Make a wish
by AngelsamC
Summary: Harry est Megan Potter, ses parents ne sont pas vraiment morts en cette nuit d'Halloween, elle n'est pas vraiment fille unique... Ce résumé est assez inquiétant, je sais, mais c'est moins pire que ça en a l'air
1. Chapter 1

**Make a whish**

_**Genre : **Euh… compliqué ? Ce que je peux vous dire avec certitude c'est que c'est AU (mais alors très très très AU) et romance (à tendance fortement guimauvée) avec éventuellement un tout petit peu d'aventure (sporadiquement) et d'humour (hum, le mien… si ça ne vous amuse pas c'est complètement normal)._

_**Disclaimer :** L'Univers d'Harry Potter appartient bien entendu à JK Rowling (et donc pas à moi, malheureusement) toutefois, les personnages de Megan, Ambre, Mattew et quelques autres sortent tout droit de mon imagination (mais je ne suis pas entièrement sûre de pouvoir en être fière…) et certains des personnages originaux sont très détournés._

_**Résumé : **Là aussi ça risque d'être un peu compliqué parce que, typiquement, ça ne parlera pas d'Harry Potter (il n'existe pas ici) mais de Megan Potter… et notamment de ses rapports avec un certain maître des potions._

_**Notes : **Le fait est que, dans Harry Potter, les seuls couples que j'aime vraiment sont, d'une part, Lily et James et, d'autre part, Harry Potter et Severus Snape (je sais, je sais, ne levez pas les yeux au ciel, c'est trop mimi en fic)._

_Ne me sentant capable de m'attaquer ni à l'un ni à l'autre, j'ai décidé d'arranger (ou plutôt de déranger) un peu l'histoire… Harry est Megan. Ce n'est pas non plus l'histoire typique 'Harry est une fille'. Elle a des parents (vivants) et des frères et sœurs (un frère et deux sœurs)._

_Ah, et aussi Megan ne sera pas maltraitée, abandonnée… par ses parents (comme dans pas mal de fic où Lily et James sont vivants). Dumbledore ne sera pas 'méchant'. Ni aucun des personnages à priori 'gentils' d'ailleurs._

_Enfin, je pense que vous comprendrez mieux en lisant. J'ai surtout voulut créer mon propre univers, mes propres personnages, tout en m'appuyant sur une trame existante (parce que, oui, c'est quand même plus facile comme ça…)._

_Ça vous plaira ou non (il est d'ailleurs fort possible que ça ne vous plaise pas du tout) mais j'aimerais bien que vous me donniez votre avis._

_Quoi d'autre ? La plupart de l'action se déroulera après les 24 ans de Megan, les premiers chapitres seront davantage une sorte de prologue._

_Voilà._

_PS : pour le titre, ne cherchez pas, c'est juste l'idée qui me plaisait._

_Les passages soulignés indiquent les dialogues en français (dans les chapitres suivants ça vous servira)._

* * *

oxoOoxo

_31 octobre 1981_

Tout était étrangement calme à Godric Hollow en cette nuit d'Halloween… La lune perçait à peine à travers les nuages, pâle et l'air fragile. Le brouillard étirait ses longs bras comme autant de tentacules, embrassant les réverbères de fuseaux brumeux et caressant du bout de ses doigts humides les portes des maisons. Seul les feuilles bruissant doucement dans les arbres brisaient le silence qui régnait dans les rues. Aucune citrouille éventrée ne luisait faiblement dans l'obscurité naissante de ce crépuscule. Aucun enfant déguisé n'égayait les trottoirs déserts. Un chat noir traversa subrepticement la chaussée mais ne s'attarda pas, disparaissant à l'angle d'une grande bâtisse. Un rire enfantin résonna soudain et une petite tête aux boucles brunes apparut derrière l'une des fenêtres éclairée du rez-de-chaussée.

- « Mattew… » gronda gentiment une voix masculine teintée d'amusement.

- « Sirius ? » répliqua le petit garçon d'une voix chantante en se tournant vers l'intérieur de la maison, en l'occurrence de son salon et donc vers l'homme assis en tailleurs à même le sol, un peu plus loin. Quand il n'obtint pas de réponse immédiate, Mattew, du haut de ses trois ans et demi, embrasa brièvement la salle du regard.

De très belles proportions, la pièce était dominée par une imposante cheminée de marbre où ronronnait un bon feu dont les flammes se reflétaient dans l'onde du miroir qui lui faisait face. Les murs étaient hauts et clairs, bordés de moulures compliquées. Les meubles étaient d'un bois foncé à l'aspect précieux et tendus de velours aux couleurs chaudes. Un élégant piano à queue occupait le coin gauche tandis que le mur droit était recouvert d'étagères. Un bouquet de lys trônait sur la table basse et des jouets d'enfants parsemaient les tapis moelleux recouvrant le parquet.

- « Mattew, descend de là. Il n'y a rien à voir dehors » reprit l'adulte. L'homme semblait avoir entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans ; un sourire charmeur, une chevelure sombre et des yeux bleus délavés brillant de malice.

Le regard de l'enfant, qui s'était arrêté sur l'un des nombreux cadres qui ornaient le linteau de la cheminée, se reporta sur son parrain. Il sourit et obéit de bonne grâce – ayant effectivement constaté qu'il ne se passait strictement rien dehors – avant de se diriger avec enthousiasme dans les bras tendus de l'homme et d'enfouir son visage contre le torse musclé de celui qu'il considérait comme son oncle.

- « Allez, » fit gentiment Sirius en se détachant quelque peu du jeune garçon, « il ne va pas se construire tout seul ce train ! »

- « Mais si ! » rétorqua Mattew avec justesse, ses yeux pétillant avisant le train miniature dont les rails s'assemblaient magiquement sur demande.

- « Petit impertinent ! Tu es bien trop gâté… » ronchonna l'adulte avec un grand sourire qui démentait ses paroles avant de se mettre à chatouiller l'enfant sans merci.

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils furent tous deux à bout de souffle puis tandis un instant l'oreille. Bien sûr une alarme magique l'alerterait si l'une des deux petits se réveillaient mais on n'était jamais trop sûr. C'était la première fois qu'il était seul pour garder Mattew, Megan et Amber – ce qui avait faillit déterminer Lily à annuler sa soirée, non pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en lui mais trois enfants en bas âge… – et il prenait son rôle très au sérieux.

- « Alors, on joue ? » s'enquit finalement le petit garçon, plus échevelé que jamais, le sourire aux lèvres et les joues encore rouges.

Son aîné sourit à nouveau et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux avant de se retourner vers le jouet, tentant d'ignorer cette angoisse latente qui le taraudait depuis la veille.

xxx

La pendule sonnait les premiers coups de onze heures lorsque l'atmosphère se refroidit brutalement. Une vague de panique submergea Sirius alors que l'obscurité extérieure se faisait tout d'un coup plus lourde et menaçante. L'auror n'eut pas besoin de regarder dehors pour deviner les silhouettes encapuchonnées qui venait d'apparaître dans la rue. En un instant, il fut debout, sa baguette à la main, le livre qu'il lisait gisant à ses pieds. Il pouvait presque sentir la magie noire crépiter dans l'air.

- « Sirius ? » La voix tremblante de Mattew à ses côtés, le sortit de la sorte de transe dans laquelle il était plongé et le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Il prit les choses en main, retrouvant un semblant de ce calme qui caractérisait un auror en action.

- « Mattew, je veux que tu m'écoutes très attentivement » fit l'homme en se mettant au niveau de l'enfant. « C'est important. Il va falloir que tu fasses exactement ce que je te dis. » Le petit garçon hocha la tête, ses yeux verts agrandis par la peur mais bien conscient de la gravité de la situation. « Tu vas devoir te cacher, d'accord ? » Nouveau hochement de tête. « Très bien te cacher. Et tu ne sortiras pas de cette cachette sous aucun prétexte. Quoi que tu entendes, reste caché jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher. Jusqu'à ce que James ou Lily ou Rémus viennent te chercher. Personne d'autre. Tu m'as bien compris ? » le pressa t'il alors qu'il sentait les derniers boucliers magiques qui protégeaient la maison s'affaisser les uns après les autres.

- « Je me cache. Je ne sors pas » répéta docilement Mattew. Il savait que cela pouvait arriver. Sa maman le lui avait expliqué. Un méchant sorcier voulait faire du mal à ses petites sœurs. C'est pour cela qu'ils étaient dans cette maison. Il devait se cacher – il savait où – et ne pas faire de bruit jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le chercher.

- « Très bien » acquiesça Sirius d'un ton qui se voulait encourageant. « Vas-y maintenant ! Va ! » L'enfant obéit rapidement et disparut derrière un pan de mur en trompe l'œil alors que la porte d'entrée explosait sous l'effet d'un sort.

L'homme ne perdit pas de temps et, après avoir enclenché l'alarme qui préviendrait l'Ordre du Phoenix, il se précipita dans le hall au moment où Voldemort passait la porte, flanqué de deux de ses mangemorts. Sirius ne se faisait guère d'illusion. Il ne gagnerait pas cette bataille. Mais si il pouvait retarder le mage noir le temps que les renforts arrivent et ainsi sauver les enfants – qu'il considérait comme ses neveux – alors l'essentiel serait fait… La question de savoir comment le seigneur des ténèbres – comme il aimait à être appelé – avait réussi à les retrouver alors que la maison était sous 'Fidelius' ne l'effleura même pas.

- « Tiens, tiens… Mais qui voilà ? » siffla Voldemort d'un ton glacial dégoulinant de haine et de mépris. « Ne serait-ce pas le chien de garde des Potter ? » ajouta t'il, les lèvres pincées en un sourire mauvais. « Quelle heureuse surprise, l'héritier rebelle de Black en personne… »

L'un de ses serviteurs masqué gloussa et Sirius posa momentanément son regard sur celle qu'il savait être Bellatrix Lestranges. Le nom seul de sa chère cousine lui donnait la nausée et sa présence n'avait réellement rien d'encourageant – elle était encore plus machiavélique que son maître… ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

- « Voldemort, » gronda l'auror en se retournant vers lui, les yeux flamboyant, « sort de cette maison. Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! »

- « Au contraire, » répliqua le mage noir avec un rictus sadique, « il y a quelqu'un que je dois voir… »

- « Pas tant que je serais vivant ! » vociféra le jeune homme.

- « Ça peut toujours s'arranger » contra le seigneur des ténèbres et, d'un négligeant geste de baguette, il envoya Sirius – pris par surprise – s'écraser violemment contre un mur. Le corps de l'auror retomba inerte sur le sol, les débris du miroir qu'il avait percuter s'éparpillant autour de lui, et une flaque rouge commença à se former sous sa tête à une vitesse alarmante. L'homme aux yeux rouge n'y prêta aucune attention et se retourna vers la mangemorte que Black avait identifiée.

- « Retourne dehors et fais en sorte que personne ne nous… dérange » ordonna sèchement le mage noir avant de se tourner vers l'autre figure à ses côtés. « Suis-moi. »

Bellatrix était déjà sortie et le deuxième mangemort suivit son maître dans les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage d'où leur parvenait des pleurs d'enfants. Le cœur de l'homme masqué se serra en songeant à son propre enfant qui reposait sereinement au manoir… Pour la énième fois depuis qu'il avait été mis au courant de la mission, il se surprit à espérer que l'Ordre arrive avant qu'ils ne parviennent à destination, qu'il se passe quelque chose… n'importe quoi. A espérer pouvoir rassembler le courage d'intervenir, d'arrêter ça. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire maintenant. Leur destin à tous était dans d'autres mains. Des mains bien trop jeunes et bien trop innocentes pour la tâche qui leur avait été confiée.

Bien trop vite à son goût, ils arrivèrent devant la chambre des enfants. Ni l'homme ni son maître ne prirent réellement le temps d'observer la pièce au-delà des deux lits à barreaux de part et d'autre d'une large baie vitrée. Lorsque Lord Voldemort passa la porte, les deux petites filles avaient cessé de pleurer. Soit trop fatiguées soit trop effrayées pour faire le moindre bruit. Le mage noir posa tout d'abord son regard sur l'enfant de droite. Des mèches rousses retombaient sur de grands yeux chocolat, encadrant un petit visage rond aux joues baignées de larmes et aux lèvres tremblantes.

Le puissant sorcier s'en détourna rapidement avec une moue de dédain pour venir se perdre dans deux émeraudes qui le fixaient avec curiosité et attention. Un rictus cruel gagna les lèvres du seigneur des ténèbres, obligeant son bras droit à détourner les yeux, l'estomac douloureusement noué.

Les évènements s'enchaînèrent très vite après ça. Et ils resteraient toujours très flous dans l'esprit du mangemort. La baguette levée de Voldemort. La demie seconde d'hésitation. Le sort mortel murmuré. Une vive lumière verte, malheureusement familière. Un cri inhumain. Une explosion. Le serviteur du mage noir ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'attendait mais ce n'était pas la scène qui se dévoila à lui une fois que la fumée se fut dissipée. Du seigneur des ténèbres, il ne restait qu'une cape roussie et une baguette encore fumante. Rien de plus. Le choc, la joie, la confusion et bien d'autres émotions submergèrent le mangemort d'un seul coup, lui donnant le vertige.

Sortant de sa torpeur – quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent des heures plus tard – l'homme enleva son masque, dévoilant une cascade de cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, et se pencha sur la fillette inconsciente dans son lit. Un soupir de soulagement passa la frontière de ses lèvres lorsqu'il constata qu'elle respirait encore. Pour l'autre enfant, il ne s'inquiétait pas. Etant donné les cris qu'elle poussait, ses cordes vocales étaient en parfait état de marche et le reste devait suivre. Ecartant avec précaution une boucle ébène du front moite, il se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui se détachait sur la peau de porcelaine. Il redessina du bout du doigt la courbe d'une pommette et ne put réprimer un sourire lorsque les cils d'ébène papillonnèrent sur des yeux d'un vert hypnotique qui se fixèrent sur lui.

- « Je suis désolé » souffla t'il de ce ton doux qu'il réservait habituellement à son fils, jouant presque inconsciemment avec la menotte qui s'était agrippée à son doigt. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il s'excusait – bien qu'il ait eu des milliers de raisons de le faire – mais il était sincère.

Les sons caractéristiques des transplanements indiquèrent au mangemort que les aurors étaient arrivés et que le bouclier anti-apparition avait du être levé. Après un dernier regard vers 'La fillette qui a survécu', il s'éclipsa, alors que Lily Potter apparaissait sur le seuil, essoufflée, Rémus Lupin et Arthur Weasley sur les talons.

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Voilà, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre... ne vous faites pas d'illusion les autres n'arriveront pas si vite ;-)_

_Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait plaisir (ah, pour Sirius... j'ai longuement hésité mais il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre ;-))_

_Juste, pour répondre à karli : je comprends que ça puisse te paraître un petit peu... bizarre mais ça ne va pas s'arranger au fil des chapitres alors si tu t'attends à 'voir où je veux en venir', je pense que tu vas être déçu parce qu'en fait... je ne veux en venir nul part. Il n'y a pas de trame, pas de grande quête... Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'écris uniquement pour mon propre plaisir et particulièrement en ce qui concerne cette fic, l'histoire c'est la vie de tous les jours de mes personnages :-)_

_PS : ce n'est pas fait pour être réaliste (come on, ce sont des sorciers de toutes façons...)_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_2 juillet 1985_

Un soleil radieux baignait de ses rayons la magnifique propriété des Potter en ce jour d'été. L'imposant manoir de pierres claires se dressait avec élégance dans un immense parc aux parterres colorés. Sur la pelouse, derrière le bâtiment principal, une très longue table de bois avait été dressée. Elle croulait littéralement sous les gâteaux appétissants, les sucreries variées, la multitude de cadeaux et les bouquets de fleurs odorantes. Une foule joyeuse se pressait autour de la nourriture par petits groupes. Le brouhaha continu des conversations animées était, ça et là, ponctué d'éclats de rire. La dizaine d'enfants jouant un peu plus loin à se courir après, égayait encore l'atmosphère de leurs joyeuses exclamations. Au centre de cette agitation, un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche et aux yeux bleus rieurs semblait présider la fête, allant de groupe en groupe avec un air bienveillant. Albus Dumbledore, 120 ans et toutes ses dents, était aux anges, une part de tarte au citron dans la main et tous ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille réunis autour de lui.

Un jeune homme tout de noir vêtu, à la chevelure d'ébène et au port altier observait cette scène avec ce qui se voulait être un rictus aux lèvres. Il ne pouvait cependant pas se résoudre à être trop sarcastique parce qu'il considérait cet honorable sorcier comme son père et que Lily le sermonnerait sans fin si une seule remarque acerbe sortait encore de sa bouche. Choisissant donc la seule autre issue acceptable, le mystérieux brun s'éclipsa, en se fondant dans l'ombre que formait un bosquet d'arbre plus loin sur la droite. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres et il se laissa, un instant, aller à savourer la relative fraîcheur de l'endroit. C'est un léger bruit – davantage un bruissement ou un sifflement – qui lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Sur le qui-vive, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, cherchant à identifier la provenance de ce qui perturbait 'son' silence. Il trouva la réponse derrière un buisson de baies rouges. Prenant une minute pour détailler l'étrange créature qu'il venait de 'dénicher', le brun s'adossa à un arbre et croisa les bras sur son torse avec nonchalance.

A quelques pas de lui était assise une petite fille. Il jugea qu'elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans ou cinq ans… Elle lui faisait penser à l'un de ses jeunes elfes des forêts dont on parlait dans les contes moldus. Un visage fin et pâle encadré par de longues boucles d'un noir profond. De grands yeux émeraude où le soleil faisait briller des reflets d'or. Une petite bouche rouge étirée d'un charmant sourire. La fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui apparaissait derrière une frange un peu sauvage ne fit que confirmer ces suspicions quand à l'identité de l'enfant. Megan Hope Potter. 'La fillette qui a survécu'. Le jeune homme songea que Lily avait sans doute lui montré une ou deux photos de ses enfants au fil des ans – contre son gré sans aucun doute – mais il ne les avait pas revu depuis… En fait depuis que les Potter avaient décidé de s'établir en France, dans une propriété familiale du Périgord, pour échapper à l'effervescence qui avait secouée le monde sorcier après la 'mort' de Voldemort. La gazette des sorciers, quant à elle, n'avait plus osé publier une seule photo de la petite Megan depuis que son directeur et le reporter qui avait osé tenter sa chance occupaient toujours un lit à Sainte Mangouste…

L'elfe – il décida sur le moment de l'appeler ainsi – semblait discuter avec… eh bien avec un ami imaginaire étant donné qu'à priori il n'y avait personne d'autre ici. A part eux. Et elle ne parlait visiblement pas avec lui. D'autant plus qu'il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle babillait. Peu importait. Ça avait quelque chose de rassurant. Et ça le changeait de tous les imbéciles chroniques adolescents à qui il tentait vainement d'inculquer l'art subtil des potions. Il n'avait parlé qu'à l'aîné de Lily et James – appeler Potter par son prénom était quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'habituerait jamais – et le jeune garçon s'était révélé presque tolérable. Pour un braillard de 7 ans, sa conversation était en tout cas relativement sensée. D'Ambre, la troisième, il n'avait aperçu que deux tresses rousses à peine repérables parmi tous les jeunes Weasley – il frissonnait d'avance en songeant au moment où il aurait à les supporter à Poudlard, particulièrement les jumeaux. Charles – qui allait rentrer en troisième année – n'était pas _si_ insupportable et le jeune William – dont ça allait être la première année – semblait prêt à suivre son exemple. Mais Fred et George Weasley…

C'est un mouvement aux pieds de l'enfant qui sortit le jeune homme de ses réflexions cette fois-ci. Plissant les yeux pour mieux voir, il découvrit avec stupeur que la 'chose' qui rampait vers les jambes et les mains tendues de la petite fille s'avérait être un serpent. Une vipère commune des plus venimeuses. Il voulait se précipiter sur Megan, l'éloigner du danger, la prévenir… Déjà sa baguette était dans sa main et un sort sur ses lèvres, mais avant même qu'il n'ait esquissé un geste, l'enfant avait tourné ses grands yeux rieurs vers lui et le rassurait d'un sourire.

- « Ne bougez pas, vous allez faire peur à Antigone » fit la fillette d'une voix chantante, buttant légèrement sur le dernier mot, un peu complexe pour une jeune personne de son âge.

- « A… Antigone ? » ne put que répéter – assez bêtement, admettrait-il lui-même plus tard – l'homme au regard d'onyx. Elle avait donné un nom à cette… cette chose ?

Cette stupeur fut bientôt remplacée par une autre alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas compris ce que disait l'elfe un peu plus tôt parce qu'elle ne parlait pas en anglais – ni même en français d'ailleurs – mais en Fourchelangue. Elle 'discutait' avec le serpent. La fille de James Potter, M. Je-suis-un-parfait-Griffondor-et-je-déteste-tous-les-Serpentards, était Fourchelangue. La sauveuse du monde sorcier, icône de la lumière était Fourchelangue. Une particularité qui ne se retrouvait quasiment que chez les mages dits 'noirs'. Pour un peu il en aurait ri. Mais Severus Snape ne riait pas. Plus. Depuis des années… Maintenant qu'il savait de quoi il s'agissait exactement, le jeune homme écouta plus attentivement l'étrange conversation. Il se rappelait avoir entendu Voldemort converser de cette façon avec son familier – Nagini – mais cela avait plutôt tendance à le terrifier. C'était différent à présent. De la bouche de cette enfant, les sons devenaient quasiment hypnotiques, apaisant quelque part…

- « Vous pouvez vous asseoir, vous savez » lui proposa gentiment Megan, tapotant de sa petite main l'herbe près d'elle sans quitter 'Antigone' des yeux.

A son grand étonnement, Severus obéit – poussé principalement par la curiosité – et s'assit avec grâce aux côtés de l'enfant. Il toisa d'un œil méfiant le reptile et eut l'impression que le serpent lui rendait son regard. Apprivoisé ou nom, il s'agissait d'un animal venimeux. Il ne le savait que trop bien puisqu'il l'utilisait dans nombre de ses précieuses potions.

- « Je m'appelle Megan » reprit l'elfe avec un sérieux un peu déstabilisant venant d'une si petite fille, lui accordant un nouveau sourire à faire fondre un iceberg. Et le brun ténébreux, quoiqu'il en ait l'air, n'en était pas un. Alors il fondit littéralement.

- « Et moi Severus » répondit-il donc avec le même sérieux avant de serrer la petite main pâle qui lui était tendue.

L'enfant pencha sa tête sur le côté, comme pour l'étudier, fronçant son joli petit nez. Puis elle se retourna vers Antigone avec laquelle – Severus supposa qu'avec un tel nom il devait s'agir d'une femelle – elle échangea quelques 'mots'. Acquiesçant à ce que le reptile lui 'répondit', la fillette sourit encore plus largement.

- « Antigone vous aime bien » déclara t'elle fièrement et le jeune homme supposa qu'il devait s'en sentir flatté – donc de retenir la remarqua acerbe qu'il avait sur la langue.

- « Vous savez que cette… ce… ce serpent est hautement venimeux ? » s'enquit-il en jetant un regard suspicieux au reptile qui se laissait caresser – avec délice semblait-il – par la petite fille dont les doigts glissaient distraitement sur les écailles luisantes.

- « Antigone ne me ferait pas de mal » protesta Megan avec vigueur, secouant ses boucles noires. « C'est mon amie. »

Sa foi, toute innocente, en son animal attendrit le maître des potions. Il décida de ne pas s'appesantir sur le sujet de la 'potentielle' dangerosité d'Antigone, sentant bien que cela ne lui attirerait pas la sympathie de la fillette. La raison pour laquelle il aurait pu désirer la sympathie de cette étrange créature lui échappant complètement.

- « Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en train de jouer avec les autres enfants ? » demanda finalement le jeune homme, posant la question qui le taraudait depuis un moment déjà.

- « Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en train de parler avec les autres adultes ? » répliqua la gamine avec un aplomb qui amusa Severus. Elle marque un point, là songea t'il, un brin ironique.

- « Peut-être avais-je envie d'un peu de solitude… » suggéra le brun en haussant un sourcil avec cette distinction qui le caractérisait et que manifestement Megan trouva irrésistible puisqu'elle éclata de rire.

Un rire mélodieux qui enchanta le sombre professeur si bien qu'il en oublia de s'en sentir vexé. Il réitéra même le geste juste pour réentendre ce son, ce qui marcha à merveille puisque l'enfant fut de nouveau gagné par un fou rire. Le serpent, dérangé de sa place sur les genoux de la petite, sembla adresser aux deux humains un regard courroucé – Severus ne trouva pas de meilleur terme – avant de s'éloigner en glissant sur l'herbe sèche.

- « Il va pleuvoir » fit remarquer la fillette, une fois calmée, les yeux pétillants de malice.

- « Oh vraiment ? » commenta sobrement le jeune homme, admirant malgré lui la capacité de sa cadette à changer de sujet de conversation, l'air de rien.

Elle n'avait pas donné la raison de sa présence ici. Quoique le serpent suffisait peut-être à l'expliquer… Les autres enfants ne devaient pas être très enclin à 'pouponner' des reptiles au venin mortel.

- « C'est Antigone qui me l'a dit » reprit Megan avec cet adorable sourire qui faisait ressortir une petite fossette sur sa joue gauche.

Severus la crut volontiers, les animaux sentaient ce genre de chose venir bien avant et bien mieux que les hommes

- « Peut-être devrions-nous trouver refuge à l'intérieur dans ce cas » proposa t'il donc, déclanchant à nouveau le fou rire de la petite fille.

Le grand brun admit mentalement que sa manière de parler – toujours très distinguée et parfois même un peu trop soutenue pour les circonstances – pouvait amuser les enfants qui n'y étaient pas habitués. Il ne s'en offusqua donc pas, plutôt content de pouvoir faire rire la fillette… et pas de ce rire moqueur qu'il déclanchait souvent chez ses pairs dans sa jeunesse. Jamais un enfant ne lui avait spontanément montré une telle… confiance ni n'avait fait preuve d'une telle aisance en sa présence et c'était très rafraîchissant. Il n'avait après tout que 21 ans. Un peu trop jeune selon lui pour être considéré comme une sorte de vieux grigou effrayant.

- « Oui ! » s'exclama vivement l'elfe alors que ses boucles noires voletaient doucement sous la brise qui s'était levée. « Vous voulez voir mon piano ? Je ne sais pas encore très bien y jouer mais maman dit que je m'a-mé-li-ore » précisa t'elle d'un ton un peu contrit.

- « Je serais enchanté de le voir et de vous écouter » répondit le maître des potions avec indulgence et quelque chose comme de l'affection.

La petite se releva d'un bond puis entreprit de lisser le short kaki et la tunique rose pâle qu'elle portait et que ses jeux d'enfant avaient froissés et salis. Le sombre professeur allait lui faire remarquer – sans méchanceté – que c'était vain mais à sa grande surprise, les vêtements se lissèrent et les tâches d'herbe et de terre disparurent sous ses yeux. Il savait bien évidemment que les jeunes sorciers les plus précoces montraient souvent des signes de magie 'instinctive' ou 'involontaire' mais ça… c'était définitivement volontaire. Lily lui avait bien dit que ses enfants étaient particulièrement doués, tous les trois, mais Severus avait mis ces déclarations sur le compte d'une fierté toute maternelle. Il garda ses réflexions pour lui et ne montra pas son trouble à sa jeune voisine, se promettant toutefois d'en toucher un mot ou deux à son amie quand l'occasion se présenterait.

xxx

Le petit – relativement – salon dans lequel ils se trouvaient semblait être consacré aux cadets de la famille. La pièce était très claire. Ses deux grandes baies vitrées donnaient sur les jardins à l'arrière du manoir que les invités avaient effectivement désertés après le début de l'ondée. Les murs crème étaient décorés de dessins colorés aux traits maladroits et aux sujets simplistes. Les étagères croulaient sous la littérature enfantine et les nombreuses photos où l'on voyait grandir trois petits enfants qui arboraient une singulière ressemblance. Des coffres de bois sombre qui encadraient les fenêtres dépassaient peluches et autres jouets – la plupart d'origine moldue. Le parquet était recouvert d'épais tapis aux couleurs vives. Trois petits bureaux, quelques poufs, deux chevalets et un superbe piano à queue constituaient le reste du mobilier de cette salle élégante qui respirait la joie de vivre.

- « Mat', Amber et moi, nous apprenons à jouer du violon » indiqua Megan à son aîné en s'asseyant – ou plutôt en grimpant – sur le banc devant le piano. « Mais Amber joue plus mieux que moi. Ça m'ennuie en peu et puis je préfère le piano de toute façons » avoua t'elle avec une petite moue.

- « Moi aussi, » lui confia Severus d'un ton de conspirateur alors qu'il prenait place à ses côtés, « je préfère le piano. »

La fillette parut ravie par cette confession et commença à jouer, ses petites mains courrant sur les touches avec une certaine dextérité que l'on attendait pas forcément d'une enfant de cet âge. Le morceau, classique, était enjoué, léger, entraînant et à la fois un peu timide mais aussi sauvage… Le jeune homme trouva qu'il correspondait parfaitement à sa petite elfe et, au bout de quelques mesures, il se mit à l'accompagner d'une main. L'enfant se contenta de lui jeter un regard légèrement surpris et, un sourire aux lèvres, elle continua de jouer. Ils enchaînèrent ainsi un certain nombre de morceau. Parfois Severus jouait seul, quand la partition était trop difficile pour sa jeune accompagnatrice. La plupart du temps ils étaient à trois ou quatre mains.

Le professeur finissait tout juste de lui apprendre un morceau assez simple qu'il aimait particulièrement quand un toussotement étranger leur fit tourner la tête. Sur le seuil de la pièce ce tenait l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps, vêtu d'une surprenante robe mauve et turquoise qui tranchait avec sa barbe blanche. L'instant d'après, Megan s'était jetée dans ses bras avec un « Albus ! » retentissant. Le vieil homme la sera avec tendresse contre lui avant de la reposer à terre et de lui ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux. La petite fille râla pour la forme en passant une main dans ses boucles brunes dans l'espoir – un peu vain selon Severus – d'y remettre de l'ordre. Le directeur de Poudlard avança dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui alors que l'elfe revenait prendre sa place aux côtés de Severus.

Ce dernier, quoiqu'un peu gêné d'avoir été surpris en train d'être 'gentil' avec un être vivant en général, et un enfant – un _Potter_ – en particulier, se consola en songeant que cela aurait pu être bien pire. Il aurait pu s'agir de James Potter – qui aurait sûrement piqué une crise. De Molly Weasley – qui n'aurait pas manqué de s'émouvoir. Ou d'un quelconque quidam – qui en aurait eu une crise cardiaque. En même temps, avec Dumbledore, il risquait d'en entendre parler pendant les trente prochaines années – et le fait qu'il travaillait dans son école n'était pas pour améliorer les choses.

- « Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici » fit l'honorable sorcier d'un air entendu en s'asseyant dans un pouf – dont la couleur orange vif jurait tout à fait avec sa tenue – le sourire aux lèvres.

L'inconvénient avec Albus – disons l'un des nombreux inconvénients avec Albus – était le fait qu'il semblait toujours tout savoir. Il avait toujours ce drôle de sourire et cet éclat dans les yeux qui semblaient vous narguez en disant 'Je sais quelque chose que vous ne savez pas, ce qui me ravit totalement, je connais votre futur mais je ne vais rien vous dire alors vous n'avez qu'à attendre et voir ce qu'il va se passer'. Par expérience, Severus que ce sourire et cet éclat laissaient présager de quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas apprécier. Comme la fois, à Noël, où le vieux fou – à prononcer avec une connotation affectueuse – avait annoncé une surprise à venir. Surprise qui avait été un bal costumé auquel tous les membres du corps professoral avait été conviés – ce qui, en clair, signifiait qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. Vous comprendrez alors que devant ce même sourire, le jeune homme brun ait délicatement haussé un sourcil suspicieux. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire éclater de rire Megan – sur lequel ce sourire n'avait manifestement aucun effet… heureuse et naïve enfant.

- « Severus m'a appris un nouveau morceau » déclara finalement la fillette, une fois calmée. La fierté dans sa voix réchauffa le cœur du maître des potions qui se permit un léger sourire approbateur, faisant fis du regard amusé de son employeur et ami.

- « Je suis impatient d'entendre ça » répondit Albus avec sa bienveillance habituelle, teintée d'une dose d'humour à l'attention de son cadet.

L'enfant se mit donc à jouer avec application. Le morceau portait une grande tristesse et une grande solitude mais la persistante note d'espoir qui le relevait le rendait très agréable à l'oreille. Megan ne se trompa qu'une fois – ce qui, considérant qu'elle ne le connaissait pas vingt minutes plus tôt était une performance plus qu'adéquate selon Severus. Il lui adressa donc un hochement de tête approbateur lorsqu'elle eut fini et la fillette lui répondit par un adorable sourire. Les applaudissements d'Albus redoublèrent ce sourire qui éclairait tout le visage de l'elfe.

- « Merveilleux, merveilleux… » la félicita avec sincérité l'homme à la barbe blanche avant de se relever et de s'adresser à Megan. « Je crains cependant de devoir t'enlever Severus à présent. Nous devons discuter de quelques petites choses qui ont leur importance, avec les autres, au salon. Les autres enfants sont dans le jardin d'hiver si tu veux les rejoindre, je crois même qu'ils t'attendent pour jouer à cache-cache. »

La petite fille acquiesça avec un sourire mi-satisfait mi-déçu et leva les yeux vers son compagnon de jeu des trois dernières heures. Elle hésita une seconde avant de lui tendre les bras. Bien que peu habitué – voire complètement étranger – à ce genre de pratiques, Severus compris rapidement ce que l'enfant attendait de lui. Il la sera très brièvement contre lui avec maladresse, certes, mais aussi une sincère affection. Elle parut satisfaite puisque, après avoir donné un baiser à Albus, elle quitta la pièce presque en courant pour aller jouer avec ses amis.

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Alors ?_


	3. Chapter 3

_On voit tout de suite les fans de Severus ;-) _

_Il est encore là mais il va disparaître un petit moment parce que nous ne voudrions pas qu'une relation de filiation s'installe entre Megan et lui, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Merci pour toutes les reviews, j'espère juste ne pas vous décevoir..._

_PS : on est toujours un peu dans le 'prologue', dans les prochains chapitres on sautera quelques années (mais enfin, vous ne serez pas perdu, j'ai mis des dates :-))_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_2 juillet 1985_

- « Alors, on s'était perdu, Snape ? » s'enquit James Potter avec malice alors que le maître de potion et le directeur de Poudlard entrait dans la bibliothèque où étaient rassemblés tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui étaient présents à la fête.

Severus ne s'offusqua pas de la pique. Avec les années, ses rapports avec l'époux de Lily s'étaient grandement améliorés mais ils n'étaient jamais contre un échange musclé de commentaires sarcastiques de temps à autre. Non pas que leurs rapports n'aient jamais été très consistants. Le jeune Snape avait 4 ans de moins que le couple et seule l'animosité naturelle entre Serpentards et Griffondors animait les conversations qu'il avait avec Potter. En revanche Lily était une amie très chère qu'il avait appris à connaître à l'occasion d'un club de duel. Sa relative jeunesse n'avait pas le moins du monde dérangé la généreuse jeune femme et leur soif commune de connaissance et leur amour pour les potions les avaient rapidement rapprochés. James avait été, un temps, jaloux de leur amitié mais l'impétueuse rousse l'avait vite remis à sa place. En combattant côte à côte contre Voldemort, les deux hommes avaient appris à se respecter et même à admirer leurs qualités réciproques mais ils ne s'apprécieraient jamais vraiment. Pas avant un bon nombre d'années en tous cas.

Lorsque toutes les personnes présentes – soit une quinzaine de têtes – eurent pris place dans les confortables fauteuils répartis en une sorte de cercle dans la pièce, Albus Dumbledore se posta devant l'imposante cheminée et se racla ostensiblement la gorge. Une fois sûr d'avoir l'attention de chacun, il fit apparaître un objet sur la table basse qui occupait le centre de la salle. Il s'agissait apparemment d'un vieux cahier relié de cuir à la manière d'un journal intime. A première vue, il était inoffensif mais tous les sorciers réunis ici savaient qu'on ne pouvait pas se fier aux apparences, notamment en matière d'objet magique. Ce que ce cahier était définitivement. Tous ressentaient les ondes puissantes qui en émanaient. Et comme disait Molly Weasley : 'Il ne faut jamais se fier à quelque chose capable d'agir et de penser tout seul si on ne voit pas où se trouve son cerveau'. Molly qui était d'ailleurs absente, s'étant proposée pour surveiller les enfants.

- « Ce cahier, » commença Dumbledore après quelques minutes, « m'a été confié il y a cinq jours, par Lucius Malfoy. »

A ce nom, plusieurs voix s'élevèrent en de vigoureuses manifestations de la méfiance générale face à l'ancien mangemort. Certes, Lord Malfoy avait été acquitté – à grand renfort de pots de vin et de chantages habilement exercés sur des personnages influents – après son procès, mais personne ne doutait de son appartenance au cercle des proches du mage noir. Severus le savait mieux que quiconque. En revanche, ce qu'il savait également c'est que la foi de l'homme en question envers le seigneur des ténèbres était plus que vacillante vers la fin de son 'règne' de terreur. Il y avait cela et le fait que jamais Lucius n'aurait voulu que son fils suive la même voie que lui. Il avait été plus soulagé par la mort de son 'maître', que perturbé.

De l'autre côté du cercle, Sirius s'était visiblement tendu. Lily, à sa droite, posa une main rassurante sur son avant-bras mais même pour elle, le nom de Malfoy réveillait des souvenirs encore très douloureux. La trahison de Peter et la paralysie partielle du jeune Black, près de quatre ans auparavant, avaient porté un coup dur aux Maraudeurs et à leurs proches, éclipsant quasiment l'euphorie de la victoire. Sirius était depuis lors coincé sur une chaise roulante magique et ne pouvait plus se servir de ses jambes. L'ex-auror retrouvait tout juste la joie de vivre qui le caractérisait. Ordre de Merlin première classe ou non, seule la présence et le soutien constant des Potter et de Rémus avaient réussi à le sortir de sa longue dépression. Severus l'aurait presque plaint s'il n'avait pas su que se serait la pire des insultes à lui faire.

- « Je sais, je sais ce que vous pensez tous… » intervint Albus pour calmer les esprits. « Mais j'ai certaines informations en ma possession qui me permettent d'être sûr des intentions de monsieur Malfoy. Il m'a prouvé sa bonne foi, même si je ne peux pas vous révéler de quelle façon et j'ajouterais qu'il m'avait fourni des informations non négligeables alors qu'il était encore au service de Voldemort. » Voyant qu'en certain nombre de personnes s'apprêtaient à protester, il rajouta : « Il n'était en aucun cas un espion, comme l'a pu l'être Severus… avec brio, nous le reconnaissons tous… mais je pense qu'aujourd'hui il souhaite réellement nous aider. Non par bonté d'âme ou par conviction mais parce que c'est dans son intérêt et dans celui de sa famille. »

Là, le sorcier marqua une pause et prit une gorgée du thé qu'un elfe de maison leur avait diligemment servi accompagné de petits cakes aux fruits confits, laissant le temps à ses compagnons d'imprégner ses nouvelles – et perturbantes – informations. Une demi-tasse d'earl-grey plus tard, il se redressa et continua son récit.

- « Il y a cinq jours, donc, Lucius m'a apporté ce cahier sans vraiment savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il en avait une vague idée, bien sûr, mais Tom ne l'avait pas mis dans la confidence… Toutefois il m'en a dit assez pour me mettre sur la voie et je pense que nous avons mis le doigt sur quelque chose de très important qui pourrait nous garantir la fin définitive de Voldemort. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'horcruxes ? »

La plupart des adultes présents se contentèrent de froncer les sourcils, perplexes, ne sachant absolument pas de quoi il s'agissait. Lily poussa une exclamation horrifiée et Severus acquiesça mentalement. Des horcruxes… Il avait déjà lu quelque chose à ce sujet, bien sûr, mais très vaguement. Les livres qui y faisaient référence se comptaient sur les doigts de la main et être en leur possession n'était pas vraiment autorisé. Il n'y avait pas de magie plus noire que celle qui impliquait la fabrication d'horcruxes puisqu'il ne fallait pas hésiter à sacrifier son âme, à la réduire littéralement en morceaux… Et c'était exactement le genre de chose qu'aurait pu tenter le Seigneur des ténèbres.

- « C'est bien ce que je pensais » fit Albus avec un léger sourire indulgent. « Ce n'est pas une 'chose' dont on parle entre gens civilisés » souffla t'il doucement avant de retrouver un visage grave et sérieux. « Un horcruxe est un objet que l'on a ensorcelé pour contenir une partie de son âme, âme auparavant mutilée par un meurtre de sang froid et divers rituels. »

Il ignora les cris étouffés qui témoignaient de l'incrédulité et de l'horreur que ressentaient les autres face à cette idée et continua ses explications avec le calme qui le caractérisait même dans les situations les plus critiques.

- « J'ai parlé avec Horace Slughorn avant-hier et il a confirmé ce que je craignais… Tom Riddle s'est intéressé de très près à ce phénomène alors qu'il était encore à Poudlard et a sans aucun doute créé un, voir plusieurs horcruxes. Ce journal intime en est un, j'en suis persuadé et monsieur Malfoy également. Mais il y en a d'autre… Sirius, tu te souviens de ce médaillon que Regulus t'avait confié avant de mourir ? S'en est, selon toute probabilité, un autre. Il faudra le retrouver rapidement. J'ai aussi localisé une chevalière qui avait appartenu à la descendance de Salazar Serpentard dans la maison des Graunt… j'aurais besoin de toi, Severus, pour m'aider à désamorcer les sorts qui la protège. »

Le jeune homme concerné hocha brièvement la tête en signe d'agrément, fier d'être – malgré sa jeunesse – choisi pour aider le grand sorcier dans cette tâche. Mais il était aussi le plus capable en matière de magie noire et tous les autres respectaient ça, ainsi personne ne fut surpris ou choqué.

- « En réalité, je pense que 7 horcruxes ont été créés. »

Nouvelle vague d'exclamations terrifiées. A la fois parce qu'il s'agissait de six objets de plus à trouver et à détruire. Et parce cela voulait dire que Voldemort avait utilisé le rituel sept fois. Les sorciers qui disaient que Voldemort n'avait pas d'âme ou qu'il l'avait vendu au diable ne savaient pas à quel point ils étaient proches de la vérité.

- « J'ai déjà certaines idées mais il faudra faire de plus amples recherches. Je ne voulais pas obscurcir vos esprits de ces préoccupations avant la fête mais nous devons agir vite, je compte sur vous, c'est la dernière étape avant d'être totalement débarrassé de la menace que constitue encore Voldemort. »

Un lourd silence suivi les paroles du directeur de Poudlard qui, d'un coup sembla marqué par les 120 années qu'il avait traversées et les deux guerres qu'il avait vécues. Ses yeux bleus n'avaient pas perdu cet éclat de jeunesse éternelle qui les faisait briller mais les rides marquaient son visage et un poids semblait peser sur ses épaules. L'espoir rayonnait toujours de lui mais il savait que la tâche qui leur était donné ne serait pas facile à accomplir.

- « Vous savez que nous vous suivrons Albus » dit finalement James Potter de sa voix posée, parlant au nom de l'ensemble de l'Ordre. « Nous ferons ce qu'il faudra… »

Albus sourit, retrouvant son aura de puissance et de chaleur qui faisait dire à certains qu'il était invincible. Bien sûr qu'ils le feraient. Il avait confiance en eux et il était très fier et honoré de la confiance qu'ils avaient placée en lui. Tous. Il y avait dans cette pièce des gens qui venaient d'univers totalement différents, de milieux différents, de maisons différentes, qui pratiquaient des métiers différents et qui, parfois, peinaient à se supporter… Mais pourtant ils étaient tous unis autour d'une cause commune et ils travaillaient ensemble. Alors, pour le sorcier, ça ne faisait aucun doute : ils y arriveraient. Une petite voix dérangeante lui souffla cette prophétie qu'il aurait préférée ne jamais entendre mais il l'ignora de son mieux. Cette enfant avait déjà affrontée Voldemort une fois et n'en était sortie indemne que par miracle. Il fera tout pour que cela n'ait pas à se reproduire…

Oui, Megan avait eu la chance d'être protégé par la magie elfique qu'elle avait hérité de Merlin – par sa mère, après une très longue lignée de Cracmols – en plus de la puissance des Potter, eux-mêmes descendant de Godric Griffondor et de Rowena Serdaigle. Mais cette forme de magie – bien différente de celle des elfes de maison – était instable. Elle dépendait en grande partie de la maturité de son possesseur et de sa capacité à maîtriser ses émotions puisqu'il s'agissait essentiellement de quelque chose d'instinctif et de défensif. Maintenant que Voldemort y avait été confronté, il ne s'y tromperait plus. En théorie les elfes étaient pratiquement invincibles mais en pratique, leur sensibilité exacerbée faisait d'eux des proies très faciles pour des sorciers manipulateurs et peu scrupuleux. Voilà pourquoi ils restaient habituellement entre eux au plus profond des forêts.

Le fait que ces gènes précis se soient réveillés chez la petite Potter était à la fois une chose merveilleuse et une chose terriblement dangereuse. Une arme à double tranchant. Une sorte de cadeau empoisonné. Parce cela donnait du sens à la prophétie. Et si elle avait du sens, il y avait de forte chance qu'elle se révèle exacte. L'idée troublait l'honorable vieil homme lorsqu'il songeait au poids que cela ferait peser sur de si frêles épaules… Sans compter qu'il y avait la cicatrice – _il la marquerait comme son égal_ – et l'enfant était Fourchelangue. Mais cette dernière caractéristique pouvait tout aussi bien être attribuée à son héritage elfique. Merlin lui-même l'était bien que la communauté sorcière avait préféré l'oublier, jugeant que cela entachait l'image de représentant suprême de la magie blanche. Les gens avaient bien trop d'idées reçues et il louait la perspicacité des Potter qui avaient préférés éloigner leurs enfants de ce public aux avis bien trop changeant…

Pour l'instant en tous cas, Megan était en sécurité et l'essentiel était de se concentrer sur les Horcruxes et tenté de garder un œil sur les mouvements de ces mangemorts qui avaient réussis à passer au travers des mailles du filet de la justice. Sur ce point Lucius Malfoy leur serait utile. Il les aiderait. Albus Dumbledore savait bien que les autres le jugeaient un peu trop bienveillant, presque naïf quand il s'agissait de juger les gens. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade qu'il présentait, et dans le cas de Lord Malfoy, il savait qu'il avait raison. Pas de la manière dont il avait eu raison pour Severus songea t'il avec fierté et chaleur. Severus était sa réussite. Il n'avait qu'à le voir aujourd'hui avec cette fillette… Non, Lucius était fourbe et égoïste, avide de pouvoir et d'argent. Il les aiderait cependant. Il n'avait pas le choix.

xxx

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand la réunion prit fin. Après quelques saluts échangés, il ne restait plus chez les Potter qu'un petit groupe d'individus. Sirius et Rémus, qui vivaient ici la plupart du temps. Minerva et Albus qui n'étaient qu'à une poignée de poudre de cheminette de Poudlard. Severus, qui rentrerait avec eux. Et la famille Weasley, dont les plus jeunes membres s'étaient endormis dans le grand salon selon le rapport de Molly. En effet, quand les adultes franchirent le seuil de la pièce en question, ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Les enfants étaient tous là. Charlie et Bill disputaient une partie d'échec en silence. Percy les observait en luttant vaillamment contre le sommeil qui le gagnait. Ron et Ginny dormaient déjà sur le velours de l'un des confortables canapés qui se trouvaient là. Et Mattew, Amber et Megan reposaient sur l'autre, les deux fillettes blotties contre leur grand frère.

La douce lumière dorée qui rayonnait doucement depuis les flammes de la cheminée baignait leurs visages enfantins d'ombres aux couleurs chaudes et laissait dans l'obscurité le reste du mobilier. Par les grandes baies vitrées on apercevait le parc aux contours éthérés par la pâle lueur de la lune. Cela donnait à la scène un aspect irréel et aux petits un air d'anges tombés du ciel… Les boucles rousses semblaient de feu et les boucles ébène se teintaient de reflets ambrés. Ils formaient, tous, un tableau des plus charmants. Même le sombre maître des potions était obligé de se l'avouer – même s'il nierait formellement l'avoir jamais pensé.

Les chuchotements des nouveaux arrivants réveillèrent les petits qui n'étaient assoupis que d'un sommeil léger – sauf Ron qui dormait bien trop profondément avec un sourire béat. Severus fut secrètement ravi que la petite Megan lui adresse un adorable sourire dès que son regard émeraude se posa sur lui et il entendit nettement Albus pouffer à côté de lui. L'homme était décidemment bien trop doué en légimencie… Le maître des potions ronchonna pour la forme et alla prendre place sur un fauteuil à la droite de la cheminée. Au moins les fauteuils individuels dispensaient de toute socialisation. Ou peut-être pas songea t'il alors que sa petite elfe grimpait tranquillement sur ses genoux avec un sourire d'une innocence désarmante.

La fillette se cala dans ses bras et referma ses paupières ourlées de cils noirs sur ses magnifiques yeux de jade. Le jeune homme se surprit à penser que le jour où cette petite elfe aux cheveux noirs entrerait à Poudlard, il aurait bien du soucis à se faire. Comment pourrait-il préserver son masque d'homme froid et cruel si il ne pouvait rien lui refuser… Il la contempla cependant avec tendresse, la comparant mentalement à un petit chaton qui se loverait sur un coussin après un bon repas. Il s'attendait presque à l'entendre ronronner. Inconsciemment – parce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait _ça_ en connaissance de cause – Severus commença à jouer avec les boucles qui lui chatouillait le menton, écoutant distraitement la conversation tranquille des adultes autour de lui.

Le professeur de potions commençait à somnoler – à sa plus grande honte – bercé par la chaleur du feu et la respiration régulière de la petite fille qui dormait dans ses bras, lorsque la dérangeante sensation d'être observé se fit trop forte pour être ignorée. Il releva la tête et constata avec agacement qu'il était le sujet d'observation de trois personnes – Molly étant, Dieu soit loué, occupée avec deux de ses enfants. Il y avait d'abord Albus qui fixait sur eux – lui et l'elfe – un regard… malicieux et presque attendri. Effrayant. Puis Lily qui semblait au bord de l'éclat de rire mais son sourire était surtout affectueux. Et enfin il y avait Sirius qui les regardaient avec une expression indéfinissable qui le mit mal à l'aise. Le jeune Black portait dans ses yeux bleus une tristesse, une culpabilité, une lassitude, une douleur, une résignation et des regrets qui se bousculaient, s'entremêlaient et teintaient ce regard d'une couleur orage surréaliste.

- « Je suis fatigué, je vais aller me coucher » déclara brutalement l'ex-auror d'un ton qui se voulait détaché après s'être détourner en découvrant qu'il s'était fait surprendre.

Rémus fut immédiatement à ses côtés – James, avec qui il discutait, s'était également levé – mais son ami le repoussa avec brusquerie, maugréant qu'il n'était pas encore impotent et qu'il pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul. Les gestes brusques de sa chaise roulante magique témoignaient de sa mauvaise humeur mais tous ici savaient qu'il valait mieux le laisser se débrouiller tout seul. Il avait peut-être renié et avait été renié par sa famille mais la fierté des Black n'était pas une légende… Severus fronça légèrement les sourcils en le voyant disparaître dans le hall. Il n'avait pour tant rien fait qui aurait pu l'offenser – cette fois du moins. Lily, comprenant son étonnement plaça un sort autour des enfants, tous endormis, de façon à ce qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés et offrit un sourire à son ami.

- « Ce n'est pas contre toi, Severus » le rassura tout d'abord la jolie rousse. « C'est juste toujours un peu douloureux pour lui de voir Megan si proche de… de qui que se soit alors que… »

Elle marqua une pause, caressant sa petite fille du regard avec un sourire triste mais plein de tendresse. Lily sembla chercher ses mots un instant puis reprit.

- « Il faut que tu saches qu'ils étaient très proches avant. Avant Noël dernier. Lorsque Percy, sans vraiment faire attention et sans aucune malice, a fait remarquer à Megan que c'était à cause d'elle que Sirius était paralysé. Que c'était parce que Voldemort était venu pour la tuer et qu'il s'était interposé. »

- « Il y a eu un terrible orage ce soir là » intervint presque distraitement Albus comme si il était perdu dans ses souvenirs.

- « Nous avons rapidement corrigé cette notion » continua la jeune madame Potter. « La pauvre, elle n'avait que quinze mois à l'époque et si s'était à refaire Sirius le referait sans aucune hésitation. Seulement, le mal était fait. » expliqua t'elle avec mélancolie alors que James glissait sa main dans la sienne dans un geste de soutien. « On ne l'a pas réalisé tout de suite mais il était de plus en plus évident au fil des semaines que Meg évitait Sirius, comme si elle avait peur de le voir… Elle a toujours été d'une sensibilité particulièrement développée pour une enfant de son âge. Mattew est un peu comme ça » ajouta Lily en se tournant brièvement vers son petit garçon, endormi près de Minerva. « Et rien n'y a fait. Rien de ce qu'on a pu lui dire n'a eu d'effet. Elle se sent coupable à s'en rendre malade et Sirius n'a pas réussi à l'en sortir… il n'a pas encore assez accepter sa propre situation pour pouvoir la rassurer suffisamment. C'est dur pour chacun d'eux » conclut'elle doucement. « Surtout quand il voit à quel point elle peut être affectueuse envers… d'autres personnes. »

Et en particuliers quand cette autre personne est un ancien 'ennemi' d'école compléta mentalement Severus en serrant instinctivement le corps chaud de l'enfant davantage contre lui. Il n'était pas sûre de pouvoir comprendre ce que Sirius pouvait vivre parce qu'il lui était quasiment impossible d'imaginer être privé de l'usage de quelque chose d'aussi important que ses jambes. Ne plus pouvoir marcher, courir, sauter, voler, se déplacer sans l'aide de cette… machine. Pour un jeune homme tel que Black qui n'aimait rien de mieux que de se battre en duel, jouer au Quidditch et pourchasser les mangemorts, cette inactivité forcée avait du le ronger de l'intérieur, voir l'anéantir. Et pourtant il s'en était remis et le sombre maître des potions devait reconnaître qu'il le devait à sa seule force de caractère. Et maintenant, avoir cette petite elfe 'effrayée' par lui…

- « Je comprends » se contenta t'il finalement de répondre. Que pouvait-il dire de plus ? Et il se remit à faire glisser des mèches ébène entre ses doigts, machinalement.

* * *

_So ?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Voilou... un nouveau chapitre :-)_

_Merci encore pour toutes reviews (et oui, Lili est au courant, ça apparaitra ici en sous-entendu)_

_J'espère que ça va vous plaire parce qu'à partir de maintenant, on va sauter rapidement les années ;-)_

_PS : les phrases (ou expressions) soulignées indiquent les passages en français_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_10 septembre 1989_

- « Je ne veux pas aller à Poudlard. »

Le ton était sans appel et la voix, bien qu'enfantine ne portait pas la moindre trace de doute ou d'hésitation. La petite fille qui venait de parler croisa résolument ses bras fins sur sa poitrine, le menton fièrement relevé, et fixa l'homme devant elle de ses beaux yeux émeraude sans ciller. Un peu plus et James Potter – troisième du nom – en aurait ri. Seulement, là, il était nettement plus perplexe qu'amusé. L'air déconfit, il adressa un regard suppliant à sa femme, quêtant son aide.

- « Dis moi, mon ange, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas y aller ? » fit donc, fort diplomatiquement, la jeune femme rousse.

Elle ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu déterminer un tel choix chez Megan. Certes, Mattew venait de rentrer dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie écossaise mais il en était ravi. Il avait été sorti à Serdaigle et n'en finissait plus de décrire dans ses lettres toutes les merveilleuses choses qu'il découvrait au château. Il décrivait avec enthousiasme les blagues orchestrées par les jumeaux Weasley – à Griffondor – et tous les amis qu'il s'était fait… Il ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur – dans le désordre – les cours, la bibliothèque, la parc, la bibliothèque, les repas, la bibliothèque et sur ses professeurs. Mais il connaissait déjà un certain nombre de ces derniers : Minerva, Remus – assidûment poursuivit par une septième année, cousine de Sirius qui se faisait appeler Tonks – et Albus… Il avait déjà rencontré Filius et Severus – mais une seule fois, quatre ans auparavant. La recherche et la destruction des horcruxes prenant beaucoup de temps aux membres de l'ordre. Sans compter qu'avec la menace du retour de Voldemort, le maître des potions devait garder un profil bas pour avoir l'opportunité de l'espionner à nouveau si il le fallait.

En tout état de cause, Mattew était enchanté de Poudlard. Initialement, Amber et Megan avaient montré une égale impatience quant à leur rentrée à venir, dans deux ans, mais depuis un moment déjà, Lily Potter sentait une certaine réluctance chez sa fille aux boucles ébène et aux yeux de jade. Peut-être était-ce du à leur prochain déménagement. Les deux petites n'avaient connu que la France. Si Mattew se souvenait encore vaguement de leur vie en Angleterre, les fillettes étaient bien trop jeunes lors de leur départ. Un nouveau pays, un nouveau manoir, de nouvelles habitudes, un nouveau climat, de nouveaux voisins… Il y avait de quoi perturber une enfant de neuf ans.

- « Je ne veux pas » répéta simplement Megan, butée. Sa mère réprima un sourire en songeant à quel point elle ressemblait à James à cet instant précis.

- « Le déménagement te fait peur ? » suggéra t'elle gentiment. « Je comprends que tu n'aies pas envie de quitter… »

- « Non ! » nia vivement la petite fille en secouant ses boucles noires avant de s'asseoir à même le sol. « Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que… »

Elle semblait frustrée, incapable de trouver ses mots. Son joli petit nez se fronça d'une manière adorable, ses cheveux voltigeant légèrement sous la fraîche brise automnale. Le soleil était pâle mais bien présent, les Potter avaient donc décidé de déjeuner dehors pour l'une des dernières fois avant un bon moment. Bien sûr, ils conserveraient cette propriété, mais ils allaient s'installer dans un hôtel particulier londonien avant de gagner leur manoir écossais. Amber jouait un peu plus loin dans l'herbe avec Grâce – la petite dernière de la famille Potter avait tout juste trois ans. Leurs chevelures rousses se teintaient de doré à chaque mouvement et leurs rires perçaient le silence de temps à autres. Megan soupira, caressant distraitement Psyché, son hermine blanche de compagnie, qui s'était glissée sur ses genoux.

- « Ça va être différent là-bas… » souffla t'elle finalement d'une voix éteinte qui fit se serrer le cœur de ses parents.

- « Bien sûr mon ange, mais cela ne signifie pas forcément que… » commença Lily en venant s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

- « Bien sûr que si ! » l'interrompit la fillette, des larmes brillant dans ses yeux. « Ici je peux être moi-même mais là-bas… » Elle s'arrêta un instant, le temps d'arranger ses pensées. « Là-bas ils me connaîtront tous sans me connaître du tout, ils attendront quelque chose de moi, ils auront déjà une image de moi toute prête dans leur tête… »

Megan secoua la tête, défaite. Lily et James auraient bien voulu nier, dire que tout irait bien, que les esprits s'étaient apaisés et que personne de la traiterait différemment mais cela aurait été un mensonge. L'enfant continua bravement.

- « Ma vie sera dans tous les journaux… Je vais devoir faire semblant, je vais… »

Une nouvelle pause permit à quelques larmes de faire leur chemin sur les joues pâles de l'enfant, atterrissant dans la fourrure blanche de son animal familier.

- « Et pour Amber, se sera difficile aussi… la sœur jumelle de la 'fillette qui a survécu' je le sais, je vous ai entendu en parler avec Albus… Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas y aller » reprit-elle d'une voix plus ferme, résolue, bien trop sérieuse pour une petite fille de neuf ans. « Je voudrais étudier ici, en France, à Beauxbâtons. »

Un grand silence suivit cette déclaration. James était médusé – bien trop pour parler. Et Lily réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Bien sûr c'était inattendu. Bien sûr ils n'y avaient pas songé. Mais l'idée avait du mérite. Elle comprenait sa petite fille. Ses arguments se tenaient. Et surtout, il en allait du bonheur de ses filles. Megan avait vu juste. Ici, en France Amber ne se sentait pas 'inférieure' à sa sœur, ni même en concurrence avec elle… Mais à Poudlard, là 'la fillette qui a survécu' reviendrait sur le devant de la scène et sa jumelle ne le prendrait pas forcément bien – étant donné son caractère un peu emporté. Et il y avait Meg aussi, avec la sensibilité qui la caractérisait elle ne supporterait effectivement pas le fait d'être observée, suivie, questionnée, adulée…

N'étaient-ils pas des sorciers après tout ? Que l'une de leurs filles soit scolarisée à Beauxbâtons ne changerait pas grand-chose. En fait, par poudre de cheminette, Porte-au-loin ou transplanement, depuis l'Angleterre, on était aussi vite en France qu'en Ecosse. Si il n'y avait que ça pour les rendre heureuses… Il faudrait qu'ils en parlent tous ensemble mais il n'y avait pas de raison pour cela ne marche pas. Megan serait presque plus en sécurité en France. Lily songea qu'elle devrait contacter une amie à elle, Hélène Delacour, qui avait une petite Fleur de l'âge de Mattew et qui pourrait sans doute les renseigner et les mettre en contact avec Madame Maxime.

La jeune femme se rapprocha encore de la fillette dont la frange ébène dissimulait mal un regard angoissé qui tranchait avec les traits gracieux mais enfantins de son visage. James avait posé une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de sa fille et interrogeait sa femme du regard. Il se fiait entièrement à son jugement et lui aussi ne voulait que ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour ses enfants. La jeune madame Potter caressa tendrement la joue de Megan, l'obligeant avec douceur à relever la tête.

- « Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, mon ange, alors tu iras à Beauxbâtons. Je n'y vois aucune objection » la rassura donc la jolie rousse en souriant affectueusement. « Mais il faut que tu y réfléchisses très sérieusement » prévint-elle avec sérieux. « Tu n'y entreras pas avant deux ans et tu y resteras sept ans. Ce seront des années très importantes pour toi… » fit encore la jeune femme en repoussant une boucle ébène derrière l'oreille de la petite fille. « Que tu le veuilles ou non tu es quelqu'un de spécial Meg'. »

- « Allez va jouer maintenant, petit démon ! » intervint soudainement James, ébouriffant malicieusement les cheveux de l'enfant.

Son entrain était quelque peu forcé et guère subtil mais cela désamorça effectivement la situation. Après avoir brièvement étreint chacun de ses parents, Megan fonça rejoindre ses sœurs et de nouveaux éclats de rire égayèrent bientôt le parc aux couleurs d'automne. Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard complice. Mattew et Megan étaient peut-être plus calmes et sages que leurs sœurs en apparence mais leurs esprits vifs et réfléchis les rendaient bien plus complexes à comprendre et presque plus difficiles à élever au quotidien.

xxx

_28 août 1991_

Le mode de transport pour Beauxbâtons n'était pas très différent de celui de Poudlard sauf qu'il fallait rejoindre la voie 17 1/3 de la gare du Nord à Paris à 14heures précises, que le train était d'un superbe dégradé de bleu et que la rentrée s'effectuait le 28 août. A part ça, il régnait dans la gare la même effervescence de fin de vacances d'été qu'à King Cross. Les voyageurs – essentiellement moldus – se bousculaient sans voir les étranges attroupements qui zigzaguaient parmi la foule, éventuellement une chouette à la main, et qui poussaient des chariots dans un mur à intervalles réguliers. Megan se fit cependant la réflexion qu'en étant objective, les sorciers français – un peu moins à cheval sur l'étiquette – se faisaient moins remarquer que leur collègues britanniques et se fondaient davantage dans la masse. Et elle avait de l'expérience avec les deux rentrées précédentes de son frère aîné.

La jeune fille, aux boucles ébène et aux yeux émeraude, lissa machinalement son jean et rajusta sa légère tunique avant de souffler sur une mèche rebelle qui était tombée devant ses yeux. Sentant sa nervosité, Mattew raffermit sa prise sur sa main qu'il tenait depuis qu'ils avaient transplané à côté de la gare. Amber tenait l'autre et Meg la sentait trembler. Bien sûr les deux fillettes n'étaient pas exceptionnellement proches mais elles étaient tout de même jumelles et partageaient un lien spécial. Sans compter qu'elles ne s'étaient jamais séparées pour un laps de temps aussi important. Presque quatre mois. Mattew, lui, avait toujours été particulièrement protecteur envers ses petites sœurs et notamment envers Megan – depuis qu'il avait été en âge de comprendre ce qui s'était passé en cette lointaine nuit d'Halloween. Et puisque sa cadette aux yeux de jade n'allait pas à Poudlard avec lui, il ne pourrait pas être là pour veiller sur elle. Heureusement qu'Albus avec convaincu Nicolas de détruire la pierre philosophale, elle constituait une trop belle opportunité pour Voldemort…

James et Lily étaient tout aussi nerveux que leurs enfants. En déposant Mattew sur la voie 9 ¾ , ils savaient à quoi s'attendre, ils savaient exactement où il allait et avec qui il serait. Là c'était l'inconnu. Ou presque. La jeune femme sentait déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais elle les refoula bravement. Ses deux petites filles allaient la quitter cette année… Elle resserra sa prise sur Grâce qui somnolait dans ses bras. Elle se consola un peu en se disant que son 'bébé' ne partirait pas avant six ans. Le chef de famille des Potter, quant à lui, poussait bravement un lourd chariot surmonté par la cage d'un imposant faucon et le panier d'une hermine, qui était actuellement enroulée autour de la nuque de sa jeune propriétaire. Sur le quai ils retrouvèrent les Delacour – Hélène, Luc, Fleur et Gabrielle – et les saluèrent avec chaleur. Ils discutèrent ensemble pendant un moment jusqu'à l'heure des séparations.

- « Prends bien soin de toi p'ite sœur » murmura Mattew à l'oreille de Megan en la serrant avec tendresse contre lui. « N'hésite pas à écrire si tu as besoin de quelque chose, d'ac' ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça en souriant avant d'être littéralement happée dans l'étreinte fougueuse de sa jumelle.

- « Tu vas me manquer Meg' ! » s'exclama Amber en nichant son visage dans les boucles noires de sa sœur. « Je veux que tu me racontes tout ! » rajouta t'elle alors qu'elle s'écartait légèrement. « J'ai hâte d'être à Noël… Je t'aime. »

- « Moi aussi » articula silencieusement Megan, plus émue qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

- « Tu sais que tu peux encore changer d'avis, petit démon » lui rappela son père alors qu'il la soulevait dans ses bras. « Si tu veux aller à Poudlard… »

- « Papa ! » s'indigna le petit démon en question.

- « James ! » le morigéna sa femme.

- « Oui, oui… je disais juste ça au cas ou… » Il s'interrompit en voyant les regards noirs auxquels il était soumis. « D'accord, d'accord. Mais si tu as le moindre problème je file te chercher ! » promit-il avant de déposer la fillette sur le sol et de l'embrasser sur le front.

- « Je suis fière de toi, mon ange » fit à son tour Lily Potter en enveloppant Megan dans une affectueuse étreinte. Je te souhaite une merveilleuse année. Amuse-toi bien mais ne fait pas trop de bêtises » plaisanta t'elle gentiment avant de planter un gros bisou sur chacune des joues pâles de sa fille.

Grâce voulut, elle aussi, dire au revoir à sa grande sœur et la gratifia d'un gros baiser bien sonore. Il fut enfin temps de monter dans le train. Megan offrit un sourire un peu hésitant à la ronde et s'engouffra dans un long wagon bleu ciel non sans une certaine appréhension. Elle avait voulu ça. Etre ici. Elle avait décidé d'aller à Beauxbâtons plutôt qu'à Poudlard. Et elle ne regrettait pas son choix. Ses raisons étaient parfaitement sensées. Mais au lieu d'être totalement soulagée, elle était plutôt… angoissée. A Poudlard, tout aurait été facile. Elle aurait connu tout le monde. Et tout le monde l'aurait connu… Non, c'était mieux comme ça. Elle se reprit vite – elle avait pour habitude de ne jamais montrer ses émotions en public – et entra résolument dans un compartiment – Fleur étant préfète, elle n'avait pas pu rester avec elle.

La jeune fille faillit ressortir lorsqu'elle constata que la pièce était déjà occupé par un jeune garçon – il devait avoir son âge – au cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, aux traits aristocratiques et aux vêtements manifestement taillés sur mesure. Cependant, au moment où elle allait reculer, il releva la tête et lui adressa un léger sourire qu'elle aurait volontiers qualifié de timide avant de revêtir un masque froid, comme si il avait été pris en faute.

- « Tu peux t'asseoir ici » lui proposa t'il d'un ton neutre.

Megan décida qu'il l'intriguait et hocha la tête avant de s'asseoir en face du jeune garçon. Psyché, son hermine, sauta souplement sur la banquette, fit quelques tours sur elle-même puis se roula en boule et s'assoupit. La fillette la regarda faire avec amusement puis releva la tête pour constater que le blond observait également le manège de l'animal.

- « Elle est mignonne » constata t'il avec un certain détachement, comme si il ne voulait pas laisser paraître la moindre émotion. « Au fait, je suis Draco Malfoy » se présenta t'il avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux comme s'il s'attendait à une réflexion et se préparait à la recevoir bravement.

Megan ne tiqua pas et serra la main tendue. Bien sûr, elle avait entendu parler des Malfoy. Mais elle ne pouvait pas juger le fils en fonction des agissements passés du père. Sans compter que ces yeux gris avaient quelque chose de familier…

- « Megan Potter » répondit-elle. Le regard de Draco glissa jusqu'à sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair mais il eut le bon goût de ne pas faire de réflexion et la jeune fille lui en fut reconnaissante. « Elle, c'est Psyché » fit-elle ensuite en désignant l'hermine.

- « Joli nom » approuva le blond et Megan sentit que, venant de lui, c'était un merveilleux compliment aussi elle le remercia d'un sourire. « Je pensais que tu irais à Poudlard » fit-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

- « Mais je suis là, n'est-ce pas ? » répliqua la fillette aux cheveux noirs, ses yeux émeraude pétillant de malice.

- « En effet… » fut la seule réponse de Draco avec un haussement de sourcil des plus aristocratiques et l'esquisse d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

xxx

_1er septembre 1991_

Severus Snape était assis à la table des professeurs, à la fois majestueux et effrayant, dans son habituelle robe noire. Il toisa d'un regard noir glacial les nouveaux élèves qui se pressaient à la suite de Minerva McGonagall tel un troupeau de moutons égarés. Quoique moutons semblait un terme bien trop gentils pour ces petits imbéciles au cerveau atrophiés, incapables de se tenir tranquille et bien trop stupide pour comprendre la subtilité de ses précieuses potions… Le sévère professeur s'autorisa un soupir intérieur sans quitter son air positivement rébarbatif. Encore une merveilleuse année en perspective faite de mal de tête, d'explosions, de retenues, de copies totalement ineptes à corriger, etcetera, etcetera… Se désintéressant totalement de la chanson – si on pouvait appeler ça chanter – du Choixpeau magique, Severus parcoura rapidement du regard la quarantaine de têtes enfantines. Il repéra sans mal deux têtes rousses l'une à côté de l'autre. Amber Potter et Ron Weasley. Dieu. Il pouvait déjà prédire qu'ils finiraient à Griffondor.

Severus savait que la jeune Megan Potter ne faisait pas partie de ce groupe. Elle ne viendrait pas à Poudlard. Ni aujourd'hui ni aucune autre année. Pas en tant qu'élève en tous cas. Et il se surprenait à le déplorer. Cela faisait maintenant plus de six ans qu'il n'avait pas revu les jumelles mais pourtant le souvenir d'une petite elfe aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux émeraude et l'adorable sourire était resté vivace. Il se doutait bien que la fillette avait changé mais quelque part il était curieux de voir de quelle façon… Il se morigéna de s'attarder sur une pensée aussi ridicule et reporta son regard sur le petit attroupement milieu du Hall au moment même où le professeur de métamorphose annonçait « Potter, Amber ». A peine le Choixpeau avait-il effleuré les boucles rousses qu'il aboyait « Griffondor ! ». Eh bien, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris…

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : les années de Megan à Beauxbâtons :-)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Alors, déjà merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ;-)_

_Ensuite, oui, le 'ship' sera effectivement du Megan/Severus et non, désolée, ils ne vont pas se revoir avant un bon moment (et ce ne sera même que brièvement puis il faudra encore attendre). _

_Le fait est que si j'adore le couple Harry/Severus, je trouve un peu 'dérangeant' de baser une romance sur une relation élève professeur. Ce n'est pas tant un problème au niveau moral (pas du tout même) mais ce qui m'ennuie c'est le rapport de force que ça entraîne (puisque, typiquement, le professeur ou l'adulte aura toujours le dessus sur l'élève) et je préférais que Megan et Severus soient (plus ou moins) sur un pied d'égalité. C'est compréhensible ce que je dis ?_

_Sinon, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce nouveau chapitre, je sais qu'il y a quelques années que je passe un peu rapidement mais en fait, on est toujours dans une sorte de prologue..._

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_28 août 1991_

Le principe de la répartition à Beauxbâtons était sensiblement le même qu'à Poudlard. A ceci près qu'il n'y avait que trois maisons dans lesquels les élèves étaient répartis davantage selon leurs affinités et leurs goûts que sur leurs aptitudes scolaires. La répartition en elle-même se faisait par l'intermédiaire l'une coupe en diamant qui prenait une couleur différente selon que vous étiez destiné à appartenir à la maison Saphir, Emeraude ou Rubis. Typiquement, les gens simplifiaient les choses en faisant correspondre Saphir avec Serdaigle, Emeraude avec Serpentard et Rubis avec Griffondor. Poufsouffle n'ayant pas vraiment de 'vis-à-vis'. Le fait est que les Saphir étaient réputés pour aimer les sciences, les Emeraudes pour préférer les arts et les Rubis pour leur amour des sports en tout genre.

Megan et Draco avaient été tous les deux envoyés chez Emeraude. Le jeune Malfoy avait simplement commenté en disant que ce n'était pas étonnant avec son ascendance et la couleur des yeux de la jeune fille. Meg' ne voyait pas vraiment le rapport mais s'abstint de le faire remarquer. Ils se dirigèrent donc tout naturellement ensemble vers l'une des tables de l'immense salle à manger qui n'était pas occupée. Ici, chacun pouvait s'asseoir où il le voulait et non pas forcément en fonction de sa maison. Les tables, faites de bois clair, étaient rondes et celle de l'imposante directrice surplombait les autres sur le côté droit. Le plafond était nettement moins haut que celui de l'école de Dumbledore, donnant à la pièce un aspect plus chaleureux et les meubles étaient moins 'rustiques' jugea Megan. Les professeurs, ici, étaient tous des inconnus pour elle si l'on exceptait les descriptions très subjectives qu'en avait faites Fleur. L'un deux lui rappelait vaguement un des personnages d'Ally McBeal – le biscuit – et lui sembla immédiatement sympathique.

- « Alors, pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Poudlard ? » s'enquit le jeune blond tandis que l'entré apparaissait devant eux – salade de chèvre chaud, marbré de saumon et pâté en croûte.

- « Pourquoi, toi, tu n'y es pas ? » répondit Megan du tact au tact, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- « Je crois que nous ne désirions, ni l'un ni l'autre, l'attention dont nous aurions été les sujets pour différentes raisons, n'est-ce pas ? » suggéra Draco avec justesse.

- « En effet » confirma la jeune fille en repoussant une mèche ébène derrière son oreille.

Ils continuèrent de dîner dans un relatif silence, échangeant seulement quelques paroles avec les adolescents – tous des premières années – qui les avaient rejoints. A la fin du repas, après quelques mots de Madame Maxime, un préfet les conduisit à leurs chambres. Il était beaucoup plus difficile de se perdre à Beauxbâtons qu'à Poudlard. Les escaliers restaient toujours immobiles. Il n'y avait pas de donjon. Les couloirs étaient larges et éclairés. Les passages secrets étaient tous répertoriés. Et les tableaux se montraient toujours extrêmement polis. Une chose que Megan déplorait cependant était l'absence de tout fantôme et d'esprit frappeur. D'après les récits colorés de Mattew Peeves était un sacré farceur et elle aurait bien aimé voir une de ces 'manifestation' en action.

Il n'y avait pas de dortoir mais bien des chambres individuelles pour chacun des étudiants et une salle commune par année et par maison plus en salle commune générale pour chaque maison. Celles des Emeraudes étaient, sans surprise, dans des tons de vert et crème. Elles étaient toutes meublées de façons similaires. Des murs crèmes. De grandes baies vitrées encadrées de lourds rideaux de velours vert foncé. D'épais tapis d'un vert plus clair. Des canapés et fauteuils de bois clair couverts de velours vert et agrémenté de coussins crèmes. Ces pièces étaient très claires, confortables et plus élégantes que réellement chaleureuse. Mais Megan songea que puisque le climat était plus doux, l'intérieur n'avait pas besoin de ressembler à un cocon… La jeune fille salua Draco et Théodore Nott – qui préférait se faire appeler Théo et avec qui ils avaient discuter un peu plus tôt – et rejoignit sa propre chambre.

Un tableau, représentant le grand Merlin en personne gardait sa porte. Le vieillard la salua avec respect, ses yeux gris brillant de malice et d'affection pour celle qu'il savait être sa descendante. Elle choisit comme mot de passe le terme elfique pour Emeraude et put entrer dans la pièce. La chambre n'était pas particulièrement grande mais accueillante et Megan la supposa lumineuse en journée puisqu'elle bénéficiait de deux hautes fenêtres. Un grand lit à baldaquin de bois clair aux tentures pourpres occupait le mur de droite. Et un bureau – de ce même bois clair – se situait entre les fenêtres. Il y avait aussi quelques étagèrent et une armoire. Son coffre avait déjà été déposé au pied du lit ainsi que le perchoir de son faucon. Une porte joliment ouvragée donnait sur une salle de bain aux tons amande. Elle écrirait à ses parents le lendemain décida t'elle en s'effondrant sur les draps de soie pourpre alors que Psyché venait se lover contre elle.

xxx

_24 octobre 1992_

BOUMMMMMM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

L'explosion avait eu lieu dans l'aile réservée aux laboratoires de potions mais les élèves devinèrent qu'on l'avait entendue dans tout le château. Une fois que l'écran de fumée – d'un très joli bleu turquoise – se fut dissipé, la scène qui se présenta aux yeux du maître de potion lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était _que_ le troisième chaudron qu'elle réduisait en poussière depuis le début de l'année… Le problème n'était pas qu'elle n'était pas douée en potion, elle en avait certainement le potentiel, mais plutôt qu'elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle était trop distraite pour rester concentrée sur quelque chose de ce genre. Quelque chose dont elle ne pouvait pas voir l'intérêt immédiat… L'honorable sorcier soupira en secouant la tête, mi-amusé mi-exaspéré, alors que Megan Potter, aux côtés d'un Draco Malfoy totalement blasé, adoptait un air contrit tout à fait adorable.

- « Euh… Oups ? »

xxx

_6 février 1993_

Une jeune fille aux longues boucles noires était perchée – précairement à première vue – dans le creux des bras d'un ange de marbre qui semblait veiller sur les jardins du château. Le soleil se levait à peine à l'horizon en cette aube froide et une fine couche de givre donnait un aspect magique aux prairies qui s'étendaient en contre bas. L'adolescente porta son regard émeraude sur la silhouette du château qui se dessinait, imposante, face à elle puis baissa à nouveau la tête. Un large bloc de feuille était posé sur ses genoux remontés et le crayon qu'elle tenait dans sa main semblait animé de vie propre. Il glissait rapidement, dégageant bientôt l'esquisse du paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Une hermine blanche batifolait dans l'herbe fraîche aux pieds de la statue et un faucon voltigeait dans le ciel, alternant ascensions rapides et piqués vertigineux.

- « _La jeune humaine sait-elle qu'elle va attraper froid si elle persiste à venir ici tous les matins_ » siffla une voix près de son oreille.

Megan sourit sans se redresser.

- « _Bérénice, je croyais que tu hibernais…_ » se moqua t'elle gentiment.

Bérénice, comme elle l'avait nommée, était un serpent ratier à tête cuivrée femelle – ou Elaphe Radiata – que Charly Weasley lui avait ramené de son voyage en Asie l'année précédente. Megan la trouvait superbe. Comme son nom l'indiquait, le reptile possédait des écailles d'une jolie couleur cuivrée rehaussées de bandes noires le long de son corps, autour de son cou et autour des yeux. Elle mesurait à présent 1m10 et ne grandirait plus.

- « _Je n'hiberne que si j'en ai envie_ » répondit le serpent d'un ton que Megan jugea hautain et qui la fit sourire. « _Nous, les serpents sommes une espèce fière et hautement indépendante_ » déclara t'elle en se glissant autour de la nuque de la jeune fille.

L'adolescente songea que si Bérénice avait pris la peine de venir la rejoindre ici, par ce froid, alors qu'elle aurait pu rester tranquillement dans leur chambre à somnoler, c'est qu'elle n'était pas _si_ indépendante que ça.

- « _Allez, viens, Dray va s'inquiéter si on ne rentre pas avant qu'il se réveille_ » fit Megan en ramassant son matériel et en sautant gracieusement de son perchoir.

- « _Le jeune Lord Malfoy n'est pas totalement dénué d'intérêt, pour un humain_ » admit avec réluctance le serpent. « _Un peu vain peut-être…_ »

- « Psyché, Bérénice ! On y va ! » cria la jeune à l'attention de l'hermine et du faucon, faisant mine d'ignorer la remarque de son reptile alors qu'elle riait intérieurement. 'Un peu vain', indeed.

- « _Cet animal est d'un commun_ » reprit Bérénice en 'toisant' l'hermine. « _Se rouler ainsi dans l'herbe…_ »

xxx

_15 mars 1994_

- « Dépêchez-vous, Dray, Théo ! On va encore être en retard ! » s'impatienta une jeune femme aux longues boucles ébènes et aux yeux émeraude qui tranchaient avec l'élégant uniforme de soie bleu pâle qui mettait en valeur sa fine silhouette d'adolescente.

Assise avec grâce sur un confortable sofa de velours vert, l'étudiante tapotait nerveusement l'accoudoir du bout de ses doigts. Le canapé était placé près d'une magnifique cheminée de marbre sculpté qui ne servait guère étant donné le climat méditerranéen de la région. Laissant son regard errer sur le superbe parc que dévoilait une immense baie vitrée, elle soupira bruyamment, plus par goût du dramatique que par réel ennui. Tout d'un coup, un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre et quelques secondes plus tard deux adolescents déboulèrent en trombe de l'escalier monumental qui faisait face à la cheminée, le souffle court. Un blond aux longs cheveux parfaitement lisses – chose plus que suspecte après une telle course – et à l'uniforme de soie vert foncé parfaitement ajusté et un brun aux boucles sauvages et à la tenue quelque peu… débraillée. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil parfaitement dessiné en souriant avec malice.

- « Oh, non ! Dray, tu l'as contaminée ! » s'exclama le brun avec emphase, faisant mine d'être anéanti. Le blond se contenta de rire en haussant à son tour un sourcil – effectivement à l'identique.

- « Théo… » gronda gentiment l'adolescente en se relevant, aidée par la main galamment tendue de son 'modèle'. Elle entreprit ensuite de rajuster correctement l'uniforme du brun en question qui se laissa faire, ne rouspétant que pour la forme.

- « Eh, Meg', tu n'avais pas dit qu'on allait entre en retard ? » s'enquit le blond, soudain suspicieux.

- « Oui, on aurait été en retard si vous n'étiez pas descendu immédiatement… » fit Megan, taquine en finissant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la chevelure rebelle de Théo. « Sans compter qu'Aurore nous attend en bas » rajouta t'elle avant de se reculer pour mieux juger de son travail. Satisfaite, elle s'empara d'un bras de chacun des deux garçons et entreprit de les entraîner vers la salle à manger de l'école.

En arrivant devant les larges portes de bois, les trois étudiants de quatrième année prirent un moment pour corriger leur tenue et d'appeler sur leur visage ce masque de froideur qui ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. C'était une forme de protection pour eux. Non pas qu'ils en eussent réellement besoin mais c'était devenue une habitude plus qu'autre chose. Après un dernier échange de regard, ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas souple vers l'une des nombreuses tables qui occupaient l'espace, saluant ça et là quelques camarades mais conservant toujours cet air un peu distant. En revanche, une fois qu'ils furent aussi, leurs visages se détendirent. Les deux étudiants, visiblement de leur âge et souriant qu'ils venaient de rejoindre avaient déjà entamé leur petit déjeuner avec appétit et les reçurent avec des regards narquois.

La jeune fille avait des cheveux d'un brun presque roux, coupés juste au-dessus de la nuque et des yeux verts rieurs. Le jeune garçon, lui, avait des cheveux bruns coupés très court et des yeux d'un bleu à couper le souffle. Aurore et Antoine – de la même année que les nouveaux arrivants – appartenaient à la maison Saphir mais s'étaient vite liés d'amitié avec les trois Emeraude. Aurore et Megan, en tant que seules filles de leur petit groupe, étaient particulièrement proches. Et on ne pouvait qu'aimer Antoine. La rousse était une 'sang-mêlé', tout comme la jeune Potter et Antoine était né de parents moldus. Mais les deux fils d'anciens mangemorts les avaient acceptés d'entrée, appréciant leur intelligence et leur sens de la répartie et de la loyauté.

Megan s'empara d'un croissant alors que Draco servait le thé pour elle et pour lui-même. Théo, se jeta sur un bol de chocolat chaud avec moins de distinction et entreprit de beurrer un morceau de pain alors qu'une nuée de hiboux et autres animaux à plumes faisait son entrée dans la salle. Un faucon pèlerin se posa sagement à côté de Megan et lui tendit la patte afin qu'elle le débarrasse de sa lettre. Un hibou Grand Duc à l'air très distingué fit de même avec son voisin blond alors que la jeune fille rousse récupérait au vol la Gazette des sorciers – en français bien sûr – que sa chouette effraie avait malencontreusement laissée tomber.

- « Alors, de quoi ils parlent ? » s'enquit Théo entre deux bouchées de tartine.

- « Du tournoi des trois sorciers, comme d'habitude… Quoi d'autre ? » répondit la rouquine en laissant sa chouette se désaltérer dans son verre de jus d'orange avant de parcourir la page des titres.

- « C'est le champion de Poudlard qui est en tête à l'issue de la deuxième épreuve avec 40 points d'avance » lut Antoine par-dessus son épaule. Il adressa ensuite un regard faussement fâché aux trois anglais qui lui faisait face.

- « Hey, on n'y est pour rien, » se récria Draco, avant de rajouter, malicieusement, « si nous sommes les meilleurs. »

La jeune rousse secoua la tête, amusée, et l'adolescente aux boucles ébènes donna une légère tape sur le crâne du blond – ne le décoiffant que très légèrement.

- « Well, it's true anyway » reprit-il, en anglais cette fois, après avoir réparer la grave atteinte capillaire dont il avait été victime.

- « It may be, but it's not something we should be proud of, we belong to Beauxbâtons you know… it's not a matter of nationality, it's a matter of school. Et de toutes façons tu es bien trop arrogant pour ton propre bien » le corrigea Megan avec un sourire taquin.

- « C'est injuste, vous ne devriez pas avoir le droit de parler anglais ! » fit mine de s'insurger la rouquine, boudeuse.

- « Sorry, Aurore » se moqua gentiment la jeune fille aux yeux émeraude pétillant de malice. Son amie lui tira la langue avec beaucoup de maturité puis reprit sa lecture.

- « Il parait qu'Hermione Granger sortirait avec Victor Krum, le champion de Dumstrang, qu'il serait absolument fou d'elle et qu'il lui aurait proposer de venir le voir en Bulgarie » fit Aurore, lisant la suite de l'article.

- « Hermione ? Certainement pas » la contra Megan, sans relever la tête de la lettre qu'elle était en train de lire. « Elle n'a d'yeux que pour Ron » ajouta t'elle comme si ça coulait de source.

- « La pauvre… quel manque de goût… » commenta Draco en plaisantant, ce qui lui valu un nouveau coup sur la tête. « What ? » fit-il mine de pleurnicher en adoptant un air de chien battu susceptible de faire fondre n'importe qui… excepté sa meilleure amie.

- « Draco, dear, shut up » se contenta de répondre la jeune fille en question, toujours absorbée par sa lettre.

- « C'était Amber ? » demanda Aurore en laissant de côté son journal alors que Megan reposait les trois feuilles de parchemin.

- « Oui » confirma l'adolescente aux yeux de jade, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de prendre une gorgée de thé. « Mattew et les jumeaux n'ont toujours pas décoléré… une année de plus et ils auraient pu essayer de concourir » expliqua t'elle, rieuse. « Et Ron fait effectivement toujours la tête à Hermione depuis qu'elle est allée au bal avec Krum… »

- « Mieux vaut Krum que cet imbécile de Weasley » murmura Draco, malheureusement pas assez bas pour sa réflexion échappe à Megan, qui d'un mouvement du poignet, changea la couleur cendrée de ses cheveux en un magnifique orange fluo.

Le jeune aristocrate faillit s'étouffer avec son croissant lorsqu'il constata l'étendue des dégâts alors que leurs amis éclataient de rire. Le reste de la salle suivit rapidement. Il n'était pas vraiment exceptionnel pour les étudiants de Beauxbâtons de voir la chevelure de Draco prendre des teintes toutes plus surprenantes les unes que les autres quand Megan était avec lui – c'est-à-dire presque en permanence. Il était aussi courrant de le voir tempêter puis supplier pendant des heures la jeune fille aux boucles d'ébènes. Ce qui n'avait strictement aucun effet. Et généralement, il retrouvait sa couleur originelle vers l'heure du dîner. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que les autres adolescents se moquaient de lui durant ce laps de temps. On ne se moquait pas impunément d'un Malfoy, surtout quand il était accompagné d'une Potter.

xxx

_20 mai 1995_

- « Damn it ! » grogna Draco alors qu'il se relevait avec difficulté après avoir violemment heurté l'un des murs de la pièce dans laquelle ils s'entraînaient. Il se massa le crâne avec une grimace de douleur. « Tu ne pourrais pas y aller un peu moins fort ? »

Devant lui se tenait Megan, un sourire taquin étirant légèrement ses lèvres jurant avec l'air innocent qu'elle tentait de conserver, deux baguettes à la main. Un peu en retrait des deux duellistes se tenaient deux autres personnes. Théodore Nott, qui dissimulait un fou rire derrière une quinte de toux et Daniel Monier, qui rayonnait de fierté face aux prouesses de ses deux étudiants. Le professeur Monier était un petit trentenaire très sympathique et très cultivé qui enseignait les sortilèges et la magie sans baguette aux plus doués. Membre de l'ordre du Phoenix, il veillait plus ou moins sur Megan et l'avait entraînée – ainsi que les jeunes Malfoy et Nott – en prévision de batailles futures, malgré la réticence d'Albus et des Potter. Il était aussi à moitié elfe et, plus éclairé que Lily à ce propos, il avait également pris sur lui de fournir à la jeune fille quelques livres et quelques indications sur la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs. L'homme était, sur ce point, en connivence avec Merlin dont le portrait avait passé de longues heures à discuter avec son héritière.

C'est ainsi que depuis près de deux ans maintenant, les trois adolescents et leur professeur se retrouvaient une à deux fois par semaine dans cette salle, pour deux, parfois trois, heures d'entraînements intensifs. Les jeunes gens maîtrisaient à présent parfaitement les patronus et leur forme animagus ainsi qu'un certain nombre de sorts que l'on ne trouvaient pas dans les manuels 'politiquement corrects'.

- « Très bien, très bien… » fit Monier en se levant souplement. « Je crois que nous allons nous en tenir là pour les duels aujourd'hui. Je voudrais revoir vos animagi puis on passera à la magie sans baguette. »

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Draco s'était changé en un superbe renard des neiges, Megan en une magnifique panthère noire et Théo en un élégant loup au pelage argenté. Les trois animaux s'amusèrent pendant quelques minutes à se courir après sous le regard satisfait et appréciateur de leur professeur avant de reprendre forme humaine.

- « Parfait, qui a étudié la métamorphose de minéral en fleur sans baguette ? »

xxx

_13 décembre 1996_

Un imposant château de pierre roses et ocre trônait au milieu d'un magnifique jardin ordonné à la française avec ses bosquets bien taillés, ses allées parfaitement droites et ces parterres très symétriques. En arrière plan se dessinait la courbe des Alpes dont les sommets étaient blancs de neige. Un soleil radieux éclairait la scène et on aurait pu se croire au milieu d'une belle journée printanière si ce n'était la température qui ne dépassait guère les 8 degrés. Quelques groupes d'élèves téméraires se promenaient dans le parc, emmitouflés dans des capes en velours blanches. L'un de ces petits groupes s'était rassemblé dans le kiosque à musique au centre du labyrinthe. Deux filles et trois garçons, serrés les uns contre les autres mais le rire aux lèvres. Une jolie rouquine était blottie entre deux grands bruns très séduisants auxquels on pouvait donner 16 ou 17 ans. L'autre jeune fille – dont les boucles ébènes étaient quasiment toutes dissimulées sous un bonnet et une épaisse écharpe à grosses mailles dans les tons de vert – était lovée sur les genoux d'un grand blond qui la retenait fermement contre lui.

- « Vous savez ce qui est le plus embêtant avec ce froid ? » fit Megan, boudeuse, en posant sa tête sur le torse de Draco.

- « Non, honey, mais je suis sûr que tu vas nous le dire… » répliqua malicieusement le jeune homme en déposant un affectueux baiser sur son petit nez froid.

- « Il n'y a même pas de neige » se plaignit-elle à la manière d'une petite fille capricieuse.

- « De la neige ? » répéta Théo en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi faire ? C'est froid et ça mouille. »

Antoine, Aurore et Megan le regardèrent comme si il était devenu fou ou comme si il venait de lui pousser une troisième tête – chose fortement improbable puisqu'il n'en avait, pour le moment, qu'une. Les trois adolescents se regardèrent ensuite d'un air entendu pour finalement proclamer d'une seule voix, en secouant la tête d'air air faussement affligé :

- « Les sang-purs. »

- « La neige est une merveilleuse invention… » commença Antoine avec un sérieux excessif.

- « … qui sert à faire de splendides… » poursuivit Aurore d'un ton docte.

- « … batailles de boules de neige ! » s'exclama Megan avec un grand sourire.

Ils eurent évidemment droit à un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue made in Malfoy, mais, y étant sujet depuis plus de cinq ans, ils y étaient tous plus ou moins immunisés. D'autant que deux secondes plus tard le jeune aristocrate poussa un petit cri effrayé très 'non-malfoyien' alors qu'un serpent sifflait à ses pieds d'un air goguenard – si tant est qu'un serpent puisse exprimer une telle émotion.

- « Dray ! » s'indigna la jeune femme installée sur ses genoux. « Tu vas faire peur à Bérénice, la pauvre… » lui reprocha t'elle avant de prendre le reptile dans ses mains et de le câliner gentiment. « Là, ma puce, tout va bien… »

- « Bien sûr que tu vas bien pour elle ! » persifla le blond en s'éloignant au maxime du serpent aux écailles cuivrées sans pour autant faire tomber Megan. « Elle est venimeuse, elle pourrait me tuer d'une simple morsure alors je pense sincèrement avoir eu plus peur qu'elle » fit-il en toisant la 'bête' d'un regard mauvais avant de se reprendre. « Enfin, je ne dis pas que j'ai eu peur, j'ai juste été… surpris, voilà tout » se justifia t'il assez misérablement « Et ne détourne pas la conversation ! »

- « Qui moi ? » demanda la jeune femme avec ce petit air innocent qui la faisait ressembler à un ange, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus adorable.

- « De toutes façons, je ne comprends pas ce problème avec la neige… ne sommes-nous pas des sorciers ? Si vous voulez de la neige, qui vous en empêche ? » commenta Théodore avec un petit sourire en coin.

- « Théo, tu es le meilleur ! » s'écria Aurore, ravie en le serrant – ou plutôt en l'étouffant – brièvement contre elle.

- « Il faut faire attention, Aur', on ne peut pas se permettre de changer le temps… ça pourrait dérégler tout le climat » intervint Antoine avec sérieux. « Sans compter que je ne pense pas qu'on y arriverait, Megan peut-être… »

- « Pas besoin de faire neiger pour avoir de la neige » le contra la rouquine, surexcitée. « En fait nous n'avons même pas besoin de 'vraie' neige… » Elle échangea un regard entendu avec son amie aux yeux émeraudes et elles levèrent leurs baguettes en même temps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles initiaient les deux aristocrates aux joies de la neige. Les premiers bonhommes construits furent un peu bancals et leur effondrement donna lieu à de nombreuses crises de fou rire et à de nombreuses poursuites vengeresses. La bataille de boules de neige débuta et se poursuivit tout naturellement. Il n'y eut nul besoin d'expliquer les règles. Après plusieurs heures, ils gisaient tous les cinq dans la poudreuse artificielle que les jeunes femmes avaient crée, à bout de souffle et de grands sourires aux lèvres. Le soleil avait décliné sur l'horizon et rayonnait maintenant entre deux pics montagneux, colorant le paysage de nuances d'ocre et de rose… Au loin une cloche sonna, indiquant aux élèves qu'il était temps de regagner le château. Les cinq jeunes gens se relevèrent avec précaution en riant de l'aspect échevelé des uns et des autres.

Puisqu'il s'agissait d'un week-end, les étudiants n'étaient donc pas en uniforme mais portaient des tenues 'civiles'. Cela signifiait jean, pull et bottes pour tous. Ce qui pouvait paraître logique en ce mois de décembre mais qui avait nécessité toute la force de persuasion des deux filles pour que Draco et Théo quittent leurs habituels tailleurs sorciers sur-mesure. En lin. Par 5 degrés. On n'avait pas idée. Antoine avait été beaucoup amusé par cette scène en particuliers qui se répétait chaque hiver depuis six ans… Une fois que tous eurent retrouvés une apparence correcte et que la neige eut disparu, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du bâtiment, admirant au passage les décorations de Noël qui fleurissaient aux fenêtres.

- « On doit voir le professeur Céleste après le dîner, non ? » s'enquit Théo qui offrait le bras à Aurore et Megan.

Le professeur Armand Céleste était le directeur de la maison Emeraude et avait demandé à ses trois meilleurs élèves de sixième année de le rejoindre dans son bureau ce soir.

- « Hum… Je le trouve bizarre en ce moment, pas vous ? » fit Draco, un front soucieux lui barrant le front alors que Megan resserrait ses doigts autour des siens.

- « Tu penses que… ? » La jeune fille aux boucles noires ne termina pas sa phrase mais tous surent à quoi elle faisait allusion, du polynectare, Voldemort…

Ils connaissaient son histoire et étaient plutôt bien informés de la menace qui pesait sur le monde sorcier et moldu ces temps-ci. La semaine précédente, la marque des ténèbres avait flotté sur le chemin de traverse et l'Ordre du Phoenix était en effervescence. De plus Lucius Malfoy avait disparu trois jours auparavant et son fils était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas quitté le manoir de son plein gré.

- « Vous devriez en parler au professeur Monier » suggéra Aurore, inquiète par la lueur de détermination qui brillait dans les yeux de trois de ses amis.

- « Il ne pourrait rien faire » souffla Draco d'une voix pourtant déterminée. « C'est trop tard maintenant. Si ça doit être ce soir… »

- « Nous serons prêts » l'assura Megan avec un sourire convaincu alors que ses yeux de jade portaient une appréhension bien naturelle.

Elle aurait voulu mener ce combat seule même si l'idée la terrifiait, ne pas y mêler ses amis, ses proches, ceux qui comptaient tellement pour elle. Mais elle savait que leur proposer de la laisser se débrouiller seule serait les insulter. Surtout maintenant qu'ils étaient à peu près sûr que le père de Draco était entre 'leurs' mains. Elle avait reçu le matin même des lettres de ses parents, d'Amber, de Mattew, de Rémus, de Sirius, de Molly et d'Albus lui recommandant toutes la plus grande prudence. Cela n'avait fait que la déterminer davantage. La jeune femme n'était pas sûre d'être réellement prête pour ça. Quoique 'ça' soit. Mais comme disait son père, elle avait bel et bien ce côté Griffondor un peu téméraire, je-fonce-dans-le-tas-si-la-cause-me-paraît-juste-et-peu-importe-les-conséquences, bien qu'étant tout de même plus réfléchie que sa jumelle. Si cela devait avoir lieu ce soir… ils étaient préparés.

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Vous retrouverez Severus dans le prochain chapitre... ainsi que Voldemort :-)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Me re-voilà ;-)_

_Vos reviews me font vraiment très plaisir, je suis contente que cela vous plaise..._

_Je sais que l'on n'a 'théoriquement' pas le droit de répondre ici mais j'aurais quand même deux petites précisions à faire: _

_Pour adenoide, effectivement Draco et Megan sont très proches mais tu verras dans le chapitre suivant qu'il n'y a pas matière à s'inquiéter pour Severus (enfin, pas de ce côté là :-))_

_Pour tout le monde (mais sur une réflexion de Lyra), effectivement je suis anti-douée en ce qui concerne l'action. Elle est apparue brutalement dans le chapitre précédent et va se terminer tout aussi brutalement dans celui-ci. Je suis désolée, je fais surtout dans la guimauve généralement et les batailles ne sont définitivement pas mon point fort. Nul doute que vous aurez plein de questions à la fin de ce chapitre et que vous trouverez le dénouement un peu trop facile (et guère crédible) mais je voulais quand même introduire une point d'action (sinon j'aurais fait disparaître Voldemort tout au début ;-))_

_Et, pour les fans, on retrouve Severus :-)_

_PS: retenez que les passages soulignés indiquent l'usage du français_

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_13 décembre1996_

Severus avait eu ce mauvais pressentiment toute la journée. Depuis ce matin, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur quoi que se soit. Il était à peine parvenu à conserver son masque froid et avait fait perdre deux fois moins de points que d'habitude à Griffondor. Cette espèce d'angoisse latente le rongeait d'autant plus qu'il ne parvenait pas à l'analyser. Il en avait parlé à Dumbledore mais son supérieur n'en savait pas plus que lui. Tous deux soupçonnait que cela avait un rapport avec Voldemort et l'horrible marque qu'il portait sur l'avant bras mais aucune information ne leur permettait d'en déduire quoi que se soit. La disparition de Lucius était inquiétante aussi. Et le fait qu'elle correspondait plus ou moins avec la présence de mangemorts sur le chemin de traverse n'augurait rien de bon. Ce n'est que vers dix-neuf heures que le sombre maître des potions constata que sa marque des ténèbres semblait revenir à la 'vie', redevenant noire et mouvante. Et à 21 heures 30 elle commença à le lancer douloureusement comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis quinze ans.

- « Il est revenu, Albus » annonça t'il stoïquement en entrant dans le bureau du directeur. « Il m'appelle » ajouta t'il d'une voix posée qui ne reflétait absolument pas le maelstrom d'émotions qui se déchaînait dans son esprit.

- « Severus… »

Le vieil homme avait l'air défait et cela, plus que tout autre chose, rappela à l'ex-espion la gravité de la situation. Ils n'avaient même pas encore détruit tous les horcruxes, incapables de trouver Nagini.

- « J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te dire que… » commença le magicien, la voix rauque d'émotion.

- « Je vais y aller, Albus » intervint Severus, ses yeux noirs brillant d'une lueur déterminée.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. L'idée même de devoir reparaître devant le seigneur des ténèbres lui soulevait le cœur mais c'était aussi sa rédemption, son paiement pour la folie dont il avait fait preuve dans sa jeunesse.

- « Je suis le seul à pouvoir réunir assez d'informations avant que nous puissions nous en débarrasser définitivement. Si il détient également Lucius, je serais le seul à pourvoir l'aider. Et si… »

Il ne poursuivit pas, le dernier si était bien trop inquiétant. Tous avaient conscience que la première chose que Voldemort voudrait faire, après avoir récupérer ses pouvoirs, serait de se venger de celle qui l'avait réduit à l'état d'esprit durant toutes ces années.

- « Je vais prévenir l'Ordre » reprit Dumbledore en posant sur son jeune subordonné un regard paternel et soucieux. « N'oublie pas le porte-au-loin de secours et n'hésite pas à l'utiliser. »

Severus hocha brièvement et fit demi-tour. Il devait encore appeler à lui sa tenue de mangemort, quitter le château, rejoindre la zone de transplanement et après… Après s'était l'inconnu et il avait peur de ce qu'il allait trouver là-bas.

xxx

L'espion atterri dans un cimetière et se retint de rouler des yeux devant le cliché. Il lui faillait reconnaître que l'ambiance morbide de cette nuit froide donnait un petit quelque chose à la scène et servait sans aucun doute à marquer les esprits faibles. En jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il constata que seuls cinq autres silhouettes masquées se dressaient sur la petite colline dominer par la tombe des ancêtres moldus de Voldemort. Un chaudron gisait un peu plus loin auprès d'un petit homme répugnant qu'il reconnu comme celui qui avait trahi les Potter. Et, plus imposant et plus terrifiant que jamais, le mage noir en personne. Severus lutta contre son instinct qui lui disait de reculer et inclina respectueusement la tête, renforçant dans le même temps ses barrières mentales.

- « Ah, Severus » siffla le monstre de cette voix froide si désagréable qu'elle déclanchait chez le mangemort une impérieuse envie de vomir mais il n'en montra rien.

- « Maître » répondit-il avec une soumission et une déférence qu'il était loin de ressentir.

- « Mon fidèle mangemort, » susurra Voldemort en passant par-dessus le corps de Lucius qui reposait à ses pieds, reconnaissable à sa longue chevelure blonde « juste à temps pour le clou du spectacle… »

Le professeur de potions eut peur de comprendre mais n'eut pas le loisir de contempler ces paroles plus en profondeur puisqu'une explosion sembla déchirer l'air puis une sorte de masse informe apparut dans le cimetière dans un bruit sourd. Même Voldemort parut surpris lorsqu'ils purent distinguer non pas une mais trois silhouettes distinctes bien qu'étalées les unes sur les autres. Mais ce fut avec stupéfaction que tous entendirent les trois jeunes gens rouspéter avec amusement et non pas… être tétanisés de terreur.

- « Théo ! Tu m'écrases ! Pousse tes grosses fesses de là ! » fit une voix masculine alors qu'un gloussement – distinctement féminin – résonnait dans le cimetière.

- « Grosses ? » s'insurgea le dénommé Théo d'un ton haut perché. « Mes fesses ne sont pas grosses ! » Un rire cristallin retentit de nouveau.

- « Quoi qu'il en soit tu m'écrases » reprit la première voix, que Severus avait maintenant identifié comme appartenant à Draco Malfoy. Mais que diable faisait-il là.

- « Oui et bien si Meg' daignait se lever peut-être pourrais-je soulager sa majesté » répliqua l'autre, malicieux.

- « Vous n'aviez qu'à pas prendre ce livre, espèces d'abrutis ! » fit la jeune femme, plus taquine que réellement fâchée en se relevant avec grâce. « Je vous l'avais dit que c'était un porte-au-loin, le professeur Céleste ne met jamais de sucre dans son thé » poursuivit-elle d'un ton docte tout en défroissant consciencieusement son jean et sa cape. « Heureusement que j'ai pensé à mettre quelque chose de chaud. »

- « Ah, les hivers écossais… ça me rappelle ma jeunesse » commenta Draco, faussement fataliste, dont les cheveux or reflétaient les rayons de la lune.

Severus, resté sans voix pendant un moment, se reprit assez rapidement et observa avec attention les trois nouveaux arrivants. Leur conversation – tantôt en français, tantôt en anglais – semblait innocente mais il se rendit compte qu'en fait ils étaient en train d'étudier la situation. Ils avaient sans aucun doute déjà repéré le corps de Lucius, Nagini lové à droite de son maître, les issues possibles et les dangers potentiels. Pour lui, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils savaient à quoi s'attendre en arrivant ici. La jeune Megan Potter – car s'était elle… elle avait changé mais pas assez pour qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas – n'était donc pas venue seule. Il était plutôt étonnant de voir à ses côtés les fils de deux des anciens mangemorts les plus influents. Surtout qu'ils avaient l'air réellement proches.

Maintenant, devait-il rejoindre les jeunes gens et les faire utiliser son porte-au-loin ou d'attendre encore un peu et de voir comment ils allaient se débrouiller. C'était risqué, certes, mais quelque chose dans le froid regard émeraude de la jeune femme lui disait de lui faire confiance. Elle semblait vraiment déterminée et sûre d'elle. Il décida d'attendre encore un peu. C'était peut-être _le_ moment.

- « Oh mais ne serait-ce pas la jeune mademoiselle Potter et les jeunes messieurs Malfoy et Nott... » se décida enfin à déclarer le seigneur des ténèbres de sa voix la plus mielleuse. « Je dois dire que c'est une surprise, une très bonne surprise. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer… »

- « Vous nous excuserez si ce n'est pas réciproque » rétorqua sarcastiquement Draco en haussant un élégant sourcil.

L'insolence de son ton ainsi que celle qu'on pouvait aisément lire sur les visages des deux autres adolescents déclancha la rage de Voldemort. Il leva sa baguette et, avant que Severus n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, lança un doloris en direction des jeunes gens. Le sort rebondit souplement sur un bouclier invisible et le maître des potions du s'écarter légèrement pour l'éviter. Un quart de seconde plus tard tous les mangemorts avaient leur baguette à la main et envoyaient une nuée de stupéfix en directions de leur cadets. Le bouclier ne vacilla pas le moins du monde.

- « Arrêtez ! » s'écria le mage noir, hystérique, en direction de ses serviteurs. « C'est moi qui la tuerais ! »

Severus se fit la réflexion que sur ce point, c'était assez mal parti. Il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de bouclier – aussi transparent et aussi puissant – et il devait avouer qu'il appréciait assez le spectacle.

- « Je leur montrerais à tout ces idiots qu'elle n'est rien, que ses pouvoirs ne sont rien face aux miens et qu'elle ne peut rien contre moi ! » continua de vociférer le seigneur des ténèbres, ses yeux rouges flamboyant dangereusement.

- « Oh, bravo, très théâtral, Racine aurait adoré » ironisa Megan en applaudissant mollement.

C'est à ce moment que le maître des potions – et d'après son expression, Voldemort aussi – constata avec stupeur qu'aucun des adolescents n'avait sa baguette. Et ils avaient réussir à produire un bouclier que le plus grand mage noir de ce siècle ne pouvait pas détruire si on en croyait les 'Avada Kedavra' rageurs que le mage noir envoyaient à la chaîne et qui ébranlaient à peine la barrière invisible. Le sorcier était tellement absorbé par sa colère et son désir de détruire ses jeunes opposants, qu'il ne vit pas le fin serpent aux écailles cuivrées qui glissait silencieusement sur le sol en direction de Nagini. Bien entendu Severus s'abstint de le lui faire remarquer. Son regard onyx croisa deux perles de jade pendant une seconde et il sut qu'il allait se passer quelque chose…

- « _Maintenant Bérénice !_ » siffla la jeune femme aux boucles ébène.

Voldemort – le seul présent à avoir compris l'ordre – suspendit un instant ses jets de sorts, les sourcils froncés. Mais, ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit le cri d'agoni de son familier qu'il comprit qu'il s'était fait berné. Redoublant de rage, il se retourna vers Megan, l'air plus meurtrier et plus fou que jamais.

- « Tuez les garçons mais ne touchez pas à la fille, elle est à moi, je l'anéantirais » rugit-il en direction des mangemorts restés immobiles, l'air vaguement effrayé.

Mais, avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, les trois jeunes gens se prirent par la main et l'adolescente, au milieu, commença à murmurer une incantation dans une langue inconnue aux accents mélodieux. Severus la reconnut comme de l'elfique pour l'avoir déjà entendue une fois de la bouche de Lily. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passa rien et l'homme eut l'horrible impression que cela – quoique 'cela' fût – avait échoué. Et puis tout s'enchaîna. La terre se mit à trembler, des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel, une pluie battante se mit à tomber. Mais le plus étonnant fut que Voldemort se mit à vaciller puis tomba à genoux, comme sous le joug d'une douleur intense. Ses cris avaient quelque chose d'inhumain et le maître des potions résista à l'envie de se couvrir les oreilles ou de l'achever comme on le ferait avec un animal agonisant que l'on ne pouvait sauver. Le visage du fier seigneur des ténèbres était défiguré par la surprise, le choc, l'agonie et la rage.

De la magie pure s'enroulait autour du sorcier, le maintenant, semble t'il, prisonnier. Cette magie le maîtrisait au lieu d'être maîtrisée par lui. Elle le tourmentait. Même sa magie intérieure semblait le trahir, s'échapper de son corps et l'écarteler de l'intérieur. Des vagues de plus en plus puissantes déferlaient depuis les trois adolescents et plusieurs mangemorts avaient déjà été balayés par leur force. La terre tremblait toujours et Severus aurait pu jurer qu'elle aidait – d'une manière ou d'une autre – la jeune Megan à atteindre son but. Toute la nature avait l'air de se liguer contre le mage noir, l'inondant d'une magie si lumineuse et si 'bénéfique' qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. Une secousse plus forte que les autres fut suivie d'une vive lumière blanche et d'un cri de pure terreur. Voldemort était à présent recroquevillé sur le sol, tenant sa tête entre les mains. Il semblait… rapetisser à vue d'œil, se calciner. Et c'était exactement ce qui était en train d'arriver.

Un nouvel éclair et une nouvelle secousse – qui mirent le maître des potions sur ses genoux – plus tard, il ne restait de lui qu'un tas de cendres que la brise eut tôt fait de semer aux quatre vents. La terre et le ciel se calmèrent instantanément et les trois jeunes personnes qui se tenaient toujours fermement par les mains vacillèrent avant de s'écrouler dans un bel ensemble. Severus se releva doucement, lança des stupéfix sur les mangemorts encore à terre – on n'était jamais trop prudent – et retroussa sa manche, l'adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines. Sa peau était vierge de toute marque. Le tatouage ne s'était pas simplement estompé comme 15 ans auparavant, il avait disparu. Le soulagement intense qu'il ressentit fut bientôt annihilé par l'inquiétude. Les enfants…

Le professeur – d'habitude si posé et rationnel voir positivement glacial – se précipita vers l'endroit où étaient tombés les étudiants. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'ils respiraient toujours malgré une pâleur inquiétante. Le visage de la jeune femme, en particuliers, avait pris une teinte diaphane, encore accentuée par les boucles ébène qui l'encadraient. Au moment où il retirait son masque, les paupières des garçons papillonnèrent et en un instant, ils étaient en position de combat, protégeant leur amie. L'espion ne put empêcher un léger sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. C'était presque… attendrissant. Mais le terrible Severus Snape ne faisait pas dans l'attendrissant. Il força donc un air sarcastique sur son visage et son sourire se changea en rictus. Pas aussi méprisant qu'il l'aurait voulu cependant. Il était un peu délicat de feindre le mépris quand il ressentait pour ses jeunes héros une intense gratitude et un immense respect.

- « Je ne savais pas les Malfoy si téméraires… » fit le maître des potions, un sourcil haussé d'une manière qui semblait dire 'et je ne les savais pas aussi stupides'.

- « Ne vous approchez pas Snape ! » le prévint le jeune lord, ses yeux lançant de dangereux éclairs.

- « Petit imbécile ! » grogna Severus, agacé. « Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, nous devrons rentrer à Poudlard. Elle a besoin de soin » ajouta t'il en posant son regard sur la jeune femme qui ne semblait pas décidée à se réveiller.

- « Ne la touchez pas ! » s'écria à son tour le jeune brun, brandissant une main tendue devant lui en guise de protection. L'homme ne s'y trompa pas, il avait vu de quoi ils étaient capables sans baguette.

- « Monsieur Malfoy, » reprit le sombre professeur en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, « je vous assure que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de m'attaquer à vous et si votre père était en état de parler il vous le confirmerait… »

A ces mots, Draco tourna vivement la tête vers le corps de Lucius, encore inconscient. Severus supposait qu'il avait du servir, d'une manière ou d'une autre – il pensait que du sang lui avait été prélevé – au rituel qui avait permis de redonner un corps à Voldemort. Et cela avait sûrement un rapport avec son statut de traître.

- « Il n'est pas mort » l'informa le grand brun ténébreux d'un ton sec. « Mais il a besoin de soins, rapidement. »

Les deux étudiants échangèrent un regard. Quelque part, il avait le sentiment qu'ils pouvaient faire confiance à l'homme peu avenant. C'était quelque chose dans ses yeux, dans son attitude ou dans ses paroles… Le professeur Monier leur avait souvent répété de faire confiance à leurs instincts. Les pensées pouvaient être manipulées, faussées, pas l'instinct.

- « Vous faites parti de l'Ordre du Phoenix ? » s'enquit Théo en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme pour l'étudier, sans pour autant baisser sa main.

- « En effet… » admit Snape avec un soupir impatient.

Il ne pouvait pas prouver ce qu'il affirmait et ne pouvait que louer la prudence de ces deux jeunes gens mais la situation était critique. Il était réellement soucieux quant à la santé de la jeune mademoiselle Potter – qui avait probablement épuisée ses réserves magiques – et de l'aîné des Malfoy – qui avait perdu une quantité relativement importante de sang.

- « Nous savons transplaner » fit brusquement le jeune Nott qui avait manifestement décidé d'accorder un minimum de confiance aux dires de l'espion. « Je m'occupe de Meg' » dit-il à l'attention de Draco. « Va voir ton père… »

Son ami hocha la tête, caressa brièvement la joue de la jeune femme puis se dirigea vers l'endroit où gisait son père, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard suspicieux en direction de Severus. L'homme songea qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui reprocher… Il se redressa, défroissa sa robe et entreprit d'attacher solidement les mangemorts, bien qu'ils soient toujours sous l'effet des stupéfix. Ils attendraient là que des aurors viennent les chercher. Théodore se leva à son tour, Megan dans ses bras à la manière d'une jeune mariée. L'adolescent ne tenait pas parfaitement sur ses jambes et le maître des potions du résister à l'envie de se charger lui-même de la jeune endormie. Il opta finalement pour aider les Malfoy dont le plus jeune peinait à soulever Lucius.

- « On se retrouve devant les grilles de Poudlard » rappela l'ancien mangemort avant de transplaner, soulagé malgré lui de quitter enfin cet endroit.

xxx

xxx

Les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Lupin les attendaient déjà, accompagnés de madame Pomfresh et de Mattew Potter – actuellement assistant du professeur Binns. Ils semblaient tous très nerveux et se précipitèrent à la rencontre des nouveaux arrivants. Matt n'avait d'yeux que pour sa sœur qu'il pris délicatement des bras de Théo, les larmes aux yeux. Lupin soutint le jeune adolescent qui menaça de s'écrouler dès qu'il fut débarrassé de son précieux fardeau. L'infirmière eut tôt fait de juger la situation et, après avoir lancé quelques sorts de diagnostic, elle allongea Lucius Malfoy sur une civière qu'elle venait de faire apparaître avant de faire signe au jeune monsieur Potter de la suivre à l'intérieur. Draco et Théo les suivirent, refusant catégoriquement de quitter leur amie.

- « Que c'est-il passé Severus ? » s'enquit fébrilement Dumbledore alors qu'il suivait des yeux la petite troupe encadrée par Rémus et Minerva.

Le maître des potions se contenta de relever sa manche, comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, afin de dévoiler à son mentor une peau pâle et non marquée. L'honorable sorcier eut un hoquet de surprise. Il avait ressentit – comme tous les magiciens puissants – l'explosion de magie pure qui avait eu lieu peu de temps auparavant. Mais Albus n'avait pas su comment l'interpréter, bien que sentant d'une manière diffuse qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne chose. Toutefois, il ne s'attendait pas à 'ça'. La fin définitive de Voldemort.

- « Mais comment ? » souffla t'il, sous le choc, ses yeux brillant de joie et de stupéfaction.

- « Ils l'ont tué » répondit Snape, désabusé, en faisant un vague geste de la main vers les adolescents devant eux. « Ils l'ont juste… détruit » répéta t'il avec une pointe d'amusement – plus nerveux qu'autre chose. « Ils ont utilisé un serpent pour supprimer Nagini puis ils ont prononcé un sort. Ensemble. En elfique. Il y a eu des vagues de magie pure comme je n'en avais jamais vu. Et le seigneur des ténèbres a été réduit en cendres, sous mes yeux » reprit-il plus posément, plus 'scientifiquement'. « Ils n'avaient même pas de baguettes… » murmura t'il comme pour lui-même.

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Voilou..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey tout le monde ;-)_

_Alors, d'abord merciiiiiiiiiiii à tous j'adore recevoir des reviews :-)_

_Ensuite je vais répondre à quelques questions : _

_1) il y aura définitivement une romance Megan/Severus (moi je dis Snape parce que je préfère ce nom à Rogue) donc, oui, elle sera avec quelqu'un à la fin (là ça tombe sous le sens ;-)) ; _

_2) désolée, pas d'intéraction Megan/Severus dans ce chapitre ; _

_3) "aura t'on une fin" ? dans quel sens ? pourquoi tout le monde croit que c'est la fin ? on est encore dans l'épilogue en fait_

_4) merci pour Bérénice :-)_

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_15 décembre 1996_

La première chose dont Megan eut conscience lorsqu'elle se réveilla doucement fut le terrible mal de tête qui menaçait de faire exploser son crâne. La deuxième chose c'est qu'elle n'était certainement pas dans sa chambre à Beauxbâtons et, immédiatement, la jeune femme dressa un bouclier autour d'elle. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir. C'était le mot d'ordre du professeur Monier. Elle constata avec inquiétude que ce 'simple' sort lui coûtait beaucoup plus d'énergie que d'habitude et qu'une intense fatigue se faisait ressentir dans tout son être. Peu à peu, alors que les limbes de son esprit s'éclaircissaient, elle se souvint par bride des dernières heures écoulées. Elle ouvrit brusquement ses yeux de jade avant de les refermer presque immédiatement sous l'assaut d'une lumière éblouissante. Une phrase murmurée en elfique plus tard, la lumière baissait et l'adolescente se redressa sur son lit. Un sifflement familier amena un sourire sur ses lèvres et elle avança la main pour caresser les écailles brillantes de Bérénice, lovée à ses pieds.

Ce simple geste si familier la rassura. Elle se sentait confuse et bouleversée et encore tout en tas de choses qu'elle ne parvenait pas à définir. Au-delà de la fatigue elle ressentait un vide angoissant à l'intérieur. Comme si sa magie lui avait été violemment arrachée et qu'elle se reconstruisait lentement et douloureusement. Elle ferma un instant ses paupières, luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait envie de pleurer, de se lover dans des bras protecteurs et de ne plus jamais en bouger. Mais, hey, pas de bras protecteur pour les héros. Juste pour les demoiselles en détresse. Elle esquissa un sourire mais finalement c'est les larmes qui gagnèrent, lui apportant un étrange soulagement. Elle étouffa ses pleurs dans l'oreiller blanc.

Les sifflements pourtant apaisants de Bérénice ne parvinrent pas à la calmer cette fois. Ses fines épaules furent secouées de sanglots pendant encore quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne parvienne à les arrêter. La jeune femme se sentait honteuse de pleurer alors qu'elle allait bien, que ses amis étaient saufs – elle le sentait – mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Un terrible sentiment de solitude qui allait bien au-delà de tout contact physique la rongeait de l'intérieur. Comme si elle avait perdu quelque chose de très important pour elle. De vital. Son innocence songea t'elle avec amertume. La dernière chose sacrée qui la reliait au monde de l'enfance. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle ne voulait rien faire. Elle venait de tuer un homme. Aussi vil qu'il ait été, c'était un meurtre. De sang froid.

Et ses cris d'agonie la hantaient à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux. Tuer son premier homme à 16 ans, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien présager quand à son avenir. D'abord Sirius, qui ne pourrait plus jamais marcher, par sa faute. Et maintenant ça. 'Quelle était l'étape suivante ?' se demanda t'elle avec un humour particulièrement noir. Etouffer des petits enfants dans leur sommeil ? Elle eut un haut le cœur. Non, ça n'était pas drôle. Pas drôle du tout… Et l'idée même que des centaines de milliers de personnes allaient la louer pour ça, l'admirer pour ça… Pour avoir tuer un homme. Dans quel monde inhumain vivait-on ? Acclamer les meurtriers… Oui, elle avait débarrasser le monde sorcier d'un menace mais ne venait-elle pas de se mettre précisément au même niveau que Voldemort en utilisant la magie – quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme un don – pour détruire ?

D'autant qu'il s'agissait de la magie la plus pure qu'il soit. La magie elfique. Magie bénéfique par excellence. Elle avait souvent fait part de ses doutes à Merlin, ou du moins à son portrait et il l'avait toujours réconforté. 'Certaines situations exige des sacrifices qu'ils soient physiques ou moraux' avait-il dit. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait sauté le pas… prendre du recul lui paraissait quasiment impossible. Se dire qu'ils avaient fait ce qu'il fallait n'aidait pas. Pas quand ses mains lui paraissaient encore teintées de _son_ sang. Megan déglutit, luttant pour calmer le rythme erratique des battements de son cœur. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier ça. Jamais elle ne pourrait se le pardonner. Elle se sentait oppressée, comme enfermée dans une cage de verre qui se refermait lentement sur elle. Et elle ne pouvait en parler à personne. Elle ne ferait pas peser ce poids sur quiconque. C'était son choix, ses conséquences son fardeau… Elle y arriverait quoi qu'il en coûte.

Retrouvant un semblant de calme, elle prit le parti d'observer autour d'elle. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était grande et très claires. Ses nombreuses fenêtres donnaient sur un grand parc et d'après la position du soleil il devait être autour de midi. En Ecosse en tous cas, se corrigea mentalement Megan. Une douzaine de lits identiques étaient répartis de part et d'autre de la pièce et, mis à part le sien, un seul autre lit était occupé. Elle reconnut rapidement Lucius et, rassurée sur son sort, elle décida de se lever pour aller retrouver Draco et Théo… ou qu'ils soient. La jeune femme aux boucles noires grimaça lorsque ses pieds foulèrent le sol froid et une vague de nausée la força à rester immobile pendant un moment. Elle fit venir à elle deux potions médicinales qu'elle avala avant de se jeter un vague sort de nettoyage puis de maquillage.

Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'on sache qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle transforma ensuite sa chemise de nuit de coton – beurk – en une paire de jean, une chemise, un pull et des bottes fourrées. Hésitant un moment, elle fit aussi apparaître une écharpe et coiffa ses cheveux en les ramenant dans un chignon un peu… 'artistique' d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles. Bérénice sagement enroulée autour de son avant bras, Megan se glissa hors de l'infirmerie de Poudlard avec discrétion et se laissa guider par sa magie pour retrouver ses deux amis. La jeune et jolie sorcière arriva bientôt devant d'immenses portes de bois sculpté qui s'ouvrirent sans qu'elle n'ait fait un seul geste. Elle secoua la tête, amusée et entra dans la pièce qui, en fait était la grande salle dont Mattew lui avait longuement parlé. Quelque part l'adolescente fut déçue que les décorations de Noël ne soient pas encore mises en places. Elle avait entendu dire qu'elles étaient stupéfiantes, notamment par Gabrielle.

Pour l'heure, il n'y avait pas d'étudiant et une seule table était dressée. Y déjeunaient : l'ensemble des professeurs de l'école, Lily et James Potter, leurs enfants, Sirius Black, Draco Malfoy, Théodore Nott, le professeur Monier, Nymphadora Tonks, Narcissia Malfoy et trois autres personnes en costumes sorcier que Megan supposa être des aurors ou au moins des employés du ministères. Son apparition ne passa pas inaperçue longtemps. Ses deux amis de Beauxbâtons se tournèrent vers elle et, une seconde plus tard, elle se retrouvait enveloppée dans une étreinte fougueuse. Sa famille s'était également levée et, dès que les deux jeunes hommes l'eurent 'relâchée', elle fut prise dans un nouveau 'câlin de groupe'. Sa mère avait les larmes aux yeux quand elle la serra dans ses bras et son père n'en était pas bien loin…

- « Mais… mais… » finit par balbutier sa Lily Potter, « Poppy nous avait dit que tu resterais inconsciente encore au moins trois jours ! Oh, mon ange, si nous l'avions su, nous serions restés à tes côtés bien sûr » se fustigea t'elle, anxieuse.

- « Je sais, maman » la rassura la jeune femme en souriant. « Je vais bien, j'ai juste un peu faim… » ajouta t'elle avec malice.

Le professeur Monier qui l'avait rejointe sourit et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Il ne dirait rien, mais elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il était fier d'elle. Sirius et Rémus aussi. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Ça et le fait que Voldemort n'était plus et ne serait plus jamais une menace. Elle savait qu'elle serait questionner bien sûr, qu'elle serait sans doute un peu grondée aussi – oui, oui, ils avaient été un peu téméraires sur ce coup-là – mais dans l'ensemble tout allait pour le mieux. Maintenant si elle pouvait juste éviter la cohue qui allait suivre dans le monde magique, retrouver Psyché et mettre la main sur un pot de nutella ce serait vraiment parfait…

xxx

_15 décembre 1996_

Severus Snape observait discrètement la scène devant ses yeux. Assis aux côtés de ses collègues dans le parc, il faisait mine de prêter attention à leur conversation mais était bien plus intéressé par les trois jeunes héros qui s'amusaient dans la neige. Albus, à grand renfort de charmes réchauffant avait en quelque sorte créer une bulle autour des adultes afin qu'ils ne ressentent pas les effets du rigoureux hiver écossais. Ils avaient parlé pendant des heures des évènements qui avaient conduit à la chute définitive de Voldemort. Le professeur Monier avait expliqué – un peu plus clairement que les étudiants eux-mêmes – le vieux sort elfique qu'avait utilisé par Megan grâce aux puissances magiques combinées de ses deux amis. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment sûrs que ça marcherait mais Merlin les avait aidés et finalement… ils avaient, contre toute attente, réussi.

Bien sûr, si l'Ordre du Phoenix n'avait pas détruit les six autres horcruxes auparavant, rien n'aurait été possible. Mais personne ne pouvait nier l'incroyable pouvoir qu'il avait fallu fournir pour y arriver. Et ce pouvoir venait de la jeune fille aux boucles noires qui riait alors que son grand frère la faisait tourner dans les airs. Elle avait l'air tellement jeune. Tellement insouciante. Tellement différente de la jeune femme déterminée et puissante qu'il avait vu quelques 40 heures plus tôt réduire à néant l'un des plus grands mages noirs de ce siècle. C'était étonnant. Cela le rendait… confus. Et si il y avait bien une chose que le maître des potions n'appréciait pas, c'était la confusion. Donc Severus observait, tentant de trouver des réponses à ses questions. Il retrouvait en elle un peu de cette petite elfe qu'il avait rencontré il y a onze ans.

Il y avait sa longue chevelure ébène, légèrement ondulée. Son visage pâle aux traits fins. Ses magnifiques yeux émeraude aux reflets dorés. Son adorable sourire et son petit air rêveur, un peu distant. Elle était gracieuse et bien proportionnée. Plutôt jolie, certes. Il devait l'admettre. Et apparemment très douée, magiquement parlant. Le sombre professeur retint un rictus moqueur alors que les jeunes gens se lançaient dans une bataille de boule de neige. Megan, Draco et Théo d'un côté, Mattew, Amber, Grace de l'autre. Des enfants, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Insouciants et volatiles. Bon, elle semblait un peu moins étroite d'esprit que sa jumelle – Dieu qu'il ne supportait pas _cette_ Potter, Griffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles et une horreur en potion – étant donné ses relations privilégiées avec les jeunes Nott et Malfoy. Enfin, pourquoi tant d'interrogations… il ne la reverrait pas de toutes façons.

xxx

_28 juin 1997_

- « C'est étrange de ce dire que dans trois jours nous quitterons définitivement le château… en tous cas en tant qu'élèves » souffla Megan, songeuse, depuis les bras de son amant.

Elle sourit en le sentant raffermir son étreinte autour de sa taille fine et soupira d'aise, la tête calée dans le creux de son épaule.

- « C'est vrai » admit Draco avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur les boucles noires de la jeune femme lovée dans ses bras. « Certaines choses ici vont me manquer mais en même temps, nous sommes des adultes à présents. C'est une autre vie qui s'offre à nous, pleine de nouvelles rencontres et de nouveaux savoirs… » commenta t'il, faussement philosophe.

Le jeune Lord Malfoy fut ravi de sentir son amie rire doucement contre lui et déposa un baiser papillon sur la tempe pâle de 'la jeune femme qui avait vaincu celui dont on ne devait pas prononcer le nom'.

- « Dray ? » fit encore Meg d'une voix hésitante.

Il la sentit plus qu'il ne la vit se crispée et s'inquiéta de la fragilité qu'on percevait clairement dans son ton. Il était assez exceptionnel qu'elle se laisse aller à révéler, à admettre sa vulnérabilité, préférant souvent apparaître forte et indépendante. Ce qu'elle était aussi dans une certaine mesure.

- « Oui, honey ? » l'encouragea donc Draco en caressant tendrement le creux des reins de la jeune femme, là où il savait être le petit ange qu'elle s'était faite tatouer pour ses 17 ans.

- « Merci… Merci pour ce que tu as toujours fait pour moi et merci pour ça… pour être là, maintenant » déclara la jeune femme appréciant la caresse et la chaleur que lui procurait son voisin de lit.

Sentant confusément qu'elle se référait surtout à ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux cette nuit, il se contenta d'acquiescer et noua leurs doigts ensemble, portant ensuite sa main à sa bouche pour l'embrasser avec révérence. C'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour ensemble et c'était aussi leur première fois, chacun de leur côté. Ça avait été magique. Un peu maladroit au début. Un peu hésitant aussi. Mais magique était le terme qui correspondait le mieux à leur nuit selon le jeune homme. Ça avait été beau et tendre et passionné. Et tout ce qu'ils avaient rêvé que se soit. Parfait. Il savait que c'était ce qu'elle ressentait également. Parce qu'ils avaient atteint en tel niveau de complicité, de… Il ne trouvait pas de mot mais il aurait pu jurer qu'à un moment, durant ces heures magnifiques, leurs pensées, leurs magies, leurs consciences s'étaient mêlées. Alors quelque part, il savait.

Il savait aussi que malgré les apparences, Megan était très peu sûre d'elle. Notamment lorsqu'il était question de ses qualités – autant physiques que morales. Pourtant elle était aussi ravissante qu'intelligente. Il ne disait pas ça parce qu'elle était sa meilleure amie. En tant que Malfoy, il appréciait les belles choses. Et elle en était définitivement une. Belle chose. Dans tous les sens du terme. Mais il comprenait aussi. Parce qu'être considérée comme la sauveuse du monde sorcier n'était pas simple. Et qu'elle devenait de plus en plus distante face aux 'autres' ne sachant jamais si ils l'appréciaient pour elle ou pour ce qu'elle représentait…

Quant à ce qu'ils avaient fait, c'était un acte réfléchi entre deux personnes qui s'aimaient très tendrement. Mais entre deux personnes qui n'étaient pas amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Pour des raisons très évidentes : il était gai et il n'était pas du tout son genre. Ils en avaient juste… eu besoin. Peut-être un peu pour marquer la fin de la scolarité. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux envie d'affection. Peu importait en fait. Ils l'avaient fait. Ils ne le referaient sans doute jamais. Ils n'en parleraient plus. Cela ne changerait rien entre eux, cela ne changerait rien à ce qui les liaient si profondément.

- « Merci à toi » murmura t'il tendrement contre ses boucles noires.

xxx

_29 juin 1997_

Huit élèves de Beauxbâtons –dont 5 avaient obtenus leurs diplômes – se prélassaient sous les chauds rayons du soleil provençal. Rassemblés au bord de la rivière qui serpentait au fond du parc du château, ils passaient ainsi leurs derniers moments avant les vacances d'été. Il n'était plus question d'uniforme et les adolescents avaient troqué leurs costumes contre des tenues plus légères. Draco était adossé à un arbre, Megan confortablement assise entre ses jambes, blottie contre lui. Ils lisaient ensemble – ou plutôt relisaient – Orgueil et Préjugés. Théo était allongé sur l'herbe à leur droite, somnolant en se perdant dans la contemplation des parcelles de ciel qu'il distinguait entre les feuilles. Antoine et Aurore se disputaient une partie de bataille corse, source de nombreux fous rires, sur leur droite.

Grace Potter, un peu plus loin, avait les pieds dans l'eau et discutait gaiement avec deux jeunes filles de son âge. La plus jeune des enfants Potter avait à présent tout juste douze ans et terminait sa première année à Beauxbâtons, dans la maison Saphir. Ces longs cheveux oscillaient entre le brun et le roux et ses yeux variaient du vert à l'ambre. Parfait compromis entre ses deux parents. Elle avait choisi de suivre l'exemple de Megan, sœur qu'elle admirait profondément, et d'étudier en France. Ce choix n'était pas dicté par une raison particulière mais découlait plutôt de son goût pour les pays où elle était née et d'un désir de s'éloigner un peu de James et Lily, pour lesquelles elle était toujours la 'petite dernière'. Ou peut-être aussi parce qu'à Poudlard, le culte de la jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier était plus présent que jamais et que, comme Megan, elle ne voulait pas avoir à se demander si on recherchait sa compagnie pour 'elle' ou parce qu'elle était une Potter.

Grace était une jeune fille vive, intelligente et portait une véritable passion au monde animal. Actuellement, un chat, un écureuil et un lapin nain s'égayaient autour d'elle mais bien d'autres l'attendait au manoir Potter, en Angleterre. Elle s'était rapidement fait des amis ici, à Beauxbâtons. Dont deux particulièrement proches. Sara Bergman, une charmante allemande aux courts cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Et Eve Lioh, une ravissante jeune fille dont l'héritage coréen se lisait dans ses yeux en amande et sa chevelure d'un noir profond. Toutes les trois étaient souvent vues aux côtés de leurs aînées et regrettaient de les voir partir… Grace surtout, car elle se sentait plus proche que jamais de sa sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement connue avant cette année.

- « Qu'allez-vous faire l'année prochaine ? » s'enquit soudainement Eve de sa voix chantante, en direction des cinq diplômés.

Cela sembla les déconcerter un moment. Ils échangèrent des regards complices et entendus avant de se retourner avec la jeune fille comme un seul homme et de répondre.

- « Je vais retourner à Paris, chez mes parents et faire une école de notaire tout en étudiant le droit magique… » commença Aurore, souriante. « Je ne sais pas encore si je vais travailler avec les sorciers ou dans le monde moldu » ajouta t'il avec un petit air contrit.

- « Eh bien, je vais monter à Paris aussi » renchérit Antoine avec enthousiasme en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts. « Mais je ne suis pas encore sûr de ce que je vais faire. J'aime beaucoup les créatures magiques, j'aimerais les étudier, je pense. »

- « Meg', Théo et moi allons prendre un appartement à Paris également. Puis je vais selon toutes certitudes me tourner vers les sortilèges que je voudrais enseigner et l'arithmancie parce que c'est intéressant » expliqua Draco de sa voix posée avant de reprendre sa lecture.

- « Je crois que je vais me diriger vers quelque chose avec de jeunes enfants, il y a une école à Paris… » Personne ne s'en étonna. Tous savaient que la jeune femme adorait littéralement s'occuper des tout-petits. « Et je vais peut-être étudier la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et la Métamorphose puisque se sont mes matières préférées » fit Megan avec un léger sourire qui illuminait son visage et faisait briller ses superbes yeux émeraudes. « J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour les sorciers de moins de six ans. Je pense qu'il serait… pertinent qu'il existe l'équivalent des crèches dans le monde magique. »

- « Et moi, » finit Théo avec son petit air rêveur qui le rendait irrésistible, « j'aimerais assez faire une carrière dans le Quidditch. »

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que le jeune Nott était un batteur particulièrement brillant et plusieurs équipes nationales lui avaient déjà fait des propositions très intéressantes. Il hésitait encore entre l'Angleterre – son pays d'origine – et la France – son pays d'adoption. Ses amis étaient ses plus grands supporters et Dieu savait pourtant combien Megan arborait ce sport. En fait, c'était autre chose. Elle avait peur de monter sur un balai. Une peur panique du à un incident qui avait bien failli coûter la vie à Mattew lorsqu'il avait neuf ans. Elle n'aimait pas s'en rappeler.

- « Comme j'ai hâte qu'on y soit » soupira Grace, pensive. « Encore six longues années… » se plaignit-elle avec humour, ce qui déclancha les rires de ses compagnons.

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Un chapitre un peu plus court, j'espère qu'il vous a plu..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Heu... Oups ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, dans le chapitre précédent (et même dans celui d'avant je crois bien), quand j'ai marqué "épilogue" je voulais dire prologue bien sûr (merci beaucoup à Phoenix de me l'avoir fait remarqué, c'est vraiment une faute d'inattention parce que dans l'absolu je sais la différence...). Donc, oui, je comprend que vous ayez cru que c'était la fin mais non, pas du tout, je voulais juste dire que le gros de l'action (pardon, j'ai dit action ? je voulais dire guimauve bien sûr !) n'était pas encore arrivé :-)_

_Pour les autres encore merci et quelques réponses : _

_- Une première relation c'est EXTREMEMENT important, de mon point de vue, elle devrait toujours s'accompagner de vrais sentiments et ne devrait pas être traitée à la légère. Je pense que je n'ai peut-être pas assez expliqué pourquoi ils avaient fait ça. Megan n'a pas 'offert' sa virginité à Draco. Ce qu'elle a fait, c'est s'assurer qu'elle la perde avec un jeune homme qu'elle aimait profondément (même si il s'agit d'un amour platonique) et pas quelqu'un qui ferait semblant de l'aimer, qui se servirait d'elle ou encore qui ne l'aimerait que pour de mauvaise raison (comme le fait qu'elle est Megan Potter, sauveuse du monde sorcier). Vous comprenez mon point de vue ? Evidemment il faut être assez paranoïaque mais bon..._

_- Non, en fait Draco aime vraiment Megan mais il n'en tombera jamais amoureux. Il préfère vraiment les hommes :-)_

_Voilà, dans ce chapitre, une "vue panoramique" des quatre années suivantes..._

_Une question ça ne vous dérange pas trop que je fasse ça ? que je passe d'une année à l'autre comme ça ?_

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_16 août 1997_

- « J'espère qu'il va te plaire celui là, mademoiselle je-fais-ma-difficile-parce-que-je-le-vaux-bien Potter » fit mine de s'impatienter Draco alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant un immeuble de très bon goût du sixième arrondissement du Paris moldu.

Megan, malicieuse, lui tira la langue avant de l'entraîner par la main pour rejoindre Théo, l'agent immobilier et Lily Potter – la seule de leurs parents à savoir 'gérer' tout ce qui concernait les moldus. Bien sûr, elle aussi les considérait trop jeune pour se débrouiller seuls. Ils n'avaient que 17 ans… D'un autre côté, ils avaient affrontés et vaincus Voldemort l'année précédente et étaient sans doute plus mûre que bien des trentenaires. Jeunes, oui, mais pas inconscients. Les Potter, les Nott et les Malfoy avaient donc cédé, toujours sous le choc de l'association de leurs trois enfants. James et monsieur Nott avaient été les plus difficiles à convaincre. Pas pour les raisons que l'on pourrait croire – à savoir qu'ils ne se supportaient pas du tout – mais parce que voir leurs enfants dans un environnement moldu dont ils ne connaissaient rien. Surtout lorsque tous les mangemorts n'étaient pas encore enfermés à Askaban. Ils avaient cédé, finalement, avec réticence.

Les trois adolescents auraient un grand appartement dans Paris et leurs études, leur nourriture… seraient payés. Il faut dire qu'il s'agissait de trois des plus riches familles du monde sorcier. Les jeunes gens avaient conscience de la chance qu'ils avaient. Même si, techniquement, Théo allait gagner très rapidement et très bien sa vie et que le coffre de la 'jeune femme qui a survécu et vaincu celui dont on ne devait pas prononcer le nom' était rempli par diverses donations d'anonymes reconnaissants.

- « Je ne suis pas _si_ difficile » rajouta la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, taquine, alors qu'ils s'engouffraient dans l'ascenseur.

Draco haussa un sourcil qui semblait signifier 'c'est ça et moi je suis le descendant spirituel de Maya l'abeille' et enfonça le chiffre 5 sur le panneau. Cette fois ils visitaient un loft en dupleix de 300 mètres carré, apparemment parfait sur le papier. Mais le jeune homme ne se faisait guère d'illusion, les 5 derniers avaient été arbitrairement écartés par Megan parce que respectivement : la cuisine n'était pas bien équipée, l'orientation n'était pas bonne, les chambres étaient trop petites, il n'y avait pas assez de salle de bain et le dernier n'était pas assez clair. Sans compter qu'il fallait qu'il y ait assez de place pour son piano à queue. Bon, il était relativement pointilleux et ne tolérait pas de ne pas avoir de dressing mais il n'était pas _si _compliqué, si ?

- « Allez, viens, monsieur ronchon… » fit la jeune femme en s'accrochant à son bras alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur l'étage en question.

xxx

_5 septembre 1998_

Draco, en costume, et Théo, en uniforme de Quidditch, étaient tranquillement attablés au bar de leur superbe cuisine américaine et regardait Megan s'agiter dans tous les sens. Elle virevoltait entre les placards, grignotant un morceau de toast par-ci et buvant une gorgée de thé par-là avant de vérifier pour la énième fois le contenu de son sac puis de se recoiffer. Et elle recommençait son manège, Garbage en arrière fond. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard blasé en secouant la tête devant cet étalage évident de nervosité de leur amie.

- « Hey, calme-toi, honey, tout va bien se passer » la rassura finalement le blond en venant la prendre dans ses bras.

- « Mais… c'est mon premier jour… et si je n'y arrivais pas ? Si je ratais tous mes stages et… et il y a l'examen dans quatre… comment… qu'est-ce que je vais faire si je n'ai pas mon diplôme ? »

La jeune femme aux yeux de jade avait du attendre ses dix-huit ans – et faire quelques faux papiers – pour entrer dans l'école d'éducateurs de jeunes enfants. Elle avait passé le concours avec une certaine aisance mais à quelques heures de commencer, tous ses doutes refaisaient surface avec violence. Elle doutait tout le temps et de tout, en particulier d'elle-même. Mais Megan s'arrangeait pour que cela ne se voie pas, se cachant généralement derrière un masque froid et une attitude un peu sévère qu'elle ne perdait qu'en compagnie de ses amis, sa famille ou des enfants.

- « Chhhhhh… » fit Draco en la berçant doucement. Il était habitué à ses crises d'angoisse – parfois assez violentes – maintenant et savait à peu près les gérer. « Tout ira bien. Tu es super. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça ne marche pas » la rassura t'il tout en caressant ses boucles ébènes.

- « Et puis sinon, tu peux toujours épouser l'un de nous deux et vivre de notre salaire comme une gentille fille de l'aristocratie sorcière » plaisanta Théo avant de se baisser juste à temps pour éviter de recevoir le paquet de céréales qui venait de lui être envoyé.

Au moins, elle n'était plus angoissée…

xxx

_10 juin 1999_

- « Non, tu n'as pas fait ça ? » pouffa Aurore, manquant de renverser son verre de grenadine.

Vu le regard pétillant d'Antoine, il avait précisément fait 'ça' et en était plutôt fier. Megan secoua doucement ses boucles noires, amusées alors que Théo tapait dans le dos du brun et que Draco remontait ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Les cinq ex-étudiants de Beauxbâtons s'étaient retrouvés – comme ils le faisaient souvent – dans ce petit café à deux pas de la Comédie française. Ils avaient passé la matinée à arpenter les salles du Louvres et prenaient une pause bien méritée. Il faisait chaud, mais pas trop, et très beau. Dans l'après-midi, ils avaient prévu d'aller écouter un ou deux concerts et finiraient probablement la soirée à la Tour Eiffel pour célébrer la fête de la musique.

- « Je ne savais pas que les dragons crachaient du feu de l'éclosion » se justifia tout de même Antoine après avoir repris une gorgée de Perrier. « Ma spécialité c'est les licornes… »

- « N'importe qui aurait pu te dire ça » objecta tout de même Megan, malicieuse, en remuant distraitement les glaçons dans son coca light. « Mais la prochaine fois que tu vas voir un troupeau de licorne je veux que tu m'emmènes » fit-elle faussement pétulante.

- « Pas de problème ma puce » lui répondit-il avec sincérité. « Ce n'est pas comme si quiconque au ministère allait te refuser quoi que se soit de toute façon… » ajouta t'il avec un clin d'œil coquin qui lui valut une grimace.

- « J'en conclut que ça se passe bien » conclut finalement Draco, souriant des facéties de ses deux amis.

Le jeune homme brun hocha vigoureusement la tête. Ils se tenaient régulièrement au courant du déroulement de leurs études et appréciaient toujours les anecdotes que l'un ou l'autre avait à raconter. Dehors, dans un parc, ou dedans, devant un DVD, selon le temps. La plupart du temps, ils plaisantaient dans la bonne humeur mais ils leur arrivaient aussi de parler de chose plus sérieuses et de se replonger dans des souvenirs pas toujours très gais…

- « Et toi, Théo ? A quand le prochain match ? » s'enquit Aurore alors qu'elle s'attaquait avec enthousiasme à l'unique banana-split qu'ils avaient commandé.

- « Eh bien on fait une petite pause pour l'instant » répondit le batteur professionnel avec un grand sourire. « Mais on va bientôt reprendre l'entraînement. Le prochain est en août, pour le début du championnat et si on veut garder la coupe, on a intérêt à s'accrocher » commenta t'il sans trop d'inquiétude.

- « Il ne faut pas se relâcher quand même » le taquina Megan en faisant mine de tâter son estomac. « Moi je pense que je vais me lancer dans l'écriture de livres pour enfants, ma première héroïne sera une marmotte qui s'appellera Louise » indiqua t'elle avec malice.

- « Une marmotte ? » répéta Draco en se retenant tant bien que mal de ne pas éclater de rire.

- « J'aurais bien pris une fouine que j'aurais appelé Draco mais j'ai eu peur de faire peur à mes petits lecteurs » répliqua t'elle du tac au tac et elle ne put éviter la vengeance du blond qui l'attaqua à la crème chantilly.

- « Ah les jeunes… » fit doctement Antoine avant de se prendre une cuillère de chantilly dans le nez. « Vengeance ! »

- « Bon, moi je ne vous connais pas » signala Théo, amusé, en reculant prudemment sa chaise.

La 'discussion' continua ainsi pendant quelques heures, ponctuée d'éclat de rire…

xxx

_19 décembre 2000_

- « Megan ! Dray ! Je suis rentré ! » s'exclama joyeusement Théo en s'extirpant tant bien que mal de la cheminée sans en faire tomber les nombreuses décorations festives que sa jolie co-propriétaire avait placées là.

Le jeune homme se débarrassa de son uniforme, déposa son balai et son sac de voyage sur l'un des fauteuils du salon avant de faire disparaître les restes de poudres de cheminette d'un coup de baguette. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge dans la cuisine, il constata qu'il était à peine neuf heures du matin à Paris et qu'il était donc relativement logique que ses amis ne soient pas forcément levés un samedi matin. Il décida de se faire un milk shake et traversa d'un bon pas le salon. La pièce était grande et belle. Les murs blancs l'éclaircissaient encore. Une grande baie vitrée, encadrée de rideaux d'un pourpre foncé, donnait sur l'église Saint-Germain des prés. De part et d'autre, deux immenses miroirs épurés donnaient encore de la profondeur à la pièce. Un magnifique piano à queue trônait sur la droite.

En face, la cheminée était encadrée de grands tableaux chatoyants. Le mobilier était simple, moderne et élégant tout en restant chaleureux. Un large canapé d'angle pourpre, deux fauteuils assortis. Une table basse en verre surmontée d'un bouquet de tulipes et de lys blancs. Un épais tapi blanc recouvrant le parquet. Et tout un équipement TV et HI-FI moldu dernier cri. De nombreux cadres, magiques ou non, et des centaines de livres ornaient les étagères qui marquaient la frontière avec la salle à manger. Cette pièce là était dans les mêmes tons et le mobilier tout aussi élégant. La longue table était en verre et les consoles en bois blanc. Deux autres bouquets, de tulipes également, donnaient d'agréables touches de couleurs, encore rehaussées par les lampes un peu farfelues qui se dressaient ça et là.

En ce jour de mi-décembre, de petits pères Noël, bonhommes de neige, rennes et anges divers décoraient toute la pièce. Des guirlandes pendaient aux chandeliers d'argent que Draco avait tenu à ramener du manoir. Des 'chaussettes' rouges, vertes, or et argent étaient pendues à la cheminée. Des peluches de fêtes – Winnie l'ourson en père noël par exemple, Dray avait failli en faire une syncope – alternaient avec les coussins sur le canapé. Et l'on pouvait trouver des bougies à l'odeur de pin un peu partout… Théodore savait qu'ils l'avaient attendu pour acheter et décorer le sapin. C'était une sorte de coutume depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé, qu'ils s'en occupent ensemble, tous les trois. A cette occasion, chocolat chaud et cookies maison étaient de rigueur. Il s'en régalait d'avance.

Son verre de milk shake à la main, il passa reprendre son sac puis grimpa vivement l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Sa chambre – aux couleurs chaudes – était impeccablement tenue la plupart du temps. Disons qu'elle était relativement bien rangée en permanence. Plus parce qu'il n'avait pas très envie de subir les foudres de Megan et Draco qu'autre chose. Le fait qu'ils aient un elfe de maison aidait. Ils ne l'avaient pas ici en permanence – et le payaient – mais Dobby passait souvent derrière eux. Ex elfe de maison des Malfoy, la créature était débordante d'admiration envers le jeune mademoiselle Potter et rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir que de lui faire plaisir. Théo trouvait Dobby un peu étrange. Il s'habillait bizarrement et ne suivait les ordres de deux jeunes hommes que lorsqu'il pensait qu'ils concordaient avec ceux de Megan. Mais il était attachant… à sa façon.

Le beau brun se déshabilla en prenant son temps puis passa sous la douche. Il laissa l'eau brûlante couler sur ses muscles endoloris après une séance d'entraînement un peu brutale. Il passa les mains dans ses boucles brunes offrant son visage à la douce caresse de l'eau. Il se délassa un moment avant de se saisir du gel douche. Pamplemousse. Son préféré. Après une bonne heure, Théo ressortit de sa salle de bain, délassé, les cheveux encore humide et une serviette sur les hanches. Il s'habilla rapidement d'un jean clair et d'un tee-shirt noir et décida que 10h30 était une heure tout à fait raisonnable pour aller réveiller l'aristocrate blond de la chambre d'à côté. Avec un sourire diabolique, le jeune homme se dirigea à pas de loup vers l'antre de son ami.

- « DEBOUT !!!! » s'écria t'il en bondissant dans la chambre.

L'effet fut un peu perdu parce que la chambre était… vide. Bien sûr le large lit de bois sombre aux draps de soie grise était bel et bien là ainsi que le reste du mobilier d'une élégante sobriété. En fait la chambre aux lumières tamisées ressemblait typiquement à celle d'un jeune et riche aristocrate libertin – Théo le taquinait souvent là-dessus – mais il apparaissait que le libertin en question n'était pas là. Ce n'était pas exactement une situation exceptionnelle. Draco avait une vie… disons sociale bien remplie. Et comme la règle était de ne pas ramener d'amant ici – pas tant qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de sérieux – il découchait de temps à autre. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il était prévu qu'ils passent la journée ensemble et le batteur trouvait étrange que son ami ait pris la liberté de passer la veille à faire la fête. Une idée fit son chemin dans son esprit et il alla doucement entrouvrir la porte suivante.

Bonne pioche. La chambre de Megan était baignée de la pâle lueur du soleil d'hiver qui s'immisçait entre les volets. Les murs et meubles blancs tranchaient avec le pourpre du tapis et des draps. Et les longs cheveux blonds de Draco tranchaient avec les boucles noires de la jeune femme alors qu'ils se mêlaient sur l'oreiller. Elle était lovée contre lui. Il l'entourait de ses bras dans une étreinte protectrice. Ils ressemblaient à des anges… Théo ne leur diraient jamais le ravissant tableau qu'ils formaient, tout en contraste mais si beaux, tous les deux. Il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte quand un mouvement du blond l'informa qu'il était réveillé. Le jeune Malfoy l'aperçu et lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit avant de se dégager doucement de Megan. Il prit soin de ne pas déranger l'hermine et le serpent qui partageaient aussi le lit et déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme avant de venir rejoindre son ami. Draco – en tee-shirt et boxer – suivit Théo jusqu'à la cuisine en remettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

- « Cauchemars ? » s'enquit doucement le brun alors qu'il s'installait au bar de la cuisine.

Le blond hocha la tête avec un petit sourire triste tout en sortant divers ingrédients des placards. A cette époque de l'année, autour de la date anniversaire de la 'disparition' de Lord Voldemort, Megan était toujours sujette à des cauchemars particulièrement violents. Les deux jeunes gens en faisaient également mais ceux de leur amie l'affectaient physiquement en plus des conséquences sur son moral. La jeune femme en sortait vidée, en sanglots et mettait des heures à retrouver un semblant de calme. En revanche, les symptômes étaient moins sérieux quand elle ne dormait pas seule. Ainsi, il était courant qu'elle partage le lit de l'un ou l'autre de ses co-propriétaires. Il s'agissait le plus souvent de Draco, d'une part parce qu'ils étaient plus proches et d'autre part parce que le métier de Théo faisait qu'il était souvent absent.

- « Ça devient de pire en pire… » remarqua le batteur, un voile de tristesse et d'inquiétude passant devant ses yeux.

- « Je vais faire des pancakes » fit soudain le jeune Malfoy, préférant ne pas répondre à cette affirmation.

- « Des pan… pancakes ? Toi ? » s'étouffa à moitié Théo, plus que sceptique quant à ce fait.

- « Parfaitement » répliqua son ami, faussement outré. « Je _sais_ faire des pancakes aussi bien que n'importe qui ! »

Sur ces mots, l'aristocrate leva sa baguette et fit quelques délicats mouvements du poignet en marmonnant une formule. Aussitôt, les ingrédients se mélangèrent d'eux-mêmes dans le saladier prévu à cet effet. Un fouet les bâtit jusqu'à ce qu'ils forment une pâte lisse. Puis cette pâte vînt former de parfaits petits ronds dans une poêle. Petits ronds qui, une fois dorés à point, trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'à une assiette.

- « Et voilà ! » s'exclama t'il triomphalement sous le regard goguenard du brun.

- « Indeed… »

Décidant d'attendre le réveil de Megan pour prendre leur petit déjeuner – les pancakes se conservant chauds tout seul – les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent sur le canapé pour se raconter leurs semaines respectives alors que Théo était aux Etats-Unis. Il s'était écoulé moins d'une demi-heure lorsque leur amie aux boucles ébène apparu au bas des escaliers. Ses yeux ensommeillés, son nez adorablement froncé, ses cheveux ébouriffés et son sourire timide lui donnait un petit air enfantin. La jeune femme resserra soin déshabillé de soie émeraude et vint se jeter dans les bras tendus du batteur.

- « Théo ! Tu es revenu ! » constata t'elle avec délice alors qu'il la serrait contre lui.

- « Bien sûr que je suis revenu, sweety » répondit le brun, le nez dans ses cheveux. « Hey, comment auriez-vous fait sans moi pour trouver un arbre et le décorer ? » ajouta t'il, taquin.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres, et invita les deux autres à la suivre dans la cuisine tandis que Megan éclatait de rire. Un bon brunch – l'heure du petit déjeuner étant légèrement passée – plus tard, ils se mettaient à la confection des cookies. Sans magie. La jeune femme était très stricte là-dessus. Les plus grands classiques de Tino Rossi en arrière fond, ils commencèrent – disons que Meg commença et que les garçons regardaient – à rassembler la farine, le beurre, le sucre, les œufs et le chocolat.

- « Dray ! Il faut creuser un puit dans la farine, pas un cratère ! » réprimanda la jeune femme aux yeux émeraude avec un sourire taquin. « Théo ! Doucement avec les œufs, tu vas faire tomber des coquilles dedans ! »

Elle était assise sur l'évier, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide. Un sucre d'orge dans la main, elle battait la mesure avec l'autre. Megan avait décidé de 'superviser' les opérations cette année. Après une énième 'aimable suggestion' du même genre de la part de leur amie, les deux jeunes hommes se concertèrent du regard avant de décider de passer à l'action. Ils se jetèrent sur elle sans préavis et entreprirent de la barbouiller de farine et d'œuf. La jeune femme riposta avec ténacité et se fut le début d'une énorme bataille de nourriture.

- « Pouce ! » fit finalement Théo, à bout de souffle. « Je me rends ! »

Megan, qui était à moitié allongée sur lui, lui adressa un sourire machiavélique et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Draco était étalé un peu plus loin, reprenant sa respiration. On ne les reconnaissait à peine, les cheveux blancs de farine et le visage brun de chocolat.

- « Bien, et si on allait acheter le sapin maintenant ? » proposa la jolie sorcière, mine de rien.

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Et non, pas de Severus... pas dans le prochain non plus d'ailleurs, je pose les bases, il faut être patient..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Un grand merci à Lilli-puce, Jenni, zaika, blueyeshot, mushu et ewiliane pour leurs reviews, ça fait plaisir :-)_

_Je crois que les fans de Severus ne vont pas apprécier ce chapitre... mais il ne fallait pas que se soit trop facile quand même (naon, ne me lynchez pas ;-))_

_Bonne lecture_

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_12 avril 2001_

'Psyché ranimée par le baiser de l'amour'. Megan avait toujours été fascinée par cette œuvre particulière. Elle aimait l'Antiquité, ses mythes, et les sculptures gréco-romaines ou italiennes en général. Mais celle-ci était spéciale à ses yeux. Elle dégageait quelque chose de profond, de vivant… et de terriblement romantique. Elle semblait bien plus réaliste que tous les adonis de marbre qui l'entouraient. La jeune femme s'attendait presque à ce que les deux amants reviennent à la vie, là à l'instant… Elle venait ici régulièrement, se plaçait à cet endroit précis, son bloc à la main et tentait de saisir le 'je ne sais quoi' qui faisait que cette statue la touchait autant. Son crayon noir glissait avec dextérité sur le papier, faisant apparaître les traits de l'héroïne et de son sauveur divin. L'étudiante aux boucles ébène songea avec mélancolie qu'elle aimerait, elle aussi qu'un éphèbe – quoiqu'elle préférait les hommes plus mûrs – ailé vienne la sauver de son destin.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'était pas réellement en danger. Il y avait juste ce mal être permanent, cette angoisse sourde qui grondait en elle à tout moment, cette peur de l'inconnu, de l'avenir, cette insécurité latente qu'elle ressentait… Elle avait ce besoin impérieux d'être soutenue, d'avoir quelqu'un à qui s'accrocher dans les périodes de doutes, quelqu'un avec qui partager ses craintes, quelqu'un qui sera là pour elle et qui l'aimerait de _cette_ façon. Et non pas comme pouvaient l'aimer Draco, Théo ou n'importe quel membre de sa famille. Bien que cette sorte d'amour là lui fut tout aussi vitale. Elle soupira, tournant un instant son regard vers la large baie vitrée au-delà de laquelle se dévoilait la cour intérieure du Louvre, un peu triste en ce jour de pluie… Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers l'œuvre de Canova, ses yeux rencontrèrent deux iris d'une étrange couleur orage. 'Captivants' fut sa première pensée. 'Bordel de merde' fut sa seconde.

- « Vampire… » siffla t'elle entre ses dents après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient seuls dans la galerie.

- « Lord Darian, pour vous servir » répondit très galamment l'homme qui lui faisait face, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Il esquissa un geste pour lui prendre sa main – sans doute pour y déposer un baiser – mais elle la retira rapidement en le dévisageant. Il ne faisait guère plus de 30 ans, bien qu'elle soupçonnait que c'était plutôt de l'ordre de 300. Grand mais pas excessivement. Fin mais bien bâti. De courts cheveux noirs. Un visage des plus agréables aux traits aristocratiques. Des yeux magnifiques et un sourire ensorceleur. Seul un teint particulièrement pâle et les instincts de sorcière de la jeune femme lui avaient révélé sa vraie nature… Un vampire. Il se dégageait de lui un charme singulier. Il était beau, indéniablement. Mais c'est surtout son élégance naturelle et l'intelligence que l'on devinait dans son regard qui devait attirer à lui la gente féminine. Il respirait la noblesse mais ne semblait pas en avoir l'arrogance. Et, sans savoir pourquoi, il inspirait confiance à Megan. A sa deuxième tentative, elle lui laissa sa main qu'il effleura légèrement de ses lèvres.

- « Vous pouvez m'appeler Darian » ajouta t'il en fixant la ravissante sorcière d'un regard pénétrant et définitivement appréciateur. « Mademoiselle… ? »

- « Evans. Louise Evans » fit Megan, sur la défensive comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se jette sur elle et la vide de son sang.

Louise Evans était le nom qu'elle utilisait toujours lorsqu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un susceptible de connaître Megan Potter ou d'être en relation avec le monde magique. Draco et Théo faisaient de même, empruntant des noms de personnages de films moldus. Quant à elle, s'était plutôt simple : Evans parce qu'il s'agissait du nom de jeune fille de sa mère et Louise parce que ça lui plaisait.

- « Vous pouvez éviter de vous adresser à moi, ça m'arrangerait » reprit-elle d'un ton sans réplique, son regard noir lançant des éclairs.

Ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir c'est que son vis-à-vis ne l'en trouvait que plus adorable et plus attirante.

- « Vos croquis son excellents, Miss Evans » commenta le vampire comme si de rien était.

- « So what ? » répliqua la jeune femme aux yeux émeraude, passant du français à l'anglais sans même s'en rendre compte.

- « Je vous faisais simplement un compliment » se justifia calmement Darian, sincère.

- « Eh bien gardez-le pour vous la prochaine fois » fit la jeune femme d'un ton sec avant de lui tourner ostensiblement le dos.

Le lord éclata d'un rire cristallin et Megan se renfrogna encore davantage, rangeant ses affaires pour partir. Elle était vexée qu'il se moque ainsi de son comportement – qui n'était _absolument pas_ enfantin.

- « Vous êtes tellement adorable… » s'excusa l'homme, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, un sourire étirant ses lèvres avec séduction.

Cette fois, la sorcière aux boucles noires rosit furieusement et grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'adorable, je t'en foutrais des adorables' en levant les yeux au ciel. Honnêtement, quelles étaient les chances pour qu'elle tombe nez à nez avec un vampire, en plein jour, devant son œuvre d'art préférées ? Elle avait la réponse, elles étaient quasiment nulles. Ça n'arrivait qu'à elle…

- « Pourrais-je vous inviter à prendre le thé ? » s'enquit le vampire avec naturel, comme si il n'avait pas remarqué la gêne de la jeune femme.

- « Vous pouvez toujours essayer » rétorqua t'elle, sarcastique, un sourcil haussé en signe de défi. « Mais je ne vous garantis pas la réponse… »

Toutefois, songea t'elle légèrement amusée, elle n'avait pas dit non. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas dit non ? Elle ne comptait quand même pas _accepter_ ? Si ? Eh bien, il était plutôt divertissant… et séduisant. Elle lui laisserait une chance. Peut-être.

- « Auriez-vous la bonté de m'accompagner afin que nous partagions un thé cette après-midi, ravissante mademoiselle ? » réitéra t'il avec ce sourire si charmeur que la jeune femme se demandait comment quiconque sans d'esprit pourrait y résister. A part elle bien sûr.

- « Un thé, hein ? » fit la jolie étudiante, un brin malicieuse, avant de quitter la salle de sa démarche féline. « Reposez-moi la question la prochaine fois qu'on se verra… » lança t'elle par-dessus son épaule.

Lord Darian resta sur place, un sourire en coin flottant sur ses lèvres. Il remit ses lunettes noires sur ses yeux et partit dans la direction opposée. Il adorait les défis. Et Megan Potter en était définitivement un.

xxx

_2 octobre 2001_

- « Chlooooooooooooooooé ! » s'exclama joyeusement Megan en poussant la porte de la petite librairie 'Once upon a time'.

Cette charmante librairie moldue de l'impasse des enchanteurs – l'équivalent français du chemin de traverse – était tenue par Chloé Everett. Il s'agissait d'une jeune irlandaise brune un peu fantaisiste, d'un an son aîné, dont elle avait fait la connaissance deux ans auparavant alors qu'elle préparait son master en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Au fil des mois, elles étaient devenues amies et Megan devait avouer qu'elle s'en sentait aujourd'hui plus proche que d'Aurore. Les deux sorcières partageaient un certain sens de l'humour, un amour immodéré pour les brownies et les séries TV ainsi qu'une préférence très prononcée pour les bruns.

- « Megaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! » répondit l'interpellée sur le même ton en sortant de l'arrière boutique.

La jolie sorcière aux boucles ébène qui venait d'entrer referma derrière avec soin avant de laisser tomber son sac de daim rose et de prendre une grande inspiration.

- « Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!! » cria t'elle ensuite alors qu'elle se saisissait des mains de la brunette et commençait à sauter dans tous les sens, l'entraînant avec elle.

- « Aaaaaaaaah !!! » l'accompagna un moment Chloé. « Pourquoi on crie ? »

- « J'ai rendez-vous avec Darian ce soir » indiqua la magicienne avec enthousiasme, les yeux pétillants et un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

- « Le vampire ? » fit son amie en fonçant délicatement son nez. « But, he is so _old_ ! Bon, il est pas mal conservé pour un mort, je te l'accorde » reprit-elle, conciliante.

- « Clopi ! » s'indigna son amie, pas vexée pour un sou. « Il n'a _que_ 517 ans ! Et puis il est 'drop dead sexy' » ajouta t'elle, malicieuse.

'Et je l'ai quand même fait patienter six mois' ajouta mentalement la sorcière. Six mois à jouer au chat et de la souris. Six mois de rencontres 'impromptues' dans les galeries du Louvres. Six mois de rendez-vous dans des salons de thé et sur les bancs des jardins publics. Il s'était avéré que Darian, en plus d'être un vrai gentleman, possédait un sens de l'humour piquant et une culture qui semblait illimitée. Avec lui elle se sentait bien. Elle se sentait belle et intéressante. Elle se sentait désirée. Et surtout elle se sentait vraiment à l'aise. Ils pouvaient discuter des heures et des heures de tout et de rien… Et lorsqu'il l'avait invité à l'Opéra – pour la sixième fois – la jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes avait accepté, consciente qu'elle ne s'engageait pas que pour une représentation. Mais elle était prête. Voire même impatiente.

- « Et toi, comment ça va avec Antoine ? » reprit Megan, mine de rien.

Elle eut le plaisir de voir son amie rougir pour ce qui devait être la deuxième ou la troisième fois en deux ans.

- « Euh… Ben, euh… C'est-à-dire que… Il se peut éventuellement qu'il y ait une possibilité pour que, effectivement il se passe quelque chose… entre nous… Mais, » prévint Chloé en voyant que son amie semblait prête à entamer la danse de la victoire, «, ça peut très bien ne rien donner alors ne t'emballe pas, pitchounette. »

- « On verra bien… » fut la seule réponse d'une Megan à l'air taquin.

xxx

_2 octobre 2001, plus tard dans la soirée_

Nerveuse. Elle était horriblement nerveuse. Il n'y avait pas de quoi pourtant. Si ? En jetant un œil à la vingtaine de tenues différentes qui s'entassaient sur son lit, Megan grimaça. Bien. Nerveuse. Définitivement. Mais c'était à prévoir. Elle avait rendez-vous dans quarante minutes. Et elle n'avait rien à se mettre… Prenant une grande inspiration, la jeune femme aux boucles ébène se laissa tomber sur sa méridienne. C'était une catastrophe. Quand Draco entra dans sa chambre, c'est ainsi qu'il la trouva. Assise et les yeux clos. Maquillée avec soin, les cheveux relevés en un élégant chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques anglaise, mais vêtue d'une large chemise qui avait du lui appartenir, à lui ou à Théo.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » s'enquit le beau blond en désignant d'un geste de la main l'impressionnant tas de vêtements.

- « Je ne sais pas… » souffla Megan en secouant doucement la tête.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si bonne idée que ça. Elle adorait Darian. Mais elle n'en était pas amoureuse. Peut-être était-ce un signe. Peut-être qu'elle devrait simplement annuler. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas destinée à être heureuse. Peut-être que…

- « Un rendez-vous important, honey ? » devina t'il, malicieusement alors qu'il se plaçait derrière elle et commençait à lui masser la nuque. « Avec qui ? » Un murmure indistinct fut sa réponse. « Qui ? »

- « Darian » chuchota la ravissante sorcière, comme si elle avait peur de sa réaction.

- « Le vampire ? » s'exclama le jeune Malfoy avec un froncement de sourcil.

- « Mais pourquoi régissez-vous tous comme ça ? » s'emporta son amie avant de se lever et de faire les cents pas dans la pièce. « Le vampire ? » l'imita t'elle avec une voix de fausset. « Ok, c'est un vampire, so what ? Je veux dire… ce n'est pas juste un vampire. C'est un être humain avant tout. Il est charmant et intelligent et tendre et il me fait rire ! » fit-elle à bout de nerfs.

Draco vint la rejoindre et l'entoura de ses bras en lui murmurant des mots sans aucun sens sur un ton réconfortant. Il pouvait dire que ce Darian comptait pour elle. Et si c'était le cas, alors il apprendrait à le connaître et, qui sait, à l'apprécier – même pas en rêve lui souffla cependant son instinct de grand frère protecteur. Au bout de quelques minutes, une fois que la jeune femme se fût calmée, il l'éloigna de lui et se mit à fouiller méthodiquement parmi les diverses tenues qu'elle avait 'mises de côté'.

- « Je vais t'aider » déclara t'il très sérieusement devant l'étonnement qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de jade de sa co-propriétaire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, rayonnante dans sa robe de soie émeraude, Megan étreignait fougueusement le jeune homme blond avant de lui glisser un 'merci' à l'oreille. Elle rejoignit ensuite l'élégant brun ténébreux qui l'attendait sur le seuil de l'appartement en souriant.

xxx

_20 juillet 2002_

- « Ah, les gens amoureux… » plaisanta Théo en croisant nonchalamment ses pieds sur le banc qui lui faisait face.

Le jeune homme, ainsi que Draco, Megan, Darian, Chloé, Antoine et Aurore, étaient venus pique-niquer au Jardin du Luxembourg en cette belle et chaude journée de juillet. Ils étaient assis sur des chaises en bois autour d'un banc de pierre qui leur avait servi de table. En fait, seuls certains d'entre eux étaient actuellement assis – Chloé confortablement lovée sur les genoux d'Antoine. Megan et Darian – à qui s'adressait cette réflexion – s'amusaient un peu plus loin. Le vampire, d'habitude si calme et distingué, avait pris la jolie sorcière dans ses bras et faisait mine de la jeter dans la fontaine. Elle riait en se débattant sans grande conviction. Il finit par la reposer par terre et la jeune femme sembla se lancer dans un long sermon – que démentait un radieux sourire.

Les cinq jeunes gens regardèrent avec amusement l'homme lever les yeux au ciel avant de faire taire sa compagne d'un long et langoureux baiser. Les malicieux spectateurs applaudirent avec emphase alors que Megan enfouissait son visage dans la nuque de son amant, secouée par des éclats de rire. Le couple revint vers le petit groupe et trouva sa place entre Draco et Antoine, Darian installant d'autorité la jeune femme sur ses genoux. Le fils du fier Lord Malfoy sourit en songeant que, tout bien considérer, ce vampire n'était pas un _si_ mauvais choix. Il était honnête, avait du répondant, de l'humour, un goût infaillible en matière de costumes de luxe et surtout il rendait sa meilleure amie heureuse. Cinq choses essentielles qui faisaient que Draco ne pouvait que l'aimer.

En fait, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir définir précisément la relation qu'entretenaient Meg' et le centenaire. Ils étaient amants. De ça il était certain – il frappait toujours avant d'entrer dans la chambre de son amie maintenant. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ils s'entendaient à merveille. Cependant on pouvait difficilement les qualifier de couple. Ils n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre mais plutôt étroitement complices. Un peu comme la jeune femme et lui-même – le sexe en plus. Ils se montraient volontiers affectueux en public mais il n'était jamais question de liaison à long terme, d'engagement… Ni même de fidélité quoiqu'ils le fussent tout de même. Fidèles. Draco pouvait déjà imaginer la tête que ferait James Potter – troisième du nom – si sa précieuse petite fille lui annonçait ses fiançailles avec un vampire. Hilarant. Le pauvre homme en ferait probablement une syncope.

De toutes façons ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver. En fait, ça n'arriverait pas. Jamais. Certes, Darian était en quelque sorte l'homme idéal pour Meg'. Plus vieux qu'elle – donc à priori relativement mature. Beau – ou du moins possédant un charme certain. Grand, brun, ténébreux et mystérieux – elle les aimait comme ça. Cultivé – et accessoirement intelligent. Puissant – c'était un _vampire_. Avec de la répartie. Affectueux Et, ce qui comptait le plus pour la ravissante sorcière, il ne la considérait pas comme 'la jeune femme qui avait vaincu celui dont on ne devait pas prononcer le nom…' mais juste comme Meg'. Cependant, au-delà de tout ça, ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient trop ami, parce que malgré tout, Darian était en adoration devant sa jolie maîtresse et lui cédait tout. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle appréciait… Sortant de ses réflexions, le jeune homme décida de reprendre le fil de la conversation qui avait lieu autour de lui.

- « … et maintenant que j'ai eu mon diplôme, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire » était en train d'expliquer Megan, le ton enjoué mais la mine soucieuse. « L'année prochaine si tout va bien j'aurais mon master en Défense mais après… »

- « Tout ira bien, chaton, tu as encore le temps » la rassura Darian en déposant un léger baiser sur son nez.

La démonstration d'affection déclancha un 'Oooooooooh !!!' collectif, mi-attendri mi-ironique. La jeune femme secoua la tête, faisant danser ses boucles noires, en roulant des yeux. Quelle bande de gamins… Mais c'était _ses_ gamins – même si techniquement, elle était la plus jeune.

xxx

_14 février 2003_

La pleine lune argentée se reflétait sur les eaux sombres du grand canal. Le pâle astre semblait osciller sur l'onde calme. Seul le doux bruissement des gondoles qui naviguaient ça et là, laissant dans leur sillage une traînée d'écume. Une silhouette solitaire se dessina sur le balcon du troisième étage d'un petit 'palazzio' vénitien. Megan s'accouda à la balustrade, ses boucles ébène se balançant doucement sous la brise, les paupières closes. La jeune femme ne sursauta pas lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Un torse ferme se plaqua gentiment contre son dos et deux bras vinrent entourer sa taille alors qu'un menton se posait sur son épaule. Elle se laissa aller contre l'homme avec confiance, sa propre tête retombant sur son épaule, offrant sa nuque au regard du vampire.

- « Tu es une telle tentation, chaton… » fit Darian, les yeux rieurs, avant de déposer un baiser sur la peau pâle.

Il savait qu'elle le faisait exprès, qu'elle voulait qu'il la morde pour qu'ils puissent être réellement ensemble. Il savait que la jeune femme désirait plus que tout 'appartenir' à quelqu'un, faire partie d'un tout. Aimer et être aimer. Pouvoir tout partager avec une personne le bon et le moins bon, les qualités comme les défauts. Vivre l'une de ses relations, non pas parfaites mais passionnée et vraie. Mais il savait également qu'il n'était pas ce qui lui fallait. Que ce n'était pas ce dont elle avait vraiment envie. L'éternité. L'éternité avec une personne dont elle n'était pas profondément amoureuse.

Megan se retourna dans ses bras, entoura sa nuque de ses mains et posa son front contre le sien, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres. Son amant l'avait surpris, trois jours auparavant en l'enlevant pour une escapade romantique en Italie. Un coucher de soleil sur le Forum Romain, une visite à la Galerie des Offices et maintenant ce petit palais au cœur du vieux Venise…

- « Merci » souffla la sorcière avant de se lover tout contre lui.

- « Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, chaton » répondit le vampire en caressant tendrement le dos de la jeune femme à travers le fin tissu de sa robe. « Joyeuse Saint-Valentin… »

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Ce n'est pas si horrible, si ? _

_Et puis, il ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ce vampire (euh, pas d'illusions par contre, Darian n'est pas Severus) ?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucouuuuuuuuu !_

_je préfère vous prévenir qu'il se peut que les chapitres mettent un peu plus de temps à venir à partir de maintenant pour diverses raisons personnelles mais j'essaierais de faire au plus vite..._

_Je vous remercie une fois de plus pour les reviews, c'est adorable :-)_

_Sinon, quelques précisions :_

_- oui, vous allez voir Severus dans ce chapitre et dans tous les suivants, on ne s'impatiente pas ;-)_

_- je sais la relation des deux jumelles Potter n'est pas très 'fusionnelle' et ne risque pas vraiment de le devenir davantage dans l'avenir (ou très peu). Je vois ce que tu veux dire, Arwenn, et pour tout dire, en tant que fille unique je n'envisage peut-être pas correctement les relations fraternelles. Toutefois, je pense que ça aurait été assez problématique si elles avaient été dans la même école et qu'il y aurait eu pas mal de tensions (du moins, c'est ce qu'on voit dans presque toutes les fics où harry à un jumeau)... Et puis je n'ai pas dit qu'elles ne se voyaient pas du tout, j'ai juste choisi de n'illustrer que les moments où Megan est avec ses amis._

_XXX_

_PS : j'ai fait (dans un élan de gaminerie aigue) un blog pour 'illustrer' ma fic : http://makeawish.myblog.fr/index.html où vous trouverez diverses choses sur les lieux et les personnages évoqués... attention, les acteurs 'choisis' pour représenter mes persos ne sont là que pour vous en donnre une vague idée, fiez-vous davantage à mes descriptions, ok ?_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_31 novembre 2004_

- « Tu veux que je QUOI ?!? » s'exclama Megan, agenouillée devant la cheminée de leur loft parisien.

Draco Malfoy, dont le torse dépassait de l'âtre, grimaça légèrement. Mais, d'un autre côté il s'attendait à ce genre de réaction. En réalité, le fait qu'elle ne soit pas encore partie en furie en l'invectivant était un signe positif. Il avait besoin d'elle. Et il savait qu'elle n'était pas réellement 'prise' en ce moment. Elle n'avait pas d'impératif en tous cas. Elle travaillait sur un projet à long terme qui lui tenait à cœur et elle avançait dans l'écriture d'une série de livres pour enfants – à la fois moldus et sorciers. Toutefois, il ne se faisait pas vraiment d'illusion. La convaincre ne serait pas un jeu d'enfant.

- « Mais, honey, ce serait seulement pour quelques mois… six tout au plus » plaida le jeune blond bien conscient de défendre une cause quasiment perdue.

- « Six mois ?!? » s'étrangla à moitié la sorcière aux yeux de jade, en le regardant comme si il était devenu fou.

- « Ou moins » s'empressa t'il de corriger. « Honey, on a vraiment besoin de toi, ici… En plus tu as l'habitude des enfants. »

- « Dray, je m'occupe de petits enfants ! » se récria son amie. « Pas d'adolescents boutonneux en pleine crise existentielle… Honnêtement, tu me vois, moi, enseigner à Poudlard ? » fit Meg en secouant la tête. « Et d'abord, pourquoi il est parti l'autre ? » s'enquit-elle, suspicieuse.

- « Oh… hem… eh bien… » bafouilla Draco, visiblement très mal à l'aise. « Tu sais ce que c'est… c'était juste une petite blague innocente et puis ça a un peu dégénéré… Le professeur Smith a démissionné » expliqua t'il tant bien que mal.

- « Tu veux dire que tes horrible élèves ont réussi à le faire partir ? » demanda la jeune femme pour confirmation, un peu déphasée.

La mine gênée du blond fut sa réponse. Elle eut un rictus sarcastique. Evidemment. Si Draco adorait son nouveau rôle de professeur de Sortilèges – et surtout un jeune collègue du nom de Blaise Zamboni ou quelque chose comme ça… – à la prestigieuse école de Poudlard, c'était tant mieux pour lui. Mais il n'était pas question qu'elle aille s'enterrer en Ecosse pour tenter d'apprendre à une bande d'abrutis à se défendre contre les forces du mal. Quelles forces du mal de toutes façons ? Voldemort n'était plus une menace depuis huit ans et les quelques mangemorts passés entre les mailles du filet se terraient comme des rats. La chance que l'un d'entre eux rencontre un loup-garou était des plus minimes… Même en considérant qu'elle connaissait un lycanthrope, son parrain, et quelques 'suceurs de sang', dont son amant.

Les détraqueurs n'étaient pas plus courants ces temps-ci et pour le reste, il suffisait de se débrouiller. Et surtout, surtout, elle ne se sentait pas une âme de professeur. Elle pouvait faire preuve de patience envers un adorable gamin de 2 ou 3 ans mais pas avec des ados. Ce serait une expérience enrichissante et l'aiderait peut-être dans l'avenir mais pour l'instant les inconvénients dépassaient les avantages. Donc…

- « No way » fit-elle donc fermement.

- « Pour moi… » reprit le jeune Malfoy avec un petit air suppliant.

- « Même pas pour George Clooney » contra la jeune femme en repoussant une mèche ébène derrière son oreille.

- « Pour Albus ? » ne lui valut qu'un haussement de sourcil dubitatif.

Certes, elle adorait l'honorable sorcier et le considérait comme un vieil oncle savant un peu farfelu. Mais elle n'était pas de ceux qui se laissait avoir par son regard pétillant et ses bonbons au citron…

- « Et pour Mattew ? » tenta t'il en dernier recours.

Pour aller embêter son grand frère préféré ? L'idée était déjà plus attirante…

- « Il est au courant ? » s'enquit Megan avec un sourire machiavélique.

- « Pas encore » répondit Draco sur le même ton.

- « D'accord » finit-elle par dire, tout en semblant réfléchir à autre chose. « Mais j'ai quelques conditions… »

xxx

_5 décembre 2004, fin d'après-midi_

Megan frissonna en sortant du pub 'Les trois balais', à Pré-au-lard, dont elle venait d'emprunter la cheminée. Passant la plupart des fêtes de fin d'année dans le manoir Potter de ce côté de la Manche, elle avait une certaine habitude des hivers rigoureux d'Ecosse. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle les appréciait. Le vent était glacé. La fine bruine semblait s'infiltrer insidieusement sous son manteau. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas mis ses bottes en daim, songea t'elle distraitement en enfouissant son nez dans l'épaisse écharpe qu'elle avait eu la bonne idée d'emporter. La jeune femme aux boucles ébène jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Des petites boutiques de guingois entourait une rue 'principale' tortueuse de terre battue. Ce n'était définitivement pas Paris. Elle secoua la tête en souriant, ce n'est pas comme si elle était surprise…

Elle aimait bien ça aussi. C'était dépaysant en quelque sorte, rafraîchissant. Et peut-être qu'elle trouverait ici l'inspiration qui lui manquait pour ses livres d'enfants. Le petit village semblait tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée. La neige se mit à tomber et la sorcière aux yeux émeraude offrit son visage aux doux flocons blancs. Il ne neigeait pas à Paris. Ou alors si peu. C'était sans doute ce qu'elle regrettait le plus. Mais pas le froid. Brrrrrrr. Evidemment, elle aurait pu se rendre directement dans le bureau du directeur, à Poudlard, mais l'idée de la calèche lui avait paru plus… romanesque. Et elle avait moins de chance de rencontrer son frère à un moment… inopportun. Mattew était le seul enseignant à ne pas être au courant de son arrivée. Enfin, c'est ce que prétendait Draco. Il avait toujours du mal à tenir sa langue sur des sujets triviaux mais savait se taire lorsqu'il le fallait.

- « Meeeeeeeeeeeegaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! » fit une voix familière, un peu plus loin.

Quand on parlait du loup…

- « Hey, honey, désolée, la calèche a eu du mal à avancer avec la neige » indiqua Draco, avec un petit air contrit avant de la soulever dans ses bras et de lui faire faire un tour complet dans les airs.

La jeune femme éclata de rire devant tant d'exubérance et un comportement si enfantin.

- « C'est rien, Dray… » le rassura t'elle une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé la terre ferme. « Mais j'aimerais y aller maintenant, j'ai froid » fit Meg', malicieuse, en fronçant son petit nez.

Une fois qu'ils furent confortablement installés dans une calèche de taille respectable – tirée par un sombral, Antoine aurait adoré ça – ils discutèrent des derniers préparatifs et de ce qu'ils avaient fait durant ces cinq jours.

- « J'en reviens pas que tu m'aies convaincu de faire ce truc… » souffla Megan alors qu'on apercevait par la fenêtre les tours de Poudlard.

C'était un paysage à couper le souffle. Ce château qui se dressait fièrement sur cette colline entourée d'eau. Poudlard était vraiment magnifique. Eh bien, pas aussi magnifique que Beauxbâtons mais magnifique quand même. La jeune femme n'y avait été qu'une seule fois et n'y était pas restée assez longtemps pour bien s'imprégner de l'essence de l'immense bâtisse mais il y avait quelque chose de familier dans ses vieilles pierres. Quelque chose d'accueillant et de réconfortant. C'était… étrange et troublant.

- « Un penny pour tes pensées » fit doucement son compagnon blond.

- « Un penny seulement ? » le taquina la jolie sorcière.

- « Laisse-moi regarder » répliqua t'il en faisant mine de chercher dans ses poches.

- « Imbécile ! » le gronda t'elle, le sourire aux lèvres avant de lui asséner une légère tape sur la tête. « Si tu comptes garder ta couleur de cheveux… » le menaça Megan, les yeux rieurs.

- « Tu n'oserais pas ! » se récria le jeune professeur de sortilèges.

- « Tu veux parier ? » le taquina t'elle.

Draco adopta un air boudeur qui n'aurait pas dépareillé sur un enfant de quatre ans.

- « Je pensais juste que j'avais l'impression de rentrer à la maison… ce qui est relativement bizarre puisque je n'ai du passer que deux jours dans ce château, dont un et demie dans le coma » avoua finalement la jeune femme, les yeux dans le vague en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami.

- « En effet » admit celui-ci en posant sa propre joue sur les boucles ébène de Meg'. « C'est étrange… »

xxx

_5 décembre 2004, avant le dîner_

Severus haïssait les réunions des professeurs en règle générale et celle-ci lui semblait d'une inutilité flagrante. Entre aller accueillir cette mademoiselle je-sauve-le-monde-et-j'en-suis-fière – qui allait sans aucun doute se révéler aussi Griffondor que son cauchemar de sœur – au lieu d'être dans son labo à plancher sur une de ses précieuses potions… le choix était vite fait. C'est donc en maugréant allègrement que le sombre professeur de potion se mit en route vers le bureau du directeur. En chemin, il croisa Mattew Potter – professeur d'histoire de la magie et seul Potter _acceptable_ – et ils continuèrent ensemble. Potter babillait, comme il en avait l'habitude, sur ce nouveau professeur et le secret autour de son identité tandis que son compagnon gardait le silence.

Albus Dumbledore avait expressément demandé à l'ex espion de ne pas révéler au jeune homme la venue de sa sœur. Snape trouvait cela ridicule et avait caressé l'idée de le lui révéler juste pour contrer les manipulations de cette jeune femme avide d'attention mais il avait appris très tôt qu'il ne valait mieux pas contrarier ce cher vieux directeur… Quand les deux hommes entrèrent dans la salle de réunion, tous les autres professeurs étaient déjà là. Mais, au premier abord, Severus nota qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de mademoiselle je-suis-bien-meilleure-que-tout-le-monde Potter. Albus discutait avec Minerva et Filius. Hermione et Amber entouraient un Draco Malfoy encore plus hyperactif que d'habitude – Dieu nous en garde. Hagrid et le reste du corps professoral étaient assis autour de l'imposante table de bois, à moitié dans la pénombre.

Mattew alla saluer le directeur, le sourire aux lèvres – il avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres. De son côté, le maître des potions, plus intimidant que jamais dans ses élégantes robes noires, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'adossa au mur. Un rictus fit son chemin sur ses lèvres. Il se réjouissait à l'avance de pouvoir ridiculiser la jeune pimbêche à venir. Il trouvait Amber Potter un peu trop fade et manquant de répartie pour s'y intéresser vraiment. Mattew était en quelque sorte… un ami maintenant. La jeune mademoiselle Granger était réellement intelligente – même si il ne supportait pas son côté je-sais-tout – et supportable. Draco Malfoy était amusant à torturer mais il était clair que ça ne l'atteignait pas le moins du monde. Blaise était un ancien de Serpentard alors il évitait d'être trop dur avec lui. Quant aux autres… ils avaient tous au moins 30 ans de plus que lui.

- « Alors, notre nouvelle célébrité est déjà en retard ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix dégoulinante de sarcasme en se détachant lentement du mur pour aller prendre place à la table.

- « Une célébrité ? » fit une voix claire et rieuse – définitivement féminine – qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier. « Enfin, Dray, tu aurais quand même pu me prévenir, je me serais habillée en conséquence ! » s'exclama malicieusement la jeune femme en tournant sa chaise de manière à sortir de l'ombre.

Le si stoïque Severus Snape manqua de s'étouffer alors que la vacillante lumière dorée du feu et des chandelles dévoilait la personne en question. Si il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il se serait sûrement retrouver la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés mais, maître des potions oblige, le seul indice de sa surprise fut un sourcil délicatement haussé. Et c'était uniquement de la surprise et – certainement – pas autre chose. Cette… jeune femme n'était absolument pas ravissante. Ravissante ? Pfffffff. D'ailleurs ce mot n'était même pas dans son vocabulaire. Quoiqu'il en soit, Megan Potter – puisque c'était elle – lui faisait à présent face. De longues boucles ébène encadraient un visage pâle et fin où brillaient deux émeraudes. Un corps bien proportionné était moulé dans un tailleur moldu bien coupé d'un gris anthracite. La jupe lui arrivait bien au-dessus du genou et dévoilait deux longues jambes gracieusement croisées.

Le regard du professeur de potion remonta depuis les escarpins noires jusqu'au regard pétillant de la jeune femme. Il se renfrogna immédiatement. Et puis, quoi… la peste était jolie d'accord, elle n'en restait pas moins une peste. Une petite peste qui le regardait en ce moment même avec un air définitivement moqueur et défiant. Il lui envoya un regard noir dont il avait le secret et qui ne sembla pas la déphaser le moins du monde. Severus eut l'impression qu'ils restèrent ainsi à se fixer – ses yeux d'onyx dans ses iris de jade – une éternité mais il supposa que cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Il en retira un sentiment étrange qu'il ne sût pas – ou qu'il ne voulut pas – identifier mais qui le laissa songeur et un peu… inquiet. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir bien longtemps. Déjà Mattew se précipitait sur sa sœur et la serrait dans ses bras en riant. 'N'avait-il donc pas une once de retenue ?' songea Severus avec dédain.

- « Meg' ! Mon colibri des îles ! » fit le jeune Potter avec une exubérance exagérée alors qu'il l'étouffait presque dans une étreinte chaleureuse. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était toi qui allait remplacer Thomas ? » demanda t'il à sa sœur en l'éloignant un peu de lui. « Peu importe… Tu es là maintenant et tu es magnifique ! » la complimenta Mattew en la toisant d'un regard appréciateur qui fit rougir la jeune femme.

Et non, Severus ne pensait pas qu'elle était adorable quand elle rougissait. Peste.

- « Je suppose que tu as déjà fait la connaissance de tout le monde » reprit le grand frère de Megan avec un sourire made in Potter qui amusa la jeune sorcière. « Mais je crois que tu ne connais pas encore Severus… »

- « Le professeur Snape » le corrigea sèchement le susnommé en lui adressant un regard des plus sombres.

- « … le professeur Snape qui est ravi de faire ta connaissance » fit Mattew non sans une certaine dose d'ironie.

- « Extatique » renchérit le maître des potions d'un ton glacial qui sous-entendait le contraire.

- « Oh, je vois, un fan de Walt Disney… » commenta la jeune femme, taquine.

- « Qui ça ? » s'enquit Minerva en s'approchant deux, posant sans le savoir la question qui brûlait les lèvres de Severus.

- « Laissez tomber, c'est un truc moldu » répondit Meg' avec un léger sourire.

Quoique la ressemblance du professeur de potion et de Jafar était assez étonnante. Du point de vue caractère en tous cas. Parce que le grand vizir n'était pas particulièrement sexy… 'Non pas que ce Severus le fut' se corrigea mentalement la jeune femme mais il avait quelque chose dans le genre 'grand brun mystérieux'. Un peu comme Darian… En beaucoup moins aimable. Et beaucoup moins charmant.

- « Bien, si tout le monde est là, nous allons commencer » déclara Albus Dumbledore ses yeux bleus plus pétillants que jamais. « Prenez place. »

Mattew et Draco prirent place de part et d'autre de la sorcière aux boucles ébène tandis que Severus s'asseyait en ronchonnant à la droite du jeune professeur d'histoire de la magie. Qu'allait encore inventer le vieux fou ?

- « Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter notre nouvelle arrivante… » commença le directeur en souriant. « La jeune mademoiselle Potter a eut l'obligeance de venir ici pour remplacer notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… temporairement » ajouta t'il, débonnaire. « Et nous lui en sommes tous très reconnaissants. »

L'honorable sorcier ignora le rictus méprisant de Severus, choisissant plutôt, avec sa bienveillance habituelle, de continuer.

- « Je compte donc sur vous tous pour l'accueillir comme il se doit » conclut-il joyeusement.

Snape s'en serait tapé la tête contre la table si cela n'avait pas été un comportement si puérile et indigne de… lui. 'L'accueillir comme il se doit'… et pourquoi pas s'incliner devant elle ? Il allait l'ignorer. Tout simplement. Ce serait bien assez 'accueillant' comme ça.

xxx

- « Alors, cette première impression de Poudlard ? » demanda un jeune brun aux yeux noisette et au sourire engageant à sa voisine alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la grande salle.

Blaise. Blaise Zambini se rappela Megan. Elle aurait difficilement pu l'oublier le jeune professeur d'Arithmancie étant donné que Draco n'avait que son nom à la bouche lorsqu'il revenait à Paris pour le week-end. C'était assez pathétique – dans le sens 'adorable' du terme – mais surtout très amusant d'un point de vue extérieur.

- « Ce n'est pas vraiment une première impression » répondit la sorcière aux yeux émeraude, toute aussi souriante. « Mais elle plutôt bonne » admit-elle d'un ton qui révélait sa surprise. « Je veux dire que j'avais pensé que se serait plus dur de… s'intégrer. En fait il y a beaucoup de 'jeunes' professeurs. »

Ce qui était vrai. Avec Mattew au poste de professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, Amber en Runes Anciennes, Hermione en Métamorphose, Draco en Sortilèges et Blaise, la moyenne d'âge des professeurs avait considérablement diminuée. Minerva et Filius étaient restés au château, comme directeurs des maisons Griffondor et Serdaigle et pour aider Albus mais n'enseignaient plus.

- « Et beaucoup trop de Potter » maugréa une voix profonde et qui aurait sans doute pu agréable ou même sensuelle si elle n'avait été submergée de dédain.

A la surprise du maître des potions, la jeune femme éclata d'un rire mélodieux à la pique et, quand elle se tourna vers lui, ses yeux de jade pétillaient de malice.

- « C'est exactement ce que je pense » déclara Megan le plus sérieusement du monde. « Mais rassurez-vous, je ne resterais pas longtemps » ajouta t'elle avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil et de se retourner vers Blaise.

Cette réplique et le ton léger déstabilisa le professeur et le laissa aux prises avec deux problèmes principaux. Premièrement, trop surpris, il ne trouvait pas de réponse satisfaisante – subtil équilibre de pertinence et de sarcasme. Deuxièmement, et c'était le plus inquiétant, il n'était pas persuadé d'être particulièrement rassuré à la perspective de la voir partir. Il ne la connaissait que depuis une demi-heure, pour l'amour de Merlin. Et il ne supportait pas la petite peste, n'est-ce pas ? Severus prit, ici et maintenant, la décision de se montrer le plus détestable possible avec la ravissante – non, il ne venait _pas_ de penser _ça_ – sorcière. Quelque chose, une sorte de pressentiment, lui disait qu'il serait dangereux pour lui de se rapprocher d'elle d'une manière ou d'une autre… Il ne serait pas exactement blessant – par égard pour Mattew – mais il serait désagréable puisque l'ignorer ne semblait pas une option.

Mais pourquoi, au nom de Salazar Serpentard, avait-il fallu qu'il ressente le besoin de commenter ? Et d'abord, pourquoi était-il en train d'écouter leur conversation en premier lieu ? 'La curiosité est un vilain défaut' lui susurra sa conscience. L'homme au regard d'onyx secoua la tête. Vivement qu'il retourne dans son laboratoire et à ses potions… Enfin, il allait devoir supporter un repas en compagnie de ses 'bien-aimés' – à prononcer avec sarcasme – collègues et des idiots congénitaux qui leur servaient d'élèves. Oh, joie.

xxx

Des centaines de paires d'yeux braqués sur elle. Voilà pourquoi elle s'était 'exilée' en France et dans le monde moldu. Pour échapper à tout ça… Aux regards, aux murmures. Elle pouvait les sentir et les entendre en ce moment même. Elle était le point de mire et le sujet de conversation de pratiquement tous les élèves depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Elle ne le supportait pas… Une main prit la sienne sous la table, rassurante, et un chaleureux regard gris accrocha le sien. La jeune femme aux boucles ébène esquissa un sourire à l'attention de Draco avant de parfaire son masque d'indifférence. Le maître des potions – qui, pour sa plus grande joie, était placé à sa droite – nota la tension qui semblait s'être emparée de la sorcière aux yeux de jade et ne put qu'hausser les sourcils, étonné. Ainsi donc la 'grande' Megan Potter ne semblait pas apprécier plus que ça d'être le centre d'attention. C'était pour le moins… inattendu. Severus ricana intérieurement : ou peut-être que la petite peste était seulement nerveuse à l'idée de prendre en charge les cours dès le lendemain. Et elle avait bien raison. Il était évident qu'elle n'en avait pas les capacités.

- « Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, s'il vous plaît… » fit Albus Dumbledore de sa voix enjouée, calmant effectivement le brouhaha ambiant. L'honorable sorcier se leva, fixant ainsi sur lui l'attention des élèves. « Je suis sûr que vous avez tous remarqué la nouvelle addition à notre équipe professorale et je suis donc heureux de vous présenter mademoiselle Megan Potter qui vous enseignera la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »

Une vague d'applaudissements vigoureux brisa le silence qui s'était installé après cette annonce. Les jeunes sorciers et sorcières semblaient enthousiastes à l'idée de suivre les cours de _la _Megan Potter. Les chuchotements reprirent ensuite de plus belle. En jetant un coup d'œil sur la gauche, Severus constata que la jeune femme – qui s'était contentée d'un signe de tête – avait bien du mal à cacher son embarra et que ses pommettes s'étaient délicatement teintées de rose. Et, _non_, ce n'était _pas_ adorable.

- « Bien, dînons maintenant ! » conclut le directeur en souriant.

Bientôt, le bruit des fourchettes et des couteaux dansant dans les assiettes étouffa celui des conversations. Bon, 'le plus dur était fait, non ?' songea la sorcière au regard émeraude en piquant distraitement dans son assiette sans jamais rien porter à sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas faim, le nœud dans son estomac ne le lui permettait pas, elle redoutait bien trop la journée du lendemain pour ça. Elle s'excusa donc avant le dessert et rejoignit ses nouveaux quartiers, suivie par Draco, inconsciente du regard d'onyx qui la suivit avec curiosité jusqu'à la porte.

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Alors les fans de Severus sont contents ? _

_Je sais qu'il est un peu OOC (Out Of Character) mais voilà j'avais envie d'un Sev' comme ça... et puis sa vie est assez différente de celle du 'vrai' professeur Snape :-)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Voilà la suite..._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews et plus spécialement à Isa que j'adoooooooooore (merci pour tout miss :-))_

_PS : pour le baiser il va falloir attendre un bon bout de temps ;-)_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_6 décembre 2004_

- « Mademoiselle Megan devrait aller prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle avec les autres professeurs » suggéra Dobby avec déférence, ses grands yeux pleins d'admiration fixés sur la jeune femme aux boucles ébène qui faisait actuellement les cents pas devant lui.

Dobby avait en effet décidé de suivre sa jeune maîtresse à Poudlard et Albus avait bien entendu accepté. En réalité, l'elfe de maison ne resterait pas en permanence au château mais y ferait de fréquentes apparitions, dès qu'il le voudrait – ce qui était assez courant – ou dès que Megan aurait besoin de lui – ce qui typiquement n'arrivait presque jamais. Il se trouvait donc en ce moment même dans les quartiers de la jeune femme. Quartiers qu'il avait aidé à décorer avec son enthousiasme habituel. Les appartements en question étaient situés au dernier étage de l'aile ouest – pour les couchers de soleil avait spécifié Meg' – et étaient pavés de petits octogones de terre cuite vernis. Les murs, d'un gris clair, étaient torchés à la chaux.

Le mobilier du salon était ancien, fait de bois blanc. Un grand canapé pourpre et des tapis de couleurs vives égayaient la pièce. Une horloge à l'effigie d'Audrey Hepburn dominait l'imposant piano à queue. Dans la chambre, la place centrale était occupée par un grand lit à baldaquin ourlé de voiles blancs. Sur les côtés se tenaient une coiffeuse et un bureau de bois clair. Le tout était assez épuré, élégant mais chaleureux. Dobby avait bien sûr veillé à ce que des bouquets de tulipes décorent en permanence les pièces. Il y avait aussi de nombreuses photos – la plupart moldues – et un certain nombre de dessins et diverses aquarelles…

- « Je n'ai pas très faim » répondit la sorcière en lui adressant un ravissant sourire qui ne parvint pas à dissimuler sa nervosité grandissante.

Et c'était un euphémisme. Elle était à deux doigts de la crise d'angoisse et doutait fortement que les nausées qui l'assaillaient lui permettraient d'avaler quoi que se soit… Ce matin, elle avait déjà envoyé balader Draco, Mattew, Amber, Hermione _et _Albus. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'encouragement, elle avait besoin d'un valium ou d'un litre de vodka – quoique non, elle ne supportait pas l'alcool – ou de quelques kilomètres à cheval – ce qui n'était guère plus probable. Bordel de merde ! Ce n'était que des ados, après tout, et elle était une adulte. Il n'y aurait pas de problème… si ? Enfin, elle n'avait eu que 5 jours pour préparer ses cours. Tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à sortir tenait sur quelques feuilles de bloque note.

- « Mademoiselle Megan souhaiterait-elle que Dobby lui apporte quelque chose dans ses quartiers ? Un chocolat chaud ? Un croissant ? Un de ses petits gâteaux moldus en forme d'ours ? » s'enquit l'elfe de maison, inquiet pour la santé de sa jeune maîtresse.

- « Non, merci Dobby. Tu es très gentil mais je pense que je ne pourrais rien avaler ce matin » déclara Megan, avec un sourire qui, cette fois, gagna ses yeux de jade.

Comment résister au grand regard plein d'étoiles, à la mine adorable et à la gentillesse chronique de Dobby ? Elle ne voulait surtout pas lui faire de peine. Il s'inquiétait toujours beaucoup trop pour elle. Quelque part il lui faisait penser à sa mère…

- « Très bien mademoiselle Megan mais n'hésitez pas à appeler Dobby si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit » lui rappela gentiment la petite créature avant de transplaner.

La jeune femme aux yeux émeraude se laissa tomber dans son confortable canapé et ferma les paupières en laissant aller sa tête en arrière sur le dossier. Elle n'aurait jamais du accepter ce poste. Jamais. C'était une erreur monumentale. Elle avait pris sa décision sans réfléchir, sur un coup de tête. Même pour embêter son grand frère – ce qu'elle n'avait pas la tête à faire – cela ne valait pas ce supplice. Rien ne valait ce supplice. Ça allait être l'enfer. Littéralement… La jolie sorcière se releva vivement et vint se placer devant le miroir pour la vingtième fois depuis 6 heures ce matin. Elle inspecta sa tenue avec circonspection, un sourcil délicatement haussé. Un tailleur noir – relativement strict si on exceptait le fait que la jupe lui arrivait au-dessus du genou. Une chemise de soie émeraude – pour aller avec ses yeux avait dit Draco. Des escarpins en daim noirs.

Ses boucles noires étaient relevées en un chignon un peu bohème et quelques mèches rebelles retombaient doucement, encadrant son visage plus pâle que jamais. Un bruit à ses pieds la fit se détacher de son reflet et elle se pencha pour prendre Psyché dans ses bras. La petite hermine se blottie contre elle, comme pour lui apporter un réconfort dont elle avait bien besoin. Bérénice était sortie à l'aube pour chasser. Platon, son faucon, avait passé la nuit à la volière. La jeune femme fit un léger geste du poignet et une musique dynamique retentit dans ses quartiers. 'Flash Dance'. 'What a feeling'. Ça avait le don de la détendre. Sa petite chorégraphie improvisée fut interrompue par une sonnerie qui deviendrait certainement familière. Le cœur battant à toute allure, elle attrapa sa robe noire de professeur et sortit en coup de vent.

xxx

Bien, elle était là avant les élèves constata avec soulagement Megan en embrassant la salle du regard. C'était pour le moins sombre… Fronçant les sourcils, elle ouvrit les volets des larges fenêtres qui donnaient sur les jardins de Poudlard. Ça ne changea pas grand-chose dans l'absolu puisqu'à neuf heures du matin, un 6 décembre, en Ecosse, le soleil n'était pas très agressif. La jeune professeur ajouta encore quelques chandelles ça et là, se débarrassa de son encombrante robe professorale et s'installa sur un coin du bureau, les jambes croisées dans le vide. Elle fit apparaître son ouvrage préféré – Orgueil et préjugé – et commença à le lire. La deuxième sonnerie retentit cinq minutes plus tard et les élèves se pressèrent à la porte.

- « Entrez » fit la sorcière aux yeux de jade d'une voix beaucoup plus confiante que ce qu'elle ressentait en réalité.

La vingtaine de premières années – Serdaigle et Poufsouffle d'après son emploi du temps – prirent place sur les bancs. Ils sortirent leurs affaires puis attendirent patiemment que la jeune femme devant eux prenne la parole, la dévisageant plus ou moins discrètement. Megan ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir pour leur curiosité bien naturelle.

- « Très bien, très bien… » reprit-elle avec un sourire rassurant, en sautant souplement de son siège improvisé. « Je suppose que vous vous posez tous des questions sur ma présence ici donc je vais me présenter, vous me poserez les questions qui vous démangent sûrement et nous passerons aux choses sérieuses » déclara la jolie professeur aux boucles ébènes.

Les jeunes adolescents semblaient littéralement boire les paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche et cela amusa la jeune femme, l'attendrissant presque. Ce n'était pas si différent des crèches dans lesquelles elle travaillait.

- « Je m'appelle Megan Potter. J'ai 24 ans. Je suis là pour remplacer votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal » commença t'elle après s'être adossée au bureau, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la salle.

- « J'ai fait mes études à Beauxbâtons, » continua t'elle, de plus en plus à l'aise, « j'ai une maîtrise en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mention optimale avec les félicitations du jury. D'habitude, les enfants dont je m'occupe n'ont pas plus de six ans mais ne pensez pas que je n'userais pas de discipline avec vous. Le respect, mutuel, est une valeur très importante pour moi » fit un peu plus fermement la sorcière avant de marquer une pause.

Elle parcouru rapidement des yeux son auditoire, satisfaite de constater qu'elle avait l'attention de tous.

- « J'attends de vous que vous m'écoutiez, que vous soyez attentif à ce que je dis, à ce que je fais » reprit Megan en se redressant. « Je ne tolèrerais pas qu'on m'interrompe mais, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas à les poser, j'y répondrais avec plaisir… pas de questions personnelles » les prévint-elle, anticipant par avances toutes les interrogations ayant trait à Voldemort.

Certains parurent déçus mais personne ne protesta.

- « Voilà, je crois que ce sera tout… » conclut la jeune femme, souriante. « Vous avez des questions ? » A un jeune garçon qui levait la main : « Oui ? »

- « Nicolas Hérold, de Serdaigle » se présenta l'élève en question après s'être levé. « Combien de temps allez-vous rester, mademoiselle ? »

- « Jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve un remplaçant ou jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire » répondit la ravissante professeur. « Personne d'autre ? » s'enquit-elle à la ronde. « Non ? Parfait. Nous allons donc pouvoir commencer » fit la sorcière en allant s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

Tous les élèves s'emparèrent de leur plume et de leur parchemin, créant un brouhaha momentané qui se dissipa rapidement.

- « Eh bien, » déclara Megan une fois que le calme fut revenu, « c'est un peu délicat pour moi d'enseigner ce cours sans empiéter sur les autres matières puisque je considère que la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal s'appuie sur ce que vous allez apprendre en Sortilège, en Potions et en Botanique » expliqua t'elle avec un léger sourire. « Je ne pense pas me servir de votre livre pendant ce cours. Ce que j'aimerais, pour ce premier cours, c'est que vous me disiez ce que vous avez vu avec le professeur précédent et ce que vous voudriez étudier cette année… »

Aussitôt, des dizaines de mains se levèrent avec enthousiasme. Elle n'allait pas être si terrible cette première heure en fin de compte…

xxx

- « … vous en étiez donc au Patronus » commenta la jeune femme au regard émeraude.

Elle faisait face à une classe de sixième année – Griffondor et Serdaigle – qui, tout en étant un peu moins silencieuse que celle de première année, n'était pas le moins de monde dissipée et très agréable. C'était un peu étrange pour la jeune femme d'enseigner à des élèves qui n'avait que huit ans de moins qu'elle mais c'était intéressant. Et puis elle les avait pour deux heures cette fois.

- « Certains d'entre-vous ont-ils déjà réussi à produire un patronus corporel ? » s'enquit-elle depuis sa place préférée – perchée sur le coin de son bureau.

Elle interpréta le grognement collectif qui lui parvint comme une réponse négative et fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient sur ce sujet depuis plus d'un mois et même si créer un patronus était une opération délicate, certains élèves auraient déjà du y parvenir…

- « Quelqu'un pourrait-il me faire une démonstration ? » demanda t'elle donc en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté dans une mimique adorable dont elle n'avait pas conscience.

Les élèves parurent hésiter et elle comprit leur appréhension.

- « Ce ne sera pas noté, ne vous inquiétez pas » les rassura la nouvelle professeur, un brin taquine.

Une jeune fille blonde – Liv Evanson, de Griffondor, se rappela Megan – se décida finalement et vint se placer devant le bureau, baguette en main.

- « Spero Patronum ! » lança t'elle d'une voix ferme et décidée.

Une fumée argentée jaillit du morceau de bois, vacilla un instant puis disparut. L'élève se tourna ensuite vers son professeur, attendant son verdict. La jeune mademoiselle Potter se leva et rejoignit l'adolescente.

- « C'était très bien, Liv, cinq points pour Griffondor » la félicita Megan avec un sourire chaleureux. « Je voudrais savoir à quoi tu pensais quand tu as lancé le sort. »

- « Euh… le professeur Taylor nous avait dit qu'il fallait penser à un souvenir heureux » fit la blonde quelque peu hésitante.

- « C'est exact » acquiesça la jeune femme aux yeux de jade. « Cinq points pour Griffondor. Tu peux retourner à ta place » la remercia t'elle.

La ravissante professeur attendit que la jeune fille ait regagné sa place sur un banc avant de reprendre la parole. Elle aussi avait eu des difficultés à faire apparaître un patronus la première fois, lorsqu'elle avait quatorze ans, à cause d'une subtilité qu'elle n'avait pas saisi.

- « Je pense que le problème c'est que vous vous concentrez trop sur le souvenir en lui-même et pas assez sur l'émotion » expliqua t'elle en retournant se percher sur son bureau. « Ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir l'image de ce souvenir dans la tête qui va vous aider à faire apparaître votre patronus mais ce que vous avez ressenti à ce moment précis. La joie, le plaisir, le bonheur… ce sont les sensations, les émotions qui importent » s'enflamma t'elle avant de se reprendre et d'adopter un petit air contrit qui fit fondre une bonne partit des jeunes hommes qu'elle avait devant elle. « Vous allez tous essayer maintenant. »

Pendant une demi-heure, les élèves défilèrent et, cette fois-ci, la plupart d'entre eux réussissent à produire le sort en question. Ils en étaient bien sûrs ravis et Megan, conciliante, les laissa discuter un moment, entre eux, de la forme qu'avait pris leur patronus.

- « Mademoiselle Potter ? » l'interpella une autre jeune fille – Clara Peyton, de Serdaigle.

- « Oui ? » l'invita à continuer la sorcière aux boucles noires.

- « Est-ce que notre patronus est forcément le même que notre forme animagus ? » demanda la brunette.

- « Non, pas du tout » répondit la jeune femme en replaçant une mèche ébène derrière son oreille. « Ce sont deux chose totalement indépendantes » poursuivit-elle alors qu'elle avait l'attention de tous. « La forme animagus est liée à la personnalité du sorcier ou de la sorcière en question. Elle est liée à son caractère et à sa puissance magique. Le patronus, lui, dépend des émotions de la personne et peut même changer de forme en cas de fort choc émotionnel » expliqua la professeur aux yeux de jade. « Ma forme animagus est une panthère noire alors que mon patronus est une licorne ailée… sans aucun rapport donc » conclut-elle en souriant.

Cette déclaration suscita une vague de murmures excités.

- « Mademoiselle ? » s'enquit un jeune garçon aux étonnants yeux d'un bleu presque noir – Thomas Memphis, de Griffondor. « Est-ce que… est-ce que vous pourriez nous montrer votre patronus ? Et… et votre forme animagus ? S'il vous plaît » fit-il, non sans un certain courage.

Megan acquiesça avec un petit sourire amusé. D'un geste presque machinal du poignet la jeune femme fit apparaître une magnifique licorne au pelage miroitant. L'animal étendit deux ailes splendides et trotta un petit moment dans la pièce avant de venir frotter ses naseaux contre l'épaule de la sorcière qui l'avait fait apparaître, quémandant une caresse. Elle lui fut accordée avec plaisir puis la créature mythique disparut comme elle était venue. Les élèves étaient bouche bée d'admiration.

- « Waow ! » fit finalement un adolescent aux cheveux roux – Ray Lasham, de Serdaigle – résumant assez bien la pensée générale.

La professeur fronça élégamment le nez, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu provoquer une telle réaction. Certes, sa licorne était assez majestueuse mais elle en avait déjà vu d'autres qui l'étaient tout autant. Elle ne compris l'étonnement de ses élèves que lorsqu'elle réalisa que sa baguette était toujours dans ses cheveux – elle n'avait pas trouvé de pince ce matin – et qu'elle ne l'avait donc pas utilisée. Oups.

- « Mademoiselle ! » s'exclama une brunette – Melinda Tray, de Griffondor si la mémoire de la jeune femme était juste – depuis le troisième rang. « Vous… vous faites de la magie sans baguette ? »

- « Effectivement, » répondit Megan avec précaution, « je l'ai appris à Beauxbâtons avec l'un de mes professeurs » fit-elle, souriante. « Et mes gènes elfiques me la rendre plus… facile. »

- « Vous pourrez nous apprendre ? » s'enquit la jeune Melinda, trépignant quasiment sur place.

La jeune femme aux yeux de jade rit doucement en secouant la tête. Ils avaient déjà oublié la panthère…

- « Oui, éventuellement » admit-elle, tempérant quelque peu la joie de ses élèves. « Mais vous devez savoir qu'il y a très peu de chance pour que vous parveniez un jour à réussir ce genre de sort sans baguette. Et cela vous prendra beaucoup d'énergie. Toutefois, nous pourrons étudier les sorts lancés sans incantation » ajouta t'elle, malicieuse.

Ces mots déclanchèrent l'enthousiasme de la classe entière. Puis le cours continua pendant une heure – pendant laquelle ils continuèrent à s'entraîner à faire apparaître leur patronus – jusqu'à ce que retentisse la cloche qui marquait la fin de la matinée et le début du déjeuner. Megan retint sa classe un instant pour donner des devoirs :

- « Bien, pour jeudi, je voudrais que vous me faisiez un petit essai sur les différentes utilités d'un un patronus. Vous savez tous qu'ils servent à repousser les détraqueurs mais j'aimerais que vous me trouviez d'autres exemples… » annonça la jeune femme avant de reprendre, les yeux rieurs : « Si vous vous débrouillez bien, nous passerons au sorts non-prononcés et à la magie sans baguette. »

Sur-ce, les élèves s'empressèrent de ranger leurs affaires et de quitter la salle, non sans avoir saluer leur professeur.

xxx

Quand Megan entra dans la grande salle, un peu avant midi et demi, ses lèvres étaient étirées d'un sourire radieux. Elle prit gracieusement sa place entre les professeurs Snape et Malfoy qui étaient déjà attablés.

- « Magnifique matinée, n'est-ce pas ? » s'exclama t'elle joyeusement en s'emparant d'un morceau de pain.

Draco répondit volontiers à son sourire et Severus haussa élégamment un sourcil, l'air dubitatif. Comment pouvait-on avoir l'air _aussi_ enthousiaste après trois heures à tenter de faire entrer un minimum de plomb dans les cervelles manifestement atrophiées d'une bonne quarantaine d'imbéciles boutonneux ?

- « Tes cours se sont bien passés ? » s'enquit le jeune homme blond, visiblement amusé.

- « Très bien » fit la sorcière aux boucles ébène, rayonnante. « Les élèves sont a-do-ra-bles » ajouta t'elle en adressant un léger signe de main à Ray Lasham – un rouquin de sixième année qui la regardait depuis la table des Serdaigle et qui rougit violemment en lui rendant son salut.

- « En effet… » ironisa le sombre maître des potions devant ce spectacle.

Ainsi la petite peste avait réussi à ensorceler les élèves en plus du corps professoral. Magnifique. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait presque eu pitié d'elle ce matin quand elle n'était pas venue au petit-déjeuner – sans doute trop nerveuses pour ça – mais son antipathie revenait en force à la vue de cet enthousiasme des plus exaspérants. Les jeunes… Il n'était pas comme ça à leur âge, lui. Certainement pas si écoeurement démonstratif. En désespoir de cause, il se tourna vers Mattew, de l'autre côté, mais ne put s'empêcher de saisir quelques brides de la conversation de sa jolie – et ce n'était _pas_ un avis personnel – voisine.

- « …presque tous réussi à produire un patronus corporel… très intéressés… magie sans baguette… » babillait vivement la jeune femme entre deux bouchées.

Affligeant. Elle déchanterait vite. Elle n'avait pas encore eu cours avec des Serpentard. Se serait décisif pensa t'il non sans une certaine dose d'amusement à l'ide d'une Megan Potter aux prises avec _ses _élèves. Nul doute qu'avec les préjugés que la jeune femme ne devait pas manquer d'avoir à l'égard de la maison du grand Salazar, les jeunes gens allaient lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Si – et il disait bien 'si' – elle réussissait à passer cette 'épreuve', alors elle gagnerait son respect. Pfff. Aucune chance.

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Première demi-journée de Megan... des commentaires ?_


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou à tous et Joyeuse Saint-Valentin :-)_

_Je vous remercie pour les reviews et je vais répondre à quelques petits commentaires :_

_- effectivement, les premières années ne peuvent pas avoir appris quoi que se soit l'année précédente ;-) je me suis mal exprimée, je voulais dire ce qu'ils avaient appris plus tôt dans l'année avec le professeur précédent._

_- tu vas voir pour les serpentards... :-)_

_- ah, ah, une anti-Severus ? non, je comprend ce que tu veux dire (l'auteur, c'est moi, tu peux t'adresser à moi directement), c'est effectivement un rustre désagréable... du moins en apparence et je suis contente que tu trouves que je l'ai retranscrit 'normalement' ;-) le fait est que Darian n'est pas tout blanc (tu le découvriras plus tard) et que notre professeur de potions n'est pas tout noir... quant à 'mériter' Megan, eh bien, l'amour n'est pas quelque chose de rationnel qui se contrôle. Je crois que tu vas encore plus en vouloir à Severus dans l'avenir et que tu vas certainement me maudire de le 'mettre' avec Meg' mais je persiste et signe :-)_

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_6 décembre 2004_

- « … et vos suggestions quant aux différentes manières de déjouer l'imperium sont très intéressantes » annonça la jeune femme aux yeux de jade après avoir parcouru les fiches qu'elle venait de ramasser.

Devant elle étaient assis les élèves d'une classe de quatrième année mêlant Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Elle avait noté une certaine tension entre les deux maisons mais rien de bien méchant… pour l'instant au moins.

- « Il y en a une que j'ai particulièrement aimée, » ajouta- t'elle, malicieuse, « c'est monsieur Elvire qui l'a proposée : l'évitement. Ne pas se faire toucher par le sort… »

- « C'est une réponse de Serpentard » lança une jeune fille – dont elle ne se rappelait plus du nom mais qui appartenait à Poufsouffle – avec dédain.

- « Dix points en moins pour Poufsouffle » répliqua sèchement Megan, « pour m'avoir interrompue et dix autres points en moins pour réflexion discriminatoire » fit-elle avant de se tourner vers Paul Elvire – un Serpentard, en effet. « C'est une réponse très intelligente et, dans l'absolu, le meilleur moyen de déjouer l'imperium. Je vous ai dit qu'il est possible de lutter contre les effets de ce sort par la simple force de notre volonté, » reprit la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur le coin du bureau, « mais ce n'est pas infaillible. Il suffit que votre opposant soit plus fort que vous, magiquement ou mentalement pour que vous soyez incapable de résister » conclut-elle doctement.

La professeur aux boucles ébène laissa aux élèves le temps de finir de noter puis se retourna vers le tableau noir où elle écrivit à la craie blanche le sort qu'ils allaient étudier ensuite. Avada Kedavra. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur les deux mots qui avaient marqué sa vie. Megan se retint de porter la main à son front où il ne restait plus de la cicatrice – cachée derrière une frange noire – qu'une fine ligne rosée. Un murmure parcouru la salle derrière elle, la décidant à faire face à ses élèves.

- « Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me parler du dernier des impardonnables ? » s'enquit la jeune femme à la ronde.

- « C'est… c'est le sortilège de mort » osa finalement une jeune rousse – Elisa Monroe, de Serpentard. « En théorie, il n'y a pas de moyen de s'en préserver et on ne peut y survivre… »

- « Dix points pour Serpentard » accorda Megan avant de prendre un instant pour rassembler ses pensées. « En théorie, effectivement, il n'existe pas de bouclier magique susceptible de détourner un Avada Kedavra » commença t'elle d'une voix calme. « Pas chez les sorciers en tous cas… Oui ? » fit la jeune femme à l'attention d'un Poufsouffle brun – Anthony Valmer – qui levait la main.

- « Mais, mademoiselle, vous y avez survécut, vous… plusieurs fois » objecta timidement le jeune garçon.

- « C'est exact, » concéda la sorcière aux yeux émeraude, « quoiqu'un peu particuliers… J'ai bien dit qu'aucun bouclier 'sorcier' ne pouvait résister face à ce sort. »

Ici, elle marqua une nouvelle pause, se demandant comment elle pourrait introduire la suite. Sans compter qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet épineux pour elle. Un sujet qui la renvoyait à des souvenirs douloureux qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Et puis elle n'aimait pas trop se rappeler de toutes ces choses qui faisait d'elle quelqu'un de 'particulier'. La jeune femme décida finalement que repousser éternellement ce moment n'arrangerait pas les choses et que, la subtilité ne donnant rien face à des adolescents, elle devait se lancer.

- « En revanche, certains puissants boucliers elfiques le peuvent » reprit-elle donc sans plus de préambule. « Malheureusement c'est une forme de magie presque disparue aujourd'hui que seul un petit groupe de personnes connaissent et qu'un nombre encore plus restreint de gens peuvent pratiquer » expliqua Megan en jouant distraitement avec un morceau de craie. « Il est nécessaire de posséder des gènes elfiques pour y parvenir. »

- « C'est cool ! » commenta spontanément un blondinet – Arthur Syler, de Serpentard.

- « Certes, » fit la jeune professeur, les yeux pétillant d'amusement. « Mais il y a aussi des inconvénients » tempéra t'elle en posant le petit bâton de craie à côté d'elle avant de désigner vaguement les trois formules écrite sur le tableau. « Je ne pourrais pas lancer l'un de ces sorts si ma vie en dépendait… »

- « Mais pourquoi ? » s'enquit Arthur après qu'elle l'ai invité à s'exprimer.

- « La magie elfique » commença à expliquer Megan, les yeux perdus dans le vague, « est essentiellement défensive et bénéfique. On la considère souvent comme 'pure', liée à la nature et aux éléments. Elle ne peut donc, directement, détruire quoique se soit » termina t'elle en posant son regard sur le jeune garçon qui avait posé la question.

- « Comment ça marche, alors ? Comment avez-vous réussi à détruire 'Vous-savez-qui' ? » interrogea la petite rousse de tout à l'heure.

- « Voldemort » la corrigea la jeune professeur par réflexe, sans vraiment y penser. « C'est un peu compliqué… Ça vous intéresserait d'un apprendre plus sur la magie défensive elfique ? » demanda t'elle soudain en s'adressant à l'ensemble de la classe.

De vifs hochements de tête positifs lui répondirent de toutes parts.

- « Eh bien, soit, nous étudierons les pratiques de défense elfiques et je vous ferais même quelques démonstrations… » déclara la jeune femme, visiblement amusée par l'enthousiasme que sa déclaration provoquait chez les adolescents, « … si vous étudiez correctement la leçon d'aujourd'hui » conclut-elle, taquine, alors que la cloche sonnait.

xxx

Megan Potter, perchée sur son bureau, regardait le spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle, partagée entre l'exaspération et la colère. D'un point de vue extérieur, elle aurait peut-être pu paraître détachée mais le fait est qu'elle bouillonnait intérieurement alors que ses élèves – des septième année Griffondor et Serpentard – s'envoyaient des insultes et des sorts en continue. Ça avait commencé assez innocemment, par un commentaire désobligeant lancé par un Serpentard à un Griffondor durant les duels qu'elle avait organisé pour juger de leur niveau. La perversité des commentaires et la gravité des sorts jetés n'avait cessé d'augmenter depuis. Plusieurs adolescents en étaient même venus aux mains. La jeune femme ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait rire ou pleurer et se contentait pour le moment de contempler la scène d'un air désabusée. Elle avait tenté de mettre fin au pugilat calmement, plusieurs fois, mais sans succès et sa patience atteignait ses limites….

- « Ça suffit ! » s'écria soudain la sorcières aux boucles noires en se levant, les yeux brillant d'une colère difficilement contenue.

Une vague de magie parcourut la salle et les élèves, déjà surpris par l'exclamation, se retrouvèrent muets et immobilisés. Les yeux écarquillés, ils semblèrent se rendre compte de la présence de leur nouvelle professeur et du comportement qu'avez été le leur ces 20 dernières minutes. Certains rougirent, d'autres baissèrent les yeux, honteux. Quelques uns d'entre eux continuaient de se toiser, le regard noir. D'autres encore fixaient la ravissante sorcière, dont les yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs, avec inquiétude.

- « Je ne peux pas le croire ! » poursuivit Megan, continuant sur sa lancée, en français comme celui lui arrivait souvent lorsqu'elle était en proie à une émotion particulièrement violente.

Des réflexions comme 'Sales fils de mangemorts' ou 'Ordures de Sang-de-Bourbe' lui donnait la nausée. Elle savait que les frictions entre Serpentard et Griffondor étaient courantes du temps de ses parents ou même de sa sœur mais maintenant… Enfin, Voldemort n'existait plus. Ces histoires de Sang-purs ne devraient plus avoir autant d'importance. Et cette petite guerre stupide était des plus ridicules ! Que voulaient-ils faire ? Créer un nouveau conflit ? N'y avait-il pas eu assez de morts et assez blessés ? Combien en faudrait-il encore pour qu'ils comprennent enfin ?

- « Mais quel âge avez-vous, bon sang ! » lança la jeune femme en détaillant chacun de ses élèves, la déception claire dans sa voix. « Vous vous comportez comme des gamins de trois ans caractériels ! » s'exclama t'elle alors que tous les adolescents affichaient des mines mi-contrite mi-effrayée « Non, oubliez ça, des enfants de trois ans ne se conduiraient pas de cette manière » se reprit la sorcière dont les boucles ébène dansaient en suivant les mouvements de son corps. « Votre attitude est inqualifiable, méprisable ! Vous faites preuve d'un manque de respect à l'égard de vos pairs, de vous-même et de moi… » martela t'elle d'un ton redevenu dangereusement calme.

D'ailleurs les élèves ne s'y trompèrent pas et certains blanchirent drastiquement.

- « Maintenant sortez. Tous. Et ne remettez pas les pieds dans cette salle avant d'avoir changé d'attitude » continua Megan, imperturbable. « Peu m'importe que vous ayez des examens en fin d'années. Je ne tolèrerais pas ce genre de comportement durant mes cours. Si vous voulez vous comporter comme de parfaits imbéciles dénués de la moindre trace d'intelligence, grand bien vous face, mais attendez vous à ce qu'on vous traite comme tel. Alors maintenant sortez. DEHORS ! » ordonna t'elle brusquement, sortant les adolescents de leur état de choc.

Une aura de puissance semblait envelopper la jeune femme dont les yeux émeraude s'étaient drastiquement assombris sous l'effet de la colère. Tous les jeunes gens, conscients des capacités magiques de leur professeur, s'empressèrent de ranger leurs affaires – ou du moins de les rassembler au hasard – avant de quitter la salle.

- « Au fait, deux cents points en moins pour Griffondor _et_ Serpentard » ajouta la jolie sorcière tandis que les derniers étudiants passaient la porte, pratiquement en courant. « Et j'allais oublier… » fit-elle, malicieuse, avec un délicat mouvement du poignet.

xxx

- « Vous savez ce qu'elle a fait ? »

- « … »

- « Non, c'est vrai ?

- « … »

- « J'ai entendu dire que… »

- « … »

- « Comment ça c'est passé ? »

- « … »

- « Oui, des septième année… »

- « … »

- « Verts et rouges. Hilarant. »

- « … »

- « … interdit de revenir, c'est ça… »

- « … »

- « … 400 points en tout ! »

Voilà un résumé des diverses conversations que Severus Snape avait saisi dans les couloirs qui le menaient des donjons à la grande salle. Une effervescence particulière semblait agiter les élèves ce soir et le sévère maître des potions devait avouer que sa curiosité était piquée. L'évènement à l'origine de ces discussions animées lui était encore inconnu mais paraissait amuser grandement les plus anciens élèves et avoir impressionné les plus jeunes. Le sombre professeur faisait preuve, la plupart du temps, de la plus grande indifférence face aux émois qui secouaient la population étudiante – puisque qu'il était souvent question de la nouvelle liaison d'un célèbre joueur de Quidditch ou de toute autre idiotie dénuée d'intérêt. Aussi, il ne prêta guère d'importance à la situation ce soir là… du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il pénètre dans la grande salle.

Severus n'était pas homme à dévoiler ses émotions. Il se flattait de pouvoir conserver un visage stoïque en toute circonstance. Et c'est sans doute grâce à des années d'entraînement qu'il ne laissa rien paraître de la surprise qui fut la sienne devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. En remontant jusqu'à la table professorale, son regard – tout comme celui de la grande majorité des présents – faisait des allers et retours entre la table des Serpentard et celle des Griffondor sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Difficile en effet d'ignorer la teinte rouge vive qu'avaient pris les cheveux des septième année de sa maison et la teinte vert fluo qu'avaient ceux des septième année de la maison de Minerva. Les autres élèves ne semblaient discuter que de ça et de la raison de ce soudain 'carnage' capillaire.

Les étudiants touchés, eux, se faisaient les plus discrets possible – compte tenu des circonstances. Mais il était assez difficile d'être discrets avec _ces_ couleurs de cheveux. Quant au corps professoral… la situation ne semblait pas les atteindre le moins du monde. Albus avait le regard plus pétillant que jamais. Les plus anciens discutaient tranquillement entre eux, l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage. Quant aux plus jeunes, ils conversaient avec animation, manifestement très amusés. L'homme au regard d'onyx vint se glisser à sa place habituelle, entre la petite peste et le jeune Potter. Après avoir salué Mattew – d'un bref hochement de tête – il se sentit obligé de jeter au moins un coup d'œil à sa voisine. Son air un peu trop innocent le rendit immédiatement suspicieux.

- « Mademoiselle Potter ? » l'interpella t'il donc de sa voix de velours, notant dans un coin de son esprit que c'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait réellement à elle de son propre chef.

La jeune femme leva vers lui son superbe regard de jade où se mêlait malice – Severus supposa qu'elle n'était effectivement pas étrangère à la situation de ses élèves – et étonnement – qui n'égalait pas celui de Draco.

- « Professeur Snape ? » fit Megan en repoussant une boucle noire qui lui retombait devant les yeux, avec un délicieux petit sourire qui traduisait pourtant une certaine appréhension.

La jeune sorcière se sentait en effet assez confuse à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait face au mystérieux professeur – non pas que cela arrivait souvent… elle n'était là que depuis la vieille. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui faisait qu'elle se sentait toujours prise en faute lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle. C'était peut-être du au fait qu'il utilisait avec elle le ton qu'il aurait pris pour réprimander une élève qui serait rester dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Avec cette sorte de condescendance qu'on accorde à ses 'inférieurs… Enfin c'est l'impression que Megan en avait. Ce n'était définitivement pas un sentiment très agréable et elle soupçonnait que ce comportement allait vite l'agacer. Elle ne recherchait absolument pas la bénédiction de toute les personnes qu'elle rencontrait mais être aussi mal jugée par quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait même pas avait un goût d'injustice.

De plus son grand frère parlait avec tant de référence de son aîné – de sa culture, de son intelligence, de son humour… – qu'elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir l'approcher, elle aussi. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle pourrait bien s'entendre avec cet homme là. Même si Amber le jugeait bourru, impatient et mal aimable. De toutes façons – outre son goût pour les grands bruns mystérieux _et _sarcastiques – Megan avait toujours aimé les énigmes et Severus en était une. Une énigme qu'elle aimerait bien percée à jour. Alors elle serait patiente. Enfin, dans la limite du possible. On lui avait parlé des fameuses sautes d'humeurs du maître des potions et elle était bien décidé à ne pas ses laisser marcher sur les pieds. Elle était une Potter après tout.

- « Avez-vous une idée de ce qui a bien pu arriver à _mes_ élèves ? » s'enquit l'homme avec une politesse un peu excessive et un rictus plus ironique qu'engageant.

- « Feriez-vous référence à la teinte plutôt inhabituelle qu'ont pris les cheveux de certains des jeunes étudiants de votre maison ? » fit la jeune femme légèrement défiante, une lueur taquine dansant dans ses yeux.

Severus se fit la réflexion que le léger accent français de la nouvelle professeur était tout à fait charmant, avant de se donner un violente gifle mentale pour avoir penser une telle chose. C'était une gamine, par Merlin. Il avait été en cours avec ses parents. Et ce n'était qu'une petite peste…

- « En effet » répondit l'ex-espion avec la même dose de sarcasme.

- « Il se peut, en effet que je sois…disons partiellement responsable de cette situation » admit la jeune femme, pas gênée pour un sou avant de porter un verre à ses lèvres.

Elle sirotait, au lieu de l'habituel jus de citrouille, une drôle de boisson pétillante d'une couleur peu engageante – 'coca light' disait l'étiquette – qu'un elfe de maison visiblement dérangé – Doppy ou Dybbo se rappela vaguement Severus – venait de lui apporter.

- « Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi, s'il vous plaît, avez-vous ressenti le besoin de jouer les apprenties coiffeuses ? » chercha à savoir le professeur Snape, amusé malgré lui par cet échange.

- « Ce ne sont que des abrutis sans cervelle » déclara laconiquement Megan comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus évident. « Vous devriez savoir qu'ils ont également perdus 200 points et que je refuse qu'ils mettent un pied dans ma classe tant qu'ils se comporteront comme des crétins congénitaux, voilà » conclut-elle avec légèreté.

Severus manqua de s'étrangler avec la gorgée qu'il venait de prendre, partagé entre le choc et l'amusement. Abruti sans cervelle ? Crétins congénitaux ? Ça avait quelque chose de familier. En fait, c'était quelque chose qu'il aurait pu dire lui-même – qu'il avait sûrement du déjà dire – et l'idée le troubla légèrement.

- « Qu'ont-ils _fait_ exactement ? » demanda t'il, vraiment intéressé, en se tournant davantage vers sa voisine, lui donnant toute son attention.

La jeune femme aux yeux de jade lui adressa un sourire complice – qui ne le fit _pas_ fondre du tout – et se lança dans des explications.

xxx

Le bruit de l'altercation, des insultes principalement, leur était parvenu depuis le bout du couloir. Hermione, Megan, Draco, Blaise et Severus qui cheminaient ensemble depuis la grande salle en direction de la salle de réunion, furent les premiers adultes à atteindre le petit attroupement. Les deux jeunes femmes marchaient en avant, discutant avec animation d'une série télévisée moldue, et constatèrent que les deux 'combattants' étaient en fait deux jeunes garçons de cinquième année. Un blondinet et un rouquin, respectivement de Griffondor et de Serpentard comme le signifiaient les blasons sur leurs uniformes. Dès que les adolescents et leurs amis se rendirent compte de l'arrivée des professeurs le groupe se dispersa comme une nuée d'oiseaux et les deux duellistes abaissèrent leurs baguettes

Hermione, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, se dressa devant eux et les fixa avec un air pincé qui rappelait singulièrement celui de Minerva McGonagall tandis que Megan secouait doucement ses boucles noires, son petit nez froncé en signe de désapprobation. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec ses deux maisons pour que cela dégénère à chaque fois ? Au dîner, la jeune sorcière aux yeux émeraude avait bien cru que sa sœur et le maître des potions allaient en venir aux mains… D'accord Amber avait tendance à être un peu têtue et à s'emporter vite. Certes le professeur Snape était prompte au sarcasme et possédait une langue acérée. Mais ils basaient la plupart de leurs altercations sur leurs anciennes maisons respectives. C'était assez stupide selon l'avis de la jeune femme.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » s'enquit sévèrement mademoiselle Granger en toisant les deux garçons de ses yeux couleur chocolat.

- « C'est lui qui a commencer ! » firent les concernés dans un bel ensemble en se désignant l'un l'autre de se lancer un regard noir.

- « Dix pompes chacun ! » lança malicieusement Megan après avoir échangée un regard blasé avec sa collègue.

- « Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent simultanément les deux adolescents, surpris par l'ordre et peu sûr de son sérieux.

- « Vous allez faire vingt pompes » reprit la jeune femme avec moins d'humour, augmentant la punition. « Maintenant ! » indiqua t'elle, sortant les élèves de leur stupeur. « Vous sembliez si enthousiastes à l'idée de vous dépenser » se justifia t'elle, ironique. « Allez, par terre, tous les deux, je compte… »

Le Griffondor s'exécuta sous le regard goguenard des trois hommes qui les avaient rejoints mais le Serpentard interrogea d'abord son directeur de maison du regard. Severus lui confirma d'un bref hochement de tête qu'il devait effectivement subir la punition lui aussi. Au bout des vingt pompes – laborieusement atteintes – les deux jeunes garçons étaient rouges et transpirant. Bien trop essoufflés en tous cas pour trouver la force de se titiller. Et c'est avec un soulagement visible qu'ils regagnèrent leurs salles communes respectives.

- « Des pompes ? » s'exclama Blaise en riant, incapable de retenir son amusement après le départ des deux élèves.

- « C'est dans l'armée… » répondit Megan avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- « … un truc moldu » précisa Hermione, souriante elle aussi.

- « Intéressant » commenta simplement le professeur Snape, un sourcil haussé en signe d'amusement.

xxx

- « Alors, cette première journée ? » demanda Mattew en passant une main dans ses boucles brunes, les ébouriffant au passage, alors que tous s'étaient confortablement installés autour de la cheminée.

Le 'tous' désignait les plus jeunes professeurs du château qui s'étaient réunis dans les quartiers de Megan pour discuter autour de bonnes tasses de chocolat chaud et de cookies. Ce qu'ils n'avaient guère eu le temps de faire depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme la veille. Draco, Mattew et Blaise occupaient le canapé. Le blond au milieu des deux bruns. Megan était blottie contre son frère, perchée sur ses genoux. Hermione et Amber, elles, étaient assises de l'autre côté de la table basse, sur une méridienne qu'ils avaient transformée à partir du pouf assorti au canapé. Un feu vif ronronnait dans la cheminée et les bougies baignaient la pièce d'une douce lumière dorée. Bérénice et Psyché étaient lovées devant l'âtre, endormies.

- « Eh bien… je m'attendais à pire » admit Megan, taquine, en jouant distraitement avec les boutons de la chemise de son frère. « Les élèves sont très gentils… dans l'ensemble » fit-elle, les yeux rieurs. « Honnêtement, à part cette guéguerre idiote entre Serpentard et Griffondor les cours se sont très bien passées. Ils sont réceptifs et intéressés et je pense que je vais me plaire ici, finalement » conclut-elle avec malice.

- « Je le savais ! » s'exclama Draco, faussement triomphant, avant de recevoir une légère tape sur la tête. « Ouch ! Je suis un meilleur ami battu » gémit-il en faisant mine de souffrir, ce qui déclancha les rires de l'assistance.

- « Je suis contente de t'avoir ici » intervint Amber d'un ton doux et sérieux.

La sœur jumelle de Megan était devenue une belle jeune femme à l'opulente chevelure rousse et aux superbes yeux d'ambres dont la lueur des bougies faisait ressortir l'éclat doré. Griffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles, elle était fière de sa maison dont elle présentait toutes les qualités… et les défauts. La rouquine était passionnée par les Runes Anciennes et adorait son travail d'enseignante à Poudlard. Autant Megan avait tendance à considérer la France comme son premier pays, autant Amber était fière de ses racines écossaises. Elle aimait beaucoup les langues qu'elle avait étudiées à Saint Andrews – une université moldue – et avait une passion pour la botanique. Les orchidées en particulier. Sa sœur et elle n'avaient jamais été vraiment très proches bien qu'étant liées par une profonde affection.

Elles l'étaient, dans une certaine mesure, et d'autant plus puisqu'elles étaient jumelles, mais pas spécialement. Le fait d'avoir suivi une scolarité des deux côtés de la Manche n'avait pas aidé et leurs caractères avaient toujours été très différents. D'une manière générale – et à part avec ses amis très proches – Megan était plus réservée, moins enjouée, moins prompte à donner son avis. Elle avait moins besoin de reconnaissance d'une certaine façon. L'équitation était l'une des rares choses qu'elles avaient en commun. Et on sentait une véritable harmonie lorsqu'elles faisaient de la musique ensemble… Amber fréquentait, depuis plusieurs années déjà, Cédric Diggory, un jeune homme de deux ans son aîné, qui travaillait actuellement au ministère de la magie.

- « Nous le sommes tous » renchérit Mattew en serrant davantage sa petite sœur contre son torse après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa tempe.

L'aîné des enfants Potter était un beau jeune homme de 26 ans à la silhouette bien dessinée. Ses boucles brunes retombaient sur sa nuque, lui donnant un air un peu sauvage et mystérieux qui, ajouté à un sourire charmeur le rendait quasiment irrésistible pour la gente féminine. Il avait également hérité des yeux ambrés de son père et de sa passion pour le Quidditch. Le jeune professeur d'histoire de la magie était aussi un talentueux sculpteur et aimait, à l'occasion, se défouler sur une batterie. Il était fiancé à une ancienne camarade de classe, Isabelle Bloom, charmante jeune femme, à présent professeur d'histoire dans un lycée moldu d'Edinburgh.

- « Bien sûr » approuva Hermione avec un chaleureux sourire. « Ron a dit qu'il essaierait de passer mais ce n'est pas évident avec les élections qui approchent… » expliqua t'elle, contrite.

Hermione Granger, une jolie brunette studieuse au regard chocolat, était elle aussi fiancée. La jeune femme allait bientôt épouser Ron Weasley, un grand gaillard roux, qui faisait partie de l'élite des aurors. Tous les deux étaient les meilleurs amis d'Amber depuis qu'ils étaient entrés à Poudlard. Bien sûr, la famille Weasley avait toujours été proche des Potter mais ces trois-là étaient souvent surnommés les 'inséparables'. Au fil des ans, Draco avait appris à connaître les deux tourtereaux et réciproquement puisqu'ils se retrouvaient toujours tous au Manoir Potter pour les vacances.

- « Je pense que ça va être une fin d'année intéressante… » fit Blaise avec humour en posant son regard successivement sur chacun des jeunes gens présents dans la pièce.

Blaise était un peu l'intrus ce soir. Seul son poste à Poudlard et la similarité de leur âge l'avait propulsé dans leur petite sphère – celle de Mattew, Amber et Hermione – deux ans auparavant. Et puis son caractère agréable, son sens de l'humour, sa vive intelligence et sa générosité en avait fait un ami. Megan ne le connaissait que par ouie dire mais le jugeait très sympathique. Et Draco, qui n'avait rejoint l'équipe enseignante que cette année, était sous le charme. Il faut dire qu'avec son bon mètre 85, son corps finement musclé, ses beaux yeux noisette et sa peau délicatement doré, le jeune Zambini avait tout pour plaire. Le seul hic c'est que le blond n'avait aucune idée de l'inclination du professeur d'arithmancie et n'osait pas lui demander… Pourtant, le futur Lord Malfoy, avec ses yeux d'un bleu glacé presque irréel, sa chevelure d'un blond cendré, ses traits aristocratiques et sa silhouette de mannequin, n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre.

- « Alors quelqu'un à des conseils à me donner pour demain ? Des anecdotes croustillantes sur les élèves ? Sur les professeurs ? » s'enquit la jolie sorcière au regard de jade lorsque tout le monde fut servi en cookies.

xxx

Les jeunes gens se séparèrent vers 11 heures et demi. Tous avaient des cours à donner le lendemain matin. Une fois seule dans sa chambre, Megan s'appuya un instant au montant de la fenêtre, laissant son regard errer sur le paysage nocturne à couper le souffle qu'offrait le parc de Poudlard. La lune d'argent se découpait plus nette que jamais dans un ciel d'un noir d'encre et se reflétait sur les eaux calmes du lac. Ça et là brillait, comme l'éclat d'un diamant, une étoile. Les arbres se balançaient doucement sous la légère brise, encore lourds de neige. Tout invitait à la mélancolie ici et la jeune femme se surprit à soupirer, le froid de la vitre tranchant agréablement contre son front moite. La nuit précédente, elle avait pris une potion pour dormir mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas en faire une habitude. Mais même si l'angoisse était un peu retombée, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir dormir correctement.

Bientôt elle ne le pourrait plus, les cauchemars reviendraient. Surtout ici. Elle avait la désagréable intuition que ses démons ne seraient que plus difficiles à affronter ici, là où tout avait commencé. Bien sûre, elle aurait pu demander à Draco de rester. Il l'aurait fait. Mais mieux valait garder cette option en dernier recours. La jeune femme aux boucles ébène usa de toute sa volonté pour chasser ses pensées négatives qui revenaient au grand galop. Serait-elle à la hauteur pour ce travail ? Tiendrait-elle six mois ? Arriverait-elle à suffisamment aider les élèves à passer leurs BUSES ou leurs ASPICS ? Pourraient-elle supporter dix jours de rêves hantés par les cris inhumains de cet être qu'elle avait tué ? Chaque année la tâche lui semblait à la fois plus ardue et plus aisée. Plus aisée parce que les souvenirs s'estompaient. Plus ardue parce que la culpabilité, elle, semblait augmenter…

En frisson parcourut la sorcière aux yeux de jade qui se décida à refermer les lourds rideaux de velours pourpre et à s'éloigner de la fenêtre. Elle prit place devant le superbe piano à queue et fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur les touches noires et blanches, sans bruit. Et puis elle appuya une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Et puis ses doigts coururent sur le clavier. Une mélodie familière s'éleva de l'instrument et Megan ferma les yeux, se laissant importée par l'air, se laissant bercée par lui. Ce morceau particulier avait toujours eu le don de l'apaiser aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne. Elle ne se rappelait plus d'où il venait ni comment elle l'avait appris – elle n'en possédait pas la partition – mais il était… spécial. Un peu triste, un peu perdu et en même temps si plein d'espoir. La jeune femme continua de le jouer en boucle alors que dehors, la neige commençait à tomber.

oxoOoxo


	13. Chapter 13

_Désolée pour le 'retard' mais je n'ai pas pu poster de chapitre ce week-end... mais le voilà ;-)_

_Merci à adenoide, lyra, mushu, zaika et jenni pour leur reviews, et oui, c'est bien le morceau que Severus lui a appris et il s'en rappelle effectivement._

_Bonne lecture :-)_

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_7 décembre 2004_

Le lendemain, le parc de Poudlard semblait avoir été délicatement saupoudré d'une légère couche de neige. Les arbres semblaient être décorés de guirlande de diamant, scintillant sous les doux rayons du soleil. Des flocons tourbillonnaient dans l'air avant de venir se poser sur les toits des tours du vénérable château. Il n'était que 17 heures mais la nuit tombait déjà sur le paysage féerique. Dans la salle de réunion, quelques professeurs étaient réunis pour prendre le thé. Minerva, Mattew et Albus discutaient autour de quelques petits cakes au citron tandis que Severus, à la fenêtre, se perdait dans la contemplation du parc. Aucun élève ne s'était aventuré dehors, sans doute rebuté par le vent glacial. Pourtant le professeur de potion suivait des yeux deux silhouettes qui paraissaient s'ébattre sur l'épais manteau blanc. Un observateur extérieur n'aurait peut-être pas su les identifier mais lui savait qu'il s'agissait de deux cavalières un brin téméraires.

Amber et Megan Potter… L'homme au regard d'onyx devait reconnaître qu'elles se débrouillaient plutôt bien mais il ne voyait absolument pas l'intérêt de risquer – stupidement – ainsi une pneumonie pour quelques heures de galop. Il leur avait bien fait comprendre son point de vue avant qu'elles ne se décident à partir sans tenir compte des 'recommandations' – plus ou moins aimables – du sombre maître des potions. Les lèvres de celui-ci s'étirent en un rictus sarcastique alors qu'il observait les deux jeunes femmes faire la course autour du lac. Mais ce rictus n'avait pas son acidité habituelle. Et cette étrange constatation lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il se rendait compte que les choses ne se passaient pas exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Entre aujourd'hui et hier, Severus n'avait lancé que deux ou trois sarcasmes dignes de ce nom à la jeune femme aux boucles ébène.

Le fait est que la jolie Megan Potter était très différente de sa sœur et que se montrer réellement désagréable avec elle se révélait assez… difficile. Là où Amber portait toutes ses émotions sur son visage, Megan dissimulait les siennes. Là où on lisait en Amber comme dans un livre ouvert, Severus avait l'impression que Megan portait un masque en permanence tant elle pouvait passer rapidement d'une froide indifférence à un enthousiasme presque enfantin. Là où Amber était prompte à s'emporter, Megan était plus réservée, plus réfléchie. La jumelle aux yeux de jade semblait posséder une part d'ombre et de mystère qui attirait inexorablement l'ex espion. Elle avait quelque chose de sombre en elle, quelque chose qui la hantait… et il pensait en avoir vu un échantillon huit ans auparavant dans ce cimetière.

Il y avait donc quelque chose qui empêchait Snape – il ne savait pas vraiment quoi – de se montrer vraiment sarcastique ou même indifférent envers la jeune femme. Et puis elle l'avait impressionnée dans sa maîtrise des situations de crises avec les élèves, notamment avec l'histoire des cheveux – qui n'avaient toujours pas repris leurs couleurs initiales – et elle l'avait même fait rire en lui racontant des anecdotes de sa scolarité à Beauxbâtons. Si il devait la comparer avec l'un des membres de sa fratrie, il choisirait sans hésitation Mattew Potter. Et étant donné le respect et l'amitié qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune sorcier, ce n'était pas un mince compliment… Pourtant la petite peste l'exaspérait. De ça il était sûr. Mais il était moins sûr de la cause de cette exaspération. Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas qu'elle titille sa curiosité, qu'elle éveille son intérêt et qu'elle trouble le calme de sa vie quotidienne.

Petite peste, indeed. Le problème c'est que cela ressemblait davantage – et de plus en plus – à un surnom affectueux qu'à un qualificatif péjoratif, même dans sa tête. Mais cela lui donnait l'illusion de conserver un peu de cette verve piquante, voir blessante, pour laquelle Severus était connu. L'illusion seulement…

- « Tu es bien silencieux Severus » fit soudainement le directeur de Poudlard en lissant sa longue barbe blanche, les yeux pétillants de malice.

L'interpellé s'arracha à la contemplation du paysage et des deux cavalières pour se retourner vers ses trois collègues qui le fixaient tous, le sourire aux lèvres. Le professeur Snape soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avant de venir s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

- « Que voulez-vous que je dise ? » répliqua t'il, un peu brusquement.

- « Ah, voilà le Severus Snape que nous connaissons et aimons… » plaisanta Mattew sans se soucier du regard assassin que son ami lui adressa en retour.

- « Je trouve que Megan se débrouille très bien » intervint Minerva, reprenant leur sujet de conversation initial. « Qu'en penses-tu Severus ? »

L'homme en question grommela une vague réponse que l'on pouvait tout aussi bien interpréter d'une manière ou d'une autre et décida de gagner du temps en prenant une gorgée de thé – nature bien entendu.

- « Je suppose qu'elle est relativement… acceptable » admit finalement le mystérieux maître des potions sous le regard insistant de sa collègue. « Elle n'a pas encore causé de catastrophe mais je ne doute pas que cela arrivera incessamment » ajouta t'il cyniquement, comme pour contrebalancer le presque-compliment qu'il venait de faire.

- « Je savais que tu l'adorerais… » le taquina le jeune Potter en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Severus renifla dédaigneusement et ignora avec dignité le comportement puéril de son jeune ami. L'adorer… En effet.

xxx

_8 décembre 2004_

- « Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons voir les épouvantards » annonça Megan Potter à sa classe de troisième année – Serpentard et Serdaigle. « Quelqu'un peut me dire de quoi il s'agit ? »

- « Un épouvantard, » commença une jeune fille rousse du nom de Miranda, qui lui rappelait décidément Hermione, « est une créature, vivant dans des endroits sombres et confinés, qui peut changer de forme à volonté. Lorsqu'elle est devant une personne elle prend l'apparence de la plus grande peur de cette personne. On ne peut jamais savoir à l'avance quelle forme un épouvantard va prendre » fit-elle très sérieusement.

Il ne faisait pas de doute que l'adolescente avait appris cela par coeur dans un bouquin mais c'était tout à fait juste et la jeune femme aux boucles noires lui adressa donc un sourire d'approbation avant de l'inviter à reprendre sa place.

- « C'est exact, Miranda, cinq points pour Serdaigle » acquiesça la nouvelle professeur. « Et quelqu'un sait quelle est la formule pour s'en débarrasser ? »

- « Il s'agit de 'Ridikkulus' » indiqua un jeune garçon blond – Paul Vince – une fois qu'elle lui ait donné la parole. « La seule arme qui existe contre les épouvantard est le rire. »

- « Parfait. Cinq points pour Serpentard » fit Megan en souriant. « Maintenant, vous allez me suivre jusqu'à une salle du deuxième étage où un épouvantard a élu domicile. Vous allez tous passer devant et je vais vous aider à vous en débarrasser » expliqua t'elle à une classe des plus impatientes. « Laissez vos affaires ici et suivez-moi… »

xxx

_9 décembre 2004_

A cette heure tardive, les cuisines de Poudlard avaient retrouvé un calme relatif. Les quelques elfes de maison qui restaient – les autres étant occupés dans divers endroits du château – finissaient de ranger la vaisselle qui avait servie au repas. A une table, un peu en retrait, étaient assis les deux seuls sorciers de la pièce, se partageant un superbe banana-split recouvert d'une montagne de chantilly. Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds attaquait le dessert avec entrain et la jeune femme aux boucles ébène riait en jouant distraitement avec sa petite cuillère.

- « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit déjà jeudi… » fit-elle en un murmure, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- « Crois-le » répliqua malicieusement son vis-à-vis. « Tu t'en es bien sortie » ajouta Draco plus sérieux après avoir englouti une étonnante proportion de glace.

- « Oui, » admit Megan en portant une cuillérée de crème à sa bouche, « mais il n'empêche que j'angoisse tous les matins et tous les soirs. Je n'aurais bientôt plus de pilules contre le stress et puis ces élèves de septième année… » finit-elle avec une grimace enfantine.

- « Les élèves t'adorent » la consola son ami, souriant. « Ceux-là aussi d'ailleurs » lui fit-il remarquer avec humour. « Et puis je ne suis pas pour que tu prennes ces médicaments » la sermonna t'il gentiment.

- « Arrête, je croirais entendre Dobby » déclara la ravissante sorcière en secouant doucement ses boucles ébène, amusée.

- « Et quoi ? Tu adores Dobby » répliqua le jeune aristocrate avant de croquer dans un morceau de banane. « Moi aussi j'adore Dobby d'ailleurs » ajouta t'il, taquin.

- « Parce qu'il te fournit en crème glacée et en gâteaux au chocolat… » le contra la jeune femme, malicieuse.

Draco haussa les épaules et releva le menton dans une fausse attitude outrée.

- « D'ailleurs, » continua Megan avec un petit sourire machiavélique, « tu devrais faire attention, tu commences à prendre un peu de ventre et nous ne voudrions pas que Blaise te trouves négligé… » le taquina t'elle sans merci en faisant mine de tâter ses abdominaux.

- « Petite peste ! » s'exclama le jeune homme avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en se levant pour la poursuivre dans toute la cuisine sous les regards ébahis des elfes de maison.

xxx

_10 décembre 2004_

- « Alors, qui peut me parler des vampires ? » s'enquit Megan, perchée sur le coin de son bureau, comme à son habitude.

Quelques mains de sa classe de quatrième année – Griffondor et Serpentard – se levèrent après un bref moment d'hésitation. Ils venaient de finir de revoir ce qu'ils avaient appris l'année précédente sur les loups-garous et elle avait été plutôt satisfaite de constater que ces adolescents-là n'étaient pas aveuglés de préjugés.

- « Oui, Thierry ? » fit la jeune femme à l'attention d'un petit brun à lunettes.

- « Eh bien… ils doivent boire du sang pour se nourrir, ils ont de longues canines, ils ne supportent pas l'ail, les crucifix et le soleil, et on peut les tuer d'un coup de pieux dans le cœur, en les enflammant ou en les décapitant » récita d'une traite l'adolescent avant de reprendre son souffle.

La professeur aux yeux de jade sourit, amusée, et lui fit signe de se rasseoir. Plusieurs jeunes gens tendaient encore frénétiquement leurs mains vers le plafond. Elle leur fit signe de baisser leur bras et se leva souplement.

- « Je pense, Thierry, que tu as trop regardé 'Buffy contre les vampires' » fit Megan avec un petit sourire taquin mais pas moqueur.

Quelques rires s'élevèrent depuis les élèves qui avaient saisi le clin d'œil… ceux au fait de la culture moldue.

- « Moi-même, j'ai beaucoup aimé 'Entretien avec un vampire'. Brad Pitt et Tom Cruise dans le même film, je n'allais pas rater ça… » avoua la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, rieuse.

De nouveaux éclats de rire se firent entendre et certaines adolescentes acquiescèrent rêveusement.

- « Mais, évidemment, » reprit-elle, malicieuse, « ça n'aide pas les moldus à se faire une idée de ce que sont réellement les vampires. Cependant, ne vous inquiétez pas, sur ce point, les sorciers ont tout autant d'idées préconçues… elles sont juste différentes » expliqua t'elle plus sérieusement.

La jeune sorcière fit un geste de la main et les suppositions annoncées par Thierry vinrent s'auto-inscrire sur le tableau noir.

- « Tout d'abord, vous pouvez oublier tout ce que vous savez à propos d'ail, de crucifix, de soleil, d'eau bénite ou autres… » commença Megan alors que les notions susmentionnées étaient rayées à la craie blanche. « Les yeux des vampires sont particulièrement sensibles à la lumière du soleil, mais rien qu'une paire de lunettes teintées ne puisse résoudre. Quant à l'ail, ils peuvent certes y être allergiques, tout comme vous et moi, mais rien de fatal… »

- « Et pour les manières de les tuer ? Est-ce que c'est faux aussi ? » interrogea une blondinette au premier rang.

- « Non, » répondit la jeune femme en reprenant place sur son coin de bureau, « les décapiter ou les embraser peut marcher, » admit-elle, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, « mais, je suis désolée de vous décevoir, pour le pieux dans le cœur, c'est non. »

Là-dessus, Megan marqua une pause. Elle trouvait troublant, voire assez malsain, de parler des façons de venir à bout d'un vampire alors que son amant, depuis trois ans, en était précisément un. Il faudrait qu'elle explique à ses élèves qu'être un vampire ne signifiait pas forcément être mauvais. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait demander à Darian de passer un de ces jours… Elle ne l'avait pas revu avant de venir à Poudlard et il commençait vraiment à lui manquer. Lui, son sourire charmeur, son humour sarcastique et ses délicieux baisers.

- « Sortez vos plumes et parchemins, vous allez prendre des notes, » annonça la jolie sorcière en croisant les jambes, « mais d'abord, commençons par le commencement, à quoi reconnaît-on un vampire ? Oui, Suzanne ? »

- « Souvent, on dit qu'ils sont grands, avec les cheveux sombres et la peau pâle » fit la jeune fille aux tresses blondes. « On dit aussi qu'ils ont l'air mystérieux, qu'ils sont le plus souvent sarcastiques et… très séduisants » conclut-elle en rougissant légèrement.

- « Oui c'est ce qu'on dit » admit la professeur au regard de jade, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. « Mais vous venez aussi de me décrire très précisément votre professeur de potions, » lui fit-elle remarquer, une lueur amusée dansant dans ses yeux, « et je peux vous assurer qu'il n'en est pas un. Un vampire je veux dire. Les elfes sentent ce genre de choses » ajouta Megan alors que les élèves riaient de bon cœur. « Allons, reprenons… »

xxx

_11 décembre 2004_

Albus Dumbledore couvait d'un œil bienveillant et amusé les jeunes gens qui avaient entrepris de décorer la grande salle. L'honorable sorcier portait, en plus de ses robes pourpres et dorées – déjà très 'clinquantes' – un chapeau de Père Noël dont le pompon clignotait périodiquement. La plupart du corps professoral portait des couvre-chefs similaires à deux exceptions près. Severus Snape et Sybille Trelawney. Le premier n'avait même pas tenter d'expliquer son refus catégorique et avait adresser un regard assassin lorsque le directeur de Poudlard l'avait suggéré. La deuxième avait avancer le fait que son karma ne l'autorisait pas à marier les couleurs rouges et blanches et s'était rapidement éclipser lorsque Mattew Potter lui avait proposer de changer les teintes en question.

On était après dîner et, en ce samedi soir, la plupart des élèves avaient gagné leurs salles communes pour jouer et discuter entre amis. Seuls restaient dans la grande salle les professeurs qui s'étaient portés volontaires pour donner un air de fête au château, les fêtes de fin d'année approchant à grand pas. Bien sûr, il s'agissait principalement des membres les plus jeunes de la faculté qui, en se déhanchant au son de chant de Noël, se débattaient avec guirlandes, boules, étoiles, sucres d'orges, petits anges et autres bougies. Quant aux cheveux d'anges, le vieil homme était certain qu'il y en avait davantage dans les boucles – noires, blondes ou brunes – de ses pétillants collègues que dans les arbres… Cela lui réchauffait le cœur de les voir rire ainsi.

Albus sourit en voyant Draco faire tourner Megan après l'avoir soulevée du sol, Hermione et Amber se lancer dans une bataille de fausse neige, et enfin Blaise et Mattew accompagner Tino Rossi en se servant de leurs baguettes en guise de micro. La relève était assurée… Nul doute que le jeune Potter finirait un jour directeur de Poudlard et avec cette équipe autour pour le soutenir, Dumbledore ne se faisait pas de soucis. Son seul regret était que Severus ne participait pas à l'euphorie générale. Non pas qu'il n'y ait jamais participé mais il avait espéré que cette année… enfin, il était encore tôt. L'aimable directeur préféra retourner son attention sur la joyeuse scène devant lui et de trinquer avec Minerva, un verre de lait de poule à la main et le sourire aux lèvres.

xxx

_12 décembre 2004_

- « Megan ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! »

Le cri mi-amusé, mi-rageur de Draco fit écho dans les couloirs du donjon alors qu'un bruit de course poursuite était vaguement étouffé par un rire mélodieux.

- « Megaaaaaaaaan ! Tu vas me le payer ! » menaça de nouveau le jeune Malfoy d'une voix haut perchée.

La voix et les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus de l'endroit où Severus Snape se tenait, aux côtés de Blaise Zambini, devant les portes de son laboratoire de potion. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard – blasé pour Severus et amusé pour Blaise – voir les deux jeunes gens se poursuivre dans tout Poudlard n'était pas vraiment quelque chose d'inhabituel. Même si ça ne faisait que trois jours que la ravissante sorcière était là. Bientôt la jeune femme aux boucles noires apparut au bout du couloir, en courant. Elle avisa rapidement ses deux collègues et les rejoints à grandes foulées. Elle effectua un dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé, leur offrit un adorable sourire et vint se cacher derrière l'imposante silhouette du professeur Snape. L'homme haussa un sourcil, interloqué, mais ne fit pas mine de bouger alors qu'il sentait les fines mains de Megan s'accrocher à ses épaisses robes noires.

- « Chhhhhhhhhh » fit la jeune femme, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, alors que les pas de son poursuivant se rapprochaient.

- « A propos de cette potion, Blaise, » reprit le professeur Snape, mine de rien, ignorant tant bien que mal le souffle chaud qui chatouillait sa nuque, « je pense que c'est le dosage du gingembre qui n'est pas bon, j'en ajouterais 23 grammes, pilé » continua t'il alors que Draco faisait son apparition, les cheveux d'une jolie teinte fushia.

- « Merci Severus » répondit le jeune Zambini en se mordant violemment la lèvre pour éviter d'éclater de rire.

Le blond – anciennement blond en tous cas – avait rougi dès qu'il s'était rendit compte de la présence d'une audience et Blaise songea intérieurement qu'il était vraiment mignon comme ça… le futur Lord Malfoy repéra tout de suite son amie et ils se tournèrent autour – et autour de Snape par la même occasion – en riant. Le sombre professeur des potions, lui, entendant un groupe d'élèves pouffer un peu plus loin se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle il était. Il participait au jeu de deux personnes bien plus jeune que lui. L'horrible maître des potions était en train de cacher une charmante jeune femme derrière son dos. Lui. Lui qui n'avait certainement jamais joué à ça durant son enfance et en public avec ça. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ?

Pensait-il réellement que si il participait à cette mascarade, cela le rapprocherait de la jolie sorcière aux yeux d'émeraude ? Avait-il envie de s'en rapprocher ? Depuis quand laissait-il des quasi-étrangers s'agripper à ses robes ? Voilà… il avait sa réponse. Il aurait aimé, non, il aurait voulu pouvoir rire avec eux mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il n'était pas comme ça. L'idée de changer, de prendre le risque de s'ouvrir, d'abandonner ce masque froid, qui était le sien depuis tellement d'années qu'il faisait presque partie de lui, le terrifiait. Et pourtant, il n'en avait jamais été plus près… Alors il fit la seule chose qui lui permettrait de garder son sang-froid. Il attaqua.

- « Veuillez cesser ces gamineries immédiatement ! » fit-il donc de cette voix dédaigneuse et exaspérée qu'il réservait à ses élèves les plus ineptes alors que Megan était à nouveau derrière lui. « Vous n'êtes plus des enfants, par Merlin ! » ajouta t'il pour faire bonne mesure. « Vous êtes des professeurs de Poudlard. Comportez-vous comme tels ! »

Severus regretta immédiatement ses paroles quand il sentit la jeune femme se tendre dans son dos et se reculer vivement comme si elle avait été brûlée. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour imaginer ses yeux de jade voilés de confusion et son regard blessé. Il préférait ne pas y penser… Les visages de Draco et Blaise avaient perdu leur aspect rieur pour un air de reproche. Même les élèves avaient eu l'air surpris par sa brusque exclamation. Fâché contre lui-même et contre le monde entier, le sombre maître des potions se détourna avant d'entrer dans son laboratoire en claquant la porte derrière lui. Ce n'était certainement pas la chose la plus courageuse à faire mais il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Les deux jeunes hommes restés dehors échangèrent un regard perplexe, puis le blond – enfin fushia actuellement – vient attraper la main de la sorcière aux boucles ébène qui gardait les yeux résolument fixés sur le sol dallé. Megan aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'elle n'était que vexée par le sermon du professeur Snape mais la vérité c'est qu'elle était blessée et quelque part triste aussi. Bien sûr, avec son manque habituel de confiance en soi et sa tendance à la paranoïa, la jeune femme prenait toujours très à cœur ce genre de remontrance. Mais, cette fois, c'était encore différent… presque comme si elle était triste d'avoir déçue cet homme-là en particulier. Comme si _son_ avis à lui était particulièrement important. Comme si elle voulait obtenir _son_ approbation.

Mais pourquoi voudrait-elle une telle chose de quelqu'un de si… de si désagréable et qui avait décidément de sacrés préjugés contre elle ? C'était assez paradoxal, non ?

- « Ne fais pas attention à lui, honey » la rassura Draco en caressant doucement ses boucles noires. « Ce n'est qu'une vieille chauve-souris frustrée qui ne reconnaîtrait pas la joie de vivre si elle lui mordait les fesses » plaisanta t'il avec malice.

Le futur Lord Malfoy réussit au moins à dérider vaguement sa jeune amie et à faire rire Blaise plus franchement. Ce n'était pas si mal dans le genre désamorçage de situation catastrophique…

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Voilà, ça vous a plu ?_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ;-)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello you lot :-)_

_Voici le chapitre suivant (sans trop de retard, n'est-ce pas ? ;-)), j'espère que vous l'aimerez..._

_Merci de tout coeur à mixou, mushu, lyra, blueyeshot, jenni, Arwenn, Lilli-puce et zaika pour leurs adorables reviews._

_Vos questions trouveront leurs réponses en temps et en heure :-)_

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_13 décembre 2004_

Un long cri d'angoisse pure déchira le silence de cette aube hivernale. Il fut suivi de pleurs à demi étouffés dans un oreiller de satin. Un grand lit à baldaquin aux voilages clairs trônait au milieu d'une pièce sombre. Une silhouette se redressa pour aller en enlacer une, plus petite, dont les frêles épaules étaient secouées de sanglots. Le jeune homme, ses cheveux dorés captant les timides rayons du soleil qui perçait à travers les volets, caressa doucement le pâle visage de sa voisine. Il écarta avec tendresse les mèches noires qui tombaient sur des yeux émeraude irradiant d'une vive douleur. Draco Malfoy, tout en berçant la jeune femme tremblante contre son torse, se félicita d'avoir tenu bon et d'être resté auprès de son amie. Il savait que cela arriverait.

C'était la même chose tous les ans depuis huit années. Il soupçonnait même que ces cauchemars troublaient la sorcière aux boucles ébène toute l'année. Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, ils étaient toujours plus violents autour de cette date. Lui-même – pourtant habitué – avait été secoué par le cri qu'elle avait poussé en s'éveillant. Le jeune blond déposa un baiser sur la tempe moite, maudissant le fait qu'on était lundi et que Megan – fière comme elle l'était – ne se permettrait pas de ne pas assurer ses cours aujourd'hui. Elle avait dormi trois heures tout au plus cette nuit – entre deux mauvais rêves. La journée serait définitivement difficile. D'autant plus que l'euphorie générale autour du huitième anniversaire de la disparition de Voldemort, ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler les pénibles souvenirs qu'elle tentait d'oublier.

Et puis, elle était un peu perturbée depuis l'épisode d'hier avec Severus Snape. Bien sûr la jeune femme aux yeux de jade n'en avait pas parlé du tout. Mais ce fait, en soi, avait été le premier indice pour Draco. Elle aurait du se révolter et non pas… occulter 'l'incident' de cette façon. Cependant, le blond – connaissant bien le caractère plutôt compliqué et explosif de Megan – s'était bien gardé de remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Enfin, heureusement que cet imbécile de premier ministre de Fudge avait renoncé à sa folle idée de faire de ce jour une fête nationale, elle n'y aurait pas survécu – enfin, figurativement parlant. Le jeune homme sentit son amie se détendre graduellement contre lui et il relâcha quelque peu son étreinte afin de pouvoir observer son visage.

- « Ça va aller, honey ? » s'enquit-il doucement en faisant glisser une mèche ébène entre ses doigts avant de venir caresser une pommette diaphane du bout de son pouce.

- « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, pas vrai ? » répliqua la jeune sorcière d'une voix faible et enrouée en levant vers lui des yeux brillant de fièvre.

- « Je vais appeler Dobby » fit Draco, préférant ignorer le sarcasme, « tu devrais prendre un bon bain pour te délasser pendant que je préparerais le petit déjeuner » continua t'il avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de Megan et de quitter le lit avec souplesse.

Il savait qu'elle préfèrerait éviter la grande salle ce matin. D'autant plus qu'elle serait certainement obligée d'y faire une apparition à midi.

- « Dray ? » le rappela son amie dans un souffle.

Il se retourna, un doux sourire aux lèvres, la tête légèrement sur le côté dans une interrogation muette.

- « Merci. »

xxx

- « Où sont mademoiselle Potter et monsieur Malfoy ce matin ? » s'enquit Severus Snape en prenant place à la table des professeurs, avisant les deux sièges vides à sa droite.

Le sévère maître des potions tenta de mettre autant de sarcasme dans sa voix qu'il l'aurait voulu. Mais sa curiosité et – oserait-il se l'avouer ? – une certaine culpabilité qui le taraudait depuis la veille s'y faisaient clairement entendre.

- « Notre chère sauveuse ne daignerait-elle pas se montrer en se jour de gloire ? » ironisa t'il sans réelle conviction avant de se servir une tasse de café noir.

- « Megan et Draco ne viendront pas déjeuner avec nous aujourd'hui professeur Snape » lui répondit sèchement Mattew en fixant sur son collègue un regard assassin. « Leurs raisons ne regardent qu'eux » ajouta t'il d'un ton dur.

Severus dissimula sa surprise avec art mais n'en pensa pas moins. Le jeune Potter n'avait jamais utilisé ce ton là avec lui. Même lorsqu'il lançait ses commentaires acerbes en direction de ses sœurs – ce qui arrivait relativement souvent. Il savait, bien sûr, que Mattew tenait énormément à ses cadettes et qu'il ne laisserait personne lui faire de mal, mais le voir agir dans cette direction avait quelque chose de… rassurant. Le rôle du grand frère protecteur lui allait comme un gant. D'un autre côté, pourquoi monter au créneau à ce moment précis et non plus tôt ou plus tard ? Cette réplique là n'était pourtant pas particulièrement piquante, alors pourquoi avait-elle eu cet effet ? Ses interrogations durent se lire sur son visage, d'une façon ou d'une autre puisque le regard du jeune brun se radoucit.

- « Toi non plus, tu ne voudrais pas fêter l'anniversaire de la première fois que tu as tué un homme… » expliqua t'il avec un petit sourire triste.

A ces mots l'estomac du sombre professeur se resserra douloureusement. Non, il n'aimait pas se rappeler de la première fois où il avait du tuer un homme. Quant à le fêter, c'était totalement absurde. Son sentiment de culpabilité revint avec force, lui laissant un goût amer dans la bouche. Pour la première fois il ressentit de la pitié pour la petite peste. De la pitié et de la compassion.

- « Mais, et Draco ? » demanda Blaise, curieux, depuis l'autre côté de Mattew.

- « Il ont certainement passé la nuit ensemble » répondit distraitement Amber alors qu'elle tartinait une brioche.

- « QUOI ?!? » s'écrièrent ensemble Blaise et Severus, manquant tous les deux de s'étouffer avec leurs boissons respectives – jus d'orange et café.

L'exclamation attira l'attention de plusieurs élèves qui se détournèrent bien vite face au regard plus que meurtrier de leur professeur de potion. Professeur qui, d'ailleurs, ne savait pas pourquoi il avait réagi si violemment à cette information. Le jeune Zambini, lui, avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et une teinte rosée colorait ses pommettes.

- « Dra… Draco et… et Megan ? » bégaya lamentablement Blaise en tentant, vainement, de reprendre une contenance. « Mais je croyais que… que… »

- « Oh, non, pas comme ça » corrigea Mattew, visiblement amusé par la réaction de ses deux collègues. « Ils ne sont pas 'amants' » précisa t'il en fixant le jeune brun d'un regard taquin.

Blaise rougit encore davantage et feignit l'indifférence en se tournant vers son bacon. Severus également retourna son attention vers son assiette, troublé de se sentir aussi soulagé par la nouvelle affirmation de l'aîné des enfants Potter. Très franchement, il ne préférait ne pas y penser…

xxx

Assise sur le coin droit de son bureau professoral, Megan Potter, un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, regardait ses élèves de première année – Serdaigle et Poufsouffle – pénétrer dans la classe. Ils semblaient plus agités de que la semaine précédente, discutant entre eux tout en lui jetant de fréquents coups d'œil, et la jeune femme pouvait aisément deviner pourquoi. Une fois que tous les adolescents furent assis à leurs places respectives, elle toussota légèrement et obtint rapidement le silence. Un masque d'indifférence fixé sur son visage, ainsi qu'un sort dissimulant la majeure partie de ses cernes, lui donnaient une sensation de confiance et de maîtrise qu'elle était loin d'éprouver.

- « Avant tout, je voudrais mettre quelques petites choses au clair » commença la sorcière aux boucles ébène. « Je sais quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui et je sais que cela pourrait vous… distraire mais je ne veux, en aucun cas, en entendre parler. Est-ce bien clair ? » s'enquit-elle abruptement devant une vingtaine d'élèves interloqués qui firent par acquiescer. « Parfait » reprit la jeune femme plus légèrement, un petit sourire trouvant le chemin de ses lèvres. « Est-ce que tout le monde a bien fait ses devoirs ? »

Une vague générale d'acquiescement ravit la nouvelle professeur. Les jeunes gens sortirent leurs parchemins de leurs sacs et Megan les appela à elle d'un geste du poignet.

- « Je suis sûre que vous avez eu plein de merveilleuses idées pour déstabiliser votre adversaire lors d'un duel » fit-elle, une lueur malicieuse dansant dans ses yeux, « et nous allons en discuter ensemble aujourd'hui. »

La sorcière aux yeux émeraude se leva pour passer derrière son bureau et parcourir rapidement des yeux les devoirs qu'elle avait récupérés.

- « Tout d'abord, avant de commencer, il y a une chose que je voudrais que vous reteniez particulièrement : lors d'un duel, on doit se servir de ce qu'on a à sa disposition et de ses propres points forts » expliqua t'elle en reposant les parchemins. « Ça peut vous sembler évident mais je crois qu'il y a des objets auxquels vous ne penseriez pas forcément… »

La jeune femme laissa l'information faire son chemin dans les esprits de ses élèves avant de continuer.

- « Prenez une pomme par exemple. C'est un fruit qui peut paraître insignifiant, inutile même » fit-elle, vaguement amusée par l'air perplexe qu'arborait ses élèves. « Eh bien, pourtant, elle peut déstabiliser le plus consciencieux des adversaires… » continua très sérieusement Megan. « Imaginez que cette pomme s'anime et se mette à chanter ? »

Cette suggestion déclancha les rires des jeunes gens.

- « Exactement » approuva la jolie professeur, souriante. « Et il est fort possible que votre adversaire ait la même réaction » conclut-elle avant de se relever et de venir s'adosser au bureau, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. « Nous reviendrons là-dessus bien sûr. La même chose peut s'appliquer à une vieille chaussure ou un vase Ming. Et il y aussi d'autres sorts auxquels on ne pense pas forcément lors d'un duel : des sorts d'illusion, pour faire croire à votre adversaire qu'il est attaqué par un ours brun ou un tyrex par exemple » continua t'elle, les élèves pendus à ses lèvres. « On peut aussi utiliser des sortilèges d'attraction pour faire venir ce dont on a besoin, comme un balai par exemple. Si on est doué en vol, c'est très intéressant, une cible mouvante est toujours plus difficile à atteindre… »

xxx

- « Hey, Meg', ça va mieux ? » demanda Mattew, par-dessus la tête de Severus, à sa jeune sœur qui venait de faire son apparition – très discrètement – à la table des professeurs pour le déjeuner.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, Mat', je vais bien » le rassura la jeune femme en lui adressant un adorable petit sourire alors qu'elle s'asseyait.

Le professeur Snape – après s'être blâmer mentalement de ne pas l'avoir entendue arriver – se fit la remarque qu'elle n'avait pas l'air si bien que ça. Elle avait indubitablement eu recours à un sort pour modifier l'aspect de son visage et l'élégant homme ne doutait pas qu'elle devait être maladivement pâle en dessous. Et une couche de culpabilité en plus…

- « Bonjour mademoiselle Potter » se décida finalement à la saluer le sombre maître des potions, tournant ses incroyables yeux onyx vers la sorcière en question.

- « Professeur Snape » répondit-elle avec politesse avant de chasser, amusée, les mains de Draco qui s'escrimait à remplir son assiette toujours un peu plus.

- « Puis-je vous poser une question ? » s'enquit Severus sur un ton d'une amabilité qui le surprit lui-même.

- « Il semblerait que vous en ayez l'habilité puisque vous venez de le faire… » rétorqua la jeune femme, taquine. « Mais je vous en prie, allez-y. »

- « Est-ce vrai que vous avez conseillé aux élèves de première année d'utiliser un sort de déshabillement durant leurs duels ? » fit-il de sa voix de velours, un rictus amusé aux lèvres.

- « Hum… oui » avoua t'elle, faussement contrite. « Toutefois, je ne leur ai pas donné la formule » ajouta Megan, ses yeux de jade brillant de malice.

- « Certes » admit le professeur de potion en haussant élégamment un sourcil. « En fait, il ne s'agissait pas d'un reproche, l'idée est plutôt… intéressante. »

Par Salazar, était-il réellement en train de complimenter la petite peste ? Avait-il perdu l'esprit ? Pourtant, lorsque le sombre sorcier plongea son regard dans celui émeraude de sa jolie voisine, il songea que, peut-être, faire naître un sourire sur ce visage là n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. C'était assez effrayant mais ce n'était pas vraiment… désagréable au fond. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ces réflexions puisqu'un imposant phoenix aux couleurs sombres fit son apparition dans la grande salle et se dirigea droit vers la table des professeurs. Des exclamations – de surprise, de ravissement et d'effroi – jaillir depuis la masse des étudiants. Severus réagit promptement et s'apprêtait à ensorceler la créature lorsqu'une main fine vint se poser sur la sienne, arrêtant son mouvement.

- « Laissez, c'est Homère » souffla une voix mélodieuse à son oreille.

Le geste et la voix troublèrent le mystérieux professeur – qui n'en montra bien évidemment rien – au point qu'il en oublia de lancer une répliqua sarcastique et obéit.

- « C'est le phoenix de Darian ! » reprit Megan avec un sourire ravi alors que l'animal en question faisait tomber devant elle un superbe bouquet de tulipes et venait se percher sur le dos de sa chaise, majestueux.

Severus Snape n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être ce 'Darian' – et il n'allait certainement pas poser la question – mais il soupçonnait qu'il ne l'apprécierait pas… Un homme capable d'illuminer autant le visage de la jeune Potter grâce à un simple bouquet – des tulipes, qui offrait des tulipes de nos jours ? Ce n'était même pas des fleurs nobles – ne pouvait être que désagréable. De son point de vue au moins. Et il ne voulait définitivement pas savoir d'où lui venaient de pareilles pensées… La jeune femme, elle, était en train de déchiqueter – il n'y avait pas d'autre mot – l'enveloppe qui accompagnait les fleurs. Elle sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture soignée de son amant. Le terme 'amant' n'était peut-être pas des plus appropriés. Il avait un goût de mystère, d'interdit. La relation qu'ils entretenaient n'avait pas le moindre caractère adultère et, de fait, l'utilisation de ce qualificatif les ramenait quelques siècles en arrière. Ça lui plaisait.

_Chaton,_

_Tu me manques._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Darian_

Le mot – adorable – était en français bien sûr comme Megan s'y attendait. Bien que parlant couramment un certain nombre de langues, le vampire s'en remettait toujours au français lorsqu'il se laissait aller au romantisme. La sorcière aux boucles ébènes caressa un instant l'épais parchemin nacré puis reporta son regard sur les tulipes. Blanches et rouges. Son alliance préférée. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressée au langage des fleurs mais elle savait que, dans un sens général, les tulipes étaient une déclaration d'amour. L'idée alluma une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux de jade. Le fait que Darian avait envoyé son bouquet aujourd'hui lui plaisait parce qu'elle savait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la défaite de Voldemort. Et si il avait fait exprès de ne pas l'envoyer en ce jour précis, pour la ménager, elle n'aurait pas apprécié la tentative de subtilité. Il la connaissait par cœur…

Songer à Darian lui réchauffait le cœur et semblait effacer quelques peu l'amertume des terribles souvenirs qui hantaient cette journée. Megan était soulagée – malgré une certaine réticence au début – que Draco soit resté avec elle cette nuit. Elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait pu affronter ces cauchemars, seule. Même avec des années d'expérience, ils étaient toujours aussi effrayant et l'emportaient à chaque dans un maelstrom d'émotion dont elle se serait volontiers passée. Les élèves avaient été très compréhensif et, Merlin soit loué, Albus lui avait épargné une quelconque fête de commémoration. Maintenant, épuisée, le crâne et les yeux douloureux, une intense envie de solitude et une profonde mélancolie malmenant son esprit, elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose : regagner ses quartiers. Encore deux cours et elle pourrait se plonger dans un luxurieux bain moussant en écoutant Michelle Branch ou Nat King Cole, elle y réfléchirait…

xxx

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps lorsqu'une ombre furtive se faufila dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard. Silencieuse, la créature au pelage d'un noir intense arpentait d'une foulée élégante et féline le vieux château. Au détour d'une armure, les pâles rayons de lune qui perçaient par une fenêtre caressèrent l'animal. La fragile lumière révéla un long corps fin à la fourrure soyeuse, quatre pattes puissantes, une longue queue ondulante et un fin museau surplomber de deux grand yeux émeraude aux pupilles en amande et deux élégantes oreilles pointues. La panthère se déplaçait sans bruit, se dirigeant à l'instinct, prenant à peine le temps de jeter un œil aux peintures devant lesquelles elle passait. Bientôt l'animal gagna la grande porte qui s'ouvrit dans un sinistre grincement et se referma derrière elle.

Le félin posa avec délice la première patte sur l'herbe blanche de gelée qui craqua sous ses coussinets. Ses moustaches frissonnèrent sous la brise glacée mais son épaisse fourrure ébène l'empêcha de subir les assauts du froid. La créature attendit une seconde puis s'élança à toute allure dans le parc de Poudlard, batifolant parmi les buissons, se roulant dans les herbes hautes. Après une vingtaine de minutes d'ébats sous la pleine lune, elle ralentit le rythme et s'approcha du lac à petite foulée. Une fois arrivée devant l'étendue d'eau, elle se jucha sur un rocher et s'y allongea, croisant ses pattes avant de poser sa tête dessus. La panthère laissa son regard dériver sur le paysage magique qui s'offrait à elle. Elle se sentait bien, calme, en paix avec elle-même, reposée malgré la profonde fatigue qui l'habitait.

Megan savait, au fond, qu'en prenant sa forme animagus, elle n'échappait pas aux pensées qui la rongeaient en permanence, mais ses idées semblaient toujours plus claires lorsqu'elle déambulait sous sa forme féline. Un bruit, dans les fourrés, lui fit redresser les oreilles. Elle resta un instant sur le qui-vive puis se relaxa lorsque son regard tomba sur une créature à la fourrure blanche, au long museau et à la queue en panache… Un magnifique renard des neiges. Le petit canidé vint se perché sur le rocher à ses côté et la toisa avec un air réprobateur. La jeune femme songea que s'il avait pu, l'animal aurait haussé un sourcil comme Draco l'aurait fait s'il avait été sous sa forme humaine. Finalement le renard se blottit contre la panthère. Ils restèrent là, tout les deux jusqu'au lever du soleil. Quand les premiers rayons rosés percèrent derrière les montagnes qui dominait le lac du château, ils se levèrent et rentrèrent, ensemble. On était maintenant le 14 décembre…

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Alors ?_

_Je suis désolée, Severus ne console pas Megan, c'est encore un peu tôt pour ça ;-)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Alors, merci à : jenni, mushu, zaika, arwenn, lilli-puce, mixou, blueyeshot, vos reviews m'encouragent beaucoup :-)_

_Pour les quelques questions : _

_- je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre va faire cette fic parce que je ne sais pas trop où je vais... enfin, le seul 'plan' que j'ai c'est de mettre Megan et Severus ensemble, je pense qu'ils le seront vers le chapitre 25 mais ça ne voudra pas dire que la fic sera fini ;-)_

_- la relation avec Darian... je ne sais pas trop quoi dire sans vous dévoiler ce qui se passera après... disons que oui, ils s'aiment beaucoup et qu'il y a de la passion entre eux, mais non, ils ne sont pas 'amoureux' dans le sens 'd'âme soeur' et 'amour de leur vie'_

_- Darian à Poudlard ? ça vous plairait, n'est-ce pas ?_

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_17 décembre 2004_

- « Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi vous m'avez obligé à assister à cette insipide mascarade » grommela Severus Snape, l'air encore plus sombre que d'habitude et objet – bien malgré lui – de l'admiration de nombreuses étudiantes dans ses élégantes robes de soirée.

L'homme aux cheveux ébène et aux yeux d'onyx jeta un regard dédaigneux autour de lui, ignorant la magnificence de la grande salle, parée de ses plus beaux atours de glace et de cristal. Les tables rectangulaires des maisons avaient été retirées au profit de tables rondes, plus petites et plus nombreuses. L'estrade où siégeaient habituellement les professeurs tenait à présent lieu de scène. On avait l'illusion qu'il neigeait doucement depuis le plafond étoilé et les décorations d'or et d'argent resplendissaient à la lumière des chandelles. Il était 20 heures, le bal de Noël commençait à peine, seules deux ou trois couples valsaient sur la piste et la plupart des élèves étaient rassemblés autour du buffet. Les professeurs présents – Flitwick, Chourave, Bibine Snape, McGonagall, Hagrid et Dumbledore – se tenaient un peu en retrait. L'honorable directeur pouffa devant la mauvaise volonté évidente de son 'charmant' maître des potions.

- « Allons, allons Severus… » fit Albus, arborant son habituel sourire et une paire de robes particulièrement 'flamboyantes' d'une jolie teinte turquoise et parsemées d'étoiles filantes couleur or…

L'ex mangemort frissonna devant un tel manque de goût – ou du moins une telle exubérance – et toisa son aîné avec une expression qui disait clairement : 'vous pouvez bien dire ce que vous voulez vieux fou mais vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis'.

- « Ce n'est pas si terrible » reprit le bienveillant sorcier en se servant un verre de punch. « En fait, je suis sûr que vous allez finir par apprécier cette soirée » l'assura t'il avec un air taquin avant de retourner à sa conversation avec Filius et Minerva, Pomona, Rolanda et Hagrid discutant à quelques pas.

Severus eut un rictus sarcastique et haussa un sourcil des plus dubitatifs. Lui, apprécier des heures de musique tonitruante et insipide ainsi que la présence de centaine d'adolescents stupides bourrés d'hormones ? Oui, bien sûr, et après ça il irait s'acheter des escarpins roses, des faux seins, une perruque blonde et changerait de nom pour Candy avant d'aller chanter en duo avec cette chanteuse moldue Brootney quelque chose… Il décida que tant qu'à être ici, il ferait tout aussi bien de se rendre le temps le plus agréable que possible. A savoir, que Snape pensait tout juste survivre et qu'il s'estimerait heureux si il en ressortait intact. Donc, dans un besoin d'adoucir cette torture – appelez ça instinct de survie – il se tourna vers le punch. Après en avoir versé une bonne rasade dans un verre, il murmura quelques mots. Lorsqu'il porta ensuite le récipient à ses lèvres, il savoura pleinement le goût du whisky pur feu. Ça avait du bon d'être un sorcier…

L'homme ruminait toujours en s'enivrant doucement, 20 minutes plus tard, quand les majestueuses portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent sur le reste du corps professoral – minus Sybille Trelawney. Tout d'abord Hermione Granger au bras de Mattew Potter. Elle, ravissante dans une robe fourreau bordeaux, ses cheveux bruns élégamment relevés en chignon. Et lui, plus charmeur que jamais dans un costume anthracite. Ensuite Ambre Potter au bras de Blaise Zambini. Elle, rayonnante dans une robe rose pâle nouée sur sa nuque qui dévoilait la majeure partie de son dos, ses mèches rousses rassemblées en petites anglaise bien dessinées. Et lui, très élégant dans un sobre costume noir. Puis enfin Megan Potter au bras de Draco Malfoy. Elle, superbe dans une robe bustier de soie noire, resserrée sous la poitrine par une large bande de tissu avant de retomber souplement sur le sol, ses boucles noires piquées de petites pinces d'or blanc encadrant gracieusement son visage pâle. Et lui, époustouflant dans un costume blanc taillé à la perfection sur une chemise noire.

Les trois couples de jeunes gens étaient très plaisants à contempler mais le contraste que formaient Draco et Megan, entre ombre et lumière, attirait indéniablement le regard. Il attira donc les regards de toutes les personnes présentes sans oublier celui d'un certain maître des potions qui, tout en restant stoïque ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la grâce qui émanait d'eux et d'admirer la prestance de la jeune femme. Ce qu'il n'aurait jamais avoué – même sous la torture. Il se reprit d'ailleurs rapidement et c'est d'un œil relativement indifférent qu'il vit les six professeurs approcher.

- « Mesdemoiselles, vous êtes splendide » les complimenta Dumbledore avec un sourire chaleureux dès qu'ils furent à porter de voix.

Les jeunes hommes approuvèrent avec force, couvant leurs cavalières d'un regard appréciateur. Hermione sourit timidement, les yeux d'Amber s'éclairèrent et Megan rougit délicatement – et non, la petite peste n'était définitivement pas adorable quand elle faisait ça.

- « Merci Albus » fit finalement la jolie rousse avant de s'emparer du bras de Blaise et de l'entraîner sur la piste.

Les autres se dirigèrent vers une table en discutant amicalement avant de d'y prendre place. Severus se retrouva, il ne sut trop comment, entre Minerva et Rolanda et en face de Megan. Ne prenant pas la peine de suivre les conversations qui se tenaient autour de lui, il préféra se perdre dans la contemplation de son verre d'alcool – et occasionnellement celle de sa ravissante vis-à-vis. Durant la semaine qui s'était écoulée, il avait rarement eu l'occasion d'échanger ne serait-ce que quelques mots avec la jeune femme. Il la voyait exclusivement aux repas – quand elle y participait – et, là, ils gardaient leur interactions au minimum. Non pas qu'ils s'évitaient réellement – du moins, _il_ ne l'évitait pas – mais ils semblaient tous les deux être parvenus à une sorte de consensus mutuel d'indifférence.

Ce qui, en théorie aurait du satisfaire le professeur de potions. Seulement voilà, la petite peste l'intriguait et il ressentait l'envie de mieux la connaître. Paradoxalement cela l'énervait profondément. Il ne dépendait, après tout, de personne et si il voulait ignorer la petite peste, il le ferait. Pourtant il l'observait de loin et, peu à peu, tous ses préjugés sur elle s'effondraient peu à peu. Par Salazar, même ses Serpentard semblaient l'apprécier… L'ex espion ne sut jamais vraiment combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'il fut brutalement sorti de ses pensées par la voix magiquement amplifiée du directeur.

- « Mes chers amis, » commença Albus, tout sourire, « je voulais avant tout vous souhaiter une bonne soirée. Demain, la plupart d'entre vous reprendra le Poudlard Express afin de passer les deux semaines de vacances chez vos familles respectives, je profiterais donc de cette occasion pour vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël » continua t'il d'un ton bienveillant.

Cette déclaration fut accueillie par des exclamations enthousiastes de 'Joyeux Noël'.

- « Messieurs vous pouvez à présent inviter ces demoiselles à danser… » conclut l'homme à l'imposante barbe blanche.

Sur ses bonnes paroles, Severus adopta un regard peu amène dans le but de décourager toute tentatives d'approches de ses imbéciles d'élèves. Tous les ans, il y en avait bien une ou deux qui se noyaient stupidement dans l'illusion qu'il pourrait éventuellement retourner les sentiments amoureux que ses petites idiotes se figuraient avoir pour lui. Que Merlin ait pitié d'elles… Majeures ou non, il n'entamerait jamais une relation avec l'une de ses étudiantes. Toutefois, ce regard particulièrement menaçant ne semblait pas marcher sur toutes les jeunes femmes puisqu'une silhouette fit soudain de l'ombre sur le verre de whisky pur feu qu'il faisait distraitement tourner entre ses doigts. Se retenant tout juste de soupirer, l'homme releva les yeux à regret et s'apprêtait à chasser promptement l'importun. Ses paroles restèrent cependant bloquées dans sa gorge lorsqu'il tomba sur des yeux émeraude pétillant de vie et de malice dans un visage pâle aux traits fins, encadré de boucles ébène. Ciel…

- « Mademoiselle Potter, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? » réussit finalement à articuler Severus avec moins de dureté et de détachement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- « Certainement » répondit Megan, souriante, avec quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à de l'impertinence selon le maître des potions.

C'est ainsi que le professeur Snape se retrouva, sans trop savoir comment, sur la piste en train de danser – _danser !_ – avec ce qu'il jugeait être la plus belle convive de la soirée au milieu des élèves. Il s'agissait d'un genre de slow. Et Merlin le sauvait du ridicule en faisant de cette danse quelque chose de terriblement facile. Severus était donc là, une main autour de la taille de la jeune femme aux yeux de jade, l'autre tenant la sienne, une distance terriblement limité entre leurs deux corps. Il ne devait qu'à sa grande force de caractère de ne pas rougir – _rougir !_ – et prenait de profondes inspirations afin de rester conscient. D'ailleurs, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il n'ait jamais eu parce que, le nez quasiment enfoui dans des boucles brunes – elle eut l'audace de poser sa tête sur son épaule – il pouvait à sa guise analyser la délicieuse odeur qui s'en dégageait.

Rayez ça. Il n'avait définitivement _pas_ pensé que son odeur était délicieuse. Mais quand même, cette alliance d'abricot et de pêche n'était pas désagréable. Au moins, elle lui avait épargné la migraine qui allait de pair avec ces parfums bon marché dont ses élèves s'aspergeaient démesurément à la moindre occasion. Et ses cheveux étaient doux. Et soyeux. Et ils brillaient d'une très jolie couleur sous la lumière des… Arg ! Le sombre professeur ferma un instant les yeux, consterné. Il ne pouvait _pas_ avoir ce genre de pensées. En même temps, c'était un peu difficile d'ignorer les douces courbes féminines qui se pressaient contre lui alors qu'ils tournaient lentement au son d'une chanson moldue. Difficile aussi d'ignorer le souffle chaud sur sa nuque qui le chatouillait délicieusement alors que Megan – la petite peste – reprenait le refrain à mi-voix.

Severus n'était pas étranger aux plaisirs de la chair. Loin s'en faut. Il avait eu son compte de liaisons. Et il en avait toujours. Périodiquement. Il était humain par Merlin ! Mais ces 'brèves' relations ne sous-entendaient rien de romantique. Donc pas de danses sous des chandeliers de cristal à la lumière des bougies. Il évitait à tout prix de s'attacher. C'était trop dangereux. Avec chaque objet d'attachement venait le risque d'avoir le cœur brisé et il était bien trop cynique pour explorer l'option que quelqu'un veuille vraiment vivre quelque chose avec lui. Lui, ses potions, sa mauvaise humeur et ses sarcasmes. Sans compter son passé de mangemort… Alors c'était peut-être bien la première en dix ans qu'il dansait avec une jeune femme séduisante – et non pas Minerva qui ne manquait pas de l'y obliger à chaque occasion. C'était relativement troublant mais aussi – oserait-il se l'avouer ? – particulièrement plaisant.

- « Vous ne portez pas de parfum… »

Snape jura mentalement. Sa bouche avait pris l'initiative sans avoir préalablement demandé l'autorisation de son cerveau. Il ne savait pas qui était le plus stupéfait, lui ou la jeune Potter.

- « En effet » admit Megan d'une voix posée, l'observant la tête penchée sur le côté, comme si elle essayait de deviner où il voulait en venir.

Eh bien, elle n'était pas prête d'y arriver parce qu'il n'en avait lui-même aucune idée.

- « Plus depuis que je travaille avec les jeunes enfants, c'est mieux pour eux » expliqua t'elle après une brève pause, comme si elle ressentait le besoin de se justifier.

- « Vous sentez l'abricot et la pêche… » lui fit-il remarquer avant de se donner d'immenses baffes mentales.

Oh, bien joué Severus. Quelle conversation intelligente… Toutefois, le rire mélodieux de la ravissante sorcière le sortit de ses lamentations. Il l'avait faite rire. Vraiment. Etrange…

- « Et vous êtes très doué » répliqua la jeune femme, malicieuse. « Mais je n'en attendais pas moins d'un grand maître des potions tel que vous… »

Le ton était légèrement moqueur mais quelque chose dans ses yeux émeraude indiqua à l'homme au regard d'onyx qu'elle plaisantait avec lui et pas contre lui. Cela l'encouragea à continuer. Il ignora superbement la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui soufflait insidieusement qu'il était en train de converser aimablement avec la petite peste en personne tout en dansant avec elle – ou plutôt contre elle. Et en public en plus.

- « Je pense que vous avez surpris un bon nombre de personne en m'invitant ainsi » fit donc Severus tout en affirmant la prise qu'il avait sur sa taille fine alors qu'il la faisait tourner.

- « Si on faisait toujours ce que les gens attendent de nous, la vie serait bien terne » répondit simplement Megan en haussant ses délicates épaules.

Le fait est qu'elle n'avait aucune idée précise de la raison qui l'avait poussée à invité le mystérieux professeur. Bien sûr Draco l'avait suggéré en plaisantant mais ce n'était pas la raison. Bien sûr elle aimait les défis et cet homme qui semblait parfois la détester en était définitivement un. Toutefois là n'était pas non plus le cœur du problème. Elle en avait juste eu envie. Le souvenir de son éclat de dimanche était bien présent dans son esprit mais elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière ça. Et que ce n'était ni de la méchanceté ni du mépris. Il l'intriguait, lui donnait envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. Et puis, il y avait cette singulière ressemblance avec Darian… Ou était-ce Darian qui ressemblait à Severus ?

- « En effet » approuva Snape, l'esquisse d'un sourire aux lèvres. « Toujours est-il que votre ami, le jeune Malfoy a l'air beaucoup moins élégant avec cet air éberlué. »

- « Je pense que c'est plutôt du au fait que vous ayez accepté » pointa la jeune femme, rieuse.

- « Certes… » fit-il après un temps de réflexion, conciliant.

Et d'après ce qu'il voyait du coin de l'œil, Albus n'allait plus le lâcher non plus. Mais en y pensant, ça ne le dérangeait pas excessivement. Lorsque la danse prit fin – Severus avait appris de Megan qu'il s'agissait de 'Always You' de Sophie Zelmani – ils regagnèrent la table et s'y installèrent. Deux heures plus tard ils discutaient encore littérature sous les yeux d'un Draco Malfoy médusé… En y repensant, plus tard, dans ses quartiers, Severus se dit que finalement la soirée n'avait pas été un tel gâchis… Mais quand il se surprit à songer au décolleté de la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, le rouge de ses lèvres et à la courbe de ses hanches, il s'obligea à arrêter immédiatement. Il se refusait à ne serait-ce qu'envisager ce genre de choses. Heureusement qu'il était à présent en vacances et pourrait rencontrer une femme – de son âge – et oublier la petite peste aux incroyables yeux émeraude.

xxx

_21 décembre 2004_

Il régnait un air de fête dans le loft parisien des jeunes Malfoy, Potter et Nott en cette soirée de décembre. L'appartement était décoré de la tête au pied d'or, de rouge, de vert et d'argent. Le feu dans la cheminée, les bougies du sapin et les rayons du soleil couchant éclairait le salon d'une lumière irréelle. Trois jeunes hommes et trois jeunes femmes étaient affalés sur les divers sièges à leur disposition autour d'une montagne de cookies et de verres de lait. Ils écoutaient distraitement la voix chaude de Tino Rossi. Megan était confortablement installée sur les genoux de Draco. Chloé sur les genoux d'Antoine. Aurore et Théo, quant à eux, s'étaient appropriés l'épais tapis pourpre et s'y étaient étalés de tout leur long. Ils avaient passés l'après-midi à 'Noëliser' – selon les termes de Megan – l'espace et s'accordaient un repos bien mérité.

- « Tu repars quand chez tes parents déjà Meg' ? » fit Chloé depuis le torse d'Antoine.

- « Demain » répondit la jeune femme aux yeux de jade en jouant avec les doigts du blond qui lui servait de canapé. « Maman l'a exigé, » précisa t'elle avec un légère grimace, « puisque je passe le nouvel an avec Darian… »

Cette déclaration déclancha des sifflements moqueurs de la part de Théodore qui fut bientôt réduit au silence à coups de coussin. Les autres éclatèrent de rire devant l'air échevelé du jeune homme après la bataille.

- « Je disais donc, puisque je passe le nouvel an avec Darian, maman veut que je sois au manoir au moins une semaine » reprit Megan en replaçant une boucle ébène derrière son oreille. « Je crois bien que je vais faire une overdose de Mat' et Amb' » conclut –elle avec un petit sourire malicieux. « Chloé, tu repars en Irlande avec Antoine demain soir, c'est ça ? »

La brunette acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

- « Où là là… » minauda Draco en battant furieusement des cils.

- « Dray, chéri, arrête de faire ton blond » le rembarra la jeune femme en plaisantant à moitié.

Elle allait – enfin – le présenter à ses parents et ils étaient tous les deux relativement nerveux à cette idée. Surtout qu'ils avaient décidés de se fiancer. Théo, Aurore et Draco rejoindraient leurs familles respectives et c'est pourquoi les six amis s'étaient réunis aujourd'hui pour discuter, principalement, et aussi pour échanger leurs cadeaux. Coutume moldue oblige, ils se refusaient à les envoyer par hibou postal. D'ailleurs les papiers cadeaux et rubans éparpillés sur le sol témoignaient de leur impatience et ils portaient tous leurs présents. C'est ainsi qu'on pouvait voir Megan arborer un superbe poncho en grosses mailles vieux rose parsemé de fil d'argent ainsi que le bonnet, l'écharpe et les gants assortis, un superbe pendentif en forme de licorne. A ses pieds, était déposé tout un set à aquarelle – cadeau de Draco – qu'elle mourait d'envie d'étrenner.

Ils passèrent donc la soirée et la nuit à dévaliser tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de sucré dans la cuisine et à regarder des classiques sur écran plat. De 'L'incroyable Noël de Monsieur Jack' à 'Monstres et Cie', le préféré du jeune Nott. Ils s'endormirent où ils purent vers cinq heures du matin et se séparèrent en début d'après-midi après un brunch des plus décadents… A 16 heures, le futur Lord Malfoy finissait de préparer ses affaires dans sa chambre et Megan fermait sa malle dans la sienne. Elle s'arrêta un instant devant sa malle avant d'aller chercher quelque chose dans un tiroir de sa commode. Elle sortit du premier tiroir un paquet recouvert d'un papier émeraude. La jeune femme hésita un moment puis alla s'asseoir à son bureau et se saisit d'une plume et d'un petit rectangle de parchemin.

_Parce que sans Jane Austen, _

_votre culture moldue n'est pas complète._

_Sincèrement._

_Megan Potter_

Satisfaite, elle glissa le mot dans une enveloppe qu'elle attacha au paquet. Il s'agissait de 'Persuasion', d''Orgueil et Préjugés' et de 'Emma'. Ses trois livres préférés de cette auteur moldue. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de faire le bon choix mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était… bien. Et surtout, elle avait envie de le faire. Megan écrivit ensuite une dernière chose sur l'enveloppe puis se leva, reposa le tout sur la malle et sortit pour aller retrouver son ami. Un nom se détachait à l'encre noire sur le bout de papier.

_Severus Snape_

xxx

_25 décembre 2004_

- « Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeg', c'est Noël !!! » s'écria joyeusement Grace Potter à tue-tête en pénétrant en coup de vent dans la chambre de sa grande sœur.

Sans aucune considération pour la jeune femme aux boucles ébène encore blottie dans son lit à cette heure indue – il n'était que neuf heures du matin que diable ! – la rouquine se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les larges fenêtres et tira d'un coup sec les lourds rideaux de velours bleu, laissant ainsi entrer à flots la lumière du jour. La benjamine des Potter, ses yeux émeraude brillant de malice, entreprit ensuite de sauter sans délicatesse sur le lit de son aînée, lui tirant un grognement indigné.

- « Grace, » se plaignit Megan en émergeant tant bien que mal de sa moelleuse couette, « ce n'est définitivement pas une façon civilisée de réveiller les gens… »

- « Désolée » fit la jeune femme incriminée, qui n'avait pas l'air désolée du tout, alors qu'un terrier à poils courts et un petit écureuil au pelage roux grimpaient à leur tour sur le lit.

Une vive hermine blanche sortit de sous un oreiller pour les rejoindre et tous les trois s'amusèrent à rouler sur le lit pour le plus grand amusement de Grace et la résignation un peu exaspérée de Megan. Heureusement que Bérénice était déjà sortie songea la jeune femme, le fier serpent méprisait ce genre d'effusions…

- « Allez, viens petite marmotte, Mattew est en train de réveiller Amber et tous les autres sont déjà au salon… » fit la rouquine sur un ton cajolant qui, elle le savait, n'avait pas la moindre chance de fonctionner avec son aînée.

Un sourire taquin étira cependant les lèvres de la professeur temporaire de DFCM à l'idée de ce que devait être en train de subir sa jumelle. Mat' n'était jamais très subtil quand il s'agissait de cette sorte de choses. Elle chassa gentiment les familiers de sa jeune sœur et son hermine avant de s'étirer comme un chat et de repousser sa couette.

- « Je me lève, je me lève… » annonça Megan en étouffant un bâillement avant d'accepter avec reconnaissance le gros pull de laine bordeaux que lui tendait sa jeune sœur.

Elle l'enfila par-dessus son pyjama de soie noire et disparu dans sa salle de bain. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue – comme Grace – d'un simple jean, d'un petit pull et de son nouveau poncho. La jeune femme s'était légèrement maquillée et ses cheveux étaient vaguement attachés en un chignon qui semblait tenir par miracle. La jolie rousse sourit en secouant doucement la tête, amusée, puis se leva du lit pour rejoindre Meg'. Les deux sœurs quittèrent ensuite la chambre pour se rendre au salon en discutant tranquillement de tout et de rien. En bas les attendaient, en plus de la famille Potter, Sirius, Rémus et Nymphadora – qui avait finalement réussi à mettre la main sur le lycanthrope. La famille Weasley arriverait pour le déjeuner comme tous les ans.

Quoiqu'elle puisse en dire, la sorcière au regard émeraude et aux boucles ébène aimait beaucoup ces moments où ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble autour de la cheminée, le sapin décoré avec soin trônant dans un coin et la neige tombant doucement sur le parc. Alors qu'elle embrassait son parrain puis Sirius – qui riait, un chapeau de père Noël fermement planté sur la tête – elle eut une pensée pour certaines personnes qu'elle savait seules et sans famille pour célébrer les fêtes de fin d'année. Son cœur se serra un instant avant que Mattew ne l'invite à se mettre au piano afin d'entonner des chants de Noël.

xxx

_31 décembre 2004_

Darian soupira de plaisir en resserrant ses bras autour de la taille fine de Megan. Ils étaient tous les deux lovés sur une méridienne de velours rouge dans la suite principale de son château en Birmanie. Après de longues heures passées à se redécouvrir dans le lit à baldaquin – dont l'état témoignait de leurs ébats passionnés – les deux amants s'étaient décidés pour une soirée au coin du feu, enveloppés dans une chaude couette. Le vampire caressait du bout des doigts, les longues boucles noires qui tombaient en cascades sur les épaules dénudées de la jeune femme tout en respirant son odeur avec délice. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un mois et même si cette période pouvait paraître relativement courte lorsque l'on avait vécu plus de 500 ans, la ravissante sorcière lui avait énormément manqué.

Le lord tendit la main vers une coupe de champagne et la porta à ses lèvres alors que Megan s'emparait d'un toast de Tamara et le grignotait doucement, les yeux fermés… Les préludes de Chopin en fond sonore, ils savouraient le plaisir d'être ensemble. La jeune femme fit teinter le bijou qui ornait son poigné. Il s'agissait d'un bracelet à breloques en or blanc que Darian venait juste de lui offrir. Une licorne, une fée, une planète et un chevalet minuscules y étaient déjà accrochés. La jeune femme observa les objets finement ciselés qui scintillaient à la lumière des chandelles. C'était vraiment beau… Elle se retourna dans les bras de son amant et se blottit davantage contre lui, le nez dans sa nuque. Elle se sentait en sécurité ici, aimé et choyé. C'était terriblement rassurant de savoir qu'il était là pour elle.

- « Bonne année chaton » susurra Darian à son oreille alors que résonnaient les douze coups de minuit.

Il releva ensuite tendrement son menton et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser.

- « Bonne année 'Rian » répondit doucement la sorcière au regard de jade en souriant contre ses lèvres.

Leur principale résolution, pour 2005 était de passer plus de temps ensemble. Ainsi ils se retrouveraient tous les week-end à Paris. Dans la mesure du possible. Techniquement, ils pourraient se voir encore davantage mais Megan, pour elle ne savait quelle raison, préférait que le vampire ne vienne pas à Poudlard. Elle oublia vite ses préoccupations lorsque les mains de son compagnon s'égarèrent sous la couette et que sa bouche vint gentiment taquiner le lobe de son oreille. Il était définitivement très doué…

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Voilà, c'était surtout un chapitre de transition mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu ;-)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey ;-)_

_Alors, d'abord, merci (comme, d'habitude... non, sans rire, ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur :-)) à blueyeshot, lilli-puce, mushu (j'ai particulièrement aimé ta review et j'espère que ta semaine ne sera pas si mauvaise que ça), zaika, jenni et lyra (ma centième revieweuse !!!!!!!!), je suis contente que ça vous plaise..._

_Pour les réflexions plus 'pointues' :_

_- Jeter Darian ? Allons, ça ne serait pas très gentil ;-)_

_- Changements ? Un peu... disons qu'il y aura beaucoup plus d'intéractions Megan/Severus à partir de maintenant :-)_

_- 500 ans, jeune ? D'un point de vue de vampire, voui ;-)_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_4 janvier 2005_

Le grand Severus Snape, maître des potions, était en train de corriger des copies – abysmales, comme à l'habitude – dans sa salle de classe en ce mardi soir de début d'année lorsque de légers coups frappés à sa porte. L'homme fronça les sourcils, soupirant à l'idée de cette nouvelle interruption. Encore un élève qui venait plaider sa cause après un nouveau 'Désolant' amplement mérité… Il aboya donc à l'intrus d'entrer mais ne daigna pas lever les yeux quand la personne pénétra dans la pièce. Le nouvel arrivant racla ostensiblement sa gorge et le sombre professeur envisageait déjà de donner une retenue à l'impertinent mais une voix maintenant familière lui fit redresser brusquement la tête.

- « Bonsoir Professeur Snape » le salua Megan Potter avec enthousiasme, un malicieux sourire aux lèvres.

- « Mademoiselle Potter… que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? »

Il s'étonna lui-même du manque d'ironie de son ton et du réel plaisir que lui apportait la perspective de cette visite. Honnêtement, elle n'était _si_ terrible. Et sa conversation pouvait se révéler fort intéressante. Distrayante au moins. Severus se laissa aller dans son fauteuil alors que la petite peste se perchait sur un bureau du premier rang avec un air innocent. Elle croisa ses jambes – moulées dans un jean délavé – avant de prendre la parole.

- « En fait, je venais vous demander votre aide » commença la jeune femme avec plus de sérieux. « J'envisage de donner des cours de duels à l'épées à mes élèves de 7ème année et il m'est apparu que vous maîtrisez cet art » expliqua t'elle en souriant légèrement, les yeux brillant d'anticipation.

- « Vous savez vous servir d'une épée ? » fit Severus, impressionné malgré lui par cela et par le fait qu'elle ait osé lui demander de l'aider. « Vous êtes pleine de surprises… »

Et il le pensait. Dans un sens favorable.

- « Eh bien, je suis incapable de danser ou de chanter correctement mais l'épée… oui, c'est quelque chose que j'aime bien faire » admit Megan en rosissant légèrement. « Alors est-ce que je pourrais compter sur vous ? » s'enquit-elle, pleine d'espoir.

- « Certainement » répondit finalement le maître des potions, amusé par l'air surpris – mais ravi – de son interlocutrice.

Il s'étonnait lui-même de sa rapide acceptation mais accorda cela à de une curiosité bien naturelle – il était impatient de voir la jeune femme à l'œuvre – et un intérêt certain pour cette pratique. Il ne le faisait _pas _pour faire plaisir à la sorcière aux boucles ébènes _ni _pour passer du temps avec elle. _Absolument pas_.

- « Mais je pensais que vous refusiez d'enseigner aux 7ème années » objecta t'il cependant, se rappelant l'épisode des cheveux – qui avaient effectivement retrouvé leur couleur d'origine juste avant les vacances.

- « Il se trouve que les élèves en question… les vôtres et ceux du professeur McGonagall… m'ont remis une lettre, hier, dans laquelle ils s'excusaient platement et s'engageaient à ne plus agir aussi stupidement » déclara la jeune Potter, taquine, en posant ses mains de chaque côté de ses cuisses, sur le bureau. « Une chartre très solennelle, officialisée par contrat magique. Je suppose que c'est l'œuvre de vos Serpentards puisque des Griffondors se seraient contentés de donner leur parole… » supposa t'elle avec humour – et justesse songea Snape.

- « Très bien, je suis disposé à vous assister dans ce projet » reprit-il, tentant tant bien que mal d'avoir l'air un minimum réticent. « Je vous serais gré de m'indiquer par avance les périodes durant lesquelles ma présence sera requise. »

Son ton, démesurément stricte et officiel eut raison du sérieux de Megan qui éclata de rire, le regard pétillant de malice, ses boucles ébène dansant autour d'elle. Un instant l'homme crut se retrouver près de vingt années auparavant, face à cette petite elfe au rire clair que son langage quelque peu pompeux amusait sans fin. Le souvenir manqua de le faire sourire, mais il se retint à temps. Il avait encore son honneur…

- « Désolée » s'excusa finalement la jeune femme, le souffla court, les joues rouges et l'ombre d'un sourire encore au coin des lèvres. « Que diriez-vous d'un petit duel officieux, demain soir ? » proposa t'elle, la tête penchée sur le côté.

- « Cela me semble… acceptable. »

Et non, il ne faisait pas exprès de s'exprimer de cette façon juste pour la voir rire à nouveau. N'importe quoi. Toutefois, cela eut le mérite de ramener un sourire radieux sur le visage pâle de son vis-à-vis.

- « D'ailleurs je voulais vous remercier pour les livres » fit-il ensuite, les yeux fixés sur la plume qu'il manipulait distraitement. « Ils se sont révélés fort… pertinents » ajouta t'il en relevant son regard d'onyx sur Megan.

A vrai dire, il avait été indubitablement surpris lorsqu'une chouette lui avait déposé un mystérieux paquet au papier émeraude au matin de Noël. Et ce n'était rien face à l'effarement qu'il avait ressenti en lisant le mot qui l'accompagnait. En même temps, il s'était senti un peu moins stupide d'avoir envoyé ce livre – Les potions : une arme méconnue en Défense Contre les Forces du mal – la veille à la jeune femme en question. Il avait passé la nuit à se lyncher pour cette 'inspiration du moment'…

- « Merci à vous » répliqua gentiment la nouvelle professeur comme si elle était consciente de son trouble. « Ce livre est vraiment très intéressant. J'en ai parlé à mes élèves aujourd'hui en cours » fit-elle avec un enthousiasme presque enfantin. « Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de Jane Austen ? » s'enquit Megan, mutine.

- « Les femmes sont des créatures très étranges » déclara t'il faussement docte, une lueur de malice dans ses yeux d'un noir infini.

- « En effet » acquiesça la jeune femme, le regard rieur, « mais j'espère que vous vous en étiez rendu compte avant… »

Severus se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, amusé.

- « En réalité, cette lecture a été très instructive… » fit-il ensuite avec sincérité. « 'Orgueil et Préjugés' est certainement le livre que j'ai préféré. Je parierais que votre personnage préféré est Elisabeth Bennett » ajouta l'homme, mine de rien. « Une femme intelligente, déterminée, indépendante, définitivement romantique et… têtue. »

Donc voilà, il venait de faire – à la petite peste, rien que ça – cinq compliments en une seule phrase. Magnifique. Il devait vraiment être très fatigué… Ou très honnête. Pfff.

- « Je suis démasquée » avoua la jeune sorcière, le sourire aux lèvres, en levant les mains en l'air en signe de défaite. « Et flattée. J'aime assez le personnage d'Anne dans Persuasion mais elle se laisse un peu trop manipuler par ses proches… au début en tous cas » continua t'elle, pensive, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide. « J'aurais une question à propos de la potion de la page 308 : Repulsare » se reprit Megan, changeant complètement de sujet. « Je n'ai jamais été très doué, » avoua t'elle avec une petite grimace contrite, « et je me demandais… »

Elle se tut et fronça son ravissant petit nez – non, pas ravissant bien sûr, un nez tout ce qu'il y avait de normal… – lorsque Severus leva une main, lui faisant signe de s'interrompre. L'homme au cheveux d'un noir de geai hésita un instant avant de se lancer. C'était peut-être la chose la plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais faite depuis son initiation en tant que mangemort mais il ne serait pas dit qu'il ferait preuve de lâcheté. Quoique la témérité n'ait jamais un trait de Serpentard… Mais il sentait – appelez ça de l'instinct – que c'était la chose à faire.

- « Désolé, je ne voulais pas me montrer grossier » s'empressa t'il de s'excuser. « Je me demandais seulement si vous sevriez disposer à poursuivre cette conversation autour d'une tasse de thé dans mes quartiers » se lança le professeur de potions, se préparant par avance au refus qu'il était certain d'essuyer.

- « Je… Oui… Avec plaisir » balbutia la jeune femme, totalement prise au dépourvu mais néanmoins ravie.

- « Alors, suivez-moi » l'invita Severus en se levant avec élégance.

xxx

Megan regarda autour d'elle avec un grand intérêt. Elle n'avait jamais pensé pénétrer un jour dans l'antre du maître des potions… Disons qu'elle y avait pensé mais elle n'avait pas réellement envisagé l'option. Elle se sentit bêtement émue, privilégiée, en embrasant la pièce du regard. Ils se trouvaient dans un grand salon aux murs verts, au parquet foncé, aux meubles de bois précieux et aux fauteuils en cuir. Un feu chaleureux ronronnait dans une imposante cheminée et deux larges fenêtres donnaient sur le lac endormi. Des étagères croulaient sous des livres à l'aspect anciens et précieux. Etonnamment, la jeune femme ne remarqua qu'après l'imposant piano à queue qui trônait dans un coin mais se dirigea immédiatement vers lui, souriante. Elle aurait pu jurer qu'il savait en jouer sans vraiment savoir pourquoi…

La sorcière au regard de jade avait été surprise en recevant le cadeau de la part du mystérieux professeur. Cela l'avait amusée – on disait que les grands esprits se rencontraient. Et touchée aussi. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Ni même à Draco ou Chloé. Pas par honte. Non. Mais cette sorte de complicité – être lié par un secret qu'eux seuls connaissaient – avec Severus lui plaisait. Cela la faisait se sentir spéciale. Elle savait, consciemment ou non. Que peu de gens pouvaient se vanter d'avoir reçu un présent de la part de l'homme inapprochable. D'ailleurs elle n'en se vanterait pas mais le savoir la rendait étrangement fière et solennelle. Megan effleura de ses doigts les touches noires et blanches avec respect et dévotion, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- « Ce n'est pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez… ? » s'enquit Severus, un brin ironique et légèrement amusé par les explorations de sa jeune invitée.

- « Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi je m'attendais » avoua Megan en se retournant vers lui, un adorable sourire aux lèvres. « Mais j'aime beaucoup. Vous en jouez, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-elle en désignant le piano.

- « Effectivement » répondit l'homme au regard d'onyx alors qu'il venait la rejoindre près de l'instrument.

La jeune femme ne semblait pas se rappeler de leur rencontre lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Il n'était pas surpris. C'était bien connu – même pour un néophyte tel que lui – que les jeunes enfants perdaient presque tout souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient vécu avant l'âge de sept ans. Quelque part le maître des potions était déçu parce que cette rencontre avait comptée pour lui. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était étrange de penser à Megan Potter autrement qu'à cette jeune femme séduisante – oui, oui, au point où il en était… – et définitivement adulte.

- « Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose ? » reprit Snape en secouant légèrement la tête, chassant ses dernières pensées. « Thé ? Brandy ? Infusion ? 'Coca light' ? » proposa t'il, mine de rien, après s'être déplacé vers le bar – un beau meuble d'ébène.

Megan rit de nouveau, ses yeux pétillants de malice. Elle fut honnêtement flattée qu'il ait pris la peine de noter sa boisson préférée avant de se rappeler qu'il avait été espion pendant des années et que remarquer ce genre de chose était naturel pour lui.

- « Vous mentez » le taquina t'elle gentiment en s'asseyant sur le confortable fauteuil de cuir sombre que son hôte lui désignait. « Vous n'en avez pas… »

- « Certes » admit Severus, beau joueur et étonné d'être aussi à l'aise avec un 'intrus' dans ses quartiers. « En fait, je n'ai que du brandy ici, mais je pensais appeler un elfe » expliqua t'il avec humour avant de prendre place face à la jeune femme, de l'autre côté de la table basse et de claquer des doigts.

Dobby apparut presque immédiatement et son visage se fendit d'un énorme sourire quand il avisa Megan confortablement calée dans le large fauteuil, ses jambes repliées sous elle. Severus s'étonna de le voir ici. Cet elfe n'était pas de ceux qui travaillaient à Poudlard – il lui semblait avoir compris qu'il appartenait au Malfoy mais qu'il était au service de la jeune Potter – il n'aurait pas du répondre…

- « Oh ! Mademoiselle Megan ! Dobby est si content de vous voir ! Dobby vous souhaite une bonne soirée mademoiselle Megan. Dobby ne savait pas que vous étiez chez le professeur Snape mademoiselle Megan mais Dobby est venu immédiatement quand il a su. Dobby va vous apporter votre dessert préféré et un chocolat chaud ! » s'exclama la petite créature en sautant pratiquement d'excitation, ses grands yeux brillants d'adoration lorsqu'ils se posaient sur la jeune femme.

- « Merci Dobby, j'aimerais beaucoup ça » fit doucement cette dernière en lui accordant un sourire chaleureux auquel le petit être répondit par un autre sourire rayonnant.

- « Professeur Snape, monsieur, que voulez-vous que Dobby vous apporte ? » s'enquit-il finalement en se tournant vers l'homme en question, inclinant sa tête avec respect tout en conservant une attitude assez 'décontractée'.

Encore un peu déphasé par l'excentricité de ce Dobby de maison et de son manque de 'déférence' envers lui – d'un elfe ayant servi sous les Malfoy, il s'était attendu à plus de… retenue – le maître des potions mit quelques secondes avant de répondre. De plus il était vêtu d'un étonnant ensemble constitué d'une sorte de costume de lutin. Il prit même le temps de constater que son invitée était plus qu'amusée par la situation et couvait l'originale créature d'un regard qu'il ne pouvait qualifier que d'attendri.

- « Un thé au jasmin, nature » se décida à commander Severus avant de se sentir obliger de rajouter un « Merci » qui pouvait sembler un peu sec mais qui ravit l'elfe et, apparemment sa jeune maîtresse – ce qui réchauffa d'une manière inattendue le cœur du sombre professeur.

- « Très bien professeur Snape, monsieur, Dobby vous apporte ça tout de suite ! » s'écria Dobby avant de disparaître avec un léger 'pop'.

- « Votre… ami est des plus particuliers » commenta sobrement le maître des potions, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Il songea qu'il ne se souvenait d'avoir été autant amusé – sincèrement amusé et non pas d'une façon moqueuse et sarcastique – auparavant.

- « Dobby est adorable » déclara Megan avec chaleur, ses yeux émeraude perdus dans le vague. « Il était au service de la famille de Draco avant » expliqua t'elle en reportant son regard sur la maître des lieux. « Mais disons qu'il avait déjà des idées assez 'décalées' pour un elfe de maison et comme il semble me vouer une sorte de culte » avoua la jeune femme en rougissant – _adorable…_ – légèrement, « il a semblé préférable à tout le monde qu'il reste avec moi. Il est payé et a des vêtements. Je pense qu'il est… heureux comme ça » conclut-elle un petit sourire.

Severus ne doutait absolument pas du bonheur actuel de l'étrange créature et se surprit à l'envier – _envier un elfe de maison !_ – lorsqu'il entendit la ravissante sorcière en parler avec autant d'affection. Ce qui était totalement ridicule étant donné qu'il ne recherchait pas – non – l'affection de ladite sorcière. L'idée même était tout simplement outrageante. Le retour de Dobby coupa court à ses troublantes réflexions. L'elfe portait – en un équilibre précaire – un immense plateau qu'il déposa sur la table basse. Il servit le chocolat chaud et le thé depuis deux grandes théières avant de s'incliner à nouveau et de s'éclipser sur un dernier « Bonne soirée mademoiselle Potter, professeur Snape ! ». En plus des boissons, le plateau portait une assiette sur laquelle était présentée tout un assortiment de petits fours et deux part de brownies qui avaient l'air délicieux.

Les deux professeurs partagèrent ce festin en silence – la petite peste avait savourer son dessert avec une indécence que Snape se croyait obliger de signaler – avant de se plonger dans la contemplation des flammes qui faisaient danser dans leurs yeux des éclats dorés. Ils se sentaient étrangement confortable en présence l'un de l'autre et se laissaient juste bercer par le ronronnement du feu. C'est finalement l'homme aux yeux d'onyx qui rompit ce moment de complicité – faute d'un meilleur terme – quoiqu'à regret.

- « Alors, cette potion dont vous vouliez me parler ? » s'enquit-il en reposant sa tasse sur le plateau avant de relever la tête vers la jeune femme aux boucles ébène qui sembla sortir d'une sorte de transe.

- « Oh oui… » fit-elle, penaude en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « La potion… »

Elle n'allait tout de même pas avouer qu'elle avait complètement oublié cette histoire de potion et qu'elle avait été sur le point de s'endormir. Elle ne s'endormait _jamais_ dans un environnement étranger et surtout _pas_ en présence de quasi-inconnus… Megan se lança donc dans l'explication de son problème et Severus répondit à ses interrogations de la manière la plus claire possible. Une heure plus tard, le maître des potions se mit au piano à la demande de la sorcière au regard de jade. Il ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps il joua mais il se rappela précisément le moment auquel sa jeune invité s'était endormie. Il s'était levé, avait déposé une couverture sur la forme assoupie et s'était remis à jouer.

La jolie Potter était bien trop adorable – _sans commentaire_ – plongée dans le sommeil pour être réveillée. Ses boucles noires retombaient souplement autour de son visage. Ses longs cils caressaient doucement ses pommettes et ses lèvres roses étaient légèrement entrouvertes, courbées dans un sourire serein… Il était près de minuit quand des coups frappés à sa porte obligèrent le musicien à interrompre le morceau qu'il était en train de jouer. Il alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à un Mattew Potter légèrement paniqué. Le professeur Snape haussa un sourcil interrogatif avant de laisser entrer le jeune homme.

- « Severus, vous n'auriez pas vu… » commença avec précipitation le brun avant que son aîné ne lui fasse signe de se taire et ne lui désigne la silhouette de sa sœur, lovée dans un fauteuil. « Meg'… » souffla Mattew, le soulagement clair dans sa voix.

Il se laissa tomber dans le siège le plus proche, les yeux toujours rivés sur la jeune femme endormie.

- « Je la cherche depuis deux heures » expliqua t'il finalement tandis que Snape regagnait sa place sur le tabouret devant le piano. « Albus m'a assuré qu'elle était dans le château mais avec ces gènes elfiques, impossible de la localiser… je commençais à m'inquiéter » avoua le jeune Potter en passant une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant légèrement.

- « Elle était ici » fit simplement Severus, dénonçant l'évidence avant de se remettre à jouer.

- « Eh bien, désolé, professeur, » ironisa Mattew, un brin sarcastique, « mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment le deviner… »

Le professeur en question ne releva pas la pique.

- « Et pourquoi la cherchais-tu ? » s'enquit-il seulement alors que ses doigts couraient avec dextérité sur le clavier.

- « Trois fois rien » répondit vaguement le jeune homme. « C'est quand je ne l'ai pas trouvée que j'ai… Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici d'ailleurs ? » fit-il soudainement en se redressant dans son fauteuil, toisant son ami d'un regard faussement suspicieux.

- « Nous discutions potions » répondit – assez laconiquement – l'homme au regard de braise.

- « Potions ? » répéta son interlocuteur, visiblement peu convaincu.

- « En effet » confirma t'il sans le regarder.

Il appréciait beaucoup Mattew. Vraiment. Mais ce qu'il avait partagé avec la petite peste, ce soir, était spécial et – égoïstement – il ne voulait pas le partager avec qui que se soit. Inconsciemment, il entama le morceau qu'il avait appris à une petite elfe dans ce qu'il lui semblait être une autre vie…

- « Meg' joue souvent cet air » remarqua le professeur d'histoire de la magie après en avoir écouté quelques portées.

Severus sourit intérieurement mais ce contenta d'un vague grognement pour signaler qu'il prenait le commentaire en compte sans s'y attarder plus que ça.

- « Je vais la ramener dans ses quartiers » annonça le jeune Potter au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes.

Son hôte hocha simplement la tête tout en continuant de jouer. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. La chose logique à faire. Et puis il ne pouvait pas vraiment avouer à Mattew qu'il aimait assez la présence de sa sœur dans ses quartiers, même endormie.

- « Merci… merci d'avoir veillé sur elle » reprit le brun après s'être levé. « Elle a souvent des insomnies et c'est bien que tu ne l'aies pas réveillée » expliqua t'il en prenant Megan dans ses bras avec précaution pour ne pas perturber son sommeil.

Il savait que si qui que se soit – autre que lui, leur père, Draco ou Théo – l'avait porté de cette manière elle se serait réveillée instantanément. Mais, quelque part, sa magie semblait avoir confiance en son grand frère. Il se fit la réflexion qu'elle devait aussi avoir confiance en Severus d'une manière ou d'une autre pour s'être endormie ici de cette façon… Quand il la souleva, la jeune femme ne bougea pas, nichant seulement son visage dans la chaleur que lui procurait le torse de Mattew.

- « Ce n'était rien » fit le maître de potion en se détachant finalement de son piano.

Son cadet eut un petit sourire entendu et malicieux, qui fit froncer les sourcils à un Severus Snape vaguement inquiet, mais ne commenta pas.

- « Bonne nuit Severus » le salua le jeune Potter en quittant ses quartiers, son précieux fardeau dans les bras.

xxx

_5 janvier 2005_

Quand Severus pénétra dans la salle sur demande, à 20 heures tapantes, il fut accueilli par une grande pièce claire, tout en longueur, où résonnait une douce mélodie accompagnée d'une voix chaude et masculine. Le sol était recouvert d'un parquet sombre. Une immense baie vitrée remplaçait tout un pan de mur – celui vers l'extérieur du château. Elle donnait sur un magnifique paysage de montagnes enneigées sur lesquelles brillait un soleil zénithal et qui ne se trouvaient donc pas en Ecosse. En face étaient accrochées toutes sortes d'armes…. De l'épée à la dague. Et du katana au sabre cathare. Le mur du fond était recouvert d'étagères de bois sombre portant manuels de duel et potions de guérison. Quelques portemanteaux étaient disposés près de la porte et le maître des potions choisit d'y déposer sa lourde cape noire aux côtés d'un extravagant vêtement de lainage rose.

Il repéra rapidement la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, assise en tailleurs dans l'un des deux gros fauteuils qui trônaient sur un épais tapis rouge sang devant les étagères. Sur ses genoux était posée l'une de ses machines moldue appelées 'ordinateurs portables' et que tous les jeunes Potter semblaient particulièrement affectionner. Aux côtés de Megan, sur la table basse, un plateau contenait les reliefs d'un repas. L'homme savait qu'elle n'assisterait pas au dîner, elle l'en avait informé le matin même après avoir fixé ce rendez-vous et s'être excusée pour son endormissement impromptu la veille. La jolie sorcière releva ses yeux de jade vers lui, comme si elle avait senti so regard, et lui sourit. Severus lutta pour ne pas sourire à son tour – il avait pour principe de ne jamais sourire… pas sincèrement en tous cas – et échoua lamentablement. Le contraste entre la tenue de deux futurs combattants était saisissant.

Ainsi, Severus était plus imposant que jamais dans la traditionnelle tenue de duel : chemise blanche, pantalon de cuir et bottes en peau de dragon. Alors que Megan, ses boucles noires séparées en deux couettes un peu flouées, était vêtue d'un jogging de velours souple noir, d'un tee-shirt qui proclamait fièrement : 'Les brunes ne comptent pas pour des prunes' et évoluait pieds nus. Intéressant songea le sombre professeur de potion. D'autant que le jogging qu'elle portait tombait bas sur ses hanches, dévoilant un ventre plat à l'aspect de porcelaine, et que son haut moulaient des formes, sinon généreuses, très bien proportionnées. Une silhouette très agréable au regard en tous points. Sans compter ses yeux de jade qui brillaient de mille feux, son délicieux petit sourire, la fossette qui creusait sa joue droite et sa démarche féline qui donnait de la grâce à tous ses mouvements...

Stop ! D'accord. Il devait définitivement arrêter de penser ce genre de choses.

- « Bonsoir professeur Snape » le salua la jeune femme avec malice.

- « Mademoiselle Potter… » fit Severus en hochant galamment la tête.

La ravissante sorcière ne put s'empêcher de constater que l'homme aux yeux d'onyx était réellement séduisant – passé son air revêche – en toute objectivité. Il était définitivement charmant dans le genre grand brun ténébreux. Ses traits étaient aristocratiques et fins – malgré un nez _légèrement_ proéminent. Il était grand et bien proportionné. Sa chemise entrouverte dévoilait un torse musclé sans excès. Son pantalon révélait des hanches fines et des fesses bien dessinées – _très_ bien dessinées. Mais ce que Megan préférait chez lui – outre sa culture et son humour sarcastique – étaient ses yeux. Ils avaient quelque chose d'hypnotisant. D'un noir profond, ils semblaient infinis…

- « Allons-nous commencer ? » s'enquit l'homme en question de sa voix caressante, la sortant de ses pensées.

- « Bien sûr » répondit la jeune femme avec enthousiasme cachant du mieux qu'elle pouvait le trouble qui venait de la saisir. « Choisissez votre arme » l'invita t'elle en désignant les armes qui se trouvaient là.

- « Merci mais j'ai amené la mienne » annonça t'il, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, en sortant un objet de sa poche.

Objet qui, après avoir retrouvé sa forme originale, se révéla être une superbe épée dont le pommeau était merveilleusement travaillé.

- « Très bien » approuva Megan, les yeux rieurs, avant de prendre l'épée qui était adossée au fauteuil qu'elle venait de quitter.

- « L'épée de Godric Griffondor en personne… » constata Severus non sans une légère pointe d'admiration.

Peu de personne pouvait se servir de cette arme incrustée de rubis. En fait, seuls les descendants du célèbre fondateur le pouvaient. Faites confiance à la petite peste pour être encore plus spéciale.

- « Vous êtes définitivement une rouge et or… » ironisa t'il avec un rictus moqueur mais pas vraiment sarcastique.

- « _Vous croyez ?_ » répliqua la jeune sorcière en Fourchelangue sur le même ton.

- « Ou peut-être pas… » admit le professeur de potions en se positionnant pour le duel.

Il décida de commencer en douceur, ne pensant pas la jeune femme très douée dans cet art et préférant – chose extraordinaire – l'épargner. Mais, au bout de quelques mouvements il se rendit compte que la petite peste n'était pas si mauvaise que ça en fin de compte. Et quand elle para avec une facilité déconcertante toutes ses attaques, il haussa un sourcil sincèrement surpris et impressionné. Elle y répondit pour un sourire taquin et réussit à le déstabiliser un instant en effectuant un geste vif qui força l'homme à reculer. Relevant le défi, il réattaqua avec plus de force et plus de subtilité à la fois. Le duel se déroula ainsi pendant un moment : ils attaquaient et paraient chacun à leur tour, se dansant autour avec souplesse et légèreté. Ils étaient à peu près du même niveau, prenant le dessus à tour de rôle.

Leurs pas semblaient dictés par une étrange loi dont eux seuls connaissaient les règles. Ils étaient uniquement concentrés l'un sur l'autre, plus rien autour n'existait. Une mer de jade se mêlait à un ciel ténébreux. Les mouvements se faisaient sensuels, presque séducteurs. Les corps s'effleuraient et la pièce se chargeait d'une tension palpable. Severus exécuta une feinte qu'il savait imparable – sauf pour un nombre très réduit d'initiés – et fut totalement pris de cours lorsque Megan la para sans rencontrer de difficulté. Il se reprit rapidement mais le choc devait se lire sur son visage puisqu'elle jugea judicieux de prendre la parole.

- « Ah, un élève de Lucius… intéressant » commenta la jeune femme, mutine, le souffle un peu court après ces efforts physiques.

- « Comment ? » fit Snape, interloqué, tentant lui aussi de retrouver une respiration plus normale. « Comment avez-vous… ? »

- « Plus tard » répondit-elle simplement avant de reprendre une position de combat.

Le duel reprit donc. Le maître des potions se montrait encore plus précautionneux, attentif et, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes une opportunité se présenta à lui. La sorcière aux boucles ébène fut prise d'un léger vertige après avoir effectué un demi-tour un peu trop rapide et il en profita. Bientôt, il avait le dessus, retenant son bras armé derrière son dos et maintenant sa propre épée sur son coup. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, pressée contre ce torse ferme, le métal froid contrastant contre sa peau moite et le crâne douloureux. Megan lâcha son épée, qui tomba sur le parquet avec un bruit sourd, avant de se laisser aller en arrière, épuisée. Elle aurait vraiment du soigner cette migraine avant de se lancer là-dedans. Le Lord Malfoy l'aurait sûrement sermonnée pour ça…

Severus la retint de justesse lorsque ses jambes l'abandonnèrent en passant une main autour de sa taille, laissant lui aussi son arme rejoindre le sol. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde mais tenir ainsi la petite peste lui procurait une douce sensation de chaleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'excitation somme toute naturelle que le combat avait fait monter en lui. Bon, le combat _et _la proximité de la jeune femme. Le problème c'est que si il la gardait dans ses bras, elle s'en rendrait forcément compte et _ça_ n'était pas une option. Elle ne devait rien savoir de l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Jamais. Il imaginait trop l'air dégoûté – à quoi songeait-il, il avait 16 ans de plus qu'elle, il avait été mangemort… – ou même effrayé – il était effrayé de ce qu'il ressentait ou croyait ressentir – que prendrait son si joli visage et… Non. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Quelque part, ce qu'il y avait entre eux, cette sorte de prémisse d'amitié lui était déjà bien trop précieuse. Le ténébreux professeur se laissa doucement glisser à terre, entraînant Megan avec lui. Il l'allongea avec précaution sur le sol et dégagea une mèche ébène collée à son front avant de se reculer sans trop de précipitation pour ne pas avoir l'air suspect.

- « Ça va ? » s'inquiéta t'il en constatant qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et que ses traits étaient crispés sous la douleur.

- « Mmm… juste une migraine, rien de grave » le rassura t'elle vaguement en papillonnant des paupières.

- « Vous êtes douée » fit Severus tandis qu'il l'aidait à se mettre en position assise.

- « N'ayez pas l'air si surpris, c'est vexant » plaisanta Megan, les yeux pétillants de malice.

- « Je ne suis pas… » se révolta t'il tout d'abord avant d'abdiquer sous le regard amusé de la jeune femme. « D'accord, je suis quelque peu surpris » avoua l'homme, un brin boudeur.

- « C'est Lucius Malfoy qui vous a appris à combattre à l'épée, non ? » demanda t'elle, déjà certaine de la réponse.

- « En effet… » acquiesça son aîné. « Mais je pense que nous devrions poursuivre cette conversation installés un peu plus confortablement » suggéra t'il en désignant les fauteuils devant lesquelles un service à thé était apparu au moment même où Snape songea qu'il ne serait pas contre une petite collation.

Une heure, un thé au jasmin et deux tranches de cake aux fruits confis plus tard, il avait appris que c'était également l'aristocrate blond qui avait enseignée à la jeune Potter l'art subtil du duel à l'épée. Megan lui expliqua que, malgré les réticences de son père, elle avait passé quelques étés chez les Malfoy et que Lucius avait décidé de les préparer, elle et Draco comme il se le devait. Et si le fils de la maison n'avait montré qu'un faible enthousiasme pour la discipline, la sorcière aux yeux de jade avait adoré et s'y était appliquée avec succès. Une jalousie assez ridicule pointa le bout de son nez lorsqu'il songea à tout le temps qu'elle avait du passer avec Lucius mais il l'ignora sans trop de peine. Ils discutèrent ensuite de diverses techniques qu'ils pourraient montrer aux élèves et se quittèrent vers minuit, satisfaits de leur soirée quoiqu'un peu frustrés – sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

xxx

_9 janvier 2005_

Megan Potter s'adossa au chambranle de la porte de la chambre de son loft parisien et toisa avec malice l'homme étendu dans son lit. Darian se redressa légèrement en souriant puis tendit sa main, invitant la jeune femme à le rejoindre. Taquine, elle secoua doucement ses boucles ébène avant de se retourner et de quitter la pièce, laissant son amant admirer ses jambes à peine dissimulées par la chemise d'homme qu'elle portait. Le vampire grogna mais sortit du lit, enfila un boxer et se précipita à la suite de la sorcière au regard émeraude. Il la rejoignit dans la cuisine et enlaça sa taille fine, attirant son dos contre son torse alors qu'elle s'activait à préparer un jus d'oranges pressées. Megan ne protesta pas et tourna légèrement la tête de façon à ce que l'homme aux yeux couleur orage puisse s'emparer de ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse aujourd'hui, chaton ? » s'enquit Darian en parsemant le cou et la nuque de la jeune femme de petits baisers papillons.

- « Déjà, je voudrais manger, la nuit a été 'épuisante'… » répondit-elle avec un air mutin. « Et ensuite, j'aimerais aller refaire un tour au Louvres cette après-midi » continua la jolie sorcière plus sérieusement.

La journée était déjà bien entamée. Ils avaient passé le samedi matin à se balader dans Paris. Ils avaient déjeuné d'un sandwich dans les jardins du Luxembourg, blottis l'un contre l'autre sur un ban de pierre avant d'aller voir une exposition de photos. Le soir, ils avaient commandé un repas chinois puis avaient passé la soirée sur le canapé à se lire des poèmes – une des occupations favorites du vampire. Ils avaient ensuite regagné la chambre dont ils émergeaient tout juste à près de midi.

- « Oh… un pèlerinage romantique sur les lieux de notre rencontre ? » la taquina le vampire en frottant doucement son nez contre la tempe de Megan.

- « Imbécile ! » fit-elle, rieuse, tout en lui donnant un léger coup dans l'estomac.

xxx

_17 janvier 2005_

- « Oui, c'est… acceptable » concéda Severus avec un sourire qui signifiait que c'était bien mieux que ça.

Sa jeune élève le regarda, les yeux pétillants de joie avant de reprendre à nouveau le morceau qu'il venait de lui apprendre. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le tabouret devant le magnifique piano à queue dans les quartiers du maître de potions. Megan Potter, car c'était elle, s'appliqua à rejouer la fugue qu'elle travaillait avec son aîné depuis plusieurs soirs déjà. Sans vraiment se concerter, les deux professeurs se retrouvaient ici deux ou trois soirs par semaine pour partager un thé et un chocolat chaud tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. De leurs cours de duel, de potions, de littérature, de peinture, d'histoire… indifféremment. Et de musique bien sûr. Au bout de quelques 'séances' la ravissante sorcière avait demandé au mystérieux homme au regard d'onyx de lui apprendre de nouvelles partitions.

- « Vous apprenez vite » reprit-il en l'accompagnant.

Il ne prenait même plus la peine de dissimuler les compliments qu'il lui destinait par des répliques sarcastiques puisqu'elle voyait toujours au travers. Il réprima un petit sourire à cette pensée. Il aimait de plus en plus passer du temps avec elle, à la connaître. Et il aimait ce qu'il découvrait. Ça l'angoissait bien sûr parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir envie de se trouver en compagnie d'un autre être vivant. Autre que Mattew ou Dumbledore… et encore c'était très différent. Il avait peur de trop s'attacher, de trop se dévoiler, de souffrir aussi.

- « Je m'applique quand le sujet me plaît » déclara distraitement la jeune femme, plus intéressée par les notes au moment présent.

- « Dois-je en déduire que les potions ne vous plaisent pas ? » fit Severus en haussant un sourcil mi-interrogatif mi-moqueur.

Il eut le plaisir de voir Megan rosir délicatement et abandonner le morceau. Elle leva vers lui un petit regard coupable qui aurait pu faire fondre un iceberg. Quelle petite peste…

- « Ce n'est pas exactement ça » le détrompa la jeune femme aux boucles noires. « Le fait est que je n'ai aucune patience pour les choses qui ne présentent pas un intérêt immédiat ou dont je ne peux pas voir l'intérêt immédiat » expliqua t'elle en remuant nerveusement. « Quand je lance un sort je peux en voir les effets tout de suite mais une potion… c'est tellement délicat, je veux dire… il faut parfois attendre des jours, voir des mois et la encore il faut la mettre en bouteille, patienter jusqu'au moment propice… » élabora la jolie sorcière, les yeux dans le vague, le nez froncé. « Ça m'agace. Et puis je suis perfectionniste mais pas assez douée dans cet art pour ne pouvoir jamais être satisfaite de moi-même… »

- « L'impatience est un défaut » souligna le professeur de potion d'un ton neutre.

- « Et j'en ai beaucoup d'autres » répliqua Megan, malicieuse avant de lui tirer la langue.

Severus ne pensa même pas à s'en offusquer et se contenta de secouer doucement la tête, amusé comme on peut l'être par ce comportement enfantin. _Sa_ petite peste…

- « Alors professeur Snape, que fait-on maintenant ? » demanda la jeune femme en penchant la tête sur le côté comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand elle attendait une réponse ou quand elle réfléchissait.

- « Je pense, mademoiselle Potter que, compte tenu des circonstance vous pouvez m'appeler Severus » lui proposa le maître des potions avant de se demander ce qui lui avait pris de proposer une telle chose…

- « Comme vous voudrez Severus » fit-elle avec un sourire radieux. « Mais seulement si vous m'appelez Megan. »

- « Je pense que cela pourrait se faire Megan » répondit-il, savourant le roulement de son prénom sur sa langue. « Maintenant, je crois que le thé est en train de refroidir… »

Il préférait ne pas faire trop de bruit de ce 'grand' pas. Car s'était une nouvelle étape de franchie. Pour eux. Mais après tout, Mattew, le jeune Zambini, même la jeune Granger et tous les plus vieux membres de l'équipe professorale l'appelait par son prénom. Alors, oui, il ne connaissait cette jeune femme que depuis un mois et des poussières… mais ça semblait si juste. Si normal. Et, de son côté la sorcière était consciente de la lourde signification du fait de passer 'au prénom' et elle la chérissait. Severus. Elle en aimait le son dans sa bouche.

xxx

_22 janvier 2005_

Megan riait aux éclats, accrochée à l'imposant cheval de bois qui montait et descendait tandis que le manège tournait, diffusant sa musique sur la petite place londonienne. Elle fit un signe de la main à Darian et Théodore qui les attendaient un peu plus loin, amusés, avant de se retourner vers Draco qui chevauchait à ses côtés. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard plein de malice tout en savourant la douce brise qui faisait voler leurs cheveux. Ils venaient de passer l'après midi à faire les soldes des boutiques de luxe de la capitale anglaise, ne s'arrêtant que le temps d'avaler un hot-dog. Ce soir, ils mangeraient dans un petit pub dont ils connaissaient le patron et où l'on mangeait de délicieuses 'apple pies'. Quand le manège s'arrêta, le jeune Malfoy sauta souplement de sa monture avant d'aider son amie à en faire de même. Ils rejoignirent le vampire et le joueur de Quidditch qui se réchauffaient tant bien que mal en buvant du vin chaud.

- « Allez les jeunes, Antoine et Chloé doivent déjà nous attendre » les pressa Théodore avec un sourire taquin. « Sans compter que j'ai une fin de loup… »

La professeur de DFCM de Poudlard lui asséna une légère tape sur la tête avant de glisser sa main ganter dans celle de Darian et de l'entraîner dans les rues pavées du vieux Londres d'un bon pas.

- « Hey ! Pas si vite ! » protesta Draco qui avait du mal à suivre, occupé comme il l'était à réajuster ta coiffure. « On ne peut pas vous suivre les tourtereaux… »

Megan se retourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil sarcastique dans une parfaite – bien qu'inconsciente – imitation de Severus Snape. Le blond s'arrêta net et la regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

- « Aaaaaaah ! » s'écria t'il en faisant mine d'être effrayé. « Tu l'as fait, juste là… comme Snape ! Je savais que tu passais beaucoup trop de temps avec lui » la taquina le jeune homme.

Son amie se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, dissimulant son amusement derrière son épaisse écharpe. Elle savait qu'elle avait pris certaines des manies du maître de potion, un de ses élèves le lui avait fait remarquer en plaisantant après avoir été le sujet de l'un de ses regards noirs. Toutefois, elle n'était pas sûre d'être très à l'aise de savoir cela.

- « Qui est 'Snape' ? » s'enquit le vampire, d'autant plus curieux que sa compagne semblait troublée par quelque chose.

- « Personne » répondit précipitamment la sorcière aux yeux de jade, un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, tentant d'ignorer la vague de culpabilité qui formait un nœud dans son estomac et défiant le jeune Malfoy de la contredire. « Personne… » répéta t'elle plus bas.

Mais pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ? Le professeur, enfin Severus, n'était pas personne. Il était… il était un ami. Du moins elle le pensait. Un ami qu'elle commençait à beaucoup apprécier et dont elle sentait qu'elle pourrait devenir très proche. Elle ne comprenait pas cette obstination à cacher cette nouvelle relation à Darian. Ce n'est pas comme si elle le trompait ou quoi que se soit… La jeune femme tenta de se persuader qu'elle n'avait fait cela que pour préserver la vie privée de Severus des oreilles indiscrètes de Draco mais quelque part, elle sentait qu'elle se mentait à elle-même. Ou du moins qu'elle se dissimulait une partie de la vérité. Et cette pensée la poursuivit tout le week-end.

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Alors, ça vous a plu ?_

_Il était un peu plus long celui là, je l'aime bien... ;-)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Coucou :-)_

_Je suis ravie de vos reviews (ça m'aide à trouver la volonté d'avancer ;-)) et je vous remercie beaucoup : blueyeshot, jenni, zaika, ewiliane, mitelfe (une petite nouvelle), mushu (j'adore effectivement tes grandes reviews et j'espère que tu vas mieux maintenant), Arwenn Snape et Lilli-puce._

_Ce chapitre est un peu plus petit mais j'espère qu'il vous plaîra quand même :-)_

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_3 février 2005_

Etant donné que le monde sorcier n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien être la chandeleur – et que, par conséquent, aucun festin de crêpes n'était prévu ce jour-là – les jeunes professeurs friands de cette coutume s'étaient rassemblés dans les cuisines sur les coups de 20 heures. C'est Dobby qui avait fait la pâte. Il avait insisté et, de toutes façons, c'était plus sûr ainsi. A présent, Mattew, Ambre, Draco, Hermione et Megan faisaient – ou plutôt tentaient de faire – sauter des crêpes, tour à tour sous l'œil critique et on ne peut plus amusé de Blaise.

- « Ça correspond à quoi déjà cette coutume moldue ? » demanda ce dernier, mort de rire, pour la troisième fois alors que Mattew évitait de justesse la crêpe qu'Hermione venait de lancer avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

Et, pour la troisième fois, personne ne lui répondit puisque personne ne s'en souvenait et que, très franchement, ils n'en avaient cure.

- « Je trouve dommage qu'on ne fête pas Mardi-gras » déclara le professeur Granger dont la crêpe était miraculeusement – magiquement – retournée dans la poêle.

- « Il y a le bal masqué du printemps » fit remarquer Amber que, devant l'habilité incertaine de son amie, s'était judicieusement écartée.

- « Encore un bal ? » grimaça Megan depuis le plan de travail sur lequel elle était perchée.

- « Non, encore deux » rectifia Draco avec un sourire malicieux. « Il ne faut pas oublier celui de fin d'année. »

- « Pitié, tuez-moi maintenant… » gémit la jeune femme aux boucles ébène en prenant dramatiquement son visage entre ses mains.

- « Oh, arrête, P'tite sœur, ce n'est pas si terrible » fit son grand frère, taquin, avant de passer un bras par-dessus ses épaules et de l'attirer contre lui.

- « Quelqu'un a pensé au nutella ? » s'enquit soudain Amber, la poêle à la main.

Hermione et Megan relevèrent la tête, vaguement paniquées.

- « Mais bien sûr ! » s'exclama le jeune Malfoy après quelques minutes de 'suspense'. « Que feriez-vous sans moi… » ajouta t'il avec une suffisance feinte.

Deux secondes plus tard, il était recouvert de farine de la tête aux pieds alors que les trois sorcières affichaient un petit air innocent. Mattew et Blaise, eux, riaient de bon cœur. De fil en aiguille, une bataille s'engagea et l'air fut chargé de poudre blanche.

- « Qu'est-ce que… ? » fit une voix grave bien connue derrière eux, mettant brutalement un terme aux hostilité et aux crises de fou rire. « Par Salazar, qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ? »

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se dessinait la silhouette imposante de Severus Snape. Les bras croisés sur son torse, un sourcil haussé en accent circonflexe, il toisait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui d'un air indescriptible. Seul Mattew, qui le connaissait relativement bien, put détecter le léger sourire qui menaçait de faire son chemin sur les lèvres pincées et la lueur d'amusement dans le regard froid. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient tous plus ou moins couverts de farine et échevelés. Amber s'était immobilisée, la poêle à bout de bras, comme pétrifiée. Hermione n'avait pas l'air tellement plus rassurée. Blaise – épargné par la bataille – restait sagement neutre. Draco – le plus enfariné – rougissait légèrement. Megan, elle, semblait particulièrement ravie de se revirement de situation et accueillit l'intrus avec un charmant sourire. Le jeune Potter se retint de rire en voyant les traits du ténébreux maître des potions s'adoucir notablement.

- « Des crêpes » répondit simplement la jolie sorcière au regard émeraude avec un petit air effronté. « Vous en voulez ? » lui proposa t'elle, la tête penchée sur le côté, malicieuse.

Mattew fut surpris de voir Severus accepter après un minimum de scepticisme et se diriger vers elle. Il ne savait pas réellement qu'elle était la nature exacte de la relation que son vieil ami entretenait avec sa jeune sœur. A part qu'elle n'était pas romantique – pas pour l'instant… lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Il savait qu'ils passaient un certain nombre de soirée et d'heures ensemble. Que la jeune femme avait réussi à le convaincre de l'aider dans son projet de duel à l'épée. Qu'ils passaient du temps à jouer au piano. Et qu'ils utilisaient sans doute leurs prénoms respectifs en privé tout en conservant les formels « professeur Snape » et les « mademoiselle Potter » en public. Le jeune était ravi que sa sœur s'entende aussi bien avec son ami.

Ça leur faisait manifestement beaucoup de bien. A tous les deux. Mais, d'un autre côté, il avait peur. Quoiqu'elle puisse en dire, Severus était exactement le genre d'homme qui plaisait à Megan. Et réciproquement. Qu'ils se l'avouent ou non était sans importance. Les faits étaient là. Il ne pensait pas réellement qu'ils dépasseraient le stade de l'amitié – si toutefois ils se considéraient un jour comme des amis. Mais la possibilité de quelque chose de plus le tourmentait… Sincèrement, Mattew ne pensait pas que se serait judicieux. Ils étaient trop semblables et trop différents à la fois. Ils étaient trop susceptibles de se faire du mal. Vraiment beaucoup de mal. Ils pourraient être heureux. Mais ils pourraient également se faire souffrir de la plus horrible des manières qui soient.

Bien sûr, il tirait des plans sur la comète, les chances pour qu'il se passe quoi que se soit étaient infimes mais il pouvait déjà imaginer les dégâts qu'une telle relation pourrait avoir sur sa sœur. Ou sur Severus. Entendons-nous bien, cela ne tournerait pas forcément au désastre. Dans l'absolu, il n'était pas définitivement contre. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il les imaginait bien ensemble. Mais, à moins de gros efforts des deux côtés, leur manque de communication causerait leur perte. Surtout à celle de Megan. Elle semblait peut-être sûre d'elle, forte et indépendante mais son frère la connaissait mieux que ça…. Indépendante, elle l'était. Forte aussi. Magiquement parlant en tous cas. Emotionnellement, c'était plus discutable. En revanche, sûre d'elle, elle ne l'était absolument pas.

Elle avait une extrêmement mauvaise estime d'elle-même. Et de se fait, avait beaucoup de mal à faire confiance aux gens. Elle avait peur de s'attacher et d'être déçue, de souffrir. Seulement elle ne le montrait pas. Alors, oui, pour l'instant elle supportait bien les remarques sarcastiques que Severus lançait en permanence. Mais qu'en serait-il au quotidien si aucun geste tendre, aucune marque d'affection ne venait compenser ? Le maître des potions ne s'autoriserait certainement pas à dispenser sourires, caresses et baisers en public. Il tenait trop à sa vie privée. La jeune femme comprendrait cela, dans une certaine mesure. Mais il n'était pas dit qu'elle le supporterait. Elle avait énormément besoin d'affection. C'était plutôt évident dans sa façon de savourer la moindre étreinte avec ses amis ou sa famille.

Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée en permanence. Mais subtilement. Elle avait besoin de se sentir aimée, chérie, respectée. Mais sans être étouffée. Objectivement, Megan n'était pas facile à suivre et son passé l'avait rendu encore plus méfiante et encore plus compliquée… Quant à, Severus, il passerait son temps à douter de lui. Il la jugerait trop jeune, trop jolie, trop plein de vie pour lui. Ou plutôt, il se jugerait toujours trop vieux, trop terne et trop sombre pour elle… Mattew secoua doucement la tête et arrêta là ses réflexions qui ne le menaient à rien. Il n'était pas question de ça et il n'en serait sûrement jamais question. En attendant, il y avait une dizaine de crêpes qui criaient son nom…

xxx

_7 février 2005_

- « Rappelez-vous que c'est sur le résultat que vous devez vous concentrer et sur votre magie, pas sur l'incantation en elle-même » fit Megan en parcourant du regard sa classe de sixième année – Griffondor et Serdaigle – qui l'écoutait avec une attention soutenue. « Si vous vous contentez de hurler 'Accio' dans votre tête, ça ne marchera pas » les prévint-elle sérieusement avant de les inviter à se répartir en petits groupes. « Nous allons commencer les travaux pratiques… »

Pour ce cours, la jeune femme avait repoussé les bureaux contre les murs et avait rassemblé les élèves au milieu de la salle fasse à un impressionnant tas de coussins. Bien entendu, certains auraient pu dire que cette leçon ne faisait pas vraiment partie du cursus de DCFM… Mais maintenant que ses élèves maîtrisaient tous le sortilège du patronus, elle avait jugé juste de les récompenser avec deux petites heures de cette magie 'silencieuse' qu'ils désiraient tant étudier. De toutes façons cela leur servirait toujours…

- « Alors, les groupes sont formés ? » s'enquit la professeur aux boucles ébène.

Des réponses positives fusèrent de toutes parts et elle hocha la tête, souriante.

- « Allez-y et si vous avez des problèmes, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler » déclara Megan après s'être mise à déambuler parmi ses étudiants.

- « Mademoiselle ? » l'interpella un jeune garçon – un blond, Paul Thomson, de Griffondor.

- « Oui ? » répondit-elle tout en se dirigeant vers lui.

- « A quoi ça sert exactement la magie silencieuse ? » demanda Paul, réellement curieux et sans impertinence aucune. « Je veux dire, la magie sans baguette, c'est pratique parce que… eh bien, on a pas besoin d'avoir sa baguette mais là… »

- « Quelqu'un peut-il fournir une explication à monsieur Thomson ? » interrogea la jeune femme à la ronde. « Jenny ? » fit-elle à l'attention d'une brunette de Serdaigle qui levait la main avec enthousiasme.

- « Pouvoir utiliser les sortilèges sans prononcer l'incantation nous donne un avantage sur notre adversaire car, puisqu'il ne sait pas quel sort nous allons lui envoyer, il ne peut pas s'y préparer à l'avance » expliqua intelligemment la jeune fille. « Il y a un effet de surprise. »

- « Très précisément » approuva la sorcière aux yeux de jade. « Dix points pour Serdaigle » ajouta t'elle à l'attention de l'élève qui venait de fournir l'explication. « Lorsque l'on est capable de se passer de mots pendant un duel, on a l'avantage sur son adversaire » continua Megan en retournant se percher sur son bureau. « Imaginez, si vous ne savez pas quel sort vous a été lancé, vous ne pouvez pas adapter votre défense en conséquence… vous êtes obligé de conserver un bouclier à pleine puissance, ce qui vous prend une énergie considérable alors même que la personne en face de vous ne fait que vous envoyer des 'expelliarmus'. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? »

Paul acquiesça doucement.

- « Pouvoir se passer de sa baguette peut effectivement sembler plus 'intéressant' » reprit la jeune femme après avoir machinalement remis une mèche noire derrière son oreille. « Mais dans les faits, ça ne vous donnera aucun avantage tactique… si ce n'est que vous ne pourrez pas être désarmé » conclut-elle avec un léger sourire.

xxx

_10 février 2005_

- « Vous vous améliorez, Severus… » fit malicieusement Megan avec un petit air effronté alors qu'elle se laissait tomber dans l'un des confortables fauteuils que la salle sur demande leur avait de nouveau fournis.

Severus grommela mais une lueur amusée éclairait son regard noir lorsqu'il prit place en face d'elle avec plus d'élégance. Leurs épées gisaient, abandonnées, un peu plus loin. Ils reprenaient doucement leur souffle – et accessoirement leur calme – après un duel passionné. Ils se retrouvaient ici une fois par semaine. En plus de leurs soirées bihebdomadaires qu'ils passaient à boire du thé, grignoter des gâteaux, jouer du piano, discuter ou simplement lire, chacun de son côté. Sans en avoir vraiment conscience, ils se rapprochaient, petit à petit, et savouraient chaque moment passé ensemble.

- « Il me semblait que c'était vous qui vous amélioriez, Megan » répliqua le professeur de potions avec un humour qui, pour une fois, n'avait rien de sarcastique.

Le fait est qu'il avait encore gagné cette fois mais qu'il savait pertinemment que si la jeune femme l'avait voulu, elle l'aurait facilement battue en utilisant quelques 'trucs' elfiques. Alors si il s'améliorait effectivement, elle aussi. Elle ajustait son niveau au sien pour que leurs duels restent intéressants… Et il ne trouvait même pas la force de s'en sentir vexé. La petite peste était bien trop adorable pour son propre bien. Une tasse de thé au jasmin, une tasse de chocolat chaud et une dizaine d'Oréo – des gâteaux moldus dont la jeune femme était folle et qu'il tolérait – apparurent sur la table basse. La musique d'Era résonnait toujours dans la pièce et les deux professeurs partagèrent cette collation en silence.

xxx

_14 février 2005_

Severus Snape ruminait rageusement en parcourant le chemin qui le menait depuis les cachots jusqu'à la grande salle. Il était assailli de toutes parts de petits cœurs ailés, d'anges et d'autres imbécillités soit disant romantiques aux couleurs criardes. Il sentait une migraine le gagner à la simple vue de ses horreurs fushia, rose bonbon et rouge électrique… L'imbécile heureux qui avait inventé un concept aussi inepte que la Saint-Valentin mériterait de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances – et le maître des potions s'y connaissait en matière de torture. Il avait bien été tenté de rester cloîtré dans ses quartiers en ce jour maudit mais le vieux fou ne l'aurait pas permis et il avait des cours à donner. Le brun ténébreux retint un soupir et se pinça l'arrête du nez, les yeux clos, avant de pénétrer dans l'arène.

- « Bonjour Severus, comment vas-tu ? » l'accueillit joyeusement le jeune Mattew Potter qui piochait allègrement dans une boîte de chocolat en forme… de cœur.

Evidemment. Le sombre professeur grogna vaguement en signe de salut avant de se laisser gracieusement tomber sur sa chaise. Il ignora délibérément le directeur et son sourire horripilant et choisit de se servir un verre d'eau – regrettant chèrement l'absence d'alcool fort. Megan n'était pas encore arrivée et son absence n'améliora en rien le moral de l'homme au regard d'onyx. Déjà un petit tas de lettres – roses pour la plupart et certainement parfumées songea Severus avec sarcasme – s'accumulait devant le siège de la jeune Potter. Des lettres provenant soient des autres professeurs soient des élèves puisque la sorcière aux boucles ébènes lui avait confié que tout le courrier adressé à 'la jeune femme qui a survécu' arrivait directement à un bureau où il était trié par des gens qui étaient payés pour cela.

- « Professeur Snape » fit une voix aux accents rieurs alors qu'une tornade de boucles ébène faisait son apparition à côté de lui.

- « Mademoiselle Potter » la salua t'il en retour, lui accordant l'esquisse d'un sourire.

- « Vous n'étiez pas là ce matin » déclara la jeune femme aux yeux de jade après s'être servi en saumon et brocolis.

- « En effet » admit Severus, « j'ai préféré m'épargner cette vision » expliqua t'il en désignant les décorations qui ornaient la grande salle, « le plus longtemps possible. »

- « Je vous comprends » avoua Megan, amusée par l'air réprobateur et quelque peu dégoûté de son collègue.

C'est vrai. Elle comprenait. L'enthousiasme un peu excessif qu'Albus avait manifesté dans la célébration de la fête des amoureux la mettait elle aussi mal à l'aise. Car si la jolie sorcière était désespérément romantique, pour elle, l'amour était avant tout un sentiment très intime, partagé par deux personnes. Cette surexposition lui semblait relativement malsaine. Bien sûr, la jeune femme n'avait rien contre la Saint-Valentin et, dans l'absolu, elle était plutôt amusée et attendrie par les démonstrations d'affections qu'elle entraînait…

- « Mademoiselle ? » l'interpella un jeune garçon brun aux yeux gris qui venait de se poster devant la table professorale.

Megan se souvint qu'il s'agissait d'un Serdaigle de septième année. William Meadows si sa mémoire était bonne. Un petit brun très mignon et très intelligent qui participait souvent en cours de DCFM, posant des questions extrêmement pertinentes. Pour le moment, William semblait relativement nerveux et triturait les pans de sa chemine. La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire encourageant auquel il répondit par un petit sourire timide, les joues roses. Draco, à côté de la sorcière aux boucles noires ricana plus ou moins discrètement et Severus haussa un sourcil mi-intrigué mi-moqueur. La jeune femme semblait n'avoir aucune idée de ce qui se tramait sous ses yeux, ce qui amusait d'autant plus ses deux collègues.

- « Je… je voulais… vous… je me demandais si… si vous… » balbutia tant bien que mal l'étudiant, ses yeux se posant partout sauf sur sa professeur qui commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter pour la santé mentale de son élève.

- « Oui, William ? » l'encouragea la jeune femme avec un adorable sourire.

Le futur Lord Malfoy se mordit violemment la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire alors que l'étudiant rougissait furieusement et tentait de reprendre une contenance sous le regard perplexe de Megan. Le jeune Serdaigle prit une grande inspiration et, finalement, se lança.

- « Je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez de venir aux Trois Balais avec moi cette après-midi » fit-il d'une traite sans reprendre son souffle. « Pour discuter » ajouta t'il après avoir retrouvé un rythme respiratoire normal.

- « Vous avez un problème ? » s'enquit tout de suite la ravissante professeur de DCFM en se demandant de quoi le jeune garçon pouvait bien vouloir lui parler. « Quelque chose que vous n'avez pas compris en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? »

- « Euh… non » la détrompa vivement William en secouant la tête, décontenancé.

Draco, lui, avait manqué de s'étouffer avec une gorgée de jus de citrouille et toussait à présent lamentablement dans sa serviette tout en pleurant de rire. Faites confiance à Megan pour ne pas comprendre que le gamin venait de lui proposer un rendez-vous romantique… Pauvre gosse. Il l'aurait presque plaint.

- « C'est… c'est la Saint-Valentin et je… j'avais pensé que vous… que l'on pourrait… » tenta d'expliquer le jeune brun, plus rougissant que jamais.

- « Oh » fit Megan, comprenant enfin où il voulait en venir.

La jeune femme rosit et Severus se permit un rictus ironique. 'Oh' indeed.

- « Mais je… Par Merlin je… » s'emmêla la jolie sorcière, complètement prise au dépourvu.

Elle rencontra le regard du maître des potions, tentant d'y trouver une réponse mais l'homme, bien que flattée de cette marque de confiance, ne put qu'hausser un sourcil et la pousser à affronter la situation.

- « Ecoutez, William » reprit-elle en se répétant comme un mantra 'subtilité, subtilité…' et en prenant soin de bien peser ses mots, « je suis vraiment 'flattée' de l'intérêt que vous semblez me porter mais je dois décliner votre invitation comme je l'aurais fait pour tout autre… ce n'est pas 'convenable' pour un professeur de… »

- « Mais je suis majeur et vous n'êtes que provisoirement notre professeur » contra le jeune homme avec fougue avant de s'arrêter net devant le regard meurtrier que portait sur lui le maître des potions.

- « Sincèrement, monsieur Meadows, ce n'est pas le problème… » continua Megan un peu plus sèchement. « Vous devriez sortir avec des jeunes filles de votre âge et quoi que vous pensiez ressentir pour moi, ce n'est pas réel. »

Elle lui fit signe de se taire alors qu'il allait protester.

- « Vous ne me connaissez pas » argumenta gentiment la jeune femme. « Vous le croyez sans doute, mais ce n'est le cas… vous ne pouvez pas me connaître. »

Personne ne le peux ajouta t'elle mentalement. Pas vraiment.

- « Et, pour être tout à fait franche, je ne suis absolument pas intéressée par une relation avec vous » ajouta la sorcière aux yeux émeraude avec un léger sourire contrit. « Ne le prenez pas personnellement, vous êtes un jeune homme brillant et séduisant, mais je préfère les hommes plus… plus mûrs. »

Voilà. C'était dit. Le fou rire de Draco redoubla d'une façon peu discrète et Megan le fusilla du regard avant de reporter son attention sur le pâle étudiant qui lui faisait face. Elle avait presque pitié de lui mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus accepter juste pour ménager sa susceptibilité. Il s'en remettrait vite et ce ne serait certainement pas le dernier refus qu'il essuierait.

- « Allez, retournez manger avec vos camarades, je vous verrais demain en cours » fit-elle avec légèreté dans le but d'apaiser la honte que William pouvait ressentir.

Le jeune garçon obéit, tête baissée et la jeune femme le suivit des yeux, une vague culpabilité la faisant grimacer.

- « C'était hi-la-rant ! » explosa finalement Draco entre deux éclats de rire.

- « Et je suis morte de rire » le remit-elle à sa place, cinglante.

Sagement, Severus resta silencieux, gardant ses propres commentaires pour lui-même. Mais il devait avouer que cela avait été pour le moins… divertissant. Aussi, il fallait être un peu stupide pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager que la petite peste pouvait accepter ce genre de proposition. Cependant, force lui était de reconnaître que le jeune Meadows était courageux et qu'il aurait eu sa place à Griffondor – ce qui, pour Snape, était loin d'être un compliment.

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre, vous retrouverez Darian :-)_


	18. Chapter 18

_Voilà un chapitre un peu plus court que le dernier et un peu en retard, je suis désolée, vraiment, mais en ce moment je suis submergée de boulot à l'école et du coup je n'avance pas..._

_Sinon, je vous remercie encore pour les reviews : zaika, jenni, mushu (tes énormes reviews me font toujours très plaisir et je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'aies fait rire :-)), nerverland (une nouvelle ;-)), ewiliane et lilli-puce._

_Celui-ci sera plus court, décisif et humm... naon, je vous laissa la surprise ;-)_

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_14 février 2005_

Une petite heure plus tard, les professeurs en étaient au dessert – des petits moelleux au chocolat en forme de… cœurs. Bien sûr. La plupart des élèves avaient déjà quitté la grande salle étant donné que le professeur Dumbledore avait déclaré l'après-midi 'libre' en l'honneur de la Saint-Valentin. Severus Snape regardait la pièce se vider de ses étudiants avec quelque chose comme de la satisfaction. Avec un peu de chance les jeunes imbéciles déserteraient le château et lui épargneraient les sempiternelles scènes larmoyantes qui ne manquaient pas de fleurir dans les couloirs à cette période de l'année. Le sombre maître des potions jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme aux boucles ébène assise à sa droite. La petite peste savourait son dessert de manière indécente et le brun ténébreux, bien qu'amusé, dut détourner son regard onyx de ce _délicieux_ spectacle un peu trop suggestif à son goût. Et il ne voulait définitivement pas devenir l'un de ses vieux pervers qui…

BAM !!!!

Les portes monumentales du grand hall s'ouvrirent brusquement et heurtèrent les murs de pierre, faisant sursauter tous ceux encore présents au déjeuner. Une imposante silhouette encapuchonnée se tenait sur le seuil. La personne parcourut la salle d'une démarche féline qui ne manquait pas de grâce. Il se dégageait d'elle une aura de puissance impressionnante mais pourtant, Severus aurait pu jurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un sorcier. Le sombre professeur s'était levé, la baguette à la main et prêt à s'en servir. Megan, à ses côtés avait soigneusement observé l'intrus – Snape aurait pu jurer qu'elle l'avait littéralement scanné – avant de lever les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé, un sourire mi-malicieux mi-sévère flottant sur ses lèvres. Draco s'était également tendu un instant puis avait secoué la tête, reportant son attention sur son gâteau qu'il avait déjà bien attaqué.

Le regard d'Albus était plus pétillant que jamais mais Severus préféra rester sur ses gardes. Son instinct lui disait que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le nouveau venu représentait une menace pour lui. Une fois arrivé à une dizaine de mètres de la table professorale, l'intrus repoussa de ses mains blanches et fines la capuche de sa longue cape de velours noir. Il révéla un visage pâle et sans défaut, aux traits aristocratiques, entouré de longs cheveux d'un noir de geais et illuminé par deux yeux couleur orage. L'homme ainsi dévoilé embrassa de son regard froid et calculateur avant de le poser sur la sorcière aux yeux de jade. Ses traits s'adoucirent considérablement, son regard se fit chaleureux et un sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées.

Nombre des jeunes filles encore présentes dans la grande salle poussèrent des soupirs énamourés. Le professeur Snape se renfrogna et ses lèvres se pincèrent en un rictus mauvais. Eh bien quoi, ce n'est pas parce qu'il semblait avoir été taillé dans le marbre par un sculpteur particulièrement talentueux, parce qu'il portait des vêtements manifestement luxueux et parce qu'il arborait un sourire charmeur presque aussi pitoyable que celui de ce crétin de Lockhart, qu'il était forcément parfait… Non, il n'était pas jaloux. Juste objectif. Il n'était pas jaloux. Mais pourtant, lorsque Megan jaillit de sa chaise pour venir se jeter dans les bras du bellâtre, son estomac se serra douloureusement. Sa bouche s'assécha et il dut vivement détourner le regard quand _cet_ homme posa ses lèvres sur celles de _sa_ petite peste.

Et c'est au cœur qu'il ressentit un pincement quand la jeune femme aux boucles ébène répondit au baiser avec abandon. Une vague de nausée menaça de le submerger sans qu'il ne sache – ou ne veuille s'avouer – pourquoi. Il était troublé, attristé, perdu, furieux aussi, et il détestait ça. Le maître des potions décida de quitter la pièce sur le champ, le plus discrètement possible, avant de faire quoique ce soit d'inconsidéré, inconscient des regards scrutateurs de Mattew, d'Albus et du nouveau venu. De la solitude et un bon verre de Scotch… sa définition d'une Saint-Valentin réussie.

- « Darian ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » fit mine de le gronder Megan, les joues encore rosies par le fougueux baiser qu'ils venaient de partager.

- « Tu me manquais trop » répondit le vampire avec malice, ses bras toujours possessivement enroulés autour de la taille de la jolie sorcière. « Et le professeur Dumbledore a eu l'amabilité de m'autoriser à venir ici, à Poudlard » ajouta t'il en saluant respectueusement l'homme en question avant frotter son nez contre la joue de la jeune femme dans un geste très tendre.

- « Tu m'as manqué aussi » souffla t'elle tout contre sa bouche, taquine.

Un toussotement fort peu discret leur fit rompre leur étreinte et se retourner vers un Draco Malfoy plus goguenard que jamais.

- « Je pense que des présentations seraient les bienvenues… » suggéra le bienveillant sorcier à la longue barbe blanche en indiquant le reste du corps professoral et les quelques élèves restant qui suivaient la scène avec intérêt.

xxx

- « Alors, j'ai eu une bonne idée, chaton ? » murmura doucement Darian d'une voix sensuelle à l'oreille de Megan.

Les deux amants avaient regagné les quartiers de la jeune femme, une petite heure plus tard, et se laissaient à présent aller dans la décadente baignoire qui occupait le centre de sa salle de bain. Elle tenait davantage du jacuzzi et ils y étaient plus qu'à l'aise, baignant dans la mousse jusqu'au cou. La jeune femme était allongée sur le vampire, le dos contre son torse musclé, et jouait avec les bulles de savon tandis qu'il déposait de légers baisers sur sa nuque et ses omoplates. Ce traitement avait tendance à déconnecter ses neurones et Megan dut se faire violence pour trouver la volonté de répondre.

- « Hum, hum… »

Est-ce que ça comptait pour une réponse ? En tous cas cela semblait satisfaire Darian dont les longs doigts caressaient ses bras et glissaient sur sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux, profitant de la sensation avec délice.

- « Dis-moi, ce professeur qui est parti quand je suis arrivé, qui était-ce ? » s'enquit l'homme, mine de rien, tout en continuant de parsemer la gorge de la sorcière de baisers enflammés.

La jeune femme au regard de jade fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas cette question et elle n'aimait définitivement pas le sous-entendu qui semblait guetter sous la surface. Mais, d'un autre côté, elle ne voyait pas de raisons de ne pas fournir de réponse.

- « Se… Le professeur Snape » fit donc Megan d'un ton le plus naturel possible. « Il enseigne les potions ici » crut-elle bon de préciser, ayant peur de paraître un peu sèche.

- « Ah, le fameux professeur Snape... » souffla le vampire, la joue posée contre les boucles ébène de sa compagne. « Il s'agit bien de quelqu'un en fin de compte. »

Elle choisit de rester muette, cette conversation la mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle repensait toujours avec une certaine honte au jour où elle avait dénié toute importance à Severus en se contentant de dire qu'il n'était personne…

- « Et pourquoi a-t-il disparu de cette façon ? » demanda t'il encore avant de laper une goutte d'eau qui traçait un chemin hypnotisant sur la nuque de sa jeune maîtresse.

Darian sentit Megan se tendre et comprit qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Il avait bien remarqué lui, l'intense jalousie qui avait brièvement voilé le regard noir de l'homme en question. Sans compter que si un regard pouvait tuer un vampire, il va sans dire qu'il ne serait plus de ce monde. Il doutait cependant que la ravissante sorcière en ait pris conscience. Autant elle était très vive et intelligente pour certaines choses, autant elle était assez naïve en matière de relation humaine… De son côté la jeune femme s'avoua qu'elle s'était posée la même question quand elle avait constaté l'absence de Severus. Pourquoi était-il parti ?

- « Il a du avoir une urgence… Peut-être avec ses Serpentard… » avança t'elle, pas vraiment convaincue par sa propre explication mais n'en voyant honnêtement pas d'autres.

Ou peut-être qu'il ne supportait pas les vampires songea t'elle avant de repousser l'idée. Il avait beau être un peu… associable, elle ne le voyait pas avoir ce genre de préjugés.

- « Sans doute » fit son amant en écho.

Il n'en pensait rien mais, jugeant que la jeune femme était bien assez troublée comme ça et qu'elle n'était pas prête à avoir cette discussion, il préféra ne pas aller plus loin de ce côté-là. Et quand Megan se retourna contre lui avec un petit sourire coquin définitivement tentateur, il n'y pensa même plus…

xxx

_15 février 2005_

Severus n'avait aucune envie de se trouver ici, dans la salle des professeurs pour une réunion 'surprise'. Il avait passé la nuit à ruminer et à boire – ce qui ne se voyait absolument pas puisqu'il avait eu la présence d'esprit de prendre une potion de dégrisement – et à se maudire pour cet étalage grotesque de sentimentalité. Et il avait passé la journée à éviter la jeune femme au regard émeraude. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire si la petite peste était fiancée à ce Darian – un vampire comme il l'avait appris récemment – et si elle avait passé la nuit avec lui ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire si il avait le droit de poser ses mains sur elle, de murmurer à son oreille, de l'embrasser ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela lui faisait si mal ? D'accord il trouvait la petite peste attirante mais il n'était tout de même pas… Non, il ne l'était pas ? Il ne pouvait pas l'être. C'était inconcevable, c'était…

- « Ah, Megan, nous n'attendions plus que toi » fit la voix enjouée de l'honorable directeur de Poudlard.

… définitivement impossible.

- « Désolée » s'excusa la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer, contrite. « Le cours avec les 7ème années c'est un peu éternisé » expliqua t'elle avec un léger sourire.

Et le sombre maître des potions se rendit compte que oui, effectivement, il _frissonnait_ dès qu'il entendait sa voix et qu'il la _cherchait des yeux_ dès qu'il entrait dans une pièce – ou qu'elle y entrait. Qu'il _attendait avec impatience_ chacune de leurs soirées. Aussi bien celles durant lesquelles ils se tenaient compagnie en silence que celles durant lesquelles ils jouaient au piano ou combattaient avec fougue. Qu'il aimait par-dessus tout l'entendre rire. Et qu'il _se_ _perdait_ régulièrement dans ses superbes yeux émeraude en rêvant de passer ses doigts dans ses longues boucles ébène… Il était pathétique et définitivement perdu. Et il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Il devait faire quelque chose. Pour que, tout d'abord, _elle_ – ni personne d'autre – ne se doute de rien. Et pour qu'il ne ressente plus _'ça'_. Il ne voulait même pas penser ce que 'ça' pouvait bien être même si il en avait une petite idée.

- « Je vous ai réuni ici aujourd'hui, » commença Albus, les yeux plus pétillant que jamais, « pour pouvoir discuter avec vous du prochain professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… »

Ici, il marqua une courte pause avant de se tourner vers Megan et de la couvrir de son fameux regard paternel qu'il réservait à ses professeurs et élèves préférés.

- « Nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que la jeune mademoiselle Potter fait un excellent travail mais, étant donné qu'elle m'a reconfirmer qu'elle ne comptait pas rester parmi nous l'année prochaine, » tout le monde sentit la pointe de regret dans sa voix, « j'ai pensé qu'il nous fallait en discuter le plus tôt possible. Je suis ouvert à toutes vos propositions… »

Quelques noms fusèrent et des discussions s'entamèrent entre les professeurs mais Severus aurait été bien incapable de dire qui avait été évoqué. Son esprit s'était égaré ailleurs et était assailli d'images toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres de Megan et de son amant dans différentes positions. Et cela le faisait littéralement bouillir de rage. Ça et le fait qu'il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'empêcher d'y penser ou, au moins, de ne rien ressentir. Il était en colère. Contre lui principalement. Comment avait-il pu laisser 'ça' arriver ? Contre ce Lord machin chose qui l'avait 'elle' – alors qu'il était son aîné d'au moins 470 ans. Et contre elle aussi. Sans raison particulière. Irrationnellement.

Peut-être parce qu'elle était intéressante charmante, vive, cultivée, adorable, réfléchie. Peut-être pour lui avoir fait ressentir quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant sans espoir de pouvoir obtenir quoique se soit. Il le savait. Il ne nourrissait aucune illusion de pouvoir un jour partager quoique se soit avec la jolie sorcière. Restons réaliste. Lui Severus Snape, ancien mangemort de 40 ans. Elle, Megan Potter, sauveuse du monde sorcier de 24 ans. Ben, voyons… Ils avaient forgé une fragile amitié – du moins il se plaisait à le croire – mais ça n'irait jamais au-delà. Pas comme il le souhaitait de tout son être. Si elle le voyait un jour comme un 'amant' potentiel, elle se lasserait vite. Il n'avait rien pour la garder près de lui. Pas de physique d'Apollon, pas d'immense fortune familiale et son caractère ne parlait certainement pas pour lui…

Non, il ne pouvait même plus se permettre d'entretenir cette relation 'amicale'. C'était bien trop risqué. Si jamais elle découvrait… Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver. Il préférait qu'elle le déteste plutôt qu'elle ne le prenne en pitié ou, pire, qu'elle soit dégoûtée. Il préférait aussi s'épargner en restant le plus loin possible d'elle. Peut-être qu'en ranimant l'animosité entre eux, il parviendrait à éteindre, à étouffer ces sentiments étrangers qui grandissaient en lui à une allure dangereuse. Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Quoique ça lui coûte… Alors, lorsqu'il entendit son intervention suivante, il sauta sur l'occasion, la suppliant mentalement de lui pardonner, dans cette vie ou dans une autre.

- « Et pourquoi pas Lucius Malfoy ? » avait suggéré la jeune femme, très innocemment.

- « Lucius Malfoy, hein ? » répéta donc Severus avec un rictus sarcastique, de sa voix la plus glacial accompagnée de son regard le plus noir.

Megan, qui n'avait plus été soumise à ce 'traitement de faveur' depuis longtemps, eut un mouvement de surprise et de recul avant d'interroger son collègue du regard, perdue. Il s'excusa à nouveau mentalement avant de continuer sur sa lancée.

- « Un autre de vos amants je suppose ? » ironisa t'il d'un ton sous-entendant clairement qu'elle en avait au moins une cinquantaine.

Cette fois, c'est l'ensemble du corps professoral qui encaissa le choc, interloqué. Le maître des potions ne s'était jamais entendu aussi bien avec qui que se soit – à part Mattew et Albus – depuis une éternité et maintenant… Quant à la sorcière au regard émeraude, elle se contentait de fixer Snape en silence, les yeux démesurément écarquillés et l'air blessée.

- « Vous avez couché avec lui aussi pour payer vos leçons de duels ? » fit-il encore avec un sourire définitivement mauvais, ignorant le 'Severus !' outragé de Minerva. « Ou peut-être qu'il était trop jeune pour vous… pas assez riche, pas assez 'vampire' ? » ajouta l'homme au regard d'onyx, un brin sadique.

Il ne tînt pas compte du menaçant 'Snape !' que venait de lui adresser le jeune Malfoy alors qu'Amber s'était levée, les yeux flamboyant de colère. Dumbledore semblait aussi sur le point de le faire taire en usant de la force et Mattew le regardait comme si il ne le connaissait plus. Mais ce qui toucha vraiment le maître des potions fut le regard brillant de larme de la jeune femme sur laquelle il s'acharnait, le cœur lourd. 'Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon' récitait-il en une litanie continue dans sa tête.

- « Comptez-vous amener toutes vos prochaines conquêtes à Poudlard, mademoiselle Potter ? Ce n'est pas un très bon exemple pour les élèves et… »

- « Ça suffit ! » explosa finalement la sorcière aux boucles ébène. « Fermez-la ! Bon sang ! Fermez-la ! Comment osez-vous ? » s'exclama t'elle, tellement choquée et énervée qu'elle passait du français à l'anglais sans s'en rendre compte. « Comment osez-vous insinuer que… Jamais je n'aurais… »

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, luttant visiblement contre les larmes.

- « Vous savez quoi ? Pensez ce que vous voulez, je n'en ai rien à faire… Je n'ai _pas_ à me justifier devant vous » reprit Megan plus calmement, le regard dur et la voix glaciale. « Allez vous faire foutre à Grincheux-land, espèce de connard congénital ! »

Et sur ce elle quitta la pièce dans une tornade de robes émeraude, laissant derrière elle un silence abasourdi.

- « Je vous jure que je vais vous tuer, Snape, très lentement et très douloureusement » siffla Draco à l'attention de Severus avant de partir à la suite de sa meilleure amie.

La rouquine semblait également prête à l'étriper sur place. Mattew n'était pas en reste mais le regardait avec quelque chose comme de la curiosité, du soupçon…

- « Severus, » fit gravement le directeur, dont les yeux ne pétillaient plus du tout et dont le ton était devenu tranchant, « je ne peux songer à quoi que se soit qui pourrait ne serait-ce que justifier ce comportement inqualifiable mais si vous avez quelque chose à dire, faites le maintenant. »

- « Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement… » souffla le ténébreux professeur d'une voix blanche.

Il se leva comme un automate, se dirigea vers la porte, se retourna une dernière fois puis quitta la pièce à son tour. Son regard portait tellement de douleurs et de regrets que personne ne songea à le retenir.

xxx

- « D'accord, je m'en vais » se rendit Draco en posant sur la jeune femme un regard tendre et inquiet. « Mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu sais où sont mes quartiers… »

Les deux jeunes gens étaient près du lac. Elle, assise sur le rocher sur lequel elle venait souvent sous sa forme animagus. Lui, debout, un peu plus loin.

- « Oui, oui » fit Megan, amusée malgré elle, en relevant brièvement les yeux de son carnet de croquis. « Je suis une grande fille, Dray. »

- « Bien sûr… » concéda le blond, les mains dans les poches, sur le point de s'éloigner. « Dis tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que j'aille le tuer pour toi ? » s'enquit-il une dernière fois, mi-taquin mi-sérieux.

Il évita de justesse le sort que son amie lui avait lancé et revint au pas de course pour déposer un baiser sur son front avant de partir pour de bon. La jeune sorcière soupira, un léger sourire aux lèvres avant de se perdre dans la contemplation du lac. Son masque tomba et ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse et d'incompréhension alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue puis sur sa cape où elle forma une petite tâche sombre. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passée. Elle ne comprenait pas comment l'homme si profond avec qui elle jouait au piano pouvait être le même que celui qui venait de l'insulter quelques heures plus tôt. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait. Ce n'était pas logique… Et ce qui n'était pas logique non plus était la façon dont elle réagissait. Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'atteignait autant ? Pourquoi cela faisait aussi mal ? Elle le connaissait à peine, son avis n'aurait pas du être aussi important… Une autre larme s'échappa de ses paupières closes. C'était vraiment très douloureux. Là. Au cœur.

Elle était trop fatiguée, trop épuisée mentalement et physiquement pour essayer de comprendre Se-Snape. Elle n'arrivait même pas à le haïr. Elle se sentait juste…vide. Confuse. Et immensément triste. Comme si elle venait de perdre quelque chose de très important pour elle avant même de l'avoir eu et sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait. C'était dérangeant comme sensation. Secouant doucement ses boucles noires, elle se remit à dessiner sans faire vraiment attention. Elle laissa son crayon parcourir librement le papier, l'esprit ailleurs. Quand elle se décida à regarder ce qu'elle avait créé, elle fronça les sourcils, arracha la page, la froissa sommairement. La jeune femme se leva avec brusquerie après avoir fait disparaître tout le bloc d'un geste de la main. Elle fit quelques pas sur la petite plage, les derniers rayons du soleil couchant pointant à peine derrière les montagnes.

Megan ferma les yeux et s'étira avec des gestes félins. L'instant d'après, la sorcière avait disparu et à sa place se tenait une magnifique panthère. L'animal toisa le lac un moment avant de se décider à faire demi-tour et de foncer vers la forêt interdite. Bientôt, elle disparut parmi les ombres des arbres… Un papier frémit sur les galets puis roula, emporté par la brise. La feuille froissée fut stoppée dans sa course par un rocher, se détendit légèrement avant de s'envoler pour de bon et de disparaître dans les astres. Il n'était pas facile d'identifier la figure dévoilée par les coups de crayons sur la page blanche mais un œil averti aurait pu y voir l'esquisse d'un visage aux traits aristocratiques, au regard noir, aux lèvres pincées et au nez aquilin, le tout encadré de cheveux de geais. Un œil averti y aurait reconnu le visage fermé de Severus Snape…

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de cette première dispute ?_

_Oh, allez, je ne suis pas siiii méchante, si ? ça va s'arranger... :-)_


	19. Chapter 19

_Bon, j'ai constaté que vous n'étiez pas fâchés contre moi ni contre Severus après la dernière fois et j'en conclus donc que vous êtes très magnanimes, c'est bien ;-)_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre (non, non, non, pas encore de réconciliation... il ne faut pas exagérer)_

_Mille fois merci, pour leurs adorables reviews, à : zaika, lilli-puce, ewiliane, neverland, lolo, aldenoide jenni, lyra et akas._

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_17 février 2005_

- « Tu te rends compte de ce qu'a osé insinuer cet enfoiré ? Quel bâtard ! » ruminait la jolie sorcière aux boucles ébène en faisant les 100 pas dans les quartiers de son grand frère préféré – et unique comme elle aimait à lui rappeler – qui la regardait faire d'un air blasé.

Il adorait Megan. Vraiment. Elle avait été profondément blessée. Et Severus était allé bien trop loin cette fois. Lui-même avait bien failli le réduire en bouillie avant de se raviser. Mais cela faisait près de deux heures qu'elle traitait le professeur de potions de tous les noms – et elle avait un répertoire d'insultes assez varié et colorer, il avait particulièrement aimé la référence aux fesses purulentes de poulpe des mer… S'il avait tout d'abord pensé que ça lui ferait du bien de se défouler de cette façon, cela commençait à tourner à l'obsession. Sans compter qu'elle se répétait. Le beau brun dut un instant perdre le cours du monologue de sa jeune sœur puisque lorsque qu'il se remit à l'écouter, elle était partie sur un autre sujet.

- « … pâle imitation sans cœur d'un être humain ! Et encore je reste polie parce que, Merlin seul sait pourquoi, tu sembles l'apprécier… » continua Megan en se plantant devant Mattew, les mains plantées sur les hanches, ses yeux émeraude brillant d'une lueur meurtrière. « Il a clairement dit que j'étais une p… »

- « Stop ! » l'interrompit brutalement le jeune homme en se redressant dans son fauteuil. « Il ne l'a pas fait » lui rappela t'il après l'avoir attirée à lui et l'avoir obligée à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. « De plus, je crois savoir que tu l'appréciais, toi aussi… avant » fit le professeur d'histoire de la magie, le menton posé sur l'épaule de sa cadette.

- « Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne change pas d'avis » rétorqua t'elle avec un reniflement dédaigneux et une moue de petite fille boudeuse.

- « Pourrais-tu envisager, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'il puisse… » commença Mattew en entourant la taille de la jeune femme de ses bras.

- « Non ! » le coupa t'elle, butée, alors qu'elle posait sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son grand frère. « Je ne veux plus entendre parler de Snape. »

- « Le professeur Snape » la corrigea machinalement son aîné. « Et si c'est que tu veux… »

Les quelques minutes qui suivirent furent silencieuses. Megan, lovée comme un petit chat contre son compagnon, se calmait doucement, bercée par les sourds battements de son cœur. Elle n'aimait pas se comporter en gamine capricieuse comme elle était consciente de le faire en ce moment. D'ailleurs elle ne se l'autorisait que pour décompresser lors de moment de crise ou pour plaisanter avec ses amis. Parce qu'en réalité elle n'était pas vraiment vexée par les paroles du ténébreux maître des potions. Pas seulement en tous cas. Elle était surtout blessée et perdue. Et en colère. Contre l'homme pour ses paroles. Contre elle pour y avoir réagit si violemment et pour être autant touchée.

- « C'est juste que je ne comprends pas… » reprit la sorcière aux yeux de jade d'une voix éteinte. « On… on était ami… » Ça ressemblait plus à une question qu'à une affirmation et Mattew sentit son cœur se serrer devant la fragilité manifeste de la jeune femme. « Enfin, je veux dire… il était 'tolérable' au moins » conclut-elle contre la chemise de soie bleue du brun qui la serrait contre lui.

Il lui laissa un moment pour se reprendre et caressa doucement ses boucles ébène. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avancer quoi que se soit au nom de Severus – cet imbécile s'était mis tout seul dans ce pétrin et allait devoir s'en sortir de la même façon – ni se compromettre en y disant trop à Megan. Toutefois, il ne supportait pas de voir sa sœur dans un tel état et il ne pouvait pas ne rien dire. Il n'allait pas tout lui dévoiler… juste la pousser dans la bonne direction. De toutes façons, étant donné sa naïveté désarmante dans ce domaine, elle n'était pas prête de découvrir la vérité.

- « Deuxième essai : as-tu envisagé, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, la possibilité que Severus ait pu agir ainsi par jalousie » suggéra le jeune homme avec circonspection.

- « Jaloux ?!? » répéta bêtement Megan avant d'éclater d'un rire cristallin. « C'est ridicule, de quoi, par Merlin, pourrait-il bien être jaloux ? » s'enquit-elle, les yeux rieurs, manifestement beaucoup plus amusée par la proposition que convaincue.

- « De qui plutôt » rectifia Mattew, mine de rien, en jouant avec une mèche noire.

La jeune femme fronça son petit nez et observa son aîné avec un regard curieux.

- « Jaloux de moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je… Enfin, si jamais il… » commença t'elle, de plus en plus perplexe.

- « Pas de toi » la détrompa t'il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- « De Lucius Malfoy ? » tenta Megan, un sourcil haussé en signe de totale incrédulité. « Je ne comprends pas… Est-ce que Se-Snape voulait le poste de professeur de DCFM ? » demanda t'elle en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Mattew soupira en secouant la tête. Elle était définitivement désespérante.

- « De Lord Darian » fit-il finalement en faisant mine de toiser la jolie sorcière d'un regard sévère. « Il est incroyablement de Darian ! » répéta le jeune homme comme si c'était évident.

Cette fois sa sœur le regarda comme si il était devenu fou.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que 'Rian vient faire dans cette conversation ? Il n'était même pas là ! » s'insurgea la jeune femme aux yeux de jade que cette conversation commençait vraiment à irriter. « D'ailleurs, Se-Snape ne le connaît même pas » argumenta t'elle plus rationnellement.

- « Il en connaît suffisamment… » contra Mattew à mi-voix, d'un ton plein de sous-entendus. « Peu importe » reprit-il, comprenant qu'il n'arriverait à rien aujourd'hui avec cette créature têtue qu'était sa petite sœur. « Je pense juste que tu devrais lui laisser une chance. »

- « A ce vieil ours mal plumé ? Certainement pas ! » se récria Megan, plus butée que jamais.

- « C'est vieil ours mal 'léché', chérie » la corrigea le jeune homme, taquin.

- « Ouais, si tu veux… » fit distraitement sa cadette, pas vraiment intéressé par ces digressions d'ordre technique.

C'est d'humeur pensive qu'elle regagna ses appartements, plus tard dans la soirée. Se-Snape, jaloux de Darian ? C'était risible. Il n'avait strictement rien à lui envier. Ils étaient largement égaux tant au niveau physique – de beau brun ténébreux – qu'au niveau intellectuel – des hommes très cultivés à l'humour incisif. Certes, le vampire était plus riche que le maître des potions. Mais le fait est que le centenaire était plus riche que… quasiment tout le monde – Potter et Malfoy inclus. Et puis, très sincèrement, elle ne pensait pas que Se-Snape accordait autant d'importance à quelque chose d'aussi bassement matérielle. Elle ne pensait pas non plus que Severus – zut – pourrait désirer l'immortalité. Merlin savait qu'elle ne le disait certainement pas – plus – cela soulevait bien trop de problèmes existentiels. D'ailleurs, s'il était effectivement jaloux de Darian – idée qu'elle considérait complètement incongrue – pourquoi s'en prendre à elle ? Ça n'avait aucun sens…

xxx

_19 février 2005_

Severus Snape pénétra sans bruit dans la salle sur demande. Précaution bien inutile quand on connaissait les capacités elfiques de la jeune femme qui s'y entraînait. Megan Potter combattait un ennemi invisible avec une sorte de fougue désespérée qui n'ôtait rien à la grâce et à la précision de ses déplacements. Il savait qu'elle était consciente de sa présence et il savait qu'elle l'ignorait volontairement. Cette fois la musique était forte, violente, presque assourdissante. L'homme grimaça légèrement. Si cela reflétait son humain, un affrontement ne présageait rien de bon. Toutefois, après quatre jours sans lui parler, ni même quasiment voir Megan… Il ne supportait plus cette solitude. Jamais la citation moldue 'un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé' ne lui avait paru aussi pertinente.

Le professeur de potions avait passé ces dernières 96 heures sans parler à personne – de toutes façons, la plupart de ses collègues refusaient de lui parler – avait assuré ses cours mécaniquement et avait même raté une potion. Le maelstrom d'émotion qui faisait rage en lui ne lui accordait pas une minute de repos. Et, finalement, en voulant mettre de la distance entre lui et la jeune femme, il l'avait ancrée encore plus fermement dans son esprit. Il ne se passait pas un instant sans qu'il ne pense à elle. Ses rêves – durant les rares moments où il arrivait à dormir – lui faisaient vivre en boucle l'horrible scène de la salle des professeurs. Il avait fait une erreur… Il n'y arriverait jamais comme ça. Et il commençait à comprendre qu'il était probable qu'il n'y arrive jamais. Il était inexorablement attiré par elle comme un papillon par une flamme.

Comme il s'y attendait, la sorcière aux boucles ébène l'avait scrupuleusement évité depuis la 'dispute'. Elle n'était plus placée à ses côtés pour les repas. Elle semblait disparaître à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait au détour d'un couloir – à croire que le château lui-même était avec elle et contre lui. Evidemment, elle n'était pas venue le voir pour l'une de leurs soirées habituelles. Et le fait est qu'elle lui avait cruellement manqué. En plus de se sentir coupable, il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir perdu une partie de lui. Il était irritable et encore plus renfermé qu'à son habitude. Son humeur s'était considérablement rassombrie. Et ce soir, il n'avait pas pu résister, pas put se résoudre à rester dans ses quartiers… C'était le soir de leur entraînement hebdomadaire et ses pas l'avaient mené ici.

L'envie de la voir et de lui parler le rongeait de l'intérieur. D'ailleurs, en ce moment même, il se repaissait de sa présence. Ses yeux d'onyx suivaient avidement le moindre de ses mouvements, admirant la courbe de sa nuque, sa silhouette moulée dans un short ridiculement court et un petit pull ajusté, la manière dont ses mèches noires retombaient gracieusement sur front… Il était définitivement pathétique, il en avait conscience, mais, à l'instant, il n'en avait cure. Il avait trop besoin d'elle, de son rire à son oreille, de son regard sur lui et de sa présence dans sa vie. Peu importait la souffrance, le déchirement que cela engendrerait forcément, il désirait plus que tout autre chose – il _devait_ – retrouver cette complicité qui les liait et qu'il avait méticuleusement réduit en miettes.

Severus se décida – dans un accès de bravoure griffondoresque – à franchir le seuil de la pièce et à refermer la porte derrière lui. La tension monta d'un cran mais la jeune femme continua de l'ignorer. Il nota que son corps s'était légèrement tendu et que ses gestes s'étaient momentanément altérés avant de retrouver leur élégance habituelle. Elle ne mit un terme à son duel fictif que lorsque le morceau prit fin. Megan releva lentement la tête vers le maître des potions. Ses yeux de jade étaient presque noirs et brillait d'un feu intérieur qui fascina le beau brun ténébreux à tel point qu'il eut du mal à en détacher son regard. Finalement, il lui fallu toute sa volonté pour s'en détourner. Jugeant plus sage de garder le silence, il ôta sa cape et fit apparaître son épée avant de se mettre en garde, préparé à souffrir. Physiquement. Elle ne l'épargnerait pas aujourd'hui.

En effet, vingt minutes plus tard, un cocard commençait à se former sur sa pommette, le goût âcre du sang envahissait sa bouche, il était sûr qu'il avait des bleus sur tout le corps et qu'il aurait des courbatures le lendemain. La charmante sorcière ne retenait pas ses coups et – bien qu'il conservait un léger avantage tactique – son désir de ne pas la blesser le mettait en position de faiblesse. Il savait cependant qu'elle prenait sur elle pour ne pas utiliser sa magie. Il avait l'impression de sentir sa puissance pulser en elle et crépiter autour d'eux. Ça avait quelque chose d'enivrant… Il n'était pas inquiet et, quelque part, il acceptait tous les coups avec un certain plaisir. Chaque douleur nouvelle apaisait un peu la culpabilité et le remord qui l'habitaient en permanence.

Sans vraiment savoir comment, il se retrouva tout contre son opposante, désarmé, les mains liées dans le dos par une force invisible, une lame pointue pressée sur son cœur. Il était littéralement à sa merci, son épée ayant glissée à quelques mètres de là. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui retint son attention. Tout son être était tourné vers la jeune femme qui venait de remporter leur duel. Il pouvait sentir ses courbes contre son torse, son souffle contre son menton et ses boucles ébène contre sa joue. La respiration de Severus s'accéléra et son rythme cardiaque manqua un ou deux battements. Elle était tellement proche… Il avait l'impression – fort agréable au demeurant – d'être submergé par la présence de Megan. Son univers semblait s'être brutalement réduit à une personne. A _cette_ personne.

Leurs regards, rendus brillant par l'effort et l'émotion, se rencontrèrent, émeraudes contre onyx, et s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Le souffle court et chaotique, l'homme s'obligea à rester le plus immobile possible afin de ne pas briser la magie de l'instant. Leurs nez se frôlèrent quand Megan tourna légèrement la tête. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus séparées que par quelques centimètres d'air et le sombre sorcier ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose. Inconsciemment, il ferma les yeux et se pencha doucement en avant, fébrile. Le regard de la jolie professeur de DCFM glissa sur le visage aristocratique de son aîné, redessinant ses traits réguliers, avant de se poser sur sa bouche. Un voile de désir et de confusion mêlés passa sur les pupilles de jade avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits.

L'instant suivant, lorsque Severus rouvrit les paupières, il était seul dans la pièce. Il frissonna, soudain frigorifié par la disparition de la chaleur humaine contre lui, et posa son regard trouble sur l'épée de Godric Griffondor qui gisait à terre, abandonnée. L'émotion qui le submergea le laissa tremblant et éperdu, un état de vulnérabilité qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé depuis son adolescence. Comment cette étrange créature arrivait-elle à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens sans même prononcer un mot ? Le côté positif, c'est qu'elle ne l'avait pas vraiment repoussé, n'est-ce pas ? Et ils avaient failli s'embrasser. Il avait failli l'embrasser. Merlin…

xxx

Megan courait dans les couloirs déserts depuis dix bonnes minutes maintenant. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de but. Elle se contentait de courir, espérant sans doute faire taire ses pensées en épuisant son corps. Mais la petite voix qui répétait en boucle dans sa tête : 'tu as failli embrasser Severus Snape, tu as voulu embrasser Severus Snape, tu as failli embrasser…' ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser tranquille. Elle secoua furieusement la tête pour tenter de chasser les images qui accompagnaient ces pensées-là. Mauvaise idée. Ce faisant, elle ne regarda plus où elle allait et rencontra plutôt brutalement une masse chaude et compact. Et si un bras n'avait pas surgi de nulle part pour s'enrouler fermement autour de sa taille, elle serait certainement tombée.

- « Megan ? » fit la voix surprise de Blaise Zambini alors qu'il l'aidait à se remettre sur ses pieds. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

La jeune femme songea à nier, à dire que tout aller bien mais supposa que sa course effrénée et son air échevelé en disait assez long… Elle opta donc pour la vérité.

- « Je ne sais pas » répondit-elle donc avec sincérité. « Je… je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui c'est passé… »

Et c'était vrai. Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qui lui avait pris. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Elle avait manqué de blesser gravement son collègue durant le duel puis de l'embrasser ! Elle en avait vraiment eu envie. Elle en avait tellement eu envie. Le sentir tout contre elle, si fort, si masculin, si… lui l'avait ébranlée d'une façon qui l'avait prise de cours. Cette déferlante de désir était quelque chose de tout à fait nouveau pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Avec personne. Ni Draco – ce qui paraissait logique étant donné leur relation platonique. Ni Darian – ce qui était plutôt étrange vu qu'il était son amant depuis près de trois et que leur relation était plutôt passionnée. C'était étrange. Troublant. Elle se sentait complètement désarmée face à cette situation.

Qu'allait-il penser d'elle ? Elle était sensée le détester et elle, elle le… le molestait ! Parfaitement. Elle s'était quasiment jetée sur lui comme la pire des nymphomanes. C'était une catastrophe. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face – sans avoir envie de l'embrasser glissa sournoisement sa conscience. Elle avait honte d'avoir eu ce genre de pulsion et honte de savoir que ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose de ponctuel. Elle avait beau l'avoir nié pendant longtemps, mais elle attirée – dans tous les sens du terme – par le ténébreux maître de potions. L'idée était mortifiante. Non pas parce que l'homme n'était pas attirant. Il l'était. Indéniablement. Mais parce qu'il la détestait et la considérait manifestement comme une horrible gamine – n'oublions pas nymphomane rajouta gracieusement sa conscience. Et puis il y avait Darian. Merlin…

- « Megan ! » répéta Blaise pour attirer son attention, visiblement inquiet. « Tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu'à tes quartiers ? » s'enquit-il doucement en posant une main sur le bras de la jeune femme.

- « Quoi ? » fit la ravissante sorcière, encore un peu perdue dans ses pensées.

- « Je devrais peut-être appeler Draco » suggéra le professeur d'Arithmancie avec une légère hésitation.

- « Non ! » s'exclama vivement Megan. « Non, » reprit-elle plus calmement, « merci, ça va aller » le rassura t'elle avec un sourire un peu fragile. « Je crois que j'ai surtout besoin de dormir. »

'Et de réfléchir, seule' ajouta t'elle mentalement. Mais, déjà, elle allait mieux. Ses pensées rationnelles reprenaient doucement le dessus. Techniquement, ne s'était rien passé. Rien d'irréparable en tous cas. Elle se contenterait d'ignorer Se-Snape – bordel ! – comme elle l'avait fait ces quatre derniers jours avec succès. Ce n'était qu'une passade et ce 'faible' pour son ténébreux collègue s'estomperait rapidement s'ils n'avaient plus de rapport. Non ? Elle ne voulait même pas réfléchir au comportement nettement ambivalent du professeur de potions. Ça ne mènerait à rien…

- « Tu es sûre ? » lui demanda le brun, concernée par son attitude et pas réellement convaincu par l'assurance qu'elle affichait.

Son visage anormalement pâle, ses pommettes rosies, ses boucles noires retombant sur son front moite et ses yeux troubles n'étaient pour conforter la thèse de la jeune femme.

- « Oui, ne t'inquiète pas » réitéra Megan, plus sereine cette fois. « Tout ira mieux demain » déclara t'elle fermement, autant pour elle-même que pour Blaise.

Elle déposa un bref baiser sur la joue du jeune homme interloqué avant de se détourner et de s'éloigner. Elle s'arrêta à l'angle du couloir.

- « Que ça ne t'empêche pas d'aller voir Draco » lança la sorcière aux yeux de jade avec espièglerie par-dessus son épaule.

Deux somnifères et 20 pilules anti-stress plus tard, elle s'endormait d'un sommeil superficiel sans rêve.

xxx

_21 février 2005_

- « Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui lui a fait ce cocard ? » demanda Amber, écoulée de rire sur l'immense lit à baldaquin de la chambre de sa sœur.

Megan se laissa tomber à ses côtés, avec un sourire taquin, ses yeux émeraude brillant de malice. Le sol, autour d'elles, était jonché de cadavre de canettes de coca light, de pots de nutella et de paquets d'Oréo éventrés. Un gros pot de glace attendait sagement d'être dévoré au pied du lit alors que la BO de Moulin Rouge résonnait toujours en arrière fond. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient défoulées sur les chansons les plus rythmées du film après s'être empiffrés devant 'Coup de Foudre à Notting Hill'. Elles avaient beau ne pas être extrêmement proches, pour des jumelles, elles n'en restaient pas moins complices et aimaient se retrouver de temps à autre pour ce genre de soirées. Parfois elles s'offraient le luxe d'une manucure, d'un bain de boue ou d'un masque à l'avocat. Parfois elles se contentaient de discuter. Et le plus souvent, elles regardaient un film et faisaient une overdose de chocolat.

Elles ressentaient le besoin de se voir, de se parler vraiment une fois tous les mois environ et restaient en contact entre deux rencontres. D'une manière générale, la sorcière aux boucles ébène n'était pas très proche de sa famille. Elle ne l'avait pas été depuis qu'elle était entrée à Beauxbâtons en tous cas. Ce n'était pas vraiment un choix conscient… Elle adorait chacun des membres de sa famille. Spécialement son grand frère si elle était honnête. Mais, très tôt, elle avait su quelles seraient ses responsabilités dans la vie. Et très tôt elle avait eu conscience de la menace qui pesait sur elle. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait jugé bon de mettre de la distance entre elle et les personnes qui lui étaient chères… de peur de souffrir en cas de la perte de l'un d'entre eux.

La culpabilité qui l'étreignait à chaque fois que Megan pensait à – ou qu'elle voyait – Sirius n'avait pas diminué d'un iota, elle était seulement plus à même de la gérer. Elle n'aurait pas supporté que cela arrive à un autre membre de sa famille, par sa faute, encore. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait mis le plus de distance possible entre elle et eux. Elle avait l'impressionnant qu'ils étaient moins en danger en Angleterre alors qu'elle était en France. Elle n'avait accepté que la petite Grâce ne rejoigne à son tour l'école française que parce qu'elle avait vaincu Lord Voldemort l'année précédente. Enfin, 'accepté'… elle se comprenait, elle n'était pas maître de cette décision. Perdre les gens qui comptaient pour elle, d'une manière ou d'une autre était la chose qu'elle craignait le plus au monde.

- « Oui » confirma la jeune femme au regard de jade, non sans une certaine fierté. « Il l'avait bien cherché de toutes façons » ajouta t'elle, relancée par une vague de culpabilité.

Elle ne voulait définitivement pas penser à ce qui avait failli se passer après. Ça faisait deux jours et elle avait plus ou moins réussi à occulter ce fait. Elle n'avait pas reparlé à Se-Snape et l'avait évité du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Il lui avait semblé sentir son regard d'onyx sur elle à certains moments mais avait préféré l'ignorer. Elle n'était pas prête encore. Ni à lui pardonner ces propos – si tant est qu'il s'en excuserait – ni à affronter ses propres démons – concernant l'incident dans la salle sur demande.

- « Bien sûr qu'il l'avait mérité cet abruti » enchaîna la jolie rouquine avec chaleur. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu… »

Elle s'arrêta là en sentant sa sœur se crisper légèrement sur la couette à côté d'elle. Le sujet était délicat. Délicat et complexe. Même elle, qui détestait cordialement le professeur de potions, soupçonnait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. C'était plutôt évident. Une minute il se laissait littéralement mener par le bout du nez par Megan, et la suivante il l'insultait ? Non. Il était, certes, lunatique, mais pas à ce point là. Et puis, Amber avait l'habitude d'être la cible de ses commentaires. Généralement, dans ses cas là, ses yeux étaient froids, durs et cruels. Lorsqu'il s'en était prit à la jeune professeur de DCFM, son regard lui avait semblé faux, trop trouble pour être sincère. Bien sûr, elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte immédiatement. Mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait, c'était évident.

En revanche, cela amenait de nouvelles interrogations. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça alors qu'il semblait si bien s'entendre avec Megan ? Pourquoi ce jour-là précisément ? Pourquoi ? Elle soupçonnait depuis un moment que le sombre maître des potions avait développé un… faible – faute de terme plus approprié – pour sa sœur aux boucles ébène. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi ouvert, aussi tolérant envers un autre être humain. Il était presque… gentil quand il était avec elle. Bon, peut-être pas gentil mais au moins aimable. Snape semblait réellement apprécier la jeune femme et réciproquement. Cela n'étonnait pas particulièrement Amber. Après tout Mattew s'entendait relativement bien avec l'homme aux yeux d'onyx. Et Meg' ressemblait bien plus à leur grand frère qu'à elle-même.

En fait, la jolie rousse avait bien une petite idée de ce qui c'était passé ce jour-là… Le jour où Darian avait fait une visite surprise à Poudlard et où Megan s'était littéralement jetée dans ses bras devant tout le monde. C'était assez étrange, voir même troublant, de penser que le grand Severus Snape, terreur incontestée des élèves, avait pu ressentir une émotion aussi bassement humaine que de la jalousie. Surtout à cause d'une jeune femme – une Potter – qu'il était sensé détester. Mais, si, comme elle le croyait, le ténébreux professeur de potions était attiré – certainement contre son gré – par sa jumelle et si, comme elle en était persuadée, la venue du vampire l'avait pris par surprise, son orgueil en avait sûrement prit un coup. D'où l'explosion de colère et de frustration dirigée vers l'unique source de tous ses mots : Megan. Quelque part, c'était presque attendrissant…

- « Tu ne t'aies pas demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça ? » s'enquit-elle précautionneusement alors que sa sœur se retournait sur le ventre pour attraper le pot de glace. « Enfin, je veux dire qu'il avait certainement une raison. Une mauvaise raison, sans aucun doute, mais une raison quand même » rajouta précipitamment Amber devant le froncement de sourcil significatif de la jeune femme aux boucles noires.

- « Est-ce que tu essayes de lui trouver une excuse ? » s'insurgea cette dernière en suspendant son mouvement.

- « Non, non, bien sûr que non » s'empressa de nier la rouquine, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon d'introduire ce qu'elle voulait faire passer. « Je me posais juste la question… Tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait pu agir par jalousie ? » insinua t'elle, pas si subtilement que ça.

- « Par jalousie ?!? » s'étrangla à moitié Megan en écarquillant les yeux.

Qu'avaient-ils donc tous avec cette histoire de jalousie ? C'était une vraie épidémie. D'abord Mattew, il y a deux jours. Et maintenant Amber. Encore, elle s'attendait à ce que Matt' tente de plaider la cause du maître de potions. Mais que sa sœur prenne sa défense… Megan avait bien mis 48 heures à se sortir de la tête sa discussion avec son aîné. Tout le week-end en fait. Elle s'était changée les idées avec Draco, Chloé, Théo, Antoine et Aurore, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas penser au sombre professeur aux yeux d'onyx. Ça avait plus au moins bien marché mais le fait est qu'elle n'avait pas craint de le croiser à chaque détour de couloir. Et pour cause, Severus Snape ne se serait jamais aventuré à Disneyland Paris en plein mois de février. En fait, elle ne l'imaginait pas du tout se rendre à Disneyland. Il ne savait sans doute même pas de quoi il s'agissait…

- « Eh bien, » commença la jeune femme rousse, « je me demandais juste si ça n'avait pas eu un rapport avec… la venue de Darian » suggéra t'elle doucement, comme si elle avait peur de la réaction de sa sœur.

- « Darian ? » explosa cette dernière en se redressant brusquement en position assise. « Que vous a donc fait Darian pour que vous le mêliez tous à cette histoire ? » s'énerva Megan alors qu'elle dardait son interlocutrice d'un regard noir. « Et pourquoi cela aurait-il un rapport avec lui ? » continua t'elle avant qu'Amber ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester. « Je ne comprends pas… » fit-elle, perdue, en secouant ses boucles ébènes. « Qu'est-ce que Severus pourrait bien lui envier ? »

La ravissante sorcière n'était plus vraiment en colère, elle était juste perturbée, perdue et frustrée. Elle sentait confusément que quelque chose de vraiment important lui échappait. Quelque chose d'essentiel, juste à portée de main, et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à saisir. Et ce sentiment d'impuissance la tourmentait, l'attristait, la troublait. Tout était si simple avant. Avant elle avait un ami avec qui elle pouvait partager certaines choses qui comptaient pour elle. Et maintenant elle avait un ennemi qui la détestait, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, et qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à haïr… Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et clôt ses paupières avant de les recouvrir de ses paumes dans le vain espoir de les retenir.

- « Ce n'est rien Meg' » murmura sa sœur en la prenant dans ses bras pour la bercer avec tendresse. « Tu as raison, c'était une idée ridicule. Snape n'a pas besoin de raison pour se comporter en immonde connard sans cœur » la réconforta t'elle avec une pointe d'humour, tentant de dérider la jeune femme au regard émeraude.

Après ça, elles gardèrent le silence pendant un moment. Les yeux d'Amber se posèrent sur le cadre qui ornait la table de chevet de la sorcière aux boucles ébène. Sur la photo, Megan était sur le dos de Draco, agrippée à ses épaules, devant le jardin des Tuileries. Ils riaient tous les deux aux éclats. L'image était figée sur le papier glacé, photographie moldue oblige, mais on pouvait sentir toute l'affection, toute la complicité qui liaient les deux jeunes gens. Au cadre était accroché une série de quatre petites photos sur lesquelles Théo, Draco et Megan – dont les visages tenaient à peine dans les petits carrés – faisaient toutes sortes de grimaces. Ils rayonnaient de joie de vivre et la jolie rousse sourit à cette image. Sur le bureau se trouvaient les portraits de tous les membres de la famille Potter – Sirius et Rémus compris – fait par la jeune femme elle-même. Ainsi que d'autres photos mettant en scène la nouvelle professeur de DFCM et son ami blond.

- « Tu sais quoi ? » déclara soudainement Amber, souriante. « Draco et toi, vous me faites penser à Will & Grace, dans la série… »

Megan pouffa avant de se dégager des bras de sa sœur et d'attraper la petite peluche qui trônait sur son oreiller – un adorable petit éléphant mauve en salopette rayée et tee-shirt jaune. Elle serra Humphrey contre elle en riant et se tourna vers sa voisine, consciente de ses efforts pour détourner la conversation.

- « Je te conseille ne pas faire part de ton opinion à Dray… » fit la jeune femme, taquine.

xxx

_26 février 2005_

La jeune femme au regard de jade et aux boucles ébène s'arrêta au milieu du pont des arts et s'approcha du bord afin d'admirer le tableau nocturne des quais de Seine illuminés. Sur sa droite la cathédrale Notre Dame se dressait, fière et imposante, entourée d'un doux halo doré, et se reflétait sur les eaux sombres du fleuve. Megan savait que si ils continuaient, ils pourraient apercevoir le dôme du grand palais puis la silhouette élancée de la Tour Eiffel qui se détacherait sur le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Elle sourit quand elle sentit la main de Darian se glisser dans la sienne et enlacer ses doigts aux siens. La sorcière se retourna et se blottit contre le vampire qui passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa son menton sur ses boucles noires. Ils venaient de dîner dans un charmant petit restaurant près de Saint-Germain des Prés et avaient décidé de rentrer à pieds.

Les deux amants restèrent un instant enlacés, indifférent aux promeneurs nocturnes qui déambulaient à côté d'eux. Quand finalement ils se décidèrent à reprendre leur promenade, ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, se réchauffant mutuellement en cette froide nuit de février. Ils marchaient doucement, un peu au hasard, s'éloignant davantage du loft de la jeune femme que s'en rapprochant. Mais peu leur importait… Ils aimaient tous les deux la sensation de la brise sur leur visage, le paysage qui s'offrait à eux et la complicité sincère dont témoignait leur confortable silence. Darian déposa un tendre baiser sur la tempe de sa compagne alors qu'elle frissonnait et caressa lentement son dos afin de lui communiquer un peu de chaleur. Megan sourit et inspira l'odeur caractéristique de son amant : mélange d'un after-shave frais et élégant et de cet fragrance masculine toute particulière au vampire.

Elle adorait cette odeur. Mais parfois une autre se superposait à celle-ci. Une odeur plus boisée, plus piquante. Comme épicée. Mélange d'herbes sauvages, de… menthe poivrée et de feu de cheminée. Une odeur délicieuse, elle aussi marqué par quelque chose de plus spécial, une pincée de puissance, de chaleur, et de cynisme. Elle savait à qui cette odeur appartenait. Oui, au fond d'elle-même, elle le savait. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Cette étrange sensation de familiarité la fit songer à une question qu'elle voulait abordée avec l'homme qui marchait tout près d'elle.

- « 'Rian… » commença la jeune femme aux yeux émeraude. « Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te demander. »

- « Tout ce que tu voudras, chaton » répondit le vampire avec son éternel sourire charmeur.

- « Il ne faut plus que tu viennes à Poudlard comme tu l'as fait la semaine dernière, sans prévenir… en tous cas pas en faisant ce genre d'entrée fracassante » fit-elle avec sérieux, avant de foncer les sourcils alors que Darian affichait un air coquin. « C'est n'est pas drôle ! Tu ne te rends pas compte des problèmes que cela peut causer » s'insurgea Megan, boudeuse.

- « Chaton… » tenta de la cajoler le beau brun ténébreux.

- « Non ! » le coupa t'elle, intraitable. « Si tu veux revenir ce sera par la poudre de cheminette et directement dans mes quartiers même si cela contredit ton sens du dramatique » martela la jeune femme avec fougue.

- « D'accord, d'accord » se rendit le vampire, attendri, en embrassant chastement Megan sur le bout du nez. « Si il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, je serais aussi discret qu'une souris. Nous ne voudrions pas traumatiser ces pauvres _étudiants_… »

L'accent particulier qu'il mit sur le mot 'étudiants' fit comprendre à Megan qu'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas pour ménager leur susceptibilité mais plutôt celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle lui fut toutefois reconnaissante de ne pas commenter et de ne pas demander d'explication. Elle n'aurait pas été en mesure de lui en donner… Pourquoi faisait-elle ça au juste ? Parce que son frère et sa sœur avaient suggéré que c'est l'apparition de Darian qui avait été à l'origine de la 'crise' de la semaine passée ? Et quand bien même, vue la manière dont il l'avait traitée, pourquoi ressentait-elle le besoin d'aplanir les choses alors qu'elle évitait soigneusement Severus Snape depuis lors ? Elle n'avait de réponse pour aucune de ces questions…

oxoOoxo

* * *

_SO ?_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello :-)_

_Je me suis rendue compte que, la dernière fois, je n'ai pas répondu à vos questions alors je vais les faire toutes à fois et à la fin (pour ceux que ça n'intéresse pas, j'imagine que vous vous reconnaîtrez puisqu'en théorie on ne doit pas faire ça (répondre aux reviews je veux dire)._

_Merci à : jenni, zaïka, lilli-puce, ewiliane, lolo et arwenn pour leurs reviews (rendez-vous après le chpitre donc)_

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_8 mars 2005_

- « Maintenant, fermez les yeux et respirez lentement » indiqua Megan à ses élèves de sixième année – Griffondor et Serdaigle – qui étaient tous assis en demi-cercle devant elle sur le sol du terrain de Quidditch.

En cette journée particulièrement chaude et ensoleillée, prémisse d'un printemps pas si lointain, la jeune femme avait décidé de tenir son cours en plein air. La plupart des étudiants – invités à se mettre à l'aise – avaient abandonné cravate et cape, leur charmante professeur ayant elle-même troqué son tailleur contre un jean foncé et un haut plus décontracté.

- « La médiation à proprement parler ne vous aidera pas à maîtriser la magie sans baguette, mais elle pourra vous aider à atteindre le niveau de concentration qui vous sera nécessaire pour la maîtriser » expliqua la sorcière aux boucles ébène. « Nous allons commencer par des exercices simples. Essayez seulement de ne pas vous endormir » ajouta t'elle, malicieuse.

Les élèves commençaient à devenir relativement doués en ce qui concernait les sorts non prononcés et ils travaillaient très sérieusement sur le reste des cours officiels. Ils avaient réussi à prendre de l'avance sur le programme fixé par le ministère – tout comme la majorité de ses autres classes – et Megan avait jugé qu'une petite séance de méditation ne leur serait que profitable. A Ray en particulier songea t'elle avec amusement alors qu'elle observait le rouquin qui faisait de son mieux pour se relaxer mais ne cessait d'ouvrir les yeux pour regarder autour de lui. Paul, lui, suivait les instructions à la lettre, la magie sans baguette semblait être l'une de ses grandes passions.

La jeune femme reporta son regard de jade sur Liv Evanson et sourit. L'adolescente blonde conjurait à présent un patronus corporel parfait. Jenny, la brunette de Serdaigle à ses côtés était définitivement son élève la plus prometteuse. Megan secoua doucement la tête et arrêta là son observation pour revenir au cours en lui-même.

- « Je voudrais simplement que vous essayiez de ressentir la magie qui vit en vous avant de chercher à la concentrer » fit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse et caressante pour ne pas perturber ses étudiants. « C'est quelque chose que vous faîtes naturellement à chaque fois que vous jetez un sort et c'est ensuite votre baguette qui se charge de concentrer votre magie. Si vous voulez vous passer de baguette, c'est une chose que vous allez devoir faire vous-même et qui vous demandera beaucoup d'énergie » déclara t'elle en fermant les yeux à son tour. « Mais plus vous 'connaîtrez' votre magie, plus il vous sera facile de la 'manipuler'… »

La sorcière laissa ensuite son esprit vagabonder avant de se concentrer à son tour. Immédiatement, elle ressentit la familière sensation de chaleur et de bien être. Elle n'avait aucun mérite, vraiment. Elle maîtrisait sa magie depuis une bonne dizaine d'années et, ses gènes elfiques aidant, elle n'avait plus besoin de réfléchir avant de s'en servir. Ce n'était pas forcément une bonne – dans le sens de 'sage' – chose dans l'absolu. Devoir se concentrer avant de jeter un sort entraînait un certain contrôle de l'utilisation de sa magie, la prise en compte d'une certaine responsabilité. On ne pouvait pas faire n'importe quoi… Toutefois, si ses étudiants arrivaient à la fin de l'année à soulever une plume de quelques centimètres sans baguette, ça n'irait guère plus loin.

xxx

Severus détacha à regret son regard de la silhouette harmonieuse de la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, honteux de la regarder ainsi, à distance et dans l'ombre, comme un voleur. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Cela faisait près de deux semaines depuis le duel et elle le fuyait toujours. Elle ne refusait pas catégoriquement de lui parler mais c'était tout comme puisqu'elle faisait en sorte de ne pas avoir à le faire et qu'elle y réussissait très bien. Et lui se morfondait de son côté, ressassant sans cesse l'instant d'intimité qu'ils avaient failli partager, se maudissant de plus en plus pour avoir créer ce gouffre infranchissable entre eux et pour en souffrir autant maintenant. Elle lui manquait tellement. S'en était presque effrayant. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant…

Leurs discussions – sérieuses ou futiles – lui manquaient. Son rire clair lui manquait. Cet éclat de malice qui illuminait parfois son regard lui manquait. La manière dont ses boucles ébène dansaient sur sa nuque lui manquait. L'adorable petit sourire qui étirait ses lèvres lorsqu'elle était amusée par quelque chose – le plus souvent par les pitreries de son frère ou de Draco – lui manquait. Etait-il possible d'être dépendant de quelqu'un autant que l'on pouvait l'être d'une drogue.

- « Tu devrais lui parler, tu sais » fit une voix familière derrière lui.

L'ex-espion se retourna en sursaut et toisa l'intrus – en l'occurrence un Mattew Potter goguenard – d'un regard assassin.

- « Ne fais pas ça » gronda le maître des potions avant de détourner le regard et de se diriger d'un pas vif vers le château.

- « Faire quoi ? » s'enquit le jeune brun avec une innocente feinte alors qu'il était obligé de courir à petite foulée pour rester à la hauteur de son collègue.

- « Te mêler de choses qui ne te regarde pas » élabora Severus d'un voix glaciale sans ralentir le pas – le petit morveux n'avait que ce qu'il méritait.

- « Eh bien puisque ça concerne ma sœur et l'un de mes meilleurs amis, je considère que, oui, ça me regarde » le contra le professeur d'histoire de la magie avec un brin d'insolence.

- « Je n'ai que faire de votre sœur » rétorqua dédaigneusement son aîné.

- « Mon autre sœur » renchérit Mattew, perdant quelque peu patience. « La mauvaise foi ne te va pas au teint. »

- « J'en suis désolé si cela te pose un problème » siffla sarcastiquement l'homme aux yeux d'onyx, de toute évidence pas le moins du monde désolé.

- « Severus ! » s'impatienta le jeune Potter alors qu'ils gagnaient les marches du perron.

- « Mattew, il me semblait pourtant avoir été clair, je ne veux pas avoir cette discussion avec toi ! » martela le sombre professeur en se tournant brutalement vers son jeune ami.

- « C'est ridicule ! » s'emporta ce dernier, réellement exaspéré par la pétulance infantile de son ami borné au possible. « Ton attitude est ridicule ! »

Et il le pensait. Autant, il n'était pas sûr d'aimer le rapprochement – un peu trop rapide selon lui – entre sa sœur et son ami. Autant il était à présent sûr de détester le fait qu'ils soient en froid. Surtout qu'il voyait bien qu'ils en souffraient. Tous les deux. Même si personne ne s'en rendait vraiment compte. Ils étaient trop bon acteur. Mais Mattew les connaissait assez bien pour voir au-delà de ça. Pour voir la bataille qui faisait rage en Megan et le profond désespoir de Severus. Et cela agaçait le jeune Potter au plus haut point de songer qu'ils étaient trop têtus et trop bornés pour désamorcer cette situation sans un petit coup de pouce du destin. Le destin, lui… peu importait. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas toutes les cartes en mains mais il estimait être assez renseigné pour les pousser dans la bonne direction.

- « Ça suffit, je ne me laisserais pas insulter plus longtemps… même par toi » le prévint Snape d'une voix glaciale et menaçante.

- « Ecoute, Severus, » reprit plus calmement le jeune homme au regard d'ambre, conscient que la situation n'était pas évidente pour son collègue, « je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça » s'excusa t'il, désireux de faire retomber la tension. « Mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Je sais que ça te mine de… d'être 'en froid' avec Megan et je sais qu'il ne tient qu'à toi d'arranger les choses. »

Severus allait protester mais Mattew lui fit signe de se taire et, étrangement, le maître des potions obéit.

- « Je te conseille de mettre ta fierté de côté si tu veux arriver à quelque chose » suggéra sérieusement l'aîné des enfants Potter.

- « Qui te dis que je veux arriver à quoi que se soit ? » s'enquit sombrement son vis-à-vis.

- « Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Severus, parce que malgré toute l'amitié et tout le respect que j'éprouve pour toi, Meg' est ma sœur, si tu lui fait du mal je te tuerais. Ne la traite pas à la légère » le prévint t'il, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux avant de retrouver son habituel sourire avenant. « Maintenant, je sais que tu ne veux pas lui faire de mal et que c'est sans doute toi qui souffre le plus de cette situation. »

- « Tu ne sais rien… » intervint Severus d'un ton las.

Cette conversation le mettait horriblement mal à l'aise – il détestait parler de lui et de ses sentiments en particulier – mais en même temps, il était soulagé de l'avoir avec Mattew. Le jeune homme était l'un de ses plus proches amis et son avis comptait beaucoup pour lui. Sans compter qu'il était effectivement le frère de Megan et que, malgré le côté un peu malsain du fait de parler d'elle avec lui, il était sans doute le mieux placer pour connaître la jeune femme. Et il voulait effectivement résoudre cette situation qui devenait intenable.

- « J'en sais suffisamment » fit le jeune homme en question avec un sourire conciliant. « Vas-y, Severus, elle ne mort pas… enfin, pas souvent » plaisanta t'il avec malice avant de faire volte face et de se diriger vers le bureau d'Albus, laissant son ami seul et éberlué, sur le seuil de l'imposant château.

xxx

_11 mars 2005_

Finalement, ce n'est que trois jours plus tard, et totalement par hasard, que Severus eut l'occasion de parler à la jeune femme. Le dîner s'était achevé il y a peu, le soleil se couchait sur le lac et le maître des potions avait décidé de profiter du spectacle avant d'aller se mettre à corriger le monticule de copies qui occupait son bureau. Se dirigeant vers son point de vue préféré, il ne s'attendait pas à y trouver quiconque et encore moins Megan Potter en personne. Elle était assise sur une pierre plate, emmitouflée dans une cape de velours émeraude, ses genoux remontés contre son torse, les yeux dans le vague. Ses cheveux dansaient légèrement sous le vent et son nez était rougi par le froid. L'homme ne put s'empêcher d'observer un instant son profil qu'il jugeait – en toute impartialité – admirable.

Severus hésita un moment entre retourner dans ses quartier ou saisir l'opportunité qui s'offrait à lui. Mais cela faisait trois semaines maintenant et il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait supporter plus longtemps de savoir qu'elle le détestait à cause de ce qu'il avait dit sous le coup de la jalousie. Evidemment, il se pouvait qu'elle continue à le détester un fois qu'il se serait excusé – et un Snape ne s'excusais jamais en temps normal – mais, au moins, il aurait tout fait pour arranger les choses… Sans compter qu'elle était certainement consciente de sa présence et que s'il s'en allait maintenant il passerait pour un lâche – ce qui était tout bonnement impensable. Il s'approcha donc de la sorcière au regard de jade – pas trop près pour ne pas avoir l'air envahissant et pas trop loin pour lui signifier qu'il voulait lui parler.

Cinq – éternelles – minutes plus tard ils en étaient exactement au même point et le ténébreux professeur commençait à se sentir – légèrement – nerveux. Et il n'était jamais nerveux. Il détestait être nerveux. Il avait tendance à faire et à dire n'importe quoi quand il l'était. Et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Severus risqua un coup d'œil vers sa voisine qui n'avait pas bougé et qui semblait toujours fixer le paysage au-delà du lac. L'homme savait qu'elle ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche et, d'un certain côté, il aurait été déçu s'il n'en avait pas été ainsi. Ne disait-on pas 'À vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire' ? Eh bien pour lui, s'était pareil. Une des – nombreuses – raisons pour lesquelles il avait aimé discuter avec la jeune femme était parce qu'elle répondait à ses sarcasmes avec ce mélange d'humour, de vivacité, d'intelligence et cette pointe de cynisme qu'il affectionnait tant.

Sa sœur, elle, s'énervait rapidement – ce qui était fort divertissant un moment mais devenait vite lassant – et Mattew l'ignorait la plupart du temps. Megan était… parfaite. Aussi 'fleur bleue' que cela sonnait – et Merlin savait qu'il n'était pas un romantique – il ne voyait pas d'autre terme. Et maintenant elle devait le prendre pour un pleutre à rester là, à côté d'elle sans oser amorcer la moindre conversation. Ma-gni-fi-que. Il aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir la détester pour cet effet dévastateur qu'elle avait sur lui mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il soupira et se tourna légèrement vers la jeune femme pour découvrir qu'elle le fixait d'un regard mi-moqueur mi-interrogatif. Il lutta de son mieux – et avec succès – contre le rouge qui lui montait aux joues avant de se racler la gorge assez pathétiquement.

La ravissante sorcière aux yeux de jade haussa gracieusement un sourcil et esquissa un sourire. Elle était encore vraiment en colère contre l'homme debout à quelques pas de là mais, d'un autre côté, il y avait quelque chose d'attendrissant dans sa manière de se tenir bien droit pour cacher sa nervosité. Elle était certes complètement inapte en légimencie mais il n'était pas très difficile de deviner que la situation mettait le professeur de potions affreusement mal à l'aise. Cela la réjouissait et la perturbait à la fois. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas avoir à réfléchir à tout ce qui avait un rapport avec Se-Snape. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'ignorer l'énigme que constituait son collègue ni les questions – pertinentes bien que dérangeantes – qu'avaient soulevées son frère et sa sœur.

- « _Je veux rentrer_ » siffla brusquement Bérénice en apparaissant d'un buisson, rampant avec élégance jusqu'à sa maîtresse. « _Il fait froid_ » ajouta t'elle d'un ton hautain et vaguement détaché alors qu'elle se lovait entre les mains de Megan, cette dernière affichant un sourire ironique. « _L'humain vêtu de noir semble vouloir dire quelque chose_ » annonça le serpent, l'air de rien.

La jeune femme aux boucles ébène était sûre que si le gracieux reptile l'avait pu, il aurait affiché une mine reflétant un ennui infini et aurait peut-être même baillé. En attendant, Bérénice toisait le maître de potion d'un regard critique – du moins c'est l'impression qu'elle donnait. La sorcière se fit la réflexion que son serpent et son… le professeur n'avaient pas été présentés depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard.

- « _Il ressemble au vampire que la jeune humaine à l'habitude de fréquenter_ » commenta Bérénice avec son dédain habituel. « _Il est acceptable_ » conclut-elle avant de se désintéresser totalement de l'homme aux yeux d'onyx.

Megan ne put s'empêcher de pouffer comme une adolescente. Oh, hell, elle n'avait que vingt-quatre ans, elle avait encore le droit d'être une gamine de temps en temps. Tiens, d'ailleurs, où était sa sucette ? Elle fouilla dans sa cape à la recherche de la sucrerie à la pomme qu'elle avait emmenée avec elle. Quelle plaie ses capes magiques, elle n'avait certainement pas besoin d'autant de poches…

- « Hum… Vous cherchez quelque chose ? »

Oh, vraiment très intelligent, Severus, se morigéna t'il dès que les mots eurent franchis ses lèvres. La jeune femme posa sur lui son regard émeraude et haussa de nouveau un sourcil comme pour dire : 'Non, je tricote une nouvelle écharpe pour mon cochon domestique, ça ne se voit pas ?' avant de se détourner et de continuer sa quête. Elle se faisait violence pour ne pas répondre. Et, malgré tout le ressentiment qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, elle avait envie de se retrouver dans les quartiers du sombre maître des potions, dans son fauteuil favori, une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main, à l'écouter jouer du piano. Ne serait-elle jamais normale ?

- « Ecoutez, Meg…Mademoiselle Potter » reprit doucement le ténébreux professeur en se rapprochant ostensiblement de sa jeune collègue. « Je… je voulais m'excuser pour mes paroles de la dernière fois » continua t'il, rassemblant son courage. « Je ne le pensais pas, vraiment pas. Je vous respecte beaucoup et je ne voulais certainement pas insinuer que vous puissiez… » sa voix s'éteignit un peu sur la fin et il baissa les yeux, la honte le submergeant au souvenir de son éclat. « Je sais que je suis allé trop loin, que mon comportement était proprement inadmissible et je ne vous demande pas de me pardonner mais je voulais vous dire que je regrette profondément cet 'incident' et vous présenter mes plus sincères excuses pour ce qu'elles valent… » fit-il en accrochant du regard celui de son interlocutrice, tentant d'y faire passer toute sa sincérité.

Megan le fixa pendant un long moment, pensive. Elle voulait le croire. Vraiment. En fait, elle le croyait. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement. Il était évident qu'il disait la vérité. Mais cela changeait-il quelque chose ? Il était désolé mais il avait dit toutes ses choses, il les avait pensées. Forcément, quelque part, même inconsciemment. Les mots ne dépassaient jamais les pensées. C'était une chose qu'elle avait apprise en psychanalyse. Et il y avait aussi le pourquoi de cet emportement qui restait inexpliquée… D'un autre côté, elle voulait lui pardonner parce que, mine de rien, son amitié était importante pour elle. Il était important pour elle-même si elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir – de vouloir – déterminer à quel point. De son côté, Severus priait pour qu'elle ne demande pas de précisions. Il n'aurait alors d'autre choix que de lui mentir – comment lui dire qu'il haïssait ce Darian parce qu'il l'avait elle, elle dont il tombait lentement mais sûrement amoureux ? – et il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait juste pouvoir être avec elle, parler avec elle, rire avec elle…

- « _Je pense que l'humain vêtu de noir attend une réponse_ » pipa Bérénice non sans une pointe d'ironie.

Faites confiance à un serpent pour pointer l'évidence. La jeune femme risqua un coup d'œil vers le professeur de potion et constata qu'il avait effectivement l'air d'un condamné qui attend sa sentence, plus pâle et plus tendu que jamais.

- « Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'allez pas recommencer, que je n'aurais pas à subir de nouveau vos foudres ? » s'enquit Megan la tête penchée sur le côté, comme si elle essayait de lire en lui.

- « Rien, en effet » répondit Severus avec honnêteté. « Je ne peux pas vous promettre de ne pas m'emporter à nouveau. Mon caractère étant ce qu'il est, je suis prompte à… me laisser à ce genre de scène » avoua t'il humblement. « Ce que je peux vous permettre, par contre c'est d'essayer de me contrôler et de ne jamais chercher à vous nuire volontairement. Je vous prie de croire de que vous respecte énormément et que j'ai beaucoup… d'amitié pour vous » fit l'homme au regard d'onyx.

- « Rien, en effet » répondit Severus avec honnêteté. « Je ne peux pas vous promettre de ne pas m'emporter à nouveau. Mon caractère étant ce qu'il est, je suis prompte à… me laisser à ce genre de scène » avoua t'il humblement. « Ce que je peux vous permettre, par contre c'est d'essayer de me contrôler et de ne jamais chercher à vous nuire volontairement. Je vous prie de croire de que vous respecte énormément et que j'ai beaucoup… d'amitié pour vous » fit l'homme au regard d'onyx.

Il avait été tenté de dire 'affection' mais s'en était retenu au dernier moment. Il n'était pas sûr de la manière dont son aveu aurait été accueilli – si toutefois il avait trouvé le courage de le faire. Pas si tôt. Pas alors qu'ils n'étaient même plus amis et qu'il semblait marcher sur un fil avec la jeune femme. Celle-ci reporta un instant son regard sur le lac, touchée malgré elle par son discours. Elle était encline à céder et à accepter ses excuses. Quelque chose, au fond d'elle, la poussait à le faire. Même si elle sentait qu'elle pourrait en souffrir.

- « Très bien, professeur Snape » s'inclina la ravissante sorcière en caressant distraitement les écailles de Bérénice. « J'accepte donc vos excuses sous réserve de ne plus être la cible de vos sautes d'humeur » déclara t'elle, mi-sérieuse mi-ironique.

Severus se détendit notablement et esquissa même un sourire, le plus vrai qu'il lui ait été donné de faire depuis plus de trois semaines. Il avait l'impression qu'un grand poids avait été levé de ses épaules. Il n'avait certes pas regagné la confiance de la jeune femme mais il avait au moins la possibilité de le faire dans l'avenir.

- « Dans ce cas, accepteriez-vous de prendre le thé avec moi, disons demain après les derniers cours, vers 17 heures, dans mes quartiers ? » proposa le professeur de potion, le regard brillant d'espoir, autorisant pour une fois son masque de froideur à tomber.

- « Avec plaisir… » acquiesça Megan avec un doux sourire.

Elle accepta ensuite gracieusement la main qu'il lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever. Puis ils rentrèrent au château en marchant côte à côte dans un silence confortable, Bérénice somnolant autour de la nuque de sa jeune maîtresse. Ils se séparèrent amicalement en arrivant dans le hall en se souhaitant bonne nuit, tous deux rassérénés par ce retournement de situation.

xxx

_15 mars 2005_

- « Non, pas le laurier, la dictane » corrigea gentiment Severus alors que Megan, avec un sourire penaud, reposait les feuilles qu'elle venait de prendre pour se saisir de fleurs séchées un peu plus loin sur le plan de travail. « Trois pincées puis vous remuez doucement. »

- « Désolée » fit-elle, avec une adorable petite moue, en jetant un bref coup d'œil au sombre professeur de potion qui la couvait d'un regard qu'elle aurait juré être tendre.

Etrange. Il ne pouvait pas lui témoigner de la tendresse, le pouvait-il ? Leur amitié se reconstruisait à peine, fragile et hésitante. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il… C'était ridicule. Ils s'entendaient bien, certes, bien qu'une certaine réserve teintait toutes leurs interactions, mais il n'avait jamais été question de… Enfin, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle croyait surprendre ce genre de sentiment dans l'expression de son collègue. Elle avait, à chaque fois, refoulé l'idée avec vigueur. Toutefois elle ne pouvait nier que tous les traits de son visage semblaient s'adoucir lorsqu'il était seul avec elle et qu'il se montrait vraiment très prévenant. C'était la deuxième soirée qu'ils passaient à préparer les potions dont elle était curieuse et qui figuraient dans le livre qu'il lui avait offert.

Elle découvrait en lui un homme passionné et passionnant qui vivait pour son art. Elle aimait la façon dont il était détendu et ouvert dans son laboratoire, autour de ses potions. Elle admirait la façon dont il maniait les ingrédients, ses doigts jouant avec une égale dextérité avec un couteau ou sur le clavier d'un piano. Elle se surprit à observer longuement les mains à la fois élégantes et fortes de l'homme, songeant un instant à la sensation de ses grandes paumes sur son corps puis se fustigeant immédiatement pour avoir eu de telles pensées. Ils n'avaient pas reparler de ce qui avait valu à Severus de perdre son sang-froid ni de l'autre 'incident' dans la salle sur demande. Ils n'étaient pas prêts pour ce genre de discussion et les révélations que cela entraînerait. En tous cas elle ne l'était pas. Ils ne s'étaient plus affrontés à l'épée, d'un commun accord, sans en avoir parlé, mais continuaient à donner des cours, aux élèves comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- « Ce n'est rien » l'assura t'il amusée par l'attitude enfantine de la jeune femme et avec plus de patience qu'il n'en avait témoigné à aucun de ses élèves. « Allez-y doucement et si vous avez un doute, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en faire part » continua le beau brun ténébreux en s'approchant du chaudron qu'elle observait avec une certaine méfiance.

- « Je suis désespérante » se plaignit Megan, agacée de ne pas arriver à effectuer ces mélanges correctement.

- « En effet » la taquina Severus, plus malicieux que réellement sarcastique. « Non, vous manquez seulement de pratique… et de patience » fit-il, faussement sévère.

La sorcière aux boucles noires lui tira la langue, avec espièglerie, avant de se remettre sérieusement au travail. L'heure avançait et Dobby apparaîtrait bientôt dans la pièce attenante avec leur plateau habituel. Ensuite ils s'assiéraient sans doute au salon, se restaureraient en discutant puis se mettraient au piano jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. La perspective fit sourire la jeune femme et l'obligea à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait. Le maître de ces lieux, lui, l'observait discrètement, faisant de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble et de son admiration pour sa cadette. Il aimait la savoir ici, dans son laboratoire, avec lui. Il aimait qu'elle l'interroge sur les potions qu'ils étaient en train de faire, qu'elle babille tout en manipulant les ingrédients. Et il n'aimait rien de mieux que de la voir reprendre _sa_ place dans ce fauteuil qu'il était venu à considérer comme le _sien_ avec tant de naturel que s'en était déconcertant, la voir replier ses jambes sous elle et boire son chocolat à petite gorgée, les yeux brillants de plaisir.

Son moment préféré était indéniablement celui où ils passaient au piano. C'était une si douce torture de la sentir si près de lui. Si proche et pourtant si lointaine, si inaccessible… L'étroitesse du tabouret les obligeait à se tenir presque collés. Il pouvait donc s'imprégner de la chaleur de son corps, s'enivrer de son odeur, observer à loisir son profil d'albâtre. Parfois même leur doigts se frôlaient sur le clavier et un long frisson parcourait son dos. Mieux valait ne pas y penser, ce genre de réflexion pouvait avoir des conséquences peu confortables et peu avouables qui ne faisaient que lui rappeler l'inconvenance de telles idées. L'homme secoua doucement la tête et offrit un sourire à Megan alors que leurs regards se croisaient. Il serait son ami. Il s'en contenterait. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait le choix…

xxx

_27 mars 2005_

La jeune femme se laissa aller en arrière, savourant la sensation de la soie contre sa peau nue. Sa tête se posa doucement sur l'oreiller, ses boucles ébène contrastant contre la blancheur immaculée des draps. Elle clôt paresseusement ses paupières sur des yeux de jade, un sourire de contentement aux lèvres. Des mains douces et puissantes caressaient la courbe de ses hanches, créant de délicieux frissons de plaisir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. L'une d'elle remonta plus haut et joua un instant avec une mèche de cheveux avant de redescendre avec une lenteur calculée vers sa gorge. Elle émit un gémissement de protestation lorsque les mains disparurent mais ronronna presque lorsqu'une bouche taquine vint placer une nuée de baisers enflammés juste au dessus de son nombril. Les cheveux de son amant chatouillaient agréablement sa poitrine et elle ne put résister à l'envie d'y passer ses doigts.

Un murmure appréciatif lui indiqua que l'homme avait aimé l'initiative. Les baisers laissèrent derrière eux une ligne de feu en remontant vers son cou alors qu'un corps chaud et musclé venait s'aligner sur le sien. Le contact d'une peau nue contre la sienne l'électrisa et, instinctivement, elle passa ses bras derrière la nuque de son partenaire et l'attira à elle jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde à sa demande muette et s'empare de ses lèvres avec passion. Elle arqua son bassin et noua ses longues jambes autour des hanches étroites du vampire en soupirant de bien être. Elle ne se sentait jamais aussi chérie, aussi aimée, aussi belle et aussi en sécurité que lorsqu'elle s'abandonna entre les bras de Darian. Elle ignorait si c'était de l'amour mais la tendresse, la délicatesse et la révérence avec laquelle il la traitait, comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde, l'étonnait à chaque fois.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, au sommet de la jouissance, elle fut déconcertée de se retrouver face au regard orage de Darian et s'interrogea vaguement sur le fait qu'elle s'était attendue à plonger dans une paire d'onyx, un autre nom sur les lèvres. L'idée fut bientôt balayée par des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus intense et elle l'oublia momentanément. Ce n'est que plus tard, bien plus tard, lorsqu'elle reposait sur le torse de son amant, la respiration encore saccadée mais comblée, que cette sensation étrange d'inéquation lui revint, semant le doute dans son esprit encore embrumé. Une main caressait distraitement le creux de ses reins et elle sentit distinctement son amant déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux. Elle ne put que sourire mais le sentiment dérangeant qu'elle n'était pas réellement à sa place ne la quittait pas, gâchant singulièrement la béatitude post-coïtale habituelle.

Megan resta ainsi un long moment, cherchant des réponses à des questions qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ne les trouvant évidemment pas. L'angoisse commençait à la gagner et elle décida donc de se lever. Après s'être assurée que son beau brun ne se réveillerait pas et avoir déposer un baiser son ses lèvres closes, elle glissa hors du somptueux lit à baldaquin. Elle enfila la chemise blanche dont son amant s'était débarrassé plus tôt et rejoignit la superbe salle de bain attenante aux appartements du vampire. Dédaignant l'immense baignoire, elle se dirigea vers la douches – assez grande pour contenir au moins quatre personnes – et, laissant tomber la chemise, elle passa sous le jet brûlant. Elle savoura un instant la sensation de l'eau sur sa peau, le visage tourné vers le ciel.

D'un geste de la main, elle fit venir à elle une bouteille de shampoing et de gel douche – abricot et pêche – et se lava avec une application presque hystérique. Elle avait l'étrange impression de vouloir effacer toute trace ses précédents ébats avec Darian. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce besoin auparavant mais aujourd'hui, elle avait presque l'impression d'avoir trahi quelqu'un… Elle se rinça avec brusquerie avant de s'emmitoufler dans un moelleux peignoir émeraude et d'aller s'asseoir sur la méridienne de velours, face à la cheminée. Perdue, dans la contemplation des flammes, elle n'entendit pas son amant s'approcher d'elle et la contempler en silence, l'air pensif. C'est seulement lorsqu'il vint s'agenouiller devant elle et caresser sa joue du revers de la main qu'elle leva la tête vers lui. Elle eut un moment d'hésitation avant de sourire gentiment au vampire et de se laisser aller dans ses bras. Elle savait maintenant à qui appartenait se regard d'un noir d'encre. Severus Snape…

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Alors, ça vous a plu ? C'était un peu trop facile, non ? Je ne suis pas convaincu par la scène Megan/Severus au bord du lac mais j'adore Bérénice ;-)_

_Maintenant, pour les reviews :_

_- effectivement, ce n'est pas de leur faute si ils sont 'bêtes', ce serait même plutôt de la mienne... ;-)_

_- elle va mettre les points sur les 'i' mais certinament pas comme tu l'attends (je crois que je l'ai fait un peu trop 'gentille', elle 'pardonne' un peu vite), enfin, tu me diras ce que tu en penses_

_- il va s'expliquer de façon... snapienne, tu vas voir :-)_

_- certes, mais même en 'vrai' Severus n'a pas de raison d'être comme il est... mais il l'est quand même. Je pense qu'amoureux ou non, on réagit tous de façon différente pour se préserver_

_- non, non, cette fois Dumby n'y est pour rien ;-) et oui, nous les filles nous pouvons être stupides (presque autant que les mecs) mais surtout quand nous sommes concernées de près... elle sait que c'est vrai mais elle veut se persuader que non_

_- alors oui, il est très possible que je me sois trompé d'orthographe et certainement pas qu'une fois :-) honnêtement, je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas de bêta lectrice pour cette histoire et comme je l'écris au fur et à mesure je n'ai pas trop le temps de relire..._

_- Et oui, je suis sadique, c'est un fait ;-) et il le sait, certes, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va faire quoique se soit, quant à elle... c'est pire !_


	21. Chapter 21

_Voilà la suite, avec un peu de retard, je l'avoue mais je pense qu'à partir de maintenant il n'y aura plus qu'une publication par semaine sauf exception) étant donné que la fin de l'année se profile oui, oui, de loin mais quand même...) et que les dossiers et les révisions s'accumulent, désolée._

_Sur une note plus joyeuse, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, en tous cas celles qui voulaient revoir Théo seront comblées ;-)_

_Un très très grand merci à Ewiliane (les bébés et le mariage dans cet ordre ? ;-)), Jenni (disons que ça avance doucement, j'en suis à 180 pages et ils ne sont pas encore ensemble, ça m'amuse beaucoup je dois dire :-)), Zaïka (contente que tu sois aussi motivée ;-)), Lolo (et oui, mais tu verras que Snape est aussi le problème ;-)) et Arwenn (mais non, tu n'es pas en retard :-)) pour leurs reviews, quoiqu'on en dise c'est quand même motivant :-)_

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_2 avril 2005_

- « Et regarde ce que je t'ai trouvé » souffla Théo, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux et un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, en tendant un paquet à Megan, assise en face de lui.

Les deux jeunes gens dînaient en tête dans un adorable petit restaurant de Salzbourg aux délicieuses spécialités autrichiennes. Le batteur séjournait dans cette charmante petite ville avec son équipe et, ayant une soirée de libre, il avait invité son amie à venir le rejoindre pour dîner. Draco devait venir avec eux mais le blond avait réussi à prendre son courage à deux mains et à proposer à Blaise une escapade romantique. Megan les avait taquinés sans merci à ce sujet mais était ravie de ce nouveau développement. Théodore et elle étaient donc attablés à une table dans cet établissement moldu à l'ambiance feutrée et romantique. Une bougie et une tulipe sur chaque table, un mobilier tout en bois et une délicieuse odeur de cuisine rendait l'endroit vraiment agréable...

Ils venaient d'arriver après s'être promenés bras-dessus bras-dessous dans la ville de Mozart en discutant de tout et de rien. Des derniers évènements qui avaient ponctués leurs vies. De leurs dernières rencontres et découvertes. De leurs envies. De leurs amis. On venait de leur servir deux cocas light et quelques gâteaux secs quand le brun avait lancé cette phrase. La jeune femme aux boucles ébène, intriguée, prit le paquet qui lui était tendu et le soupesa un instant. Il était relativement léger, peu encombrant et elle s'interrogea sur son contenu sous le regard amusé du joueur de Quidditch. Finalement, elle réduisit en miettes le papier kraft pour découvrir… un faux diadème. Un diadème de princesse en plastique argenté décoré de fausses émeraude qu'elle s'empressa de poser sur sa tête avant de se tourner vers son ami, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.

- « Merci ! » s'exclama t'elle avec enthousiasme avant de jaillir hors de sa chaise pour venir l'étreindre fougueusement. « Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! »

- « De rien » répondit Théo, rieur, en lui rendant son étreinte avec plaisir.

C'était une blague entre eux. Megan avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un diadème de ce genre – bon, peut-être en plus distingué et moins gamin – et quand le jeune homme était tombé par hasard sur celui-là dans une boutique de Bordeaux, il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant. Il éloigna légèrement la sorcière aux yeux de jade pour constater que l'ornement – même enfantin – lui allait terriblement bien. Elle était adorable et même élégante avec ce bijou sur ses boucles noires. Il déposa un léger baiser sur son nez et l'envoya se rasseoir avec une légère tape sur les fesses. Elle gloussa et lui tira la langue avant de reprendre sa place.

- « Tu es mon héros » minauda la jeune femme en battant des cils, taquine.

- « Petite imbécile… » la gronda gentiment l'héritier des Nott avant de prendre une gorgée de son soda. « Alors, et ce beau brun ténébreux sarcastique et odieux dont tu m'avais parlé ? »

Megan perdit son sourire et détourna un instant le regard, mal à l'aise. Severus… Bien sûr. Pour être tout à fait honnête, elle ne savait pas du tout où elle en était avec lui. Ils étaient redevenus des amis. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Ils s'appelaient de nouveau par leurs prénoms et passaient pas mal de temps ensemble mais il y avait toujours cette hésitation, cette maladresse ces moments de tension, cette distance qui les séparait. Comme si ils avaient peur de souffrir si ils se rapprochaient davantage. Elle ne savait jamais ce qu'il pensait même si elle le surprenait parfois à l'observer d'un regard tendre ou au moins admiratif. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça, pas vrai ? Enfin, il la considérait comme une gamine – au mieux – et n'avait pas hésiter à la traiter de catin au moindre petit emportement. Et puis elle n'avait rien de spécial, elle était immature, enfantine, irréfléchie. Ni très intelligente, comme son frère, ni très belle, comme sa mère. Comment pourrait-il l'apprécier de cette façon ? Que pourrait-il voir en elle ?

De son côté, elle était de plus en plus perdue dans ses propres sentiments. Maintenant qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était bel et bien attirée par lui, physiquement. Et qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus l'homme en lui-même, sa culture, son humour et chaque moment passé avec lui. C'était troublant, dérangeant. Parce que malgré tout elle aimait Darian et elle était bien avec lui. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé de le quitter même si elle éprouvait à présent comme une sorte de manque en sa présence. Et parce que, quelque part, elle avait peur de Severus. Peur de ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir pour lui. Peur de trop s'attacher à lui. Peur de s'investir émotionnellement. Peur d'aimer. Peur du mal qu'il pourrait lui faire. Peur de le perdre… Voilà, elle n'était même plus cohérente. Elle ne voulait plus y réfléchir.

- « Les choses vont mieux » offrit donc simplement la jeune femme en jouant distraitement avec sa serviette en tissu. « Il est toujours… eh bien, sarcastique je suppose… mais il n'est plus odieux » se sentit-elle obligée de préciser.

A vrai dire, elle n'en avait parlé avec personne jusqu'à présent. Elle avait évité le sujet avec soin et avait même repoussé assez violemment les tentatives de dialogue de Draco à ce propos. Elle hésitait à en discuter à Chloé. En parler rendrait les choses trop réelles… Théo comprit manifestement sa réticence puisqu'il orienta la conversation vers un sujet plus léger en racontant quelques anecdotes croustillantes de ses nombreux voyages. Après cela, le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et les deux amis finirent la soirée au bord de la Salzach à se partager un bretzel au chocolat. Demain Megan verrait Darian et, pour la première fois, cette pensée la rendait singulièrement nerveuse…

xxx

_11 avril 2005_

La salle de classe était plongée dans la pénombre et de la musique s'échappait d'une chaîne moldue sur le bureau professoral. Les élèves de sixième année étaient debout devant leur professeur, impatients de commencer cette leçon. La jeune femme aux yeux émeraude, ravissante dans son petit tailleur noir, ses boucles noires rassemblées en un chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches folles, fixait ses étudiants d'un regard vaguement amusé. Aujourd'hui, ils devraient tenter d'éviter des sorts qu'ils ne verraient pas arriver et qu'il n'entendraient que partiellement.

- « Fermez les yeux » leur demanda Megan en descendant souplement du bureau sur lequel elle était assise. « Et pas de tricherie, hein ? Sinon je serais obligée de m'assurer moi-même que vous ne voyez rien… » les prévint-elle avec espièglerie.

Quelques rires s'élevèrent de la masse estudiantine et les élèves s'empressèrent d'obéir, faisant pleinement confiance à leur professeur pour tenir ses promesses.

- « Bon, pour l'instant je ne vous demanderais pas d'éviter quoi que ce soit puisque je ne vous enverrais que des vagues de magie bénignes » expliqua la jeune femme en faisant tourner sa baguette – relativement inutile – entre ses doigts.

Quelques élèves perdirent de leur nervosité, visiblement soulagés par ce fait.

- « En premier lieu vous devrez simplement identifier la direction d'où proviendront ces vagues de magie. Plus tard vous essaierez de juger de la puissance de ses vagues et ensuite d'identifier les sorts pour pouvoir vous en protéger » continua t'elle en souriant.

Megan était ravie de voir qu'elle avait toute l'attention des adolescents qui, bien que les yeux clos, avaient tous la tête tournée vers elle.

- « Ça ne sera pas facile mais les cours de méditation que vous avez eu devraient vous aider. Maintenant, gardez bien les yeux fermés et éparpillez-vous dans la salle » commanda la jolie professeur alors qu'elle déambulait parmi ses étudiants.

- « Mais pourquoi est-ce si important ? » lança un jeune garçon blond alors qu'il s'exécutait.

Paul. Bien sûr. Elle aurait du s'en douter. C'était un jeune homme très intelligent mais qui mettait un point d'honneur à savoir ce que pourrait lui apporter précisément chaque leçon. Il ne discutait pas les décisions de son aînée, lui montrant même énormément de respect, mais il aimait savoir pourquoi il faisait ce qu'il faisait. Et Megan pensait que c'était plutôt une bonne chose de ne pas bêtement se plier aux ordres…

- « Eh bien, monsieur Thomson » commença t'elle, malicieuse, avec une emphase qui n'était pas nécessaire, « maintenant que vous avez plus ou moins maîtrisé les sortilèges non-verbaux, vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce qu'il n'y en aille pas exactement de même pour vos ennemis potentiels… »

La jeune femme aux boucles ébène laissa sa phrase en suspend, laissant le temps à son élève – et aux autres – d'absorber le sous-entendu.

- « Il se peut donc que vous soyez amené, d'une manière ou d'une autre à vous battre contre un ennemi qui ne prononcera pas les sorts qu'il vous jettera » continua t'elle avec logique, « de plus, vous ne savez jamais ce qui peut arriver lors d'un duel. Vous pouvez être aveuglé, vous retrouver dans une cave sans éclairage, être attaqué par derrière… D'où l'intérêt de pouvoir repérer toute source de magie de cette façon » conclut Megan en s'assurant que le noir complet régnait à présent dans la salle après que Paul eut acquiescé, acceptant ainsi son explication comme valable. « Commençons… »

xxx

_14 avril 2005_

- « Vous semblez préoccupée » fit Severus avec hésitation, légèrement soucieux, le regard fixé sur la jeune femme lovée dans l'un des fauteuils de son salon.

Megan leva vers lui un regard émeraude pénétrant et troublé qui redoubla l'inquiétude du maître des potions. Elle sourit doucement, interrompant un instant les mouvements de son crayon sur le cahier de croquis qu'elle avait sur les genoux. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite à l'affirmation de son aîné. Elle était effectivement préoccupée. Notamment à cause de lui, de ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Mais elle pouvait difficilement le lui avouer. Bien sûr elle lui faisait confiance. Pour preuve, elle était là avec lui. Et elle s'y sentait bien. Entourée, appréciée, en sécurité. Il lui arrivait même de s'y endormir, bercée par une mélodie ou le simple son de sa voix… Cependant, plus le temps passait, plus les questions, les doutes se bousculaient dans son esprit. Le problème étant qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'il voulait et où ils en étaient. Elle aimait à croire qu'ils étaient amis, de proches amis, mais elle restait sur ses gardes. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il y avait une limite qu'elle ne devait pas franchir. Ni maintenant ni jamais. Elle en souffrirait forcément.

Severus ne savait que penser. Le comportement de sa cadette était un peu déroutant, mais il admettait volontiers que sa propre inconstance ne devait pas l'aider à y voir clair. Il appréciait la complicité qu'ils avaient plus ou moins retrouvée et il était ravi de passer autant de temps avec elle. Toutefois, il avait conscience qu'il y avait encore entre eux une sorte de barrière invisible qui les empêchaient de se confier réellement l'un à l'autre, de se toucher – au sens figuré bien entendu. Il avait également conscience du fait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose d'important et que ce n'était pas pour améliorer leur relation. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire que… lui avouer qu'il… Enfin, comment prendrait-elle le fait qu'il pensait à elle presque en permanence ? Qu'elle hantait ses rêves ? Qu'il ne désirait rien de plus que d'avancer la main et de frôler du bout des doigts sa joue pâle avant de redessiner le contour de ses lèvres roses ?

Non, définitivement non. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Et si cela signifiait enfermer ses sentiments naissant tout au fond de son âme et ne jamais les en libérer, il le ferait. Il constatait chaque jour un peu plus qu'il y avait bien peu de choses qu'il ne ferait pas pour elle. Elle ne lui demandait rien. Elle ne lui demandait jamais rien. Peut-être était-ce ça aussi qui faisait qu'il l'aim… qu'il éprouvait beaucoup d'affection pour elle. Seulement, bien qu'il fasse tout son possible pour dissimuler l'attirance qu'il avait pour elle, il la sentait parfois distante. En fait, elle n'était pas tout à fait elle-même avec lui. Il soupçonnait que la jeune femme craignait de l'importuner avec son exubérance coutumière. Celle dont elle faisait preuve auprès de ses jeunes amis. Celle qu'il trouvait si attendrissante.

Il n'était pas sûr que cela ait un réel rapport mais il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi, le regard dans le vague, comme si elle était perdue dans un souvenir ou dans des pensées douloureuses. Maintenant par exemple. Elle avait l'air tellement fragile. Et pour la première fois Severus avait envie de consoler quelqu'un. Il aurait voulu pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et caresser ses boucles ébène en lui promettant que tout irait mieux. Qu'il y veillerait…

- « Ce n'est rien » le rassura finalement la jeune femme, ses yeux de jade semblant reprendre vie. « Je réfléchissais à quelque chose… et non, ne dites rien, les Potter aussi savent réfléchir, aussi improbable que cela puisse vous sembler » ajouta t'elle rapidement, malicieuse, avant même que le ténébreux professeur ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour sortir l'une de ses habituelles remarques sarcastiques.

Ce dernier sourit, amusé qu'elle anticipe aussi bien la moindre de ses réactions et soulagé de voir son visage s'éclairer. Elle était ravissante avec ce petit air taquin et dans ce tailleur dont la jupe courte dévoilait – étant donné sa position – deux longues jambes très bien dessinées qu'il ne se lassait pas d'observer à la dérobée. Mais ce qu'il préférait définitivement c'était se perdre dans son regard émeraude et se laisser charmer par son merveilleux sourire. Elle l'avait honteusement transformé en un imbécile romantique, ce qui, étrangement, ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça…

- « Viendrez-vous au bal samedi soir ? » s'enquit Megan avec plus de légèreté en inclinant la tête sur le côté, taquine.

- « Humpfff… » fit mine de se renfrogner Severus, dissimulant mal la lueur d'amusement qui dansait dans ses yeux noirs. « Albus ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix... un bal masqué… on n'a pas idée » grommela t'il ravi de voir la jeune femme qui lui faisait face éclater de rire.

- « Et en quoi irez-vous ? » demanda la jeune femme, curieuse en s'emparant de la tasse de chocolat chaud qui fumait encore sur la table basse. « Votre déguisement ? » spécifia t'elle, rieuse, devant l'air perplexe du maître des potions. « Oh, allez ! » insista t'elle, amusé par l'air boudeur de l'homme au regard d'onyx.

- « Il est tout à fait hors de question que je me prête à cette ridicule coutume moldue » fit-il, faussement indigné.

- « Parce qu'elle est moldue ? » suggéra la jolie sorcière, les sourcils froncés, n'appréciant clairement pas cette justification.

- « Parce que je refuse de me ridiculiser en endossant un de ses absurdes costumes » rectifia le sombre professeur.

Megan faillit lui proposer de se déguiser en vampire – ce qui n'aurait nécessité aucune sorte d'ajustement spécial puisque plus de la moitié des plus jeunes années était déjà persuadé qu'il en était un. Mais elle se retint à temps, jugeant que la plaisanterie n'aurait pas été de bon goût… étant donné les évènements précédents. Ils n'avaient évidemment jamais parlé de Darian. La jeune femme n'était pas tout à fait sûre qu'il ait bien été l'élément déclencheur de leur dispute mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de confirmer ses suspicions. Et pour tout dire, elle se serait sentie affreusement mal à l'aise de parler de son amant avec Severus. Plus que mal à l'aise en fait, presque… fautive. D'ailleurs ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet de leur vie sentimentale, qu'elle soit actuelle ou passée. Ni l'un ni l'autre.

De toutes façons elle n'aurait pas eu grand-chose à dire. Elle n'avait connu que deux hommes jusqu'à présent : Draco et Darian. Le premier ne comptant pas vraiment dans la catégorie amant, elle n'avait eu qu'une seule vraie relation de toute sa vie. Elle en était plutôt satisfaite à vrai dire mais se doutait que le très sexy maître des potions – de seize ans son aîné – avait du avoir un parcours plus fourni. Bizarrement, elle ne préférait pas y penser. Et, encore plus bizarrement, l'idée des nombreuses conquêtes – toutes plus belles et plus intelligentes les unes que les autres – du professeur Snape la dérangeait davantage que l'idée de celles de son partenaire actuel. Ces dernières étant probablement beaucoup plus nombreuses puisqu'il avait quelques siècles d'avance…

- « Je suppose, » reprit Severus en croisant négligemment ses mains sur ses genoux, « que vous serez déguisé pour l'occasion » avança t'il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- « Evidemment » acquiesça Megan, effrontée. « Mais je ne vous dirais rien… même sous la torture » ajouta t'elle avec espièglerie.

- « Ciel, moi qui comptais vous enfermer dans les cachots jusqu'à ce que vous me révéliez vos plus sombres secrets, je suis démasqué » plaisanta t'il, faisant mine d'être dévasté.

- « De toutes façons, vous n'avez que deux jours à attendre » pointa la jeune femme en souriant malicieusement. « Et vous ne réussiriez jamais à m'enfermer… » ajouta t'elle plus bas, bien que parfaitement consciente que l'homme allait l'entendre.

- « Vous feriez un adorable petit démon » répliqua promptement le maître des potions sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à ses paroles.

- « Eh bien, eh bien… Severus, ne serait-ce pas là un compliment ? » fit la ravissante sorcière, légèrement moqueuse, en haussant délicatement un sourcil d'une façon très 'malfoyenne'.

Le sombre professeur maudit la singulière lenteur que ses neurones semblaient adopter à chaque fois que Megan était impliquée et son incapacité à réfléchir proprement – à retenir sa langue surtout – en sa présence. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas l'air d'en être offusqué et il décida de ne pas s'embourber davantage en choisissant la facilité. Bien que la vision de la jeune femme dans un body rouge, avec des cornes sur la tête et un fouet à la main avait quelque chose d'idyllique…

- « Prenez-le comme vous voudrez » répondit-il donc simplement avec un détachement un peu trop marqué pour être honnête.

- « Alors c'est un compliment » renchérit la petite peste avec un sourire taquin et complice à la fois, ses yeux émeraude pétillant de malice.

xxx

_16 avril 2005_

Finalement Severus, le jour dit, avait cédé sous les jérémiades incessantes de Mattew et avait consentit à enfiler un loup noir. Le masque ne dissimulait pas vraiment son identité puisqu'il ne couvrait qu'une fine bande de visage au niveau des yeux. Et que l'homme avait conservé ses éternelles robes noires bien que celles-ci fussent en soie et bordées de broderies d'argent. Toutefois il lui donnait un petit air mystérieux et élégant qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à son charme. Pour l'heure, le maître de potion se tenait debout, l'air plus renfrogné que jamais, près du bar et de l'aîné de la fratrie des Potter. Le jeune homme avait revêtu un costume moldu noir, une chemine blanche, des lunettes de soleil et arborait un badge où s'étalait MIB en grosses lettres. Il semblait relativement fier de lui et discutait avec un Albus Dumbledore déguisé en Louis XIV. Perruque et collants compris. Effrayant.

Le professeur Snape laissa son regard errer sur la foule qui se pressait autour des tables et sur la piste. Pour un œil aussi exercé que le sien, ex-espion oblige, reconnaître les étudiants derrière leurs costumes était un jeu d'enfant. Littéralement. C'est comme cela qu'il avait laborieusement passé la dernière demi-heure. En faisant mine d'écouter ses collègues tout en tentant de deviner qui se cachait derrière leurs masques. Il y avait évidemment l'inoubliable Salazar Serpentard. Le plus classique Merlin. Quelques vampires et marquis en chemises de dentelles et bottines. Et Godric Griffondor bien entendu. Une dizaine de fameux joueurs de Quidditch. Une poignée d'elfes de tout sexe. Des fées – ailées ou non. Et un certain nombre de parfaits inconnus sans doute moldus et assez extravagants.

Il avait repéré la jeune Potter rousse et Blaise qui dansaient avec enthousiasme un peu plus loin – respectivement déguisé en Marie-Antoinette et en pirate. La jeune Granger faisait une charmante bergère au bras de son grand dadais de rouquin de fiancé – qui l'avait laissé rentré celui-là ? – grimé en mousquetaire. Flitwick, en druide, et Minerva, en écossaise pure et dure, discutaient à une table en compagnie de Poppy, restée simplement en infirmière, et de Pomona, déguisée en… fleur apparemment. Hagrid était absent du château, parti en France pour les vacances. Aurora avait préférée s'abstenir. Severus entendit vaguement Albus lui parler mais ne lui prêta aucune attention. La seule personne qu'il attendait avec impatience venait d'apparaître à la porte et il ne put que fixer cette apparition. Ebloui. Le cœur battant la chamade et la respiration saccadée. Elle était magnifique…

Megan Potter venait d'entrer dans la grande salle au bras de Draco Malfoy. Ou plutôt, la reine Cléopâtre venait d'entrer au bras de Jules César et le silence s'était abattu sur la pièce. Ils formaient un couple superbe. Une merveille d'esthétisme. La jeune femme était vêtue d'un fourreau de lin blanc qui moulait à la perfection sa silhouette gracieuse et élancée et qui retombait sur ses chevilles, recouvert d'une calasiris transparente nouée sous la poitrine. Ses pieds délicats étaient enfermés dans des sandales de papyrus tressé. Sa gorge blanche était ornée d'un pectoral doré serti de lapis-lazuli et de turquoises. Ses longues boucles ébène étaient divisées en deux épaisses nattes mêlées de fils d'or. Une fine tiare dorée, rehaussée de pierres précieuses et ornée d'un cobra dressé ceignait son front fier. Plusieurs bracelets courraient sur ses bras fins.

Les traits harmonieux de son visage étaient simplement rehaussés de traits de khôl et ses yeux de jade brillaient de tous leurs feux. Elle était tout simplement splendide et elle avait tout d'une véritable reine songea rêveusement Severus alors qu'elle portait une fleur de lotus à ses narines, un charmant sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune homme à qui elle donnait le bras, lui, arborait avec panache une toge blanche immaculée drapée autour de son corps fin et musclé, laissant nus ses mollets et ses pieds lassés de sandales de cuir. Une cape d'imperator rouge sang et rebrodée d'or était négligemment posée sur ses épaules, lui donnant une allure décidément conquérante. Une couronne de lauriers reposait sur sa tête, le vert profond des feuilles tranchant avec le blond cendré de ses cheveux.

Son port altier et ses traits aristocratiques accentuaient encore cette impression de puissance tranquille. Le romain triomphant glissa un bras autour de la belle égyptienne à ses côtés et passa le seuil de la porte, la tête haute, sous les regards admiratifs des élèves et des professeurs de Poudlard. En un mot comme en cent, ils étaient époustouflants. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à un certain point puis Megan se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte du Draco avant de le pousser avec malice vers un Blaise Zambini scotché d'admiration. Le blond déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son amie puis avança d'un pas conquérant vers le beau brun qui rougit sous l'attention dont il était la cible. Severus, qui n'avait pas quitté la jeune femme des yeux, la vit venir à sa rencontre avec un air taquin qu'il jugea immédiatement délicieux.

- « Vous n'êtes pas masqué » lui fit-il remarquer avec ironie, surpris lui-même par la stabilité relative de sa voix alors qu'il avait l'impression de fondre à l'intérieur et se retenait de baver devant la superbe créature qui fronçait son petit nez en face de lui.

- « Et vous n'êtes pas déguisé » contra t'elle avec effronterie en agitant un doigt sous son nez.

- « Vous… vous êtes superbe » la complimenta t'il avant de perdre le courage de le faire.

Megan rosit légèrement avant de baisser les yeux puis de les relever et de lui adresser un sourire radieux quoiqu'un peu timide. Elle avait l'impression d'être une adolescente devant son coup de cœur du moment et trouvait l'idée un peu troublante. Severus, lui, était content d'avoir osé se jeter à l'eau rien que pour le regard rayonnant qui accrocha le sien et ne le lâcha plus pendant un long moment. L'instant leur sembla magique à tous les deux.

- « En effet, p'tite sœur, tu es splendide » fit Mattew, rieur mais néanmoins sincère, en les rejoignant à grandes enjambées. « Agent M, pour vous servir » ajouta t'il, malicieux.

- « Idiot ! » le gronda gentiment la jeune femme au regard émeraude en lui assénant un petit coup sur l'arrière de la tête.

- « Oh, Megan, ce costume est tout simplement à couper le souffle » s'extasia Minerva qui arrivait, le directeur sur les talons.

- « En effet, tu es réellement ravissante » la complimenta Albus, le regard pétillant avant de lui faire un baisemain.

- « Le votre aussi, si je puis me permettre, votre majesté » répondit la sorcière aux boucles ébène en faisant une révérence, taquine.

Le professeur Dumbledore sourit largement avant de lui offrir galamment son bras pour la conduire à la table où les attendaient leurs collègues pour dîner. Une heure plus tard, la conversation se poursuivait tranquillement entre deux bouchées de dessert. Le professeur Snape, qui n'avait guère fait autre chose que la dévorer – discrètement – du regard, remarqua que Megan jouait distraitement avec sa nourriture du dos de sa cuillère en observant la piste où tournoyaient quelques couples estudiantins. Il ne mit pas longtemps à se décider. Bien sûr qu'ils ne seraient jamais qu'amis, bien sûr qu'il ne la méritait pas et qu'elle ne voudrait jamais s'investir dans une relation intime avec un homme comme lui. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de danser. Entre amis. Déterminé, il se leva et fit le tour de la table pour venir tendre la main à la ravissante égyptienne aux yeux de jade.

- « M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? » s'enquit-il très poliment en inclinant la tête sous les regards ahuris du reste du corps professoral et des quelques élèves qui assistaient à la scène.

La jeune femme parut un instant confuse avant de sourire au beau brun ténébreux et d'acquiescer silencieusement. Elle quitta son siège avec grâce et accepta la main tendue de l'homme qui la conduisit jusqu'à la piste de danse. Un fois arrivée à destination, Severus passa un bras autour de la taille fine de Megan et enlaça délicatement ses doigts aux siens. Avant qu'ils ne commencent à valser, il eut la surprise de sentir la charmante sorcière se rapprocher de lui et poser sa joue sur son torse. Luttant contre la douce chaleur qui menaçait de l'envahir et de monter à ses joues – ainsi que de descendre légèrement… plus bas – il la conduisit avec dextérité et élégance parmi les autres couples qui dansaient autour d'eux.

- « Vous êtes plein de surprises… » souffla Megan, espiègle, contre son cou.

- « De bonnes surprises j'espère » fit Severus, souriant, alors qu'il la faisait tournoyer.

- « Bien sûr » répondit-elle, rieuse, des étoiles plein les yeux. « Qu'allez-vous faire pendant les vacances ? » demanda la jeune femme en relevant la tête vers lui.

- « Eh bien, rester ici à étudier de nouvelles potions, à hanter les cachots et à ôter des points aux jeunes inconscients qui resteront au château, je suppose » déclara t'il avec humour avant de la fixer avec un sourire malicieux. « Je ne pense pas que vous resterez ici… »

- « Non, c'est vrai » admit la sorcière aux boucles ébène. « Nous partons demain avec Draco pour Paris » expliqua t'elle avec un geste du menton vers le jeune blond.

Elle s'abstint de mentionner le fait qu'elle ne passerait que les cinq premiers jours avec ses amis avant de rejoindre Darian dans son hôtel particuliers de Vienne. Il lui semblait qu'il ne serait pas très sage d'évoquer le sujet. Et, pour tout dire, elle avait peur de briser la magie de l'instant. Elle se sentait un peu comme ces princesses de dessins animés lorsqu'elles dansent avec leurs princes au rythme des violons. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas une princesse et que Severus n'était pas son prince. Mais peu lui importait, en cet instant. Elle était délicieusement bien, serrée dans des bras puissants et enivrée par l'odeur de menthe poivrée qui se dégageait du corps chaud contre lequel elle était blottie. Et Severus, eh bien… il était aux anges. Assez littéralement puisqu'il en avait une dans les bras. Il savourait la sensation de son corps fin contre le sien, de ses boucles noires contre sa joue et de cette délicieuse odeur de pêche et d'abricot qui lui taquinait les narines. Il aurait voulu rester ainsi éternellement…

- « Puis-je vous emprunter votre cavalière ? »

La voix du jeune Malfoy surprit le couple qui n'avait même pas réalisé que le morceau était fini et qu'un autre débutait. Ils se séparèrent à regret, échangèrent un regard complice et un sourire puis Severus se tourna ver le blond.

- « Je vous en prie… » fit le maître de potions avec élégance en confiant la main de Megan à son ami. « Ce fut un plaisir » remercia t'il la jeune femme en souriant avant de s'éloigner vers la table professorale.

- « Je suis bluffé » murmura Draco à l'oreille de sa cavalière, taquin. « Comment as-tu réussi à faire _ça_ ? »

- « A faire quoi ? » s'enquit la sorcière aux yeux de jade, réellement perdue.

- « A transformer cette chauve-souris lunatique et désagréable au possible en… en quelqu'un d'aimable et souriant ? » expliqua le jeune homme en plaisantant.

- « Ne le traite pas de chauve-souris » siffla Megan, le regard assassin, sur la défensive. « Et il n'est pas lunatique ! » protesta t'elle avec fougue avant de rougir sous le regard insistant de son cavalier.

- « Je remarque que tu ne relèves pas le côté 'désagréable' » la taquina ce dernier, légèrement moqueur avant de recevoir une petite claque sur la tête. « Ouch ! Ça fait mal ! »

- « Bien fait pour toi. »

Severus les regarda éclater de rire depuis sa place auprès d'Albus et sourit doucement, tout simplement heureux de la voir heureuse…

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Bon, peut-être ai-je été un peu trop enthousiaste à propos des déguisement mais je venais de relire le roman de la momie et.. voilà !_

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience ;-)_


	22. Chapter 22

_Kikoooo ;-)_

_un nouveau chapitre presque une semaine après le dernier, je sais, c'est long mais en ce moment je me concentre surtout sur mon mémoire (qui n'avance pas très vite je dois dire...)_

_J'espère que vous vous aimerez celui-ci même si il est un peu plus court et disons qu'il vous laissera un peu sur votre faim (non pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de suspense... enfin, vous verrez :-))_

_Alors, merci à Blueyesshot (contente que tu aimes toujours), Lilli-puce (je ne savais pas mais bon anniversaire à l'avance et honnêtement, 17 ans ce n'est pas vieux ;-) j'en ai 20), Ewiliane (eh bien voilà la suite, Zaika (mignon ? certes... :-)), jenni (non, ça aurait été un peu too much quand même...), lolo (tant mieux, tant mieux et c'est fait pour, je le trouve attachant mon severus malgré tout...), Aldenoide (je ne peux pas vraiment te contredire parce que tout le monde à son point de vue personnel sur chaque chose mais je trouve que c'est un peu exagérée comme réaction... en tous cas vis à vis de ce chapitre... quant aux origines elfiques de Megan, oui, c'est de Lily et j'en parle dans le chapitre 3 ou 4) et Arwenn (merci beaucoup et tu vas voir ;-))_

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_18 avril 2005_

- « Humm… ça c'est la grande vie » soupira Chloé avec, en s'installant mieux dans la barque, laissant le bout de ses doigts dépasser du bord et effleurer l'onde verte.

Aurore, en face d'elle, pouffa, le soleil jouant dans ses boucles rousses. Elle aussi était confortablement calée dans l'embarcation de bois, qu'Antoine maniait de main de maître, aux côtés de la jeune irlandaise. Megan, Draco et Théo occupaient l'autre barque qui se balançait précairement à cause des dispositions plutôt limitées du jeune Malfoy à utiliser des rames. Les six amis avaient décidé de pique-niquer au château de Versailles en cette journée ensoleillée et avaient profité du canal pour s'essayer à la navigation.

- « Entièrement d'accord… » approuva paresseusement Megan, un pied dans l'eau et la tête sur les genoux de Théo.

- « Ouais, » râla Draco qui se débattait avec les longs appendices de bois, faisant mine de souffrir de l'effort fourni, « parlez pour vous, bande de fainéants ! »

- « Oh, Dray, ne fait pas ta chochotte… » la taquina le jeune Nott qui jouait distraitement avec les boucles ébène de la jeune fille à qui il servait de coussin.

Le brun évita ensuite de justesse la gerbe d'eau que le futur Lord Malfoy avait très 'accidentellement' dirigé vers lui et lui tira la langue en représailles.

- « Oui, Dray » rajouta mielleusement Chloé, rieuse, « ne fais pas ton blond ! »

Faussement, vexé, le jeune homme en question tenta d'arrosa l'impudente mais ne réussit qu'à produire une pathétique petite vague. La jolie brunette, elle ne prit pas de gant et envoya, du plat de la main, une énorme gerbe en direction de Draco qui le trempa des pieds à la tête. En fait, cela lui allait plutôt bien, les cheveux mouillés, son tee-shirt blanc détrempé dévoilait une musculature… intéressante. Théo, malheureusement touché par la vague avait davantage l'air d'un chien mouillé hébété. Attendrissant. Et amusant aussi. D'ailleurs les autres – moins le blond qui fulminait toujours – éclatèrent de rire. Et puis Draco riposta, en visant juste cette fois. Chloé se retrouva trempée, interloquée, et après un instant de stupeur, elle écarta ses boucles brunes qui étaient collées sur son front du revers de la main.

- « C'est la guerre ! » s'exclama t'elle avec enthousiasme en envoyant une quantité d'eau plus que suspicieuse – si on tenait compte qu'elle n'aurait pas du s'aider de la magie – sur les occupants de la barque voisine.

Ceux-ci ripostèrent allègrement et bientôt une fabuleuse bataille d'eau faisait rage. La plupart des participants s'étaient penchés par-dessus bord et s'éclaboussaient joyeusement entre deux cris et éclats de rires, ignorant totalement la loi de la gravité qui finit pourtant par les rattraper. C'est dans un bel ensemble et avec 'plouf' monumental qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous à l'eau lorsque les deux barques chavirèrent. Une fois dans le canal – à la propreté toute relative – et le premier choc passé, ils éclatèrent de rire tout en tentant de ne pas boire la tasse – ce qui n'était pas si aisé. Une fois sur la terre ferme ils se laissèrent tomber, essoufflés mais rieurs, pour reprendre une contenance.

- « Oh, non, mes cheveux… » geignit Draco, complètement catastrophé, en contemplant le désastre capillaire qu'étaient devenues ses belles boucles cendrées.

- « Génial, on se croirait dans un épisode de Friends ! » s'exclama Chloé, ravie en battant des mains. « Et arrête de faire ton blond ! » ajouta t'elle avec un clin d'œil en direction du jeune Malfoy qui la fusilla du regard en retour.

- « On a perdu les rames » constata son fiancé, un peu blasé mais souriant.

- « J'espère qu'on sera à l'heure pour regarder Samantha » s'inquiéta Megan en fronçant son joli petit nez, malicieuse.

- « De vrais gamins… » fit Aurore en secouant la tête, amusée.

- « Dites on mange quoi ce soir ? » s'enquit Théo, très sérieusement avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux et de grimacer en retirant ses doigts légèrement… humides. « Eurk. »

xxx

_21 avril 2005_

Severus Snape prit sa place à la grande table, aux côtés d'Albus Dumbledore et de Minerva McGonagall, en retenant un soupir. Il embrasa brièvement la grande salle du regard, posant ses yeux sur les quelques étudiants qui étaient restés pendant les vacances. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux. Une dizaine de Serpentard, trois de Serdaigle, cinq de Poufsouffle et huit de Griffondor. Les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave avaient rejoints leurs familles et il lui semblait que Minerva serait également absente la semaine suivante. La naissance d'une nièce, d'une cousine ou quelque chose comme ça… il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention. Il se servit machinalement en jambon en croûte en répondant aux saluts de ses collègues. On était jeudi. Habituellement, il perdait toute notion du temps pendant les vacances – la seule période où il était enfin débarrassé des morveux décérébrés qui lui servaient d'élèves et où il pouvait se consacrer à ses chères potions.

Toutefois, aujourd'hui, il était douloureusement conscient qu'il n'avait pas vu la petite peste aux boucles ébène depuis cinq jours. Il n'y avait pas eu leur thé du lundi soir, leur leçon de piano du mercredi soir et il n'y aurait pas leur cours de potion du vendredi soir… Et même la potion de Véritasérum qu'il avait préparé la veille – parfaitement réussie, ça allait sans dire – et qui l'attendait dans son laboratoire ne parvenait à le dérider. C'est qu'elle lui manquait cette petite idiote. Oui, oui, elle était loin d'être idiote, mais ce n'était absolument pas le sujet. Ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement c'était qu'elle l'affecte aussi. Il était peut-être amoureux de la petite peste mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que son absence – par Salazar Serpentard, il ne s'agissait de deux semaines ! – l'affecte de cette façon. Personne n'était sensé l'affecter de cette façon et elle, sous prétexte d'avoir le plus charmant sourire qu'il n'ai jamais vu, n'avait aucun droit de…

- « C'est beaucoup plus calme sans nos jeunes collègues, n'est-ce pas ? » pipa le directeur à sa droite, l'air de rien, interrompant ainsi le fil de ses pensées.

Le maître des potions haussa un sourcil alors qu'il se tournait vers son ami. Qu'est-ce que le vieux fou – à prononcé avec une pointe de tendresse – tentait-il d'insinuer ? Bien sûr, personne n'aurait pu manquer la disparition des six jeunes professeurs. Ils laissaient un vide certain à la table. Mais, quelque part, Severus se doutait que Dumbledore sous-entendait tout autre chose et ce n'était pas sans attirer la suspicion du brun ténébreux.

- « Vous dîtes ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose… Et ça ne fait que cinq jours qu'ils sont partis » répondit-il, avec son sarcasme habituel.

Pas question d'avouer à qui que se soit – et surtout pas à Albus – qu'il ne supportait que très difficilement l'absence du babillage incessant des jeunes gens. Et en particulier celui de Megan. Il fallait avouer que ses joutes verbales avec l'héritier des Malfoy étaient toujours très distrayantes.

- « Oh, Severus, je ne savais pas que vous comptiez les jours depuis leur départ… Comme c'est touchant ! » fit mine de s'extasier l'honorable sorcier à la barbe blanche, ses yeux turquoises pétillants de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- « Tou… touchant ? » répéta le professeur de potion en manquant de s'étrangler avec son verre de vin.

Depuis quand était-il 'touchant' ?!? Il n'était certainement pas touchant. Il ne l'avait jamais été et il ne le serait jamais Rien de ce qu'il faisait pouvait être qualifié de 'touchant'. Il le refusait ! Même si il comptait _effectivement _les jours, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait impliqué ! Albus le savait parfaitement… Il fronça les sourcils et allait répliquer vertement lorsque Dumbledore reprit la parole avec _ce_ petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- « Oh, mon cher garçon, c'est tout à fait normal qu'ils vous manquent » le rassura le directeur de Poudlard avec un air bienveillant et un peu trop satisfait de l'avis de son cadet, en tapotant paternellement la main de ce dernier.

- « Quoi ?!? » s'insurgea Severus avant de retirer sa main avec brusquerie.

Tout d'un coup, il avait terriblement envie d'étrangler ce fourbe psychopathe aux faux airs de Pères Noël…

- « Ils ne me manquent absolument pas ! » se reprit-il avec fougue.

Ce qui était totalement vrai. Il n'était absolument pas de mauvaise fois. _Elle_ était bien la seule à lui manquer. Peut-être aussi Mattew, dans une moindre mesure… Le sombre maître des potions leva un regard assassin vers son supérieur qui se contenta de lui sourire comme si il savait quelque chose que Severus ne savait pas. L'homme aux yeux d'onyx se leva et quitta la table d'un pas rageur en grommelant dans sa barbe à propos de vieux fous envahissants qui se mêlaient de choses qui ne les regardaient pas.

xxx

_22 avril 2005_

- « Dépêche-toi Théo ! » lança Draco depuis le canapé de leur loft parisien dans lequel il était assis, Megan lovée sur ses genoux. « Le film va commencer ! »

Antoine et Chloé étaient disposés de manière similaire à côté d'eux. Aurore, elle, était allé dîner avec son nouvel 'ami', qu'elle leur présenterait sûrement bientôt si tout se passait bien. Les cinq amis s'étaient donc décidés pour une soirée dessins animés et pop-corn avant que Meg' ne parte le lendemain avec Darian. Ils avaient optés, après vote à main levée, pour 'La Belle et la Bête', 'L'âge de Glace' et 'Shrek'. La veille avait été dédié à l'intégral de 'Sex and the City' – au grand damne de Théodore et d'Antoine. Et le jour d'avant aux Experts Las Vegas – qui faisaient davantage l'unanimité.

- « Houston, on a un problème » signala le jeune Nott depuis la cuisine, rieur.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'enquit Chloé en se penchant en avant pour voir de quoi il retournait avant d'être rattrapée de justesse par son fiancé.

- « En français, s'il te plaît » lui rappela ce dernier avec malice, faussement boudeur.

- « Pauvre chou… » minauda la jolie brune après avoir déposé un baiser sur son nez.

- « Pauvre chou » répéta Draco, moqueur, avant de recevoir une petite tape sur la tête qui le décoiffa légèrement. « Hey ! » protesta t'il en faisant mine d'avoir souffert, le nez froncé.

- « Sois gentil » l'admonesta Megan avec espièglerie.

- « N'empêche, depuis le temps… » reprit le blond sans oser aller plus loin.

Le fait était qu'il tenait à la couleur naturelle de ses cheveux. Il en était même plutôt fier. Merci bien.

- « Hé oh, batteur en difficulté, là ! » les interpella Théo, un sourire dans la voix. « Venez m'aider au lieu de faire des bêtises ! » grogna t'il, peu convainquant dans sa tentative d'intimidation.

Les quatre amis se levèrent comme un seul homme et vinrent jeter un coup d'œil dans la cuisine. Le sol était littéralement jonché de grains de maïs et le jeune joueur de Quidditch était assis sur les fesses au milieu de cette pagaille, légèrement échevelé. Il ne faisait guère de doute qu'il avait du tomber là après avoir glisser sur les petits morceaux de céréales.

- « J'ai eu un problème technique… » fit le beau brun, les joues rosies de s'être montré si maladroit.

- « Certes » constata la ravissante sorcière aux yeux de jade, taquine, un sourcil haussé dans une parfaite imitation de Severus Snape.

Ce dont elle n'avait absolument pas conscience même si son meilleur ami n'avait pas manqué de le lui rappeler tout au long de la semaine… D'ailleurs, bien qu'elle n'ait pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer, ses soirées avec le sombre professeur des potions lui avaient manqué. Et lorsqu'elle avait joué du piano, mercredi, elle avait ressenti comme une sorte de vide et la place vide à ses côtés lui avait paru étrangement évidente. Les mélodies n'avaient pas eu le même impact et, tout bien considéré, elle avait été déçue. Et puis son thé au jasmin n'avait pas la même saveur si elle ne le partageait pas avec l'homme au regard onyx entre deux échanges complices de piques. Il lui manquait et elle se rendait compte de la place qu'il avait pris dans sa vie sans même en avoir l'air…

- « En effet » renchérit Draco, amusé, en s'adossant nonchalamment au plan de travail.

- « Eh bien, on n'est pas sorti du sable » commenta Chloé, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on va manger alors ? » ajouta Antoine en plaisantant.

Théo leur tira la langue avec un regard noir, vexé.

- « Tu es un sorcier ou quoi ? » reprit le futur Lord Malfoy en roulant des yeux.

Deux gestes du poignet plus tard, tout était arrangé. Les grains de maïs – soufflés à points – étaient sagement rassemblés dans un grand saladier. Toutefois, Chloé et Megan le fixaient d'un air sévère.

- « On avait dit pas de magie ! » le morigéna la jeune irlandaise, les mains sur les hanches.

- « Ouais, ouais, » fit le blond vaguement concerné, l'air blasé, « en attendant, le repas est prêt. Messieurs, mesdames, si vous vous voulez bien vous donner la peine… » les invita t'il en faisant un grand geste théâtral en direction du salon.

- « Blond ! » siffla seulement Chloé, amusée malgré elle, en passant devant lui.

Megan secoua doucement la tête, le sourire aux lèvres avant de rejoindre son amie dans le salon. Bientôt ils furent, tous les cinq, confortablement installés devant l'écran plat sur lequel ne tarda pas à apparaître une jeune femme brune au tablier bleu qui évoluait sur un pont, petit village campagnard en arrière plan.

- « Vie de sage sur un petit nuage, où les jours se tiennent immobiles. Où les gens, dès le matin bavardent de tout et de rien… » fredonnèrent les deux sorcières en même temps que l'héroïne.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard complice et se jetèrent sur le pop-corn.

xxx

_26 avril 2005_

L'hôtel particulier de Darian – une imposante demeure victorienne dans le centre historique de Vienne – était littéralement somptueux. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Pour Megan qui y pénétrait pour la première fois, il était une mine infinie de découvertes. Cet endroit était sans doute celui qui ressemblait le plus à son propriétaire. Celui auquel il était le plus attaché. Et celui qui en révélait le plus sur lui. La jeune femme aux boucles ébène avait l'impression que chaque pièce était une porte ouverte sur l'âme du vampire. Elle se sentait profondément touchée qu'il partage ainsi son intimité avec elle. En l'amenant ici, il s'ouvrait à elle comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant et comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait… comme elle ne le ferait sans doute jamais. Pour l'heure, son amant était de faire sa correspondance dans le bureau et l'avait invité à 'fouiner' à sa guise avec un sourire charmeur et un chaste baiser. La sorcière aux yeux de jade avait décidé de commencer son exploration par la bibliothèque étant donné qu'ils avaient passé les dernières 48 heures presque exclusivement dans la chambre. Non pas qu'elle s'en plaignait…

La pièce était à proprement parler immense. Et superbe aussi. Les plafonds hauts et les vastes baies vitrées renforçaient encore cette impression de grandeur. Une très belle cheminée de marbre se découpait, entre les deux fenêtres. Les murs – du sol aux moulures – étaient recouverts d'étagères. Elles-mêmes étaient chargées de livres plus ou moins anciens, plus ou moins précieux, plus ou moins volumineux et plus ou moins connus. Le parquet, élégamment marqueté, était couvert en son centre d'un épais tapis rouge sang sur lequel étaient disposés un imposant bureau de bois sombre et un fauteuil de cuir à l'air très confortable… La jeune femme laissa ses doigts courir sur les étagères, appréciant la sensation lisse et froide du bois contre sa peau. Elle fit de même pour les livres, privilégiant les ouvrages les plus vieux. C'était une sorte de rituel, elle aimait les objets, ceux qu'elle sentait chargé d'histoire, les pierres des châteaux et des églises, les arbres centenaires, les meubles anciens… Elle avait ainsi la sensation de s'imprégner de leur passé, de leur magie – au sens propre comme au figuré. Elle sortit quelques livres reliés, les feuilleta puis les reposa avec révérence.

Un ouvrage fin à la couverture de cuir noir attira étrangement son attention. 'Les fleurs du mal' de Baudelaire. Megan se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'attraper. Elle réussit à l'atteindre de justesse et allait l'extraire de l'étagère quand tout le pan de mur bascula et la projeta en avant dans un passage secret. Légèrement sonnée, elle retrouva tant bien que mal son équilibre et constata que ce qu'elle avait d'abord pris pour un passage secret était en fait une petite pièce sombre. Son unique fenêtre était voilée de lourds rideaux verts à la couleur un peu passée. La jolie sorcière fut un instant tentée de faire demi-tour et d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle était curieuse de nature mais l'atmosphère de cette salle dissimulée la mettait mal à l'aise. Très mal à l'aise. L'air était saturé de l'odeur d'un parfum entêtant, des fleurs séchées et de vieux cuir. Une odeur d'autrefois. Un peu… fantasmatique. Ou était-ce fantasmagorique ? Elle n'avait jamais vraiment su faire la différence entre les deux.

Elle n'avait pas peur des fantômes. Ils étaient courants dans les vieilles demeures sorcière… il devait bien en avoir une douzaine à Poudlard. Typiquement, ils étaient beaucoup moins dangereux que les esprits frappeurs. Mais la présence d'une entité étrangère dans cette pièce était si marquée qu'elle en était presque oppressante, étouffante. La jeune femme aux yeux émeraude eut l'impression que l'air se raréfiait et eut du mal à retrouver une respiration normale. C'est avec une trépidation un peu malsaine qu'elle s'avança dans ce qui apparu, à la lueur de la sphère lumineuse qu'elle venait de faire apparaître, comme une sorte de boudoir. L'endroit était définitivement féminin. Une élégante méridienne de velours. Une armoire de bois précieux. Une coiffeuse finement ouvragée surplombée d'un miroir brisé. Un tapis qui avait du être superbe en son temps. Les murs étaient lambrissés. Sur une console reposait un chandelier d'argent et un petit tas de lettres rassemblées par un ruban. Mais les meubles semblaient avoir juste été 'posés' ici. Personne n'avait vécu dans cette pièce…

La sorcière aux boucles ébène songea qu'il s'agissait davantage d'une sorte de musée un peu funèbre, de mausolée. Comme si quelqu'un avait voulu à tout prix conserver le souvenir d'une personne chère. Cependant il était évident que personne n'était entré ici depuis des années. A ce stade, Megan savait qu'elle devait quitter cette pièce, refermer le panneau et ne jamais plus y penser. Elle ne violait pas seulement l'intimité de Darian mais aussi celle d'une autre personne. Une femme. Une femme qu'il avait manifestement beaucoup aimée. Et qu'il avait perdu. Elle ne s'en sentait pas jalouse. Juste profondément triste. Pour lui. Pour eux. Un peu envieuse aussi. Elle sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de… 'malsain' dans le fait de conserver de cette façon les effets d'un être aimé après sa mort. Mais c'était ce genre d'amour qu'elle voulait ressentir. Quelque chose de fort, de bouleversant. Quelque chose qui chamboulerait son âme, lui ferait faire des folies et qui survivrait au temps… Enfin, il n'était pas temps de se plonger dans ce genre de réflexions romanesque. Elle devait partir, son esprit rationnel le lui rappelait sans répit.

Mais son instinct, lui, lui commandait de rester, de chercher à savoir, à comprendre. Cédant à ce dernier, elle s'approcha de l'armoire et l'ouvrit doucement. La porte grinça et la jeune femme s'attendit presque à voir un esprit frappeur surgir du meuble. Ou au moins une chauve-souris. Des mites. Quelque chose. C'était ce qui arrivait toujours dans les films… Il n'en fut rien. Les battants de bois s'ouvrirent sur une superbe collection de robes qui auraient eu leur place à la cours de Louis XIV. Des robes à panier de couleurs variées dont les rangées de perles, les broderies de dentelles fines et la richesse des tissus témoignaient du rang élevé de leur propriétaire dans l'aristocratie. Megan passa une main légère sur un jupon de soie vert pâle avant de la retirer brutalement, comme si elle s'était brûlée. Un long frisson la traversa et la lumière de la sphère vacilla. La jeune femme referma l'armoire d'un geste vif et s'en éloigna rapidement.

Un tableau au mur attira ensuite son attention. Il était grand. Peut-être deux mètres de haut par trois mètres de côté. Mais elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant puisqu'il était dissimulé par une chute de tissu de la même teinte que les mûrs. La sorcière aux boucles ébène hésita un moment avant de tendre le bras pour dévoiler la toile. Lorsque son regard eut parcouru la peinture, elle recula en réprimant un hoquet d'effroi et de surprise mêlés. Sur le tableau se tenait un couple de jeunes gens habillés avec élégance à la mode de la renaissance italienne. L'homme, de haute stature, l'air supérieur, se tenait debout derrière une méridienne de velours – cette méridienne de velours songea t'elle distraitement. Ses yeux orage semblaient darder le peintre d'un regard froid. Darian n'avait décidément pas changé… Mais ce n'était pas son portrait qui avait déclanché une émotion aussi intense.

C'était la jeune femme devant lui dont elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard. Elle était assise sur la méridienne, dans une pose gracieuse, un doux sourire aux lèvres et les yeux rieurs. Elle portait une robe rose pâle rehaussée de fils d'argent qui s'accordait parfaitement avec son regard turquoise. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en un élégant chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques anglaises. Rien de très choquant là-dedans. En fait, Megan aurait même pu dire qu'elle était belle… si elle n'avait pas eut l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir. Car la compagne de Darian sur ce tableau, c'était… elle. Les mêmes boucles ébène, les mêmes traits du visage, le même petit nez, les mêmes pommettes un peu hautes, la même petite bouche vermeille, les mêmes yeux ourlés de long cils noirs et la même silhouette. Si la sorcière aux yeux de jade avait porté des lentilles de contact turquoise et s'était coiffée de cette façon, personne n'aurait pu voir la différence… Pas en peinture en tous cas.

Tremblante et vaguement choqué, la jeune Potter se laissa tomber à terre, sans quitter la toile des yeux. Elle la voyait à présent comme à travers un brouillard et eut peur un instant de perdre conscience. Elle lutta contre les nausées qui la gagnèrent lorsqu'elle songea que son amant avait commandé un tableau d'eux pratiquement semblables quelques mois auparavant. C'était… Elle ne trouvait pas de mot pour décrire le maelstrom d'émotion qui avait envahi son esprit. Cette personne, qui qu'elle soit, ne lui rassemblait pas. C'est elle qui ressemblait à cette personne. C'est elle qui était l'intrus ici. C'est elle qui jouait le rôle de la remplaçante… Il était plus qu'évident que le vampire avait tenu à cette jeune femme et que, dans une certaine mesure, il tenait encore à elle.

Mais quelle était sa propre place à elle, Megan, dans tout ça ? Que signifiait cette troublante ressemblance ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il l'avait choisi ? Qu'il l'avait 'gardé' auprès de lui ? Avait-il déjà été avec elle sans penser à l'autre ? L'aimait-il pour elle ou aimait-il l'autre à travers elle ? Avait-il déjà été sincère avec elle ? Etait-ce raisonnable de se sentir trahie maintenant ? Etait-ce raisonnable d'avoir envie de réduire cette peinture en lambeaux et de mettre le feu à cette pièce ? Etait-ce raisonnable de rester là, sans bouger, figée, vidée et incapable du moindre mouvement ? Etait-ce raisonnable d'avoir pu croire qu'il y avait en elle quelque chose qui valait la peine d'être aimée ? Etait-ce raisonnable de s'être laisser à penser que quelqu'un, un jour, pourrait tenir à elle et être là pour elle, juste pour elle ?

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Humm, oui, je sais, vous attendez une explication... vous l'aurez dans le prochain chapitre ;-)_


	23. Chapter 23

_Enfin la suite ;-) en espérant que ça va vous éclairer... et vous plaire surtout !_

_Merci pour vos adorables reviews à zaïka (quel enthousiasme ! il va falloir attendre un peu pour la suite par contre parce que la semaine prochaine je serais à l'étranger), jenni comme je l'ai dit, patience :-)), arwenn (merci beaucoup, tu me fais rougir ;-) et je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours), lilli-puce (encore une fois, bon anniversaire en retard :-) et lolo (normalement tu devrais comprendre de quoi il s'agit là... sinon, tu pourras toujours faire une réclamation)_

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_26 avril 2005_

- « Tu l'as trouvé. »

C'était une affirmation, pas une question. Et même si Megan avait entendu le vampire arriver et lui parler, elle ne fit pas mine de bouger. Elle était toujours assise en tailleurs devant le tableau, le fixant sans le voir vraiment.

- « J'aurais du te parler plus tôt d'Aliénor » continua Darian en venant s'installer à ses côtés.

Aliénor. Aliénor... C'est un prénom qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Il avait quelque chose de moyenâgeux, romanesque. Le nom d'une héroïne de roman. Le nom d'une reine française. Aliénor d'Aquitaine. Elle ne se rappelait plus de son histoire – sans doute tragique – mais elle se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir nommé ainsi l'une de ses poupées. Une très belle poupée de porcelaine à l'abondante chevelure brune, aux yeux turquoise et vêtue d'une très jolie robe bleu pâle. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était devenue…

- « Megan ? » l'appela l'homme au regard orage, un peu inquiet, en posant doucement une main sur le bras de la jeune sorcière aux boucles ébène. « Tu ne dis rien ? »

- « Que veux-tu que je dises ? » fit-elle avec un sourire triste sans quitter la peinture des yeux. « Que, manifestement, j'ai été utilisée comme pâle copie d'une autre jeune femme décédée depuis… depuis des siècles ? » s'emporta t'elle finalement, laissant exploser toute sa colère et sa confusion. « Que toute notre relation n'est qu'un mensonge ? Qu'à chaque fois que tu m'embrassais, que tu me caressais, que tu me disais que tu m'aimais, c'est une autre que tu touchais, c'est une autre à qui tu t'adressais ? »

Si Megan avait haussé la voix au milieu de son monologue, elle l'avait achevé dans un murmure à peine audible, comme abattue par ces réalisations mais étrangement résolue. Elle avait l'air fragile, blessée et vulnérable. Ses yeux, voilés de larmes à venir, scintillaient de douleur quand elle les posa sur son amant. Darian en eut le souffle coupé et l'attira dans ses bras pour la bercer avec tendresse sans qu'elle n'oppose la moindre résistance.

- « Que veux-tu que je te dise ? » répéta Megan dans un murmure, perdant le combat contre ses larmes qui roulaient à présent sur ses joues diaphanes.

- « Je ne sais pas, chaton » avoua le vampire, contre ses boucles ébène, désemparé. « Peut-être… peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu m'écoutes » suggéra t'il après avoir déposer un baiser sur la tempe de la jeune femme qu'il aimait sincèrement, quoiqu'elle puisse en penser, et qu'il ne supportait pas de voir ainsi.

Et il parla. Pendant longtemps. Il parla d'un jeune vampire aristocrate riche, hautain, fier, libertin, égocentrique et insouciant. Il parla d'une jeune femme de la haute société, belle, douce et pieuse. De leur rencontre impromptue à un bal à la cours du roi soleil. De son intérêt émoustillé et des réponses engageantes de la jeune femme. D'une court assidue de plusieurs mois. D'un amour naissant mais déjà ravageur. D'une promesse officieuses de fiançailles et d'un ferme refus paternel. La jeune femme n'avait pas voulu fuir. Le jeune vampire n'avait pas eu la patience d'attendre. Il avait quitté la France pour voyager dans toute l'Europe. La notion d'âme sœur ne signifiait pas grand-chose pour l'aristocrate à cette époque et le temps ne comptait guère quand on était immortel. Il était revenu quatre mois plus tard mais la jeune femme avait été emportée par la tuberculose au tendre âge de 22 ans. Le vampire avait été dévasté et, après six mois d'errance, il avait décidé de se reprendre en mains et de _la_ rendre fière en devenant quelqu'un de cultivé, réfléchit, travailleur et sérieux.

Et il l'était devenu. Sérieux. Trop, sans doute. Et renfermé sur lui-même, un brin misanthrope. Il avait amassé une incroyable fortune et une incroyable renommée, avait appris des dizaines de langues, avait lu des milliers de livres, s'était mis au violon, aux échec, à la patience, aux affaires et à la peinture. Il était devenu un gentlemen tout ce qu'il y avait de plus accompli, mais avait sacrifié son goût de la vie, sa spontanéité, ses sentiments. Jusqu'à il y a quatre ans. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la rencontre, elle. Evidemment, c'était sa ressemblance flagrante avec Aliénor qui l'avait poussé à l'aborder, ce jour-là, au Louvre. Mais il y avait aussi son incroyable aura si attirante… A la fois puissante et fragile. Douce et fougueuse. Ses superbes yeux émeraude, son radieux sourire et son caractère bien trempé. C'est sous le charme de Megan qu'il était irrémédiablement tombé, pas sous celui d'une vague copie d'Aliénor. Parce que c'est Megan qu'il avait appris à connaître et à aimer.

- « Je voudrais pouvoir te croire. Je le voudrais vraiment » fit la sorcière aux boucles ébène, le visage enfoui dans sa nuque. « Mais tu comprends que je ne le peux pas… » ajouta t'elle en se reculant légèrement pour planter son regard de jade dans ceux de Darian. « Pas quand tu m'as menti pendant si longtemps à propos de ça. Pas quand je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si tu es sincère ou non. »

- « Je suis désolé » s'excusa le vampire en ramenant une boucle ébène derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment de lui qu'elle doutait. Mais d'elle-même. Et il se demanda une nouvelle fois comment une jeune femme aussi… parfaite – à son avis – pouvait être aussi peu sûre d'elle.

- « Oui, je l'ai aimée et, quelque part, je ne cesserais jamais de l'aimer » admit-il, son front contre le sien. « Mais l'amour que j'ai pour toi est bien réel, profond et sincère » fit Darian en la regardant droit dans les yeux, tentant de lui faire passer tous ses sentiments.

La jolie sorcière resta silencieuse, menant, un combat intérieur intense. Elle était déchirée. D'un côté, elle aurait aimé se laissait aller à lui faire confiance, à faire confiance à ses sentiments. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas s'y résoudre. Elle en était incapable. Elle avait trop peur. Elle souffrait trop et elle risquait de souffrir bien plus dans l'avenir si elle baissait sa garde…

- « Jamais je ne vous ai confondues » l'assura Darian, la voix vacillante. « Mon Dieu, chaton, vous êtes si différentes… Tu es tellement plus… »

L'homme se tut, cherchant visiblement ses mots sans parvenir à les trouver, trop submergé par leurs émotions. Il l'aimait vraiment. De toute son âme. Mais il ne savait absolument pas comment le lui exprimer. Il comprenait le raisonnement de la jeune femme qu'il tenait toujours possessivement dans ses bras. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne la convaincrait pas. Il aurait du le lui dire dès le début. Mais il n'avait pas voulu la faire fuir. Et le temps qu'il devienne assez proche d'elle pour connaître son caractère et savoir qu'elle l'aurait accepté, il était trop tard. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'avait pas du tout prévu de tomber amoureux d'elle – quoique 'amoureux' ne fusse sans doute pas le terme adéquat, mais le fait est qu'il l'aimait. Depuis Aliénor, avec laquelle il n'avait pas eu de relation charnelle, il avait eu un certain nombre de maîtresses mais avait fait attention de ne jamais s'attacher.

Avec Megan, il n'avait pas su – ou pas su – garder cette distance nécessaire qui le dispensait de ressentir quoique se soit. En fait, si il avait voulu l'éviter, il n'aurait jamais du revenir au Louvres après leur première rencontre. Parce qu'après la deuxième, il était déjà trop 'ensorcelé' par la ravissante sorcière. Sinon il n'aurait pas patienté pendant six mois, de célibat, pour qu'elle cède à ses charmes. Le fait est qu'elle le menait par le bout du nez sans même en avoir conscience. Elle ne semblait avoir aucune idée de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui et sur les gens autour d'elle en général…

- « J'ai envie d'aller au zoo aujourd'hui » fit soudainement la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, surprenant le vampire par sa demande et par son ton presque enthousiaste.

- « Tout ce que tu voudras, chaton. Tout ce que tu voudras… » répondit-il en embrassant la paume de sa main avec ferveur.

xxx

Darian, un léger sourire aux lèvres, suivait du regard la jeune femme aux yeux de jade qui, un bretzel à la main, naviguait avec une joie enfantine entre les enclos. Elle s'extasiait tour à tour devant les fauves, les girafes, les oiseaux exotiques et les éléphants. Il l'observait, là, à quelques mètres de lui et la sentait s'éloigner doucement. Pas physiquement, non. Mais quelque chose était définitivement brisée dans leur relation. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour y remédier. Il l'avait perdue d'une certaine manière. Ils ne pourraient jamais retrouver cette complicité tendre et confiante qu'il y avait eue entre eux et qu'il avait chérie. Peut-être qu'elle lui 'échappait' depuis un moment déjà. Cela faisait des mois qu'il avait cette impression. Et, quelque part, inconsciemment, il avait sans doute précipité cette confrontation en l'amenant ici, en la laissant trouver cette pièce, pour apaiser sa propre culpabilité. Pour lui fournir une opportunité de le quitter.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le quitte. Non. Il pensait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de ne plus l'avoir dans sa vie. Mais il savait que c'était la chose à faire. Il savait qu'elle se sentait un peu prise au piège de cette relation à présent. Et que, vu son code moral, elle n'oserait jamais le laisser pour quelqu'un d'autre – quoique fussent ses sentiments pour cet autre. Elle aurait bien trop peur de le blesser. Alors, il se mettait en faute pour lui donner l'occasion de le quitter avec un minimum de culpabilité. Lui y survivrait, si elle acceptait de rester son amie. Il avait fait le deuil de son âme sœur des siècles auparavant. Si Aliénor avait été vivante, il n'aurait pas supporté d'être rejeté par elle mais, là, c'était différent. Son cœur ne serait pas littéralement brisé. Il éprouverait toujours une profonde affection pour Megan. Il l'adorait. Cependant, il ne l'aurait jamais 'changé'. D'une manière ou d'une autre, la vie les aurait séparés. Elle, elle vieillirait et lui…

- « Allez, viens, on va voir les serpents ! » s'exclama la jolie sorcière en venant l'attraper par le bras avec un air mutin.

Darian se laissa entraîner, amusé et ravi de l'attitude enjouée de la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, même si il savait pertinemment qu'elle était un peu forcée. Il la suivit au vivarium de bonne grâce et l'observa discuter avec divers reptiles. Il aimait bien l'entendre parler fourchelangue. C'était étrangement apaisant – du moins en cette circonstance. Là salle était quasiment vide, à part une mère et ses enfants. Deux petites filles à la chevelure dorée à qui Megan se fit un plaisir d'expliquer la vie des serpents. Le vampire sourit en s'adossant à une large baie vitrée qui donnait sur le bassin des crocodiles. Sa jeune compagne adorait les enfants et il était plus qu'évident que c'était réciproque. Elle avait une manière de si prendre tellement naturelle avec eux… Elle ferait une merveilleuse mère un jour. Et il avait l'intuition que si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, ce jour viendrait bientôt. Les gamines, souriantes, l'écoutaient religieusement et leur mère la remercia chaudement quand l'explication parvint à son terme. Lorsque les deux amants ressortirent, ils déambulèrent silencieusement dans les allées, le bras du vampire autour de la taille de la sorcière.

- « Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est fini ? » s'enquit finalement l'homme au regard orage en obligeant sa compagne à s'arrêter.

- « Je crois que oui » répondit la jeune Potter, tout aussi hésitante. « Mais, Darian, » ajouta t'elle précipitamment en ancrant ses yeux aux siens, « ce n'est pas à cause de toi… à cause de 'ça' » expliqua Megan alors que le vampire, un peu confus, caressait doucement sa pommette du bout des doigts. « Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour avoir eu une vie avant moi. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de l'avoir connue, de l'avoir aimée et encore moins de l'avoir perdue. Même si je pourrais t'en vouloir de ne pas me l'avoir dit… je n'utiliserais pas cette excuse. »

Darian fronça les sourcils, perplexe, tout en jouant distraitement avec les boucles ébène de la jeune femme qui avait pris une si grande place dans sa vie et qu'il s'entait nerveuse contre lui, presque effrayée.

- « Il y a autre chose » continua t'elle d'un ton coupable en détournant le regard. « Il y a… quelqu'un d'autre » avoua la sorcière aux yeux d'émeraude.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. C'était juste que, ces derniers temps, ses sentiments étaient très confus, embrouillés. Elle pensait de plus en plus souvent au maître des potions avec lequel elle passait quasiment presque toutes ses soirées à Poudlard. Et elle pensait à lui de façon inappropriée à des moments inappropriés. Elle rêvait parfois de lui la nuit, même si elle ne se souvenait presque jamais exactement de ce qui se passait dans ces songes, et elle se réveillait toujours brusquement, perdue et tremblante. Elle se sentait très proche de Severus mais n'arrivait pas à identifier précisément ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Et ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Severus puisse éprouver un quelconque intérêt, autre que platonique, pour elle. Enfin, il était intelligent, drôle, élégant, noble, riche, charmant – quand il le voulait – et terriblement sexy. Alors que, de son côté, eh bien…

- « Quelqu'un d'autre ? » répéta le vampire, pas vraiment surpris par l'information en elle-même mais plutôt par le fait qu'elle le lui dise. « Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ? » demanda t'il, la tête penchée sur le côté.

- « Merlin, non ! Bien sûr que non ! » le détrompa vivement Megan en liant ses doigts à ceux de son amant. « Ce n'est pas… Il n'y a pas vraiment quelqu'un d'autre. C'est juste que… je me pose des questions. Je ne suis pas sûre encore… C'est une personne que je connais depuis un moment et… et avant de voir si peut-être… enfin, je ne t'aurais jamais… »

'Trompé' conclut-elle mentalement sans pouvoir le dire. Si il y a une chose qu'elle redoutait plus que tout au monde c'était d'être trompée, d'être trahie par quelqu'un qu'elle aimerait. Et elle ne pourrait jamais tromper quelqu'un qui l'aimerait.

- « Je sais, chaton » la rassura Darian en l'attirant à nouveau dans ses bras. « Cet homme, est-ce que tu… tu l'aimes ? » s'enquit t'il doucement alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte, une sourde douleur dans la poitrine, quelque chose comme de la jalousie.

Il n'avait pas besoin de demander de qui il s'agissait. D'une part cela ne changerait strictement rien. Et d'autre part, il pensait avoir une assez bonne idée de l'identité de cet homme.

- « Je ne pense pas… » souffla la jeune femme blottie contre lui. « Pas encore. Mais je crois que je pourrais. Un jour » admit-elle avec honnêteté. « Je t'aime, » reprit la sorcière, la joue contre le torse du vampire, ses mains agrippées à sa veste comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse, « mais je ne suis pas amoureuse et tu ne l'es pas non plus… »

- « Et tu pourrais être amoureuse de lui ? » l'interrogea son amant, sincèrement intéressé, le nez dans ses boucles ébène.

Pourrait-elle être tomber amoureuse de Severus Snape ? C'était une bonne question. Quant à la réponse… elle était un peu plus compliquée. Elle savait que, techniquement, elle pourrait. Il était… eh bien, parfait. Pour elle au moins. Il était tout ce qu'elle attendait d'un homme. Mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle laisserait ça arriver. Qu'elle se laisserait prendre ce risque. Tomber amoureuse.

- « Oui » murmura t'elle d'un ton un peu mélancolique après de longues minutes de réflexion.

Elle préférait ne pas révéler à Darian qu'en plus de ses propres hésitations, elle était persuadée que cette personne ne pourrait jamais ressentir ce genre de sentiment pour elle. En fait, elle avait du mal à l'imaginer amoureux tout simplement et d'elle en particuliers.

- « Ça n'a pas l'air de te réjouir » osa le vampire, curieux et concerné.

- « Je ne suis pas sûre que se soit une bonne idée » déclara la jeune femme d'un ton qui se voulait neutre mais qui dénotait une certaine appréhension. « Il est… difficile à cerner. »

Un bâtard lunatique aurait dit Draco. Mais il n'était pas vraiment objectif. Son ami n'admettait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal et, volontairement ou nom, Severus lui en avait fait. C'est aussi ce qui lui faisait peur. La capacité que cet homme avait à la blesser…

- « Et tu veux essayer quand même ? » s'étonna l'homme aux traits aristocratiques en haussant élégamment un sourcil.

- « Je viens d'une famille de Griffondor » fit simplement la jolie sorcière, mi-sérieuse mi-ironique, avec une pointe d'autodérision.

- « Je ne veux pas que tu souffres » glissa Darian à son oreille avec tendresse.

- « Moi non plus, je ne veux pas souffrir » murmura Megan contre son cou, manifestement peu convaincue d'y échapper.

- « Est-ce… Est-ce que tu vas rester avec moi pour l'instant ? » s'enquit le vampire, une lueur d'espoir dansant dans ses yeux.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite. Si cela devait être les dernières vacances qu'ils passeraient ensemble alors il voulait en profiter jusqu'au bout.

- « Si tu le veux bien je resterais ici comme prévu et je repartirais samedi » lui proposa la jeune femme en plongeant ses yeux de jade dans son regard orage. « Mais seulement si tu penses que c'est mieux. Je ne veux pas que _tu_ souffres. »

Elle se sentait horriblement mal et horriblement coupable. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme bêtise. Mais, paradoxalement, elle avait l'impression d'être soulagée d'un grand poids. Elle se lova confortablement contre son futur ex-amant et savoura, pour ce qu'elle savait être l'une des dernières fois, la sensation de ses bras puissant autour d'elle, de son parfum envoûtant, de sa chaleur et le sentiment de sécurité, de bien-être, de profonde affection qui s'y rattachait. Il lui manquerait. Il lui manquerait terriblement mais c'était plus juste ainsi. En vérité, elle n'était même pas sûre de se laisser aller à tenter quoique se soit avec Severus. Pour des raisons très différentes. Elle n'était pas certaine de le vouloir. Elle était encore moins certaine que _lui_ le veuille – pourquoi le voudrait-il ? Et elle n'était pas certaine du tout que cela soit une bonne chose, tout bien considéré… Mais le simple fait de l'envisager lui donnait l'impression de tromper Darian. Maintenant elle était 'libre' en quelque sorte.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, chaton, tout ira bien » fit le vampire en caressant ses boucles ébène d'une manière réconfortante, comme si il avait senti sa confusion et sa détresse. « Promets-moi… Promets-moi seulement de ne pas disparaître. Rappelle-toi que je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de moi. »

Megan sourit doucement, reconnaissante, puis ferma les yeux en se laissant submerger par la mélancolie et le bien être que lui procurait cette étreinte. Son étreinte. Elle se demanda si elle retrouvait un jour une personne dont l'étreinte la ferait se sentir aussi choyée et aussi protégée. Sans doute pas…

xxx

_30 avril 2005_

- « Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez déjà revenue » fit une voix de velours depuis le seuil de la porte. « Je ne peux pas dire que ce n'est pas une bonne surprise… » continua Severus Snape en s'avançant sur la petite terrasse de la tour d'astronomie pour venir prendre place aux côtés de la jeune femme accoudée à la rambarde.

Megan se détourna du superbe tableau que leur offrait la scène du soleil couchant sur le lac de Poudlard et offrit un léger sourire au professeur de potions. L'homme prit ça comme une invitation et s'approcha davantage jusqu'à adopter la même position qu'elle. En fait, il ne s'attendait pas à la trouver là. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était rentrée et il était venu là-haut tout à fait par hasard en tentant d'échapper à un vieux sorcier persistant à la longue barbe blanche. Le jeune Malfoy, lui, était revenu cinq jours auparavant et semblait filer le parfait amour avec Blaise… écoeurant. Les autres Potter – Mattew et Amber – étaient encore en vacances avec leurs tendres moitiés respectives. Il était cerné de tourtereaux et la simple notion lui donnait envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Et il n'était pas jaloux. Absolument pas.

Et si ses rêves, qui tournaient exclusivement autour de la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, se faisaient beaucoup plus tendres de nuit en nuit, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne désirait rien de plus qu'avoir la chance de commencer quelque chose du même genre avec elle. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas stupide, il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait passé ces dernières semaines avec son amant. Ce vampire, là… Dorion ou Dirian quelque chose… Imbécile… Il se renfrogna et reporta son regard sur le paysage qui s'étendait devant eux après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au profil gracieux de sa voisine. La ravissante sorcière, elle, était montée ici pour tenter d'éclaircir ses pensées. Le dernier baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Darian quelques heures auparavant avait eu un étrange goût d'adieu et elle se demandait encore si elle avait pris la bonne décision. Mais, maintenant, alors qu'elle partageait, dans un silence confortable, ce moment particulier avec Severus, elle se disait que, peut-être, tout irait bien…

- « Vous allez attraper froid si vous restez ici dans cette tenue » déclara Severus en voyant Megan frissonner sous la fraîcheur de la brise.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et, ignorant la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui hurlait que c'était horriblement cliché, il défit promptement sa cape pour la passer sur les épaules de sa collègue. Surprise par son geste, elle leva ses yeux émeraude vers lui, articula un 'merci' silencieux et lui offrit un nouveau sourire tellement adorable qu'il se sentit fondre. Reprenant une contenance, il se racla ostensiblement la gorge et ôta ses mains qui s'étaient attardées sur le dos de la sorcière avant de s'écarter de cette tentante créature.

- « Alors, avez-vous passé de bonnes vacances ? » s'enquit le maître des potions avec une nonchalance feinte.

Ridicule. Il était tout bonnement ridicule. Même si il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu trouver une question d'un banal plus affligeant. Cependant, pour son plus grand plaisir, cette banalité sembla amusée Megan, bien trop conscience de la tension qu'il y avait entre eux à cet instant. Tellement de non-dits, de sous-entendus à demi suggérés, de sentiments passés sous silence…

- « Je crois oui » répondit-elle donc avec prudence en détournant le regard.

On aurait difficilement pu faire plus vague. Et c'était pourtant ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la vérité. Il dut sentir qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler – pas immédiatement en tous cas – puisqu'il ne l'interrogea pas plus avant.

- « Et vous ? » l'interrogea la jeune professeur aux boucles ébène alors qu'elle penchait délicatement sa tête sur le côté.

- « Eh bien, vous savez ce que c'est… » commença le beau brun ténébreux avec une pointe d'humour. « Quelques bons livres, mon piano, mes potions. Rien de bien aventureux » fit-il, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres.

- « Et surtout pas d'horribles morveux à dompter, c'est ça ? » compléta pour lui Megan, les yeux pétillant de malice.

- « En effet » confirma Severus, faussement sérieux, appréciant pleinement la complicité de l'échange.

- « Vous… Accepteriez-vous de venir partager un thé au jasmin et quelques oréos avec moi, dans mes quartiers ? » proposa soudainement la jolie jeune femme après quelques minutes de silence.

Elle espérait sincèrement que sa nervosité n'était pas trop visible. L'inviter dans son monde requerrait beaucoup plus de courage qu'on aurait pu le croire mais il lui semblait que le moment était venu et elle s'était lancée. Emeraude ou non, elle descendait quand même de Godric Griffondor…

- « Avec plaisir » accepta immédiatement – mais avec assez de retenue pour ne pas faire preuve d'un enthousiasme suspect – le maître des potions.

Il offrit son bras à la sorcière aux yeux de jade, secrètement ravi. Il n'était jamais encore allé dans ses quartiers à elle – leurs soirées ayant lieu soit dans la salle sur demande soit chez lui – et avait hâte de les découvrir. De plus, cette invitation était une marque de confiance dont il était fier et lui semblait une étape importante dans leur relation. Il avait décidé durant les vacances qu'ils iraient à son rythme à elle, qu'il calquerait son attitude sur la sienne. Si elle ne pouvait lui offrir que son amitié, il l'apprécierait à sa juste valeur. Si elle pouvait lui offrir davantage… il serait extatique bien sûr mais il n'engagerait rien. Il avait bien trop peur de la perdre définitivement.

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Alors ? Quelles impressions ?_


	24. Chapter 24

_Eh oui, ce chapitre a été (très) long à venir mais j'ai des excuses, promis ! _

_Le fait est que, mis à part le fait que j'ai passé quelques jours à l'étranger... mon ordinateur m'a laché (le traîte). Le bug total. La Fnac le garde en otage pour un temps indéterminé (je suis effondrée, comment peut-on 'vivre' sans ordinateur ?), j'utilise en ce moment celui qu'un ami m'a prêté._

_Et il y a de grande chance que tous mes documents se soient évaporés (je hais la technologie moderne), notamment les futurs chapitres de cette fiction. Alors, non, je ne vais pas l'arrêter. Mais mon moral étant au plus bas et la suite de l'histoire perdue dans le néant, je risque de mettre un peu de temps à publier le reste..._

_Ce chapitre est en fait rescapé de (vous savez le truc où on peut sauvegarder des documents) donc, eh bien, voilà... j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;-)_

_Un très très grand merci (un peu en retard) à Lili-puce (ton enthousiasme est très encourageant :-)), Ewiliane (ah, le baiser... il va falloir attendre encore au moins le chapitre 29), Lolo (contente que ça te plaise ;-)), Jenni (oh, ça va aller de l'avant pendant un bon moment mais il y aura effectivement quelques pas en arrière...), Zaika (te voilà exaucée), Ertis et Mirli, deux 'nouvelles' dont les reviews m'ont beaucoup touché._

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_3 mai 2005_

En ce mardi soir, Draco et Megan étaient assis à leur place habituelle dans les cuisines de Poudlard, attablés devant un ensemble impressionnant de desserts tous plus appétissant les uns que les autres. Autour d'eux, quelques elfes de maison vaquaient à leurs occupations sans s'émouvoir de la présence de la présence des deux sorciers.

- « Tu as QUOI ?!? » s'exclama soudain le blond, sa cuillère suspendue à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et son assiette, attirant l'attention des petites créatures aux oreilles pointues.

- « Chut… » fit rapidement la jeune femme aux boucles ébène en lui faisant signe de se taire.

- « Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Quand ? » demanda rapidement le futur Lord Malfoy à voix basse, visiblement choqué par la nouvelle de sa rupture avec Darian, sa part de cheese-cake totalement oubliée.

- « C'est… compliqué » répondit son amie, mal à l'aise et l'air vaguement coupable. « Je sais que j'aurais du te le dire avant mais je ne savais pas comment… ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus, j'ai… ce n'était pas quelque chose de prémédité » termina t'elle, les yeux baissés, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Ce souvenir était encore très douloureux pour elle. Quitter Darian avait tout de même été une sorte de déchirement. Ils étaient ensemble depuis quatre ans maintenant et liés par une profonde affection, une profonde complicité. Elle avait beaucoup appris avec lui. Ils avaient vécus des choses inoubliables…

- « Désolé, honey » s'excusa Draco, conscient de son trouble et de sa peine. « Je n'aurais pas du m'emporter ainsi. »

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de Megan et prit sa main dans la sienne, tendrement, avant de l'inciter à se tourner vers lui et de glisser deux doigts sous son menton. Lorsqu'il rencontra son regard hanté, il secoua doucement la tête et posa son front contre le sien.

- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » s'enquit le jeune homme en caressant gentiment la joue pâle de la sorcière aux yeux émeraude.

Elle lui raconta tout. Son amitié avec Severus. Ses doutes. Sa relation avec Darian. Sa découverte d'Aliénor. Ses questions. Sa décision. Elle ne sut pas vraiment à quel moment elle avait commencé à pleurer mais, lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle sanglotait pathétiquement contre l'épaule de Draco. Les mains du blond traçaient des cercles dans le bas de son dos alors qu'il lui chuchotait des paroles réconfortantes. Les elfes de maison continuaient à évoluer autour d'eux mais ils semblaient tenter de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas déranger le couple de sorciers.

- « Quoique tu fasses, je serais toujours là pour toi, honey, tu sais ça ? » fit le blond, une fois remis du choc, en cherchant son regard. « Si tu penses que tu devais le faire alors c'est parfait, ok ? Ne doute jamais de tes décisions » continua t'il avec un sourire encourageant. « Pour être honnête, je suis surpris et… eh bien c'est Snape mais si c'est que tu veux, je suis à fond avec toi ! » ajouta t'il avec fougue et une pointe d'humour qui atteint son but et fit sourire la jeune femme aux boucles ébène.

- « Alors, ça ne te dérange pas ? » lança Megan, clairement hésitante et peu sûre d'elle.

L'avis de Draco comptait énormément pour elle. En fait il était le seul dont l'avis comptait vraiment et pouvait, éventuellement, faire changer le sien. Ceux de sa famille – particulièrement de Mattew et Rémus – comptaient aussi, mais dans une moindre mesure.

- « Meg', c'est ta vie ! » insista le jeune Malfoy, rieur en secouant la tête. « Ne laisse jamais les autres te dicter ta conduite. Tu es la seule à savoir ce qui est bon pour toi » lui rappela t'il après l'avoir obligée à le regarder. « Et moi, je te soutiendrais toujours dans tes choix… »

- « Merci » souffla la jeune femme aux yeux de jade, souriante malgré elle et touchée par ce vote de confiance.

- « … Même si je ne comprendrais jamais ce que tu vois en _lui_. Enfin, c'est toi qui vois. Je ne nie pas qu'il soit sexy, avec ce côté grand brun ténébreux dangereux, mais vraiment, honey, il est sarcastique, blessant, lunatique, méprisant, associable, autoritaire… » s'enflamma Draco, un brin malicieux.

- « Dray ! » gronda Megan, rieuse, en lui donnant une légère tape sur la tête.

- « Quoi ? C'est vrai » se défendit le blond avec une innocence feinte. « Tu n'as pas choisi la facilité avec celui-là… »

- « Tais-toi et mange » répliqua la jolie sorcière, mutine, en songeant qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit pendant quelques minutes, manger en silence. Mais elle savait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps.

- « Enfin, c'est juste que je pensais que tu étais… heureuse avec Darian » lança Draco au bout d'un moment.

- « Je l'étais » répondit Megan en jouant distraitement avec sa part de gâteau du bout de sa cuillère. « Ou plutôt non, j'étais… satisfaite » se corrigea t'elle avant de se tourner vers son ami. « Dray, je ne l'ai pas quitté pour 'lui' ! Je l'ai quitté parce que cela… cette relation ne nous menait à rien. Je ne me voyais pas me marier, avoir une famille, vieillir avec lui et il est… était amoureux d'un fantôme » expliqua la jeune femme en repoussant une mèche noire derrière son oreille. « Ça ne marchait plus, ça ne pouvait pas marcher… »

- « Je comprends » fit le jeune Malfoy avant de se reprendre sous le regard taquin de la jolie sorcière à ses côtés. « Ok, peut-être que je ne comprends pas tout mais, hey, je ne suis qu'un homme » plaisanta t'il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

- « Certes » lui concéda Megan avec un air mutin. « Pas d'horloge biologique… »

- « Horloge biologique ? » répéta le blond en haussant un sourcil, moqueur. « Désolée, de casser ton effet mais, honey, tu n'as même pas 25 ans… Et puis ce n'est pas très romantique tout ça… » la taquina t'il gentiment tout en avançant une main pour la chatouiller.

- « Je suis romantique ! » se défendit la jeune femme, boudeuse, après avoir repousser la main de son ami en riant. « Mais je suis réaliste et, eh bien, j'ai envie d'avoir des enfants… Merlin, je suis pathétique ! » gémit-elle avec emphase en laissant retomber sa tête sur ses bras croisés.

Draco lui tapota affectueusement la tête, amusé, et la jeune femme aux yeux de jade lui lança un regard assassin.

- « Eh bien, en tous cas, je te souhaite bonne chance avec Snape » fit le futur Lord Malfoy, rieur, avant d'esquiver une nouvelle tape. « Non, sérieusement, tu vas en avoir besoin… »

- « Imbécile ! » l'admonesta Megan en fronçant son nez, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le blond lui tira la langue puis ils continuèrent de manger en silence pendant une dizaine de minutes.

- « Tu savais que j'avais eu un faible pour ton père autrefois ? » annonça soudainement la sorcière au regard de jade, mine de rien, sans cesser de déguster son moelleux au chocolat.

- « Quoi ?!? » explosa le jeune Malfoy une fois que l'information eut fait son chemin dans son esprit, manquant de s'étrangler avec la gorgée de thé qu'il venait de prendre. « Je te demande pardon ? Est-ce que tu viens de dire ce que je crois que tu as dit ? » chercha t'il à confirmer après avoir fini de tousser, à peine remis du choc.

- « Ça dépend… » le taquina la jeune femme avec malice.

- « Meg ! » gronda Draco en la fusillant du regard.

- « Tu dois reconnaître qu'il est sexy… pour un blond en tous cas » continua t'elle, mutine.

- « Meg ! » s'insurgea t'il à nouveau, l'air indigné, les joues rosies. « Ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de chose que j'ai envie de savoir » fit le blond avec une grimace.

- « J'étais très jeune » expliqua Megan, amusée au plus haut point. « Et c'est vite passé… En fait, je pense que c'était plus le couple que formaient tes parents que j'enviais, ils avaient l'air tellement bien ensemble… D'ailleurs, c'est toujours le cas » conclut-elle, pensive.

- « Tes parents aussi s'entendent bien » intervint-il, les sourcils froncés. « Tout le monde dit qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. »

- « Humm… » fit vaguement la sorcière aux boucles ébène sans confirmer ni infirmer cette déclaration. « Ils sont très différents » déclara t'elle finalement. « Ce n'est pas pareil. Je veux dire, ils sont bien ensemble mais… je ne sais pas. »

- « Tu te poses trop de questions » décida le jeune homme en la fixant d'un air soucieux.

- « Je sais » reconnut Megan avant de se retourner vers lui. « Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ? » s'enquit-elle avec espièglerie.

- « Je dois être masochiste » souffla le blond, taquin, en l'attirant vers lui.

- « Au fait, avec Blaise, ça se passe comment ? » fit la jeune Potter depuis le creux de ses bras, malicieuse.

- « Petite imbécile… » râla Draco sur un ton affectueux.

xxx

_6 mai 2005_

- « Et pourquoi pas celle-là ? » s'enquit Megan en pointant du doigt l'une des potions de l'épais manuel posé sur ses genoux.

En ce vendredi soir, la jeune femme se trouvait dans le laboratoire personnel du maître des potions, assise sur le coin d'un plan de travail, ses jambes se balançant doucement dans le vide. Severus, debout derrière elle, se pencha pour pouvoir lire par-dessus son épaule de dont il s'agissait, savourant au passage l'odeur délicatement sucrée de la jolie sorcière aux boucles ébène et de la chaleur qu'elle dégageait.

- « Elle nécessite des larmes de phoenix » lui fit remarquer le sombre professeur. « C'est un ingrédient rare et cher » précisa t'il devant l'air interrogatif de sa jeune amie.

Il détestait plus que tout la décevoir et lui refuser quoique se soit – bien qu'elle n'en ait probablement pas conscience – mais c'était un fait. Il ne lui restait plus une goutte de ce précieux liquide.

- « Oh, mais si j'en trouve, moi ? » demanda Megan, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux et un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Si il s'était agit de quelqu'un d'autre – n'importe qui d'autre en fait – l'homme au regard d'onyx aurait sans aucun doute lancé quelque chose comme 'les larmes de phoenix ne tombent pas du ciel' de son ton le plus sarcastique. Mais, là, il ne put que lui sourire en retour et hausser un sourcil, l'invitant ainsi à poursuivre.

- « **Fumseck !** » appela t'elle simplement en elfique.

Une demi seconde plus tard, le superbe oiseau aux plumes rouges et or apparut dans la pièce et vint se poser aux côtés de la jeune femme aux yeux de jade. Le fier phoenix quêta une caresse, en frottant sa tête contre sa main, qu'elle lui accorda volontiers.

- « Evidemment » fit Severus en levant les yeux au ciel, plus amusé que surpris. « J'aurais du y penser… »

- « Alors, on peut la faire maintenant ? » glissa innocemment la sorcière avec une ravissante petite moue qui acheva d'attendrir le professeur de potions.

- « Oui » acquiesça t'il, très tenté de rajouter un affectueux 'petite peste' mais n'osant pas.

- « Super ! » s'exclama t'elle avec enthousiasme avant de sauter souplement à terre. « On commence ? »

Une bonne heure plus tard, Fumseck s'étant assoupi sur une étagère, ils étaient tous les deux penchés sur un chaudron dans lequel frémissait un visqueux liquide pourpre aux reflets argentés. Megan s'était déjà extasiée sur la couleur, ce qui avait grandement amusé professeur Snape. Quoiqu'il en soit, la potion était parfaite, il était clair que la jeune femme s'était appliquée et Severus n'était pas peu fier du résultat. Le seul inconvénient d'un travail sans défaut était le fait qu'elle restait moins longtemps avec lui. Et il aimait travailler à ses côtés. C'était étrangement apaisant. Apaisant et calme.

- « C'est prêt ? » s'enquit Megan en levant son regard émeraude vers lui.

- « Je pense que oui » répondit succinctement le brun ténébreux, dissimulant mal l'esquisse de sourire qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres.

- « Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas sourire ? » fit la jeune femme, mine de rien. « Je veux dire, si vous avez peur de perdre votre réputation du professeur le plus… inaccessible de Poudlard je peux comprendre mais vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être comme ça avec moi. Je sais que sous votre masque froid vous n'êtes qu'un nounours au cœur tendre » termina t'elle, espiègle.

- « Un nounours ? » répéta Severus dont le sourcil haussé, témoignant de son incrédulité, formait un accent circonflexe presque parfait.

- « Eh bien… peut-être pas littéralement, mais vous l'avez compris » reprit la sorcière avec un sourire plus mutin que contrit.

Il était bien trop sexy pour être qualifié de nounours songea t'elle mentalement, rieuse.

- « Et puis c'était un compliment » se justifia t'elle avec un air taquin.

- « Vraiment ? » l'interrogea l'homme aux yeux d'onyx, oscillant entre perplexité et amusement.

- « Vraiment » confirma t'elle, sincère. « J'aurais été plus subtile sinon. »

- « J'ose l'espérer » répliqua le maître des potions avec humour.

Son interlocutrice sembla observer un moment en silence et il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise sous son regard attentif. Est-ce qu'elle avait découvert quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il avait dit ou fait quelque chose qui aurait pu le 'trahir' ? Severus commençait à paniquer très légèrement – parce qu'il était bien connu qu'il ne paniquait _jamais_ – et à se demander sérieusement ce qu'il se passait.

- « Vous m'avez manqué » lança finalement la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, un peu hésitante.

Pendant un instant, le sombre professeur crut avoir mal entendu, puis il resta figé, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Définitivement pas. C'était une bonne surprise, certes, mais une surprise de taille. Et il était particulièrement étrange qu'elle lui dise cela maintenant, presque une semaine après être rentrée alors qu'ils s'étaient vus tous les jours et qu'ils avaient même passé deux soirées ensemble. Honnêtement, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il devait fournir une réponse, mais il apparut que sa bouche le savait parfaitement, elle.

- « Vous m'avez manqué aussi » avoua le brun ténébreux sans réfléchir mais avec sincérité.

La sorcière au regard de jade eut la décence de rosir très délicatement et Severus lutta violemment pour ne pas faire de même. Ils se sourirent timidement et le maître des potions se morigéna mentalement pour ce comportement des plus puériles – même les morveux de 7ème année ne rougissaient plus de cette façon. Toutefois, il ne put se résoudre à en être mortifié alors que sa ravissante collègue lui souriait de cette façon. Un silence un peu tendu suivit ces déclarations durant lequel ils échangèrent – assez pathétiquement du point du vue des deux concernés mais indépendants de leur volonté – de brefs regards en coin et de petits sourires effarouchés et c'est Fumseck qui le brisa en lançant un léger 'tchirp' guilleret puis trois coups furent frappés à la porte du laboratoire.

Les deux professeurs se détournèrent l'un de l'autre et dirigèrent brusquement leur attention vers la direction du bruit mais n'eurent pas le temps de réagir davantage. Déjà un imposant sorcier à la barbe blanche, au sourire bienveillant, aux yeux pétillants et aux robes bariolées passait le seuil de la pièce. Comme à son habitude Albus Dumbledore était entré sans attendre une quelconque invitation.

- « Severus, **Estel** » les salua t'il en souriant largement, visiblement très content de lui.

- « Albus » répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire espiègle.

Elle aimait beaucoup le vieux sorcier qu'elle considérait comme un grand-père de substitution – les siens étant décédés. Elle s'en sentait très proche et avait confiance en lui. Ils étaient liés par une grande tendresse et une connaissance commune de la langue elfique.

- « Albus » fit le maître des potions avec un petit peu plus de distance. « Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? » s'enquit-il, légèrement sarcastique.

Entendons-nous bien, il avait énormément de respect et d'affection pour le vieux fou mais il avait tendance à s'en méfier.

- « Ai-je besoin d'une raison pour rendre visite à mes deux jeunes gens préférés ? » demanda innocemment le directeur de Poudlard.

Le professeur grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à 'Et moi je suis le fils caché de Rusard et Trelawney' – l'idée même était traumatisante – et entreprit d'ignorer son supérieur en s'occupant de la potion. Sa jeune collègue, elle, sourit de plus belle, amusée par l'attitude des deux sorciers.

- « Qu'avez-vous préparé ? » reprit Albus en s'approchant du chaudron avec curiosité après avoir lancé un clin d'œil à Megan.

- « La potion Esculapeus » pipa la jeune femme aux boucles ébène. « A mi-chemin entre une potion de guérison généralisée, une potion énergisante et une potion anti-magie-noire… enfin, elle n'est pas vraiment anti-magie-noire mais elle créé une sorte de… de bouclier intérieur qui protège les organes de divers sorts de magie-noire… » conclut-elle, déconfite et énervée de ne pas trouver les mots juste pour expliquer les propriétés exactes de la concoction.

- « C'est tout à fait exact, Megan » intervint Severus, qui avait compris son problème, en lui adressant un sourire approbateur.

- « Ah, et voilà pourquoi vous aviez besoin de larmes de phoenix » supposa Dumbledore avec un sourire jovial.

Il était positivement ravi de voir la complicité qui liait les deux jeunes professeurs. La capacité qu'ils avaient de se comprendre à demi-mot, de prendre plaisir aux choses les plus simples ensemble, de se réconforter l'un l'autre et de se lancer des piques sans se lasser était étonnante pour deux personnes aussi secrètes, réservées et méfiantes. L'honorable magicien était toujours très amusé de les voir interagir parce qu'il savait qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient. Au repas, par exemple, il n'était pas rare de les voir se servir l'un l'autre et de piquer dans leurs assiettes respectives – disons que Megan le faisait fréquemment et que Severus ne disait rien. Ou lorsqu'ils faisaient une potions, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, chacun complétant l'autre à la perfection – ce qui était un miracle étant donné le piètre niveau de la jeune femme il y avait encore peu de temps…

Ce que préférait Albus, pour sa part, était de les voir et de les écouter jouer au piano. Il se souvenait avec précision de ce jour, près de vingt ans auparavant, où ils l'avaient fait pour la première fois et y repensait toujours en souriant. Ce tout jeune adulte si sombre et cette petite fille si vive. Il avait toujours trouvé très amusant qu'elle ait réussi à l'apprivoiser si rapidement à l'époque… Lui qui se flattait de tout savoir avant tout le monde, il n'avait pourtant pas prévu _ça_ songea le vieil homme en observant la jolie sorcière aux de jade se pencher vers son ami, une main négligemment posée sur sa manche noire. Il n'était pas très sûr de ce que ressentait celle qu'il considérait comme une petite fille, c'était difficile à savoir. Elle avait vécu, trop jeune, trop de choses trop graves et avait appris à dissimuler à merveille ses sentiments pour se protéger.

Quant à Severus, sa position d'espion et une enfance difficile, l'avaient obligé à faire de même. Toutefois il le connaissait depuis plus longtemps et avait l'occasion de la voir tous les jours pendant des années. Il n'était peut-être pas évident, pour un étranger de juger, du degré d'affection que le maître des potions portait à la jeune femme. Mais le fait même qu'il l'autorise – et même l'encourage – à envahir son espace personnel, à partager ses passions, à apprendre à le connaître en disait bien assez selon le puissant centenaire. Pour lui, il était clair que les sentiments que Lord Snape portait à son amie allaient bien au-delà de la simple amitié. En fait, il aurait pu juré que, pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus aimait de la manière dont on aime une maîtresse, une compagne, une épouse…

Cela le réjouissait et l'inquiétait à la fois car Albus savait bien, lui ce qu'il y avait de dangereux à jouer son cœur. Et il craignait, pire il entrevoyait beaucoup de souffrance pour ses deux là. Il ne lui suffirait pas de se trouver. La route serait longue et pleine d'embûches. Ils étaient si fiers tous les deux, si blessés à l'intérieur, si peu sûrs d'eux, si entêtés, si secrets, si semblables et même temps si différents, complémentaires et opposés à la fois… Cela pourrait être si parfait mais si terrible aussi. Ils pourraient s'équilibrer à merveille ou se déchirer. Si cette relation sombrait, Severus au moins ne s'en remettrait pas. L'honorable magicien secoua doucement la tête, il n'était pas temps encore de s'arrêter sur ces sombres considérations.

- « Et voilà pourquoi Fumseck a délaissé mon bureau » ajouta donc Albus, malicieux en se retournant vers son phoenix qui s'était posé près de deux jeunes professeurs et se faisait caresser par Megan.

- « Ce n'est pas un problème ? » s'inquiéta soudain cette dernière qui n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi auparavant.

- « Bien sûr que nom, **penneth** » répondit le vieux sorcier avec un sourire affectueux. « Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais eu une quelconque influence sur les actions de mon familier » continua t'il avec espièglerie. « Je suis content, qu'il ait pu vous apporter son aide, **tithen elanor** » ajouta Dumbledore en pressant tendrement la main pâle de la jeune femme.

- « **Hannon lle** » répondit t'elle après avoir hoché la tête, souriante.

- « De rien, **Estel** » fit doucement le magicien à la barbe blanche.

- « **Nay**, nous venons de finir » déclara la jeune femme, les yeux rieurs.

Severus suivait l'échange, un sourcil haussé en signe d'incompréhension et d'intérêt. Les mots qu'ils utilisaient ne lui étaient absolument pas familiers. Il ne s'agissait ni d'anglais, ni de français, d'une quelconque langue latine ou même de fourchelangue. C'était mélodieux cependant, et très plaisant à entendre. Mais il n'appréciait pas vraiment être laissé à part de cette façon. Il se racla ostensiblement la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Surtout la _sienne_, celle d'Albus lui était accordé bien trop souvent pour son confort.

- « Pardonne-nous, Severus » se reprit le directeur de Poudlard avec jovialité. « J'oubliais que tu ne parles pas l'elfique. »

- « En effet » acquiesça l'homme au regard d'onyx, un brin sarcastique.

- « Pour être tout à fait franc, je ne suis pas non plus très versé dans cette langue, » expliqua Albus en riant, « je ne connais moi-même que quelques mots. Mais peut-être que Megan pourrait te l'apprendre… »

Le maître des potions allait poliment décliner l'offre lorsqu'il croisa le regard brillant d'enthousiasme et d'impatience de la ravissante sorcière aux boucles ébène. Elle avait l'air rayonnante à cette perspective et il ne put que sourire et hocher la tête dans sa direction. Que ne ferait-il pas pour passer du temps avec elle et la voir lui sourire ainsi ? La sorcière hésita une seconde puis se jeta au cou d'un Severus Snape plus stupéfait que jamais. D'abord gêné, il finit par répondre à l'étreinte et ferma les paupières un instant, savourant cette sensation.

- « Ça va être si amusant ! » s'exclama la jeune femme après s'être reculée, soudain honteuse de cet élan d'affection mais heureuse de ne pas avoir été repoussée.

- « Ça va être si amusant ! » s'exclama la jeune femme après s'être reculée, soudain honteuse de cet élan d'affection mais heureuse de ne pas avoir été repoussée.

- « Je n'en doute pas, **tithen elanor** » la taquina Dumbledore, grandement amusé. « Je n'en doute pas… » répéta t'il en échangeant un regard lourd de sens avec son jeune subordonné.

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Alors ?_

_Pour les termes elfiques, ils viennent du dictionnaire Sindarin de Tolkien (pour le Seigneur des anneaux) même si je ne suis pas forcément sûre pour la grammaire._

_Penneth Petite, pas l'adjectif mais le nom ('Young one' en anglais, c'est plus courant)_

_Tithen elanor Petite fleur_

_Hannon lle Merci_

_Estel Espoir (donc Hope en anglais, comme le deuxième prénom de Megan)_

_Nay Non_


	25. Chapter 25

_Hey :-)_

_Je n'ai toujours pas récupéré mon ordi (snifff) mais je bénis Morgane qui avait gardé mes nouveaux chapitres, d'ailleurs je te dédis celui-ci puce ;-)_

_Sinon, je remercie Jenny, Zaïka, Ewiliane, Lolo et Lyra pour leurs encouragements, ça me fait très plaisir (surtout en ce moment où j'ai un peu de mal à avancer... :-))_

_XXX_

_PS : j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait quelques erreur dans le chapitre précédent. Notamment une phrase manquante de Dumbledore (après qu'il ait dit 'De rien, Estel', il ajoute 'J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas') et un paragraphe qui se répétait vers la fin. J'en suis désolée et j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop dérangé dans votre lecture. J'essaierais de le republier plus tard mais pour l'instant je ne suis plus en possession de l'original..._

* * *

oxoOoxo

_9 mai 2005_

Une nouvelle fois, Megan avait décidé de donner son cours à l'extérieur et se tenait devant sa classe de septième année composée de Griffondor et de Serpentard. Ces élèves avaient été privés de cours de duel à l'épée depuis 'l'incident' avec Severus. Mais, ils avaient été particulièrement assidus dans l'apprentissage de leurs dernières leçons. En fait ils avaient été spécialement assidus après qu'elle leur ait accordés à nouveau le droit de suivre ses cours. Elle avait décidé de profiter de cette belle journée de printemps pour voir ce qu'ils en avaient gardé et comment ils se débrouillaient. Le matin même, elle avait testé ses quatrièmes années sur leurs connaissances à propos des vampires et avait été agréablement surprise par leurs pertinentes réponses.

- « Bien, tout le monde a une épée ? » s'enquit la jeune professeur à la ronde.

Une forte vague d'acquiescement collectif lui répondit et elle sourit, ravie par leur enthousiasme.

- « Parfait » fit la sorcière aux yeux émeraude. « Nous allons commencer par revoir quelques mouvements offensifs et défensifs puis vous vous mettrez par deux pour pratiquer de vrais duels, paire par paire » leur indiqua t'elle en s'emparant elle-même de son épée. « Tout le monde a bien compris ? Est-ce qu'il y a des questions ? Oui, Keith ? » fit Megan à l'attention d'un jeune brun de Serpentard qui avait levé la main.

- « Pourquoi le professeur Snape ne fait plus ces cours avec vous, mademoiselle ? » demanda l'étudiant avec respect et déférence.

- « Je crains de ne pas pouvoir répondre à cette question mais je pense pouvoir faire en sorte qu'il revienne » déclara la jolie professeur de DCFM. « Cela vous plairait-il ? » s'enquit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Une nouvelle vague d'acquiescement lui parvint.

- « Je pense qu'il en sera flatté… » reprit la jeune femme, rieuse. « Maintenant, saluez puis mettez-vous en position ! »

xxx

_12 mai 2005_

- « Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies quitté Darian » fit Amber en secouant la tête. « Je veux dire, il était… eh bien, parfait » argumenta t'elle avant de se tourner vers sa sœur. « Non ? »

Megan soupira et autorisa son regard à se perdre dans l'étendue bleue du ciel qui les surplombait. Mattew, Amber et elle étaient allongés sur la pelouse du parc de Poudlard en cette fin de soirée. Les jeunes Potter avaient déclaré avoir besoin de temps en famille et s'étaient éclipsés du dîner pour aller grignoter des friandises moldues à l'ai libre. La jolie sorcière aux boucles ébène en avait profité pour leur faire part des dernières nouvelles. Pour l'heure, à par eux, seuls Draco et Chloé étaient au courant de cette rupture. Maintenant, elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait. Elle adorait Amber. Vraiment. Mais sa jumelle n'arrivait jamais réellement à la comprendre. Peut-être était-ce de sa faute, parce qu'elle ne se confiait pas assez à elle…

- « Je le peux » intervint Mattew depuis l'autre côté de la jeune femme aux yeux de jade.

- « Vraiment ? » s'enquit la professeur de DCFM, légèrement surprise par la certitude dans le ton de son grand frère.

D'un autre côté, elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée. Matt avait toujours été plus à même de la comprendre ou du moins d'essayer de la comprendre…

- « Ne le prend pas mal sweetheart, » reprit le beau brun en se relevant sur un coude, « mais je n'ai jamais pensé que cela durerait entre toi et ce vampire » expliqua t'il simplement. « Tu as trop envie d'une famille, de quelque chose de stable, d'un futur… Et il n'aurait pas pu te donner ça. Je ne dis pas que cette relation était une erreur. Je pense que ça a été une bonne expérience pour toi et qu'il t'a apporté beaucoup de choses mais, Meg', il était assez évident pour tous que tu n'étais pas vraiment amoureuse » conclut le jeune homme en offrant un sourire affectueux à la sorcière au regard émeraude.

- « Je comprends ça, » s'amenda Amber, les sourcils légèrement froncés en signe de réflexion, « mais je croyais qu'il était en quelque sorte ton homme idéal… » fit-elle en posant son regard pensif sur sa sœur. « Grand, sombre, sexy, élégant, cultivé, intelligent, drôle mais sarcastique, honnête, généreux, avec une forte personnalité et il t'adorait » énuméra la jolie rouquine avec fougue avant de rencontrer le regard sombre de Mattew et celui, troublé, de Megan. « Désolée mais c'est vrai. »

- « Amber… » gronda son aîné, menaçant, tout en pestant contre la non-subtilité manifeste de la professeur de Runes anciennes.

La sorcière aux boucles ébène l'arrêta en posant une main son avant-bras. Ce n'était pas le moment de déclancher un pugilat.

- « Tu as raison » admit-elle à l'attention de sa sœur. « Mais, outre le fait que je n'arrive plus à avoir confiance à lui… comme avant, il était presque trop parfait » fit la jeune femme, la tête penchée sur le côté. « Alors, oui, j'ai besoin de respecter et d'admirer mon 'compagnon', de me sentir aimée, choyée, tu ce que tu veux… mais j'ai aussi besoin d'un peu de piment, d'être mise au défi, d'être admirée mais pas idolâtrée et de pouvoir, effectivement, bâtir quelque chose sur cette relation » termina t'elle dans un murmure. « Est-ce que je suis bizarre ? »

- « Oh, mais non, puce » fit sa jumelle en la couvant d'un regard tendre.

- « Non, bien sûr que non » la détrompa Mattew avec un doux sourire. « Viens là… »

Il l'attira contre lui dans une étreinte fraternelle et chaleureuse avant d'inviter Amber à les rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit volontiers.

- « Aw… Un câlin de groupe ! » s'exclama la jeune rousse, malicieuse, en se laissant aller avec enthousiasme contre son frère et sa sœur.

- « Humpfff… Vous m'étouffez ! » râla Megan, faussement boudeuse mais réellement ravie.

- « Moi aussi je t'adore, sweetheart » se moqua Mattew en resserrant son bras autour de sa taille fine.

- « Et puis bon, au pire, si tu ne trouves personne tu pourras toujours retourner vivre au manoir avec papa et maman » la taquina Amber, rieuse.

- « Je te déteste, sœur indigne ! » lança la jeune femme aux yeux de jade avec un grand sourire qui démentait ses paroles.

- « Doucement les enfants » intervint doctement le brun. « Et puis il n'y a pas de honte à finir vieille fille, regarde tante Hélène… »

- « Eurk » grimaça sa cadette. « Sans commentaire, abruti ! »

- « Oh, je suis blessé » fit mine de gémir le professeur d'histoire de la magie.

- « Tu devrais » lancèrent les jumelles, en cœur, avant d'échanger un regard complice et de se jeter sur le jeune sorcier pour le chatouiller sans merci.

- « Ah, que n'aurais-je donné pour un petit frère… » se lamenta t'il entre deux éclats de rire.

xxx

_16 mai 2005_

Severus bougea sur le canapé pourpre et se tourna légèrement pour extraire la 'chose' qui le gênait dans son dos. Il en retira un adorable petit éléphant mauve à la salopette rayée et au tee-shirt jaune qu'il savait s'appeler Humphrey. Il le déposa délicatement à ses côtés, entre deux coussins, amusé par sa propre attitude. Megan avait momentanément disparue dans la chambre et il en profita pour observer une nouvelle fois le salon dans lequel il se trouvait. Il aimait beaucoup les appartements de la jeune femme. D'une part parce qu'ils étaient les _siens_. Et d'autre part parce qu'ils étaient chaleureux et 'vivants', comme elle. Là où ses quartiers, à lui étaient confortables et distingués, ceux de la sorcière aux boucles ébène étaient lumineux et accueillants. Certains pensaient sûrement que les meubles modernes de bois blanc et les couleurs vives des sièges et des tapis heurtaient sa sensibilité mais il n'en était rien. Oui, ce n'était pas exactement le genre de décoration que l'on attendait d'un château sorcier maintes fois centenaire…

Mais c'était exactement ce qu'il attendait de Megan. Aussi différents des siens que ces appartements pouvaient être, il s'y sentait bien. Incroyablement à son aise. Et puis la diversité des objets présents était une source inépuisable de surprise et d'amusement. Depuis la pendule à l'effigie d'une actrice moldue qui surplombait le piano à queue au diadème de plastique qui trônait sur l'ordinateur portable. Depuis la mappemonde du ciel au chevalet où attendait une aquarelle inachevée. Depuis l'antique lustre de cristal aux nombreux pêle-mêle sur lesquels s'étalaient des centaines de photos – sorcières ou moldues – qu'il ne se lassait pas d'examiner. Les étagères aussi étaient une mine de découverte. On y trouvait tous les Tolkien et les Jane Austen. Quelques traités de psychanalyse. Un dictionnaire historique de français. Des livres sur l'astronomie, la police scientifique, le langage des fleurs, les enfants et l'antiquité. Des manuels de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Mais aussi une collection intéressante de littérature pour enfants, de contes de fées. Et un certain nombre de classique tels que Les Misérables, Phèdre, Geisha, Jane Eyre, Le Cid, Le songe d'une nuit d'été, L'Avare, Les Fleurs du Mal, Le Rouge et Le Noir, Les Liaisons Dangereuses, Le Roman de la Momie… Plus quelques polars un peu sombre. Des recueils de citation sur les anges et l'amour. Des livres de recettes – de dessert exclusivement. Enfin toute une étagère de poches pour 'jeunes femmes romantiques' comme elle le disait si bien. Sur la console étaient disposés une fidèle réplique de la statue de Canova 'Psyché ranimée par le baiser de l'amour' et un bouquet de superbe tulipes blanches. Sur le manteau de la cheminée se dressait un chandelier d'argent entouré d'une fine guirlande de plumes, une petite statue représentant une enfant elfe et une photo de remise de diplôme sur laquelle Megan, rayonnante, était entourée de Draco et d'un autre jeune homme aux boucles brunes et au sourire franc.

Le maître des potions qui s'était levé pour voir l'image de plus près sentit une légère pression sur son pied et reporta son regard sur le sol. Il sourit un voyant l'hermine blanche de Megan l'observer de ses petits yeux perçant. Il se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé tout en caressant distraitement la petite créature. On était lundi et, d'un accord tacite, Megan et lui avaient décidé que ces soirées – qui se résumaient à boire du thé en discutant – se dérouleraient à présent chez elle. Souvent ils grignotaient et buvaient en écoutant des chansons moldues. La jeune femme avait décrété, très fermement, que c'était nécessaire à son éducation et il n'avait pas protesté. Honnêtement, ce n'était pas désagréable et si ça lui faisait plaisir…

Pour l'heure, c'étaient les notes des préludes de Chopin pour piano qui s'échappaient des haut-parleurs et un jeu d'échec, sur la table basse, attendait d'être utilisé. Severus ferma un instant les paupières et soupira de bien être. Il aimait l'atmosphère de ses pièces, la vague odeur de fruits des bois que dégageaient les bougies, la magnifique vue qu'offrait la fenêtre, la sensation de gaîté et de sérénité que donnait l'ensemble… Bien sûr il aimait par-dessus tout la propriétaire de ces quartiers mais c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui avouer. L'homme au regard d'onyx soupira à nouveau, de mélancolie cette fois. Il lui était difficile, voire douloureux, d'être aussi proche de la jeune femme tout en sachant qu'elle lui était inaccessible. L'hermine sursauta sous ses doigts et descendit de ses genoux. Il ne se retourna pas mais il sut que Megan était revenue.

- « Vous n'avez pas appelez Dobby, **mellon-nîn** ? » s'enquit la ravissante sorcière aux boucles ébène en venant s'asseoir sur l'extravagant fauteuil rayé de l'autre côté de la table basse, ses pieds repliés sous elle.

- « Mon ami » fit immédiatement Severus, traduisant le terme elfique sans difficulté tout en luttant pour ne pas montrer son désappointement quant au fait qu'elle ne prenne pas place à côté de lui. « Et non, j'ai préféré vous attendre » ajouta t'il, ravi par le sourire fier que sa juste réponse avait fait naître sur ses lèvres roses.

- « Dobby ! » appela Megan après avoir hoché la tête.

Le petit elfe apparut immédiatement et accorda son plus sourire à sa jeune maîtresse.

- « Mademoiselle Megan ! » s'exclama t'il avec délice. « Et le Professeur Snape, monsieur » salua t'il, respectueux. « Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour vous ? »

- « Juste le plateau habituel, Dobby » déclara la jeune femme avant de consulter Severus du regard. « Thé au jasmin, chocolat chaud, et… »

- « Dobby a fait un fondant au chocolat juste comme Mademoiselle l'aime, Mademoiselle Megan, voulez-vous que Dobby l'amène ? » intervint la créature aux oreilles pointues, ses grands yeux plein d'espoir.

- « Bien sûr Dobby » acquiesça la sorcière aux yeux émeraude avec un sourire mi-amusé mi-attendri. « C'est adorable de ta part et nous serons plus que ravis d'y goûter, n'est-ce pas Severus ? » ajouta t'elle, espiègle.

- « Bien sûr » approuva le professeur de potion en faisant un effort pour paraître enthousiaste.

- « Oh, vous êtes si gentils ! » s'écria l'elfe, larmoyant. « Dobby va vous apporter ça tout de suite. Mademoiselle Megan, Professeur Snape. »

Et sur ces mots, il disparut.

- « Vous tenez vraiment à ruiner toute mon autorité ? » demanda Severus, faisant mine d'être fâché, en se tournant vers son hôte qui le regardait avec un air mutin.

- « **Nay** » nia t'elle innocemment, ses yeux pétillant de malice.

Déjà Dobby revenait et déposait un plateau très chargé sur la deuxième table basse – réplique exacte de la première – que Megan venait de faire apparaître. L'elfe s'inclina ensuite profondément avant de leur souhaiter une bonne soirée. D'un souple geste de la main, la jeune femme fit taire le piano pour le remplacer par la voix enveloppante de Dean Martin. Elle servit ensuite une tasse de thé à son invité. Il le prenait nature, sans sucre ni lait, avec juste une pointe de miel à l'occasion. L'homme au regard d'onyx la remercia d'un hochement de tête puis elle se servit elle-même et sirota son chocolat chaud les yeux fermé, savourant la douce sensation de chaleur qui se propageait dans tout son corps et le goût sucré qui titillait ses papilles.

Elle savait qu'il l'observait mais, à présent, cela ne la gênait plus. Elle y était pour ainsi dire habituée et la sensation n'était pas désagréable quand il s'agissait de lui. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce que cela voulait dire. Elle ne voulait pas croire, ne le pouvait pas, qu'il puisse être intéressé par elle. C'était plus facile ainsi. Cela lui épargnait toute forme de choix. Si il avait été intéressé, elle aurait du prendre la décision de se 'lancer' ou non. Mais si il ne l'était pas, c'était parfait. Elle gardait un ami qui lui était devenu précieux et conservait un statut quo confortable… Maintenant si il pouvait éviter d'être aussi 'sexy' se serait parfait. Non, parce qu'un Severus Snape en robe professorale, elle pouvait gérer. Mais un Severus Snape en jean ajusté et chemise blanche roulée sur des biceps finement dessiné, c'était un petit peu trop distrayant pour son confort.

Ce que Megan ne savait pas c'est que sa propre tenue donnait du fil à retordre au si stoïque maître des potions. Il la trouvait littéralement délicieuse dans son petit short noir qui dévoilait de longues jambes délicatement galbées et sa fine tunique de soie émeraude qui faisait divinement ressortir ses yeux. Si il avait voulu utiliser un vocabulaire moldu, il aurait sans doute avancé qu'elle l'avait ensorcelé. Ce qui, somme toute, n'était pas si loin de la vérité songea t'il en prenant une gorgée de thé. Mais même s'il n'avait pas été aussi attiré physiquement par la jeune femme, son caractère et son esprit aurait achevé de la séduire. Il n'aurait pas vraiment su décrire ses sentiments envers la jolie sorcière. Il savait juste, comme une espèce de certitude inébranlable, qu'il l'aimait. A la fois comme on aime une amante et comme on aime une amie très proche… Comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne.

- « Alors, vous voulez commencer ? » s'enquit-il, en chassant ses pensées, avec un geste de la main vers l'échiquier.

- « Je vous préviens, je ne suis pas douée » fit son vis-à-vis, souriante, après avoir déposé sa tasse sur le plateau. « Je désespère Mattew… »

- « Eh bien, nous allons tenter de rectifier ça » proposa Severus avec humour tout en installant le jeu entre eux.

xxx

Trois heures plus tard, le jeu d'échec était terminé et oublié sur un coin de la table basse. Le professeur de potion observait la jeune femme aux boucles ébène qui sommeillait sur le canapé à ses côtés. Sa tête reposait précairement sur l'épaule de Severus qui n'osait faire le moindre mouvement de peur de la réveiller et d'interrompre cet instant magique. Ce poids sur son épaule semblait si… juste. La scène tout entière aurait du lui paraître surréaliste mais il se sentait à sa place. Comme si tout était comme cela devrait être. Lui et elle sur ce canapé face au soleil qui se couchait sur le lac. Megan bougea légèrement et il retint son souffle. Mais elle se contenta de s'installer plus confortablement. Blottie contre son torse. Il hésita quelques instant avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules en se disant que c'était seulement pour s'assurer qu'elle ne glisse pas. Menteur.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'autorisa à se détendre un petit peu et posa sa joue contre les cheveux en fermant les yeux. Là, voilà, c'était parfait. L'homme au regard d'onyx repensa à la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir et sourit. C'était sans doute l'une des plus personnelles qu'ils n'aient jamais eu. Elle lui avait parlé de son travail – le vrai – et de ses projets. Il l'avait écouté avec attention et admiré sa détermination… Il avait auparavant plus ou moins compris – en surprenant diverses conversations – qu'elle travaillait avec des morveux miniatures au berceau. Enfin de très jeunes enfants. Chez les moldues elle dirigeait des établissements appelés 'crèches' et 'jardins d'enfants' dans lesquels étaient accueillis les petits monstres – pardon, enfant – de moins de six ans dont les parents ne pouvaient s'occuper. Ils les faisaient manger, jouer, dormir découvrir de nouvelles choses et s'éveiller au monde extérieur.

Severus n'était pas sûr de bien avoir saisi le concept mais la tâche lui semblait ardue. Il souffrait bien assez avec ses préados pour comprendre la difficulté qu'il y avait à gérer une vingtaine de bambins ne sachant ni marcher, ni manger, ni parler… L'idée même le faisait frissonner. Mais la jeune femme avait décidé d'adapter l'idée au monde sorcier. Une telle chose n'y existait pas. En réalité, la plupart des épouses sorcières – et particulièrement dans l'aristocratie – ne travaillaient pas et restait à la maison pour s'occuper de leur progéniture. Evidemment Megan trouvait ce concept moyenâgeux, masochiste, réactionnaire et révoltant. Le professeur de potions avait souri devant la virulence de la jeune femme, si il avait du mal à saisir son point de vue, il comprenait qu'après avoir vécu sept ans parmi les moldus – sans compter que Lily était née de parents moldus – elle puisse trouver le mode de fonctionnement sorcier pouvait, sur bien des points, lui sembler archaïque.

Le projet de la jeune femme était donc d'ouvrir des structures destinées à accueillir les jeunes enfants sorciers, en collectivité. Elle y voyait plusieurs avantages. D'abord permettre aux plus jeunes de se socialiser avant d'entrer à Poudlard – ce qui réduirait significativement le ségrégationnisme dont ils étaient les premières victimes et les acteurs bien involontaires. Ensuite, soulager les mères, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse avoir une vie professionnelle, et les elfes de maison, à qui le rôle de nounou ne correspondait pas de tout. Et finalement, aider les petits sorciers nés dans des familles moldues qu'elle se proposait d'accueillir aussi. Ce dernier point semblait lui tenir particulièrement à cœur. Et Severus admettait qu'elle avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'important.

Si ces enfants-là pouvaient se familiariser avec la culture sorcière avant leur entrée à Poudlard, la rupture avec les 'sang-pur' se ferait moins sentir et peut-être qu'alors on pourrait éviter des guerres comme celle qui avait ébranlé le monde sorcier peu de temps auparavant. De plus, cela éviterait aux parents moldus d'être complètement perdus face aux accidents magiques qui se produisait souvent chez les très jeunes sorciers et aux enfants de se sentir différents parmi une population dénuée de pouvoirs. En règle générale, de tels établissements favoriseraient sans aucun doute l'intégration des minorités. Et, sur un autre registre, en 'règlementant' l'éducation des plus petits, Megan espérait aussi pouvoir ouvrir un peu les esprits étroits de la grande majorité des sorciers face au monde et à la culture moldue.

Quand les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent à la pendule du château, le ténébreux professeur décida qu'il était tant pour lui de rejoindre ses quartiers et de laisser Megan dormir. Ils avaient tous les deux cours le lendemain et, aussi agréable que soit la situation présente, elle n'était pas très égale puisque la jeune femme n'en avait pas conscience. Il se dégagea donc doucement puis, après un bref moment d'hésitation, il la prit dans ses bras pour la porter dans sa chambre et la déposer sur son lit. Comme elle ne portait pas de chaussures, il se contenta de la recouvrir de l'épaisse couette aux motifs turquoise et pourpres. Etonné qu'elle ne se soit pas réveillée – ce qui, d'après Mattew, induisait une grande confiance – il hésita à nouveau puis il écarta une mèche ébène qui était retombée sur la joue de la sorcière endormie, ses doigts s'attardant en une brève caresse.

Bientôt une petite boule de poils blanche vint se blottir contre sa maîtresse. Il ne savait pas où était Bérénice mais il soupçonnait qu'avec le beau temps, le serpent préférait passer son temps à l'extérieur. Le regard de Severus s'attarda sur les cadres trônant sur la table de chevet. La famille Potter au complet et une bande de jeunes, sûrement des amis de la jeune professeur de DCFM… Etrangement, sa chambre était beaucoup plus dénudée que le salon. Une grande affiche aux couleurs vives représentant une fillette tibétaine de deux ou trois ans faisait face au lit à baldaquin. Une coiffeuse surmontée d'un miroir et un bureau de bois clair prenaient place de part et d'autre du cadre. Une large armoire occupait le troisième mur, la porte de la salle de bain en vis-à-vis. Le reste du mobilier constituait en un moelleux tapis pourpre et un lustre ouvragé.

Un léger glissement attira l'attention de l'homme et il eut sa réponse. Bérénice rentrait manifestement pour dormir songea t'il, amusé alors que le reptile glissait sur un des montants de bois et venait se rouler en boule sur l'oreiller que Megan n'occupait pas. Le maître des potions, s'arracha avec difficulté à la vision angélique de la jeune femme assoupie, ses traits fins détendus dans le sommeil, ses lèvres étirées dans un doux sourire, ses boucles ébènes formant une auréole autour de sa tête. Il ne put s'empêcher de déposer un léger baiser sur le front pâle de la jeune femme, juste sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair avant de sortir de la chambre et quitter ces quartiers. La soirée avait été… merveilleuse.

oxoOoxo

* * *

_So ? _

_Pas trop mielleux la fin ?_


	26. Chapter 26

_Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!! _

_Je suis à peine en retard pour celui et je suis fière de moi ;-) (d'autant que je n'ai toujours pas récupéré mon ordinateur adoré... :-))_

_Comme d'habitude, tous mes remerciments à ewiliane (celui là est un peu plus long... j'espère qu'il te plaira ;-)), coyote ou Lucile (waow, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire à part merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, ta review m'a vraiment fait très plaisir et oui, je sais, mes résumés sont terriblement nuls mais j'assume :-)), jenni (contente que tu penses ça), zaika (ça arrive, ça arrive) et Morgane ou Lily ou actuellement Melinda (merci pour tes encouragements et pour ton courage à me supporter, je t'adore puce ;-))_

_Bonne lecture_

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_21 mai 2005_

- « Hey ! Severus, attend ! »

Le professeur Snape se retourna dans le couloir et regarda Mattew le rejoindre à petites foulées. Le jeune homme s'arrêta, le souffle court à quelques mètres de son ami. Le maître des potions haussa un sourcil et attendit que son jeune collègue reprenne sa respiration.

- « Je te cherchais » haleta finalement Mattew, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- « Eh bien tu m'as trouvé, apparemment » fit son aîné avec une pointe de sarcasme. « Tu ne devrais pas être en train d'entraîner ton équipe de morveux imbéciles pour tenter d'améliorer leur jeu pitoyable ? » s'enquit-il, moqueur.

- « Oh, Severus, tes compliments me font toujours chaud au cœur… » répliqua le jeune brun avec humour.

- « Tu m'en vois ravi » ironisa le maître des potions. « Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? Quelque chose de pertinent » précisa t'il en esquissant un rictus.

- « Mmmm… oui, c'est à propos de Megan » fit négligemment son interlocuteur avant de sourire intérieurement lorsqu'il constata que l'intérêt du ténébreux aristocrate s'était éveillé à la simple mention de sa sœur.

C'était presque trop facile songea Mattew, amusé. Il avait cessé de s'inquiéter en ce qui concernait la relation entre son ami et sa cadette, estimant à juste titre qu'ils étaient deux adultes majeurs et n'avaient pas besoin de nounou. Et puis maintenant que la jeune femme n'était plus avec Darian la situation était plus claire. Enfin, manifestement pas pour eux se corrigea le brun en soupirant mentalement. Ils étaient manifestement en plein déni et, les connaissant, ça ne risquait pas de s'améliorer dans un avenir proche si personne ne faisait rien pour les 'pousser' dans la bonne direction. Toutefois, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir être la personne chargée de cette tâche délicate car, en cas de problème, c'est lui qui risquait d'être torturé à mort par deux très puissants sorciers. Il lui fallait user de subtilité…

- « Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais lui demander d'assister au match de Quidditch qui aura lieu cette après-midi » expliqua t'il de son ton le plus neutre.

Severus le toisa suspicieusement, les sourcils froncés.

- « Et tu ne peux pas lui demander toi-même parce que c'est contre l'esprit Serdaigle ou quelque chose d'aussi puérile et ridicule ? » s'enquit le maître des potions de sa voix la plus sarcastique.

- « Euh… non » répondit Mattew qui eut la grâce de se sentir stupide avant de réfléchir à toute vitesse pour trouver une explication un tant soit peu crédible. « Mais je t'ai trouvé avant elle et puisque vous êtes toujours ensemble ces derniers temps, je me disais qu'il serait plus facile que tu transmettes de message » bafouilla t'il rapidement.

- « Vraiment ? » fit l'homme au regard d'onyx, arborant un air qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'était absolument pas convaincu par cette pitoyable excuse indigne même d'un Griffondor – ce qu'il n'était d'ailleurs pas.

Son cadet eut la désagréable impression d'être remonté de dix ans dans le temps et d'être à nouveau un élève désobéissant réprimandé par son sévère professeur. C'était assez désagréable comme sensation.

- « Le fait est, que je sais que tu auras plus de chance de la convaincre. Si _je_ lui demande elle dira non » admit finalement le jeune brun.

- « Et pourquoi refuserait-elle ? » demanda le professeur Snape en croisant les bras sur son torse alors qu'il s'adossait au mur de pierres.

Mattew remarqua avec amusement que l'homme avait choisi de poser la question la moins 'risquée' au lieu de l'interroger sur la raison pour laquelle il pensait qu'elle accèderait plus facilement à la requête si elle venait de Severus.

- « Megan n'aime pas tellement le Quidditch. Pas du tout même » se corrigea le jeune Potter avec un sourire triste. « Il y a eu un accident quand nous étions petits, ça aurait pu être très grave et elle a été très marquée » expliqua t'il, les yeux dans le vague, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs. « Maintenant, elle n'assiste qu'aux finales lorsque Théo joue et encore, elle doit se faire violence… » fit le professeur d'histoire de la magie avant de juger utile de préciser ce dernier point. « Théo, c'est un ami à elle et à Draco, il est batteur et… »

- « Je sais » intervient son aîné en l'arrêtant d'un geste de la main.

La jeune femme aux yeux de jade avait déjà mentionné Théodore Nott à plusieurs reprises dans le passé et avait fini par lui expliquer ce qu'il était pour elle. Mattew, quant à lui, haussa un sourcil, légèrement impressionné. Ainsi sa petite sœur se confiait donc _vraiment_ à Severus. Et il écoutait _et_ retenait les informations. Les surprises ne cesseraient donc jamais…

- « Mais si cela est aussi pénible pour Megan, pourquoi insistes-tu pour qu'elle vienne à ce match ? » s'enquit Severus, perplexe et peu convaincu.

Pour tout dire, il n'avait jamais parlé Quidditch avec elle. Cela ne l'intéressait absolument pas et il avait déduit qu'il en était de même pour elle puisqu'elle n'avait pas mentionné le sport. Par contre, si assister à un match posait un problème à la jeune femme, il n'allait certainement pas lui forcer la main. Il tenait à elle et ne voulait définitivement pas lui faire subir quelque chose susceptible de la blesser – physiquement ou mentalement. De plus, où, par Salazar, l'impudent avait-il été cherché ça ? Pourquoi aurait-il plus de succès que le jeune Potter à convaincre sa sœur ?

- « Eh bien, c'est seulement la deuxième fois qu'elle reste à Poudlard pour le week-end et donc la première fois qu'elle aura l'occasion de voir un match. Ce sont nos maisons qui jouent, à Amber et à moi. Draco et Blaise sont partis en escapade amoureuse je ne sais pas trop où. Il fait beau. Et je crois vraiment cela lui ferait du bien de venir » énuméra Mattew avec un petit air sûr de lui.

- « Et pourquoi ferais-je cela pour toi ? » fit Severus de son ton le plus sarcastique.

Ton qui n'avait malheureusement plus – si tant est qu'il en est eu un jour – d'effet sur l'ex Serdaigle. Ni sur aucun des autres Potter en y réfléchissant bien. Le maître des potions soupira. Il devait perdre la main…

- « Confucius a dit : 'là où il y a une volonté, il y a un chemin' » déclara doctement le jeune brun, malicieux.

- « Où veux-tu en venir ? » s'énerva légèrement le professeur Snape en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, exaspéré.

- « Nulle part » avoua nonchalamment son ami. « Mais j'aime bien cette citation… » lança t'il avant de se reprendre sous le regard noir de son aîné. « Est-ce que tu pourrais lui demander, s'il te plaît, Severus ? Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant » demanda plus sérieusement Mattew.

'Et puis cela te fera une excuse pour aller la voir' ajouta t'il mentalement en réprimant un sourire. Comme si il avait besoin de ça… Le jeune homme savait bien que son collègue avait passé la soirée de la veille à faire des potions avec Megan. D'ailleurs, même si il ne l'avait pas su 'officiellement', il l'aurait deviné en voyant Severus ce matin. C'était très simple, vraiment. Pour savoir si le brun ténébreux avait passé du temps avec la sorcière aux boucles ébène, il suffisait de l'observer au petit déjeuner. S'il était ronchon, la réponse était non. S'il était un peu plus 'agréable' – Mattew aurait même pu jurer l'avoir vu sourire une fois… dans la grande salle – la réponse était oui. Tous les professeurs le savaient maintenant. Si ils avaient quelque chose à demander à leur sombre collègue, ils s'y prenaient soit le mardi matin, soit le jeudi matin. Plus récemment, le samedi matin aussi était devenu un jour 'avec'.

- « Humpfff… » grogna l'homme au regard d'onyx en levant les yeux au ciel. « D'accord, j'irais » finit-il par accepter, bien qu'à regret.

Ce n'est pas qu'il était contre l'idée de rendre visite à la jeune femme à l'adorable sourire espiègle, au regard enchanteur et… Humm… Enfin, bref, il n'était définitivement pas contre cette idée mais il doutait de l'accueil que recevrait sa proposition. Pourquoi avait-il accepté déjà ?

- « Super ! Tu es le meilleur ! » s'exclama Mattew avec un enthousiasme, que Severus jugea inconvenant et amusant en même temps, avant de se détourner et de s'éloigner d'un pas guilleret, fier de lui.

Le professeur de potion renifla hautainement puis prit la direction des quartiers de Megan, ses robes noires tournoyant derrière lui avec élégance.

xxx

Severus Snape s'arrêta devant un pan de mur apparemment vierge de l'aile ouest. La jeune femme était très légèrement paranoïaque. Non pas qu'il puisse le lui reprocher, avec une vie comme la sienne… Et l'accès à ses quartiers était pour le moins compliqué. Après avoir repéré leur situation, approximative puisqu'ils n'étaient pas visibles, il fallait prononcer un mot de passe – en elfique bien sûr – puis convaincre le portrait ainsi dévoilé de le laisser entrer. Ou du moins d'indiquer sa présence à la maîtresse de ces lieux. Et Merlin, puisque c'était lui, n'était pas comme la Grosse Dame volubile qui gardait l'entrée des Griffondor. L'enchanteur ne se laissait pas impressionner, par personne, et ne se laissait absolument pas influencer. Il était très vigilant quant au contrôle des visiteurs potentiels. Il ne laissait passer, exclusivement, que les personnes désignées par sa jeune descendante et encore, seulement si ils les en jugeaient dignes. Un peu comme un grand-père surprotecteur.

- « **Elvellon** » souffla doucement le maître des potions.

Ami des elfes. Il aimait bien l'idée. Il aimait bien la langue elfique en règle générale. Elle avait des consonances très mélodieuses, apaisantes, à la fois délicieusement exotiques et agréablement familières. Quand Megan parlait elfique, il avait l'impression qu'elle chantait et il pouvait se perdre dans les accents enjôleurs de la langue millénaire. Le brun ténébreux fut sorti de sa rêverie par un toussotement fort peu discret. Une imposante et superbe peinture venait d'apparaître sur le mur. Et dans le tableau, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil de cuir devant un bureau de bois sombre dans une élégante bibliothèque. Le décor ne datait pas de la création de l'œuvre et changeait sporadiquement. La dernière fois que Severus était venu, le magicien à la longue barbe blanche et au regard argenté fumait la pipe dans une clairière visiblement enchantée. Brocéliande sans doute…

- « Severus Snape » le salua plutôt froidement Merlin en le toisant d'un regard pas totalement froid mais loin d'être avenant. « Je suppose que vous venez voir **Estel** ? » fit-il après s'être levé, tout en défroissant machinalement ses superbes robes blanches et or.

Le sombre professeur acquiesça humblement – mieux valait garder profil bas avec l'un des plus puissants sorciers qui n'ait jamais vécu. Il avait appris, en entendant Albus et Merlin désigner la jeune femme par ce terme, que cela signifiait _Hope_ en elfique. _Espoir_, le deuxième prénom de Megan. Il aurait voulu pouvoir l'appeler ainsi, lui aussi, mais il ne se permettrait pas de le lui demander.

- « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous » annonça l'elfe au port fier, sous-entendant clairement que la tâche l'ennuyait au possible.

Severus le vit quitter le portrait et se retint d'esquisser un sourire. Si l'ancêtre de la jeune Potter ressemblait énormément à Albus, il ne possédait pas la bienveillance universelle de ce dernier. Ces yeux étaient le plus souvent dénués de toutes émotions et le maître des potions était sûr que Merlin aurait eu sa place à Serpentard. Toutefois, il avait déjà été le témoin privilégié de conversation entre le héros mythique et la sorcière aux boucles ébène. Dans ces moment-là, le visage de l'enchanteur s'illuminait d'une tendresse toute paternelle et ses yeux brillaient de fierté et d'affection. Il adorait Megan. Il adorait tous les enfants Potter en fait. Et l'homme au regard d'onyx soupçonnait qu'il ne le détestait pas non plus. Après tout, il lui accordait toujours l'entrée…

- « Severus ? » fit une voix familière et au combien agréable, l'obligeant à sortir de ses pensées.

Le tableau avait basculé et la ravissante professeur de DCFM se tenait à présent sur le seuil de ses quartiers. Elle portait un jean noir ajusté et un léger sweat-shirt à capuche vert foncé sur lequel on pouvait lire l'inscription 'Free Hugs'. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheveux d'un s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles. Sa frange retombait légèrement sur ses yeux émeraude. Elle tenait une barre chocolatée dans une main et elle affichait un petit sourire amusé. A-do-ra-ble.

- « Severus ? » répéta la jolie sorcière en penchant sa tête sur le côté, vaguement inquiète. « Il y a un problème ? »

- « Non, ne vous inquiétez pas » se reprit le beau brun ténébreux avec un léger sourire. « Je venais juste vous demander quelque chose… »

- « Vous voulez entrer ? » proposa la jeune femme aux boucles ébène.

- « Avec plaisir » accepta Severus en l'invitant à le précéder dans le salon.

La douce musique de Barry White emplissait la pièce et l'ordinateur de Megan était allumé sur la table basse. Le maître des potions prit sa place habituelle sur le canapé en prenant garde de ne pas déranger l'hermine blanche qui somnolait sur un coussin. La jeune femme s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de lui, souriante, et il sentit une chaleur maintenant familière réchauffer son coeur.

- « Vous voulez un kinder bueno ? » demanda t'elle, espiègle, en lui en tendant l'une des friandises au chocolat.

- « Non merci » refusa le grand brun ténébreux, amusé. « Pour être tout à fait honnête, je suis là de la part de Mattew » annonça t'il après s'être mis à l'aise.

- « Vraiment ? » s'étonna son hôte alors qu'elle caressait distraitement le serpent qui s'était glissé sur ses genoux.

Elle avait vu son frère le matin même, ils avaient échangé quelques mots et quelques plaisanteries mais il n'avait pas semblé préoccupé par quoi que se soit. Enfin, il était un peu pressé et ruminait à propos du manque de préparation de son équipe de Quidditch et… Ah, le Quidditch. Bien sûr.

- « Si c'est pour le match de cette après-midi, c'est non » fit Megan en fixant son regard profond sur son collègue, d'un ton pas vraiment péremptoire mais qui ne laissait guère de place à l'argumentation.

Severus bougea légèrement, mal à l'aise, à la fois surpris, gêné et fier qu'elle ait pu, si facilement, percer à jour le but de sa visite. La faire changer d'avis ne serait pas une mince à faire mais, étrangement, il découvrit qu'il avait vraiment envie qu'elle l'accompagne à ce match. Peut-être parce que cela ressemblait un peu à un rendez-vous romantique. Peut-être parce qu'il pensait que cela ferait du bien à la jeune femme. Ou peut-être simplement parce que cela lui fournirait une excuse pour passer quelques heures en sa compagnie.

- « J'aurai… aimé que vous m'y accompagniez » admit donc Severus, prudent, en misant sur l'amitié que la sorcière semblait lui porter et sa générosité.

- « Vraiment ? » répéta son interlocutrice, visiblement perplexe mais quelque part… ravie par la sincérité qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de son ami.

- « Vraiment » l'assura l'homme en esquissant un sourire. « Je ne peux pas dire que j'apprécie réellement d'assister à ce genre de 'représentations' mais je le fais pour faire plaisir à Mattew et faire taire Albus » expliqua t'il, un bras négligemment posé sur le dos du canapé. « Votre présence serait un agréable réconfort et une délicieuse distraction » avoua le professeur Snape avec un sourire presque… malicieux.

Megan se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure tout en rosissant sous le compliment à peine dissimulé. Elle aimait assez l'idée d'être pour lui une 'délicieuse distraction' même si, quelques fois, elle se surprenait à espérer être davantage. Elle était face à un dilemme. D'un côté, elle appréhendait vraiment d'assister à ce match de Quidditch – elle appréhendait d'aller à tous les matchs de Quidditch en fait. Mais d'un autre côté, elle voulait vraiment faire plaisir à Severus… et accessoirement à son frère. Plus le temps passait puis elle ressentait l'envie, l'impérieux besoin d'être avec l'homme aux yeux d'onyx. Sa présence l'apaisait, la rassurait et la faisait se sentir importante. Bien sûr, elle devait avouer qu'il y avait aussi une large part d'excitation impliquée. Elle était définitivement attirée par lui. Physiquement et mentalement. Il était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours recherché chez un homme et cela lui faisait peur.

- « Je ne sais pas… » fit la jeune femme en reportant son regard sur l'écran de son ordinateur où défilait diverses photos datant de la dernière soirée qu'elle avait passé avec ses amis.

- « Je pense que cela ferait très plaisir à vos élèves que vous veniez les encourager » ajouta le maître des potions avec prudence.

Il savait qu'il évoluait sur de la glace très fine. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse lui en vouloir d'insister ainsi mais l'idée d'en appeler à sa culpabilité l'attristait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente obligée d'assister à la rencontre, pas au prix de son bien être. Il voulait qu'elle choisisse de le faire. Severus prit une décision et se leva pour venir s'agenouiller près de la jeune femme. Il se saisit gentiment de la main pâle qui reposait sur l'accoudoir, son cœur battant à tout rompre, en se demandant d'où pouvait bien lui venir ce courage typiquement griffondorien qui avait des airs de témérité.

- « Si vous ne voulez pas venir, personne ne vous en tiendra rigueur » commença t'il alors qu'il pressait doucement les doigts de Megan entre les siens. « Mattew m'a expliqué que cela vous rappelait de mauvais souvenirs et je serais ravi de simplement vous tenir compagnie ici. Peut-être pourrais-je même vous battre deux ou trois fois aux échecs, je suis sûre que mon ego le supporterait très bien… » plaisanta Severus en prenant le menton de la jeune sorcière dans la paume de sa main pour l'obliger à se tourner vers lui.

Il fut soulagé de voir qu'elle souriait. Elle affichait même ce petit sourire espiègle que l'homme aimait tant et ses yeux émeraude brillaient de malice. Manifestement sa tentative d'humour avait porté ses fruits et il en était très soulagé. Il lâcha à regret le menton volontaire de sa cadette mais garda sa prise sur sa main, voulant prolonger encore ce contact.

- « _Mon_ ego ne le supporterait pas » contra la ravissante professeur avec un air mutin. « Je crois que je peux bien assister au match pour une fois, pas vrai ? » lança t'elle timidement, encore incertaine.

- « Je le crois aussi » confirma son aîné, rassurant. « Et puis je serais là » ajouta t'il, taquin.

- « Mon héros… » se moqua gentiment la jeune femme en faisant mine de se pâmer, son nez délicatement froncé.

Severus adopta un air faussement sévère mais ne pu le conserver bien longtemps et bientôt il riait de bon cœur avec celle qui avait capturé le sien.

xxx

- « Ah, **Estel**, Severus quel plaisir de vous voir ici ! » les accueillit Albus avec enthousiasme alors que les deux jeunes gens pénétraient dans la loge professorale.

Le directeur de Poudlard, un large sourire aux lèvres, les invita à s'installer près de lui.

- « Amber et Mattew vont être ravis de savoir que tu es venue, **tithen elanor** » reprit le vieux sorcier, ses yeux bleus plus pétillant que jamais posés sur sa voisine.

- « Ça vaudrait mieux pour eux » grommela la jeune femme aux boucles ébène avec une petit air espiègle alors qu'elle inspectait ses escarpins noires tachés de boue en songeant qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'enfiler des bottes.

Il semblerait que quelqu'un là-haut n'ait pas lu son mémo. Ecosse ou pas Ecosse, par Merlin, c'était le printemps ! D'un geste de la main, elle rendit à ses chaussures leur éclat d'origine sous le regard légèrement moqueur du maître des potions. Severus Snape songea avec amusement que la sorcière aux yeux émeraude était pleine de paradoxes. A 16 ans elle avait vu, fait et subi plus de choses – de terribles choses – que la plupart des adultes. Elle avait fait preuve d'une une puissance exceptionnelle et d'une très grande maturité. Mais à 24 ans, elle adoptait souvent des attitudes enfantines comme si elle avait conservé toute son innocence malgré un début de vie plus que chaotique. Ensuite, elle se roulait dans la neige ou se lançait avec plaisir dans une bataille d'œufs et de farine qui la couvrirait de la tête au pied. Mais, en règle générale, elle ne supportait pas la moindre tâche sur ses chaussures.

De la même façon, un désordre inimaginable régnait sur son bureau mais son lit était toujours fait avec soin – par elle-même. Elle dévorait Dostoïevski ou Kant mais consacrait la même application à regarder un dessin animé… Il pouvait continuer longtemps ainsi et devait avouer qu'il aimait beaucoup cet aspect de la jeune femme. L'homme au regard d'onyx avec conscience, bien sûr, que ce trait de caractère était commun à l'ensemble de l'espèce humaine mais ça n'avait guère d'importance. Car pour lui, _elle_ était unique. Le sombre professeur eut un petit rire intérieur. Voilà qu'il tombait dans la mièvrerie et le pire c'est qu'il n'en avait que faire. Il espérait sincèrement que ça ne durerait pas. Enfin, pas tant que ces sentiments seraient accompagnée de la sensation douce-amère d'un amour à sens unique.

Il savait que Megan avait de l'affection pour lui. Beaucoup d'affection pour lui. C'était assez évident dans la façon dont elle recherchait sa présence, voir même sa proximité. Dans la façon dont elle lui faisait confiance. Même dans la façon dont elle lui souriait. Ou encore la façon dont ses yeux brillaient quand ils étaient ensemble – il supposait, à juste titre, que les siens brillaient tout autant. Toutefois il ne pensait pas, du moins n'osait pas espérer qu'elle puisse… Eh bien, lui retourner un jour le genre d'affection – 'amour, Severus' se morigéna t'il mentalement, 'tu peux le dire puisque tu le penses' – qu'il éprouvait pour elle. D'ailleurs si cela avait été le cas elle aurait certainement fait quelque chose. Enfin, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'il l'aimait. Par Salazar, le pouvait-elle ? Ce pourrait-il que cela ne soit pas évident pour elle ?

- « Meg ! » fit la voix – très désagréable du point de vue de Severus – d'Amber alors qu'une tornade rousse faisait irruption dans la loge.

- « Amber » répondit sa jumelle avec plus de calme, visiblement amusée.

- « Je ne pensais pas que tu serais là » commenta la jeune professeur de Runes Anciennes en prenant place sur le banc derrière sa sœur. « Ne sois pas si stressée, Meg' » la gronda t'elle gentiment avant de poser une main sur son épaule. « Tu n'es pas comme ça quand c'est Théo qui dispute un match… »

- « Je n'ai pas vu Théo tomber d'une centaine de mètres quand j'avais 7 ans » pointa la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, un brin sarcastique. « De plus, c'est son métier, il sait les risques qu'il court et il gagne des milliers de gallons pour ça » argumenta t'elle en se tournant vers la rouquine. « Alors que Mattew… eh bien… je doute que ce soit dans le descriptif du poste de professeur d'histoire de la magie » conclut la sorcière, malicieuse.

- « En effet » admit Severus, grandement amusé à l'idée de Binns sur un balai.

D'ailleurs est-ce que les fantômes pouvaient jouer au Quidditch ? A vrai dire, le maître des potions ne s'était jamais posé la question. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Mais maintenant, cela le tarauderait jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la réponse… Amber avait éclaté de rire et la plupart des membres du corps professoral souriaient plus ou moins discrètement.

- « Oh, Merlin, » gloussa Amber, « qu'est-ce que nous avons pu nous ennuyer pendant les cours du professeur Binns ! » fit-elle en riant. « Sans offense, professeurs » s'excusa la jeune femme auprès de ses collègues avec un sourire contrit.

Albus hocha la tête doucement, lui signifiant par là qu'il n'y avait pas de problème.

- « A Beauxbâtons, les cours d'histoire était très intéressants » reprit Megan alors qu'elle jouait distraitement avec le pendentif en forme de licorne que Chloé lui avait offert à Noël dernier. « Nous n'étudions pas seulement l'histoire de la magie mais aussi l'histoire de la France moldue et du monde en général. En France, les sorciers sont beaucoup plus intégrés à la société moldue » élabora t'elle en constatant qu'elle avait l'attention de ses voisins. « Je trouve assez désolant que la communauté sorcière en soit restée à un stade aussi archaïque à tous points de vue alors que les moldus passaient par le Siècle des Lumières et quelques révolutions industrielles, scientifiques et technologiques » ajouta la sorcière aux boucles ébène avec conviction, avant de se rendre compte de son emportement et de rosir délicatement. « Enfin, c'est juste mon avis… »

- « Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fond, **Estel** » fit le directeur de Poudlard avec un sourire affectueux et un regard étonnamment grave. « Mais c'est ainsi depuis les siècles et je crains que les mentalités mettent du temps à changer… Il faut aussi que tu considères le fait que la plupart des familles ont conservé une haine, ou du moins, une hostilité farouche envers le monde moldu depuis la chasse aux sorcières. Et les moldus ne sont pas près à nous accepter. En revanche, nous pouvons faire en sorte de familiariser nos jeunes élèves à la culture moldue parce qu'on a souvent peur de ce qu'on ne connaît pas » conclut le sage magicien.

- « Tu as raison » approuva la jolie sorcière aux yeux de jade, légèrement pensive et apaisée en grande partie par la douce pression qu'exerçait la main de Severus sur son genou.

La jeune femme ne savait pas vraiment quand elle était arrivée là mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucun envie qu'elle s'en aille. La chaleur de la large paume du maître des potions passait à travers le tissu de son jean, diffusant en elle une délicieuse sensation de réconfort et un sentiment de plénitude presque… effrayant. L'homme en question, quant à lui n'osait guère ne serait-ce que respirer tout en s'interrogeant sur l'état de sa santé mentale. Quand, au nom de Salazar, était-il devenu cet intrépide – ou devrait-il plutôt dire stupide ? – Griffondor énamouré ? Qu'il rie, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il accepte de goûter à ces étranges – et pas si mauvaises à la réflexion – friandises moldues ou qu'il la laisse le battre aux échecs dans l'intimité de leurs quartiers respectifs, soit… Mais qu'il s'autorise ce genre de geste en public ?!?

Il ignora la petite voix moqueuse dans son esprit qui lui rappela que malgré son apparente mortification sa main n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Certes, admit-il mentalement – préférant ignorer que parler tout seul était un des premiers signes de sénilité – mais c'était pour le bien de Megan. D'ailleurs, jubila t'il intérieurement, ne venait-elle pas de poser sa main sur la sienne ? Là. Voilà. Elle n'avait définitivement pas l'air fâché fit-il remarquer, avec une fierté toute enfantine, à sa conscience. En tous cas, s'était une bonne chose qu'ils soient au premier rang. Les autres professeurs ne voyaient que leurs dos et les élèves étaient incapables de voir ce qui se passait sous la rambarde. Seul Albus était susceptible de voir la position de leurs mains. Ce qu'il avait manifestement fait puisqu'il les regardait à présent avec un large sourire complice, les yeux pétillant de malice.

- « C'est juste… » reprit la jeune professeur de DCFM avant de s'arrêter, ne sachant pas comment exprimer sa pensée. « C'est dommage » finit-elle en reportant son regard sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Elle pressa gentiment les doigts de Severus en un merci silencieux puis retira sa main pour venir jouer avec sa chaîne alors que le professeur Dumbledore hochait la tête en signe de compréhension. L'homme au regard d'onyx retira lui aussi sa main, doucement, au bout de quelques minutes. La laisser plus longtemps aurait donné au geste une signification un peu trop équivoque pour son confort. Bientôt le match commença et l'attention de tous fut fixée sur les joueurs qui évoluaient dans les airs. Aujourd'hui Mattew replaçait madame Hooch et, perché sur son balai, le sifflet à la bouche, il arbitrait l'échange. Un Poufsouffle, Keith Hill, si la mémoire de Megan était bonne, de sixième année commentait la rencontre avec un humour étonnamment caustique. Cependant, c'est sur son frère que l'attention de la jeune femme aux boucles ébène était tournée. Tendue sur son siège, dissimulant difficilement sa nervosité, elle ne pouvait se résigner à le quitter des yeux.

Le souvenir de ce fameux jour d'été, près de vingt ans auparavant, s'était quelque peu atténué mais la peur, elle, était toujours là. Le jeune professeur d'histoire de la magie croisa le regard de sa soeur et lui sourit avec affection et reconnaissance. Il était heureux qu'elle soit venue finalement. Il savait ce que ça représentait pour elle… Mattew survola un instant le terrain puis reporta son regard sur le grand brun ténébreux aux côtés de la sorcière aux yeux de jade. Il réprima un sourire en secouant doucement la tête. Severus ne suivait absolument pas le match mais ne quittait pas sa voisine des yeux. Et Albus observait le manège du maître des potions avec un amusement certain. Amber jetait de fréquents coups d'œil suspicieux à son sombre collègue et à sa jumelle, l'air perdue. Les autres suivaient avec plus ou moins d'attention le déroulement du match.

Megan rendit son sourire à son aîné. Puis, légèrement rassurée, elle suivit des yeux une jeune adolescente blonde alors qu'elle se frayait un chemin jusqu'aux cercles de métal à l'autre bout du terrain. Le gardien, en rouge et or, ne put rattraper le souafle et une clameur s'éleva des stands. Serdaigle avait marqué un but. La jeune femme applaudit de bon cœur avec les autres avant de pâlir notablement. Un cognard arrivait droit sur son grand frère. Le brun l'évita sans grande difficulté mais la pirouette qu'il effectua pour se faire, le déstabilisa momentanément. La professeur de DCFM, déjà debout comme le reste de ses collègues, sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Un sort au bord des lèvres, les mains tremblantes et le regard écarquillé de frayeur, elle observa avec trépidation Mattew se redresser et continuer à voler comme si de rien était. Soulagée, le souffle court, les jambes faibles et vaguement nauséeuse, la sauveuse du monde sorcier se retourna instinctivement vers Severus.

Celui-ci avait déjà avancé un bras, la sentant vacillante et l'enroula autour de la taille de son amie alors qu'elle se laissait aller contre lui, son front posé sur son épaule. Il passa une main dans les boucles noires de la jeune femme puis la descendit dans son dos qu'il caressa doucement. Elle avait l'air si fragile, si vulnérable, là, dans ses bras. Il aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour la rassurer. Quelque chose d'autre. Mais il ne savait pas quoi. La foule continuait de crier et d'applaudir. Le professeur de potions supposa que quelqu'un avait du attraper le vif d'or. Il n'en avait que faire. Toute son attention était tournée vers Megan, vers sa chaleur, son odeur… Il lutta contre l'envie de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe, ils étaient en public après tout. Même si personne ne semblait leur prêter la moindre attention. L'homme aux yeux d'onyx pouvait sentir Megan se détendre graduellement dans ses bras et, en toute honnêteté, il n'était pas vraiment pressé de la voir quitter son étreinte. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas décemment rester là.

- « Vous voulez rentrer au château ? » murmura doucement Severus à l'oreille de Megan.

La jeune femme acquiesça lentement contre son torse, à la fois honteuse de se montrer aussi faible et… heureuse d'être dans les bras de son collègue, de pouvoir compter sur lui. Le maître des potions adressa un hochement de tête à Albus puis entraîna sa jeune amie avec lui. Il l'aida à descendre des tribunes, un bras toujours fermement enroulé autour de la taille de la ravissante sorcière. Ils regagnèrent le château en silence. Ce n'était pas un silence gêné ou tendu. C'était un silence compréhensif. Presque confortable.

- « Je suis désolé » fit le maître des potions alors qu'ils gravissaient les marches du perron.

- « Pourquoi ? » s'enquit Megan en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe. « C'est moi qui devrait être désolée, je suis ridicule, je… »

- « Non, » l'interrompit gentiment Severus avec un petit sourire, « je n'aurais pas du vous pousser à y aller, pas quand je savais que cela pourrait vous poser un problème » admit-il, l'air coupable.

La sorcière aux boucles ébène s'arrêta sur la dernière marche, posa une main sur la manche du brun ténébreux afin de l'obliger la regarder.

- « Severus, je suis une grande fille, d'accord ? » lui rappela t'elle, malicieuse. « Si je n'avais vraiment pas voulu y aller, vous se seriez pas parvenu à me persuader. Je pense que vous avez déjà compris à quel point je peux être têtue, non ? » lui fit remarquer Megan avec espièglerie.

Le sombre professeur ne put que sourire en retour. Cependant, il n'était pas tout à fait assez rassuré après avoir vu de ses yeux l'impact de la simple manœuvre, un peu osée, de son frère sur la jeune femme.

- « Venez » lança cette dernière en glissant son bras sous le sien. « Marchons un peu avant de retrouver les autres et de fêter dignement la victoire des… au fait, qui a gagné ? » s'enquit la professeur de DCFM, le nez froncé et les yeux pétillant de malice.

Severus la dévisagea un instant avant de rire de bon cœur. Il n'en avait aucune idée mais, très franchement, même si il l'avait su le sourire de Megan et la sensation de sa main le ravissait beaucoup trop pour qu'il puisse sérieusement se concentrer sur autre chose. Fallait-il s'en inquiéter ?

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Voilou, des remarques ?_


	27. Chapter 27

_Hi, un chapitre un iota plus court (mais les suivants rattraperons ça) en ce merveilleux jour où j'ai (enfin) récupéré mon ordinateur (vide, cela va de soit mais bon...) ;-)_

_Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à mes revieweurs (même si je soupçonne qu'il ne s'agisse que de revieweuses :-)) : Ewiliane (ah, ah, pour te dire le baiser est déjà écrit et il arrivera dans 3 ou 4 chapitres), Zaika (tadaaaaaaaaaam ;-)), Jenni (je trouve aussi... :-)), Moony (merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir et même réponse qu'à Ewiliane, ça arrive ;-)) et Rayondesoleil (pareil, je suis très flattée et c'est très sympa de ta part, j'espère que la suite te plaira)._

_Juste une petite précision, j'ai du le dire vers le début mais je ne vais pas vraiment 'quelque part' avec cette fic. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle aura une fin, bien sûr, je finis toujours mes histoires, mais comme vous avez pu le constater, il n'y aura pas de mystère résolu, pas de grand secret révélé... Je m'exprime mal sans doute, je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça, elle ne se terminera pas sur le baiser (justement ;-)), il y aura pas mal d'autres 'péripéties' ensuite, mais des péripéties de la vie de tous les jours._

_Ce n'est pas une de ses fics qui s'arrête net sur une victoire ou quelque chose (attention, je ne critique pas). C'est plutôt une tranche de vie de Megan Potter (et d'autres) et cela va probablement en agacer certains mais j'en suis plutôt vers la moitié actuellement :-). Pour conclure, c'est vraiment quelque chose que j'écris pour me faire plaisir et faire plaisir à des amies qui se reconnaîtrons alors peut-être que de l'extérieur, c'est lassant... je ne sais pas, à vous de me le dire._

XXX

* * *

oxoOoxo

_22 mai 2005_

Le lendemain matin, Severus Snape dégustait son petit déjeuner à la table professorale en discutant tranquillement avec Mattew Potter. Disons que le jeune professeur d'histoire de la magie s'exprimait de manière volubile et que le maître des potions acquiesçait de temps à autre aux moments adéquats. Depuis la victoire des Serdaigle, la veille, le petit brun n'en finissait pas de vanter les mérites de son équipe et en rajoutait allègrement pour faire enrager Amber. Ce qui ne manquait pas de réjouir l'ex-mangemort. La population estudiantine était pour le moins absente en cette heure matinale. Le dimanche, les élèves les plus courageux arrivaient rarement avant 10h30 et Severus en était fort aise. Il lui restait encore une demi-heure pour finir son repas tout en évitant la première vague de morveux. Parfait. Maintenant si Megan pouvait arriver avant qu'il ne…

- « Bonjour à tous ! » s'exclama justement la jeune femme en question avec enthousiasme alors qu'elle apparaissait sur le seuil de la petite porte réservée au personnel éducatif.

La sorcière aux boucles ébène salua ses collègues présents, ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère et prit sa place aux côtés de l'homme aux yeux d'onyx auquel elle offrit un charmant sourire. Ce dernier le lui rendit, pour le plus grand choc du professeur Flitwick qui manqua de s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de thé.

- « Severus, je voulais savoir si vous vouliez faire une ballade à cheval avec moi aujourd'hui ? Il fait tellement beau que j'avais penser aller pique-niquer de l'autre côté du lac, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? » s'enquit la jeune femme l'air taquin.

Son vis-à-vis réfléchit quelques secondes. Il n'était pas très à l'aise sur un cheval. Il ne se souvenait pas n'avoir jamais participé à un 'pique-nique' – ce qu'il connaissait du principe de le tentait pas vraiment. L'idée de s'asseoir dans, sous un soleil de plomb n'était pas ce qu'il aurait pu qualifier de plaisante, de son point de vue. Cela ressemblait trop à un rendez-vous romantique alors qu'il savait pertinemment que Megan ne pensait pas à lui de cette façon. Et cela ne manquerait pas de déclancher des rumeurs dérangeantes. De plus, il comptait profiter de la journée pour refournir l'infirmerie en potion Poussoss et lire la dernière thèse sur le Véritasérum de Vladimir Kosvicht, sans doute le meilleur spécialiste des potions de ces deux derniers siècles…

- « J'en serais ravi » finit-il par dire, préférant suivre son cœur, aussi cliché que cela puisse sonner, plutôt que sa raison.

- « Parfait ! » s'écria Megan, dont le sourire radieux effaça les derniers doutes du ténébreux professeur. « Je vous retrouve devant la grande porte dans vingt minutes » lança t'elle en se relevant vivement et en sautillant – littéralement – vers la sortie.

- « Eh bien, Severus, je te souhaite une bonne journée » fit Mattew avec humour et une pointe de moquerie alors que Severus se levait à son tour.

Son aîné se contenta de lui adresser un regard noir avant de quitter la salle avec sa distinction habituelle. Il allait devoir se changer avant de rejoindre la jeune femme…

xxx

- « Hey ! » l'interpella Megan lorsqu'il franchit les portes du château.

La jolie sorcière était vêtue d'un jean clair, d'un chemisier à carreaux blancs et bleus, d'un chapeau de cow-boy et de ballerines blanches. Ses boucles ébène étaient rassemblées en deux couettes lâches qui retombaient de chaque côté de son visage et un sourire enfantin ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Elle était réellement ravissante. Non, en fait elle était bien plus ça. Elle était tout simplement parfaite songea rêveusement Severus, ne doutant absolument plus de sa décision d'avoir accepter de passer la journée avec elle. Il descendit vivement les dernières marches pour venir se poster à ses côtés. La jeune femme était en train de flatter les naseaux d'un superbe étalon gris argent alors qu'un autre étalon, à la magnifique robe blanche, buttait gentiment sa tête contre l'épaule de la professeur de DCFM. Le maître des potions reconnut le premier comme Eowin, le cheval de Megan, et le second comme celui de Mattew… dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom.

- « Severus, je vous présente Eowin et César, vous pouvez les caresser si vous voulez » fit la jeune femme aux yeux émeraude, rieuse.

Le grand brun aux traits aristocratiques avança une main hésitante vers le dénommé Eowin, tentant de ne pas montrer son appréhension à sa jeune amie. Le cheval souffla sur sa paume et Severus, surpris eut un léger mouvement de recul. Il lui semblait très nettement que l'animal l'avait fait exprès et qu'il se _moquait _de lui. Prenant son courage à deux main, et bien trop conscient du regard de la sorcière posé sur lui, il se mit à caresser l'équidé qui ne protesta pas et sembla même apprécier l'attention. Megan l'observait avec un sourire attendri tout en flattant distraitement l'encolure de César. Elle sentait le malaise de son ami mais était fière du fait qu'il se lance tout de même. Elle laissa un instant ses yeux parcourir la silhouette svelte et harmonieusement musclée de l'homme devant elle. Silhouette délicieusement moulée dans un jean noir et une chemise blanche…

Sentant le rose lui monter aux joues, elle se détourna un instant tout en se morigénant sur son attitude. Elle était assez troublée de ressentir une telle attirance pour son aîné, d'autant plus que cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Certes, elle avait été attirée par Darian. Le vampire était définitivement sexy et indubitablement charmeur. Non, en fait, il était plus que ça. Il était beau. Hommes et femmes se retournaient sur son passage dans la rue. Mais, pour tout avouer, Megan n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention. C'était même plutôt le contraire. Elle le trouvait trop beau. Son allure avait quelque chose de surnaturelle. Ce qui n'était pas faux lorsqu'on y réfléchissait. Severus, lui, n'était pas 'classiquement' beau. En tous cas pas d'une façon si évidente. Mais il avait un charme, une prestance, une élégance une présence qui bouleversait la jeune femme.

Son attitude était raffinée mais pas de façon ostentatoire. Il était toujours vêtu avec élégance mais sans recherche. Sa culture était évidente mais il n'en faisait pas étalage. Son visage semblait avoir été taillé dans le marbre. Et si certain le trouvait fermé, elle n'y voyait que la marque de ses traits fins et aristocratiques. Ses longues mains blanches étaient celles d'un pianiste et plus le temps passait, plus Megan se surprenait à les imaginer caresser son visage et, humm, d'autres parties de son corps. Quant à ses yeux, eh bien, elle s'y noyait si régulièrement que s'en était devenu gênant. Elle soupira en secouant doucement la tête. Ce n'était pas tout. Elle aimait aussi l'esprit vif du professeur de potion, son humour sarcastique, sa prévenance, son ouverture d'esprit, sa générosité, son courage et la manière qu'il avait de la faire se sentir spéciale, importante, en sécurité…

- « Voilà le panier que Mademoiselle Megan a demandé ! » annonça Dobby en apparaissant soudainement devant sa jeune maîtresse, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, un impressionnant panier en osier à ses pieds. « Dobby a mis des sandwichs, des fruits, des pâtisseries et du thé. Est-ce que Dobby peut faire autre chose pour Mademoiselle Megan ou le Professeur Snape ? » s'enquit la serviable créature.

- « Merci Dobby, ça ira » le remercia la jeune femme avec chaleur.

L'elfe de maison s'inclina brièvement puis disparut avec un 'pop' discret. Megan réduisit le panier d'un geste du panier avant de l'accrocher à la selle d'Eowin.

- « Vous êtes prêt ? » fit-elle ensuite en direction de Severus.

- « Je pense, oui » répondit le maître des potions en esquissant un sourire.

Elle ne s'en rendait sûrement pas compte, mais il aurait répondu la même chose si elle lui avait proposé de sauter en parachute depuis la Tour Eiffel ou de gravir l'Everest à pied et sans l'aide de la maison. Il ne pouvait pas, physiquement, lui dire non. Le professeur Snape se dirigea donc vers l'étalon blond qui allait vraisemblablement être sa monture. Il déglutit en se faisant la réflexion qu'il était _vraiment_ très haut. Bien sûr, il avait suivi des cours d'équitation lorsqu'il était enfant, comme le voulait l'éducation noble, mais cela lui semblait soudain bien lointain… Il sursauta presque lorsqu'une main douce se posa sur la sienne et croisa le regard profond de sa compagne où se mêlait, affection, interrogation, inquiétude et une joie toute enfantine qui ne semblait plus la quitter. L'homme lutta contre le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Cette main sur la sienne était définitivement trop douce et le corps de la sorcière était définitivement trop proche du sien.

- « Est-ce que vous préféreriez monter avec moi ? » lui proposa t'elle sérieusement, sans une once de moquerie.

Severus pesa sérieusement ses options. Sa fierté et son orgueil lui commandaient de refuser et monter sur ce cheval pour prouver à Megan qu'il était tout à fait capable de monter seul, merci bien. D'un autre côté, il savait que la jeune femme ne le déconsidérerait pas pour cela et l'idée de chevaucher pressé tout contre elle était très tentante… Il décida cependant de décliner l'offre. La situation pourrait devenir délicate, si il songeait un jour faire part à la son amie de son désir pour elle, il préférait qu'elle ne l'apprenne pas de manière trop abrupte. En plus, il se rappelait qu'il avait aimé, à un certain point, faire du cheval et c'était l'occasion de s'y remettre.

- « Non, merci, » fit-il donc avec un sourire tendre – même si il n'en eut pas conscience sur le moment – et reconnaissant, « je crois que je vais essayer de me re-familiariser avec ce sport. Toutefois, il se peut que prenne votre offre au pied de la lettre lorsque j'aurais été désarçonné deux ou trois fois » ajouta le maître des potions avec humour.

Pour son plus grand plaisir Megan rit doucement en secouant la tête avant de se diriger vers son propre cheval. Elle se hissa sur le dos de l'animal avec une grâce et une aisance qui firent sourire Severus. Il l'imita un peu plus maladroitement et, une fois fermement assis sur la selle de cuir, ses leçons lui revinrent rapidement. Il se saisit donc des rennes et hocha la tête pour signifier à son amie qu'ils pouvaient y aller. La jeune femme se pencha pour murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille d'Eowin et l'ex-espion déglutit alors que son regard tombait sur une chute de rein délicatement dessinée par le tissu du jean. Il se détourna et se traita mentalement de vieux pervers avant de venir aligner sa monture à côté de celle de la sorcière aux boucles ébène. Là, c'était moins dangereux.

xxx

Severus ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps ils chevauchaient mais, étant donné la position du soleil, il devait être midi passé. Il supposa donc qu'il était à cheval depuis deux bonnes heures. Ses fesses protestaient légèrement contre leur traitement mais en règle générale, la promenade était plus que plaisante. La compagnie était excellente bien sûr. La vue superbe – et il ne parlait pas seulement du paysage. Et les sensations grisantes. Le vent dans ses cheveux, le soleil sur sa peau, la vitesse à laquelle ils allaient… C'était vraiment très agréable, enivrant même. Dire qu'à cette heure là, il pourrait être enfermé dans ses donjons, penché sur un chaudron à l'odeur pestilentielle. Il n'avait pas passé une aussi bonne matinée depuis une éternité. César, sa monture, s'était révélé très obéissant et facile à diriger. Même pour un néophyte tel que lui.

Toutefois, le professeur Snape ne se risqua pas à le lancer au galop et préféra regarder Megan caracoler sur Eowin autour d'eux. Finalement, ils mirent pied à terre dans une clairière au bord du lac. Les deux professeurs se débarrassèrent les chevaux de leurs rennes et de leurs selles avant de les laisser vagabonder à leur guise. La jeune femme rendit au panier sa taille originale avant de transformer une feuille d'arbre en une large couverture verte sur laquelle elle se laissa tomber en riant. Severus s'y assit avec plus de dignité, le sourire aux lèvres avant de s'y allonger à son tour. Ils regardèrent passer les nuages en savourant le calme ambiant, le doux bruit des vagues, du vent dans les arbres et de la respiration de l'autre. Finalement ils attaquèrent leurs victuailles en discutant de tout et de rien.

Plus tard dans l'après midi, le maître des potions somnolait sur la couverture tout en observant du coin de l'œil Megan griffonner activement sur son bloc. Il aimait beaucoup la regarder dessiner. Elle avait l'air tellement concentrée et en même temps si détendue. Un contraste très intéressant à observer. La conscience de Severus lui fit remarquer que ce qu'il aimait surtout observer c'était les traits fin et la silhouette gracieuse de la jeune femme… Il préféra l'ignorer. Le fait est qu'elle adorait la façon dont ses mèches noires caressaient sa joue lorsqu'elle penchait légèrement la tête quand elle réfléchissait. Sa cadette releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. Ils se sourirent avant de retourner à leurs activités respectives. Ils grignotèrent à nouveau vers 17 heures puis discutèrent à nouveau, notamment de leurs futurs cours communs de duel avec les septièmes années.

Finalement, il était près de 21 heures lorsqu'ils regagnèrent le château, un peu fourbus mais ravis. Après qu'ils se soient occupés des chevaux, Severus tînt à raccompagner Megan jusqu'à ses quartiers. En fin de compte, ils décidèrent de se faire apporter un dîner léger ici même et ne se séparèrent pour de bon que vers 23 heures. Sur une impulsion, la sorcière aux yeux émeraude retînt son ami sur le seuil et, malicieuse, déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Alors qu'il retournait vers ses quartiers, le maître des potions bénit le fait que l'heure du couvre-feu était passée depuis longtemps car son air – stupidement – béat et ses pommettes roses auraient sans doute surpris plus d'un élève. Adorable petite peste…

xxx

_23 mai 2005_

Quand Severus s'arrêta devant les quartiers de Megan, le lendemain, sur les coups de 20 heures, il souffla le mot de passe familier et Merlin le laissa entrer sans se faire trop prier. Le sombre professeur pénétra dans le salon et referma la porte derrière lui. Il reconnut la voix d'Yves Duteil qui baignait la pièce de mélodies enfantines. L'homme sourit et déposa sa cape sur le dossier du canapé avant de pénétrer dans la chambre lorsque son hôte l'invita à le faire. Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment intime à se trouver à cet endroit avec _elle_ et Severus était presque gêné alors qu'il s'assit au bout du lit, tentant tant bien que mal de chasser les idées peu catholiques qui lui venaient à l'esprit. La jeune femme lui souriait innocemment depuis son bureau, plus charmante que jamais dans une salopette kaki et un petit tee-shirt noir qui affichait 'Armed and Dangerous', ses boucles ébène vaguement rassemblées en chignon.

- « Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? » s'enquit Megan alors qu'elle fouillait parmi le tas de parchemins qui s'élevait précairement sur le coin du bureau.

- « Humm… oui » répondit le maître des potions en esquissant un sourire – chose qui lui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment pour le plus grand étonnement de l'ensemble de la population Poudlardienne. « Les insupportables morveux n'ont pas fait explosé de chaudron donc je suppose que je devrais me juger chanceux » fit-il d'un ton dégoulinant de sarcasme.

La sorcière aux yeux émeraude rit doucement en levant vers lui un regard malicieux.

- « Vraiment, vous êtes trop dur avec eux… » le taquina t'elle avec un sourire espiègle.

- « Je ne pense pas, non » rétorqua Severus en haussant un sourcil, les yeux rieurs.

- « On va faire quelque chose de différent ce soir » annonça soudainement la jeune femme alors qu'elle se mettait à farfouiller dans sa penderie.

Immédiatement une foule d'images se bousculèrent dans l'esprit du professeur Snape et aucune ne suggéraient un changement de décor. Mais honnêtement, la plupart étaient sages. L'homme ne désirait rien de plus que de passer la soirée à serrer Megan contre lui, lové dans ce grand lit, en écoutant quelques morceaux de Mozart. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucune objection à goûter ces lèvres rouges qui…

- « Je vais vous apprendre à faire des brownies » déclara la professeur de DCFM, l'air mutin.

Ciel songea le maître des potions avant de se dire que, peut-être, cela pourrait se révéler intéressant, voire amusant.

- « A moins que… enfin, si vous ne voulez pas… » balbutia son amie dont l'enthousiasme semblait avoir laisser place à la nervosité devant son manque de réaction.

- « C'est parfait » la rassura Severus qui détestait la voir ainsi et souhaitait voir réapparaître son sourire. « Cependant, je ne suis pas sûr de me révéler un élève très doué en la matière » la prévint-il en plaisantant.

- « Vous allez être génial » le contra la jeune femme, à nouveau rieuse.

Et quelque part, il la crut…

xxx

- « Oh, Dobby est siiiii content de vous voir mademoiselle Megan ! » s'écria l'elfe de maison en question de sa petite voix nasillarde, l'air béat d'admiration en les voyant entrer dans les cuisines. « Oh, et mademoiselle Potter a amené le professeur Snape ! Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour vous ? »

- « Je suis contente de te voir aussi Dobby » fit la sorcière aux boucles ébène en se baissant pour être à sa hauteur. « Nous allons faire des brownies ce soir et voici la liste des ingrédients dont nous aurons besoin » expliqua t'elle en lui tendant un petit morceau de papier.

Le fait est que l'aide de Dobby n'était nullement nécessaire pour cette tâche. Mais la petite créature avait tellement envie de se montrer utile que la jeune femme prévoyait toujours de petites choses pour lesquelles il pouvait aider. L'elfe parut en effet ravi de se voir confier cette mission et s'empressa de rassembler les aliments demandés. Megan se tourna ensuite vers Severus avec un sourire espiègle et fit apparaître deux tabliers de cuisine que le maître des potions fixa d'abord avec amusement puis avec horreur.

- « Il est totalement hors de question que je mettes l'une de ces… choses » déclara t'il en pointant les offensant morceaux de tissu avant de croiser les bras sur son torse dans un geste résolu qui fit sourire sa jeune collègue.

L'un des tabliers était de couleur émeraude avec l'inscription '**Save a broomstick. Ride a Wizard**' en lettres dorées. Severus en voyait très bien l'humour – et il l'appréciait même – mais refusait catégoriquement de porter _ça_. D'un autre côté, l'idée de voir Megan le porter avait quelque chose de, eh bien, de 'piquant'... L'autre était de couleur bleu saphir et disait : '**In the kitchen, **_**I**_**'m Merlin**' en lettres argentées. Déjà vaguement plus mettable, mais définitivement pas en public. Non, même pas pour les beaux yeux de sa petite peste.

- « Comme vous voulez » fit Megan, visiblement très amusée. « J'espère que vous ne tenez pas trop à votre chemise noire… » ajouta t'elle, taquine, en enfilant le tablier vert dans lequel, selon l'opinion de Severus, elle réussissait encore à être ravissante et non pas ridicule comme toute personne normale.

Le maître des potions se contenta de retrousser ses manches, ignorant l'avertissement de la jeune femme. Les Snape ne se salissaient pas en faisant des concoctions. Jamais. C'était un principe. Et puis faire la cuisine ne devait pas être si différent que de faire une potion. D'autant plus qu'avec la magie… Mais la petite peste voudrait sans doute procéder de façon moldue. Il soupira mentalement. Pourquoi avait-il accepté, déjà ? Ah, oui, il était amoureux. Et comme tous les gens amoureux, il faisait des choses stupides. Severus se fit la réflexion qu'il s'était fait relativement vite à l'idée d'éprouver 'ça' pour la petite peste. En même temps, rester dans le déni ne l'aurait guère aidé… Le retour fracassant de Dobby dans leur petit coin de cuisine le sortit de ses pensées.

- « Dobby a tout trouvé, mademoiselle Megan ! » annonça fièrement la créature aux grands yeux brillants en déposant sur le plan de travail tout un ensemble de récipients et d'ustensiles.

- « C'est parfait » le remercia solennellement la sorcière aux boucles ébène.

xxx

Peut-être songea Severus Snape une heure plus tard, peut-être aurait-il du suivre les conseils de la jeune femme en fin de compte. Sa belle chemise de soie noire – oh, vanité… – avait définitivement pris une teinte grise sous l'effet de nuages de farine successifs. Le plat était à présent en sécurité dans le four. Megan nettoyait consciencieusement le saladier qui avait contenu la pâte à l'aide de son doigt qu'elle léchait ensuite avec application. Distrait un instant du nettoyage de sa chemise – qui ne souffrait aucun sort – par le spectacle sensuel de la jeune femme, le professeur de potions secoua vivement la tête et détourna le regard. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir l'air aussi… aussi délicieuse ! décida t'il, pétulant.

- « Vous voulez goûter ? » proposa la nymphette – parfaitement, Severus avait décidé qu'il l'appellerait ainsi dorénavant – avec un petit sourire bien trop innocent pour être honnête.

L'homme au regard d'onyx hésita une seconde – tentant sans succès d'adopter un air stricte et blasé – puis céda. Il vint s'adosser au plan de travail sur lequel Megan était juchée et fit apparaître une petite cuillère avant de piocher à son tour sans le saladier. Il ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de manger la pâte alors qu'elle n'était pas cuite mais la jeune femme avait l'air d'apprécier, alors… Sa compagne sourit avec espièglerie et fronça son nez, amusée, en observant le professeur Snape considérer la cuillérée de substance couleur chocolat avec une certaine circonspection. Il prit le temps de la sentir avant de la porter à sa bouche et de fermer les yeux pour mieux en apprécier la saveur. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, sa cadette le fixait malicieusement, un sourcil hausser en la parfaite réplique de l'une de ses propres expressions.

- « Acceptable » déclara t'il finalement, l'air faussement surpris.

- « C'est vous qui l'avez préparé » fit la sorcière au regard de jade en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- « Avec votre aide… » souligna le maître des potions avant de piocher à nouveau dans le saladier.

- « On a tous besoin d'aide à un moment où à un autre » lança simplement Megan en croisant gracieusement ses jambes.

- « Certes » lui accorda Severus avec un hochement de tête et l'esquisse d'un sourire. « Je… J'ai beaucoup aimé faire ça… avec vous. J'ai vraiment passé un très bon moment » ajouta t'il après un instant, vaguement gêné de sa 'déclaration' mais fier de l'avoir faite.

D'ailleurs, cela en valait la peine, rien que pour voir les yeux de la jeune femme s'éclairer de contentement, ses pommettes prendre une délicate couleur rosée et ses lèvres s'étirer dans un de ses sourires qu'il aimait tant.

- « Merci, » répondit-elle finalement, « mais n'ayez pas l'air si surpris, je pourrais me sentir vexée » le taquina sa collègue avec espièglerie.

xxx

Ils dégustèrent les brownies – qui se révélèrent délicieux – dans les quartiers de Megan autour d'un thé au jasmin, bercés par la voix chaude de Louis Armstrong. Cette fois encore, la jeune femme s'endormit tout contre Severus dans le grand canapé pourpre. L'homme savoura cette sensation pendant quelques minutes avant de la prendre dans ses bras, de la transporter dans la chambre puis de déposer son précieux fardeau sur le lit. Il la recouvrit de la couette et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Il prit un moment pour la regarder dormir, se rassasiant de son image, admirant ses traits angéliques détendus dans le sommeil. La dernière fois qu'une telle chose était arrivée, ils n'en avaient pas reparlé ensuite. La sorcière aux boucles ébène lui avait semblé reconnaissante mais n'avait pas abordé le sujet.

Le maître des potions sourit puis quitta les appartements de sa jeune amie en éteignant derrière lui toutes les bougies. Il salua Merlin qui somnolait dans son portrait en refermant la porte et s'apprêtait à emprunter le couloir qui le mènerait aux cachots quand il fut pris d'une inspiration subite et se ravisa. Se postant devant le tableau du puissant mage elfique, Severus se racla ostensiblement la gorge afin d'obtenir son attention. L'honorable sorcier à la barbe blanche le toisa entre ses paupières à demi closes, l'air peu amène.

- « Vous désiriez quelque chose ? » finit-il par demander en se redressant dans son fauteuil, visiblement mécontent d'être ainsi déranger.

- « Comment dit-on 'je vous aime' en elfique ? » s'enquit très sérieusement le professeur Snape.

Merlin ne répondit pas immédiatement, le regard fixé sur son cadet comme si il voulait jauger ses intentions. Il sembla que la réponse qu'il trouva en Severus lui sembla satisfaisante puisqu'il daigna accéder à sa requête, ses yeux gris pétillant d'une manière qui rappelait singulièrement Albus Dumbledore.

- « **Amin mella lle**, » fit le vieux magicien, « signifie 'je t'aime', il semble futile d'employer le vouvoiement lors d'une telle déclaration » expliqua t'il d'un ton bourru. « Toutefois, je dois vous prévenir que vous n'êtes pas du tout mon genre » ajouta Merlin mi-moqueur, mi-amical.

Le ténébreux maître des potions résista à l'envie de se pincer pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. L'honorable elfe venait-il de plaisanter avec lui ? On aurait presque dit qu'il… qu'il l'appréciait. C'était inattendu mais non pas malvenu.

- « **Amin mella lle** » répéta doucement le grand brun au regard d'onyx. « **Amin mella lle**. »

Cela sonnait tellement juste... Et l'idée qu'il ne pourrait sans doute jamais adresser ces mots là à l'unique personne à qui il les destinait lui serrait douloureusement le cœur. Il aurait tant voulu retourner dans cette chambre et murmurer cette phrase à l'horrible de la petite peste qui occupait ses pensées…

- « **Cora nîn** signifie 'mon cœur' et **Meleth nîn** 'mon aimé » lui indiqua encore le magicien, les traits plus doux. « Utilisez-les avec prudence, ils ne sont pas anodins » l'averti t'il d'un ton presque paternel.

- « **Hannon lle**, Merlin » remercia Severus en s'inclinant légèrement, conscient de la preuve de confiance qui venait de lui être faite et espérant, qu'un jour il pourrait redonner tout leur sens à ses expressions.

oxoOoxo

* * *

_So ? (Perso, j'adore Merlin :-))_

_"Save a broomstick, ride a wizard" vient de la chanson "Save a horse, ride a cow-boy" (Sauvez un cheval, monter un cow-boy... je ne vous fais pas de dessin)_

_"In the kitchen, I'm Merlin" Dans la cusine, je suis Merlin (ça rend moins bien en français, non?)_


	28. Chapter 28

_So, je ne sais pas trop si ça fait ça aux autres (auteurs je veux dire) mais je ne sais jamais comment entroduire un nouveau chapitre ey après avoir épuisé toute la série de 'hello', 'hey', 'coucou', 'salut'... je commence à sérieusement manquer d'inspiration alors sachez juste que j'ai pas mal avancé dans les chapitres (j'en ai écrit 5 d'avance mais j'en ai prévu au moins 20 de plus ;-)) et que la publication devrait rester régulière (si l'inspiration est au rendez-vous of course)_

_Merci, pour leurs reviews (toujours extrêmement appréciées) à : ewiliane (effectivement, il y pense mais malheureusement il va être très très lent à la détente :-)), zaika (ça arrive, ça arrive...), alpo (ravie d'avoir pu t'aider ;-)), moony n prongs (merci, ça me fait très plaisir, pour le baiser il va venir bientôt mais pas ici) et jenni (il va y avoir un gros élément perturbateur mais pas tout de suite...)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira_

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_24 mai 2005_

- « Salut, Chlo' ! » fit Megan, rieuse, en avisant son amie au fond de la salle.

La brunette qu'elle venait d'interpeller tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit avant de se lever pour lui faire la bise. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient données rendez-vous en cette fin d'après-midi, dans ce fameux salon de thé du quartier de Saint-Germain. La maison Ladurée Bonaparte. Ce n'était pas le fait que l'établissement était célèbre qui leur plaisait mais le cadre chaleureux et les délicieuses pâtisseries qui y étaient servies. Généralement, les deux amies s'y retrouvaient pour discuter autour d'un brunch le week-end. Aujourd'hui cependant, elles se retrouvaient pour préparer le mariage de Chloé.

- « Salut Meg' » répondit la jolie irlandaise, souriante. « Ça va ? »

- « Ça va… » déclara vaguement la sorcière aux yeux de jade, éludant la question. « Je suis désolée pour le retard mais j'ai été retenu par un de mes élèves » s'excusa t'elle alors qu'elle s'installait sur la confortable banquette. « Et toi alors ? Excitée ? Nerveuse ? » s'enquit la professeur de DCFM, taquine.

- « Non, plutôt sereine et puis j'ai encore un mois avant le mariage ! » rétorqua Chloé avec malice. « Antoine est mort de trouille par contre. Les mecs… » fit-elle, espiègle, en battant l'air de sa main avant de mordre dans son pain à l'abricot et à la pistache. « Mmm… c'est délicieux ! »

Megan rit, amusée, et fourragea sous la montagne de magasines de robes de mariage étalés sur la table pour dénicher la carte. Ce qu'elle aimait surtout ici, c'était les spécialités. Même si elle finissait toujours par se rabattre sur des macarons au chocolat, parcourir la liste des yeux de 'tarte chocolat framboise' à 'religieuse à la violette' en passant par 'éclair à la pistache', la faisait toujours rêver. Lorsqu'une serveuse s'approcha de leur table, son bloc à la main, Chloé redemanda un diabolo mandarine ainsi qu'un petit pain chocolat-pistache et la sorcière aux boucles ébène commanda son macaron et du thé au jasmin.

- « Depuis quand tu bois du thé au jasmin ? » s'enquit la jeune fiancée en haussant un sourcil.

Son amie ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire mystérieusement. La vérité c'est qu'elle y avait pris goût en chipant la tasse de Severus quand il prenait le thé ensemble. Et en commander maintenant, c'était un peu comme si le maître des potions était avec elle… Mais ça, elle n'était pas prête à l'avouer à Chloé.

- « Alors, tu as des idées pour le mariage ? Et la robe ? » fit Megan en s'emparant de l'un des magasines pour le feuilleter.

- « Eh bien… J'ai en effet mon idée sur la chose… Mais c'est très cliché » prévint-elle, les pommettes roses.

La jeune sorcière au regard de jade lui fit signe de continuer alors que la serveuse revenait avec un plateau chargé de leurs commandes. Chloé attendit qu'elle soit partie pour reprendre, à voix basse.

- « Voilà, je vois ça sur une plage en Irlande, au coucher du soleil » commença la brunette en touillant distraitement son coca light avec sa paille, « et avec un pianiste qui jouerait 'What a wonderful world'… »

Son amie acquiesça avec un sourire affectueux entre deux gorgées de thé.

- « Pour la robe, ce serait quelque chose de simple… écrue, pas blanche, Merlin sait que je ne suis plus vierge depuis longtemps… » commenta la jolie irlandaise avec humour.

Megan pouffa, une veille dame à la table voisine eut l'air offensée et Chloé lui adressa une grimace derrière son dos.

- « Pour la coiffure, rien de trop compliqué non plus » continua la jeune libraire comme si de rien était. « Une fleur peut-être… » fit-elle les yeux dans le vague.

- « Et pour les invités ? » interrogea son interlocutrice en sortant un petit bloc et un stylo à l'effigie de Squirt – la petite tortue dans Némo – décoré de petites plumes vertes.

- « Eh bien, il y aura toi, évidemment » commença à énumérer Chloé en dépliant ses doigts au fur et à mesure. « Dray et Blaise puisqu'il semble qu'on ne puisse plus les décoller tous les deux, Théo, Aurore, Amber, Mattew, Grace, Morgane, Thomas, Laura, ma sœur Rachel et son mari, mes parents, les parents d'Antoine… Je pense que c'est tout » conclut-elle finalement alors que Megan prenait des notes. « On sera une vingtaine. Plus ou moins selon que les gens viennent en couple ou non » reprit la brunette après avoir bu une gorgée de coca light. « Est-ce que tu comptes amener Darian ? »

Le bruit du stylo qui tombe contre la soucoupe en porcelaine sembla assourdissant à la jeune femme aux boucles ébène qui avait soudainement pâli. C'était très précisément le sujet qu'elle avait voulu éviter. Sa rupture avec Darian. Elle n'en avait pas encore parlé à Chloé parce qu'elle savait que cette nouvelle l'attristerait. Elle ne savait pas comment lui expliquer la situation. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à parler de Severus. Tout était encore bien trop confus en elle. Surtout près ce qui avait failli se passer hier… Encore. L'irlandaise aux yeux bleu-vert fronça les sourcils, inquiète de la réaction de son amie.

- « Meg' ? » fit-elle doucement pour ne pas brusquer son vis-à-vis.

- « Je… Nous avons… Darian et moi… nous ne sommes plus ensemble » avoua Megan avec difficulté alors qu'elle évitait avec soin le regard de Chloé tout en réduisant systématiquement en miettes sa serviette en papier.

- « Quoi ? » s'exclama la brunette, choquée et totalement prise de court. « Mais pourquoi ? »

La jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier soupira avant d'esquisser un sourire triste.

- « C'est… compliqué » répondit-elle après un long moment de silence.

- « Raconte-moi » exigea gentiment son amie en prenant sa main dans la sienne en un geste de soutien. « Je veux la version longue. »

Alors Megan raconta tout. Enfin, presque. Elle ne parla pas du maître de potion mais évoqua tout le reste, étrangement soulagée de pouvoir enfin se confier à sa meilleure amie. Elle lui parla longuement de sa découverte d'Aliénor et de ce qui en avait découlé, de ses doutes et de sa douleur. Chloé l'écouta avec attention mais elle se doutait qu'il y avait autre chose, que la jeune anglaise ne lui disait pas tout…

- « Je ne peux pas te dire que ça ne me fait pas de peine, je sais à quel point vous teniez l'un à l'autre » fit-elle une fois que la jeune Potter eut terminé. « Mais en revanche, je comprends ta décision » ajouta l'irlandaise aux boucles brunes avec un sourire rassurant. « Toutefois… je pense qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement de ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Il y a… » commença Megan avant de s'arrêter pour chercher ses mots. « C'est… » Elle se tut de nouveau, ne sachant pas comment mettre expliciter ses pensées.

Elle avait confiance en Chloé. Vraiment. Elle savait qu'elle ne la jugerait pas et qu'elle la conseillerait, l'aiderait. Elle savait aussi qu'en parler lui ferait du bien. Mais elle avait peur quand même. Peur de ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir, ce qu'elle savait qu'elle allait découvrir, si elle analysait ses sentiments pour Severus d'un peu trop près. Finalement, elle se lança et expliqua, du mieux qu'elle put, ce qui la troublait.

- « Waow » commenta simplement son amie avant de prendre une gorgée de coca. « J'aurais besoin de quelque chose d'un peu plus fort… » déclara t'elle avec humour avant de retrouver son sérieux. « Bon sang, Meg', tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié… »

- « N'est-ce pas ? » fit Megan avec un sourire sans joie. « Honnêtement, Chlo', je ne sais pas quoi faire… » continua la jeune femme en remuant machinalement son thé. « Je veux dire, je ne sais même pas ce que je veux, d'ailleurs, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'_il_ veut et je ne suis pas sûre du tout que cela ne nous mène pas droit à la catastrophe… »

Sur ce, la sorcière au regard de jade secoua ses boucles ébène, l'air défaite. Chloé, de son côté, sembla réfléchir au problème tout en grignotant son petit pain.

- « Je ne pense pas, » finit-elle par déclarer, « que ce soit vers une catastrophe que vous vous dirigez. Mais, je te l'accorde, tu n'y es pas allée de main morte en tombant amoureuse d'un homme aussi compliqué que toi… » ajouta t'elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Cette fois ce sont les yeux émeraude de Megan qui s'agrandirent sous le choc.

- « Quoi ?!? » manqua t'elle de s'étrangler avec son thé au jasmin. « Je ne… Je n'ai… Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais… enfin… Tu crois ? » fit finalement la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, complètement perdue. « Tu… Tu crois que je suis amoureuse de lui ? » s'enquit-elle dans un murmure, se sentant soudain vidée et vulnérable.

- « Pas toi ? » répondit la brunette en fronçant les sourcils.

Si elle était tout à fait franche avec elle-même, la jeune professeur de DCFM devait avouer qu'elle y avait songé. Elle était indubitablement attirée par Severus et elle l'appréciait énormément. Mais de là à en être amoureuse… Peut-être que oui en fait. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de moyen de comparaison parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été avant. Amoureuse. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, cela semblait assez évident. Et peut-être même qu'elle apprendrait à l'aimer vraiment… Seulement, elle n'était pas sûre du tout d'être prête pour ça. L'idée la terrifiait et il n'était pas question qu'elle confronte le maître des potions à ce propos. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de perdre son amitié ni de souffrir à cause de lui ou de le faire souffrir. Et puis, sincèrement, elle ne se voyait pas faire sa vie avec lui. Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact elle se voyait parfaitement faire sa vie avec lui mais ne le voyait pas, lui, faire sa vie avec elle.

Il n'était certes pas comme Amber le décrivait, si insupportable et si cynique mais il ne lui semblait pas le genre d'homme à se marier, à se fixer dans une jolie maison et à avoir deux charmants bambins. D'une part parce qu'il semblait n'avoir qu'un respect tout relatif pour les institutions. D'autre part parce qu'il semblait exécrer la normalité. Enfin parce qu'il tolérait à peine le fait d'être en présence de jeunes enfants. Et surtout parce que selon les apparences il n'était absolument pas le genre d'homme à tomber amoureux. De plus, il paraissait évident à la sauveuse du monde sorcier que jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne parviendrait à le conserver près d'elle. Si tant est qu'elle en ait un jour l'opportunité…

- « Honnêtement ? » reprit Megan en posant son regard incertain sur Chloé. « Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment posé la question… Disons que j'évitais de me poser la question » rectifia t'elle avec un brin d'espièglerie. « Il semble vraiment, eh bien, intouchable… si tu vois ce que je veux dire » continua la sorcière alors qu'elle remettait une boucle ébène rebelle derrière son oreille. « C'est difficile de savoir ce qu'il pense et il a vraiment un sale caractère la plupart du temps, même si… Eh bien, je suppose que parfois il est vraiment… attentionné. C'est assez déstabilisant en fait et je n'apprécie pas spécialement d'être déstabilisée de cette façon. Je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre… » expliqua t'elle en se perdant dans la contemplation du fond de sa tasse.

Ici elle marqua une pause que son amie, comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas fini, se garda bien d'interrompre. Finalement, la jeune femme aux yeux de jade releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard ouvert et rassurant de la jeune irlandaise.

- « Chlo', je ne sais pas quoi faire » avoua la descendante de Merlin, la voix vacillante et l'air réellement perdu. « J'aime les moments qu'on passe ensemble mais je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie pour lui, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai envie que ça signifie et ça ne fait que trois semaines que j'ai rompu avec Darian… C'est beaucoup trop tôt ! » s'exclama t'elle avant de se mordre nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. « Et… je ne pense pas qu'il me voie comme ça… » ajouta t'elle tristement tout en continuant dans sa tête : 'Pourquoi le ferait-il ?'.

La future mariée prit un instant pour composer sa réponse. D'après ce que lui avait raconté Megan – et elle était sur que son amie avait minimiser les choses – ce Severus était définitivement intéressé. Enfin, elle en avait parlé avec Mattew quelques mois auparavant quand il était passé à sa librairie. Et il semblerait que le jeune Potter avait bien du mal à faire accepter au maître des potions de quitter son donjon pour une partie d'échec une fois par semaine. Alors que ce même brun ténébreux se plie si souvent au bon vouloir de la sorcière aux boucles ébène relevait soit du miracle soit d'une très profonde affection. Et Chloé ne croyait pas aux miracles. Enfin, l'homme avait accepté de pique-niquer avec Meg' et apprenait l'elfique, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Son amie ne se rendait peut-être pas compte de ce que cela signifiait mais la brunette se demandait sincèrement comment il aurait pu être plus clair dans ses intentions.

Pauvre homme. Elle aurait presque pu le plaindre d'être tomber sur quelqu'un d'aussi compliquée et pleine de paradoxes que la toute jeune professeur. Nul doute qu'il était tout aussi peu sûr de lui qu'elle l'était d'elle-même. Et nul qu'il se posait précisément les mêmes questions… Eh bien, elle allait l'aider un peu. Parce que, même si elle avait toujours apprécié Darian, elle avait toujours su que ça n'aurait pas pu durer entre eux. Maintenant, avec ce monsieur Snape, elle soupçonnait que cela ne serait pas facile tous les jours mais que, sur la durée, ils seraient parfaits ensemble. Et puis, à l'approche de son mariage, elle se sentait une âme étrangement romantique…

- « Eh bien, je le trouve très… prévenant pour quelqu'un que ne te voie pas comme 'ça' » fit la brunette avec précaution, sachant pertinemment que faire changer Megan d'avis ne serait pas une mince affaire. « Si tu veux mon avis tu avais un faible pour Severus depuis bien plus longtemps que ça et tu t'es servie du premier prétexte venu pour quitter Darian… attention, je ne dis pas que c'était un mauvais prétexte » ajouta t'elle avant que son interlocutrice ne puisse protester, « mais s'en était un. En fait, je pense que tu te poses bien trop de questions. Je n'aurai qu'un conseil pour toi : si tu as envie d'être avec lui, fonce ! »

- « Je ne sais pas… » répondit son amie avec une petite moue peu sceptique. « Je préfèrerais qu'on parle d'autre chose pour l'instant » reprit-elle avec plus d'entrain et un sourire pas tout à fait convaincant. « On devait programmer ton mariage et j'accapare toute la conversation… Alors, si tu me montrais les robes que tu as sélectionné ? »

Chloé accepta gracieusement la tentative de changement de sujet, comprenant que Meg' ne voulait plus discuter de sa vie sentimentale compliquée et que la pousser serait une erreur. La jeune irlandaise lui désigna donc gaiement les tenues qui lui avaient plu. Elles passèrent ainsi les deux heures suivantes à glousser en feuilletant les pages de magasines spécialisés puis se promenèrent sur les quais de Seine avant de se séparer.

xxx

_25 mai 2005_

- « Le 25 juin ?!? » siffla Draco, l'air complètement outré, manquant de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de café. « Mais elle est folle ! » glissa t'il avec urgence à sa voisine qui affichait un sourire malicieux tout en grignotant un croissant. « Elle ne peut pas se marier le 25 ! C'est dans un mois ! » se récria le blond à voix basse.

- « Oui, Dray, je suis au courant » fit son amie aux boucles ébène, amusée par sa réaction.

- « Je ne pourrais jamais être prêt à temps ! » reprit le jeune homme, d'un ton paniqué.

- « C'est Chloé qui se marie, pas toi » lui rappela Megan avec espièglerie. « De toutes façons, se sera très simple, tu n'auras même pas à te mettre en costume… »

- « Pas en costume ? Tu plaisantes j'espère » répliqua l'héritier Malfoy en fronçant son nez d'une manière très… aristocratique. « Et les fleurs ? Elle a pensé aux fleurs ? » s'enquit-il ensuite alors qu'il semblait réfléchir à un millier de choses différentes.

- « Reste Zen, Dray » le calma sa jolie collègue, rieuse, le regard pétillant de malice. « Ce n'est pas ton mariage dont il s'agit… »

- « Heureusement ! » s'insurgea t'il, les sourcils froncé avant de sourire à son tour. « Mère en ferait une syncope… Un mois pour organiser un mariage sorcier ! Je n'aimerais pas être à la place d'Antoine… » ajouta Draco, taquin, avant de reprendre une bouchée de bacon.

Il souriait toujours lorsqu'un magnifique phoenix, maintenant familier, au plumage d'un vert profond, presque noir, rehaussé d'or, apparut parmi les chouettes, hiboux, faucons et autres messagers ailés qui délivraient le courrier en ce jeudi matin. Il se posa gracieusement sur le dossier de la chaise de Megan. La jeune femme aux yeux émeraude eut un sourire radieux. Ça faisait un mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Darian et son ex-amant lui manquait. Leurs petites escapades romantiques ne lui manquait pas vraiment mais _il_ lui manquait de la façon dont un ami très cher peu nous manquer lorsque l'on est habitué à le voir souvent. Darian avait d'abord été un confident et un compagnon délicieux pendant six mois avant qu'ils ne passent à autre chose et cette amitié comptait énormément pour la sorcière aux boucles ébène. Elle aurait été dévastée de la perdre. De le perdre à cause de _ça_.

La professeur de DCFM caressa distraitement Homère, qui frottait affectueusement sa tête contre son cou, en finissant son petit déjeuner. Puis elle salua l'ensemble de ses collègues d'un sourire et glissa un mot à l'oreille de Draco avant de se lever et de quitter la table. Le phoenix ébouriffa ses plumes et vînt se poser sur son épaule alors qu'elle sortait de la grande salle, inconsciente du regard meurtrier que le maître des potions lançait – plus ou moins discrètement – au splendide animal. Severus ne détourna la tête que lorsque la jeune femme disparut derrière les lourdes portes de bois et entreprit de pousser ses œufs brouillés loin de lui, un douloureux poids sur l'estomac. Il n'en montra rien en apparence mais la présence à Poudlard du familier de l'amant de Megan avait déclanché en lui un maelstrom d'émotions dont il se serait bien passé.

La jalousie, il s'y attendait. Après tout, il aimait profondément la sorcière aux yeux de jade et la savoir avec un autre n'était définitivement pas plaisant. La résignation aussi : il avait vu le vampire, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. En revanche, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à cette intense vague de désespoir. Et cette impression d'avoir un poignard planté dans le cœur. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Brutal retour à la réalité. Quel fou il avait été. Il avait oublié que la jeune femme de ses rêves n'était pas à lui. Définitivement pas. Elle était à un autre. Un autre qui était bien mieux que lui… Le si stoïque maître des potions déglutit difficilement et s'excusa avant de se lever à son tour. Il ne se sentait pas la force de rester là plus longtemps. Trop perdu dans ses pensées, le sombre professeur ne remarqua même pas que Mattew l'avait suivi.

xxx

_« _Ma chère et tendre Megan,

Ai-je encore le droit de t'appeler chaton ? Le puis-je encore ? J'aimerais le pouvoir car, quoiqu'il se passe, tu seras toujours mon adorable petit chaton. Le sais-tu ? Cela te va si bien… Je me souviens avec précision de ce premier matin, ce si délicieux matin, où je me suis réveillé à tes côtés. Tu étais blottie tout contre moi d'une manière si charmante et si désarmante… Tu as toujours possédé cette grâce féline irréelle, cette manière de bouger, de marcher, de faire l'amour…

Non, ne soit pas fâchée, j'ai conscience que ce n'est plus ce que tu attends de moi, qu'il n'est pas sage de s'aventurer sur ses terrains dangereux. Je ne le ferais plus chaton, je te le jure. Je me contenterais de chérir ces souvenirs que je garde précieusement au fond de moi.

Ne crois pas que je t'écrive dans une tentative, que saurais veine et irrespectueuse, de plaider notre cause. Sache juste que, quoiqu'il arrive, je t'aimerais toujours. Le fait est que cette situation est étrange et qu'il me faudra du temps pour m'y habituer. Certaines privautés ne me sont plus acquises, cette réalisation est longue et douloureuse.

Je t'envoie cette missive afin de tenir une promesse, afin que tu comprennes que je serais toujours là pour toi. Mais mon drame est que je ne trouve pas de mots à coucher sur le papier. Ma plume tremble, mon encre est diluée de larmes et l'inspiration m'échappe.

Chaton, ne crois pas que je t'en veuille ni que je sois désespéré mais ça fait longtemps et je crains de ne plus savoir comment entre ton ami. Je réapprendrais bien sûr. Laisse-moi un peu de temps et tout sera comme avant. Comment dit-on déjà ? Ah oui, j'espère que tu vas bien. C'est vrai tu sais que je l'espère et j'ai vu que tu l'étais, là-bas.

J'effleure les limites de cette page et me rends compte que je n'ai rien dit en fait. Excuse mon esprit confus et mon manque d'entraînement. J'ose croire, toutefois, que tu m'as compris. Ne dit-on pas que c'est l'intention qui compte, chaton ? Rappelle-toi que je serais toujours là pour toi, quelques soient les circonstances.

Ne sois pas une étrangère, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. Tu me manques.

Avec tout mon amour

Darian

PS : n'oublie pas de saluer Bérénice et Psyché pour moi, Merlin sait qu'elles sont susceptibles, surtout Bérénice._ »_

La jeune femme aux boucles ébène replia la lettre avec soin et la porta à son nez, les yeux clos, respirant l'odeur subtile qui subsistait. Darian. Ses paupières s'entrouvrirent sur un regard émeraude brillant de larmes quand elle sentit la caresse d'un museau froid contre son bras. Megan caressa doucement la fourrure de l'hermine blanche qui cherchait à attirer son attention. Homère, un peu plus loin, lissait son plumage, attendant sans doute un nouvel ordre. La lecture de cette lettre avait bouleversée la sorcière, là laissant à la fois heureuse et triste. Avoir des nouvelles du vampire était merveilleux. Elle avait tellement eu peur qu'il lui en veuille, qu'il refuse de lui parler malgré ce qu'il avait promis… Elle aimait qu'il l'appelle chaton, qu'il ne cesse jamais. Il y avait tellement d'affection dans ce terme.

A chaque fois, elle avait l'impression d'entendre sa voix sensuelle à son oreille et de sentir ses bras puissants autour d'elle. C'était rassurant. Comme lorsque sa mère l'appelait 'petit ange', que Draco l'appelait 'Honey' ou que Dumbledore l'appelait '**Penneth**'. Elle se laissa un instant aller à songer au terme qu'utiliserait Severus si jamais… Enfin, c'était ridicule, le maître des potions n'était sûrement pas le genre d'homme à utiliser de telles expressions. La jeune femme secoua ses boucles brunes avec un léger sourire triste. Elle ne devrait pas songer à cela. Ce n'était pas rationnel. Ce n'était pas sain. Elle fit apparaître un morceau de parchemin, une plume et un grand livre sur lequel s'appuyer. Il ne lui restait qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant le début des cours et elle voulait répondre.

_« _Cher Darian,

Je n'ai sans doute pas ta maîtrise avec les mots et, quand bien même je ne saurais exprimer la joie que ta lettre m'a procurée ta lettre. Merlin, Darian, j'ai eu si peur et tu me manques tellement. Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de regretter parce que je ne regrette rien. Ni les moments, les si merveilleux moments que nous avons passés ensemble ni ma dernière décision. C'était dur Darian, tu sais, et je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de peine. Il fallait. Je t'aime toujours et ton amitié compte plus pour moi que tu pourrais l'imaginer.

J'espère que tu vas bien également mais je me demande s'il n'est pas un peu hypocrite de ma part de poser cette question. Je sais que tu ne parleras pas de toi dans une lettre mais j'ai besoin de savoir… Ne suis-je pas égoïste ? J'aimerais te voir, te parler, me blottir dans tes bras et ne jamais les quitter. Mais ce n'est plus possible et je dois avancer.

Merci pour tout. Je pense que je ne te l'ai pas assez dit alors merci.

Je ne deviendrais pas cette étrangère même si je le voulais, Darian.

A très bientôt.

Avec toute mon affection

Megan_ »_

La sorcière aux yeux de jade scella la missive d'un geste du poignet avant de la tendre au phoenix et de le regarder s'envoler. Elle n'avait pas mis tout ce qu'elle voulait dans cette lettre et elle y avait sans doute mis des choses qui n'aurait pas du y être mais, peu importait, elle verrait Darian bientôt. Ils étaient toujours amis.

- « _Au fait, Bérénice, Darian a pensé à toi dans sa lettre, il te salue_ » fit la professeur de DCFM en se relevant, malicieuse.

- « _Ah oui ?_ » répondit le reptile d'un ton blasé depuis la pierre sur laquelle elle paressait au soleil. « _Eh bien, c'est simplement naturel, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai toujours apprécié ce vampire. Il faut lui reconnaître une certaine classe…_ »

xxx

- « Severus ! » fit Mattew en rejoignant le maître des potions à petites foulées. « Severus ! » répéta t'il alors qu'il songeait que la situation avait un air de déjà vu.

Le manège de son ami ne lui avait pas échappé et il imaginait très bien les pensées qui devaient être celle de l'ex-espion. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées. Lui savait que Darian ne constituait plus une 'menace' pour son aîné et en était plutôt content. Plus le temps passait, plus il lui semblait évident que sa sœur et son collègue seraient parfaits l'un pour l'autre.

- « Mattew ? » répondit l'homme au regard d'onyx qui s'était arrêté à l'appel de son nom, un sourcil haussé en signe d'interrogation.

Il avait été tenté d'ignorer l'aîné des Potter mais avait décidé de ne pas imposer à son ami une mauvaise humeur dont il n'était en rien responsable. De plus, il ne voulait pas que la curiosité du brun le pousse à des conclusions trop hâtives. Comme faire le lien entre l'arrivée du phoenix du vampire et son brusque départ. Non pas que cela ne fut totalement faux…

- « Severus » reprit le jeune homme, le souffle court, « ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

A ces mots, le sourcil du professeur de potions prit une forme d'accent circonflexe et, malgré lui, l'esquisse d'un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

- « Oh, et que suppose-tu que je croies ? » s'enquit-il d'un ton au combien sarcastique. « Je serais curieux d'entendre ça » ajouta Severus en toisant son cadet d'un regard moqueur.

- « Je… » commença Mattew avant de se taire et de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait dite. « Il faut que tu saches que… » tenta t'il à nouveau sans plus de succès.

Ce n'était définitivement pas son rôle, pas sa place ni son droit de révéler le genre de chose qu'il s'apprêtait à révéler au maître des potions. Toutefois, il lui semblait qu'avec deux personnes aussi fières et têtues l'une que l'autre, un petit coup de pouce ne serait pas de trop. D'un autre côté, l'idée de trahir ainsi sa sœur le révoltait. Que ce soit pour son bien ou non. La décision n'était définitivement pas facile à prendre… Bien sûr, il pourrait compter sur la discrétion de son ami mais cela n'apaiserait pas sa culpabilité. Le jeune homme était partagé. Son interlocuteur, quant à lui, l'observait, non sans une certaine curiosité, suivant sur son visage le combat intérieur qu'il menait.

- « Merlin sait que Megan va me tuer » murmura le jeune professeur d'histoire de la magie, davantage pour lui-même que pour son compagnon, « mais je pense que tu devrais le savoir quand même » continua Mattew, tentant manifestement de s'en convaincre avant tout. « Ils… Megan a rompu avec Darian, pendant les vacances » débita t'il à toute vitesse de peur de ne plus avoir le courage de le faire.

Malgré tous ses efforts pour rester imperturbable, Severus ne put cacher complètement sa surprise à cette annonce. Il réussi cependant à dissimuler la nouvelle vague d'espoir qui balaya tout son être. C'est donc les yeux écarquillés, les mains légèrement tremblantes et le cœur battant qu'il se permit d'interroger plus avant son jeune ami. Il sembla un peu vain de dissimuler à son ami son intérêt pour la nouvelle puisque ce dernier avait jugé bon de l'en avertir. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Il savait d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'il était… intéressé par la jeune sorcière aux boucles ébène. Et il ne semblait pas contre l'idée. C'était étrange, très étrange. Mais c'était encourageant également. Peut-être signifiait-il qu'il aurait un jour l'opportunité de… déclarer sa flamme, faute d'une meilleure expression. Il n'osait même pas imaginer qu'il était pour quelque chose dans cette rupture.

- « Tu en es sûr ? » s'enquit donc le maître des potions avec plus d'empressement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- « Certain » confirma Mattew, ses yeux chocolat pétillant de malice. « La balle est dans ton camp » fit-il encore avant de s'éclipser, laissant derrière lui un professeur Snape des plus décontenancés.

xxx

Bien plus tard dans la journée, Severus s'adossait au chambranle de la porte de son salon et observait en silence la jeune femme aux yeux clos dont les doigts semblaient voler sur les touches de du piano à queue qui occupait le centre de la pièce. La lumière des bougies éclairaient ses boucles ébène de reflets dorés et donnait à son visage pâle une irréelle teinte diaphane. L'homme au regard d'onyx se perdit un moment dans sa contemplation, bercé par la douce mélodie. Il ne connaissait pas ce morceau mais le trouvait… touchant. Ou peut-être était-ce juste la présence de Megan qui semblait tellement à sa place dans ses quartiers. Il aurait voulu la garder toujours avec lui. La conversation qu'il avait eut le matin même avec Mattew lui revint en mémoire. Il n'osait encore y croire et surtout il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de cette information. Est-ce que cela changeait réellement quelque chose ?

- « Vous aimez ? » demanda la jeune femme en se retournant vers lui, son adorable sourire aux lèvres.

- « Beaucoup » répondit le ténébreux professeur en s'avançant vers elle, son regard noir se faisant plus chaleureux. « De quoi s'agit-il ? »

- « Une chanson d'un dessin animé… un film moldu pour enfants qui s'appelle 'Anastasia', c'est 'At the beginning with you' » expliqua Megan après s'être déplacée afin que Severus puisse s'asseoir à ses côtés. « Il y a des paroles mais… humm… je ne suis très douée » avoua t'elle, les pommettes roses.

- « Essayez, je suis sûr que vous y arriverez très bien » l'encouragea t'il gentiment tout en l'accompagnant au piano.

Finalement, la sorcière au regard de jade se lança, à voix basse, et l'homme l'écouta attentivement, transporté par la voix de sa jeune collègue qui, à défaut d'être tout à fait juste, se révéla très mélodieuse. Ils continuèrent de jouer pendant de longs et délicieux moments. Sur les coups de 22 heures, ils s'assirent sur le canapé devant des tasses de thé fumantes et une imposante assiette d'oréos pour discuter de la cinématographie moldue. Il était près de minuit lorsque le maître des potions songea à poser la question qui le travaillait depuis le matin même.

- « Megan, que signifie 'la balle est dans ton camp' ? » s'enquit-il en reposant sa tasse vide sur la table basse. « C'est Mattew qui a utilisé cette expression et je ne sais pas ce qu'il a voulu dire par là » expliqua l'ex-espion devant l'air interrogatif de sa voisine.

- « Cela signifie 'la balle est dans ton camp'. Enfin, dans votre camp » rectifia la jeune femme en secouant ses boucles ébène, légèrement confuse.

- « Je comprends mieux… » acquiesça Severus avant de lui offrir un sourire hésitant. « Mais, Megan, cela me ferait plaisir que vous me tutoyiez » fit-il en posant une main sur le bras de la sorcière aux yeux émeraude.

- « Vraiment ? » demanda Megan avec un sourire radieux, se retenant tout juste d'étreindre fougueusement son ami.

- « Vraiment » l'assura l'homme aux yeux d'onyx, attendri et amusé par son enthousiasme tout enfantin.

Faisant fis de toute bienséance, la jeune femme se jeta littéralement sur les genoux du professeur de potions, ses bras noués autour de sa nuque et son visage enfoui contre son torse. La lettre de Darian ce matin l'avait déjà ravie mais cette démonstration d'amitié, de respect et quelque part d'affection réchauffait son cœur. Elle se laissa aller à l'enivrante et rassurante sensation d'être étreinte dans des bras forts, contre un torse chaud à la délicieuse odeur de menthe poivrée. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas sage de s'adonner à ce sentiment de plénitude mais c'était tellement agréable… Elle se retint à peine de ronronner lorsqu'une main se mit à caresser doucement ses cheveux. Elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Chloé et reconnut que oui, elle était sans doute déjà amoureuse de cet homme là. Et même si cela lui faisait peur, si elle savait qu'elle aurait toutes les chances de souffrir… elle essaierait. Elle essaierait parce que ça en vaudrait la peine. Etait-ce mal ?

Severus, d'abord surpris par le corps chaud et gracile qui lui était 'tombé' dessus, s'y habitua rapidement. Glissant un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, il se laissa aller à caresser ses boucles ébène de l'autre. D'abord avec appréhension puis plus sereinement quand il la sentit se détendre contre lui. Il prit une grande inspiration, se délectant de l'odeur fruitée qui se dégageait de la petite peste. Sa réaction était pour le moins inattendue mais il devinait que sa correspondance avec son ex-amant – à prononcer d'un ton jubilatoire – avait été riche en émotions et qu'elle avait simplement besoin de baisser sa garde un petit moment. Et si elle choisissait de le faire avec lui, c'était parfait. Merlin, la tenir dans ses bras était définitivement une sensation à laquelle il pourrait s'habituer très vite… et dont il ne pourrait sans doute plus se passer. Etait-ce cela aimer ?

- « Désolée » murmura finalement Megan, rougissante, en s'écartant du maître de potions.

- « Ce n'est rien » fit ce dernier avec l'un de ces véritables sourires qu'il lui réservait.

- « Je serais honorée de vous tutoyer… humm… de te tutoyer » se corrigea t'elle avec un petit air mutin. « Mais il faudra que vou… tu fasses de même » exigea la jeune femme, rieuse.

- « Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème » la taquina Severus avant de poser son regard sur le serpent qui se glissait entre eux. « Bérénice semble penser qu'il est tant que tu regagnes tes quartiers » constata t'il avec humour alors que le reptile et lui semblait se toiser du regard.

- « Elle a raison, il est tard et nous avons cours demain » déclara la sorcière aux yeux de jade tout en se levant avant de récupérer Bérénice, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. « Bonne nuit Severus ! » lança t'elle depuis le foyer de la cheminée tout en lançant une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le feu.

- « Bonne nuit… **Meleth nîn** » souffla le sombre professeur une fois qu'elle eut disparu dans un nuage de fumée verte. « **Amin mella lle**. »

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Alors ? Je ne suis pas très sûre pour les lettres (ça fait pas un peu trop guimauve ?) ni pour la dernière scène mais j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez..._


	29. Chapter 29

_Un petit chapitre à l'avance (oui, oui, d'un jour mais c'est l'intention qui compte, pas vrai ?) et qui va certainement vous plaire... du moins le contenu (je n'en dirais pas plus) risque de plaire à certains impatients ;-)_

_Sinon, un très grand merci à Lilli-puce (merci, j'avais un peu peur...), Zaika (tu es servie :-)), Moony N Prong (merci, merci, merci et j'adooore ce dessin animé ;-)), Rayondesoleil (je sais, je sais, le problème c'est que j'écris en français et en français eh bien, on fait la différence et je ne pouvais pas vraiment passer du "vous" au "tu" dans ma narration juste comme ça...), Jenni (en effet, Bérénice est 'adorable' :-)), Elisabeth (merci, je suis flattée et contente que tu aimes) et Alpo (merciiiii ;-))._

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_26 mai 2005_

- « … Et aucun d'entre eux n'a su me donner la date de la bataille de Virsenth qui a marqué la fin du conflit avec les Gobelins » se plaignit Mattew Potter, tout en gardant le sourire, à un Severus Snape peu attentif. « Il faut dire qu'ils venaient d'avoir un cours avec Meg' sur les Strangulots. Dans le lac » ajouta t'il, rieur, alors que son collègue lui accordait un intérêt nouveau.

C'était presque trop facile songea le jeune homme avec amusement avant de reprendre une gorgée de vin rouge. Il suffisait de faire référence à sa sœur – ou même tout simplement de prononcer son nom – pour avoir toute l'attention du maître des potions.

- « On parle de moi ? » fit une voix chantante et familière alors que Megan prenait place dans la chaise vide entre Severus et Draco à la table professorale.

- « Mais bien sûr mon petit rayon de soleil » railla gentiment son grand frère, « tu sais bien que tu es la centre du monde… »

La jeune femme lui tira la langue puis fit la bise à son voisin blond avant de se retourner vers le professeur de potions, un adorable sourire aux lèvres.

- « Severus » le salua t'elle, radieuse, alors que Mattew haussait un sourcil curieux.

- « Megan » lui répondit l'homme au regard d'onyx, les yeux rieurs, comme si ils venaient d'échanger une plaisanterie dont ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir saisir les subtilités.

Une fois de plus, le jeune brun s'émerveilla de la complicité, voire de l'intimité, qui liait sa sœur et son ami. Jamais il n'avait vu son aîné être aussi confortable, aussi à l'aise, aussi… heureux avec un autre être vivant. C'était quelque peu déstabilisant mais non pas déplaisant. Il avait toujours dit que Megan avait un don avec les serpents – Fourchelangue ou non.

- « Tu ne te sers pas ? » s'enquit soudain Severus en voyant que sa jeune collègue ignorait totalement le plat au profit exclusif de son verre de coca light.

- « Humm… ? Non, merci. C'était l'anniversaire de Josh Firth aujourd'hui, l'un de mes cinquièmes années. On l'a fêté ce matin. Les Poufsouffles avaient apporté des gâteaux » expliqua Megan avec un sourire taquin tandis que son frère se remettait tant bien que mal d'avoir entendu son ami tutoyer la jolie sorcière aux yeux de jade.

Le professeur d'histoire de la magie avait été tellement pris au dépourvu qu'il n'eut pas immédiatement la présence d'esprit de souligner ce nouveau développement. Lorsqu'il se reprit suffisamment pour le commenter, Severus et Megan étaient déjà engagés dans une conversation animée à propos de leur prochain cours de duel à l'épée. Il préféra ne pas les interrompre, sachant qu'il avait toutes les chances de se faire promptement remettre à sa place. Plus tard, pendant le repas, jetant un coup d'œil à son voisin, Mattew fut surpris de le voir se servir en frites. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Severus Snape ne mangeait _jamais_ de frites. Jamais. C'était un principe. Il s'apprêtait donc à interroger le maître des potions sur ce fait inhabituel lorsqu'il vit sa sœur piocher dans l'assiette de l'ex-espion avec un air mutin. Ex-espion qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel tout en souriant – visiblement plus amusé qu'exaspéré – au lieu de lui jeter un sort bien placé.

L'héritier mâle des Potter resta un instant ébahi devant cette 'anomalie', qui se reproduisit à intervalles réguliers, avant de secouer la tête en retenant un fou rire. Si 'ça' n'était pas une déclaration d'amour éternel, il ne connaissait plus Severus… A côté de lui, Hermione et Minerva fixaient également la scène d'un air incrédule et vaguement horrifié, s'entendant sans doute à voir le professeur de potions exploser à tout moment. Draco, de l'autre côté de Megan affichait un air blasé, bien qu'un soupçon malicieux, en continuant de discuter avec Blaise comme si de rien n'était. Mattew dissimula finalement son hilarité dans une quinte de toux et retourna à son repas, notant mentalement de taquiner sans merci le professeur Snape à ce propos un peu plus tard.

Ou peut-être pas. Sans doute sera t'il plus sage d'attendre que leur relation soit effectivement officialisée, ou au moins concrétiser. Parce qu'avec ces deux là on n'était jamais sûr de rien. A vrai dire, il n'était même pas persuadé que Megan ait pleinement conscience de ses sentiments pour leur ami commun. Elle pouvait se montrer très obtuse. Quand à ce qu'elle se rende compte de la réciprocité de ces sentiments…

- « Et pour l'enterrement de sa vie de jeune fille ? » fit Draco, l'air vaguement catastrophé alors qu'il entamait avec la ravissante sauveuse du monde sorcier une énième discussion à propos du mariage de Chloé.

- « Je ne sais pas… » répondit la jeune femme entre une frite et une gorgée de coca light.

- « Mais on a moins d'un mois ! » s'exclama le blond en faisant de grands gestes exagérés, davantage destinés à amuser Megan qu'à traduire un quelconque état d'anxiété. « Qu'est-ce qu'en dit Chlo' ? »

- « J'ai déjà eu du mal à la convaincre de ne pas déposer sa liste de mariage dans une boutique Disney, » rétorqua la professeur de DCFM, malicieuse mais sincère, « alors je préfère y aller doucement. Merlin seul sait quelle horrible revanche elle est capable d'inventer… »

- « Comme t'obliger à porter une robe de demoiselle d'honneur rose bonbon ? » suggéra le futur Lord Malfoy, taquin.

- « Ne pense même pas à lui donner des idées ! » le prévint son amie en agitant un index menaçant – et parfaitement manucuré – sous son nez aristocratique. « Pourquoi pas une journée sur le tournage de Stargate Atlantis ? » proposa la jeune femme, les yeux pétillants d'anticipation, revenant à leur sujet de conversation premier. « Pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille je veux dire » précisa t'elle, mutine. « Ou peut-être un strip-teaseur en uniforme de l'Air Force ou de la Navy… » continua t'elle, davantage pour elle-même. « Ou alors un spa dans un palace égyptien… Et pourquoi pas une soirée privée au Moulin Rouge ? » s'enquit la jeune femme aux yeux de jade, l'air perplexe. « Non ! Une nuit au Louvre ! Je suis sûre qu'elle va adorer ! » fit-elle à voix basse mais pleine d'enthousiasme.

- « Génial ! » approuva vivement Draco avant de prendre un ton de conspirateur. « Darian connaît le directeur pas vrai ? Et avant on pourrait aller dîner dans ce resto de Manhattan, tu sais, celui qui fait western… »

- « Le 'Cowgirl Hall of Fame' ? » offrit son interlocutrice, amusée.

- « Exactement ! » acquiesça le blond, triomphant.

- « On peut y aller quand tu voudras, Dray » approuva Megan avec un sourire affectueux, « mais pour l'occasion je pensais plutôt à louer un des salons du Plazza Athénée ou quelque chose comme ça… » glissa t'elle diplomatiquement alors que son ami hochait de la tête, se rendant à son argument. « Et pourquoi ne pas passer la journée à Eurodisney ? » proposa la sorcière aux boucles ébène, une frite à la main et son verre de coca light dans l'autre.

- « Il y a trop de monde, honey » objecta le jeune Malfoy. « Il faudrait pouvoir le louer en entier et, dans ce cas, je pense que ça serait un peu lugubre. Pourquoi ne pas plutôt… ? »

Et la conversation continua ainsi avec animation jusqu'à la fin du repas. Megan continuant de piocher effrontément dans l'assiette du maître de potions. Draco dévorant la sienne avec toute la classe dont il était capable. Blaise, Mattew et Severus échangeant nombre de regards mi-blasés mi-amusés tout au long du déjeuner, ne cherchant même pas à suivre l'échange entre les deux jeunes gens …

xxx

_27 mai 2005_

Severus lissa pour la centième fois un pli imaginaire sur la veste anthracite qui, avec le pantalon assorti et la chemise blanche, constituait actuellement son habillement. Mattew lui avait assuré que l'ensemble était un parfait mélange d'élégance et de décontraction. Mais le maître des potions n'avait jamais – autant qu'il s'en souvienne – été aussi nerveux depuis son premier meeting avec Voldemort. Puisque Megan avait changé les règles du jeu en l'invitant à faire du cheval ou à – Merlin le préserve d'une récidive – cuisiner, il s'était décidé à lui faire partager une chose qu'il aimait. Le théâtre. Classique de préférence. Il avait donc choisi de l'inviter à une représentation du 'Songe d'une nuit d'été' de William Shakespeare. La pièce préférée de la jeune femme – il s'était renseigné – qui passait actuellement au 'Shakespeare's Globe Theater'. A Londres.

La sorcière aux yeux de jade ne savait rien de ses plans pour la soirée et l'idée qu'ils ne soient pas à son goût le terrorisait. D'autant que Mattew – toujours lui- l'avait félicité pour avoir songé à quelque chose d'aussi romantique. _Romantique _! Ce n'était absolument pas l'impression qu'il voulait donner à Megan. Le fait est qu'il se sentait effectivement l'âme romantique en présence de la jeune femme aux boucles ébènes. Elle faisait ressortir en lui un côté chevaleresque qu'il ne pensait pas – jusque là – posséder. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il essayait de la séduire. Ce qu'il essayait précisément de faire mais le problème n'était pas là… Il désirait avant tout préserver sa précieuse amitié et tenait à être totalement sûr qu'il ne courrait pas à la catastrophe.

D'un autre côté, le ténébreux professeur avait réellement envie de la séduire, vraiment. Il avait envie de gagner son amour et non simplement ses faveurs – comme cela avait été le cas avec ses précédentes maîtresses. Il avait envie de construire quelque chose avec elle, de l'amer toujours, de la protéger, de la prendre dans ses bras, de la faire rire… Il se voyait bien – et Salazar savait combien l'idée l'effrayait – passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Mais, paradoxalement, cette tendresse immense, ce profond respect, cette admiration sans borne et cet amour pour elle lui donnaient envie de fuir très loin. Plus il était amoureux – il n'avait jamais pensé qu'on pouvait l'être _à ce point_ – plus l'idée qu'il ne la méritait pas faisait son chemin de son esprit. Le soutien de Mattew le rassurait bien sûr et l'attitude – ouverte, enjouée, amicale et même parfois affectueuse – de Megan envers lui aurait du l'encourager. Mais ses propres insécurités ne lui accordaient que peu de répit. En ce moment même, il était persuadé qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Elle n'avait pourtant que quelques secondes de retard pour l'instant…

- « Ah, Severus, mon garçon » fit tout d'un coup l'une des dernières voix que Severus aurait voulu entendre.

Pour être tout à fait juste, il n'y avait qu'une voix qu'il avait réellement envie d'entendre à l'heure actuelle songea le brun ténébreux alors qu'Albus Dumbledore faisait son apparition dans son champ de vision, robes mauve, barbe blanche et tout le tralala…

- « Albus » le salua le maître des potions d'une voix neutre – avoir un passé d'espion avait tout de même ses avantages.

- « J'ai cru comprendre que vous sortiez ce soir » reprit innocemment le vieux sorcier, ses yeux bleus pétillant de malice, un sourire dans la voix.

Le regard de Severus se rétrécit imperceptiblement et se fit suspicieux.

- « En effet » répondit-il avec une décontraction qu'il était loin d'éprouver et sur un ton qui signifiait clairement : 'ce n'est pas le moment de me déranger vieil imbécile !'.

Malheureusement, Albus n'avait jamais été très bon dans la lecture de ce genre de messages subliminaux. Ou peut-être qu'il en était conscient mais qu'il préférait tout bonnement les ignorer. Pour être tout à fait franc, le sombre professeur était plus enclin à privilégier la seconde hypothèse… Le directeur de Poudlard allait donc continuer lorsque des bruits de pas leur firent tourner la tête. Bientôt Megan Potter apparut, moitié marchant moitié courrant, vêtue d'un jean noir, d'un bustier émeraude et d'un boléro noir. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en un chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches folles et elle tenait une paire d'escarpins noirs dans sa main droite. L'air vaguement coupable et les pommettes roses, elle n'avait jamais parut aussi adorable à Severus.

- « Désolée pour le retard » s'excusa la jeune femme après avoir adressé un sourire à ses deux aînés, en s'appuyant contre le mur afin d'enfiler ses chaussures. « Je devais absolument finir cette lettre pour Narcissia » expliqua t'elle tout en remettant distraitement une mèche noire derrière son oreille.

Elle était réellement confuse d'avoir fait attendre Severus mais n'avait réellement pas pu faire autrement. Narcissia et elle s'écrivaient assez fréquemment depuis que Megan avait quitté Beauxbâtons. La sorcières aux yeux de jade s'était sorte liée d'amitié avec l'aristocrate blonde au cours des nombreux séjour que la jeune Potter avaient fait au manoir Malfoy en compagnie de Draco. Cela la peinait de penser ça mais, quelque part, elle se sentait plus proche de la mère de son ami que de la sienne. Attention, elle adorait sa mère mais elle ne l'admirait pas vraiment et ne se confiait jamais à elle. Il y avait comme une sorte de malaise entre elle. Un rapport de force, une jalousie plus ou moins sous-jacente qui les poussaient à maintenir une certaine distance.

Peut-être parce que Meg' avait choisi de faire son éducation en France pour protéger sa famille. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait toujours donné l'impression – fausse – de ne pas avoir besoin de Lily. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne lui ressemblait pas autant que ses deux autres sœurs. Ou peut-être seulement par qu'elles étaient par trop différentes sur certaines choses et par trop semblables sur d'autre. Avec Narcissia s'était différent. Elles étaient plus… complices. Lady Malfoy n'était pas cette femme froide, hautaine et méprisante dont on parlait en société. Elle était fière, certes, mais aussi généreuse, vive, compatissante, drôle et aimante. Elle était très protectrice envers le petit cercle de ceux pour lesquels elle avait de l'affection. Petit cercle dont la jeune femme aux boucles ébènes faisait partie.

Narcissia comprenait son désir d'indépendance. Narcissia partageait cette façade forte qu'elles affichaient comme un masque et cette fragilité intérieure qu'elles dissimulaient de leur mieux. Elle partageait ce côté volontaire avec Megan, avec toutefois plus de subtilité et sans le côté buté qui caractérisait souvent sa cadette. Cette n'avait, pendant longtemps, pas osé faire part de son projet à la mère de Draco. Elle avait cependant abordé le sujet dans sa dernière missive. Son projet de crèches pour enfants sorciers jumelées avec un jardin d'enfant, une école primaire et peut-être même un orphelinat. Sa noble amie s'était montrée, dans sa réponse, très enthousiaste et toute prête à l'aider. Sans emploi, Lady Malfoy s'occupait en organisant des réceptions et en récoltant des fonds pour toute sorte d'associations caritatives.

Elle aimait les enfants et avait une sorte de don pour manipuler les politiciens. Deux choses essentielles pour la réalisation des rêves de la jeune femme au regard émeraude. Cette fois, l'aristocrate avait demandé à Megan de lui donner plus de précisions une idée du budget dont elles auraient besoin. Et la tâche avait pris plus de temps que prévu. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle s'en voulait vraiment d'être en retard pour Severus, enfin pour son rendez-vous avec Severus. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il croit qu'elle n'accordait pas d'importance à cette sortie – surprise – ou à lui-même. Parce qu'elle en accordait beaucoup. Peut-être même trop. La perspective de cette soirée l'avait rendue fébrile toute la journée. Une fébrilité de celles qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis ses premiers rendez-vous 'officiels' avec Darian.

Ce qui était absurde puisqu'il s'agissait de Severus ici. Et ce n'était définitivement pas un rendez-vous. Du moins… Evidemment, ça y ressemblait mais il n'était question que d'une sortie entre amis, pas vrai ? Ce n'est pas qu'elle était contre l'idée de quelque chose de plus… enfin, de moins 'amical'. En fait, si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle était même plutôt tentée de se 'jeter à l'eau', malgré une peur panique qui lui nouait les entrailles. Megan avait fini par se rendre à la logique de Chloé. Elle était indubitablement amoureuse, il ne restait plus qu'un mois de cours et si elle voulait savoir si cela pouvait 'marcher' entre eux c'était maintenant ou jamais. Merlin, ce genre de réflexion était tout à fait pathétique, si elle avait lu un roman dont elle était l'héroïne, elle se serait ri au nez…

Mais le ténébreux – et sexy – brun n'y songeait certainement pas. Parfois elle avait la fugace impression qu'il partageait ses sentiments. Il pouvait s'agir d'un geste tendre, d'un mot taquin ou d'une lueur de désir qui passait dans ses yeux noirs. Et puis après elle se persuadait que ce n'était rien, juste une illusion. Pourquoi l'aimerait-il de cette façon ? 'Pourquoi pas ?' lui soufflait une petite voix pleine d'espoir bien vite étouffée par une frayeur sans nom qui lui vrillait le cœur. La jeune femme se jugeait, en toute modestie, relativement courageuse quand il s'agissait d'aller combattre les mages noirs ou de faire valoir ses idées. Mais lorsqu'il était question de sentiments, elle avait la sensation de redevenir une petite fille vulnérable, effrayée à l'idée de souffrir. Draco disait qu'elle n'avait pas assez confiance elle. Megan, de son côté, pensait qu'elle était tout simplement réaliste.

- « Bien, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps » déclara le professeur Dumbledore en couvrant ses deux cadets d'un regard affectueux et amusé. « Je vous souhaite de passer une très bonne soirée » ajouta t'il avec malice avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de Megan. « Estel, Severus. »

Sur ces mots, l'honorable magicien à la barbe blanche rejoignit son bureau d'un pas alerte. Non pas que les deux jeunes gens n'y prêtèrent guère d'attention, trop absorbés l'un par l'autre. Ils semblaient perdus dans leur contemplation mutuelle, presque comme si ils ne pouvaient croire à la réalité de la présence de l'autre. Présence dont ils semblaient se délecter, leurs regards rivés l'un à l'autre, comme si ils voulaient à tout pris graver ce souvenirs dans leur mémoire. Finalement c'est la jeune femme, légèrement rougissante, qui rompit le silence.

- « Alors, où va t'on ? » s'enquit-elle avec un petit air innocent qui se transforma en moue boudeuse lorsque Severus secoua négativement la tête.

- « C'est une surprise » fit le maître des potions avec un sourire que Megan aurait volontiers qualifié d'espiègle. « V… Tu me fais confiance ? » demanda t'il en tendant sa main à la jolie sorcière.

- « Bien sûr » répondit immédiatement cette dernière comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus évident.

Elle glissa sa main – fine et pâle – dans celle de son ami – chaude et puissante – en réprimant un délicieux frisson lorsque leurs peau se touchèrent. Severus marqua une légère hésitation, ressentant également une délectable sensation prendre racine dans sa paume et remonter le loin de son bras, diffusant une douce chaleur dans tout son être. Il l'attira à lui gentiment avant de l'entraîner vers la porte pour gagner le point de transplanement.

xxx

- « Oups, désolée » s'excusa Megan en rosissant alors qu'elle s'accrochait à l'homme au regard d'onyx à ses côtés pour tenter de retrouver son équilibre. « Je n'ai pas l'habitude de transplaner avec quelqu'un » expliqua la jeune femme en relevant ses yeux vers lui avec un sourire désarmant.

- « Ce n'est rien » la rassura Severus, un bras passé autour de la taille fine de sa compagne afin de la retenir tandis que celle-ci avait posé une main sur son torse.

Il se garda bien d'ajouter qu'il trouvait la situation plus que plaisante et qu'il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à la garder plus longtemps contre lui. Au contraire. L'ex-espion remarqua d'ailleurs que la sorcière aux boucles ébène, à présent fermement debout sur ses pieds, n'avait pas fait un geste pour s'écarter de son étreinte. Cette pensée le fit sourire intérieurement alors qu'il observait Megan regarder curieusement autour d'elle. Severus les avait faits transplaner dans une petite ruelle plutôt bien tenue et dont les murs s'élevant de part et d'autre étaient bâtis de briques grises. Il faisait encore clair en cette soirée de mai et on entendait au loin le bruit diffus de la circulation des voitures. La jeune femme fronça son nez et se concentra juste un moment, laissant son pouvoir la guider… Ils étaient définitivement à Londres.

- « Ce n'est pas bien de tricher… » la morigéna gentiment le ténébreux maître des potions en sentant une légère vague de magie déferler depuis le corps chaud encore contre lui.

- « Qui ? Moi ? » fit la malicieuse sorcière aux yeux de jade avec une moue innocente.

Son aîné secoua doucement la tête en fixant sur elle un regard noir qui se voulait désapprobateur mais dont l'étincelle d'amusement annulait tout l'effet.

- « Allons, ven… viens » l'invita t'il, la main de Megan toujours dans la sienne, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le bout de l'allée.

Elle le suivit docilement, le regard suspicieusement rieur alors qu'il songeait qu'il lui faudrait encore quelque temps avant que le fait de la tutoyer devienne une habitude. Le fait est que dans les plus anciennes familles aristocratiques sorcières, comme la sienne, les membres d'une même famille se vouvoyaient encore. De plus, dans ces cercles, lorsqu'un jeune homme courtisait une jeune femme, une réserve des plus strictes était de rigueur et il fallait suivre tout un protocole auquel il avait été initié dans sa jeunesse. Mais maintenant ces pratiques étaient jugées désuètes et Megan, avec une mère née de parents moldus, ne s'y attendait certainement pas. Sans compter que, déjà douloureusement conscient de leur différence d'âge, Severus ne voulait pas paraître vieux jeu devant sa ravissante cadette.

Bientôt, les deux sorciers arrivaient sur une grande artère où déambulaient quelques groupes de piétons – 'Globe Road' nota distraitement la jeune femme – qu'ils longèrent un moment. Finalement, le charismatique brun s'arrêta devant des grilles au delà desquelles s'élevait un grand bâtiment à l'allure circulaire. Ses murs blancs étaient renforcés de poutres de bois et son toit était manifestement couvert de chaume. L'étrange bâtisse, manifestement ancienne mais récemment rénové, formait un contraste assez frappant avec les immeubles environnant et rappelait à Megan ces vieilles demeurent normande. La professeur de DCFM n'eut pas besoin de lire les affiches de part et d'autres de la grille pour savoir qu'il s'agissait du 'Shakespeare's Globe Theater', célèbre théâtre où le nom moins célèbre auteur avait mis en scène ses premières œuvres.

- « Ils jouent le Songe d'une nuit d'été ce soir » lança Severus dont l'anxiété transpirait à peine dans la voix, mais suffisamment pour que sa collègue s'en rende compte. « L'actuel directeur est un ancien de Poudlard, un ami, et il nous autorise à visiter le théâtre » continua t'il nerveusement sans oser lever les yeux. « J'avais pensé que nous pourrions y faire un tour avant de dîner au restaurant puis d'assister à la représentation… »

Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, le séduisant – et au combien mystérieux – brun se retrouva, pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps, enserré dans une étreinte fougueuse, courtoisie de la jeune Potter.

- « Oh, Severus, c'est adorable ! » s'exclama Megan, ses yeux de jade pétillant de délice, un charmant sourire aux lèvres, sans pour autant se détacher de son ami.

S'il s'était agi de n'importe qui d'autre, Severus se serait probablement révolté et aurait vivement nié être quoique se soit approchant d'_adorable_ mais puisqu'elle semblait penser que c'était une bonne chose…

- « On peut y aller ? » demanda la sauveuse du monde sorcier en se détachant de lui, tandis qu'un enthousiasme tout enfantin semblait s'être emparé d'elle.

Bien plus tard, assis au premier rang du balcon de la 'middle gallery' et accoudé à la balustrade de bois, le maître des potions se félicitait pour son choix. Evidemment, le décor était superbe, la pièce excellente et les acteurs remarquable mais c'est surtout l'expression de la jeune femme à ses côtés qui l'avait convaincu que la soirée était réussie. Megan, les yeux brillant de plaisir et le sourire aux lèvres ne quittait pas la scène des yeux sauf pour croiser son regard de temps à autre. Elle semblait littéralement boire les paroles d'Oberon et de Titania qui évoluaient entre les deux colonnes de marbres rouges. Elle riait aux facétie de Puck, fronçait les sourcils devant l'entêtement de Demetrius et se laissait bercer par la féerie qui se dégageait de l'ensemble… Le dîner également avait été très agréable se rappela Severus en esquissant un sourire.

Ils avaient longuement discuté de leur goût pour le théâtre et de bien d'autres choses en savourant un repas somme toute simple mais délicieux. Il aimait particulièrement à se souvenir de la façon si naturelle qu'ils avaient de partager leurs plats et de se comprendre d'un regard… La sorcière aux boucles ébène, elle, étaient aux anges. Fréquentant assidûment les théâtres français, elle n'était jamais venue ici auparavant et était plus que ravie de partager cette première fois avec l'homme à ses côtés. Elle était touchée qu'il ait pu songer à organiser cela et savourait avec gourmandise la représentation d'une pièce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait que lire. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qui l'enchantait le plus, la présence de Severus ou le fabuleux décor, mais soupçonnait qu'il s'agissait d'une combinaison des deux qui donnait à ces instants un petit quelque chose de purement magique.

xxx

- « J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée, vraiment » fit Megan, radieuse et légèrement rosissante en se retournant vers Severus qui s'était arrêté à ses côtés devant le portrait – pour le moment dissimulé – de Merlin.

Les deux sorciers avaient quitté le théâtre à regret après la représentation. Ils avaient transplanés depuis la ruelle de Londres jusqu'à Pré-au-lard avant de rentrer à pied jusqu'au château. Ils avaient marché particulièrement lentement sous le ciel étoilé, savourant chaque instant passé ensemble et semblant appréhender le moment de leur séparation. Ils évoluaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, sans se toucher mais de manière à se frôler fréquemment. Leurs mains s'effleuraient au rythme de leurs pas. Ils ne se regardaient pas, mais se jetaient des coups d'œil ardents lorsqu'ils pensaient que l'autre ne les voyaient pas. Ce qui était le cas puisque cet 'autre' était bien trop occupé à faire exactement la même chose… Il était près de deux heures du matin lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau des quartiers de la jeune femme au regard émeraude, tous deux très nerveux et très incertains sur la conduite à tenir.

Ils savaient ce qu'ils voulaient qu'il se produise – dans le futur – mais ne pensaient sincèrement pas que ces désires puisse être partagé. C'est ainsi qu'ils se tenaient maintenant, hésitants comme un couple d'adolescents à leur premier rendez-vous, devant les appartements de la sorcière aux boucles ébène. Après la déclaration, d'une sincérité désarmante, de la jeune femme, Severus posa sur elle un regard vibrant d'adoration et d'admiration qui illuminait ses yeux d'onyx d'une flamme particulière. Megan, la tête baissée, n'était pas en mesure de voir cette flamme mais elle en sentait la chaleur et, la gorge nouée, rassemblant tout son courage de Griffondor, elle posa une main pâle sur la manche anthracite de son vis-à-vis. La soirée avait était parfaite et, même si cela n'avait pas signifié autant pour lui que pour elle, elle voulait le remercier, vraiment.

- « Merci Severus, merci pour tout… » souffla t'elle doucement en levant son regard de jade, lui-même étincelant d'un brasier intérieur que la sauveuse du monde sorcier avait du mal à maîtriser, pour le fixer dans celui du maître des potions.

La jeune femme resta un instant interdite, stupéfaite par l'incroyable intensité des émotions qu'elle pouvait lire sur le visage de son aîné. Elle resserra convulsivement sa prise sur le tissu de la veste sous ses doigts et entrouvrit la bouche sans qu'il n'en sorte le moindre son. Severus, déjà enivré par sa proximité et porté par l'atmosphère de cette nuit printanière, ne put résister au tableau qu'elle offrait. De grands yeux émeraude ourlés de longs cils de geai sur une peau de porcelaine, presque diaphane sous les rayons de lune. De lourdes et soyeuses boucles d'un noir d'ébène. Des lèvres rouges et pleines dévoilant à peine une rangée de dents blanches. Presque inconsciemment, le grand brun ténébreux avança une main tremblante et laissa ses longs doigts de pianiste effleurer une pommette rose avec révérence.

Megan ne fit pas un geste, ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre, comme hypnotisée par la vision de cet homme, habituellement si stoïque et réservé, en cet instant si ouvert… à cause d'elle, grâce à elle, peu importait en cet instant. Les caresses se firent moins hésitantes et les doigts plus hardis. La paume de Severus recouvrit la joue pâle de la ravissante sorcière qui semblait fondre sous la tendresse de l'action, et son pouce rugueux redessina ces lèvres si tentantes. Le sombre professeur la dominant d'une vingtaine de centimètres, la jeune femme était dans l'obligation de relever légèrement le menton pour pouvoir accrocher son regard, son visage tendu vers lui. Cherchant à se rapprocher de cette source de chaleur et à accentuer ces délicieux contacts, elle se pencha légèrement vers lui, se laissant aller avec confiance.

L'homme aux yeux d'onyx s'approcha à son tour, doucement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait et, en même temps, il n'en aucune idée. Il avait l'impression d'être acteur et spectateur à la fois. Il agissait, ne pouvait s'en empêchait, et il se voyait agir avec cette espèce de fébrilité malsaine que l'on éprouve en arrivant au passage où le héros du roman joue sa vie sous nos yeux. C'était lui qui ne désirait rien de plus au monde que d'embrasser ces irrésistibles lèvres qui lui étaient offertes avec tant d'abandon. Mais c'était également lui qui voyait avec trépidation ces deux têtes noires aller l'une vers l'autre, avec une lenteur quasiment insupportable. Il lui sembla même que c'est cette partie de lui, spectatrice, qui le poussa à franchir les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient encore de Megan.

Severus sentit d'abord le souffle erratique de la jeune femme contre sa bouche avant de goûter enfin aux lèvres douces et pliables qui frissonnèrent sous les siennes. Sensation exquise et grisante qui effaça tout autre considération de l'esprit des deux amants. Le contact ne dura qu'un trop court et merveilleux moment avant que le maître des potions ne reprenne brusquement conscience de la réalité et de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il venait d'embrasser la personne qui comptait sûrement le plus au monde pour lui – du moins de cette manière _là_ – et cela sans même prendre la peine de s'assurer des sentiments de la sorcières dont il sentait encore le plus que délectable picotement des lèvres sous les siennes. Horrifié et mortifié par son comportement, il allait se reculer pour s'excuser avec toute la dignité et la repentance dont il pouvait faire preuve quand une main timide glissa le long de son épaule.

Cette main passa dur sa nuque et appuya doucement. Le sombre professeur se laissa docilement faire et suivit le mouvement qui vint mettre en contact son front moite et celui de l'adorable petite peste qui lui faisait face. Plus que surpris de ne pas avoir été insulté ou même ensorcelé, ou les deux, il prit un instant pour détailler les traits de sa cadette. Les paupières closes, les joues roses, les lèvres toujours entrouvertes mais légèrement tremblantes, une mèche noire lui retombant sur le front… Elle affichait une expression si fragile et vulnérable qu'il dut lutter contre l'impérieux désir de la prendre dans ses bras serrer contre lui. Toutefois, aucune indignation, aucun dégoût n'était lisible sur son visage et Severus se laissa surprendre à espérer que peut-être, peut-être, il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Il posa une main légère sur la courbe de la hanche de la jeune femme tandis que l'autre reprit, hésitante, la délicate caresse de sa pommette.

La respiration saccadée de Megan sembla se calmer graduellement et il ordonna au rythme désordonné des battements de son propre cœur de faire de même, sans grand succès. Les paupières d'albâtre papillonnèrent sur deux yeux émeraude voilés d'innocente confusion et d'ardent désir dont l'intensité manqua de faire gémir le si intouchable maître des potions, allumant en lui un nouveau brasier. Un brasier jusqu'à lors mis en veille par la profondeur de sentiments plus nobles. Domptant cette passion d'une volonté de fer, Severus laissa libre cours à la tendresse infinie que lui inspirait la jeune femme devant lui et qui, sans qu'il n'en ait conscience, se reflétait dans son regard. Doucement, sa main abandonna le visage tant aimé pour aller s'enfouir dans la chevelure d'ébène. Ses doigts agiles défirent le chignon, laissant une cascade de boucles soyeuses retomber dans le dos de la descendante de Merlin.

Jamais elle n'avait paru plus belle à l'aristocratique sorcier. Belle de cette beauté irréelle et mystérieuse dont on qualifie souvent les fées, les elfes et autres créatures mythiques qui pourtant existaient dans le monde sorcier à une époque… La jeune professeur de DCFM, encore bouleversé par le précédent baiser eut le souffle coupé alors que tous ses sentiments se bousculaient, mis à nu, dans les yeux noirs de son interlocuteur. Et puis elle sourit, retournant cette tendresse, cette admiration, ce désir et surtout cette indicible affection, le terme d'amour l'effrayait trop, qu'elle pouvait lire en lui. Elle le vit sourire à son tour avant de se pencher à nouveau vers elle, quêtant son propre regard de jade, y cherchant la permission de continuer. Finalement, leurs lèvres se joignirent pour la seconde fois sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé.

Cette fois, passée l'inquiétude de la réaction de l'autre, ne restait que la plénitude procurée par la délicieuse sensation. Une sensation magique de perfection et de justesse. Severus passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme afin de la rapprocher davantage de lui. Le baiser resta très chaste, lèvres contre lèvres, mais les émotions qu'il procurait aux deux amants les enivraient plus qu'aucune passion débridée n'aurait pu le faire. Le temps viendrait, ils le savaient tous les deux, pour cette passion, pour cette fougue qu'ils retenaient encore, le temps d'un baiser volé à l'éternité. Un baiser si précieux parce qu'il marquait le commencement de quelque chose de tellement plus grand, tellement plus fort… Un baiser qui parlait de sentiments, de sincérité, de confiance, de promesses et d'un lien si profond dont ils n'avaient probablement pas encore conscience.

Quand ils se séparèrent, à regret, ils restèrent un long moments front contre front puis joue contre joue lorsque Megan se blottit davantage dans l'étreinte affectueuse du maître des potions. Ils laissèrent la réalisation de ce qui venait de se produire, les imprégner lentement. C'est Severus qui rompit le premier le silence, la lame acérée de l'incertitude recommençant à tracer ces arabesques sanglants sur la chair tendre de son cœur.

- « Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça va ? » fit-il à mi-voix, resserrant inconsciemment sa prise sur la taille de la jeune sorcière.

Celle-ci compris aisément la signification réelle de la question. '_Est-ce que tout va bien entre nous ? Est-ce que je n'ai pas tout gâché ? Est-ce que je suis toujours ton ami ? Est-ce que je pourrais être plus ?_'. Elle ne manqua pas non plus la prière dans son ton. '_Je t'en pris, dis oui. Dis-moi que tout va bien. Dis-moi que tu ne m'abandonneras pas. Dis-moi que nous sommes plus que ça._'.

- « Tout va bien » souffla t'elle donc sur le même ton. « Tout va très bien… »

'_Je suis là. Je ne pars pas. Je t'aime…_'. Des mots qu'elle ne prononcerait pas avant longtemps… peut-être jamais. Mais des mots que Severus semblait avoir perçus puisqu'il relâcha un souffle de soulagement et la serra contre lui un bref moment avant de relâcher son étreinte. Les tout nouveaux amants s'écartèrent et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils se sourirent presque timidement avant que leurs lèvres ne s'étirent plus franchement. Rassuré et soudain libéré d'un poids immense, le professeur de potions essuya tendrement une larme que Megan ne se souvenait pas avoir échappé. Il déposa ensuite un léger baiser sur le petit nez froid de la jeune femme.

- « Me feriez-vous l'honneur de venir dîner avec moi dans mes quartiers, demain soir, s'il vous plaît ? » s'enquit-il, utilisant le vouvoiement à dessein, ses yeux d'onyx brillant de malice et de quelque chose comme du bonheur qui réchauffa le cœur de sa cadette.

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils auraient besoin d'aller doucement. Ils portaient tous les deux les blessures invisibles et pourtant profondes de ceux qui ont vécu une guerre et qui ce sont battus pour une cause qui leur semblait juste mais sans réellement avoir le choix de leur combat. Ils étaient tous les deux fiers, secrets, indépendants, parfois distants, souvent bornés mais désirant plus que tout aimer et être aimer. Ils avaient foi l'un en l'autre et cette relation leur semblait la meilleure chose qu'ils pouvaient leur arriver alors ils voulaient la construire à leur rythme. Ils devaient parler de ce qui venait de se passer mais ils avaient besoin d'y réfléchir avant, chacun de leur côté.

- « **Mae** » répondit-elle avec émotion, son propre regard pétillant de joie. « Avec plaisir Severus » ajouta la sorcière aux boucles ébène.

- « **Hannon lle** » la remercia Severus avant de se saisir de la main de la jeune femme pour y déposer un galant baiser. « Bonne nuit, Megan. »

- « Bonne nuit… » répéta cette dernière en le regardant s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Elle effleura rêveusement ses lèvres de ses doigts puis sourit en secouant doucement la tête. Elle ignora le regard goguenard de Merlin alors qu'elle passait la porte de ses quartiers en songeant qu'elle passerait certainement une très bonne nuit.

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Alors, ce baiser, il vous a plu ?_


	30. Chapter 30

_En tous cas, je remercie (beaucoup, beaucoup), pour leurs adorables reviews : Shaushka (merci, je suis flattée et rassurée parce que bon, je n'était pas très sûre de moi), Arwenn (contente que ça t'aies plu, __"mae" signifie "oui", même si en fait je n'en suis pas complètement sûre mais on va dire que c'est ça, et "hannon lle" signifie "merci"), Zaika, Jenni (indeed), Touraz (je n'aurais qu'un mot : lol), Lilli-puce (non, Megan n'est pas très proche de sa famille, j'en ai parlé un peu dans le chapitre 19 et j'en reparlerais, tu verras Sirius aussi...), Tozi (waow, à ce point ? c'est gentil), Moony N Prong (ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir... ou plutôt à lire, alors merci et j'espère que ton voyage s'est bien passé), Ewiliane (voilààà), Rayondesoleil (merci, je vais en avoir besoin), Lolo (oh, je suis vraiment flattée et je compatis, n'ayant moi-même récupéré mon ordi que très récemment), Alpo (ah, ah, tu verras...) et Philae (j'ai tendance à faire ça beaucoup moi aussi)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant :-)_

_Bonne lecture_

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_28 mai 2005_

Megan savourait la sensation de la chaleur des rayons de soleil qui dansaient sur son visage alors qu'elle s'étirait paresseusement sur l'une des pelouses du jardin du Luxembourg. Draco et elle avaient rejoint Chloé à Paris pour pique-niquer avant de sillonner les boutiques de mariage afin de trouver _la_ robe parfaite. Et depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée ce matin dans ses appartements de Poudlard, la jeune femme aux yeux émeraude ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire béatement – bêtement selon Merlin – en repensant aux évènements de la veille.

- « Ah ! Là ! Voilà ! Elle le fait encore ! » s'exclama Draco depuis quelque part sur sa droite.

Elle entendit ensuite le rire clair de la jolie irlandaise qu'elle savait assise en tailleurs sur sa gauche en train de dévorer un 'Big Mac' sous l'œil désapprobateur de leur ami blond. '_Tu ne rentreras jamais dans aucune robe si tu continue comme ça !_' avait-il décrété un peu plus tôt. Et Megan soupçonnait que Chloé faisait à présent exprès de déguster son hamburger avec un maximum de petits sons de délice pour faire enrager le futur Lord Malfoy.

- « Fais quoi ? » s'enquit malicieusement la jeune fiancée avec une exaspération feinte.

- « Ce sourire-là ! » s'énerva Draco, que Megan imaginait parfaitement faire de grands gestes pour appuyer ses propos.

- « Eh bien quoi ? » fit Chloé, mine de rien, en mordant avec appétit dans son sandwich.

- « Ce n'est pas normal ! » s'égosilla le beau blond en dardant la jeune femme aux paupières closes d'un regard accusateur.

- « Quoi ? » dénia enfin intervenir la sorcière aux yeux de jade. « N'ai-je pas le droit d'être contente de me trouver ici avec deux de mes meilleurs amis en ce merveilleux jour de mai ? » demanda t'elle innocemment avec une petite moue boudeuse.

Le jeune professeur de sortilèges la fixa un long moment avec suspicion en fronçant les sourcils, absolument pas convaincue par son explication, avant de hausser les épaules et de tourner le dos aux jeunes femmes, boudeur, en grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles. Les deux sorcières échangèrent un clin d'œil complice puis trinquèrent avec leurs gobelets de coca light avant d'en boire une gorgée. Chloé retourna ensuite à son hamburger alors que son amie se rapprochait du blond.

- « Allons, Dray » câlina Megan en venant nouer ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme par derrière.

- « Humpff… » grogna le 'Dray' en question en luttant contre le sourire qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres.

La jeune Potter savait qu'elle devrait, à un moment ou à un autre, avouer à ses amis ce qui la rendait si 'enjouée'. Et elle avait envie de partager ça avec eux. Vraiment. Mais, d'une part elle n'était pas sûre de la manière dont cette nouvelle allait être accueillie et d'autre part, elle voulait, égoïstement sans doute, profiter encore de ce bonheur seule. Sans compter qu'elle ne saurait pas réellement où ils allaient avant le dîner de ce soir et cette pensée provoquait en elle de puissantes vagues d'angoisse. Elle savait que c'était ridicule mais ne cessait de se demander si Severus n'allait pas changer d'avis d'ici là et décider que, finalement, il ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'une petite idiote de son genre. Et puis surtout, en admettant que tout se passe 'bien', elle n'était pas sûre que le maître des potions apprécierait de voir sa vie privée étaler à la vue de tous. Mais Draco et Chloé n'étaient pas n'importe qui…

- « Hey, honey » l'interpella doucement Draco, inquiet de voir passer cette vague de tristesse dans ces beaux yeux vert. « Ça va ? »

- « Oui, ne t'inquiète pas » fit doucement Megan en croisant le regard affectueux et attentif de Chloé. « Allons, ce n'est pas le moment de s'apitoyer » reprit-elle gaiement avec un petit air mutin. « On est là pour Chlo', alors on va les faire ces boutiques ? »

xxx

- « Eurk… qu'est-ce que c'est que cette 'chose' ? » s'enquit peu discrètement l'héritier des Malfoy en fronçant son nez aristocratique alors qu'il désignait un tas de tissu informe et rose pendu à un cintre un peu plus loin.

Chloé pouffa derrière sa main et Megan, bien que d'accord avec lui sur le principe – cette robe était vraiment horrible – donna un léger coup de coude au jeune homme que la propriétaire de la boutique regardait d'un œil mauvais.

- « Nos modèles sont tous exposés, si l'un d'eux vous intéresse, dites-le moi et nous verrons pour la taille » expliqua t'elle, l'air pincé. « Cherchez-vous quelque chose de particulier ? »

'_A votre avis ? Une robe de mariée, imbécile_' faillit répondre, assez crûment, Draco mais un regard noir de ses deux amies l'en dissuada promptement.

- « Non, merci » répondit aimablement l'irlandaise aux boucles brunes à l'attention de la propriétaire. « Nous regardons seulement. »

Deux heures et trois boutiques plus tard, la future mariée semblait avoir trouvé l'endroit idéal et le blond avait même admit que les robes y étaient 'pas trop mal'. Ainsi, le jeune homme était confortablement assis sur une méridienne de velours beige face aux cabines d'essayages et feuilletait distraitement un magasine. On attendit des rires féminins fuser derrière les lourds rideaux de soie beige et le sorcier blond sourit, amusé. Chloé avait réussi à convaincre Megan de se joindre à elle pour les essayages et cette dernière avait, elle aussi, choisi quelques robes.

- « Tadaaaaaaaaa !!! » fit triomphalement la jeune libraire en surgissant de sa cabine moulée dans une robe fourreau de couleur crème brodée de perles qui s'évasait à partir des genoux et formait une traîne derrière elle.

Draco haussa un sourcil, perplexe. La robe était certes superbe et allait très bien à la brunette, mettant en valeur sa silhouette harmonieuse. Cependant, ce n'était pas du tout le genre de tenue dans laquelle il l'imaginait se marier. Son amie dut surprendre son regard puisqu'elle lui sourit puis tourna sur elle-même en riant avant de s'admirer dans l'imposant miroir en pied.

- « Zen, Dray » le taquina t'elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. « C'est juste pour m'amuser… Je ne mettrais jamais ça en 'vrai' » expliqua Chloé, rieuse, en secouant ses boucles brunes. « Tu imagines sur la plage ? »

Le blond n'eut pas le loisir de répondre puisque Megan choisit ce moment pour quitter sa propre cabine. Elle était ravissante dans une simple robe blanche composé d'un bustier qui tombait sur les hanches et d'une large jupe de tulle qui lui retombait gracieusement sur les pieds. Draco inclina sa tête, marquant ainsi son approbation alors que Chloé entraînait son amie devant le miroir à ses côtés.

- « Nous sommes… magnifiques » déclara t'elle finalement avec emphase tandis que le jeune aristocrate riait doucement depuis sa méridienne. « Une autre ? »

Sur ces mots, les deux sorcières s'éclipsèrent en riant sans que leur compagnon ait pu prononcer le moindre mot. Quelques minutes et bruits suspects plus tard, une tête brune et une tête noire apparaissaient derrière leur rideau respectif.

- « Prête ? » demanda Chloé sur un ton de conspirateur.

- « Prête » acquiesça Megan de la même manière.

Elles sortirent simultanément de leurs cabines et s'observèrent sous le regard critique du futur Lord Malfoy. L'irlandaise portait cette fois une simple robe de taffetas gris perle à col cheminée qui épousait parfaitement sa fine taille avant de descendre élégamment jusqu'au sol. Draco montra son approbation d'un long hochement de tête et d'un large sourire, voilà qui ressemblait davantage à leur amie. L'anglaise, elle, s'était vêtue d'une robe blanc cassé dont le bustier remontait sur une épaule pour revenir en pointe sur un jupon de soie recouvert d'une fine couche de tulle délicatement plissée sur le côté gauche au niveau de la cuisse. Le sourire du blond se fit plus lumineux encore alors que son regard s'adoucissait devant ce charmant tableau que formait les deux ravissantes sorcières.

La scène se reproduit un certain nombre de fois de façon similaire, les tenues choisies déclenchant parfois des crises de fou rire, des regards très circonspects ou des commentaires sarcastiques de la part Draco. Finalement, Chloé fit une nouvelle sortie dans une robe beige de lin très léger à fines bretelles qui s'évasait sous la poitrine pour retomber souplement sur ses chevilles. La simplicité de la robe, son élégance, la manière dont elle moulait la silhouette de la jeune femme sans ostentation étaient parfaites. La robe en elle-même était parfaite. Elle semblait avoir été faite pour la jolie brunette. Le blond siffla d'admiration.

- « Oh, Chlo' ! C'est… » commença Megan qui venait de sortir et découvrait la tenue de son amie. « Elle est parfaite. Tu… Tu es splendide ! » s'extasia t'elle avec enthousiasme en tournant autour de la jeune fiancée.

- « Oui, je crois que… que c'est la bonne » approuva celle-ci, radieuse, en s'observant sous tous les angles avant de relever la tête. « Merlin, Meg' ! » souffla t'elle lorsqu'elle découvrit la nouvelle robe de la sorcière aux boucles ébène.

La jeune femme au regard émeraude avait revêtue une courte robe bustier blanche, nouée d'un gros ruban noir sous la poitrine, à l'esprit 'starlette hollywoodienne,' qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus du genoux et lui allait à merveille.

- « Mesdemoiselles, vous avez trouvé vos robes » annonça solennellement Draco en montant sur la petite estrade avant de passer un bras autour de la taille de chacune de ses amies afin de les tourner vers le miroir.

- « Merci Dray, » fit Megan avec un sourire mutin, en se détachant gentiment de son étreinte, « mais je ne compte pas me marier avant un long moment… » ajouta t'elle, rieuse avant de s'éclipser dans sa cabine.

xxx

Les trois jeunes gens sortaient d'un Starbucks et se dirigeaient vers les Tuileries en discutant de tout et de rien. Draco jonglait entre un Caramel Macchiato frappé et un cookie. Chloé sirotait un Frappuccino Mokka et Megan se délectait d'un Frappuccino Framboise. Ils s'assirent sur un banc autour de l'imposante fontaine circulaire des jardins. Ils observèrent un moment des enfants jouer autour du bassin et y faire flotter des bateaux miniatures, savourant la douceur de cette fin d'après-midi. La 'chasse' à la robe avait été fructueuse et une après-midi entre amis était quelque chose qu'ils savouraient toujours. Et, dans cette atmosphère détendue, la sorcière au regard de jade eut soudain envie de tout leur dire.

- « Hier soir Severus m'a emmené au Shakespeare's Globe Theater » commença t'elle comme si de rien était, « pour voir le Songe d'une nuit d'été » précisa t'elle en relevant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

- « Oh, comme c'est romantique… » minauda Chloé, l'air ravie tandis que le blond à ses côtés faisait mine de vomir.

- « Il m'a raccompagné, puis nous nous sommes embrassés » continua Megan d'un ton léger un petit sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres.

- « Quoi ? » s'exclama la jeune irlandaise en manquant de tomber du banc. « Oh mon Dieu ! »

- « Crouaaa ?!? » fit Draco, avec beaucoup moins de distinction, alors qu'il s'étouffait à moitié avec son Macchiato.

- « C'était comment ? » s'enquit la brunette, terriblement excitée par la nouvelle.

- « Parfait » murmura rêveusement la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, les yeux dans le vague.

- « Avec ou sans la langue ? » demanda Draco avec une curiosité faussement morbide.

- « Dray ! » s'indigna Chloé en lui assénant un léger coup sur le bras. « Alors ? » fit-elle ensuite à l'attention de Megan, rieuse.

- « Chlo' ! » s'exclama la jolie professeur de DCFM en faisant mine d'être outrée. « Sans. Nous dînons ensemble ce soir. »

- « Ooooh… » souffla la future mariée, l'air parfaitement comblée, en couvant son amie d'un regard suspicieusement brillant. « Je le savais ! Des détails, je veux des détails ! » entonna t'elle en riant.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel dans un geste dramatique mais ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux pour Megan. Il ne l'avait pas vu aussi enthousiasme depuis des mois et se disait que peut-être Severus Snape n'était pas si horrible que ça. S'il la rendait heureuse parfait. Il ne dirait rien et ferait même un effort pour apprendre à le connaître et – éventuellement, les cas échant – l'apprécier. Maintenant, si cet imbécile lui faisait du mal… il le tuerait.

xxx

- « Miss Potter » salua cérémonieusement Salazar Serpentard depuis son portrait, un sourire au coin des lèvres. « _C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir ici_ » ajouta t'il en Fourchelangue alors qu'il inclinait légèrement la tête en signe de respect.

- « _Merci Salazar_ » répondit la jeune femme aux yeux de jade en retournant son salut avec une pointe de malice. « _Pouvez-vous prévenir Severus de ma présence ?_ »

- « _Bien sûr…_ » fit le sorcier aux traits aristocratiques avec une élégance naturelle. « _Je peux toutefois affirmer qu'il vous attend avec impatience_ » se permit-il d'ajouter d'un ton quelque peu moqueur avant de s'éclipser.

Megan, passablement nerveuse mais le dissimulant autant que faire se peut, ôta une poussière imaginaire de l'adorable petite robe noire que Chloé l'avait presque suppliée de porter. Elle remit ensuite une mèche imaginaire derrière son oreille en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Le nœud dans son estomac, qui avait commencé à se former lorsqu'elle avait quitté ses amis pour retourner à Poudlard, se faisait de plus en plus pesant et elle soupçonnait qu'un évanouissement intempestif pourrait subvenir dans les prochaines minutes. Tous les doutes qu'elle avait pu avoir revenaient avec force et l'affirmation de Lord Salazar ne l'avait pas rassurée le moins du monde. Certes, Severus l'attendait, mais peut-être était-ce pour lui dire qu'il avait bien réfléchi et que, finalement, ça ne pouvait pas marcher entre eux et que…

- « Megan… »

La familière voix de velours lui fit ouvrir les yeux – qu'elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermés – et la jolie sorcière ne put que sourire. Devant elle se tenait un Severus Snape définitivement – et adorablement – nerveux mais dont le regard tendre et plein d'espoir suffit à l'apaiser.

- « Severus… » fit Megan en écho, les yeux rieurs. « J'avais peur que tu aies changé d'avis » avoua t'elle en penchant doucement sa tête sur le côté.

- « Jamais » nia le maître de potions avec ferveur en esquissant un sourire avant de s'effacer pour inviter la jeune femme à entrer. « Tu es éblouissante » lança Severus et la professeur de DCFM se demanda un instant qui avait été le plus surpris par cet aveux : elle ou lui.

Une fois entrée dans la pièce principale, Megan marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle avait toujours beaucoup aimé les quartiers du brun ténébreux. Très différents des siens, ils étaient évidemment plus 'masculins', plus 'sombres', plus austères aussi. Mais ils se dégageaient de l'ensemble une élégance, une chaleur et une sérénité qui ravissait la jeune sorcière. Les murs étaient verts mais lambrissés de panneaux de bois sombre, la cheminée de marbre blanc s'en détachant avec un contraste saisissant. Les meubles, de ce même bois précieux, avaient un aspect ancien mais non usé. De nombreuses étagères couraient tout autour de la pièce, chargées de livres à la couverture de cuirs et aux lettres d'or, d'ouvrages plus récents, de fioles de diverses tailles et formes et de journaux de potions. Rien de très personnel.

Le grand piano à queue, relativement semblable au sien, se tenait, imposant dans un coin de la salle, tout à côté d'une fenêtre enchantée qui s'ouvrait à présent sur un paysage de montagnes à couper le souffle. Face à la cheminée, un épais tapis émeraude recouvrait le sol de parquet foncé. Sur ce tapis était, habituellement, disposés trois confortables fauteuils de cuir ainsi qu'une table basse aux pieds délicatement travaillés. L'un des fauteuils – mais pas son préféré – avait été transformé en une confortable méridienne tapissée de velours pouvant facilement accueillir deux personnes… La jeune femme trouva le geste touchant et adressa un sourire mutin à son aîné qu'elle vit, avec amusement, déglutir puis rosir légèrement avant de détourner le regard.

Les mélodies des préludes pour piano de Chopin résonnaient doucement. Des bougies avaient été allumées ça et là, conférant à la pièce une atmosphère intime et définitivement romantique. Une table avait été dressée avec soin là où aurait du se trouver le bureau. Megan nota avec délice la nappe blanche immaculée décorée de ravissantes broderies anglaises et surmontée d'un service en porcelaine, les délicats verres de cristal et le bouquet de tulipes blanches. Elle était ravie de n'apercevoir ni service d'argenterie, ni chandelier : ces choses-là ne ressemblaient pas du tout à Severus. Et elle ne désirait certainement pas le voir changer ce qu'il était pour elle. Finalement, la jeune femme se retourna vers la maître des potions qui l'observait avec attention, quelques pas plus loin.

- « Puis-je… ? » commença t'il avec hésitation en s'avançant vers elle, son regard oscillant entre les yeux de jade de sa compagne et ses lèvres qu'il était fébrile de savourer à nouveau l'exquise saveur.

Le sombre professeur avait passé les trois dernières heures à arpenter ses appartements avec une nervosité croissante, ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire une liste de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles Megan ne viendrait pas se soir. Et il y en avait beaucoup… Il avait été étonné lorsque Salazar lui avait signalé la présence de la jeune femme. Il n'aurait pas du pourtant, il était évident qu'elle viendrait, ne serait-ce que pour l'éconduire gentiment. L'idée déclencha en lui une vague de nausée que la vue de Megan, absolument ravissante dans cette petite robe noire, calma instantanément. Elle était positivement adorable et elle n'avait pas l'air d'être là pour 'rompre' avec lui. Cela le menait donc à la seconde raison de son anxiété : le délicieux baiser qu'ils avaient échangé la veille ne cessait de repasser dans son esprit.

Il ne désirait rien de plus que de renouveler l'expérience mais ne savait pas réellement comment aborder le sujet sans avoir l'air, eh bien, d'un rustre. D'autre part, il savait qu'ils avaient besoin de parler avant d'aller… plus loin. Et il ne parlait pas forcément de l'aspect physique de cette relation. La sorcière aux boucles ébène sembla cependant comprendre son dilemme puisqu'elle franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient encore. Elle s'humidifia inconsciemment les lèvres et posa une main tremblante sur le col de sa chemise. Juste sous l'endroit où le vêtement s'ouvrait sur le torse de l'homme au regard d'onyx. Celui-ci frissonna en sentant la chaleur de cette paume à travers le tissu. Severus vint enlacer ses doigts à ceux de Megan afin de l'attirer davantage contre lui.

Comme la veille, le temps sembla se ralentir alors que leurs visages se rapprochaient doucement. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent une fois, deux fois. Leurs yeux papillonnèrent puis se fermèrent. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent de nouveau et se pressèrent délicatement l'une contre l'autre. Ce second baiser, le troisième en fait, était moins hésitant, plus décidé, mais tout aussi magique. Un maelström d'émotions envahit les deux amants, les enveloppant d'une grisante sensation de liberté, de sécurité, de plaisir et de bien-être. D'un consentement muet, leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, d'abord timidement puis avec plus d'hardiesse et de passion. Le baiser, doux et tendre se fit fougueux lorsque la jeune femme céda le contrôle à son aîné, déclenchant en eux un violent brasier et une soif qui réclamait autre chose. Plus. Beaucoup plus.

Megan s'accrocha aux épaules de son amant avec la délicieuse impression de sombrer, retenant un soupir de plaisir. Severus, parcourus de délectables vagues de frissons, raffermit sa prise sur les hanches de sa cadette, froissant le doux tissu de sa robe dans un mouvement possessif. C'est le professeur de potions qui prit l'initiative de ralentir le baiser, à regret mais conscient que s'ils continuaient de cette façon, ils se laisseraient emporter et qu'il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible. Ils se séparèrent donc à bout de souffle, tremblant d'un désir difficilement contenu. Front contre front, ils tentèrent de maîtriser leurs respirations pour le moins anarchiques.

- « Waow… » fit la jeune femme, irradiante de bonheur.

- « 'Waow', en effet » approuva son aîné, une lueur tendre et rieuse dans le regard. « Peut-être pourrions-nous passer à table à présent » proposa t'il en lui offrant galamment son bras.

Mieux valait qu'ils soient séparés par une table si il voulait pouvoir espérer ne pas être trop distrait pendant leur future conversation. Quoique Severus doutait que deux malheureux mètres puissent suffire dans le cas présent, alors que les effluves fruitées du parfum de Megan lui parvenait par vague et que la saveur sucrée de ses lèvres s'attardait encore sur les siennes. Et, étant donné le petit air malicieux qu'elle arborait, la jolie sorcière avait du avoir la même idée. Le maître des potions, l'aida donc à s'asseoir, laissant ses mains effleurer les bras de la jeune professeur de DCFM qu'il fut ravi de voir frissonner. Il s'assit à son tour, non pas en face d'elle mais à la perpendiculaire – il avait dit deux mètres ? pardon, il avait voulu dire vingt centimètres – sachant que sa ravissante invitée préférait cette configuration.

- « Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? » s'enquit cette dernière avec une curiosité espiègle.

A présent que leurs doutes respectifs avaient été apaisés par ce baiser, l'atmosphère s'était faite nettement plus légère. Un peu comme s'il ne s'agissait que de l'un de leurs dîners habituels. Sauf que leur relation avait légèrement changée cette fois… et pour le meilleur, ils l'espéraient. Ils voulaient la même chose alors ils n'avaient plus vraiment de raison d'être nerveux, pas vrai ?

- « Emincés d'avocats aux crevettes, risotto au saumon et fraises melba » annonça l'hôte de ses lieux, le sourire aux lèvres.

- « Mais… Je veux dire… Comment… ? » balbutia Megan, stupéfaite par l'énumération de trois de ses plats favoris.

- « Un certain elfe de maison s'est fait un plaisir de m'indiquer tes préférences et à insisté pour de préparer lui-même ce repas » expliqua Severus avec humour. « Je ne suis pas très doué en cuisine, tu l'auras remarqué… » ajouta t'il, comme pour minimiser la signification, au demeurant très touchante, de son geste.

La jeune femme ne fut pas dupe et l'attention la toucha profondément. Elle savait que le ténébreux professeur n'était pas très à l'aise autour de Dobby. Et le fait qu'il soit allait lui demander conseil, dans l'unique but de lui faire plaisir, signifiait plus pour elle que n'importe quelle déclaration. Elle sourit et avança la main pour presser brièvement celle de son amant, dans un remerciement silencieux, avant de la retirer.

- « Coca light ? » offrit l'homme aux yeux d'onyx comme s'il s'agissait d'un champagne millésimé, visiblement ravi et soulagé par la réaction de Megan.

La sauveuse du monde sorcier éclata d'un rire cristallin puis tendit son verre avec une grâce quelque peu exagérée et un air taquin. Tout irait bien…

xxx

_29 mai 2005_

Amber, Hermione et Megan étaient confortablement installées dans de larges chaises longues au bord du lac, profitant du soleil en ce début d'après-midi. Les trois jeunes femmes avait vaguement avancé l'idée de bronzer, mais n'étaient pas allées jusqu'à ressortir leurs maillots. On était après tout en Ecosse et, même si le mois ce mai était particulièrement beau, les températures ne dépassaient guère les 22°. La jolie rousse était plongée dans un numéro de 'Cosmopolitan', la brunette étudiait un épais grimoire sur une branche obscure d'arithmancie et la sorcière aux boucles ébène lisait un classique d'Umberto Eco. Draco, Mattew et Blaise, eux, discutaient Quidditch avec animation un peu plus loin. Megan savait que Severus devait être dans son laboratoire personnel.

Elle le savait parce qu'il lui en avait parlé hier, durant la soirée. Soirée qui, de l'avis de la jeune femme, s'était divinement bien déroulée. Le repas avait été délicieux, la conversation facile et agréable, l'atmosphère complice et tendre, la compagnie délicieuse. Ils avaient parlé de leur relation, de la manière dont ils la voyaient évoluer, d'eux tout simplement. Ils étaient d'accord sur les grandes lignes. Ils s'appréciaient énormément, se respectaient tout autant et avaient beaucoup d'affection l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient définitivement attiré l'un par l'autre sexuellement parlant. De plus, ils partageaient un certain nombre de centres d'intérêt et une histoire compliquée. Maintenant, quant à savoir s'ils s'entendraient sur le long terme avec des caractères aussi marqués que les leurs, la question se posait… mais était restée implicite.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé d'amour. Ni d'avenir. C'était trop tôt et ils n'y étaient prêts ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils avaient décidé de laisser les choses suivre leur cours, de prendre leur temps. Toutefois le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avant de se quitter sur les coups de minuit avait été plein de promesses. Ils s'étaient quittés très satisfaits. Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle imagina son amant penché au-dessus d'un chaudron bouillonnant, ses traits aristocratiques figés dans une expression de concentration intense, ses superbes yeux onyx brillant d'anticipation… Albus disputait sans doute une partie d'échec avec Fumseck. Les autres membres, les plus âgés, du corps professoral étaient soit rentrés dans leur famille soit quelque part dans le château. Les élèves s'égayaient à travers le parc, ce week-end ils n'avaient pas l'autorisation de se rendre à Pré-au-lard, mais un bouclier magique les tenait éloignés des jeunes professeurs, courtoisie de Mattew Potter.

Les trois jeunes hommes riaient à une blague de Blaise en sirotant des bièraubeurres frappées lorsqu'une chouette apporta un message au professeur Zambini qui, après lecture, se leva, s'excusa et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Draco avant de regagner le château. L'aîné des Potter en profita pour s'allonger de tout son long sur l'herbe verte dans la ferme intention de piquer un somme. Le futur lord Malfoy, lui choisit de se rapprocher de leurs collègues féminines. Préférant ignorer Amber et Hermione qui gloussaient en répondant à un test du magasine de la rouquine, il s'installa près de Megan sur une chaise longue transformée à partir d'une branche morte. Pendant un petit moment, le blond resta silencieux puis, ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, il interrogea sa voisine.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » s'enquit-il à l'adresse de la sorcière au regard de jade, non sans une certaine pétulance.

- « Kant et l'ornithorynque » répondit laconiquement son interlocutrice sans prendre la peine de relever les yeux de sa lecture.

- « Et ça parle de quoi ? » demanda encore Draco, faisant mine de ne pas avoir compris que la jeune femme n'avait aucune envie de lui parler en ce moment précis.

- « Tu n'aimerais pas » fit Megan, visiblement agacée, en lui jetant en regard noir qu'il rata complètement – après tout, il ne pouvait pas voir à travers les lunettes de soleil de la jolie jeune femme.

- « Allez, dis-moi… » la supplia le professeur de sortilèges d'une manière que son amie jugea très exaspérante – quand est-ce que Dray allait enfin comprendre que ses yeux de chien battu n'avaient jamais marché sur elle ?

- « Ce n'est pas exactement le genre de livre qu'on peut 'résumer' » expliqua t'elle comme si elle parlait à un enfant de quatre ans particulièrement obtus.

- « D'accord » lui céda le jeune aristocrate, boudeur. « Alors lis-moi le passage que tu as sous les yeux » proposa t'il, décidé à ne pas renoncer.

- « Et c'est parce qu'elle n'admet pas cela que Wierzbicka réagit vivement à l'opinion de Goodman selon laquelle 'ce n'est pas parce qu'un terme est indéfinissable qu'il est choisi comme primitif ; c'est bien plutôt parce qu'un terme a été choisi comme primitif d'un système que ce terme est indéfinissable' » lut donc la jeune femme d'un ton égal, ses yeux émeraude pétillant de malice.

- « A tes souhaits » fit Draco à la fin de la tirade, interloqué. « Tu as gagné, je ne veux rien savoir » ajouta t'il avec une moue dégoûtée avant de se détourner puis de changer d'avis et d'interroger son amie. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu te tortures avec ce truc ? »

- « Dray… » gronda Megan, vaguement menaçante.

- « Oublie ça » lança précipitamment le blond en se tournant prudemment vers l'autre côté.

xxx

- « Oh, ne sont-ils pas adorables ? » se moqua gentiment Théodore à l'oreille de Megan tout en fixant du coin de l'œil le couple en face d'eux.

Le jeune joueur de Quidditch était arrivé à Poudlard vers 18 heures. Et Théo, Draco, Blaise et Megan s'étaient réunis dans les quartiers de la jeune femme. Trois heures plus tard, ils discutaient autour des restes d'une pizza jambon-ananas. Le blond et son amant occupaient le canapé pourpre, blottis l'un contre l'autre, alors que le brun occupait le fauteuil, la sorcière aux boucles ébène lovée sur ses genoux. Au commentaire de leur ami, le couple d'aristocrates lui lança un regard noir – bien qu'amusé – auquel le batteur répondit en tirant la langue.

- « Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, » fit Draco avec emphase, avant de se lever et d'inviter Blaise à en faire de même, « nous allons nous retirer dans nos quartiers » déclara t'il, souriant.

Théo haussa ses sourcils de manière suggestive mais cessa lorsque Megan lui asséna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

- « Allez-y, mais ne faites rien que je ne ferais pas… » les taquina la jeune femme avec un sourire mutin.

- « Bonne nuit, hon' » la salua le blond en plantant un affectueux baiser sur son front. « Salut vieux » ajouta t'il à l'adresse de l'héritier Nott alors qu'il entraînait son amant vers la sortie.

- « Bonne nuit Megan, Théo » eut tout juste le temps de lancer celui-ci en leur adressant un petit geste de la main.

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière eux, la sorcière aux boucles ébène mit la chaîne stéréo en marche d'un élégant geste du poignet et se réinstalla confortablement dans les bras de son ami. Sur, les premières notes de la BO de Shreck II, le beau batteur attrapa sa baguette et fit venir un paquet de son sac.

- « Tiens, princesse, » fit-il en tendant le paquet à la jolie professeur de DCFM « c'est juste un petit truc que j'ai ramené d'Italie… »

- « Hum ? » émit la jeune femme, curieuse, en regardant alternativement le brun et l'objet qu'elle tenait à présent.

- « Allez, regarde » l'encouragea Théodore, malicieux.

- « Des Baiocchi !!! » s'exclama Megan avec délice alors qu'elle sortait du sac un paquet de petits gâteaux fourrés au chocolat et à la noisette. « T'es vraiment le meilleur ! » s'écria t'elle en jetant ses bras autour du cou du joueur de Quidditch qui riait de bon cœur à sa réaction. « Il nous faut du lait glacé » déclara très sérieusement la jolie sauveuse du monde sorcier.

- « Evidemment » approuva le jeune Nott, un brin moqueur. « Il est proprement inconcevable de consommer des Biaocchi sans lait glacé… » ajouta t'il, taquin, tandis que sa compagne fronçait son petit nez avec un air mi-sévère mi-mutin.

Un peu plus tard, ils regardaient un épisode d'Ally Mcbeal en grignotant les pâtisseries et en sirotant les si indispensables verres de lait. Les deux jeunes gens étaient assis par terre, adossés au canapé, épaule contre épaule.

- « Alors, quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ? » s'enquit soudainement Théo alors que, sur l'écran, le Biscuit imitait Barry White non sans un certain brio.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » fit suspicieusement Megan en levant les yeux vers le jeune aristocrate.

En fait, la sorcière aux yeux de jade avait une assez bonne idée de ce à quoi il faisait allusion mais n'était pas sûre de savoir comment lui répondre. Elle avait déjà parlé de Severus avec Théo, mais elle n'avait jamais évoqué avec lui la possibilité d'une relation entre eux – même si elle soupçonnait le batteur de savoir suffisamment lire en elle pour l'avoir deviné. Evidemment, elle s'était confiée à Draco et à Chloé mais, quelque part, c'était différent. Elle partageait avec le blond et l'irlandaise un goût certain pour les hommes et une certaine dose de romantisme. Deux choses – la première en particulier – qui faisaient que le brun n'était pas en mesure de réellement comprendre la situation. Mais, au-delà de ça, il y avait surtout le fait, qu'elle avait convenu avec Severus que leur relation devait, pour le moment, rester discrète. Pas forcément 'secrète' mais discrète.

Le maître des potions ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que leurs amis et leur famille soient au courant, en revanche – et elle était totalement d'accord avec ça – ni les élèves ni la presse et le 'grand public' ne devaient pouvoir se douter de quoi que se soit. Leurs statuts de professeur et la célébrité de Megan rendraient les choses trop compliquées, surtout à ce stade encore balbutiant de leur relation. Maintenant, elle pouvait le dire à Théo mais le voulait-elle vraiment ? D'un côté oui, en parler avec lui pourrait lui apporter un éclairage nouveau et lui ferait du bien. Mais d'un côté non, tant qu'elle n'était pas sûre du futur, elle préférait qu'un nombre restreint de personne soit au courant, au cas où, eh bien, ça ne marcherait pas.

- « Meg'… » fit le sexy joueur de Quidditch en la fixant d'un regard faussement sévère.

- « Toi d'abord » répliqua la sorcière aux boucles ébène, contournant ainsi le problème.

-« D'accord » lui accorda son compagnon, le regard espiègle. « Il y a juste eu cette fille à Rome. Tu ne l'aurais pas aimé, elle portait des jupes 'ras la conscience' et… »

- « 'Ras la conscience' ? » répéta la jeune femme, perplexe, en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Très courtes » précisa Théodore, légèrement gêné.

- « Je vois… » acquiesça Megan, rieuse.

- « Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, rien de sérieux » conclut-il avec un sourire charmeur. « Je crois que je ne suis pas encore près pour quelque chose de sérieux, en plus avec mon boulot je ne reste jamais plus de deux semaines au même endroit » ajouta le batteur tout en haussant les épaules comme si cela ne le touchait pas plus que ça.

Ce que la professeur de DCFM savait être faux. Megan savait bien que le fait de ne pas avoir trouver une jeune femme avec laquelle entretenir une relation, si ce n'est sérieuse, tout au moins suivie, le pesait. Le problème était que celles qui se jetaient habituellement dans ses bras n'étaient, le plus souvent, de jeunes pin-up écervelées qui ne désiraient qu'une brève et torride nuit de passion avec un riche, beau et célèbre joueur de Quidditch. Théodore avait tout pour lui. Un physique sexy, un travail qui faisait rêver et des gallons à n'en plus savoir que faire. La gente féminine en déduisait, à tord, que, comme ses collègues, il ne s'intéressait à leurs semblables que pour leurs jolies frimousses et leurs courbes généreuses. Il en souffrait et, malgré lui, une sorte de réputation de séducteur le précédait partout où il allait. D'où une accumulation de liaisons sans lendemain qui le laissait de plus en plus amer. Cela peinait son amie qui savait à quel point il pouvait être quelqu'un de tendre, d'attentionné et d'intéressant.

- « Alors, tu vas pouvoir être mon cavalier pour le mariage de Chloé ? » fit-elle, taquine, avec de grands yeux innocents.

- « J'en serais honoré, princesse » répondit Théo en riant avant de déposer un baiser sur la tempe de la jeune femme.

- « Ouf… » souffla Megan, faisant mine d'être soulagée tout papillonnant furieusement des paupière avec un faux air énamouré.

- « Ouais, ouais, mais n'essaye pas de m'amadouer ou de changer de conversation » l'avertit le jeune homme en plaisantant. « Dis –moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe, princesse ? » demanda t'il plus sérieusement. « Est-ce que cela pourrait avoir un rapport avec un certain professeur de potions sombre, sarcastique, insupportable et terriblement sexy ? » sous-entendit le batteur avec un air suggestif.

- « Je te déteste… » grommela la jolie sorcière au regard émeraude, faussement boudeuse, en lui tournant ostensiblement le dos.

- « Mais oui, mais oui, moi aussi je t'adore » se moqua affectueusement le beau brun avant de l'attirer contre lui pour entreprendre de la chatouiller.

- « Théo ! » protesta mollement son amie en retenant tant bien que mal ses éclats de rire. « Je préfèrerais attendre, honnêtement » fit-elle sobrement lorsqu'elle eut repris son souffle, la tête posée sur l'épaule du batteur.

- « Très bien, je ne demanderais rien » acquiesça Théo, compréhensif. « Enfin, tu sais que je suis là… »

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Alors ?_


	31. Chapter 31

_Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! (je l'ai déjà fait celle-là peut-être... :-))_

_Ah, évidemment, une fois le baiser passé les réactions se font plus rares ;-) non, sans rire, je vous comprends et d'ailleurs, je ne mets que très peu de reviews, même quand j'adore une histoire, mea culpa, donc les votres me font toujours très très plaisir (nombreuses ou non...). Enfin, bref, voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira mais sachez déjà que la suite arrivera moins vite parce que je suis, non pas en panne d'inspiration, mais plutôt en panne de volonté (ça va revenir vite, pas d'inquiétude :-))_

_Tous mes remerciements, pour leurs reviews, à Touraz (voeu exaucé), Arwenn (de rien, c'est normal), Moony N Prong (merci beaucoup, bisous à toi aussi), Erylis (contente que tu aimes et oui, je sais, je ne m'attarde pas trop sur les relations fraternelles pour deux raisons en fait : elles ne sont pas très importantes pour l'action et, en tant que fille unique, je ne sais pas toujours trop comment les aborder... sinon, effectivement, 200ème ;-) même si on écrit avant tout pour soit ça fait chaud au coeur que d'autres lisent et réagissent à ce que l'on fait) et Philae (cri du coeur ?)._

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_30 mai 2005_

Megan entra dans le salon puis sourit à l'homme aux yeux d'onyx qui, après avoir posé le livre qu'il feuilletait avant son arrivée, lui tendait la main depuis la méridienne de velours vert. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près, l'homme lia ses doigts aux siens et la poussa à venir prendre place à ses côtés avec un regard tendre. Lorsqu'elle fut assise, il l'attira contre lui et elle se lova contre son flan, savourant la sensation des larges mains de Severus autour de sa taille et dans ses cheveux. Elle inspira un instant, les yeux fermés et le nez dans la nuque de son amant. Une délicieuse odeur, chaude et sensuelle, mélange d'herbes sauvages, de menthe poivrée, de parchemin et de quelque chose d'unique… La jeune femme manqua de ronronner de plaisir lorsque la main dans le creux de ses reins se mit à tracer de langoureux cercles à travers le tissu de sa fine chemise puis à même sa peau lorsque les doigts talentueux passèrent sous le vêtement.

Elle soupira en glissant sa propre main autour de la nuque de son amant pour venir jouer avec les courtes boucles noires qui descendaient jusque dans son cou. Les paupières closes, la sorcière au regard de jade se blottit encore davantage contre le maître des potions. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, profitant simplement de cet instant privilégié, au combien délicieux. Dans cette tendre étreinte, ils pouvaient oublier tout le reste. Les élèves, les cours, les copies à corriger, la fatigue accumulée… Les deux professeurs étaient merveilleusement bien, juste là, enlacés. Severus caressa avec délice la longue chevelure noire et soyeuse de la jeune femme dans ses bras alors que des effluves familières de pêche et d'abricot gagnaient ses narines. Il embrassa avec tendresse la joue lisse et pâle de Megan qui sourit contre son épaule.

- « Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée ? » s'enquit l'ex-espion en posant sa tête sur les boucles ébène de sa compagne.

Le sourire de la descendante de Merlin s'étira adorablement. Elle était amusée par ce côté de son amant. Personne ne soupçonnait que le terrible maître des potions puisse être si attentif, si tendre et même… démonstratif. Elle aimait beaucoup ça et devait avouer qu'elle avait eu un peu peur. Elle était quelqu'un de très tactile avec ceux qu'elle affectionnait le plus et, en cela, Darian avait été un amant parfait, la prenant souvent dans ses bras et restant, d'une manière générale, en contact quasi-permanent avec elle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi elle s'attendait avec Severus, mais ce n'était pas à ça. C'était une agréable surprise. Ce soir, ils avaient convenu de se retrouver dans les quartiers du ténébreux brun et Salazar l'avait laissée entrer sans lui poser une seule question, avec un petit air malicieux. L'homme aux yeux noirs semblait détendu et elle-même se sentait étrangement déjà à sa place, dans ces quartiers, dans ces bras. Les siens.

- « Plutôt bien » répondit finalement Megan en relevant ses yeux émeraude vers son amant avec un sourire mutin. « C'est le début des révisions, on a commencé à revoir le programme avec les septièmes années, les pauvres sont horriblement stressés… » élabora t'elle en jouant distraitement avec les boutons de la chemise de Severus.

- « Pauvres élèves, en effet… » ironisa le sombre professeur alors qu'il luttait contre le sourire qui menaçait de gagner ses lèvres à la délicieuse sensation de ces doigts agiles qui effleuraient sporadiquement sa peau. « Pauvres professeurs plutôt, oui… » fit-il avec humour en frottant tendrement son nez contre la tempe de la jeune femme.

- « Oh, » compatit cette dernière, taquine, « et est-ce qu'un baiser pourrait réconforter ce valeureux professeur ? » proposa t'elle, les yeux rieurs, en souriant malicieusement.

- « Eh bien, je ne sais pas… » commença le maître des potions, faisant mine de réfléchir à la proposition de sa ravissante cadette, « mais on ne risque rien à essayer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses yeux avaient pris une lueur prédatrice alors qu'il se penchait avec une lenteur calculée la sorcière au regard de jade.

- « En effet » souffla Megan, vaguement moqueuse, tout contre ses lèvres avant d'être mise au silence par une bouche quémandeuse qui ravit la sienne dans un langoureux baiser.

xxx

_31 mai 2005_

- « Je vous suggérerais l'ouvrage 'Défense magique appliquée et son usage contre les forces du Mal' » déclara Megan Potter en réponse à une question par l'un de ses élèves de Serdaigle de cinquième année.

La jeune femme sauta souplement du bureau sur lequel elle était assise et, d'un geste du poignet, le titre s'écrivit à la craie sur le tableau noir.

- « C'est un très bon livre, très complet » expliqua t'elle alors que ses étudiants recopiaient la référence. « Toutefois, le niveau est un peu élevé par rapport à ce que l'on vous demandera aux Buses. Je vous conseille de le lire mais de ne pas vous affoler si vous constatez que vous n'avez pas encore abordé plusieurs des thèmes qui y sont traités » ajouta la jolie sorcière aux boucles ébène pour rassurer les jeunes gens devant elle.

- « Il y en a d'autres, mademoiselle ? » s'enquit Seth Brown, un petit brun de Griffondor.

- « 'Les sorts d'autodéfense' est également un ouvrage très intéressant… Il y a aussi l'Abrégé des sortilèges communs et de leurs contre-attaques » répondit Megan avec un léger sourire.

- « Mademoiselle ? » l'interpella une rouquine de Serdaigle, que la jeune femme identifia comme Alicia Johnson, une élève très studieuse.

- « Oui, Alicia ? » l'invita gentiment à parler la professeur de DCFM.

- « Pourriez-vous nous donner les tests des années précédentes pour nous entraîner ? » fit la petite rousse en rougissant légèrement tandis que quelques protestations s'élevaient du côté des Griffondor.

- « Je pourrais, oui » acquiesça la sorcière au yeux de jade, malicieuse, après avoir fait taire les contestataires. « En fait, je pense même que c'est une très bonne idée » continua t'elle au grand damne de certains élèves et pour le plus grands plaisir des autres. « Il ne s'agirait pas d'une évaluation noté mais nous pourrions le faire tous ensemble… Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Un brouhaha naquit face à cette question et la jeune professeur laissa les étudiants discuter entre eux autour de sa proposition. Elle reprit sa place sur le coin de son bureau et se perdit un instant dans la contemplation du paysage au-delà des larges fenêtres de la salle de classe. Quand l'excitation des élèves se fut calmée, Megan leur accorda de nouveau toute son attention.

- « Alors, verdict ? » demanda t'elle à la ronde.

- « Cela nous plairait beaucoup mademoiselle » fit un Serdaigle aux boucles noires, Aiden Walker, qu'elle savait être un préfet.

- « Parfait ! » s'exclama la jeune femme avec ravissement.

Les jeunes gens sourirent devant l'enthousiasme de leur aînée. Ils aimaient beaucoup leur professeur de DCFM, jeune, jolie, dynamique, proche d'eux bien qu'intransigeante et un brin excentrique.

- « Je vous propose de faire de petits groupes » commença t'elle en jouant distraitement avec sa baguette. « Je donnerais à chaque groupe un questionnaire différent, tiré des Buses de ces dernières années, vous le travaillerez entre vous puis nous ferons la correction en classe, tous ensemble » conclut-elle avant de faire apparaître une plume et un parchemin qu'elle déposa sur le bureau. « Quand vous aurez formé les groupes, vous viendrez vous inscrire sur cette feuille » expliqua Megan sous l'œil attentif de ses étudiants. « Le cours est fini, vous pouvez sortir » annonça t'elle ensuite, rieuse.

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier et commencèrent à bavarder joyeusement puis à se rassembler par cinq ou six avant de venir noter leurs noms sur le morceau de parchemin.

- « Je vous ferais parvenir les questionnaires au plus tôt et j'aimerais que vous y réfléchissiez pour la prochaine fois » les prévint la jeune femme avant qu'ils ne quittent définitivement la pièce en la saluant.

xxx

_1__er__ juin 2005_

Megan avait donné rendez-vous à Narcissia chez Angelina, un ravissant petit salon de thé du premier arrondissement de Paris. Chloé et elle y allaient souvent pour déguster leurs délicieux chocolats chauds. L'établissement n'était pas vraiment leur préféré mais, les deux jeunes femmes passant un temps considérable dans ce quartier – à deux pas du Louvre – elles y avaient passé un certain nombre d'après-midi hivernales durant leurs études. Au premier étage de la boutique, dans un charmant salon à la 'Marie Antoinette', la sorcière au regard de jade repéra rapidement son amie. L'aristocrate, superbe dans un tailleur vieux rose taillé sur mesure, ses cheveux blonds relevés en un élégant chignon, maquillée avec soin et assise sur sa chaise avec le port d'une reine ne pouvait qu'attirer le regard.

La jeune femme se sentit un peu déplacée dans sa petite robe trapèze de soie noire et blanche. Elle vérifia machinalement que son bandeau noir était bien en place puis passa une main dans ses boucles ébène. Elle adorait Narcissia, mais devant l'élégance si naturelle de son aînée, elle se sentait toujours un peu maladroite. La blonde se rendit compte de sa présence et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux qui fit fondre toutes ses appréhensions. Megan s'approcha donc de la table d'un pas vif et embrassa son amie sur les deux joues avant de s'asseoir.

- « Megan, chérie, tu es superbe » la complimenta lady Malfoy, son regard bleu pétillant de joie et d'affection. « Je suis tellement contente de te voir » fit-elle en pressant légèrement la main de sa cadette dans la sienne.

- « Moi aussi 'Cissia » répondit la jeune professeur de DCFM avec un sourire radieux. « Je te remercie d'être venue » ajouta t'elle, réellement reconnaissante.

- « Tu plaisantes, chérie, je suis ravie d'être ici » répliqua Narcissia en secouant doucement la tête. « Ce projet est passionnant, je serais vraiment heureuse de pouvoir t'aider à le réaliser et d'y participer » déclara t'elle avec chaleur et sincérité.

- « C'est… c'est juste un rêve de gamine mais je… » commença Megan, rosissante, les yeux baissé dans un accès de timidité inhabituel.

- « Tttttt… » l'interrompit l'élégante blonde en fronçant les sourcils. « Ne dis pas ça, ce projet a du potentiel et je sais de quoi je parle » la contra t'elle, faussement sévère. « Alors nous allons commander puis nous parlerons sérieusement » fit l'aristocrate, malicieuse.

La jeune femme ne put que sourire, étrangement soulagée par les paroles de son amie. Jusqu'à maintenant, son manque de confiance en elle l'avait poussé toujours à mettre ce rêve-là de côté – et Merlin savait combien il lui tenait à cœur. Cependant, voir Narcissia montrer tant d'enthousiasme pour son projet la ravissait… Elles commandèrent donc deux Mont-Blanc et deux éclairs au chocolat qu'elles savourèrent avec délice tout en discutant de tout et de rien.

- « Alors, ce projet » reprit la femme de Lucius Malfoy en reposant délicatement sa tasse dans la soucoupe, « dis m'en plus. »

Megan lança un discret – sans un mot et sans baguette – charme de discrétion avant reporter son regard sur la pâtisserie à peine entamée dans son assiette. Elle se sentait un peu comme une élève devant son professeur, un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais apprécié et encore moins maintenant qu'elle était adulte. Son aînée dut sentir son malaise puisqu'elle posa une main sur la sienne et lui offrit un sourire réconfortant.

- « Chérie, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier devant moi » l'assura gentiment Narcissia. « Je trouve ton idée excellente, j'aimerais seulement en savoir un peu plus… »

- « D'accord » fit la jeune sorcière au yeux émeraude avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

Elle expliqua donc à la blonde de quoi il s'agissait. Elle lui expliqua le contenu de sa propre formation et comment lui était venue l'idée d'appliquer un mode de fonctionnement moldu au monde sorcier. Elle expliqua le principe des crèches, jardins d'enfants et écoles primaires à l'aristocrate qui la fixait d'un regard attentif, intervenant parfois pour réclamer une précision sur tel ou tel point. Elle expliqua ensuite ce qu'elle espérait faire. Une sorte de complexe comprenant, dans un même bâtiment, ces trois établissements et peut-être même, si cela était possible, un orphelinat. Evidemment, cela ne serait pas simple. Il fallait penser au lieu, aux plans, au personnel, au mobilier, aux projets pédagogiques, aux repas, aux soins, à la comptabilité, au suivi administratif. Il y avait surtout le problème du budget que nécessiterait une telle réalisation, celui des autorisations qu'il faudrait obtenir du ministère, de la réaction de la population sorcière face au concept en lui-même…

- « Certes » concéda l'aristocrate, pensive, « cela ne sera pas facile, mais je pense que cela en vaut vraiment la peine » continua t'elle en posant son regard sur sa cadette. « Si tu veux bien de mon aide, je suis toute prête à te la donner » fit Narcissia, légèrement taquine.

- « Bien sûr que j'accepte ton aide ! » s'exclama fougueusement la jeune femme avant de rougir de son éclat. « Mais est-ce que… tu penses vraiment que c'est possible… »

- « J'en suis convaincue » affirma son aînée avec conviction, souriante. « Tu as fais le plus gros du travail, chérie, maintenant il faudrait que tu me fasses une liste de tout ce dont tu as besoin et je vais contacter certaines de mes relations… » déclara t'elle, confiante. « On se reverra la semaine prochaine pour voir où en est, d'accord ? » suggéra la blonde en songeant déjà aux personnes qui pourraient leur être utiles.

Narcissia éprouvait un réel enthousiasme pour ce projet qu'elle jugeait brillant, mais la raison première de son implication resterait en premier lieu la profonde affection qui la liait à Megan. La sorcière aux boucles blondes avait toujours voulu avoir une fille cependant, après la naissance de Draco, qu'elle adorait, il lui avait été impossible d'avoir un autre enfant au risque de mettre sa vie en danger. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle avait rencontré la meilleure amie de son fils, vive, charmante, intelligente, ravissante, bien élevée et si semblable à ce qu'elle avait été dans sa jeunesse – indépendante et désireuse de faire ses preuves – elle l'avait immédiatement prise en affection. Au fil des ans, elles étaient devenus très proches. Leurs rapports n'étaient pas ceux d'une mère et sa fille mais elles étaient amies.

Et cette amitié leur était très précieuse, à toutes les deux. Lady Malfoy se sentait particulièrement fière que se soit vers elle que la jeune fille s'était tournée à cette occasion. Fière et touchée… Plus tard, elles se séparèrent au point de transplanement qui se situaient dans un coin reculé des Tuileries.

- « Merci pour tout, 'Cissia » souffla Megan avec émotion alors qu'elle savourait l'étreinte rassurante de son aînée.

- « Merci à toi, chérie » répondit son aînée en déposant un tendre baiser sur ses boucles ébène.

xxx

_2 juin 2005_

- « Attends, laisse-moi reformuler ça » demanda Amber visiblement perturbée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, comme si elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait être choquée, amusée, ravie ou horrifiée.

Manifestement la jolie rouquine penchait plutôt pour la dernière solution et Megan ne pouvait définitivement pas lui en vouloir. Les deux sœurs étaient une fois de plus réunies dans les quartiers de la sorcière aux yeux de jade et visionnaient, pour la dixième fois, la première saison de 'Desperate Housewives' en grignotant des Ritz. Elles étaient vêtues des kimonos de soie que Théo avait ramenés du Viêt-Nam quelques années auparavant. Celui d'Amber était rouge, brodé de dragons dorés alors que celui de Megan était vert, brodé de phœnix d'argent – celui de Chloé étant, pour sa part, bleu brodé d'ibis d'argent… La professeur de DCFM avait choisi cette soirée pour révéler à sa jumelle sa relation naissante avec le ténébreux, et non moins sexy, maître des potions.

Elle avait tenté d'être diplomate, connaissant l'animosité mutuelle qui avait toujours existé entre sa sœur et son nouvel amant, et avait découvert qu'il n'y avait pas réellement de manière subtile d'exposer ce genre de chose. Mais, tout compte fait, elle trouvait que la rousse n'avait pas si mal pris la chose. Elle n'avait pas hurlé en tous cas. Du moins, pas encore…

- « Tu veux dire que tu te tapes _Snape _? » fit Amber, toute trace de sang-froid envolé, pour confirmation, sa voix montant dangereusement dans les aigus sur le dernier mot.

- « Amber ! » s'insurgea Megan en la dardant d'un regard noir. « Je ne me _tape_ pas Severus comme tu dis » corrigea t'elle, les pommettes roses tandis que la rouquine grimaçait. « Nous avons une relation… Et si tu en parles à qui que se soit, je te tue » la prévint la jeune femme aux boucles ébène. « Les élèves ne doivent pas avoir. »

- « Meg', je t'en prie, » fit la professeur de Runes Anciennes, « comme si les élèves n'étaient pas déjà tous au courant… C'est limite si Snape ne lance pas des gerbes de fleurs sous tes pas, il passe son temps à te regarder avec tellement d'adoration que s'en est écœurant et, surtout, il ne s'attaque jamais à toi… jamais sérieusement en tous cas » énuméra t'elle calmement sous le regard sidéré de sa jumelle qui avait notablement pâli.

- « Tu… tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit la sauveuse du monde sorcier, l'air paniquée.

- « Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas » la rassura sa sœur avec un sourire malicieux. « Ce n'est pas _si_ évident que ça… » ajouta t'elle, espiègle.

- « Amber ! » s'exclama à nouveau Megan en lui envoyant un coussin en pleine figure, rieuse.

- « Sincèrement, puce » reprit Amber en réceptionnant habilement le projectile, « quand on connaît un minimum le personnage, il ne faut pas être un géni pour deviner qu'il t'apprécie vraiment _beaucoup_ » expliqua t'elle tandis qu'elle venait s'asseoir sur le canapé aux côtés de sa sœur. « Je te mentirais si je te disais que ça me fait plaisir mais, hey, ça aurait pu être bien pire… » taquina t'elle gentiment la sorcière au regard émeraude.

- « Imbécile » bougonna cette dernière tout en souriant, soulagée par la réaction, somme toute positive, de sa jumelle.

- « Par contre, je veux absolument être là quand tu l'annonceras à papa » fit la rouquine, les yeux pétillant de malice, avant d'esquiver un nouvel oreiller qui fusait vers elle et d'éclater de rire alors que Megan faisait de même.

Malgré son apparente insouciance, ces dernières paroles restèrent gravées dans l'esprit de la jeune femme aux boucles ébène et la hantèrent longuement… Quelle serait en effet la réaction de James Potter à cette nouvelle ? Et celle de Sirius ? Elle préférait ne pas y penser.

xxx

_3 juin 2005_

Megan se laissa aller contre Severus avec délice alors qu'ils entamaient la dernière partie d'une fugue à quatre mains. Les yeux clos, bercée par l'odeur et la présence de son amant, par l'atmosphère chaleureuse de la pièce et par la douce mélodie, la jeune femme esquissa un sourire. Pendant un instant il lui sembla que le temps s'était arrêté et elle aurait voulu que cela dure toujours. Ce sentiment de sécurité, de bien-être, d'appartenance…

- « C'est la pleine lune ce soir » souffla t'elle, presque inconsciemment, tandis que les dernières notes du morceau se diffusaient dans la pièce.

Ces mots semblèrent éveiller quelque chose chez le maître des potions puisqu'il se leva vivement et lui tendit la main, l'invitant muettement à le suivre. La jeune femme aux yeux de jade, bien qu'étonnée, s'exécuta sans poser de question et se laissa entraîner dans les couloirs du château. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient quitté les murs de Poudlard et s'avançaient dans le parc. Finalement, l'ex-espion s'arrêta près du lac, sur un espace dégagé d'où la vue du ciel était époustouflante. Il s'assit élégamment sur l'herbe verte et attira à lui la sorcière aux boucles ébène qui se lova volontiers contre son torse, calée entre les deux jambes de l'homme au regard d'onyx. Il l'enveloppa tendrement de ses bras avant de poser sa joue sur la chevelure noire de sa compagne. Le tout sans dire un mot. Toutefois, Megan n'avait pas besoin de mot pour ressentir toute l'affection dont il l'entourait, ni pour trouver dans cette attention, la preuve d'un attachement profond.

- « J'espère que tu es conscient que n'importe qui trouverait ça très romantique » le taquina t'elle avec malice alors que les longs doigts de Severus caressaient les siens avec talent.

- « Eh bien alors j'ai de la chance que nous soyons seul ici » répliqua le ténébreux brun de sa voix de velours au creux de son oreille.

La ravissante sorcière rit doucement et un délicieux frisson d'excitation parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se demandait très sérieusement comment, par Salazar, avait-elle pu tenir six mois avant de céder aux avances de Darian. Severus était… Elle avait l'impression de fondre littéralement dès qu'il s'adressait à elle de cette voix grave, légèrement rauque mais divinement veloutée, et la moindre caresse de sa part enflammait tout son être. Chaque baiser était une merveilleuse torture. Elle connaissait maintenant par cœur la saveur de ses lèvres, mélange subtile de l'amertume et de la douceur du thé au jasmin, agrémenté d'une pointe de quelque chose qu'elle était sûre de ne jamais retrouver ailleurs.

En fait, si elle n'aimait pas autant discuter avec le sombre professeur, simplement passer du temps avec lui à jouer au piano, à préparer des potions, à lire, à faire du cheval, à cuisiner et à débattre de toute et de rien, Megan se serait inquiétée. Elle se serait inquiétée dans le sens où son attirance pour lui était tellement présente, tellement impérieuse, qu'elle aurait eu peur qu'il ne s'agisse que de ça… Ils avaient certes décidé de ne pas précipiter les choses mais elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir résister très longtemps. Surtout lorsque Severus dévorait ainsi sa nuque de petits baisers ardents.

- « Ne sommes-nous pas là pour regarder les étoiles ? » s'enquit la jeune femme avec espièglerie sans chercher le moins du monde à se dégager.

- « Non, tu es là parce que tu avais envie de regarder les étoiles » la contra son amant avant de mordre délicatement la chair tendre de son cou, « moi, il faut bien que je m'occupe… »

- « Bien sûr, » fit la jolie professeur de DCFM, légèrement moqueuse, « nous ne voudrions pas que tu t'ennuies » ajouta t'elle, mutine, en se retournant dans ses bras afin de pouvoir déposer un baiser papillon sur les fines lèvres de son aîné.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi » répondit celui-ci en lui rendant son baiser avec davantage de fougue et de passion.

- « Oh, mais je ne m'inquiétais pas… » eut tout juste le temps de rétorquer Megan avant de fermer les yeux d'être emporter dans un tourbillon de plaisir.

Plus tard, blottie contre le corps chaud et ferme de Severus, la sorcière aux boucles ébène laissa son regard dériver et se perdre dans l'immensité de l'espace au dessus d'eux. Les deux amants étaient allongés sur le sol, enlacés, la tête de la jeune femme posée sur le torse musclé du maître des potions. Une légère brise venant du lac et les doux rayons de la lune semblaient caresser la silhouette unique qu'ils dessinaient dans l'obscurité. La descendante de Merlin soupira imperceptiblement en détachant ses yeux du ciel d'encre pour enfouir son visage dans le creux de la nuque de l'homme qui la serrait contre lui.

- « Qu'est-ce qui te trouble ? » s'enquit doucement le brun en caressant du bout des doigts les mèches ébène qui lui chatouillait le menton.

Severus savait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait parvenu à dissimuler l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Mais il était encore bien trop incertain, bien trop effrayée à l'idée de perdre la jeune femme à tous moments, pour envisager qu'elle ne songeait pas déjà à le quitter ou qu'il ne l'avait pas déjà rendu malheureuse. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait voir en lui et, même si il se surprenait à espérer pouvoir rester toujours à ses côtés, il savait que ce rêve qu'il vivait ne pourrait pas durer éternellement. Il l'adorait mais se demandait à chaque instant ce qu'elle pouvait bien voir en lui. Il essayait donc de ne pas se montrer trop 'attaché', de lui laisser tout l'espace qu'elle pouvait désirer et de savourer chaque instant passé avec elle. Il avait souvent peur que l'avis défavorable de l'un de ses amis ou de l'un des membres de sa famille l'éloigne définitivement de lui.

C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il désirait que la presse ne soit pas mise au courant. Il avait foi en Megan mais n'était pas sûr que l'opinion du grand public ne vienne tout gâcher prématurément – un ancien mangemort et la sauveuse du monde sorcier, pensez-vous… Et puis surtout, il avait peur de brusquer l'adorable petite peste en se montrant trop précipité. Sur le plan affectif – avec des déclarations qu'elle n'était pas prête à attendre. Et sur le plan physique – lorsqu'ils feraient l'amour pour la première fois, il voulait que cela signifie réellement quelque chose. Etait-ce utopique ?

- « C'est juste… je me demandais comment allait réagir mon père pour, eh bien, nous » se confia la jeune femme à voix basse.

Severus sentit son estomac se contracter. C'était précisément ce qu'il craignait et il devait avouer que la question l'avait traversée. Même si lui et James se toléraient, il n'était pas persuadé que l'auror apprécie l'idée d'une relation entre sa précieuse petite fille et l'ex-espion taciturne et associable qu'il était.

- « En fait, » continua Megan en esquissant un sourire, « je crois qu'il sera plutôt soulagé, il détestait me savoir avec vampire… »

Le nœud dans l'estomac du maître des potions se relâcha et il déposa un baiser sur le nez de la sorcière aux yeux de jade. En effet, songea t'il avec amusement, après le vampire, Potter serait sans doute prêt à l'accueillir à bras ouvert, non ?

xxx

_4 juin 2005_

- « Ouille ! » s'écria Chloé avant de darder d'un regard meurtrier l'impudent coiffeur qui venait – elle en était sûre – d'arracher intentionnellement une bonne poignée de ses boucles brunes. « Espèce d'imbécile… » grommela t'elle en anglais avant de se tourner vers Megan qui, bien loin de compatir à ses malheurs, s'amusait un peu plus loin à tourner sur un tabouret.

- « Je suis désolé mademoiselle » fit vaguement l'homme, qui n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout, avant de continuer à monter un artistique chignon piqué de fleurs rouges et beiges sur le crâne de la jolie irlandaise.

- « Mmmm… » marmonna la jeune femme, peu convaincue, tandis que son amie s'approchait en faisant rouler son siège avec un enthousiasme enfantin. « Meg'… » gémit-elle, une petite moue d'enfant gâté aux lèvres, « quand est-ce que cette torture va enfin cesser ? »

- « Je t'assure que c'est presque fini, Chlo' » la rassura la sorcière aux boucles ébène, les yeux pétillant d'espièglerie. « D'ailleurs, cela serait fini depuis longtemps si tu y avais mis un peu plus de bonne volonté » la sermonna t'elle, l'air faussement sévère.

- « Oui, oui… » répondit distraitement la future mariée, pas culpabilisée pour deux sous.

- « De toute façons, après il faut qu'on décide ce que l'on va faire pour le buffet » lui rappela Megan en adressant un sourire compatissant au pauvre coiffeur qui avait bien du mal à finir son ouvrage alors que sa cliente bougeait en permanence. « Désolée, future mariée » articula t'elle silencieusement à l'attention de l'artisan qui lui lança un clin d'œil en retour.

Une heure plus tard, confortablement installée au Ladurée Royal, près de la Concorde, Chloé entamait son troisième bretzel, le réduisant machinalement en miettes avant de porter la pâtisserie à ses lèvres.

- « Je crois que je suis un peu nerveuse… » confia finalement la jolie irlandaise en levant son regard saphir et un brin suppliant vers Megan.

- « Non, sans rire ? » la taquina la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, un sourcil délicatement haussé et un sourire mutin aux lèvres, tandis qu'elle dégustait son éternel macaron au chocolat.

- « Meg' ! » se plaignit son amie en la fusillant du regard. « Je ne plaisantes pas, toute cette histoire de mariage commence à m'angoisser » fit-elle alors qu'elle déchiquetait ce qui restait de son 'goûter'.

- « Oh, Chlo', c'est tout à fait normal » la rassura affectueusement la professeur de DCFM, les yeux rieurs. « Si tu n'avais pas été angoissée, là je me serais inquiétée… »

- « Je n'aime pas ça » décréta la brunette, boudeuse.

- « Personne n'aime ça » répliqua son interlocutrice, rieuse. « Mais ça fait partie de ton travail de future mariée » ajouta t'elle avec humour.

- « Je te déteste » bougonna Chloé en se vengeant sur les restes de son bretzel. « Tu devrais compatir à mon sort… je veux une nouvelle meilleure amie » déclara t'elle avec pétulance.

- « Mets une annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier » lui suggéra malicieusement Megan avant de prendre une gorgée de son thé au jasmin.

- « Tu es diabolique » l'accusa la jeune fiancée en riant de bon cœur.

- « Merci » répondit simplement son amie avec un sourire espiègle. « Et si on reparlait de ce buffet ? Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais en apéritif ? » s'enquit-elle, plus sérieuse.

- « Eh bien, je sais qu'Antoine aura envie de toast aux œufs de lymphe » commença la jolie libraire avec une grimace qui disait tout de son avis sur les goûts de son futur mari. « Mais moi, ce que je veux ce sont… »

- « … des toasts au saumon fumé et au fois gras » récita la sorcière aux yeux de jade en même temps qu'elle, taquine. « Moi j'en veux au tarama » compléta t'elle en sortant de son sac un morceau de papier et un stylo à l'effigie de Bourriquet. « Il en faudra aussi au concombre, à la mousse de canard peut-être… On sera combien déjà ? »

- « Vingt-neuf » fit Chloé après avoir fait rapidement le calcul dans sa tête. « Ça dépend si tu viens avec ton chevalier servant ou pas… » indiqua t'elle avec un sourire effronté.

- « Non, j'y vais avec Théo, on a reparlé quand il est passé dimanche » annonça la charmante mademoiselle Potter. « Je ne suis pas sûre que Severus se sentirait très à l'aise… » expliqua t'elle avant de se reprendre avec un petit regard tendre à l'évocation du maître des potions. « Non, c'est faux, en fait je sais qu'il serait définitivement mal à l'aise. C'est beaucoup trop tôt dans notre relation. »

- « Tu as raison » concéda la jeune irlandaise en secouant ses boucles brunes. « C'est un peu tôt et un mariage n'est sûrement pas l'occasion idéale. Trop de pressions. »

- « Hum » acquiesça sa cadette en dessinant de petits licornes sur sa feuille. « Bon, disons des tomates cerises des olives… » proposa t'elle à la future mariée qui approuva d'un vigoureux hochement de tête entre deux gorgées de coca light. « Sinon, en entrée et en plat principal tu verrais quoi ? »

- « Une salade de gésiers puis du magret de canard avec des patates » déclara fermement la brunette, l'air décidée. « En dessert ce sera un gâteau de noix avec de la crème anglaise et de la glace à la châtaigne » compléta t'elle, souriante, visiblement fière d'elle.

- « Et Antoine est d'accord avec ça ? » s'enquit diplomatiquement la ravissante sauveuse du monde sorcier.

- « Antoine a effectivement émit des réserves, 'non conventionnel, blablabla, que vont dire mes parents, blablabla' mais après avoir eu le choix entre un repas périgourdin ou trois mois d'abstinence… il n'a pas vraiment hésité » avoua Chloé, les yeux pétillant de malice.

- « Je vois… Le chantage, hein ? » commenta Megan avec un sourire espiègle. « C'est vrai que ça marche si bien que ça serait idiot de s'en passer » fit-elle en picorant distraitement son macaron. « Pour le traiteur moldu, cela me semble compromis parce que se faire livrer sur une plage irlandaise ça ne va pas être facile. Un traiteur sorcier ? Ou alors je pourrais demander à Albus si on peut lui emprunter ses cuisines et quelques elfes. Je me demande… »

- « Meg' ? » l'interrompit la jeune femme aux yeux saphir, amusée. « Zen. »

- « Je suis zen » se récria la sorcière aux boucles ébène. « Mais on a que trois semaines pour tout organiser » argumenta t'elle en agitant son stylo sous le nez de la future mariée.

- « Ne me le rappelle pas… » gémit cette dernière, larmoyante.

- « Désolée » s'excusa la professeur de DCFM avec une moue contrite.

- « Y'a pas de mal » fit son amie en souriant de nouveau. « Je pencherais pour la solution elfe, mais ne le dis pas à Hermione » ajouta t'elle sur le ton de la confidence, rieuse.

- « Je vais en parler à Albus et à Dobby » annonça l'anglaise au regard émeraude en rangeant ses notes. « Maintenant, pour cette coiffure… »

- « Je me débrouillerais toute seule, il n'est pas question que ce barbare touche de nouveau ma merveilleuse chevelure ! » s'exclama la jolie fiancée avec une fausse vanité. « Je ne plaisante pas, on achètera un lys ou une orchidée au dernier moment et pouf ! » argumenta t'elle, gestes à l'appui.

- « Très bien, comme tu veux » céda Megan, les yeux rieurs. « Au fait, je pense avoir trouvé la robe parfaite mais je préfère te prévenir que Draco sera en costume, il n'en démord pas. »

- « Les blonds… » soupira Chloé, faussement résignée.

xxx

_5 juin 2005_

La jeune femme aux boucles ébènes rectifia d'un coup de gomme l'échine de la petite licorne qu'elle était en train de dessiner puis ajouta un dernier trait de crayon. Satisfaite de son travail, elle s'étira légèrement avant de se saisir de sa palette d'aquarelles. Par petites touches de couleur, elle donna vie à la scène féerique qui s'étalait sur le papier. Quelques minutes et une pointe de magique plus tard, le jeune équidé s'ébattait joyeusement dans un charmant jardin de fleurs. Le sourire aux lèvres, Megan s'empara d'une plume et d'un encrier puis se mit à écrire sur le côté droit de la page, resté vierge. Elle caressa distraitement l'hermine lovée sur ses genoux tout en réfléchissant à l'histoire qui naissait sous ses doigts. C'était l'un de ses petits secrets. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais partagé, pas même avec Draco ou Chloé.

Au-delà de sa passion pour la littérature enfantine et le dessin, ce qu'elle aimait plus que tout c'était l'écriture de livre pour enfants. La sorcière au regard de jade avait créé deux petites héroïnes pour lesquelles elle avait beaucoup de tendresse. Une marmotte nommée Lou, destinée davantage à un lectorat moldu et une licorne répondant au nom d'Elanor, clairement apparenté au monde sorcier. Elle avait déjà écrit plusieurs tomes sur Lou, à propos de divers thème chers à l'enfance. Elanor était née plus tard dans son imagination mais elle avait déjà achevé son premier ouvrage et entamait le second. Megan ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle préférait : illustrer ses histoires ou les mettre en mots… Sans doute un peu des deux songea t'elle en mettant le point final à son paragraphe.

Peut-être qu'un jour, elle trouverait en elle la confiance qui lui manquait pour aller proposer les aventures de Lou et d'Elanor à un éditeur. Mais pas tout de suite décida t'elle alors que Psyché frottait sa petite tête blanche contre sa main, quémandant une caresse. La jeune femme la lui accorda volontiers et prit l'animal dans ses bras alors qu'elle se levait pour gagner la fenêtre. Elle avait déjeuné avec les autres professeurs dans la grande salle puis était venue s'isoler dans ses quartiers. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu quelques heures de solitudes et elle les savourait à leur juste mesure. Megan posa son regard sur un groupe d'élèves qui paressaient près du lac, des livres de cours épars autour d'eux, et elle sourit, attendrie. Quoiqu'elle ait pu dire quelques mots plus tôt, ses étudiants allaient lui manquer quand elle repartirait. Poudlard allait lui manquer…

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Introduction de quelques nouveaux éléments... vous en pensez quoi ?_


	32. Chapter 32

_Un chapitre un peu plus long en espérant qu'il vous motivera plus (dites, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dit que je n'avais pas spécialement besoin de reviews que vous devez complètement arrêter d'en faire ;-) j'aime bien quand même...)_

_Donc, un merci particulièrement sincère à zaika (mademoiselle est servie :-)), à celiawelling (bien, ton voeu va être réalisé) et à lolo (je n'avais pas pu te remercier pour le chapitre 30 puisque tu l'avais commenté plus tard alors voilà, c'est fait ;-))._

_Bonne lecture_

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_6 juin 2005_

- « Je ne comprends pas vraiment… Qu'est-ce que ça changerait par exemple si on rajoutait de la menthe pour améliorer le goût ? Je veux dire, la menthe n'a pas de propriété magique… Ou même du chocolat ? » s'enquit Megan, songeuse, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

La jolie jeune femme était gracieusement perchée sur un coin du plan de travail, dans le laboratoire personnel de Severus, tandis que celui-ci préparait la version améliorée de la potion tue-loup dont Rémus aurait besoin durant les trois prochains mois. L'homme aux yeux d'onyx prit un moment avant de répondre, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- « Si il est vrai que la menthe, seule, ne présente pas de caractère magique spécifique, elle est susceptible de réagir avec certains ingrédients déjà présents dans la potion et d'en modifier les effets » fit-il en posant un regard tendre et rieur sur la sorcière aux boucles ébène. « Nous ne voudrions pas que monsieur Lupin se réveille avec une oreille à la place du nez ou avec une peau rose à pois verts… »

- « Tu mens, ça ne peut pas faire ça ! » l'interrompit sa cadette avec un sourire espiègle avant de réfléchir un instant et de froncer les sourcils. « Ça pourrait ? »

- « Peut-être… » la taquina le maître des potions sur un ton mystérieux.

La jeune professeur de DCFM lui tira effrontément la langue et il ne put s'empêcher de songer à quel point il pouvait la trouver adorable et à quel point il aimait débattre avec elle de tout et de rien. Il avait conscience qu'elle en savait beaucoup plus sur les potions qu'elle ne le laissait paraître mais jouait volontiers le jeu avec elle et répondait à toutes ses questions. Sa présence dans l'antre sacrée de son laboratoire n'était absolument pas dérangeante mais au contraire agréable et apaisante. Ils pouvaient rester silencieux pendant des heures. Lui, penché sur une potion et elle, l'observant avec attention. Là où tout autre l'aurait perturbé, agacé, voire même fortement énervé, le sien était comme la flamme bienfaitrice qui vous réchauffe lors des sombres soirées d'hiver, comme la délicate pluie d'été qui vous rafraîchie lors des pénibles après-midi d'août… Bienvenu, attendu, espéré même.

- « Quant au chocolat, » reprit Severus avec malice, « je ne suis pas sûr que le mélange ainsi obtenu soit très plaisant… »

- « Eh bien, je suppose que tu as raison » concéda Megan, une moue mutine jouant sur ses lèvres rouges, « mais il n'empêche que le goût est affreux » déclara t'elle avec une petite grimace, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide.

- « Tu as déjà goûté la potion tue-loup ? » s'exclama son aîné en la fixant avec inquiétude.

- « J'étais petite, » se justifia la sorcière aux yeux de jade, contrite, « il restait quelques gouttes dans la fiole de Moony et… voilà. »

Le ténébreux professeur secoua sa tête, l'air blasé mais amusé, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il imaginait parfaitement la petite elfe aux boucles ébène se faufilant derrière Lupin, poussée par une curiosité bien naturelle exacerbée par l'esprit vif que la jeune femme avait conservé. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère à l'encontre du loup-garou et même du couple Potter. Megan aurait pu en être très malade. La potion tue-loup n'était pas réellement dangereuse mais ses effets sur les sorciers sains étaient encore méconnus. Sans compter qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu s'agir d'un poison… L'ex-espion chassa rapidement cette pensée en songeant qu'il était assez pathétique de sa part d'avoir eu peur pour sa jeune amante à propos d'un évènement qui s'était déroulé 20 années auparavant.

- « Hey, il ne s'est rien passé de grave » le rassura doucement la jeune femme en s'approchant de lui et en venant se blottir dans les bras qu'il ouvrit pour elle, émerveillé comme toujours par sa capacité à lire en lui.

Severus la serra contre lui et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses boucles ébène, tout en s'interrogeant sur ce besoin impérieux de contact qu'elle semblait éveiller en lui. Avant elle, même avec ses maîtresses, il n'avait jamais ressenti l'envie de les étreindre en dehors du lit, de les toucher, de les sentir contre lui, de respirer leur odeur, de les embrasser ou de leur tenir la main… Mais lorsqu'il était avec Megan c'était différent, il aimait la savoir près de lui, tout près, il aimait la sensation de sa peau de porcelaine sous ses doigts, sous ses lèvres, il aimait s'enivrer de son parfum. Peut-être parce qu'il l'aimait, tout simplement. Et peut-être aussi, de façon plus inconsciente, parce qu'il avait peur de la perdre. Parce qu'il avait peur que ces instants merveilleux ne dure pas et qu'il voulait en profiter, de profiter de sa présence avant d'en être privé.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on demandait à ton horrible elfe de maison de nous apporter à dîner dans mes quartiers ce soir ? » proposa le maître des potions en repoussant une mèche noire derrière l'oreille de sa cadette.

- « Et tu me laisseras gagner aux échecs ? » s'enquit avec espièglerie la sorcière au regard émeraude.

Le beau brun ténébreux hocha de la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, tout en rapprochant dangereusement son visage du sien.

- « Accordé » souffla la jeune femme, rieuse, avant de déposer un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de son aîné.

xxx

_7 juin 2005_

Tous les professeurs étaient réunis autour de la table de bois sombre qui occupait le centre de la salle de réunions. Albus Dumbledore, présidait à l'une des extrémité, entouré de Minerva et de Filius, les autres s'étant installés sans ordre précis. Le directeur de Poudlard laissa son regard parcourir l'assemblée et ses yeux bleus pétillèrent de contentement alors qu'ils se posaient successivement sur ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille… Hagrid et Pomona étaient en grande discussion à propos d'une quelconque plante carnivore. Minerva et Hermione débattaient sur une question de BUSE en métamorphose. Filius, conciliant, écoutait Sibylle monologuer au sujet de la catastrophe imminente qui allait tous les toucher. Amber et Mattew se chamaillaient gentiment autour d'un stylo.

Finalement, un sourire aux lèvres, le sorcier à la barbe blanche, se tourna vers les deux couples – plus ou moins officiels – du corps professoral. La relation entre les jeunes Malfoy et Zambini n'était absolument pas un secret. D'ailleurs, Draco et Blaise, bien que faisant preuve d'une certaine réserve – somme toute naturelle – en public, ne s'en cachait définitivement pas. Les élèves eux même étaient tous au courant. Et si la nouvelle avait été commentée pendant quelques jours à l'époque, les choses s'étaient très vite tassées. D'autant plus que les deux jeunes hommes étaient très appréciés de leurs étudiants. En règle générale, le monde sorcier était relativement tolérant envers les couples homosexuels et il l'était encore plus lorsque les deux partis venaient de familles riches et influentes songeant le magicien, non sans ironie.

Maintenant, en ce qui concernait le cas de Megan et Severus, le problème était quelque peu différent. Tout d'abord, ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis une dizaine de jours, même si Albus les avait vus se tourner autour pendant des mois. Ensuite, ils étaient tous les deux, l'ex-espion en particuliers, d'une nature discrète en ce qui concernait leur vie privée. Et enfin, la jeune mademoiselle Potter, en tant que personnage 'public', devait faire preuve d'une réserve supplémentaire si elle ne voulait pas voir cette vie étalée dans les journaux. Même si, selon le vieux sorcier, les médias craignaient encore bien trop le pouvoir des Potter pour se montrer trop virulent le cas échéant. Toutefois, Albus pouvait comprendre que cette perspective incite les amants à une certaine discrétion.

De toutes façons, ses deux professeurs préférés étaient trop mûrs, ils avaient vu et subi trop de choses pour ne pas montrer un minimum de prudence quand il s'agissait d'engager leurs cœurs. Ils voulaient attendre de voir où cela allait les mener et même Megan n'était pas prête à se lancer à corps perdu dans quelque chose, quitte à se brûler les ailes – ce qui ne voulait pas forcément dire que cela ne lui arriverait pas. Ainsi, pour quelqu'un qui ne les connaissaient pas, les professeurs de potions et de DCFM se comportaient simplement en amis. Pour quelqu'un qui les connaissait un peu mieux, cette première affirmation était déjà suspecte étant donné qu'il était très rare de voir Severus Snape se montrer amical envers qui que se soit. Et pour quelqu'un qui les connaissait intimement – ce genre de personnes se comptant sur les doigts d'une main – le doute n'était quasiment plus permis.

Les deux jeunes gens discutaient à voix basse, légèrement penchés l'un vers l'autre. Leurs chaises étaient pratiquement collées l'une à l'autre et bien que leurs mains soient sagement posées sur la table, l'honorable directeur aurait pu parier que, sous le meuble de bois, leurs genoux se touchaient. Et bien que conscient de leur environnement, ils semblaient seuls au monde, leurs regards brillant de cette lueur particulière qui illumine les pupilles des amants. Une tendresse et une complicité presque palpable, du point de vue d'Albus au moins, paraissaient les envelopper et animer chacun de leurs gestes. L'honorable sorcier sourit avant de se racler ostensiblement la gorge, réclamant ainsi l'attention de tous.

- « La fin de l'année approchant, nous sommes réunis ici pour tenter de trouver un remplaçant pour le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal » commença le directeur sans plus de préambule. « Megan a rempli cette fonction avec brio cette année et nous l'en remercions chaleureusement » fit-il en adressant un sourire chaleureux à la jeune femme en question. « Elle va assurément nous manquer mais la vie continue et… »

La sorcière aux boucles ébène n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite la suite du discours de son aîné et sentit à peine la paume chaude de Severus presser affectueusement son genoux croyant sans doute qu'elle revivait les évènements qui avaient écourté la précédente réunion sur ce sujet. A sa décharge, elle aurait pu. Mais non. Elle songeait plutôt aux évènements qui avaient marqué les quelques mois qu'elle avait passés à Poudlard, les rencontres qu'elle avait faites, sa rupture avec Darian, son expérience dans l'enseignement, les premiers pas balbutiant de son projet et puis Severus… Megan était heureuse d'être là en cet instant et, d'une manière générale, depuis décembre, le bilan était plutôt positif. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur ce que lui réservait et l'avenir et sur ce que deviendrait sa relation avec le beau – et sarcastique – brun ténébreux lorsqu'elle aurait quitté le château.

Poudlard était une sorte de microcosme, ils étaient 'protégés' ici, comme dans une petite bulle qu'ils connaissaient par cœur. Mais qu'allait-il se passer lorsqu'ils en sortiraient, lorsqu'ils devraient affronter l'extérieur, à commencer par sa propre famille ? Comment cela se passerait-il lorsqu'elle n'habiterait plus ici ? Les vacances ne poseraient pas de problème mais après ? Avec Severus en Ecosse et elle, quelque part entre Paris et Londres. Ils étaient certes des sorciers mais elle en avait fait l'expérience avec Darian, même si les circonstances étaient différentes cela ne serait pas facile… Et oui, elle était effrayée. Un peu perdue aussi. La jeune femme savait confusément qu'au-delà d'en être amoureuse, elle pourrait vraiment aimer cet homme là et qu'elle pourrait facilement s'imaginer vivre à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin.

Mais était-ce réciproque ? Est-ce que cela en vaudrait la peine à la fin ? Allaient-ils vraiment quelque part ? Avaient-ils ne seraient-ce qu'une chance que cette relation soit _la _bonne ? Est-ce qu'ils arriveraient à construire quelque chose ensemble ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait l'aimer comme elle le voulait ? Est-ce qu'elle le méritait ? N'y avait-il pas trop de choses qui les séparaient ? Se supporteraient-ils si ils devaient vivre ensemble ? Avait-il envie d'avoir des enfants ? Et elle pouvait continuer comme ça pendant des heures… Peut-être était-ce ridicule de se poser ce genre de question alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore, eh bien, 'sauté le pas' mais elle était comme ça. Elle avait toujours tendance à se poser trop de problèmes, à trop réfléchir avant d'agir.

Chloé disait qu'elle était 'parano' mais Megan pensait qu'après avoir été attaqué par un mage noir à 15 mois et avoir du combattre puis réduire en poussière ce même mage noir à 16 ans, elle avait de quoi être un peu 'parano', non ? Sans compter qu'avec un statut comme le sien elle ne pouvait jamais savoir si les gens s'adressaient, s'intéressaient à elle ou à la sauveuse du monde sorcier… Bien, de ce côté-là elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, Severus était plutôt le genre de personne qui fuyait les 'célébrités'. Mais il n'empêchait que sa relation avec Darian – la seule relation qu'elle n'ait jamais eu avant le maître des potions – l'avait pas mal ébranlée. Elle se sentait toujours proche du vampire, elle avait toujours beaucoup de tendresse pour lui et ce n'était pas comme si il avait trahi sa confiance.

Cependant quelque chose s'était bel et bien brisée en elle quand la sorcière aux yeux de jade avait compris que, pour son amant, consciemment ou non, elle ne serait jamais qu'une doublure, qu'une nouvelle version de cette femme qu'il avait aimée plus que tout. Et elle ne voulait pas de deuxième rôle dans le cœur d'un homme, elle ne le supporterait pas. Peut-être se montrait-elle trop exigeante, trop romantique ou trop utopiste. Mais elle voulait être, un jour, _le monde _pour une personne comme cette personne serait _le sien_. Et elle espérait que Severus serait cette personne… Megan était encore plongée dans ses pensées quand une pression plus forte sur son genou l'en sortit. Elle releva la tête pour constater que la réunion était vraisemblablement terminée puisque les professeurs se levaient les uns après les autres.

La jeune femme croisa le regard malicieux d'Albus puis celui amusé de Mattew – qui articula un silencieux 'je te raconterais plus tard' – avant de se tourner vers son voisin aux yeux d'onyx. Elle sourit à l'air mi-moqueur mi-attendri qu'il affichait puis se leva à son tour afin de quitter la pièce. Le léger et familier contact de la main de Severus au creux de son dos faisant taire momentanément tous les doutes qu'elle pouvait avoir…

xxx

_8 juin 2005_

- « Déjà là, chérie ? » fit la voix mélodieuse aux accents rieurs de Narcissia Malfoy.

Megan, jusqu'à lors plongée dans une énième relecture d'Orgueil et Préjugés, sursauta avant de lever un regard émeraude sur son aînée et de sourire en refermant l'ouvrage.

- « 'Cissia… » la salua t'elle avec chaleur tandis que l'aristocrate l'attirait dans une étreinte maternelle.

- « Comment vas-tu, chérie ? » s'enquit la blonde en prenant place dans le siège qui faisait face à sa cadette.

Elles s'étaient, cette fois, données rendez-vous chez Ladurée Harrods, à Londres, et Narcissia se félicita de ce choix en survolant la salle du regard. Les meubles de bois sombre, les fauteuils et banquettes tapissés de velours rouge, les moulures au plafond, les boiseries travaillées des murs et les roses qui ornaient les charmantes petites tables rondes donnaient à la salle un cachet du meilleur goût. L'épouse de Lucius Malfoy esquissa un sourire en posant son regard gris sur sorcière devant elle, positivement adorable dans un petit ensemble noir, ses boucles ébène relevées en un chignon flou piqué de papillons dorés. Elle savait que Megan n'avait que très peu de foi en son potentiel de séduction et que lorsqu'elle en usait, c'était tout à fait par hasard. Elle était pourtant ravissante…

- « Très bien » répondit la jeune femme aux yeux de jade avec un enthousiasme que Narcissia jugea plus sincère que la semaine passée. « Les élèves sont en pleine révisions et je suis à peu près sûre que tous mes étudiants vont passer » continua t'elle non sans une certaine fierté.

- « J'ai toujours été persuadée que tu ferais un merveilleux professeur » lui fit remarquer son aînée, malicieuse.

La descendante de Merlin rougit légèrement avant d'envoyer un regard noir – dont l'effet fut un peu atténué par le sourire qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres – à son interlocutrice.

- « Je préfère m'occuper d'enfants plus jeunes » objecta la jolie sorcière aux boucles ébène en faisant tourner sa tasse de thé au jasmin entre ses doigts. « A Poudlard, j'ai l'impression d'être à peine plus âgée que mes élèves, je trouve ça… perturbant. Mais c'est vrai que c'est aussi très intéressant » ajouta t'elle après un instant, souriante.

- « J'aurais beaucoup aimé enseigner » avoua la blonde avec une pointe d'amertume alors qu'elle étudiait distraitement la carte du salon de thé. « Mais, dans ma famille, il n'était pas très bien vu qu'une femme travaille… dans la famille de Lucius non plus » fit-elle en reposant le petit livret relié.

Megan, sentant sa tristesse, posa une main réconfortante sur celle de son amie et la pressa légèrement avant de faire signe à un serveur. Quand Narcissia eut commandé son thé Oolong à la violette et une coupe de glace fraise-coquelicot à partager, la conversation reprit sur un ton plus léger. L'aristocrate prit un air de conspirateur pour dévoiler à la jeune femme le contenu de ses réflexions à propos de son projet.

- « J'en tire deux conclusions. Premièrement, je suis de plus en plus certaine que nous pourrons le réaliser dans les deux ans à venir » commença t'elle, dans le but manifeste de rassurer sa cadette. « Deuxièmement il y a deux 'préoccupations' principales sur lesquelles nous devrons nous pencher au plus vite : obtenir les autorisations du ministère et obtenir les fonds nécessaires. »

Megan acquiesça, attentive. Elle en était arrivée aux mêmes conclusions. Une fois ces deux détails réglés, le reste ne serait qu'une question de temps.

- « Pour les autorisations nous n'aurons aucun mal à les obtenir si tu utilises ton statut de sauveuse du monde sorcier » reprit la blonde avant de lever une main pour empêcher son amie de l'interrompre. « Je sais que tu déteste ça mais, chérie, il faut penser au projet, aux enfants, c'est notre meilleure chance… »

- « D'accord » approuva finalement, et avec réluctance, la jeune sorcière aux boucles ébène après quelques secondes de silence. « Pour les fonds, j'ai pas mal d'argent en réserve avec tous les dons qu'_ils _font à la jeune femme qui a survécu et vaincu celui dont on ne devait pas prononcer le nom » déclara t'elle, légèrement cynique.

- « Je sais » fit Narcissia avec un sourire en coin. « Et il est évident que cela va nous servir comme garantie pour Gringotts mais je pense que l'on devrait faire appel à des donateurs qui seront remboursés lorsque les parents commenceront à payer » expliqua t'elle en touillant son thé. « Sans compter que nous pouvons demander des aides financières au ministère en ce qui concerne l'orphelinat… »

- « Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire » approuva pensivement la professeur de DCFM.

- « C'est tout à fait réalisable » insista lady Malfoy, encourageante. « Bien sûr, trouver du personnel qualifié et des outils appropriés ne sera pas de tout repos mais je suis sûre que tu es prête à relever le challenge, n'est-ce pas, chérie ? » ajouta t'elle, taquine. « Et puis tu peux compter sur moi » continua t'elle après avoir bu une gorgée. « Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour que j'en parle à Lucius ? » s'enquit la blonde en tapant légèrement sur sa soucoupe du bout de ses doigts. « Il a encore des relations haut placées et s'y connaît mieux que moi en manipulation » plaisanta t'elle, les yeux rieurs.

- « Il n'y a pas de problème, j'ai confiance en lui » répondit Megan, amusée, son propre regard émeraude pétillant de malice. « Demande lui seulement d'être discret, je préfèrerais que le moins de personnes possible soit au courant au cas où ça ne marcherais pas en fin de compte… »

Le peu d'assurance dont faisait preuve sa jeune amie et le peu de confiance qu'elle plaçait en elle-même désolait l'aristocrate mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle pouvait faire de ce côté-là. Mettre au point ce projet l'aiderait peut-être mais ce dont sa cadette avait réellement besoin selon Narcissia, c'était un homme. Quelqu'un qui la fasse se sentir spéciale et en sécurité. D'ailleurs elle soupçonnait qu'une certaine personne oeuvrait déjà en ce sens et elle avait même une petite idée sur l'identité de ce mystérieux personnage. Après tout, au château de Poudlard, le choix était plutôt réduit. Severus Snape. La blonde ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait vu _ça_ venir mais en y repensant, elle n'aurait certainement pas pu faire un choix plus approprié. Ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre.

- « Donc je me renseigne à propos du financement et tu te charges de prendre contact avec le ministère ? » conclut l'aristocrate alors qu'elle finissait sa part de glace.

- « Hum, hum… » acquiesça la jeune femme qui jouait distraitement avec son pendentif en forme de fée. « Je pense que je vais contacter Arthur Weasley à ce propos. »

- « Bonne idée » renchérit Narcissia, souriante. « Peut-être que tu devrais aussi en toucher deux mots au professeur Dumbledore étant donné qu'il dirige une institution en relation avec les enfants et l'éducation » suggéra t'elle ensuite.

- « C'est vrai » admit Megan avec un sourire affectueux à l'évocation du vieux sorcier. « Et je vais également écrire à Darian, je lui avais déjà parlé de mon idée et je crois qu'il serait ravi d'y participer » ajouta t'elle, davantage pour elle-même que pour son vis-à-vis.

- « Excellent ! » fit l'aristocrate avant de changer de sujet, malicieuse. « Et sinon, comment avancent les préparatifs du mariage de la jeune Chloé ? »

xxx

_9 juin 2005_

Draco et Megan se trouvaient de nouveau dans les cuisines de Poudlard en cette fin de soirée. Dobby avait pour l'occasion préparé deux superbes religieuses, respectivement au café pour l'aristocrate blond et au chocolat pour la sorcière aux boucles ébène. Les deux jeunes gens piochaient dans leurs desserts respectifs avec enthousiasme tout en discutant du prochain enterrement de vie de jeune fille de leur amie irlandaise et en mettant au point les derniers détails de la future soirée.

- « Tu te rends compte qu'il ne reste qu'une semaine ? » se plaignit le professeur de sortilèges avec emphase entre deux bouchées de religieuses.

- « Dray… » fit son amie au regard émeraude en secouant la tête, amusée. « Tout est prêt, il ne restera plus qu'à faire quelques courses. Et tu as plutôt intérêt à tenir ta langue ! » ajouta t'elle en le menaçant de la pointe de sa petite cuillère.

- « Moi ? » s'insurgea le futur Lord Malfoy en faisant mine d'être blessé par le manque de confiance manifeste dont faisait preuve la jeune femme à son égard.

- « Oui, toi, Pinocchio » le taquina la descendante de Merlin, rieuse, avant de croquer avec délicatesse dans le chapeau de sa pâtisserie.

- « Humpff… ce n'est pas comme si elle ne se doutait de rien » répliqua Draco, un brin boudeur.

- « Non » concéda la professeur de DCFM. « Mais si on pouvait garder un minimum d'effet de surprise ça ne serait pas plus mal, alors pas un mot ! » l'admonesta t'elle, malicieuse.

Le blond tenta une moue boudeuse mais quand Megan lui répondit par un haussement de sourcil clairement 'made in Severus Snape', il ne put s'empêcher d'aborder ce sujet. Bien qu'aussi proches que deux personnes puissent l'être sans être amants, les deux jeunes amis n'évoquaient que très rarement l'aspect réellement 'privé' de leur vie. La jolie sorcière savait toujours avec qui Draco sortait – et réciproquement – ainsi que le degré de d'importance de cette liaison mais ils n'entraient, l'un comme l'autre, que très rarement dans les détails. Blaise était le premier 'petit ami' que l'aristocrate présentait officiellement à ses amis et Darian était le seul amant que la sauveuse du monde sorcier n'eut jamais eu, à part Draco. Et même dans ces cas là, ils ne parlaient guère de ce qu'il se passait derrière les portes closes.

Ce n'était pas par pudeur ni par gêne mais davantage parce qu'ils n'en voyaient pas l'intérêt, n'en ressentait l'envie. Parce qu'ils savaient parce que ce n'était jamais vraiment 'sérieux' avant, parce qu'ils étaient jeunes et qu'ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé la personne qui pourrait, peut-être, les détourner l'un de l'autre. Mais Snape… Le jeune Malfoy sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose. Quelque chose de différent dont il savait pas si il fallait s'en méfier ou s'en réjouir. Sa propre relation avec Blaise était différente de celles qu'il avait eues avant et cela l'effrayait. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à vivre _ça_. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir _ça_. Les forts sentiments qu'il commençait à ressentir pour son amant méditerranéen devenaient un peu trop étrangers et un peu trop durs à contrôler à son goût.

Il en avait parlé avec Megan mais il savait que sur ce point au moins, la jeune femme était plus mûre que lui. Ainsi, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment s'accorder à ce propos, juste essayer de se comprendre et de se conseiller. Mais Draco sentait aussi que son amie était trop prise par ses propres conflits intérieurs pour tenter de démêler de ceux du blond… Quoiqu'il en soit, le jeune aristocrate savait confusément que ce qu'il se passait actuellement entre elle et Snape était important. Plus important que cela l'avait été avec Darian. Plus compliqué aussi et sans doute plus dangereux. Sa curiosité naturelle doublée de son désir de protéger son amie le poussait à vouloir en apprendre davantage. Seulement, il ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder la question.

- « Vas-y » fit Megan en le fixant d'un regard étrange et Draco se demanda un instant si il n'avait pas pensé tout haut.

- « De quoi tu parles ? » s'enquit-il donc, un peu perdu.

- « Quelque soit la question que tu veux me poser vas-y » expliqua la jeune femme avec un sourire mutin. « On dirait que tu vas exploser, je pouvais presque voir fonctionner les rouages compliqués de ton cerveaux. Il ne faudrait pas que tu te fasses mal… » ajouta t'elle, taquine.

Le futur Lord Malfoy prit un instant pour paraître indigné avant de réfléchir à une manière subtile de tourner _ça_.

- « Est-ce que… Est-ce que toi et Snape… Toi et Severus, est-ce que vous avez… enfin, tu sais quoi… » balbutia t'il lamentablement en constatant que non, il n'y avait pas de manière subtile de tourner _ça_.

- « Tu veux savoir si on a déjà couché ensemble ? » clarifia la sorcière aux boucles ébène, manifestement plus à l'aise que lui.

- « Euh… oui » admit le blond en rougissant – sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas _rougir_, les Malfoy ne rougissaient pas, c'était une réaction bien trop commune.

- « Non » répondit simplement la jeune femme avant de prendre une gorgée de coca light.

- « Non, tu ne veux pas répondre ou non, vous ne l'avez pas fait ? » demanda Draco, un peu perplexe, à voix basse.

- « Non, nous l'avons pas fait » précisa Megan qui semblait osciller entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude pour la santé mental de son ami. « On peut savoir d'où vient cette question ? »

- « Oh, eh bien je… Je ne sais pas… C'est juste… Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? » se risqua le professeur de sortilèges avec prudence.

- « Est-ce que je veux parler avec toi, Draco, de ma vie sexuelle avec Severus ? Est-ce que tu es sûr que ce n'est que de la bièraubeurre ? » l'interrogea la jeune femme en désignant son verre d'un air circonspect.

- « Ce n'est pas… » commença à se justifier l'aristocrate au regard gris avant de constater l'éclat rieur qui dansait dans les yeux de son interlocutrice. « Ah, ah, je suis mord de rire… Non, vraiment je voulais juste savoir si tu avais besoin de parler à propos, eh bien, de votre relation » reprit le blond avec un air vulnérable qui interpella son amie.

- « Est-ce que, toi, tu veux en parler ? » s'enquit-elle doucement et très sérieusement. « Est-ce que ça te pose un problème ? » continua la ravissante sorcière avec une pointe d'angoisse qui fit culpabiliser Draco.

- « Oh, non, honey » la rassura t'il en l'attirant à lui dans une étreinte affectueuse. « Bien sûr que non » fit le jeune homme d'un ton décidé. « Mais je me pose des questions » admit-il en caressant distraitement les boucles ébène de sa cadette. « Je sens que c'est important pour toi alors j'aimerais comprendre, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Tu es ma meilleure amie et… »

Megan le fit taire d'un geste de la main et le fixa avec une gravité inhabituelle.

- « Tu as raison, Severus est très important pour moi » déclara t'elle calmement. « Mais même si je ne suis pas prête à en parler pour l'instant parce que je ne sais pas vraiment où j'en suis avec lui, ça ne change rien entre nous, d'accord ? Tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami. Ce sont deux choses totalement différentes » expliqua la jeune femme avec douceur et fermeté.

Le futur Lord Malfoy ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de serrer son amie contre lui pendant un long moment, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux suspicieusement brillants.

xxx

_10 juin 2005_

- « Est-ce un ordre ou seulement une suggestion ? » fit une voix légèrement moqueuse et délicieusement familière depuis le seuil de la pièce.

Megan, tout à sa cuisine, n'avait pas entendu l'homme pénétrer dans ses quartiers et releva vivement la tête. Un rayonnant sourire vint éclairer le visage de la jeune femme à la vue de son amant puis elle fronça légèrement ses sourcils, perplexe quant à ce à quoi Severus semblait faire référence. Le maître des potions sourit à son tour puis fit un geste de la main en direction du tablier que portait la charmante professeur de DCFM et qui affichait fièrement 'Kiss the cook' en lettres dorées sur fond noir. La sorcière aux boucles ébène suivit son regard avant de rougir tandis le maître des potions s'approchait d'elle avec un air prédateur qui la fit frémir d'anticipation. D'un geste sûr, l'ex-espion passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui pour un baiser passionné qui s'éternisa et les laissa tous deux pantelants mais souriants.

- « Définitivement un ordre… » souffla la jeune Potter, mutine, en glissant ses bras autour de la nuque de son aîné.

- « Oh vraiment ? » la taquina Severus alors qu'il la soulevait légèrement afin de l'asseoir sur le plan de travail. « Peut-être devrais-je alors m'assurer que je l'ai bien suivi » suggéra t'il en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

- « Je crois aussi… » commença Megan avant d'être coupée de la plus délicieuse façon qui soit par les lèvres douces mais exigeantes de son amant.

La jeune femme se laissa emporter par l'euphorisante sensation et laissa tomber la cuillère de bois qu'elle tenait encore pour s'abandonner complètement la l'étreinte, savourant la possessivité et le désir qui irradiaient de son compagnon. Le bruit de la chute de l'ustensile ne perturba pas le moins du monde les deux professeurs enlacés. Quand ils se séparèrent, le maître des potions replaça tendrement une boucle ébène qui s'était échappée du chignon de sa cadette dont les paupières closes papillonnèrent, révélant des yeux émeraude assombris par le plaisir. Le ténébreux professeur dut faire preuve d'une volonté d'acier pour ne pas se jeter de nouveau sur la jolie sourcière qui frissonnait sous ses doigts alors qu'il caressait la peau douce et lisse du creux de ses reins à travers le fin tissu de son tee-shirt.

- « Cette cuisine n'était pas là la dernière fois » finit-il par remarquer en haussant un élégant sourcil sans pour autant relâcher sa prise sur la jeune femme.

- « Je vois que rien ne vous échappe professeur Snape… » se moqua gentiment Megan alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits. « Effectivement, j'ai demandé à Poudlard d'ajouter cette pièce à mes quartiers de manière temporaire. Je voulais cuisiner quelque chose de spécial ce soir… pour nous » avoua t'elle, les pommettes roses et les yeux baissés.

Elle se sentait tellement stupide de dire une chose pareille. Pourtant c'est comme ça qu'elle le ressentait. Elle avait l'impression, confuse et encore vague, que cette soirée allait être différente, importante… spéciale. Alors elle avait voulu préparer le repas cette fois et se le faire livrer par Dobby. Quelque chose de simple, vraiment. Des pâtes aux champignons et au jambon avec une pointe de muscadet puis un gâteau au yaourt avec des fraises et un coulis de fruits rouges. Et maintenant elle avait l'air stupide devant Severus – ce qui était bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait – et…

- « Meg' ? Regarde moi » l'interpella l'homme au regard onyx d'un ton si affectueux qu'elle releva immédiatement les yeux.

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de la jeune femme avant de la fixer avec sérieux.

- « Tu es si surprenante et tellement merveilleuse que parfois je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter » avoua le sombre professeur en retraçant les lèvres de la sorcière aux boucles ébène du bout des doigts.

Megan, partagée entre l'envie de rire et celle de pleurer, se jeta finalement au cou du maître de potions et étouffa un son, entre le sanglot et le rire, dans le creux de sa nuque. Elle était soulagée, touchée et un petit peu effrayée. Au bout de quelques minutes, une délicieuse odeur la fit se détacher brusquement de son amant.

- « Merlin, les pâtes ! » s'exclama t'elle, vaguement catastrophée avant de se précipiter vers la casserole sous le regard amusé de Severus.

Une heure et demi plus tard, ils dégustaient le dessert autour d'une table dressée avec goût, à la lueur des bougies et au rythme des mélodies chaleureuses de Nat King Cole. Les pâtes s'étaient révélées délicieuses, Severus en avait même reprit deux fois – mais Megan ne savait pas vraiment si il avait agit ainsi par goût ou simplement pour lui faire plaisir. Ils avaient discuté des dernières avancées concernant une hypothétique version améliorée du véritasérum, de leurs étudiants, des dernières mésaventures du ministère, des examens qui approchaient et de leurs voyages respectifs… La soirée était parfaite.

- « Viens » fit soudainement le maître des potions, un léger sourire aux lèvres mi-tendre mi-sensuel, en tendant la main vers la jeune femme.

La sorcière au regard de jade se leva, légèrement perplexe mais confiante et, hum…, quelque peu 'fébrile', et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de son amant comme il l'invitait à le faire. Elle manqua de ronronner lorsqu'il déposa une ligne de baiser le long de sa nuque depuis son oreille jusqu'au creux de sa gorge. Le gâteau définitivement abandonné, Megan passa ses mains dans les boucles noires de Severus tandis que celui-ci s'empara de sa bouche avec fougue et pourtant tellement de révérence qu'elle aurait pu en pleurer. Un impérieux besoin de toucher la peau de son aîné, de la sentir contre la sienne, s'empara d'elle alors que le duel passionné que se livraient leurs langues allumait en eux un brasier qui menaçait de les submerger à tout moment.

- « Viens » fit soudainement le maître des potions, un léger sourire aux lèvres mi-tendre mi-sensuel, en tendant la main vers la jeune femme.

La sorcière au regard de jade se leva, légèrement perplexe mais confiante et, hum…, quelque peu excitée, et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de son amant comme il l'invitait à le faire. Elle manqua de ronronner lorsqu'il déposa une ligne de baiser le long de sa nuque depuis son oreille jusqu'au creux de sa gorge. Le gâteau définitivement abandonné, Megan passa ses mains dans les boucles noires de Severus tandis que celui-ci s'empara de sa bouche avec fougue et pourtant tellement de révérence qu'elle aurait pu en pleurer. Un impérieux besoin de toucher la peau de son aîné, de la sentir contre la sienne, s'empara d'elle alors que le duel passionné que se livraient leurs langues allumait en eux un brasier qui menaçait de les submerger à tout moment.

- « Megan je… Salazar, Megan, est-ce que… ? » s'enquit fébrilement le beau brun ténébreux, tremblant d'un désir difficilement contenu.

- « Oui » le coupa la jeune femme en commençant d'ores et déjà à défaire les boutons de la chemise du sombre professeur.

- « Tu es sûre ? » lui demanda t'il après avoir prit ses mains dans les siennes, l'obligeant à le regarder.

Il voulait en être certain. Vraiment certain. Parce qu'il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière après ça. Et parce que si, malgré tout l'amour qui lui portait, il aurait pu s'éloigner d'elle maintenant, peut-être, il ne le pourrait plus _après_. Et surtout parce qu'il l'aimait trop pour lui imposer quelque chose dont elle n'aurait pas _réellement_ envie.

- « Oui… » murmura la sorcière au boucles ébène, le regard décidé et brillant d'une profonde tendresse.

Il n'en fallu pas davantage à Severus qui, ivre de désir et d'affection, la souleva dans ses bras avec une facilité déconcertante pour l'emmener dans la chambre.

xxx

_11 juin 2005_

Le lendemain matin, c'est une sensation étrange mais délicieuse qui tira Megan des bras de Morphée. Elle ouvrit paresseusement un œil et un radieux sourire vint éclairer son visage lorsque son regard émeraude se perdit dans deux océans d'onyx qui la fixaient avec adoration. Un sourire tendre et vaguement amusé jouait sur les lèvres fines de son amant qui n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi détendu… aussi heureux. Elle lui sourit en retour en s'étirant langoureusement avec une sensualité délibérée. Les yeux de Severus vinrent se fixer sur la peau de porcelaine que dévoilait petit à petit le drap en glissant sur la poitrine de la jeune femme puis remontèrent jusqu'à sa bouche rose qu'il observa un moment avec convoitise. L'homme, sans cesser la subtile caresse qu'il exerçait sur la hanche de l'adorable sorcière ébouriffée, se pencha vers elle pour déposer une nuée de baisers le long de sa nuque.

- « Bonjour… » fit Megan avec un air mutin en savourant les sensations qui provoquaient les doux gestes de son amant.

- « Bon jour, en effet… » répondit le maître des potions avant de venir capturer ses lèvres des siennes dans un époustouflant baiser où il lui mit tout son amour, toute son admiration et tout le bonheur que cette nuit magique lui avait apporté.

Parce que c'est exactement ce qu'elle avait été. Magique. Parfaite. Mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer – et il avouait non sans honte qu'il y avait beaucoup pensé ces deux dernières semaines. Leur première étreinte avait été pleine de fougue, de passion et de ce désir exacerbé par la frustration d'avoir été trop longtemps réprimer. Une étreinte passionnée, un peu sauvage, dictée par une force qui semblait les dépasser. Ensuite, ils avaient fait l'amour, lentement, tendrement, profondément, en prenant le temps de découvrir le corps de l'autre comme pour l'apprendre par cœur. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas très objectif, et peut-être aussi qu'il n'était pas le meilleur juge mais, pour lui, rien n'avait jamais été plus magnifique que l'instant où ils n'avaient formé qu'un, l'instant où la jeune femme, la tête rejetée en arrière, les paupières close, avait murmuré son nom dans un dernier souffle d'extase.

Megan s'était assoupie peu après, dans ses bras, sa tête contre son torse, mais il avait passé un long moment à la regarder dormir, ne réalisant pas encore tout à fait qu'elle l'avait choisi lui et qu'elle était là avec lui. C'était son odeur sur les draps, sa peau contre la sienne, ses cheveux qui effleuraient son menton et son souffle chaud qui chatouillait son épaule. Le sentiment de bien être qu'il avait ressenti alors, le sentiment d'être enfin à sa place, lui était jusqu'à lors inconnu mais il découvrit qu'il l'aimait, ce sentiment. Pas autant qu'il l'aimait elle, évidemment. De toutes façons, il ne pensait pas qu'il puisse aimer – quoi ou qui que se soit – plus qu'il l'aimait, elle. Jamais. C'est sur cette pensée, en resserrant son étreinte autour de la sorcière au regard de jade qu'il sombra à son tour dans le sommeil, serein.

- « Est-ce que tu as faim ? » s'enquit la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, la mine espiègle, le souffle court alors qu'ils se séparaient.

- « Très faim… » répondit l'homme aux yeux de braise en la fixant d'un air gourmand avant de frotter tendrement son nez contre la tempe de sa compagne.

- « Je crois que je peux arranger ça » répondit cette dernière avec un sourire mutin.

Elle fit basculer le professeur de potion sur le dos d'un geste vif, le regard carnassier, puis entreprit de lui montrer très précisément ce dont était capable la plus puissante jeune sorcière de ce siècle. Et il ne protesta pas.

xxx

_12 juin 2005_

- « Oh, oh, je connais ce regard » annonça Chloé avec espièglerie en fixant sa meilleure amie d'un air taquin alors qu'elles parcouraient à petites foulées les allées boisées de Kensington Park, magnifique jardin des quartiers chics du sud-ouest de Londres.

Les deux jeunes femmes, en joggings, débardeurs, baskets et les cheveux relevés en queue de cheval, couraient ainsi depuis une éternité selon Megan mais seulement vingt-trois minutes d'après sa montre – qui, la traîtresse, devait certainement reculer exprès. C'est à la demande expresse de la jolie irlandaise – ou plutôt sous sa menace – qu'elle avait du se lever à l'aube en ce dimanche matin et qu'elle se retrouvait ici, à courir dans ce morceau de verdure londonien. Morceau de verdure certes très sympathique mais qui ne valait pas son doux lit, sa couette de plumes d'oies et son sexy maître des potions personnel à qui elle était précisément en train de penser lorsque Chloé l'avait grossièrement interrompue.

- « Quoi ? » fit donc le sorcière aux boucles ébène d'un ton peu amène assaisonné de son regard le plus noir.

Regard guère persuasif, ni même intimidant, lorsqu'il semblait littéralement pétiller de bonheur et qui n'affecta absolument pas la future mariée.

- « Je veux tout savoir ! » proclama cette dernière en trépignant d'impatience, le sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune professeur de DCFM résista pendant cinq bonnes secondes mais le fait est qu'elle avait terriblement envie de tout avouer à son amie aux yeux saphir. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer ce trop plein d'amour, d'excitation et de joie pure qui menaçait de la submerger.

- « Pas ici » déclara t'elle finalement avant d'entraîner la libraire vers un bosquet isolé.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux ravissantes sorcières, en tenues de ville, s'attablaient sous la charmante verrière de l'Orangerie, salon de thé installé au cœur du parc, tout à côté du célèbre Kensington Palace. Elles commandèrent du coca light – malgré l'heure matinale – et quelques pâtisseries pour l'accompagner. Megan haussa un sourcil mi-amusé mi-moqueur en voyant Chloé se jeter sur sa part de cheese-cake et l'entamer avec appétit tandis qu'elle-même tartinait délicatement l'un de ses scones.

- « Je croyais que le but de cette tort… pardon, de ce footing matinal, était précisément de te faire perdre du poids pour que tu puisses rentr… pardon, avoir l'air encore plus fabuleuse dans ta robe de mariée ? » s'enquit-il avec un brin de malice et une pointe de sarcasme.

Ses erreurs avaient, bien entendu, été délibérées mais son amie, ayant effectivement suppliée la jolie anglaise en avançant – et en mentant effrontément par la même occasion – le fait qu'elle avait peur de ne plus rentrer dans sa robe de mariée se retint de commenter.

- « Hum pff… Il y a la magie pour ça… » fit simplement l'irlandaise aux boucles brunes tout en écartant l'idée d'un geste de la main avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme en face d'elle, un sourire légèrement machiavélique aux lèvres. « Mais n'essaye pas de détourner la conversation… Alors, entre toi et mister 'Beau Brun Ténébreux' ? »

- « Alors quoi ? » demanda la descendante de Merlin en sirotant innocemment son soda.

- « Oh non mademoiselle, » répliqua Chloé, rieuse, en agitant sa fourchette sous le nez de son interlocutrice, faussement menaçante et à Megan sourit, songeant à une scène semblable, avec Draco, quelques jours plus tôt, « vous ne vous en sortirez pas aussi facilement ! Allez, Meg', tu as promis… » feignit-elle de geindre en désespoir de cause.

La sorcière au regard de jade pouffa doucement en secouant la tête puis, prenant pitié de son amie, lui raconta – en passant sur quelques détails – les évènements de ses dernières quarante-huit heures. Mais entre les lignes, la jolie irlandaise, put lire la joie qui irradiait de son amie. Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux à quel point Megan tenait à son maître des potions et à quel point la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble s'était déroulée à la perfection… Elle semblait aux anges. Et elle l'était. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de mots à mettre sur ce qu'elle avait ressenti sous les caresses tendres et expertes de Severus, sous ses baisers enflammés et en entendant sa voix de velours lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille. Plusieurs adjectifs lui venaient à l'esprit : magiques, sublime, irréelle, parfaite… Seulement, malgré la justesse de ces termes, ils lui paraissaient bien trop creux et vide de sens en comparaison de ce qu'elle avait vécu avec lui. Et elle espérait, vraiment, que cela durerait toujours.

- « Je suis heureuse pour toi ma puce… » fit chaleureusement la jeune libraire, sincère. « Et maintenant, si tu me disais ce que vous avez prévu pour samedi prochain ? » demanda t'elle, l'air de rien.

- « Même pas en rêve ! » répliqua la sauveuse du monde sorcier, rieuse.

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Un nouveau pas de franchi, vous en pensez quoi ?_

_(Oh, et autant vous prévenir, vous n'aurez jamais plus de détails que ça, je suis plus sentiments guimauvés que sexe débridé ;-))_

_XXX_


	33. Chapter 33

_Désolée pour le retard mais je n'étais pas chez moi ce week-end et donc... pas d'ordi, pas d'internet et pas de mise à jour ;-) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira en tous cas, d'ailleurs je le dédis à ma Leïla (nouvellement diplômée clerc de notaire) et à ma Lily (qui vient d'obtenir son bac avec mention)_

_Merci à Herminionne (why, thank you :-)), Zaïka (voilà, voilà), Sylnaruto (merci, merci l'auteur - c'est à dire moi :-) - est flattée, sinon, pour répondre à tes questions : pour le morceau de piano, non, elle n'en a pas conscience et pour les bruns ténébreux c'est une hypothèse mais j'aime les bruns ténébreux et je n'ai jamais rencontré Severus ;-)), Aelwing (normalement je poste un chapitre toutes les semaines, à un ou deux jours près) et Monny (tu vas me faire rougir ;-))_

_Bonne lecture_

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_13 juin 2005_

Severus sortit du foyer de la cheminée derrière Megan, le sourire aux lèvres et tendit immédiatement une main alors pour se saisir de la taille de la jeune femme alors que celle-ci vacillait quelque peu. Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux rieurs.

- « Merci. Allez, viens… » fit-elle avec malice avant de se saisir de sa main pour l'entraîner au milieu du salon. « Voilà, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » s'enquit la sorcière aux boucles ébène, un brin hésitante.

C'était la première fois que le maître des potions mettait un pied dans le loft parisien qu'elle partageait avec Draco et Théo et elle était un peu anxieuse quant à la réaction de son amant. Quelque part, son jugement, son approbation avait pris une place très importante dans sa vie. C'était un peu effrayant parfois… Le ténébreux professeur, sentant sa fébrilité, pressa tendrement les doigts enlacés aux siens avant d'embrasser la pièce du regard. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'attendait mais il était agréablement surpris. En fait, l'atmosphère du salon ressemblait beaucoup à celle des quartiers de Megan à Poudlard. L'homme reconnaissait un peu partout la touche élégante mais teintée de fantaisie de sa cadette. L'espace était aménagé avec goût, sobriété et un certain luxe qui n'enlevait rien à la douce impression de chaleur qui se dégageait de l'ensemble.

Les murs blancs immaculés semblaient irradier d'une lumière intérieure, éclairant la pièce aussi bien que l'immense baie vitrée, drapée de ses lourds rideaux pourpres, qui faisait face à la cheminée. Le canapé et les fauteuils assortis, d'un pourpre moiré, tranchaient avec la blancheur du tapis. Sur la table basse de bois et de verre trônait un superbe bouquet d'œillets en boutons. Sur les étagèrent on trouvait à peu près le même genre de livres et de bibelots que ceux qui décorait les appartements de la jeune sorcière au château avec quelques ajouts plus 'masculins' tels que des ouvrages sur le Quidditch, sur l'histoire de l'aristocratie sorcière, sur les dernières avancées en matières de sortilèges et l'art moldu, ou des polars noirs ou encore quelques mangas…

De nombreuses photos étaient exposées dans des cadres ou accrochées tout autour des miroirs qui encadraient la fenêtre. Elles représentaient principalement les trois propriétaires des lieux et leurs amis les plus proches, le professeur Snape songea que les photos de leurs familles respectives devaient sans doute se trouver dans les chambres des jeunes gens. Mais ce qui lui plaisait vraiment, c'était l'impression que l'endroit était réellement 'habité'. Deux ordinateurs portables traînaient sur le bar de la cuisine. Une peluche – un petit ourson gris – avait été oubliée sur le piano à queue. Quelques magasines dépassaient de sous le canapé et une veste anthracite occupait le dossier de l'une des chaise de la salle à manger tandis qu'un livre pour enfant – Devine pourquoi je t'aime – et un paquet de gâteau se battaient en duel sur la longue table de verre.

Sur une console gisaient des esquisses, qu'il reconnût immédiatement comme l'œuvre de la ravissante professeur de DCFM, surmontées d'un bracelet de perles et d'un trousseau de clefs. Sous la télé étaient empilés quelques DVD aux pochettes colorées alors que les trois 'Le Seigneur des Anneaux' trônaient sur la chaîne hi fi aux côtés d'une boule à neige à l'effigie du monstre du Loch Ness. Quoiqu'il en soit, le loft des jeunes Potter, Nott et Malfoy, par sa sobre élégance et son aspect accueillant, plaisait beaucoup à l'ex-espion. De toutes façons, il lui aurait sans doute tout aussi plu s'il s'était agi d'un placard à balai, du moment qu'il était à _elle_ et qu'ils y étaient ensemble.

- « C'est 'acceptable' » finit-il par déclarer, une lueur taquine dansant dans ses yeux noirs.

- « Imbécile ! » le rabroua malicieusement la jeune femme en faisant mine de le taper.

Severus intercepta la main pâle d'un geste précis avant qu'elle n'atteigne son bras puis en embrassa les phalanges et enfin, attira Megan tout contre lui. Depuis leur première nuit, ils ne semblaient plus pouvoir se passer l'un de l'autre, poussés par une sorte de besoin constant d'être en contact l'un avec l'autre lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de simple effleurement de bras mais ils ressentaient cette volonté de se rassurer à chaque instant, comme si ils ne pouvaient pas encore croire à ce qui leur arrivait.

- « Et si tu me montrais ta chambre à présent ? » suggéra t'il sensuellement à son oreille avant d'en mordiller délicatement le lobe.

- « Oh, ça pourrait s'arranger… » admit la sorcière aux boucles ébène, parcourue de délicieux petits frissons de désir, fondant sous sa voix de velours.

Soudainement, elle était très reconnaissante envers à Albus de leur avoir permis de s'échapper de Poudlard pour une journée. Les élèves ayant la semaine de libre afin de pouvoir réviser avant les examens, il n'était donc pas nécessaire que l'ensemble des professeurs reste au château. Ainsi, Severus et la jeune femme s'étaient décidés pour une courte escapade dans l'appartement de cette dernière. Escapade qui s'annonçait des plus agréables et qui, surtout, leur permettant de vivre leur relation en dehors du château, lui donnait un petit quelque chose de plus… réel, de plus concret.

xxx

_14 juin 2005_

- « Tu t'es vraiment beaucoup améliorée » constata Albus Dumbledore, rieur, le regard plus pétillant que jamais en fixant la jeune femme aux yeux émeraude assise en face de lui avant de retourner son attention sur le jeu d'échecs qui trônait entre eux.

- « J'ai eu un bon professeur… » fit simplement Megan avec un sourire mutin, alors qu'elle reposait son verre de coca light.

- « En effet » répondit le directeur en souriant malicieusement. « Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler, **Estel** ? » s'enquit-il tandis qu'il déplaçait son cavalier.

- « Mais je voulais simplement voir mon magicien préféré… » répliqua la ravissante sorcière, espiègle, faisant mine d'être offensée.

- « Oh, je te connais mieux que ça, **tithen elanor** » lui rappela affectueusement son aîné.

La jeune femme aux boucles ébène se cala plus confortablement dans le fauteuil de velours noir que le sorcier à la barbe blanche avait fait apparaître à son arrivée.

- « Je voulais aborder plusieurs sujets en fait » répondit la jolie professeur de DCFM, soudain plus sérieuse.

- « Je t'écoute » l'invita à poursuivre son aîné en lui souriant de manière encourageante.

- « Tout d'abord, il y des choses auxquelles je pensais à propos de Poudlard… » commença Megan tandis qu'elle faisait nerveusement jouer sa baguette entre ses doigts. « J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé travailler ici, Albus, tu le sais, et même si j'ai été très heureuse à Beauxbâtons, je l'aurais peut-être été davantage ici… » continua t'elle en s'emmêlant un peu les pinceaux. « Ce que je veux dire c'est que cette école est géniale mais je crois qu'il serait bon d'ajouter quelques cours supplémentaires, comme un cours de culture moldue pour les élèves sorciers, un cours de culture sorcière pour les élèves moldus, un cours de littérature sorcière et moldue et peut-être aussi quelques heures de droits sorcier… » suggéra la jeune femme, rougissante, sans oser relever les yeux vers celui qu'elle considérait comme un grand-père.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence qui parurent une éternité à la sauveuse du monde sorcier. C'est Fumseck qui le rompit en chantant joyeusement avant de venir se poser sur les genoux de la descendante de Merlin.

- « **Estel**… » reprit Dumbledore après quelques instants de réflexion.

- « Je suis désolée Albus, » bafouilla précipitamment la charmante sorcière, « je n'aurais pas du… » fit-elle en mordillant anxieusement sa lèvre inférieure.

- « Non, non, **penneth** » la détrompa le vieux magicien alors qu'il tendait la main pour venir presser celle de Megan. « C'est vraiment très intéressant… En fait je trouve même que c'est une idée brillante que j'aimerais beaucoup mettre en pratique dès l'année prochaine, au moins pour les cours de culture moldue et sorcière » déclara t'il, tout sourire.

- « Vraiment ? » l'interrogea sa cadette, incrédule.

- « Vraiment » confirma t'il avec assurance, son regard chaleureux fixé sur la jeune femme en face de lui, déplorant tout de même son manque de confiance en elle. « J'en parlerais bien sûr avec les autres professeurs mais je suis fâché de ne pas y avoir pensé avant » avoua Albus, un brin taquin. « C'est réellement une très bonne initiative, **Estel**, et même si tu ne travailles plus ici, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu nous aides à mettre ça en place… »

- « Oh, ça me plairait beaucoup, » admit l'anglaise aux boucles ébène, « seulement il y a cet autre projet dont je voulais te parler » expliqua t'elle en caressant distraitement le phoenix au plumage rouge et doré.

- « De quoi s'agit-il ? » s'enquit le directeur, intrigué.

- « Eh bien, voilà… »

xxx

_15 juin 2005_

En cette fin d'après-midi, la petite salle dite 'vert amande' du dernier étage de Fortnum & Mason résonnaient des airs apaisant que jouait le pianiste dans un coin dans la pièce. Les murs lambrissés, la moquette aux accents dorés, les boiseries travaillées du plafond et les paysages marins ça et là donnaient à l'ensemble un certain cachet qui ne valait cependant pas, selon Megan la chaleureuse atmosphère des maisons Ladurée. Narcissia et elle étaient assises sur la banquette de velours vert, tout à côté de l'une des larges baies vitrées, autour de sandwichs au saumon fumé, de scones aux fruits et de tasses de thé Sencha à la rose. La jeune femme aux boucles ébène n'aurait pas, spontanément, choisi cet établissement mais la blonde aristocrate avait réservé ici depuis un moment – le patron était un ami – et Londres était définitivement sa ville préférée. Juste après Paris bien sûr.

- « … et Albus s'est montré très enthousiaste » rapporta Megan avec un sourire radieux, en émiettant consciencieusement son scone. « On a beaucoup discuté hier soir, il m'a donné des noms de personnes à contacter, des conseils pratiques, quelques nouvelles idées et il m'a même proposer un soutien financier » continua t'elle, rayonnante alors qu'elle grignotait la pâtisserie aux fruits. « Il a insisté pour m'accompagner au ministère et même si Cornélius était un peu réticent j'ai carte blanche ! » annonça la sorcière dont les yeux de jade pétillaient de joie, de fierté et d'une certaine impatience.

Narcissia sourit, davantage réjouie par la réaction enthousiaste de la jeune femme que par les nouvelles en elles-mêmes – pourtant excellentes. La blonde reposa délicatement sa tasse et s'essuya les lèvres avec élégance avant de prendre à son tour la parole.

- « Ce n'est pas tellement étonnant, chérie » remarqua l'aristocrate en souriant légèrement, le regard espiègle. « Devant les deux sorciers les plus puissants et les plus aimés de ce siècle, il n'était pas vraiment en mesure de refuser… »

La jeune femme aux boucles ébène rit doucement alors qu'elle songeait, que Fudge n'avait, en fait, pas exactement eut le choix. Albus Dumbledore savait être impressionnant quand il le voulait et, quoiqu'elle en pense, le premier ministre ne pouvait pas exactement dénier une faveur à la sauveuse du monde sorcier.

- « Lucius serait également ravi de t'aider, » reprit Lady Malfoy sous l'œil attentif de sa cadette, « aussi bien politiquement que financièrement parlant ou dans l'organisation de l'institution… même si il ne comprend absolument pas comment tu peux avoir envie de t'occuper 'd'horribles morveux' toute la journée » ajouta t'elle malicieusement.

- « Je passerais lui dire merci et lui donner la tape qu'il mérite » déclara Megan sur le même ton, rieuse.

- « Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que nous aurons de problème d'argent, maintenant que nous avons les autorisations en main le plus dur va être de tout organiser et de convaincre l'opinion publique… » fit Narcissia, pensive, en touillant distraitement son thé. « Est-ce que tu as déjà réfléchi au personnel dont il y aura besoin ? »

La professeur de DFCM acquiesça et sortit de son sac un petit calepin d'où elle tira une feuille pliée en quatre. Après l'avoir dépliée et lissée avec plus ou moins de succès, elle retourna son attention à son aîné en lui adressant un adorable petit sourire confus.

- « C'est un peu brouillon et je dois dire que j'ai envisager les choses de façon quelque peu… moldue » avoua la jolie sorcière, rosissante.

Son interlocutrice l'invita à poursuivre avec un regard chaleureux et rassurant.

- « J'ai fait quelques calculs et je suis partie sur la base d'une soixantaine d'enfants de 0 à 3 ans pris en charge dans trois sections pour la crèche, d'une quarantaine d'enfant de 3 à 7 ans sur deux classes pour le jardin d'enfant ou la maternelle et d'environ 80 enfants de 7 à 11 ans sur quatre classes pour la primaire » commença très sérieusement Megan en parcourant ses notes. « Pour l'orphelinat, c'est un peu compliqué, j'ai fait des recherches et telle que sont les choses, nous aurons au maximum une dizaine d'adolescents et une bonne quinzaine de jeunes enfants… C'est surprenant de noter qu'ils sont si peu nombreux par rapport aux orphelins du monde moldu qui sont encore placés dans des institutions » fit-elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés et le regard assombri par la tristesse.

- « Ce n'est pas le même mode de vie » souligna la blonde en secouant la tête. « Chez nous, le reste de la famille est très souvent à même de prendre en charge les enfants dont les parents sont décédés… »

La jeune femme aux yeux émeraude resta silencieuse un moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'aurait été sa vie si ses parents avaient succombé lors de la dernière guerre. Mais elle aurait eu son grand frère et sa sœur, sans compter Rémus et Sirius, les Weasley, Albus… non ?

- « Megan, chérie ? » l'interpella l'aristocrate, inquiétée par son soudain mutisme.

- « Hum... ? » fit la descendante de Merlin avant de se reprendre. « Pardon » s'excusa t'elle avec un petit sourire contrit. « Pour la crèche, nous aurons donc besoin de l'équivalent, si c'est possible, de trois éducateurs de jeunes enfants, de quinze auxiliaires de puériculture et d'une puéricultrice… » expliqua la jolie sorcière. « Pour le jardin d'enfants, deux instituteurs ou éducateurs et deux ATSEM. Pour la primaire, quatre instituteurs et quatre ATSEM, ainsi qu'une infirmière, une bibliothécaire et puis quelqu'un pour se charger des cours de sport, de musique et de dessin » continua t'elle sur sa lancée. « Pour l'orphelinat, il nous faudrait des éducateurs spécialisés, deux sans doute, deux éducateurs de jeunes enfants et six ATSEM. Ensuite, il faut aussi penser à engager un comptable, trois secrétaires, une assistante sociale, un avocat, quelqu'un pour s'occuper des relations publiques, un jardinier, un homme à tout faire et des elfes de maisons » conclut la jeune Potter en relevant la tête vers Narcissia.

- « D'accord » fit Lady Malfoy, un brin amusée et dépassée par cette longue énumération. « Je sais ce que sont des éducateurs de jeunes enfants, des éducateurs spécialisés et des ATSEM mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu en trouveras parmi les sorciers… »

- « Je sais » convint Megan avec une petite moue boudeuse. « Pour les infirmières, il y a les médicomages. Pour les puéricultrices, il y a les médicomages pour enfants » fit-elle, le nez froncé. « Mais pour les instituteurs et les éducateurs il va falloir chercher parmi les cracmols, les sorciers d'origine moldus ou travaillant dans le monde moldu. L'idéal serait de former des volontaire nous-même mais c'est une tâche titanesque » reconnut la jeune femme, légèrement découragée.

- « Hey, ne t'inquiète pas, on va y arriver » tenta gentiment de la rassurer son aînée.

- « Peut-être que je pourrais contacter des filles de mon école… » suggéra la professeur de DCFM, plus pour elle-même que pour son vis-à-vis. « L'un de mes formatrices était une cracmol et je dois encore avoir son e-mail quelque part… En attendant, je pense que je vais contacter Molly parce qu'elle a l'expérience des enfants et Fleur aussi, la femme de Bill, il me semble qu'elle travaille dans une école maternelle, à Lyon » reprit-elle avec plus d'entrain.

- « C'est une très bonne idée » approuva l'épouse de Lucius Malfoy, encourageante. « Je vais y penser de mon côté, continuer de voir qui serait susceptible de nous aider et m'occuper du recrutement des elfes de maison. Je pense aussi avoir quelques pistes du côté des secrétaires, en plus je connais quelques avocats qui pourraient convenir… » déclara t'elle avant de sortir des documents d'une pochette de cuir. « Je sais que nous n'avons pas encore discuté du lieu, mais Lucius se propose de mettre à ta disposition le manoir Malfoy dans les Highlands, ou plutôt de t'en faire don » annonça la blonde en déposant une liasse de papiers devant la jeune femme aux boucles ébène qui la regardait, interloquée.

- « Mais… mais… » balbutia lamentablement Megan en fixant les feuillets.

- « Je pense que cela lui fera vraiment plaisir que tu acceptes » la pressa doucement Narcissia, attendrie par son air éperdu. « Je voudrais que tu étudies les plans pendant cette semaine et que tu vois si tu peux en faire quelque chose. Si tu le veux, il est à toi. »

- « Je ne sais pas quoi dire… » fit la sorcière au regard émeraude, réellement touchée par ce geste de la part du couple d'aristocrates.

- « Dis oui » répondit simplement son amie.

xxx

_16 juin 2005_

- « .. et ils avaient mis au point un calendrier beaucoup plus pointu et performant que celui des romains… » continuait d'expliquer la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, ses lèvres étirées d'un sourire radieux et ses yeux pétillant d'une excitation toute innocente alors qu'elle papillonnait de vitrine en vitrine dans le département des Antiquités égyptiennes du musée du Louvre. « Il y a un proverbe égyptien qui dit 'La force de la vérité est qu'elle dure' » ajouta t'elle avec un air vaguement pensif tout en s'arrêtant pour contempler une délicate statuette de bronze.

Severus l'observait, légèrement en retrait, avec un sourire mi-tendre mi-amusé et une pointe de fierté dans son regard onyx. Megan était ravissante ainsi vêtue d'une courte jupe de lin noir et d'une légère tunique de soie vieux rose, ses cheveux retombant élégamment sur ses fines épaules. De l'avais du maître des potions, elle n'était pas seulement ravissante, elle était éblouissante, comme si elle dégageait en permanence une sorte de halo invisible de puissance et de chaleur. Il était attiré par elle comme par un aimant et une douce chaleur envahissait son âme lorsqu'il songeait 'et elle est à moi'. Cette délicieuse et érudite créature était en effet à lui tout comme il était définitivement à elle se rappela t'il en souriant intérieurement alors que la sorcière aux yeux de jade se retournait vers lui.

- « C'est un très bon proverbe » offrit le beau brun ténébreux en la rejoignant avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille et de déposer un baiser sur ses boucles ébène.

En théorie, il ne supportait pas les démonstrations d'affection en public… Oui, mais voilà, il semblait que se soit une des ces choses dont son esprit ne tenait plus vraiment compte lorsqu'il était en présence de sa cadette. Non pas que cela lui posait un réel problème puisqu'il savait que sa compagne en avait 'besoin' en quelque sorte et qu'ils avaient veillé à s'entourer d'un sort partiel de dissimulation qui empêchait tout autre sorcier de les reconnaître – s'il ne savait pas où chercher exactement… La jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier ne sortait que très rarement sans la protection de ce sort qui lui conférait une discrétion et une liberté qu'elle chérissait. Severus pouvait facilement la comprendre et s'il n'avait absolument pas honte de leur relation, il savait que sa révélation par les tabloïdes sorciers serait du plus mauvais effet.

- « Où veux-tu aller à présent ? » souffla t'il malicieusement à l'oreille de sa compagne.

L'homme sourit lorsque la charmante sorcière le darda d'un regard noir en réprimant un frisson qu'il savait être de plaisir. Il était parfaitement conscient de l'étrange pouvoir que sa voix semblait avoir sur la professeur de DCFM mais trouvait que ce n'était que justice quand elle pouvait le rendre muet et pantelant de désir d'un simple sourire, d'un regard à peine appuyé ou d'un murmure en Fourchelangue.

- « Viens » fit finalement la jeune femme, une lueur taquine dansant dans ses yeux émeraude tandis qu'elle entraînait l'ex-espion à sa suite.

- « Petite peste… » murmura t'il affectueusement en la suivant à travers les différentes salles du musée.

Après un rapide passage par les Antiquités grecques, étrusques et romaines, les amants se retrouvèrent dans le clair département des sculptures – que le maître des potions savait être le préféré de Megan. Emboîtant docilement le pas à sa compagne, Severus parvenait à peine à détourner son regard du visage de porcelaine aux traits délicats de la descendante de Merlin, à présent éclairé d'un radieux sourire. Une intense bouffée de tendresse parcourut le ténébreux sorcier alors que la jeune femme étudiait avec attention un buste de petite fille. Ce fait n'était pas réellement étrange en soit. Après tout, il l'aimait. Il aurait été même jusqu'à dire qu'il l'adorait si l'idée ne lui avait pas semblée vaguement dangereuse. Mais à c'est à cet instant qu'il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer d'elle, que, quoiqu'il arrive il n'y aurait plus jamais qu'elle…

Il réalisa, non sans un certain choc qu'il serait prêt à tout pour elle, pour rester avec elle. Il aurait sûrement du être effrayé par cette découverte mais il ne l'était pas parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais de mal, pas volontairement, qu'elle ne lui demanderait pas de changer pour elle. Elle l'acceptait comme il était, depuis le début, et ce fait en lui-même émerveillait autant qu'il étonnait l'homme aux yeux d'onyx. Presque inconsciemment, il se rapprocha de sa cadette et enlaça ses doigts aux siens un peu comme si il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Megan ne dit rien mais lui sourit avec tendresse avant de déposer un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres et de l'attirer vers la galerie suivante.

- « N'est-ce pas magnifique ? » chuchota t'elle alors qu'elle s'arrêtait devant ce qui, à ses yeux, était la plus parfaite sculpture du monde : Psyché ranimée par le baiser de l'amour.

Et, quelque part, cela prenait plus de sens avec Severus à ces côtés. Il y avait quelque chose de tellement pure et de tellement profond dans l'élan de la jeune femme vers le Dieu ailé, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas pu, pas su comprendre jusqu'à présent parce que c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti aux côtés de Darian. Elle pressa davantage la main de son amant dans la sienne et ferma les paupières un instant. Elle les rouvrit brusquement en sentant le souffle chaud du maître de potions sur sa nuque.

- « Tu es très certainement l'œuvre d'art la plus magnifique de tout ce musée… » souffla t'il de sa voix de velours en dégageant avec délicatesse les boucles ébène de sa jeune maîtresse afin d'obtenir un meilleur accès à la chair pâle et tentatrice du cou de son adorable sorcière. « Mais je dois admettre que celui qui a sculpté cette pièce de marbre n'a pas été totalement incompétent dans son travail » ajouta t'il en haussant un sourcil sarcastique en souriant tout contre la nuque de Megan.

- « Imbécile ! » l'admonesta cette dernière avec espièglerie alors qu'elle se retenait de fondre sous la délicieuse sensation de ces lèvres taquines sur sa peau.

- « Et si l'on rentrait maintenant ? » suggéra Severus dans un souffle. « J'ai été très très sage jusqu'à présent… » argumenta t'il en ponctuant chaque mot de légers baisers qui remontaient le long de la nuque puis de la joue lisse de la jeune professeur de DCFM.

- « Allons-y… » céda t'elle, la tête légèrement penchée vers l'arrière, les yeux mi-clos et un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Sourire que l'ex-espion captura rapidement dans un baiser passionné avant d'enlacer la sorcière au regard de jade et de transplaner discrètement. Les amants atterrirent plus au moins élégamment sur le confortable lit qui trônait au milieu de la chambre du loft parisien que la jeune femme occupait. Celle-ci pouffa un instant mais fut rapidement réduite au silence par une bouche empressée et une langue des plus talentueuses qui étouffèrent ses gémissements alors que des mains agiles entreprenaient de la dévêtir tout en lui prodiguant de délicieuses caresses. Pour ne pas être reste, Megan s'attaqua vivement à la chemise de Severus puis à son jean – jean qu'elle adorait parce qu'il moulait presque indécemment les hanches étroites et les fesses parfaitement dessinées du ténébreux professeur. Rapidement, ces vêtements ne furent plus qu'un souvenir et les deux amants se perdirent dans le tourbillon de plaisir qu'éveillait en eux cette fougueuse étreinte, inconscients de la tête verdâtre qu'avait pris le visage d'un jeune blond bien connu, un étage plus bas.

- « Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils aient oublié le sort d'insonorisation… » gémit plaintivement Draco en posant ses mains sur ses horrible dans une tentative futile de bloquer les sons qui leur parvenaient depuis le second niveau du dupleix. « Je ne m'en remettrais jamais » fit-il, l'air vaguement nauséeux sous l'œil amusé de Blaise qui, le prenant en pitié lança lui-même le sort nécessaire avant de l'attirer à lui.

- « Allons, Dray, ce n'est pas comme si… » commença le professeur d'arithmancie, rieur.

- « Ne finis pas cette phrase » gronda le futur Lord Malfoy, un brin agacé par l'amusement manifeste de son propre amant. « Je suis traumatisé à vie » déclara t'il fermement.

- « Mais bien sûr » concéda le jeune homme brun en se retenant tant bien que mal d'éclater de rire devant le comique de la situation.

Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre à ce commentaire et retourna son attention sur le film qu'ils étaient en train de regarder avant… _ça_.

xxx

_17 juin 2005_

- « Listel à la pêche ? » annonça Megan, la mine espiègle, alors qu'elle étudiait la feuille de papier qu'elle avait dans les mains.

- « Check » fit Draco sur le même ton en se penchant par-dessus le chariot qu'il poussait avec une certaine dextérité dans les rayons du supermarché parisien que les deux amis arpentaient depuis un bon moment.

- « Tortillas ? Guacamole ? Sauce salsa ? Mousse d'avocat ? Mangues ? Cannelle ? Glace vanille ? Nectar de Goyave ? Kit Old El Paso ? Nutella ? » énuméra la jeune femme, le regard rieur avant d'ouvrir une sucette à la fraise et de porter à sa bouche.

- « Check, check, check, check, check, check, check, check, check et re-check » répondit le blond tandis qu'il vérifiait parmi les paquets avant de poser sur sa compagne des yeux gris pétillants de malice.

- « Bon, eh bien je crois qu'on est au point… » déclara la sorcière aux boucles ébène avec un sourire mutin. « C'est parti ! » lança t'elle gaiement en prenant la directions des caisses.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes gens attendaient leur tour dans la file avec les autres acheteurs en ce vendredi soir.

- « Qui vient, déjà ? » s'enquit le futur Lord Malfoy alors qu'il s'appuyait nonchalamment contre le chariot.

- « Eh bien, il y aura évidemment Rachel, Amber, Grace » commença Megan tout en jouant distraitement avec sa sucette.

Son ami hocha la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ils aimaient, tous les deux, beaucoup Rachel. Là où la jeune libraire ressemblait définitivement à son père, sa grande sœur, avec ses cheveux dorés comme les blés et son étonnant regard turquoise, était le portrait craché de leur mère. Mais, côté caractère, les deux jeunes femmes étaient très semblables et partageaient une rare complicité. Rachel, qui avait cind ans de plus que Chloé, était marié depuis une dizaine d'années à Nicolas Scott, autrefois célèbre joueur de Quidditch et aujourd'hui entraîneur de l'équipe où jouait Théo. Elle était déjà mère de quatre garçons et d'une petite fille. Jayson, du haut de ses cinq ans était l'aîné. Arthur et Bryan, les jumeaux, avaient trois ans. Enfin, venait Sidney-Rose, adorable bébé de tout juste onze mois.

La blonde, après avoir suivi des études de journalisme était à présent une femme au foyer légèrement débordée et dépassée par les évènements, notamment par le trio infernal que constituaient ses trois fils. Megan, elle, les trouvait absolument charmants et s'en faisait obéir avec une facilité déconcertante. Rachel se plaignait souvent, en plaisantant, de cette injustice mais était toujours plus que ravie lorsque la jeune sorcière au regard de jade passait chez eux avec Chloé pour l'après-midi ou se proposait de les garder. Sa jeune sœur la taquinait souvent en la comparant à Lynette Scavo, l'héroïne de Desperate Housewives. Quoiqu'il en soit, les deux professeurs de Poudlard appréciaient énormément madame Everett-Scott.

- « Et Morgane… » continua la descendante de Merlin.

- « Celle qui enseigne les sortilèges au pays des Caribous ? » la coupa Draco, malicieux, en riant.

La jeune femme en question, une jolie brune aux yeux verts d'un an leur aîné, s'était liée d'amitié avec Chloé lors de leur scolarité. Morgane Flanigan, Mo' pour ses amis, occupait le même poste que le blond à l'institut Dumstrang. Très gentille et sociable, elle possédait un sens de l'humour comparable à celui de la jeune irlandaise et partageait sa passion de la future mariée pour son homonyme, le beau Joe Flanigan.

- « Idiot ! » le rabroua la sorcière au regard émeraude, amusée. « Il y aura aussi Laura » ajouta t'elle l'air taquin.

- « Quoi ? » s'exclama le professeur de sortilèges, l'air vaguement paniqué. « Oh, non… Pas elle… » gémit-il avec un regard de chien battu.

Laura Gabrielle Pommier, une ravissante rousse aux yeux verts, avait également suivit sa scolarité à Dumstrang, en même temps que Chloé et Morgane. La jeune femme, à présent devenue une éleveuse reconnue de chevaux ailés – abraxans, gronians et ethonans – terrifiait littéralement l'aristocrate. En effet, la rouquine avait jeté son dévolu sur l'héritier des Malfoy et elle était particulièrement insistante sur le fait qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs. Charmante au demeurant, elle était quelque peu bornée sur le sujet.

- « Cette folle est persuadée que je suis désespérément amoureux d'elle mais trop timide ou trop 'gentleman' pour faire le premier pas… » grogna Draco en se passant une main sur la figure avec un désespoir exagéré. « Ridicule ! »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Casanova ? Ta réputation te dépasse » le taquina Megan d'un ton faussement docte.

- « Par Merlin, je vais plus souvent chez la manucure qu'elle, je suis mieux coiffée qu'elle et je suis toujours habillé à la perfection. Bon sang, je m'appelle Draco ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? Porter un écriteau avec marqué 'JE SUIS GAY' en lettres roses fluo ? » s'exclama le blond en faisant de grands gestes désordonnés.

- « Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'elle a trouvé quelqu'un… » suggéra son amie avec un petit sourire rassurant mais manifestement guère convaincue.

En réalité, c'était assez amusant de voir une Laura hystérique courir après un Draco Malfoy complètement paniqué et puis ce n'était que justice. Après tout, son ami l'avait bien taquiné toute la journée à propos de leur manque de discrétion – à Severus et à elle – la veille. Heureusement pour le futur Lord Malfoy, il avait eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas évoquer le sujet en présence du maître de potion mais Megan ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait.

xxx

_18 juin 2005_

Le soleil ce couchait doucement sur les jardins déserts du château de Versailles. Enfin, pas tout a fait déserts. Entre l'allée de l'Orangerie et l'allée de l'Automne, dans un bosquet à l'abri des regards, on pouvait entendre des murmures emportés par le vent et des éclats de rire étouffés. Au milieu de cet écrin de verdure circulaire, sur l'ancienne piste de danse, évoluait une demi-douzaine de personnes qui s'affairaient à dresser une superbe table en fer forgé tout à côté d'un majestueux piano à queue. De part et d'autre de cette scène s'élevaient des gradins de verdures et de pierres meulières. Ces dernières, ornés d'incrustations de coquillage et de lapis-lazuli tenaient lieu de cascades et le doux bruit de l'eau donnait au bosquet des Rocailles une atmosphère magique.

Des dizaines de bougies avaient été disposées sur les sièges de lierre, éclairant la scène de leurs flammes fragiles ajoutaient à l'irréalité et à la beauté du tableau… Sur les coups de onze heures, les silhouettes mouvantes se dispersèrent et fondirent dans l'ombre, semblant attendre quelque chose. Une minute plus tard, un léger bruit annonça qu'un transplanement avait eu lieu. En effet, deux autres silhouettes de taille égale venaient d'apparaître au centre de la scène. Deux jeunes femmes à la chevelure sombre, dont l'une avait les yeux bandés. La première, aux yeux émeraude, était vêtue d'une superbe robe à panier qui n'aurait pas été déplacée à la cours du roi soleil. Le bustier, à col carré, légèrement dégagé sur les épaules, était fait d'un tissu vert foncé brodé de dentelles noires et rehaussé de rubans de satin de la même couleur.

Il mettait en valeur le décolleté de la sorcière et redessinait à merveille sa taille fine avant de retomber en pointe sur une jupe du même tissu s'ouvrant sur un jupon de tulle noire. Les manches, elles, s'arrêtaient juste au dessus du coude pour venir s'ouvrir en corolle sur une dizaine de centimètres. Le tout complété d'un élégant camé porté en ras de cou sur un ruban en velours, de mitaines en dentelle noire et d'un discret peigne en argent orné de pierre de jade glissé dans les boucles ébène de la ravissante sorcière. La robe de sa compagne était sensiblement la même, et lui allait à merveille, mais dans des tons de bleu, qui rappelait la teinte saphir de ses yeux pour le moment dissimulés, et de blanc. Un léger collier de perles ornait son coup alors que ses boucles brunes avaient été relevées en chignon et agrémentées de rubans longs bleus noués en pétales de fleur.

- « Je peux regarder maintenant ? » fit la brunette en trépignant avant de porter ses mains au foulard qui lui obscurcissait la vue.

- « Non ! » gronda la jeune femme aux yeux émeraude, un malicieux sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'elle donnait une légère tape sur le bras de sa compagne.

- « Hey ! » protesta l'autre avec une fausse indignation. « Et puis c'est quoi cette robe que tu m'as fait mettre ? C'est lourd ! » se plaignit-elle, boudeuse.

- « Patience… » l'admonesta son amie, tandis que, d'un mouvement du poignet, elle allumait les chandeliers qui avaient été disposés sur la table et tout autour de la scène puis faisait apparaître des centaines de bulles de savon.

Les sphères transparentes étincelèrent de mille feux à la lumière des chandelles tout en dansant sur la légère brise qui s'était levée. Megan contempla un instant sa création avant de se retourner vers la 'captive' à ses côtés. Elle défit d'un geste souple l'étoffe de satin qui glissa jusqu'au sol sans un bruit. Chloé, enfin débarrassée du morceau de tissu, cligna plusieurs fois des paupières sur ses yeux saphir. Elle ouvrit la bouche – certainement pour se plaindre du mauvais traitement qu'elle avait subi – puis la referma sans avoir dit un mot, prenant enfin conscience du décor féerique dans lequel elle venait d'apparaître. Le souffle coupé, émerveillée par la mise en scène, la jolie irlandaise remarqua à peine les silhouettes qui se révélèrent autour d'elle.

- « Alors ? » s'enquit Draco avec espièglerie. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

- « Waow. C'est… woaw » répondit la future mariée, perdue dans sa contemplation.

Lorsqu'elle prit enfin la peine de se tourner vers le jeune aristocrate, elle eut un sursaut puis sourit en jetant un regard sur sa propre tenue avant de relever les yeux vers son ami. Le blond était vêtu comme l'aurait été un gentilhomme de haute noblesse du temps de Louis XIV mais sans extravagance et avec goût. A vrai dire il était tout à fait charmant – voir même très sexy – et d'ailleurs Laura semblait en être convaincu car la jeune éleveuse le fixait avec un air gourmand. Elle était également habillée dans le même style, avec une robe ressemblant fort à celles de Megan et Chloé dans les tons de vert tendre. Celle de Rachel était d'un charmant bleu pâle. Quant à celles de Morgane, Grâce et Amber, elle étaient respectivement gris perle, vieux rose et rouge sang.

- « Je ne sais pas quoi dire… » reprit Chloé, touchée par l'effort du détail dont avaient fait preuve ses amis. « C'est réellement magnifique » déclara t'elle avec sincérité, les yeux brillants de joie et de gratitude. « Mais comment… ? »

- « Je dois avouer que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée » fit sa grande sœur en venant passer un bras autour de ses épaules. « Je pense que c'est à Megan et à blondie, là, qu'il faudra poser la question » ajouta t'elle, rieuse.

Le dit 'Blondie' la fusilla du regard avec humour alors que les autres jeunes femmes pouffaient plus ou moins discrètement. La libraire aux boucles brunes se tourna ensuite vers ses deux amis susnommés et les remercia d'un regard chaleureux plein de significations qu'ils lui rendirent avec affection.

- « Bon, et si on attaquait le buffet ? » proposa Morgane qui lorgnait avec appétit les amuse-gueules mexicains qui parsemaient la table.

- « Je suis avec toi à cent pour cent » renchérit Grâce, taquine.

Deux minutes plus tard, une tapas à la main et une flûte de Listel ou de Champagne dans l'autre, ils portaient tous un toast à l'attention de la jeune fiancée et quelques notes s'échappaient du piano. La nuit promettait d'être agréable…

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Alors, c'était comment ? Moi j'aime particulièrement les passages avec Draco dans celui-là mais en même temps je ne suis pas vraiment objective..._


	34. Chapter 34

_Voilà, je ne suis pas en retard pour une fois (du moins pas trop... ;-))_

_Alors d'abord, quelques petites rectifications : effectivement, Rachel a quatre enfants (trois garçons et une fille) et non pas 'cinq', je suis désolée, je n'ai pas de bêta en ce moment et je suis un peu distraite... De même, Rachel a cinq ans de plus que Chloé et non pas 'cind'. Draco porte les mains à ses oreilles et non pas ses 'horribles' (ce qui n'a guère de sens), etc... Je suis d'autant plus désolée que je sais à quel point c'est désagréable de lire un texte mal orthographié. _

_Et puis j'ai aussi remarqué que, dans le chapitre 32, il y a un paragraphe qui se répète... ça m'agace énormément, d'autant que ce n'est pas le cas dans l'original_

_Sinon, un grand merci à Zaika (la suite arrive mais je préfère prévenir, à partir de la semaine prochaine je suis en vacances sans internet pendant deux semaines alors il faudra patienter...), Moony (il n'y a pas de problème, tu n'es pas obligé de laisser une review à chaque fois même si ça me fait plaisir ;-)), Arwenn Snape (merci de me l'avoir signalé, j'ai corriger dans l'original mais je suis anti-douée et je ne peux donc pas remplacer le chapitre... ATSEM signifie Agent Territorial Spécialisé des Ecoles Maternelles, en fait c'est quelqu'un qui aide l'instituteur dans son travail en rangeant la classe, aidant les enfants à aller aux toilettes, surveillant la sieste...), Philae (n'est-ce pas :-)) et Sylnaruto (contente que ça t'ai plu)._

_J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre_

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_20 juin 2005_

- « … 'On peut, semble-t-il, se passer de danser car on a vu des jeunes gens rester des mois et des mois sans assister au moindre bal et ils n'en ressentait aucun trouble physique ou moral sérieux' » lut Severus d'une voix égale avant de ricaner et d'hausser un élégant sourcil. « En effet, voilà des paroles on ne peut plus sensées et d'un intérêt certain » ironisa t'il en toisant le livre d'un regard peu amène mais amusé.

- « Severus ! » le gronda malicieusement la jeune femme aux boucles ébène qui était blottie contre lui sur la méridienne de velours. « La dernière fois, c'est toi qui as choisi. Un livre de potions d'ailleurs » lui rappela t'elle avec une fausse sévérité, en levant vers lui des yeux de jade pétillant d'espièglerie.

- « C'était instructif » se défendit le ténébreux professeur, un bras passé autour des épaules de Megan tandis que ses doigts jouaient distraitement dans sa longue chevelure noire.

- « Peut-être, » concéda sa cadette, taquine, « mais ce n'était définitivement pas mon premier choix de livre de chevet » continua t'elle, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres. « Alors, aujourd'hui on lit la suite d''Emma'. Un point c'est tout » déclara la ravissante sorcière, le nez froncé.

- « A tes ordres, petite peste » fit le maître des potions, rieur, en déposant un léger baiser sur la bouche rose de sa compagne. « Pourtant, lorsqu'on a commencé et lorsqu'on a goûté une fois au plaisir d'évoluer vivement… » reprit-il donc avec indulgence alors que la professeur de DCFM se lovait davantage contre son torse.

C'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire à présent qu'ils passaient la plupart de leurs nuits ensemble… Lire un livre à haute voix, en fin de soirée, blottis l'un contre l'autre devant la cheminée. Un délicieux moment qu'ils savouraient pleinement entre taquineries et débat d'idées, entre échange de piques salées et baisers sucrés. La plupart du temps, les ouvrages sélectionnés par l'ex-espion étaient de nature relativement sérieuse alors que ceux choisis par la descendante de Merlin apportaient toujours une pointe de romantisme. Severus s'en défendait mais il appréciait aussi ces lectures 'futiles' qui lui donnait l'occasion d'être encore plus proche de sa jeune amante et qui se terminaient le plus souvent d'une façon tout à fait exquise…

Alors même si 'Emma' n'était définitivement pas son livre préféré – il préférait encore 'Orgueil et préjugés' – il ne protestait que pour la forme et cédait toujours aux demandes de Megan. Après tout, ne disait-on pas que la réussite d'une relation résidait dans le compromis ? Et une nuit de sexe débridé valait bien heure de lecture insipide. Sans compter que, si il était honnête avec lui-même, la majorité des livres qu'elle choisissait lui plaisait également et que la jeune femme ne rechignait pas quant à ses choix de laborieux articles à propos des récentes avancées en potions ou d'obscures manuscrits sur des sorts maintenant obsolètes… Le fait est que ce n'était pas tant l'ouvrage qui importait que le plaisir qu'ils trouvaient dans la proximité de l'autre, dans son odeur, dans sa chaleur.

Comme souvent Psyché et Bérénice étaient roulées en boule, chacune sur un fauteuil, assoupies. Severus sourit, alors qu'il continuait sa lecture, en songeant qu'il avait fini par se prendre d'affection pour les animaux de compagnie de son amante. Du moins pour l'hermine. Le serpent ne lui inspirait encore qu'une confiance toute relative... Il s'interrompit en sentant sa cadette changer de position et son regard d'onyx se posa sur la jeune sorcière endormie sur ses genoux. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, elle avait passé la nuit précédente à dessiner il ne savait trop quoi jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube et n'avait dormi que deux ou trois heures. L'homme reposa le livre et vint délicatement repousser une boucle ébène qui était retombée sur le visage de porcelaine. Il caressa tendrement la joue pâle de Megan, amusé par la sorte de ronronnement qui s'échappa de sa gorge. L'adorable professeur de DCFM avait de nombreuses caractéristiques félines.

Notamment cette sorte de grâce animale qui se dégageait d'elle et ce délicieux petit bruit qu'elle produisait lorsqu'elle était endormie et contente… heureuse. Peut-être que cela venait de sa forme animagus ou de ses gênes elfiques. Peu importait. Le maître des potions trouvait cela charmant et très séduisant. Il continua pendant un long moment ses caresses en sirotant son thé au jasmin jusqu'à ce que l'antique horloge sorcière qui ornait le manteau de la cheminée sonne les coups de onze heures. Severus se leva en prenant soin de ne pas déranger sa compagne, rangea la pièce de quelques gestes de baguette puis prit la sorcière dans ses bras pour la porter dans leur chambre. Tout en la glissant sous les draps de coton, il se demanda à quel moment 'sa' chambre était devenue 'leur' chambre dans son esprit.

Ses yeux noirs s'adoucirent lorsque la jeune femme se retourna dans son sommeil, cherchant visiblement quelque chose à ses côtés. Une agréable sensation de chaleur l'envahit alors qu'il songeait que c'était lui qu'elle espérait trouver en tâtonnant. Ne désirant pas la faire attendre davantage, il alla fermer la porte – il n'appréciait pas réellement d'être réveillé par la sensation froide et étrange du reptile de sa maîtresse en plein milieu de la nuit – puis se coucha à son tour. D'un simple mot il plongea la pièce dans le noir puis attira le corps souple de Megan contre lui, savourant le poids confortable de sa tête sur son torse et de sa main fine sur sa hanche, la sensation soyeuse de ses cheveux contre son menton et celle de sa jambe contre la sienne. Il murmura un léger 'Bonne nuit, **meleth**' avant de fermer les yeux. Cinq minutes plus tard, il dormait.

xxx

_22 juin 2005_

Narcissia Malfoy et Megan Potter arpentaient les rues de Paris tout en discutant par cette belle soirée de juin. Les deux sorcières se dirigeaient vers un petit restaurant indien que la professeur de DCFM avait l'habitude de fréquenter. La cadette, rieuse, poussa la porte de l'établissement et la maintint ouverte pour laisser passer son amie qui pouffait doucement en secouant ses boucles blondes. Un homme basané de haute stature dans un élégant costume les accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux qui gagna ses yeux lorsqu'il reconnut la jeune femme au regard émeraude.

- « Ah, mademoiselle Megan » la salua t'il en lui faisant un baise main avant de se tourner vers l'aristocrate. « Madame, bienvenue. La table habituelle ? » s'enquit ensuite le maître d'hôtel à l'attention de la sauveuse du monde sorcier qui acquiesça en souriant.

Une fois installée, Narcissia ouvrit le menu qui lui était tendu. Elle l'étudia un moment avant de constater que Megan n'avait pas touché au sien. Elle haussa un sourcil interrogatif auquel son vis-à-vis répondit par un sourire malicieux.

- « Laissez-moi deviner » fit le maître d'hôtel, avec un regard complice, lorsqu'il revint. « Un cocktail à la rose, des samosas de légumes, un coca light, du poulet au curry, un halva puis du thé à la menthe… sans oublier un nan au fromage » suggéra t'il malicieusement.

- « Parfait » approuva la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, un sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres.

- « Madame ? » demanda l'homme, en se tournant vers Lady Malfoy.

- « Je prendrais la même chose, sans coca light et avec un verre de Sancerre, merci » répondit cette dernière, amusée, alors qu'elle lui rendait le menu.

- « Merci beaucoup mesdames, je vous apporte ça tout de suite » déclara l'employé avant de s'incliner légèrement et de disparaître en cuisine.

La femme blonde prit un instant pour étudier la salle. Dans les tons de pourpre et d'or, éclairée de chandelles et décorée de tentures aux arabesques compliquées, elle possédait cette atmosphère feutrée mais chaleureuse, un brin féerique, des palais indiens. Retournant ensuite son attention sur la jeune sorcière en face d'elle, l'aristocrate prit un air taquin.

- « Alors, si tu me disais maintenant ce que sont ces 'samosas' et ce 'halva' ? » s'enquit t'elle en dénouant son foulard de soie blanche pour le glisser dans son sac.

- « Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas ? » fit Megan en riant, surprise par la question. « Tu dois vraiment me faire confiance alors… » souffla t'elle, mutine. « Des samosas sont des beignets un peu épicés, ici aux légumes mais le plus souvent à la viande. Et un halva est un gâteau de semoule à la pistache, à la noix de coco et aux amandes… » consentit-elle à expliquer. « Servi chaud, c'est divin » ajouta la jeune femme, ses yeux de jade pétillants de malice.

- « Eh bien, j'ai hâte de goûter ça » déclara son aînée sur le même ton après s'être écartée pour permettre au serveur de déposer un verre devant elle.

Elle en examina le contenu, d'un joli rose transparent, fit teinter les glaçons, puis y trempa ses lèvres.

- « C'est délicieux » approuva Narcissia après une seconde.

- « N'est-ce pas ? » fit son interlocutrice, taquine, tout en buvant son propre cocktail à la rose.

- « Alors, chérie, si tu me montrais ces plans ? » reprit la blonde entre deux gorgées.

La jeune sorcière aux boucles ébène acquiesça vivement et se mit à chercher dans son sac de cuir noir – assorti à ses sandales – les documents en question. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit du dimanche au lundi à peaufiner ce projet. Elle avait retravaillé ces plans à une bonne dizaine de reprises. Le manoir Malfoy était immense et ce n'était donc pas la place qui manquait. En revanche, la jeune femme avait du s'y reprendre plusieurs fois afin de trouver le bon agencement pour chaque salles, chaque service, chaque section…

- « Voilà ! » finit-elle par annoncer, triomphante, alors qu'elle sortait une liasse de papier et la déposait sur la table.

Un délicat mouvement du poignet et un sort de discrétion plus tard, Megan se tournait vers son amie, les yeux rieurs.

- « Bon, alors j'ai tenté de conserver la configuration intérieure au maximum » commença t'elle à expliquer tout en farfouillant parmi les feuilles qu'elle venait de retrouver. « Voilà, le rez-de-chaussée... » indiqua la charmante professeur de DCFM tandis qu'elle tendait le papier correspondant à la belle aristocrate qui s'en empara puis le consulta avec attention. « En fait, j'ai préféré regrouper toutes les fonctions 'administratives' dans l'aile centrale » fit-elle en désignant l'endroit concerné sur le plan.

L'épouse de Lucius Malfoy se pencha sur le document, un léger sourire aux lèvres, il était flagrant que sa cadette y avait consacré beaucoup de temps et beaucoup de réflexion mais aussi qu'elle se passionnait réellement pour le projet. A vrai dire, Megan avait toujours aimé organiser les choses et en particulier l'agencement d'habitations – qu'elles soient réelles ou proviennent de son imagination – et leur décoration. La blonde se souvenait encore des plans que la meilleure amie de son fils avait l'habitude de dessiner lorsqu'elle passait ses vacances avec eux dans leur manoir du sud de la France…

- « On y trouvera l'accueil principal, les services de comptabilité et de secrétariat, la salle de réception et l'infirmerie. L'aile droite sera consacrée aux plus petits avec les trois sections de crèche et le jardin d'enfants, avec à chaque fois un espace d'accueil pour les parents matins et soir, un espace repas, des salles d'activité et des dortoirs » élabora la jeune femme aux yeux de jade alors que Narcissia suivait scrupuleusement ses indications sur le papier qu'elle avait devant elle.

La jolie sorcière avait vraiment songé au moindre détail et la blonde aurait été prête à parier que si tout les lits, bureaux et autres meubles n'avaient pas été représentés c'est que sa compagne n'en avait pas eu le temps.

- « J'ai gardé mes premières approximations pour le nombre de lits. L'aile gauche sera, elle, consacrée à l'école primaire avec quatre salles de classe, un grand réfectoire, les cuisines et une bibliothèque » conclut Megan, à bout de souffle mais souriant avec enthousiasme et une pointe de malice.

- « Eh bien, chérie… On peut dire que tu n'as pas fait les choses à moitié » fit l'aristocrate en riant doucement avant de reprendre son sérieux, comprenant que son interlocutrice, pendue à ses lèvres, attendait son verdict. « C'est superbe, honnêtement, c'est… C'est parfait » déclara t'elle avec sincérité alors qu'on leur servait l'entrée.

- « Merci » souffla sa cadette, les pommettes roses et le regard brillant. « Je pense qu'il faudra quand même revoir ça avec un architecte mais, eh bien, je suis assez fière de moi » admit-elle presque gênée de son aveu.

- « Et tu peux l'être » l'assura affectueusement la sorcière aux boucles blondes.

- « Nous verrons le second étage après les samosas et puis il faudra aussi parler du jardin… » suggéra la descendante de Merlin, touchée malgré elle par le compliment.

- « Oui, tout ça m'a l'air succulent » approuva Narcissia en fixant le plat au centre de la table d'un air gourmand.

La jeune professeur aux boucles ébène éclata de rire et se servit de sa sauce préférée – celle aux raisins et à la banane – avant d'attaquer les beignets de légumes. Une demi-heure plus tard et l'estomac déjà bien rempli, les deux amis discutaient de choses et d'autres lorsque la conversation retomba sur le projet de Megan – maintenant devenu le leur.

- « J'ai parlé à un ami, Elias Zambini, le père de Blaise justement, qui est un très bon avocat et, même si je ne lui ai pas encore dévoilé grand-chose, il serait prêt à travailler pour nous. Il faudra bien sûr que tu le rencontres mais il est vraiment doué et s'intéresse beaucoup à tout ce qui touche au 'social', sans compter que c'est un des seuls aristocrates que je connaisse, mis à part tes parents, qui soit un minimum renseigné sur la culture moldue » exposa Narcissia sur un ton très professionnel tout en jouant distraitement avec son verre de vin blanc. « Pour les comptables, j'ai pris contact avec des collègues du nôtre, quelqu'un de très compétent, et, en ce qui concerne les secrétaires, j'ai fait passé une annonce dans quelques journaux spécialisés. Tu serais étonné de voir le nombre de réponse que j'ai déjà reçues… J'ai sélectionner les CV les plus prometteurs et je les ai là, avec moi » indiqua t'elle à sa cadette qui l'écoutait d'un air attentif en sirotant son coca light.

La blonde sortit un épais dossier de sa sacoche et le tendit à sa vis-à-vis avant de boire une gorgée de Sancerre et de continuer.

- « Tu as le temps… » ajouta t'elle en voyant l'air vaguement paniqué qu'affichait sa cadette alors qu'elle commençait à parcourir les références des différents candidats. « Il est de plus en plus difficile de trouver des elfes de maison mais tu pourras utiliser certains des nôtres qui ne servent plus à grand-chose » proposa l'aristocrate, un brin pensive. « J'ai trouvé un jardinier, tu me diras ce que tu en penses, et je crois que nous pourrons parfaitement nous occuper nous-mêmes des relations publiques, non ? » fit l'aristocrate, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

Elle savait à quel point son amie répugnait à se servir de sa célébrité et à quel point elle était peu sûre d'elle-même lorsqu'il était question de toute forme de séduction. Mais elle savait également que rien de servirait mieux ce projet que l'image de la ravissante sauveuse du monde sorcier et que personne ne le défendrait mieux.

- « Tu as raison » approuva Megan en gribouillant machinalement de petites licornes sur une feuille blanche. « Nous sommes belles, riches, intelligentes et célèbres, personne n'est mieux placé que nous… » fit-elle, rieuse, avec une pointe d'autodérision. « J'ai pris contact avec des anciennes collègues sorcières et la formatrice dont je t'avais parlé. Toutes sont prêtes à nous aider dans la mesure du possible et j'ai même commencé à rédiger une liste de formations qui seraient nécessaires aux personnes volontaires qui n'en ont pas » annonça la jeune femme, un peu soucieuse.

C'était évidemment un point épineux. L'une de leurs principales préoccupations en fait. Elles ne pouvaient définitivement pas se permettre de confier des enfants à des personnes totalement inexpérimentés mais former des professionnels prendrait beaucoup de temps et beaucoup d'énergie. Sans compter que Megan avait une idée très précise de la pédagogie qui serait appliqué dans l'établissement qu'elles allaient créer.

- « Je n'ai eu l'occasion de discuter que très brièvement avec Molly et Fleur Weasley, cette semaine. Ginny est en Roumanie avec son frère Charly jusqu'à vendredi » continua la sorcière au regard émeraude. « Le problème c'est que je ne peux pas leur en dire trop. Toutefois, elles semblaient intéressées. La sœur de Chloé, Rachel, également, elle a quatre enfants et bénirait n'importe quelle organisation qui les prendraient en charge de façon pertinente, elle est donc prête à nous aider » fit-elle en esquissant un sourire amusé. « Je pensais que Molly pourrait superviser la cuisine et j'aimerais que Ginny soit notre puéricultrice, elle a été formé en partie par Poppy Pomfresh qui est très compétente dans son domaine. Et en parlant avec Blaise, j'ai appris qu'il avait toujours voulu travailler avec les jeunes enfants mais qu'il n'en avait pas encore eu l'occasion, je pense lui proposer un poste seulement je préfère attendre encore un peu… » expliqua la jeune femme tandis que leurs poulets au curry arrivaient, précédés d'un délectable fumet.

Après avoir remercié le serveur, les deux amis convinrent de reporter la suite de la discussion au dessert et s'engagèrent sur des terrains plus légers comme le prochain mariage de Chloé et Antoine ou les dernières lubies de Draco. Lorsqu'elles quittèrent le restaurant, la nuit tombait à peine et les sorcières décidèrent de marcher avant de regagner leur manoir – pour l'une – ou leur quartiers professoraux – pour l'autre. Elles traversaient le pont des Arts quand Narcissia décida d'orienter la conversation vers un sujet qu'elle avait envie d'aborder depuis quelques temps déjà.

- « Mmmm, Meg', chérie, je me demandais… il n'y a pas quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? » s'enquit-elle donc avec une innocence feinte qui ne trompa pas Megan puisque la jeune femme la toisa suspicieusement avant de replacer derrière son oreille une mèche ébène qui s'était échappée de l'artistique enchevêtrement capillaire qui formait son chignon.

- « Non » répondit précautionneusement la sorcière aux yeux de jade au bout d'une dizaine de secondes. « Pourquoi ? »

- « Eh bien, je ne sais pas, tu me sembles… différente » tenta de s'expliquer son aînée alors qu'elle prenait appui sur la rambarde de fer qui bordait le pont alors que la jolie professeur se hissait à ses côtés. « Depuis ta rupture avec Darian… » commença t'elle avant d'être coupée par la main levée de sa compagne.

- « Stop, je vois où tu veux en venir et… ne le fais pas » fit cette dernière, un sourire taquin flottant sur ses lèvres.

Narcissia la couva d'un regard affectueux où luisait une pointe de malice et pencha la tête sur le côté avant de reprendre ça marche.

- « Comme tu veux, mais sache que lorsque tu seras prête à nous révéler son identité, nous aimerions vous avoir à dîner au manoir, toi et ton maître de potions » lança t'elle, mine de rien en s'éloignant.

Megan resta un instant interdite, ses jambes se balançant doucement dans le vide, puis sauta à terre pour rejoindre son amie, les yeux rieurs.

- « Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles » mentit-elle avec une aisance qui surprit la blonde et qui, en d'autres circonstances, l'aurait presque fait douter.

La jeune femme savait sans aucun doute que l'aristocrate savait. Et l'aristocrate savait également que la jeune femme savait qu'elle savait. Mais la mère de Draco respectait le choix de sa cadette de garder ce 'secret' pour elle un peu plus longtemps. Narcissia ne doutait pas que sa compagne lui parlerait de cette relation en tant voulu, lorsqu'elle se sentirait prête et, elle-même n'était pas pressée.

- « Comme tu veux… mais l'invitation tient toujours » se contenta t'elle donc de lui rappeler avant de glisser son bras sous celui de la sorcière aux boucles ébènes.

xxx

_24 juin 2004_

- « Vous avez donc trois heures pour répondre aux 10 questions puis rédiger une synthèse sur l'un des deux thèmes proposés » expliqua Megan depuis le coin du bureau sur lequel elle était perchée, comme à son habitude. « Je ne tolèrerais bien sûr aucun échange d'aucune sorte entre élèves mais jamais si l'un d'entre vous à besoin de me poser une question, il ou elle peut lever la main et je répondrais… dans les limites du possible bien sûr » prévînt-elle malicieusement les quelques quarante étudiants qui lui faisaient face.

En ce vendredi après-midi, la jeune femme était chargée de surveiller l'épreuve de DCFM des septièmes années, toutes maisons confondues, la dernière épreuve des ASPIC et pas la plus évidente. Elle-même avait participé à l'élaboration du questionnaire et le niveau était élevé. Mais elle avait confiance. Ses élèves allaient réussir. La sorcière au regard de jade jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et, d'un geste de sa main, l'ensemble des copies se retournèrent simultanément sur les tables.

- « Allez-y » fit la jolie professeur, avec un sourire encourageant, en venant s'asseoir derrière son bureau où trônait son ordinateur portable.

Elle allait profiter de ces trois heures – elle avait lancer un sort pour l'avertir de toute forme de tricherie – pour étoffer l'ébauche de projet qu'elle avait réalisé sur la formation du personnel de l'établissement qu'elle voulait mettre sur pied et envoyer quelques mails. Pour l'instant, tout cela lui semblait un peu surréaliste mais elle savait qu'elle prendrait davantage conscience de la réalité des faits au fur et à mesure… Cette période fébrile d'organisation, de préparation et de rêves était délicieuse, bien que terriblement stressante, mais elle avait hâte de voir son idée aboutir. Il lui semblait que, après la maternité, la possibilité de réaliser un projet qui nous tenait à cœur était le plus excitant des accomplissements. Et disons même à égalité avec la maternité puisqu'il s'agissait là d'un point de vue très personnel.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir en parler avec Draco, Chloé, Théo, Severus ou Mattew mais elle ne se sentait pas encore prête pour ça. Sans compter que le mariage de son amie irlandaise approchait à pas de géant – c'était le cas de le dire puisqu'il aurait lieu le lendemain – et elle ne voulait pas que sa propre annonce diminue l'importance ce qui était communément désigné comme le plus beau jour de la vie d'une jeune femme. Un instant Megan se surprit à penser à son propre mariage, et à l'adorable petite robe qu'elle avait essayé ce jour-là avec ses deux amis, avant de froncer son nez et de secouer vivement ses boucles ébène. Elle ne savait déjà pas où sa relation avec Severus allait les mener une fois que l'année scolaire en cours serait terminée, alors le mariage…

Mais, songea t'elle avec un brin de mélancolie, si ça devait arriver, eh bien oui, elle envisageait assez la haute stature du beau brun ténébreux à ses côtés, pour l'éternité. Merlin, pouvait-elle être encore plus pathétique ? Si elle avait pu, elle se serait bien tapée la tête – répétitivement – contre son bureau du bois sombre. Seulement voilà, cela n'aurait pas été une attitude très professionnelle à avoir en présence de ses élèves qui, à l'instant, se concentraient sur l'épreuve, certains écrivant furieusement sur leurs copies, d'autres réfléchissant le nez en l'air et d'autres encore relisant l'énoncé, les sourcils froncés. Leur relative innocence toucha brutalement Megan de plein fouet. A leur âge elle en connaissant davantage que la grande majorité des sorciers les plus confirmés en matière de magie noire et elle avait déjà tué un être plus ou moins humain de sang-froid.

Quel genre de personne était-elle donc ? Quel genre de personne pouvait-elle devenir avec ce passé-là ? Pouvait-on vraiment construire quelque chose de solide sur ces bases-là ? La question la perturba et fit monter en elle un sentiment d'angoisse intense comme elle n'en avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Elle se reprit rapidement, adoptant un mantra qu'elle avait perfectionné au fil des ans. Zen. Inspire. Expire. Compte jusqu'à 10. Sourit. Parfait. Elle adressa un regard rassurant à William Meadows qui la fixait avec inquiétude puis se pencha vers l'écran de son ordinateur. Au travail maintenant. Elle aurait bien le temps de paniquer à un autre moment. Un moment où elle serait sans public de préférence…

xxx

_25 juin 2005_

Comme Chloé l'avait voulu, le mariage se déroulait dans une petite crique irlandaise sous les doux rayons du timide soleil matinal. Les parents de la brunette possédaient en effet une très belle demeure dans le Connatch, à l'ouest de l'île, tout près de Galway. Il avait donc été décidé que la cérémonie se déroulerait sur la petite plage privée attenante à la propriété et que le repas aurait lieu sous une grande tente dressée dans le jardin de la maison si le temps le permettait… Et la chance semblait être avec les futurs mariés puisque la journée s'annonçait magnifique. La crique en elle-même était charmante. Des collines verdoyantes surplombaient une plage de sable fin qui se perdait dans une eau turquoise qui se mariait à merveille avec les yeux étincelant de joie de la jolie fiancée.

Megan sourit en sentant la main de Théo presser la sienne avec affection alors qu'elle s'appuyait doucement contre le jeune homme. Elle soupira, touchée par les tendres et intenses émotions qui semblaient entourer le couple se tenant par la main sous l'arche de lierre, face au mage marieur. Chloé était superbe dans sa ravissante robe en lin, ses boucles brunes relevées en un délicat chignon planté d'une orchidée puis redescendant souplement en cascade sur sa nuque. Et Antoine, droit et fier à ses côtés, était tout à fait séduisant, vêtu d'un pantalon gris et d'une chemise bleue qui mettait son regard océan en valeur. La jeune professeur de DCFM se tourna un instant vers Draco et Blaise, sur sa droite, parfaitement assortis et définitivement sexy dans leur élégant costumes clairs.

Elle secoua la tête, mi-espiègle mi-blasée puis reporta ses yeux sur son propre cavalier, plus simplement vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche. Ses éternels cheveux en bataille lui donnaient un air terriblement adorable et Megan ne put s'empêcher d'y passer la main afin de les ébouriffer davantage. Le beau brun grogna, plus par principe que par ennui si on en croyait le rayonnant sourire qu'il afficha avant de prendre son amie par la taille et de l'attirer contre lui en riant. La sorcière aux yeux de jade avait, pour sa part, choisi une légère robe à taille empire en mousseline d'un rose poudré qui mettait en valeur ses jolies courbes et son teint de porcelaine. Une frange ourlait gracieusement ses yeux de jade tandis que ses boucles ébène étaient regroupées dans un chignon coqué agrémenté d'un large bandeau du même tissu que son vêtement dans un style très 'seventies'.

Les autres invités avaient adopté pour l'occasion un style similaire, festif, élégant mais décontracté et totalement moldu – par respect pour la famille d'Antoine et parce que Chloé ne l'aurait pas voulu autrement. Les premières notes de 'What a wonderful world' s'élevèrent sur la petite plage. Les quatre témoins s'avancèrent. Le reste de la cérémonie se déroula dans une sorte de brouillard euphorique pour la jeune femme au regard émeraude. Elle en retiendrait le sourire radieux de Chloé, les yeux étincelant de bonheur d'Antoine et leurs mains jointes tout au long du discours du mage… Elle ne sut pas vraiment comment elle réussit à prononcer la phrase adéquate au moment adéquat mais elle y parvint – après un coup de coude bien placé de la part de Théo. Finalement, les jeunes mariés s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements et tout le monde regagna la demeure des Everett.

xxx

- « Eh bien voilà, le moment fatidique est arrivé » fit Megan, les yeux rieurs et le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle se levait gracieusement, sa coupe de coca light – elle n'avait décidemment aucune affinité avec le champagne – à la main.

En tant que témoin de la mariée, elle était sensée faire un discours et, après que Draco l'ait taquiné pendant une éternité, elle s'était résolue à le faire juste après le plat principal. En espérant vivement que les invités seraient tous trop anesthésiés par la riche, mais néanmoins délicieuse, cuisine périgourdine pour prêter attention à ses paroles. Et puis Chloé et Antoine méritaient bien ça songea t'elle, attendrie, alors que son regard de jade se posait sur le couple nouvellement marié. Les deux jeunes gens en question, rayonnant littéralement de bonheur, se tenaient très près l'un de l'autre et échangeaient de tant à autre quelques paroles murmurées au creux de l'oreille ou un regard tendre. Blaise offrit un clin d'œil complice à la jeune femme aux boucles ébène et elle décida de se jeter à l'eau.

- « Alors, ceux qui me connaissent savent que je déteste faire des discours et les autres vont rapidement s'en rendre compte » reprit-elle, un brin nerveuse alors que les convives souriaient avec amusement. « Mais il va sans dire que je ne pouvais décemment pas rester muette en une telle occasion et je me conformerais ainsi à cette tradition on ne peut plus barbare qui oblige les témoins à dire quelques mots pendant le repas de noces… Vous noterez que je n'ai rien préparé à avance, toutefois, une traduction en français sera disponible à l'entrée à la fin du spect… enfin, je veux dire du discours » ajouta la charmante professeur de DCFM, espiègle.

Chloé rit doucement en secouant ses boucles brunes, sa main gauche nouée à celle d'Antoine. Rachel et Morgane pouffèrent, Draco roula des yeux, Amber leva les siens au ciel et les autres esquissèrent des sourires plus ou moins contenus.

- « Je ne suis pas peu fière de pouvoir affirmer, aujourd'hui, que c'est grâce à moi que nos jeunes mariés se sont connus » continua Megan avec une vanité feinte et un air taquin.

Quelques rires s'élevèrent et la jeune Potter parût satisfaite de son effet tandis que l'héritier Nott levait un pouce dans sa direction et que Chloé lui tirait la langue, rieuse en jouant distraitement avec l'orchidée qui n'ornait plus son chignon.

- « La plupart d'entre vous n'ignore pas qu'Antoine, Aurore, Draco, Théo et moi avons suivi notre scolarité à Beauxbâtons et que nous avons partagé là-bas sept années parfois difficiles mais aussi pleines de rire, d'amitié et de joie » fit la sorcière aux yeux émeraude, non sans une certaine émotion en repensant aux évènements bouleversant dont leur adolescence avait été le théâtre. « Avec Antoine, nous partageons une préférence pour les licornes et les oréos mais je dois bien avouer que nos centres d'intérêt commun ne vont guère plus loin. Sauf peut-être… Mais chaque chose en son temps » offrit-elle, le regard pétillant de malice. « J'ai rencontré Chloé plus tard, durant une période plus 'paisible' dirons-nous et je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à m'entendre aussi bien avec elle, à m'attacher si vite… Je me trompais manifestement puisque je peux dire à présent, et avec fierté, qu'elle est devenue ma meilleure amie. »

A ce stade du discours, Chloé avait les larmes aux yeux, Megan luttait pour garder une voix sereine et Draco avait ravalé son air goguenard. Les autres étaient pendus aux lèvres de la sauveuse du monde sorcier.

- « Voilà pourquoi j'ai été particulièrement heureuse d'être le témoin de la naissance de cet amour et que je suis particulièrement heureuse d'assister aujourd'hui à l'union de ses deux êtres merveilleux qui comptent énormément pour moi » déclara la jeune femme aux boucles ébène avec un léger sourire mutin mais sincère. « J'ai bien évidemment conscience que mon discours est en train de tourner lamentablement guimauve, que je ferais vraiment mieux de me taire avant d'être totalement ridicule mais il fallait le dire et, eh bien, c'est fait » conclut-elle, rieuse, en levant sa coupe pour porter un toast. « A Chloé et Antoine ! »

- « A Chloé et Antoine ! » répétèrent en cœur les convives avant d'applaudir avec chaleur et enthousiasme.

- « Bon, maintenant j'aimerais goûter à ce gâteau de noix qu'on m'a promis » exigea la jolie descendante de Merlin avec malice alors qu'elle se rasseyait et juste avant que Chloé ne fonce sur elle et l'enserre dans une étreinte fougueuse qu'elle lui rendit avec un peu de maladresse mais beaucoup d'affection.

- « Merci » souffla la jeune libraire dans son cou. « Merci. »

xxx

_27 juin 2005_

Une légère humidité estivale tombait déjà sur le parc de Poudlard, en cette douce soirée de juin, rendant la lourde atmosphère un peu plus supportable. Alors que le soleil se couchait, baignant le lac et les collines d'une douce lumière dorée, on pouvait apercevoir un couple de cavaliers, sur un superbe cheval blanc qui galopait fièrement autour de l'étendue d'eau aux reflets turquoise.

- « Je dois dire que c'est une façon très agréable de voyager » souffla malicieusement Severus à l'oreille de la jolie cavalière, qui menait les rennes d'Eowin, devant lui.

Le maître des potions resserra ses bras autour de la taille de Megan qui se retourna un instant vers lui, les yeux rieurs. Il enfouit son visage dans les boucles ébène, à la subtile odeur d'amande douce, de la jeune femme avant de déposer un baiser léger au creux de sa nuque et de fermer les yeux, tout simplement content. Les amants avaient décidé, un peu plus tôt, de faire une ballade à cheval pour clore cette journée passée à préparer le bal de fin d'année dont la date approchait à grand pas – et dont Severus ne voyait absolument pas l'intérêt. Cette fois, le brun ténébreux avait accepté, avec plaisir, l'offre de la sorcière au regard émeraude de partager sa monture et y trouvait une satisfaction certaine. La délicieuse sensation du corps souple de sa cadette tout contre lui ajoutée à celle, grisante, de la course et du vent fouettant doucement son visage, était tout simplement magique.

- « N'est-ce pas ? » fit la professeur de DCFM avec une pointe d'espièglerie.

- « Petite peste… » gronda affectueusement l'homme aux yeux d'onyx, le nez dans son cou alors que Megan était secouée d'un rire silencieux.

Elle se laissa aller contre le torse chaud et ferme de son aîné, les paupières closes, un doux sourire aux lèvres, faisant confiance à son cheval pour retrouver le chemin du château. Plus ils passaient de temps ensemble, plus ils étaient confortables l'un avec l'autre et plus ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. C'est en des moments comme celui-ci que la jeune femme aux boucles ébène ressentait l'étrange impression d'avoir toujours connu Severus, d'avoir toujours été destinée à être avec lui et de l'avoir toujours aimé. Même si cette dernière idée l'effrayait singulièrement… et l'attirait aussi, d'une façon assez paradoxale. Elle glissa une main sur les bras qui l'entouraient et joua distraitement avec les manches de la chemise blanche de son amant qui sourit contre son dos.

- « J'aime ça… » déclara finalement l'ex-espion en déposant une nuée de baisers sur la nuque ivoirine si tentante sous ses lèvres. « Nous. Maintenant » expliqua t'il concisément devant la perplexité manifeste de la jeune femme.

- « Attention, professeur Snape, » le taquina t'elle, mutine, « votre élocution semble perdre de sa richesse… »

- « C'est entièrement votre faute, mademoiselle Potter » rétorqua le maître des potions, avec une pointe d'ironie alors qu'il écartait une boucle ébène afin de faciliter son accès à cette peau de porcelaine au délicieux parfum de pêche.

- « Bien sûr, blâme la pauvre petite sorcière sans défense » s'indigna Megan en faisant mine de bouder, une adorable petite moue jouant sur ses lèvres roses.

- « Sans défense, hein ? » se moqua son aîné de sa voix de velours. « Alors peux-tu, s'il te plaît, m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle le jeune Malfoy t'a évitée toute la journée, en vérifiant en permanence la couleur de ses cheveux ? »

- « Divergence d'opinion… » offrit la jeune femme avec un air candide, mais définitivement amusé, qui fit hausser un sourcil inquisiteur au sombre professeur. « Il a mangé ma deuxième part de gâteau au mariage, » élabora t'elle, son ravissant nez froncé en signe d'agacement, « il a donc passé la fin de la fête et la journée du dimanche avec de charmantes boucles oranges et bleues. Honnêtement, ça ne lui allait pas si mal » ajouta t'elle, malicieuse, après un instant de réflexion.

- « Seulement toi… » souffla Severus, rieur, avant de porter une main blanche à ses lèvres et d'y déposer un délicat baiser.

xxx

_29 juin 2005_

- « Alors, chérie, tu as lu le livre d'Edith Wharton que je t'ai prêté ? » s'enquit Narcissia alors qu'elle marchait aux côtés de Megan, les graviers crissant sous leurs pieds, sur la longue allée bordée de superbes peupliers centenaires qui menait au manoir Malfoy.

A l'un des nombreux manoirs de la famille Malfoy songea la jeune femme aux boucles ébène avec une touche d'amusement. Celui-ci, situé dans les Hautes Terres d'Ecosse, était l'un des plus imposants et des plus anciens que possédait la riche famille d'aristocrates. Avec plus de quarante hectares de terrain, dont une vingtaine boisée, plus de mille cinq cent mètres carrés habitables, des écuries de grande taille, une roseraie, un terrain de Quidditch, un cours d'eau, un jardin potager, une piscine… la propriété était immense et respirait l'opulence, ainsi que le bon goût, de ses propriétaires. La demeure en elle-même, bâtie en U et faite de larges pierres de taille d'une teinte ocre légèrement rosée, était magnifique. Il s'en dégageait une imposante élégance et cette sérénité tranquille propre aux vieux édifices qui ont résisté avec dignité aux assauts du temps.

- « Oui, oui… » répondit distraitement la jeune femme aux boucles ébène en s'arrachant à sa contemplation.

- « Et ? » l'engagea à développer son aînée, les yeux rieurs.

- « Oh, pardon » fit la sorcière au regard émeraude, rougissante avant de reprendre, avec un brin d'espièglerie. « Eh bien, je suppose qu'elle écrit bien » commença t'elle en s'emparant du bras que la blonde lui tendait. « Mais je trouve qu'elle s'égare souvent dans de longues phrases compliquées et inutilement pompeuses aux tournures abracadabrantes. Elle ne finit presque jamais ses histoires, ce qui est très frustrant » continua la professeur de DCFM avec pétulance. « De plus, c'est assez traumatisant. 'Fièvre romaine' par exemple, avec la fin là. »

- « Je comprends ce que tu veux dire… » acquiesça l'aristocrate alors qu'elles arrivaient au manoir. « Voilà, alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demanda t'elle en désignant la superbe demeure qui se dressait devant les deux sorcières.

- « C'est merveilleux » souffla Megan, rayonnante tandis qu'elle savourait littéralement le tableau qui s'étendait sous ses yeux.

La jeune descendante de Merlin adorait les jardins à l'anglaise. Après la rigoureuse régularité des jardins à la française de Beauxbâtons, l'aspect un peu sauvage, désordonné et brouillon, mais pourtant si féerique, si plein de signification, de ceux-ci éveillait en elle une délicieuse sensation de liberté. Peut-être était-ce l'elfe en elle qui se reconnaissait dans cette nature à demi domptée…

- « Allons, viens, je vais te faire visiter l'intérieur puis nous ferons un tour dans le jardin avant l'arrivée de l'entrepreneur et de l'architecte » expliqua lady Malfoy, attendrie par l'expression de ravissement qu'affichait sa cadette.

La jolie sauveuse du monde sorcier se tourna vers son amie, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et la suivit avec enthousiasme dans le hall du manoir où elle eut bien du mal à retenir une exclamation de surprise devant la magnificence des lieux. Les Malfoy ne faisaient jamais rien à moitié et Megan pouvait déjà imaginer cette demeure résonnée de rires d'enfants… Elle avait hâte.

oxoOoxo

* * *

_So ? J'espère que le discours de Megan n'était pas trop pathétique et qu'il n'y avait pas trop de fautes..._

_A la semaine prochaine ;-)_


	35. Chapter 35

_Hello ;-) _

_Ce chapitre sera le dernier avant au moins deux semaines (puisque je pars en vacances et n'aurais en aucun cas la possibilité d'aller sur le net) alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira et pourra vous faire patienter..._

_Je remercie Zaika, Moony, Arwenn (non, non, je ne le prends pas mal, tu me rends plutôt service à vrai dire, comme ça je corrige dans l'original), Aelwing (il va falloir attendre Noël, désolée) et Manon pour leurs reviews, c'est toujours très très agréable de les recevoir :-)_

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_1__er__ juillet 2005_

Dans la grande salle de Poudlard régnait une effervescence particulière en cette soirée de fin d'année. La salle avait été décorée par les bons soins des plus jeunes membres du corps professoral avec une application et un goût certain dans les tons de crème, d'anis et de mauve à grand renfort de gerbes de lys immaculés, de bougies colorées et de voilages aériens. Elèves et professeurs évoluaient dans une ambiance détendue et conviviale au son de musiques à la mode – tantôt sorcières, tantôt moldues. Les septièmes et cinquièmes années en particulier s'y donnaient à cœur joie, se libérant ainsi du stress généré par les examens. Il ne s'agissait pas réellement d'un bal au sens strict, ainsi l'on pouvait voir bon nombre d'étudiant en vêtements moldus – jeans, tee-shirts et jupes courtes – et quelques professeurs avaient eux aussi adopté des tenues plus 'décontractées'.

- « Alors, tu sais ce que tu vas faire l'année prochaine ? » demanda nonchalamment Mattew à la jolie sorcière aux boucles ébène et aux yeux de jade qui se tenait à ses côtés alors qu'il se servait un verre de punch – théoriquement sans alcool – au buffet.

Le jeune homme au regard d'ambre et au sourire charmeur, on ne peut plus sexy en jean délavé et chemise blanche s'adossa à un pilier et sirota sa boisson tout en attendant la réponse de sa cadette.

- « Je le sais, oui, » répondit Megan, rieuse en replaçant une mèche noire derrière son oreille, une part de gâteau à la main, « mais je ne vais pas te le dire » ajouta t'elle avec malice et une touche d'impertinence.

Etant donné qu'elle n'était pas prête à révéler le projet qui prenait doucement forme grâce à l'aide de Narcissia ni celui, plus personnel, de faire publier ses écrits en littérature enfantine, elle comprenait aisément les interrogations de son grand frère. Depuis qu'elle avait obtenu son diplôme d'Educatrice de Jeunes Enfants, trois ans auparavant, elle avait travaillé en intérim pour divers établissements de la petite enfance. Elle avait préféré attendre un peu pour se fixer définitivement dans une structure et avoir l'opportunité de vivre des expériences très différentes. En parallèle, elle avait obtenu son master en Défense Contre les Force du Mal et avait continué à écrire tout en mûrissant ce fameux projet. La femme de Lucius estimait que tout serait près pour la rentrée 2006. Cette échéance semblait si horriblement lointaine et si terriblement proche à la fois que la jeune femme ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Mais toujours est-il qu'elle allait être très occupée pendant l'année qui s'annonçait.

- « Tu es bien mystérieuse… » lui fit remarquer son aîné, taquin, en passant affectueusement un bras autour de sa taille pour l'entraîner vers l'endroit où s'était rassemblé le reste de leurs collègues.

- « Les femmes sont faites pour être aimées, non pour être comprises » cita doctement sa jolie compagne avec un air mutin.

- « Oscar Wilde » reconnut immédiatement Severus qui s'était écarté pour leur faire une place au sein du cercle que formaient les professeurs.

Megan lui adressa un ravissant sourire mi-amusé mi-impressionné auquel il répondit par un léger hochement de tête et un regard définitivement complice. Draco leva les yeux au ciel en murmurant quelque chose comme 'effrayant'. Albus sourit, ses yeux turquoise brillant de malice. Amber secoua ses boucles rousses mais ne put dissimuler tout à fait le sourire qui gagnait ses lèvres. Minerva et Hermione les fixèrent avec quelque chose entre l'étonnement et la curiosité. Les autres, en pleine discussion à propos de la victoire des Poufsouffles lors de la coupe des quatre maisons, ne relevèrent même pas l'échange.

- « Et que nous vaut cette pertinente réflexion, si je peux me permettre ? » intervint le sorcier à la longue barbe blanche.

- « Meg', ne veut pas me dire où elle va travailler l'année prochaine » expliqua Mattew d'un ton faussement meurtri.

- « Et c'est son droit… » répondit simplement l'honorable magicien en esquissant un sourire entendu à l'attention de la jeune sorcière qu'il considérait comme sa petite fille.

- « Tu sais quelque chose ! » l'accusa l'héritier Potter avec une moue boudeuse.

- « Je sais seulement qu'elle sera bien occupée dans les mois qui viendront et qu'elle a tout mon soutien pour mener à bien son… entreprise » fit innocemment le directeur de Poudlard.

Le professeur d'histoire de la magie fronça les sourcils, manifestement insatisfait mais sachant pertinemment qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de sa sœur ou de son aîné. Un bref coup d'œil vers Severus lui confirma que le brun ténébreux ne semblait pas dans la confidence – quoique son air impassible eut pu signifier toute sorte de choses. Le regard de Megan suivit le même chemin et s'attarda un instant sur la silhouette élégante et mystérieuse de son amant. Elle ne lui avait rien dit non plus et s'en sentait presque plus coupable que vis-à-vis de Chloé, de Draco ou de ses frères et sœur. Mais, quelque part, elle ne pouvait encore moins se confier à lui… Elle avait bien trop peur de le décevoir.

- « Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé des examens cette année ? » s'enquit Filius, dirigeant, sans le savoir, la conversation vers un terrain moins dangereux.

Aussitôt, une conversation animée s'engagea autour de ce sujet pour le plus grand soulagement de la jeune femme aux boucles ébène. Elle adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Albus et un autre, plus discret au maître des potions qui lui répondit par un regard bref mais empli d'une profonde affection. Et de quelque chose comme de l'appréciation, une étincelle de désir qui était maintenant familière et illuminait ses yeux d'onyx de la plus délicieuse des façons selon l'avis de Megan. Alors que ses pommettes prenaient une légère teinte rosée, la ravissante sorcière examina sa vaguement tenue, s'interrogeant en quoi elle pouvait attirer l'admiration de son amant. Son geste n'échappa pas à Blaise qui secoua doucement la tête, mi-amusé mi-contrarié.

Le brun était devenu, au cours de ces derniers mois, relativement proche de la jolie descendante de Merlin. Un respect et une affection mutuelle les avaient conduits à de longues discussions, autour d'un thé ou dans le parc du château, sur des sujets très divers. Ils s'étaient trouvé un intérêt commun pour tout ce qui concernait l'éducation des jeunes enfants et pour les écrits de Tolkien – en particuliers la trilogie du Seigneurs des anneaux. Sans compter que la relation du professeur d'Arithmancie avec le meilleur ami de la sorcière aux yeux de jade les avait encore rapprochés. Blaise considérait à présent Megan comme une amie et appréciait énormément la jeune femme. Il avouait même volontiers l'admirer pour ce qu'elle avait fait et pour ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

L'héritier Zambini – bien que davantage porté sur les blonds narcissiques – ne pouvait donc pas comprendre qu'elle puisse douter à ce point de ses propres attraits. D'autant qu'elle avait tout même l'exploit de charmer le grand Severus Snape et de le mener par le bout du nez. En ce moment même, elle était plus que ravissante dans une élégante robe de satin gris perle à col cheminée qui suggérait avec sensualité les contours harmonieux de sa silhouette. Le vêtement s'arrêtait juste au dessus du genoux pour dévoiler de longues jambes joliment galbées puis d'adorables petits escarpins noirs. Dans un soucis de modestie plus de confort, du moins c'est ce que soupçonnait Blaise, Megan avait également recouvert ses épaules d'une courte cape de satin noir brodée de sequins qui étincelaient à la lumière des chandelles.

Ses boucles ébène retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules, encadrant un visage de porcelaine aux traits fins et mutins, tandis que le fin papillon d'argent qui y était fixé donnait une touche d'espièglerie à cet agréable tableau. Vraiment, il n'y avait bien qu'elle pour se demander ce que Severus – et un certain nombre d'élèves songea le jeune homme, amusé – pouvaient lui trouver. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'élèves…

- « Mademoiselle Potter ? » fit un jeune garçon brun que l'ancien Serpentard identifia comme un Griffondor de cinquième année.

L'adolescent était accompagné d'une rouquine, une Serdaigle, de la même année et de deux autres jeunes étudiants de la classe inférieure – appartenant respectivement aux maisons Poufsouffle et Serpentard – tous dans un état de nervosité plus ou moins avancé. D'après leurs tenues respectives, Blaise devinait les trois membres masculins de ce groupe descendaient de familles typiquement sorcières alors que la jeune rousse, avec sa légère robe de coton bleu pastel, avait des origines définitivement moldues.

- « Oui ? » firent Megan et Amber dans un bel ensemble tandis que les jumelles Potter se retournaient de concert.

- « Heu… nous voudrions parler à… à mademoiselle Megan Potter » balbutia l'étudiant, les pommettes rouges et les yeux baissés.

- « Bien sûr, Seth » répondit la professeur de DCFM avec un doux sourire, « que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

- « Nous voulions… herm… nous voulions vous… vous remercier pour… » articula tant bien que mal le jeune Seth en question, visiblement très nombreux.

La rouquine – Alicia reconnut Megan – soupira, agacée, et leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre la suite de son camarade.

- « Nous voulions vous remercier, mademoiselle, pour les livres et le reste » expliqua la jeune fille avec davantage d'assurance. « Ils nous ont beaucoup aider » ajouta t'elle en souriant.

- « Et aussi, vous allez nous manquer » intervint l'élève de Serpentard, un blondinet à l'air timide mais vif, après que son compagnon blond lui ai donné un léger coup de coude.

- « Oh, Paul… » souffla la jeune femme au regard émeraude, émue par sa déclaration et ne sachant quoi répondre. « Je suis touchée et contente de savoir que mes conseils aient pu vous aider » finit-elle donc par déclarer en ébouriffant gentiment les boucles blondes de son élève qui ne pensa pas à protester, trop occupé à rougir. « Mais je crois qu'en tant que professeur je suis un peu là pour ça » fit-elle avec une pointe d'humour et un air taquin.

- « Oui… » acquiesça le petit brun de Serpentard, prenant enfin la parole. « Cependant, nous avons vraiment apprécié vos cours et nous tenions à vous le dire. Nous allons vous regretter mademoiselle » conclut-il cérémonieusement avec un air sérieux et une pose élégante sans prétention qui rendirent fier le maître des potions.

Ses petits Serpentard savaient vraiment se tenir. Toutefois il était encore plus fier de la superbe sorcière aux yeux de jade qui souriait à présent, le regard brillant d'émotion. Elle était radieuse et elle était à lui.

xxx

_3 juillet 2005_

- « Ils vont me manquer… » fit Megan avec une touche de mélancolie alors qu'elle observait les derniers élèves monter dans le train rouge qui les ramèneraient à Londres.

Un peu plus loin sur le quai, un rouquin et une petite brune, deux de ses sixièmes années, la saluèrent de grands gestes de la main auxquels elle répondit volontiers avec un sourire sincère et un brin amusé.

- « Pas à moi » répliqua Severus, juste derrière elle, de sa voix de velours, sur un ton qui se voulait sarcastique mais qui ne parvenait pas à dissimuler totalement la vague affection qu'il éprouvait en fait pour les adolescents – aussi stupides et désespérants soient-ils – qu'il avait la charge d'éduquer.

- « Menteur » murmura doucement la jeune femme en levant vers lui un regard mutin.

Le sombre maître des potions arqua un élégant sourcil en signe d'étonnement et la toisa un instant avant d'esquisser un sourire.

- « Oseriez-vous mettre en doute mon honnêteté, mademoiselle Potter ? » s'enquit-il avec une gravité feinte.

- « Moi ? Jamais… » répondit innocemment la jeune femme, ses yeux émeraude pétillant de malice accrochant les siens.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, perdus dans le regard de l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres, savourant le simple plaisir de pouvoir partager quelques piques – qui ressemblaient davantage à une parade amoureuse qu'à un quelconque conflit.

- « Oh, s'il vous plaît, trouvez vous une chambre ! » râla Draco, taquin, en les rejoignant.

Le beau brun ténébreux, hermétique au français, fronça les sourcils alors que Megan, rieuse, gratifia le jeune Malfoy d'une grimace avant de s'emparer de la main de son amant et de l'entraîner vers le château. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient confortablement installés dans les quartiers de la ravissante professeur de DCFM. Severus caressait distraitement les boucles ébène de la sorcière lovée contre lui tout en observant la pièce qui lui était devenue agréablement familière. Il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que, dès la semaine prochaine, ils redeviendraient vides et impersonnels. Son regard onyx s'attarda sur la toile qui reposait sur le chevalet et il sourit avec tendresse en songeant au moment où la jeune femme avait décidé de se mettre à la peinture abstraite.

Non sans succès d'ailleurs. Il aimait beaucoup ses dernières créations. Dans les tons chaleureux de pourpre, d'ocre et de violet, elles avaient pour sujets des formes géométriques et des motifs enfantins tels que des cœurs ou de simples silhouettes d'animaux. Mais à présent les tubes de peintures, les pinceaux et autres ustensiles avaient été rangés. Quelques carton, à moitié faits, abandonnés ça et là rappelaient douloureusement à l'ex-espion que les jours bénis dans cette sorte de bulle protectrice qu'était Poudlard touchaient à leur fin. Il n'en avait pas encore discuté avec sa cadette. Discuté de ce qu'ils feraient après. Il pensait, espérait en tous cas, que leur relation continuerait et, avec un peu de chance, s'épanouirait au fil du temps mais il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'étaient les projets de Megan pour cet été.

- « Sev', je me demandais… » fit justement la jeune femme, interrompant ainsi ses réflexions, d'une voix qui trahissait une certaine appréhension.

- « Oui ? » la pressa t'il doucement en posant sur elle un regard tendre.

- « Je sais que c'est un peu tôt pour… disons pour envisager de vivre ensemble mais je… ça ne se termine pas maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit la descendante de Merlin avec une telle vulnérabilité que, malgré le sérieux de la situation, l'homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- « Sauf si c'est ce que tu veux, » offrit Severus, alors qu'il frottait affectueusement son nez contre la tempe de Megan, « non, ça… ça commence ici » l'assura t'il en resserrant ses bras autour de sa taille fine.

Le professeur de potion sentit la jolie sorcière soupirer de soulagement contre sa nuque et se demanda, pour la centième fois au bas mot, comment diable pouvait-elle être aussi peu sûre d'elle.

- « Bien » souffla la jolie sauveuse du monde sorcier avant de lever vers lui un regard plein d'espoir et un adorable petit sourire qui le fit fondre. « Je vais sans doute devoir passer deux ou trois jours au manoir et puis je retournerais à Paris » exposa t'elle en jouant nerveusement avec le bord de la chemise de son amant. « Mais je… enfin, j'aimerais qu'on se voit et aussi, il y a des endroits que je voudrais te faire découvrir et… partager avec toi et… »

'… Par Merlin, pourquoi est-ce si difficile ?' continua t'elle dans sa tête. Elle n'avait certes pas une grande expérience des relations amoureuses mais il lui semblait que cela avait été nettement plus aisé avec Darian. Pas plus naturel ou plus agréable, mais moins compliqué, comme si moins de choses avaient été en jeu. Ce qui, tout bien considéré, était effectivement le cas. Elle n'avait jamais désespérément voulu être avec le vampire, elle s'était juste laissée séduire par lui en quelque sorte. Avec Severus s'était différent parce qu'elle avait peur de le perdre, parce qu'il lui ressemblait tellement et en même temps si peu, parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui et parce que, oui, elle l'aimait. Et c'était effrayant.

- « Je vais bientôt rejoindre mon cottage dans le Perthshire pour les vacances, » reprit son aîné, comprenant, dans une certaine mesure, son trouble, « mais je serais ravi de te le faire visiter, de passer du temps avec toi et voir où cela va nous emmener » déclara t'il sincèrement avant de déposer un doux baiser sur les boucles ébène de Megan qui avait enfoui son visage dans son cou.

Le fait est qu'il ne souhaitait davantage que de ne plus jamais être séparé de la jeune femme. Ne serait-ce qu'une nuit. Mais, tout comme elle, il était bien conscient qu'ils n'étaient pas encore prêts pour ça et, qu'à ce stade, leur relation n'y survivrait pas. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient tous les deux fièrement indépendants. Du moins, ils l'étaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre…

- « Un cottage ? » s'enquit la sorcière aux yeux de jade, curieuse. « Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé » fit-elle en s'écartant légèrement de son amant.

Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'accusation dans sa voix, il s'agissait uniquement d'une constatation. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis un mois et ne pouvaient décemment pas tout connaître des secrets de l'autre. D'ailleurs Megan n'était pas sûre que tout connaître des secrets de l'autre soit réellement un gage de réussite dans une relation.

- « C'est une petite maison de plein pied près de Crail, dans le Fife que j'ai acheté peu après que Voldemort ait disparu, la première fois » expliqua le maître des potions, le regard dans le vague, tout en caressant doucement la nuque de sa jeune amante.

Il était bien conscient qu'il s'agissait là d'un sujet sensible, aussi bien pour elle que pour lui. Elle semblait prendre la renaissance du Seigneur des ténèbres, après cette première attaque et ses conséquences, comme un échec personnel… Sans prendre en compte le fait qu'elle n'avait que quinze mois à l'époque.

- « J'avais besoin d'un endroit où je pourrais m'isoler lorsque je ne serais pas à Poudlard. La sérénité, le calme et la beauté des lieux m'ont tout de suite séduit » confessa Severus à mi-voix, savourant un instant la sensation de la jeune femme contre son torse, son parfum sucré, son souffle chaud dans son cou et le confortable silence autour d'eux. « J'ai demandé à Albus d'y installer des boucliers et voilà… Ce n'est pas très grand, mais confortable : un salon, une salle à manger, une cuisine, une chambre, un bureau et un laboratoire de potion » décrivit-il avec un léger sourire. « Il y a aussi un petit jardin où je fais pousser quelques plantes pour mes potions » ajouta le beau brun ténébreux avec une pointe de malice.

Il était étrangement heureux de partager ça avec la sorcière aux boucles ébène. Elle serait la première personne, à part Albus, à pénétrer dans ce qu'il considérait un peu comme son jardin secret. Mais il aimait l'idée de la savoir là-bas, à Spinner's End, avec lui. Il était persuadé que sa présence – vive, rayonnante, enivrante mais aussi parfois discrète et tendre – redonnerait au cottage quelque chose qui lui manquait singulièrement. Une chaleur, une âme, une vie… Quelque chose qui ferait qu'il s'y sente réellement chez lui, qu'il ait envie d'y venir pour retrouver quelqu'un et non plus pour fuir les autres. L'homme au regard noir se demanda brièvement depuis quand la seule présence de cette jeune femme aux yeux émeraude faisait de n'importe quel lieu un endroit où il se sentait bien, mais un léger mouvement de la personne en question lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées.

- « J'ai hâte de voir ça » fit Megan, mutine, en fronçant son nez d'une manière tout à fait délicieuse selon son amant.

- « Et moi j'ai hâte de te voir là-bas » souffla sensuellement l'ex-espion à son oreille avant d'en mordiller délicatement le lobe.

- « Hummm… » soupira la professeur de DCFM en signe d'appréciation, les paupières closes et les joues rosies alors que sa respiration s'accélérait dangereusement.

Severus sourit devant la vision au combien délectable de sa jeune amante ainsi offerte avant de venir capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre qui devint très rapidement passionné. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, les sens enflammés et le cœur battant, avant de se séparer et d'échanger un regard chargé de désir.

- « Chambre ? » s'enquit le beau brun ténébreux, tout en se félicitant de réussir à conserver un soupçon de cohérence alors que tout son être était tourné vers l'adorable elfe étendue sous lui.

- « Chambre » acquiesça sa cadette, le souffle court et le sourire aux lèvres.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, la maître des potions se releva vivement avant de se pencher pour prendre sa compagne dans ses bras, à la façon d'une jeune mariée, de la porter dans la pièce attenante d'un pas conquérant et de refermer la porte de la chambre d'un coup de pied bien placé.

xxx

_6 juillet 2005_

Megan leva légèrement son visage, l'exposant aux doux rayons du soleil qui jouaient dans ses boucles ébène. Les paupières closes et un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle savoura un instant la chaude caresse de l'astre du jour avant de poser son regard sur les enfants s'égayant autour d'elle. Elle réajusta ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et sourit encore davantage devant le charmant tableau que formait une petite fratrie à quelques pas du banc sur lequel elle était assise en cette fin d'après-midi dans l'un des petits jardins qui bordaient le Champ de Mars. Un ballon roula à ses pieds et elle le renvoya gentiment à sa jeune propriétaire – une adorable fillette de trois ou quatre ans aux boucles d'or – qui la remercia d'un large sourire édenté. La jeune femme aux yeux de jade reporta finalement son attention sur le livre entre ses mains et continua sa lecture.

C'est ainsi que la trouva Narcissia alors qu'elle pénétra dans le jardin, vingt minutes plus tard. L'aristocrate, très élégante dans son léger tailleur blanc parfaitement taillé, prit un instant pour observer sa jeune amie. Sa cadette était ravissante avec son bermuda kaki et son bustier vieux rose assorti à ses sandales, ses longues boucles ébène simplement rassemblées dans un fichu de la même couleur. La blonde secoua la tête avec affection en s'avançant vers la jeune descendante de Merlin et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle sourit en constatant le manque de surprise que son geste provoqua chez Megan. La jeune femme semblait avoir été conscience de sa présence depuis un moment même si elle n'en avait rien manifesté. Ah, la magie des gênes elfiques…

- « Bonjour, Cissia' » lança l'ex-professeur de DCFM en levant vers elle un regard espiègle tandis qu'elle rangeait son livre le petit sac en tissu kaki qui trônait sur ses genoux.

- « Bonjour, chérie » fit l'épouse de Lucius Malfoy alors qu'elle déposait un baiser sur le front de son amie avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. « Alors, tu n'es pas trop triste de quitter Poudlard et tes élèves ? » s'enquit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- « Un peu… » admit la sorcière aux boucles sombres, un brin mélancolique. « J'étais bien là-bas et ça me plaisait beaucoup d'enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal aux étudiants mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais vraiment faire… » élabora t'elle en jouant distraitement avec son pendentif en forme de licorne. « J'ai appris beaucoup et j'ai vécu des choses très… intéressantes » fit Megan, les pommettes roses au souvenir du confortable lit aux draps de soie qu'elle n'avait quitté que quelques heures auparavant après une délicieuse petite sieste plutôt 'agitée' en compagnie de Severus. « Mais ce que nous sommes en train de mettre en place, là, c'est un rêve qui se réalise » conclut-elle, rayonnante.

- « J'en suis heureuse, chérie » répondit chaleureusement son aînée en pressant doucement sa main dans la sienne.

- « Malteser ? » proposa soudainement la jeune Potter alors qu'elle lui tendait un petit paquet rouge contenant de petites sphères chocolatées.

Narcissia rit doucement en secouant ses boucles blondes avant d'accepter une friandise et de la porter à sa bouche.

- « Délicieux » déclara t'elle après avoir avaler le bonbon, rieuse.

- « En effet… » acquiesça l'éducatrice de jeunes enfants, d'un ton d'une gravité feinte, dans une imitation assez réussie de son amant, avant d'éclater de rire.

L'aristocrate, heureuse de voir sa cadette aussi radieuse, se contenta de sourire avec amusement. Elle se doutait, quelque part, de la raison de cette bonne humeur – à savoir un grand brun ténébreux à l'humour sarcastique – et en était ravie. Aussi improbable que cette relation lui aurait semblé il y a quelques années, elle trouvait cela 'juste'. Merlin savait qu'ils méritaient d'être heureux, tous les deux. Ils avaient sacrifié trop de choses à une guerre qui les dépassait. Et ils en avaient très certainement le potentiel, ensemble. Cependant, ses instincts maternels émettaient tout de même, de manière sporadique, des doutes quant à la longévité et à l'issue d'une telle liaison alors que la jeune femme, qu'elle en venait presque à considérer comme sa fille, était encore si jeune et si pleine d'insécurités.

Megan était certes beaucoup plus mûre que nombre d'adultes. Elle avait certes vécu des choses terribles qui l'avaient obligées à grandir plus vite. Et elle était certes dotée d'une vive intelligence, d'une énergie et d'une générosité que venaient épauler bon nombre d'autres qualités. Mais, par certains côtés, elle demeurait une enfant. Une enfant qui avait besoin d'être rassurée, protégée, aimée et soutenue. Severus serait capable et ne demanderait pas mieux que de lui apporter tout cela, si elle en faisait la demande. Ce n'était pas le problème. En revanche, la blonde pensait que sa cadette devait, avant de réellement s'engager, régler certains conflits intérieurs qui menaçaient son fragile équilibre et apprendre à se faire confiance.

- « Alors, tu es prête pour notre rendez-vous au ministère ? » s'enquit finalement l'aristocrate au regard gris avec un doux sourire, reléguant ces pensées dans un coin de son esprit.

- « Oui, oui » répondit vivement la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, précédemment perdue dans la contemplation du jeu d'un petit garçon brun qui, vacillant sur ses jambes, courrait après les pigeons et riait avec délice dès que l'un d'eux s'envolait.

Narcissia suivit sa ligne de vision et son sourit s'élargit davantage. L'attention et la sincère affection que Megan portait aux enfants l'attendrissaient toujours. Elle imaginait sans peine le jour où sa cadette serait mère et le bonheur qu'elle aurait à materner… En fait, elle soupçonnait que la sorcière aux yeux de jade y songeait déjà mais n'osait pas évoquer l'idée.

- « En fait non, » se reprit la fille de James et de Lily en se tournant vers sa compagne, « je suis terriblement nerveuse » confessa t'elle avec une petite grimace qui traduisait bien la nervosité qui l'habitait si souvent mais qu'elle n'exprimait que très rarement.

- « Ce n'est qu'une formalité, chérie » la rassura gentiment son aînée, « nous avons déjà l'aval du premier ministre et toutes les autorisations… » continua t'elle en l'invitant à se lever. « La signature de ce document ne fera qu'officialiser les choses. Le bureau de l'Education ne sert quasiment plus depuis des siècles. Après Poudlard personne n'a vu l'intérêt d'ouvrir d'autres écoles » expliqua Lady Malfoy alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le point de transplanement le plus proche.

- « C'est étrange » souffla la jeune femme à ses côtés. « Je crois que jusqu'ici, le projet ne me semblait encore que ça… un simple projet. Et maintenant, il va se réaliser. C'est déroutant et enivrant à la fois » déclara t'elle en glissant machinalement un bras sous celui de l'aristocrate. « Un peu effrayant aussi… Et puis il y a encore tant de choses à faire, des gens à contacter, de protocoles à établir, de matériel à choisir… » fit Megan, non sans une certaine angoisse.

- « Tout ira bien, chérie » la conforta Narcissia, souriante. « Nous avons encore le temps d'y penser. Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras très bien » annonça t'elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de contradiction.

La sorcière aux boucles ébène sourit à son tour et adopta un air mutin.

- « Tu as raison, allons botter les fesses à ses bureaucrates et après je t'invite à dîner dans la meilleure crêperie de la rue du Montparnasse » lança t'elle avec entrain.

- « Avec plaisir » répondit la blonde, clairement amusée.

- « Au fait, » fit encore Megan, quelques mètres plus loin, espiègle, « Edith Wharton est toujours aussi traumatisante… »

- « Tu n'as aucun goût » répliqua son aînée en faisant mine d'être désespérée.

- « Jane Austen Power ! » s'écria la jolie descendante de Merlin, les yeux pétillant de malice, en faisant se retourner quelques passants étonnés. « Oups… »

Le rire cristallin de Narcissia se perdit dans la chaude brise estivale tandis qu'elles s'éloignaient sur l'avenue de la Motte-Piquet.

xxx

_11 juillet 2005_

- « Théo ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? » s'enquit lentement Megan, le nez froncé et les lèvres pincées, d'un ton condescendant qui n'augurait rien de bon, en désignant d'un doigt l'engin qui occupait une bonne partie du trottoir.

- « Oh, tu veux parler de ma vespa ? » fit le jeune homme brun en question, comme si il n'y avait rien de plus naturel au monde, tandis qu'il refermait la porte de l'immeuble derrière lui.

- « Précisément » déclara la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, non sans une légère pointe de sarcasme, alors qu'elle fixait son ami d'un regard peu avenant où dansait tout de même une étincelle décidemment malicieuse.

Et en effet, une vespa rutilante, de ce bleu turquoise aux reflets métallisés si particulier qui rappelait celle de Snoopy si les souvenirs de Megan étaient justes, trônait fièrement sur le bitume de cette petite rue du cinquième arrondissement.

- « J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour elle en Italie et je voulais te faire une surprise, n'est-elle pas magnifique ? » s'enthousiasma le joueur de Quidditch en couvant le deux-roues d'un regard que l'on pouvait qualifier de… tendre.

Sa compagne haussa un sourcil dubitatif et se demanda, en soupirant, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire qu'une homme parfaitement normal et sain d'esprit puisse parler d'une machine motorisé avec autant d'affection dans la voix que s'il parlait de la femme de sa vie. C'était totalement incompréhensible mais elle se consola en songeant que la logique féminine était également très obscure du point de vue masculin et que sur ce point, au moins, hommes et femmes étaient égaux. Ils n'avaient aucuns moyens de comprendre l'autre sexe. Faisant donc fis de son incrédulité et de sa réticence première, Megan accepter d'admirer la 'bête'. Elle ne put que sourire en admettant qu'elle avait toujours eu un petit faible pour ce moyen de transport qui avait été, au fil des ans, un symbole d'élégance et de modernisme.

Elle pouvait faire confiance à Théo pour ça. Il restait un Nott avant tout et il n'aurait jamais ramené une Harley Davisson – non pas qu'elle ait eu quoique ce soit contre les grosses cylindrées mais bon… D'ailleurs, en toute objectivité et d'après les regards énamourés que lui jetaient les jeunes femmes en passant, le brun faisait son petit effet aux côtés du « bolide ». Il fallait dire qu'avec son jean élimé, à la coupe impeccable, qui moulait très avantageusement son fessier, sa chemise noire qui laissait deviner des abdos parfaits, son sourire charmeur, ses lunettes de soleil et ses cheveux habilement décoiffés qui lui donnait un petit air sauvage, il était incroyablement sexy. Bien que cette perfection soit tout à fait perdue pour son amie qui notait ses détails avec un détachement clinique sans pouvoir s'empêcher de songer au beau brun ténébreux, accessoirement son amant, qu'elle avait vu la veille et qui lui manquait déjà.

- « Elle est jolie » consentit finalement à déclarer la sorcière au regard émeraude en effleurant le cuir de la selle du bout des doigts.

- « Jolie ?!? Jolie ?!? » s'insurgea le batteur, l'air faussement outré. « Elle n'est pas jolie, elle est superbe ! » rectifia t'il en toisant son amie avec une indignation feinte.

- « Si tu veux… » lui accorda Megan, l'air mutin. « Si on y allait maintenant ? » suggéra t'elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Ils avaient rendez-vous avec Draco, Blaise, Aurore, Chloé et Antoine dans un petit restaurant près de la Comédie Française à l'occasion du retour de voyage de noces de ces derniers qui venaient de passer quinze jours en Russie.

- « Le carrosse de mademoiselle est avancé » fit Théo avec emphase en montrant la vespa d'une main alors que, de l'autre, il tendait un casque à son amie.

La jeune femme aux boucles ébène le regarda un instant, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, mi-incrédule mi-blasée, avant de contempler sa tenue. Sa ravissante petite robe à taille empire en soie noire mêlée d'organza – que Darian lui avait offerte et qui avait du lui coûter une petite fortune – n'était définitivement pas adaptée à ce type de moyen de transport. Pas plus que ses charmants petits escarpins noirs et argent fermés d'un nœud en satin – des Manolo Blahnik… on est fan de 'Sex and the City' ou on ne l'est pas.

- « Heu, Théo, je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air rabat-joie mais je ne suis pas sûre que se soit une très bonne idée » tenta diplomatiquement la sorcière aux yeux de jade en jouant distraitement avec une mèche noire qui venait encadrer son visage alors que les autres étaient remontées sur sa nuque.

- « Ttttt, princesse… » soupira le beau brun, en secouant doucement la tête, avant de prendre un ton professoral. « Tu es une sorcière ou pas ? »

- « Théo ! » le gronda Megan, taquine tandis qu'elle jetait un bref coup d'œil aux alentours afin de vérifier que personne n'avait attendu son ami.

Bien que même si qui que se soit avait surpris cette conversation, il n'en aurait sans doute rien pensé de compromettant pour le monde sorcier. La jeune femme scruta à nouveau l'engin infernal puis sa robe avant de se résigner à lancer un sort silencieux qui permettrait de préserver le vêtement. Elle enfila ensuite le casque avec résignation – un sort viendrait à bout de toutes les horreurs qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire à son pauvre chignon.

- « Allez, viens, princesse » l'invita son ami en lui tendant galamment une main pour l'aider à enfourcher la vespa. « Ça se conduit comme un balai » fit-il ensuite alors qu'il montait devant elle et passait son propre casque.

- « Oui, eh bien je te conseillerais d'aller moins vite que sur ton balai si tu ne veux pas que je t'ensorcelle… » le menaça l'ex-professeur de DCFM, mi-taquine mi-sérieuse, en s'accrochant à la taille du joueur de Quidditch tandis qu'il mettait le moteur en route.

- « A vos ordres, princesse ! » s'exclama le brun, moqueur avant de démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues, arrachant un cri étranglé et un chapelet de jurons étouffés à sa passagère.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils arrivaient à destination, sains et saufs. Après quelques récriminations de Megan, quelques éclats de rire de Théo et un ou deux sorts bien placés, ils étaient présentables et rentraient rejoindre leurs amis déjà attablés dans la brasserie. La salle principale de l'établissement était claire et chaleureuse avec ses murs ocre peints à la chaux, ses fresques aux couleurs pastelles, ses vitraux à motifs floraux et ses nappes violines… Les sept amis étaient installés à une table isolée, légèrement en retrait, où ils pouvaient discuter en toute tranquillité autour de l'apéritif.

- « Alors, ce voyage ? » attaqua Aurore, le sourire aux lèvres et un verre de jus de tomate, d'où dépassait une branche de céleri, à la main.

- « Magnifique ! » répondit aussitôt Chloé, clairement extatique, alors qu'Antoine, à ses côtés, souriait sereinement. « C'était superbe… » continua la jeune irlandaise, les yeux perdus dans le vague. « Saint-Pétersbourg est vraiment magique, le palais de l'Ermitage est génial, celui de Catherine II aussi, vous verriez sa chambre… et la cathédrale Notre-Dame de Kazan est grandiose » élabora t'elle, rayonnante, avant de pousser un soupir. « J'aimerais y retourner, trois jours c'est beaucoup trop court. Oh, et à Moscou, j'ai adoré la place rouge et le Kremlin même si le musée Pouchkine est merveilleux… » expliqua t'elle avec entrain tandis que les autres buvaient ses paroles.

La libraire aux boucles brunes prit une gorgée de coca light après avoir trinqué avec Megan, qui buvait la même chose, puis reprit son récit.

- « En fait, je crois que j'ai préféré le voyage en Transsibérien » déclara t'elle, souriante, en se remémorant des souvenirs visiblement très agréables. « Neuf jours dans un décor de rêve avec des paysages splendides » souffla la jeune mariée, les yeux brillant d'émotions. « On est passé à Irkoutsk et par le lac Baïkal avant d'arriver à Vladivostok, je vous montrerais les photos… » conclut-elle avec espièglerie alors que le serveur arrivait pour prendre leur commande.

- « Mesdames, Messieurs, vous avez choisi ? » s'enquit ce dernier en sortant son stylo.

- « Mais certainement… » répondit Draco, tout sourire, après avoir consulté les autres.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les quatre jeunes hommes s'étaient rassemblés à un bout de la table pour parler Quidditch autour de cafés noirs alors que les trois jeunes femmes occupaient l'autre en se partageant une assiette de profiteroles à l'ancienne.

- « Je crois bien que ce sont les meilleures que j'ai jamais mangé… » souffla la jolie rousse avec un air extatique.

- « Hum… c'est délicieux » approuva Megan, les paupières closes en savourant la cuillérée qu'elle venait de porter à sa bouche.

- « Alors, comment ça se passe avec 'tu sais qui' ? » l'interrogea Chloé, curieuse, d'un ton de conspirateur.

- « Bien » répondit la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, prise de court par la question. « C'est vraiment… différent de ce que j'avais avec Darian » élabora t'elle alors qu'elle reposait son couvert, « mais d'une façon si merveilleuse que parfois j'ai peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'au réveil je l'aie perdu » avoua la sorcière aux yeux de jade. « J'adore être avec lui, il est si… »

Elle s'interrompit un moment, ne sachant comment décrire cet homme qui était devenu son univers en seulement quelques mois et qu'elle pensait être 'le' bon.

- « … parfait avec tout ses défauts » conclut l'ex-professeur de DCFM avec un sourire mutin mais sincère, les yeux rieurs. « Il est intelligent, tendre, cultivé, fort, drôle de cette manière sarcastique qui me fait toujours rire, attentif et tellement sexy… » ajouta t'elle, taquine, après une petite pause. « Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer ça, en fait » confessa la ravissante anglaise, pensive.

- « On dirait l'homme idéal » souligna Aurore, qui avait été mise dans la confidence lors du mariage de Chloé, avec malice.

- « Oh, il peut aussi être obtus, blessant, renfermé et secret » concéda Megan en dessinant des arabesques sur la buée qui entourait son verre de soda. « Mais moi aussi… »

- « En effet » confirma l'irlandaise aux boucles brunes avec emphase, espiègle.

La descendante de Merlin lui tira puérilement la langue pour toute réplique puis les trois amies éclatèrent de rire, s'attirant des regard étonnés de la part de leurs compagnons qu'elles rassurèrent d'un geste de la main.

- « Nous allons passer le week-end prochain dans son cottage, en Ecosse, à la campagne, près de Crail » avoua la jeune Potter, l'air radieuse à cette perspective. « Je n'y suis encore jamais allée alors j'appréhende un peu mais en même temps je suis impatiente » confessa t'elle, non sans une certaine trépidation.

- « C'est compréhensible » fit la rouquine, souriante, tandis que la charmante libraire hochait la tête – sa bouche étant occupée par une généreuse bouchée de profiteroles – pour montrer qu'elle partageait l'avis de son amie.

La conversation dévia ensuite sur les sujets les plus divers. Aurore parla des dernières affaires les plus improbables qu'elle avait traitées. Chloé demanda leur avis sur certains livres qu'elle comptait commander pour sa librairie. Megan réussit, avec plus ou moins de succès, à éluder leurs questions, devenues pressantes, sur ses projets futurs en leur promettant de les mettre au courrant dès qu'elle le pourrait – ce qui, concrètement, ne l'engageait pas à grand-chose. Finalement, il était minuit passé lorsqu'ils quittèrent la brasserie. Les sept jeunes gens décidèrent d'un commun accord de rentrer à pied jusqu'au loft des Malfoy, Potter et Nott pour profiter de cette délicieuse soirée de juillet et du spectacle des bords de Seine illuminés. De là, les autres pourraient ensuite regagner leurs habitations via le réseau de cheminette.

Draco, Antoine et Théo – qui avait réduit sa précieuse vespa et l'avait glissée dans sa poche – marchaient en tête d'un bon pas, se remémorant des anecdotes de leurs études passées à Beauxbâtons. Blaise et Aurore suivaient, plongés dans une conversation des plus animées au sujet d'une nouvelle loi du droit sorcier qui venait d'être abrogée par le Magenmagot. Megan et Chloé fermaient la marche, bras dessus bras dessous, en partageant un silence confortable jusqu'à ce que la sorcière au regard émeraude se décide à le briser.

- « Chlo', comment tu as su que tu aimais Antoine ? Je veux dire, comment as-tu su que tu l'aimais vraiment et que c'est avec lui que tu voulais faire ta vie ? » s'enquit-elle à voix basse sans pouvoir dissimuler la nervosité et l'angoisse qui sembler flotter autour de sa question comme une ombre menaçante.

La jolie brunette considéra un instant son amie, plus pâle que d'ordinaire, et pressa son bras avec affection avant de répondre. La question n'était pas simple. Elle avait conscience de ce qui se jouait ici pour Megan et savait qu'elle devait se montrer prudente, mais sincère, dans l'explication qui allait suivre.

- « Je suppose qu'on ne sait jamais vraiment, peut-être quand il m'a demandé en mariage et que je n'ai pas hésité une seconde avant de répondre oui parce que ça semblait si naturel et si juste… » commença la jeune libraire, le regard dans le vague. « En fait, je dirais que c'est une question de temps… Je ne crois pas au coup de foudre. J'ai appris à le connaître, j'ai aimé ce que j'ai appris et puis je l'ai aimé, lui… » continua t'elle en fixant la silhouette de son mari à quelques mètres devant elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres, avant de se tourner vers l'éducatrice de jeunes enfants. « Maintenant, si tu veux un moment précis, je dirais l'été dernier, un soir nous nous sommes disputés, je ne sais plus trop pourquoi, et puis je suis allée m'enfermer dans ma chambre, en pleurs. Il m'a laissé quelques heures puis il est venu me voir… Il n'a rien dit, il m'a juste prise dans ses bras et là j'ai su que je ne pourrais jamais lui en vouloir longtemps pour quelque chose. Dans la mesure du raisonnable bien sûr… »

- « Je comprends… » souffla la jeune femme aux boucles ébène à mi-voix, reconnaissante envers Chloé et troublée par la confession.

C'était vrai. Dans un sens, elle comprenait parfaitement ce que voulait dire son amie. Mais, en réalité, elle n'était guère plus avancée pour autant en ce qui concernait sa véritable interrogation. Pourrait-elle un jour tout pardonner à Severus de cette façon ? Le problème se poserait-il seulement ? Serait-il un jour question de mariage entre eux ? Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Pas encore. Pas déjà.

oxoOoxo

* * *

_A dans quinze jours..._


	36. Chapter 36

_Comme prévu, de retour après deux semaines, je vous poste un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude (pour vous remercier de votre patience... non pas que vous ayez eu beaucoup le choix ;-))_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je dois dire que c'est un de mes chapitres préférés (enfin, que j'ai préféré écrire)_

_Pour ne pas faillir à la courume, un énorme merci à Zaika (j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop dure :-)), Ewiliane (arg, désolée, mais tu as vu, 15 jours tout juste ! la beuglante sera pour une autre fois...), Sylnaruto (bien vu, j'espère que sa description va te plaire), Arwenn Snape (alors, dans l'ordre ça donne : merci, dans le Finistère, il n'y a pas de problème, si tu veux tout savoir j'ai 20 ans, après deux ans de fac de physique, je suis en première année d'école d'Educateur de Jeunes Enfants... ça ne te rappelle rien ? en fait je suis parisienne et fière de l'être mais j'adore Londres même si je n'y vais pas aussi souvent que je le souhaiterais), Aelwing (merci et j'espère qu'elle est bien... du moins à ton goût ;-)), Moony (je suis flattée et merci) et à Luffynette (qui d'après ce que j'ai compris s'attache à mettre une review à chaque chapitre... mais enfin j'imagine que tu vas te lasser, non ? c'est très gentil en tous cas) pour toutes leurs adorables reviews._

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_16 juillet 2005_

Megan frissonna, malgré le soleil qui illuminait cette chaude journée de juillet, alors que la sensation familière et désagréable de l'apparition se diffusait dans tout son être. Les yeux fermement clos et confortablement blottie contre le torse ferme et chaud de son amant dont l'odeur boisée et masculine lui faisait tourner la tête, elle songea vaguement que cette manière de voyager n'était peut-être pas si terrible en fin de compte…

- « Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant » fit la voix de velours de Severus, dans laquelle elle pouvait discerner une pointe d'amusement, à son oreille.

La jeune femme aux yeux de jade s'exécuta machinalement et retint avec peine une exclamation émerveillée. Le maître des potions les avait fait transplaner au sommet d'une colline d'où la vue sur la vallée en contrebas était époustouflante. Là où sa mère préférait la beauté calme et tranquille de la campagne anglaise, elle avait toujours eut un faible pour les paysages sauvages d'Ecosse avec ses reliefs changeants, ses étendues luxuriantes, ses lochs aux eaux turquoise et sa flore aux tendres couleurs pastelles. Et le paysage qui s'offrait à eux était superbe. Tout en bas, le lac reflétait les éclats du soleil, pareil à un joyau dans son écrin de verdure, tandis que de part et d'autre s'élevaient de hautes collines boisées dévoilant toute une palette de verts et de d'ocre parsemée ça et là de touches parme qui laissaient deviner un parterre de fiers chardons ou de fougères graciles.

- « C'est magnifique… » murmura la sorcière, éblouie, tandis que la douce brise faisait danser ses boucles ébène.

- « Je suis heureux que ça te plaise » répondit le beau brun ténébreux dont les bras puissants encerclaient toujours sa taille dans une étreinte affectueuse.

Sa cadette détourna son regard de l'incroyable tableau qui s'étalait à ses pieds pour le poser sur son compagnon dont le visage aux traits aristocratiques s'était adouci d'un sourire tendre. Il semblait soulagé de quelque chose, satisfait et, quelque part, réellement touché par la réaction spontanée de la jeune femme. Il replaça gentiment une mèche ébène que le vent avait faite voler puis déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Megan avant de la prendre par la main et l'inviter à le suivre sur un sentier qui semblait se perdre dans les herbes folles. Ils ne marchèrent pas plus de quelques minutes à travers les joncs et les fleurs sauvages avant de rejoindre une sorte de clairière où le terrain était plus régulier.

Au centre de ce petit plateau de verdure se dressait un charmant cottage entouré d'une clôture de bois brut qui semblait assez illusoire au milieu de nulle part mais donnait un certain cachet à l'ensemble. Un élégant 4x4 garé devant l'habitation attisa tout d'abord la curiosité de la descendante de Merlin avant qu'elle ne songe que, par ici, avoir un véhicule motorisé était essentiel, même pour un sorcier, ne serait-ce que pour se rendre en ville et ne pas attirer les soupçons des commerçants moldus. Toutefois l'idée de Severus à l'idée de cet engin la fit sourire. La maison en elle-même, typique avec ses murs blancs et son toit de tuiles noires, ne semblait pas très grande mais l'ex-professeur de DCFM ne s'y fia pas, c'était à ça que servait la magie après tout…

- « Tu viens ? » l'interpella son aîné, déjà quelques pas devant elle.

- « J'arrive » s'exclama t'elle en sortant de ses réflexions avant de le suivre – à une distance toute fois assez respectable pour lui permettre de contempler la délicieuse chute de reins de son amant moulée dans un pantalon de lin noir.

Il l'attendit sur le seuil de la porte et la lueur taquine dans son regard d'onyx indiqua à la jeune femme que son manège n'était pas tout à fait passé inaperçu. Non pas que cela ne la troubla le moins du monde. Elle prit un air canaille puis lui renvoya un adorable sourire plein de promesses qui le fit déglutir et s'éclaircir la gorge avant d'ouvrir le battant et de s'effacer pour la laisser entrer. Megan pénétra tout d'abord dans un petit hall clair au plafond haut, aux murs ocre, percés de deux fenêtres, et au sol de pierres rosées. Sur la droite, un portemanteau et une console de bois sombre encadraient une porte qui s'ouvrait sur un petit dressing. En face, une plante verte et une autre console gardaient la porte qui menait à la cuisine, ainsi que lui apprit son hôte. Enfin, la dernière, qu'ils empruntèrent, conduisait au salon.

La pièce, de belles proportions et aux murs couleur sable, était éclairée de deux baies vitrées drapées de rideaux de soie carmin. Les meubles étaient faits de bois sombre et les sièges tendus de velours rouge foncé. Couleur que l'on retrouvait dans les motifs exotiques de l'épais tapis persan où trônaient un canapé et deux fauteuils à l'air antiques mais confortables. Ceux-ci faisaient face à une imposante cheminée de pierres claires dont le manteau supportait deux chandeliers d'argent et au dessus de laquelle était accroché une superbe représentation de la vallée de Glencoe. La table basse, quant à elle, était surmontée d'un superbe bouquet de tulipes rouges autour duquel s'égayaient, pêle-mêle, un morceau de parchemin, une plume qui avait fait son temps, un bougeoir en étain et un exemplaire du Cercle des poètes disparus.

La jeune femme reconnut le piano à queue comme étant celui qui se trouvait, en temps normal, dans les quartiers du ténébreux professeur à Poudlard et il en allait de même pour la plupart des livres qui recouvraient les étagères. En tout état de cause, la pièce, très agréable à vivre, était meublée avec goût et élégance. Voyant qu'elle avait satisfait sa curiosité, Severus invita son invité à passer dans son bureau. Celui-ci reflétait la même atmosphère, chaleureuse et paisible avec une touche studieuse apportée par la montagne de parchemins qui gisaient sur la table de bois sombre et les hautes étagères qui, cette fois, couvraient l'intégralité des murs. De ce bureau, on accédait à un laboratoire de potions d'une taille très appréciable mais dans lequel Megan ne s'attarda pas.

Repassant par le selon, l'ex-espion guida sa cadette dans la salle à manger qui, bien que de taille plus réduite, était agréablement agencée et décorée dans les mêmes tons que les pièces précédentes. La cuisine était simplement pratique et légèrement dépaysante pour la jolie anglaise qui avait davantage l'habitude des ustensiles moldus, d'abord chez ses parents, puis dans son propre loft… La visite touchait à sa fin lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte qu'elle devina être celle de la chambre du maître de maison. La sorcière aux yeux émeraude s'amusa de la légère trépidation qu'elle ressentit en s'apprêtant à pénétrer dans cette pièce. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne s'était jamais retrouver dans un lit avec Severus. Et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de spécial, de symbolique dans ce geste, même si elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- « Tu comptes juste admirer la porte ou est-ce que tu vas te décider à la pousser ? » fit le séduisant professeur de potion, juste derrière elle, mi-amusé mi-moqueur.

- « Je fais monter le suspense » rétorqua la jeune femme avec espièglerie tandis que son amant haussait un sourcil dubitatif. « Quoi ? Tu es pressé ? » s'enquit-elle, un brin séductrice.

- « Petite peste… » gronda affectueusement le brun ténébreux en glissant ses mains sur les hanches de sa compagne aux boucles ébène.

- « Oui, mais ta petite peste » le contra Megan, taquine, alors qu'elle se retournait dans ses bras, adossée à la porte.

- « Ma petite peste… » approuva l'homme aux yeux d'onyx d'une voix sensuelle avant de capturer les lèvres rouges tentatrices de sa cadette dans un baiser tendre qui se fit rapidement passionné, rallumant en eux ce brasier dévastateur qui couvait depuis leur dernière rencontre.

Severus se pressa davantage contre la sauveuse du monde sorcier, ses bras encerclant sa taille fine, sa bouche dévorant la sienne avec une fièvre toujours plus intense alors qu'elle passait ses mains autour de sa nuque et le laissait contrôler le baiser avec délice et abandon. Le maître des potions chercha fébrilement la poignée, à l'aveuglette, derrière la ravissante sorcière tandis que ses lèvres descendaient le long de sa gorge, goûtant, mordillant la peau blanche avec délectation, savourant chaque gémissement qu'il lui arrachait. Il retint un cri de triomphe quand il trouva le manche de fer et l'abaissa. Le couple pénétra dans la chambre en titubant sans jamais se séparer et les amants tombèrent sur le lit dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes, abandonnant derrière eux diverses pièces de tissu…

Ce n'est qu'une bonne plus tard que Megan, épuisée mais comblée, trouva enfin le temps d'observer la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Confortablement lovée contre son amant, ses doigts jouant distraitement avec les fins poils qui parsemaient le torse d'albâtre et bercée par les battements réguliers du cœur sous sa joue, elle laissa son regard émeraude errer autour d'elle. Le large lit tout d'abord, à baldaquin, était fait en bois d'ébène. Ses colonnes, délicatement sculptées de motifs floraux, remontaient vers le plafond jusqu'à un large dais de velours bleu roi brodé de fil d'argent d'où retombait de lourds rideaux assortis. Il était flanqué de deux tables de chevet du même bois sur chacune desquelles était posé un simple bougeoir d'argent à la poignée finement travaillée.

Sur celle de gauche, visiblement le côté où dormait Severus, se trouvait également un exemplaire relié de l'Enfer de Dante et une esquisse encadrée représentant le parc de Poudlard dont la jeune femme se souvenait avoir fait cadeau au maître des potions peu avant de quitter le château. Le fait qu'il conserve ce dessin, pourtant inachevé, si près de lui, fit naître des papillons dans l'estomac de la jeune femme et une délicieuse sensation de chaleur au creux de son cœur. En face du lit se dressait une cheminée semblable à celle du salon surmontée d'une gravure représentant les superbes vestiges de l'abbaye de Saint-Andrews. Le mur à la gauche du lit était percé d'une baie vitrée encadrée de deux fauteuils tendus du même velours bleu roi et sur le dossier de l'un deux était étendue la sévère robe professorale de Severus.

Une porte sur la droite menait sans doute à la salle de bain et à un dressing puisque la chambre était dépourvue d'armoire. Megan se rappela de la sensation moelleuse de la laine sous ses pieds et supposa qu'un tapis recouvrait le sol au pied su lit mais n'eut pas le courage de vérifier. Elle était définitivement trop bien où elle était, tout contre son amant, sous les fins draps de coton bleu… Ledit amant émit un léger rire qui résonna dans tout son torse et parvint jusqu'à la sorcière aux boucles ébène qui releva son regard vers lui, l'air interrogatif.

- « J'espère que ma maison a passé ton inspection » fit Severus d'une voix chaude aux accents taquins alors que ses longs doigts caressaient la chevelure soyeuse de sa cadette.

- « Mmm… oui » déclara cette dernière après avoir fait mine de réfléchir alors qu'elle s'étirait langoureusement. « Pour l'instant, ma pièce préférée est celle-ci » annonça t'elle, malicieuse.

- « Ah oui, vraiment ? » s'enquit l'ex-espion en haussant un sourcil ironique alors qu'il toisait sa compagne d'un air prédateur qui la fit frémir d'anticipation. « Mais je crois que je pourrais te faire apprécier les autres tout autant… » déclara t'il avant de la renverser brusquement sous lui, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise.

- « J'aimerais bien voir ça » chuchota la jeune femme, rieuse, alors qu'elle tentait, sans grande conviction, d'échapper à son emprise.

- « C'est un défi, mademoiselle Potter ? » l'interrogea le brun ténébreux, le nez enfoui dans son cou, respirant son odeur avec délice.

- « Pa… parfaitement, pro… professeur Snape » articula tant bien que mal la descendante de Merlin, tentant de conserver une pensée cohérente – ce qui s'avérait plutôt difficile sous les assauts, au combien agréables, de son amant – avant de succomber.

Finalement, il faisait déjà presque nuit lorsqu'ils quittèrent la chambre pour grignoter quelques sandwichs avant d'aller faire un tour dans les collines afin d'admirer le coucher du soleil. Bien sûr Severus avait râlé pour la forme, argumentant qu'il n'était pas romantique et que se promener au clair de lune main dans la main n'était pas dans ses habitudes, merci bien. Mais Megan l'avait efficacement réduit au silence d'un fougueux baiser. Il avait été bien plus accommodant après ça. Ainsi les deux amants se retrouvaient à contempler les étoiles, enlacés au somment de la colline sur laquelle ils avaient transplané plus tôt dans la journée.

- « C'est réellement superbe » fit la sorcière à mi-voix comme si elle avait peur de briser la magie de l'instant.

Le maître des potions resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et posa son menton sur ses boucles ébène, les yeux clos, savourant simplement la présence de la jeune femme qu'il avait appris à aimer et qui comptait, pour lui, plus que tout au monde à présent. Elle était avec lui, dans ses bras, ici, dans son jardin secret. C'était irréaliste. Merveilleusement irréaliste.

- « Merci d'avoir partagé ça avec moi, Severus… » reprit doucement l'éducatrice de jeunes enfants en se blottissant davantage contre lui.

Elle avait souvent peur des sentiments, trop forts et trop violents, qu'elle lui portait et qu'elle n'osait pas nommer. Mais à cet instant, cela semblait tellement naturel et tellement simple qu'elle en oubliait, momentanément, tous ses doutes et toutes ses appréhensions.

- « Non, merci à toi » murmura l'homme aux yeux d'onyx avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur sa tempe. « Nous devrions y aller maintenant » proposa t'il gentiment en s'écartant de sa cadette tout en conservant un bras autour de sa taille.

Ils reprirent le chemin du cottage dans un silence confortable, la douce brise nocturne caressant doucement leurs visages et les bruits étouffés de la nuit accompagnant leurs pas.

- « Si tu veux, demain nous irons à Crail » reprit le professeur Snape tandis que son pouce dessinait de petits cercles sur la hanche de Megan. « C'est un petit village de pêcheurs, je suis sûr que tu l'adorerais… Ou nous pourrions passer à Saint-Andrews si tu préfère, ce n'est qu'à une dizaine de kilomètres » suggéra t'il, soudain nerveux devant le mutisme de sa compagne.

- « J'aimerais beaucoup ça » fit la jeune femme en levant vers lui un regard brillant d'émotion qui exprimait toute son affection et sa gratitude.

Elle leva une main tremblante pour retracer du bout des doigts la pommette rugueuse de l'homme avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et déposer un baiser sur le nez de son amant. Il arrivait toujours à la surprendre… Il avait beau être sarcastique, froid, voire même insensible en apparence mais en réalité il était tellement attentif et tendre qu'elle avait souvent l'impression de ne pas le mériter. Pourtant, il était avec elle. Et elle remerciait Merlin pour ça. Enfin, c'était une façon de parler parce que Merlin, le vrai, n'avait rien à voir avec ça.

xxx

_20 juillet 2005_

- « Je pense aller étudier aux Etats-Unis l'année prochaine » annonça soudainement Grace alors qu'elle parcourait les allées du jardin de l'hôtel Biron, plus connu sous le nom du musée Rodin, en compagnie de Megan. « Je viens de finir mes études de médicomage et je voudrais continuer pour devenir guérisseuse mais je préfèrerais m'éloigner un peu, voir autre chose » expliqua t'elle en s'arrêtant un instant devant la galerie des marbres avant de se retourner vers sa grande sœur. « Il y a une très bonne école à San Francisco et je pourrait faire mon internat là-bas » continua la jeune femme, non sans une pointe de nervosité.

Pour la cadette des Potter, rien n'important plus que l'avis de cette aînée qu'elle avait idolâtrée une bonne partie de son enfance avant de s'en rapprocher d'une manière plus saine. A présent les deux sorcières étaient liées par de forts liens fraternels, un respect mutuel et une profonde affection. Elles s'adressaient souvent l'une à l'autre pour des conseils à propos de décisions importantes qu'elles devaient prendre. Quelque part, Megan se sentait plus proche de Grace que d'Amber. Sans doute parce que sa jumelle avait une relation très complice avec leur mère. Pourtant la jeune médicomage avait plus de points communs avec Lily Potter que la professeur de Runes Anciennes. De part son caractère et son choix de profession. Mais, aux gens qui félicitait la future guérisseuse pour avoir choisi de suivre les traces de sa mère, elle répliquait que ça n'avait rien à avoir, merci bien, et que si elle avait effectivement un modèle en tête, il s'agissait de sa sœur aux boucles ébène.

- « Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, » répondit finalement la sauveuse du monde sorcier avec un sourire sincère, « alors c'est parfait. Je crois également que cela se révèlera une expérience très enrichissante. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions des moldus » ajouta t'elle à voix basse avec espièglerie. « De Paris à San Francisco, on en a pour 30 secondes en portoloin » fit remarquer la sorcière plus âgée, son regard de jade pétillant de malice.

- « Oh, merci, merci ! » s'exclama sa cadette en lui sautant au cou avec ravissement.

Megan lui rendit son étreinte en songeant, un soupçon nostalgique, à ses propres 19 ans. Elle avait toujours du mal à réaliser que six années la séparaient de Grace, en tous cas depuis que cette dernière avait quitté Poudlard. Mais c'est lors de moments comme celui-ci qu'elle prenait conscience de la véritable influence qu'elle pouvait avoir sur sa jeune sœur et sur les doutes, pas si différents des siens, que celle-ci pouvait avoir. Elles étaient devenues très fortes, toutes les deux, à dresser des barrières invisibles entre elles et les autres, à cacher leurs véritables émotions. Il y avait quelque chose de triste là-dedans…

- « Ce n'est rien » déclara l'ex-professeur de DCFM alors qu'elle s'écartait légèrement de la jolie rousse avec un air taquin. « C'est papa et maman que tu devras convaincre » lui rappela t'elle, amusée par la mine boudeuse qu'adopta sa cadette.

- « C'est injuste, je suis majeure maintenant ! » râla cette dernière alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers l'hôtel Biron.

- « Tu n'auras qu'à passer après moi » suggéra la jeune femme aux boucles ébène avec une légère grimace, rieuse. « Quand ils auront appris pour Severus, je doute que quoi que se soit puisse les choquer davantage… » élabora t'elle, mi-sérieuse mi-ironique.

- « Meg'… » fit doucement Grace, toute trace d'amusement envolée, en saisissant l'angoisse et l'appréhension que son aînée tentait de dissimuler derrière cette façade enjouée. « Je suis sûre que tout ira bien. Maman apprécie Severus et papa, eh bien, il ne le déteste pas. »

- « Ce n'est pas particulièrement encourageant… » souligna Megan alors qu'elle arquait un sourcil, en signe de scepticisme, dans une réplique parfaite du célèbre maître des potions.

Toutefois les affirmations de sa sœur l'avaient momentanément déridées et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle se laissa mener à l'intérieur du musée. Les deux sœurs venaient si souvent ici qu'elles ne s'embarrassaient plus à faire mine d'observer les autres œuvres alors qu'elles se dirigeaient d'un bon pas vers 'Le Baiser'. Il s'agissait de la magnifique statue d'un couple enlacé. La pièce de marbre était une merveille de réalisme, d'émotion et de sensualité mais ce qui plaisait surtout aux jeunes sorcières c'était l'histoire derrière la sculpture. Ainsi, les amants représentés, Paolo et Francesca, étaient des personnages de l'Enfer de Dante qui avaient effectivement existé au Moyen Age en Italie. Couple adultère, Francesca ayant épousé le frère de Paolo, ils avaient été assassinés par le mari trompé, Gianciotto Malesta, puis, dans le livre, condamnés au deuxième cercle des enfers.

Cet amour interdit rappelait à Megan la légende, moins cruelle, de Psyché et l'œuvre de Canova qu'elle adorait. D'ailleurs, Rodin avait également étudié le mythe en question et la jeune femme aimait beaucoup la petite Psyché qu'il avait produite dans un style plus épurée. Enfin, après un passage rapide par l'étage, les visiteuses se retrouvèrent dans le jardin. Elles flânèrent parmi les allées de roses odorantes qui rejoignaient le penseur de Rodin, imposant comme jamais, caressé par les rayons du soleil alors que derrière lui se dressait la silhouette élégante du dôme des Invalides. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, de leurs projets pour les vacances, de leurs amis, de leurs amours, des chansons à la mode et de la dernière saison de Desperate Housewives en passant par les derniers films qu'elles avaient vus et les dernières chaussures qu'elles avaient achetées.

Alors que les jeunes femmes prenaient place à une terrasse de café et commandaient des fraises melba à se partager, la descendante de Merlin s'interrogea, pour la énième fois, sur la pertinence de révéler, ou non, à Grace le projet sur lequel elle travaillait. Elle savait que sa sœur n'hésiterait pas. Elle l'aiderait de bon cœur et s'investirait autant que possible dans cette entreprise. Mais, paradoxalement, c'est ce qui Megan freinait. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que sa cadette renonce à ses rêves à la faveur des siens. Et si elle lui parlait de ça maintenant, il y avait fort à parier que sa petite sœur déciderait de rester en Europe pour lui faire plaisir. Alors non, elle ne lui dirait rien. Pas pour l'instant. Pas à ce sujet du moins.

- « Dis-moi, Gracie, est-ce que la mère de ton amie Eve travaille toujours dans cette maison d'édition ? » s'enquit l'éducatrice de jeunes enfants entre deux bouchée de glace vanille et coulis de fruit rouge.

- « Hum, oui » répondit son interlocutrice, sa cuillère à la main. « Pourquoi ? »

- « En fait il y a ces livres que j'ai écrit… des livres pour enfants… ça fait un moment que je travaille dessus et j'aurais voulu savoir si, eh bien, ils valaient quelques choses et si, peut-être, je pourrais envisager de… les publier » expliqua Megan, rosissante, en triturant nerveusement sa serviette en papier.

C'était la première fois qu'elle avouait à quelqu'un _ce_ secret. Un secret qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur. Une part d'elle, enfantine, douce et créative, riche en mots tendres et en couleurs pastelles, qu'elle était souvent obligée de réprimer... Sauf lorsqu'elle travaillait avec les enfants songea la jeune femme avec un léger sourire.

- « Vraiment ? » s'écria Grace, l'air ravi et l'œil brillant, avec trépidation. « Oh, c'est génial ! Tu pourras me faire lire ? Je suis sûre que c'est merveilleux ! Bien sûr, je vais te donner son numéro ! Ce serait super si tu étais publié ! Elles parlent de quoi tes histoires ? Quand est-ce que tu as commencé ? » enchaîna la sorcière aux boucles auburn dans une tirade qui la laissa le souffle court.

- « Respire » la taquina son aîné, soulagée par sa réaction. « Je vais t'expliquer tout ça mais d'abord il faut me promettre que tu n'en parleras à personne » la prévint-elle, faussement menaçante et le regard rieur.

- « Parole de scout ! » fit la médicomage avec un air espiègle. « Allez, raconte… »

xxx

_23 juillet 2005_

Megan, ravissante dans une petite robe de coton rouge assortie au bandeau qui retenait ses cheveux et aux ballerines qui chaussaient ses pieds, était actuellement perchée sur l'un des bras du canapé dans salon du cottage de Severus, les jambes élégamment croisées. Son compagnon lui avait annoncé le matin même qu'il avait préparé une 'surprise' afin de fêter à l'avance les 25 ans de la jeune femme aux boucles ébène. Ils avaient en effet décidé, d'un commun accord, qu'il ne se rendrait pas avec elle à la réunion de famille qui aurait lieu la semaine suivante pour célébrer l'anniversaire des jumelles Potter. L'ex-professeur de DCFM allait en effet profiter de l'occasion pour annoncer leur relation à ses parents et ils avaient convenu qu'il était peut-être plus sage d'user de diplomatie et de ne pas les mettre devant le fait accompli.

- « Où est-ce qu'on va ? » s'enquit la sorcière en question avec curiosité, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté alors qu'elle observait son amant rassembler divers objets dans un sac de toile blanche.

- « Si je te le disais ça ne serait plus une surprise… » répondit l'homme aux yeux d'onyx en esquissant un sourire.

Il observa avec amusement et ravissement le joli nez de sa compagne se froncer et ses lèvres former une adorable petite moue. Une écrasante vague de tendresse, d'adoration et de possessivité le submergea et il ne put résister à la tentation d'embrasser ce nez mutin et ces lèvres si tentantes. Megan répondit volontiers à son baiser avant de lever vers lui un regard voilé de désir.

- « Oh, et à quoi dois-je ce traitement de faveur ? » fit-elle en passant ses bras autour de la taille du brun debout devant elle.

- « Rien de particulier… juste le fait que tu sois là » murmura t'il contre ses boucles ébène.

La jeune femme sourit alors qu'elle appuyait sa joue contre le torse de l'ex-espion avec un soupir satisfait.

- « Pourquoi on ne resterait pas là, à la place ? » suggéra t'elle, les yeux clos, tandis que les doigts habiles de Severus massaient sa nuque d'une façon tout à fait délicieuse.

- « Absolument pas » répliqua le ténébreux professeur, faussement sévère, avant de l'aider à se relever. « Allez, il est temps qu'on y aille à présent » ajouta t'il en jetant un bref coup d'œil à sa montre.

Il attrapa le sac de toile, et le réduit de manière à ce qu'il tienne dans sa poche, puis tendit à sa cadette ce qui semblait être une vieille plume usagée.

- « Un portoloin » expliqua t'il devant son air perplexe, un brin moqueur.

- « Je le savais… » mentit la sorcière aux yeux de jade avec un air effronté.

Son amant ne commenta pas mais le sourcil qu'il arqua élégamment en dit long et elle lui tira la langue en représailles. L'homme se contenta de secouer la tête avec amusement puis glissa un bras autour de sa taille et lorsque sa montre indiqua onze heures juste, le portoloin s'enclencha, amenant avec lui la sensation familière et désagréable du voyage. Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, Megan dut se retenir à son aîné pour ne pas tomber alors que celui-ci ne semblait pas perturbé le moins du monde. Elle le gratifia d'un regard noir avant de se rendre compte de l'endroit où ils étaient arrivés.

- « Est-ce que c'est… ? » commença la jeune femme, incrédule et fascinée.

- « Bienvenu à Olympie » fit simplement Severus, visiblement très fier de lui-même, mais guettant tout de même la réaction de sa compagne avec une certaine appréhension.

- « Mais comment ? » balbutia la sauveuse du monde sorcier alors que son regard parcourait le paysage autour d'eux.

Ils se trouvaient au milieu d'une vaste étendue d'herbe parsemée d'arbuste en tout genre et de ruines plus ou moins bien conservées. Le site en lui-même était splendide. A perte de vue s'élevaient des colonnes travaillées, se dressant solitaires ou en groupe, des stèles, des pans de murs et des autels… Autant de vestiges, merveilles d'architecture, qui témoignaient de la magnificence de ce qu'avait du être ces temples à l'époque des rois légendaires de la mythologie grecque. Ça et là, leurs ombres traçant des figures fantasmatiques sur les pierres antiques, des arbres en fleurs égayaient ce superbe tableau de touches de rose et de jaune.

- « Eh bien, je sais que tu aimes l'Antiquité et je me suis dit qu'une journée dans un ancien sanctuaire grec te ferais plaisir… ai-je eu tord ? » s'enquit-il en suivant des yeux la charmante sorcière qui s'était éloignée de quelques pas et qui se retourna vers lui un radieux sourire aux lèvres avant de lui sauter dans les bras avec exubérance.

- « Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois aussi… aussi prévenant et attentionné » souffla t'elle en s'écartant légèrement de lui afin de pouvoir voir son visage.

- « Merci pour ce vote de confiance » répliqua le beau brun ténébreux, l'air pincé, visiblement froissé par le ton quelque peu incrédule de sa cadette.

- « Oh, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire » s'empressa de rectifier Megan, affolée. « Je suis désolée. Je sais que tu peux l'être, c'est juste que… personne n'a jamais fait ça pour moi auparavant et je… je suis vraiment très touchée, Severus. C'est merveilleux ! » déclara t'elle, sincère, avant de déposer un baiser chaste mais plein d'émotion sur les lèvres de l'homme.

- « Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, je savais que tu l'entendais pas de cette façon » s'excusa son amant et l'attirant de nouveau contre lui. « Pour être honnête je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses et ça me rend un peu… nerveux » confia t'il tout en songeant que nerveux était un euphémisme.

- « Eh bien, il ne faut pas, tu es très doué » lui certifia la sorcière aux boucles ébène avant d'initier un nouveau baiser, beaucoup, moins chaste celui-là, qui sembla s'éterniser pendant de délicieuses minutes. « Merci » murmura t'elle finalement, la respiration saccadée.

Le maître des potions sourit en enlaçant ses doigts aux siens, ses yeux d'onyx brillant de cette lueur chaude que Megan adorait. Ils se promenèrent ainsi pendant des heures sur le site désert – l'ex-espion ayant confirmé que l'accès en était normalement interdit aujourd'hui mais qu'il avait certaines relations… La jeune femme était aux anges et ce simple fait suffisait au bonheur de Severus dont le regard suivait plus souvent les mouvements gracieux de son elfe qu'il ne s'attardait sur les monuments.

- « Est-ce que l'année prochaine j'aurais le droit aux pyramides d'Egypte ? » demanda la jeune Potter avec un air mutin alors qu'elle était perché sur les genoux de son amant, lui-même assis sur un banc devant ce qui restait de l'hippodrome.

La question prit de court le sombre professeur dont le cœur de gonfla de tendresse à la suggestion, pourtant innocente de sa cadette. Elle ne se rendait peut-être pas compte de ce que signifiait pour lui ses paroles… Mais ça, le fait qu'elle puisse faire des projets pour eux deux et envisager l'avenir avec lui à ses côtés, le remplissait d'une joie secrète. Cela le rendait fier et humble à la fois. 'Oui' se promit-il intérieurement, 'l'année prochaine, si Merlin le veut, je t'emmènerais voir les pyramides'. Il ne répondit donc rien, se contentant de la serrer un peu plus contre lui, savourant la douce chaleur du soleil sur sa peau et la fragrance subtile qui se dégageait de sa compagne, plus serein qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

xxx

_26 juillet 2005_

- « Cette place est prise, mademoiselle ? » fit une voix charmeuse aux accents rieurs alors qu'une ombre venait s'immiscer entre la jeune femme assise à la terrasse du café, et le soleil.

- « Darian ! » s'exclama cette dernière avec délice en reconnaissant l'homme qui venait de l'aborder.

Megan se leva vivement de son siège et se retrouva aussitôt soulevée dans les airs par les bras puissants du vampire. Lorsque ce dernier la reposa, il prit un moment pour observer la sorcière au regard de jade qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité – en effet, ils avaient exclusivement communiqué par courrier ces trois derniers mois. Son amie était ravissante, comme toujours, avec son élégant pantalon de lin blanc, son petit haut en soie du même vert que ces yeux et ses escarpins noirs un brin excentriques… Ses boucles ébène, piquées d'une fleur blanche, étaient séparées en deux nattes épaisses qui retombaient sur ses épaules en deux masses soyeuses. Ses pommettes étaient rosies par le plaisir de le voir et son teint avait pris un léger hâle qui lui allait à merveille.

- « Chaton, tu es plus rayonnante que jamais » déclara t'il alors qu'ils s'asseyaient autour de la petite table.

- « Merci » répondit doucement la jeune femme, gênée pour elle ne savait quelle raison.

Le fait est qu'elle ne savait pas trop comment agir avec Darian. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, des mois auparavant, ils étaient encore amants. A présent elle était avec Severus et même si son amitié avec le vampire lui était chère, elle trouvait la situation délicate. Il était facile de correspondre avec lui et de prétendre que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes mais les choses avaient définitivement changé. Le fantôme d'Aliénor et l'image du maîtres de potions semblaient flotter entre eux comme un barrage invisible mais bien présent que rien ne pouvait surmonter. Il ne s'agissait pas de jalousie ni même de culpabilité ou de ressentiment mais d'une émotion plus vague, plus lointaine, plus confuse. Moins cernable donc et quelque part plus inquiétante.

C'était sans doute pour ça que Megan avait choisi de le rencontrer dans un lieu public. Et qu'elle avait jugée nécessaire de prévenir Severus de cette rencontre. Son amant n'avait rien dit, il s'était contenté de déposer un tendre baiser sur son front lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés ce matin, sa manière de lui faire comprendre qu'il lui faisait confiance. Elle avait été touchée. Mais en toute franchise, si il avait tenté de la décourager, elle y serait allée quand même – et elle aurait été extrêmement déçue.

- « Alors, comment vas-tu ? » s'enquit l'homme au regard orage et au sourire chaleureux en reposant la carte qu'il avait brièvement parcouru.

- « Bien, je vais bien » l'assura la sorcière aux boucles ébène avec sincérité.

Elle n'avait rien de spécial à annoncer et Darian savait de quoi avaient été faits ces mois de séparation. Après tout, les longues lettres qu'ils avaient échangées les avaient tenus au courant des évènements rythmant la vie de l'autre presque aussi bien que si rien n'avait changé. Sauf pour certaines choses évidemment…

- « Je dois dîner avec Narcissia, ce soir, » continua l'ex-professeur de DCFM, de plus en plus à l'aise alors qu'elle touillait distraitement son coca light à l'aide de sa paille, « pour revoir les dernières modifications des instructions et des plans que nous fournirons au paysagiste pour le parc du manoir » expliqua t'elle avec un radieux sourire et cette animation qui illuminait tout son visage dès qu'elle abordait ce sujet. « Et d'ailleurs je voulais encore te remercier pour ton soutien et ta participation à ce projet, c'est vraiment… »

- « Non, » l'interrompit gentiment le vampire en posant une main sur la sienne, « ce n'est pas la peine. Je l'ai fait parce que je savais combien c'était important pour toi et que ça me faisait plaisir, voilà tout. Ne me prends pas pour une sorte de philanthrope… » ajouta t'il, malicieux.

- « Bien sûr que non ! » répliqua Megan, en faisant mine d'être outragée par l'idée, les yeux rieurs.

- « Tant mieux » fit son interlocuteur avec un sourire espiègle. « On dirait que ça se précise, alors… » glissa t'il après lui avoir lancé un clin d'œil complice.

- « Oui, c'est un peu irréaliste d'avoir à choisir entre des rosiers 'Annapurna' ou des rosiers 'Princesse de Monaco' à ce stade alors que rien n'est encore fait » lui confia la jeune femme au regard de jade avec une adorable grimace. « Mais c'est génial, j'adore faire ça… » ajouta t'elle, l'air radieuse.

- « Je suis content pour toi » souffla Darian, sincère, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. « Et si il y a le moindre problème, à propos de quoi que se soit, n'hésite surtout pas à me contacter » lui rappela t'il, faussement menaçant.

- « Je le ferais » promit la descendante de Merlin, touchée par son offre qu'elle savait sincère.

Ils se sourirent et de là, la conversation s'enchaîna le plus naturellement du monde. Ils retrouvèrent peu à peu cette tendre complicité et cette aisance qui avaient toujours teinté leurs échanges. Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à discuter, d'abord autour d'un verre puis le long des quais de Seine, savourant à leur juste valeur ces trop courts instants passés ensemble. Entre silences mélancoliques, échanges animés et éclats de rire… Ils s'étaient assis sur un banc du jardin du Luxembourg, se partageant un cornet de frites quand le vampire posa une question qui prit de court sa cadette et la laissa un instant sans voix.

- « Et… comment ça se passe avec l'autre ? » avait-il lancé avec une nonchalance bien trop appuyée par être honnête.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Megan pour interpréter sa question et plusieurs autres secondes pour se remettre du choc. Elle ne pensait pas que son ex-amant aborderait un jour – volontairement – ce sujet. D'ailleurs elle était sûre qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'aborde. Pas avant plusieurs années en tous cas… Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'elle puisse évoquer, sereinement, Severus devant Darian. Techniquement elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Elle n'avait pas trompé le vampire et près d'un mois s'était écoulé entre leur séparation et le premier baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec le maître des potions mais cela n'ôtait rien à la culpabilité latente qui la rongeait depuis lors. Elle était heureuse avec Severus – du moins autant qu'elle pensait pouvoir l'être.

Et elle savait, confusément, qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée lorsqu'elle avait pris la décision de mettre fin à sa liaison avec l'aristocrate centenaire. Mais, parfois elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander 'et si… ?'. Enfin, même si elle avait conscience de ne pas avoir 'brisé' le cœur de cet homme, qui ne lui avait jamais réellement appartenu, la jeune femme était consciente qu'il l'aimait, à sa façon, et que la situation lui était douloureuse.

- « Je… » commença t'elle donc, incertaine, avant de s'interrompre, cherchant ses mots. « Je préfèrerais ne pas en parler » avoua t'elle finalement le regard résolument fixé sur le bout de ses escarpins.

- « Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir » lui demanda le vampire d'une voix vacillante et éraillée, comme chargée d'une émotion trop intense.

- « Eh bien, » reprit Megan la gorge nouée, « nous… c'est à dire Severus et moi… »

Elle s'interrompit une nouvelle fois, hésitante. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait être honnête – l'adjectif qui lui venait à l'esprit était 'cruelle' – avec Darian en lui jetant à la figure les moments merveilleux qu'elle vivait avec l'ex-espion. Ou si elle devait plutôt ménager la susceptibilité de son ex-amant en prétendant que leur relation n'était pas si idyllique que ça. Mentir lui posait définitivement un problème de conscience mais elle ne tenait vraiment pas à faire souffrir son ami. C'est le vampire qui, semblant lire dans ses pensées, coupa court à son dilemme en posant une main sur son bras nu, la faisant inconsciemment frissonner.

- « La vérité, chaton, s'il te plaît… » fit-il doucement, un tendre et triste sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. « Je pense que je le mérite » ajouta le vampire, un brin taquin.

La sorcière aux boucles ébène acquiesça silencieusement avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de se lancer.

- « Cet homme, » murmura t'elle, comme si le fait de s'exprimer à voix basse minimiserait l'impact de ses paroles, « l'homme avec lequel je… suis, » elle avait bien pensé à utiliser le terme 'sortir' mais il ne semblait pas correspondre à la relation adulte et sérieuse qu'elle entretenait avec Severus, « il s'agit du maître des potions à Poudlard, tu t'en souviens ? »

- « Oui » souffla Darian après un instant. « Le grand brun ténébreux aux traits aristocratiques et à l'air sévère qui s'était éclipsé quand j'étais venu au château… »

Cela ressemblait davantage à une affirmation qu'à une question et la jeune femme se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- « Je ne peux pas dire que je ne m'y attendait pas » déclara l'homme au regard orage d'un ton que Megan jugea résigné.

- « Tu… tu t'y attendais, depuis tout ce temps ? » ne put s'empêcher s'enquérir la sauveuse du monde sorcier, sincèrement surprise.

- « Eh bien, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose » admit Darian avant de se corriger devant l'air offensé et vaguement blessé de sa compagne. « De son côté seulement » ajouta t'il donc précipitamment. « Et encore, ce n'était qu'un vague pressentiment. En fait, je pense… Non, je sais que tu ne te rendais compte de rien à l'époque, que tu n'imaginais pas qu'il puisse… Oh, ma chère, chère Megan, si innocente… » fit le vampire en caressant la joue pâle de sa cadette avec révérence et une profonde tendresse, se régalant de son petit air perdu.

- « Hey ! » s'indigna la ravissante sorcière, le nez froncé et les bras farouchement croisées sur sa poitrine.

- « Chaton, tu dois admettre que tu es un peu… paumée en ce qui concerne genre de choses » la taquina t'il avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

L'ex-professeur aux boucles ébène lui tira puérilement la langue, amusée malgré elle. Elle devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord sur ce point.

- « Alors ? » reprit l'homme au regard orage, soudain plus sérieux.

- « Je suis bien avec lui » répondit Megan, comprenant immédiatement où il voulait en venir et décidant qu'il ne lui servirait à rien de tourner autour du pot. « Vraiment. Il n'a peut-être pas l'air très… abordable, mais il est tendre et drôle et terriblement intelligent » ajouta t'elle, ses yeux de jade fixés dans ceux de son interlocuteur, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- « Et c'est tout ce qui compte, chaton » déclara Darian en souriant également.

Mais la jolie sorcière sentait bien que quelque chose s'était brisé en lui, une dernière illusion, un dernier espoir peut-être… Et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour le soulager de cette peine qui émanait de lui en vagues douloureuses qu'il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser.

- « Je suis heureux pour toi, pour vous, sincèrement » lui certifia t'il comme si il percevait sa propre détresse et l'effet de celle-ci sur sa cadette.

Il l'attira contre lui et elle se laissa faire, bercée par l'odeur familière et rassurante.

- « Si il te fait du mal, je le tuerais » fit encore le vampire, mi-plaisantant mi-sérieux, contre les boucles ébène de la jeune femme qu'il serrait dans ses bras.

- « Ça n'arrivera pas » murmura la jeune femme, dans son cou.

xxx

_31 juillet 2005_

Pour l'évènement, on avait ouvert la salle de bal du manoir Potter et elle avait été décorée avec soin par la maîtresse de maison en personne. Ainsi la pièce, éclairée par de nombreuses baies vitrées donnant sur un luxurieux jardin, regorgeait à présent de superbes bouquets d'orchidées et de lys blanc. Une table avait été dressée d'une nappe verte et d'une dizaine de plats, tout plus appétissants les uns que les autres, à l'extrémité droite de la salle, tandis que l'extrémité gauche semblait avoir été réservée pour la danse. Un groupe d'adultes était rassemblé autour de la table et échangeait des plaisanteries tout en grignotant alors que les plus jeunes invités étaient dispersés dans toute la pièce et discutaient avec entrain en se balançant doucement au rythme d'une chanson à la mode.

Megan observait tout cela depuis le seuil de la salle, restant dans l'ombre pour ne pas être vue. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se joindre aux autres. Pas tout de suite. Merlin savait pourtant que les personnes présentes lui étaient chères… Mais une dose d'amertume teintait cette réunion et bien que sachant ce sentiment complètement déplacé, elle en voulait un peu à ses parents pour l'absence de Severus aujourd'hui. C'était d'autant plus ridicule que la décision venait d'elle, que la journée qu'elle avait passée à Olympie avec son amant avait été parfaite et que le maître des potions n'aurait pas été à son aise ici. Cela viendrait plus tard. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Chassant ses pensées pour le moins négatives, la jeune femme songea avec un sourire tendre au cadeau que l'homme au regard d'onyx lui avait offert le matin même.

Il s'agissait d'un exemplaire unique d''Orgueil et préjugés' relié de cuir et truffé de notes manuscrites de l'auteur ainsi que de petits croquis des personnages, des toilettes ou des paysages évoqués. Le précieux ouvrage avait été enveloppé avec soin dans de la mousseline écrue puis noué d'un ruban de satin bordeaux et accompagné d'une botte de tulipes assorties. Quelque part, ce geste l'avait plus touché, et surtout lui avait davantage fait plaisir, que la magnifique parure en or blanc et émeraude dont Darian lui avait fait cadeau quelques jours auparavant. A vrai dire c'était surtout l'air gêné et incertain de l'ex-espion, lorsqu'il lui avait tendu le paquet, qui l'avait faite fondre. Il avait eu l'air si peu sûr de lui et si effrayé d'avoir mal choisi…

- « Alors, Megan, on boude sa propre fête d'anniversaire ? » souffla une voix chaude et rieuse quelque part derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de s'interroger sur l'identité de celui qui l'avait ainsi surprise car il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable d'un tel exploit.

- « Rémus ! » gronda t'elle à voix basse avant de se jeter au cou de son parrain qui lui rendit son étreinte avec affection. « Ça fait tellement longtemps… » reprit la sorcière dont les yeux de jade pétillaient d'une lueur mutine.

- « Trop longtemps » ajouta le loup-garou dont le regard ambré s'était fait tendre en se posant sur sa filleule préférée – et unique comme elle aimait le lui rappeler fréquemment.

La descendante de Merlin n'hésita qu'une brève seconde avant d'entraîner son aîné à l'opposé des lieux où se tenait la réunion, jusque dans le petit jardin de roses, un peu à l'écart. Rémus ne protesta pas, conscient que sa jeune protégée avait besoin de lui parler, et se laissa guider jusqu'à un banc de pierre à l'ombre d'un chêne centenaire et d'où leur parvenaient les délicates effluves des roses du Bengale. Comme Megan restait muette, le doux lycanthrope se décida à rompre le silence qui n'était troublé que par le chant lointain des oiseaux.

- « Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, poussin ? » s'enquit-il diplomatiquement, usant sans s'en rendre compte du surnom qu'il lui avait donné lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant.

Surnom contre lequel elle s'était toujours insurgée mais qu'elle ignora. Rémus fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était définitivement pas bon signe.

- « C'est au sujet… d'un homme » lâcha abruptement la jeune femme, au bout de quelques secondes, alors qu'elle triturait nerveusement ses doigts.

Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être redevenue l'adolescente maladroite, naïve et timide qu'elle n'avait jamais été. Et surtout elle aurait tout donné pour que la terre s'ouvre et l'engloutisse. Seulement elle ne pouvait pas le souhaiter trop fort parce qu'avec sa chance – et sa puissance magique – ça risquait bien d'arriver. C'est le rire clair et mal contenu de son compagnon qui lui fit relever les yeux.

- « Désolé, poussin, » fit l'ancien maraudeur en tentant de retrouver son sérieux, « c'est juste que je n'aurais jamais imaginé avoir ce genre de conversation avec toi » élabora t'il avec une grimace contrite devant le regard mi-furieux mi-malicieux de sa cadette. « Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? » demanda soudain le loup-garou, ses pupilles se rétrécissant dangereusement à l'idée que quiconque ait pu faire du mal à sa chère filleule.

- « Quoi ? » balbutia Megan, un peu perdue, avant de le détromper. « Oh, non. Ce n'est pas… Severus ne ferait jamais rien qui… »

Elle s'interrompit brutalement, consciente d'en avoir trop révélé, alors que Rémus ouvrait de grands yeux, partagé entre stupeur et amusement.

- « Severus, hein ? » répéta t'il avec un sourire espiègle qui fit rougir la jolie sorcière aux yeux émeraude. « Tu as un faible pour notre ténébreux maître des potions et tu voudrais des conseils ? » supposa, assez légitimement le lycanthrope.

Cette fois c'est l'ex-professeur de DCFM qui éclata d'un rire mélodieux en secouant ses boucles ébène, le regard rieur. Il faut dire que le simple fait de suggérer qu'elle puisse… Enfin, même si ça avait été le cas, son parrain n'aurait sûrement pas été son premier choix. Et puis elle pensait que c'était assez mesquin de la part de son parrain de penser qu'elle avait besoin de conseil sur ce sujet. Mesquin mais terriblement amusant.

- « Pardon, Rémus, » fit-elle quand elle se fut calmée, « mais la simple idée que… bon, je vais juste prétendre que tu n'as pas dit ça, t'imaginer entrain de me donner ce genre de conseil est trop… dérangeant » continua l'éducatrice de jeunes enfants, son petit nez froncé, visiblement perturbée par l'idée. « Non, Rem', en fait Severus et moi, nous sommes… amants » annonça l'éducatrice de jeunes enfants le plus diplomatiquement possible.

- « Amants ?!? » répéta de nouveau l'homme au regard d'ambre en s'étranglant à moitié. « Tu veux dire comme… comme… »

- « Des amants Rémus » confirma t'elle, taquine, plus qu'amusée par les pommettes rouges et l'air sidéré qu'affichait son aîné. « Je suppose qu'à ton âge tu n'as pas besoin que je te fasses un dessin… » sous-entendit la jeune femme en prenant un plaisir certain contempler la lente décomposition du visage du loup-garou. « … à moins que Nymph' et toi n'ayez pas encore dépassé le stade platonique » l'acheva t'elle, les yeux pétillant de malice.

Le lycanthrope la gratifia d'un regard outré mais il ne put empêcher les coins de ses lèvres se soulever légèrement en un sourire mi-amusé mi-irrité. L'homme reprit rapidement une contenance et observa un moment le visage de sa filleule, avec attention, comme pour tenter de déterminer si elle plaisantait ou non. Il sembla décider que non puisque son front se barra d'une ride vaguement soucieuse même si son air était plutôt… satisfait.

- « Alors, c'est vraiment sérieux ? » s'enquit finalement le sorcier aux boucles brunes d'un ton calme et posé. « Toi et Severus ? »

- « Oui, ça l'est » acquiesça solennellement sa cadette en repoussant une mèche ébène derrière son oreille. « En fait, nous sommes ensemble depuis plus de deux mois maintenant » élabora t'elle, plus confiante devant la réaction, somme toute plutôt positive, de l'une des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle. « Et je suis bien avec lui » ajouta l'ex-professeur de DCFM avec un petit sourire tendre.

- « Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que je ne m'y attendais pas… » déclara Rémus, un brin taquin, après un instant de réflexion. « Mais je trouve que c'est un très bon choix. Severus est un homme droit, cultivé, honnête, qui a fait de grands sacrifices pour assurer notre victoire durant la guerre contre le seigneur des ténèbre et qui, bien que parfois un peu trop sarcastique à mon goût, possède un humour certain » conclut-il en se retournant vers sa filleule, souriant.

Megan le fixa avec une incrédulité qui se lisait visiblement sur ses traits. Son parrain venait-il réellement de la féliciter et d'approuver, en des termes peu sujets à interprétation, sa relation avec Severus. Elle s'était préparée à défendre son amant bec et ongles et était plutôt décontenancée face à l'attitude compréhensive et encourageante de son aîné. Décontenancée et très touchée.

- « Donc tu… tu approuves ? » fit la sorcière aux yeux de jade, encore hésitante.

- « Oh, poussin, que j'approuve ou non ne change rien mais… oui, je pense que vous serez parfaits l'un pour l'autre » répondit son interlocuteur en posant sur elle un regard affectueux. « Ce pendant j'avoue que j'ai été surpris… pensais-tu que je le prendrais mal ? » s'enquit-il alors qu'il pressait doucement la main fine de la jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier.

- « J'espérais que non, » lui confia la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, taquine, « parce que si ça avait été le cas, je n'osais imaginer la réaction des autres » expliqua t'elle avec une légère grimace malicieuse.

- « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, poussin, Lily apprécie beaucoup Severus et James, eh bien, il ne le déteste pas » fit Rémus, un brin moqueur, visiblement très amusé par la situation une fois passé choc initial.

- « C'est amusant, c'est précisément ce que m'a dit Amber » remarqua Megan avec une pointe de sarcasme et un petit sourire espiègle. « En fait, c'est surtout à propos de Sirius que j'ai des appréhensions… » avoua t'elle, pâlissante, alors qu'une vague d'angoisse montait en elle.

- « Il va sans doute grincer des dents et tempêter pendant un moment à propos de serpentards vicieux et d'autres noms d'oiseaux, lui promettre milles tortures si il te faisait du mal, etc.… Mais il n'a rien de personnel contre Severus et il t'adore trop pour dire ou faire quoi que se soit susceptible de te blesser » lui assura son parrain en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Et il eut raison. James prit la nouvelle avec stoïcisme, voire même une certaine dose d'amusement en imaginant sa fille mener le sombre maître des potions par le bout du nez. Sirius frôla l'attaque cardiaque mais il avait trop peur de perdre la complicité encore fragile qui le liait à la jeune sorcière pour se montrer trop vindicatif. Et, sans surprise, Lily se révéla ravie par la nouvelle. Cependant, Megan soupçonnait sa mère de penser que c'était elle qui avait de la chance d'avoir pu s'attacher Severus et non le contraire. La jeune Potter était du même avis mais le fait que sa propre mère le lui fasse – subtilement mais explicitement – remarquer la mettait singulièrement mal à l'aise…

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Juste un petit mot, que je préfère placer à la fin parce que Merlin sait que je m'énerve si il y a trop de blabla avant un chapitre que j'attends avec impatience ;-) Lisez-le ou pas, ça ne concerne pas directement cette histoire. Donc, m__es chers lecteurs (je trouve ça assez étrange d'utiliser cette expression mais je suppose que c'est ce que vous êtes après tout…) je suppose que la parution du dernier tome d'Harry Potter ne vous a pas échappé (voui, voui, c'est une réflexion idiote, je sais). Dans ce cas j'imagine que les plus anglophones d'entre vous vont (ou ont) acheter le livre et que les autres se sont jetés sur les spoiler qui ne manquent pas de foisonner sur Internet ou ont décidé d'attendre jusqu'en octobre (ce qui est très noble de leur part…). __Vous vous demandez sans doute où je veux en venir avec ça. Eh bien voilà, n'achetant jamais un livre avant de savoir si la fin va me plaire, j'ai demandé à une amie (merci Isa ;-)) de me le résumer… Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu le livre vous comprendrez mon profond traumatisme (bon, peut-être que j'exagère un peu, ça aurait pu être bien pire) et pour les autres, vous comprendrez en temps voulu. Bon, tout ce petit blabla ne vous a certes pas servi à grand-chose mais ça m'aura au moins permis d'exorciser __ __Juste une dernière chose, j'avais déjà une idée pour cette histoire, une idée qui se retrouve plus ou moins dans le livre (et dans une quantité d'autres fictions) mais pas de cette façon… Enfin, vous verrez, je ne peux pas être plus claire sans révéler des choses que certaines personnes préfèreraient ne pas savoir. Si vous voulez commentez ça, envoyez plutôt un message perso._

_XXX_

_Au fait, il vous a plu ce chapitre tant attendu :-) ?_


	37. Chapter 37

_Voilà un autre chapitre avec pas mal de détails sur des choses qui ne vous sembleront peut-être pas essentiels mais que j'adore donner ;-) en tous cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira..._

_Merci, pour leur soutien, à Arwenn Snape (déjà, j'adore tes longues reviews, ensuite, pour te répondre : je sais mais je préfère me réserver pour la rencontre en live à Noël, merci, Jane Austen est géniale :-), ma foi oui tu as raison... je commence à m'embrouiller un peu ;-) et c'est Grace à l'anglaise même si parfois je me mélange avec les accents), Sylnaruto (oh, je ne le vois pas 'péter une durite', en tous cas pas devant Megan mais tu verras à Noël... et Severus est un homme plein de ressources ;-)), tipex (merci, tu sais 'fan' ça marche aussi en anglais :-)), Aelwing (ça arrive, ça arrive), Luffynette (c'est très courageux de ta part de continuer alors merci :-)) et Lordasam (je suis très très flattée et ravie que ça te plaise)._

_Bonne lecture_

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_Mercredi 3 août 2005_

- « … J'aimerais aussi des massifs de plantes vertes et de fleurs. Pour les plantes je ne sais pas trop, il faudrait différentes teintes de vert… mais rien qui ne possède des épines ou des fruits toxiques. Pour les fleurs, je pensais à des camélias blancs, des fushias, des rhododendrons, des digitales, des lisanthus, des glaïeuls et des marguerites de toutes les couleurs, pour mettre un peu de gaîté. N'hésitez pas à faire des mélanges surtout, je ne veux pas d'un jardin stricte à la française » exposa la jeune sorcière aux boucles ébène d'un ton décidé alors que le paysagiste prenait des notes en hochant pensivement la tête de temps à autres. « Des roses aussi. Rouges et blanches. Pas jaunes, je déteste les roses jaunes » souligna t'elle avec fougue sous le regard amusé de Narcissia.

L'aristocrate se demanda si cet état de fait n'était pas directement en rapport avec la préférence marquée, et bien connue, de Lily Potter pour ces mêmes fleurs mais ne commenta pas la décision de sa cadette. C'était son rêve après tout… D'ailleurs elle-même avait toujours trouvé les roses jaunes un peu fades. D'autant que d'après le livre moldu sur 'Les plantes et leurs symboles' que sa cadette lui avait offert récemment, elles représentaient l'infidélité et les offrir revenait à dire 'Vous m'avez trompé' ou quelque chose comme ça. Rien de bien réjouissant. Mais, pour sa défense, l'épouse de James ne devait pas avoir eut vent de cela.

- « Il faudrait de la vigne vierge pour habiller la façade du manoir Peut-être aussi des roses trémières… Et puis des buis taillés en licornes à l'entrée du parc. Disons deux mètres de largeurs sur trois de hauteur environ » poursuivit Megan avec enthousiasme alors qu'elle semblait déjà s'imaginer ce jardin qui n'existait encore que dans son esprit.

Le paysagiste acquiesça gravement, le sourire aux lèvres et l'air positivement ravi d'avoir à satisfaire toutes ces exigences. Narcissia ne parvint pas à deviner si c'était parce qu'il était plus facile de travailler avec des directives précises ou si c'était parce qu'il aimait le challenge mais si il montrait ne serait-ce que moitié moins d'entrain que la jeune descendante de Merlin, le parc serait magnifique.

- « Il faudrait des nénuphars sur le plan d'eau, un saule pleureur et des roseaux. Des iris et des tulipes en plate bande le long des ailes du manoir. Un bosquet d'arbres au-delà du ruisseau et avant les écuries. De la pelouse pour le reste du parc et des allées en ardoises c'est plus facile avec les enfants… pour les repérer » précisa la jeune Potter, rieuse. « Ou alors, peut-être juste un ou deux bosquet délimité par des haies de buis ou des bambous… Donc, pour les arbres, disons des pommiers, des figuiers, des pruniers, des hêtres pourpres, des marronniers et des cèdres du Liban pour l'allée principale et pour la cour. Je voyais bien des massifs de fleurs sauvages le long des escaliers qui mènent à la partie inférieure du parc. Des coquelicots, des boutons d'or et des bleuets par exemple. Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'avoir des cerisiers du japon ? » s'enquit-elle en levant un regard soucieux vers son interlocuteur, le nez froncé.

- « Certainement, mademoiselle » répondit l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant, ses yeux bleus pétillant de vigueur.

- « Pour le potager, j'imagine que vous avez l'habitude… » reprit Megan en lui souriant, ravie de sa réponse positive mais pensant déjà à autre chose.

Narcissia songea à lui dire que le paysagiste ne s'occupait habituellement pas de cette partie du jardin mais puisque l'homme n'avait pas protesté et prenait diligemment des notes, elle se retînt de tout commentaire. La jeune femme aux boucles ébène fronça un instant les sourcils avant de continuer.

- « En réalité, je préfèrerais que les enfants puissent le faire eux même » expliqua t'elle à son interlocuteur avec une grimace d'excuse qui sembla faire fondre l'artiste. « Donc j'aimerais que vous nous apportiez des graines mais que vous ne les semiez pas vous-même. Les choses classiques vous savez. Pomme de terre, carottes, tomates, persil, haricots menthe, poireaux, concombres, citrouille, fraises, ciboulette, rhubarbe, aneth, salade, petits pois, thym… Pour l'instant je ne vois rien d'autre mais il se peut que j'envisage des plantes magiques dans le futur » ajouta la descendante de Merlin.

- « Parfait ! » fit la ravissante sorcière avec un sourire radieux avant de se tourner vers son aînée aux boucles blondes. « Tu penses à autre chose ? »

- « Non, non, je crois que se sera tout pour les jardins… » déclara l'aristocrate, la tête penchée sur le côté. « Monsieur Grietcher ? » s'adressa t'elle au paysagiste, souriante.

- « J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, mesdames… » affirma le professionnel, affable, en rangeant son calepin. « Nous commencerons dès demain » les informa-t-il de sa voix grave mais chantante.

- « Ce sera très bien, » approuva l'épouse de Lucius Malfoy avant de le saluer et de passer un bras sous celui de sa cadette pour l'emmener vers le manoir. « Allons à l'intérieur pour voir l'architecte maintenant, chérie » reprit-elle affectueusement en évitant les herbes folles qui parsemaient leur chemin.

La jeune femme à ses côtés sourit, son regard s'égarant sur le superbe tableau que lui offrait l'imposante propriété au milieu de ce jardin à l'air abandonné, mélange de féerie et de grâce sauvage. Bien sûr les bruits de travaux qui parvenaient de la bâtisse, mêlés aux voix des ouvriers, ôtaient quelque chose à la magie des lieux mais, sachant que, dans quelques mois, le manoir serait transformé selon ses vœux, Megan ne s'attarda guère sur ces détails. Elle suivit Narcissia jusque dans le grand hall où s'affairait une nuée d'ouvriers dirigés par l'architecte qui, tel un chef d'orchestre, menait les opérations avec doigté et qui les accueillit, un large sourire aux lèvres. Les derniers sortilèges de protection, qui les empêchaient de toucher aux murs, avaient été levés et les travaux venaient juste de commencer.

- « Lady Malfoy, mademoiselle Potter… » les salua l'homme aux boucles poivre et sel en s'inclinant avec respect. « Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? » fit-il après leur avait fait un galant baisemain.

Les deux sorcières discutèrent un bon moment avec leur employé des travaux prévus et de leur probable avancée, avant de transplaner dans l'un des nombreux charmants salons du manoir Malfoy situé dans le sud de la France. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique demeure nichée dans le maquis provençal bâtie de pierres ocre sur trois étages et entourée d'un superbe jardin. Lorsque Narcissia et sa jeune amie au regard de jade apparurent dans la pièce, Lucius Malfoy les y attendait déjà, sa séduisante silhouette altière se détachant contre le marbre clair de la cheminée. L'arrivée de sa femme et de celle qu'il considérait comme une nièce préférée – et unique étant donné qu'il était enfant unique et que, Merlin soit loué, sa belle-sœur, Bellatrix, n'en avait pas eu – mit un sourire sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui gagna ses yeux lorsque la jolie sauveuse du monde sorcier se jeta à son cou en riant.

- « 'Cius ! » s'écria avec délice l'ex-professeur de DCFM alors qu'elle nouait ses bras autour de la nuque de l'aristocrate à la longue chevelure cendrée.

- « Ma petite mésange » souffla t'il contre les boucles ébène de sa cadette en lui rendant son étreinte avec affection. « Je suis si heureux de te voir » déclara Lucius, le regard pétillant de contentement tandis qu'il s'écartait légèrement pour pouvoir l'observer convenablement.

Les joues roses et l'air espiègle, elle était positivement ravissante dans sa salopette noire dont la taille remontait jusque sous la poitrine et son tee-shirt vieux rose décoré d'une licorne, sa chevelure de geai retombant souplement sur ses épaules. Snape en avait de la chance songea malicieusement le Lord Malfoy, encore amusé par l'aveu à demi-mot de Megan que lui avait rapporté Narcissia. Il se promit toutefois que si le maître des potions osait la blesser un jour, il lui ferait regretter de ne pas l'avoir laissé se vider de son sang quelques années auparavant… Gardant un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son épouse avant de les inviter à s'asseoir sur le canapé écru qui occupait le centre de la pièce et d'appeler un elfe de maison pour servir le thé.

La jolie descendante de Merlin en profita pour embrasser du regard le petit salon dans lequel ils se tenaient actuellement. La pièce aux murs crème et au sol de pierres claires était éclairée par trois grandes portes-fenêtres qui donnaient sur le jardin, étendue de terre ocre relevée ça ou là du mauve d'une fougère, du vert d'un buisson d'épine ou de l'ombre d'un olivier. Le mobilier, assez épuré, était composé du canapé sur lequel ils étaient assis et de deux fauteuils tendus du même tissu écru, d'une table basse, de deux consoles et d'une étagère de bois peint. Les plafonds et le manteau de la cheminée étaient ornés de délicates moulures. La décoration était également simple, mais d'un goût certain, et n'apparaissait que par petites touches. Un tapis persan aux tons crème, un bouquet de fleurs sauvages, un lustre de fer forgé, un tableau représentant une scène mythologique, deux majestueux chandeliers et une mappemonde de bois précieux.

Megan aimait beaucoup la demeure de ses amis mais trouvait qu'elle manquait de ce petit quelque chose qui donnait de l'âme à une maison, qui la rendait vivante. Aucun article personnel n'entachait la perfection méticuleuse avec laquelle chaque chose avait été posée à sa place. La jeune femme aurait trouvé la propriété encore plus agréable si quelque livre avait été oublié sur la table, si un vêtement occupait négligemment le dossier d'une chaise, ou ne serait-ce que si une plume avait traîné sur une console… D'autre part, elle savait que le bureau de Lucius avait ce côté brouillon d'un capharnaüm organisé dont seul le propriétaire possède la clef. Et que le boudoir de Narcissia, avec ses collections d'esquisses en tout genre, de bouteilles de parfum délicatement ciselées et de figurines animées, reflétait à merveille l'esprit enjoué et romantique de sa propriétaire.

- « Voilà le thé que le maître a demandé » fit la petite créature aux grands yeux écarquillés et aux oreilles pointues, dont l'arrivée sortit la sorcière aux boucles ébène de ses pensées, de sa voix nasillarde.

- « Merci Opty » approuva l'aristocrate au regard d'acier d'un ton qui aurait pu être plus aimable mais qui, au moins, était dénué de toute trace de mépris.

L'elfe servit trois tasses de thé – noir pour le lord, avec un nuage de lait pour la lady et une cuillérée de sucre pour la jeune mademoiselle Potter – avec une déférence et une dextérité certaines. Il fit ensuite apparaître une généreuse assiette de madeleines à l'air appétissantes et de pâtes de fruits puis s'inclina profondément avant de disparaître dans un léger 'pop'. Il y eut quelques minutes de silence durant lesquelles le couple et la jeune femme savourèrent leur thé et quelques pâtisseries en écoutant le chant lointain des cigales.

- « Alors, comment se porte votre projet ? » s'enquit Lucius en reposant élégamment sa tasse dans la soucoupe avant de croiser ses jambes avec distinction.

- « Bien, ça avance bien » répondit Megan, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres et les yeux brillant d'excitation. « Les travaux dans le manoir ont commencé ce matin et puis ceux dans le jardin débuteront demain » expliqua t'elle avec enthousiasme. « C'est un peu comme… un rêve. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier » ajouta la jeune femme en posant un regard émeraude reconnaissant sur son aîné.

- « Oh, mais ma petite mésange, c'est ton cadeau pour tes 25 prochains anniversaires… » la taquina l'aristocrate en pinçant affectueusement sa joue.

La sorcière aux boucles ébène lui tira la langue, rieuse. Elle savait pertinemment que l'homme n'en pensait pas un mot mais qu'il n'aimait pas avoir l'air généreux ou pire, Salazar l'en préserve, 'gentil'. Ce qu'il était – profondément – avec sa famille, à savoir sa femme et son fils, et ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille, à savoir Megan qui s'en sentait honorée.

- « Tu devrais peut-être le signaler à ton aigle alors, parce que si mes souvenirs sont bons, il m'a apporté 25 superbe roses blanches et un magnifique livre sur la magie des pharaons alors que j'étais déjà en possession du manoir » le taquina t'elle à son tour avec un petit air mutin.

- « Je lui en toucherais un mot » répliqua l'aristocrate, faussement hautain, alors que ses yeux pétillaient de malice, sous le regard mi-attendrie mi-blasé de son épouse.

- « Trêve de plaisanteries, » intervint cette dernière, souriante, « nous sommes loin d'avoir fini et nous ferions bien de nous y remettre, notre rendez-vous est à seize heures » fit-elle à l'attention de sa cadette qui acquiesça avant de dé poser un baiser sur la joue de Lucius et de se lever avec grâce.

- « Aurais-je le privilège de vous avoir à dîner ce soir ou serait-ce encore l'une de ces soirées 'entre filles' ? » fit le Lord Malfoy, mine de rien, alors que son épouse se levait à son tour.

Il avait parlé comme si la réponse qu'il recevrait ne lui importait absolument pas mais la femme aux boucles blondes, après presque 26 ans de mariage, le connaissait mieux que ça. Elle savait que, s'il prenait la peine de poser la question c'est qu'il avait envie de dîner avec elles mais n'osait pas en faire la demande, de peur de paraître trop 'faible', trop 'sensible' ou elle ne savait quelle ineptie du même genre…

- « Nous serons revenues pour vingt heures, demande à Opty de préparer un repas pour trois, du saumon serait parfait » annonça t'elle donc avec un doux sourire que son mari lui rendit.

- « Bien, j'aurais donc le temps d'aller faire un tour au ministère un peu plus tard » fit-il en s'emparant de la Gazette du sorcier avant de l'ouvrir, invitant ainsi ostensiblement les jeunes femmes à quitter la pièce, ce qu'elles firent en échangeant un regard complice.

L'homme allait certainement passer les cinq prochaines heures à harceler les elfes de maison de façon à ce que tout soit parfait pour ce soir. Nul doute que quand elles rentreraient la table serait dresser de leur plus belle vaisselle et que leurs plats préférés – peu importe le nombre – seraient prêts. Peut-être même qu'il appellerait Draco pour qu'il vienne partager ce repas avec eux… Megan ferma la porte derrière elle en songeant que, quoique puissent dire les aurors ou sa propre famille, Lucius, malgré toutes les erreurs qu'il eut pu faire par le passé, était quelqu'un de fondamentalement bien. Il n'était peut-être pas 'bon'. Peu de personnes ne l'étaient vraiment. Mais il était bien. D'ailleurs, penser le contraire aurait été assez hypocrite de sa part quand elle-même sortait avec un ancien disciple de Voldemort.

Toutefois, et même Sirius le reconnaissait, on ne pouvait pas comparer le cas du Lord Malfoy et ce lui du maître des potions. Severus avait fait une erreur de jeunesse mais il avait sacrifié beaucoup de choses et risquer sa vie à de nombreuses reprises en espionnant pour le compte d'Albus pendant des années. Son amant regrettait ses erreurs et s'était repenti tout en conservant un immense sentiment de culpabilité. Lucius, pour sa part, avait longtemps suivit le seigneur des ténèbres, de son plein gré, et avait partagé, jusqu'à un certain point, quelques uns de ses idéaux les plus radicaux. Et même si il avait connu des moments de doutes vers la fin, il n'était revenu vers la 'lumière' que lorsque son maître avait été détruit la première fois. Pour des raisons plus ou moins altruistes…

Mais ça ne changeait rien pour Megan. Elle considérait Lucius comme un oncle un peu excentrique, qu'on adore malgré tout. Elle s'était d'abord rapprochée de Narcissia – elle avait davantage besoin, à l'époque, d'une figure maternelle qu'autre chose… Puis, petit à petit, elle avait appris à connaître, et à apprécier, son époux. Draco était le portrait craché de son père et cela, qu'il en ait conscience ou non, avait été déterminant dans la relation de celui-ci avec la jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier. Ils s'étaient apprivoisés, démolissant, pièces par pièces, le mur de préjugés qui les séparait. Il lui avait enseigné le délicat maniement de l'épée – pour lequel elle s'était révélée très douée – et l'art subtil de la manipulation – dans lequel elle avait, au grand damne de son professeur des compétences plus que limitées.

De son côté, la sorcière aux boucles ébène l'avait initié, tant bien que mal, à la culture moldue. Le Lord Malfoy avait été extrêmement réticent dans les premiers temps puis s'était laissé prendre au jeu. Draco disait que son aîné avait fini par céder, terrasser par l'obstination farouche de sa meilleure amie. Narcissia pensait qu'il s'était simplement laissé charmé par sa cadette qui le menait par le bout du nez. Quoiqu'il en soit, le grand Lucius Malfoy avait donc du visiter le Louvre, consulter des ouvrages sur l'histoire moldue, visionner des films moldus et goûter des friandises telles que les kinder bueno, les oréos et les chupa chups. L'aristocrate n'avait pas été totalement convaincu mais il s'était laissé prendre au jeu… Elle n'était certes pas proche de lui comme elle pouvait l'être de Rémus ou de Sirius, mais elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui et partageait avec lui une complicité d'égal à égal qui la ravissait.

xxx

_Vendredi 12 août 2005_

Megan se laissa aller contre un torse ferme savourant la sensation des bras puissants qui encerclaient sa taille alors qu'elle admirait les fresques qui ornaient le plafond de la salle de Vénus au cœur du célèbre du Palais Pitti, niché sur les collines qui dominaient l'Arno. Le souffle chaud de Severus lui chatouilla la nuque et elle ne put que sourire, le regard ancré sur la superbe scène peinte où se mêlaient avec grâce angelots, têtes couronnées d'un autre siècle et personnages mythologiques. La jeune femme aux yeux de jade regretta un instant qu'ils ne puissent se mouvoir avant de décider que le merveilleux travail de l'artiste, Pietro da Cortona, compensait définitivement son ascendance moldue. D'ailleurs, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas encore prononcer le moindre commentaire sarcastique, Severus semblait également trouver l'œuvre à son goût.

'Ou peut-être pas' songea la sorcière aux boucles ébène avec un soupçon de malice tandis qu'elle sentait son amant soupirer impatiemment derrière elle sans pour autant relâcher son étreinte. Il fallait dire qu'ils n'étaient à Florence que depuis la veille et que la descendante de Merlin avait déjà entraîné son aîné à travers les galeries du palais des Offices, du palais du Bargello et du palais Vecchio ainsi que le long des nefs de nombreuses églises. Elle pouvait comprendre sa… contrariété. Ce qu'il leur fallait maintenant, c'était une bonne glace Baccio et une longue après-midi en tête-à-tête dans la superbe suite avec terrasse qu'ils occupaient à la Villa La Massa, un adorable hôtel un peu en retrait de la ville. La jeune femme avait hâte d'essayer l'immense baignoire qui trônait dans la salle de bain.

Et la perspective de l'essayer avec Severus rendait l'idée encore plus attrayante…

- « Si on allait dans le jardin ? » proposa donc Megan en levant les yeux vers son amant.

Devant l'air peu enthousiasme de l'homme au regard d'onyx, elle adopta un petit air séducteur, son sourire se fit espiègle et ses doigts mutins s'égarèrent sur la ferme chute de rein du maître des potions dont les traits se détendirent notablement.

- « Après on rentrera à l'hôtel et on fera tout ce que tu veux » plaida la sorcière aux boucles ébène en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres roses dans un geste délibérément sensuel.

- « Petite peste… » gronda affectueusement l'ex-espion, mi-amusé mi-frustré, le ton rauque et les yeux brillant d'une lueur prédatrice.

- « Allez, le jardin de Boboli est vraiment magnifique, je suis sûre que tu vas l'adorer » ajouta sa cadette en papillonnant des paupières, le regard rieur.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, feignant l'agacement, et poussa un soupir résolu avant de faire signe à sa jeune compagne de le précéder vers la sortie. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amants déambulaient le long de la grande allée en direction de l'Esplanade de l'Ilot et de la Fontaine de l'Océan après être passé par la Grotte de Buontalenti et l'Amphithéâtre. Les rayons du soleil qui jouaient à travers les feuilles des arbres, semblant y déposer sur leurs chevelures de geai une fine poudre dorée. La descendante de Merlin marchait d'un pas léger, admirant les sculptures qui ponctuaient la longue allée de gravier, alors que son aîné, quelques pas derrière elle, la couvait d'un regard tendre.

- « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » fit Megan en venant enlacer ses doigts à ceux du ténébreux professeur de potions.

- « L'endroit est assez plaisant... » concéda son compagnon avec une mauvaise grâce feinte, alors qu'un discret sourire étirait ses lèvres, avant de déposer un baiser sur les phalanges de la ravissante jeune femme. « Tu étais déjà venue ici auparavant ? » s'enquit-il ensuite, mine de rien, en passant un bras possessif autour de la taille fine de sa jeune amie.

La sauveuse du monde sorcier hésita un moment en comprenant la vraie question : 'es-tu venue ici avec Darian ?', 'est-ce un voyage que tu fais avec tout tes amants ?'. Elle savait, bien sûr, que Severus ne l'entendait pas comme ça. Pas consciemment en tous cas. Mais elle devait admettre qu'à sa place l'idée l'aurait effleurée.

- « Je suis passée brièvement à Florence avec Draco, quand j'étais plus jeune, et aussi avec Darian, l'année dernière, mais non, je n'avais jamais visité le palais Pitti » répondit Megan tandis qu'elle s'appuyait contre le flanc de son amant.

Il lui sembla que Severus se relaxait à ses côtés et elle se félicita de ne pas avoir choisi Venise où Darian et elle avaient passé une inoubliable Saint-Valentin deux années plus tôt. En fait, elle avait tout d'abord songé à louer un riad à Marrakech pour cette escapade estivale mais avait jugé que c'était peut-être un peu brutal comme transition quand on savait que le maître des potions n'avait jamais quitté le Royaume-Uni autrement que pour traquer les horcruxes. L'Italie était donc un bon compromis, d'autant qu'elle aimait beaucoup ce pays et que l'ex-espion, malgré ce qu'il pouvait dire, appréciait l'art sous toutes ses formes.

- « Viens. » fit soudainement l'homme au regard d'onyx en invitant Megan à retourner sur ses pas. « Je vais t'offrir cette glace dont tu me rabats sans arrêt les oreilles puis je t'enlèverais et je te séquestrais dans la suite jusqu'à demain matin pour profiter de ton délectable corps… » continua t'il de sa chaude voix de velours avec un sourire suggestif plein de promesses qui la fit frissonner d'anticipation.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » s'exclama t'elle donc avec un enthousiasme enfantin et Severus sourit avec indulgence en lui emboîtant le pas.

Une demi-heure plus tard, confortablement assise sur les marches du Duomo, la jeune femme aux boucles ébène savourait avec délice une impressionnante glace baccio perchée sur un cornet gaufré. Son aîné, à ses côtés, dégustait avec plus de réserve son sorbet citron cassis dans l'un de ces petits pots de plastique qui, selon Megan, étaient une offense au monde de la crème glacée. La sorcière aux yeux de jade ferma un instant les yeux, offrant son visage à la douce caresse des rayons du soleil qui se couchait sur l'horizon, dessinant une auréole de feu autour de la coupole. Elle se délecta de la savoureuse sensation du chocolat crémeux relevé d'une touche de noisette qui fondait sur sa langue et soupira de satisfaction alors que la légère brise s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux. Un bras enlaça sa taille avec cette précaution teintée de possessivité qui caractérisait son amant et elle en conclut qu'il avait terminé.

- « On peut rentrer si tu veux… » suggéra t'elle en se laissant aller contre lui, savourant sa tendre étreinte et son odeur délicieusement familière. « Je finirais sur le chemin » ajouta l'ex-professeur de DCFM tandis qu'elle se tournait vers Severus avec un sourire mutin.

Sourire que le beau brun ténébreux s'empressa de faire disparaître sous ses lèvres d'un baiser d'abord chaste qui se fit plus aventureux lorsque Megan entrouvrit la bouche. Fondant sous les habiles caresses de ces longs doigts qui s'étaient glissés sous sa tunique de soie, elle retînt de justesse un gémissement alors qu'une main taquine retraçait la courbe de sa hanche.

- « Mmmm, pas mauvais du tout » souffla l'homme, son regard onyx brillant d'humour et de désir, en faisant allusion au parfum de sa crème glacé qu'il avait obstinément refusé de goûter un peu plus tôt.

- « Imbécile… » râla la jeune Potter, son front contre le sien, les yeux rieurs, plus impatiente que jamais de regagner leur suite avant de passer une main derrière la nuque de son amant et de sceller de nouveau leurs lèvres dans un langoureux baiser.

- « On rentre » déclara fermement l'ex-espion, le souffle court et la respiration erratique en rompant leur étreinte à regret.

- « Oui chef » approuva la jolie sorcière avec espièglerie, amusée par l'attitude empressée de son compagnon alors qu'il se hissait vivement sur ses pieds et l'aidait à en faire de même.

La lune, majestueuse sphère d'argent, avait depuis longtemps prit sa place dans le ciel d'où elle dardait ses froids rayons sur le paysage florentin lorsque Megan s'effondra sur son amant, un radieux sourire aux lèvres. Severus, les traits plus détendus, caressait tendrement les boucles ébène de sa cadette répandues sur son torse tout en traçant des arabesques sur la peau douce du creux de ses reins. Il ne s'interrompit que le temps de remonter les draps de coton rouge sur leurs deux corps enlacés luisant de transpiration. Le professeur de potions fut quelque peu surpris d'avoir encore la présence d'esprit et la force de le faire étant donné l'état de béatitude totale dans lequel il se trouvait. Cependant, il ne s'interrogea pas plus longtemps sur ce phénomène, préférant se consacrer à la charmante jeune femme blottie dans ses bras.

Le lendemain matin, après un conséquent petit-déjeuner, les deux amants décidèrent de s'accorder une pause dans leurs visites culturelles. Ainsi, après un petit tour par la piscine, où la descendante de Merlin avait batifolé un moment alors que le maître des potions lisait un peu plus loin, ils s'étaient promenés dans le ravissant jardin qui entourait l'hôtel. Au cœur de ces neuf hectares de verdure était nichée une petite chapelle d'où se dégageait une agréable sensation d'intimité et qui donnait au cadre une pointe de romantisme. Cet aspect des lieux était encore renforcé par les élégants lampadaires qui bordaient les allées entre deux massifs aux teintes pastelles ou se dissimulaient dans des bosquets un peu brouillons. Le parc, bien que manifestement entretenu avec soin, s'inspirait davantage du désordre organisé des jardins anglais que de la rigueur artistique française…

Alors que le soleil poursuivait sa course, se rapprochant doucement de son zénith, le couple s'était arrêté sur un banc d'où l'on avait une vue magnifique sur le lac aux eaux claires en contrebas. Severus y était assis avec son élégance habituelle alors que sa cadette s'y était allongée, la tête posée sur les cuisses de l'ex-espion. La jeune femme aux yeux émeraude, le regard fixé sur un point imaginaire au-delà de la cime des arbres, battait du pied un rythme qui jouait dans sa tête. L'homme aux traits aristocratique, l'air rêveur, semblait pour sa part perdu dans des pensées qui dessinaient sur ses lèvres un doux sourire. Le silence qui régnait, percé de temps à autre d'un cri d'oiseau, d'un bruit de moteur ou d'une conversation étouffée, était confortable et les amants ne songeaient pas à le rompre.

Le sombre professeur ne pouvait d'un temps où il avait été plus heureux, sinon plus en harmonie avec lui-même et avec les autres – ces autres se résumant sa pétillante maîtresse. Et la sauveuse du monde sorcier aurait voulu que ces instants – rares moments de plénitude volés à l'éternité – durent toujours. Elle avait encore peur de se réveiller seule et de découvrir que tout cela – Severus, ces deux derniers mois – n'avait été qu'un rêve. Ce n'était pas une peur aussi paralysante ni aussi totale que celle qu'elle avait pu ressentir à l'aurore de leur relation. Mais il s'agissait d'une peur bien réelle que nulle attention de la part de son amant ne pouvait enrayée. Le fait est qu'elle ne pensait pas mériter l'affection d'un homme tel que celui-là et avait peur qu'il ne s'en rende compte, tôt ou tard…

- « Combien as-tu eu de relations sérieuses avant aujourd'hui ? » s'entendit-elle demander à son amant avant d'hoqueter d'horreur en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, une main couvrant sa bouche, les pommettes roses.

Elle n'avait au grand jamais voulu – pas consciemment en tous cas – eut l'intention de poser cette question à son aîné. Ce n'était définitivement pas quelque chose dont elle voulait parler et sa propre insécurité n'avait définitivement pas besoin de connaître le nom de toutes les conquêtes de son compagnon. D'un autre côté, maintenant que le sujet était sur le tapis, elle se rendait compte qu'elle **voulait** savoir, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. Megan enfouit son visage contre la chemise de l'homme en question, ne souhaitant rien de plus que disparaître sous terre. Severus, lui, la fixait d'un regard attendri. Elle semblait adorablement inconfortable et il avait terriblement envie de déposer une nuée de baisers sur le visage de sa cadette afin d'en effacer la moue contrite figée sur ses lèvres.

- « Megan… Meg', trésor… » fit-il doucement en passant ses doigts dans les boucles ébène de sa cadette avec tendresse.

Comprenant – en partie du moins – ce qui troublait la fragile jeune femme, le maître des potions l'obligea à s'écarter puis l'attira à lui de façon à ce qu'elle chevauche ses genoux. La tête nichée dans sa nuque, elle était lovée contre son torse à la manière d'un petit chat, une main agrippant la chemise de Severus. Elle n'avait même pas réagit au terme affectueux – et nouveau – qu'il lui avait donné et l'ex-espion s'en inquiéta, un pli soucieux se formant sur son front. Il détestait la voir ainsi… aussi vulnérable. Non, vulnérable n'était pas le terme exact. Mais il détestait la voir comme ça. Apeurée, tremblante, perdue, incertaine. A cause de lui. A cause de leur relation en tous cas. Comme si elle avait peur qu'il puisse la rejeter un jour…Ce qui était complètement invraisemblable. Il n'oserait peut-être jamais lui dire mais il ferait tout pour lui prouver qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ferait tout pour que ce qu'ils avaient dure toujours.

Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas abordé ce sujet particulier auparavant. Peut-être parce que la rupture de la descendante de Merlin avec le vampire était encore trop récente quand ils avaient commencé à se 'voir'. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient trop effrayés, l'un comme l'autre, par ce qu'ils pourraient apprendre… Il n'était jamais agréable d'entendre parler de ceux qui avaient partagés la vie de la personne que vous adorez et que vous aimeriez croire vôtre, aussi bien dans l'avenir que dans le passé. C'était normal et tous les couples passaient par là, aussi douloureux que puisse se révéler ce moment. Le maître des potions aurait préféré retarder le plus possible cette conversation- là, mais l'appréhension et la détresse qui semblaient s'être emparées de sa jeune maîtresse étaient palpables. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça.

- « Je suis désolée, c'est ridicule, ne répond pas à ça » murmura la sorcière aux yeux de jade en secouant sa tête, tout contre le cou de son amant, contrite.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, trésor » la rassura gentiment Severus avant de déposer un doux baiser sur sa tempe. « C'est une question tout à fait légitime à laquelle je répondrais si tu y réponds aussi ma petite peste… » la taquina t'il en pinçant affectueusement son joli petit nez. « Et ce n'est pas ridicule du tout » ajouta le brun ténébreux, lui souriant avec tendresse.

Megan lui sourit en retour, légèrement hésitante et l'estomac douloureusement noué. Elle appréciait réellement l'effort qu'il faisait pour dédramatiser la situation et pour la mettre à l'aise. Même si ça ne fonctionnait pas vraiment. En plus de la jalousie qu'elle ressentirait sans aucun doute à l'évocation des ex-maîtresses de son amant, elle avait peur que son propre manque d'expérience effraie le maître des potions. Elle n'avait pas honte de n'avoir connu que deux hommes avant lui. C'était peu mais elle pouvait dire, non sans une certaine fierté, qu'elle les avait aimés, qu'elle avait été aimée d'eux en retour. Et la jeune femme ne pouvait, n'avait d'ailleurs jamais pu, envisager une relation sans amour. Aussi fleur bleue que cela pouvait sonner.

- « Pour tout avouer » reprit le professeur aux yeux d'onyx en accrochant son regard, « j'ai certainement eu moins de liaisons que tu te l'imagines. Quand j'étais à Poudlard, eh bien, je n'étais pas vraiment très… sociable ni très apprécié par mes pairs » lui confia t'il, un brin pensif avant sourire malicieusement. « Je n'étais certes pas repoussant physiquement, » et aucune fausse modestie ne venait teinter cette affirmation, « mais j'étais solitaire, voire renfermé, froid, cassant et j'avais tendance à repousser toute tentative d'approche, qu'elle soit amicale ou amoureuse » continua Severus alors que sa cadette l'écoutait avec attention.

La sorcière aux boucles ébène était particulièrement touchée et flattée que son amant accepte de se dévoiler ainsi pour sa tranquillité d'esprit, lui qui était si secret… Elle se blottit davantage contre lui, savourant sa chaleur qui contrastait avec la soudaine fraîcheur ambiante et le battement sourd de son cœur sous sa main, prête à tout entendre.

- « J'ai eu un… disons un faible pour une élève plus âgée mais ça n'a duré que quelques mois et il s'agissait davantage de l'admiration pour son intellect qu'autre chose » poursuivit-il, les yeux dans le vague comme si il revivait ces souvenirs. « Dans les années suivantes, entre ma fonction de mangemort auprès de Voldemort, » Megan frissonna à cette évocation et Severus resserra son étreinte, « et celle d'espion pour Albus, je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de me consacrer à une relation. J'ai eu deux ou trois liaisons qui n'ont jamais duré plus de quelques jours voire d'une nuit » avoua t'il sans honte mais avec une certaine diplomatie, dans le souci manifeste de ménager les sentiments de sa compagne.

Cette dernière se surprit à éprouver, non pas de la jalousie envers ces femmes, mais une profonde compassion envers son aîné. Cet homme qui avait sacrifié tant de choses pour la libération du monde sorcier. Elle l'encouragea à continuer d'un regard tendre et rassurant, lui communiquant par la toute la confiance qu'elle pouvait avoir en lui. Severus joua un instant avec leurs doigts enlacés, les fixant avec une sorte d'émerveillement sans cesse renouvelé, avant de reprendre son récit. Le fait est qu'il craignait d'éloigner de lui sa jeune maîtresse en évoquant un passé qu'il aurait préféré oublié. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour lui – et pour l'instant le simple fait d'être auprès d'elle lui suffisait – mais cette incertitude le rendait nerveux en certaines circonstances. Et cette situation-là faisait partie de ces circonstances. Il avait déjà assez peur qu'elle ne le quitte pour ne pas désirer lui apporter des raisons de le faire sur un plateau.

- « Après la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la première, » précisa t'il alors que l'air se faisait lourd autour d'eux et que la jeune femme fermait les yeux en nouant ses bras derrière la nuque de son amant comme si elle cherchait à leur offrir un confort mutuel, « je me suis laissé gagné par l'euphorie général et j'ai effectivement eu quelques aventures qui n'ont guère duré plus longtemps » déclara le brun au regard sombre, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

Désireuse d'ôter cette inflexion douloureuse à cette voix, tour à tout outrageusement sexy, incroyablement froide et sans compromis, délicieusement cajoleuse ou juste divinement sensuelle, Megan déposa un baiser sur la peau d'albâtre du cou de son amant qui palpitait sous ses lèvres. Le ténébreux maître des potions sourit malgré lui alors qu'un désir de protection et un sentiment de tendresse mêlée de désir, tellement intense qui lui coupa le souffle, envers la sorcière qu'il serrait dans ses bras s'emparait de lui.

- « Ensuite, j'ai passé la majorité de mon temps à Poudlard, où les occasions de rencontrer quelqu'un sont plutôt minces… enfin, en théorie » se corrigea t'il en posant sur sa cadette un regard malicieux lourd de sens. « Entre la recherche des horcruxes, mon travail de professeur et mes expérimentations en potions, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion, ni l'envie à vrai dire, de me lier à qui que se soit » conclut vaguement l'homme à la chevelure de geai, comme si le sujet n'avait guère d'importance.

'Et tu ne pensais pas mériter d'être heureux…' compléta mentalement la descendante de Merlin, une vague de mélancolie lui pinçant le cœur.

- « Il y a juste cette femme, il y a quelques années… » fit encore Severus, surprenant la jolie éducatrice, d'un ton détaché. « Elle était légèrement plus âgée que moi et nous sommes restés ensemble près de deux mois mais, pour être honnête, nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble et il s'agissait davantage d'une consolation mutuelle qu'autre chose. Je n'ai jamais eu envie de m'engager avec qui que se soit… avant toi » avoua t'il dans un souffle en la couvant d'un regard brillant d'une adoration sincère, l'air quelque part soulagé de s'être confié ainsi.

Pendant un moment, Megan fut bien trop émue et bouleversée par cette déclaration pour pouvoir répondre quoi que se soit. Enfin, le cœur gonflé d'une exaltation et d'une joie nouvelle, elle étreignit fougueusement son amant avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé qui les laissa tous deux pantelants lorsqu'ils se séparèrent ce qui semblait être une éternité plus tard.

- « Merci » murmura la jeune femme, tout contre les lèvres de l'ex-espion, sachant que c'était à elle maintenant. « Techniquement, tu es mon troisième amant » commença t'elle alors que son interlocuteur haussait un élégant sourcil face à son choix de vocabulaire. « Le premier… il compte pour moi bien sûr, mais je ne peux définitivement pas parler de relation amoureuse, ça ne serait pas exact » tenta t'elle d'expliquer avec une petite moue mutine.

- « Draco Malfoy ? » s'enquit son aîné, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, l'air partagé entre l'amusement et une certaine irritation.

La sorcière aux boucles ébène hocha simplement la tête en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'avait honnêtement pas pensé que cet aspect des choses eut pu poser un problème à Severus. Mais, à présent, elle comprenait qu'il était aussi peu sûr de lui qu'elle pouvait l'être et elle. Un doux sourire aux lèvres, elle décida d'effacer les doutes de son amant en capturant les siennes dans le plus tendre des baisers.

- « J'adore Draco mais nous n'avons pas ce genre de relation. Nous ne sommes pas, disons… compatibles de cette façon » expliqua Megan, un brin taquine, à son vis-à-vis dont le regard d'onyx s'était momentanément troublé avant de s'illuminer d'une vive lueur de désir durant leur – trop brève – étreinte.

Elle résista cependant à l'envie de pousser plus loin dans cette direction. En tous cas jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient terminé leur actuelle discussion.

- « Le second a été Darian, » déclara l'ex-professeur bien que parfaitement consciente que cette précision était inutile, « ça a duré trois ans et demi » poursuivit-elle en fixant un point au-dessus de l'épaule du maître des potions.

L'évocation du vampire, ou du moins de leur liaison passée, était encore douloureuse même si ses rapports avec l'aristocrate étaient restés très amicaux, voire affectueux. Et puis en parler avec l'homme qui partageait aujourd'hui son lit avait quelque chose de… perturbant.

- « Nous étions bien ensemble mais je ne l'aimais pas comme 'ça' » élabora maladroitement la sorcière aux boucles ébène, « et il n'était pas prêt à faire le deuil d'une femme morte il y a plusieurs siècles, son âme sœur en quelque sorte… elle me ressemblait comme deux goûtes d'eau » ajouta t'elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation, les yeux voilés d'un mélange de tristesse, de regret et d'acceptation.

- « Oh, trésor… » souffla Severus, se méprenant sur les raisons de cet abattement, alors qu'il caressait doucement le dos de la jeune femme dans un geste réconfortant.

Il était tiraillé entre le désir de consoler sa jeune maîtresse et celui de réduire ce c de vampire en lambeaux. Il était jaloux aussi. Jaloux de voir à quel point cette rupture avait blessé Megan. Lui qui avait nourri l'espoir un peu fou qu'elle l'avait quitté pour… eh bien, pour lui. Oui, oui, pathétique. Il était au courant, merci bien.

- « Ce n'est rien, je suis juste… désolée pour lui, tu comprends, perdre son âme sœur si tôt alors qu'on a toute l'éternité devant soit » soupira t'elle, mélancolique, avant d'enfouir son visage contre la chemise de son amant.

L'ex-espion se sentit coupable du soulagement qu'il éprouva à cette révélation. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir rompu avec 'l'autre'. Non, sa cadette regrettait seulement qu'il eut perdu la femme de sa vie, des centaines d'années avant de la rencontrer, elle.

- « Je comprends… » acquiesça donc gravement Severus contre les soyeuses boucles ébène de la sauveuse du monde sorcier.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans dire un mot. Cette conversation à cœur ouvert les avait épuisés émotionnellement et ils savouraient à présent le simple bonheur de se tenir enlacés dans ce petit coin de paradis. Ignorant les nuages menaçants qui voilaient le soleil et l'humidité qui tombait sur le jardin, ils avaient la délicieuse impression d'être seuls au monde. Le beau brun ténébreux jouait avec les mèches noires de la jeune femme qui lui chatouillaient le menton alors qu'elle somnolait sur ses genoux, lovée contre son torse. C'est une goutte de pluie qui, en venant s'écraser sur son front, fit sortir Severus de la douce torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé. Cette goutte fut bientôt suivie de milliers d'autres qui teintèrent les allées de graviers d'un ton plus sombre alors que le parfum familier qui accompagnait les orages d'été envahissait déjà l'atmosphère.

- « Meg' ? Trésor ? » fit l'homme avec tendresse, tentant d'obtenir l'attention de sa ravissante maîtresse qui ouvrit paresseusement un œil avant de lui sourire lascivement.

- « J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça… trésor » souffla Megan, avec un air mutin, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de la pluie qui tombait drue, collant d'humides mèches ébène à son front moite.

Le sombre professeur secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, faisant appelle à toute sa volonté pour ne pas laisser distraire par la très sexy petite peste qui se tortillait sur ses genoux de la plus délectable des façons. Il tenta encore de l'ignorer lorsqu'elle commença à dessiner d'enivrantes arabesques sur son torse à travers le tissu maintenant humide – et transparent – de sa chemise. Mais la tâche se révélait d'ôtant plus ardue que les gouttes de pluie déposaient de délicates perles sur les long cils noirs de la jeune femme, écrins scintillants qui s'ouvraient sur d'envoûtantes pupilles émeraude.

- « Eh bien, trésor, » reprit Severus en appuyant tout particulièrement sur ce dernier mot, « il serait temps de rentrer si on ne veut pas finir trempé… » déclara t'il avec une pointe d'ironie plus espiègle que sarcastique.

- « On ne veux pas finir trempé ? » demanda la sorcière avec un adorable sourire candide.

- « Non… » fit mine de gronder son amant, l'air faussement sévère.

La jeune descendante de Merlin lui lança un regard indéchiffrable avant de se dégager de son étreinte pour se précipiter sur la pelouse et se mettre à danser sous la pluie, son visage radieux tendu vers le ciel. Son aîné l'observa depuis le banc, appréciant de la voir aussi libre, aussi rayonnante, aussi… heureuse. Il ne la rejoignit pas au cœur de l'averse – il avait encore sa fierté – mais l'encouragea d'un sourire et se tînt là, tout simplement présent pour elle.

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ?_

_J'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver un petit nom affectueux que Severus donnerais à Megan, d'une part parce que je ne le voix pas vraiment l'appeler 'poussin' ou 'ma chouquette en sucre' et d'autre part parce que la plupart d'entre eux étaient déjà pris par Draco, Théo et compagnie... Donc j'ai trouver 'trésor' (surtout que les italiens utilisent beaucoup 'tesoro' comme surnom et comme ils sont en Italie), qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?_


	38. Chapter 38

_En théorie, ce chapitre était inclus dans le précédent (je voulais en faire un par mois jusqu'à ce que les choses se précisent) mais j'ai préféré (en raison de leur longueur) en faire deux chapitres séparés. Pour cette raison, celui-ci sera un peu plus court mais j'espère me rattraper pour le prochain… ;-)_

_Un grand merci à Zaïka (voilà quoique je craigne que je ne puisse pas 'updater' d'ici septembre après ce chapitre), Arween (merci, merci, merci, tu vas me faire rougir ;-) honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse 'apprendre à écrire' mais j'adore lire et je pense que ça joue... ), Caro (j'espère que tu ne vas pas être déçue) et Luffynette (tu sais, tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de mettre une review à chaque chapitre mais merci :-)._

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_Samedi 20 août 2005_

- « Chérie, je suis rentré ! » annonça joyeusement Théodore Nott en s'extirpant du foyer de la cheminée, ses yeux chocolat pétillant de malice et un sac à la main.

Il n'eut que le temps de déposer son fardeau au milieu du salon, dans lequel il venait de pénétrer, et d'écarter les bras avant qu'une jeune femme aux longues boucles ébène ne s'y jette avec enthousiasme, faisant fis de la poudre de cheminette qui maculait encore la robe du joueur de Quidditch.

- « Théo, tu m'as manqué… » souffla Megan, le nez dans le cou de son ami, un radieux sourire aux lèvres.

- « Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, princesse » fit le séduisant brun en déposant un affectueux baiser sur sa tempe. « La vie n'était pas trop ennuyeuse sans moi ? » s'enquit-il, taquin alors qu'elle se détachait doucement de lui.

- « Oh, si… » soupira la jeune sorcière avec emphase avant d'éclater de rire. « Alors, cette tournée ? » reprit-elle en se laissant gracieusement tomber sur le canapé pourpre où elle était assise peu de temps auparavant, en train de discuter sur MSN.

Le batteur prit le temps de se débarrasser de sa tenue de travail avant de s'asseoir au pied de l'ex-professeur de DCFM qui se mit à passer ses doigts dans les boucles brunes de son ami. Soupirant de bien être, il fit venir à lui une cannette de coca light depuis le réfrigérateur et en bût une gorgée. La boisson froide apaisa son estomac qui se révoltait contre les voyages par cheminée. Le jeune aristocrate ferma les yeux, savourant les odeurs et les bruits familiers du loft. Le parfum subtil des fleurs. La délicieuse odeur des brownies sortant du four qui, à force, semblait s'être installée pour de bon. La fragrance discrète et fruitée que portait Megan. Le léger ronronnement de l'ordinateur. Le brouhaha étouffé qui leur parvenait à peine depuis la rue. La voix grave aux accents mélancoliques de Serge Reggiani…

Il était enfin de retour à la maison. Après un mois de compétitions à passer de villes en villes, de chambres d'hôtel en chambres d'hôtel, toutes plus impersonnelles et plus hideuses les unes que les autres, Théo était plus que ravi d'être finalement rentré chez lui. Chez eux. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir un seul de ses amis depuis ce dîner où ils avaient célébré le retour de lune de miel d'Antoine et Chloé. A part un passage éclair à l'anniversaire de Megan. Les brèves discussions par cheminées interposées ne comptant définitivement pas. Ainsi c'est avec impatience qu'il attendait le pique-nique qui aurait lieu cet après-midi dans le parc du château de Versailles et qui réunirait, comme tous les ans, leur petite bande… Mais pour l'instant, la douce quiétude de leur appartement et la présence réconfortante de la jolie sorcière aux yeux de jade étaient exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Ils ne rejoindraient les autres que plus tard dans la matinée.

- « Epuisante » répondit le jeune Nott après quelques minutes d'un silence bienfaiteur. « Je suis mort… » ajouta t'il en laissant sa tête retomber contre les genoux de son amie qui sourit avec indulgence.

- « Mais vous avez gagné » lui rappela t'elle, malicieuse, alors qu'elle prenait congé de ses interlocutrices et fermait son ordinateur.

- « On a gagné » confirma le joueur de Quidditch avec un grand sourire avant de reprendre une gorgée de coca. « Et toi, ces vacances ? » interrogea t'il sa compagne, accompagnant sa question d'un haussement de sourcil suggestif qui la fit, à son grand embarras, rougir.

La jeune femme attrapa la canette de Théo, en le gratifiant d'un regard noir qui n'eut manifestement aucun effet, et prit un moment pour reprendre une contenance, en faisant mine d'être absorbée par la boisson.

- « Elles se sont très bien passées si tu veux tout savoir » finit-elle par lancer avec un petit air espiègle. « En fait, je suis rentrée de Florence, où j'ai passé une merveilleuse semaine avec Severus, avant-hier » déclara la descendante de Merlin avant d'assener une légère tape à son ami qui lui envoyait des bisous sonores en papillonnant exagérément des cils. « C'était parfait et je pense que… eh bien qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que ça marche… vraiment » avoua t'elle, légèrement hésitante. « Je t'avais dit qu'il m'avait emmené à Olympie ? Et son cottage en Ecosse est adorable ! Le paysage est superbe et il a décoré l'intérieur avec beaucoup de goût. C'est tout près de Saint-Andrews, tu sais… » continua t'elle, un rayonnant sourire aux lèvres, les yeux dans le vague.

- « On dirait qu'il te plaît vraiment » constata simplement le beau brun avec un doux sourire.

Il y avait une pointe de surprise dans cette affirmation mais pas de rejet ni même de jugement. Le talentueux joueur de Quidditch était sincèrement heureux pour son amie et, après enquête auprès de Mattew, de Blaise et de Draco, il apparaissait que ce professeur Snape était quelqu'un de bien. Peut-être pas tout à fait assez bien pour leur Megan mais ils n'étaient sans doute pas d'une objectivité sans faille sur ce point.

- « Comme je l'avais dit aux filles, il est tendre, cultivé, attentif, passionné, drôle, intéressant et il joue très bien du piano » fit la sorcière, son regard émeraude illuminé d'une étincelle de vie qui lui avait fait souvent défaut. « Sans compter qu'il est terriblement sexy » ajouta t'elle, mutine avant de continuer avec un air coquin. « Et très doué dans _plein_ de domaines… »

- « Comme disais Coluche : 'Mesdames, si vous cherchez un homme beau, riche et intelligent, prenez-en trois' » répliqua Théo avec humour en se tournant vers elle. « Tu n'es pas obligée de me convaincre, princesse. L'important c'est que, toi, tu sois heureuse avec lui » l'assura t'il, très sérieusement cette fois. « Alors, quand est-ce qu'on le rencontre ? » s'enquit le jeune homme, les yeux rieurs.

- « Je ne sais pas… » répondit pensivement l'ex-professeur de DCFM alors que son hermine venait se nicher sur ses genoux.

Et elle n'en avait sincèrement aucune idée. C'était un sujet qu'ils n'avaient fait que survoler aux premiers balbutiements de sa relation avec le maître des potions. En réalité, la jeune femme soupçonnait que la situation actuelle convenait parfaitement à Severus. Il savait bien sûr que ses amies, à elle, et maintenant ses parents étaient au courant. Albus l'était aussi, de manière plus officieuse. Mais son amant ne semblait pas presser de se dévoiler aux yeux de ses amis, à lui. Amis plus ou moins constitués du reste du corps professoral. En ce concernait la famille de l'homme au regard d'onyx, Megan ne savait que peu de chose… Sa mère, une 'sang pur', avait été plus ou moins reniée par sa famille pour avoir épouser un moldu. Moldu décédé au cours de la prime enfance de Severus.

Eileen Prince, elle, s'était éteinte peu après la fin de la 'première guerre'. De fait, l'ex-espion était à présent le dernier héritier des Prince. Une famille d'aristocrate qui, si elle n'était pas aussi fortunée ni aussi noble que pouvaient l'être les Potter ou les Malfoy, possédait un certain prestige et un patrimoine relativement important. Patrimoine que le sombre professeur ignorait de son mieux. Il n'y aurait donc pas de présentation à la belle-famille… Quoiqu'il en soit, si Severus et elle avaient décidé de dissimuler, du moins pour le moment, leur relation aux yeux du grand public, la sauveuse du monde sorcier ne savait pas exactement ce que son aîné pensait d'une rencontre 'officielle' avec ses amis. Il connaissait déjà Draco, bien sûr et avait entendu parler de tous les autres.

Mais, étant donné son caractère renfermé, méfiant et distant, les propos de Severus se révélaient souvent cinglants, sarcastiques, voire parfois agressifs, lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise. Elle n'était donc pas persuadée qu'un dîner, entre lui et les jeunes gens qui constituaient son petit cercle d'amis, soit vraiment une bonne idée à ce stade de leur relation. En outre, elle se rendait compte – dans une certaine mesure – que son amant partageait ses insécurités. Et elle était à peu près sûre qu'il pensait que Théo, Chloé et les autres le jugeraient 'trop vieux, trop inintéressant, trop sombre, trop quelconque, trop mal aimable…' pour elle. Ce qui n'était pas juste, bien que pas totalement faux. Megan pouvait comprendre ça – se trouvant elle-même trop jeune, trop stupide, pas assez mûre… pour lui.

Mais si ils se laissaient déjà submerger par leurs incertitudes, ils ne réussiraient jamais à construire quelque chose de stable. De plus, la sorcière aux boucles ébène jugeaient qu'ils devaient tous les deux faire des concessions… Enfin, plus inconsciemment, il y avait aussi cette peur pernicieuse qui s'infiltrait en elle comme un poison s'infiltre dans vos veines. Et si Severus refusait d'officialiser leur relation justement parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de bâtir quelque chose de stable ? S'il préférait que le moins possible de personnes soient au courant pour pouvoir rompre plus facilement ? S'il ne voulait pas rencontrer ses amis parce que cela ne l'intéressait absolument pas ? La jeune descendante de Merlin savait combien improbables, et même complètement ridicules, ces questions sonneraient quand elle serait confortablement blottie dans les bras de son amant dès le lendemain.

Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se les poser. Et d'avoir peur. Tout en caressant distraitement le pelage immaculé de Psyché, elle se promit donc d'en parler avec le maître des potions lorsqu'elle le verrait. Objectivement, elle savait qu'il accepterait. Mais serait-ce parce qu'il accédait à pratiquement toutes ses requêtes ? Parce qu'il avait beaucoup d'affection pour elle ? Parce qu'il voulait qu'elle cesse de l'importuner avec ça, le pire des scénarios, ou parce que cela lui faisait réellement plaisir… c'était ce qui préoccupait la jeune femme.

- « Je vais lui en parler. La semaine prochaine peut-être… » offrit-elle finalement à Théo qui l'observait depuis le sol. « Mais il faudra me promettre d'être gentil avec lui » menaça la jolie éducatrice de jeunes enfants en fixant son ami d'un air faussement sévère.

- « Hey, je suis toujours gentil ! » se défendit le batteur brun, rieur, alors qu'il leva les mains en signe de non-agression.

Il échappa de justesse à la main destinée à atteindre son cuir chevelu mais ne vit pas venir celle qui heurta relativement douloureusement son épaule.

- « Attention ou je ne te donne pas ton cadeau ! » la prévint le jeune homme, malicieux.

- « Cadeau ? Tu m'as apporté un cadeau ? » s'enquit Megan avec cet enthousiasme enfantin qui ne manquait jamais de faire craquer le beau brun.

Ce dernier fit mine de soupirer d'agacement mais fit tout de même venir à lui, depuis son sac, un petit paquet enveloppé de papier kraft avant de le tendre à sa compagne aux yeux de jade. Elle défit consciencieusement l'emballage et en sortit tour à tour un minuscule – et néanmoins adorable – costume d'ange, de lutin et de magicien. De tous petits costumes aux détails remarquables à peine assez grands pour aller à un enfant mais parfait pour…

- « Tu as pensé aux costumes d'Humphrey ? » fit la sorcière aux boucles ébène d'un ton ou se mêlait étonnement et ravissement, alors que Psyché sautait de ses genoux pour déchiqueter avec application le papier marron abandonné.

- « Eh bien, j'étais de passage à Edimbourg alors je me suis dis que… » commença le joueur de Quidditch avant d'être couper par la jeune femme qui s'était littéralement jeté sur lui.

- « Tu es le meilleur, Théo ! » le remercia la sauveuse du monde sorcier, ses paroles quelque peu étouffées par le tee-shirt de l'héritier des Nott contre lequel elle était blottie. « Je vais les lui essayer tout de suite » annonça t'elle en se levant, un radieux sourire aux lèvres, avant de filer à l'étage.

Le célèbre batteur secoua doucement ses boucles brunes, amusé, puis se leva à son tour pour gagner la cuisine où il dénicha des petits pains au lait et un pot de nutella. Ce qui était parfait pour tenir jusqu'au pique-nique. Il avait à peine eu le temps de s'installer dans le canapé que Megan redescendait déjà, sa peluche, le Humphrey en question, dans les bras. Le charmant petit éléphant mauve, en tee-shirt jaune et salopette rayée, fut promptement dévêtu puis habillé de la petite tunique blanche, de la petite ceinture argenté, des deux petites ailes de tulle blanc et de l'adorable auréole du premier costume. La jeune femme bâtie des mains avec délice, son regard émeraude pétillant de joie. Théo, attendri par son comportement, songea un instant que c'était peut-être de ça que redoutait le fameux professeur Snape.

Pas le fait que, parfois, sa cadette avait des réactions enfantines qui tranchaient assez brutalement avec son attitude très adulte, ses réflexions souvent très poussées et ses propos criant de maturité. Mais plutôt le fait qu'elle partageait avec eux, ses amis, quelque chose que l'homme ne pouvait pas comprendre et auquel il ne pouvait prendre part. Il n'y avait pourtant pas moyen d'y échapper dès qu'il était question d'une relation impliquant deux personnes qui ne s'étaient pas connues lors de leur plus tendre enfance. Evidemment, ici, c'était peut-être davantage la différence de génération qui gênait le maître des potions. Il avait été, après tout, le professeur de Blaise, Amber et Mattew même s'il était à présent leur collègue, voire leur ami dans le cas de l'aîné des Potter.

Tout en accordant à son amie, avec une affectueuse indulgence, tous les compliments qu'elle réclamait pour sa peluche, le jeune homme prit la décision de faire de son mieux pour accueillir l'amant de son amie parmi eux afin de le mettre à l'aise. Comme il voudrait qu'on le fasse pour sa propre petite amie – si il en avait eu une, bien évidemment… Le séduisant brun, plein de bonne volonté, s'extasia ensuite sur un Humphrey tour à tour lutin – avec les chaussons à pompons, le petit ensemble vert forêt et le bonnet rouge – puis magicien – avec la robe bleue parsemée d'étoiles, le chapeau pointu et l'incontournable baguette magique. Après quelques minutes, ce qui lui sembla un laps de temps fort convenable, il informa Megan qu'il était temps qu'ils se préparent en prévision de leur départ. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient prêts et descendaient les escaliers d'un pas léger.

- « Théo, c'est moi ou est-ce que ta Vespa était bleue la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu… ? » fit la jeune femme aux boucles ébène en fixant avec perplexité le rutilant véhicule à deux roues vers lequel son ami, l'ayant précédé dans la cours de leur immeuble, se dirigeait.

L'engin motorisé était à présent d'un très joli prune métallisé et semblait étinceler sous les rayons du soleil. Objectivement, elle aimait beaucoup cette nouvelle teinte mais elle avait pourtant l'impression que, quelque part, cela rendait la vespa moins… vespa.

- « Ouais, c'est cool non ? » s'exclama le joueur de Quidditch avec fierté alors qu'il couvait son engin d'un regard presque paternel. « Enfin, ne t'inquiète pas, seuls les sorciers peuvent s'en rendre compte, les moldus n'y voient que du feu » ajouta t'il, devançant les objections que l'ex-professeur de DFCM ne manquerait pas d'avancer.

La sorcière aux yeux de jade se contenta d'hocher la tête et accepta sans protester le casque que Théo lui tendait. Le fait est qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas aussi confiance sur un tel véhicule si il avait été moldu mais la version sorcière était quasiment insubmersible. Elle eut une pensée pour le Titanic, et pour ce film qu'elle avait détesté avec Dicaprio, alors qu'elle enfourchait la selle derrière le jeune homme au regard chocolat, se félicitant pour son choix vestimentaire. Son pantacourt noir et ses ballerines kaki assorties à son débardeur à col bateau étaient autrement plus pratiques que la petite robe noire et les délicats escarpins qu'elle portait lors de leur dernière 'chevauchée'… Les deux amis arrivèrent à proximité du château de Versailles en à peine quelques minutes – la vespa du batteur bénéficiant plus ou moins des mêmes avantages que le Magicobus.

Ils se rendirent ensuite à pied dans les jardins où ils avaient rendez-vous. Aujourd'hui Blaise ne serait pas présent mais Chloé viendrait accompagnée de sa sœur et des enfants de cette dernière – sauf l'aîné, Jason, qui assistait à son premier match de Quidditch avec son père. Megan et Théo ne perdirent à de temps à repérer le petit groupe de sorciers installés sur la pelouse verte qui bordait le Trianon. Draco, tout d'abord, était allongé de tout son long sur la large couverture au motif écossais, les yeux clos. Antoine et Chloé discutaient à quelques pas en sirotant des boissons. Sidney-Rose, la benjamine de la famille Everett-Scott, dormait paisiblement dans sa poussette. Et Chloé observait avec un amusement non dissimulé, sa sœur tenter de canaliser les jumeaux qui ne semblaient pas décider à s'asseoir pour manger.

Ce sont les deux enfants qui, les premiers, repérèrent les nouveaux arrivés. Arthur et Ryan se dégagèrent vivement, et sans aucune difficulté, de l'emprise de leur mère avant de se précipiter sur la descendante de Merlin en poussant des cris de joie tribaux. Les petits garçons se jetèrent dans les bras de la jeune femme aux boucles ébène qui s'était baissée afin d'être à leur hauteur. Après avoir réclamé un câlin et un baiser, ils se mirent à parler en même temps, racontant en détail et pêle-mêle, la matinée, la fête d'anniversaire de leur sœur, leur visite au zoo et celle chez le médicomage pour enfants. Megan, habituée à ce genre d'épanchement enfantin, les écouta avec attention après les avoir invité à s'exprimer chacun à leur tour. Ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire, soudain plus sages que des images.

Théo éclata de rire devant l'air soulagé de la mère de ses deux petits démons et vint saluer les autres alors que sa compagne était cordialement invitée à venir voir la fontaine 'estrordinaire' qui se dressait l'autre côté du bosquet. Le jeune Nott secoua doucement la tête, amusé, avant de relever ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez alors que Draco se redressait, un grand sourire aux lèvres et que Chloé, profitant d'un moment d'inattention de Rachel, chipait un morceau de carotte crue. Malheureusement, sa sœur, ayant certainement cultivé un don de double vue avec ses enfants, la repéra tout de suite et lui asséna un léger coup de couvert en plastique sur les doigts, l'air faussement sévère. Antoine sourit devant les mésaventures de sa jeune épouse mais cessa rapidement lorsque celle-ci le gratifia son regard le plus menaçant et prit un air contrit de circonstance.

Aurore, elle, pouffait le plus discrètement possible derrière sa cannette de limonade et le seul blond du groupe levait les yeux au ciel, l'air blasé. Une journée habituelle en somme et qui promettait d'être distrayante… songea l'héritier des Nott en se laissant tomber au côté du jeune Malfoy après avoir embrassé quelques joues et serré quelques mains. Il discutait de son dernier match avec Draco et Antoine quand Megan revint en tenant la main aux jumeaux qui paraissaient aux anges.

- « Maman, Maman ! » s'écrièrent-ils en chœur sans toutefois se précipiter sur Rachel ni même lâcher la jeune femme aux boucles ébène. « Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? »

xxx

_Dimanche 27 août 2005_

Megan observait depuis le seuil, un léger sourire aux lèvres, son amant échanger de vigoureuses poignés de main avec Théo, Draco, Blaise et Antoine avant de faire un galant baise main à Aurore qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles puis de se tourner vers Chloé. Elle nota, mi-amusée mi-attendrie, l'expression de profonde confusion qui le saisit quand la brunette en question l'enveloppa dans une chaleureuse étreinte avant de planter un bisous sur sa joue et de lancer un clin d'œil à la jeune femme au regard de jade. Lorsque, enfin, tout ce petit monde eut quitté l'appartement parisien, la sorcière aux boucles ébène vint se blottir dans les bras de Severus qui accueillit ce geste tendre avec un plaisir infini après cette soirée pour le moins mouvementée mais non déplaisante.

Le maître des potions avait finalement accepté, une petite semaine auparavant, d'être 'officiellement' présenté aux amis de sa jeune maîtresse et une date avait été arrêtée. Depuis lors, la nervosité de l'ex-espion avait été croissante. Jusqu'à son apogée, ce soir. Il n'en avait pourtant rien montré et avait été d'une amabilité presque parfaite. Très honnêtement, la jeune femme le préférait ainsi. Si il avait été 'trop' aimable, il n'aurait pas été, eh bien, lui. De fait, ses amis à elle, et Théo en particuliers, avaient également fait des efforts et le repas, après un début un peu guindé, l'atmosphère s'était rapidement faite plus détendue, plus amicale. Et si le sombre professeur de potion avait surtout observé les jeunes gens qui l'entouraient, écouté leurs échanges avec attention, il avait répondu à toutes les questions avec courtoisie et avait même prit part à quelques discussions légères et à quelques débats animés.

Le fait est qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison pour que cette rencontre ne se passe pas 'bien'. Blaise éprouva déjà un profond respect et une certaine forme d'affection pour celui qui avait son directeur de maison. Aurore, très ouverte d'esprit et habituée à la diplomatie de part son métier, s'entendait avec n'importe qui. Draco, même si il ne s'entendait pas toujours très bien avec son collègue, reconnaissait volontiers ses qualités et, tout comme Théo se fiait volontiers au jugement de Megan. Chloé, qui pouvait tout aussi bien détester quelqu'un que l'adorer, s'était tout de suite prise d'affection pour le sombre professeur. Quant à Antoine, l'avis de sa femme et de ses amis dictait généralement sa ligne de conduite. Toutefois, d'un naturel plus discret, il avait davantage plu à Severus avec lequel il avait entretenu une longue conversation – en anglais, naturellement – à propos de l'utilisation des crins de licorne dans certaines potions.

Ainsi l'épreuve était passée et les héros s'en sortaient sans dommage. Certes, Megan était prête à parier que ses amis avaient fait des efforts particuliers afin que cette soirée se déroule sans accro. Néanmoins, si le courant n'était pas 'passé' comme on disait, cela se serait senti, bonne volonté ou non… Donc, elle considérait ce premier 'essai' comme une réussite. Une réussite en tous points encourageante.

- « Alors ? » fit la jeune femme, un brin nerveuse, en levant son regard de jade sur l'homme contre lequel elle s'était lovée.

- « Tes amis sont certainement des gens très… intéressants. Un peu exubérants peut-être, mais plutôt intéressant. Et charmants, sans aucun doute » déclara son amant avec malice.

- « Je suis persuadée qu'ils t'ont trouvé également charmant, eux aussi » le taquina la sorcière aux boucles ébène, les yeux rieurs.

- « Je ne suis pas charmant » se récria Severus comme si elle venait de l'insulter, faussement outré, tout en resserrant son étreinte autour de sa taille fine. « Sarcastique, brillant, viril. Oui. Mais pas charmant » affirma t'il avec un air bien trop sérieux pour être honnête et une lueur espiègle dans son regard d'onyx.

- « Je t'accorde le sarcastique » consentit la jolie sauveuse du monde sorcier, mutine. « Mais brillant, je ne sais pas… » se moqua t'elle avec affection alors qu'elle jouait distraitement avec les boutons de la chemise de son aîné.

- « Tu ne commentes pas 'viril', trésor » constata celui-ci, un sourire mi-séducteur mi-amusé étirant légèrement ses lèvres fines.

- « Pas besoin » contra Megan, espiègle tandis que ses doigts passaient sous le vêtement de son aîné pour venir caresser un ventre ferme aux muscles dessinés sans ostentation. « Tu es définitivement viril » glissa t'elle sensuellement à son oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

Et, pour le plus grand étonnement – et le plus grand plaisir – de la jeune femme, l'ex-espion rougit délicatement, ses pommettes prenant une teinte rosée un soupçon plus soutenue que celle qu'il arborait habituellement. L'air incrédule de la descendante de Merlin accentua encore davantage cette rougeur et l'homme prit un air irrité qu'elle jugea des plus adorables.

- « Hey, j'ai réussi à faire rougir le grand Severus Snape, je n'ai pas le droit à une médaille ou quelque chose comme ça ? » suggéra l'éducatrice de jeunes enfants avec un petit air coquin en passant ses mains derrière la nuque du beau brun ténébreux, bien conscience de la gêne de son amant et cherchant à dédramatiser la situation.

- « Peut-être pourrions-nous régler ça autrement… » souffla t'il de sa chaude voix de velours dans l'oreille de sa cadette, comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, lui montrant par là qu'il comprenait son but et lui en était reconnaissant, « dans un bon bain chaud par exemple… Ma salle de bain à Spinner's End possède une très grande baignoire » ajouta le sombre professeur en frottant tendrement son nez contre celui de sa compagne alors que son pouce traçait de langoureux arabesques dans le creux de ses reins.

Typiquement, il n'était pas un homme qui appréciait se type d'activité. Mariner dans l'eau pendant des heures sans rien faire était une occupation pour les sirènes décadentes et pas pour les respectables maîtres de potions. Le fait est que cela lui semblait une perte de temps inimaginable, sans compter que l'eau n'était pas son élément favori. Il utilisait donc sa douche – plus souvent que sa baignoire – dans le seul but pratique et exclusif de se laver. Cependant, Megan avait réussi à le persuader de s'adonner aux 'joies' du bain, rien qu'une fois, avec elle. Inutile de préciser que sa vision de la chose avait pris un tour à 180 degré après ça. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait eu l'idée d'essayer avec ses précédentes maîtresses – d'ailleurs il était intimement persuadé que cela n'aurait pas eu le même impact – ainsi le résultat avait été inattendu mais… parfaitement délicieux.

Il s'avérait que barboter à deux dans une baignoire était radicalement différent que de le faire seul. Beaucoup plus plaisant et beaucoup plus sportif notamment. On pouvait vraiment y pratiquer un très large éventail d'activités, toutes plus agréables les unes que les autres étant donné qu'elles mettaient en jeu son adorable nymphette personnelle, lui-même et absolument aucun vêtement. Le tout agrémenté d'une eau délicieusement chaude et subtilement parfumée, d'une douce musique, de la lumière tamisée des chandelles et, cela arrivait parfois, d'un ou plusieurs éléments comestibles… Il suffisait de dire qu'à présent, la salle de bain était passée dans le top trois des pièces préférées de l'ex-espion.

- « On pourra utiliser mon bain moussant au clafouti ? » s'enquit sa cadette avec cette petite moue qui ne manquait jamais de le faire fléchir.

L'homme aux yeux d'onyx fit pourtant mine de réfléchir quelques instants avant de céder à la jeune femme, se délectant de son expression indignée – elle était ravissante quand elle essayait d'avoir l'air fâché. Pas trop longtemps toutefois car après cette soirée, il avait réellement besoin de se détendre et un bain lui semblait plus tentant de secondes en secondes. Non pas qu'elle se soit mal passée. Au contraire. Les amis de Megan avaient vraiment l'air de personnages tout à fait intéressants et pas d'une bande de jeunes adultes coincés au stage de l'adolescence. Il n'en attendait pas moins. La sorcière jeune dont il était désespérément tombé amoureux était définitivement intéressante – elle était bien plus que ça. Et il ne la voyait donc pas s'entourer d'abrutis…

Mais il y avait autre chose. Ils s'étaient également montrés très avenants, très courtois avec lui. Voire même carrément amicaux. Plus, en tous cas, que l'on aurait pu exiger d'eux. Et ils étaient sincères. Un petit coup d'œil dans leurs pensées l'en avait assuré – d'ailleurs il priait pour que sa cadette ne découvre jamais cette partie de l'histoire. Certes les trois jeunes hommes avaient, successivement réussi à lui glisser – plus ou moins subtilement – un mot d'avertissement au cas il lui viendrait à l'idée de 'blesser' Megan. Toutefois, ce moment de tension passé – pour tout dire il en avait été davantage amusé qu'effrayé et il lui semblait stupide d'envisager l'éventualité qu'il puisse faire du mal à sa jeune maîtresse – la soirée avait été un succès, pour autant qu'il pouvait en juger.

Severus s'était même surpris à aimer converser avec le jeune Antoine et à sourire à une plaisanterie lancée par le jeune Théo. Il devait bien avouer avoir eu plus de mal à 'accepter' ce dernier, il semblait à la fois terriblement proche de Megan et en même temps assez détaché pour avoir le potentiel d'un amant. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le maître des potions était confronté aux affres de la jalousie mais il avait fait un vrai effort pour donner une chance à l'héritier des Nott. Le ténébreux sorcier était donc relativement satisfait de cette rencontre et ne refuserait pas qu'elle se répète. Il voulait réellement connaître tout de Megan et d'une manière ou d'une autre, ses amis faisaient partie d'elle. Prochaine étape, les parents songea t'il, un brin ironique.

Il n'était définitivement pas presser d'être confronté à James Potter…

- « Au clafouti, à la violette, à la framboise, à la tarte tatin ou au bœuf bourguignon, comme tu voudras, trésor » répondit-il à la charmante sorcière qui s'impatientait dans ses bras avant de déposer un affectueux baiser sur son nez. « Tu pourrais rester au cottage jusqu'à la rentrée si tu veux… » hasarda ensuite Severus, incertain de la réponse qu'il allait recevoir mais désirant par-dessus tout profiter de ses derniers jours de vacances avec elle.

Ils avaient décidé que lorsque ses obligations le contraindraient de nouveau à rester à Poudlard, en tant que professeur de potions mais aussi directeur de maison pour Serpentard, cela ne devait rien changer à leur relation. Bien sûr, il ne leur serait plus possible de se voir aussi souvent ni sur d'aussi longues périodes de temps mais, au-delà du manque qu'ils allaient ressentir, il y avait également quelques côtés positifs à cette 'séparation'. Il leur faudrait faire d'avantage d'efforts, d'avantage de compromis pour que cela fonctionne – ce qui était un bon entraînement pour 'après', quoique cela puisse signifier. Et ces absences donneraient à leurs moments ensemble une préciosité, une saveur nouvelle. Ils les chériraient davantage et en profiteraient sans doute avec plus de passion. De plus, ne disait-on pas que les retrouvailles étaient les plus agréables instants que partageait un couple ?

Après quelques jours de réflexion, ils s'étaient accordés sur le fait qu'ils devaient se consacrer au moins la moitié du week-end, plus une ou deux autres soirées dans la semaine selon les possibilités de chacun. Soirée durant laquelle ils se retrouveraient très probablement dans les quartiers de Severus ou dans son cottage. Les vacances n'étaient guère plus aisées à organiser puisque le ténébreux, mais néanmoins séduisant, professeur se devait d'être présent lors de certaines d'entre elles et sa cadette pourrait difficilement expliquer sa présence au château maintenant qu'elle n'y exerçait plus. Ce problème ne se serait évidemment pas posé si leur relation avait été 'publique' mais ils n'étaient définitivement pas prêts à franchir ce pas, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Heureusement, Albus, conciliant et complice, s'était arrangé pour décharger Severus de la majorité de ses attributions extrascolaires – bals, sorties organisées… – ainsi le couple pourrait passer Noël au manoir Potter et s'offrir une escapade en avril. D'un point de vue plus pratique, cet éloignement faciliterait la tâche à la sorcière aux boucles ébène qui pourrait de cette façon se consacrer à son projet sans attiser la curiosité, bien naturelle, de son amant. Cependant on ne pouvait pas prétendre que la présence de ce dernier l'ait freinée durant l'été puisqu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment passé beaucoup de temps ensemble lorsque l'on réfléchissait bien… Disons trois semaines en tout sur les deux mois Il leur serait donc relativement facile d'accepter cette solitude retrouvée, du moins en théorie.

Toutefois, tout comme son aîné, à la veille de son départ pour Poudlard, une certaine angoisse montait en elle et cette envie pressante de se blottir dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais les quitter se faisait ressentir de plus en plus souvent. Il y avait cette peur qui revenait… celle de se perdre. Que tout cela n'ait été qu'un rêve dont il était temps de se réveiller. Que tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé pendant l'été, période de l'année somme toute éphémère durant laquelle les amours fleurissent et se fanent plus vite que les roses, ne disparaisse dans la brume qui accompagnait l'arrivée de l'automne comme une traîne macabre. Après trois mois d'une passion doucement éclose et fleurissante, préservée dans un tendre bouton de velours, la véritable épreuve, celle de la vie réelle, allait commencer…

- « Les cours ne reprennent que vendredi. Je devrais passer quelques heures à Poudlard mardi matin pour la réunion des professeurs mais… » continua t'il, hésitant.

- « Ce serait avec plaisir » le coupa Megan, malicieuse, alors qu'elle posait un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. « Je vais juste chercher quelques affaires et je reviens » déclara t'elle avant d'effleurer sa bouche de la sienne dans un baiser papillon et de disparaître promptement dans les escaliers.

La jeune femme revint quelques minutes plus tard, un petit sac à la main et un livre dans l'autre, Psychée et Bérénice sur les talons. Elle rejoignit Severus devant la cheminée dans laquelle il avait déjà allumé un feu. Si il était tout à fait possible pour deux sorciers de leur puissance de transplaner du loft de Paris jusqu'au cottage écossais, le voyage nécessitait une dose importante de magie. Dose qu'il n'était guère utile de dépenser alors que les deux endroits avaient justement été reliés par le réseau de cheminette quelques jours auparavant… De fait, moins d'une minute plus tard, les deux amants retrouvaient la quiétude familière du salon de Spinner's end et l'hermine s'empressa d'aller se lover sur un fauteuil que le reptile dédaigna, préférant se rouler en boule sur le tapis au pied de la cheminée.

Le maître des potions, lui, se chargea des préparations nécessaires dans la salle de bain tandis que Megan rangeait ses affaires de quelques gestes du poignet. Peu de temps après, ils se laissaient glisser avec délice dans l'imposante baignoire de marbre blanc et bleu dont l'eau, recouverte d'une conséquente couche de mousse rosée, dégageait un épais nuage de vapeur aux accents sucrés…

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Alors ? _

_Je sais que certains auraient préférés que j'écrive le dîner 'en direct' mais j'ai pensé que les réactions étaient plus importantes (sans compter que ça aurait été délicat de faire parler toutes ces personnes en même temps ;-))_


	39. Chapter 39

_Un petit chapitre que je poste rapidement avant de prendre le train :-) Je n'en suis pas tout à fait satisfaite parce qu'il introduit un personnage qui compte beaucoup pour moi et auquel je n'ai pas réussi à donner toute sa dimmension... Sinon, il n'y aura pas de mise à jour la semaine prochaine parce que je ne serais pas là, il vous faudra donc patienter un petit peu ;-)_

_Encore merci à Zaika (voilà, voilà :-)), Philae (merci, je suis très touchée et j'adore ton dessin ;-)), Luffynette (je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours), Melody (ça fait plaisir à attendre :-)) et Arwenn (je lis toujours tes reviews avec beaucoup de plaisir)_

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_Mercredi 6 septembre 2005_

- « Alors, chérie, ce n'est pas trop dur depuis que Severus est rentré au château ? » s'enquit Narcissia Malfoy avec une expression décidemment taquine, alors qu'elle remontait une allée de graviers menant à grande bâtisse sombre à l'aspect ancien et quelque peu délabrée d'où leur parvenait des voix d'enfants.

- « 'Cissia, ça fait à peine cinq jours et on a passé le week-end dernier à son cottage… non, ce n'est pas trop dur » répliqua la jeune femme aux boucles ébène à ses côtés en lui lançant un regard noir avant de finalement esquisser un sourire. « Le fait est que c'est étrange. On ne se voit pas énormément moins qu'avant mais on ressent davantage le sentiment de perte… » fit-elle, pensive, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Son amant lui manquait, d'une manière différente et plus poignante qu'il avait pu lui manquer auparavant et une certaine mélancolie l'étreignait quand, devant un énième dossier à remplir où une page à écrire, elle se laissait aller à penser à lui… D'ailleurs, le ciel semblait, pour la circonstance, s'être mis à l'unisson des sentiments de la sorcière aux yeux émeraude puisque de menaçants nuages gris obscurcissaient l'atmosphère. Les timides rayons du soleil ne diffusaient qu'une pâle lumière où étincelait une fine pluie d'automne. L'aristocrate aux boucles blondes posa une main réconfortante sur son avant-bras et lui offrit un tendre sourire. Le sujet était clos. Il leur fallait à présent se concentrer sur leur mission. Elles avaient rendez-vous aujourd'hui dans l'un des deux orphelinats pour jeunes sorciers de Grande-Bretagne afin de rencontrer les enfants et le personnel en vue de l'ouverture prochaine de leur établissement.

Megan avait décidé de procéder à des entretiens avec l'ensemble des gens travaillant ici puisque, même si le ministère leur avait donné carte blanche pour tout – à savoir qu'elles auraient tout aussi bien pu prendre les enfants et partir – elle n'était pas prête à renvoyer ces personnes qui avaient certainement plus d'expérience qu'elle dans ce domaine. Sans compter que les enfants les connaissaient déjà et, après avoir subi le traumatisme d'un changement de lieu, l'éducatrice voulait pouvoir leur permettre de garder quelques repères humains. Bien sûr, le cas échéant elle demanderait à ce que certains membres du personnel participent à des formations supplémentaires et elle se réservait par ailleurs le droit de ne pas recruter toute personne qu'elle ne jugeait pas apte à ce travail.

D'autre part, Narcissia et elle avaient fait des recherches sur l'actuelle directrice de cet orphelinat et leurs quelques contacts par écrit s'étaient très bien passés. Quelque part, madame Rogers avait semblé soulagé, voire même heureuse de leur initiative et, après réception des plans du projet, elle s'était montrée très enthousiaste. Elle avait l'air d'être une femme pleine de son sens, efficace et préoccupée avant tout par le bien-être des enfants. A tel point que la sauveuse du monde sorcier songeait très sérieusement à lui confier la direction, au sein de leur projet, pour ce qui concernait l'orphelinat. Il était rassurant de savoir que même des inconnus – qui n'étaient influencés ni par l'amitié ni par la peur ou encore l'admiration, puisque Mme Rogers ne connaissait pas son identité – considéraient son entreprise non seulement viable mais aussi positive et profitable…

- « Le sort en est jeté » fit Lady Malfoy comme elles arrivaient devant la porte de la bâtisse.

Sa cadette pris une grande inspiration avant d'actionner la lourde cloche de bronze qui pendait sur le côté. Quelques cris retentirent à l'intérieur – vu le temps les enfants ne devaient pas être sortis – puis des bruits de pas se firent entendre. La porte s'ouvrit finalement sur une dame d'une cinquantaine d'année, dont les cheveux grisonnant avait du être châtain dans sa prime jeunesse, à la haute stature dont les traits un peu sévères étaient adouci par un regard brillant de bonté et un doux sourire engageant. Elle portait une longue robe de velours bleu ceinte d'un tablier blanc et ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches argentées. L'ex-professeur de DCFM se sentit un peu déplacée dans son jean noir, élégant mais définitivement moldu, son petit pull d'organza émeraude, ses escarpins et ses lunettes de soleil. Narcissia, dans son tailleur crème se fondait davantage dans le décor.

- « Mesdames, bienvenue ! » s'exclama la femme sur le seuil avant de les inviter à entrer, l'air réellement ravi. « Je suis madame Rogers, la directrice de cet établissement mais vous pouvez m'appeler Charlotte » se présenta t'elle en les faisant passer dans un petit hall dont les murs avaient du être blancs à une autre époque mais qui se déclinaient à présent dans des tons de gris peu engageant.

Les locaux avaient du être neufs une bonne cinquantaine d'années auparavant mais à présent, s'ils n'étaient pas vétustes, ils avaient besoin d'une sérieuse rénovation. Megan savait qu'ils manquaient de moyens mais en fait la situation était réellement critique. De plus, elle se doutait que les installations prévues pour les enfants n'étaient pas en meilleur état. La sorcière aux boucles ébène préférait ne pas penser à celui des jouets et des cuisines. Quant à parler de normes de protection… Elle songea, mi-amusée mi-alarmée, que ses professeurs de santé et de droit aurait probablement eu beaucoup de choses à dire sur cette installation.

- « Narcissia Malfoy » répondit l'aristocrate, les yeux rieurs. « Et voici Megan Potter » ajouta t'elle en voyant que sa compagne était déjà plongée dans l'observation des lieux.

A l'appel de son nom, la jeune femme se composa un sourire avant de tendre une main amicale vers son hôte qui la serra mécaniquement en tentant désespérément de ne pas jeter un coup d'œil à son front et à la célèbre cicatrice qui s'y trouvait. Son regard, amical, se remplit d'une admirative reconnaissance et, pendant un instant, la descendante de Merlin eut peur qu'elle se mette à pleurer. Charlotte se reprit cependant avec une rapidité et un sang-froid, qui étaient tout à son honneur, sans faire le moindre commentaire.

- « Je suis enchantée Mademoiselle Potter » la salua donc la directrice avec une chaleureuse poignée de main.

- « S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Megan » fit sa jeune interlocutrice avec un sourire sincère.

- « Si vous voulez bien me suivre » suggéra madame Rogers en faisant un geste vers les larges portes de bois à travers lesquels fusaient des rires et des pleurs d'enfants ainsi qu'une sorte de brouhaha continu de meubles déplacés et de conversations. « Je vais d'abord vous présenter les enfants et le personnel puis nous pourrons nous rendre dans mon bureau après avoir fait un tour de la propriété » élabora t'elle, un soupçon de nervosité dans la voix.

- « C'est parfait » l'assura Narcissia tandis que Megan acquiesçait doucement, impatiente de rencontrer les enfants.

La femme aux cheveux grisonnant entrouvrit donc la large porte de bois et toutes trois se glissèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce en silence. C'était une salle de belles dimensions dont les larges baies vitrées donnaient sur un jardin qui, à l'image de la demeure elle-même, semblait plus ou moins à l'abandon. Une imposante cheminée se dressait sur le mur du fond alors que des dizaines de petits fauteuils étaient disposés contre celui qui faisait face aux fenêtres. Un grand tapis, quelque peu élimé, recouvrait la majorité du parquet et y était éparpillé toute sorte de jouets dans un état moins inquiétant que ce à quoi les visiteuses s'attendaient. Et parmi les ours en peluches, les poupées et les petites voitures, évoluaient une dizaine de jeunes enfants sous l'œil vigilant de trois jeunes femmes en costumes blancs et coiffes assorties. Il s'agissait de deux brunettes, dont l'une lisait un livre à trois petits auditeurs passionnés alors que l'autre consolait un quatrième, et une blonde sur les genoux de laquelle s'était perché un petit garçon aux boucles rousses.

- « Les enfants, mesdemoiselles » lança Charlotte sans élever la voix après avoir réclamer l'attention de tous en frappant dans ses mains. « Je voudrais vous présenter ces personnes : Narcissia et Megan. Elles sont très gentilles et viennent nous voir aujourd'hui parce qu'elles sont en train de construire une très jolies maison pour vous tous » expliqua t'elle d'un ton égal et agréable. « Voici Elise, Marcia et Anne » continua t'elle en désignant successivement les trois adultes de blanc vêtus.

Les susnommées hochèrent la tête et accordèrent un sourire aux nouvelles arrivées avant de se consacrer de nouveau aux enfants.

- « Ici nous avons Hugo, trois ans, Alexandre, deux ans et demi, et Emma, trois ans et demi, qui écoutent une histoire » reprit Madame Rogers. « Le petit garçon qui a eu un gros chagrin s'appelle Louis, il a seulement 19 mois et, sur les genoux d'Anne, c'est Thomas qui vient d'avoir cinq ans. Les deux petites filles qui jouent avec la dînette sont jumelles, Léanore et Pauline. Elles ont quatre ans. Autour du vif d'or en peluche il y Aristide, cinq ans, Eliane, cinq ans également, Violette, quatre ans et demi, ainsi que Dylan, bientôt six ans. Et ceux qui jouent à la bataille explosive, là-bas, sont nos aînés. Audrey, six ans et demi, Marcus, neuf ans, Julia 8 ans, Erwan et Aurèle 8 ans et demi » énuméra t'elle, l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour tout ces enfants brillant dans ses yeux tandis qu'ils prononçaient tous, avec plus ou moins de distinction, de très cérémonieux 'bonjour'. « Et il y a Jade bien sûr » fit, le regard soudain teinté d'inquiétude alors qu'il se posait sur une silhouette solitaire, roulée en boule dans l'angle que faisait la cheminée avec le mur.

Immédiatement Megan et Narcissia l'imitèrent et leurs cœurs se serrèrent devant le spectacle attendrissant mais aussi d'une profonde tristesse de cette fillette aux boucles noires et aux pâles joues rondes qui serrait contre elle une petite couverture, s'y agrippant de toutes ses forces. Ses yeux étaient clos mais on devinait qu'elle était éveillée aux tressaillements qui secouaient son petit corps fluet au moindre bruit. La sauveuse du monde sorcier ressentit une vive douleur et une peine infini devant la détresse flagrante de ce petit être fragile. Mais, au-delà de ça, il y avait quelque chose… quelque chose qui la poussait vers cette enfant. Quelque chose qui faisait qu'elle était attirée par elle, qu'elle voulait la prendre dans ses bras et lui promettre que tout irait bien maintenant. C'était un sentiment étrange mais violent et elle dut faire preuve de toute sa volonté pour ne pas se précipiter immédiatement vers la petite forme tremblante. Réflexe à éviter à tout pris envers un enfant qui ne vous connaissait pas.

- « C'est notre dernière pensionnaire. Elle a eu un an le 26 août. Ses parents sont décédés dans un accident de voitures il y a deux mois. Son père était un sorcier et sa mère une moldue. Ils n'avaient plus de famille, ni l'un ni l'autre. En tous cas aucune famille suffisamment proche pour pouvoir s'occuper de la petite » expliqua la directrice de l'orphelinat en secouant la tête, perdue. « Nous ne savons plus quoi faire. Elle hurle si on la couche seule dans le dortoir donc nous la gardons ici, même quand elle semble tomber de fatigue. Le reste du temps elle semble dans un état cathartique » poursuivit-elle, l'air soudain plus veille, plus fatiguée, comme si elle portait un poids énorme sur les épaules.

La femme de Lucius Malfoy compatit. Cela devait être horrible d'être le témoin d'une telle chose sans parvenir à y changer quoique ce soit, impuissante… Sa jeune compagne, elle, était tout simplement fascinée par la petite Jade et en même temps horrifiée par son sort.

- « Elle mange, elle dort, elle se laisse porter, si ça ne dure pas trop longtemps, et laver mais n'a pas émis un son depuis son arrivée, à part les pleurs bien sûr. Elle n'a exprimé aucune envie, aucun désir. Pourtant c'est une enfant très en avance sur son âge. Elle marche déjà et semble toujours savoir ce qu'on attend d'elle. J'avoue être complètement dépassée » conclut Charlotte en tournant un regard plein d'espoir vers la descendante de Merlin comme si celle-ci pouvait, d'une manière ou d'une autre lui apporter une solution.

- « Je ne sais pas… » finit par annoncer la sorcière aux boucles ébène. « On ne conseille pas de thérapie à des enfants si jeunes. Ou, si on le fait, c'est en présence des parents pour régler un problème avec eux… C'est… Il faudrait trouver quelque chose. Quelque de familier, qui lui parle… Une musique, une image, une peluche… Si la mère était moldue et s'ils vivaient à la manière des moldus, elle doit être complètement perdue dans ce monde où la magie est partout… Comment a-t-elle atterri ici ? » s'enquit-elle sans détourner son regard de Jade.

- « En fait, c'est parce que son père avait un poste important au ministère et qu'ils ont donc considéré qu'ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser aux moldus » exposa la responsable à mi-voix.

- « Je comprends… » fit pensivement Megan, le regard soudain vague.

En tout état de cause la jeune femme ne pensait pas que laisser des enfants susceptibles de développer des pouvoirs magiques dans des orphelinats moldus fut une bonne idée. Même si cela pouvait paraître plus humain au début, les résultats sur le long terme risquaient d'être catastrophiques. Ça l'avait été pour Tom Riddle… Valait-il mieux placer des enfants dans un monde qu'ils ne comprenaient pas mais dont ils finiraient par connaître ou dans un monde qui leur était familier mais qui ne les comprendrait pas et qui n'était pas en mesure de les aider à se comprendre eux-mêmes ? Il ne s'agissait plus vraiment de savoir quelle solution serait la plus positive mais plutôt quelle solution serait la moins dangereuse. Le problème c'est qu'il n'avait pas, à l'heure actuelle, de structure capable d'accueillir ses enfants là d'une manière optimale. Dans un environnement moldu encadré par des sorciers compétents.

- « Allons dans votre bureau » proposa soudain la sorcière aux yeux émeraude en se tournant vers Charlotte, « je vais réfléchir au sujet de Jade » promit-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait encourageant.

- « Très bien, » acquiesça la femme à la chevelure argentée, circonspecte mais pleine d'espoir, « suivez-moi. »

Quand elles retournèrent dans la salle principale, près de deux heures plus tard, après avoir longuement parlé du projet et visité l'endroit de long en large, Megan n'était pas plus proche d'une solution qu'elle ne l'était en la quittant. Et pourtant Merlin savait qu'elle désirait aider cette fillette. Elle le désirait à un point qui lui faisait peur. Elle se sentait pour ainsi dire liée avec cette enfant… Cette fois, c'est une majorité de pleurs qui les accueillit. Le temps ne s'était pas améliorer, l'atmosphère extérieure était pesante et on approchait du repas. Les trois jeunes femmes semblaient débordées et Jade était à présent assise dans son petit coin. Elle observait, mi-fascinée mi-terrifiée, l'étrange ballet des jouets qui fusaient travers la pièce, les personnages qui se déplaçaient d'affiches en affiches sur les murs, les livres qui parlaient tous seuls, les petits poneys de plastique qui galopaient en poussant de légers hennissements et les cartes qui explosaient à intervalles irréguliers.

Ses grands yeux d'un noir profond rappelèrent immédiatement à la jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier ceux de Severus et son petit visage pâle encadré de boucles ébène lui rappela une de ses propres photos prise une vingtaine d'années auparavant. Elle eut la vision fugitive de ce que pourrait être un enfant qui serait le leur à Severus et à elle… Elle repoussa bien vite la notion, trop dangereuse pour être examinée de plus près. Au-delà d'un physique familier, il y avait vraiment autre chose qui lui rendait cette fillette terriblement proche. Mais la jeune femme n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait bien être… Bien sûr, dans son métier on s'attachait plus ou moins aux enfants selon ses affinités. Elle avait même entendu parlé de 'coup de foudre' affectueux, cependant elle n'avait jamais vécu le phénomène. En tous cas jamais jusqu'à présent.

- « Je me demandais, n'avait-elle pas de jouets avec elle, des livres, des CD ou quelque chose comme ça ? » demanda la sorcière au regard émeraude alors que, d'un geste du poignet, elle faisait se figer progressivement tous les éléments de la pièce qui n'étaient pas supposés, dans le monde moldu, être animés d'une vive propre.

- « Il y avait quelques jouets, oui, mais ils ne marchaient plus. Des livres aussi mais pas en anglais… sa mère était française je crois. Et qu'est-ce que sont des CD ? » s'enquit la femme aux yeux turquoise tandis que la petite Jade semblait déjà plus à son aise entourée d'objets inanimés.

- « Comment ça il ne marchaient plus ? » fit Megan, perplexe en fronçant les sourcils. « Il s'agit peut-être de jouets moldus, je voudrais les voir si ça ne vous pose pas de problème. Pour les livres, peu importe, déchiffrez-les, même si vous ne prononcez pas les mots et les phrases correctement elle reconnaîtra les consonances. Les CD sont comme les disques que les sorciers mettent dans les gramophones mais beaucoup plus petits et beaucoup plus fins. Déposés dans un objet adapté, ils produisent de la musique » expliqua t'elle, un doux sourire aux lèvres devant l'intérêt qu'elle semblait susciter auprès du jeune Louis qui finit par lui tendre les bras. « Bonjour Louis, tu avais envie d'un câlin ? » fit-elle affectueusement en le hissant sur sa hanche avant de se retourner vers Charlotte. « Je vous trouverais une chaîne susceptible de fonctionner sans électricité » promit-elle, confiante.

L'enfant se mit à jouer avec le pendentif en forme de fée qui se tenait au creux de la gorge de la sorcière aux boucles ébène sous l'œil amusé de Narcissia. Cette capacité qu'avait sa cadette à mettre les plus jeunes en confiance la surprendrait toujours. Megan se récriait souvent que c'était bien normal de son métier et qu'il serait malheureux qu'elle effraie les enfants puisqu'elle était payée pour s'en occuper. La jeune femme en question, justement, voyant que les petits pensionnaires ne se calmaient pas, fit apparaître un tube coloré dans sa main libre et l'ouvrit avec une dextérité qui parlait d'expérience. Elle en sortit, accroché au bouchon une longue tige terminée par un cercle dans lequel elle souffla, faisant ainsi s'envoler des dizaine de jolies petites bulles aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Les sphères scintillantes se répandaient dans la pièce avant de flotter doucement vers le sol où elles éclataient sans un bruit.

- « On peut obtenir le même résultat avec une baguette, » admit l'ex-professeur de DCFM avec un sourire espiègle, « toutefois, lorsque j'étais petite je préférais toujours quand ma mère faisait apparaître les bulles à la manière moldue » confia t'elle, les yeux rieurs alors que les enfants, silencieux, suivaient des yeux le phénomène.

- « Oh, je sais, papa en faisait aussi ! » s'exclama Aurèle, le regard brillant de malice. « Et même qu'il m'a appris » fit-il fièrement devant les expressions admiratives de ses petits camarades.

- « Parfait, » répondit Megan d'une voix affectueuse, « alors je vais te confier ce flacon, et tu pourras faire des bulles pour les autres enfants et leur apprendre à en faire. Tu veux bien ? » lui proposa t'elle en venant s'accroupir à sa hauteur.

- « Oh, oui, mademoiselle » murmura t'il avec timidité, une expression de ravissement peinte sur le visage.

- « Il est à toi alors et appelle-moi Megan » déclara la jeune Potter en lui tendant l'objet qu'il s'empressa de serrer contre lui. « Je vous en donnerais d'autres » ajouta t'elle à l'attention des autres adultes présents, la directrice étant allée chercher les affaires de Jade à l'étage. « Peut-être pourrions-nous chanter une petite chanson à présent » suggéra la sorcière, bien consciente d'empiéter sur le territoire des trois jeunes femmes mais sachant aussi qu'elle avait l'avantage d'un regard extérieur sur l'organisation.

Décidant qu'elle s'expliquerait plus tard, Megan s'assit en tailleurs au milieu du tapis, déposant Louis à ses côtés et fit signes aux autres de s'approcher, ce qu'ils firent, non sans une certaine curiosité.

- « Aujourd'hui c'est un peu spécial… » commença t'elle à voix basse, invitant les enfants à venir encore plus près, « il s'agit d'une chanson que les petits enfants moldus français aiment beaucoup. Si vous ne la connaissez pas, ce n'est normal, je vous expliquerais ensuite ce que ça veut dire, d'accord ? Pour l'instant, il s'agit juste d'écouter » expliqua t'elle, rassurante, alors qu'elle faisait mine d'ignorer Jade dont elle sentait distinctement l'intensité du regard la pénétrer. « Il était un petit homme, pirouette, cacahuète. Il était un petit homme qui avait une drôle de maison. La maison est en carton, pirouette, cacahuète. La maison est en carton, les escaliers sont en papier. Si vous voulez y monter… » continua t'elle à chantonner, le sourire aux lèvres tandis que les enfants l'écoutaient avec attention. « … Mon histoire est terminée, messieurs, mesdames applaudissez » conclut la jeune femme quelques minutes plus tard, avant d'applaudir, bientôt imiter par son petit auditoire enthousiaste.

Jade s'était sensiblement rapprochée du cercle d'enfants mais semblait prête à s'enfuir à tout instant. Megan entreprit donc de traduire la comptine aux jeunes pensionnaires et de les inviter à faire un dessin qui l'illustrerait selon leur propre imagination. L'idée rencontra un franc succès et, après la distribution de papier et de feutres, plus un bruit ne se fit entendre dans la salle autre celui des crayons qui glissaient sur le papier. La directrice, qui était revenue entre temps et se tenait sur le seuil, observant la scène en souriant, fit signe à l'une des jeunes femmes en blanc d'aller préparer la pièce consacrée aux repas. Elle s'avança ensuite vers la sorcière aux yeux émeraude et lui tendit les effets personnels de la fillette aux boucles ébène qui sembla les reconnaître puisque son regard s'élargit un instant. Elle esquissa même un geste d'approche avant de se rétracter en agrippant toujours farouchement sa couverture.

Parmi les objets en question, un CD de berceuses, un mobile musical où pendaient de ravissants petits lapins en peluches et quelques albums retinrent l'attention de l'ex-professeur de DCFM. Elle mit les deux premiers de côtés, se promettant de fournir à Charlotte de quoi les faire fonctionner au plus vite. Elle choisit ensuite un livre qui lui était familier, 'Devine combien je t'aime'. Un ouvrage aux superbes illustrations à l'aquarelle et au texte adorable. Il n'était sans doute pas réellement à la porter d'une enfant si jeune mais si sa mère avait pris la peine de l'acheter, il devait signifier quelque chose de précis pour cette famille. S'installant en tailleur, confortablement adossé contre un mur, la descendante de Merlin entama sa lecture à voix basse.

Au fur et à mesure que l'histoire du livre avançait, Jade faisait de même, centimètre par centimètres, jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques pas de son aînée. L'enfant se tordait à moitié le cou afin de pouvoir apercevoir les images. Le cœur de Megan se serra douloureusement devant ce comportement qui était si éloigné de celui d'un bébé d'un an épanoui. Un an, c'était l'âge de toutes les découvertes, de toutes les explorations et de tous les jeux… Mais c'était aussi un âge où l'on avait encore terriblement besoin de ses parents. Besoin dont le destin avait cruellement dénié l'accomplissement à tous les petits pensionnaires de cet orphelinat. Abandonnant un instant sa lecture, la jeune femme se tourna avec précaution vers sa jeune compagne et lui adressa un sourire qu'elle espérait rassurant et engageant.

- « Tu t'appelles Jade, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit-elle, le regard tendre et le cœur battant.

La fillette sembla hésiter un instant, considérant son vis-à-vis avec attention et un brin d'appréhension, puis, décidant sans doute que la jeune femme ne constituait pas une menace immédiatement, elle se contenta de fixer sur elle des yeux onyx brillant d'intelligence mêlée d'incertitude.

- « Et moi c'est Megan » continua la sorcière d'un ton doux et régulier, souriante. « Je pense que tu verrais mieux si tu t'approchais un peu, non ? Tu ne veux pas venir t'asseoir près de moi ? » proposa t'elle en désignant le sol à ses côtés.

L'enfant eut l'air de considérer la question puis se leva, opération rendue légèrement périlleuse par la longue couverture qui l'encombrait, et se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué d'une démarche hésitante, à petits pas. Elle faillit tomber plusieurs fois sur le mètre qui la séparait de Megan mais poursuivit vaillamment sa route avant de se laisser tomber tout près d'elle. La petite leva ensuite vers sa voisine un regard qui semblait vouloir dire : 'Alors, tu continues de le lire ce livre ?' et la descendante de Merlin s'exécuta… Quelque part vers la fin de l'histoire elle sentit qu'on tira sur son pantalon et baissa les yeux pour constater que la fillette tentait tant bien que mal de grimper sur ses genoux. Avec des gestes lents et mesurés, pour ne pas la brusquer, la sorcière aux boucles ébène l'aida dans son entreprise et bientôt Jade se blottissait contre elle, son pouce dans la bouche et sa couverture serrée dans son petit poing.

Quand les aventures des deux lièvres touchèrent à leur fin, la jeune femme aux yeux émeraude se mit à caresser doucement les cheveux de Jade tout en chantonnant des berceuses en français. Elle sentit la fillette se relaxer dans ses bras et, consciente d'avoir fait un grand pas en avant, elle se laissa aller contre le mur, les paupières closes. Elle se sentait étrangement sereine. A sa place. Un peu comme avec Severus mais d'une manière décidemment différente. Ce petit corps chaud contre le sien l'apaisait à un point qu'elle se sentait troublée. Elle savait bien sûr qu'elle avait toujours adoré les tous petits, voire même trop si on considérait son rôle d'éducatrice, et qu'être mère était un rêve qu'elle entendait bien réaliser avant ses trente ans. Mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il fut tout à fait normal qu'elle s'attache si brutalement et si profondément à cette enfant en si peu de temps…

Megan ne sut pas exactement combien de temps elles restèrent ainsi ni quand elle avait arrêté de fredonner, mais c'est une légère touche sur son épaule qui la sortit de la semi torpeur dans laquelle elle était plongée. La directrice était penchée sur elle, Narcissia quelques pas plus loin, et toutes deux lui souriait, visiblement ravies de voir qu'elle avait réussi à établir un certain contact avec Jade. Les autres enfants quittaient la pièce en silence, guidés par Elise et Anne, leurs dessins soigneusement rassemblés sur une table au centre de la salle.

- « Ça va être l'heure de manger » chuchota Charlotte d'une voix particulièrement basse, pas assez basse cependant pour que la petite ne l'entende pas.

La fillette releva la tête et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant la femme aux yeux turquoise si près d'elle. Elle ne rejoignit cependant pas son petit coin, préférant enfouir son visage contre le pull de la sorcière dans les bras de laquelle elle se trouvait. La jeune Potter, surprise, échangea un regard avec madame Rogers tout en caressant légèrement le dos de la petite qui se relaxa à nouveau. La directrice haussa les épaules en souriant, comme pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait procéder comme elle le désirait.

- « Jade, » souffla t'elle donc contre les boucles ébène de l'enfant, « tu as entendu Charlotte, il est temps d'aller manger… »

Megan se dégagea précautionneusement de la petite fille de façon à voir son visage et lui sourit gentiment.

- « Tu veux marcher jusque là-bas ou est-ce que tu veux venir dans mes bras ? » lui demanda t'elle, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

- « Up ! » fit Jade en tendant ses petits bras vers le haut, l'esquisse d'un sourire étirant ses lèvres roses.

- « Up, alors » répondit l'ex-professeur de DCFM avec un soupçon de malice en soulevant la fillette afin de se relever avant de la caler sur sa hanche.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Megan observait Jade qui, assise où elles l'avaient été pour lire la toute première histoire, feuilletait très sérieusement un autre album, entourée de quelques jouets familiers alors que la mélodie des 'petits poissons dans l'eau' emplissait la pièce. De temps à autre l'enfant relevait la tête comme pour s'assurer que la jeune femme au regard émeraude était toujours là et cette action, si elle réchauffait le cœur de la sauveuse du monde sorcier, le brisait également car elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester et que Jade ne devait pas s'attacher à elle. La fillette avait mangé avec elle, puis avait fait une courte sieste, bercée par les notes familières de son mobile tandis que Narcissia et elle discutaient avec les employés de l'orphelinat.

Après le goûter c'est la petite qui était venue trouver Megan, un nouveau livre à la main... A présent il était temps de partir et l'éducatrice avait bien du mal à s'y résoudre. C'est tous les jours, tout le temps que Jade avait besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle et les autres adultes, bien que très douée ne pouvait pas toujours se permettre de s'occuper d'elle quand 14 autres enfants réclamaient leur attention. La jeune femme se tourna vers Charlotte qui se tenait à sa droite, admirant avec complaisance les dessins foisonnant de couleurs, de maisons tordues et de bonhommes imaginaires pourvu d'ailes – les jeunes sorciers n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait bien être un facteur ou un avion et avaient donc du extrapoler à partir des explications de la descendante de Merlin – que ses petits pensionnaires avaient complétés.

- « Nous allons devoir y aller, » prévint Megan, le regret clair dans sa voix, « pensez à lui lire des livres en français même si vous ne savez pas le parler, cela aidera également à établir un contact physique. A cet âge là, elle a besoin d'énormément de marques d'affection. Pour le mobile je pense que vous avez compris comment il marche, les CD également… J'essaierais d'en ramener d'autres à l'occasion. Cependant Rien ne remplace la voix humaine et je pense donc qu'il serait donc judicieux que chacune d'entre vous apprenne une ou deux comptines françaises à l'occasion » expliqua t'elle avant de sourire avec embarras. « Loin de moi l'idée de vous donner des ordres, » rectifia la sorcière aux boucles ébène rougissante, « vous faîtes un travail merveilleux avec ces enfants mais… »

- « Mais nous ne sommes pas équipées ni même formées pour nous occuper de cas tel que celui de Jade » compléta Charlotte, souriante, admettant volontiers leur faiblesse. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous nous avez beaucoup aidé aujourd'hui » l'assura t'elle avec sincérité. « Je serais ravie de vous accueillir ici aussi souvent qu'il vous plaira, vraiment. »

- « Merci, je passerais sans doute la semaine prochaine, si c'est possible » fit la jeune femme avant de se diriger vers Jade aux côtés de laquelle elle s'agenouilla doucement. « Jade, je vais devoir partir maintenant, tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas rester là mais j'essaierais de revenir bientôt. Charlotte, Elise, Anne et Marcia sont toujours ici, elles, et elles vont s'occuper de toi. Elles sont là pour toi » ajouta t'elle avec un sourire qui ne gagna pas ses yeux alors que la fillette la regardait gravement.

Il n'y avait pas de reproche de ce regard noir, juste une acceptation résignée qui était beaucoup plus poignante et plus dangereuse de la part d'une enfant si jeune. Aussi, quand la fillette leva les bras, Megan ne résista pas et la serra contre elle un trop court moment avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur son front et de la confier à la directrice, le cœur lourd. Il pleuvait sur le chemin du retour…

xxx

_Jeudi 14 septembre 2005_

Megan écoutait Draco en jouant distraitement avec le petit parasol qui avait orné sa Dame Blanche par cette belle soirée d'automne. Les deux jeunes gens étaient attablés à une terrasse de café d'où l'on avait une vue imprenable sur les quais de Sein et sur Notre-Dame qui se découpait en contre-jour de l'autre côté du fleuve. Le blond avait entrepris de raconter en détail à son amie les deux semaines qui s'étaient écoulées à Poudlard depuis la rentrée. Il ne semblait pas se souvenir que, son amant étant lui-même professeur au château, elle avait certainement été au courant avant lui des nouvelles péripéties de Peeves, de la colère noire du Baron sanglant et de la dernière explosion en potion. Toutefois, il était amusant d'entendre la version de l'aristocrate et la classe de sortilège n'était pas exempte d'anecdotes…

- « Et là sa plume a explosé ! Elle avait un sourcil et la moitié de la frange en feu » conclut le futur Lord Malfoy, les yeux rieurs, visiblement très amusé par le sort de sa pauvre élève.

- « Tu es cruel » le gronda la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, un sourire espiègle flottant sur les lèvres. « Je me demande comment tu réagirais, toi, si tes cheveux prenaient feu… » fit-elle avec un air mutin en lorgnant la chevelure impeccable de son vis-à-vis.

- « Je n'aurais jamais fait ça, moi... » répliqua le sorcier au regard gris, faussement hautain, avant d'éclater de rire. « Non, mais je l'ai aidée quand même » se défendit-il vivement en agitant la longue cuillère qu'il avait à la main et qui lui servait auparavant à piocher avec appétit dans son assiette de profiteroles. « Et toi alors ? » s'enquit-il, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

La sorcière au regard émeraude prit un moment pour composer sa réponse. Elle aurait adoré elle aussi raconter des anecdotes. Décrire comment l'un des ouvriers avait découvert un passage secret et comment ils avaient du appeler Lucius pour qu'il raisonne l'esprit frappeur qui s'était épris du pauvre maçon et ne voulait plus le laisser repartir. Ou comment, lors de sa seconde visite à l'orphelinat, la veille, Jade était immédiatement venue vers elle, un livre à la main et qu'elle avait sourit, ses yeux d'onyx brillant d'une lueur nouvelle quelque part entre la surprise et le ravissement. Partager ses problèmes à propos de la formation qu'elle comptait proposer et du recrutement du personnel… Toutes ces choses qui comptaient pour elle mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas, pour l'instant, partager avec son meilleur ami. Le temps viendrait, oui. Mais pas avant qu'elle soit sûre de pouvoir mener à bien ce projet. Cependant, il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle pouvait lui dire.

- « Je vais être publiée » annonça t'elle donc fièrement à un Draco Malfoy incrédule. « Ce n'était pas une blague, tu sais, j'avais vraiment l'intention d'écrire des livres pour enfants et… C'est fait. Depuis un moment en réalité mais je n'avais jamais oser aller jusqu'au bout. Enfin, hier j'ai contacté une éditrice, la mère d'une amie de Grace et je l'ai vu cet après-midi avec mes manuscrits. Elles les a adorés et va publier l'intégralité de la première série. Celle sur Lou, la petite marmotte. En versions moldue et sorcière. Si ça marche, on passera à l'autre… Celle dont je n'avais parlé à personne et qui relatera les aventures d'une licorne, Elanor » expliqua la jeune femme avec un enthousiasme apparemment contagieux puisque, quand elle eut fini, son compagnon semblait aux anges.

- « Merlin, honey, c'est génial ! » s'exclama t'il, rayonnant. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies caché ça… que tu nous aies caché ça pendant tout ce temps » la taquina le professeur de sortilège, mi-paternaliste mi-malicieux. « Je vais tous les acheter » déclara t'il ensuite très sérieusement.

- « Tu ferais bien » fit la sauveuse du monde sorcier, son regard pétillant d'espièglerie. « C'est pour les enfants de deux à six ans environ, exactement ton âge mental ! » se moqua t'elle avec affection avant de se baisser, juste à temps pour éviter le petit parasol de papier coloré que le blond lui lança.

- « Petite imbécile… » rumina ce dernier, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- « Par contre, pas un mot à qui se soit » le prévint la jeune femme avec gravité. « C'est tout récent et je veux être la première à l'annoncer à certaines personnes » élabora t'elle avant de prendre une gorgée de coca light.

En réalité, sa décision en elle-même de publier ces ouvrages était même extrêmement récente puisqu'elle datait de la veille. Sur un coup de tête, elle avait pris quelques uns de ses livres avant de se rendre à l'orphelinat et en avait lu aux enfants, sans autres arrières pensées que de distraire les jeunes orphelins. Mais, finalement, ils s'étaient montrés si conquis par les petites héroïnes à poils et à fourrures de ses histoires et si impatients d'écouter l'ensemble de leurs aventures qu'elle s'était dit, pourquoi pas ? Jade, notamment avait beaucoup aimé l'idée des licornes et Megan avait décidé de faire éditer les différents albums, si toutefois cela était possible, en anglais et en français. Carrie, la femme qu'elle avait vu, lui avait confirmé que c'était tout à fait envisageable.

L'éditrice lui avait également assuré que, même si pour l'instant, la publication 'de masse' ne s'effectuerait que dans une langue – français pour Lou et anglais pour Elanor si cela marchait – elle se chargerait de lui faire parvenir des exemplaires dans les deux langues le plus rapidement possible. La première vague de livres serait prête à être mise en vente d'ici un mois et la jeune femme aux boucles ébène envisageait déjà d'en proposer à Chloé – à qui, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle aurait volontiers donné l'exclusivité.

- « Je serais muet comme une image moldue » promit le professeur de sortilèges à voix basse. « Tu sais, c'est étrange » reprit-il, l'air taquin, « je ne pensais vraiment pas que je pourrais un jour m'entendre avec Severus mais il serait presque aimable ces temps-ci… même avec les élèves. J'ai entendu plusieurs quatrièmes années évoqué la possibilité d'un imposteur sous polynectar… Certains ont avancé la possibilité d'une idylle amoureuse mais tu penses bien qu'ils ne lui ont pas posé la question, ils ne sont pas fous ni suicidaires » continua l'héritier Malfoy, rieur. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais continue » la pressa t'il, mi-plaisantant mi-sérieux.

- « Je ne lui ai rien fait » protesta la sorcière aux boucles ébène, rougissante. « C'est juste… il me rend heureuse aussi » ajouta t'elle, incapable de mettre des mots sur l'apaisement, le bien-être et le bonheur que semblait leur apporter cette relation.

C'était extrêmement difficile à expliquer à quelqu'un d'extérieur. Mais dire qu'elle était heureuse, malgré quelques angoisses latentes, résumait assez bien la situation. Et si Severus l'était aussi alors c'était parfait. Non, pas parfait, plutôt excellent. Cette idée de perfection lui faisait peur, elle avait quelque chose de tellement fragile…

- « Je sais » répondit simplement Draco en posant sur elle un regard tendrement fraternel.

- « Au fait, et avec Blaise, comment ça va ? » l'interrogea la descendante de Merlin, curieuse et vaguement inquiète. « On n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en parler la dernière fois… »

- « Eh bien… ça va » répondit laconiquement le jeune homme, les yeux résolument fixés sur son dessert.

- « Dray… » fit son amie, un brin menaçante.

Maintenant elle était vraiment inquiète.

- « Honnêtement, ça va » confirma t'il en traçant des arabesques de chocolat chaud à la pointe de la cuillère. « Je veux dire, Blaise est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel » poursuivit le blond avec sincérité. « Il est adorable et intelligent et sexy et vraiment facile à vivre mais je commence à me sentir un peu coincé… Je n'ai que 26 ans et même si, oui, il se pourrait bien qu'il soit 'le' bon comme tu dis, l'homme de ma vie, je ne suis pas prêt à m'engager là-dedans, pas encore » explicita t'il avec un sourire amer. « C'est le mariage de Chlo' et Antoine qui m'a, en quelque sorte, ouvert les yeux. On est encore des gamins dans nos têtes, bordel… Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas décider maintenant pour les 150 prochaines années » conclut le sorcier aux boucles blondes, l'air défait. « C'est stupide en fait parce que j'aime être avec lui et, au fond de moi, je crois que j'aimerais être avec lui pour toujours mais je… je bloque. »

Sur ces mots, il soupira puis passa une main dans ses cheveux – signe d'une extrême nervosité chez lui.

- « Dray, ça n'a rien de stupide » le détrompa gentiment Megan. « Tout le monde ressent, un jour ou l'autre ce genre de choses. Les doutes, les peurs… C'est commun à chaque relation. Le tout c'est de ne pas se laisser dominer par ces doutes. Monsieur Monier disait : il n'y a pas de problème, il n'y a que des solutions. On est peut-être jeune. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on n'est pas capable de savoir ce qu'on veut » continua t'elle avec plus de fougue. « On a tué un homme à 16 ans, Dray, je ne suis pas sûre qu'on ait beaucoup eu l'occasion d'être 'gamins' » lui rappela la jeune femme à voix basse. « Peut-être que c'est justement ça le problème en fin de compte… » murmura t'elle, pour elle-même. « Je vous ai donné trop de responsabilité à toi et à Théo, des responsabilités qui n'étaient pas les vôtres et maintenant vous être incapables de vous engager, ni l'un ni l'autre. Comme si vous cherchiez à rattraper ces années et… »

- « Non, Meg. Non » l'interrompit Draco en posant une main sur la sienne. « Tu ne peux pas être responsable de tout ce qui se passe autour de toi et que tu voudrais arranger. On est tous capables de faire nos propres erreurs et te soutenir n'en a jamais été une. Tu ne nous as obligé à rien, ok ? On voulait être là pour toi. On l'a été et tout c'est bien passé. Comme tu l'as dit, tout le monde a ces doutes, même les gens qui n'ont pas affronté de mage noir » souligna t'il avec humour en l'attirant sur ses genoux.

Le jeune aristocrate songea que c'était surtout sur son amie aux yeux de jade que cette partie de leur histoire avait eu des conséquences dont cent ans de thérapie ne viendraient pas à bout. Sauver le monde sorcier en terrassant un mage noir avait, d'une façon étrange et tout à fait imprévisible, encore diminué l'estime que la ravissante sorcière avait pour elle-même et l'avait fait se détourner peu à peu du monde des adultes. Pour preuve, elle travaillait avec les enfants et la seule amie qu'elle s'était faite, après leur sortie de Poudlard avait été Chloé dont il était facile de douter qu'elle eut réellement dépassé le stade de l'enfance même si elle se pouvait se révéler d'une étonnante maturité et qu'elle avait été la première d'entre eux à se marier. Ce qui l'amenait à son propre problème.

Le fait est qu'il avait peur de se tromper en choisissant Blaise, même s'il savait qu'il en était réellement amoureux. Voire d'autant plus qu'il en était réellement amoureux. Cela pouvait sembler idiot mais ses propres parents avaient été destinés l'un à l'autre par contrat bien avant leur naissance et leur mariage était un parfait exemple de réussite – tout à fait par hasard, il l'admettait volontiers. Sa crainte était donc, puisque lui avait le choix, de faire le mauvais. Surtout que ce choix l'engagerait pour le reste de sa vie. Il avait été élevé ainsi. Un Malfoy ne 'divorçait' pas, si l'on pouvait parler de divorce en ce qui concernait les unions sorcières. En toute objectivité, Blaise était parfait pour lui. De plus, il s'entendait à merveille avec ses amis, sa mère l'appréciait énormément et son père ne le détestait pas. Il voulait juste avoir une preuve, quelque chose qui l'assurerait qu'il faisait le bon choix…

- « Tu sais, je crois qu'on se pose beaucoup trop de questions » finit par souffler Megan au creux de son cou.

Draco acquiesça silencieusement, sa joue posée contre les boucles ébène de la jeune femme et son regard se perdant au-delà du pont des arts.

oxoOoxo

* * *

_J'espère que cela vous a plu..._


	40. Chapter 40

_De retour avec un an de plus (arg, je ne peux pas croire que j'ai 21 ans maintenant...), j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre. Il se peut que les prochaines publications soient plus espacées parce que j'ai un mémoire à finir et un stage à chercher mais j'essaierais de faire au mieux._

_Je voudrais remercier Zaika (pour son soutien constant ;-)), Arwenn (pour ses adorables reviews que j'ai toujours beaucoup de plaisir à lire... au fait, je suis d'accord avec toi, je préfère aussi entrer dans la vie de tous les jours des personnages :-) et je viens de vérifié, c'est bien Zabini en vrai mais il me semble avoir toujours utilisé 'Zambini', j'aurais juré que c'était ça... en même temps 'mon' Blaise n'est pas noir, je ne m'en rappelais plus non plus...), Lilli-Puce (voui, je sais, en fait j'y ai réfléchi après coup, c'est triste mais c'est important pour moi :-)) avec une mention spéciale pour Doxy (oh là là... que dire ? D'abord merci d'avoir pris la peine d'écrire une si longue review, ensuite merci pour tes compliments aussi bien que pour tes remarque plus critiques - pas assez critique pour me traumatiser ;-) - le fait est que j'aime beaucoup décrire les lieux, les vêtements des personnages parce que ça m'aide à entrer dans l'action quand je compose l'histoire. Je peux admettre que cela puisse ennuyer certaine personne mais, hey, c'est ma façon d'écrire... Pour le manque d'explications, je blâme mon incapacité à décrire précisément les scène d'action et, oui, certains aspects de l'histoire mériteraient d'être plus poussés - peut-être que je reprendrait cette histoire dans quelques années... Pour la lenteur, eh bien, il n'y a pas d'action justement, c'est simplement la vie, alors je ne vois pas trop comment je pourrais accélérer les choses en restant réaliste mais j'essaierais de garder ça en tête. Pour les 'la jeune femme aux boucles ébène', 'descendante de Merlin', etc... je trouve cela moins 'répétitif' que de mettre les noms à chaque fois. Voilà :-))_

_Bonne lecture_

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_Vendredi 22 septembre 2005_

- « … Laisse tomber les filles, laisse tomber les filles. Un jour c'est toi qui pleureras. Non, pour te plaindre il n'y aura personne d'autre que toi, personne que toi… » chantonnait une voix familière, mélodieuse et un peu lointaine depuis l'étage lorsque Severus sortit de la cheminée pour pénétrer dans le salon du loft parisien de sa jeune maîtresse.

Le sombre maître des potions, un léger sourire aux lèvres, élimina les derniers résidus de poudre de cheminette accrochés à son élégant pantalon noir et sa chemise de coton blanc d'un geste du poignet. Habituellement, Megan était toujours là pour l'accueillir à son arrivée, avec cet enthousiasme exubérant qu'il trouvait positivement adorable – même si il râlait un peu pour la forme lorsqu'elle se jetait dans ses bras. Aujourd'hui cependant il était en avance – Albus ayant annulé au dernier moment la réunion des professeurs – et l'absence de la jeune femme aux boucles ébène dans la pièce était donc prévisible. D'après ce qu'il entendait, elle devait être dans sa chambre et, maintenant à l'aise dans l'appartement, le beau brun ténébreux monta l'escalier en silence, impatient de pouvoir la voir, la toucher, embrasser ses lèvres roses et passer ses doigts dans la soyeuse chevelure…

Elle lui avait terriblement manqué cette semaine, comme personne ne lui avait jamais manqué. C'était différent de la manière dont elle lui manquait lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble, puisqu'il s'agissait alors d'un manque qu'il ne pouvait combler. C'était frustrant et avait plongé l'ex-espion dans une sorte de mélancolie permanente. Se surprenant à caresser du bout des doigts une photo de son amante que son amie, la brunette là, Chloé, lui avait confié, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'elle, sur un plan physique. Au-delà du simple fait de savoir qu'ils formaient un couple, sa présence lui était essentielle. Quand elle était à Poudlard mais pas encore avec lui, elle lui manquait parce que, malgré une présence constante, il savait qu'elle n'était pas… à lui.

Et maintenant, il était confronté au problème inverse. Même si il préférait nettement la situation actuelle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un léger pincement au cœur chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle depuis son bureau au château. Pincement au cœur parfois accompagné d'un infime ressentiment dirigé vers sa cadette. Après tout, si Megan avait conservé son poste de professeur de DCFM le problème ne se poserait pas… Toutefois ce genre de pensées ne durait jamais et, bien vite, la culpabilité le rongeant, il se rappelait avec tendresse du regard émeraude, brillant de joie, et du sourire radieux de sa compagne lorsqu'elle évoquait le projet sur lequel elle travaillait actuellement. C'était dans ces moments qu'il se sentait égoïste de s'être attaché cette jeune femme si pleine de vie et de vouloir encore la retenir à ses côtés.

Il l'aimait, oui, plus que tout. Mais cet amour n'était-il pas davantage un fardeau pour elle qu'une bénédiction ? Repensant à ces yeux de jade si plein de tendresse et d'affection, il secoua doucement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce genre de doutes, sans réels fondements, guider ses actions présentes. Il savourerait chaque instant de cette relation autant que possible, en chérirait le moindre souvenir et lorsque le jour viendrait, parce qu'il viendrait forcément, il la laisserait se détacher de lui. Seul son bonheur comptait et, Salazar soit loué, pour l'instant c'est avec lui qu'elle semblait être heureuse… La scène irrésistible qui l'accueillit sur le seuil de la chambre de la jolie descendante de Merlin acheva de chasser ces pensées moroses et son regard d'onyx s'adoucit considérablement tout en s'illuminant d'une lueur amusée.

La ravissante sorcière, qui se déhanchait de la plus délicieuse des façons devant son miroir en pied, vêtue d'un simple débardeur blanc et d'un caleçon de soie émeraude décoré de petits serpents argentés. Caleçon définitivement masculin puisqu'il s'agissait de celui qu'elle lui avait offert peu de temps auparavant à la suite d'une plaisanterie échangée sur l'oreiller. Un diadème, manifestement faux, ornait sa chevelure ébène et, les yeux clos, elle entamait le refrain de la chanson en chœur avec France Gall. Severus la contempla un moment en silence, dévorant des yeux sa silhouette harmonieuse, la blancheur de sa gorge, le galbé de ses jambes et les traits fins de son visage… Sublime. Il constata avec amusement que si Psyché n'était pas visible, Bérénice, elle, semblait poser sur sa maîtresse un regard blasé depuis son coussin de velours pourpre.

C'est le serpent qui remarqua la première la présence du maître de potion. Elle sembla le toiser un instant, déroulant son long corps aux écailles cuivrées, puis l'ignora purement et simplement. Le reptile lança une phrase en Fourchelangue à sa maîtresse et glissa au sol pour quitter la pièce, passant tout à côté du beau brun ténébreux sans lui accorder un regard. Megan se retourna brusquement à l'intervention de Bérénice, le sourire aux lèvres et la musique cessa tout aussi soudainement alors que la jeune femme, les yeux rieurs, se précipita dans les bras tendus de son amant. Etreignant fougueusement sa nuque, elle noua ses jambes autour de la taille fine de l'homme au regard onyx et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule en prenant une grande inspiration.

- « Tu m'as manqué aussi, trésor... » souffla malicieusement Severus, savourant cette étreinte avec délice, un sourire mi-affectueux mi-moqueur flottant sur ses lèvres fines, le nez dans les boucles ébène de sa compagne.

- « Imbécile » gronda Megan, rieuse, contre son cou avant d'en suçoter la peau pâle et douce avec application.

Le maître des potions gémit sous cette douce torture et, refermant la porte derrière lui d'un adroit coup de pied, il s'approcha du lit pour y faire doucement basculer sa cadette. Il l'observa un instant, littéralement enchanté par la charmante sorcière alanguie, les yeux mi-clos, sur les draps pourpres. Elle n'était pas juste ravissante, elle était splendide… et à lui. Toute à lui. Le sombre professeur déposa avec révérence une nuée de baisers sur son front, ses paupières, ses pommettes, ses joues et le long de sa gorge avant de s'emparer de sa bouche dans un tendre et langoureux baiser. Leurs sens s'enflammant, le baiser devint passionné et les mains des deux amants se firent baladeuses. Au bout de quelque minutes, et alors que le sombre professeur s'était déjà vu dépossédé de sa chemise, la jeune femme inversa leur position avec agilité, rompant le baiser et tirant un grognement de frustration à son aîné.

- « Attends, il faut que je te montre quelque chose… » annonça la sauveuse du monde sorcier avec un petit air mutin qui interpella la curiosité de son amant mais ne fit malheureusement rien pour calmer sa libido. « J'ai fait les boutiques avec Narcissia aujourd'hui et j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui va te plaire » lui promit-elle, espiègle, en déposant un baiser sur son nez avant de s'éclipser dans son dressing.

Severus, oscillant entre agacement et amusement, soupira puis se redressa sur le lit en grommelant, tentant de passer outre la gêne qu'occasionnait sa douloureuse excitation. Il savait pertinemment que sa cadette ne le faisait pas patienter exprès mais ils n'avaient pas pu se voir mercredi – ses Serpentards n'ayant rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'inonder les cachots – et, eh bien, une semaine c'était long… Résigné, il profita de l'absence momentanée de la jeune femme pour ôter ses chaussures et prendre le temps d'observer la pièce. Elle était très différente de la chambre que Megan occupait à Poudlard. Tout d'abord le sol était fait de parquet, non pas de pierres, et recouvert d'un épais tapis pourpre. Les murs, d'une blancheur immaculée, étaient ornés de fines moulures qui couraient le long des plafonds.

La large baie vitrée, encadrée de lourds rideaux pourpre, qui faisait face à la porte, s'ouvrait sur la place Saint-Germain des Prés et l'église du même nom. Ici le bois des meubles, à l'aspect ancien, avait été peint en blanc et ajoutait à l'atmosphère sereine et intime de l'ensemble. Un superbe bouquet de glaïeuls couleur crème s'épanouissait sur une console tandis que le bureau disparaissait sous des montagnes de papiers. L'ordinateur portable de la sorcière aux yeux de jade, duquel s'échappait toujours une musique entraînante, trônait sur un imposant coffre de bois, au côté d'un élégant sac à main noir, d'une canette de coca light et de quelques magasines féminins. Un fauteuil Louis XVI tendu de velours pourpre disparaissait presque sous un monticule de vêtements alors qu'à ses pieds gisaient plusieurs sacs de papiers – témoins d'une après-midi de shopping effrénée.

Les étagères, qui occupaient les pans de murs de part et d'autre de la porte, étaient couvertes de livres maintenant familier – parmi lesquels 'Orgueil et préjugés', 'Le parfum de la dame en noir' ou encore 'Le Rouge et le noir' occupaient sans surprise une place d'honneur – et de cadres aux formes et aux couleurs très variées. Sur la coiffeuse, entre les bouteilles de parfums, les tubes de rouge à lèvres et les divers accessoires habituel, on retrouvait quelques petites peluches et des mannequins miniatures auxquels pendaient toutes sortes de bijoux. Une guirlande de papillons de mousseline rose serpentait autour du miroir ovale qui surmontait le meuble et l'esquisse d'une paire d'escarpin avait été épinglée à sa droite, aux côtés de celle d'une enfant que l'homme ne reconnut pas.

La fillette devait avoir à peine un an avec ses joues rondes de bébé. De son petit visage, encadré de boucles sombres, on ne distinguait vraiment que deux yeux noirs dont l'intensité était si bien retransmise dans sa profondeur que l'ex-espion dut détourner les siens. Il reporta finalement son regard sur les tables de chevet jumelles qui semblaient monter la garde de chaque côté du lit. La sienne, du moins celle qu'il était venu à considérer comme la sienne, était simplement surmontée d'une discrète lampe de fer forgé et de l'ouvrage qu'il avait commencé la dernière fois – un Sherlock Holmes, héros moldu que sa petite peste lui avait conseillée. Sur celle de Megan, la même lampe côtoyait une petite boule à neige à l'intérieur de laquelle caracolait une petite licorne, un cadre où figurait toute la famille Potter et un dragon miniature d'où partait plusieurs branches auxquelles étaient accrochées plusieurs photos des amis de la jeune femme.

Enfin, d'autres photos, moldues et sorcières, et esquisses avaient été disséminées tout autour du haut miroir en pied qui se dressait près de la porte menant au dressing et à la salle de bain. Severus, un sourire aux lèvres, se baissa pour ramasser les livres qui étaient disposés sur le tapis. 'Au bonheur des dames' de Zola, 'La symbolique des fleurs' et… 'Les Dragons, petit traité de sciences naturelles'. L'homme au regard d'onyx haussa un élégant sourcil puis feuilleta l'ouvrage. Définitivement moldu. Non seulement les images ne bougeaient pas et le contenu était complètement fantaisiste. Les potions évoquées au cours des pages n'existaient pas et de tels mélanges ridicules ne donneraient absolument pas les résultats souhaités. Ils ne donneraient rien du tout en fait. Perplexe, le beau brun ténébreux se redressa et interpella sa jeune maîtresse.

- « Meg' ? » fit-il en direction de la pièce où elle avait disparu quelques minutes plus tôt.

- « Humm ? » lui répondit vaguement la descendante de Merlin alors qu'elle semblait se débattre avec il ne savait quoi.

- « Tu as un livre moldu sur les dragons ? » s'enquit le maître des potions d'une voix où perçait son incrédulité, en continuant de feuilleter l'ouvrage en question – rempli d'inepties mais assez distrayant tout de même.

- « Oui, pourquoi ? » l'interrogea sa cadette, toujours invisible.

- « Eh bien c'est… » commença Severus sans trouver un adjectif susceptible de qualifier le contenu du livre sans toutefois froisser la jeune femme qui l'avait en sa possession.

- « Complètement irréaliste ? » proposa celle-ci, un sourire dans la voix. « Je sais, mais c'est ce que je trouve intéressant justement… » expliqua la ravissante sorcière depuis le dressing. « Voir l'image que les moldus ont de notre monde. Ce livre est particulièrement fantaisiste, je te l'accorde, mais ils ont des idées amusantes » poursuivit-elle alors que son amant affichait un air peu convaincu. « Et pas forcément dénué de sens… » ajouta la jeune femme d'un ton espiègle. « Même si, Merci Merlin, moitié elfe ou nom, je n'ai pas d'oreilles pointues » fit-elle après un instant de silence, amusée.

- « Je ne sais pas, » répliqua l'ex-espion, taquin, en reposant l'ouvrage « je pense que tu serais ravissante avec des oreil… »

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres lorsque son regard se posa sur Megan qui venait d'apparaître. Elle ne portait pas l'un de ces sulfureux ensembles de lingerie qui dévoilent plus qu'ils ne cachent le corps des femmes posant dans les magasines pour adultes. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que se soit le cas d'ailleurs. Non pas qu'il pensât qu'elle ne puisse pas le faire – elle possédait la silhouette, la passion et l'impétuosité nécessaire – mais ce n'était pas… le moment. De fait, elle était superbe, et adorable, vêtue d'un petit ensemble de soie d'un tendre vert d'eau bordé de dentelle crème. Le short lui tombait bas sur les hanches et s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse, le soyeux tissu semblant caresser doucement la peau douce et pâle de ses longues jambes d'albâtre à chaque mouvement.

Le caraco à fine bretelles soulignait son décolleté avec élégance puis se resserrait sous la poitrine pour venir tomber en une vague souple sur sa taille fine, un léger volant couvrant à peine la courbe de ses hanches. La couleur de l'ensemble se mariait admirablement avec sa peau de porcelaine ainsi qu'avec ses yeux de jade et sa coupe mettait en valeur les formes harmonieuses de la jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier. Le tout, par sa fraîcheur, sa finesse et son charme sans ostentation, ajoutait une pointe de d'innocence à sa grâce mystérieuse. Une nouvelle fois Severus s'interrogea sur toutes les bonnes actions qu'il avait du faire dans une vie antérieur pour mériter ça. Pour la mériter elle. Cette jeune femme terriblement belle, à ses yeux, vive et sensible qui lui souriait avec espièglerie, son regard émeraude brillant de malice derrière de longs cils de geai.

Le maître des potions remarqua alors une chose qui lui avait échappé jusqu'à lors – pour sa défense, il avait été plutôt occupé à serrer dans ses bras et à embrasser sa petite peste comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il y avait quelque chose de différent. Ses cheveux. Ses longues boucles ébène, retombant souplement sur ses épaules, avaient perdu quelques centimètre. Des touches d'or et d'ambre illuminaient à présent sa chevelure d'une manière si naturelle qu'il aurait presque pu croire qu'il en avait toujours été ainsi. Et, à présent, l'ovale de son visage était délicatement souligné par un discret dégradé. Le fait est que cela ne changeait pas grand-chose pour Severus, il avait toujours trouvé sa cadette positivement délicieuse – même au tout début, lorsqu'il nageait en plein déni. Mais cette nouvelle coupe lui allait vraiment bien… La musique changea pour un rythme plus doux et il tendit la main, le sourire aux lèvres, invitant sa jeune maîtresse à s'avancer vers lui.

- « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » fit-elle, presque timidement, en glissant sa main dans la sienne, se laissant attirer sur ses genoux sans protester.

L'ex-espion ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il effleura du bout des doigts, avec une tendresse infinie, les pommettes de Megan avant de retracer la courbe de son nez et le galbé de ses lèvres. Son souffle chaud sur ses doigts le fit frissonner et son sourire se fit plus tendre encore. Il replaça une mèche ébène derrière l'oreille de sa propriétaire tandis que son autre main passait sous le fin caraco pour venir caresser la peau souple de son dos. Les doigts de la jeune femme se crispèrent sur sa chemise et elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre supérieure, incertaine, alors que l'odeur si délicieusement familière de son amant lui chatouillait les narines et enivrait ses sens.

- « Tu es à croquer. Tu es toujours à croquer, mon adorable petite peste… » souffla l'homme à son oreille d'une voix chaude et sensuelle, plein de promesses.

La descendante de Merlin rit doucement en secouant ses boucles ébène avant de se lover sur les genoux de son aîné, contente de se trouver là, et de nicher son visage contre son torse. Le beau brun soupira de satisfaction, sa joue posée contre la chevelure noire et ses bras étreignant fermement sa cadette. L'impérieux désir qui l'habitait encore quelques instants auparavant avait fait place à un simple besoin de contact et de tendresse. Cela faisait tellement de temps. Sept jours. Une semaine. Une éternité…

- « Tu es allée chez le coiffeur » lança le ténébreux professeur en jouant avec les cheveux de la jeune femme au creux de ses bras. « J'aime bien » ajouta t'il, mine de rien.

Megan tourna légèrement la tête et le regarda avec un air adorablement déconcerté qui se fit peu à peu mutin. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de déposer un baiser sur son front à l'endroit où sa frange dévoilait une peau lisse et délicieusement chaude sous ses lèvres. Joignant leurs fronts ensemble, il frotta affectueusement son nez contre le sien avant de s'allonger sur le lit en l'entraînant avec lui. Severus se tourna sur le côté afin qu'ils se fassent face, plaça son menton sur ses boucles ébène et mit une jambe par-dessus les siennes. Là. Il était enfin à sa place, avec elle. L'éducatrice se blottit contre lui comme un petit chat, les yeux clos. Elle était enfin à sa place, avec lui… Le monde ne comptait plus dans ces moments-là, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, tous les deux, l'un contre l'autre.

C'était leur position préférée. Mais parfois les rôles étaient inversés et c'était le maître des potions qui posait sa tête contre la poitrine de sa compagne, bercé par les battements de son cœur, tandis qu'elle caressait doucement ses boucles noires. Peu importait du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble… Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment alors que les rayons orangés du soleil couchant baignaient la pièce d'une douce lumière et que l'ordinateur continuait de diffuser sa musique aux accents jazzy. Et puis l'étreinte se fit moins chaste, plus langoureuse. Les mains se firent baladeuses, taquines. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, s'effleurèrent, se ravirent. Le petit ensemble de soie glissa sans bruit sur le tapis pourpre aux côtés d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon noir et d'un boxer de la même couleur.

Bientôt des gémissements et des soupirs de plaisir se firent échos dans la pièce. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Ils n'en avaient jamais eu besoin. Dans l'intensité fébrile de ces instants magiques seuls les gestes comptaient. Des gestes si emplis de tendresse, d'adoration, de confiance et d'abandon que parfois, parfois Megan avait envie de pleurer… Mais elle ne le faisait jamais parce que c'était beau et parce que cela lui semblait absurde de verser une larme alors qu'elle était tellement heureuse. Sans compter qu'elle ne voulait pas, eh bien, faire peur à Severus. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il croie qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il comprendrait. Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre elle-même. Avec Darian, elle n'avait jamais ressentit 'ça'. Quoique 'ça' fût.

Alors, même si ça ne l'effrayait plus parce qu'elle savait ce que cela signifiait. C'était parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Darian. Pas de cette façon si pleine, si totale… Elle commençait tout juste à accepter ça. Ses sentiments pour lui. Des sentiments si forts qu'elle avait parfois l'impression qu'ils allaient la submerger, l'engloutir. Mais tout de suite après Severus était là, il la prenait dans ses bras et alors tout allait bien. Bien sûr il y avait toujours cette angoisse latente de savoir si ces sentiments étaient réciproques. Le plus souvent elle savait en elle-même que c'était le cas. Quand elle plongeait dans son regard d'onyx empli d'adoration, quand il la caressait si tendrement, quand il l'embrassait avec autant de passion. Là, elle en était sûre. Elle ne pensait pas le mériter évidemment mais elle l'acceptait aussi.

Il y avait aussi ces moments ou elle doutait de tout. D'elle surtout. Et forcément de lui, un peu. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Douter de lui. Cela la rendait toujours vaguement nauséeuse et laissait un goût amer dans sa bouche. Enfin, elle ne doutait pas qu'il fût sincère. Elle ne doutait pas de l'affection qu'il avait pour elle. Elle doutait simplement qu'il puisse l'aimer autant qu'elle l'aimait, qu'il puisse envie de faire sa vie avec elle. Elle ne lui reprochait rien. Qui aurait envie de s'encombrer de quelqu'un comme elle ? Mais plus le temps passait et plus elle sentait que la perspective de fonder une famille avec lui était quelque chose qui lui semblait de plus en plus, eh bien, pas 'réelle', mais définitivement envisageable. Cependant ce genre de pensées n'occupait pas l'esprit de Megan à présent, elle était bien trop perdue dans les limbes du plaisir pour avoir la moindre idée cohérente…

xxx

_Jeudi 28 septembre 2005_

En cette fin d'après-midi automnale, une foule hétéroclite se pressait sur les trottoirs de cette petite rue commerçante du sixième arrondissement. Ils y avaient les hommes d'affaire en costumes marchant d'un bon pas, un portable à la main, une mallette dans l'autre. Il y avait les étudiants qui avançaient en se bousculant, remplissant l'air d'éclats de rire et rejoignant sans doute un bar ou un cinéma. Il y avait les mères de familles qui promenaient leur petit monde, traînant souvent derrière elles un jeune enfant récalcitrant. Il y avait ces personnes âgées qui traversait le quartier à petit pas, promenant parfois un chien à la queue frétillante. Il y avait ces couples d'amoureux qui semblaient seuls au monde. Et puis il y avait tout ces gens qui, quittant leur travail, venaient flâner le long des vitrines aux couleurs pimpantes exposant leurs mille et un trésors. Bouquets artistiques, drapés de mousseline, montagne de choux à la crème ou marée de livres anciens…

Au numéro 28 de cette rue, un adorable petit porche de pierre ouvrait sur une cours carrée autour de laquelle se côtoyaient un café aux table de fer forgé, un théâtre à la devanture de bois et plusieurs cours de danses diverses – comme l'indiquaient des plaques de bronze. C'est devant ce porche que s'arrêta un couple jeunes gens qui ne devaient guère avoir plus de 25 ans. La jeune femme, ravissante, était vêtue d'une courte robe de lainage rose tendre, d'épais collants noirs, d'un boléro noir également et de bottes en daim, ses boucles ébène relevées en un élégant chignon alors que sa frange soulignait un magnifique regard de jade. Le jeune homme, très séduisant, portait avec distinction une veste noire sur une chemise blanche et un jean sombre, tenue qui mettait en valeur sa haute stature et son teint halé.

Quand Megan et Blaise, le couple en question, pénétrèrent dans la petite cours pavée, ils repérèrent rapidement leurs amis, attablés devant un café, pour Antoine, et un coca light, pour Chloé. Les nouveaux venus saluèrent les jeunes mariés et les rejoignirent le sourire aux lèvres. La jeune irlandaise était habillée de façon étrangement similaire à la descendante de Merlin à la différence que sa robe était bleu pâle et que ses bottes étaient faites de cuir. Son mari, comme le professeur d'arithmancie, avait opté pour un ensemble veste-chemise-jean, à la fois décontracté et élégant. La libraire aux boucles brunes referma son livre – 'Life is a struggle between good, evil and chocolate' – pour enlacer sa meilleure amie et déposer un baiser sur la joue de son compagnon. Antoine embrassa Megan à son tour et serra la main de Blaise avec chaleur.

- « Alors, comment ça se passe à Poudlard ? » s'enquit le spécialiste des licornes dans un anglais parfait alors qu'ils se rasseyaient tous autour de la table.

- « Eh bien, comme d'habitude » répondit le jeune Zambini en souriant. « En ce moment on se prépare pour le bal d'Halloween et… »

Les deux hommes continuèrent de discuter alors que Chloé se tournait vers la sorcière aux yeux de jade, l'air ravie de la revoir. Les deux jeunes femmes se téléphonaient au moins une fois par semaine et se voyait toutes les deux semaines, souvent plus, mais aujourd'hui il s'agissait d'une occasion spéciale. Elles avaient décidé de céder à une envie qui les taraudait depuis longtemps et s'étaient inscrites à des cours de salsa. C'est pour cette raison qu'elles se retrouvaient là, par cette douce soirée d'automne, les cours en eux-mêmes commençant dans une demi-heure, deux portes plus loin. La présence d'Antoine et Blaise s'expliquait par le fait que les pauvres sorciers avaient été littéralement suppliés par leurs compagnes. A vrai dire, si Antoine était un choix logique pour son épouse, la présence du professeur d'arithmancie était moins 'évidente'.

Le fait est que la descendante de Merlin avait proposé à Severus de l'accompagner – ce qu'il avait sans surprise refusé. Puis à Draco – qui avait également refusé… pas assez 'malfoyien' apparemment. Théo était trop souvent absent pour pouvoir suivre les cours avec régularité. Avant d'aller demander à son frère, à Darian, à Charly, à l'un des jumeaux ou à Rémus, la jeune femme avait naturellement pensé à Blaise. Lequel, flatté et curieux, avait accepté avec joie de tenter l'aventure. Et depuis trois semaines, les quatre amis prenaient plaisir à se retrouver le jeudi soir. La soirée commençait autour d'un verre puis se poursuivait par une heure et demi de danse – et d'éclats de rire – pour se terminer dans un petit restaurant italien du quinzième arrondissement. Ces moments privilégiés resserraient encore les liens déjà existants entre les jeunes gens et en particulier leur complicité…

- « Alors Meg', comment ça va toi ? » fit la brunette avec malice, laissant les garçons discuter de leur côté après qu'un serveur ait apporté un coca light pour l'ex-professeur de DCFM et une bière pression pour son ancien collègue.

- « Ça va, ça va… Tu sais, je suis pas mal occupée en ce moment » répondit Megan avec un petit sourire mystérieux avant de prendre une gorgée de soda.

Et elle l'était. Entre la supervision des travaux, la recherche de personnel, la mise en place de la formation et du programme scolaire, les rendez-vous avec les comptables, juristes et autres bureaucrates, les budgets à revoir et ses visites hebdomadaires à l'orphelinat… la jeune femme au regard émeraude ne savait plus vraiment ou donner de la tête. Sans compter qu'elle devait encore trouver le temps de voir Severus et qu'elle avait eu plusieurs entretiens avec Albus au sujet de ces cours complémentaires qu'elle avait suggérés. Et puis il y avait Jade qui allait de mieux en mieux et commençait à s'ouvrir au monde, même si elle restait encore muette – mis à part l'injonction 'up' qu'elle n'utilisait que lorsqu'elle voulait que Megan la prenne dans ses bras. Cette situation était inquiétante parce que l'ex-professeur de DCFM sentait bien que la petite s'attachait à elle et qu'elle-même s'attachait à la petite. Trop. Mais elle ne pouvait en parler à personne. Pas à Chloé en tous cas…

- « Et toi ? » l'interrogea t'elle donc, un brin taquine.

Les yeux saphir de l'irlandaise prirent une lueur étrange et son sourire se fit rêveur, attisant la curiosité de son interlocutrice. Cette dernière savait que son amie lui cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'elle mourait visiblement d'envie de lui révéler… Mais la jeune libraire se reprit vite.

- « Tout va bien » déclara t'elle donc, souriante. « Avec Antoine c'est… parfait. Tu sais je pensais que ça serait différent après notre mariage et, quelque part, ça l'est mais d'une façon géniale… Et la librairie n'a jamais aussi bien marché » élabora Chloé, avec sincérité. « Sans compter qu'on a un bel automne cette année… » ajouta t'elle mine de rien alors que, comme pour confirmer ses propos, une brise tiède se levait et venait jouer dans les boucles des deux sorcières. « Puisque tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire ce que tu fais de tes journées, » reprit la jeune mariée, espiègle, « je choisis le sujet suivant, comment ça se passe avec Severus ? »

Prise de court, la jeune femme aux boucles ébène mît une minute à répondre. Elle glissa un regard vers leurs compagnons avant de se retourner vers son amie et s'autorisa un sourire mélancolique. Le fait est qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de problème avec le maître des potions. Leur relation s'épanouissait doucement et, si ce n'était les doutes de la descendante de Merlin, elle aurait pu la qualifier de parfaite. Ils semblaient se rapprocher chaque fois davantage et se comprendre à demi-mot. Leurs ébats n'avaient rien perdus de leur passion première, leurs moments de tendresse étaient plus délicieux que jamais, leurs discussions longues et animées, elle adorait ces instants qu'ils passaient au piano à jouer à quatre mains ou à se lire un livre blottis dans la balancelle qu'elle lui avait fait installer au fond du jardin…

Plus le temps passait plus ils se découvraient de point commun et plus ils apprenaient l'un de l'autre. Parfois ils agissaient comme des adolescents et Megan avait en mémoire deux ou trois mémorables batailles d'œufs et de farine qui avait mise sans dessus dessous la cuisine du petit cottage écossais, devenue champ de bataille et témoin privilégié de leurs éclats de rire. Parfois au contraire, lorsqu'ils arpentaient les couloirs d'un musée, il y avait entre eux ce silence si agréable et rassurant, preuve tangible d'une complicité précieuse et infinie… Et puis il y avait ces petits gestes, si concrets dans leur discrétion, qui la remplissait de joie comme lorsqu'il lui prenait la main alors qu'ils se promenaient dans la campagne ou la façon qu'il avait de lui caresser les cheveux dès qu'il le pouvait… Des choses qu'il ne faisait pas, avant.

- « On est toujours… merveilleusement bien ensemble » répondit-elle donc, les yeux dans le vague. « La seule chose c'est qu'il me manque. C'est étrange tu vois, parce qu'on se retrouve souvent mais… Ce qui me manque vraiment c'est de le voir préparer une potion et de l'aider, de rester prêt de lui lorsqu'il corrige des copies… Maintenant qu'on ne se voir plus tous les jours c'est un peu comme si on voulait en profiter au maximum et on fait toujours… 'quelque chose' en relation avec 'nous' au lieu de juste… vivre » tenta d'expliquer la jolie anglaise dans toutefois parvenir à vraiment exprimer ce qui la tracassait.

- « Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire… » fit doucement Chloé avec un sourire affection. « Quand on s'est mis ensemble, Antoine et moi, il était encore étudiant et en vacances mais quand il a commencé à travailler… eh bien c'était un peu comme ça, on essayait de profiter au maximum du peu de temps qu'on avait ensemble et en fin de compte ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on voulait » expliqua la brunette, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. « Tu verrais, ça va s'arranger » l'assura t'elle en pressant sa main avec tendresse.

- « J'espère… » fit Megan, pensive, avant de changer brusquement de sujet. « Tu as entendu pour Théo ? On lui a proposé la direction du 'département des jeux et sports magiques' au ministère » annonça t'elle, les yeux rieurs, avec une fierté toute fraternelle.

- « Vraiment ? C'est super ! » s'exclama la jolie brune, faisant sursauter Antoine et Blaise avant de leur envoyer un regard contrit. « Et il va accepter ? » s'enquit-elle, un ton plus bas.

- « Je ne sais pas trop » avoua la sorcière aux boucles en jouant distraitement avec la paille dans son verre. « Il est encore jeune et je pense qu'il aurait préféré jouer jusqu'à 30 ans au moins avant de se 'caser'… Il va moins voyager, passer du temps dans un bureau… l'horreur quoi… » continua t'elle, le regard brillant de malice.

Elle se souvenait encore de l'air pincé et vaguement horrifié du séduisant joueur de Quidditch quand il avait évoqué cet aspect du travail qui lui était proposé.

- « Non, sérieusement, je pense qu'il est intéressé mais il n'est pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir obtenu ce poste parce qu'il est vraiment bon ou parce qu'il est l'un des meilleurs amis de la 'jeune femme qui a vaincu celui dont on ne devait pas prononcer le nom' et qu'il a participé à la déchéance de Voldemort » poursuivit la descendante de Merlin avec une pointe d'autodérision. « D'un autre côté cela lui donnera un emploi fixe, une vie plus stable et on pourra le voir plus souvent… Il est en train d'y réfléchir et il devra faire part de sa décision au ministère d'ici Noël » conclut-elle, souriante.

- « Ce n'est pas évident » admit la jeune libraire, les sourcils légèrement froncés. « Mais c'est quand même une opportunité qui ne se représentera pas forcément… »

Megan acquiesça distraitement. Elle partageait l'avis de Chloé. Le poste venait de se libérer parce que cet idiot de Toothpal – le successeur de Verpey – avait été compromis dans une affaire de corruption et si Théo ne l'acceptait pas aujourd'hui, on ne lui reproposerait pas avant 10 à 20 ans… Mais d'un autre côté, elle comprenait le point de vue du batteur. Il était très jeune encore – 25 ans sur une espérance de vie de 250 – et aimait ce qu'il faisait, il était son propre patron en quelque sorte puisque toute les équipe se le disputait. Il n'avait pas envie de s'enfermer sous les ordres d'un ministère plus au moins efficace. D'autant qu'il avait aussi caresser le rêve de devenir entraîneur, comme le mari de Rachel. D'ailleurs, cela lui faisait penser que…

- « Chlo', je voulais te parler d'autre chose » commença la jeune femme aux yeux de jade, « c'est à propos d'un projet que j'avais soumis à Albus mais dont je ne peux pas m'occuper et je me demandais si ça t'intéresserait… » élabora t'elle lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle avait l'attention de son amie. « Il s'agirait de l'introduction de cours de littérature anglaise, sorcière et moldue, au cursus de Poudlard. Enfin, pas de cours permanent. Juste quelque chose qui s'étalerait sur deux semaines dans l'année avec une dizaine d'heures par niveau pour élargir un peu les connaissances élèves… Il faudrait que tu abordes deux ou trois auteurs à chaque fois, ouvrages à l'appui. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » s'enquit la sorcière aux boucles ébène.

La libraire avait l'air stupéfaite et resta muette un moment, ce qui inquiéta quelque peu la sauveuse du monde sorcier.

- « Tu sais, tu n'as pas à me donner une réponse maintenant » reprit-elle avec précaution. « Ça ne se ferait pas avant l'année scolaire prochaine… » s'empressa d'ajouter Megan.

-« Non, c'est que… Je… Waow… J'en serais ravie » finit par balbutier Chloé. « Tu m'a juste prise par surprise, » expliqua t'elle avec un grand sourire, « ça me ferait vraiment très plaisir et je suis flattée que tu aies pensé à moi » poursuivit la jolie brune, le regard espiègle.

- « Super ! » fit la descendante de Merlin, rayonnante. « Je vais voir avec Albus comment ça va se passer et puis je t'en reparlerais… »

- « Mesdames ? » l'interrompit galamment Antoine, un sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'un petit groupe de personnes familières se regroupait devant l'une des portes qui entouraient la cours. « Je crois que ça va être à nous… »

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient déjà payé et Blaise offrit son bras à Megan tandis que le jeune Everett proposait le sien à son épouse. Ils rejoignirent les autres 'élèves' et entamèrent la discussion avec deux couples – des retraités adorables et de dynamiques trentenaires – qu'ils avaient appris à apprécier au fil des leçons. Après un intensif cours de danse, les quatre amis, épuisés et affamés, se retrouvèrent, comme à leur habitude, autour de pizzas aux délicieux fumets dans la chaleureuse petite salle de leur italien favori. Ils discutaient entre deux bouchées de la future parution des livres de la ravissante éducatrice de jeunes enfants. Il avait été décidé que la première mise en vente serait accompagnée d'une séance de dédicaces dans la libraire de Chloé, le mois prochain.

Déjà, les deux jeunes débattaient avec enthousiasme de la décoration la plus appropriée pour l'occasion, de l'emplacement des livres, de la préparation de la vitrine, de la publicité et des éventuels produits dérivés qui pourraient découlés de ces ouvrages – tels des peluches, des petites figurines, des posters, de la papeterie, du linge de maison… L'irlandaise tenait surtout à la confection d'un calendrier à l'image des petits héros qui avaient pris vie sous la plume de sa meilleure amie. Au bout d'une heure de vigoureux coups de fourchettes et de pas mal d'éclats de rire il ne restait rien des pizzas et les facétieuses sorcières s'étaient décidées pour une boule à neige et une peluche – pour commencer. Alors qu'ils venaient de commander les desserts, Antoine et Chloé, assis face à face, échangèrent un regard entendu et demandèrent l'attention de leurs amis.

- « Hum… Voilà, nous voudrions vous annoncer quelque chose… quelque chose d'important. Vous allez être les premiers à l'apprendre et… » articula difficilement le jeune homme, en anglais, les pommettes roses et visiblement très ému.

- « Hum… Voilà, nous voudrions vous annoncer quelque chose… quelque chose d'important. Vous allez être les premiers à l'apprendre et… » articula difficilement le jeune homme, en anglais, les pommettes roses et visiblement très ému.

- « Oui, enfin bon, ce qu'il tente de vous dire c'est que je suis enceinte » annonça son épouse, mine de rien mais les yeux pétillant de bonheur, en venant gentiment à son secours. « Nous allons avoir un bébé » confirma t'elle, amusée par l'air choqué de Megan.

Il y eut une ou deux secondes de silence puis la jeune femme aux boucles ébène se jeta presque littéralement sur le couple en poussant une petite exclamation de délice.

- « Oh, nous allons avoir un bébé ! C'est fabuleux » s'extasia t'elle avec ravissement avant de se tourner vers Blaise pour l'enlacer fougueusement à son tour.

Le professeur d'arithmancie, la respiration coupée, répondit volontiers à l'étreinte, attendri alors qu'Antoine secouait doucement la tête, un sourire heureux flottant sur ses lèvres et les doigts enlacés à ceux de Chloé. Une fois que la descendante de Merlin eut regagné sa place, rayonnante voire quasiment euphorique, la brunette reprit la parole.

- « Nous avons eu la confirmation hier, ça fait environ deux mois maintenant et l'accouchement et prévu pour début mars » expliqua t'elle en souriant sereinement. « Nous avons préféré ne pas demander si il s'agit d'une fille ou d'un garçon mais, quoiqu'il en soit, je… enfin nous » se reprit-elle alors que son compagnon caressait distraitement sa paume de son pouce « serions très honoré si tu acceptait d'être la marraine, Meg' » conclut la libraire aux boucles brunes avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie, un brin nerveuse.

- « Je… eh bien, je ne sais pas quoi dire mais… oui » répondit celle-ci, touchée. « J'aimerais beaucoup être la marraine de votre enfant » déclara t'elle solennellement. « Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous… »

Etrangement elle ne se sentait, de fait, ni jalouse ni envieuse de la grossesse de sa meilleure amie. Elle était simplement positivement ravie pour le couple. Evidemment la jeune femme aux boucles ébène adorait les enfants et rêvait d'en avoir elle-même – pas plus de deux ou trois cependant – mais elle savait, au fond d'elle qu'elle n'était pas prête. Chloé et Antoine étaient ensemble depuis six ans déjà et mariés depuis quatre mois. Ils partageaient un superbe dupleix dans le treizième arrondissement. Tous les deux s'étaient réalisés dans leur domaine de prédilection. Le jeune spécialiste des licornes avait une position stable et confortable au centre magique européen de recherche au département des créatures magiques tandis que la libraire de son épouse marchait très bien. Un enfant était donc la suite logique…

Megan, pour sa part, ne s'était pas encore fixée. Elle était en plein milieu d'un projet énorme qui la rongeait d'angoisse. Elle partageait un – certes magnifique – appartement avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle avait brisé une relation de quatre ans moins de six mois auparavant et entretenait à présent une liaison avec un homme qui, s'il était susceptible d'être le bon, ne montrait aucune inclination pour la vie de famille… Un enfant maintenant ne ferait que compliquer les choses, briserait sans doute sa liaison avec Severus et ne serait profitable à personne. D'ailleurs elle ne sentait absolument pas prête à devenir mère. Ainsi c'est avec un plaisir sincère et dénué d'amertume qu'elle deviendrait la marraine du futur bébé de ses amis.

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Pas trop cliché ?_


	41. Chapter 41

_Je profite de cette nouvelle publication pour vous souhaiter à tous une bonne rentrée (j'imagine que certains sont déjà au lycée, à l'université, etc... et d'autres pas encore mais c'est l'intention qui compte, non ?). J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira :-)_

_Tous les remierciements - et de gros bisous - à Zaika (tadaaa !) et Arwenn (c'est parce que j'ai toujours rêvé de prendre des cours de salsa, je vis par procuration ;-)) pour leurs reviews, elles me font toujours extrêment plaisir._

_Bonne lecture_

_XXX_

_PS : Isa, ce chapitre est pour toi, merci pour tout :-)_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_Mercredi 4 octobre 2005_

- « … Et elle sauta dans l'eau avec un grand 'plouf' ! » conclut la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, les yeux rieurs, alors que Jade, confortablement calée sur ses genoux, affichait un grand sourire ravi – et quelque peu édenté.

Lorsque Megan referma l'album, la fillette leva vers elle un regard plein d'admiration et d'innocence qui fit fondre son aînée. Celle-ci déposa un baiser affectueux sur les boucles sombres de l'enfant puis sur son nez avant de la poser à terre et de l'encourager à aller jouer avec ses petits camarades un peu plus loin. Narcissia, qui les observait depuis le fond de la pièce tout en discutant avec Charlotte, songea que l'orpheline aux yeux d'onyx avait énormément changé en un mois de temps… Dans le bon sens. Elle était moins farouche, moins renfermée, moins mélancolique d'une façon générale. Elle jouait avec les autres, inventait ses propres histoires et n'hésitait plus à demander des câlins – enfin, elle n'hésitait pas à en demander à la jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier…

L'aristocrate se demanda si Jade n'avait pas compris, inconsciemment peut-être, que Megan avait besoin de ces démonstrations de tendresse presque autant qu'elle. Et si sa cadette culpabilisait de son attitude 'non professionnelle' – sans pouvoir se résigner à se détacher de la petite fille – à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait à l'orphelinat, la blonde pensait réellement que cette 'relation' leur était bénéfique. A toutes les deux. La fillette avait terriblement besoin d'être aimé et la jeune femme avait terriblement besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à aimer – et Narcissia ne parlait pas là d'un amant. De plus, l'enfant avait également besoin de quelqu'un à admirer et sur qui compter tandis que Megan – qui avait trouvé cette personne en Severus – avait besoin de quelqu'un à protéger et sur qui veiller.

- « Elle fait un travail merveilleux avec Jade » fit la directrice de l'établissement, interrompant le cours de ses pensées, l'air à la fois profondément soulagée et définitivement extatique.

- « Et Jade fait un travail merveilleux avec elle » répondit la femme de Lucius Malfoy avec un sourire attendri. « Elle se sent utile et apprécier… deux choses qui ne pourront que faire du bien à son ego » ajouta t'elle, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

- « Comment ? » s'étonna son interlocutrice, les sourcils froncés. « Elle a vaincu V… Vous savez qui, comment peut-elle… ? »

- « Quand vous connaîtrez mieux Megan, vous comprendrez » l'interrompit aimablement la sorcière aux boucles blondes alors que la jeune femme en question se dirigeait vers elles.

Elles discutèrent un long moment toutes les trois de l'avancement des travaux, du choix du mobilier et du personnel, de la mise en marche du projet, de son fonctionnement futur, de l'accueil des parents et de la place qu'auraient les enfants orphelins dans l'établissement… Charlotte, une femme sensée, pratique, réfléchie et prenant très à cœur le bien-être des enfants, avait souvent de bonnes idées et un regard extérieur était le bienvenu afin d'aider Narcissia et Megan à y voir plus clair, à prendre du recul par rapport à certaines décisions… Il ne leur échappa pas que, de temps à autre, une petite fille aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux d'ébène risquait un œil dans leur direction, comme pour s'assurer que la jeune descendante de Merlin était encore là, avant de retourner sereinement à son jeu.

Lorsque les six coups qui marquaient la fin de la visite résonnèrent dans la pièce, Jade se précipita dans les bras de l'ex-professeur de DCFM, sa couverture serrée dans son petit poing, et enfouit son visage dans la nuque de l'éducatrice. Megan, le regard voilé de tristesse, berça un instant la fillette en caressant ses boucles soyeuses. La séparation était de plus en plus douloureuse et même si l'enfant semblait comprendre que l'adulte ne pouvait pas rester, il était clair qu'elle avait du mal à l'accepter. Quand à la sauveuse du monde sorcier, eh bien, cela lui brisait le cœur mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire, rien qu'elle ne puisse offrir… A part son affection et son soutient. Comme elle le faisait à présent. Elle ne pouvait rien promettre et ne pouvait pas se permettre de trop se lier avec la petite fille. Cela ne serait bon ni pour l'enfant ni pour elle lorsqu'elles se sépareraient définitivement.

En décembre une réunion aurait lieu avec des familles sorcières souhaitant adopter et Jade était tellement adorable que la jeune femme ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle quitterait l'orphelinat avant Noël. Un peu moins de trois mois. Et cette idée faisait naître en elle des émotions totalement paradoxales. D'un côté elle était heureuse à la perspective de savoir Jade au sein d'une vraie famille, parce que c'est ce dont elle avait besoin. Mais d'un autre côté, un côté plus égoïste sans doute, elle était triste à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir l'adorable fillette, de ne plus compter pour elle… Il n'y aurait plus de tendres câlins, plus de petits regards affectueux et innocents, plus de moments privilégiés de lecture blotties sur les coussins, plus de chansons douces fredonnées à mi-voix…

En fait, Megan préférait ne pas y penser du tout et savourer tous les merveilleux – et trop courts – moments qu'elle partageait avec la petite sorcière.

- « Hey, Jade, je reviens la semaine prochaine, d'accord ? » souffla la jeune femme aux yeux émeraude alors que de petits bras se crispaient autour de sa nuque et que la petite fille secouait désespérément la tête, son souffle chaud caressant son cou. « Tu vas t'amuser avec Charlotte, Elise, Marcia et Anne. Elles vont bien s'occuper de toi, tout ira bien… » la rassura t'elle, tentant de se convaincre elle-même autant que la fillette. « Allez, sweetheart, je dois y partir maintenant, tu veux bien me faire un bisou ? » demanda Megan d'une voix affectueuse mais légèrement tremblante.

L'enfant dut sentir la détresse de l'éducatrice aux boucles ébène puisqu'elle acquiesça doucement et consentit donc à déposer ses lèvres contre la joue de son aînée – sa version, maladroite et touchante, d'un bisou – avant de tendre sa propre joue pâle, humide de larmes. Megan y pressa un tendre baiser puis respira l'odeur douce et sucrée qui se dégageait de Jade, comme pour la graver dans sa mémoire. Elle aurait tellement aimé lui dire qu'elle allait lui manquer… mais cela ne ferait que rendre la situation plus intenable encore. Alors, après avoir embrasser une nouvelle fois le front de la fillette avec ferveur, la jeune femme la confia à Charlotte. La descendante de Merlin rejoignit ensuite Narcissia sur le seuil, le cœur lourd, non sans donner un câlin à chacun des petits présents dans la pièce.

Les deux amies saluèrent les autres enfants qui s'égayaient dans la maison, Elise, Marcia et Anne sur leur chemin puis quittèrent la maison et remontèrent l'allée pour transplaner jusqu'au chemin de traverse. Elles avaient encore rendez-vous avec un marchant de meubles pour choisir le mobilier de leur bureau, des chambres de l'orphelinat et des pièces communes du personnel… De longues négociations et deux heures plus tard, lady Malfoy et la jeune Potter rentraient au manoir Malfoy. Narcissia prit élégamment place sur l'un des fauteuils du jardin d'hiver. Il s'agissait d'une charmante une pièce aux murs clairs, au toit de verre, dont trois côtés s'ouvraient sur l'extérieur par de grandes baies vitrée et actuellement baignée de la chaleureuse lumière rose-orangée du soleil couchant.

Il y flottait un parfum subtil et indéfinissable, délicat mélange des fragrances répandues par fleurs aux lourds pétales colorés qui s'épanouissaient autour du petit salon. Megan, quant à elle, s'était laissée tomber, avec tout autant de grâce mais moins de panache, sur une méridienne tendue de satin crème entre un petit palmier aux feuilles lustrées et un rosier anglais dont les boutons nacrés semblaient autant de pierres dans leur écrin de verdure. La sorcière au regard émeraude se laissa aller en arrière, les paupières closes, épuisée aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, et ne tarda pas à s'assoupir. L'aristocrate aux boucles blondes, un doux sourire aux lèvres, fit apparaître un léger châle qu'elle déposa sur la jeune femme endormie puis un livre pour elle-même.

C'est ainsi que Lucius les trouva quand il vînt les chercher pour le dîner. Attendri, il échangea un tendre baiser avec son épouse puis s'approcha de l'adorable descendante de Merlin pour écarter avec précaution une mèche noire qui était retombée sur son front.

- « Dure journée ? » chuchota le puissant sorcier à l'attention de sa compagne.

Narcissia acquiesça silencieusement, son propre regard se posant sur l'ex-professeur de DCFM avec une affection toute maternelle. Le lord Malfoy se retourna vers sa jeune invité puis passa une main sous ses genoux et une autre derrière son dos pour la soulever tout en douceur. Megan protesta vaguement en papillonnant des paupières avant de se laisser aller contre le torse de l'aristocrate, comme si elle l'avait reconnut.

- « Au lit, ma petite mésange… » lui murmura l'homme au regard orage avant de suivre sa femme dans les couloirs du manoir, son précieux fardeau dans les bras.

xxx

_Mercredi 11 octobre 2005_

Des rires d'enfants, des chuchotements excités, la douce voix de Norah Jones et le murmure constant des lointains bruits de la rue emplissaient de vie la petite libraire de Chloé en ce début d'après-midi. Un timide soleil d'automne dardait de ses rayons cette ravissante boutique de l'impasse des enchanteurs, ajoutant au charme un peu décalé et typiquement provençal de l'établissement. La jeune libraire avait voulu l'atmosphère chaleureuse et unique en récréant une décoration aux accents décidément méridionaux. Ainsi, les étagères de bois clair courraient sur des murs dont la partie supérieure avait été peinte d'un dynamique jaune jonquille et la partie inférieure d'un tendre bleu lavande tandis qu'au milieu une délicate frise, mariant les deux teintes, égayait l'ensemble.

De confortables fauteuils tendus de tissus rappelant les couleurs des murs occupaient un espace réservé à la lecture. A cet endroit, le parquet avait été recouvert d'un épais tapis lavande parsemé de coussins jonquille destiné aux usagers les plus jeunes. Quelques miroirs sous l'aspect de soleils aux les rayons dorés s'étirant sur les murs tels de longues tentacules, jouaient à cache-cache avec des appliques en fer forgé aux délicats motifs de feuilles de vigne. Le comptoir était orné d'un magnifique bouquet d'épis de blé et de coquelicots et le chant des cigales avait été remplacé par des mélodies jazzy. Une impression d'élégance chaleureuse se dégageait donc de la petite librairie où se pressait une foule joyeuse composée, à l'heure actuelle, essentiellement de jeunes enfants et de leurs parents.

Une partie de la vitrine avait été consacrée intégralement aux livres de Megan qui avaient été mis en vente le matin même et les deux jeunes, qui avaient passées une bonne partie de la nuit dessus, en étaient raisonnablement fière. Elles y avaient reproduit avec une exactitude pointilleuse la maison et le jardin de Lou – la petite marmotte héroïne de cette collection – en miniature. Au dessus, tels des papillons piqué dans le léger voile de tulle crème qui dissimulait l'intérieur de la boutique, quelques livres avaient été exposés, leurs pages se tournant de manière aléatoire, comme feuilleter par un lecteur curieux. Une guirlande de lumières blanches dans des cocons de mousseline serpentait entre les albums et sur les côtés, de petites étagères supportaient quelques nounours à l'image du petit mammifère brun.

Pour l'heure, la jeune femme aux boucles ébène était assise derrière un charmant bureau et dédicaçait avec zèle et bienveillance les ouvrages qu'on lui présentait, agrémentant ces petits mots d'esquisses qui ravissaient les petits et les grands. Elle s'était attelée à cette tâche dès dix heures, à l'ouverture, et ne s'était interrompu que pour grignoter un sandwich avec Chloé. La journée avait été plutôt concluante puisque près de deux cent livres s'étaient déjà écoulés. La jolie propriétaire, aux anges, avait également vendu une vingtaine de peluches à l'effigie de Lou et autant de ravissantes boules à neige… Toujours sur une note positive, étant donné que Megan publiait sous un pseudonyme, toute émeute en relation avec la présence de la sauveuse du monde sorcier avait été évitée.

D'autre part, du fait qu'aucune photo d'elle n'avait jamais été publiée et que sa frange dissimulait la fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair, personne n'avait fait le lien entre Louise Evans, auteur de livres pour enfants, et 'la jeune femme qui a vaincu celui dont on ne devait pas prononcer le nom'. Ce pseudonyme avait été choisi, dans un souci d'anonymat, pour deux raisons principales. D'abord, le descendante de Merlin ne voulait pas voir sa vie privée étalée dans les journaux – garder profil bas était la meilleure chose à faire – et elle ne voulait pas être sollicitée par une foule d'admirateurs psychopathes, comme les appelait sa meilleure amie. Ensuite, elle ne voulait pas que l'on achète ses livres à cause de qui elle était. Soit ils plaisaient au public, soit ce n'était pas le cas. Très bien.

Elle pouvait acceptée d'échouer mais pas celle de réussir sans mérite… Même si ça n'allait jamais plus loin, elle avait adoré cette expérience. Voir les mines ravies des enfants lorsqu'ils découvraient les histoires et les étoiles dans leurs yeux lorsqu'elle animait ses esquisses sur la page de garde lui suffisait amplement. La veille elle avait amené trois exemplaires de chaque ouvrage – deux en anglais et un en français – des aventures de la petite marmotte et de celle de la jeune licorne à l'orphelinat ainsi que des peluches pour tous les petits pensionnaires. Si leurs remerciements enthousiastes et affectueux étaient la seule chose qu'elle retirait de sa publication, elle serait comblée. D'ailleurs, Jade n'avait pas voulu lâcher plus la douce licorne gris perle qu'elle lui avait offerte et le sourire radieux qui avait illuminé son visage en découvrant le jouet valait bien tous les galions du monde…

- « Tiens, voilà, Benjamin » fit-elle, souriante, en rendant son album, dûment dédicacé, au petit garçon aux boucles blondes qui se tenait devant elle.

- « Merci madame » articula avec son le petit bonhomme en zozotant légèrement.

L'enfant, qui ne devait pas avoir plus quatre ou cinq ans, serra l'ouvrage contre lui, l'air extatique alors que sa mère remerciait Megan d'un regard avant de conduire son fils vers le comptoir. Il s'agissait du dernier enfant de la file et le calme était revenu dans la petite librairie. L'éducatrice aux boucles ébène soupçonnait que, l'heure du goûter approchant, les petits devaient être en train de manger et qu'une autre vague d'arrivées était susceptible de se produire après dix-sept heures. Ce qu'il lui laissait une bonne demi-heure de récréation. Elle s'étira légèrement et, constatant que Chloé était occupée à la caisse, elle sortit son petit carnet de croquis et commença à dessiner des scène de son prochain album en fredonnant distraitement sur l'air de 'Don't know why'.

La jeune anglaise était tellement concentrée sur sa tâche qu'elle ne releva même pas la tête lorsque le tintement familier de la clochette au-dessus de la porte retentit. Elle entendit vaguement son amie échanger quelques mots avec le nouveau venu mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que ça. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une ombre passa devant elle qu'elle consentit à lever la tête avec un sourire commercial pas tout à fait sincère – elle était humaine après tout. Mais la formule habituelle et consacrée, 'Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?', mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle rencontra un regard d'onyx où se mêlait malice et affection. Pensant qu'il n'apprécierait pas une démonstration, publique, d'affection, elle lutta contre son envie première – s'exclamer 'Severus !' et sauter dans les bras de son amant.

La jeune femme se contenta donc de sourire en tentant d'y faire passer toute sa reconnaissance et sa joie de le voir là, diablement sexy dans ses vêtements moldus… Elle lui avait dit, bien sûr, où et quand aurait lieu cette séance de dédicace mais il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit qu'il pourrait faire le déplacement. Enfin, disons que cela lui était venu à l'esprit parce que le maître des potions avait définitivement le don de la surprendre et qu'il était vraiment attentionné. Mais on était en semaine et il avait des cours à donner toute la journée au château. Sa présence ici était donc… inespérée en quelque sorte. Et elle en était touchée.

- « Tu es venu » déclara la sorcière aux yeux de jade, radieuse, dénonçant l'évidence et songeant qu'elle venait là de lui tendre une perche assez conséquente si il lui prenait l'envie de la taquiner.

- « Eh bien je ne pouvais pas manquer un tel évènement, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit-il comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel, avec un brin d'ironie mais beaucoup de chaleur tandis que, depuis son comptoir, Chloé souriait d'une oreille à l'autre tout en faisant mine de ne pas s'occuper d'eux.

Non sans avoir jeté un regard autour d'eux, Severus se pencha par-dessus le petit bureau pour déposer un bref mais tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa jeune maîtresse.

- « Je ne peux pas rester, j'ai laissé ma classe sous la surveillance de monsieur Zambini et Merlin seul sait dans quel état je vais la retrouver… » annonça l'ex-espion, mi-plaisantant mi-sérieux, comme s'il s'excusait.

Megan pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté avec un air mutin. Elle savait pourquoi elle aimait cet homme, elle se demandait juste ce qu'elle avait fait pour le mériter… La jeune auteur se leva et contourna le petit meuble pour venir étreindre l'homme, savourant son odeur, sa chaleur, la sensation de ses bras autour de sa taille et la caresse de son souffle contre sa tempe. Un instant de paradis.

- « Merci d'être là… » fit-elle simplement contre son torse tandis qu'il caressait doucement ses boucles ébène.

- « On se voit demain soir ? » s'enquit le beau brun ténébreux après s'être éloigné, un soupçon d'incertitude dans la voix.

- « Bien sûr » confirma la sauveuse du monde sorcier avec ce sourire enfantin qu'il jugeait ridiculement adorable – comme la plupart des choses qu'elle faisait d'ailleurs.

Elle eut soudain l'envie impérieuse de lui dire 'Je t'aime'. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Le moment semblait parfait et elle sentait déjà les mots se bousculer sur sa langue. Elle ne le fit pas bien sûr. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Pour un nombre incalculable de raisons… Elle le laissa donc déposer un baiser sur ses phalanges en un élégant baise-main puis le suivit du regard alors qu'il quittait la boutique. Le tourbillon d'émotion qui venait de se déchaîner en elle la laissant bouleversée et éperdue. Toute la visite lui paraissait surréaliste. La présence de Severus ici et cet étrange besoin qui c'était saisi d'elle de lui exprimer… disons, son affection. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait pris la peine de faire le déplacement. Peut-être parce que, quelque part, cela donnait une dimension nouvelle à leur relation. Une dimension plus concrète. Peut-être aussi parce qu'elle avait conscience de ce que cela avait du lui coûter et de ce que cela représentait pour lui, pour elle, pour eux…

- « N'est-ce pas adorable ? » minauda Chloé, taquine, en s'avançant d'une démarche dansante vers son amie au regard de jade. « Le grand et ténébreux Severus Snape qui abandonne ses donjons pour venir encourager sa petite amie… »

Megan lui tira la langue, l'air boudeuse mais l'esprit plus léger après l'intervention de la jolie irlandaise. La clochette teinta à nouveau alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur un petit groupe de personne.

- « Allez, au travail ma belle, tu pourrais revoir ton Don juan ce soir » fit la jeune libraire, les yeux rieurs, en renvoyant Megan derrière son bureau d'un geste de la main.

- « Imbécile… » grommela la sorcière aux boucles ébène, un léger sourire menaçant d'étirer ses lèvres.

Elle reprit sa place avec diligence et accueillit avec complaisance l'adorable petite brunette, à peine haute comme trois pommes, qui lui tendait 'Le Noël de Lou'. Plus que deux heures et elle pourrait effectivement rendre une visite impromptue à son professeur préféré…

xxx

_Vendredi 20 octobre 2005_

- « Meg', par ici ! » s'exclama Mattew avec exubérance depuis le fond du restaurant parisien alors que sa jeune sœur venait d'y pénétrer.

La sorcière aux yeux émeraude le repéra rapidement et leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, avant de s'avancer vers la table qu'il occupait avec une jeune femme souriante aux longues boucles brunes. La descendante de Merlin, ravissante dans un petit gris perle, les rejoignit tout en observant le décor décidément marin de l'établissement tandis qu'elle arpentait le parquet de bois clair, zigzaguant entre les tables. Les murs, peints en bleu et écru, étaient égayés ça et là de tableaux sur lesquelles de majestueux voiliers affrontaient des océans tumultueux. Non pas qu'elle eut quoique se soit contre ce choix de décoration. Il s'agissait d'un restaurant de poissons après tout… Dès que Megan fut arrivée à portée de bras, son frère l'engouffra dans une étreinte affectueuse.

- « Meg', sunshine, tu m'as manqué… » fit le séduisant jeune homme brun en lui pinçant affectueusement le bout du nez.

- « Tu m'as manqué aussi, Mat' » répondit sa cadette avec un sourire espiègle, blottie contre son torse.

- « Humpff, heureusement que j'ai Severus pour me tenir au courant sinon je n'entendrais jamais parler de toi » la taquina t'il, faussement vexé, en rompant l'étreinte.

La jeune femme aux yeux de jade secoua ses boucles ébène, rougissante, avant de se tourner vers la fiancée de son aînée qui l'embrassa sur les deux joues avec chaleur. La sauveuse du monde sorcier appréciait beaucoup la jeune professeur de mathématique. Dynamique, plein de vie mais aussi logique et sensée, Isa – comme elle préférait se faire appeler – possédait également une très vive intelligence et une douceur sereine qui se révélait lorsqu'elle était en présence d'enfants. Ce dernier trait, point commun entre les deux jeunes femmes, les avait tout de suite rapprochées. Megan jugeait que l'écossaise au regard noisette était parfaite pour son frère et, de manière générale, toute la famille Potter approuvait cette union prochaine.

- « Megan, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir » déclara la future mariée, sincère et souriante, alors qu'ils se rasseyaient autour de la table ronde.

- « Moi aussi, Isa » l'assura l'ex-professeur de DCFM, malicieuse. « Ça va faire trois mois en fait, depuis mon anniversaire » remarqua t'elle distraitement en étudiant le menu tandis que la voix d'Edith Piaf, chaude et rocailleuse, résonnait dans la salle.

Les deux sorcières, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, se mirent à reprendre en chœur les paroles bien connues de la 'Foule' sous le regard amusé de Mattew.

- « Mesdames, monsieur, vous avez choisi ? » intervint un serveur, bloc en main.

- « Je crois que oui… » répondit l'aîné des Potter.

Une fois la commande passée, les trois jeunes gens se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien dans une ambiance complice et détendue. Ils survolèrent des sujets très divers tels que les cours de Mat et d'Isa, l'adaptation de Grace en Amérique, la grossesse de Chloé, le nouveau poste de Théo et les péripéties de Tonks… Plus tard, durant le repas, le couple évoqua son futur mariage tandis que Megan les écoutait attentivement en savourant son saumon.

- « … Et je voudrais que tu sois mon témoin » lâcha finalement le professeur d'histoire de la magie alors qu'il passait nerveusement une main dans ses boucles brunes.

- « Quoi ? Moi ?!? » s'étrangla à moitié sa sœur avant de prendre une gorgée de coca. « Mais, je veux dire… Et Amber ? Et Grace ? Enfin, j'en serais vraiment ravie mais ça ne me semble pas très juste… » élabora t'elle une fois la surprise retombée.

- « Meg', c'est toi qui est la plus proche d'Isa et nous avons décidé, ensemble, de te choisir, toi, pas Amber ou Grace et peu importe ce qu'elles en diront » affirma son grand frère d'un ton sans réplique.

- « C'est exact, » confirma Isabelle, « et c'est important pour Mat' » souligna t'elle avec un doux sourire.

- « Je le ferais » accepta donc la sorcière aux boucles ébène, touchée par leur insistance. « Seulement, maintenant, il va encore falloir que je me creuse la tête pour écrire un discours » râla t'elle, l'air mutin. « M'enfin, j'ai un an pour m'entraîner devant mon miroir… » glissa t'elle, les yeux rieurs.

- « Euh, je suis désolée de te contredire, mais tu as un peu moins de deux mois » intervint la jolie écossaise avant d'éclater de rire devant l'air catastrophé de la jeune descendante de Merlin. « Non, c'était une boutade ! » fit-elle en évitant de justesse la serviette en tissu que lui jeta Megan, l'air faussement courroucée.

- « Fait attention, je pourrais révéler des détails croustillants de votre vie de couple par inadvertance lors de mon discours… » menaça la ravissante éducatrice de jeunes, le regard pétillant d'espièglerie.

- « Quels détails ? » s'enquit Isa, soudain suspicieuse.

- « Par inadvertance ? » fit son compagnon avec scepticisme, au même moment, en haussant un sourcil.

- « Oh, si tu savais ce que Matt peut révéler après deux ou trois bièraubeurres… » suggéra Megan avec un sourire machiavélique, mine de rien.

- « Mattew James Potter ! » s'insurgea la jeune professeur de mathématique, plus amusée que vraiment fâchée.

- « Hey, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est une vraie Serpentard, cette petite » se défendit le beau brun, rieur, en désignant sa cadette. « M'étonne pas qu'elle s'entende aussi bien avec Severus… » maugréa t'il à mi-voix, malicieux.

- « Je prendrais ça pour un compliment » fit la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, amusée, avec une vanité feinte.

- « Quels détails ? » répéta la fiancée sans parvenir à conserver un air sévère.

- « Tu ne préfères pas savoir… » l'assura sa future belle-sœur, mutine. « Bon, alors, j'ai un an pour me préparer et récupérer encore plus de détails, ça va être amusant » déclara t'elle, ravie de l'air faussement horrifié qu'affichait l'écossaise aux yeux noisette.

Mattew, débordant d'enthousiasme, déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur et sur celle de sa fiancée avant de commander du champagne.

- « Il faut fêter ça ! » s'exclama t'il, secrètement comblé de la bonne entente qui régnait entre deux des femmes de sa vie.

- « Oui, et on reparlera de cette histoire de détails 'croustillants' à la maison » le prévint Isa, mi-sérieuse mi-taquine.

- « Meg', » gémit le jeune homme, faisant mine d'être désespéré, « tu avais vraiment besoin de parler de ça ? »

- « Vraiment » acquiesça sa cadette avant d'échanger un regard complice avec la professeur de mathématiques et d'éclater de rire.

- « Merlin… » souffla le sorcier aux yeux d'ambre, abattu mais définitivement amusé, en passant une main sur sa figure sous le regard quelque peu perplexe du serveur qui était revenu avec la bouteille de Dom Pérignon.

xxx

_Dimanche 29 octobre 2005_

Les rayons du soleil perçaient timidement entre les volets pour venir s'engouffrer dans les lourds rideaux qui retombaient, tel une vague de velours aux accents saphir, sur la large baie vitrée, illuminant ainsi la chambre d'une douce lueur bleutée. Quelques notes s'élevaient facétieusement dans les airs, légères et tourbillonnantes, marquant le début d'un célèbre ballet de Tchaikovsky, La belle au bois dormant. Dans le large lit à baldaquin une jeune femme était étendue sur le ventre, assoupie, ses boucles ébène formant un contraste saisissant avec sa peau de porcelaine. Un homme aux traits aristocratiques et au regard sombre l'observait depuis le seuil de la pièce, un plateau chargé de nourriture dans les mains. Il déposa son fardeau sur le coffre au pied du lit et vint s'asseoir sur le bord de celui-ci.

Le matelas s'affaissa légèrement et la sorcière endormie émit un petit gémissement mécontent, enfouissant davantage son visage dans le moelleux oreiller sous sa joue pâle. Un sourire mi-affectueux mi-moqueur étira les fines lèvres de Severus qui se pencha vers sa jeune maîtresse pour déposer un baiser sur son épaule nue. Se sentant d'humeur taquine, il tira un peu sur le drap. Le tissu soyeux glissa sur la peau diaphane, dévoilant progressivement un dos aux courbes parfaites. Le maître des potions suspendit son geste lorsque le délicat petit ange qui ornait la délicieuse chute de rein de sa compagne. Ce tatouage l'avait toujours fasciné sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi… Il l'effleura du bout des doigts, avec révérence, avant de souffler doucement dessus.

La descendante de Merlin frissonna et eut un geste involontaire qui fit tomber le drap un peu plus bas mais elle ne se réveilla pas. L'ex-espion, amusé et enchanté par la réaction de sa cadette, décida donc de continuer. Déposant tendrement ses lèvres sur la gracile créature ailée, il remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme, marquant son passage d'une nuée de baisés papillon. Le ténébreux professeur dégagea les soyeuses boucles noires qui le gênaient dans sa progression afin de s'attaquer à la tentante nuque d'albâtre à laquelle il accorda les mêmes attention. Frottant doucement son nez contre la pommette de sa compagne, il sentit ses paupières papillonner et ses cils chatouiller sa propre joue alors que deux yeux émeraude, encore voilés des dernières brumes du sommeil, s'éveillaient à la vie en ce matin d'automne.

- « Bonjour trésor… » murmura sensuellement Severus à l'oreille de son amante alors qu'il était presque couché sur elle, appuyé sur ses avant-bras, de chaque côté de Megan.

- « Bonjour, vous » fit-elle, mutine, en se retournant sur le dos avant de passer ses bras autour de la nuque de son aîné et de l'attirer à lui.

Ils échangèrent un long et langoureux baiser puis la jeune sorcière aux yeux de jade, armée de son air le plus coquin, glissa une main sous la robe de chambre de soie émeraude de son compagnon qui s'était entrouverte lors de leur étreinte. Le col béant du vêtement – dont les deux pans ne tenaient plus guère que grâce à la fine ceinture de velours – révélait un torse ferme et finement musclé qui semblait avoir été taillé dans le marbre le plus pur. Les doigts agiles de la sauveuse du monde sorcier redessinèrent les pectoraux délicatement saillants et suivirent la ligne de fines boucles sombres.

- « Le… le petit-déjeuner est… prêt » articula difficilement l'homme au regard d'onyx, les yeux clos et les pommettes roses alors qu'il était parcouru d'une intense vague de plaisir.

- « Je n'ai pas faim » répliqua sa cadette avec espièglerie en détachant l'offensante ceinture qui l'empêchait de poursuivre ses 'investigations' plus avant. « Enfin pas de pancakes en tout cas… » ronronna t'elle d'une voix pleine de promesses tandis qu'elle envoyait valser le bout de tissu puis faisait glisser la robe de chambre sur les épaules du séduisant brun qui était loin de protester devant cette exquise torture.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient blottis sur l'épais tapis qui faisait face à la cheminée. Un feu y avait été allumé et les flammes d'or et de rubis semblaient en lécher le marbre gris. Les bûches crépitaient doucement alors qu'une agréable chaleur se répandait dans la pièce. Les deux amants, vêtus seulement de leurs sous-vêtements et enveloppés dans une confortable couverture de cachemire, dégustaient avec appétit un copieux petit-déjeuner. Le maître des potions avait préparé les plats favoris de sa cadette. Une tasse de chocolat chaud, une demi-douzaine de ces biscuits moldus appelé 'cracottes' finement beurrés, des œufs brouillés avec du saumon fumé, des pancakes avec de la confiture de myrtilles et un verre de jus de pomme. Megan, même si elle n'en disait rien, était touchée qu'il ait pris la peine de retenir tout cela.

C'était ces petites attentions qui confortaient la jeune femme dans l'idée qu'il l'aimait. Peut-être pas comme elle l'aimait lui mais assez pour qu'elle soit rassurée. Pour le moment. Le fait est que si Severus pouvait paraître froid, distant voire dur à des étrangers, avec elle il était complètement différent. Enfin, pas complètement. Il était toujours un brin sarcastique, emporté, impatient et ne pouvait s'empêcher de critiquer tout et n'importe quoi. Mais il était aussi sensible et tendre. Il prenait la peine de connaître ses auteurs moldus préférés, de tartiner ses cracottes juste comme elle les aimait, de l'accompagner à des expositions, de prendre le temps de lui parler de ses cours, de prendre de longs bains avec elle – quoiqu'elle soupçonnait que cette activité précise était remontée dans ses bonnes grâces – ou encore la tenir dans ses bras pendant des heures, le soir, sans un mot.

- « Trésor ? » l'interpella le beau brun ténébreux en la voyant perdue dans ses pensées.

La sorcière aux boucles ébène leva les yeux vers lui avec un léger sourire et vint se blottir contre son torse avec un soupir satisfait. Elle ferma les yeux quand son aîné resserra l'étreinte et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, appréciant la délicieuse possessivité qui se lisait dans ce geste. Parfois, lors de moments comme celui-ci, elle était tentée de tout avouer, de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout et qu'elle voudrait qu'il ne la quitte jamais… Après tout, ils étaient ensemble depuis cinq mois déjà et elle se sentait horriblement coupable de devoir cacher des choses à Severus à propos du projet, à propos de Jade… Mais de devoir en plus lui dissimuler ses sentiments comme si elle devait en avoir honte, cela lui brisait le cœur. Ceci étant dit, une angoisse sourde montait en elle à chaque fois qu'elle songeait à aborder la question et elle était terrifiée à l'idée que cet aveu pourrait faire fuir l'ex-espion.

Ne sachant pas avec précision ce qu'il éprouvait et s'il était prêt à s'engager, elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher en le confrontant à ses propres émotions. Toutefois, cela ne pourrait pas durer bien longtemps. Le fait d'être constamment sur le qui-vive, à contrôler ses gestes et ses paroles de peur de perdre cet homme-là finirait par la ronger de l'intérieur puis par la détruire… Pour l'instant l'affection dont l'entourait Severus était suffisante pour tenir à distance ses crises de panique et les malaises qui en résultaient mais cela ne durerait pas songea la ravissante descendante de Merlin, vaguement nauséeuse.

- « Je réfléchissais seulement » finit-elle par répondre à voix basse, le nez dans le coup de son amant, tentant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur et se fustigeant de se mettre dans des états pareils.

Le maître des potions sembla sentir sa détresse puisqu'un pli inquiet vint barrer son front et qu'il se mit à caresser tendrement le dos de sa jeune maîtresse, y traçant de rassurants arabesques. Cela lui faisait mal de la voir ainsi. Si fragile, si… mélancolique. Il avait envie de la consoler, de lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, qu'il l'adorait. Mais il avait peur que ces paroles ne soient pas bien reçues. Il avait peur qu'elle se sente piégée – et le quitte sur le champ – ou qu'elle se croit obligée de répondre – et ne reste avec lui que par pitié, manquant l'occasion de vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait. Ainsi, il préféra orienter vers un sujet moins périlleux.

- « Ne devions-nous pas visionner ce film moldu dont tu m'as rabattu les oreilles hier ? » fit-il donc, taquin, en jouant avec une mèche ébène.

Il ne se rappelait plus vraiment quand il avait accepté de se soumettre à plus de cinq heures de science-fiction – il lui semblait qu'il était question de sabres laser, quoique ce fut-ce – et soupçonnait la petite peste de l'avoir piéger lors d'un câlin post-coïtal. Mais elle semblait y tenir et il pensait que cette perspective serait susceptible de lui redonner le sourire.

- « Star wars ? » s'enquit la jeune femme au regard ébène, un sourire enfantin aux lèvres.

Son nez frotta doucement la joue du maître des potions alors qu'elle relevait la tête. Elle adorait la sensation légèrement râpeuse de la barbe naissante contre sa peau. Sans compter que son amant était très sexy avec cette ombre de baroudeur…

- « En effet » confirma Severus, d'un ton faussement hautain, en tentant de lutter contre le sourire qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres en réaction au geste tendre de sa cadette.

- « Oh, je suis sûre que tu vas adorer ! » s'exclama cette dernière avec un enthousiasme qui réchauffa le cœur de l'homme au regard d'onyx. « En plus, Harrisson Ford était vraiment mignon quand il était jeune » ajouta t'elle, mutine, alors que son compagnon haussait un élégant sourcil. « Mais pas autant que toi bien sûr » se corrigea t'elle, les yeux rieurs, en déposant un léger baiser sur le nez du brun ténébreux qui la fixait avec amusement.

Elle était sincère. Et pas seulement à cause d'un manque évident d'objectivité. Han Solo était, eh bien, charmant – du moins pour un personnage de film. Mais Severus était bien plus que ça. Sans compter que maintenant le séduisant acteur d'Indiana Jones approchait facilement des 70 ans…

- « Mais j'espère bien » déclara celui-ci avant de faire disparaître les restes du repas d'un coup de baguette magique et de se lever souplement, invitant Megan à en faire de même.

Il prit un instant pour savourer la divine vision de sa jeune maîtresse dans un ensemble en dentelle noire, dissimulé jusqu'à présent par la couverture, puis lui assena une gentille petite tape sur les fesses en la poussant dans la direction de la salle de bain. La sauveuse du monde sorcier poussa un petit cri indigné puis lui tira la langue, malicieuse. Severus secoua la tête et, avec un air de prédateur, hissa vivement de sa cadette dans ses bras. Il la porta ainsi jusqu'à la douche sans tenir compte des molles protestations de la demoiselle – qui ne se débattait guère que pour la forme. Une longue après-midi s'annonçait alors il avait bien le droit de profiter un peu de sa jeune maîtresse avant de subir la longue torture que serait le visionnage de ces trois – parce qu'il y en avait 3 ! – DVD avec ce bellâtre-là…

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Les commentaires sont les bienvenus..._

_XXX_


	42. Chapter 42

_Hello :-) _

_Vous remarquerez que je ne suis pas en retard cette fois-ci mais, pour tout vous dire, ce chapitre est le dernier que j'avais écris à l'avance alors il se peut que les prochains soient plus longs à arriver... j'en suis désolée et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ;-)_

_Merci à Zaika (il suffisait de demander), Arwenn (oui et non, il va y avoir encore quelques complications, et oui, en effet, mais pas tout de suite) et Aelwing (bien sûr, il pourrait être mon arrière grand-père ;-) mais dans Star Wars il était bavable comme dirait Lily) pour leurs reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir (ça encourage beaucoup mine de rien...)._

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_Jeudi 2 novembre 2005_

- « … Je n'y comprendrais décidément jamais rien » se plaignit Megan, le regard mutin, alors qu'elle remontait le long de l'allée maintenant familière aux côtés d'une femme aux belles boucles blondes. « On a pourtant étudié ça en classe, monter un projet d'établissement… »

Les deux amies sortaient tout juste d'un long entretien avec leur comptable et leur avocat au sujet de papiers qu'elles avaient encore à signer, de conventions qu'il fallait relire et de factures à vérifier. Le rendez-vous s'était bien passé, ils n'avaient pour l'instant rencontré que des problèmes minimes et facilement réglables qui n'avaient en rien retardé les échéances des travaux. Malgré tout, la jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier en était ressortie complètement vidée et seule l'idée qu'elle allait bientôt revoir Jade l'avait empêché de regagner directement son lit et sa couette moelleuse.

- « Ils ne pensaient sans doute pas à la création d'un complexe sur plus de 2000 mètres carrés qui regrouperait quatre différents types de structure » souligna sa compagne avec malice.

- « Certes… » concéda la sorcière aux boucles ébène, espiègle.

Alors que les aristocrates anglaises s'approchaient de la porte, des rires d'enfants leurs parvirent depuis l'autre côté de la bâtisse. Après avoir échangé un regard, elles contournèrent la maison pour rejoindre le jardin qui n'avait été que récemment agrémenté en toboggan, balançoires et autres bacs à sables… A peine eurent-elles passées l'angle de ma maison que qu'une dizaine d'enfants accouraient vers eux en poussant des cris joyeux sous les yeux amusés mais vigilants de leurs gardiennes. Megan et Narcissia saluèrent tout ce petit monde et s'avancèrent vers les bancs depuis lesquels Charlotte, Anne et Marcia surveillaient leurs petits pensionnaires.

- « Elle est encore dans la grande salle avec Elise » fit la directrice de l'orphelinat, répondant à la question muette de la jolie descendante de Merlin quant à l'absence manifeste de Jade sur le terrain de jeu. « Elle n'a pas voulu sortir, je crois qu'elle pensait que vous ne la trouveriez pas si elle allait de hors » expliqua la femme au doux regard turquoise.

L'éducatrice de jeunes enfants hocha la tête avant de disparaître à l'intérieur tandis que l'épouse de Lucius Malfoy la suivait des yeux, attendrie.

- « Alors, est-ce qu'elle va mieux ? » s'enquit la lady, un brin inquiète, auprès de Charlotte en prenant place à ses côtés.

- « De jour en jour. Elle a demandé un livre aujourd'hui et elle a refusé de manger sa purée de courgettes » répondit son interlocutrice avec un large sourire prouvant que cette nouvelle lui faisait réellement plaisir.

- « Tant mieux » déclara la sorcière au regard azur tout en songeant que chez n'importe quel autre enfant ce refus de nourriture aurait difficilement été qualifié de 'progrès'.

- « Et votre projet, ça avance ? » l'interrogea à son tour Charlotte, curieuse et intéressé.

- « Oui, oui. Très bien » s'enthousiasma Narcissia, souriante. « Justement aujourd'hui nous avons… »

Alors que la blonde se lançait dans de complexes explications que la directrice suivait avec un plaisir manifeste, Megan se glissait dans la grande salle par l'une des baies vitrées. Et en effet, Jade, sa petite couverture dans une main et 'Devine combien je t'aime' dans l'autre était résolument assise devant la porte qu'empruntait normalement l'ex-professeur de DCFM, Elise à quelques pas d'elle, l'observait silencieusement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. La jeune employée remarqua la présence de la nouvelle arrivante et la salua avec chaleur. La jeune femme aux boucles ébène lui rendit son salut avant de reporter son attention sur l'enfant.

- « Jade ? » souffla t'elle, la tête penchée sur le côté. « Ça va ? »

Aussitôt la fillette fut sur ses pieds, se retourna et s'avança – moitié courrant, moitié trébuchant – vers son aînée, le regard brillant d'un mélange de ravissement et de soulagement. L'éducatrice la rencontra à mi-chemin, radieuse, et la serra entre ses bras un long et délicieux moment, savourant la sensation de ces boucles soyeuse contre son menton et de se petit corps blotti contre le sien. Plus le temps passait plus les jours entre deux visites à l'orphelinat lui semblait long, plus Jade lui manquait. La petite fille, les yeux clos inspira l'odeur familière de la jeune femme, si rassurante et synonyme, pour elle, de sécurité, de tendresse, de chaleur…

- « Hey, si on allait se préparer pour aller dehors maintenant ? » proposa t'elle à l'enfant alors qu'elle l'écartait légèrement afin de voir son visage. « Par contre il fait un peu froid, il va falloir que tu te couvres » annonça la jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier en déposant un doigt sur le bout du nez de sa cadette.

Jade hocha la tête avec un grand sourire avant de désigner le petit tas de vêtements qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Megan fit venir à elle les habits d'un geste de la main sous le regard émerveillé de la fillette et l'aida à enfiler un petit pull de laine, un ciré, une écharpe, un bonnet et d'adorables petites bottes.

- « Et voilà, tu es prête à aller jouer ! » déclara la descendante de Merlin, les yeux pétillant de malice en ajustant l'écharpe à grosses mailles sous le menton de la jeune orpheline. « Tu sais, » expliqua t'elle alors qu'elles attendaient Elise pour sortir, « tu aurais pu aller dans le jardin avec les autres, j'avais promis de venir te voir alors je t'aurais trouvée » ajouta la jolie sauveuse du monde sorcier.

L'enfant l'observa gravement comme si elle réfléchissait à la portée et à la véracité de cette affirmation. Megan songea avec tristesse que les parents de Jade lui avaient sans doute promis qu'ils resteraient toujours avec elle et pourtant aujourd'hui elle se retrouvait ici, toute seule… Elle pressa doucement la main de la petite qu'elle tenait dans la sienne, le cœur lourd.

- « On peut y aller » fit Elise, souriante tandis qu'elle revenait vêtue d'une chaude cape de velours gris.

- « Up ! » exigea la fillette aux yeux de jais en levant ses bras vers l'ex-professeur de DCFM qui la hissa sur sa hanche sans effort alors que l'enfant agrippait un pan de son manteau et se mettait à jouer avec le pendentif en forme de fée qu'elle portait toujours.

Une fois dehors, Jade fit d'abord un tour dans les bras de l'éducatrice puis resta un moment assise sur ses genoux avant de se décider à rejoindre les autres enfants dans le bac à sable. Mais là encore, elle ne manquait jamais de relever la tête, toutes les cinq minutes pour s'assurer de la présence de Megan.

- « On a déjà reçu plusieurs proposition d'adoption pour Jade » poursuivait Charlotte tout en gardant un œil sur les enfants. « Les rencontres auront lieu la première semaine de décembre mais je me demande si ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour elle… » continua t'elle avec inquiétude.

- « C'est vrai qu'elle ne s'habitue que très doucement à ce nouvel environnement et si un enfant n'est pas complètement à l'aise dans un endroit, il aura encore plus de mal à se faire au suivant » acquiesça la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, pensive.

- « Elle n'est pas prête à intégrer une nouvelle famille » renchérit Marcia en secouant sa courte chevelure brune. « Pas encore… »

- « D'autant qu'ils ne sauront certainement pas comment s'y prendre avec la petite » ajouta la directrice de l'établissement, soucieuse. « D'une manière ou d'une autre se sera à Jade de choisir » ajouta t'elle sagement.

Sur ces mots, les quatre adultes – Anne s'occupait de Louis qui était tombé un peu plus loin sur l'herbe – se retournèrent vers la fillette en question. Narcissia sentait bien que sa jeune amie s'inquiétait pour l'enfant à laquelle elle s'attachait de plus en plus mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Etre dans une vraie famille serait tout de même ce qu'il y aurait de mieux pour la petite, pour son équilibre, à long terme et si Megan pouvait faire beaucoup pour elle, elle ne pouvait lui offrir cela. Merlin savait pourtant que sa descendante aurait tout donner pour aider Jade. L'aristocrate, un brin amère, l'observa rejoindre la fillette et s'asseoir à ses côtés. Bientôt d'autres enfants les rejoignirent et entreprirent de dresser un château de sable. La construction de l'édifice se révéla hasardeuse, déclanchant éclats de rires et exclamations plus ou moins victorieuses parmi la population enfantine…

xxx

_Vendredi__10 novembre_

- « Severuuus ! On va être en retard ! » s'impatienta Megan, perchée sur l'accoudoir d'un des fauteuils du loft parisien qu'elle partageait avec Draco et Théo – tous deux absents pour le moment.

La jeune femme aux boucles ébène, charmante dans son jean noir et son pull de laine émeraude à grosses mailles dont le large col dénudait une de ses épaules, révélant la fine bretelle d'un débardeur noir. Ses cheveux avaient été relevée à l'aide à l'aide d'une élégante pince en argent et quelques mèches bouclées encadraient son visage, y apportant quelque chose d'angélique… A l'heure actuelle, ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres étirées en une moue agacée démentaient légèrement cette notion. Severus et elle avaient rendez-vous dans une petite demi-heure avec Chloé, Antoine, Draco et Blaise pour dîner près de Montparnasse et il prenait tout son temps. Rrrrrrr !

- « On a rendez-vous à vingt heures, » lui rappela le maître des potions depuis la petite bibliothèque où il trafiquait Merlin savait quoi, « on transplanera à moins cinq, cela sera bien assez tôt » conclut-il comme si rien n'était plus évident.

- « Non, non, non ! » le détrompa vivement la sorcière aux yeux de jade en descendant de son perchoir. « C'est un restaurant moldu dans un quartier moldu et nous allons nous y rendre par les moyens moldus » déclara t'elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de réplique.

- « Quoi ?!? » s'exclama Severus en apparaissant dans le salon, l'air catastrophé – un air qui tranchait si vivement avec son stoïcisme habituel que sa cadette du se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- « Nous allons prendre le bus » annonça t'elle donc en articulant bien chaque mot comme si elle s'adressait à une personne particulièrement obtuse.

- « Il en est hors de question ! » s'insurgea son amant, les bras croisés sur son torse et une expression butée sur le visage.

Megan haussa un sourcil moqueur et il lui lança un regard noir en retour. Toutefois, vingt minutes plus tard, il grommelait à ses côtés, sagement assis dans l'un de ces 'horribles et démoniaques engins moldus', en serrant sa main dans la sienne avec une tendre possessivité et peut-être une pointe d'inspiration. Il avait déjà failli ensorceler la machine à poinçonner et avait manqué de faire pleurer un jeune homme qui regardait sa compagne avec un petit peu trop d'insistance à son goût. En tout état de cause, cette première expérience était plutôt réussie et, en descendant du bus galamment aidé par son aîné, la jeune femme songea qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir trouvé Severus. Un délicieux frisson la parcourut lorsque l'homme au regard d'onyx ne lâcha pas sa main alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le restaurant. Vraiment plein de surprise…

- « Vous êtes en retard » les taquina Chloé lorsqu'ils rejoignirent les quatre amis déjà attablés à une table ronde dans un coin de la petite crêperie.

La ravissante sauveuse du monde sorcier lança un regard malicieux et empli de sous-entendus en direction du beau brun ténébreux qui l'accompagnait avant d'embrasser sa meilleure amie, son époux et le couple Malfoy-Zambini. Severus se laissa étreindre par la vive irlandaise avant d'échanger de viriles poignées de main avec les membres masculins du petit groupe.

- « Les bus moldus roulent avec une lenteur déplorable… » déclara Severus, une fois assis entre Megan et Antoine, comme pour se défendre de l'accusation précédente.

- « C'est sûr que ça change du Magicobus » approuva Draco, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- « Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose » intervint Antoine en jouant avec sa bolée de terre cuite. « Ernie ne voit rien et il ne sait absolument pas conduire » ajouta t'il, l'air vaguement nauséeux au souvenir des trajets 'sportifs' qu'il avait du subir à bord de l'engin infernal en question.

Le sombre professeur ne prit pas la peine de répondre à cette intervention et se plongea dans la lecture du menu. Sa jeune maîtresse secoua ses boucles ébène, amusée, et échangea un regard complice avec la brunette à sa droite. Bientôt la conversation s'orienta vers un autre sujet et, alors que le maître des potions et le spécialiste des licornes s'embarquaient dans une de leurs conversations incompréhensibles pour le reste des mortels, les quatre autres jeunes gens revisitaient leurs classiques. Du moins, les trois élèves de Beauxbâtons les revisitaient et Blaise tentait de suivre.

- « … Oh, et quand le yéti dit 'J'suis pourtant avenant, tonnerre de Gnou !' ? » poursuivait la libraire aux yeux turquoise entre deux crises de fou rire.

- « Et aussi : 'Ce n'est pas la porte de Bouh, la sienne est blanche avec des fleurs dessus. Eh bien c'est l'automne et elles sont tombées !' » renchérit Draco, pleurant de rire.

- « Une de mes préférées c'est quand BigBen fait : 'Comme mon grand oncle disait, si c'est pas baroque, c'est du toc !' » fit Megan, le regard rieur et la mine espiègle.

Sur ces mots, les jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire sous le regard plus que perplexe des deux ex-serpentard et celui blasé d'Antoine. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que le temps de passer leur commande avant de passer à un nouveau sujet tout aussi passionnant.

- « Hugh Grant ! » défendait bec et ongles la future maman.

- « George Clooney ! » maintenait l'héritier Malfoy avec obstination.

- « Orlando Bloom ! » rétorquait fougueusement l'ex-professeur de DCFM.

- « Colin Firth… » se décidèrent-ils finalement d'une même voix avec un soupir extatique.

- « Qui ? » s'enquit Severus avec un détachement qui ne parvenait pas totalement à dissimuler la pointe de jalousie qui affleurait juste en-dessous.

- « Mr Darcy dans 'Orgueil et préjugés' » l'informa aimablement Chloé.

- « Jamie dans 'Love actually » répondit Draco au même moment.

- « Il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville… » l'assura Megan, taquine mais sincère, en déposant un chaste et doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

A sa grande surprise, son amant n'émit aucune objection à ce geste tendre mais bel et bien 'public' préférant glisser un bras derrière la chaise de la sorcière aux yeux émeraude pour caresser discrètement sa nuque du bout des doigts. L'endroit était moldu et donc les risques d'être reconnu était moindre mais, eh bien, la jeune femme acceptait avec ravissement le désir manifeste de son compagnon de ne pas 'dissimuler' leur relation aux yeux des étrangers. Elle pressa donc gentiment son genou en retour avant de reporter son attention sur ses amis qui se disputaient comme des enfants en tentant de départager Brad Pitt – que Chloé soutenait vigoureusement – et Matt Damon – qui avait la préférence de Draco.

- « Lily adore Brad Pitt » intervint l'éducatrice de jeunes enfants, mine de rien.

La libraire aux boucles brunes grimaça et, rieuse, leva les mains en signes de défaite. Severus ne fit aucun commentaire mais ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, une nouvelle fois, que son adorable compagne désignait sa mère par son prénom et que sa meilleure amie ne semblait pas porter l'épouse de James Potter dans son cœur. Il avait déjà constaté la distance un peu froide et gênée qui caractérisait la relation de Megan avec sa génitrice mais n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet, se doutant qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond derrière tout cela. Dans une tentative inconsciente de distraire la pétillante descendante de Merlin, il joua avec une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée de son chignon et il la sentit avec soulagement se détendre contre son bras.

- « Est-ce que je peux goûter ton cidre ? » lui demanda la petite peste, munie de son sourire le plus craquant en levant vers lui de grands yeux innocents.

Le maître des potions tenta d'adopter un air réprobateur mais échoua lamentablement et se contenta de déplacer sa bolée en direction de la jeune femme qui venait de délaisser son verre de coca light. De son côté, Chloé avait posé la même question à son époux et des deux amies sirotaient à présent la boisson alcoolisée avec des mines victorieuses.

- « Hey ! » se plaignit Antoine en s'apercevant que sa chère et tendre avait quasiment vidée le petit récipient. « Tu as ton coca, toi » la réprimanda t'il, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « En plus, dans ton état, l'alcool n'est pas recommandée » ajouta le brun, les sourcils froncés.

- « C'est vrai » l'appuya Megan soudain plus sérieuse, « à l'école on a vu en long et en large toutes les conséquences que ça peut avoir et c'est vraiment dangereux… »

- « Mais il est bon ce cidre… » geignit la jolie irlandaise avec un regard totalement désarmant. « Et puis il est à peine à six degrés, » argumenta t'elle avant de continuer, également plus sérieuse, « je ne bois jamais plus d'une verre de toutes façons et jamais rien de plus fort que ça » rappela la jeune libraire en rendant sa bolée, vide, à son mari.

- « Et cela m'appartient » fit Severus alors qu'il ôtait la sienne des mains de sa voisine qui prit un air renfrogné. « Tu peux toujours continuer à bouder, je trouve cette petite moue vraiment très sexy… » lui glissa t'il à l'oreille d'une voix particulièrement suggestive qui la fit rougir bien davantage que les paroles en elles-mêmes.

Pourtant, le maître des potions n'était pas aussi détendu qu'il voulait le faire croire. Depuis que sa cadette lui avait appris la grossesse de sa meilleure amie et donc la venue d'un futur bébé, il craignait qu'elle ressente à son tour l'envie de fonder une famille. Non pas qu'il fût totalement contre l'idée. Le mariage était quelque chose que l'homme au regard d'onyx pouvait facilement envisager, dans l'avenir, avec Megan et il n'était pas totalement contre l'idée d'avoir des enfants – quoique plus réservé sur ce sujet. Toutefois, s'il était prêt à s'engager avec la jeune femme, peut-être d'ici une petite année, il n'était absolument pas préparé à la paternité. Il ne doutait pas que la descendante de Merlin fut la femme de sa vie – bien que la réciproque lui semblait moins évidente – mais il était bien trop tôt pour 'ça'.

Il redoutait donc une réflexion à chaque fois que le sujet était abordé. Réflexion à laquelle il ne pourrait pas répondre… Heureusement, sa jeune maîtresse paraissait se satisfaire de son futur rôle de marraine et il était tout prêt à l'encourager de ce côté. Sa chère, chère petite peste. Non, il n'était définitivement pas disposer à la partager avec un bébé… Plus tard dans la soirée, Chloé et Megan s'étaient éclipsées aux toilettes, laissant les hommes discuter entre eux. Ils échangeaient leurs avis sur la nouvelle politique de Fudge lorsqu'une serveuse vînt prendre la commande des desserts.

- « Deux crêpes sucre-citron » lança Antoine, commandant pour lui et son épouse.

- « Une crêpe au chocolat, s'il vous plaît » indiqua poliment Blaise dans un français parfait.

- « A la crème de marron pour moi » annonça son compagnon blond.

- « Un café serré » fit le maître des potions avant de contempler brièvement le choix de crêpes sucrées, « et une crêpe à la confiture de myrtilles » ajouta t'il en refermant le menu.

- « Pour Meg' ? » l'interrogea le professeur de sortilège, le nez froncé. « Elle prend toujours des crêpes au sucre en dessert » objecta t'il.

- « Messieurs ? » intervint la serveuse, perdue.

- « Un café et une crêpe à la confiture de myrtilles » confirma l'homme aux yeux d'onyx avec un hochement de tête.

- « Elle va vous tuer si ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait… » commenta simplement Draco.

Son aîné se contenta de lui envoyer un regard signifiant clairement : 'De quoi je vous mêlez-vous jeune impudent, il s'agit de ma maîtresse et je sais parfaitement ce que je fais alors je vous serais gré de ne plus m'importuner de la sorte' ou plus simplement 'Fermez-la'. Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes réapparurent en chuchotant, le sourire aux lèvres, leurs compagnons avaient repris leur conversation qui s'était à présent orientée vers les décisions du ministère en matière de politique extérieure. Ils s'interrompirent cependant lorsque Megan et Chloé reprirent place à la table.

- « Severus t'as commandé une crêpe à la confiture de myrtilles » dénonça immédiatement le jeune Malfoy en fixant l'ex-espion d'un regard goguenard.

- « C'est parfait, merci » approuva la sorcière aux boucles ébène avant d'adresser un sourire rayonnant à son amant qui défia le blond d'un sourcil délicatement arqué.

L'aristocrate se renfrogna sur son siège tandis qu'Antoine et Blaise échangeaient des sourires amusés devant le comportement puéril de deux des héros de la seconde guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- « Hum, c'est délicieux… » s'extasia la jolie sauveuse du monde sorcier en savourant son dessert, les paupières closes.

Severus songea qu'à cet instant c'est sa jeune maîtresse qui avait l'air positivement délicieuse et, décidant d'ignorer la présence d'étrangers autour d'eux, il se pencha pour lui voler un baiser qui, bien que d'abord timide, se fit rapidement passionné lorsque sa cadette y répondit avec délectation. Leurs lèvres se livrèrent à une danse sensuelle qui enflamma leurs sens et il put effectivement constater que le petit goût de myrtille ajoutait à l'échange une dimension qui était loin d'être désagréable.

- « Exquis » susurra le beau brun ténébreux, le souffle court, tout contre ses lèvres en rompant le baiser tant qu'il était encore temps.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas envie d'aller plus loin, bien au contraire, mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment… Megan poussa un petit gémissement de protestation et de frustration mêlée et son amant fut secoué d'un rire silencieux avant de déposer un baiser papillon sur le nez de la jeune mademoiselle Potter.

- « A la maison… » promit-il à mi-voix sans se préoccuper des regards incrédules – ou ravi dans le cas de Chloé – de leurs compagnons de tablée.

xxx

_Samedi 18 novembre 2005_

Deux jeunes femmes, l'une à la flamboyante chevelure rousse et l'autre aux longues boucles ébène, sortirent des bâtiments de la comédie française sur la place du Palais Royal et froncèrent les sourcils sous l'assauts des froids rayons du soleil d'automne. Tout en discutant, elles se dirigèrent vers le Nemours, petit café qui bordait la place. Elles prirent place sur une des tables sous les arcades, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux rieurs. Les deux sœurs venaient d'assister à une représentation de la mégère apprivoisée de Shakespeare et discutaient avec enthousiasme du jeu des acteurs et des passages les plus amusants de la célèbre comédie.

- « C'est horrible pour toutes les femmes et les féministes » acquiesçait Megan en secouant la tête avec une mine espiègle.

- « Cédric ne ferait jamais une chose pareil » ajouta Amber, le regard pétillant de malice.

- « Il n'a pas envie de finir transformer en limace » supposa sa jumelle, taquine.

- « Entre autre… » admit la rouquine avec un sourire en coin avant d'examiner un menu qui se trouvait sur la table.

L'ex-professeur de DCFM fit de même en resserrant les pans de son manteau contre elle. On était mi-novembre et, bien que le temps soit assez clément pour la saison, il ne faisait guère plus de dix degrés. Evidemment, elles auraient pu choisir de s'installer à l'intérieur mais bientôt l'hiver serait là et les deux sœurs préféraient profiter du beau temps au maximum avant de n'être plus en mesure de le faire.

- « Mesdemoiselles, avez-vous fait votre choix ? » les interrogea une serveuse alors qu'elles venaient de reposer les livrets.

- « Un cappuccino pour moi, merci » annonça Amber avec un sourire aimable avant de se tourner vers sa voisine.

- « Un chocolat chaud » déclara à son tour Megan, souriante, « et une part de brownies avec deux fourchettes » conclut-elle, mutine, alors que sa compagne lui tirait la langue.

- « Parfait » fit l'employée avant de disparaître à l'intérieur.

- « Tu veux me faire grossir… » se plaignit le professeur de runes anciennes, l'éclat de malice dans ses yeux démentant ses propos.

Le fait est qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de coutume. La rouquine ne commandait qu'une boisson puis elles se partageaient la pâtisserie que choisissait Megan. Elle protestait toujours un peu, pour la forme, mais finissait à chaque fois par manger sa part du dessert avec entrain.

- « Tu as eu des nouvelles de Grace récemment ? » s'enquit Amber à l'attention de sa sœur alors qu'elle jouait avec la frange de son écharpe.

- « Je l'ai eu au téléphone la semaine dernière » confirma la sauveuse du monde sorcier. « Elle avait l'air ravie » continua t'elle avec un petit air attendri. « Elle adore San Francisco et sa nouvelle école. Je crois qu'elle est devenue accro aux donuts et il paraît que l'un de ses professeurs ressemble à Rémus comme deux gouttes d'eau. L'appartement qu'elle partage avec Eva est parfait et elles ont trouvé une adorable lampe pour remplacer celle du salon qui avait été cassé lors du déménagement. Bandit lui manque bien sûr mais il n'aurait pas sa place là-bas. Il semblerait aussi qu'elle ait sympathisé avec la plupart des élèves, dont un certain Jason. Je sais qu'il est brun, grand et qu'il a les yeux bleus mais elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus… » conclut la jeune femme aux boucles ébène avec espièglerie.

Sa jumelle secoua la tête, amusée à l'idée de sa petite sœur tentant de cacher son faible pour l'un de ses camarades. Elle réprima la jalousie qu'elle ressentait toujours lorsqu'elle pensait à la complicité qui unissait ses deux sœurs. D'une manière générale, on pouvait dire que leur famille était unie parce que chacun de ses membres était prêt à donner sa vie pour l'un des autres mais ils n'étaient pas proches comme pouvait l'être les Weasley par exemple. Ils s'aimaient… mais de loin. Ils ne se réunissaient pas souvent et, lorsqu'ils le faisaient, ils n'étaient jamais très démonstratifs. D'une façon assez claire, les deux Potter qui avaient passé leur scolarité en France étaient… à part. Megan surtout. Amber pouvait comprendre cela. Meg' avait vécu des choses terribles. Des choses dont elle n'avait qu'une vague idée.

Et c'est pour épargner sa famille que la descendante de Merlin s'en était éloignée. Mais cette distance se ressentait à présent entre tous. Les quatre enfants étaient proches les uns des autres et aimaient tendrement leurs parents. Cependant Amber, Mattew et Grace avaient souvent l'impression d'être écartelés entre l'affection qu'ils avaient pour leur mère et celle qu'ils avaient pour Megan. De fait, la cadette de la famille avait distinctement choisi sa sœur. L'aîné avait choisi de rester neutre, choix facilité par la complicité qui le liait à son père. Amber, elle, était indécise et oscillait entre les deux. Elle savait que personne n'avait voulu ça, surtout pas sa jumelle, mais les faits étaient là…

C'est le retour de la serveuse, apportant leur commande, qui sortit la jeune femme de ses pensées. La rousse constata que sa compagne avait, elle aussi, été arrachée à une profonde réflexion puisqu'elle sursauta lorsque son chocolat chaud fut déposé devant elle. Amber remercia poliment l'employée avant de se tourner vers sa sœur.

- « Ça va ? » s'enquit-elle, légèrement inquiète devant l'air absent de Megan alors qu'elle poussait le brownies au milieu de la table, vers sa sœur.

- « Oui, oui. Je repensais juste à la naissance de Grace, elle était si petite… et maintenant elle est partie » fit l'éducatrice de jeune enfant avec un doux sourire. « Tout c'est passé si vite… »

- « C'est vrai, j'ai l'impression d'être entré à Poudlard seulement hier » approuva Amber en plongeant sa cuillère dans la crème qui flottait sur sa boisson.

- « En tant qu'élève ou en tant que professeur ? » la taquina gentiment la jeune femme aux yeux de jade.

- « Les deux » répliqua Amber avec bonne humeur. « Au fait, je suppose que Mattew t'a mise au courrant pour le mariage… »

- « Mmmm » fit sa jumelle en hochant la tête avant de prendre une bouchée de gâteau. « J'ai dîné avec Isa et lui le mois dernier, ils m'ont dit que c'était pour l'automne prochain » élabora t'elle avec un vague mouvement de la main.

- « Maman est aux anges depuis qu'ils ont fixé la date » reprit la sorcière rousse, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Elle parle déjà de robe, de fleurs, d'invitations et de menus. »

- « Elle ferait bien de se calmer, » intervint Megan en réchauffant ses doigts autour de la tasse de chocolat chaud, « Isa a des idées bien précises quant à la cérémonie et elle ne laissera certainement pas sa belle-mère décider pour elle… »

'Et avec raison' songea la sauveuse du monde sorcier, légèrement moqueuse.

- « Peu importe, » rétorqua Amber en haussant les épaules, « du moment que ça évite à maman de m'interroger sur mes propres fiançailles… » fit-elle, amusée avant de s'attaquer à un bout de brownies avec enthousiasme.

xxx

_Vendredi 24 novembre 2005_

- « Humm, je crois que je n'ai jamais rien mangé de meilleur… » s'extasia Chloé en dégustant une nouvelle bouchée de macaron aux amandes.

La jolie brune était lovée sur le canapé pourpre aux côtés d'une jeune femme aux boucles ébène et au regard émeraude pétillant d'espièglerie. Elle arborait un tee-shirt kaki où l'inscription 'C'est pour mars' se détachait en lettres dorées sur son estomac légèrement arrondi. Megan et elle avaient prévu de faire les boutiques ensemble cet après-midi même, ainsi l'irlandaise avait transplané dans le loft parisien à dix heures tapantes. Elles partageaient à présent un chocolat chaud et une boîte de mouchous – spécialité Luzienne délicieuse – avant de se mettre en route. Draco, Théo, Aurore et Antoine les rejoindraient dans la soirée pour leur traditionnelle soirée de décoration – à grand renfort de cookies et de lait glacé – en prévision des fêtes de Noël.

- « Il n'y a pas si longtemps tu disais ça des sandwichs concombre/beurre de cacahuète » lui fit remarquer malicieusement la descendante de Merlin, sa tasse à la main et ses pieds repliés sous elle.

- « Hey ! Tu aimes ça toi aussi ! » se récria la brunette, les yeux rieurs en la menaçant de sa moitié de macaron.

- « Certes » concéda son amie, l'air mutin, entre deux bouchées du sien.

- « Je ne peux pas croire que nous sommes déjà le 24… plus qu'un mois avant Noël » reprit Chloé quelques instants plus tard, rêveuse.

- « Et plus que quatre mois avant la naissance du bébé » souligna la ravissante sauveuse du monde sorcier en caressant distraitement l'hermine blottie sur ses genoux alors que Bérénice, elle, s'était mise en boule devant la cheminée où ronflait un bon feu.

- « D'où la nécessité de faire les boutiques ! » conclurent les jeunes femmes en chœur avant d'éclater de rire.

- « Tu sais ce que tu vas acheter à Severus ? » s'enquit Chloé qui s'étirait sur son siège.

- « Hum, hum » acquiesça Megan en reposant sa tasse sur la table basse. « Je pense que vais lui prendre toute la collection des Sherlock Holmes, il a beaucoup aimé ceux que je lui ai prêtés, et peut-être aussi une bouteille de parfum : Image de Cerruti » expliqua t'elle avec un sourire mutin. « Il sent divinement bon… »

- « Le parfum ou Severus ? » l'interrogea la jolie brune, taquine.

- « Mais les deux bien sûr ! » répliqua la jeune anglaise avec espièglerie, en arquant un sourcil suggestif. « Toutefois, si il mettait le parfum, je pourrais retrouver son odeur à tout moment, lorsqu'il ne sera pas avec moi… » expliqua t'elle, les yeux rêveurs.

- « Ohhhhh ! » roucoula la futur maman, mi-rieuse mi-attendrie. « Mais je te comprends » fit-elle plus sérieusement. « Quand Antoine doit partir en mission, je dors toujours avec une chemise imprégnée de son parfum » confia la brunette en enfilant un pull kaki à grosses mailles. « Et depuis quelques temps c'est encore pire, » continua t'elle en ajustant son jean par-dessus ses converses roses, « je pleure pour un rien. Une vraie madeleine… La grossesse, sans doute, et ces horrible hormones » se plaignit la libraire, ne plaisantant qu'à moitié. « Merlin soit loué, je n'ai plus de nausées ! »

- « Arrête, tu adores être enceinte ! » la contra son amie en secouant ses boucles ébène, rieuse, alors qu'elle enfilait une petite veste de velours noir et une écharpe assortie à ses yeux.

- « Ouais, eh bien, on en reparlera à l'accouchement… » rétorqua Chloé d'un ton léger qui cachait mal une réelle inquiétude.

Si l'irlandaise avait son lot de doutes – Est-ce que mon enfant sera normal ? Vais-je être une bonne mère ? Que se passera t'il si je n'arrive pas à le calmer ? – que ses amis et son mari s'efforçaient d'apaiser, elle appréhendait surtout la douleur qui accompagnerait la mise au monde. Elle savait, bien sûr, qu'à l'instant où elle porterait son bébé celle-ci serait oubliée mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'y penser.

- « Hey, tout va bien se passer, tu verras » la rassura affectueusement Megan tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la porte. « Après tout, tu as la sauveuse du monde sorcier en personne pour veiller sur toi » fit-elle, taquine, avec une bonne dose d'autodérision.

- « Idiote… » maugréa la brunette, un énorme sourire aux lèvres en quittant l'appartement derrière sa compagne.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes descendaient d'un bus à la gare Saint-Lazare et se dirigeaient, bras dessus bras dessous, vers les nombreux grands magasins qui entouraient le majestueux Opéra Garnier.

- « Le truc c'est que les gens te traite comme si tu étais en porcelaine de Chine, » expliquait Chloé alors qu'elles admiraient les vitrines des Galeries Lafayette où d'adorables automates évoluaient dans des décors colorés, « comme si tu allais te briser en levant le petit doigt ! Vraiment, c'était mignon au début mais maintenant… »

La jolie brune s'interrompit brusquement en portant la main à son ventre, le visage rayonnant. Elle s'empara de la main de Megan, qui la regardait avec inquiétude, et l'approcha de son estomac pour la poser sous le lourd pull de laine, contre le fin tissu de son tee-shirt. La libraire irlandaise fit signe à son amie d'attendre un moment. Au bout de quelques secondes la descendante de Merlin sentit un léger mouvement sous sa paume.

- « Il a bougé ! Le bébé a bougé, je l'ai senti ! » s'exclama la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, ses yeux de jade brillant d'émerveillement, avec un radieux sourire.

- « La première fois qu'il a fait ça… C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que c'était vraiment réel, qu'il y avait de la vie à l'intérieur de moi » lui confia la brunette, rêveuse.

L'ex-professeur de DCFM retira sa main, les yeux rieurs, simplement heureuse de voir son amie aussi… heureuse. Elle pensait savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, dans une certaine mesure. La première fois que Jade avait souri – lui avait souri – elle avait réalisé que, oui, il y avait de l'espoir pour cette enfant. Il s'agissait bien sûr de deux situations très différentes mais, quelque part, il lui semblait qu'elles se rejoignaient… A propos de ça, qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir offrir à la petite fille aux yeux si noirs ?

- « Allez, viens » fit Chloé en l'entraînant vers les lourdes portent de verre, « je voudrais l'un de ses tee-shirts de grossesse, tu sais, avec l'inscription 'C'est pour mars' » expliqua t'elle alors qu'elles pénétraient dans le bâtiment.

- « Je préfère le Bon Marché » avoua Megan en regardant autour d'elle, son joli petit nez délicatement froncé.

- « Merlin, Meg', tu ne pourrais pas avoir l'air plus aristocrate ! » souffla l'irlandaise, amusée, en levant les yeux au ciel avec un faux air exaspéré.

- « Je pourrais toujours essayer » répliqua son amie, facétieuse.

- « Les anglais » fit mine de soupirer la jeune libraire en secouant ses boucles brunes. « Si milady veut bien se donner la peine… » ironisa t'elle tandis qu'elle s'inclinait, laissant la descendante de Merlin passer devant elle ce qu'elle fit en la gratifiant d'une grimace enjouée.

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Alors ?_


	43. Chapter 43

_Je suis désolée pour ce délai mais voici (enfin) le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Les autres mettront sans doute un peu de temps à arriver, comme je l'ai déjà dit je n'ai plus d'avance sur l'écriture et j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment... désolée :-)_

_Uu grand merci à Arwenn (en effet Severus ne sait pas ce qui l'attend et, damned, merci pour la correction), Zaika (désolée de t'avoir fait attendre) et Lily (merci pour tout puce, je t'embrasse fort :-))_

_XXX_

_PS : j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes mais je viens tout juste de mettre le point final et je n'ai même pas encore eu le temps de me relire... Arwenn, je compte sur toi ;-)_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_Mercredi 6 décembre 2005_

Une atmosphère chaleureuse baignait grande salle de l'orphelinat. Un joyeux feu ronronnait dans la cheminée, diffusant une douce lumière dans toute la pièce. Dans un coin, un superbe sapin avait été dressé et décoré de guirlandes dorées, de boules multicolores et de petits personnages féeriques qui voletaient autour de l'arbre. Derrière les baies vitrées, le jardin avait également revêtu ses habits de fêtes et, alors qu'un épais manteau blanc recouvrait les pelouses, les arbres et les buissons semblaient brillaient de milles feux sous les flocons des premières neiges. Assise dans un confortable fauteuil tendu de velours vert, Jade perchée sur l'un de ses genoux et Louis sur l'autre, Megan lisait 'Le Noël d'Humphrey' au petit groupe d'enfants à ses pieds qui l'écoutaient avec attention.

D'autres enfants, rassemblé autour de Marcia, découpaient des guirlandes en forme de bonhommes de neige et d'étoiles dans du papier crépon. D'autres encore dessinaient avec application des pères Noël et des traîneaux sur de larges rectangles de cartons avant d'y coller de petites sphères de coton pour figurer les flocons sous le regard bienveillant d'Anne. Comme à leur habitude, Narcissia et Charlotte discutaient, entre autre, des dernières avancées du projet sur un canapé, légèrement en retrait. Une fois qu'elles eurent épuisées ce sujet, l'aristocrate en aborda un autre qu'elle savait être important pour la jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier : les journées dites 'd'adoption' qui s'étaient déroulées la veille et l'avant-veille. Les enfants n'en avaient pas parler et Megan n'avait pas osé – pas voulu – poser la question.

- « … Et comment se sont passées les rencontres avec les familles ? » s'enquit-elle donc, mine de rien.

- « Oh, plutôt bien » répondit la directrice, son regard maternel parcourrant la salle. « Enfin, nous ne nous attendions pas à des miracles. Les rares familles sorcières qui s'en remettent à l'adoption préfèrent les bébés. Plus les enfants sont jeunes, plus ils ont de chance d'être choisis. Il est difficile de trouver un foyer aux enfants de plus de trois ans et au-delà de sept ans, il n'y a quasiment plus d'espoir » expliqua t'elle avec un soupir résigné.

L'épouse de Lucius Malfoy pouvait comprendre ça. Dans le monde sorcier, les liens du sang étaient extrêmement importants. Particulièrement pour les castes aristocratiques. C'est la naissance qui déterminait le statut d'un sorcier dans la société et, quoiqu'en pense les défenseurs des droits des individus, on était traité différemment si l'on était un 'sang pur', un 'sang-mêlé' ou encore descendant de parents moldus. Ainsi l'adoption en dehors de la famille restait une chose très rare voire inexistante dans les sphères les plus 'élevées' qui veillaient jalousement à la 'pureté' de leur descendance. Et si certaines familles moins 'regardantes' s'y risquaient, on pouvait comprendre qu'elles préféraient néanmoins avoir affaire à de tous jeunes enfants qu'elles pourraient 'modeler' selon leurs souhaits.

De plus, à l'inverse des moldus, les sorciers disposaient de toute une gamme de sorts et de potions pour remédier à la stérilité ou aux difficultés à enfanter. Il était vraiment rare, voir quasiment impossible, de se retrouver sans descendant et, le cas échéant, les chefs de familles préféraient désigner leur successeur parmi leurs neveux plutôt que de se résoudre à adopter. Lorsque Megan lui avait expliqué le parcours du combattant qui attendait les nombreux couples moldus qui désiraient adopter, Narcissia avait été choqué. Pourquoi, par Salazar voudrait-on séparer les familles toute prête à offrir leur affection et les orphelins qui en avait par-dessus tout besoin ? L'aristocrate admettait qu'il fallait faire attention et que tout le monde n'était pas à même d'élever un enfant mais il lui semblait que toutes les démarches décrites par sa cadette étaient bien pesantes et, pour la plupart, bien inutiles…

- « Nous n'avons reçu que quatre familles cette année » poursuivit Charlotte, un sourire désabusé flottant sur ses lèvres fines, « et deux d'entre elles sont reparties rapidement. Les Wood, des parents éloignés du jeune Olivier, vous savez le joueur de Quidditch, je crois qu'il est le gardien du Club de Flaquemare… enfin, des gens très bien. Ils sont venus pour Louis et je pense qu'ils proposeront de l'adopter avant Noël. Le petit a l'air de bien s'entendre avec eux mais j'aimerais que Megan soit présente pour les prochains rendez-vous afin qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle en pense et qu'elle discute un peu avec Logan et Sarah Wood » exposa t'elle non sans un certain enthousiasme.

- « Je suis sûre que Meg' sera ravie de vous aider » intervint la jeune femme aux boucles blondes, « et c'est une chance pour Louis de pouvoir grandir au sien d'une vraie famille » ajouta t'elle après coup.

Elle le pensait bien sûr mais quelque part, les gens au sien de cet orphelinat formaient, eux aussi, une vraie famille. Pas au sens stricte bien sûr, mais elle était persuadé que certains enfants étaient bien plus malheureux dans leur propre famille que les petits orphelins ici. D'autant que, dans moins d'un an, le manoir serait prêt… Toutefois, l'aristocrate comprenait que cette vie en collectivité ne pouvait en aucun cas remplacer des parents.

- « Effectivement » acquiesça son interlocutrice, souriante, avant de se rembrunir. « L'autre famille, les Ramsey, était intéressée par Jade… »

Narcissia déglutit puis jeta un bref regard à la fillette en question, confortablement blottie dans les bras de Megan, dévorant cette dernière d'un regard adorateur.

- « Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda t'elle pourtant, tout en redoutant la réponse.

- « Jade a tout bonnement refusé de les laisser approcher d'elle » répondit la directrice, mi-horrifié mi-amusée, « elle a hurlé et s'est débattue tant et si bien qu'ils ont été obligés de renoncer et de s'en aller. Ils sont revenus le deuxième jour et ça été exactement pareil. Je n'ai pas contacté Megan parce que je pensais que ce n'était pas la chose à faire, mais la petite l'a réclamée à corps et à cris jusqu'à ce que les Ramsey quittent l'orphelinat » confia t'elle à sa voisine. « Je crois que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle avait compris que ces gens voulaient l'emmener avec eux et que, si cela arrivait, elle ne la reverrait pas… De toutes façons, c'était une erreur, il était bien trop tôt et Jade n'est absolument pas prête à s'attacher à des étrangers alors qu'elle commence à peine à s'ouvrir à nous » reprit la femme aux boucles poivre et sel d'un ton docte.

Lady Malfoy hocha doucement la tête, tiraillée par deux émotions paradoxales. D'un côté elle était triste pour l'enfant. Une si adorable petite fille qui méritait de trouver un foyer aimant. Et de l'autre côté, elle était soulagée parce qu'elle sentait que perdre la fillette de cette manière aurait douloureusement ébranler la descendante de Merlin. C'était une situation pour le moins délicate.

- « C'est sans doute mieux ainsi » finit-elle par déclarer alors que dans la pièce s'élevaient des chants de Noël moldus repris en chœur par les enfants les plus âgés.

- « Sans doute » admit Charlotte avant de se tourner vers elle avec un sourire forcé. « Peut-être l'année prochaine… »

Pendant un moment, les deux sorcières se turent, préférant écouter les exclamations joyeuses des enfants, leurs rires et leurs voix fragiles se mêler au crépitement des bûches dans la cheminée et aux paroles de 'Jingle bells'. La même idée occupait leurs pensées : avec un peu de chance Megan ne serait plus ici l'année prochaine mais plutôt au sein d'un foyer chaleureux et choyée par des parents aimants… Et il se trouvait qu'elles avaient une idée très précise de la personne parfaite pour le rôle de la maman. Le seul problème étant que la jeune femme en question vivait pour l'instant dans un loft avec ses deux meilleurs amis, qu'elle entretenait une liaison avec un irascible maître des potions et qu'elle n'était peut-être pas tout à fait en paix avec elle-même pour apporter assez de stabilité à un enfant.

Une douce odeur de pin, d'orange, de cannelle et de chocolat chaud se répandait dans la salle alors qu'un plateau chargé de tasses fumantes et de cookies apparaissait sur la console, courtoisie des elfes de maison. Elise invita les enfants à se rassembler et à s'asseoir en cercle au centre de la pièce pour prendre le goûter. Bientôt, les seize petits pensionnaires dégustaient avec appétit les gâteaux en sirotant leur chocolat, dans des tasses pour les plus âgés et dans des biberons pour les plus jeunes. Megan en profita pour rejoindre ses deux aînées alors que Bing Crosby entamait le refrain de 'White Christmas' de sa voix chaude et envoûtante.

- « Charlotte, nous ne pourrons pas être là pour Noël mais nous pourrons passer le 26 pour fêter cela » fit la jeune femme en prenant place aux côtés de Narcissia. « Nos cadeaux arriverons dans la nuit du 24, ainsi que le veut la coutume… il me semble que c'est mieux, si nous ne sommes pas là, ils verront que nous avons tout de même pensé à eux » expliqua t'elle avec un doux sourire alors qu'elle échangeait un regard avec Jade.

'Elle verra que j'ai pensé à elle' songea la sorcière aux boucles ébène avec une pointe d'amertume, 'même si je ne peux pas être avec elle'.

- « Ce serait parfait » répondit la directrice de l'orphelinat avec chaleur. « Mais nous vous verrons la semaine prochaine, n'est-ce pas ? » interrogea t'elle, les sourcils froncés.

- « Bien sûr ! » la rassura vivement Megan en replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

- « Tant mieux, j'aurais voulu vous parler à propos de Louis… et de sa future adoption » fit Charlotte, son regard posé sur le petit garçon en question qui, pour l'instant, mâchouillait son cookie avec enthousiasme.

- « Oh, oui, Anna m'en a parlé » acquiesça l'ex-professeur de DCFM avec un tendre sourire à l'attention de l'enfant. « Elle m'a dit que Jade n'avait pas été très… heu… enfin, qu'elle n'avait pas très bien réagi » ajouta t'elle, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

- « C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire » lui accorda son aînée avant de se lancer dans de nouvelles explications.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, les trois adultes rejoignirent les enfants dans le jardins pour un concours de bonhomme de neige. Megan, radieuse, se livrait à une bataille endiablée de boule de neige avec les plus grands – Aurèle, Julia, Marcus et Erwan – tandis qu'Anne enchantait les figures de neiges que créaient les plus jeunes. Jade, perchée sur les genoux de Narcissia, riait en battant des mains à chaque fois qu'une des boules blanche atteignait une cible. Mais quand la sauveuse du monde sorcier vînt se laisser gracieusement tomber auprès de son amie aux boucles blondes, la fillette s'échappa des bras de l'aristocrate pour rejoindre ceux de la sorcière au regard émeraude.

- « Hey, salut toi » fit cette dernière en réceptionnant l'enfant. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » s'enquit la jeune femme avant de chatouiller la petite qui éclata de rire.

Une fois qu'elle se fut calmée, lovée dans les bras de Megan, les yeux clos et le sourire aux lèvres, l'éducatrice se laissa aller en arrière sur le doux tapis blanc. Là, dans ce jardins, au milieu des rires d'enfants, son précieux fardeau contre elle, elle se sentait heureuse, libre. Ici elle n'avait pas besoin d'être quelqu'un d'autre, de jouer un rôle. Même Marcus, du haut de ses neuf ans n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre l'adolescente qui avait sauvé le monde sorcier, neuf ans plus tôt, et sa nouvelle amie aux boucles ébène et aux bulles multicolores. Mais au-delà de ça, il était vrai que c'est Jade, avec sa bouille d'ange et ses grands yeux noirs, qui lui donnait réellement la volonté, qui lui faisait parfois défaut, de continuer. C'était pour des enfants comme elle, comme eux, qu'elle devait réussir…

- « Les enfants, c'est l'heure de rentrer maintenant ! » annonça soudain Charlotte, un sourire dans la voix. « A l'intérieur tout le monde ! » fit-elle en tapant dans ses mains pour rassembler tous ces petits protégés.

Il y eu quelques protestations, bien vite effacées par la perspective du dessin animé que les plus jeunes seraient autorisé à regarder avant le dîner tandis que leurs aînés devraient se pencher sur leurs devoirs. C'est Charlotte elle-même qui, chaque matin, pendant trois heures, se chargeait de faire travailler les enfants. N'ayant pas les moyens de payer des précepteurs, la directrice tentait tant bien que mal – et avec un certain succès – d'inculquer à ses pensionnaires des notions d'histoire, de géographie, de grammaire et de mathématiques. L'objectif principal étant qu'ils puissent apprendre à lire et à écrire et qu'ils puissent entrer à Poudlard avec un minimum de connaissances. La directrice avait conscience de ne pas être outillée pour ce genre de chose et attendait avec impatience la mise en place de l'école primaire qui aurait sa place dans le projet des jeunes lady Potter et Malfoy.

- « Allez, allez » encouragea t'elle les enfants, souriant avec indulgence devant le joyeux brouhaha qui avait envahi le hall tandis que les petits orphelins se débarrassaient de leurs vêtements humides. « Au bain à présent ! »

Il fallut une bonne heure, beaucoup de patience et plus de vingt serviettes éponges mais, à dix-huit heures trente, douze enfants étaient rassemblés dans la grande salle. Confortablement assis sur des coussins, ils regardaient avec attention le petit ourson de couleur miel et ses amis – un tigre bondissant, un âne maladroit et un petit cochon timide – qui évoluaient sur un écran plat de grande envergure placé entre les deux baies vitrées. Les cinq aînés, eux s'étaient réunis dans la salle d'études avec Marcia et pourraient rejoindre les plus jeunes lorsqu'ils auraient terminé leurs devoirs… Une fois les aventures de Winnie terminées, tous les petits pensionnaires se retrouvèrent autour d'une grande table de bout et se régalèrent des crêpes que Daisy – leur elfe de maison – avait préparées.

A vingt heures tous les enfants étaient couchés et à vingt heures trente, après quelques histoires, la lumière s'éteignit dans les dortoirs. Megan resta encore un moment à observer Jade qui dormait paisiblement dans un petit lit, sa couverture et sa licorne fermement serrées contre elle. La jeune femme effleura une pommette pâle du bout des doigts et sourit tristement en songeant aux larmes qu'avait versées la fillette en apprenant qu'elle ne serait pas là quand elle se réveillerait. Il devenait de plus en plus douloureux de quitter l'enfant et, tout en sachant qu'il ne le fallait pas, elle s'y attachait chaque jour davantage. Le drame c'est qu'elle n'avait rien à lui offrir de plus. Sa vie n'était pas encore assez rangée pour qu'elle puisse l'y accueillir convenablement à plein temps…

xxx

_Samedi 16 décembre 2005_

- « Thééééééo ! » s'exclama Megan, les yeux rieurs, en glissant gracieusement sur la surface lisse de la patinoire jusqu'au beau brun en question.

- « Meg' ! » fit le joueur de Quidditch, son regard noisette pétillant de malice, en rattrapant la ravissante sorcière avant de la guider dans une valse étourdissante sur la glace.

Les jeunes gens évoluèrent avec aisance avant de rejoindre le bord où Chloé tentait tant bien que mal de persuader son mari de lâcher la rambarde. Antoine, en équilibre précaire sur ses patins, refusait fermement de s'écarter de la sécurité relative qu'offrait la barrière de bois. Les quatre amis s'étaient retrouvés en ce matin de décembre à la patinoire qui avait été dressée sur la place de l'hôtel de ville de Paris. Draco et Aurore les rejoindraient pour le déjeuner. L'après-midi serait consacré à leur habituel échange des cadeaux étant donné que tous seraient pris par leurs obligations familiales le week-end suivant. Severus n'était pas de la partie. Non pas que les jeunes gens s'y seraient opposés mais il sentait que ce n'était pas sa place. De fait, ni Blaise ni Logan, le nouveau petit ami d'Aurore, ne seraient présents.

Cette 'tradition' ne concernait que les ex-étudiants de Beauxbâtons, et, par extension, Chloé qui avait acquis la double casquette de meilleure amie de Megan et d'épouse d'Antoine. Les autres n'auraient sans doute pas été très à l'aise et puis, il était bon pour les couples de ne pas rester ensemble en permanence. De toutes façons, dès qu'il avait entendu le mot 'patinage' le sombre maître des potions avait cherché toutes les excuses possibles et imaginables pour y échapper avant de comprendre, avec soulagement, qu'il n'était pas invité. Megan l'avait laissé, ce matin, en tête à tête avec uns potion dans son laboratoire de Spinner's End. Son – terriblement sexy – amant lui avait souhaité de bien s'amuser et l'avait renvoyé avec une affectueuse tape sur les fesses.

- « Ça va les tourtereaux ? » s'enquit le célèbre batteur, taquin, alors que la jeune irlandaise levait les yeux au ciel face à l'entêtement de son époux avant d'adresser une grimace significative aux nouveaux venus.

La libraire aux boucles brunes arborait à présent un joli petit ventre rond qui pointait sous son épaisse veste de laine. Elle semblait hésiter entre amusement et agacement face au comportement d'Antoine. Megan échangea un regard amusé avec Théo avant de prendre sa meilleure amie par la main et de l'entraîner au milieu de la patinoire alors que les premières notes de 'Summer Night' s'échappaient des haut-parleurs.

- « Tu sais, ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il n'aime pas patiner » lança la jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier, l'air de rien et la mine espiègle, tandis qu'elles tourbillonnaient sur la glace.

- « Je sais, je sais… » admit Chloé, un brin boudeuse. « Je blâme les hormones » ajouta t'elle avec malice.

- « Fais attention, dans quatre mois ça ne sera plus une excuse… » lui fit remarquer la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, mutine.

La future maman tira la langue à son amie avant de faire un tour sur elle-même en riant. Elle s'empara ensuite des deux mains de Megan et elles se mirent à danser en chantant à tue-tête avec un enthousiasme galvanisé par l'atmosphère de fête qui régnait sur la place.

- « 'Tell me boy, tell me boy!' » continuaient-elles à fredonner alors que les deux jeunes femmes revenaient vers leurs compagnons, leurs patins à la main.

Théo et Antoine avaient déjà quitté les leurs et discutaient tranquillement sur l'un des bancs qui bordaient la piste de glace.

- « Alors les pipelettes ? » fit Chloé, rieuse, en se laissant tomber sur les genoux de son mari.

- « Eh bien, on vous attendait » répliqua le joueur de Quidditch, faussement hautain, alors qu'il invitait Megan à s'asseoir sur les siens.

- « Où est-ce qu'on doit retrouver Draco et Aurore déjà ? » s'enquit Antoine, ses mains posées sur le ventre rond de sa charmante épouse, un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

- « A l'Oasis » pipa la descendante de Merlin, sa joue posée contre les boucles ébène de son ami. « Hum, un délicieux brick au miel et au chèvre chaud… » souffla t'elle, l'air extatique.

- « Oh, j'ai terriblement envie d'un couscous berbère… » renchérit la jeune irlandaise en se léchant les babines.

- « Ventre sur pattes ! » la taquina gentiment le spécialiste des licornes, amusé.

- « Hey, je mange pour deux, moi ! » se récria la libraire, en fronçant son joli petit nez.

- « Ouais, ouais, toutes les excuses sont bonnes… » persifla Théo, rieur, avant de grimacer lorsque Megan lui asséna une tape sur la tête.

- « De toutes façons, il va falloir y aller si on ne veut pas que monsieur 'je suis un aristocrate moi alors on ne me fait pas attendre' Malfoy nous pique sa crise » remarqua la jeune femme aux boucles ébène avec une moue espiègle.

- « En avant mesdames ! » fit donc Antoine avec emphase alors que Chloé se redressait avant de se lever à son tour. « Où est le point de transplanement le plus proche ? » demanda t'il, les sourcils légèrement froncés comme s'il tentait de s'en souvenir.

- « Derrière la Tour Saint-Jacques, baby-love » lui rappela sa charmante épouse avec un sourire mi-moqueur mi-affectueux.

Le jeune homme lui tira la langue, pas vexé pour un sou, puis, enlaçant ses doigts aux siens, il emboîta le pas à leurs deux amis. Dix minutes plus tard, ils apparaissaient directement dans le restaurant. Le propriétaire était un sorcier d'origine moldu qui avait préféré suivre les traces de son père et se lancer dans la restauration. L'homme au sourire jovial appréciait tout de même discuter du monde sorcier et, ayant lui-même effectué ses études à Beaubâtons, il ne se lassait pas de se remémorer cette époque avec Théo, Draco et les autres. Son amabilité, son humour et son excellent cuisinier avaient séduit les six amis au point qu'il ne se passait guère de mois sans qu'ils n'aillent y déguster un tajine et quelques pâtisseries orientales. C'est Karim lui-même qui les accueillit et, après avoir dûment fait la bise aux deux jeunes femmes, il les invita à rejoindre Draco et Aurore, déjà attablés dans la salle principale.

- « C'est pas trop tôt » gronda l'héritier Malfoy, l'air faussement hautain, avant d'enlacer Megan et Chloé et de serrer la main de leurs compagnons. « Ça fait au moins cinq minutes entières qu'on est là ! » fit-il, mi-rieur mi-boudeur.

- « Imbécile… » lança Aurore, moqueuse, en le bousculant légèrement. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, on vient juste d'arriver » ajouta t'elle à l'attention des autres, souriante. « Vous vous êtes bien amusés à la patinoire ? » s'enquit la rouquine après avoir embrassé ses quatre amis.

- « C'était super ! J'adore patiner ! » répondit la jeune irlandaise avec enthousiasme alors qu'elle s'asseyait – son époux lui ayant galamment tiré une chaise tandis que Draco faisait de même pour Megan. « Ils ont passé la musique de Grease et… »

La libraire aux boucles brunes poursuivit son récit, qui déboucha sur un débat autour des meilleures Bandes Originales de films, tout au long de l'apéritif puis, à l'arrivée des plats, la discussion s'orienta vers le Quidditch et le droit sorcier. Près de deux heures plus tard, alors qu'ils sirotaient un exquis thé à la menthe en grignotant des baklawa, la conversation dériva sur les souvenirs des fêtes de fin d'années précédentes. Après maintes crises de fou rire et moments d'émotion, les sorciers – ou plutôt les sorcières – décidèrent de faire quelques tours sur le grand manège de chevaux de bois qui avait été installé près de la gare Montparnasse. Ils s'installèrent ensuite au Café Psycho autour de chocolats chauds et de pâtisseries aux noms on ne peut plus évocateurs – tel que 'le maniaque', 'l'hystérique' ou encore 'le fantasme' – puis flânèrent un moment dans les jardins du Luxembourg.

Finalement, après un détour par les Champs-Élysées, le petit groupe d'amis rejoignit le loft des trois jeunes héros du monde sorcier sur les coups de dix-neuf heures trente. Bientôt ils furent tous installés dans le salon aux tons de blanc et de pourpre. Dehors la nuit était tombée et la pièce, baignée de la douce lueur des chandelles qui ornaient le sapin et par le feu qui ronronnait dans la cheminée, semblait rayonner d'une atmosphère chaleureuse et festive. Les incontournables chants de Noël résonnaient doucement dans tout l'appartement, berçant hôtes et invités. Chloé et Antoine occupaient une portion du canapé. La jeune irlandaise avait les paupières closes et la tête posée sur les genoux de son époux tandis que celui-ci caressait distraitement ses boucles brunes.

Aurore, à l'autre bout du canapé, avait les jambes repliées sous elle et jouait avec les franges d'un coussin, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Théo, un sourire aux lèvres et une cannette de soda à la main, était affalé sur un large pouf alors que son pied battait la mesure au rythme de 'Christmas is all around'. Psyché dormait, roulée en boule, sur un fauteuil, sa fourrure blanche luisant sous la lumière des bougies. Bérénice, elle, somnolait près de l'âtre. Megan et Draco, eux, avaient rapidement disparu dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner. Rien de très compliqué. Un risotto aux Saint-Jacques puis un moelleux au chocolat accompagné d'une légère crème à la vanille. Le fait est que la jolie descendante de Merlin cuisinait et que le jeune Malfoy l'observait, un verre de vin rouge à la main.

- « Alors Dray, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » s'enquit la sorcière aux boucles ébène en reposant la cuillère qui lui servait à mélanger la pâte, son regard teinté d'une affectueuse inquiétude.

- « Rien, c'est… » commença le blond avant de renoncer devant le regard plus que sceptique de la jeune femme.

Il poussa un long soupir puis reposa son verre sur le comptoir et descendit du haut tabouret sur lequel il était perché. L'aristocrate vint ensuite s'adosser au réfrigérateur, près de l'ex-professeur de DCFM, le regard trouble.

- « Je… J'ai rompu avec Blaise ce matin » avoua t'il finalement en triturant un bouchon avec nervosité.

- « Quoi ?!? » s'exclama Megan, interdite et incrédule. « Mais pourquoi ? » fit-elle avec plus de calme sans pour autant pouvoir dissimuler sa surprise et sa peine à cette nouvelle.

La première étant moins vive que la deuxième. Depuis cette conversation qu'ils avaient eu, trois mois auparavant, elle se doutait que cela arriverait. Elle espérait que ce ne fût pas le cas bien sûr. Draco et Blaise étaient faits pour être ensemble. Elle en était convaincue. Seulement voilà, son meilleur ami était quelqu'un de compliqué – un peu comme elle – et comme tous les enfants qui avaient vu la guerre de si près, il avait du mal à croire au bonheur.

- « Je crois que je suis amoureux » souffla l'héritier des Malfoy, les yeux rivés au sol.

- « De qui ? » l'interrogea sa compagne, les sourcils froncés mais persuadée de déjà connaître la réponse.

- « De Blaise » répondit-il d'une voix tourmentée. « Je suis amoureux de lui et… et je l'ai quitté » balbutia Draco, les yeux close et plus pâle que jamais.

La sauveuse du monde sorcier préféra rester silencieuse, se contentant de poser une main rassurante sur l'avant-bras du professeur de sortilèges. Elle comprenait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. L'amour était un sentiment si puissant, si effrayant… Elle comprenait qu'il puisse avoir peur. Peur de s'engager, peur de souffrir. Mais il n'y avait pas que lui. Blaise qui, elle en était persuadée, l'aimait. Blaise qui devait souffrir aussi. Elle était donc partagée entre l'envie de prendre le jeune sorcier dans ses bras et l'envie de le gifler pour se montrer si obtus.

- « Je ne sais pas quoi faire » reprit Draco, penaud et confus. « Je crois… je crois que c'est lui, tu sais, mais je ne sais pas… Je ne suis pas sûr et j'ai… j'ai eu peur » expliqua t'il en secouant la tête dans un geste d'autodérision. « Je ne suis qu'un lâche ! » murmura le bond, l'air sombre. « Et Blaise… Merlin, que doit-il penser de moi maintenant ? » fit-il, la voix cassée.

- « Je n'ai pas de solution pour toi » déclara tristement Megan après un instant de silence en enlaçant son ami. « Il faut que ça vienne de toi mais, Dray, décide-toi vite, tu n'as pas le droit de jouer avec les sentiments de Blaise. Ce serait injuste et cruel » souligna la jeune femme au regard de jade.

Elle se détacha du fils de Narcissia et le fixa avec une dureté qui le fit frissonner.

- « Si tu n'étais pas mon meilleur ami, je t'aurais déjà ensorcelé pour ce que tu as fait » asséna Megan avec fougue. « Blaise mérite mieux que ça » continua t'elle, l'air sévère. « Dray… à une semaine de Noël… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » s'enquit-elle, soudain inquiète.

- « Que je… que j'avais besoin de temps, de voir autre chose avant de m'engager » répondit le blond, l'air coupable et nauséeux.

Son interlocutrice leva les yeux au ciel avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez, mi-horrifiée mi-amusée. L'excuse typique de l'homme qui veut rompre mais tente, sans grand succès, d'être diplomate. Après traduction, cela donnait : 'étant donné que tu n'es pas vraiment la prise du siècle, j'ai envie de m'envoyer en l'air avec quelques femmes – ou mecs – avant de pouvoir me sacrifier sur l'autel de la monogamie'. Evidemment, Draco ne le voyait pas comme ça mais Blaise n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Sans compter qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et allaient être obligés de se côtoyer au moins pendant six mois. Six mois qui promettaient d'être délicats si l'héritier Malfoy ne se décidait pas rapidement à sortir sa tête du sable. Merlin…

- « Ce n'était peut-être pas très… adéquate » se risqua le jeune aristocrate avec une grimace.

- « Peut-être pas, non » confirma la ravissante sorcière, un brin exaspérée.

- « Je suis désolé » s'excusa Draco en passant une main dans ses cheveux, penaud.

- « Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais dire ça » lui fit remarquer Megan avec une pointe de cynisme, alors qu'elle enfournait le gâteau dans le four. « Allez, va prévenir les autres qu'on peut mettre le DVD… »

Le blond hocha la tête et s'apprêta à gagner le salon mais il se ravisa puis retourna sur ses pas pour venir déposer un baiser sur le front de son amie.

- « Merci » lui glissa t'il à l'oreille.

- « De rien » souffla t'elle sur le même ton, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Draco lui rendit son sourire avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas plus léger. Megan secoua ses boucles ébène, amusée, et plongea son doigt dans une casserole puis le porta à sa bouche. Parfait.

xxx

_Mercredi 20 décembre 2005_

Albus Dumbledore releva la tête du parchemin qu'il étudiait lorsque le feu ronflant dans l'imposante cheminée de son bureau tourna au vert et qu'une silhouette familière en émergea gracieusement. Fumseck gratifia la nouvelle arrivante d'un pépiement joyeux tandis que deux mains pâles repoussaient une capuche de velours révélant les traits fins et rieurs de la sauveuse du monde sorcier. L'honorable directeur se leva, le sourire aux lèvres, et enlaça la jeune femme avant de baiser avec affection ses joues roses et fraîches.

- « Megan, quelle bonne surprise » la salua t'il, l'air ravi. « Je ne savais pas que tu allais passer, **penneth**, assieds-toi » l'invita le puissant sorcier en désignant l'un des fauteuils qui faisait face à la table de chêne qui lui servait de bureau. « Est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse demander du thé ? »

- « Merci Albus, mais je ne vais pas rester » lui confia Megan en déposant sa cape sur l'un des sièges avant de s'y asseoir. « Je dois passer voir Blaise avant de rejoindre Severus » expliqua t'elle tandis qu'elle secouait ses boucles ébènes et débarrassait son élégant pantalon noir de la poussière de cheminette qui s'y était accrochée.

- « Ah oui, le jeune Blaise… » fit son aîné, l'air soudain plus grave.

Il n'explicita pas sa pensée mais la jeune femme en déduit qu'il était au courant de la rupture de ses deux amis – mais n'était pas toujours au courant de tout ? – et qu'il en était également peiné. Elle espérait seulement que le professeur d'arithmancie n'était pas trop bouleversé et que cela n'influençait pas ses classes au risque de pénaliser sa carrière professionnelle. Mais non, Albus ne lui en tiendrait jamais rigueur dans ces circonstances…

- « Je suis sûr que ta visite lui fera le plus grand bien » déclara simplement le puissant sorcier, retrouvant son habituel sourire bienveillant.

- « Je l'espère… Enfin, je voulais venir hier mais je suis restée tard à l'orphelinat et lundi j'ai du passer au manoir en catastrophe pour un problème de plan » élabora la descendante de Merlin alors qu'elle caressait distraitement le phénix qui était venu se poser sur son accoudoir.

- « Tout va bien avec les travaux ? » s'enquit l'homme à la longue barbe blanche. « Avez-vous réussi à vous mettre d'accord sur les contenus de formation ? »

- « Ça avance, on sera dans les temps je pense et je commence à sérieusement réfléchir à la décoration. Les meubles sont choisis mais j'hésite encore pour certaines peintures » annonça Megan, les yeux pétillant d'enthousiasme. « Pour la formation, ce n'est pas encore tout à fait au point mais on y arrive. Je suis loin d'avoir trouvé le personnel cependant et je dois encore me rendre à quelque chose comme un millions de rendez-vous avec des avocats, des comptables, des juristes et je ne sais pas trop qui » continua t'elle, l'air vaguement dépassée. « Narcissia, Charlotte, Molly et Fleur m'aident beaucoup. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elles… » conclut-elle avec un doux sourire.

Et ce n'était pas peu dire. Charlotte savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la gestion d'un orphelinat. Fleur avait de merveilleuses idées pour le jardin d'enfant. Molly apportait la touche magique qu'il manquait à sa propre formation – moldue – d'éducatrice de jeunes enfants. Quant à Narcissia, eh bien, l'aristocrate aux boucles blondes la soutenait pour tout le reste et ce n'était pas peu dire. Il y avait aussi Céline, Marion et Sara, d'anciennes collègues qui l'aidaient à préparer cours et programme. Et puis Luc et Michèle, d'anciens formateurs dont les conseils étaient précieux. Lucius et Darian. Albus lui-même. Elle n'était pas seule, non, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle était horriblement stressée, fatiguée et qu'elle aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir partager ça avec ses amis, sa famille, Severus…

- « Tu devrais en discuter avec Minerva et Blaise » suggéra Albus, mine de rien, alors que sa cadette haussait un sourcil perplexe. « Allons, ne me laisse pas te mettre en retard… » fit-il, l'air malicieux.

La ravissante sorcière fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi diable devrait-elle parler de son projet avec Minerva. Avec Blaise, oui, elle savait que le jeune homme aimait beaucoup les enfants et aurait voulu pouvoir enseigner aux plus jeunes. Il ferait donc des merveilles dans l'école primaire qu'elle projetait d'ouvrir. Dans ces circonstances, et en prenant ne compte le fait que travailler aux côtés de Draco lui serait sans doute douloureux à partir de maintenant, elle comptait effectivement le mettre dans la confidence et lui proposer un poste au sein du futur établissement.

- « Je reste à Poudlard cette nuit » l'informa Megan en venant déposer un baiser sur la joue ridée de celui qu'elle considérait comme un grand-père. « Je viendrais te voir demain matin, nous pourrons en discuter » proposa t'elle tandis qu'elle envoyait sa cape de velours dans les appartements de son amant d'un simple geste de la main.

- « Ce serait parfait, **penneth** » fit le professeur aux robes bariolées avec chaleur. « Je te souhaite une bonne soirée » ajouta t'il, les yeux rieurs.

- « Toi aussi ! » lança l'éducatrice de jeunes enfants d'une voix chantante avant de dévaler les escaliers en colimaçon qui séparait les quartiers directoriaux du reste du château.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle s'arrêtait devant un tableau du troisième étage de l'aile est. Depuis son cadre, Lancelot du lac, allongé au pied d'un saule pleureur, lui adressa son sourire le plus charmeur avant de se relever avec agilité.

- « Mademoiselle Potter » la salua t'il d'une galante révérence. « C'est un plaisir de vous revoir ici » fit le chevalier tandis qu'une légère brise faisait danser ses boucles brunes.

- « Sir Lancelot » répondit Megan en hochant la tête, l'esquisse d'un sourire sur les lèvres. « Comment va-t-il ? » s'enquit-elle ensuite avec un geste du menton en direction de l'intérieur de l'appartement.

- « Pas très bien, je le crains » répondit l'homme, manifestement préoccupé. « Si je tenais ce petit impudent… » grinça t'il, l'air rageur.

La jeune femme allait lui répondre lorsque le tableau bascula brusquement pour révéler un Blaise Zambini à l'air un peu hagard et aux traits fatigués que le bruit de leur conversation avait certainement sorti du pays des songes.

- « Qu'est-ce que... Megan ? » souffla t'il, l'air perplexe.

- « Bonsoir Blaise ! » lança son amie d'une voix enjouée avant de l'étreindre avec fougue puis de le relâcher comme pour l'examiner plus en détail.

Il avait l'air fatigué mais non pas dévasté. Ses yeux étaient cernés et bouffis de fatigue mais il n'avait pas pleuré. Il était certes plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire mais l'épuisement plus que le désespoir semblait en être la cause. Il n'avait pas maigri – mais ça ne faisait que quelques jours. Il ne s'était pas ouvert les veines – peut-être était-elle un peu trop dramatique. Il ne s'était pas plongé ni dans l'alcool ni dans la drogue – apparemment. Soulagée, la sauveuse du monde sorcier se décida à le lâcher pour de bon avant de lui adresser un adorable sourire.

- « Je peux entrer ? » demanda t'elle, l'air angélique.

Son interlocuteur secoua la tête et un sourire – fragile mais sincère – fit son chemin sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux, auparavant ternes et sans vie, s'étaient éclairés. Il s'écarta afin de laisser passer la jeune femme, l'invitant à entrer d'un large geste de la main. Megan lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de franchir le seuil de la pièce. Elle aimait beaucoup les quartiers de Blaise. Dans les tons de crème et de vert ils reflétaient à merveille le caractère à la fois posé et enjoué de leur propriétaire. Avec ses meubles de bois clair, ses larges baies vitrées et sa cheminée aux moulures délicates, le salon était à la fois élégant et accueillant. Les étagères courant le long des murs portaient une impressionnante collection de livres, sur les sujets les plus divers, de l'arithmancie au Quidditch, de la poésie moldue aux grandes tragédies sorcières.

S'y côtoyaient également des figurines d'animaux magiques, de ravissantes reproductions de paysages italiens, une boule de cristal, un jeu d'échec en ivoire et autres bibelots… Une chouette lapone somnolait sur son perchoir, indifférente aux mouvements autour d'elle, ses plumes grises se teintant de reflets perles à la lueur des chandelles. La voix suave aux accents mélancoliques de Ray Charles semblait flotter dans l'air – on reconnaissait là l'influence de Draco – et, dans la semi obscurité ambiante, la détresse du jeune homme était presque palpable. Dans le soucis de lui laisser le choix de s'asseoir à ses côtés ou non, Megan prit place sur le confortable canapé tendu de velours bleu roi et leva vers Blaise un regard chargé d'une tendre sollicitude.

- « Je t'ai apporté ton cadeau » déclara t'elle avec un léger sourire alors qu'il la rejoignait sur le canapé. « Etant donné que je n'aurais pas vraiment le temps de repasser avant Noël, je me suis dis que c'était l'occasion ou jamais » babilla la sorcière aux boucles ébène comme si rien n'avait changé.

L'ex-serpentard n'était évidemment pas dupe et la jeune femme crut saisir une lueur de reconnaissance dans son regard. Ils ne pourraient pas ignorer 'le' sujet toute la soirée mais il était étrangement rassurant de faire semblant. Un peu. De plus, Megan ce n'était pas à elle de l'aborder. Après tout, s'il ne voulait pas en parler… Joignant le geste à la parole, elle fit donc apparaître sur ses genoux une petite boîte rectangulaire enveloppée d'un papier bleu et ornée d'un petit ruban doré. Elle avait longuement hésité avant de choisir la délicate reproduction d'une sculpture grecque qu'il avait longuement admirée lors de leur dernière visite au Louvre. 'Hermès rattachant sa sandale'. Une merveille de réalisme et de sensualité. Le marbre immaculé de la petite statuette semblait animé d'une vie propre.

Si le dieu restait bel et bien immobile, le mouvement et l'expression étaient si parfaitement rendus qu'on s'attendait à tout instant à ce que son torse se soulève, à ce qu'il relève les yeux et s'étonne de nous trouver ici à le scruter. C'est Lucius qui lui avait conseillé l'artiste – il n'existait rien de tel dans le monde moldu – et elle était ravie du résultat. Il fallait encore que cela plaise à Blaise bien sûr…

- « Oh, moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi » intervint son hôte, interrompant ainsi le fil de ses pensées.

Il se leva prestement et Megan, le suivant du regard, se fit la réflexion qu'il était toujours vêtu avec autant de soin. Un jean aux plis impeccables qui moulait délicieusement sa chute de rein et une chemise parfaitement coupée qui mettait en valeur sa fine musculature. Draco était vraiment un abruti songea t'elle non sans une pointe d'ironie… Alors que Blaise disparaissait dans sa chambre, la jeune femme déposa son paquet dans la grosse chaussette de laine rouge et doré qu'elle avait fait apparaître et attachée à la cheminée. Cela manquait définitivement d'esprit de Noël par ici. Même les quartiers de Severus avaient revêtus leurs habits de fête et arboraient fièrement guirlandes multicolores, boules étincelantes, cheveux d'ange et autres bouquets de guis.

Non pas que le maître des potions avait vraiment eu son mot à dire. Toutefois, Megan avait conscience que si son amant avait réellement été opposé au principe, jamais son petit adorable sapin n'aurait posé ne serait-ce qu'une aiguille dans le donjon. Mais peut-être que Blaise n'avait simplement pas l'habitude de fêter Noël. Il s'agissait d'une fête moldue et si la grande majorité du monde sorcier se pliait à ses rituels, certaines familles de sang-purs refusaient de s'abaisser à décorer des arbres de Noël et autres traditions 'populaires'. Chassant ses interrogations d'un geste de la main, la jeune femme erra un instant dans la pièce. Elle effleura les plumes satinées d'Arsinoé – la chouette lapone – avant de fixer son attention sur les cadres qui ornaient le bureau d'acajou.

Il y avait un couple de quarantenaires séduisant qu'elle savait être les parents du jeune aristocrate. Elias et Victoire Zambini posaient devant le petit manoir familial niché au cœur de la région des lacs italiens – héritage maternelle. Le cliché suivant avait du être pris le jour de la remise des diplômes de la promotion de Blaise. Elle reconnaissait le parc de Poudlard en arrière plan et tous les jeunes gens présents autour d'un futur professeur d'arithmancie hilare agitaient un rouleau de parchemin à l'allure officielle. Le troisième cadre contenait une photo définitivement familière. Assis sur la pelouse du Champ de Mars, Draco, Chloé, Antoine, Théo et elle discutaient avec volubilité. De temps en temps, l'un ou l'autre adressait un clin d'œil ou un sourire au photographe.

- « C'était cet été » fit Blaise qui, une fois revenu, s'était glissé derrière elle.

Détectant une pointe de mélancolie dans le ton de son ami, la sorcière aux boucles ébène se retourna et s'empara de sa main, la pressant avec affection dans la sienne. Ce geste amical sembla déclancher quelque chose chez son vis-à-vis qui resserra convulsivement sa prise sur ses doigts.

- « Je croyais que… Enfin, Draco est… Et je… » bafouilla le brun, son regard débordant d'émotions.

- « Oh non, si tu pensais t'être débarrassé de moi à cause de ça, tu vas être déçu » le taquina gentiment Megan, comprenant là où il voulait en venir.

Blaise eut un petit rire qui ressemblait davantage à un sanglot et elle l'entraîna vers le canapé où elle l'obligea à s'asseoir avant de prendre place à même le sol tout près de lui.

- « Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? » s'enquit la jeune femme avec précaution.

- « Je… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi… » avoua son compagnon, l'air perdu.

- « Je suis désolée » souffla la jolie anglaise en posant une main sur le genou du professeur d'arithmancie. « Draco est un imbécile. Il… Il a pris cette décision pour de mauvaises raisons qui lui semblent bonnes » expliqua t'elle avec sincérité. « Ce que je sais c'est qu'il tient vraiment à toi et je suis sûre qu'il reprendra rapidement ses esprits… »

'… Et dans le cas contraire, je le tuerais de mes propres mains'. Elle n'exprima pas cette dernière idée, consciente que cela n'aiderait en rien son ami.

- « Je ne peux pas parler à sa place » reprit Megan, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, « mais sache que tu n'y es absolument pour rien. Tu es parfait pour lui et il le sait. Seulement, Draco est… Il a eu une vie un peu compliquée et il y a certaines choses dont il a besoin d'être sûr avant de… d'aller plus loin » expliqua t'elle, trouvant dans ces paroles un écho à ses propres pensées. « Il reviendra vers toi » affirma la ravissante sorcière avec assurance.

- « Tu veux dire que je dois attendre tranquillement sans rien dire qu'il revienne vers moi alors qu'il… qu'il… »

La voix de Blaise, pleine d'amertume se brisa sur la fin de la phrase et il détourna la tête, les yeux clos et ses lèvres pincées en une fine ligne. Les traits de son visage étaient douloureusement crispés et le cœur de la jeune femme se serra. Se saisissant de la main du jeune professeur de DCFM, elle maudit Draco sur trois générations – ce qui, considérant le fait qu'il était gay n'aurait guère de conséquence mais l'idée était là. Le brun avait raison cependant, il était injuste d'exiger de lui de rester fidèle à son ex-amant quand celui-ci ne s'abstiendrait certainement pas. Dray allait peut-être la tuer plus tard mais…

- « Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Sors, éclate-toi, envoie-toi en l'air ! » s'exclama Megan avec fougue avant de rougir de son éclat. « Enfin, dans la limite du raisonnable » ajouta t'elle, les pommettes roses, le regard brillant et l'air mutin.

L'héritier des Zambini se dérida légèrement et ses lèvres se détendirent en un sourire timide. Encore un peu triste et hésitant mais bien présent.

- « Tu sais quoi ? Quand les cours de salsa reprendront après les vacances on ira dans des boîtes gay, tous les deux, ça te dis ? » proposa la jeune femme, les yeux rieurs.

- « Ok » finit par répondre son compagnon, visiblement amusé par l'idée.

Il ne s'agissait pas de vengeance. Il ne s'agissait pas de tenter de lui faire oublier Draco. Il s'agissait de faire comprendre à Blaise qu'il ne devait rien à son ex, qu'il devait aller de l'avant. En espérant que le fils de Lucius se rende compte de l'erreur qu'il avait faite. C'est ainsi qu'il fallait opérer avec l'héritier Malfoy. Plus Blaise s'accrocherait à lui, plus Draco mettrait de la distance entre eux.

- « Est-ce que… est-ce que ça ira ? » hasarda la descendante de Merlin alors que l'expression de son ami se faisait plus sombre et plus douloureuse.

- « Je crois » fit le jeune professeur à mi-voix, le regard dans le vague. « C'est juste que c'est dur d'être là, tout près de lui, alors que… alors que… »

De nouveau les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge et Megan vint se blottir contre lui. Elle était bien consciente que Blaise, tout Serpentard qu'il était, devait sans aucun doute lutter pour ne pas paraître 'faible' et que cet étalage de 'sentiments' prouvait qu'il allait vraiment mal. Une intense vague de colère dirigée vers Draco s'empara de la sauveuse du monde sorcier. Blaise ne méritait pas ça. Il ne méritait pas de souffrir de cette façon. Bien sûr le blond aurait sans nul doute la délicatesse de ne pas ramener ses futures 'conquêtes' à Poudlard mais sa simple proximité blessait le professeur d'arithmancie.

- « Blaise, il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler… » commença la jeune femme en s'écartant légèrement. « Je voudrais que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre, d'accord ? » fit-elle alors que son regard accrochait celui de Blaise qui acquiesça. « En ce moment je travaille sur un projet. Un grand projet. Il s'agit de quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu faire et… »

Elle s'interrompit, jugeant qu'elle aurait le temps pour ça plus tard. Mieux valait aller droit au but quitte à y revenir ultérieurement.

- « Enfin, je suis en train de faire des travaux dans un manoir en Ecosse, de trouver des fonds, de remplir tout un tas de paperasse et de tenter de trouver du personnel parce que je vais ouvrir une grande structure d'accueil pour les jeunes enfants sorciers » expliqua Megan avec un petit sourire malicieux. « Il y aura un orphelinat, une crèche, un jardin d'enfants et une école primaire. Nous espérons pouvoir ouvrir à la rentrée prochaine. J'ai… j'ai trouvé des gens pour m'aider mais j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un. De quelqu'un de confiance pour organiser l'école primaire et enseigner aux enfants de 6 à 11 ans. Et j'ai pensé à toi » conclut-elle, mi-enjouée mi-appréhensive.

Son ami resta un moment silencieux, l'air sérieusement interloqué. Quand il retrouva finalement la parole, après quelques minutes de réflexion, un sourire avait fait son chemin sur ses lèvres et ses yeux étincelaient d'intérêt. Il se leva et fit quelques pas dans le salon, l'air fiévreux et rayonnant à la fois.

- « Moi ? Travailler avec toi ? Dans une école 'primevère' ? Avec des jeunes enfants ? Ce… Ce serait fantastique ! » s'exclama t'elle en la prenant dans ses bras avant de la soulever de terre et de la faire tourner.

- « Primaire » le corrigea distraitement sa compagne, grisée par son enthousiasme.

- « Primaire » répéta Blaise, béat, en la reposant à terre. « C'est merveilleux ! Je veux tout savoir ! » la pressa t'il avec impatience.

- « Assied-toi, cela va sans doute prendre du temps » déclara la jeune femme en prenant place sur le canapé et en invitant Blaise à faire de même. « Tu veux un Ferrero Rocher ? » proposa t'elle avec un sourire mutin alors qu'une boîte de ces délicieux chocolats apparaissait sur la table basse.

Le jeune brun éclata d'un rire franc qui réchauffa le cœur de Megan. Bientôt les deux amis grignotaient du chocolat tout en discutant avec animation.

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je ne savais pas trop si je devais faire rompre Draco et Blaise mais en fin de compte j'ai pensé que ça mettrait un peu d'action..._


	44. Chapter 44

_Une semaine pile ! Je suis fière... Seulement, j'aime autant vous prévenir, le suivant mettra sans doute un peu de temps à venir, d'autant que j'écris sur la période de Noël et que comme on n'y est pas je manque d'inspiration..._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira en tous cas. Je me suis pas mal amusée à l'écrire et, pour ceux qui l'attendait, la confrontation James/Severus/Sirius arrive (enfin, disons qu'ils se rencontrent...) il y en aura une autre dans le prochain :-)_

_Encore une fois, un grand merci à Lily (je t'adore puce, merci pour tout et bonne chance pour ta fic ;-)), Zaika (les mises à jour risque de devenir plus erratiques, garde patience :-)) et Arwenn (arg, merci, je suis confuse, je déteste quand il y a des fautes... enfin, merci et pour ça et oui, je pensais aussi que j'avais un peu négligé Draco et Blaise donc voilà ! pas d'inquiétude, ça finira bien ;-))_

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_Dimanche 24 décembre 2005_

- « Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. Je propose que l'on retourne au cottage et que… » proposa Severus en triturant nerveusement les pans de sa cape alors que Megan et lui gravissaient les marches du perron du manoir Potter.

La superbe bâtisse de pierre grise se dressait avec majesté au cœur d'un ravissant parc d'une vingtaine d'hectares. Ses petites tourelles asymétriques et les délicates sculptures qui ornaient ses rambardes conféraient au manoir un petit quelque chose de romantique. Il n'était pas sans rappeler au professeur de potions le célèbre château de Balmoral, qui avait sans aucun doute servit de modèle à la demeure des Potter.

- « Allons, Severus, tout va bien se passer » le morigéna gentiment la jeune femme, le regard taquin et le sourire malicieux.

- « Humpfff… facile à dire pour toi, tu n'es pas l'horrible maître des potions qui a ensorcelé l'enfant prodige de la famille afin de l'obliger à se 'commettre' avec lui » maugréa le beau brun ténébreux, un brin boudeur.

- « J'adore me 'commettre' avec toi » fit sa cadette d'une voix sensuelle en se serrant contre lui, « et tu n'aurais pas pu m'ensorceler même si tu l'avais voulu… » ajouta t'elle, malicieuse, au creux de son oreille.

L'homme au regard d'onyx émit un son sourd avant de s'emparer des lèvres de sa jeune maîtresse dans un fougueux baiser, auquel elle répondit avec passion. La sensation exquise lui fit rapidement oublier tout le reste et en particulier l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. C'est un raclement de gorge insistant qui les fit revenir sur terre et, lorsque les deux amants se séparèrent, ils purent constater que la porte était à présent ouverte et que trois personnes les observaient depuis le seuil. Trois Potter pour la plus grande horreur de Severus qui, s'il avait pu, aurait sans doute rougi de s'être fait surprendre ainsi – mais tout le monde sait que les Snape ne rougissent pas. Il opta donc pour un haussement de sourcil sarcastique et un sourire narquois, se réjouissant intérieurement de la teinte verdâtre qu'avait pris le maître des lieux.

Aux côtés de James se tenaient son épouse, l'air vaguement amusée, et sa benjamine, l'air totalement extatique. Megan, elle, avait caché son visage contre le torse de l'ex-espion et semblait se retenir tant bien que mal d'éclater de rire. Le maître des potions aurait pu s'en offenser si son adorable petite peste n'avait pas été si délicieusement pressée contre lui… Il se reprit rapidement et, retrouvant, en apparence au moins, son habituel stoïcisme, il décida de se comporter en gentlemen. Il s'agissait presque sa belle-famille après tout. Enfin, non pas qu'il fût question de mariage mais il se comprenait. Severus salua donc ses hôtes d'un air, si ce n'est affable, au moins poli.

- « Potter, Lily, mademoiselle Potter » fit-il en s'inclinant légèrement, son bras n'ayant pas quitté la taille de sa compagne qu'il serrait non sans une certaine possessivité.

- « Severus » répondit la maîtresse de maison, souriante, avant de s'avancer pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de son vieil ami. « Meg', mon petit ange, tu m'as manqué… » souffla t'elle en enlaçant tendrement sa fille.

- « Maman » murmura Megan contre ses boucles rousses. « Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

Et c'était vrai. Malgré le fait que la mère et la fille avaient du mal à s'entendre au quotidien, elles s'aimaient profondément et se retrouvaient toujours avec plaisir.

- « Appelez-moi Grace » intervint l'étudiante en secouant vigoureusement la main de l'amant de sa sœur. « Megan, m'a tellement parlé de vous ! » s'exclama t'elle avec un clin d'œil en direction de son aînée qui secoua ses boucles ébène, amusée.

- « Vraiment ? » fit Severus, un brin moqueur en arquant un élégant sourcil, le regard posé sur sa jeune maîtresse qui eut la grâce de rosir. « Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'elle dit… »

- « Severus ! » le gronda sa compagne avec un faux air outré alors que ses yeux émeraude brillaient d'une affectueuse espièglerie. « Grace » fit-elle ensuite en embrassant sa petite sœur sur les deux joues.

- « Je suis ravie que vous soyez là tous les deux » déclara Lily avec sincérité. « Nous sommes tous ravis » ajouta la jeune femme en donnant un léger coup de coude à son mari qui semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

- « Ermm… Oui, évidemment, nous sommes… ravis » articula t'il en grimaçant légèrement avant d'échanger une poignée de main avec Snape en songeant qu'au moins, celui-ci n'était pas un vampire et qu'il n'avait que 16 ans de plus que sa petite fille adorée. « Megan, chérie » fit James en s'adressant, cette fois avec une chaleureuse affection, à la sauveuse du monde sorcier avant de l'attirer à lui dans une tendre étreinte.

- « Papa » murmura l'ex-professeur de DCFM, les yeux clos, un radieux sourire aux lèvres.

- « Allons, rentrons maintenant, il fait froid dehors » intervint Lily en invitant tout son petit monde pénétrer dans le hall. « Où sont vos bagages ? » s'enquit-elle après coup alors que les lourdes portes de bois se refermaient derrière eux.

- « Oh, Dobby les a déjà amenés dans notre chambre » répondit Megan avec un léger sourire. « Nous avons transplané à la grille parce que je voulais montrer le jardin à Severus » expliqua t'elle tandis que son amant enlaçait ses doigts aux siens.

Le maître des potions était ravi de l'utilisation par sa cadette du pronom 'notre'. Cette affirmation de leur statut de couple dans la maison familiale réchauffait le cœur du beau brun ténébreux et ajoutait encore à l'amour profond qu'il vouait à sa cadette. D'autant que la grimace qui était passée sur le visage de James Potter au même instant était jouissive. Severus était certain que l'ancien Griffondor était en ce moment même entrain de se torturer avec diverses visions que l'association 'Megan-Severus-Chambre' pouvait évoquer en lui. Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres fines et, comme pour souligner leur intimité, il ôta lui-même la cape de sa jeune maîtresse avant de faire de même avec la sienne et de les confier à un elfe de maison qui était apparu à leur côté.

L'homme au regard onyx attira ensuite la descendante de Merlin à lui puis déposa un baiser sur sa tempe d'albâtre, sa main s'égarant sur la chute de rein de sa cadette. Grace sembla comprendre où il voulait en venir puisqu'elle lui lança un regard complice avant d'entraîner son père dans le salon en passant un bras sous le sien. Lorsque qu'il pénétra à son tour dans la pièce, Severus fut soulagé de constater qu'ils étaient les premiers arrivés et que le reste des maraudeurs n'était pas présent… pour le moment en tous cas. Il prit donc le temps d'observer son environnement. C'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait dans le manoir écossais. Il connaissait et avait visité la demeure que les Potter possédaient dans le sud de la France mais il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de pénétrer dans celle-ci.

La pièce en elle-même, de belles dimensions, était très chaleureuse. Les poutres apparentes du haut plafond portaient les blasons des Potter et de leurs ancêtres entre des feuilles de vignes entrelacées et autres scènes bucoliques. La partie basse des murs était recouverte de riches boiseries tandis que la partie supérieure était peinte d'un tendre vert pâle. Des tapis dans des tons de verts plus soutenu s'étendaient sur le sombre parquet. Les meubles de bois foncé, la cheminée de marbre, les hauts chandeliers d'or et les nombreux vases de fleurs donnaient au salon une atmosphère élégante mais non pas oppressante. Les nombreux tableaux de famille, les bibelots variés, le petit chien somnolant devant le feu et le superbe arbre de Noël, dûment décoré, trônant entre les deux baies vitrées apportaient une touche de vie et de chaleur à l'ensemble.

James et Grace avaient pris place dans un canapé à l'air très confortable tandis que Lily, après avoir commandé du thé à l'elfe de maison, s'était appropriée la méridienne tendue de velours émeraude. Plus à l'aise, le maître des potions prit place dans un large fauteuil de l'autre côté de la table basse. Et lorsque Megan vint se percher sur l'un des accoudoirs, il passa de nouveau un bras autour de sa taille. Officiellement, afin de la stabiliser sur son perchoir. Officieusement, parce que Severus avait besoin du contact de sa compagne pour se rassurer dans cet environnement 'hostile' et parce, d'une manière générale, il adorait être proche de la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, sentir sa chaleur contre lui, son odeur lui chatouiller ses narines… Elle passa son propre bras autour de ses épaules et le sombre professeur, satisfait, se laissa aller à la quiétude du moment.

Il écouta d'une oreille distraite la conversation qui avait lieu entre son amante et sa jeune sœur tout en caressant la hanche de la jeune femme à travers le tissu de son chemisier. L'horloge antique qui surmontait la cheminée sonna six heures quand la petite créature aux oreilles pointues – et impeccablement vêtue – réapparut en portant un grand plateau qu'elle déposa sur la table basse avant de disparaître à nouveau. Lily se chargea du service puis proposa des scones à la ronde alors que Grace babillait à propos d'un quelconque joueur de Quidditch à la mode à la mode qu'elle avait rencontré à Los Angeles. Ce à quoi Severus ne portait strictement aucun intérêt… Il accepta sa tasse avec bonne grâce et prit un scone, sachant pertinemment que Megan en grignoterait bien un morceau.

- « Au fait, Meg' » fit soudainement James en reposant sa propre tasse sur la table, « j'ai vu Lucius Malfoy au ministère ce matin et il m'a dit de te rappeler qu'ils vous attendaient demain soir pour dîner » rapporta t'il, l'air vaguement irrité d'être réduit à l'état de messager entre sa fille et l'aristocrate.

- « Oh, merci » répondit distraitement la sorcière aux yeux de jade tandis que son amant adoptait une grimace peu amène dénotant tout le bien qu'il pensait de cette idée.

La perspective de se retrouver au manoir Malfoy ne l'enchantait guère et son air mi résolu mi-défait ne laissait aucun doute quant à son enthousiasme plus que modéré. Il se tassa dans son siège, renfrogné et… boudeur. Megan, le regard rieur, passa une main dans les cheveux noirs de son compagnon avant de se pencher pour venir effleurer la tempe de Severus du bout de son nez. Le sombre maître des potions lutta de son mieux pour conserver un visage fermé et y parvint remarquablement étant donné les circonstances.

- « Effrayé, Sn-Severus ? » se moqua son hôte, amusé.

- « Difficilement » rétorqua le professeur avec dédain. « Toutefois, Lucius est au moins aussi protecteur que toi envers ta fille et je sais exactement de quoi il est capable avec une baguette… » élabora t'il en soulignant ses propos d'un élégant geste de la main – celle qui n'était pas occupée avec la hanche de Megan.

- « Je suis doué avec une baguette ! » se récria le chef des auror, l'air offusqué, tandis que Lily dissimulait un sourire derrière sa tasse de thé.

- « Sans doute, mais tu es un Griffondor, donc fair-play » argumenta Severus d'un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'il ne s'agissait en aucune façon d'un compliment. « Lucius est un Serpentard » conclut-il comme si cela expliquait tout.

James parut compatir un instant avant de froncer les sourcils lorsque Megan descendit de son perchoir pour glisser sur les genoux de son amant qui l'entoura de ses bras et posa son menton sur l'épaule gracile de le jeune femme. Grace prit un air attendri devant cet adorable tableau tandis que Lily sembla pensive un moment puis sourit doucement comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose. Il est vrai que les regards infiniment tendres que les deux amants portaient l'un sur l'autre ne laissaient que peu de doute quant aux sentiments qui les unissaient. La sorcière aux boucles rousses avait longtemps douté du bien-fondé de cette relation, pour diverses raisons, mais à présent qu'elle était le témoin des interactions entre sa fille et son vieil ami…

Eh bien, cela semblait juste. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiète pour eux. Pour Severus. Parce qu'elle savait que l'homme au regard onyx n'avait pas une vie facile, qu'il méritait d'être heureux et qu'une déception sentimentale l'anéantirait. Et puis pour Megan. Sa toute petite fille déjà si grande… Elle l'aimait très tendrement. Elle la savait forte, brillante et indépendante mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour elle. C'était son enfant. Alors même si parfois – souvent – elles avaient du mal à se comprendre, même si parfois une sorte de jalousie les éloignaient, elle tenait à elle plus que tout au monde. Megan était passionnée, sensible. Mais savait aussi se montrer têtue et emportée. Elle se donnait à fond dans ce qu'elle faisait et lorsqu'elle aimait, c'était avec cette même fougue.

Lily avait peur qu'elle souffre si cela se finissait mal. Sa fille avait déjà tellement souffert par le passé, elle avait du grandir si vite, si seule… L'épouse de James Potter en avait parlé à Albus quand elle avait su, et si l'honorable mage était plus optimiste, ils s'accordaient à dire qu'avec des tempéraments comme ceux de Severus et Megan les risques de 'dispute' étaient bien réels. Il s'agissaient de deux être tellement complexes et tellement fiers qu'il leur faudrait beaucoup de confiance, patience, de compromis et de dialogue – en plus de l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient manifestement l'un pour l'autre – pour réussir à construire quelque chose. Quelque chose de durable. Toutefois, en les voyant interagir, elle songea que, peut-être, cela ne serait pas si difficile.

L'affection contenue dans chacun des gestes du maître des potions, lorsqu'il jouait avec les boucles ébène de sa cadette, enlaçait ses doigts aux siens ou déposait un baiser sur sa nuque, était si flagrante… L'adoration qui se lisait dans ses yeux, dès qu'il les posait sur elle, était si intense… Et même maintenant, alors que Megan discutait avec James et que Severus subissait, avec une surprenante bonne volonté, un des fameux monologues de Grace, alors qu'ils sembler ignorer la présence de l'autre, Lily prenait conscience de certaines choses. Du léger mouvement des doigts de l'ex-espion sur la cuisse de sa cadette. De la façon dont la jeune femme s'appuyait contre son aîné avec abandon. La maîtresse de maison remarqua, non sans un certain amusement, qu'ils ne semblaient pas avoir conscience de ces gestes.

- « Salut tout le monde ! » s'exclama soudainement Sirius en émergeant de la cheminée dans son fauteuil magique, un grand sourire aux lèvres – il n'avait manifestement pas remarqué la présence du maître des potions.

Les réactions à cette arrivée plutôt brutale furent très diverses. James – content d'avoir enfin un allié dans la place – eut l'air positivement ravi. Grace également mais d'une façon plus malicieuse, comme si elle se délectait par avance de la scène qui promettait d'avoir lieu. Les lèvres de Lily s'étirèrent en un sourire mêlé d'appréhension. Severus se tendit imperceptiblement dans son siège et se redressa. Et Megan pressa doucement le genou de son amant avant d'offrir à Sirius un sourire sincère mais un brin distant. Elle avait beau adorer Sirius et être plus à l'aise avec lui, elle savait que ses rapports avec le maître des potions étaient encore très tendus et que l'ex-maraudeur ne faisait rien pour améliorer les choses. Vieil ami de la famille ou non, elle ne tolèrerait pas qu'il s'en prenne à Severus, de quelque manière que se soit.

- « Alors je vous ai manqué ? » continua Sirius avec humour en s'avançant dans la pièce tandis que Rémus et Nymphadora apparaissaient derrière lui.

- « Pas vraiment, non » répondit Severus, que l'héritier des Black n'avait pas encore remarqué, avec une bonne dose de cynisme.

- « Sn-Snape !?! Qu'est-ce que… ? » s'exclama Sirius en s'étouffant à moitié, l'air partagé entre horreur et stupéfaction. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » s'enquit-il avec agressivité avant de se rendre compte de la position dans laquelle son 'ennemi' était. « Megan, qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais sur _ses_ genoux ? » fit le brun, blêmissant.

- « Sirius… » gronda la jeune femme en question, le regard menaçant.

- « Sirius, » intervint Lily, plus diplomatiquement, « Severus est ici sur notre invitation et à autant de droit que toi d'être là » déclara t'elle avec fermeté.

- « Mais Meg'… » commença à protester, plus faiblement, Sirius.

La jolie sauveuse du monde sorcier détourna les yeux et se blottit davantage entre les bras de son amant. Elle n'avait pas à se justifier devant lui. Pas plus que devant quiconque. Sirius savait. Il avait eu plusieurs mois pour se faire à l'idée. Severus et elle. Elle et Severus. Et s'il avait choisi de l'oublier, pour sa tranquillité d'esprit, c'était à lui de vivre avec. Le parrain de Mattew se tût soudainement, comprenant qu'il risquait à nouveau de la perdre s'il persistait. Rémus l'avait prévenu pourtant. Mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à accepter que Megan, sa tendre et petite Megan, ait choisi de se lier avec cet ancien mangemort. Il se savait injuste bien sûr. Snape avait souffert, avait fait de nombreux sacrifices pour qu'ils gagnent cette guerre et cette inimitié qu'il y avait entre eux ne se basait que sur des stupides querelles d'adolescents. Cependant, il était dur de lutter contre les vieux préjugés…

Derrière lui, Rémus observait le couple formé par sa jeune filleule et le maître des potions avec une affectueuse indulgence. Megan ne s'était pas vraiment confiée à lui depuis son anniversaire mais en la voyant, là, heureuse dans les bras de Severus malgré l'indélicate intervention de Sirius, il ne pouvait qu'approuver. D'autant qu'il comprenait mieux que quiconque les émotions qui devaient se jouer entre les deux amants. Lui-même, vieux loup-garou un peu usé, n'était-il pas en couple avec une brillante jeune femme de dix ans sa cadette ? Il savait les doutes, les hésitations, la douleur, la joie, la culpabilité… mais jamais le regret. Mais Sirius ne pouvait pas – ou ne voulait pas – comprendre ça. Il était parti pris dans cette histoire et n'était pas prêt à se débarrasser de ses œillères.

En cas de rupture, Megan serait blessée, oui, mais Severus aussi. Et si la jeune femme bénéficierait du soutien de sa famille et de la population sorcière au grand complet, ce ne serait pas le cas de l'ex-espion. Il avait des amis bien sûr et le monde sorcier avait été mis au courant des hauts-faits du beau brun ténébreux – la Gazette des sorciers en avait même fait une sorte de héros incompris. Mais le soutien de tous irait naturellement à leur jeune et jolie sauveuse si conflit il y avait et nul doute que le blâme serait attribué au sombre professeur d'autant qu'il n'avait pas de famille unie derrière lui. D'une manière ou d'une autre, c'est le maître des potions qui ressortirait perdant… Et puis Sirius ne voulait pas croire que Severus puisse avoir de véritables sentiments pour celle qu'il considérait comme une nièce.

Sur ce point, Rémus aussi avait eu des réservations. Mais elles s'étaient quasiment toutes envolées depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans la pièce et il était persuadé que demain il n'en resterait rien… En attendant, le couple, vers lequel tous les regards se dirigeaient, s'était levé et la Megan saluait à présent Nymphadora avec chaleur avant que Severus en fasse autant, avec peut-être moins d'enthousiasme mais une amabilité parfaite. Quand ils arrivèrent devant lui, le lycanthrope constata, non sans un certain attendrissement, que le bras de Severus était bien ancré à la taille de sa compagne et que celle-ci s'appuyait imperceptiblement contre son aîné. L'ex-maraudeur ne savait pas vraiment qui rassurait qui mais cela semblait plutôt mutuel et c'était adorable – ce qu'il n'avouerait jamais aux concernés de crainte des représailles…

- « Rémus ! » fit Megan avec un sourire mutin avant de se jeter au cou de son parrain sous le regard amusé, et un brin possessif, de son amant.

- « Poussin, je suis content de te voir, ça fait trop longtemps… » répondit Rémus avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Prenant son menton entre ses doigts, il l'invita ensuite à relever la tête et croisa son regard émeraude pétillant de joie et d'espièglerie. Satisfait, l'homme au regard d'ambre se tourna vers le compagnon de sa filleule.

- « Severus, c'est un réel plaisir » le salua t'il, un sourire sincère aux lèvres, en lui serrant la main avec chaleur.

- « En effet… » répliqua Severus, un brin ironique mais néanmoins secrètement satisfait par l'accueil plutôt amical du parrain de sa jeune maîtresse.

Il savait Megan très proche du loup-garou et l'approbation de ce dernier lui semblait donc essentielle. Davantage même que celle de Potter Senior. Quand à Black, eh bien, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir _sa_ bénédiction mais, apparemment, la descendante de Merlin ne s'en souciait guère… A présent, à quelques pas de là, la ravissante sorcière aux boucles ébène s'agenouilla devant la chaise magique de l'ex-maraudeur qui lui prit les mains avec ferveur. Ils parlaient à voix basse et le maître des potions, à sa grande contrariété, ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. L'homme se contenta donc de participer par monosyllabes à la conversation qu'il entretenait avec le lycanthrope tout en gardant un œil sur son amante.

- « Meg', je ne voulais pas… » commença Sirius, l'air vraiment repentant, alors qu'il posait sur la jeune femme un regard débordant d'affection.

- « Sir', tu sais que je t'adore, » l'interrompit Megan en pressant tendrement ses mains dans les siennes, « mais c'est _ma_ vie et si je choisis de la partager avec Severus… » continua t'elle avec détermination.

L'homme ne put retenir une grimace à cette idée mais, sentant sa cadette se tendre, il se ressaisit rapidement et adopta un air attentif.

- « Si je choisis de la partager avec Severus, » reprit la sorcière aux boucles ébène, ses yeux émeraude brillant d'une lueur menaçante, « j'attends de toi que tu respectes ce choix » conclut-elle, on ne peut plus sérieuse.

Le 'ou te devras également te passer de ma présence' était clairement sous-entendu dans le ton – plutôt tranchant – de la descendante de Merlin. Et, de fait, Sirius ne s'y trompa pas. Il déglutit avec difficulté et, la mine grave, il se pencha vers la jeune femme.

- « Je vais faire un effort » promit le séduisant sorcier en jetant un bref coup d'œil vers son ancien ennemi. « Mais s'il te fait du mal… je le tuerais » gronda t'il, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

Megan, mi-émue mi-inquiète, secoua ses boucles ébène puis enlaça l'ex-maraudeur. Elle était à la fois touchée de l'affection de Sirius et révoltée à l'idée qu'il puisse blesser son amant. Une pensée, douloureuse et fugitive, traversa son esprit. Et si elle lui faisait du mal, qui le protègerait, lui ?

- « Tu n'auras pas à le faire » murmura t'elle contre la chemise de Sirius avant de se détacher de lui avec un petit sourire mélancolique alors que James et Lily s'approchaient. « Je ne te demande pas de devenir son meilleur ami, juste d'être poli » ajouta la descendante de Merlin, mutine, en se relevant.

- « Seulement s'il l'est aussi » grommela le beau brun avec pétulance.

Il avait l'air d'un enfant de cinq ans à qui on avait demandé de goûter un aliment particulièrement déplaisant – comme des salsifis par exemple… – sous peine d'être privé de Quidditch. Exactement comme Severus, quelques heures auparavant lorsqu'elle lui avait fait la même demande. La sorcière aux yeux de jade, amusée par cet étrange sentiment de déjà vu, sourit et posa une main légère sur l'épaule de son oncle de cœur.

- « Vous êtes beaucoup plus semblables que vous voulez bien le croire » lui glissa t'elle, un sourire malicieux flottant sur ses lèvres.

Sirius, l'air positivement outragé, s'apprêtait à rétorquer pour défendre son honneur mais l'intervention de l'arrivée du couple Potter l'en empêcha et il se contenta d'adopter un air boudeur.

- « Alors Sirius, comment ça va, vieux ? » s'enquit James avec bonne humeur en assénant une tape amicale dans le dos de son ami.

- « Rmmfrr… » grogna l'héritier des Black, l'air renfrogné. « Tu aurais pu me prévenir au moins ! » s'insurgea t'il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le maître de maison avant de jeter un regard méfiant dans la direction du maître des potions, engagé dans ce qui semblait être discussion animée avec Grace et Rémus.

- « Hey, si _je_ peux le supporter… » se justifia le chef des Aurors qu'un regard de sa femme persuada de ne pas s'engager dans cette direction.

- « Je propose que vous alliez tous vous installer dans vos chambres avant le dîner » intervint Lily à la ronde. « Mattew et Amber arriverons d'ici une trentaine de minutes. Nous pourrions nous retrouver tous dans la grande salle à manger à dix-neuf heures trente » suggéra t'elle en parfaite maîtresse de maison, souriante.

Tous les invités acquiescèrent et se dispersèrent dans le salon. Megan, qui avait rejoint Severus et s'était blottie dans ses bras, salua sa sœur d'un sourire malicieux avant d'entraîner son aîné à l'étage. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux amants pénétraient dans une ravissante antichambre dans les tons d'amande et de perle. Severus n'eut guère le temps de s'attarder sur la décoration sur la décoration puisque la jeune femme l'attirait déjà dans la chambre attenante. Tandis que sa maîtresse entreprenait de fouiller dans les malles que Dobby avait déposées dans un coin, l'ex-espion put examiner la pièce de tout son saoul. Elle était indéniablement spacieuse et décorée avec beaucoup de goût. Les murs blancs étaient peints à la chaux. Le parquet à l'aspect ancien craquait sous les pieds.

Les délicates moulures du plafond se retrouvaient autour du manteau de la cheminée. La superbe baie vitrée qui faisait face à la porte s'ouvrait sur un ravissant balcon de pierres grises. Un impressionnant lit à baldaquin en fer forgé trônait au milieu de la tour qui faisait l'angle sud-est et un bouquet de roses blanches avait été disposé sur une console. Une atmosphère romantique, sereine et distinguée régnait sur l'ensemble. Mais ni les figurines de porcelaine sur la coiffeuse, ni les photographies sur le bureau ou la robe de soie oubliée sur le dossier d'un fauteuil ne parvenaient à effacer l'étrange sentiment qui étreignait Severus. Il mit un moment avant de se rendre compte de ce qui le gênait dans cette pièce. Elle ne ressemblait pas à Megan. Ou plutôt, il n'y sentait pas sa présence.

Il la reconnaissait dans les touches de mauve qui égayaient la chambre mais il manquait ce petit quelque chose, cette pointe de vivacité, de douceur, de chaleur et de folie qui faisait que c'était… elle. Il était évident qu'elle ne passait que très peu de temps ici. Il n'y avait que très peu de livres et presque pas de bibelots. De fait, alors même qu'elle y évoluait avec sa grâce habituelle, le maître des potions ne pouvait que constater que sa compagne n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise dans cet environnement. Resté légèrement en retrait, il la suivit des yeux avec une tendre adoration. L'élégante clarté des chandelles donnait à son visage diaphane une dimension angélique et semblait baigner chacun de ses gestes d'un halo divin. Il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir aimer quelqu'un de cette façon…

- « On a une heure devant nous, » lança Megan, un charmant petit sourire aux lèvres, sa tâche achevée, « on devrait se changer tout de suite et puis je te ferais visiter. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » s'enquit-elle en levant un regard émeraude pétillant de vie vers son amant.

- « Mmmm… » fit-il mine de réfléchir alors qu'il s'avançait dans la pièce avec une démarche de prédateur.

Sa cadette frissonna d'anticipation et se laissa volontiers attirer dans les bras puissants et possessif de Severus. Soupirant de satisfaction, elle enfouit son visage dans sa nuque pour s'enivrer de son odeur.

- « Ça mérite réflexion… » déclara l'homme aux yeux d'onyx d'un ton hautain que démentait la pointe de malice dans son ton. « Est-ce que je pourrais t'aider à te déshabiller ? » suggéra t'il de sa voix de velours au creux de l'oreille de sa compagne.

Il déposa ensuite de petits baisers brûlant le long de son cou d'albâtre pour finalement lui ravir ses lèvres dans une étreinte à la fois tendre et passionnée. Ses mains s'étaient glissées autour de la taille de la jeune femme et l'une d'elle, plus aventureuse, s'était glissée sous son chemisier pour caresser la peau douce du creux de ses reins.

- « Tu triches... » le réprimanda Megan dans un souffle tandis qu'ils se séparaient, les pommettes roses et les yeux brillants.

- « Pas du tout » lui assura le maître des potions, assez fier de son effet alors même que le désir embrumait nettement son esprit. « Je détourne les règles… »

Finalement la descendante de Merlin capitula et ce n'est qu'une bonne quarantaine de minutes plus tard que les deux amants quittèrent la chambre en tenue de soirée. La jeune sorcière avait opté pour une ravissante petite robe en voile de soie noire à bustier plissé alors que Severus, plus charismatique que jamais, arborait un élégant costume anthracite. La visite du manoir fut brève mais le maître des potions ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment de savoir si il y avait trois ou quatre bureaux, si la bibliothèque du rez-de-chaussée était plus importante que celle du premier ou vice-versa… Quand ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la grande salle à manger – Severus ne se souvenait pas avoir vu la petite – il n'y manquait que Lily, Rémus et Sirius. La pièce en elle-même, dans les tons de rubis et d'ambre, était magnifique.

Non, seulement imposante par sa taille, elle dégageait une impression de richesse qui n'était ni ostentatoire ni étouffante mais chaleureuse et accueillante. Trois superbes lustres diffusaient leur lumière qui semblait tomber comme un voile d'or sur la longue table d'acajou. Les deux cheminées qui se faisaient face de part et d'autre de la pièce avaient été décorées de bouquets festifs où se mêlaient de chatoyants poinsettias, d'opulentes amaryllis blanches et de délicates fougères. La table avait été dressée d'un rutilant service en argent, de verres de cristal et de serviettes immaculées nouées de rubans dorés, le tout rehaussé de branches de houx. En son centre, trônait une élégante composition alliant avec harmonie de flamboyants poinsettias et de tendres boules de cotons.

De fines guirlandes de perles écarlates serpentaient entre les branches des chandeliers. Des couronnes en sapin piquées de boules or, de rubans grenat et de plumes blanches ornaient les murs. D'autres guirlandes, de sapin également et agrémentés de roses rouges, de pommes de pin et de cheveux d'or, encadraient les hautes fenêtres qui s'ouvraient sur le jardin enneigé. L'ensemble était féerique et c'est avec un certain émerveillement que Severus passa le seuil, Megan à son bras. La jeune femme – positivement délicieuse dans cette tenue décida son amant – observait la scène avec ce détachement qu'engendrait l'habitude. A choisir, elle préférait les décorations plus personnelles, plus sobres mais chargées de significations qui étaient celles de leur loft parisien…

Elle réajusta son châle de mousseline crème et s'appuya contre son amant comme si elle recherchait sa chaleur. Le maître des potions passa un bras autour de ses hanches et ils échangèrent un sourire complice. C'est Mattew qui, le premier, remarqua leur présence. Il les rejoignit d'un pas leste, un large sourire aux lèvres, et leur désigna d'un air espiègle la petite branche de guis qui se balançait doucement au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- « Vous connaissez la tradition… » fit-il avec une expression positivement ravie sans même prendre le temps de les saluer.

Megan secoua doucement ses boucles ébène rassemblées en un élégant chignon sur sa nuque, les yeux rieurs. Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'ex-espion et arqua un sourcil parfaitement dessiné en signe d'interrogation muette. Severus lui adressa un hochement de tête mi-affectueux mi-amusé avant de se tourner vers le professeur d'histoire de la magie avec un air de défi. Le jeune Potter croisa les bras sur son torse, goguenard, le regard moqueur. Mais il écarquilla bientôt les yeux alors que son ténébreux collègue enlaçait vivement sa sœur et la renversait pour l'embrasser dans la plus pure tradition hollywoodienne. Le baiser, d'abord chaste, bien que spectaculaire, se fit enflammé et il se serait sans doute éternisé si une exclamation étouffée n'avait pas retentit depuis le seuil.

- « Mes yeux ! Mes yeux ! » glapit Sirius en portant ses mains à son visage d'une manière tout à fait mélodramatique tandis que Nymphadora, qui était passée devant lui, souriait de toutes ses dents et que Rémus, amusé, levait les yeux au ciel. « Je vais devenir aveugle… » geignit l'animagus, l'air réellement perturbé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

- « Sirius… » soupirèrent de concert James, Rémus et Mattew. « Arrête de faire l'enfant » continua le lycanthrope d'un ton réprobateur avant de rejoindre sa compagne.

- « Bien joué, Severus » le félicita le grand frère de sa maîtresse avec une poignée de main tandis que celle-ci, rougissante, remettait de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

- « C'est malin » grommela t'elle, vaguement mortifiée, en lançant un regard noir à son amant et à son grand frère.

- « Oh, mon petit rayon de soleil » la cajola ce dernier – sur qui ce regard n'avait strictement aucun effet – tandis qu'il l'enlaçait avec affection.

Megan le repoussa en riant et laissa Severus l'attirer contre lui, boudeuse. Isabelle, Amber et Cédric vinrent tour à tour saluer le couple et une fois que cela fût fait, tous se dispersèrent en petits groupes. Peu de temps après, Lily – qui supervisait les elfes en cuisine – fit son apparition. L'arrivée de la maîtresse de maison fut le signal annonçant le début du dîner et chacun prit place à la grande table d'acajou. La femme de James avait prévu un véritable festin. Foie gras, saumon fumée et langoustines en guise d'entrées. Ailes de raie au beurre blanc puis dinde aux marrons en plats principaux. Un plateau de fromage. Et enfin une exquise bûche de Noël. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance parfaitement détendue et bon enfant. Les discussions allaient bon train et les éclats de rires fusaient dans la salle.

Severus se surprit à apprécier grandement la conversation de Rémus et d'Isabelle tandis que Megan, à ses côtés, riait de bon cœur aux pitreries de Nymphadora qui trouvaient un écho chez Sirius. Il était près de minuit lorsque les convives se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs chambres respectives. Il s'agissait d'une tradition chez les Potter, instaurée depuis la naissance de Mattew des années auparavant, les vœux et les cadeaux s'échangeaient le matin de Noël et non pas la veille. Ainsi, après quelques 'Bonnes nuit' et une course effrénée dans les escaliers pour les plus jeunes, chacun regagna ses quartiers.

- « Imagine la tête Black si il nous voyait en ce moment… » fit le maître des potions, non sans une pointe de machiavélisme, alors qu'il passait les portes de la chambre de sa jeune maîtresse, cette dernière confortablement lovée dans ses bras.

Megan, le nez enfoui dans le cou de son amant, avait les mains fermement accrochées à sa nuque tandis que ses longues jambes étaient enroulées autour de ses hanches étroites. D'humeur taquine, elle donna un coup de langue à la peau pâle qui palpitait sous sa bouche. Severus grogna et referma la porte d'un coup sec avant de coincer sa compagne contre le mur. La sorcière aux yeux de jade pouffa avant de gémir lorsque le brun ténébreux attaqua sa gorge de baisers enflammés. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent finalement, provoquant en eux un torrent de passions. Une myriade d'émotions – désir, possessivité, mais aussi tendresse et dévotion – passèrent entre les deux amants quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent et ils se laissèrent envahir par elles, cédant à la délicieuse tentation qu'était l'autre.

Les vêtements tombèrent un par un sur le sol sans un bruit et s'est peau nue contre peau nue qu'ils s'effondrèrent sur l'épaisse couette immaculée, leurs corps se mêlant avec fougue et sensualité. La jeune femme eut une pensée reconnaissante pour les sorts de silence avant de perdre complètement conscience de la réalité. Elle ne reprit pied qu'un long moment plus tard, baignée d'un sentiment de plénitude tout à fait exquis et horriblement confortable ainsi lovée contre son maître de potions personnel. Elle avait toujours un peu l'impression que leurs âmes se joignaient lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. C'était… troublant. Et un peu effrayant. Mais c'était aussi… magique, céleste et enivrant. Surtout lorsque ses doigts caressaient ainsi ses hanches, avec cette infinie précaution.

Un peu comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

- « Je n'avais pas remarquer le plafond avant » fit distraitement l'homme aux yeux d'onyx, sans cesser ses caresses, alors qu'il contemplait le faux ciel étoilé au-dessus d'eux.

- « Mufle ! » s'indigna Megan en riant, le font contre son torse.

Faites confiance à Severus pour gâcher un moment parfaitement romantique…

- « Quoi ? » l'interrogea t'il d'un ton suspicieusement innocent qui convainquit sa cadette qu'il en avait bien conscience et qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

- « Rien » répliqua la jeune femme, plus amusée que réellement agacée, alors qu'elle se redressait et quittait la douce chaleur du lit.

Elle déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de son aîné avant d'échapper avec agilité à la main qui cherchait à la retenir. La descendante de Merlin enfila la chemise que son amant avait abandonnée plus tôt et se mit à fouiller dans une malle qui ne se trouvait pas là avant le dîner, Severus aurait pu en jurer.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, trésor ? » s'enquit-il, les sourcils froncées, impatient de la retrouver dans ses bras mais aussi un brin curieux.

La sorcière aux boucles ébène ne répondit pas mais, lorsqu'elle revint vers le lit, un certain nombre de paquets flottaient derrière elle. L'interceptant par la taille, Severus l'attira à lui avec délicatesse tandis que les cadeaux se posaient doucement sur les draps.

- « Comme je me doute que tu n'apprécierais guère de les ouvrir demain avec tout le monde dans le salon, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire ça maintenant… » expliqua Megan, la tête posée contre son épaule, vaguement nerveuse.

Le sombre professeur, touché au-delà des mots par l'attention derrière ces paroles, et déposa un tendre baiser sur l'adorable sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres de sa compagne.

- « Merci » susurra t'il contre sa tempe avant de l'effleurer de son nez avec affection.

La jeune femme sourit, les yeux rieurs, et fit venir à elle les paquets d'un simple geste du poignet. Elle allait les remettre à son aîné lorsque celui-ci, sa baguette à la main, fit apparaître trois petites boîtes auxquelles il rendit sa taille réelle avant de les tendres à sa cadette, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

- « Joyeux Noël, trésor » fit-il en souriant, l'air très fier de lui. « Allez, vas-y… »

- « Attends » l'arrêta Megan alors qu'elle posait une main légère sur ses lèvres.

Quelques secondes plus tard, de la neige semblait tomber du ciel enchanté en une nuée de doux flocons et une suave mélodie semblait baigner toute la pièce. Severus haussa un sourcil ironique face à l'incorrigible romantisme de sa cadette mais ne dit rien.

- « Là ! » s'exclama la descendante de Merlin avec un rayonnant sourire, visiblement ravie de sa production.

Son amant attrapa son menton entre deux doigts et effleura ses lèvres des siennes dans un chaste baiser.

- « C'est parfait » souffla t'il en posant son front contre le sien. « Vas-tu ouvrir ces cadeaux à présent ? » s'enquit le maître des potions avec une impatience feinte.

- « Monsieur ! Oui, Monsieur ! » lança la jeune femme en une parodie de salut militaire.

Elle s'attaqua au premier paquet. Relativement plat, assez lourd et rectangulaire. Des livres songea t'elle en ôtant consciencieusement le papier cadeaux émeraude. Un sourire mi-étonné mi-extatique naquit sur ses lèvres alors que les titres des ouvrages se révélaient. Le premier 'Fées, elfes, dragons & autres créatures des royaumes de féérie' était définitivement moldu tandis que le second 'Voyage au cœur des étoiles' était manifestement sorcier – le couverture figurant une parcelle de la galaxie en mouvement. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait fait mais Severus avait trouvé exactement les livres qu'elle voulait. Megan feuilleta brièvement les deux ouvrages avant de se jeter au cou de l'ex-espion.

- « Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci… » souffla t'elle en une litanie sans fin qui résonnait délicieusement aux oreilles de son amant. « Comment as-tu fais ? » demanda la sorcière aux boucles ébène.

- « Je suis plein de ressources, » répondit l'homme au regard d'onyx avec un petit air hautain, « mais je dois avouer qu'Antoine m'a aidé à acheter celui-ci » admit-il en désignant le tome d'origine moldu.

- « Tu es vraiment plein de ressources » reprit Megan, espiègle, avant de déposer un baiser sur son nez. « A toi maintenant » exigea t'elle en lui posant résolument un long et lourd paquet sur ses genoux.

Severus l'ouvrit avec une lenteur calculée et sa cadette, déjà horriblement nerveuse, lui adressa un regard noir qui ne parût pas le perturber le moins du monde. Finalement, le dernier barrage de papier tomba pour laisser apparaître, soigneusement rangée dans une très jolie boîte, la collection complète des Sherlock Holmes. Le sombre professeur passa un doigt fin sur les titres en relief avant de relever les yeux vers sa jeune maîtresse au teint pâle. Touché par le cadeau et par le manque de confiance de sa jeune maîtresse, il attira cette dernière à lui afin qu'elle soit confortablement installée entre ses jambes. Il déposa un baiser sur ses boucles ébène, glissa un merci à son oreille et lui tendit un autre paquet. Celui-ci se révéla être une délicate figure de bronze d'une vingtaine de centimètres de haut.

Une gracieuse ballerine faisant des pointes, reproduite avec un réalisme exquis et une agréable sobriété. La jeune femme resta un instant interdite. Trop stupéfaite pour articuler le moindre mot, elle traça d'un doigt tremblant la silhouette élancée, effleurant le métal froid avec révérence. Un peu comme si la statuette pouvait disparaître à tout instant. C'était si… beau. Elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée que son ténébreux amant eut pu choisir une telle sculpture mais l'ait choisir pour elle ! Elle n'était pas seulement touchée. Elle se sentait humble mais aussi quelque part indigne de ce cadeau. C'était difficile à expliquer.

- « C'est magnifique… » se contenta t'elle donc de murmurer, incapable de détourner ses yeux de la jeune ballerine.

- « Elle m'a fait penser à toi » lui confia Severus, sa joue contre les boucles ébène de Megan. « Si forte et si fragile. Si proche et si lointaine à la fois. Si merveilleusement belle… »

Les paupières closes, la sauveuse du monde sorcier se laissa aller en arrière contre son aîné alors que ses paroles glissaient sur elle comme une caresse.

- « Je ne suis pas toutes ces choses… » finit-elle par protester dans un murmure.

- « Non, c'est vrai » la coupa l'ex-espion en prenant sa mains dans la sienne, enlaçant leurs doigts. « Toi tu es tout ça et bien plus encore… » affirma t'il avec beaucoup de sincérité et une pointe de malice.

- « Idiot » grommela la jeune femme sans pouvoir se défaire du radieux sourire qui ornait ses lèvres. « A toi. »

Durant l'échange suivant, le maître des potions découvrit un magnifique cadre de fer forgé renfermant une photo des deux amants, tendrement enlacés devant la cheminée de Spinner's End – de temps à autre Severus se penchait pour remettre une mèche ébène derrière l'oreille de Megan qui levait vers lui des yeux de jade brillant d'affection. L'image dégageait un tel sentiment d'intimité complice et de profonde tendresse que l'homme eut bien du mal à en détacher son regard. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle était évident – pour des yeux un tant soit peu entraînés – et il ne pensait pas beaucoup se tromper en reconnaissant le même sentiment dans l'attitude de sa jeune maîtresse. Cependant, il devait prendre garde à ne pas placer ses espoirs trop haut…

L'ex-professeur de DCFM reçut ensuite un adorable petit dragon en peluche alors que son compagnon se vit offrir un flacon de parfum à l'odeur fraîche, sensuelle et indéniablement masculine. Finalement, livres, statuette, cadre et bouteille furent mis de côtés et les deux amants s'étendirent sous la couette, Megan à moitié allongée sur Severus qui l'entourait de ses bras. Les lumières éteintes, seuls les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée, la lueur des étoiles qui scintillaient au plafond et les pâles rayons de lune qui se faufilaient entre les rideaux baignait la pièce d'une clarté blafarde et mystérieuse.

- « Ça c'est bien passé, n'est-ce pas ? » fit soudain la jeune femme, brisant le silence serein qui régnait dans la chambre d'une voix mélodieuse mais teintée d'inquiétude.

Le maître des potions, comprenant qu'elle parlait de la soirée en générale et du dîner en particulier, observa un instant sa compagne jouer distraitement avec les oreilles de la peluche qu'il venait de lui offrir. Il eut un sourire attendri et caressa les boucles ébène étalées sur son torse dans un geste rassurant. A vrai dire, même si cette expérience avait été une catastrophe, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose pour lui. Il l'aimait et à moins d'être clairement rejeté, il ne pensait pas être capable de la quitter un jour… Toutefois la famille de Megan l'avait reçu avec amabilité, si ce n'est amitié, et cet essai était, en tous points, une réussite. Sauf avec Black bien sûr. Mais le contraire l'aurait certainement mis mal à l'aise.

- « Tout c'est très bien passé » confirma t'il donc avec sincérité tout en promenant ses doigts le long de la hanche ronde et lisse da sa compagne qui se détendit, manifestement soulagée.

Le fait est qu'il n'avait pas vraiment été jeté dans la fosse aux lions sans préparation. Il s'était toujours bien entendu avec Lily. Avec Rémus aussi. Il supposait que Po-James était tolérable, bien que le fait que Griffondor ait pu s'attacher une femme comme Lily et engendrer une personne aussi parfaite que Megan resterait une énigme pour lui. Mattew était déjà de son côté. Amber n'avait pas l'air plus perturbée que ça par la liaison de sa jumelle avec son ex professeur de potions. Grace et Isabelle s'étaient révélées une bonne surprise. Mais là encore, ce n'était pas si étonnant. Megan était très proche de sa cadette, ainsi Grace semblait se ranger à l'opinion de son aînée. Elle s'était montrée enjouée, dénuée de tout préjugé et prête à l'accepter comme le compagnon de sa grande sœur.

Mattew, quand à lui, était un jeune homme intelligent et sensible qui avait choisi une compagne en conséquence. Isabelle était donc une jeune femme cultivée et très agréable avec laquelle il avait eu une discussion fort intéressante. De Cédric Diggory, il ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose. Il était sans doute sorti vainqueur du tournoi des trois sorciers mais le sorcier restait un Poufsouffle et bon… C'était un Poufsouffle. Il le trouvait fade et quelconque. Pas forcément antipathique mais définitivement quelqu'un dont l'opinion signifiait quoique se soit, aussi bien pour lui que pour Megan.

- « Bien » conclut sa jeune maîtresse qui souriait contre son torse. « Tu sais ce dont nous avons besoin maintenant ? » s'enquit-elle en se redressant sur un coude, l'air mutin.

Severus haussa un sourcil on ne peut plus suggestif alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte autour de sa taille.

- « Non ! » se récria la descendante de Merlin, rieuse, en secouant ses boucles ébène. « Je parlais de cookies et de lait glacé » clarifia t'elle avec un regard qui se voulait sévère mais qui pétillait de malice.

- « Mais moi aussi, trésor » fit son amant avant de la faire rouler sur le dos d'un langoureux mouvement de bassin et de dévorer son visage de baisers. « Moi aussi… »

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Ce chapitre me tient particulièrement à coeur (allez savoir pourquoi...) alors j'espère que vous l'avez aimé ;-)_


	45. Chapter 45

_Hum, j'ai du écrire à toute vitesse pour boucler ce chapitre ce soir (on va dire qu'à minuit et demi on est encore jeudi) et tenir les délais ;-) _

_J'espère seulement qu'il n'y pas trop de faute et qu'il vous plaira..._

_Un grand merci à Arwenn (je suis désolée mais je crois qu'on ne verra pas beaucoup Amber dans les prochains chapitres, je suis désolée mais ça fait partie de l'histoire, elles ne sont pas très proches... j'essaierais cependant de faire quelque chose dans l'avenir à ce propos), Zaika (voilà :-)), Lilli-Puce (Jade est de retour oui, mais assez brièvement je dois dire), Philae (tant mieux, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu) et Doxy (ne t'inquiète pas, il en faudrait vraiment plus pour m'arrêter et merci, j'avais bien pensé à faire une confrontation plus 'musclée' mais en fait ça ne collait pas dans l'histoire en considérant que Severus, plus jeune, n'était pas vraiment l'ennemi juré des maraudeurs) pour leurs reviews, ça fait toujours très plaisir._

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_Lundi 25 décembre 2005_

Le lendemain matin, Megan dut employer toute sa force de persuasion afin de décider Severus à rejoindre le salon où tout le monde devait les attendre – Grace avait eu l'infinie délicatesse de ne pas surgir à l'aube dans leur chambre comme elle l'avait fait les années précédentes. C'est donc en entraînant un maître des potions quelque peu récalcitrant que la jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier pénétra dans la pièce en question. Les 'Joyeux Noël' fusèrent lorsqu'ils passèrent le seuil et Megan se prêta de bonne grâce aux embrassades de chacun alors que Severus ronchonnait, quelques pas derrière elle. Le petit déjeuner, constitué de scones, de muffins aux fruits rouges et d'une montagne de pancakes, fût servi sur la table basse par un Dobby surexcité.

Tandis que les adultes sirotaient thé ou café en discutant, les plus jeunes s'étaient rassemblés près du piano. Les jumelles se partageaient le tabouret et jouaient 'The Christmas Waltz' à quatre mains. Mattew battait la mesure avec sa baguette et Cédric tapait du pied en rythme alors que Nymphadora et Grace fredonnaient les paroles – la seconde avec un peu plus de talent que la première. Les pianistes enchaînèrent sur 'We wish you a merry Christmas' puis sur 'Mon beau sapin'. Ce dernier chant se conclut par un fou rire collectif et une belle collection de fausses notes qui attirèrent l'attention de leurs aînés.

- « Allez, si on passait à l'ouverture des cadeaux ? » suggéra la maîtresse de maison en se rapprochant de l'arbre de Noël sous lequel était rassemblé un nombre impressionnant de paquets aux couleurs et formes variées.

- « Ouais ! » s'exclamèrent James, Sirius et Mattew avec un enthousiasme très enfantin.

Lily, Grace et Megan levèrent les yeux au ciel mais ne firent aucun commentaire. La sorcière aux boucles ébène vint rejoindre Severus qui s'était accaparé le fauteuil maintenant familier. Elle se laissa gracieusement tomber sur les genoux de son amant qui ne protesta que pour la forme avant d'enlacer la jeune femme. Rémus esquissa un sourire mais les deux autres ex-maraudeurs étaient bien trop occupés à trier les cadeaux pour s'offusquer de l'intimité de ce geste. Amber et Cédric prirent place aux côtés d'Isabelle sur le canapé tandis que le lycanthrope et sa compagne s'approprièrent la méridienne. Lady Potter s'assit avec élégance sur le fauteuil à droite de la cheminée et observa, non sans un certain amusement, son époux se chamailler avec Sirius à propos d'un paquet.

- « Oh, papa, je t'en prie ! » intervint la cadette des Potter, l'air exaspérée, en venant s'asseoir près de lui avant de lui prendre le cadeau des mains. « Il est pour Rémus de toutes façons celui-là ! » fit-elle remarquer, son petit nez délicatement froncé.

James allait protester quand un éclair doré illumina brusquement la pièce et Fumseck apparût dans le salon. Il déposa la petite boîte qu'il portait entre ses serres dans les mains de Megan avant de se poser sur l'accoudoir pour réclamer une caresse.

- « **Alassë, Fumseck** » le salua la jeune femme tandis qu'elle passait une main dans le plumage écarlate du phénix.

Le magnifique oiseau émit un pépiement joyeux qui sembla sortir de leur transe les occupants de la pièce. Cédric et Isabelle, qui n'avaient vraisemblablement jamais vu un phénix de leur vie, semblaient particulièrement émerveillés par l'apparition. Les autres arboraient des expressions oscillant entre l'amusement et la surprise. Seul Severus, l'air blasé, n'avait pas eu de réaction marquée.

- « C'est de la part d'Albus » annonça la descendante de Merlin en lisant la petite carte qui accompagnait le paquet.

- « Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise… » fit son amant, légèrement moqueur. « Il s'agit de son phénix après tout » rappela t'il, caustique.

Sa jeune maîtresse lui tira la langue avec humour, pas vexée pour un sou, alors que James et Sirius le fusillaient du regard. Elle accorda une dernière caresse à Fumseck avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans un nouvel éclair doré. S'attaquant ensuite au paquet, Megan en sortit deux petits vélos qu'elle posa sur le sol. Aussitôt les vélos reprirent leur taille normale et la sorcière aux yeux de jade eut un sourire ravi tandis que son amant haussait un sourcil dubitatif. Grace, le regard rieur, s'empara de la petite carte que sa sœur avait abandonnée.

- « A mon couple de sorciers préféré. Pour vos petites escapades dans la campagne écossaise. Albus » lit la jolie rousse, l'air malicieuse.

Le maître de potion poussa un soupir qui se voulait douloureux mais qui ne trompa pas sa compagne. Le fait est que l'attention le touchait et que, effectivement, l'idée de longues promenades dans les Highlands aux côtés de sa ravissante maîtresse n'était pas sans attrait. Il préférait, certes, les ballades – qu'il se refusait à qualifier de 'romantiques' – à cheval mais il fallait avouer que des équidés demandaient un peu plus d'attention et un peu plus d'entretien que des vélos. Echangeant un regard complice avec Megan, l'ex-espion songea qu'ils avaient bien fait d'envoyer au directeur de Poudlard ce lot de chaussettes chantantes en cachemire…

- « Aux autres maintenant ! » décréta la future guérisseuse aux boucles rousses avant de se mettre à distribuer les cadeaux à leurs destinataires.

Deux heures plus tard les paquets avaient été ouverts et les elfes de maison avaient fait disparaître les papiers éventrés et les rubans de toutes les couleurs. Après un nouveau festin de cookies maison, Rémus, Amber et Mattew quittèrent le manoir avec leurs moitiés afin de se rendre dans les familles de ces dernières. James en profita pour entraîner Severus dans son bureau pour une discussion 'entre hommes'. Megan s'était montré réticente à cette idée mais sa mère lui avait promis qu'elle veillerait à ce son époux se tienne tranquille. Les cadettes de la famille Potter se retrouvèrent seules et décidèrent de s'exiler dans la bibliothèque du deuxième étage. Il s'agissait d'une vaste pièce claire, agréable, beaucoup plus sobre et plus moderne que le reste de la demeure.

- « … En cas de coup de blues, quel est votre réflexe beauté ? Une manucure, un bain aux fleurs pour décrisper ou pousser la porte de la boutique Dior ? » énonça Grace en gloussant, un stylo à la main, avant de relever la tête du magazine qu'elle lisait.

La jeune femme était allongée à plat ventre, ses pieds battant l'air, sur l'épais tapis blanc qui bordait la cheminée. Son terrier à poils durs, Bandit, était étendu sur son flanc un peu plus loin alors que Moustache, son chat himalayen était roulé en boule près du foyer. Megan s'était installée dans le fauteuil 'crapaud' de velours gris perle de l'autre côté de la table basse, ses jambes repliées sous elle. Un sourire aux lèvres et une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main, l'aînée des deux sorcières fit mine de réfléchir à la question tout en caressant distraitement l'hermine blottie sur ses genoux.

- « Un bain aux fleurs » se décida t'elle finalement, l'air mutin.

- « Ok, un bain aux fleurs… » répéta sa cadette en entourant la réponse correspondante sur le papier glacé. « Alors attend, ça fait, un triangle, six étoiles et deux ronds » répertoria t'elle avant de se reporter aux résultats du test. « Voyons… Vous êtes la belle au bois dormant. La princesse classique » déclara la rouquine avec malice.

- « Et sinon, ça aurait été quoi ? » s'enquit sa grande sœur, un sourire espiègle flottant sur ses lèvres roses.

- « Blanche neige ou peau d'âne »l'informa Grace en étudiant la page qu'elle avait sous les yeux. « Mais vraiment, la belle au bois dormant c'est la mieux. Tu imagines, Blanche-Neige ? L'horreur ! » s'exclama t'elle en secouant ses boucles rousse avant d'éclater d'un rire clair.

La sauveuse du monde sorcier, amusée, se contenta de sourire et sirota tranquillement son chocolat tandis que sa cadette entreprenait de feuilleter le magazine.

- « Oh, celui-là a l'air intéressant. Quelle 'Desperate Housewives' êtes vous ? On le fait ? » proposa t'elle avec excitation.

- « Allons-y » consentit Megan, conquise par l'enthousiasme de sa jeune sœur.

Et c'est de cette façon que les deux jeunes femmes passèrent l'heure suivante, entre éclats de rire et confidences. Finalement, la sorcière au regard émeraude décida de se lancer à la recherche de son amant. D'une part parce qu'il lui manquait et d'autre part parce qu'elle n'osait imaginer quel interrogatoire son père devait lui faire subir. Elle abandonna donc Grace dans la bibliothèque et se dirigea d'un pas léger vers le bureau où ses parents et Severus devaient se trouver. Elle allait frapper sur l'élégante porte de bois qui gardait la pièce quand des brides de conversations lui parvinrent. Une phrase surtout retint son attention et elle suspendit donc son geste. Consciente qu'il ne pourrait rien en sortir de positif et se sentant déjà coupable, elle ne fit néanmoins aucun geste et écouta.

- « … C'est étrange quand même, de passer de la mère à la fille… On dirait presque que tu as choisi Megan parce que tu ne pouvais pas avoir Lily… »

La voix de son père lui parvint étouffée mais les propos étaient clairs. Le sang de l'ex professeur de DCFM sembla se figer dans ses veines et, ne voulant pas comprendre les implications de ces quelques mots, elle fût tenter de s'enfuir. Cependant, quelque chose la retenait sur place. Une sorte de curiosité morbide la forçait à rester tandis qu'une voix dans sa tête suppliait 'non, ce n'est pas vrai, pas Severus, pas maman, pas ça' et qu'une autre, plus insidieuse, plus mesquine lui rappelait sournoisement les paroles de Severus 'J'ai eu un faible pour une élève plus âgée'. La respiration saccadée, la jeune femme serra les poings et mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure.

- « James ! »

Le ton de sa mère, définitivement désapprobateur, résonna douloureusement dans l'esprit de Megan. Etait-ce l'amitié ou la culpabilité qui la faisait parler ? 'Il y a juste cette femme… Elle était légèrement plus âgée que moi…' la voix du maître des potions lui revenait comme dans un mauvais rêve, moqueuse, insolente.

- « Je t'en prie, tout le monde savait qu'il était amoureux de toi. »

La phrase de son père lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard et la descendante de Merlin dût s'appuyer au mur pour ne pas tomber. 'Non, non, ce n'est pas vrai. Severus, dis-lui toi, dis-leur que ce n'est pas vrai. Dis-leur…' supplia t'elle mentalement. Le silence qui suivit lui sembla durer une éternité et l'expression 'qui ne dit mot consent' prit soudain un nouveau sens. Toute l'horreur de la situation lui apparût tandis que, pâle et nauséeuse, elle se laissait glisser au sol. La tête lui tournait et son esprit refusait de croire, d'accepter que… Non. La simple possibilité qu'il ait pu… qu'il puisse… La jeune sorcière, incapable d'en supporter davantage, se changea en une magnifique panthère noire et le gracieux animal s'élança dans le couloir à pleine vitesse.

Les portes semblant s'ouvrir devant lui comme par magie de sorte il ne fallut au félin que quelques secondes pour rejoindre le jardin. Là il marqua une courte pose puis sembla se décider et fila vers la forêt. Ce ne fut qu'une fois au cœur des bois que l'animagus s'arrêta enfin et se laissa tomber derrière le rideau de verdure que constituaient les feuilles du saule pleureur qui se dressait près du petit ru qui courait là. Toujours dans sa forme animagus, bercée par le bruissement des herbes, la caresse du vent glacial et le doux murmure de l'eau qui serpentait parmi les roches, Megan ferma mes yeux. Elle se sentait faible et vulnérable. Elle se sentait perdue, abandonnée. Mais surtout, elle se sentait humiliée, blessée, trahie. Encore une fois.

Savoir que l'on était la doublure d'une jeune femme morte des centaines d'année auparavant était déjà difficile et douloureux. Savoir que l'on était la doublure de sa propre mère était proprement insupportable. Avoir à endurer cela de Darian avait été difficile et douloureux. Avoir à endurer cela de Severus serait insupportable. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle l'aimait trop pour accepter ça… Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle avait mal. Physiquement. Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle songea un fugitif instant à rester ici, à attendre que le froid fasse son œuvre. Mais tout en elle refusait cette solution. Et puis il y avait Grace, Draco, Chloé, Théo… et Jade. Et puis elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle n'était pas arrivée là pour tout gâcher. Elle n'était pas lâche et elle n'était certainement pas aussi désespérée.

Sans compter qu'elle savait, quelque part, que Severus n'était pas Darian. Elle savait qu'il ne l'utiliserait pas de cette façon, même inconsciemment. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, en revanche, c'est que si elle était un instant de plus près de la porte en chêne, elle aurait entendue la voix de son amant s'élever, sûre et sincère.

- « Je n'ai jamais été amoureux de Lily, James. Je la respectais, je l'admirais mais je n'ai jamais été amoureux d'elle. Je la respecte et je l'admire toujours. J'ai beaucoup d'amitié pour elle, pour toi Lily. Mais j'aime Megan. De toute mon âme. »

Mais elle ne l'entendit pas. Elle resta là, sur son lit de neige pendant de longues minutes, se repassant la conversation dans sa tête encore et encore. Cherchant désespérément la faille. Luttant contre les vagues d'angoisse pure qui la submergeaient et menaçaient à tout instant de la faire défaillir. Il lui fallut un moment pour se souvenir que son père avait parlé au passé et qu'il semblait plus amusé que fâché. Ce qui signifiait à la fois qu'il ne se sentait pas en danger face à Severus vis-à-vis de Lily et qu'il avait confiance en lui vis-à-vis d'elle, sa fille. Donc il était assez prudent d'assumer que James avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, confiance en Severus. Alors peut-être, peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire de même… Elle ne savait pas que penser.

Elle en voulait à Severus de ne pas lui avoir dit. Mais d'un autre côté, quand aurait-il pu lui dire ? Comment aurait-elle réagi ? Devait-il lui dire ? Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir compris. Elle en voulait à sa mère aussi. Et puis elle avait peur. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit ? Etait-il toujours amoureux de Lily ? Ne voyait-il en elle qu'un simple clone de sa mère ? Si elle n'avait pas été la fille de Lily, auraient-ils cette relation à présent ? Pire, encore, avait-il eu une liaison avec sa mère depuis qu'elle était mariée à son père ? Avaient-ils une liaison ? Pour cette dernière question, elle n'avait pas de doute, la réponse était non. D'abord elle ne pensait pas que Lily ou Severus puissent faire cela à James ou à elle-même. Ensuite, l'ex-espion n'en avait techniquement pas le temps.

En vérité, elle ne pensait pas honnêtement qu'il pourrait la tromper, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Son affection pour elle était réelle et profonde. Mais elle avait tellement peu confiance en elle-même qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y songer. Tout le temps. Après tout, pourquoi resterait-il avec elle ? Elle n'avait rien à lui apporter… Elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille rêveuse, un peu paumée, qui se cherche et qui tâtonne. Toutefois, elle ferait de son mieux et elle espérait vraiment que cela marcherait entre eux parce qu'elle tenait à lui. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle rejoignit le manoir et que, masquant soigneusement ses émotions, elle frappa trois petits coups à la porte du bureau et entra. Elle sourit lorsque Severus lui tendit la main et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, comme à son habitude.

- « Ça va, trésor ? » s'enquit son amant avec inquiétude alors qu'il prenait tendrement sa main dans la sienne. « Tu as les doigts gelés » lui fit-il remarquer, l'air soucieux, avant de souffler sur les appendices susmentionnés et de les embrasser délicatement, un par un.

Lily eut l'air attendrie. James grimaça légèrement. Megan sourit et enfouit son visage contre le torse de son maître des potions. Tout irait bien.

xxx

_26 décembre 2005_

- « … Mais chérie, c'est ridicule » déclara Narcissia avec fermeté alors que Megan et elle arpentaient les allées pavées des jardins du manoir Malfoy. « Tu ne ressembles absolument pas à ta mère. Ni au niveau du physique, ni au niveau du caractère » continua t'elle en glissant son bras sous celui de sa cadette dans un geste affectueux.

- « Je ne sais pas » souffla sa cadette, l'air un peu perdue, tandis que les deux amies prenaient place sur le banc qui bordait un bassin de nénuphars.

La lumière froide des rayons du soleil matinal baignait le jardin de nuances d'ambre et le paysage dénudé du maquis au-delà des murs ajoutait encore à la mélancolie des lieux… Le dîner, la veille, c'était déroulé aussi bien que possible. Narcissia avait accueilli Severus avec une amabilité sincère et Lucius s'était montré relativement courtois. Le maître des potions et l'aristocrate avaient davantage en commun que leur passé de mangemorts et leur affection – d'une nature toutefois différente – pour Megan. Ils venaient tous les deux de Serpentard, avaient un intérêt particulier pour les potions, le maniement de l'épée et l'étude de la magie noire… L'ambiance avait donc été relativement détendue et, après un somptueux repas, le jeune couple avait été invité à passer la nuit au manoir.

Ce matin, en revanche, Severus avait du retourner à Poudlard où il passerait les trois prochains jours afin de reconstituer le stock de potions de l'infirmerie et de corriger des copies. Choses qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de faire étant donné qu'il avait passé les quatre derniers jours avec Megan et qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de faire plus tard étant donné qu'il passerait le week-end suivant avec sa jeune maîtresse. Cette année, il n'y aurait en effet que dix jours de vacances – les cours reprenaient le mercredi trois janvier – pour les élèves et professeur du château écossais. Albus avait effectivement décidé que les quatre jours restant seraient reportés à la Saint-Valentin. L'ex-espion avait donc du regagner la Grande-Bretagne juste après le petit déjeuner.

Megan, de son côté, avait décidé de rester ici au moins jusqu'au lendemain puisque Narcissia et elle devaient se rendre à l'orphelinat cet après-midi et que Draco, absent la veille dînerait avec eux ce soir. C'est pourquoi les deux sorcières déambulaient à présent dans le jardin en attendant que le déjeuner soit prêt. La jeune descendante de Merlin avait saisi cette opportunité pour faire part de ses découvertes et de ses craintes à son aînée. En temps normal – pour ce genre de 'problème' – elle se serait plus volontiers adressée à Chloé, Draco, Grace ou Amber. Mais la future maman était entrée dans son troisième trimestre, Draco tentait de reprendre pied post-rupture et ses sœurs étaient à la fois trop directement concernées et pas assez objectives par rapport à Severus.

Narcissia avait donc été un choix logique. L'aristocrate était relativement neutre en ce qui concernait le maître des potions et l'épouse de James Potter. De plus, elle avait toute la confiance de Megan. La blonde, en plus d'être discrète, savait écouter à merveille, ne jugeait jamais et était toujours de bon conseil. Son affection pour Megan garantissait une honnêteté totale et une apaisante diplomatie. Enfin, son expérience en faisait une interlocutrice plus à même de prendre le recul nécessaire à la situation et de tempérer le caractère passionné de sa cadette. Sans compter que la sérénité tranquille de Lady Malfoy avait quelque chose de très rassurant pour la sauveuse du monde sorcier.

- « Mais il n'a rien répondu… » reprit Megan d'un ton défait en secouant ses boucles ébène, le regard voilé par le doute et l'amertume.

Ses doigts graciles jouaient nerveusement avec les franges de son épaisse écharpe de laine blanche tandis que ses bottines traçaient distraitement d'étranges arabesques dans le mélange de sable et de neige fondue à leurs pieds.

- « Honnêtement, chérie, ça ne veut rien dire » intervint Narcissia alors qu'elle posait une main sur celles de sa cadette et les pressaient tendrement. « J'étais avec eux à Poudlard et si ils étaient amis, je n'ai jamais rien remarqué d'autre » continua t'elle lorsqu'elle eut obtenue l'attention de sa compagne. « Evidemment Severus a pu avoir un _très bref_ et _très superficiel_ faible pour ta mère. Je crois que tous les garçons en ont eu un à un moment ou à un autre. Elle était belle, intelligente, avec un grand potentiel magique » poursuivit l'aristocrate d'un air détaché. « Si elle n'avait pas été d'origine moldue, toutes les plus grandes familles de sang-pur aurait été ravie d'en faire une épouse pour leurs fils… D'ailleurs, elles ne désespèrent pas de _te_ faire épouser l'un de leurs héritiers » ajouta t'elle avec un sourire complice.

- « Super… » grommela la jeune femme aux yeux de jade, son regard perdu dans le vague, au-delà des massifs alpins.

- « Je vais te dire ce que je crois moi » reprit la blonde en obligeant doucement Megan à se tourner. « Je crois que tu devrais avoir davantage confiance en toi, en tes charmes, en tes capacités. Je crois que malgré ce que tu penses, ta mère t'adore et qu'elle ne te trahirait jamais de cette manière Je crois que Severus est extrêmement attaché à toi et je crois également que, même si ce n'était pas le cas, il a bien trop d'honneur pour te tromper » conclut-elle d'un ton ferme, mais affectueux, qui ne tolérait pas de réplique.

- « Mais s'il ne m'est attaché seulement parce que je _lui_ ressemble ? » objecta la descendante de Merlin, visiblement peu convaincue de ses propres attraits.

Narcissia soupira, l'air vaguement agacée par l'attitude plutôt bornée de son amie. D'un autre côté, elle la comprenait. Megan avait eu une vie assez compliquée et la confiance qu'elle avait en elle-même était déjà très fragile avant d'être ébranler par ce nouvel obstacle. Elle n'avait pas conscience de sa valeur. Particulièrement sur le plan humain. D'ailleurs Draco et elle semblaient décidés à nier – ou en tous cas à douter – de la moindre parcelle de bonheur qui leur était donnée.

- « Mis à part le fait que vous êtes toutes les deux de puissantes sorcières et qu'elle est ta mère, Lily et toi n'avez rien en commun » la contra l'épouse de Lucius Malfoy « D'ailleurs tu es bien plus puissante qu'elle… » fit-elle avec amusement.

- « Mais justement, Lily aime les potions, comme lui » rétorqua l'ex-professeur de DCFM. « Et ils en ont parlé pendant des heures hier après-midi… Je ne pourrais pas parler de potions, avec pertinence, pendant plus de vingt minutes » se découragea t'elle, une moue morose aux lèvres tandis qu'elle plongeait son visage dans ses mains.

- « Chérie, je t'en prie… » l'admonesta gentiment Narcissia. « Ce n'est pas un argument valable. Ne dit-on pas 'les contraires s'attirent' ? Et puis je pense sincèrement que les choses que vous avez en commun, toi et lui, sont beaucoup plus profondes et ont beaucoup plus de sens qu'une simple infinité pour un sujet d'école » élabora t'elle avec gravité.

- « Severus est un maître des potions, il est passionné ! » se récria Megan, les sourcils foncés.

- « Je sais, chérie, je sais » admit son aînée, les yeux rieurs. « Mais il est aussi passionné de piano, de voyages, de sculpture, d'opéra, de littérature anglaise, de duels à l'épée et de jeunes sauveuses du monde sorcier aux boucles ébène. Et je crains que Lily soit dans l'incapacité de remplir au moins cinq de ces critères » pointa t'elle avec humour mais sincérité. « D'ailleurs, si c'est elle qu'il voulait retrouver dans une autre femme, son choix se serrait plutôt porté sur Amber ou sur Grace, non ? » suggéra la sorcière au regard bleu glacier.

Elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles lorsqu'elle vit les yeux de Megan s'écarquiller d'horreur et son visage pâlir significativement. Comprenant son erreur et l'interprétation que sa cadette avait pu faire de ses paroles, l'aristocrate s'empressa de la détromper.

- « Oh, non chérie, je ne voulais pas dire que… » se corrigea donc Narcissia tandis qu'elle attrapait la main de la jeune femme aux boucles ébène entre les siennes. « Ce serait ridicule de penser que… Enfin, c'est avec toi qu'il est, si il avait voulu avoir une liaison avec Amber… »

- « Il n'aurait pas pu parce qu'Amber ne lui aurait jamais laissé une chance » l'interrompit Megan, les lèvres pincées, les yeux brouillés de larmes. « Et il ne connaissait pas Grace avant Noël et peut-être que maintenant il se demande et il… il… »

Elle dut s'arrêter et prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Elle savait, quelque part, que c'était ridicule. Severus n'avait manifestement aucune inclination envers l'un de ses sœurs. Ni Amber, qui avait hérité du caractère de leur mère, ni Grace, qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Lily. Elle savait qu'il était avec elle et qu'il avait beaucoup d'affection pour elle, qu'il aimait être avec elle et qu'ils étaient merveilleusement bien ensemble. Mais elle était comme ça. Toujours à craindre le pire… Enfin, Amber était beaucoup plus intéressante, plus enjouée qu'elle et Grace était beaucoup plus jolie. Pourquoi le sexy maître des potions voudrait rester avec elle ?

- « Stop, stop ! » fit l'épouse de Lucius en posant un doigt sur la bouche de la descendante de Merlin. « Ne fais pas ça, ne te rabaisse pas comme ça. Amber et Grace ne correspondent pas du tout à Severus. Elles n'ont rien en commun avec lui. Ils ne se supporteraient pas. Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse le comprendre, qui puisse accepter sa part d'obscurité, sa part de mystère, ses défauts » élabora t'elle très sérieusement, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

La blonde ne voulait pas contrarier Megan en lui exposant son avis sur ses sœurs. Narcissia, tout en trouvant les deux jeunes femmes adorables et brillantes, chacune à sa façon, elle n'avait pas autant d'affection pour elles que pour la meilleure amie de son fils. Selon elle, Amber et Grace étaient bien moins intéressantes et bien moins ravissantes que sa fille de cœur. Tout d'abord, Amber avait un caractère insupportable et était bourrée de préjugés – la faute à son éducation de Griffondor. Et Grace, elle, était bien trop insouciante – mais elle était trop jeune pour avoir vraiment 'vécue' la guerre. Ce n'était pas vraiment leur faute songea l'aristocrate tout en ressentant une certaine fierté vis-à-vis de la jeune sorcière aux yeux de jade. Severus avait définitivement fait le bon choix…

- « De toutes façons, c'est à lui qu'il faut en parler, chérie » conclut-elle en pressant la main de la jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier. « Allez, viens, le déjeuner va être servi » fit Narcissia tandis qu'elle se levait, entraînant Megan avec elle. « Il ne faudrait pas qu'on soit en retard à l'orphelinat » ajouta t'elle avec un petit sourire malicieux alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le manoir.

L'ex-professeur de DCFM garda le silence tout en suivant son aînée. Elle avait raison bien sûr mais jamais elle n'oserait aborder ce sujet avec son maître des potions. Elle avait bien trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait répondre, bien trop peur qu'il la quitte, agacé par ses questions, bien trop peur de tout gâcher… Sans compter qu'il faudrait qu'elle avoue avoir surpris cette conversation dans le bureau de son père et… Non. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il fallait juste qu'elle se calme, qu'elle retrouve cette boîte de calmants que Draco avait caché Merlin sait ou, qu'elle se concentre sur le projet et qu'elle ne se laisse pas déborder par ses crises d'angoisse. Elle allait juste profiter de chaque moment passé avec Severus en attendant qu'il se lasse d'elle et quand cela arriverait, elle serait prête. Enfin, elle essaierait.

Après un délicieux repas, les deux amies prirent congé de Lucius et transplanèrent devant les grilles de l'orphelinat anglais. Elles avaient choisi d'arriver au moment de la sieste afin de pouvoir discuter calmement avec Charlotte de l'avancée du projet et de régler les derniers détails de l'adoption de Louis avec la famille Wood. Megan avait déjà eu de longs entretiens avec le couple adoptant et le courrant était très bien passé. La jeune femme jugeait les futurs parents tout à fait aptes à prendre soin du petit garçon. Sarah et Logan étaient des gens charmants, unis, sensés, ouverts, prêts à donner tout leur amour à Louis et très entourés par l'ensemble de leurs proches. Du reste, l'enfant s'était attaché au couple qui l'avait déjà emmené se promener à l'extérieur de l'orphelinat pour une journée entière.

Aujourd'hui, les Wood devaient signer les deniers papiers et demain ils repartiraient avec leur bébé pour de bon. Les adultes avaient déjà expliqué aux petits pensionnaires de quoi il s'agissait mais les jeunes enfants n'avaient pas tous très bien compris pourquoi Louis devait s'en aller alors qu'ils étaient bien ici. Il était difficile de leur expliquer qu'ils seraient mieux dans de 'vraies' familles quand la plupart d'entre eux resteraient sûrement ici jusqu'à leur entrée à Poudlard. Après leurs onze ans, en effet, le ministère avait prévu qu'ils aillent dans un autre orphelinat situé un peu plus au nord de l'Angleterre. Megan trouvait l'idée barbare. Entrer à Poudlard était déjà une expérience assez angoissante sans que l'on arrache en plus ces enfants à leur environnement et aux adultes auxquels ils s'étaient attachés.

Toutefois, cela changerait lorsque le nouvel établissement sur lequel elle travaillait serait ouvert. Là les enfants seraient accueillis de leur naissance à leur majorité dans un cadre sécurisant et stable. Narcissia et elle avait bien entendu visité cet autre orphelinat mais la dizaine d'enfants qui le fréquentait résidait à Poudlard durant l'année scolaire et Megan les connaissait déjà tous de part sa courte carrière de professeur. Ainsi, Charlotte, Narcissia et la jeune descendante de Merlin discutèrent pendant un moment des modalités d'accueil des enfants 'extérieurs' à l'établissement et de la mise en place de l'école primaire ainsi que des thèmes qui y seraient abordés. C'était un sujet dont elle avait discuté brièvement avec Blaise et Minerva la semaine précédente.

A sa grande surprise, la directrice de la maison Griffondor songeait sérieusement à prendre sa retraite de Poudlard et s'était montrée plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée de travailler à ce projet. Toute prête à prendre elle-même en charge une classe de jeunes enfants, elle avait promis à Megan de réfléchir à un 'programme' magique – avec introduction à différentes disciplines sorcières – tandis que la jeune femme aux boucles ébène se penchait sur les écrits de l'éducation nationale française – et moldue évidemment. Ensuite, la discussion se porta sur le choix du matériel – tables, chaises, balancelles, couverts, lits, bureaux… – et des divers jeux – hochets, ballons, poupées, peluches, cubes, figurines, jeux de société… – dont les enfants auraient besoins.

Les deux aînées n'avaient jamais entendu parlé de termes tels que normes de sécurité, 'Normes Françaises petite enfance' ou encore 'Normes Européennes'. De sorte que leur cadette dut leur expliquer à quoi correspondaient toutes ces appellations et pourquoi il fallait y prêter attention. Elle leur promit des catalogues à feuilleter pour la prochaine fois et une première ébauche de liste. Finalement, Charlotte, Narcissia et leur jeune amie rejoignirent les pensionnaires les plus âgés dans la salle de jeux et, peu après, les plus jeunes commencèrent à se réveiller. Lady Malfoy lisait un livre aux jumelles aux boucles blondes, Léanore et Pauline, et l'éducatrice de jeunes enfants aidait Dylan et Aristide à monter une tour en planchettes kapla quand Jade fit son apparition dans la pièce, trottinant derrière Anne.

Dès que la fillette aperçut Megan, un grand sourire vint étirer ses lèvres et elle se précipita vers la jeune femme qui la réceptionna à genoux. L'enfant se blottit contre elle, son petit visage enfoui dans le cou de son aînée et ses petites mains fermement attachées à son pull de grosses mailles turquoise. La couverture qu'elle ne quittait jamais gisait, oubliée, à mi-chemin entre la porte et l'endroit où elle avait rejoint Megan. Cette dernière resserra son étreinte atour du petit corps gracile et déposa un affectueux baiser sur les boucles noires qui lui chatouillaient le menton. Jade se redressa doucement, sans toutefois lâcher la sorcière au regard émeraude et planta un bisou sonore sur sa joue, un large sourire aux lèvres. Ensuite, les yeux brillant de malice, elle se mit debout et resta ainsi immobile.

Pendant un moment, la sauveuse du monde sorcier ne sut pas ce que la petite attendait d'elle. Perplexe, elle examina la tenue de Jade et reconnut l'ensemble qu'elle lui avait offert pour Noël. Un petit pull vieux rose à col roulé. Un petit short de velours gris. Un collant rose à rayures et des petites bottines grises. Anna avait piquée deux petites barrettes roses en forme de papillons dans les cheveux de la fillette. Elle était tout simplement adorable ainsi et Megan sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir rendre sa famille à cette petite fille, lui en donner une au moins une nouvelle. Et puis, plus égoïstement, elle aurait voulu être celle qui habillait Jade le matin, qui mettait des barrettes dans ses cheveux, qui lui lisait une histoire le soir ou encore qui… Mais elle ne pouvait pas être cette personne là.

- « Tu es ravissante, Jade » la complimenta l'ex-professeur de DCFM, comprenant que c'était ce que la fillette attendait d'elle.

En effet, le sourire de l'enfant s'élargit encore et s'élança à nouveau dans les bras de son aînée. Elle alla ensuite rechercher sa couverture et un livre avant de venir s'asseoir sur les genoux de Megan, ses intentions claires. Une demi-heure plus tard, Alexandre et Emma les avaient rejoint sur le tapis et ils jouaient tous les quatre avec des petites figurines représentant les animaux de la ferme. Les nouveaux arrivant babillaient avec enthousiasme tandis que Jade faisait très sérieusement galoper un petit cochon rose.

- « Les enfants, c'est l'heure du goûter ! » lança Charlotte tandis que derrière elle flottait un énorme plateau chargé de jus de pomme, de tartines beurrées et de carrés de chocolat.

Les enfants l'accueillirent avec des cris de joie et furent bientôt tous réunis autour d'une table, prêts à attaquer leur repas avec appétit. Jade exigea de prendre son biberon sur les genoux de Megan tandis que Narcissia s'asseyait entre les jumelles qui semblaient s'être prises d'affection pour l'aristocrate – et réciproquement. La jeune Potter observa les trois têtes blondes avec attendrissement. Elle savait que le fait de ne pas avoir été capable d'engendrer d'autres enfants avait été très dur pour l'épouse de Lucius et, quand elle la voyait avec les fillettes, totalement détendue et les yeux brillant de plaisir, elle se surprenait à sourire et à espérer que peut-être… Peut-être que les Malfoy – 'Cius surtout – pourraient mettre de côté leur préjugé vis-à-vis de l'adoption.

Le goûter fut vite expédié et, après une séance de débarbouillage, tout ce petit monde – en bottes et capes – se rendit dans le jardin. Les adultes se rassemblèrent près du bac à sable tandis que les enfants, sous leurs regards attentifs, s'égayaient sur le terrain de jeux. C'était une belle journée d'hiver et le soleil dessinait aux arbres des ombres qui s'étendaient, tels d'étranges personnages, sur la pelouse. Les petits se faisaient une joie de sautiller d'une silhouette à l'autre en criant avec délice.

- « Up, up ! » fit soudainement Jade en tirant sur le pantalon de Megan qui sourit et souleva l'enfant des ses bras.

- « Ça va, Jade ? Tu t'amuses bien ? » s'enquit la jeune femme alors qu'elle écartait les mèches ébène qui couvraient le front de la fillette.

La petite acquiesça avant de se mettre à jouer avec la frange de l'écharpe de son aînée comme cette dernière l'avait fait le matin même.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse à présent ? Un peu de toboggan ? De la balançoire ? » suggéra la descendante de Merlin en pinçant gentiment le nez de la fillette. « Et si on allait cueillir des fleurs pour Charlotte ? » proposa t'elle encore et l'enfant acquiesça de nouveau. « Très bien, tu crois qu'Alexandre voudra venir avec nous ? »

xxx

_Vendredi 29 décembre 2005_

Megan jeta un nouveau regard nerveux à l'horloge. Vingt heures trente-sept. Il avait plus d'une heure de retard. Poussant un soupir exaspéré, la jeune femme fit disparaître d'un geste rageur les chandelles qu'elle avait disséminées dans la pièce puis la nappe et les couverts qui recouvraient la table basse. Les lèvres pincées et vaguement nauséeuse, elle contempla d'un air piteux les cookies à moitié brûlés qu'elle avait sauvé du four deux heures auparavant. 'Il fallait vraiment être stupide pour rater ça !' songea la sorcière aux boucles ébène, au bord des larmes. C'était une très mauvaise journée, elle était fatiguée car n'avait pas dormi la nuit précédente, elle avait mal à la tête, Internet ne marchait plus, elle n'arrivait pas à terminer le rapport qu'elle devait rendre au ministère et maintenant Severus était en retard…

Elle avait envie de taper du poing et de pleurer. Réaction certes puérile mais bien naturelle de son point de vue quand on pensait qu'une demi-heure plutôt elle avait voulu aller le voir dans son laboratoire mais que, entendant le rire clair et reconnaissable de sa mère au travers des flammes, elle avait renoncer. Ils avaient prévus un dîner en tête à tête, après trois jours sans se voir, et monsieur avait une heure de retard parce qu'il plaisantait avec sa mère. Sa mère. Son amour de jeunesse. Elle n'aimait pas tirer de conclusion hâtive mais là… Elle n'en revenait pas. Etre jalouse de sa propre mère était pathétique. Elle était pathétique. Si pathétique d'ailleurs que son amant préférait passer ses soirées en compagnie de sa mère. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se persuader que ça ne voulait rien dire, mais en vain.

Dans un accès de colère, elle envoya valser le bouquet de roses qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire – et qu'elle avait soigneusement conservé – contre le manteau de la cheminée. Puis, voyant le désordre qu'elle avait créé, l'eau répandue sur le tapis, les éclats de verre éparpillés dans la pièce, les chandeliers d'argent à terre, la cire répandue sur le sol, l'éclat sur le cadre du tableau de Glencoe… la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le canapé et éclata en sanglots. Les mots de son père lui revenaient sans cesse et la hantait la nuit – 'tu as choisi Megan parce que tu ne pouvais pas avoir Lily', 'il était amoureux de toi' – et à présent le rire de sa mère semblait la poursuivre. Tout d'un coup la tête lui tournait, sa vision se brouillait, un bourdonnement résonnait à ses oreilles et puis elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Quand Severus passa le foyer de la cheminée, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, chaque chose avait retrouvé sa place, jusqu'au vase de roses sur la console et le salon ne conservait aucune trace du drame qui s'y était déroulé peu avant. La sorcière aux yeux de jade était lovée dans son fauteuil préféré et lisait 'Madame Bovary' tout en écoutant distraitement la voix veloutée de Charles Aznavour qui semblait flotter dans la pièce. Le maître des potions prit un instant pour observer sa ravissante jeune maîtresse. Ses doigts fins qui tournaient les pages jaunies par le temps. Ses longues jambes gracieusement repliées sous elle. Son visage pâle aux traits gracieux et mélancoliques. Ses soyeuses boucles ébène où la lueur des bougies faisait jouer des éclats dorés.

Une vague de tendresse et de possessivité monta en lui alors qu'il contemplait ces traits adorés. Merlin savait qu'il aimait cette jeune femme. Et le fait de l'avoir avouer à James et à Lily avait eu quelque chose de libérateur. Et leur approbation l'avait soulagée d'un autre poids. Sa chère, chère petite peste. Si il avait été ce genre d'homme, il n'aurait pas hésité à dire qu'elle était la femme de sa vie. Elle l'était sans aucun doute. Son ange tombé du ciel. Sa rédemption. Il en avait encore parlé avec Lily quelques minutes auparavant. D'ailleurs, il esquissa une grimace lorsque son regard se posa sur l'horloge, il ne pensait qu'il était si tard. Une heure et demi de retard. Quel idiot il était ! Avec un peu de chance Megan avait été prise dans sa lecture et ne l'avait même pas remarqué…

- « Megan ? » souffla t'il doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer tandis qu'il ôtait sa cape.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa ce ravissant petit sourire qu'il aimait tant. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose dans ses yeux. Comme un éclat absent. Il mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue et lui sourit à son tour, ses propres yeux d'onyx rayonnant d'affection. Le brun ténébreux s'avança vers le fauteuil mais manqua de trébucher lorsque Psyché se faufila entre ses jambes. Il lança à l'animal un regard noir, plus amusé que réellement fâché, et fut surpris quand l'hermine sembla le lui retourner. Habituellement, le petit mammifère était plutôt amical et, là, il y avait comme un reproche dans l'attitude hostile du rongeur. Psyché, les poils dressés sur son corps, montrait les dents et siffla d'une manière menaçante avant d'aller se rouler en boule aux pieds de sa maîtresse.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » s'enquit Severus, légèrement perplexe, en s'approchant de Megan afin de déposer un tendre baiser sur sa tempe.

- « Je ne sais pas » répondit vaguement sa cadette tandis qu'elle refermait son livre et le posait sur une console.

Oh, elle avait une très bonne idée de la raison de l'animosité de son fidèle petit animal de compagnie mais elle n'était pas prête de la révéler à son amant. Lui avouer qu'elle avait été victime d'une crise d'angoisse particulièrement violente serait faire preuve d'une faiblesse qu'il n'apprécierait certainement pas. D'autant qu'elle allait mieux maintenant, après avoir pris cette potion calmante, mis à part ce lancinant mal de tête qui ne la quittait pas.

- « Je suis désolée d'être en retard, trésor » s'excusa l'ex-espion en s'agenouillant aux côtés de la jeune descendante de Merlin.

Il prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne et la porta à sa bouche, dans un geste criant d'adoration, pour en effleurer les phalanges.

- « Ce n'est pas grave » fit Megan en pressant doucement ces doigts.

C'était grave et elle ne lui pardonnerait pas. Un de ses plus gros défauts. La rancune. Ou pas exactement… Mais quand quelqu'un perdait sa confiance, il la perdait à jamais. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en elle-même pour ne pas redouter constamment une seconde 'trahison'…

- « J'étais avec Lily et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer » expliqua le maître des potions en se relavant après une dernière caresse sur la joue de sa cadette.

De dos, il manqua la réaction de la jeune femme qui se crispa brièvement à cet aveu. Quel était le plus humiliant ? Qu'il admette ainsi avoir vu sa mère comme si cela n'avait aucune importance ? Ou qu'il admette avoir tellement apprécié le temps passé avec sa mère qu'il l'avait oubliée, elle ? Dilemme cornélien s'il en était… Megan se reprit rapidement et, quand Severus se retourna, elle avait retrouvé assez de sang froid pour lui présenter un visage neutre, voir engageant.

- « Tu as faim ? » demanda t'elle avec un sourire malicieux tandis qu'elle quittait son siège.

Le maître des potions l'intercepta sur le chemin de la cuisine et il l'attira à lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres avec un tel mélange de passion et de tendresse qui fit fondre sa compagne et lui fit momentanément oublier tout ce qui pouvait avoir un rapport avec son retard, sa mère… Elle se laissa aller avec délice à la vague d'émotion et de plaisir déclanchée par cette sensuelle étreinte et y répondit avec fougue.

- « Tu m'as manqué, trésor… » murmura le sombre professeur tout contre les lèvres de sa compagne avant de joindre leurs fronts.

- « Toi aussi tu m'as manqué » fit Megan sur le même ton, bouleversée malgré elle par la sincérité qu'elle pouvait lire dans le regard de son amant. « Alors, tu veux manger quelque chose ? » s'enquit la sauveuse du monde sorcier.

- « Non, merci, Lily avait fait des cookies et je me suis régalé » répondit distraitement Severus sans se rendre compte de l'impact de ses paroles sur sa cadette.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir que dans la même soirée la sorcière aux boucles ébène avait fait brûlé ses propres cookies et que ce simple incident prenait des allures d'échec cuisant face aux 'merveilleux' cookies de sa 'merveilleuse' mère. Elle avait envie d'hurler ou de casser quelque chose. Ou les deux.

- « Nous travaillons sur une nouvelle potion de guérison » poursuivit son aîné, inconscient de l'état de détresse grandissant de sa maîtresse, en sortant deux verres et une bouteille de Bailey's – la seule liqueur que Megan appréciait. « Tu en veux ? »

Eh bien, ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Pas plus de mal en tous cas. Et puis elle avait désespérément besoin d'un remontant.

- « Oui, s'il te plaît » acquiesça la descendante de Merlin avec l'ombre d'un sourire. « Je vais juste… chercher quelque chose dans la cuisine » déclara t'elle en se mordant nerveusement la lèvres inférieure.

Severus, sentant une trace de vulnérabilité et d'incertitude dans le ton de son amante, voulut la retenir afin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien mais s'abstint. Il pensait qu'elle finirait par lui parler, éventuellement, de ce qui la tracassait. Il l'espérait en tous cas. Prenant place dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée, il songea avec plaisir au week-end prolongé qu'il allait partager dans ce petit coin de paradis avec son adorable petite peste. Il rêvait depuis trois jours aux soirées qu'ils passeraient au coin du feu, Megan lovée dans ses bras, à discuter de tout et de rien, aux longues ballades qu'ils feraient sur les collines et aux nuits où la lune serait le seul témoin de leurs langoureux corps à corps. Il ignorait qu'à quelques pas, la jeune femme qui peuplait ses rêves souffrait en silence alors qu'un seul mot de lui – ou peut-être trois – aurait pu la délivrer.

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Comme dirais Lily, la partie 'dramatique' commence..._

_Non, pas vraiment en fait mais j'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez (à part l'évident : 'mais ils sont complètement stupides ou quoi ?)_

_XXX_


	46. Chapter 46

_Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir faits patienter aussi longtemps (plus de dix jours de retard, je sais...) mais ça fait deux semaines que j'ai commencé un stage avec des horaires complètement différents et je suis un peu perdue, sans compter que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Alors voilà, je m'excuse mais ne vous attendez pas à une publication plus régulière avant les vacances de Noël. _

_J'espère en tous cas que ce chapitre vous plaira, il me semble que je l'ai un peu bâclé et, comme je viens tout juste d'y mettre le point final, je crains qu'il y ai pas mal de fautes d'ortographe ou de frappe. Je m'en excuse également mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps..._

_Un grand merci à Lilli-Puce (Eh oui, mais c'est comme ça :-) je suis contente que ça te fasse réagir en tous cas), Arwenn (merci beaucoup et oui, je pense qu'on est beaucoup à être comme Megan à différents niveaux), Caro (pas avant de longs chapitres ;-)), Doxy (tu n'es peut-être pas si loin de la vérité...) et Melinda (tu sais quoi Lily ? j'ai du mal avec tous ces pseudos :-) mais merci pour ton soutien et j'espère que la suite te plaira ;-) biz)._

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_Lundi 1__er__ janvier 2006_

- « Bonne année, trésor » fit Severus de sa voix de velours, tout contre l'oreille de la jeune femme somnolant dans ses bras.

En cette fin de matinée, les deux amants paressaient dans le confortable lit à Baldaquin du petit cottage écossais après une nuit particulièrement câline. La journée de samedi avait été consacrée à Londres. Ils avaient arpenté la ville, encore parée de ses habits de fête, main dans la main – leur identité protégée par un sort de dissimulation – et avaient déjeuné à Chinatown avant d'aller écouter des chants de Noël à Picadilly Circus. La journée de dimanche avait été consacrée au farniente et, en guise de soirée de réveillon, ils s'étaient accordés un long bain moussant accompagné de champagne, de toasts au tarama et de fraises à la chantilly. Ensuite ils s'étaient baladés sous les étoiles avant de regagner la chambre, abandonnant sur leur chemin chaussures, pantalons, chemise, pull et différentes pièces de lingerie.

Ce week-end en tête à tête avait fait énormément de bien au couple, leur permettant de se retrouver et de savourer enfin de longs moments d'intimités, loin des tracas quotidiens… Passer quarante-huit heures à être dorlotée, cajolée par le maître des potions avait eu raison des insécurités de Megan. Il la traitait comme si elle était la chose la plus merveilleuse et la plus précieuse au monde. Ses gestes tendres, ses regards langoureux, ses petites attentions avaient réussi à apaiser la jeune femme et à la convaincre que, peut-être, cela pourrait marcher et que son aîné tenait vraiment à elle. Juste à elle. Après tout, cette potion sur laquelle ils travaillaient pourrait sans doute aider des malades dans le futur et être jalouse n'était vraiment pas quelque chose dont elle était particulièrement fière.

- « Bonne année, Severus » répondit donc la jeune sorcière sur le même ton en se blottissant davantage contre le corps chaud de son amant.

- « Ce sera une bonne année si tu es à mes côtés » souffla ce dernier avec émotion, le visage enfouit dans ses boucles ébène.

Megan ferma les paupières, envahie par une bouffée d'affection envers cet homme si froid en apparence et si attentionné en réalité… Severus la sentit sourire contre son torse et sourit à son tour, ses doigts remontant langoureusement le long de la colonne vertébrale de sa compagne, la faisant frissonner de plaisir.

- « Que dirais-tu d'un petit déjeuner au lit ? » proposa t'il à la descendante de Merlin tout en caressant doucement ses boucles ébène.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de quitter le doux cocon qu'ils semblaient s'être créés dans cette pièce. Il aurait pu passer l'éternité ainsi, à la tenir entre ses bras. C'était étrange mais, depuis Noël, il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle s'était éloignée de lui, qu'elle avait mis de la distance entre eux. Cela lui faisait peur. Bien sûr, il ne la retiendrait pas si elle voulait partir. Il l'aimait trop pour se montrer égoïste. Mais tant qu'elle serait à ses côtés, tant qu'elle serait auprès de lui, il savourerait chaque seconde de bonheur qui lui serait accordé. C'est pour cette raison qu'il lui semblait avoir besoin de son contact plus que jamais et qu'il se montrait très récalcitrant à l'idée d'être séparé de sa jeune maîtresse ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Sa présence illuminait son cottage et sa vie…

Megan dut lire dans ses pensées puisqu'elle déposa un léger baiser sur son menton avant d'appeler Dobby et de lui commander un brunch pour deux. Severus lui en fut d'autant plus reconnaissant qu'il savait à quel point sa compagne répugnait à profiter de la dévotion que lui vouait l'exubérant elfe de maison. La petite créature, visiblement ravie de pouvoir être utile à 'Mademoiselle Megan', leur apporta un véritable festin – dont des viennoiseries encore chaudes – avant de disparaître avec un léger 'pop'. Les deux amants prirent beaucoup de plaisir à se partager croissants et éclairs au chocolat. La dégustation de ces derniers entraîna rapidement d'autres activités – tout aussi délicieuses – qui les retinrent dans la chambre jusqu'à une heure assez avancée de l'après-midi.

Etant donné que Severus ne devait pas regagner Poudlard avant le lendemain soir, ils décidèrent de consacrer le reste de la journée à ne rien faire du tout et après une longue – et très agréable – douche à deux, ils se lovèrent devant la télévision. Le maître des potions était à moitié allongé sur le canapé tandis que Megan, entre ses jambes, était blottie contre son torse tel un petit chaton. L'homme aux yeux d'onyx caressait tendrement les boucles ébène répandues sur sa chemise de coton blanc. Ce geste, devenu familier semblait les apaiser tous les deux. Rassurant l'ex-espion sur la présence de la jeune femme et rassurant cette dernière sur l'affection que lui portait son aîné. Ils regardaient 'Le Seigneur des Anneaux', pour le plus grand délice de la descendante de Merlin.

- « Je ne comprends pas d'où te viens cette fascination pour ce film » déclara soudain Severus alors que, sur l'écran, Legolas abattait avec une agilité déconcertante l'un de ces énormes pachydermes.

Le maître des potions était encore vaguement vexé d'avoir perdu à 'pierre, papier, ciseaux' – si jamais les élèves l'apprenaient, sa réputation serait finie… – et d'avoir à subir une énième fois l'épopée fantastique des neuf compagnons. Même si Megan 'sautait' un certain nombre de passages, et lui avait donc épargné les longs monologues de Gollum, il aurait préféré un Hitchcock. Enfin, il avait échappé à 'Orgueil et préjugés', ce qui était déjà une petite victoire en soi. Non pas que les tribulations d'Elisabeth Bennet fussent déplaisantes à visionner mais il était sur le point de connaître les dialogues par cœur. Au moins 'Le Seigneur des anneaux' avait le mérite de le tenir éveillé et les scènes de batailles étaient superbes.

- « L'ouvrage de Tolkien est, certes, assez réussi et je dois reconnaître que les moldus en ont tiré quelque chose… d'intéressant mais de là à visionner cela tous les mois… » élabora t'il avec un léger sourire mi-affectueux mi-moqueur.

Sa compagne songea que 'deux fois par mois' aurait été plus proche de la vérité mais préféra ne pas commenter ce point précis. Elle-même ne savait pas vraiment ce qui la fascinait dans cette histoire. Ou peut-être qu'elle le savait trop bien. Les vraies raisons étaient trop personnelles, trop douloureuses. Quant aux autres…

- « Eh bien, Orlando Bloom est vraiment craquant » avança t'elle donc, malicieuse, tandis qu'elle jouait distraitement avec les boutons de la chemise de son amant. « Et Gandalf me fait définitivement penser à Albus » ajouta la jeune femme en fronçant délicatement son nez.

- « Albus, hein ? » fit le beau brun ténébreux, amusé, choisissant de ne pas s'attarder sur la première partie de sa réponse qu'il savait uniquement destinée à le taquiner. « Alors, qu'est-ce que cela fait de toi ? Frodon ? » l'interrogea t'il, un sourcil élégamment arqué.

Megan prit un air vexé et son sourire se transforma en une adorable petite moue que le sombre professeur des potions couvrit d'un chaste baiser avant de s'écarter de cette délicieuse bouche tentatrice.

- « Non ? Alors qui ? » la pressa t'il, le visage grave mais les yeux rieurs.

- « Arwen » décréta fermement la jeune sorcière, en luttant pour conserver son air boudeur.

- « Oh, Arwen… et que cela fait-il de moi ? » souffla l'ex-espion, amusé, aux creux de l'oreille de sa cadette qui frissonna.

- « Mais Aragorn bien sûr » fit-elle, comme si il n'y avait rien de plus évident, d'une voix aux accents enjôleurs.

- « C'est plutôt flatteur » concéda Severus avec un faux air hautain et un sourire prédateur avant se mettre à chatouiller la jeune femme qui pouffa tout en se démenant pour échapper aux doigts agiles de son aîné.

A force de mouvements le couple tomba du canapé sur le tapis – heureusement épais – qui recouvrait le sol. Les deux amants se contemplèrent un moment, Megan sur Severus, avant d'éclater de rire. La descendante de Merlin finit par s'écrouler sur son compagnon, la respiration courte et les joues roses, tandis que le beau brun ténébreux tentait de reprendre son souffle. Aucun d'eux ne songea à se dégager et l'ex-espion passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme en soupirant de contentement. Il lui semblait qu'il ne vivait que pour ces moments-là. Ces moments où, liés par une délicieuse complicité, ils pouvaient quitter leurs masques habituels et se laisser aller à n'être qu'eux-mêmes. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant que le professeur de potions ne décide que le moelleux des coussins du canapé était plus adapté au confort de son dos.

Ils reprirent donc leur position première et, alors que Severus sirotait un verre de vin en songeant à la potion que Lily et lui avaient décider d'élaborer, la sauveuse du monde sorcier se concentra de nouveau sur l'écran, bercer par les battements du cœur qui résonnait sous sa joue. Lui se sentait un peu coupable de dissimuler à Megan le projet sur lequel il travaillait avec sa mère. Le fait est que même si elle n'avait pas posé de questions, la curiosité de la jeune femme avait été piquée. Il la sentait hésitante sur le sujet, un peu comme si elle préférait délibérément ignorer ce dont il s'agissait, pour une raison ou une autre… D'ailleurs il se demandait vaguement si il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en inquiète. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

En effet, sa vieille amie et lui envisageaient de trouver un remède à l'handicap de Black. Lily avait eu une idée et, ayant besoin de l'aide d'un expert en potion, s'était adressée à lui. Ce projet était particulièrement intéressant à un niveau technique dans le sens ou il présentait un vrai challenge mais Severus devait avouer que s'il avait accepté d'y participer s'était en grande partie parce qu'il savait ce que cela représentait pour Megan. S'ils trouvaient un moyen de soigner Black et de lui rendre l'usage de ses jambes, elle serait soulagée d'un grand poids. Sa ravissante maîtresse se sentait toujours coupable de l'infirmité du parrain de son frère et il souhaitait de tout son cœur pouvoir lui offrir ce cadeau.

La sorcière aux boucles ébène frissonna dans ses bras et le maître des potions reporta son attention sur son amante. Le regard tendre, il caressa le dos de la jeune femme dans un geste rassurant et la sentit se détendre contre lui. Un bref coup d'œil sur l'écran lui montra que le film touchait à sa fin. Tous les protagonistes étaient réunis dans la cour supérieure de la citadelle de Minas Tirith. Le peuple du Gondor et les elfes présents étaient en train de s'agenouiller devant les quatre hobbits.

- « Je crois que… » reprit Megan d'une voix lointaine, son regard émeraude perdu dans les flammes rougeoyantes et au-delà d'elles dans de douloureux souvenirs.

Son aîné resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune femme, ressentant en cet instant son besoin d'être rassurée, accompagnée, protégée de ces souvenirs douloureux et terribles qui semblaient refaire surface avec violence. Il se savait, en cet instant, son point d'ancrage à la réalité et, posant sa joue contre ses boucles ébène, le maître des potions la laissa parler, partager avec lui cette expérience pour la première fois…

- « Je crois que je me sens proche de Frodon parce que je sais… » continua t'elle, pâle et frémissante, « je sais ce que s'est de savoir qu'on est la seule personne à pouvoir accomplir une certaine tâche et qu'on a peur, tellement peur d'échouer parce que… » souffla la sauveuse du monde sorcier, les yeux anormalement brillants, « parce que si on échoue alors… alors ce sera la fin… »

- « Meg, trésor » intervint Severus avec une affectueuse inquiétude alors que sa cadette luttait pour retrouver sa voix.

- « On se sent si faible, si faible… » murmura la descendante de Merlin, comme pour elle-même, alors qu'une larme s'échappait de ses paupières closes. « Mais on n'a pas le choix, on a jamais le choix, alors on continue à avancer, à s'entraîner même si… même si au fond on ne pense pas réussir » fit-elle avec l'esquisse d'un sourire chargé d'amertume et de regrets en reportant son regard vers l'écran au moment où Frodon s'apprêtait à embarquer pour les Terres Immortelles. « Et lorsque l'on réussi, enfin, ce n'est pas le soulagement ni la fierté que l'on ressent. Juste… un grand vide, comme si le monde avait changé et que nous étions restés en arrière ou comme si nous avions changé et que le monde était resté le même. On est… différent et on se sent… perdu et… coupable » conclut la sorcière avant de relever la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Elle rencontra le regard onyx de son amant. Un regard où se mêlaient compréhension, adoration, peine, tendresse, regret et reconnaissance. Il se sentait à la fois humble et heureux qu'elle ait choisi de se confier à lui. Le maître des potions ne dit rien, se contentant d'offrir un sourire affectueux et sincère à Megan et de la bercer doucement tandis que le générique se déroulait sur l'écran. Il la laissa pleurer, sentant qu'elle en avait besoin. Et tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans son cou, secouée de sanglots silencieux, il songeait à l'injustice de tout ça, à la cruauté d'un peuple qui avait placé tous ses espoirs sur elle. Un peuple qui l'avait obligé à prendre des responsabilités bien trop importantes, à devenir une tueuse. Elle qui était si jeune, si fragile malgré sa force…

Dans la soirée, alors qu'ils dansaient au clair de lune – une autre lubie de Megan à laquelle il se prêtait volontiers, mais à laquelle il nierait toujours avoir participé – au son de ballades langoureuses, Severus se promit qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Quoiqu'il arrive entre eux, quoiqu'il se passe dans le futur, il serait là pour sa petite peste. Qu'ils soient encore ensemble ou non. Qu'elle soit avec un autre ou non. A des kilomètres de là ou non. Peu importait. Il sera là. Il l'aiderait, il la soutiendrait, il l'aimerait. En silence, à distance. Peu importait. Il sera là. Il n'était pas utopiste au point de croire que ces instants pourraient durer toujours. Il n'était pas utopiste du tout d'ailleurs.

- « Merci » souffla soudainement la jeune femme contre son cou en passant ses mains derrière sa nuque, se lovant encore davantage contre le corps ferme de son amant.

- « Non, merci à toi, trésor » répondit le sombre professeur, sur le même ton, en esquissant un sourire tandis que des flocons de neige tombaient doucement du ciel telle une nuée de minuscules diamants étincelant sous les rayons de l'astre lunaire.

xxx

_Jeudi 4 janvier 2006_

Narcissia et Megan se tenaient dans le grand hall de l'ancien Manoir Malfoy perdu au cœur des Highlands. L'entrée de la vaste demeure avait énormément changée. Débarrassée de ses marbres noirs et blancs, de ses lourdes tentures de velours, de ses sombres portraits et de ses colonnes imposantes, la pièce avait gagné en clarté et en chaleur. Les hautes baies vitrées de part et d'autre de la porte ainsi que celle qui lui faisait face laissaient passé les rayons du soleil en cette belle matinée d'hiver. Les pierres nues des murs, aux teintes délicatement rosées, semblaient diffuser une lumière propre, donnant à l'ensemble une atmosphère à la fois élégante et accueillante. Le parquet Versailles, avec ses enchevêtrements de chêne, remplaçait le marbre froid qui, autrefois, pavait le sol.

Les deux escaliers monumentaux qui se dressaient contre le mur du fond s'élançaient vers l'étage en une volée de marches en bois d'acajou bordées d'une superbe balustrade de fer forgé. Les travaux du rez-de-chaussée venant de s'achever, la salle était vierge de tout mobilier ou élément de décoration mais la jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier imaginait déjà les tableaux et les miroirs qui orneraient bientôt les murs, les consoles où s'épanouiraient de magnifiques bouquets de fleurs… Un ravissant sourire illumina le visage de la sorcière aux boucles ébène et son regard pétilla de bonheur en songeant que bientôt tout le bâtiment résonnerait de rires d'enfants. Elle se retourna vers son amie qui l'observait avec un mélange d'amusement et d'affection depuis le seuil.

- « Alors, tu vois, là, à droite se sera l'accueil, pour les parents » commença Megan, son enthousiasme clairement lisible sur ses traits. « Puis la salle du personnel et le secrétariat de la crèche. En face il y a celui de l'école. Celui de l'orphelinat sera à l'étage avec nos bureaux » expliqua t'elle, les yeux rieurs alors que Narcissia la suivait patiemment, le sourire aux lèvres. « Enfin, ici c'est la salle de réception, uniquement pour les conférences de presse ou les repas entre nous… » conclut la jeune femme en poussant les portes de bois qui s'ouvraient sur une pièce vide d'environ deux cent mètres carrés jugea l'aristocrate.

- « Et donc, dans l'aile ouest on aura l'école et dans l'aile est, la crèche » fit la blonde alors qu'elle consultait les plans.

- « Avec le jardin d'enfant, oui » confirma sa cadette en se dirigeant vers l'escalier. « On va voir comment ils avancent en haut puis on passera dans le jardin » suggéra t'elle tandis que son amie lui emboîtait le pas. « Nous sommes attendu chez Charlotte et ce soir j'ai mon cours de salsa avec Blaise, Chloé et Antoine… même si je ne suis pas sûre que Chlo' devrait faire ça dans son état » déclara la descendante de Merlin avec une petite grimace. « Du moins c'est ce que prétend son époux » ajouta t'elle, faussement sérieuse, avant d'éclater de rire et de finir de gravir l'escalier de droite au pas de course.

Narcissia la suivit à un rythme plus 'convenable' en secouant ses boucles blondes avec une exaspération feinte. Elle était secrètement ravie de la joie de vivre qui semblait s'être emparée de sa jeune amie et qui contrastait définitivement avec l'abattement dont elle faisait preuve la semaine précédente. L'épouse de Lucius soupçonnait que le week-end prolongé qu'elle avait passé avec Severus l'avait rasséréné. Ça et la perspective, de plus en plus proche, de voir son rêve se réaliser. Mais elle n'avait sans doute pas parlé de ses doutes avec Severus et la sorcière aux boucles blondes craignait que la situation ne fasse qu'empirer tant qu'ils n'auraient pas mis les choses au clair. Enfin au moins Megan n'avait pas tout simplement fuit, comme l'avait fait Draco…

- « Monsieur Grietcher a fait un travail magnifique » souffla la jeune femme avec ravissement tandis qu'elle observait le jardin depuis la fenêtre du palier.

- « En effet » lui concéda son amie en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Le travail du paysagiste était loin d'être terminé et la magie elle-même ne pouvait pas tout à fait lutter contre la rigueur des hivers écossais – ainsi certaines fleurs ne pourraient être plantée avant le printemps. Toutefois, le parc autrefois à l'abandon révélait à nouveau les lignes élégantes de ses allées, les courbes gracieuses de ses parterres et son petit étang que l'on pouvait apercevoir entre les cimes élancées de bouleaux majestueux.

- « Mademoiselle Potter, Lady Malfoy » fit l'architecte avec déférence alors qu'il émergeait de l'une des pièces qui s'ouvraient sur le palier.

Les deux sorcières se retournèrent vivement et sourirent à l'homme qui leur faisait face. Elles avaient appris à connaître l'écossais aux cheveux poivre et sel qui, derrière ses airs bourrus cachait un cœur d'or et un talent exceptionnel. Il suffisait de quelques minutes à Angus MacBayn pour percevoir les souhaits de ses clients et, lorsqu'il travaillait, il semblait posséder une compréhension des bâtisses en elles-mêmes qui dépassait l'entendement. De plus, le vieil homme apparaissait particulièrement content de travailler non pas pour la jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier mais pour une cause juste et altruiste, de sorte qu'il ne comptait pas ses heures et se démenait pour exaucer au mieux les souhaits de Megan. Narcissia le soupçonnait de porter à sa cadette une affection toute paternelle.

- « Monsieur MacBayn » le saluèrent les deux nouvelles venues. « Tout se passe comme vous le voulez ? » s'enquit la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, les yeux rieurs.

- « Oui, je crois bien que nous aurons même de l'avance » annonça Angus avec son accent écossais qui amusait tant l'adorable anglaise aux yeux émeraude. « Vos bureaux sont finis et nous avons commencé les chambres des enfants et les parties communes du côté de l'orphelinat… » expliqua t'il en les invitant à le suivre.

L'architecte leur fit visiter les pièces en question tout en répondant aux interrogations de Megan et en notant ses suggestions. Le trio rencontra plusieurs ouvriers en chemin et les salua avant de s'engouffrer dans l'aile est.

- « Nous avons abattu les cloisons inutiles et nous en avons dressé de nouvelles afin de séparer les chambres » continua MacBayn tandis qu'il désignait une série de portes sur leur droite. « Ici les cinq chambres… »

- « … Destinées aux adolescents et les deux chambres pour les adultes encadrants » compléta la descendante de Merlin, l'air songeuse. « Chaque chambre accueillera deux ou trois jeunes » élabora t'elle en se retournant vers ses interlocuteurs.

- « Il y a quatorze enfants dans cet orphelinat et trois d'entre eux sont en dernière année et atteindront leur majorité avant l'été » lui rappela Narcissia avec un doux sourire.

- « Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour les abandonner dans la nature » remarqua sa cadette en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Il faudrait peut-être songer à ouvrir une maison pour jeunes adultes… pas ici bien sûr mais se serait une bonne chose je pense, pour les aider jusqu'à la fin de leurs études » fit t'elle, davantage pour elle-même que pour ses compagnons.

- « Il existe déjà des bourses dans ce but » avança l'aristocrate aux boucles blondes. « Mais je comprends l'intérêt qu'il pourrait y avoir à créer un tel établissement » admit-elle en hochant la tête avec gravité.

Le silence s'installa un moment, pas vraiment pesant mais voilé de tristes pensées, puis un bruit de chantier sembla sortir Megan de sa torpeur. Elle releva la tête vers Angus et, d'un sourire, l'invita à poursuivre la visite.

- « Par ici nous avons les parties communes… » fit-il donc en s'avançant dans l'aile est, suivie des deux sorcières. « Toutes les cloisons n'ont pas encore été montées et les sorts de protections ne pourront être posés que plus tard. Il faudra encore déplacer certaines fenêtres et en percer de nouvelles. La terrasse n'a pas encore été aménagée » ajouta l'architecte, son dossier à la main.

- « Sur la droite, nous aurons le salon et la salle d'informatique. Sur la gauche la salle à manger et une petite cuisine. En face il y aura une grande salle de jeux avec une bibliothèque et des bureaux qui donneront sur la future terrasse » précisa l'ex-professeur de DCFM avec un enthousiasme redoublé.

- « J'imagine que tu as déjà plein d'idées pour la décoration… » fit Narcissia en secouant la tête, amusée.

- « Des tonnes ! » renchérit Megan, un malicieux sourire aux lèvres.

La visite se poursuivit dans la même atmosphère enjouée et légèrement survoltée alors que Megan exposait avec enthousiasme les différents thèmes qu'elle envisageait pour chacune des pièces. Narcissia et Angus, mi-amusés mi-attendris, la suivaient dans ses pérégrinations avec patience. Peu avant midi les deux sorcières quittèrent le manoir pour gagner l'orphelinat juste à temps pour partager le déjeuner avec ses petits pensionnaires. Pendant la sieste, les adultes se rassemblèrent dans la grande pièce et, tout en veillant sur les enfants plus âgés, discutèrent à nouveau du projet en cours. Toutes les jeunes femmes présentes apportèrent des suggestions quant à l'agencement des chambres et la répartition des enfants ainsi que celle des adultes sur l'étage.

Quelques heures plus tard, Megan, Alexandre et Jade jouaient avec un petit train de plastique sur son circuit et les personnages miniatures qui l'accompagnaient – ensemble que la jeune descendante de Merlin avait acheté quelques semaines plus tôt. Les plus grands dessinaient ou s'amusaient à divers jeux par petits groupes sous les yeux attentifs de leurs aînés. Narcissia, entourée des jumelles qui semblaient l'avoir prise en affection, songea que c'était cela l'image du bonheur. Des enfants aux yeux brillant de malice, dont les rires clairs fusaient dans la salle et dont les voix mélodieuses entamaient en chœur des comptines sorcières et moldues…

xxx

_Mardi 9 janvier 2006_

- « Blaise ? Je t'ai apporté des cookies ! » lança Megan alors qu'elle sortait de la cheminée qui se dressait dans les appartements de son ami, un radieux sourire aux lèvres.

- « Hey, Meg' ! » fit le professeur d'arithmancie en émergeant de sa chambre avant de venir étreindre la ravissante sauveuse du monde sorcier. « Ça va ? » s'enquit-il, visiblement ravi de sa présence.

- « Très bien » répondit la jeune sorcière en secouant doucement ses boucles ébène. « Et toi ? » l'interrogea t'elle avec une affectueuse sollicitude.

- « Bien » l'assura son ex-collègue, souriant. « Vraiment » confirma t'il, les yeux rieurs, devant son air dubitatif.

-« Tant mieux » déclara finalement Megan qui semblait avoir décidé de le croire. « Je ne peux pas rester longtemps parce que c'est l'anniversaire de Severus aujourd'hui mais comme je suis passer à Opéra cette après-midi, je t'ai ramené ça » expliqua t'elle en lui tendant un sac en papier crème.

- « Humm… Des cookies au chocolat blanc et aux framboises ! » s'exclama Blaise avec un air gourmand. « Tu es la meilleure… » souffla t'il à sa compagne en posant sur elle un regard teinté de reconnaissance et d'affection.

- « Ce n'est rien » se défendit l'éducatrice de jeunes enfants, ses yeux émeraude pétillant de vie. « Je resterais bien avec toi pour t'aider à les manger mais il faut vraiment que je file. On se voit jeudi soir de toutes façons ? » fit-elle en fronçant son petit nez.

Le jeune homme, souriant, hocha la tête en signe de confirmation puis déposa un baiser sur son front avant de la pousser gentiment vers la porte. Les visites, même brèves, de Megan lui était toujours d'in grand réconfort et semblaient éclairer tout son monde pendant des jours. C'était ne grande partie grâce à elle qu'il allait mieux et arrivait à supporter, avec une relative sérénité, sa séparation avec Draco. C'était douloureux bien sûr mais pas autant que cela aurait pu l'être. Le fait qu'il n'avait pas perdu l'amitié des proches du blond à cause de leur rupture l'avait réellement soulagé d'un poids énorme. C'était déjà bien assez dur de devoir endurer quotidiennement la présence de son ex-amant mais si cela l'avait privé de la présence de Meg', Théo, Chloé et les autres…

Il se sentait particulièrement proche de la jolie descendante de Merlin. Il avait envie de la protéger. Un peu comme on voudrait protéger une petite sœur. Et la voir se précipiter ainsi vers les quartiers du sombre maître des potions l'amusait tout autant que cela l'inquiétait. La relation qu'il entretenait le touchait autant qu'elle le souciait. Pour lui, il était clair que les deux amants se complétaient parfaitement et leur relation, si elle n'était pas idyllique, se basait sur des sentiments profonds et sincères. Seulement, la part d'ombre qui les habitait, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, cette insécurité, ses passés torturés risquaient à tous moments d'ébranler cette liaison encore fragile. Il ne voulait pas que Megan souffre…

- « A jeudi ! » lança cette dernière de sa voix chantante avant de disparaître dans le couloir pour rejoindre les quartiers de Severus de sa démarche souple et gracieuse.

Albus lui avait promis de retenir son amant jusqu'à dix-neuf heures de manière à lui laisser le champ libre afin qu'elle puisse préparer leur soirée. Le maître des potions n'aurait pas encore dîné – cette habitude qu'avaient les anglais à prendre leur dernier repas si tôt dans la soirée heurtait ses habitudes de française. Le bienveillant directeur le lui avait assuré. Ainsi, Megan avait prévu de préparer les plats préférés de son aîné – oui, oui, elle avait conscience de se comporter en bonne petite femme au foyer mais après tout… Enfin, après le repas elle comptait bien profiter du beau brun ténébreux à la voix de velours. Une soirée en tête à tête, c'est exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin songea la jeune femme en saluant Salazar avant de pénétrer dans les appartements de Severus, un petit sourire espiègle flottant sur ses lèvres.

Elle avait un peu moins de deux heures, ce qui lui laissait largement assez de temps pour tout mettre en place. Abandonnant sa cape sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, la sorcière aux boucles ébène raviva le feu d'un léger geste de la main. Une douce chaleur, qui ne devait rien au feu, s'empara de tout son être lorsque son regard tomba sur la photo qu'elle avait faite encadrer pour lui et qui trônait à présent sur le manteau de la cheminée. Megan se sentit profondément touchée. Le couple enlacé qu'ils formaient sur cette photo occupait une place d'honneur ici. Quiconque pénétrait dans le salon du maître des potions ne pouvait manquer ce cadre et ce simple fait la bouleversait. Elle savait à quel point il importait à son amant de préserver sa vie privée, à quel point il était secret…

Le fait qu'il ait exposé cette photo, qu'il les ait exposés, eux, lui apparaissait comme un témoignage de l'affection qu'il pouvait avoir pour elle, de la fierté qu'il éprouvait à être avec elle. Cette façon de penser était sans doute puérile et ce geste, si empli de signification pour elle, pouvait sembler totalement anodin pour d'autres. Cependant, elle aimait à croire qu'elle connaissait assez Severus pour interpréter correctement ses actions… Décidant de ne pas s'appesantir sur ces réflexions, la jeune femme pénétra dans la cuisine – elle avait réussi à convaincre son aîné de l'utilité d'une telle installation. Elle déposa sur le plan de travail le sac miniaturisé qu'elle venait de sortir de sa porte. Après avoir enfilé son tablier fétiche, 'Kiss the cook', elle releva ses boucles ébène en un chignon un peu brouillon.

Au programme : minis soufflés aux cèpes, pennes aux Saint-Jacques et aux asperges, moelleux au chocolat et crème anglaise. Dobby s'occuperait de ce dernier point, elle la faisait toujours brûler à un moment ou à un autre… Elle avait aussi pris une bouteille de Sancerre blanc pour Severus. Etant donné qu'elle ne buvait pas d'alcool, il n'en consommait que rarement lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble mais Megan estimait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le priver de ce plaisir aujourd'hui. Tout en grignotant des noix de cajou et en se déhanchant légèrement au rythme des chansons de Shania Twain, la jeune femme se lança donc dans sa préparation. Avec une pointe de culpabilité, elle exécuta quelques gestes du poignet. Les ustensiles se mirent en mouvement, les plaques s'allumèrent et le four ronronna.

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas cuisiner trois plats de manière simultanée et dans un lapse de temps réduit sans l'aide de la magie. En plus, elle cuisinait vraiment, se contentant de se simplifier la tâche. Et puis Severus n'avait pas besoin de le savoir songea t'elle, malicieuse. Une heure plus tard, un délicieux fumet s'était répandu dans les appartements du professeur de potions et Megan lançait un sort de conservation sur les soufflés et sur les pâtes tandis que le gâteau finissait de cuire. La jeune descendante de Merlin fila ensuite dans la salle de bain et en ressortit vêtue d'une ravissante petite robe de satin noir à taille empire. Juste à temps pour mettre la table, allumer les chandelles et disposer dans des vases les tulipes rouges que Dobby avait apportées un peu plus tôt, en même temps que la crème anglaise.

Megan prit ensuite place sur la méridienne devant la cheminée et s'empara du livre qui occupait l'angle de la table basse. La bande mouchetée de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Elle feuilleta distraitement l'ouvrage en attendant l'arrivée Severus. Malgré sa nervosité croissante elle esquissa un léger sourire en parcourant les pages relatant les aventures du célèbre Sherlock Holmes et de son fidèle Dr. Watson. Néanmoins la preuve de l'engouement de l'ex-espion pour son cadeau, ne parvint pas totalement à apaiser son angoisse. Des dizaines d'interrogations se bousculaient dans sa tête telles que 'allait-il apprécier ce qu'elle avait préparé ?' ou encore 'fêtait-il seulement son anniversaire en temps normal ?'. C'était sans doute ridicule de sa part de se poser ce genre de questions.

Après tout, ils étaient amants depuis plus de sept mois maintenant… Il lui semblait qu'en tant que 'petite amie' – le terme ne lui plaisait guère mais elle supposait que c'était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus – elle pouvait se permettre certaines libertés, non ? Certes, ils ne parlaient jamais vraiment d'avenir, ils ne vivaient pas à proprement parler 'ensemble' mais leur relation était sérieuse, nourrie de sentiments sincères – de ça elle était sûre – et, de fait, elle se sentait le droit d'organiser un dîner d'anniversaire pour son amant. Elle ne craignait pas la réaction de Severus – elle avait plus ou moins conscience de l'affectueuse indulgence dont il faisait preuve à son égard. Mais en revanche elle avait peur d'avoir mal fait, de froisser son amant en agissant ainsi et, surtout, elle avait peur que son cadeau ne lui plaise pas.

Aussi, ce n'était pas humain d'avoir son anniversaire si près de Noël. Elle avait déjà eu du mal à trouver des idées la première fois alors là… Elle jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux en direction des deux paquets qu'elle avait déposés sur une console. Le premier contenait un pull en cachemire anthracite à col en V, très sexy et qui lui irait à merveille. Le second renfermait une superbe montre de marque moldue. Elle avait longuement hésité entre cette montre, un téléphone portable – mais elle le sentait encore un peu réticent sur ce point – et une gourmette gravée à leurs initiales. La montre était sans doute moins personnelle que le bijou, toutefois elle avait eu peur d'aller trop loin avec quelque chose d'aussi 'intime'. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était prêt pour ça. Ou peut-être était-ce elle qui n'était pas prête…

- « Megan ? Trésor ? » fit soudain une voix aux accents sensuels, depuis le seuil, la sortant de ses pensées.

La jeune femme se retourna vivement et un sourire radieux vint étirer ses lèvres alors que Severus s'avançait dans la pièce, sa haute silhouette dessinant des ombres mouvantes sur le plancher. L'infinie tendresse que reflétait son regard onyx démentait l'expression légèrement moqueuse de son sourcil arqué et Megan se jeta à son cou sans plus d'hésitation. Bercer par sa présence rassurante et son odeur familière, elle enfouit son visage dans la nuque du maître des potions avant qu'il ne l'oblige doucement à relever la tête et s'empare de ses lèvres dans un baiser exquis.

- « Surprise… » souffla la sorcière aux yeux de jade tout contre cette bouche si délicieuse avec un petit air espiègle.

- « Oh, tu crois ? » rétorqua son amant d'un ton décidément amusé en passant ses bras autour de la taille de l'ex-professeur de DCFM.

La descendante de Merlin adopta une moue boudeuse mais se laissa bien volontiers entraîner vers la méridienne puis sur les genoux de Severus. Faisant mine de lever vers lui un regard sévère, elle songea qu'affectivement, elle aurait du savoir qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à cacher quelque chose comme ça à un homme qui avait espionnait un des plus grands mages noirs de leur temps pendant des années. Elle finit par sourire et poser sa joue contre le torse de son aîné avec un soupir de satisfaction tandis que se dernier caressait tendrement ses boucles ébène. C'est là qu'était sa place et si elle avait pu rester dans cette position pour toujours, elle l'aurait volontiers fait.

- « Alors, que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite _impromptue_ ? » s'enquit le maître des potions de sa voix de velours où l'on pouvait entendre une pointe de malice.

- « Imbécile… » marmonna vaguement Megan, souriant malgré elle, tandis qu'il frôlait sa tempe de son nez dans un geste terriblement affectueux. « Tu sais pourquoi je suis là » reprit-elle en se redressant puis en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

- « Parce que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ? » proposa le beau brun ténébreux, mi-sérieux mi-plaisantant, ponctuant sa suggestion d'un petit baiser sur le nez fin de sa compagne.

- « Il y a de ça… » lui accorda cette dernière, les yeux rieurs, en nouant ses mains derrière la nuque de son amant. « Joyeux anniversaire, Severus » murmura t'elle à son oreille avant de se blottir contre lui, tout simplement.

L'homme ne répondit rien, se contentant se resserrer ses bras autour d'elle. Elle aimait le fait qu'il n'y avait rien de sexuel dans cette étreinte. Bien sûr, certains soirs, ils se sautaient dessus à peine le seuil passé et il leur semblait qu'ils ne seraient jamais rassasiés du corps de l'autre. Mais parfois – et de plus en plus souvent – ils n'avaient tout d'abord besoin que d'un contact, une sorte de preuve de la présence de l'autre. Le 'reste' venait plus tard, avec tout autant de désir et de plaisir mais moins d'impatience qu'auparavant. La signification de cette évolution la ravissait et elle soupçonnait Severus de ressentir la même chose. De son côté, le sombre professeur de potions songeait qu'effectivement, la perspective de fêter son anniversaire ne lui avait jamais paru aussi joyeuse et qu'il n'y avait pas d'endroit au monde où il préfèrerait être, pas de personne avec laquelle il préfèrerait être en cet instant.

- « Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée ? » fit Megan en jouant avec les boutons de la chemise de son aîné.

- « Humpff… » se renfrogna l'ex-espion sans toutefois cesser les légers mouvements de son pouce qui caressait la hanche de la jeune femme à travers le tissu soyeux de sa robe. « Je ne veux même pas y repenser, un de ses horribles petits mécréants sous-développés a réussi l'exploit de faire exploser une potion qu'il était techniquement impossible de rater et il a eu l'audace de dire que ce n'était pas sa faute. Pas sa faute ! » s'insurgea t'il en secouant la tête. « Enfin, Griffondor va mettre des mois à rattraper tous les points qu'ils ont perdus » ajouta Severus avec un soupçon de machiavélisme. « Et toi ? » s'enquit-il en reportant son regard sur la ravissante créature lovée dans ses bras.

- « Oh, eh bien comme d'habitude… Je ne peux pas encore t'en parler mais mon… projet est sur la bonne voix » déclara la sauveuse du monde sorcier, un petit sourire mystérieux au coin des lèvres.

La culpabilité qu'elle ressentait à cacher la nature de son travail à Severus s'était plus ou moins envolée quand celui-ci lui avait fait part d'un projet sur lequel il travaillait avec Lily mais dont il ne pouvait lui révéler les tenants et les aboutissants. Certes, une part d'elle se sentait plus que jamais menacée par sa mère mais l'autre part était soulagée de ne plus être la seule 'en faute'.

- « Et puis mon éditrice m'a dit que la prochaine série de livres, tu sais, ceux avec la licorne, sortira en juin » continua t'elle donc avec un enthousiasme qui fit sourire son amant et fit monter en lui une vague de fierté immense. « Enfin j'ai fait la cuisine et, enfin, j'espère que ça va te plaire » conclut la jeune femme, vaguement nerveuse et se fustigeant de l'être.

- « Trésor, même si c'était immangeable, ce qui n'est pas le cas parce que tu es une excellente cuisinière, ça ne changerait rien à ce que je ressens » la rassura Severus, la voix chargée d'émotion alors qu'il repoussait une de ses boucles ébène derrière l'oreille de sa cadette avec une grande tendresse. « Tu as fait ça pour moi, c'est plus que quiconque n'a jamais fait » fit-il, sincère, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. « Alors, si on se mettait à table ? » suggéra le sorcier, une lueur malicieuse illuminant son regard d'onyx. « Et après je pourrais te savourer… »

oxoOoxo

* * *

_J'ai un peu peur que le passage avec le film soit un peu trop 'dramatique' (voir pathétique) mais je trouve que l'analogie est trop flagrante pour être ignorée..._

_Vous en avez pensé quoi ?_

_XXX_


	47. Chapter 47

_Me voilà encore une fois vraiment confuse du délais que je vous ai imposé entre ce chapitre et le précédent. Le fait est que, mis à part un manque de temps certain, c'est ma connection internet qui m'a fait faut bon. Depuis près de trois semaine mon modem refuse de fonctionner plus de dix minutes à la suite et s'éteint sporadiquement au cours de la journée. Ainsi, je n'ai pas pu mettre ce chapitre en ligne plus tôt... J'espère toutefois qu'il vous plaira et que j'aurais moins de mal avec le suivant._

_Je voudrais remercier Zaika, Lyra, Philae, Lily, Arwenn et Doxy pour leurs adorables reviews et m'excuser de ne pas pouvoir les commenter davantage par crainte d'une nouvelle coupure._

_Bonne lecture_

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_Samedi 13 janvier 2006_

Un soleil éclatant s'était levé sur San Francisco en cette douce matinée de janvier. C'est donc en tenues légères et munies de leurs lunettes de soleil que trois jeunes anglaises flânaient dans le jardin du thé japonais du Golden Gate Park parmi de ravissantes pagodes colorés, d'adorables petits bonsaïs et de charmants bassins traversés de ponts délicats. On y pénétrait en passant un ancien portail gardé par d'immenses pins dont les cimes semblaient s'élancer vers le ciel. Les allées, serpentant entre parterres de plantes exotiques et bosquets de ginkgo biloba – dénudés de feuilles en cette période de l'année – étaient bordées de superbes sculptures d'inspiration bouddhiste et de magnifiques lanternes d'ornement. Le charmant trio de sorcières discutait avec animation en les arpentant.

La plus jeune, le teint légèrement doré, était vêtue d'un pantalon de coton blanc, d'un tee-shirt kaki et d'une petite veste assortie, complimentant parfaitement sa silhouette fine. Ses cheveux auburn avaient été rassemblés en deux nattes de chaque côté de son visage angélique éclairé par de grands yeux verts aux éclats ambrés. Les deux autres, qui l'entouraient, semblaient être ses aînées de quelques années mais partageait avec elle un évident air de famille. L'une, aux yeux émeraude et aux traits délicats dessinant un visage diaphane, portait un jean sombre, un débardeur de soie vieux rose et un cache-cœur noir. Ses boucles ébène étaient relevées en un chignon haut d'où elles retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules gracieuses, lui conférant quelque chose d'éthéré, d'irréel…

La seconde, au regard ambre tirant sur le doré et à la peau laiteuse parsemée de tâches de rousseur, était habillée d'une légère robe de mousseline crème et d'un boléro rouge grenat qui tranchait merveilleusement avec sa longue chevelure rousse laissée libre pour l'occasion. Ainsi les trois héritières féminines de la famille Potter s'étaient retrouvées dans la ville américaine où la cadette poursuivait ses études pour un petit week-end entre sœurs. Les jumelles étaient arrivées la veille dans la cité californienne après un éprouvant transplanement transatlantique. Aujourd'hui Grace avait donc décidé de servir de guide touristique à ses aînés en commençant par le Golden Gate Park – qui, dépassant de 70 hectares la superficie du célèbre Central Park, faisait la fierté des habitants.

Les jeunes femmes étaient d'abord passées par le jardin des fleurs de Shakespeare où l'on pouvait retrouver quelques 150 espèces mentionnées dans les pièces et sonnets du dramaturge anglais. Et, après une longue promenade dans le jardin dit 'du thé japonais', elles décidèrent de rejoindre le 'Conservatoire des fleurs'. Une magnifique serre victorienne qui renfermait à présent plus de dix mille plantes venant du monde entier et comptait, entre autre, une incroyable collection de plantes aquatiques et une salle où évoluaient des centaines de papillons dans un cadre féerique. Ce n'est donc pas sans une certaine dose d'émerveillement que les trois européennes admiraient à présent les superbes nénuphars qui reposaient sur l'eau frémissante de deux bassins, aux courbes arrondies, reliés par une ravissante cascade.

Le bruissement de l'eau résonnait dans l'air comme la plus pure des musiques tandis que le soleil semblait caresser de ses rayons les délicats pétales des lotus blancs au travers du vertigineux plafond de verre. Le joyeux ballet des fontaines et l'admirable lys de verre sculpté qui s'épanouissait depuis la coupable complétaient cet exquis tableau que Megan ne pouvait que contempler en silence. Le violent désir de reproduire cette œuvre d'art sur son cahier de croquis se heurtait durement à l'extrême difficulté de la tâche. Jamais son crayon ne saurait capturer tant de beauté, tant de grâce et tant d'éclat… L'absence de Severus à ses côtés se fit soudain plus vive et plus douloureuse. Voilà une chose, un instant, une émotion qu'elle aurait aimé partager avec lui.

- « Je vais prendre des photos pour maman » lui chuchota Amber, subjuguée, elle aussi, par la magnificence des lieux.

L'éducatrice de jeunes enfants ne lui accorda qu'un vague murmure d'acquiescement, incapable de s'arracher à cette contemplation, ne serait-ce qu'un bref moment. Grace, pour sa part, s'était éloignée pour admirer les plantes carnivores qui occupaient le fond de la serre. Elle comprenait la réaction de ses sœurs mais, après plus de quatre mois passés ici et une bonne dizaine de visites à cette serre, la magie de l'endroit, si elle opérait encore, n'était plus aussi poignante. Et puis la présence de Megan et d'Amber à ses côtés la ravissait à tel point que tout autre bonheur lui paraissait bien pâle en comparaison. Quoiqu'elle puisse en dire et malgré ses fréquentes visites en Europe, son pays et sa famille lui manquaient horriblement. Aussi, avoir ses deux sœurs avec elle…

- « Hey, il va être une heure, je propose qu'on aille manger quelque chose. On pourra toujours revenir plus tard » suggéra finalement la future guérisseuse en se rapprochant de ses aînées.

- « Okay, je commençais à avoir faim » avoua Amber, les yeux pétillant de malice.

- « On pourrait trouver un Starbucks ? » s'enquit Megan avec un petit sourire espiègle. « J'ai terriblement envie d'un frappuccino framboise » fit-elle, l'air rêveuse.

- « Hum, un caramel macchiato… » renchérit sa jumelle, extatique.

- « D'accord, d'accord ! » intervint Grace, rieuse. « On va aller à celui sur Howard Street à Japantown » décida t'elle après un instant de réflexion. « Vous verrez c'est très sympa comme quartier » ajouta la jeune femme en les entraînant vers la sortie.

Elles ne retournèrent pas au Golden Gate Park cette après-midi là mais, cédant aux supplications d'Amber, visitèrent Alcatraz puis déambulèrent dans les rues de San Francisco, profitant de ses fameux tramways, de ses rues flanquées de maisons victoriennes et de ses boutiques… Bien plus tard dans la soirée, elles se retrouvèrent dans le salon de l'appartement que Grace partageait avec Eva – dont la mère n'était autre que l'éditrice de Megan et qui était actuellement absente. La pièce, sans être particulièrement grande, était spacieuse et très claire en journée. La blancheur des murs et du mobilier était relevée par des touches d'anis, de rose et de turquoise, tons acidulés qui apportaient à l'ensemble une agréable sensation de fraîcheur et de dynamisme.

De nombreux bibelots occupaient étagères et consoles, attestant dans leur choix de la présence de deux jeunes femmes vives et romantiques – paravent à l'effigie de Marilyn Monroe, angelots de plâtre, bougeoirs ornés de perles… On y trouvait aussi de nombreux livres. De la collection complète des romans d'Isabel Wolff aux manuels de Médicomagie en passant par une large sélection de Mangas. Outre les quelques tableaux ici et là, un pan entier de mur avait été réservé à l'affichage de photos sur lesquelles apparaissaient les maîtresses de maison ainsi que leurs familles et amis. Le tout se révélait définitivement jeune, accueillant et c'est avec sincérité qu'Amber et Megan avaient pu féliciter Grace des changements effectués depuis leur dernière visite, en novembre.

Actuellement, les deux aînées occupaient chacune une extrémité du canapé tandis que leur cadette s'était lovée dans un pouf avec une peluche en forme d'écureuil – qu'elle avait depuis toute petite. Les jeunes femmes avaient revêtu leurs tenues de nuit spéciale 'soirée entre sœurs' : des pyjamas identiques en coton fushia et ornés d'adorables petites licornes grises. Toutes trois se partageaient un immense pot de glace – 'cookie dough' de Ben&Jerry's, leur préférée – et un non moins énorme bol de guimauves en regardant de vieux épisodes de 'Ma sorcière bien aimée'. Elles débattaient en pouffant des effets spéciaux plutôt médiocres de la série et à la vision de l'époque sur la sorcellerie.

- « Vous savez quoi ? » fit soudain Grace, souriante, en levant les yeux vers ses sœurs. « Nous trois, à San Francisco… ça me fait penser aux sorcières de Charmed. On est un peu comme les sœurs Halliwell ! » s'écria t'elle avec ravissement.

Amber éclata de rire et Megan secoua ses boucles ébène avec amusement. Faites confiance à Gracy pour en venir à des conclusions pareilles…

- « Sauf que notre mère est en vie, que notre père est un sorcier et que nous avons un grand frère » fit remarquer la professeur de runes anciennes, taquine.

- « Détails, détails… » souffla Grace avec un négligeant geste de la main.

- « Seulement si je suis Piper » intervint la descendante de Merlin, le regard rieur, une moue espiègle au coin des lèvres.

- « Phoebe ! » s'exclama sa cadette en gloussant tandis qu'Amber les fixait d'un regard noir. « Quoi ? C'est normal que tu sois Prue, c'est l'aînée » se défendit t'elle, les mains devant elle.

- « Et Paige ? » demanda la rouquine, l'air renfrogné mais les yeux rieurs.

- « Non, elle ne compte pas » déclara fermement Grace alors que Megan approuvait entre deux gorgées de coca light.

La conversation se poursuivit sur un ton léger jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie du téléphone portable de Grace ne les interrompe. Après un coup d'œil sur l'écran la jeune femme se leva, les pommettes roses, et s'éclipsa dans la pièce voisine. Quand elle revint, quelques minutes plus tard, ses deux sœurs l'attendaient, l'air goguenard.

- « C'était… hum… Jason » balbutia la benjamine des Potter en rougissant.

- « Oh, et quand est-ce que tu nous le présentes ce _Jason_ » pipa Megan avec malice.

Grace rougit encore davantage, si cela était possible, et Amber gloussa derrière une poignée de guimauves multicolores.

- « Pas avant un long moment » déclara la jeune étudiante, boudeuse, en se laissant retomber dans son pouf.

- « Mais pourquoi ? » s'enquit innocemment son aînée aux boucles rousses.

- « Parce que… » commença Grace avant de s'interrompre, le nez froncé et le regard fixé sur la moquette. « C'est idiot mais ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on est ensemble et j'ai peur que… enfin, je sais que vous ne le feriez pas mais… Voilà, j'ai peur, eh bien, qu'il ne s'intéresse plus à moi une fois que… qu'il vous aura rencontrées » balbutia t'elle, gênée de son aveu.

- « Oh, Gracy… » souffla Megan, l'air mi-horrifié mi-attendri, avant de venir s'accroupir devant sa jeune sœur alors qu'Amber faisait de même.

Ne sachant que dire, la sauveuse du monde sorcier attira sa cadette contre elle et la serra doucement dans ses bras avec une tendresse toute maternelle. La future guérisseuse se laissa volontiers aller à l'étreinte de la jeune femme aux boucles ébène. Parfois, elle avait l'impression de redevenir cette petite fille qui se faisait consoler par sa grande sœur après être tombée du balai de son père – qu'elle n'était pas sensée utiliser – ou après avoir découvert un petit oiseau mort. C'était réconfortant quelque part de savoir qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur elle. Il y avait eu des moments où le fait d'être le 'bébé' de la famille lui avait pesé au cours des ans mais elle avait eu trois merveilleux aînés. Trois merveilleux frère et sœurs qui l'avaient toujours protégés du monde extérieur. Un peu trop sans doute.

Aujourd'hui encore, bien des années plus tard, le fait d'être réconfortée par Megan – qu'elle avait toujours regardée avec une adoration particulière – évoquait en elle une émotion particulière, comme un parfum d'enfance mêlé à un intense sentiment se sécurité. Son aînée, pour sa part, s'interrogeait sur l'étrangeté de cette coïncidence. Deux semaines plus tôt, elle évoquait les mêmes inquiétudes auprès de Narcissia. La jeune femme aux yeux de jade se demanda un instant comment sa ravissante cadette, une sorcière si intelligente et pleine de vie, pouvait ainsi douter de ses propres qualités… Elle sourit brièvement en songeant, non sans une certaine ironie, que c'était précisément ce que l'épouse de Lucius avait tenté de lui faire comprendre, ce jour-là au manoir.

- « C'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? » reprit Grace sur le ton de l'autodérision tandis que ses sœurs s'écartaient légèrement.

Les jumelles échangèrent un regard par-dessus la tête de leur cadette. Elles n'étaient peut-être pas aussi proches qu'elles auraient pu l'être en d'autres circonstances mais elles partageaient néanmoins une sorte de complicité tacite et la capacité de se comprendre à demi-mot. Et lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, elles n'eurent besoin que de quelques secondes de communication silencieuse pour se mettre d'accord sur la manière dont elles pouvaient gérer cette situation. Une question muette. Une réponse identique. Megan hocha finalement la tête et c'est Amber qui prit la parole.

- « Tu te souviens de la première fois que j'ai amené Cédric à la maison ? » s'enquit la jeune femme rousse.

Grace acquiesça, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, l'air intrigué. L'évènement avait eu lieu en août 2000, à l'occasion du 20ème anniversaire des jumelles Potter. Amber et Cédric avait eu une très brève relation lors de la dernière année du jeune homme à Poudlard puis s'étaient revus trois ans plus tard par l'intermédiaire d'un ami commun. Un an plus tard leur relation était repartie de plus belle et l'année suivante, elle le présentait 'officiellement' à sa famille.

- « Eh bien, j'étais terrorisée » révéla Amber avec sérieux, ignorant le regard surpris que sa cadette lui lança. « J'avais tellement peur que lorsqu'il verrait Megan, il m'oublierait aussitôt que je n'avais pas pu dormir la nuit précédente » poursuivit-elle, les yeux dans le vague, son expression partagée entre l'autodérision et la mélancolie. « Il ne s'agissait même pas du fait qu'elle était 'celle qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres'. Je savais que Cédric n'accordait pas d'importance à ce genre de chose mais… »

Elle s'interrompit un moment, les sourcils foncés, avant que ses traits se radoucissent lorsque sa jumelle lui adressa un affectueux sourire et lui pressa la main avec légèreté.

- « Pour moi Meg' était… est bien plus intéressante que je ne pourrais jamais être, bien plus intelligente, bien plus jolie » s'expliqua la professeur de runes anciennes, vaguement mal à l'aise face à cette admission. « L'idée qu'il puisse se détourner de moi pour ma sœur m'était insupportable tout en me semblant complètement inéluctable » continua t'elle à mi-voix. « Il ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose de rationnel parce, je n'ai jamais cru que Meg' ou Cédric pourraient faire ça… me faire ça » ajouta Amber avec un sourire timide à l'attention de la descendante de Merlin. « Je ne craignais pas qu'il me trompe ou qu'il me quitte… pas vraiment… mais j'avais terriblement peur qu'il se rende compte qu'il pouvait trouver mieux que moi » conclut-elle en triturant une pauvre guimauve rose layette.

- « Ce qui était proprement ridicule » intervint Megan, prenant le relais avec un petit air espiègle. « Quand il s'agit de sentiments, ce genre de chose ne compte pas. Il n'est pas question de comparer des gens mais de trouver celui ou celle qui nous conviendra le mieux. Du reste, personne n'a la même définition de l'homme ou de la femme idéale » élabora t'elle plus sérieusement.

- « Ce qui ne nous empêche pas de nous poser des questions » fit sa jumelle d'un ton docte, les yeux brillant de malice.

- « Effectivement… » concéda Megan, rieuse, alors que Grace les écoutait avec une attention farouche et constante.

La jeune femme aux boucles ébène hésita un moment, pensive. Si elle appréhendait de révéler les doutes qui l'avait assaillis – et qui la troublaient toujours – à Amber et à Grace, elle savait qu'il ne serait pas juste de les leur dissimuler. Pas dans ces conditions. Elles méritaient de savoir. Jusqu'à un certain point au moins. Ses sœurs n'avaient pas besoin de connaître le rôle de leur mère dans cette histoire. D'ailleurs elle n'était plus vraiment sûre de rien à ce sujet. Plus elle y réfléchissait plus il lui semblait outrageant de supposer que Lily eut pu tromper son époux et que Severus se serve d'elle pour atteindre sa mère.

- « Je… J'ai eu les mêmes doutes, les mêmes craintes » avoua donc la sorcière aux yeux de jade, à la fois angoissée d'avoir à se dévoiler ainsi et soulagée de pouvoir enfin évoquer ses sentiments, de pouvoir en discuter avec quelqu'un qui ne soit pas Narcissia. « A propos de Severus » précisa t'elle dans la foulée au cas où il pourrait y avoir ambiguïté.

Amber poussa une exclamation étouffée et manqua de s'étrangler, l'air complètement interloquée. Grace, en revanche, n'eut aucune réaction notable, se contentant de fixer Megan d'un regard mi-curieux mi-compréhensif, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

- « Snape ?!? » s'exclama la professeur de runes anciennes, définitivement choquée. « Je veux dire… Bon sang, Meg', c'est tellement évident qu'il t'adore et… Toi ? Comment ? Enfin, tu sais que nous ne nous supportons pas et je peux te jurer que ce n'est pas un cas de tension sexuelle irrésolue ! » ajouta la jolie rousse avec sincérité et une pointe d'amusement.

Megan secoua ses boucles ébène, un petit sourire amusé au coin des lèvres tandis que Grace, le regard rieur, mordillait distraitement un schtroumpf en gélatine.

- « Je ne considérais même pas le professeur Snape comme quelqu'un de sexué à vrai dire, même si je reconnais qu'il a quelque chose dans le genre 'grand brun ténébreux' » fit-elle, malicieuse, en échangeant un regard complice avec sa jumelle.

La descendante de Merlin rougit, les yeux résolument fixés sur l'ouvrage de Tolstoï – 'Guerre et Paix' – que sa cadette avait abandonné sur la table basse. Bien qu'embarrassée par la situation en générale, elle était heureuse de la réaction – résolument positive – d'Amber.

- « J'ai beaucoup de respect pour lui à présent et je pense que je pourrais en venir à l'apprécier comme beau-frère, si il te rend vraiment heureuse » reprit la jeune femme rousse, en fronçant son joli nez à l'appellation de 'beau-frère' comme si l'idée lui était encore quelque peu… déplaisante. « Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable un jour de passer au-delà de l'image de l'horrible maître des potions de mon enfance si tu vois ce que je veux dire » fit-elle en se retournant vers Megan. « Mais vraiment, croire qu'il puisse te préférer quelqu'un d'autre… Sans offense, Gracie » ajouta t'elle précipitamment avec un sourire contrit.

Profondément touchée par les concessions que sa sœur était prête à faire pour elle, la sauveuse du monde sorcier sentit une vague d'affection l'envahir avec délice, choisissant délibérément d'ignorer l'utilisation du terme 'beau-frère'. Le mariage n'était définitivement pas à l'ordre du jour pour le moment et il lui était douloureux de songer que cela ne serait certainement jamais le cas.

- « Pas d'offense » confirma la future guérisseuse, mutine. « Moi non plus je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais avoir ce genre de craintes… que vous pouviez ressentir ça » continua t'elle plus sérieusement. « Quelque part, c'est… rassurant » élabora t'elle, le regard dans le vague.

- « Dans le sens où nous sommes toutes les trois complètement paranoïaques et totalement désespérantes ? » suggéra Megan avec humour, les yeux pétillant d'espièglerie.

Grace lui tira la langue avant d'éclater de rire, rapidement suivie par ses deux aînées. La soirée se poursuivit dans une ambiance joyeuse autour d'une énième rediffusion de 'Coup de foudre à Notting Hill' et d'une impressionnante collection de tapas.

xxx

_Samedi 20 janvier 2006_

- « Et pourquoi pas japonais ? » suggéra Théo à ses deux amis alors que, confortablement installé dans le canapé pourpre de leur loft parisien, il feuilletait une pile de prospectus.

- « C'est ok pour moi » approuva Megan, allongée en travers d'un fauteuil, sa tête appuyée contre un accoudoir et ses jambes se balançant de l'autre côté, un sourire espiègle flottant sur ses lèvres.

- « J'en suis ! » fit Draco depuis la bibliothèque avant de reparaître dans la pièce, des boîtes de toutes les tailles flottant derrière lui. « J'ai fait une sélection de jeux » déclara t'il tandis que les boîtes s'empilaient d'elles-mêmes à côté de la table basse et qu'il se laissait tomber sur un pouf.

Une fois par mois – voire tous les deux mois lorsqu'ils ne trouvaient pas le temps – les trois jeunes copropriétaires consacraient une soirée à des parties de jeux de société moldus qu'ils appréciaient tous et auxquels ils n'avaient pas forcément eu accès pendant leur enfance. C'est Megan qui avait amené l'idée quatre ans plutôt à la suite d'un stage au sein d'une ludothèque dans le cadre de sa formation. Et si les aristocrates s'étaient tout d'abord montrés réticents, ils s'étaient rapidement pris d'enthousiasme pour le concept, recherchant de nouveaux jeux à présenter aux autres… Ces soirées étaient accompagnées d'un dîner 'exotique', souvent commandé à un restaurant du quartier.

- « Alors, ce sera quoi ? » reprit le joueur de Quidditch, un bloc-notes à la main et un stylo dans l'autre. « Je crois que je vais prendre une soupe mizo, une salade de chou, un bol de riz et des california makis… »

- « Pareil mais avec des brochettes de viandes grillée » décida le sorcier blond alors qu'il examinait l'intérieur de l'une des boîtes qu'il avait amenées.

- « Saumon grillé pour moi » lança la descendante de Merlin tout en caressant distraitement Psyché qui s'étirait sur ses genoux.

- « Meg' ! » s'insurgea Draco, l'air désespéré. « Tu ne vas pas prendre du saumon… pas quand on mange japonais… » gémit-il, faussement exaspéré.

- « Des brochettes de poissons grillés, alors » concéda la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, le regard mutin. « Et quelques futo makis pour Psyché » ajouta t'elle, malicieuse.

- « Bien chef ! » fit Théo, rieur, avant de se saisir du téléphone.

Plus tard, après un délicieux dîner, plusieurs parties de 'Du balaie', de 'Jungle Speed', de 'Cash'n'Guns' et de nombreux éclats de rire, les trois jeunes héros se trouvaient dans une position quelque peu inconfortable… Ils se tenaient précairement en équilibre au dessus de la piste de 'Twister', Megan plus ou moins coincée entre ses amis dans une position qui attestait définitivement de leur souplesse. Les bras de Théo tremblaient sous l'effort – les deux autres s'appuyant généreusement sur lui. Draco, lui, étiré à son maximum par-dessus ses deux compagnons, donnait également des signes de fatigue. De son côté, la charmante sauveuse du monde sorcier, prise en sandwich, fronçait son nez qui la chatouillait et qu'elle ne pouvait pas atteindre sans abandonner le cercle rouge sous sa main droite – perdant ainsi la partie.

- « Pied droit, vert » annonça le célèbre batteur après avoir envoyé une poussée de magie en direction de la girouette posée un peu plus loin. « C'est pas gagné… » commenta t'il avec un sourire, tout en amorçant un déplacement lent et calculé qui n'en restait pas moins périlleux.

- « Joli » le complimenta Draco, mi-amusé mi-admiratif, quand il fut sûr que le brun avait regagné une position relativement stable. « Main gauche, rouge » annonça t'il à son tour quelques secondes plus tard avec une grimace prouvant clairement que l'objectif ne lui paraissait pas réalisable.

Toutefois, il y parvint et ce n'est pas sans un petit sourire victorieux qu'il repositionna sa main sur le rond adéquate.

- « Alors, pied gauche, jaune » constata l'ex-professeur de DCFM, non sans une certaine appréhension, en avisant le rond jaune libre le plus proche mais déjà à une distance qui lui semblait insurmontable. « C'est techniquement impossible » fit-elle remarquer d'un ton neutre, les yeux pétillant de malice.

De fait, à peine Megan eut-elle soulevé le pied en question, elle perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra brusquement sur Théo qui heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd. Draco pouffa mais ne tarda pas à les rejoindre dans un enchevêtrement confus de bras et de jambes. Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel chacun tenta de reprendre son souffle puis les trois sorciers éclatèrent de rire dans un bel ensemble. Finalement, l'héritier des Malfoy, riant toujours, roula un peu plus loin, libérant ainsi ses amis.

- « J'ai gagné ! » s'exclama t'il, triomphant, alors qu'il se laissait retomber sur le dos, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- « Gagné ? » répéta Théo, manifestement peu convaincu, tout en chatouillant Megan sans merci afin de l'obliger à cesser de se servir de lui comme matelas. « Je n'ai pas le souvenir que tu sois resté debout » fit-il remarquer, vaguement ironique, tandis que la jeune femme consentait enfin à le laisser respirer. « En fait j'ai même un souvenir assez précis de ton gros derrière nous tombant dessus… » lui rappela le brun, malicieux.

- « C'est moi qui ait tenu le plus longtemps » se défendit Draco, l'air boudeur, en fixant un regard noir le batteur. « Et mon derrière n'est pas gros ! » ajouta t'il, faussement outragé.

- « Si tu le dis… » lui accorda le jeune Nott avec un sourire taquin.

- « Bien sûr que non, Dray » le rassura Megan, un brin moqueuse, en ébouriffant les boucles blondes de son ami.

Le professeur de sortilèges grogna mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour se dégager de la caresse. La descendante de Merlin s'allongea à ses côtés et Draco l'attira dans ses bras, entre lesquels elle se blottit. Théo, de l'autre côté passa un bras par-dessus la taille de Megan et posa son front contre son dos. Cette étreinte, purement fraternelle et délicieusement apaisante dura quelques minutes ou une éternité. Finalement, c'est le séduisant joueur de Quidditch qui rompit le silence.

- « Si on dormait tous les trois dans le salon, comme quand on était jeune ? » suggéra t'il avec enthousiasme.

- « 'Comme quand on était jeune ?' ?!? Pardon Théo mais nous n'avons que vingt-cinq ans, c'est difficilement 'vieux » souligna très justement Draco, visiblement plus amusé que rebuté par l'idée.

- « Oh, oui ! Et on regardera 'Le jardin secret' ou 'Le petit Lord Fauntleroy' ! » s'extasia la jolie anglaise, radieuse.

- « Merlin, honey, tu ne pourrais pas être encore plus gamine ? » la taquina gentiment le fils de Narcissia.

- « S'il vous plaît ? » supplia t'elle en battant des paupières, un petit sourire positivement adorable plaqué sur ses lèvres roses et pleines.

- « Ok, princesse » céda l'héritier des Nott avec une affectueuse indulgence, « va chercher tes horreurs, je vais nous préparer des couettes et des matelas » fit-il avec humour.

Megan lui tira puérilement la langue avant de se lever pour aller farfouiller dans les nombreuses étagères de DVD. Evidemment, elle aurait pu les faire venir à elle, mais où était le plaisir dans ce cas ? Draco secoua la tête en roulant des yeux et rangea le Twister d'un geste de la main avant de prendre place sur le canapé.

- « Je crois que tu vois souvent Blaise ces temps-ci, non ? » fit soudainement le blond avec nonchalance, comme si il ne souciait guère de la réponse.

La jeune éducatrice de jeunes enfants ne s'y trompa pas et esquissa un sourire en se saisissant des DVD dont elle avait besoin. Elle se releva lentement et vint s'asseoir auprès de son meilleur ami, restant volontairement silencieuse pendant un moment. Le futur Lord Malfoy feignait l'indifférence mais sa nervosité et son impatience se lisaient clairement dans son attitude. Ses traits étaient tendus et ses doigts jouaient nerveusement avec la gourmette en or blanc qu'il portait au poignet.

- « Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi cela te concerne » répondit finalement la sorcière aux yeux de jade de sa voix claire et mélodieuse. « Blaise est mon ami indépendamment du fait que tu ais jugé préférable de rompre tout… contact avec lui » continua t'elle, mine de rien. « C'est quelqu'un d'adorable, que j'apprécie beaucoup et qui mérite tout mon respect et toute mon affection » ajouta encore Megan, non sans une certaine fougue.

Draco était son meilleur ami depuis plus de quatorze ans maintenant et le faire souffrir était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Toutefois, Blaise aussi était son ami et Draco s'était montré égoïste, injuste, voire cruel envers lui… involontairement sans doute mais néanmoins consciemment. S'il s'en mordait les doigts à présent – et elle ne doutait pas que son amant lui manquait – il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle évoquait le jeune professeur d'arithmancie devant le fils de Lucius, ce n'était jamais tout à fait innocent. Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas le moins du monde coupable à titiller ainsi l'intérêt et les émotions du blond. Après tout, ils étaient faits pour être ensemble et elle ne faisait que donner un coup de pouce au destin.

- « Et… il va bien ? » s'enquit encore le séduisant aristocrate, dont le ton dénotait une certaine inquiétude, alors que Megan se blottissait contre son lui, la tête sur son épaule.

- « Tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi, toi qui le vois tous les jours… » lui fit remarquer la jeune femme avec une pointe d'ironie. « Maintenant, si tu veux savoir si il est au bord du suicide, la réponse et non. Il est déçu et triste mais c'est quelqu'un de solide et de rationnel, il ne se laissera pas dépérir à cause de ta bêtise » ajouta t'elle, à la fois mordante et sincère.

- « Je… je l'aime tu sais et je n'ai été avec personne depuis… depuis lui. J'ai essayé mais je n'ai pas pu » avoua Draco, l'air mi-mélancolique mi-coupable.

- « Alors pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Pourquoi tu ne parles pas avec lui ? » suggéra la sorcière au regard émeraude, curieuse.

- « Parce que j'ai cette peur irrationnelle… celle de me tromper, celle d'être rejeté… » tenta d'expliquer Draco avec un soupir, la tête posée sur les boucles ébène de sa compagne.

- « Si tu laisses la peur dicter tes actions, tu passeras à côté de ta vie » souffla cette dernière à mi-voix en enlaçant leurs doigts ensemble. « Et en plus tu risques de blesser les autres par la même occasion. Etre malheureux à cause de sa propre lâcheté est une chose mais rendre les autres malheureux à cause de ça, c'est tout simplement cruel… » lui rappela t'elle, son ton dénué de toute accusation mais chargé d'une certaine mise en garde.

- « Je sais » fit le blond, l'air réellement concerné, « et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Ce que je ressens pour Blaise, je ne l'avais jamais ressenti avant… Il me manque et je… je tiens à lui. Enormément. Je l'aime » répéta t'il avec encore plus de conviction.

- « J'en suis heureuse mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais le dire, ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre » intervint la jeune femme en levant ses yeux émeraude vers son ami.

- « J'aimerais… Je voudrais essayer parce que je crois que c'est vraiment lui, le bon. Est-ce que tu penses qu'il me donnera une autre chance ? » s'enquit Draco, son regard trahissant une certaine appréhension, une certaine angoisse.

- « Honnêtement, je ne peux rien te promettre ni parler à sa place » avoua Megan, la joue contre son torse, pensive. « Je sais qu'il tient toujours à toi mais ton attitude l'a vraiment blessé et déçu » élabora t'elle avec gravité et une pointe de reproche. « Je pense que, si tu donnes vraiment de toi-même, si tu te montres sincère, attentif et patient, si tu prouves que tu sais ce que tu veux et que tu fais de réels efforts pour l'obtenir, si tu le mérites… alors il te laissera une chance » conclut la sorcière aux boucles ébène en attrapant Psyché qui tentait de grimper sur le canapé.

- « Ça ne va pas être facile » réalisa le futur Lord Malfoy avec un soupir. « Mais j'espère que je pourrais, que je saurais lui prouver que je suis sérieux » reprit-il résolument.

- « Je l'espère aussi » fit la descendante de Merlin alors qu'elle glissait ses doigts dans la douce fourrure blanche de son familier. « Mais ne crois pas que je te faciliterais la tâche » le prévint-elle, un brin menaçante. « Et si tu le fais de nouveau souffrir, meilleur ami ou pas, je ne serais pas si conciliante » ajouta la ravissante anglaise sans une once d'humour.

- « Je ne me le pardonnerais pas non plus… » déclara le séduisant blond, sincère, en pressant sa main dans la sienne.

Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, le regard perdu dans les flammes de grenat et d'or qui dansaient dans l'âtre. Megan espérait réellement que ses deux amis se réconcilieraient et que leur relation pourrait renaître de ses cendres, plus profonde et plus solide qu'auparavant. Mais elle n'était pas prête à faciliter la tâche de Draco. Elle encouragerait Blaise à lui pardonner tout en lui recommandant de faire patienter l'aristocrate à la chevelure cendrée, de le mener par le bout du nez un moment avant de céder. Le blond, de son côté, songeait déjà à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour regagner la confiance et l'affection de celui qu'il aimait – parce qu'il l'aimait, il en était sûr maintenant.

- « Eh bien, eh bien, que nous vaut cette humeur morose ? » fit Théo en revenant dans la pièce d'un pas alerte tandis que derrière lui flottaient trois couettes et une multitude de coussins.

- « Rien de spécial… Enfin, nous discutions de la complexité des relations humaines » répondit vaguement Megan avant de lui adresser un charmant petit sourire mutin.

- « En parlant de relations humaines, » reprit le célèbre joueur de Quidditch, l'air taquin, alors qu'il installait un petit nid douillait à même le tapis, « comment va Severus ? C'est rare que tu nous consacres tout un week-end depuis que tu as trouvé ton maître des potions… » précisa t'il, les yeux rieurs.

- « Oh, il travaille sur un projet avec Lily en ce moment et je crois sincèrement qu'il se rendra à peine compte de mon absence aujourd'hui mais on doit se retrouver demain pour déjeuner à Poudlard » expliqua la sauveuse du monde sorcier, cachant son amertume et ses doutes derrière une attitude enjouée et un sourire espiègle.

- « C'est une bonne chose qu'il s'entende aussi bien avec ta mère, non ? » intervint Draco avec une pointe d'hésitation. « J'aimerais assez que Blaise et Narcissia partagent quelque chose comme ça… »

La jolie éducatrice de jeunes enfants se retint de lui dire que la femme de Lucius et son ex-amant partageaient déjà quelque chose de la sorte, travaillant ensemble sur son projet, mais ne put s'empêcher de prononcer les paroles suivantes.

- « Je ne suis pas sûre que tu trouverais ça aussi merveilleux si tu savais que Blaise avait été désespérément amoureux de ta mère » s'entendit-elle rétorquer avant de réprimer un hoquet d'horreur et de fermer les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières.

- « Quoi ? » s'exclama le blond, incrédule.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » fit Théo, perdu, en venant s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la jeune femme.

Et Megan leur raconta toute l'histoire, se confiant avec abandon et soulagement. Les deux jeunes hommes l'écoutèrent avec attention, lui offrant un soutien sincère et silencieux. Lorsqu'elle se tut, ils échangèrent un regard par-dessus ses boucles ébène que Draco caressait avec tendresse.

- « Je suis d'accord avec Narcissia » déclara finalement le beau brun. « Je ne connais peut-être pas suffisamment Severus pour savoir exactement ce qu'il peut penser mais il est clair qu'il t'adore… Enfin, c'est indéniable quand on vous a vu ensemble. Aussi réservé qu'il peut être, Severus te regarde toujours comme si tu étais la première merveille du monde ou quelque chose comme ça… » ajouta t'il en pinçant affectueusement les côtes de son amie.

- « Sans compter qu'on peut dire ce qu'on veut mais c'est un homme d'honneur » intervint le professeur de sortilèges dont les doigts fins jouaient toujours dans la chevelure de jais de Megan. « Il n'utiliserait jamais quelqu'un de cette façon, surtout pas une personne pour laquelle il éprouve, de toute évidence, une grande affection. Quant à penser qu'il te trompe, honey, c'est ridicule » affirma t'il avec assurance. « Severus est bien trop droit pour ça et ta mère, quoi que tu puisses croire, ne vous trahirait jamais, toi et James, de cette façon… »

- « Je sais tout ça » reconnut la descendante de Merlin, les yeux dans le vague. « Au fond de moi, je le sais mais il y a quelque chose… Je ne sais pas où je vais avec lui… Ce que j'éprouve pour lui me fait peur. Il pourrait me faire souffrir si facilement… Je ne peux pas, je n'arrive pas à me laisser aller à lui faire confiance… Je sais pourtant qu'il mérite que je croie en lui mais je n'ai pas assez confiance en moi pour avoir confiance en lui » avoua t'elle d'une voix faible et douloureuse. « Je me pose tellement de questions… J'ai tellement de doutes… J'ai l'impression qu'on ne sait rien l'un de l'autre, qu'on ne se parle pas assez, qu'on ne se comprend pas… Il y a des secrets entre nous et parfois, parfois je me demande si nous avons un avenir… Je n'attends de grandes promesses, juste quelque chose qui me prouve qu'il envisage au moins de partager sa vie avec moi… Je ne sais même pas si il voudra des enfants, si il veut continuer à enseigner, si il me voit vraiment telle que je suis… » conclut la jeune femme, l'air vulnérable et éperdue.

- « Je comprends ce que tu veux dire » acquiesça Draco en soulevant son menton délicat pour l'obliger à rencontrer son regard. « Tu te demandes si vous êtes vraiment faits pour être ensemble, si il te décevra comme l'a fait Darian, si tu le mérites… » continua t'il, ses yeux gris ancrés dans les siens. « Mais, honey, tu m'as dis toi-même que ces doutes sont normaux. C'est à lui que tu devrais en parler, vraiment. Je pense qu'il est tout aussi perdu que toi et que cela vous ferait du bien, à tous les deux » l'assura le jeune aristocrate tandis que Théo hochait la tête en signe d'approbation.

- « Tu as sans doute raison, » concéda Megan en posant son front contre l'épaule du futur Lord Malfoy, « mais c'est toujours plus dur de prendre du recul lorsque cela nous touche personnellement » élabora t'elle avec une certaine résignation avant de se redresser, empreinte d'un nouvel enthousiasme – plus ou moins forcé. « Bon, assez d'auto apitoiement, on a des films à regarder et des brownies à terminer ! » déclara la descendante de Merlin, les yeux pétillant de malice.

Tous les trois s'installèrent donc confortablement, emmitouflés dans des couettes moelleuses, devant 'Le jardin secret', une part de brownies à la main et un verre de lait froid dans l'autre. Draco s'était adossé au canapé, Megan blottie contre son flanc, et Théo avait étalés ses jambes sur leurs genoux.

- « Je n'avais jamais remarqué mais tu as des grands pieds en fait » constata la jeune femme, rieuse, tandis que le batteur faisait remuer ses orteils dans sa chaussette.

- « Et tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos des grands pieds ? » renchérit le blond, l'air espiègle.

- « Grands pieds, grandes… chaussures ! » s'exclamèrent-ils tous les deux avant d'éclater de rire alors que le joueur de Quidditch les observait en secouant la tête, amusé.

xxx

_Vendredi 26 janvier 2006_

Megan dessinait distraitement de petites esquisses sur le carnet de croquis dont elle ne se séparait jamais. Sous son crayon apparaissaient silhouettes d'animaux, paysages sauvages et visages familiers. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle attendait Severus dans ce pub écossais des hauts quartiers d'Edimbourg. Il s'agissait d'un petit établissement, tout à fait typique, tenu par une charmante cracmole où se mêlaient sorciers et moldus sans distinction. Le pub, datant des années 20, avait été rénové à la perfection. Les meubles de bois foncé, les fauteuils de velours sombres, les photos de la vieille ville donnaient une atmosphère élégante et chaleureuse à l'établissement. La petite salle qu'occupait Megan possédait de petits vitraux dont les reflets colorés jouaient sur la table et sur les carreaux de mosaïque qui pavaient le sol.

Severus était encore en retard et la jeune femme aux boucles ébène sentait la colère et l'amertume la gagner. Elle avait conscience que le projet sur lequel son amant travaillait était important pour lui. Elle-même avait plusieurs fois du annuler ou reculer des rendez-vous afin de mener à bien le sien. Mais c'était la quatrième fois ce mois-ci qu'il était en retard et ne prenait même pas la peine de la prévenir par avance… Le fait qu'il était sans doute plongé dans une expérience quelconque avec sa mère ne faisait rien pour apaiser la jolie anglaise au regard de jade. Retenant des larmes de frustration, elle se força à prendre une gorgée de coca light et repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec Draco et Théo la semaine précédente. Elle n'avait pas encore eut le temps d'en parler avec Severus mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'avait surtout pas eut le courage d'amorcer une telle discussion.

Elle avait terriblement peur de faire fuir Severus en l'obligeant à confronter ses sentiments. Elle avait peur de le perdre et le sentait déjà s'éloigner peu à peu. Oh, il était toujours aussi affectueux, aussi prévenant – quand il n'était pas en retard – mais elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas… Il y avait comme une sorte de fossé entre eux. Elle avait l'impression que même lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ils n'étaient pas vraiment 'ensemble'. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un manque de sentiment ou de complicité mais plutôt d'un malaise latent. Et cette idée la rendait nauséeuse, déclanchait chez elle de mémorables crises d'angoisse. Plus elle y réfléchissait plus elle se sentait indigne de Severus. Comment pourraient-ils jamais être égaux quand il était tellement plus brillant qu'elle, tellement plus intéressant, tellement plus mûr… ? Alors pourquoi voudrait-il partager le reste de sa vie avec elle ? Pourquoi ?

Mais au-delà de ces questions, elle en voulait aussi au maître de potions. Elle savait que c'était injuste mais elle lui en voulait de ne pas être là pour elle, de ne pas comprendre qu'elle souffrait, de ne pas savoir la rassurer, de lui préférer sa mère, d'être tout le temps en retard, comme si elle ne comptait plus, et… et… La mine de son crayon céda brusquement et son bruit, ainsi que son mouvement, coupèrent le fil des pensées de la jeune descendante de Merlin. Observant la traînée grise laissée sur la feuille immaculée, elle poussa un soupir de découragement qui ressemblait davantage à un sanglot étouffé.

- « Tout va bien mademoiselle ? » s'enquit un serveur, l'air soucieux, en passant le seuil de la pièce. « Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

- « Non, merci » répondit Megan avec un sourire crispée mais une réelle reconnaissance. « En fait, si, je vais commander maintenant » se reprit-elle, décidée.

- « Mais, ne deviez-vous pas attendre quelqu'un ? » objecta le jeune homme brun alors qu'il s'approchait, son bloc à la main.

- « Si mais il semblerait qu'il ait trouvé quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire… » fit la sauveuse du monde sorcier avec un détachement qu'elle était loin de ressentir.

- « Alors c'est un idiot, si je puis me permettre » déclara son vis-à-vis, un sourire charmeur au coin des lèvres.

Le sourire que lui rendit Megan était sincère cette fois et, quelque part, elle appréciait ce flirt innocent. D'autant que ce serveur était plutôt mignon… mais tout à fait insignifiant face au charme mystérieux et entêtant de Severus.

- « Vous pouvez mais je vous recommanderais de ne pas le lui dire en face si vous le croisez » le prévint l'ex-professeur de DCFM, le regard pétillant d'espièglerie.

- « J'en prends bonne note » répondit Ben, son prénom si on en croyait le badge qu'il portait, sur le ton de la plaisanterie avant de reprendre une attitude professionnelle. « Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ? » lui demanda t'il, un stylo à la main.

- « Un sandwich jambon ananas, une assiette de frites avec du ketchup et un autre coca light, s'il vous plaît » commanda l'éducatrice de jeunes enfants, les yeux rieurs.

- « Parfait. C'est parti ! » déclara le jeune homme en rangeant son bloc dans la poche de son tablier. « Et si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour corriger l'idiot qui vous a laissé seule ici, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir… »

- « Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, merci » fit une voix glaciale et dégoulinante de sarcasme depuis le seuil de la pièce.

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent vers la porte dans l'encadrement de laquelle se découpait l'imposante silhouette de Severus Snape – terriblement sexy dans ses vêtements moldus. Le grand brun ténébreux s'avança à pas mesuré, respirant la puissance et le charisme. Ben recula instinctivement et Megan ne put pas le lui reprocher. Toutefois, cette attitude coupable était malvenue. Ils ne faisaient rien de mal… D'ailleurs, elle sentit l'agacement la gagner devant l'air sombre de son amant. Il avait plus de quarante minutes de retard et c'est lui qui avait l'audace de la faire se sentir en tort ? Ah, ça non…

- « L'_idiot_ se passera volontiers de vos services » lança le professeur aux yeux d'onyx d'un ton acerbe. « Décampez » ajouta t'il avec dédain en constatant que le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- « Ça ira, Ben » le rassura Megan quand il se tourna vers elle. « N'oubliez pas le ketchup » le taquina t'elle avec un léger sourire tout en lui indiquant gentiment de quitter la salle.

Dès que le serveur eut disparu dans le couloir, les traits de Severus s'adoucir et son regard se fit tendre et repentant. Il vint s'asseoir auprès de sa jeune maîtresse et prit sa main dans la sienne pour la porter à sa bouche et y déposer un baiser.

- « Je suis désolée d'être en retard, trésor » souffla t'il en repoussant une mèche ébène derrière l'oreille délicate de la ravissante sorcière. « Et je suis désolé pour cette scène, je n'ai pas passé une très bonne journée et… tu m'as manqué » avoua l'ex-espion avec sincérité, affection et une pointe de culpabilité alors qu'il frôlait la joue pâle du bout de ses doigts.

Megan ferma les yeux, savourant la douce caresse, attirée malgré elle par la chaleur qui rayonnait du corps de son amant. Sa colère retomba tandis que Severus l'attirait à lui et c'est lovée contre son torse ferme qu'elle se laissa enfin aller, partagée entre soulagement et frustration. Elle inspira l'odeur rassurante et familière, mélange de menthe poivrée, de vieux cuir, d'épice et de feu de cheminée.

- « Tu m'as manqué aussi mais… mais… » balbutia la jeune femme, incapable de mettre des mots sur les violentes émotions qui la submergeaient.

Ce 'fiasco' était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Elle avait travaillé comme une folle durant toute la semaine pour régler des problèmes financiers qui avaient surgi à la dernière minute. Narcissia et elle n'avaient pas cessé de faire des allers-retours entre le ministère, Gringotts, le bureau de leur comptable et celui de l'avocat. Sans compter que Jade était tombée malade et que Megan s'était rongée les sangs en la veillant des nuits entières. Elle était donc épuisée et ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter une nouvelle preuve de la fragilité de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Severus. Celui-ci sembla comprendre la détresse de la jeune femme puisqu'il déposa un billet de dix livres sur la table puis se leva gracieusement, l'entraînant avec lui.

- « Viens, on rentre à la maison et je demanderais à Dobby de nous préparer quelque chose, d'accord ? » fit-il, l'air inquiet, en passant un bras autour de sa taille avec une affectueuse sollicitude.

Megan acquiesça avec reconnaissance et ne protesta pas lorsque son amant la hissa dans ses bras à la manière d'une jeune mariée, dans un geste délicieusement possessif. Amusée, elle enfouit son visage dans la nuque du brun ténébreux alors qu'ils les faisaient transplaner dans le salon de son cottage. 'A la maison'. L'idée que Severus considère Spinner's End comme 'leur' maison faisait naître en elle un exquis sentiment de bien être. Tout d'un coup, elle était bien moins fatiguée et, alors qu'il la reposait délicatement sur ses pieds, elle s'accrocha à sa nuque pour attirer son visage à elle. Le sexy professeur esquissa un sourire et se pencha encore davantage afin d'effleurer ses lèvres des siennes, s'en écartant dès que la jeune femme cherchait à approfondir le baiser.

Il réitéra l'opération plusieurs fois, l'air mutin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde patience et s'empare de la bouche de son amant avec exigence. Le maître de potions ne se fit pas prier et répondit avec la même passion. Entourant la taille de sa cadette de ses bras, il la souleva légèrement afin qu'elle puisse nouer ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Emporté par une intense vague de plaisir et un désir presque primaire de possession et d'appartenance, les deux amants s'étreignirent fougueusement. Ils rejoignirent la chambre tant bien que mal, laissant derrière eux une traînée de vêtements épars. Ils tombèrent sur le lit dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes tandis que les dernières pièces de tissu qui les recouvraient étaient vivement éparpillées sur le parquet.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, fatigués mais comblés, les deux amants paraissaient dans le large lit à baldaquin. Megan sommeillait, blottie sur le torse de Severus qui traçait du bout des doigts de langoureuses arabesques sur le dos nu de sa jeune maîtresse. Leurs ébats avaient été plus… sauvages, plus intenses que les fois précédentes. Comme si ils avaient eu le besoin de sentir qu'ils s'appartenaient, qu'ils étaient vivants, tous les deux, ensemble…

- « Repose-toi maintenant, trésor » souffla l'homme à la chevelure de jais en déposant un baiser sur les boucles ébène de sa compagne. « Demain soir je t'inviterais dans le meilleur restaurant de Londres » ajouta t'il tandis qu'il effleurait sa tempe du bout du nez dans un geste terriblement tendre.

- « Promis ? » fit la jeune femme, déjà à moitié assoupie.

- « Je te le promets, trésor » confirma Severus en posant son menton sur la chevelure de la jeune descendante du monde sorcier, resserrant son étreinte autour de sa taille fine.

Il passa un moment à caresser les mèches ébène répandues sur les délicates épaules d'albâtre jusqu'à ce que, bercée par les battements de son cœur, Megan ne sombre dans les bras de Morphée. Il articula ensuite un 'je t'aime' silencieux en se jurant de ne plus jamais décevoir son adorable petite peste de cette façon. D'un léger geste du poignet il éteignit les chandelles qui éclairaient la chambre de leur lumière vacillante. A présent, seule la lune dont les pâles rayons diffusait un faible halo argenté à travers les rideaux de velours bleu. La peau diaphane de sa maîtresse semblait luire doucement d'un éclat propre. Severus l'observa pendant quelques minutes, savourant chaque seconde, s'enivrant de sa présence, de son odeur, de la douceur de sa peau…

Cela ne durerait pas, il la sentait s'éloigner et il ne savait pas comment faire pour la retenir, mais il conserverait ces souvenirs comme de merveilleux rêves auxquels il pourrait se raccrocher lorsqu'elle ne serait plus là.

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

_XXX_


	48. Chapter 48

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre (je ne compte plus les jours de retard, considérez qu'à présent, il y aura une publication toutes les deux semaines environ). Il est un peu plus court que le précédent, notamment parce que je l'ai coupé en deux (j'ai même coupé la soir de la Saint-Valentin en deux parties pour pouvoir publier plus vite et mettre un peu de suspence... ;-)). J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Un grand merci à Shaushka (je suis flattée et effectivement, ça va bientôt 'craquer'), Zaika (ça vient, ça vient...), Doxy (ah, il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour ça), Arwenn (merci, merci et mon ordi va mieux ;-)) et Philae (je ne te le fait pas dire) pour leurs reviews._

_Bonne lecture_

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_Mardi 6 février 2006_

- « Megan, Narcissia ! » s'exclama Charlotte avec délice alors que les deux sorcières pénétraient dans la salle de jeu de l'orphelinat.

Les enfants, éparpillés dans la pièce et occupés à diverses activités, se tournèrent vers les nouvelles venues en souriant. Une fillette aux boucles de jais, auparavant absorbée par le dessin qu'elle exécutait, se releva maladroitement pour se précipiter dans les bras de la jeune descendante de Merlin qui la réceptionna gracieusement et la souleva dans ses bras d'un même mouvement.

- « Jade ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? » s'enquit la sorcière aux yeux émeraude alors que l'enfant nouait ses bras autour de sa nuque. « Hum, tu sens bon l'amande douce » remarqua t'elle, malicieuse quand les cheveux de Jade effleurèrent son nez.

L'odeur douce et sucrée de la fillette, la chaleur et l'affection de son étreinte agirent comme un baume sur l'âme fragile de l'ex-professeur de DCFM. En ces jours où, blessée et vulnérable, elle ne savait plus où la mènerait sa relation avec Severus, en ces jours où, indécise et troublée, elle n'arrivait plus à gérer le stress du projet, la présence de Jade était comme une lumière accueillante au bout d'un long tunnel de sombre incertitude. L'adoration, innocente et sans calcul, que lui vouait la petite fille était attendrissante et rafraîchissante. Un vrai petit rayon de soleil… L'enfant gigota dans ses bras et Megan la reposa à terre avec un doux sourire. Immédiatement, Alexandre prit sa place, dans les bras de la jeune femme, et lui tendit un biscuit à moitié mâchouillé.

- « Non merci, Alex, c'est gentil mais je n'ai pas faim » fit Megan en repoussant gentiment la main du petit garçon.

- « C'est nous qui les avons fait avec Anne et Marcia » l'informa Eliane, une brunette de tout juste six ans, avec fierté. « Se sont des sablés au pa-vot » articula t'elle précautionneusement avant de continuer. « Au goûter il y avait Louis et sa nouvelle famille alors on n'était pas obligé d'être à table » expliqua très sérieusement la fillette.

Léonore et Pauline, les petites jumelles aux boucles blondes, étaient en train de faire admirer à Narcissia les petits bonhommes de pâte à sel qu'elles avaient réalisé le matin même. Les plus grands jouaient à un jeu de société, moldu, pour enfants avec Elise. Hugo, Emma et Violette s'amusaient autour d'un petit train en bois tandis que, de leur côté, Thomas, Aristide et Audrey dessinaient avec application. Megan vint prendre place sur l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée, à côté de Charlotte, Alexandre sur ses genoux. Elle entama une discussion avec la directrice à propos de Louis et de sa nouvelle vie chez les Wood tandis que le petit garçon mordillait l'oreille de son chien en peluche. Bientôt Jade les rejoint et brandit une feuille de papier sous le nez de la sauveuse du monde sorcier.

Megan prit le dessin et sourit en découvrant les lignes et courbes colorées qui parsemaient la page blanche. La fillette, qui approchait maintenant ses dix-huit mois, avait énormément changé depuis que la jeune femme la connaissait. Plus assurée, plus ouverte, plus en confiance et définitivement plus souriante, Jade semblait avoir retrouvée cette joie de vivre qui caractérisait les enfants bien portants. Elle était encore un peu timide, réservée et, surtout, elle ne parlait toujours pas, mis à part les monosyllabes telles que 'up', 'oh' et 'non' – celui-ci étant particulièrement bien intégré. D'autre part, elle avait encore un peu de mal à accepter les contacts physiques avec les adultes et ne se montrait vraiment affectueuse qu'avec Megan et Charlotte, dans une moindre mesure.

- « C'est superbe, Jade » la félicita l'éducatrice de jeunes enfants en lui rendant la feuille de papier. « Je l'aime beaucoup » ajouta t'elle avec un tendre sourire.

La fillette lui sourit en retour mais refusa de reprendre le dessin, faisant comprendre à son aînée qu'il était pour elle.

- « Merci, ma puce » fit Megan, touchée par le geste, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son front. « Tu ne voudrais pas aller me chercher un livre ? » proposa t'elle ensuite, les yeux pétillant d'espièglerie. « Je pense qu'Alexandre pourrais t'aider à choisir, non ? » suggéra encore la jolie anglaise tandis qu'elle déposait le petit garçon à terre et ébouriffait ses boucles brunes. « Allez, zou ! » les pressa t'elle, rieuse.

- « Cela fait plaisir à voir, n'est-ce pas ? » lança Charlotte, l'air ravie, en suivant des yeux les deux jeunes enfants qui se dirigeait à petits pas vers les étagères de livres qui se trouvaient à leur hauteur.

- « C'est vrai » acquiesça sa compagne avec un sourire radieux. « Elle va beaucoup mieux… En fait, elle semble aller mieux de semaine en semaine » poursuivit-elle avec tendresse en se tournant vers la directrice. « J'en suis heureuse… » ajouta la jolie sorcière, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

- « C'est grâce à vous » lui fit remarquer madame Rogers avec une affection toute maternelle.

- « Et à vous » intervint Megan, rosissante, alors qu'elle offrait un sourire d'encouragement au petit garçon et à la fillette qui revenaient vers elles. « Alors, qu'avez-vous trouvé ? » s'enquit-elle en se saisissant de l'ouvrage que Jade lui tendait. « 'La grenouille qui avait une grande bouche' ? Encore ? » fit la jeune femme, rieuse, tandis que les enfants hochaient fermement la tête. « Très bien, alors » céda t'elle en les invitant à monter sur ses genoux.

L'ex-professeur de DCFM ne comprenait pas vraiment l'engouement des jeunes pensionnaires pour ce livre en particulier. L'engouement de tous les enfants pour ce livre. C'était peut-être les dessins aux couleurs vives, les images en relief ou la redondance des expressions utilisées… En tous cas, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'elle ne le leur lise. Ce qui ne lui posait aucun problème puisqu'elle l'aimait beaucoup, elle aussi. Charlotte, de son côté, sourit devant le charmant tableau que formait le trio de ses cadets et s'installa confortablement pour écouter l'histoire avec un plaisir manifeste.

- « … et elle sauta dans l'eau avec un grand plouf ! » conclut la descendante de Merlin en ouvrant la dernière page de laquelle se détachait en relief une grande gerbe de carton bleu et la familière grenouille verte.

- « Poufle !! » répéta Alexandre en battant des mains avec enthousiasme, déplaçant, comme toujours, le 'l' à la fin du mot.

- « Plouf, oui » confirma Megan, attendrie et amusée, avant de déposer un baiser sur le front des deux enfants sur ses genoux. « Et si vous alliez jouer maintenant ? » suggéra t'elle, les yeux rieurs, tandis que Jade et son petit compagnon regagnaient le sol.

Ils hochèrent la tête et Alexandre s'empressa de rejoindre Emma, Hugo et Violette autour du train. La fillette, quant à elle, hésita un moment, son regard onyx fixé sur Megan en une question muette.

- « Vas-y, ma puce, je vais rester jusqu'à ce soir. Je pourrais même te lire une histoire avant que tu t'endormes » l'assura la jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier.

Jade, manifestement rassurée, lui offrit un sourire radieux puis trottina jusqu'à la table à dessin. Charlotte secoua la tête devant le manège de l'enfant, souriante, avant de se tourner vers Megan qui, elle aussi, observait la fillette, avec un regard chargé d'affection. Pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle les avait vues ensemble, la directrice songea que la jeune femme et l'enfant aux boucles ébène étaient destinées l'une à l'autre dans le sens où Jade ne pourrait pas trouver mère plus dévouée et Megan ne pourrait pas trouver fille plus aimante. Elle souhaitait de tout son cœur que la descendante de Merlin adopte la petite mais comprenait que le moment n'était pas encore venu et que, si la petite ne demandait pas mieux, son aînée n'était pas prête à franchir ce cap. Non faute de volonté ou de désir mais faute de confiance en elle-même et en ses capacités à répondre aux besoins de l'enfant.

- « J'ai entendu dire que votre père allait se présenter pour le poste de ministre de la magie aux prochaines élections, est-ce vrai ? » interrogea t'elle, changeant totalement de sujet.

- « C'est exact » confirma Megan avec un petit soupir, l'air mi-amusée mi-exaspérée.

- « Cela ne semble pas vous faire plaisir » avança son interlocutrice, curieuse.

- « Non, ça ne me dérange pas, c'est juste que… c'est une surprise » lui confia la descendante de Merlin en jouant distraitement avec la petite licorne qu'elle portait en pendentif.

Ses parents lui avaient annoncés la nouvelle le week-end précédent, à l'occasion d'un repas de famille lors duquel ils avaient fêté l'anniversaire de Lily en compagnie de Sirius, Rémus, Nymphadora et des compagnons respectifs des trois aînés des Potter. C'est après le repas, alors qu'ils prenaient le café dans un des confortables salons du manoir, que James avait exposé ses intentions. Il apparût que cette décision découlait d'une longue réflexion et de nombreux débats entre ses parents, quelques amis haut-placés et diverses personnalités politiques. En réalité, Megan n'avait été que moyennement surprise. Après tout, son père, chef respecté des aurors était quelqu'un d'influent au ministère. Il était populaire et puissant, encore jeune et séduisant.

Il venait d'une riche et noble famille de sang pur, avait épousé une brillante jeune femme d'ascendance moldue et était ainsi apprécié de toute la population sorcière. Le fait qu'il soit également le géniteur de 'la jeune femme qui avait vaincu celui dont on ne devait pas prononcer le nom' n'était sûrement pas la dernière de ses qualités. La jeune femme, si elle n'était pas vraiment enthousiaste, n'était pas totalement contre l'idée. En réalité, elle était plutôt indifférente. Prête à soutenir James parce que s'était son père, qu'elle le savait droit, honnête, soucieux du bien-être des autres, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir soutenir l'homme politique qu'il serait. Il était sûrement très doué et mieux valait que ce soit lui plutôt qu'un quelconque imbécile corrompu, imbu de lui-même et à l'affût de gratifications personnelles.

Toutefois, elle ne s'intéressait guère à la politique, n'y entendait absolument rien et, tant qu'elle ne trouvait pas matière à s'outrager, elle préférait s'en tenir à l'écart. D'ailleurs, James avait parfaitement conscience de sa réticence à s'exposer au grand public et à jouer de sa notoriété. Il n'attendait pas le soutien politique de 'la jeune femme qui avait survécu' mais simplement l'appui affectif de ses enfants. Si Mattew et Grace partageaient l'avis de Megan quant à la situation, Amber faisait preuve de nettement plus d'enthousiaste. Sirius, avec son impétuosité habituelle, semblait ravi par la nouvelle. Rémus, avec son calme légendaire, était manifestement prêt a aidé son ami dans sa tâche. Et Severus, égal à lui-même, s'était montré particulièrement ironique mais avait plus tard avoué à sa jeune maîtresse que James était sans doute le candidat le plus susceptible de remporter l'élection.

Megan se demanda un instant comment elle réagirait si c'était effectivement le cas, comment cela affecterait sa vie… Ce serait étrange au début. Sa famille avait toujours eu une vie relativement publique – même si ils avaient toujours refusé d'en jouer auparavant. Mais si James devenait vraiment ministre, tout changerait. En fait, songea t'elle, vaguement amusée, cela ressemblait presque à un mini coup d'Etat de l'Ordre du Phénix. Son père à la tête du ministère. Théo à la tête du département des jeux et sports magiques. Kingsley à la tête du département de la justice magique. Et Lucius qui briguait le département de la coopération magique internationale. Sans compter Sirius qui avait un poste important au département des mystères et Rémus à celui de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques…

- « Cela pourrait vous faire une bonne publicité non ? » reprit Charlotte après un instant de réflexion. « Je veux dire, pour le projet » précisa t'elle avec un petit sourire.

- « Je préfèrerais que les gens n'associe pas les deux choses… » fit Megan, l'air vaguement abattue. « Je ne suis pas sûre que cet amalgame nous serait vraiment bénéfique et j'aimerais autant que l'inauguration du projet ne se transforme pas en meeting politique » ajouta t'elle, un brin acerbe, avant d'esquisser un tendre sourire et d'adresser un petit geste de la main à Jade qui lui souriait depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

- « Je comprends » acquiesça sa compagne, songeuse. « Il ne faudrait pas que la campagne de votre père éclipse la véritable raison d'être de ce projet : le bien être des enfants » élabora t'elle tandis que la descendante de Merlin approuvait ses propos d'un hochement de tête.

- « D'autant que je n'aurais absolument pas le temps de m'occuper de mon projet et de celui de mon père en même temps… non pas qu'il me le demande » reprit la jeune femme, une lueur taquine dans le regard.

En fait, ses parents avaient déjà engagé un professionnel de la communication qui se chargerait de tout le côté 'médiatique' de cette campagne. Lily, elle-même, avait été tentée par le challenge mais elle tenait trop à son métier de médicomage et à son indépendance pour les sacrifier au profit de la carrière de son mari – même si elle adorait ce dernier. De plus, étant donné ses origines moldues et l'attitude réactionnaire de certains membres du Magenmagot, il n'était peut-être pas des plus judicieux qu'elle se mette en première ligne. Cela ne plaisait guère à James et à son épouse mais ils reconnaissaient que le monde sorcier n'était pas encore prêt à franchir certains pas… Du reste, songea Megan, non sans une pointe d'amertume, Lily avait son propre projet à finaliser, avec Severus.

- « A ce propos, avez-vous une idée de la date de la fin des travaux au manoir ? » s'enquit madame Rogers alors qu'un elfe de maison déposait devant elles un plateau contenant deux tasses, une théière, un sucrier et un petit pot de lait.

- « D'ici trois mois à quatre mois environ » répondit l'éducatrice de jeunes enfants avec un petit sourire satisfait. « Mais nous avons bon espoir que tout soit achevé début mai, ainsi nous pourrions nous occuper du mobilier et de la décoration pendant les vacances d'été de sorte que les enfants seraient à même d'emménager avant la rentrée » fit-elle en acceptant la tasse de thé que sa voisine lui tendait.

- « Ce serait merveilleux ! » s'extasia Charlotte après avoir bu une gorgée de sa propre tasse.

- « Ce serait bien, oui » déclara Megan avec gravité avant qu'un léger sourire ne vienne étirer ses lèvres roses. « J'étais à l'orphelinat de WhiteRiver hier et vendredi je passerais à Poudlard pour discuter un peu plus précisément avec les élèves concernés » expliqua t'elle en reposant sa soucoupe sur le plateau.

- « J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez déjà un bon contact avec eux » commenta son aînée, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

- « Oui, j'ai enseigné à la plupart d'entre eux et j'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'échanger avec eux. Des enfants adorables » confirma la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, les yeux dans le vague, souriante. « Je voudrais que l'on se penche un peu plus sur le projet cette fois, qu'ils puissent me dire ce qu'ils en pensent, ce qu'ils en attendent… » ajouta t'elle avec plus de gravité.

- « Je suis persuadée que tout ira bien » la rassura Charlotte avant de poser une main sur celle de sa cadette dans un geste réconfortant.

- « Je l'espère » fit Megan en esquissant un faible sourire. « Je l'espère… »

xxx

_Mercredi 14 février 2006_

La couverture de l'édition 'Spéciale Saint-Valentin' de la Gazette du sorcier semblait narguer Megan depuis la console sur laquelle elle l'avait abandonnée. Elle avait naturellement jeté un sort de silence – voire deux – au journal mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'entendre la petite voix nasillarde qui répétait en boucle l'article qui la concernait. L'auteur n'avait pas apposé de photos aux quelques lignes – il tenait sans doute à la vie – mais c'était une bien piètre consolation pour la descendante de Merlin. Le sujet de l'article en lui-même était bien assez humiliant… Manifestement, ce stupide – et téméraire – journaliste à la manque avait choisi de se pencher sur sa vie amoureuse et titrait avec fracas : '_Une nouvelle Saint-Valentin solitaire pour la sauveuse du monde sorcier ?_'.

L'homme, un certain K.N, poursuivait ainsi : '_Il semblerait que cette année encore, la jeune femme 'qui a survécu et vaincu celui dont on ne devait pas prononcer le nom' ne célèbrera pas la populaire fête des amoureux_'. Mais en quoi cette information pouvait concerner l'ensemble de la population sorcière ? '_Ce ne sont pourtant pas les prétendants qui manquent à cette ravissante sorcière aux boucles ébène et au célèbre regard émeraude dont il est dit que la puissance n'égale que la beauté_'. Megan eut un petit ricanement d'autodérision. Ben, voyons… '_La descendante de Merlin, toujours très discrète au sujet de sa vie privée, est pourtant un cœur à prendre après sa rupture avec Lord Darian au printemps précédent_'.

'_D'après des sources sûres,_' Sûres ? Par comparaison avec quoi ? '_la jeune femme recherchait l'amour, poussée sans doute par l'exemple du mariage de deux de ses meilleurs amis. Mariage auquel la presse n'avait malheureusement pas été conviée_'. Oui, Chloé aurait adoré ça, songea Megan non sans une certaine ironie. '_Avec le récent le récent départ en campagne de James Potter, chef des aurors…_' L'article continuait ainsi sur une demie page et si il se révélait plutôt flatteur pour elle, si on aimait le rôle de belle princesse endormie en attente de son prince charmant, elle se sentait profondément humiliée. Et en colère contre tous ces gens qui jugeaient que, parce qu'elle les avait débarrassée d'un mage noir mégalomane, sa vie faisait maintenant parti du patrimoine national ou quelque chose comme ça…

Elle blâmait aussi son père pour cette soudaine incursion dans sa vie privée. Si, depuis une semaine, tous les journaux ne parlaient pas de l'annonce de sa candidature, la presse n'aurait pas été recherchée de détails croustillants sur sa vie à elle. Ce n'était pas tout à fait juste puisque les journalistes s'étaient contentés de quelques lignes à propos de Mattew et d'Amber tandis qu'ils n'avaient fait que citer le nom de Grace… D'une manière encore moins rationnelle, Megan blâmait également Severus. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la supposât à la recherche de son âme sœur alors qu'elle était parfaitement heureuse avec lui. Et si l'ex-espion n'avait pas autant tenu à garder leur relation secrète aux yeux du public, cet article n'aurait jamais eu lieu d'être.

Oh, bien sûr, ils auraient trouvé autre chose mais l'idée de considérer leur couple comme un secret, quelque chose à cacher, lui donnait un caractère malsain, vil et clandestin qu'elle réprouvait farouchement. Elle pouvait comprendre les raisons qu'évoquait son amant. Elle le pouvait vraiment. Tout le monde n'apprécierait pas une liaison entre l'enfant chérie du monde sorcier et un ancien mangemort – tout héros de guerre qu'il était. Leur relation serait controversée, examinée, disséquée. Certains s'insurgeraient. Severus serait sans doute blâmé, accusé de l'avoir abusée, corrompue, ensorcelée… Mais si à l'époque où ils en avaient discuté leur couple n'était pas assez solide pour supporter une telle inquisition, la jeune femme jugeait qu'à présent ils seraient à même de surmonter cette épreuve ensemble.

Enfin, si c'était bien ce que Severus voulait et si ils ne s'étaient pas séparés avant. Aussi douloureuse que cette idée pouvait lui semblait, Megan ne pouvait que l'envisager. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Depuis ce qui s'était passé à Edimbourg, une dizaine de jours auparavant, ils avaient essayé de faire des efforts, de se parler davantage, de se voir plus souvent. Mais les doutes persistaient et grandissaient dans l'esprit de la jolie anglaise. Un avenir aux côtés du maître des potions lui paraissait de plus en plus incertain alors que, paradoxalement, elle prenait de plus en plus conscience de l'amour qu'elle lui portait et qu'il semblait lui porter en retour. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il s'agissait d'un manque de sentiment, d'un côté ou de l'autre, mais d'un manque de compréhension et d'un manque de communication.

Outre les secrets qu'ils gardaient, le manque de confiance en elle-même et la paranoïa de la descendante de Merlin étaient très probablement les principales sources de problèmes. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Severus puisse envisager de faire sa vie avec elle, il pouvait avoir tellement mieux, et ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle aurait le droit à sa part de bonheur, juste comme ça. De plus, même si elle savait qu'il ne la trompait pas avec sa mère, le fait qu'il ne soit attiré que par ce qu'il retrouvait de Lily en elle la hantait toujours, comme une réminiscence de la présence fantomatique et hostile d'Aliénor dans la vie de Darian. Ainsi, la jeune femme, se sentant à la fois coupable, de dissimuler son projet et ses doutes, et trahie, sans vraiment pouvoir expliquer pourquoi.

Tout cela ajouté au fait que son amant avait déjà plus de trente minutes de retard, en ce jour particulier et après avoir lu cet article, acheva de l'exaspérer. Se levant avec grâce et abandonnant la table, pour deux, qu'elle avait soigneusement dressée, elle gagna la salle de bain d'un pas vif. Elle y entreprit de se faire couler un bain et monta au maximum le volume de la petite chaîne stéréo qu'elle avait emmenée avec elle avant de se dévêtir. C'est donc avec la voix sensuelle aux accents mélancoliques de Terra Naomi en arrière fond qu'elle se laissa glisser dans la baignoire quelques minutes plus tard, les paupières closes. Il était toujours plus facile de dissimuler ses larmes lorsque l'on était dans l'eau…

- « Je suis désolé » furent les premiers mots de Severus lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce.

Et Merlin savait qu'il l'était. Il avait promis à Megan de la rejoindre à Spinner's End à dix-neuf heures trente et lorsque la pendule de son laboratoire avait sonné vingt heures, l'ex-espion avait été horrifié. Lily, avec laquelle il avait travaillé toute l'après-midi, avait rejoint son mari sur les coups de dix-huit heures et Severus s'était promis de ne rester qu'une demi-heure de façon à être en avance pour le dîner. Seulement, il avait été pris par une expérience et avait oublié l'heure. Se sentant terriblement coupable d'avoir une fois encore déçu Megan, il s'était précipité vers la cheminée, ne prenant que le temps d'attraper le bouquet de roses qu'il destinait à sa jeune maîtresse. Dans ses lourdes robes de travail, il avait bien conscience du contraste qu'il présentait avec l'adorable nymphe qui occupait sa baignoire, ses yeux de jade semblables à deux pierres précieuses sous la lumière des chandelles.

La situation était d'autant plus mortifiante que Severus avait anticipé toute la journée le délicieux moment où il pourrait enfin rejoindre la jeune femme. Il se réjouissait de passer cette soirée, et le week-end prolongé qui suivrait, avec elle depuis qu'il l'avait quittée lundi matin… sa culpabilité augmenta encore d'un cran lorsque son regard se posa sur le visage fermé de sa cadette. Les traits tirés, le teint pâle et les lèvres pincées en une fine ligne, elle semblait vraiment contrariée et il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. En passant par le salon, il avait noté la table dressée et avait constaté avec une grimace la présence de la Gazette du sorcier dont Lily lui avait montré un exemplaire un peu plus tôt. Comme Megan continuait de le fixer en silence avec une expression non pas accusatrice mais plutôt tristement résignée – et bien plus culpabilisante – il se débarrassa de ses robes noires et vint s'agenouiller près d'elle.

- « Je suis vraiment désolé, trésor. Pour mon retard… et pour l'article » fit-il avec sincérité, le regard tendre, tandis qu'il posait sa main sur celle, pâle et fine de sa cadette.

Cette dernière la retira brusquement et détourna son visage d'albâtre. Severus sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement alors qu'une angoisse diffuse le saisissait. Malgré le masque d'indifférence qu'avait revêtu Megan, il sentait confusément qu'elle était blessée. Qu'il l'avait blessé. Et ça, plus que tout autre Il se recula légèrement, la mine sombre mais résolu à ne pas pousser la jeune femme dans ses retranchements. Le temps qu'il se redresse et se saisisse de son bouquet, oublié sur le seuil, sa compagne s'était déjà séchée, rhabillée et remaquillée. Il prit un instant pour l'admirer, ravissante dans sa petite robe chaussette de cachemire gris à col lavallière qui moulait à merveille sa silhouette gracile, mais son air froid et distant lui serra le cœur. Cela ne ressemblait pas à sa petite elfe…

Il se doutait qu'elle n'apprécierait pas ce nouveau faux-bond, qu'elle serrait ennuyée, fâchée, en colère même. Et il le comprenait aisément. Mais là, il ne savait pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans ces beaux yeux de jade. Quelque chose de plus grave, de plus profond. Quelque chose qui lui glaçait le sang. Comme si un évènement terrible était en marche et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter. Pris d'un sentiment lugubre, il resserra convulsivement sa prise sur le bouquet. Megan passa devant lui sans un mot et le maître des potions la suivit dans le salon. A l'intérieur du cottage l'atmosphère était tendue, comme porteuse d'un mauvais présage, et dehors une pluie dense s'était mise à tombée, les lourdes gouttes s'écrasant contre la baie vitrée dans un battement sourd.

Pour Severus cela sonnait étrangement comme le glas qui annonçait la sentence du condamné et il craignait la décision du juge… Cependant, une certaine exaspération montait également en lui. D'accord, il était en retard. Une nouvelle fois. Le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Mais elle pouvait comprendre que ces expérimentations étaient importantes pour lui et que, malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, il ne pourrait pas changer pour elle. Il pourrait faire des concessions, oui, mais pas devenir quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Le quatorze février ne représentait rien pour lui et il serait en retard encore de nombreuses fois. Alors, si elle ne pouvait le supporter, quel avenir avaient-ils ensemble ? L'ex-espion se savait profondément injuste envers sa jeune maîtresse.

Il savait que Megan n'exigerait jamais de lui qu'il change mais cela ne faisait que le conforter dans l'idée qu'elle méritait mieux que ce qu'il pouvait lui donner. Elle méritait mieux qu'un ancien mangemort sarcastique, méfiant, renfermé… et incapable d'être ponctuel. Il n'avait pas le droit de la retenir de cette façon, alors qu'elle devrait être avec quelqu'un plus à même de répondre à ses besoins, bien qu'il doutait que quiconque puisse la chérir autant que lui. Tant qu'elle était heureuse à ses côtés, il en avait profité. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il regardait derrière lui, il voyait huit mois de bonheur. Huit mois à savourer sa présence, son rire clair, son esprit vif, son sourire enchanteur et ses exquises caresses. Mais depuis Noël, il la sentait distante et mélancolique.

Son visage avait pris une teinte diaphane qui l'inquiétait parfois et ses yeux se voilaient de plus en plus souvent de cette douleur résignée qui lui déchirait le cœur. Il se sentait coupable sans vraiment savoir de quoi. Il lui semblait n'avoir pas toutes les cartes en main et d'être impuissant face à la situation.

- « Je suis vraiment désolé » répéta t'il en désespoir de cause alors que Megan, à l'autre bout de la pièce, regardait par la fenêtre, l'air absente.

La lumière des flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée illuminait ses boucles ébène de reflets d'or et semblait caresser sa silhouette d'une lueur hésitante. Comme s'il s'agissait de quelque fragile statue de cristal qu'elle craignait de briser en l'effleurant. Severus avait la même impression. La jeune femme semblait si vulnérable, si près du gouffre qu'il craignait, en s'avançant, de l'y précipiter.

- « Je sais » répondit la descendante de Merlin avec un calme inquiétant alors qu'à l'extérieur un éclair déchirait le ciel peu avant qu'un grondement sinistre ne résonne dans l'air. « Je sais que tu es désolé mais… Enfin, je ne demande pas que tu abandonnes sur le champ ce que tu fais quand je t'appelle mais un mot serait le bienvenu lorsque tu sais que tu ne seras pas à l'heure à l'un de nos rendez-vous » expliqua t'elle d'une voix que Severus jugea cruellement douce et qui lui donna envie d'aller a prendre dans ses bras.

Ce qu'il ne fit pas bien sûr. Il ne pensait pas que l'initiative serrait bien accueillie.

- « Je suis réellement désolé, trésor » répéta t'il encore, plus sincère que jamais, son regard la suppliant de le croire. « Je n'ai pas d'excuse, je n'ai… je ne pensais pas que je serais en retard. J'ai… je t'ai apporter des fleurs » ajouta le beau brun ténébreux, trop conscient de la stupidité et de l'impertinence de cette remarque, en lui tendant le bouquet.

A l'instant où les yeux émeraude de la jeune sorcière se posèrent sur la douzaine de roses jaunes, elle pâlit brusquement et le sombre professeur eut peur qu'elle ne défaille. Elle fixait les fleurs avec une intensité et une aversion qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Il comprit qu'il avait fait une terrible erreur lorsqu'il vit son beau regard s'assombrir et se remplir de larmes. Les lèvres pincées à l'extrême et ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair de ses paumes, Megan se détourna vivement pour prendre quelques inspirations saccadées, entre le rire et le sanglot.

- « Des roses jaunes… » souffla t'elle, comme pour elle-même, avant de se retourner vers Severus, son beau visage figé en une expression fermée qui ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. « Je pensais, naïvement sans doute, que tu me connaissais mieux que ça » constata la jolie anglaise avec une pointe de sarcasme, emprunté directement à son aîné.

- « Je ne comprends pas. Lily m'a dit qu'elle les aimait beaucoup alors j'ai pensé que… » fit Severus avant de se rendre compte que ça n'était pas la chose à dire.

Sa compagne avait l'air littéralement furieuse. D'ailleurs, elle était particulièrement belle ainsi, songea t'il fugitivement. Ses yeux étincelants, ses pommettes délicatement rosées et une incroyable aura de puissance flottant autour d'elle.

- « Pourquoi tu ne les offres pas directement à Lily si elle les aime autant ? » s'emporta la jeune femme alors que dehors la pluie redoublait d'intensité et que les éclairs s'enchaînaient à présent à une vitesse alarmante.

- « Meg', calme toi, voyons, c'est ridicule » intervint le maître des potions, d'une voix à la fois ferme et apaisante, en s'approchant d'elle avec précaution, comme on le ferait pour un animal sauvage. « Pourquoi voudrais-je offrir des fleurs à ta mère pour la Saint-Valentin ? » s'enquit-il, les sourcils froncés.

Il ne voyait vraiment pas où sa cadette voulait en venir mais l'air vulnérable et éperdu de Megan l'inquiétait tant en réveillant son côté protecteur et possessif. Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui échappait complètement mais qu'elle échappait aussi à son propre contrôle. Les vitres s'étaient mises à trembler et Severus ne parvenait pas à déterminer si cela était du à la violente tempête qui se déchaînait à l'extérieur ou à celle, non moins violente, qui menaçait d'éclater à l'intérieur du cottage.

- « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? » s'insurgea la jeune femme dont les yeux de jade semblaient lancer des éclairs. « Parce que tu es toujours avec elle, que tu m'oublies à intervalles réguliers, que tu refuses de rendre notre relation publique comme si tu en avais honte, que… que… ! » s'enflamma t'elle, fougueuse et désespérée, avant de stopper brutalement dans sa lancée, les mots lui manquant.

- « Voyons, Megan, ce n'est pas parce que je suis parfois en retard que je t'oublies, ni parce que je préfère que le monde sorcier ne soit pas au courant que j'ai honte de toi ! Enfin as-tu si peu de foi en moi ? » s'énerva à son tour Severus, vexé et attristé par ces suppositions. « Tu te comportes d'une façon ridiculement immature ! » asséna t'il finalement en croisant les bras sur son torse.

La descendante de Merlin le regarda avec de grands yeux et porta une main à sa bouche, l'air profondément choquée. Son aîné, prenant conscience de ses propos déplacés et du ton particulièrement inappropriés qu'il avait employé face à l'expression des angoisses de Megan, se sentit immédiatement envahi par la culpabilité. Cette jeune femme, qu'il adorait, venait d'exprimer ses peurs les plus profondes – bien qu'il ne comprenne pas comment elle pouvait douter ainsi de sa propre valeur et de l'attachement qu'elle pouvait susciter. Et il lui avait répondu non pas comme l'amant attentif qu'il devait être avec elle mais comme le stricte professeur qu'il était à Poudlard. Pas le meilleur moyen d'apaiser ses craintes, n'est-ce pas ? Son regard se fit donc tendre et il avança une main tremblante vers la joue de sa maîtresse.

- « Meg', je suis… » commença t'il, sa voix débordant d'une sincère affection.

Mais alors que le bout de ses doigts effleurait la pommette de Megan, elle disparut, le laissant seul et désemparé au beau milieu du salon.

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Voilà, voilà... Alors, des commentaires ?_

_Je sais que c'est un peu irritant comme fin mais, un petit indice pour vous : la rupture n'est pas prévue ce mois-ci._

_XXX_


	49. Chapter 49

_Voilà, deux semaines après le dernier, un petit cadeau de Noël sous la forme d'un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et promets que le prochain sera plus long._

_Je remercie Shaushka (tu as le droit et moi non plus je n'aime pas les disputes, j'ai beaucoup de mal à les écrire, j'espère que ça ne se voit pas trop...), Arwenn (merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours), Lyra (tu verras... ;-)), Zaika (voilà, voilà), Caro (merci), Doxy (j'espère que tu ne seras pas dessus) et Philae (plus ou moins...) pour leurs reviews et je souhaite à tous un joyeux noël et une bonne année ;-)_

_Bonne lecture_

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_Mercredi 14 février 2007_

- « Tu crois que je suis immature ? » souffla Megan à l'hermine blottie dans ses bras.

La jeune femme, pâle et tremblante, avait trouvé refuge entre les bras de pierres de l'imposant Griffon qui se dressait au milieu d'une élégante fontaine, au centre d'une immense propriété. La tête du fier animal la protégeait de la pluie qui n'avait cessée et qui semblait couvrir le paysage d'un voile sinistre. La descendante de Merlin n'était pourtant pas épargnée par le vent dont les violentes rafales rabattaient sur sa fragile silhouette une brume glacée. Ses boucles ébène retombaient donc en mèches humides sur son front et ses épaules graciles. Ses longs cils noirs étaient ourlés de fines perles de pluie qui roulaient sur ses joues d'albâtre pour se mêler à ses larmes. Des frissons parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale de temps à autre mais le froid ne semblait pas réellement affecter la sorcière au regard de jade.

Le petit animal au pelage immaculé la fixa un moment, la tête penchée sur le côté, comme si Psyché réfléchissait sérieusement à la question. Ses petits yeux noirs, brillant d'intelligence, semblaient vouloir lui dire : 'non, je ne le pense pas, et toi ?', 'pourquoi est-ce si important ?' et 'pourquoi es-tu si triste ?'. Elle frotta son museau froid contre les doigts de Megan, comme pour la rassurer de sa présence. La jeune femme esquissa un faible sourire alors qu'un nouvel éclair déchirait le ciel, illuminant ses traits d'une lueur irréelle, conférant à son visage quelque chose d'angélique et de terrible. Elle prit ensuite une profonde inspiration, savourant la sensation de l'air vif dans sa trachée et ses poumons. Cela lui donnait l'impression, bien que brève et imparfaite, d'être vivante.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à se réfugier ici mais le manoir où elle avait passé son enfance lui était toujours apparu comme sa 'vraie' maison. Peut-être parce que l'Angleterre avait toujours été, pour elle, synonyme de guerre, de sacrifice, de peur et de mort. Peut-être parce que Voldemort ne l'avait jamais poursuivi en France, qu'elle n'y avait que des souvenirs, sinon heureux, au moins acceptables. Et puis c'est dans le Périgord qu'elle avait vécu ses meilleures années. Les plus insouciantes en tous cas. Sans compter qu'elle voulait être seule – ce qui éliminait d'office un certain nombre de possibilités. Ce qui s'était passé ce soir, avec Severus, était inévitable. Quelque part, elle s'y attendait depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle s'attendait à cette confrontation mais avait été surprise par sa soudaineté.

- « _Pourquoi s'obstiner à interroger un animal d'une intelligence médiocre lorsque l'on a la chance de pouvoir s'enquérir auprès d'un serpent ?_ » siffla Bérénice de son habituel ton hautain alors qu'elle se glissait le long de la statue. « _Les humains sont certainement l'une des espèce les plus immatures avec lesquelles il m'a été donné de converser…_ » élabora le reptile tandis que ses écailles cuivrées luisaient sous les rayons du clair de lune.

Inutile de préciser que les seuls 'humains' avec lesquels Bérénice avait 'conversés' se résumait à Megan. Cette dernière, amusée malgré elle, caressa la tête du serpent du bout des doigts en un geste un peu distrait.

- « _Très bien, alors fais moi part du fond de ta pensée…_ » l'anglaise aux boucles ébène, mi-grave mi-taquine.

Le fait est que même si le reptile n'était pas aussi affectueux ni aussi dépendante d'elle que Psyché, elle l'aimait beaucoup. Avec Bérénice, elle pouvait partager davantage, elle pouvait communiquer au sens langagier du terme. D'autre part la jeune femme n'oubliait pas le rôle crucial du serpent ratier lors de la défaite de Voldemort. D'ailleurs, aussi méprisante, sarcastique et hautaine que Bérénice pouvait se montrer, ses réflexions étaient le plus souvent extrêmement pertinentes.

- « _Vous, les humains, êtes bien trop compliqués. Tu apprécies la compagnie de l'homme en noir et il apprécie manifestement la tienne. Pourquoi vous entêtez-vous à chercher au-delà de ça, à vous compliquer l'existence de cette manière ? Si vous êtes bien ensemble, il me paraît que vous devriez en profiter tant que cela durera_ » fit Bérénice d'un ton docte et vaguement paternaliste qui amusa la sauveuse du monde sorcier.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, le reptile avait encore du mal à cerner les rapports entre humains et particulièrement les relations qu'ils appelaient 'amoureuses'. Cela constituait la source de beaucoup de soucis, à son avis inutiles. Les serpents ne s'encombraient pas de mari ou de femme. Ils s'accouplaient, quand la saison venait, avec celui de leur semblable qui leur convenait le mieux et vivaient en solitaires le reste de l'année. Que son humaine consacre autant de temps à se désespérer au sujet de cette liaison confirmait certainement les doutes de Bérénice quant à la pertinence de telles relations. Toutefois, elle eut la délicatesse de ne pas partager cette opinion, percevant qu'elle ne serait d'aucun secours à son humaine.

- « _Etes-vous 'séparés' à présent ?_ » s'enquit-elle avec un tact quelque peu discutable.

- « _Non ! Non, nous ne le sommes pas !_ » se récria Megan, plus pâle de jamais.

Cette simple idée l'horrifiait mais, quelque part, elle n'était pas tout à fait dénuée de bon sens. Une petite voix dans sa tête, pernicieuse et persistante, lui soufflait que cela ne saurait tarder. Car, oui, enfin toutes ces disputes, tous ces malentendus… cela finirait mal. Elle n'en voulait même pas à Severus. Ils étaient tous deux fautifs et, passés la colère et le choc initial, elle pouvait dire que cette confrontation couvait depuis longtemps. Elle était blessée, oui. Blessée qu'il ait encore failli à sa parole. Blessée qu'il ne l'ait pas prise au sérieux. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment car, après tout, elle avait été immature dans sa façon d'exposer les choses ce soir. Ils avaient manifestement un problème et cette dispute n'avait fait que confirmée la fragilité de leur relation.

- « _Bien, mais le sait-il seulement ?_ » fit encore Bérénice, d'un ton vaguement concerné.

- « _De quoi parles-tu ?_ » l'interrogea l'ex-professeur de DCFM, encore un peu perdue dans ses pensées.

- « _L'homme en noir, sait-il que vous n'êtes pas séparés ?_ » précisa le reptile avant de glisser sur la pierre froide et de disparaître dans les replis des ailes de l'imposant animal de pierre.

- « _Sait-il que… ?_ » répéta Megan, perplexe, son petit nez froncé.

Soudainement, les paroles de son familier prirent tout leur sens. Elle avait disparu du cottage sans un mot – définitivement pas l'attitude la plus 'mature' à adopter – et Severus devait effectivement se poser question. D'autant que le maître des potions n'avait aucun moyen de savoir pour quelle raison les roses jaunes avaient suscité en elle une telle réaction. Ou, du moins, de quelle manière ces fleurs avaient pu être le détail de trop… Megan se refusait à considérer la possibilité de le lui expliquer. Elle estimait, non sans une certaine pétulance, qu'il devait savoir ce genre de choses. Seulement, si elle ne lui en parlait pas, il ne pouvait pas deviner… En fait, il lui semblait presque qu'une part d'elle-même provoquait ces affrontements à dessein afin de précipiter la rupture.

Pourtant, Merlin savait qu'elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Elle l'aimait comme elle n'avait cru pouvoir aimer quiconque – pas de cette façon là. Pourtant, en ce moment, elle devait avouer qu'ils se faisaient plus de mal que de bien… C'était douloureux à admettre mais la jeune femme savait qu'il n'y avait sans doute pas d'autre issue que la séparation. Ça ne marchait pas. Oh, ils étaient heureux lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble et certains moments avaient été littéralement magiques. Et ils s'entendaient à merveille, la plupart du temps. Enfin, ils avaient énormément de chose en commun. Mais justement, ils avaient un peu trop de défaut en commun. Une réserve et une méfiance excessive. Un orgueil un peu trop encombrant et un énorme manque de confiance en eux-mêmes.

Megan esquissa un sourire triste en se rappelant une phrase de George Sand. 'J'ai de la conscience, de l'orgueil et de la sincérité'. C'était une jolie façon de voir les choses. C'était vrai du reste. Quant à la sincérité, elle ne préférait pas s'appesantir là-dessus. Elle essaierait encore. Elle se laisserait une deuxième chance. Elle leur laisserait une deuxième chance parce que, malgré tout, c'était avec lui qu'elle se voyait passé le reste de sa vie. C'était avec lui qu'elle _voulait_ passer le reste de sa vie. Peut-être était-elle trop jeune. Peut-être qu'elle avait besoin de réaliser quelque chose avant de se lancer dans une telle relation. Peut-être avait-elle besoin de se prouver qu'elle méritait Severus… En attendant, elle devait retourner à Spinner's End et retrouver son amant.

Quand elle apparut dans le chaleureux salon du cottage, l'ex-espion sortait tout juste de la cheminée, l'air soucieux. Megan n'eut pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle fut soulevée dans des bras puissants et serrée contre un torse chaud à l'odeur familière. Il y avait dans cette étreinte tellement de tendresse et de soulagement que la jeune sorcière sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de Severus, envahie par un maelstrom d'émotions qu'elle ne pouvait définir et qui faisait naître en elle une troublante sensation de vulnérabilité. Enfin, les bras qui la maintenaient se relâchèrent sans toutefois quitter sa taille. Elle releva son visage, presque timidement, pour rencontrer les yeux d'onyx de son amant qui brillaient d'une intensité à couper le souffle.

- « Je suis déso… » firent-ils de concert avant de s'interrompre et de sourire, un brin hésitant.

- « C'est moi, je n'aurais jamais du m'emporter comme ça, c'était excessif » reprit Megan alors qu'elle secouait ses boucles ébène, les yeux baissés.

- « Non, tu avais toutes les raisons d'être en colère » l'interrompit Severus, le regard tendre, en passant deux doigts sous son menton afin de l'obliger à relever la tête avec douceur. « Je sais que j'étais en tort, je peux le reconnaître et je m'en excuse. J'espère que tu sais à quel point je tiens à toi et combien cela me peine de savoir que je t'ai déçu » poursuivit-il, ses phalanges effleurant délicatement la pommette de la jeune femme.

Il ne savait toujours pas, d'ailleurs, pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi, pourquoi il avait élevé la voix. Le fait est que sa journée avait été particulièrement fatigante et qu'il se faisait une telle joie de retrouver sa ravissante maîtresse pour passer la soirée avec elle que, lorsque les choses avaient mal tourné, il n'avait pu qu'attaquer. Il avait été pris par surprise, déstabilisé par la réaction de Megan et il ne comprenait toujours pas la raison exacte de l'emportement de sa cadette. Et puis, si il était tout à fait sincère avec lui-même, il était de plus en plus nerveux. Il avait du mal à supporter l'éloignement que la jeune femme semblait vouloir mettre entre eux. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle gagnait sa vie – bien qu'il supposât que la vente de ses livres, l'héritage de ses grands-parents paternels et la multitude de dons qu'elle recevait faisait d'elle l'une des sorcières les plus riches d'Europe.

D'ailleurs il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées. Elle semblait toujours sur la brèche, toujours entre deux rendez-vous mais il ne savait pas où cela la conduisait, quel était son but, ce à quoi elle travaillait. Il s'en sentait un peu jaloux, tout en ayant parfaitement confiance en elle. De plus, c'était un peu ridicule d'être jaloux d'un projet. On était jaloux d'un homme, d'un rival, pas d'un projet. Mais tout cela contribuait à la tension qui teintait à présent leurs échanges. Et tout cela avait sans doute contribué à cet affrontement. Il en était honteux. Honteux d'avoir reporter sur elle sa propre frustration. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas que ça. Lui aussi lui dissimulait le sujet de ses expériences avec Lily. Ils ne parlaient pas assez et jamais d'avenir.

Ils n'allaient jamais au fond des choses, un peu comme si ils avaient peur de ce qu'ils pourraient trouver. Du moins c'était l'impression qu'elle donnait et Severus craignait, si cette situation s'éternisait, qu'ils finissent par se perdre tous les deux. Il ferait tout pour que ça n'arrive pas mais, si ça devait se produire, alors il ne la retiendrait pas. Elle méritait tellement mieux. Mieux que lui.

- « Tu ne m'as pas… » intervint cette dernière, véhémente, avant d'être réduite au silence par un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- « Si, je l'ai fait » affirma le maître des potions en caressant son visage du regard avec une adoration qui la bouleversa.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux mais une larme s'échappa de ses paupières closes et, telle une perle nacrée, roula sur sa joue d'albâtre. Son amant l'effaça de son pouce dans un geste d'une tendresse infinie.

- « Je ne savais pas à quel point c'était important pour toi, ce jour-là, et je suis désolé de n'avoir pas fait davantage attention. Je suis désolé d'avoir haussé la voix et de ne pas t'avoir écouté » continua le brun ténébreux alors qu'elle posait son front contre son épaule et se blottissait davantage contre lui. « Je suis également désolé pour les roses, je ne… »

- « Chut, tu ne pouvais pas savoir » le coupa Megan en plaçant deux de ses propres doigts sur les fines lèvres de son aîné. « Est-ce que tu pourras me pardonner ? » fit-elle, la tête penchée sur le côté.

- « Non, est-ce que _tu_ pourra me pardonner ? » s'enquit Severus en retour, son front contre le sien. « Nous allons devoir en parler » ajouta t'il avec sérieux.

Elle acquiesça et un long frisson la parcourut alors que son esprit prenait doucement conscience de l'état de son corps. Ses cheveux et sa robe, humides et glacés après son séjour prolongé sous la pluie, collaient à sa peau et lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir passé la dernière heure dans un congélateur. Cependant, elle était trop épuisée, physiquement et mentalement, pour fournir le moindre effort et seuls les bras de Severus la maintenait debout. Son amant sembla s'en rendre compte brusquement. Il l'écarta légèrement et, en un instant, son regard parcourut la silhouette de sa jeune maîtresse. Ses cheveux détrempés, ses yeux rouges et cernés, ses lèvres bleuies, son corps tremblant et ses pieds nus.

- « Mais tu es frigorifiée ! » s'exclama l'ex-espion, l'air mi-horrifié mi-coupable.

D'un élégant geste de baguette, il fit sécher les boucles ébène et la robe de la jeune femme avant de faire apparaître une chaude couette dont il entoura sa cadette. Il la souleva ensuite dans ses bras dans un mouvement dramatique qui la fit sourire.

- « Je vais te faire couler un bain » déclara fermement Severus alors qu'il la conduisait vers la chambre.

Le fier sorcier ne le montrait pas mais il avait eut terriblement peur. Les trente minutes pendant lesquelles elle avait disparu lui avaient semblé trente ans... D'ailleurs, seules ses années d'espionnage auprès de Lord Voldemort et son habitude des situations de crise lui avaient permis de garder son calme. Il était d'abord sorti dans le jardin, au cas où elle ne serait pas allée loin. Il s'était ensuite rendu dans ses quartiers à Poudlard, puis dans le loft qu'elle possédait à Paris et s'apprêtait même à contacter Mattew – quoiqu'il n'aurait pas vraiment su comment lui expliquer les choses.

- « Bien chef ! » fit Megan, les yeux rieurs et les bras noués autour de la nuque de son aîné.

Alors qu'elle patientait, assise en tailleurs sur leur lit, la descendante de Merlin eut la prémonition que cette soirée marquait un tournant dans la relation. Le début de la fin songea t'elle avec une douloureuse amertume. Ce dernier affrontement était le coup de grâce et leur liaison, déjà fragilisée, avait été trop profondément meurtrie cette fois. La blessure avait été pansée mais pas cicatrisée et elle menaçait de se rouvrir au moindre choc, de s'infecter. Il ne s'agissait pas de fatalisme mais de réalisme. Et si elle avait honnêtement pensé qu'elle pouvait encore faire quelque chose pour sauver leur couple, elle l'aurait fait, elle se serait battue. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'essaierait pas mais elle avait peu d'espoir. Peut-être plus tard, quand elle aurait accompli quelque chose et repris confiance en elle.

En attendant, elle se donnerait, elle leur donnerait une dernière chance. Parce qu'elle l'aimait et parce qu'elle voulait croire qu'il l'aimait aussi, de cette façon…

- « Tu sais, Albus nous a donné quatre jours de congé et j'ai pensé que nous pourrions partir quelque part » suggéra Severus depuis le seuil de la salle de bain avant de s'avancer dans la pièce. « Il me semble que tu m'avais parlé de Marrakech, non ? » l'interrogea t'il en prenant place à ses côtés.

Megan le regarda avec de grands yeux, incrédule, puis lui sauta au cou. Voilà une autre raison pour laquelle elle l'adorait le sombre professeur de potion. Derrière un extérieur froid et cynique, il était plein de surprise et de considération pour ceux qui lui étaient chers. Elle savait bien que le Maroc n'était pas une destination qu'aurait privilégiée Severus en temps normal et elle avait conscience que ce n'était que pour elle qu'il proposait ce voyage. Elle s'en sentait touchée et reconnaissante mais elle désirait que ce week-end soit un plaisir partagé, qu'ils en profitent réellement, tous les deux.

- « Et pourquoi pas Salzbourg, la ville de Mozart ? » proposa t'elle donc, bien calée sur les genoux de son amant. « Ou Saint-Jean-de-Luz ? Je suis sûre que tu adorerais ! On pourrait visiter le château d'Abbadia » fit la jeune femme avec enthousiasme, sous le regard amusé et attendri de Severus. « Antoine Abbadie était un sorcier tu sais… » pipa t'elle, un adorable petit sourire aux lèvres.

- « Très bien, très bien, mademoiselle Potter. Alors ce sera Saint-Jean-de-Luz » déclara l'ex-espion en faisant mine de soupirer mais clairement conquis. « Impertinente petite créature… » marmonna t'il, faussement bougon, sans toutefois parvenir à réprimer un sourire.

- « Tu ne m'avais pas promis un bain ? » fit Megan avec une petite moue suggestive et un langoureux battement de paupière.

- « Petite peste… » souffla Severus avant de la soulever résolument dans ses bras à la manière d'une jeune mariée et de l'emmener, à grand pas, dans la salle de bain avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

xxx

_Jeudi 22 février 2006_

La sauveuse du monde sorcier, pâle et fiévreuse, appuya son front contre le carrelage parme de la salle de bain. La délicieuse sensation de fraîcheur contre sa peau brûlante et moite la soulagea un instant avant qu'une nouvelle vague de nausée ne l'oblige à se redresser au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes. Sa tête tournait, des points blancs dansaient devant ses yeux et ses mains tremblaient. Une fois qu'elle eut vidée son estomac, elle s'allongea à même le sol et attendit que le malaise passe, un bras sur les yeux. C'est ainsi que Blaise la trouva lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard. Il était arrivé par le réseau de cheminette, un peu plus tôt, afin qu'ils se rendent à leur cours de salsa. Il passait la chercher tous les jeudis et avait été étonné que Megan ne l'accueille pas ce soir-là.

Mu par un étrange pressentiment, et non sans une pointe d'inquiétude, il l'avait appelé puis l'avait cherché dans la cuisine et la bibliothèque avant de monter à l'étage. Il avait frappé à la porte de sa chambre et, n'obtenant pas de réponse, de plus en plus inquiet, il s'était permis d'entrer. Ne la trouvant pas, il était passé dans le dressing adjacent puis dans la salle de bain. Une intense vague d'angoisse l'envahit en la voyant étendue sur le sol, pâle et apparemment inconsciente.

- « Meg' ! » s'écria le jeune homme en venant s'agenouiller près d'elle, affolé.

Il soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'elle respirait et laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux lorsqu'elle gémit avant de laisser retomber son bras. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et son regard émeraude accrocha celui de Blaise.

- « Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Tu n'as rien ? » s'enquit-il avec une inquiétude manifeste alors qu'il l'aidait à se redresser.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas » le rassura la sorcière aux boucles ébène en pressant doucement la main qui enlaçait la sienne. « Est-ce que tu pourrais juste me donner la fiole de potion verte, juste là, sur l'étagère » lui demanda t'elle tandis qu'elle désignait du doigt l'endroit en question.

Blaise s'exécuta, les sourcils froncés, tout en couvant son amie d'un regard soucieux.

- « Merci » fit la jeune anglaise après avoir bu une gorgée. « Ce n'était rien, je t'assure, j'ai juste fait un petit malaise. Sûrement quelque chose que je n'ai pas digéré » expliqua t'elle en s'appuyant sur lui pour se relever.

Le professeur d'arithmancie parut sceptique mais ne commenta pas, le regard de sa compagne signifiait clairement qu'il n'y avait pas à discuter. Il se tint en retrait le temps que Megan se rafraîchisse puis l'escorta jusqu'au salon.

- « Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? On devrait peut-être annuler le cours de salsa et simplement rester ici avant de retrouver Chloé et Antoine… » suggéra Blaise, visiblement encore inquiet pour l'état de santé de la descendante de Merlin.

La jeune femme lui paraissait bien pâle et pas tout à fait remise de son malaise. Elle était aussi élégante qu'à l'ordinaire avec sa petite jupe de daim noir et son pull de cachemire turquoise à taille empire ; ainsi qu'un brin décalée avec les guêtres en laine turquoise qui recouvraient à moitié de ravissants escarpins noirs.

- « Non, non, Carmen a dit qu'on allait voir un nouveau mouvement ce soir et, vraiment, je vais bien » répéta Megan avec assurance, un petit sourire mutin flottant sur ses lèvres. « Je suis fatiguée en ce moment et je n'arrête pas entre les visites au manoir, les rendez-vous au ministère… Sans compter que je crois que j'ai pris froid la semaine dernière » ajouta t'elle en enfilant un poncho noir à col roulé.

En vérité, sa tête était encore douloureuse et, si la potion avait effectivement atténuée ses nausées, elle ne les avait pas totalement faites disparaître. En outre, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que la jeune femme était régulièrement sujette à ce genre de malaise et elle commençait à s'en inquiéter. Elle était, certes, particulièrement stressée et fatiguée ces temps-ci mais cela devenait trop récurrent pour ne pas l'interpeller. Et étant donné ses symptômes, soit elle était malade, soit elle était… Non, elle ne préférait pas penser à l'autre possibilité. C'était définitivement trop… Trop. Si elle était effectivement… S'il s'avérait que… Si c'était vrai, alors… Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Pas maintenant. Pas alors que… Elle s'obligea à couper court à toute digression. Inspiration. Expiration. Parfait.

Prendre l'air lui ferait le plus grand bien, d'autant qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de se détendre, de se distraire et, surtout, de penser à autre chose. Le cours de salsa était parfait pour ça. Elle passerait un bon moment avec des gens sympathique qui n'attendaient rien d'elle – enfin, Carmen attendait d'elle une certaine coordination de mouvements mais rien qui soit en rapport avec Voldemort. Et puis elle dînerait tranquillement avec trois de ses meilleurs amis dans son restaurant préféré. Excellente soirée en perspective et ce n'était pas un petit malaise qui allait changer ses plans. L'air décidé, elle posa donc un bonnet de laine turquoise sur ses boucles ébène, enfila ses gants et attrapa son sac au vol avant d'entraîner Blaise vers la porte.

- « Allez, on va être en retard ! » lança t'elle, rieuse, alors qu'elle dévalait les escaliers, le brun sur ses talons.

Finalement, il s'avéra qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas en retard. Ils passèrent donc une dizaine de minutes à discuter, en particulier du projet sur lequel ils travaillaient, autour d'un chocolat chaud instantané avant que Carmen ne les invite à entrer. Une heure et demie plus tard, les deux amis ressortaient du studio et s'est légèrement échevelés mais ravis qu'ils rejoignirent Chloé et Antoine à la petite table qu'ils occupaient à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans ce charmant restaurant italien. Le couple Everett-Lepré les accueillit avec de grands sourires. Chloé, à présent enceinte de huit mois, semblait plus radieuse que jamais tandis que les yeux de son mari, à ses côtés, pétillaient d'une satisfaction sereine. C'était à cela qu'un vrai couple devait ressembler songea Megan avec un soupçon de mélancolie.

- « Chlo' ! » fit la jeune femme en enlaçant son amie avec affection. « Comment vas-tu ? Et comment va ma future filleule ? » ajouta t'elle d'un ton espiègle, en direction de l'estomac rebondi de la jeune irlandaise.

- « Qui te dis que ce n'est pas un garçon ? » rétorqua la brunette, malicieuse, avant de froncer les sourcils. « Je vais bien mais toi tu as une mine affreuse, Meg' » constata t'elle en scrutant le visage pâle de la descendante de Merlin.

- « Je te remercie… » marmonna la sorcière aux boucles ébène avec une moue boudeuse.

- « Alors comment va la fille de notre futur ministre de la magie ? » lança Antoine, malicieux, avant de l'enlacer alors que son épouse embrassait Blaise sur les deux joues.

- « Imbécile ! » gronda l'ex-professeur de DCFM en lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes, les yeux rieurs.

- « Allez, asseyez-vous ! » les pressa Chloé en reprenant sa place autour de la table, trépignant d'impatience. « J'ai faim, moi » se justifia t'elle devant l'air plus qu'amusé de ses trois amis.

- « Bien sûr » fit son mari avec une indulgence taquine tandis qu'il s'asseyait à son tour.

- « Alors, le cours était bien ? » s'enquit la jeune libraire, après lui avoir dûment tiré la langue, à l'intention de Blaise et de Megan, sincèrement curieuse.

- « C'était super, comme d'habitude » répondit la descendante de Merlin avec un ravissant sourire. « Carmen était désolée de ne pas vous voir mais elle comprend… »

La conversation continua sur le même ton tandis que les quatre jeunes gens dévoraient leurs pizzas avec entrain. L'atmosphère chaleureuse du restaurant et la présence de ses amis achevèrent de détendre Megan qui réussit, l'espace de quelques heures, à mettre de côté ses malaises à répétitions, ses relations tendues avec Severus et les milliers de petits problèmes qu'elle devait régler avant son prochain rendez-vous au ministère. Le rire mélodieux de Chloé qui résonnait dans la pièce, le regard franc et chaleureux d'Antoine, les sourires complices de Blaise, le tout accompagné d'une savoureuse calzone, c'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

- « … et Draco m'a invité à dîner avec lui, samedi prochain » expliquait l'héritier des Zambini avec un sourire timide, comme si il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'allaient en penser ses amis et qu'il craignait leur réaction. « Je n'ai pas encore répondu » ajouta t'il, les pommettes roses.

- « Ohhhhhhhhhh ! » minaudèrent Chloé et Megan en échangeant un regard entendu. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as décidé ? » poursuivit la jolie irlandaise, la tête penchée sur le côté.

- « Je ne sais pas… » avoua Blaise, l'air un peu perdu.

- « Mais de quoi as-tu envie, toi ? » s'enquit la sorcière aux boucle ébène, son expression redevenue sérieuse.

- « Eh bien, je… Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment secret, j'étais très… attaché à Draco et, malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer depuis, c'est toujours le cas » admit le jeune homme à contre cœur, un brin pensif. « Cependant, je ne suis pas sûr de… de vouloir… »

- « De vouloir le laisser te séduire si facilement après ce qu'il t'a fait endurer » compléta la sauveuse du monde sorcier, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

- « Je ne l'aurais sans doute pas exprimé de cette façon mais, oui, c'est ça » acquiesça le brun, rougissant.

- « Tu n'as pas à t'en sentir coupable, » intervint Antoine avec compassion, « c'est tout à fait naturel. »

- « A ta place, je l'aurais teint en roux avant de détruire sa collection de peignes en ivoire et puis je l'aurais castré ! » renchérit Chloé, ses yeux turquoise pétillant de malice.

Le spécialiste des licornes déglutit difficilement en entendant de pareilles menaces de la bouche de son adorable épouse mais la jeune femme le rassura d'un clin d'œil tandis que Blaise, amusé, dissimulait un fou rire derrière sa serviette.

- « J'y ai pensé. Crois-moi, j'y ai pensé… » déclara le professeur d'arithmancie, souriant.

- « Il nous faudrait un plan » reprit la future maman, on ne peut plus sérieuse.

- « Un plan ? » répéta Antoine, un sourcil arqué en signe de scepticisme. « On parle d'une relation à 'ranimer', pas d'une guerre à mener » fit-il remarquer, vaguement amusé.

Megan et Chloé posèrent sur lui un regard signifiant clairement 'Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi ? Tu n'es qu'un homme'. Il leva les mains en signe de défaite et n'argumenta pas plus longtemps, préférant laisser les deux jeunes femmes comploter tranquillement.

- « Avec n'importe quel autre homme, je t'aurais dit de jouer les indifférents et de titiller sa jalousie mais… » commença la descendante de Merlin, un adorable sourire de conspirateur flottant sur ses lèvres rouges.

- « … c'est Draco » compléta la libraire avec malice.

- « Sois toi-même. N'essaye pas de lui mentir, il le saura. Attends au moins six rendez-vous avant d'accepter un 'dernier verre' dans ses quartiers et, surtout, exige que vous ayez une longue discussion à propos de ce qui s'est passé » lui conseilla Megan, son regard émeraude se faisant grave et intense. « Parle-lui avec honnêteté, il a besoin de savoir qu'il t'a blessé et tu as besoin de comprendre ses motivations. Fais lui comprendre que tu pourrais lui pardonner mais qu'il te faudra du temps pour lui faire confiance à nouveau. Laisse-le venir à toi, laisse-le peiner un peu mais ne le repousse pas par orgueil. Il devra faire preuve de patience, de détermination et d'un véritable engagement » conclut-elle, avec une pointe d'espièglerie, tout en pressant doucement la main de Blaise dans la sienne. « Quoiqu'il arrive, dis-toi bien que nous ne choisirons jamais entre vous deux, d'accord ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça » ajouta la jeune femme sur un ton affectueux.

- « Evidemment » reprit Chloé avec fougue. « Tu es notre ami à présent, alors même si ça ne marche pas avec Dray, ça ne veut absolument pas dire que tu nous perdras, ok ? » fit-elle plus sérieusement en se tournant vers la professeur d'arithmancie.

- « Je crois que j'avais compris ça » acquiesça t'il avec émotion. « Et je vous en remercie, c'est très important pour moi… » leur confia le jeune homme, souriant.

- « Bien, maintenant que nous en avons fini avec cela, » intervint Antoine, plus pragmatique, avec une pointe d'humour, « je suggère que nous nous concentrions sur le choix de desserts » proposa t'il alors que son épouse levait les yeux au ciel, amusée.

Elle grommela quelque chose qui sonnait suspicieusement comme 'les hommes pensent toujours avec leur estomac', ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de commander un banana-split et de l'attaquer avec appétit dès que la coupe fut posée devant elle. Les trois autres sorciers échangèrent un sourire avant de se pencher à leur tour sur leurs propres desserts. Megan joua un moment avec le sien, traçant de la pointe de sa cuillère d'étranges arabesques sur la surface crémeuse et délicatement saupoudrée de cacao de son tiramisu. Bercée par les premières notes d'une ballade de Zucchero, un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle allait porter la première bouchée à ses lèvres lorsqu'une violente vague de nausée s'empara d'elle. Le bruit de sa petite cuillère retombant contre la soucoupe de porcelaine lui sembla résonner à l'infini alors que, l'estomac au bord des lèvres et la tête douloureusement cotonneuse, elle se levait précipitamment et quittait le restaurant.

Sourde aux appels angoissés de ses amis, la jeune femme aux boucles ébène inspira une bouffée d'air nocturne, délicieusement glacé, avant de transplaner directement dans sa salle de bain. Elle tomba à genoux sur le carrelage, ses jambes incapables de supporter son poids plus longtemps, et, insensible à la douleur de sa chute, se pencha au-dessus du bassin blanc. Megan, secouée de spasmes douloureux et de sanglots incontrôlables, ne prit pas garde aux deux légers bruits derrière elle et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit une main froide sur son front brûlant qu'elle réalisa la présence de Chloé auprès d'elle. D'autres mains rassemblèrent tendrement ses cheveux et la voix profonde de Blaise résonna comme une rassurante mélodie à ses oreilles sans qu'elle ne puisse identifier le sens de ces paroles.

Le monde sembla tanguer un instant avant qu'elle ne soit ramené contre un torse ferme et qu'une fiole soit portée à ses lèvres. Docile, elle en bût l'amer contenu sans protester et immédiatement les nausées s'estompèrent alors que son mal de tête se dissipait peu à peu, la laissant sans force, au bord de l'inconscience. Des voix chuchotaient, quelque part au-dessus d'elle tandis que des bras puissants la soulevaient pour la porter jusque dans son lit. Les yeux clos, vulnérable et incapable de contrôler les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues terriblement pâle, la jeune femme souhaita, juste un instant, que tout s'arrête et qu'elle puisse finalement sombrer dans cette obscurité bienfaitrice qui la guettait aux frontières de l'inconscience.

- « Non, non, Meg' » fit la voix chantante, mais teintée d'inquiétude, de Chloé sur sa droite, « tu ne peux pas t'endormir tout de suite. Est-ce que ça va mieux ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Blaise est allé retrouver Antoine au restaurant et ils ne vont pas tarder. Tu veux que j'aille chercher Severus ? » s'enquit-elle avec sollicitude en écartant les mèches humides qui marbraient le front de son amie.

- « Non ! » s'écria la jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier, son regard brillant de fièvre et son expression paniquée. « Pas Severus » supplia t'elle dans un souffle douloureux. « S'il te plaît, pas Severus… » répéta la jeune femme, l'air plus fragile que jamais.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Si jamais elle… Si elle l'était vraiment alors… Alors, elle ne préférait pas y penser.

- « Très bien, très bien. Comme tu voudras, Meg' » la rassura Chloé alors qu'elle caressait doucement les boucles ébène étalées sur l'oreiller, les sourcils froncés en une expression perplexe. « Est-ce que tu voudrais boire un peu d'eau ? » proposa t'elle en faisant venir à elle un verre plein avant d'aider Megan à se redresser légèrement. « Alors, tu pourrais me dire ce qui se passe ? » reprit la jolie brunette lorsque son amie eut bu quelques gorgées. « Avec tes nausées on dirait presque que tu es… Non, tu ne l'es pas ? » s'exclama t'elle, son regard turquoise sondant sa compagne avec incrédulité.

- « Je… Je ne sais pas » avoua l'ex-professeur de DCFM, la voix tremblante et les yeux baissés. « J'ai peur de… Oh, Chlo', c'est ridicule mais nous ne sommes pas prêts pour ça, pas du tout… Je le voudrais tellement mais ce serait une catastrophe si ça arrivait maintenant et c'est si… horrible de penser ça… » balbutia t'elle piteusement, l'esprit encore embrumé par son récent malaise et totalement perdue.

- « Chut, Meg', ça va aller… » fit la jeune irlandaise en l'enlaçant affectueusement. « Est-ce que tu voudrais que je vérifie ? » suggéra t'elle, légèrement hésitante. « Je connais le sort et peut-être que ce n'est pas ça… »

- « Fais-le, s'il te plaît » la pressa Megan avec une impatience angoissée, comme si la jeune femme attendait un évènement terrible et redouté mais préférait l'affronter immédiatement.

Chloé s'écarta légèrement de son amie et s'empara de sa baguette. Elle murmura quelques mots de latin et une lumière bleu pâle jaillit du morceau de bois avant d'envelopper la descendante de Merlin. Son corps sembla absorber le sort puis une lueur blanche irradia la malade avant de disparaître.

- « Tu n'es pas enceinte, Meg' » déclara gravement la future maman, ne sachant pas vraiment comment serait accueilli son diagnostique.

La sorcière aux yeux de jade resta un instant silencieuse avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement qui ressemblait étrangement à un sanglot. Elle se sentait à la fois incroyablement soulagée et horriblement déçue. Soulagée parce qu'elle ne savait pas su tout ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle avait effectivement attendu un enfant et déçue parce que, pendant un moment, elle avait vraiment cru qu'un petit être grandissait en elle. Ainsi des émotions contradictoires se livraient en elle une intense bataille et elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait rire ou pleurer…

- « Meg' ? » osa Chloé, inquiète par le manque de réaction de sa meilleure amie, en prenant l'une de ses mains entre les siennes avec affection.

- « Tu sais, » fit soudainement Megan, les yeux dans le vague, « ma première réaction, quand j'ai envisagé que peut-être… Enfin, juste après la joie, parce que je veux avoir des enfants » se corrigea t'elle avec un petit sourire d'autodérision. « Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas le moment, que cela ne ferait que compliquer les choses. Et puis j'ai eu peur de la réaction de Severus. Tellement peur que je m'en suis rendue malade et que je n'ai pas eu le courage de vérifier. Ça va faire plus de neuf mois que nous sommes ensemble et je ne sais toujours pas si il veut des enfants, encore moins avec moi. Je crois que non en fait. Je suppose que non mais je n'en sais rien. Et il n'a certainement aucune idée de ce que je veux… J'ai l'impression que l'on ne sait rien l'un de l'autre… Qu'est-ce que cela dit de notre couple ? » souffla la jeune femme, le regard hanté et les larmes aux yeux.

La libraire aux boucles brunes ne sut pas quoi répondre et se contenta d'étreindre à nouveau la descendante de Merlin. Quand Antoine et Blaise pénétrèrent dans la chambre, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes étaient confortablement assises sur le large lit et discutaient à mi-voix, toutes traces de la précédente crise effacées.

- « Hey, ça va Meg' ? » s'enquit le spécialiste des licornes avec une sincère inquiétude, en venant s'asseoir auprès de son épouse.

- « Apparemment, j'ai attrapé une vilaine grippe » l'informa la charmante sorcière au regard émeraude tandis que Blaise s'asseyait à ses côtés, l'air concerné. « Rien que deux ou trois potions ne sauraient guérir… » ajouta t'elle avec un sourire mutin. « Désolée de vous avoir fait peur, à tous les trois » souffla t'elle en se blottissant contre le professeur d'arithmancie.

Elle ne dirait de cet épisode à Severus - mise à part la réalité, difficilement dissimulable, de sa maladie. Non, elle ne lui dirait rien parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait réagir. Et Megan sentait, plus que jamais le gouffre qui menaçait de les séparer alors que, justement, elle sentait qu'elle avait désiré cet enfant, leur enfant, qui n'existait pas… et qui n'existerait sans doute jamais.

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_XXX_


	50. Chapter 50

_Voilà, deux semaines pile et un nouveau chapitre (je suis trop fière de moi ;-)). En réalité, c'est la moitié d'un chapitre parce que j'ai estimé que c'était suffisamment long et qu'autrement Merlin seul sait quand vous l'auriez eu..._

_Comme toujours, mes plus chaleureux remerciements à Shaushka (je suis contente que ça te plaise et je suis désolée mais on ne les voit pas beaucoup ensemble dans ce chapitre et ce n'est pas dans le prochain que ça va s'arranger, d'ailleurs, moi aussi, ça me stresse...), Arwenn (je suis flattée que tu fasses une exception pour moi, pour la grippe je ne suis pas sûre en fait mais j'ai beaucoup entendu dire que les syndrômes étaient assez semblables à ceux d'une grossesse, évidemment, il y aura un 'happy ending', je déteste trop les drames :-)), Owena (merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir) et Philae (la tempête est pour le chapitre prochain)._

_Au fait, bonne année à tous (avec un peu de retard) et plein de bonheur pour 2008 !_

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_Vendredi 2 mars 2006_

- « Je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne peux vraiment pas me libérer ce soir. La potion est à un stage critique et Lily n'a pas les connaissances pour s'en sortir seule » expliquait Severus depuis la cheminée, l'air réellement peiné de devoir, une fois de plus, faire faux bond à sa jeune maîtresse. « Je sais que je te l'avais promis et que tu avais prévu quelque chose mais il va falloir le reporter, je ne peux pas me déplacer maintenant. Peut-être que tu pourrais voir tes amis à la place. Je te promets de me faire pardonner demain » ajouta t'il avec ce qu'il espérait sûrement être un sourire assuré mais ressemblait davantage à une triste grimace. « Trésor, je sais que c'était important pour toi mais ce que je fais ici est vraiment délicat » continua t'il, de plus en plus mal à l'aise tandis que sa cadette restait résolument muette. « Megan… »

Le ton suppliant de sa voix engagea finalement la jeune femme à se retourner et à poser son regard de jade sur le buste familier qui dépassait du foyer. Elle se rapprocha de la cheminée dans un léger bruissement. La semi pénombre qui régnait dans le salon du loft parisien dissimulait une partie de son visage et l'on ne distinguait que vaguement les reflets de jade que les flammes faisaient danser sur sa robe. Le maître des potions profita de cet instant de silence pour admirer sa ravissante maîtresse, un léger pincement au cœur. Elle était plus belle que jamais, sa silhouette délicatement drapée dans une élégante robe bustier d'organza d'un doux vert de jade qui dévoilait ses délicates épaules et retombait souplement sur ses pieds, sa taille fine soulignée par une large ceinture de satin noir.

Ses boucles ébène étaient rassemblées dans un chignon entrelacé sur le haut de sa tête tandis que de longues mèches retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et encadraient son visage angélique. La vague d'affection mêlée de désir qui s'était emparée de lui se teinta d'une amère culpabilité lorsqu'il ne fit plus aucun doute qu'elle avait préparé quelque chose de spécial pour eux à l'occasion cette soirée. Mais il était réellement dans l'incapacité de quitter son laboratoire avant au moins trois ou quatre heures. Lily et lui touchaient à un point crucial de la préparation de la potion, cette nuit marquerait un tournant décisif dans leurs recherches et même si son âme allait vers Megan, il y aurait d'autres soirées…

- « Je comprends » finit par murmurer la jeune femme au port altier, les lèvres pincées et le regard étrangement distant. « Ce n'est pas grave » ajouta t'elle en se détournant, ses doigts d'albâtre se resserrant convulsivement sur son étole de mousseline noire.

Elle avait la douloureuse – mais malheureusement familière – impression d'être trahie, d'être abandonné une nouvelle fois. Et même si elle se refusait à protester, à crier, à tempêter ou à supplier tout haut, elle avait l'impression d'hurler à l'intérieur. C'était un nouveau coup à son âme et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se relever de celui-là… Elle avait mis tellement de soin à organiser cette soirée, elle avait tellement envie de partager ça avec son amant. Elle avait vu cette sortie comme une sorte de nouveau départ, de nouvelle chance. Le fait qu'il revienne ainsi sur une promesse, qu'il dédaigne de cette manière une occasion de passer du temps avec elle, en tête à tête… Tout en sachant que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'il avait sans doute une très bonne raison de vouloir reporter leur soirée, cela l'anéantissait.

Severus, qui l'observait toujours, sentit son sang se glacer en voyant passer dans ce beau regard émeraude un voile de douleur intense, comme une profonde blessure. Il n'avait sans doute pas mesuré à quel point cela semblait compter pour elle et il eut l'envie impérieuse de franchir la distance qui les séparait et de la prendre dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais la lâcher. Mu par une soudaine intuition, il se recula un instant, se saisit d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette pour atterrir dans le salon de sa cadette quelques secondes plus tard. En trois enjambées, il se postait devant la jeune femme et l'attirait à lui dans une étreinte tendre mais puissante. Megan résista un instant avant de se laisser aller contre le torse de l'homme qu'elle aimait, s'abandonnant à la délicieuse chaleur de ses bras.

- « Trésor, je suis vraiment désolé… » fit l'ex-espion, la joue contre ses boucles ébène, bercée par la douce odeur de mangue qui se dégageait de sa cadette et l'exquise sensation de son corps gracile contre le sien. « J'aimerais vraiment rester avec toi ce soir, il n'y a pas d'endroit où je préfèrerais être mais je ne peux pas » conclut-il en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de la descendante de Merlin.

- « Je sais… » souffla Megan contre sa nuque, plus résignée que vraiment rassérénée.

- « Je dois y aller à présent » déclara, à regret, le beau brun ténébreux avant de s'emparer des lèvres de sa compagne dans un baiser chaste et empli d'émotion. « Je vais finir tard alors je ne te verrais que demain matin mais je penserais à toi, à chaque seconde » promit-il en s'écartant tandis que, du bout des doigts, il retraçait la pommette rose de la jeune femme avec révérence.

- « Vas-y » le pressa t'elle gentiment avec un faible sourire.

Severus déposa un autre baiser sur le front de la descendante de Merlin, songeant que si la potion qu'il tentait de réaliser n'était pas pour elle – enfin pour Black mais pour elle surtout – il n'aurait pas hésité à la laisser brûler et à recommencer deux mois de recherches, juste pour chasser cette lueur mélancolique de ses yeux d'émeraude. Mais c'était pour elle et même si elle ne le réaliserait que plus tard, c'était une chose qu'il voulait faire pour elle, rendre l'usage de ses jambes à cet imbécile. C'est donc résolu qu'il disparut dans les flammes vertes pour rejoindre les donjons de Poudlard. Après son départ, Megan s'effondra sur le canapé dans un nuage d'organza avant de se reprendre et de faire venir à elle le téléphone. Ainsi, il ne l'accompagnerait pas songea t'elle avec amertume en composant un numéro.

La jeune femme ne doutait pas de la sincérité de son amant, ni de ses regrets et était désolée de ne pas pouvoir savourer cette soirée en sa compagnie, mais rien ne lui interdisait de passer un bon moment. Après tout, même si elle n'avait effectivement d'yeux que pour lui, Severus était difficilement le seul homme charmant de sa connaissance…

xxx

Les yeux pétillants de plaisir, Megan évoluait avec grâce sur le parquet ciré du grand foyer, au bras d'un séduisant brun qui la couvait d'un regard tendre. L'immense corridor avait quelque chose de la galerie des glaces, à Versailles, avec ses somptueux lustres de verre, ses immenses colonnes à chapiteaux qui s'élançaient vers le magnifique plafond où se côtoyaient moulures délicates, statues dorées et peintures à couper le souffle. Les hautes baies vitrées étaient encadrées de riches tentures et, sur les consoles de bois précieux, trônaient les bustes d'illustres personnages. La jeune sorcière était aux anges, ravie par le merveilleux ballet qu'ils venaient de voir – Casse Noisette – et par le décor féerique du vieil Opéra. Son compagnon, très élégant dans son smoking, très probablement taillé sur mesure, examinait les lieux avec plus de circonscription, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

L'enthousiasme de sa cadette était définitivement contagieux. Il lui semblait qu'elle était plus adorable que jamais avec sa sublime robe de princesse et ses grands yeux d'enfant émerveillée. Dans un élan d'affection, il enlaça la jeune femme par la taille et esquissa avec elle quelques pas de valse. Megan se laissa faire, le regard rieur, tandis qu'autour du couple les spectateurs, parés de leurs plus beaux autours, souriaient avec indulgence. L'homme aux traits aristocratiques et la jeune femme à la grâce éthérée formaient un ravissant tableau sous la douce lumière des lustres, parfait accord d'élégance, de distinction et de légèreté alors qu'ils valsaient au travers de la salle.

- « Arrête, idiot ! » pouffa Megan, les pommettes roses et une moue mutine aux lèvres, tandis que son cavalier la soulevait dans les airs.

- « Hey, je ne suis pas un idiot » protesta l'aristocrate, un brin boudeur, en la reposant sur le sol avec délicatesse.

- « Bien sûr que non » l'assura l'ex-professeur de DCFM, malicieuse, avant de passer un bras sous le sien. « Allez, viens, j'ai faim » déclara t'elle en prenant la direction du grand escalier.

- « Je vous suis, belle demoiselle » acquiesça gracieusement le brun ténébreux avec un sourire charmeur.

Une heure plus tard, ils déambulaient sur l'esplanade du Louvre. La haute pyramide semblait luire d'un éclat intérieur, comme un diamant scintillant sous les pâles rayons de la lune alors que l'imposante façade du musée se dressait devant eux avec majesté. L'homme, une cape à la main et un haut de forme sur la tête avait quelque chose des gentlemen du siècle dernier. La jeune femme, une étole de cachemire passée sur ses épaules d'albâtre, jouait les funambules sur le bord de la fontaine, le visage levé vers le ciel, un radieux sourire aux lèvres. Elle descendit souplement de son perchoir pour rejoindre son compagnon d'un pas léger. Son aîné lui sourit et déposa un affectueux baiser sur son front avant de lui tendre un petit paquet.

- « Tenez ma chère, voilà votre crêpe au nutella » fit-il, taquin, alors que sa compagne se jetait sur la pâtisserie avec un regard gourmand. « Petit démon… » ajouta tendrement le brun en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Megan se lova contre lui avec un soupir de satisfaction et se mit à déguster sa crêpe, savourant les lointains bruits de la ville et la caresse légère de la brise d'hiver. Elle avait eu raison de lui demander de l'accompagner, ils avaient passé une excellente soirée. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé un moment tous les deux… et il lui avait vraiment manqué. Elle ne l'avait pas réalisé avant mais leurs petits moments tous les deux lui avait manqué. Megan ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage contre la chemise de son aîné, savourant l'odeur familière et rassurante. Elle avait besoin de sa présence, de son affection songea t'elle, vaguement surprise par cette constatation. Aux heures les plus sombres de sa relation avec Severus, au moment où elle était assaillie par ses doutes les plus douloureux, elle réalisait qu'elle avait besoin de lui plus que jamais.

- « Meg', tout va bien ? » s'enquit le brun ténébreux, les sourcils froncés dans une expression concernée.

- « Oui, ne t'inquiète pas » le rassura la jeune femme, le front contre son épaule. « C'est juste que je réfléchissais à… Enfin, je suis contente que tu sois là ce soir, vraiment contente, mais j'aurai voulu que Severus… » souffla t'elle, mélancolique, avant de s'interrompre, les mots lui manquant.

Parce que, quoiqu'il en soit, c'était avec le maître des potions qu'elle aurait voulu être ce soir. C'est avec lui qu'elle aurait voulu partager tout ça.

- « Je sais, Meg', je sais » fit son compagnon d'une voix chaude et compatissante en caressant ses boucles ébène, même si il n'avait pas pu retenir une grimace à l'évocation de l'ex-espion.

Il ne prétendait pas comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de sa relation avec l'homme au regard d'onyx, ni même approuver cette relation, mais il voulait que sa cadette soit heureuse, fut-ce avec Snape.

- « Papa, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? » reprit Megan, songeuse, après quelques instants de silence.

- « Bien sûr, mon cœur » l'encouragea son père avec un sourire tendre.

- « Tu ne t'es jamais demandé si Lily, enfin maman, aurait pu avoir une aventure avec un autre homme ? » s'enquit la jeune femme, l'air soucieuse et fragile. « Je veux dire, je ne dis pas qu'elle l'a fait mais, hypothétiquement, tu ne t'es jamais posé la question, tu n'as jamais eu peur qu'elle puisse, un jour ou l'autre, te préférer un autre homme ? » débita t'elle à toute vitesse et rougissante comme si elle avait honte de sa question.

James étudia sa fille pendant un moment, notant avec une affectueuse inquiétude les traits pâles et tirés de Megan, ses si beaux yeux – les yeux de sa femme – voilés de tristesse et la nervosité qui habitait chacun de ses gestes. A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser, quels doutes pouvaient bien la torturer pour qu'elle l'interroge ainsi, d'une façon aussi directe ?

- « J'étais très jaloux lorsque l'on était encore adolescents, à Poudlard » déclara finalement l'aristocrate tandis qu'ils prenaient place sur un banc de pierres. « Et puis, les années aidant j'ai mûri et j'ai appris à faire confiance. Ta mère est quelqu'un de très indépendant mais elle ne m'a jamais donné l'occasion de douter d'elle. Je l'aime et je ne pourrais jamais la trahir de cette façon, il en est de même pour elle. Ce qui ne m'empêche absolument pas d'avoir peur parfois » avoua t'il, un brin espiègle, en attirant sa fille à lui. « Comme tout le monde, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur qu'elle se lasse de moi, peur qu'un jour elle rencontre quelqu'un de plus intelligent, de plus réfléchi… Mais, chérie, on ne peut pas douter de tout et de tout le monde, tout le temps » ajouta James, plus sérieusement.

- « Mais comment tu peux être sûr de ça ? » rétorqua l'ex-professeur de DCFM, son petit nez froncé, l'air profondément dubitative.

Comprenant son envie d'être rassurée, et bien qu'un peu perplexe quant à la raison profonde de ces interrogations, le sorcier au regard d'ambre passa un bras autour des épaules de Megan. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de l'obliger à relever la tête en plaçant deux doigts sous son menton.

- « Je ne peux pas en être sûr, personne ne le peut. Mais je crois vraiment, qu'au-delà de tout, l'honneur et l'honnêteté de ta mère l'obligeraient à m'en parler si jamais une telle situation se présentait, si elle était tentée… C'est ce que je ferais » expliqua James en fixant sa fille d'un air mêlant gravité et affection. « J'ai toujours pensé que la confiance était la chose la plus importante au sein d'un couple » reprit-il avec un léger sourire. « Tu dois faire confiance à ton partenaire et te montrer sincère, de sorte qu'il puisse te faire confiance en retour. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous faire confiance, alors vous ne pourrez jamais aller de l'avant. Tu comprends ? » conclut l'élégant sorcier en jouant tendrement avec une mèche ébène qui s'était échappée du chignon de sa cadette.

- « Oui, mais si on arrive pas à se faire confiance soi-même, comment peut-on avoir confiance en quelqu'un d'autre et comment peut-on exiger de cette personne qu'elle ait confiance en nous ? » objecta la descendante de Merlin, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, une touche de désespoir dans la voix.

- « Oh, ça devient un peu compliqué pour moi, là, ma puce… » admit James en passant une main dans ses cheveux, l'air indécis. « J'ai peur que tu doives trouver certaines réponses par toi-même. Mais je voudrais que tu saches que nous serons toujours là pour toi, ta mère et moi, et que tu es beaucoup plus aimée que ce que tu crois. Tu es réellement une merveilleuse jeune femme, Meg', et si je savais quoi faire pour que tu en prennes enfin conscience… »

L'aristocrate soupira, fâché que les mots lui fassent défaut alors qu'il aurait tant voulu pouvoir aider sa fille – 'la prunelle de ses yeux' la taquinait souvent Lily en faisant référence à la légère préférence de son mari pour leur cadette au regard de jade. Il croyait savoir d'où venaient les préoccupations de Megan mais ne savait quoi faire… Son estime d'elle-même avait toujours été particulièrement basse – ce que James ne s'expliquait pas – et il soupçonnait que sa relation avec un homme qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, n'était pas des plus démonstratif, ne devait pas améliorer les choses. Car s'il connaissait, lui, les sentiments de Snape envers sa fille, et cette déclaration qui l'avait tant choqué resterait sans doute gravée à tout jamais dans sa mémoire, il était persuadé qu'elle n'en savait rien.

Toutefois, il considérait qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'intime, qui ne concernait que Severus et elle, et que cette révélation ne lui appartenait pas. Enfin, il était évident qu'il ne manquerait pas d'écarteler vivant – après l'avoir torturé pendant des heures – le maître des potions si il devait rendre sa fille malheureuse, mais c'était une autre histoire… Pour l'instant, il supposait que les deux amants étaient tout aussi perdus l'un que l'autre et que Megan ne devait pas avoir le monopole de la mélancolie. Ce qui l'inquiétait, en revanche, c'était ce qu'il avait pu comprendre lors de leurs discussions, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Megan semblait quelque peu perturbée par le temps que Snape passait avec Lily et, apparemment, ce 'travail' auquel ils se consacraient commençait à empiéter sérieusement sur la vie de couple de sa fille.

En fait, il soupçonnait même que la jeune femme était jalouse de sa mère – ce qui lui semblait si totalement absurde qu'il ne s'était pas appesanti sur la question auparavant. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de sa fille, quelque chose de douloureux et de résigné, qui le faisait s'interroger sur les informations qu'elle possédait à propos de la relation entre son amant et Lily. James se promit d'en toucher deux mots à sa femme dès ce soir. Il ne fallait pas que Megan se fasse des idées et il savait que son épouse ne s'en remettrait pas si elle se savait être la cause de la rupture entre sa fille et son ami. Il songea un instant, interloqué, qu'il était bel et bien en train d'essayer de sauver le couple que Megan, la prunelle de ses yeux, formait avec Snape. Mais, après tout, mieux valait un Serpentard qu'un vampire. Et puis, tant qu'il la rendait heureuse…

- « Tout ce que je peux te dire, » reprit le politicien, d'un ton doux, en pinçant le nez de sa cadette avec affection, « c'est que tu mérites d'être heureuse, plus que quiconque » fit-il avant de l'attirer tout contre lui.

- « **Hannon lle, ada…** » murmura la jeune femme, blottie dans ses bras.

Bien plus tard, confortablement lovée dans une méridienne de velours, dans le petit salon accolé aux appartements qui étaient les siens au cœur du manoir Malfoy, Megan fixait les flammes qui se mouvaient avec grâce dans la somptueuse cheminée de marbre. Les élégantes langues de feu jetaient sur le mobilier de bois sombre et les précieuses tentures de chaleureux reflets d'or, d'ambre et de grenat. Sa fine silhouette, enveloppée d'un châle de cachemire crème, se détachait dans la semi obscurité avec une fragilité irréelle et quelque chose d'éthéré, accentuant le caractère elfique de ses traits et la mélancolie de la scène. Elle n'avait pas voulu regagner le loft parisien – où elle aurait passé une nuit solitaire – et avait refusé la proposition de son père de coucher au manoir Potter.

De plus, rejoindre le cottage ou les quartiers de Severus était exclus – elle lui en voulait et n'était pas sûre de pouvoir rester aimable si elle le revoyait avant le lendemain. D'ailleurs, elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir envie de le voir ce week-end. Mue par une décision subite, Megan décida qu'elle lui enverrait Platon, son faucon, avec une lettre pour le prévenir qu'elle passerait les prochains jours ici, dans le sud de la France. Refermant la biographie d'Aliénor d'Aquitaine, qu'elle venait de commencer, la jeune femme se leva avec grâce pour se diriger vers de la grande baie vitrée qui s'ouvrait sur les jardins. Alors qu'elle passait sur la terrasse, la délicate odeur des mimosas en fleurs vint taquiner ses narines. Sous les pâles rayons de la lune, les jardins prenaient un nouveau visage.

Il y avait quelque chose de magique dans ses imposantes statues de marbre auréolées d'une lueur diaphane, dans ses superbes fontaines où se reflétait la sphère pleine et lumineuse, dans ses allées de rosiers en sommeil… Une douce brise s'éleva faisant danser les boucles ébène de la ravissante sorcière alors que, plus loin, des chœurs de criquets et grenouilles semblaient se répondre, interrompus de temps à autre par le cri d'un oiseau nocturne. Megan ferma les yeux pendant un instant, savourant le simple plaisir que lui procuraient ce tableau et ces sensations. Un mouvement à ses pieds la sortit de sa rêverie et la jeune femme se pencha afin de se saisir l'hermine qui s'était faufilée entre ses jambes.

- « Il est temps d'aller dormir à présent, n'est-ce pas Psyché ? » chuchota la jolie anglaise en caressant l'animal à la fourrure immaculée.

Megan referma la fenêtre derrière elle et tira les lourds rideaux de velours parme avant de rejoindre la magnifique chambre qui était la sienne depuis plus de dix ans maintenant. La pièce était somptueuse, même alors que, éclairée par une poignée de chandelles seulement, la moitié de la chambre se dissimulait à l'œil humain. Ici, l'onde dormante d'un miroir répondait à la lueur tremblante d'une bougie. Là, un bouquet de fleur présentait ses corolles épanouies à la lumière tandis que ses longues tiges demeuraient dans l'obscurité. Les délicates gouttes de verres ornant les lustres semblaient étinceler, projetant, ça et là des rayons de lumière qui dévoilaient parfois l'éclat d'une miniature de marbre, d'une console de bois précieux ou d'un voilage de soie.

La jeune femme ne perdit pas de temps et, abandonnant son châle sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, elle se glissa dans l'immense lit aux draps blanc brodé d'arabesques grises. L'esprit encore hanté par de sombres pensées qui la ramenaient encore et encore à Severus, à leur couple et à la douloureuse, mais inévitable, idée que leurs chemins allaient bientôt se séparer. C'est donc le cœur lourd qu'elle se laissa emporté par un sommeil agité alors que déjà, les premières lueurs de l'aube baignaient le manoir et le maquis environnant d'une douce lumière rose orangée…

xxx

_Mercredi 7 mars 2006_

- « Hey, Meg' ! » s'exclama Draco, s'attirant ainsi un regard noir de la part de la sorcière qui se tenait derrière le comptoir du service maternité de Sainte Mangouste.

Le blond ignora l'air courroucé de la médicomage et rejoignit son amie au pas de course. La jeune femme aux boucles ébène, qui faisaient les cents pas devant une chambre, se retourna à l'appel de son nom et un radieux sourire vint éclairer son visage alors que le futur Lord Malfoy la soulevait dans ses bras.

- « Alors, ça y est ? Chloé a accouché ? » s'enquit-il, trépignant d'impatience, après l'avoir reposée sur le sol. « Elle va bien ? Et le bébé ? »

- « Doucement, cow-boy » fit Megan, rieuse, en posant une main pâle et délicate sur le bras du professeur de sortilèges. « Je suis arrivée il y dix minutes à peine et le guérisseur m'a dit qu'il y en aurait sans doute pour une demi-heure. A priori tout se passe bien, si on excepte le fait que Chloé connaît bien plus d'insultes que ce que je pensais et qu'Antoine a déjà failli s'évanouir trois fois » expliqua t'elle, ses yeux émeraude pétillant d'espièglerie. « Comme moi, il ne supporte que difficilement la vue du sang et tout ce qui concerne, de près ou de loin, la médecine mais on ne peut pas dire que Chlo' lui ait vraiment laissé le choix… » ajouta la descendante de Merlin, un sourire mutin flottant sur ses lèvres.

- « Oh, le pauvre » compatit Draco avec un petit air taquin qui démentait ses paroles. « Je suis sûr que ça va être un garçon » déclara t'il ensuite, manifestement sûr de lui, en s'asseyant avec élégance sur un banc de plastique face à la porte.

- « C'est une fille » répliqua sa compagne avec une fausse condescendance, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les yeux rieurs.

- « Tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas » intervint le blond, l'air suspicieux.

- « Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non… » chantonna la jeune femme, malicieuse, en repoussant une mèche ébène derrière son oreille.

Draco maugréa quelque chose comme 'stupides pouvoirs elfiques' et adopta une moue boudeuse qui fit sourire la sauveuse du monde sorcier.

- « Au fait, pourquoi Blaise n'est pas avec toi ? » l'interrogea t'elle alors qu'elle prenait place à ses côtés.

- « Il avait une retenue à surveiller mais il va arriver le plus vite possible » répondit le jeune sorcier, les pommettes légèrement rosées. « D'ailleurs, je voulais te remercier… »

- « A quel propos ? » s'enquit Megan, sincèrement perplexe.

- « Je sais que tu lui as parlé et que c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles il a accepté de me donner une seconde chance alors merci, honey » fit l'héritier des Malfoy avant de déposer un baiser sur la tempe de l'ex-professeur de DCFM.

- « Je suis contente que ça marche entre vous » lui confia la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, souriante. « Quoique tu puisses croire, tu mérites d'être heureux, vous le méritez tous les deux, et je suis persuadée que Blaise est celui qu'il te faut. Et réciproquement » conclut-elle, mutine. « En fait, je trouve que vous avez quelque chose d'Alexandre et Héphaestion… en moins tragique bien sûr » ajouta Megan avec humour, son regard pétillant de malice.

- « Je te remercie… » grommela Draco, faisant mine d'être vexé mais secrètement flatté. « Je nous verrais plus en Lex Luthor et Clark Kent ou alors en Legolas et Aragorn » plaisanta t'il, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

- « Quelle horreur ! » se récria sa compagne, faussement outrée, en agitant un doigt sous le nez de son ami. « Aragorn appartient à Arwen » admonesta t'elle avec pétulance. « Vous pouvez être Legolas et… Elrond, je suppose » décida la jolie anglaise, rieuse. « Enfin, si c'est une question de couleur de cheveux. Je te ferais cependant remarquer que Lex est chauve et que Clark est sans doute le mec le plus niais que la Terre ait jamais porté et en plus il n'est pas du tout sexy » souligna t'elle avec un sourire taquin.

- « Sexy ? On parle de moi ? » fit Blaise, malicieux, en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- « Ben voyons, Monsieur 'Je-suis-le-centre-du-monde' Zambini… » soupira la descendante de Merlin avant de se lever pour enlacer et embrasser le nouveau venu qui lui rendit l'étreinte avec affection.

- « Alors, j'arrive après la bataille ? » s'enquit le séduisant brun en jetant un coup d'œil ver la porte encore close.

- « Non, non, tu es pile à l'heure » répondit Draco après avoir volé un chaste baiser à son amant, le faisant rougir de la plus adorable des façons.

- « D'ailleurs je pense qu'on aurait même le temps d'allez acheter un petit truc pour Chlo' et le bébé » intervint Megan, un brin pensive.

- « Acheter ? » s'étrangla le blond, incrédule. « Comme si tu n'avais pas déjà stocké assez de jouets pour satisfaire une ou deux familles de quintuplés… »

- « Les acheter, passer les prendre à la maison. C'est la même chose » décréta la sorcière aux yeux de jade en balayant ces objections d'un vague geste de la main.

- « Je vais y aller avec toi » décida Blaise avant de se tourner vers son compagnon qui avait adopté un air boudeur. « Il vaudrait mieux que tu restes là, comme ça tu pourras nous prévenir si le bébé arrive » élabora t'il, amusée par l'attitude puérile de Draco. « Et arrête de faire cette tête là, ça va te donner des rides… »

Le jeune aristocrate au regard d'acier lui tira la langue et Megan secoua ses boucles ébène, mi-exaspérée mi-attendrie.

- « Allez, plus vite on sera parti, plus vite on sera revenu » indiqua la charmante sauveuse du monde sorcier en passant son bras sous celui que lui tendait Blaise pour l'entraîner vers le point d'apparition de plus proche.

Quand ils revinrent, un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Blaise était à moitié dissimulé par la montagne de peluches et de paquets en tout genre qu'il portait dans ses bras – et qui ne tenaient en équilibre que par miracle… Megan sautillait à ses côtés, une immense gerbe de ballons multicolores flottant derrière elle et un superbe bouquets de tulipes blanches à la main. Draco, lui, n'avait pas bougé, si ce n'était la tasse de café qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il sembla soulager de les voir arriver et les salua d'un sourire avant d'arquer un sourcil ironique en direction du monticule de paquets. La jeune femme en haussa un en retour, comme pour lui dire 'Eh bien, quoi ? Tu as un commentaire à faire ?'. Le blond leva les bras en signe de paix puis fit disparaître sa tasse pour venir soulager Blaise de son fardeau.

- « Tu as conscience, n'est-ce pas que Chloé ne va donner naissance qu'à un seul enfant et non pas une armée de bébés » fit-il, goguenard, à l'attention de Megan.

Cette dernière se contenta d'hausser gracieusement les épaules et se détourna pour ôter son poncho de laine noire et le déposer sur la chaise. Elle sortit ensuite une petite carte de la poche de son jean. Carte à laquelle elle rendit sa taille réelle avant de faire apparaître un stylo et de se mettre à réfléchir.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » s'enquit Draco, les sourcils froncés, en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- « C'est la carte de félicitations » répondit-elle comme si il n'y avait rien de plus évident alors qu'elle se penchait sur le rectangle de carton crème orné d'un petit papillon mauve et de ravissantes arabesques en relief.

- « Tu n'es pas un peu en avance ? » tenta Blaise, une fois débarrassé de sa charge.

Le regard noir que Megan lui lança l'engagea à se taire et il ne fut sauvé d'une longue tirade meurtrière que par l'ouverture de la porte qui leur faisait face. Un sorcier blond, d'une quarantaine d'années, et vêtu d'une bouse blanche en sortit le premier, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Deux médicomages – une jeune rousse et une trentenaire blonde – le suivirent de près. Finalement Antoine passa la porte, le visage pâle et les traits tirés mais l'air béat. Son sourire, radieux, s'élargit encore lorsqu'il repéra ses amis. Il se précipita vers eux, enlaça Megan, la souleva et la fit tourner avant d'enlacer Draco et Blaise successivement.

- « Je suis papa… » murmura t'il avec émerveillement, comme si il n'osait y croire. « Je suis papa ! » répéta le spécialiste des licornes, plus fort. « Je suis papa ! » s'écria t'il, rayonnant.

- « Alors ? » le questionna la jolie sauveuse du monde sorcier, rieuse, avec impatiente.

- « Alors, c'est une adorable petite fille ! » s'exclama Antoine, manifestement aux anges.

Megan sauta au cou de son ami avec un petit cri de joie tandis que Draco levait les yeux au ciel, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Evidemment. Il fallait qu'elle ait raison…

- « Venez, venez, Chloé a hâte de vous voir… » fit le tout nouveau papa en les invitant à se diriger vers la chambre.

Ainsi, les quatre jeune gens pénétrèrent dans la pièce sur la pointe des pieds et ne purent que sourire devant le tableau qui se présentait à eux. Chloé était confortablement assise sur le lit, presque aussi blanche que la chemise qu'elle portait mais irradiant littéralement de bonheur. Des mèches brunes marbraient son front moite et ses joues étaient rougies par l'effort mais il semblait à ses amis qu'elle n'avait jamais été plus belle. Sans doute à cause du sourire radieux qui éclairait son visage. Elle serrait dans ses bras un petit tas de couvertures vert tendre, d'où émergeaient une petite tête rose et d'adorables petites mains, qu'elle couvait d'un regard possessif.

- « Hey, approchez » fit la jolie irlandaise d'un ton doux alors que son mari prenait place à ses côtés, une main affectueusement posée sur sa nuque. « Nous vous présentons Elisabeth June Everett-Lepré » annonça t'elle, non sans une pointe de fierté.

- « Très joli nom » approuva Draco, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- « Je suis très heureux pour vous deux » offrit Blaise avec sincérité.

- « Oh, elle est tellement adorable, si belle... » s'extasia Megan en observant le bébé, le regard pétillant de joie.

L'enfant avait les yeux clos et semblait dormir du sommeil du juste, ses petits poings serrés. Les accouchements sorciers étant beaucoup moins éprouvant que les moldus – à la fois pour la mère et pour l'enfant – la peau de la petite Elisabeth était déjà lisse et à peine teintée de rose. Son nez était ravissant, petit et délicat, le tracé de ses oreilles était parfait et sa bouche ressemblait à un pétale de fleur. De fins cheveux sombres parsemaient le sommet de sa tête, laissant présager une future chevelure brune, et Megan aurait pu jurer que sous ses paupières closes se dissimulaient de superbes yeux bleus.

- « Tu veux la prendre ? » proposa Chloé à sa meilleure amie, levant vers elle son regard turquoise brillant de contentement.

- « Avec plaisir » fit la sorcière aux boucles ébène, ravie, avant de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras avec une extrême délicatesse.

Le bébé remua un moment, protestant contre son déplacement, puis s'apaisa à nouveau alors que la jeune femme fredonnait doucement en berçant la petite. Blaise s'approcha de Megan et sourit au tableau qu'elle formait avec Elisabeth. Il ne faisait pas de doute que l'ex-professeur de DCFM avait l'habitude de s'occuper de jeunes enfants. Lui aurait été terrorisé si il avait du porter un si petit être… Elle avait l'air si fragile, comme si on pouvait la briser en la serrant un peu trop. Le séduisant brun se surprit à compter les doigts du bébé, doigts que la petite avait enroulé autour de l'index de la sauveuse du monde sorcier qui la regardait avec ravissement. Un peu plus loin, Chloé et Antoine discutaient à voix basse en souriant tandis que Draco avait disparu dans le couloir.

- « Tadaaaaaaaaaaa ! » lança t'il en revenant, les ballons dans une main, le bouquet dans l'autre et une file de cadeaux flottant derrière lui. « Bon, j'avoue, c'est Meg' qui a tout choisi mais je suis à peu près sûr qu'elle a payé avec ma carte de crédit… » ajouta le beau blond sur un ton taquin.

La jeune maman écarquilla les yeux, sourit, puis se mit à sangloter.

- « Chlo', mon cœur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiéta son époux, perplexe, en s'asseyant sur le lit de manière à pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras.

- « Ce n'est rien » le rassura la libraire aux boucles brunes, mi-souriante mi-larmoyante. « J'ai juste… Enfin, c'est tellement bien de vous avoir ici et ces cadeaux… »

Elle renifla avec distinction puis se redressa, les yeux rieurs et la mine boudeuse.

- « Fichues hormones » ronchonna Chloé alors que ses amis, rassurés, échangeaient des regards amusés. « Je pensais que ça s'arrêterait après l'accouchement » maugréa t'elle avec espièglerie. « Alors, tout ça c'est pour moi ? » s'enquit la jolie irlandaise, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

- « Absolument pas » la détrompa Draco, malicieux, en lui tendant le bouquet et un élégant sac en papier. « Voilà pour toi et le reste, » fit-il avant de désigner la bonne dizaine de paquets étalés sur la commode de bois blanc d'un ample geste de la main, « ce sera pour Elisabeth. »

Le futur Lord Malfoy entreprit ensuite de nouer la gerbe de ballons au pied du lit de l'accouchée tandis qu'Antoine transfigurait un mouchoir en papier en un vase ravissant dans lequel il disposa les tulipes.

- « Et dire que c'est moi qui ai fait tout le boulot… » marmonna la jeune femme, faisant mine d'être vexée, tandis qu'elle ouvrait son cadeau.

Aux anges, elle en sorti un énorme paquet de Daims – les délicieux petits chocolats et non les cervidés – suivi d'une canette de coca light qui sembla faire le bonheur de Chloé. Vinrent ensuite un petit ours gris en peluche portant un cœur rouge avec l'inscription 'best mummy' et un pull de cachemire turquoise affichant 'Sexy Mum'. Puis, enfin un petit guide titrant 'Maman débutante, mode d'emploi' et un bon pour une cure spéciale 'jeune maman' de 10 jours dans un célèbre palace du Pays Basque. Lorsque le tout fut étalé autour d'elle, la brunette sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à nouveau et s'obligea à les retenir, mais quand Megan vint s'installer près d'elle, elle lui prit la main pour la serrer avec ferveur. Elle voulait faire passer dans ce geste toute sa gratitude et tout son bonheur.

Même sans le 'merci' qu'elle articula silencieusement, la descendante de Merlin avait compris et ce n'est pas non plus sans émotion qu'elle portait sa jeune filleule. Il y avait juste ce petit quelque chose… Pas de l'amertume, non. Elle était bien trop heureuse pour ça. Mais une sensation étrange, comme un regret latent. Un peu comme si elle savait que, peu importe combien elle pouvait le désirer, elle ne partagerait jamais ça avec Severus. Ils s'étaient encore éloignés cette dernière semaine et force lui était de constater que, malgré tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, la situation était telle qu'elle préférait ne pas le voir. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait même pas prévenu de l'imminence de l'accouchement de Chloé. Il y a un mois encore, elle n'aurait pas imaginé être là sans lui et aujourd'hui…

- « Il y a encore ça, que tu peux ouvrir au nom d'Elisabeth, je suppose » reprit le professeur de sortilèges, tout sourire, en lui tendant quelques paquets soigneusement enrubannés. « Et voilà pour le papa » ajouta t'il avec enthousiasme avant de se saisir d'un autre sac et de le fourrer dans les mains d'Antoine.

La jeune maman découvrit successivement la fameuse girafe de plastique 'Sophie', un CD de berceuses du monde entier, une ravissante grenouillère vert tendre décorée d'une petite licorne blanche, l'ouvrage 'Le petit livre de bébé, les premières fois' et un petit lapin mauve en peluche. Son mari, de son côté, sortit de son propre sac un petit ours identique à celui de Chloé qui proclamait 'Best Daddy', un tee-shirt saphir où s'étalait 'Super Papa' en lettres d'argent – rappel de sa maison à Beaubâtons. Il y trouva également le guide pour les pères 'Comment survivre avec bébé' ainsi qu'un bon pour un dîner romantique à deux dans un grands restaurant parisien – 'pour ne pas oublier que tu es toujours un mari' était griffonné au dos du papier. Cette fois, les deux jeunes parents avaient les larmes aux yeux…

- « Merci pour tout. C'est… trop… Je… Merci » bafouilla le spécialiste des licornes après avoir échangé un regard avec son épouse.

- « C'est de notre part, à tous » indiqua Megan, consciente du délicat état émotionnel dans lequel se trouvaient ses deux amis. « C'est-à-dire Aurore, Théo, Draco, Blaise et moi. Aurore devrait passer dans la soirée mais elle est engluée dans une affaire très délicate et elle ne sait pas combien de temps va durer son rendez-vous. En revanche, Théo ne devrait pas tarder » élabora la sorcière au regard émeraude avec un doux sourire.

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots qu'un brouhaha dans le couloir leur indiqua une arrivée massive. Quelques instants plus tard la porte s'ouvrait sur les parents de Chloé, sa sœur, son beau-frère, Théo qui les avait rencontré en chemin, Morgane et Tony – deux des meilleurs amis de la jeune maman. A partir de ce moment là, ce ne fut plus qu'embrassades larmoyantes, soupirs d'extase devant le bébé. La sauveuse du monde sorcier, après avoir salué les nouveaux venus, décida qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux dans la pièce et que Chloé devait être épuisée ainsi qu'impatiente de pouvoir profiter calmement de son bonheur avec sa fille et son ami. Elle rendit donc Elisabeth à sa mère, embrassa le couple et leur promit de revenir dès le lendemain avant de sortir, entraînant Blaise et Draco avec elle.

Les deux jeunes hommes lui proposèrent d'aller manger quelque part mais elle déclina leur offre et, après les avoir chaleureusement enlacés, les regarda transplaner vers Poudlard. Elle hésita une seconde à suivre le même trajet qu'eux pour retrouver Severus dans ses donjons. Elle avait terriblement envie de le voir, de trouver refuge dans ses bras puissants et de se perdre dans ses baisers passionnés mais… Megan secoua tristement la tête. Elle savait comment cela se passerait. Il serait occupé. Elle patienterait deux heures. Il arriverait enfin. Ils se disputeraient, pour une raison ou une autre. Ils se réconcilieraient au lit – pouvait-elle encore dire 'faire l'amour' ? Ils se sépareraient au petit matin sans avoir rien échangé, frustrés et résignés. C'était la même chose à chaque fois. Peut-être était-ce de sa faute…

Elle avait conscience de s'éloigner mais il ne faisait rien pour la retenir. Et elle avait besoin d'être retenue. Ou était-ce d'être libre ? Elle ne savait pas, ne savait plus. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdue cette précieuse complicité qui les liait. Trop de mensonges, trop de non dit, pas assez de temps…Elle n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où ils avaient passé une soirée ensemble en lisant un livre, blottis l'un contre l'autre devant la cheminée, de la dernière fois où ils avaient joué du piano ensemble, de la dernière fois où ils avaient fait une potion ensemble, de la dernière fois où ils étaient sortis ensemble… Elle avait conscience qu'ils étaient au bord du gouffre, en revanche mais elle ne savait plus vraiment si elle se débattait pour les en éloigner ou pour les y plonger.

Parce qu'au fond, ne serait-ce pas plus simple si ils se séparaient maintenant ? Oui, ils souffriraient, mais ne serait-ce pas pire s'ils attendaient encore ? Avait-il vraiment envie de continuer ? Megan savait que, malgré tout, c'était toujours avec lui qu'elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie, avoir des enfants. Mais ce n'était plus assez. Pas alors qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il désirait lui. Pas alors qu'ils ne se voyaient plus que pour se bouder. Pas alors qu'elle se demandait à tout moment son amant ne prévoyait pas de s'enfuir avec sa mère – aussi stupide que cette idée puisse être. Pas alors qu'elle devait mettre tous ses efforts dans ce projet. Pas alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient plus… Au point où ils en étaient, elle pensait qu'il serait plus sage de tout effacer et de tout recommencer depuis le début.

Enfin, peut-être pas 'tout' effacer. Ils avaient eu de très bons moments. Des moments merveilleux. Cet été en particulier. Et quoi qu'il puisse se passer dans le futur, elle chérirait toujours ces souvenirs… Le fait est qu'elle ne voulait pas renoncer à Severus. Elle gardait toujours l'espoir d'un 'happily ever after' à ses côtés mais était assez lucide pour comprendre qu'il leur faudrait surmonter un certain nombre d'obstacles et que, peut-être, ce n'était pas le bon moment. Aujourd'hui, dans l'état actuel des choses, ils n'étaient pas assez disponibles l'un pour l'autre mais peut-être plus tard, quand ils seraient sûrs de le vouloir… C'est sur cette note d'espoir – infirme certes, mais bien réelle – qu'elle se décida à transplaner jusqu'à la capitale française pour rejoindre son loft.

Elle se réchaufferait une soupe et peut-être quelques cookies qu'elle dégusterait devant 'Pirates des Caraïbes' en potassant les dossiers qu'elle devait présenter la semaine suivante au ministère. Sans doute surferait-elle un peu sur Internet, exécuterait quelques croquis puis irait au lit avec le dernier Jane Austen qu'elle avait dénichée. Lady Susan. Une soirée en tête à tête avec Orlando Bloom et un bon livre, que pouvait-elle demander de plus ? Hélas, elle avait une idée très précise de ce qu'elle aurait voulu demander. Peut-être ferait-elle mieux de regarder 'La belle au bois dormant', les princes charmants par procuration, c'était toujours mieux que rien, n'est-ce pas ?

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_

_XXX_


	51. Chapter 51

_Bonjour à tous, je m'excuse du retard que j'ai pris dans mes publications mais j'ai été malade et des exams se profilent alors j'ai bien peur que les prochains chapitres n'arrivent pas plus rapidement, comptez trois semaines entre chaque publication... J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, je l'ai fait particulièrement long ;-)_

_Tous mes remerciements à Shaushka (comme je te l'ai dit, pas de réconciliation avant... longtemps mais si tu préfère être prévenue la rupture c'est pour maintenant), Arwenn (j'adore toujours autant tes reviews, celle-ci m'a beaucoup amusé alors je suis contente que tu sois aussi enthousiasmée par l'histoire et, non, malheureusement ça ne sera pas aussi facile), Lyra (merci, je suis flattée), Philae (lol, j'espère que non), Caromadden (merci, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise :-)) et Doxy (ah, que dire ? oui, c'est sans doute un peu tiré par les cheveux mais je pense réellement des gens qui se compliquent autant la vie et pour Severus... eh bien depuis le début il n'est pas exactement le même que dans les livres, enfin, ils vont se parler mais quelque chose me dit que cette convasertion va davantage te frustrer contre chose..._

_Bonne lecture_

_XXX_

_PS : j'espère qu'il ne reste pas trop de fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me relire._

* * *

oxoOoxo

_Vendredi 16 mars 2006_

Quand Severus arriva au cottage ce soir là, il fut immédiatement saisi d'un mauvais pressentiment – et pourtant, il vérifia encore sa montre, il était pile à l'heure. Mais il y avait quelque chose… Il sentait que Megan était là – il avait toujours cette drôle de sensation – très agréable au demeurant – lorsqu'elle était dans les parages. Mais tout était trop calme, trop froid. Aucune bougie n'avait été allumée et la jeune femme se tenait simplement là, dans l'encadrement de la porte qui menait à la salle à manger, son visage à moitié dissimulé par l'obscurité ambiante. Seul le feu, dans la cheminée diffusait une douce lumière dorée et, quelque part, l'ex-espion savait, sentait que cela n'était malheureusement pas l'indice d'une soirée romantique à venir.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge alors que quelque chose semblait le maintenir sur place et l'empêchait de rejoindre sa jeune maîtresse. Pourtant Merlin savait à quel point il en avait envie, à quel point il en avait besoin. Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et encore davantage qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés. Elle lui avait terriblement manqué et maintenant… Maintenant il avait comme l'impression d'arriver trop tard à son propre procès, la sentence étant tombée sans qu'il ait pu se défendre. La bouche soudain sèche, il tenta d'articuler un mot mais une peur indicible semblait lui avoir ôter toute capacité à s'exprimer. Megan s'avança d'un pas et lorsque ses traits d'albâtre se révélèrent à lui, il eut l'impression d'avoir été giflé.

Elle avait l'air si triste, si désemparée et, au-delà de ça, si résignée. Son sourire et son regard semblaient refléter toute la douleur du monde. Elle était toujours aussi belle pourtant. Si parfaitement belle et si inaccessible en cet instant qu'il en avait presque envie de pleurer, de supplier. De la supplier. Même si il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait, il savait que cela allait changer sa vie et que cela ne lui plairait pas. Il lui semblait qu'il attendait sa propre exécution et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter. Mais si c'était ce que Megan voulait, il ne pouvait pas le lui refuser, n'est-ce pas ? Son cœur lui hurlait qu'il était trop tôt, bien trop tôt, qu'il n'était pas prêt à la perdre. Pas maintenant. Merlin, pas maintenant...

- « Severus, je… » commença la sorcière aux boucles ébène, la voix tremblante, avant de se mordre la lèvre et de détourner les yeux, incapable de poursuivre.

Elle paraissait défaite et le maître des potions sentit une intense vague de tendresse l'envahir. Cela lui faisait mal de la voir aussi tourmentée, elle qu'il aimait plus qu'il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir aimer quiconque. Et c'était… la fin ? Il savait qu'il n'avait probablement pas été à la hauteur ces derniers temps et que leurs rapports étaient devenus plutôt tendus mais il pensait avoir le temps. Le temps de rectifier les choses, le temps de s'amender, le temps de lui prouver à quel point il tenait à elle… Il tendit une main vers Megan, comme pour combler le gouffre qui semblait les séparer mais laissa son bras retomber lorsqu'il croisa son regard de jade voilé de larmes mais résolu. Elle avait pris une décision et elle s'y tiendrait songea le ténébreux professeur non sans une certaine amertume teintée de douleur.

Severus se sentit tout à coup vide, vaincu et épuisé. Il n'était pas surpris parce qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, à ce qu'il la perde… Mais cela n'en restait pas moins douloureux. D'autant qu'il savait qu'elle était celle qu'il avait attendue toute sa vie et celle avec laquelle il voulait passer le reste de son existence. Cette rupture qui se profilait lui laissait un arrière goût de défaite, de regret et de culpabilité. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait. Quelque chose d'important, d'essentiel. Et il ne désirait rien de plus que de pouvoir y remédier, de pouvoir retrouver leur complicité passée, que de pouvoir à nouveau la serrer dans ses bras, de pouvoir lui dire que… Pourtant il ne ferait rien. Parce que c'était _elle_ et que, malgré la peine qu'il pouvait ressentir, il respecterait sa décision.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il renonçait à elle. Peut-être n'était-ce seulement pas le bon moment. Il espérait qu'ils resteraient amis et que, plus tard, ils pourraient parler à nouveau, se comprendre à nouveau, s'aimer à nouveau. Mieux qu'avant. Sauf si il y avait autre chose. Une réelle incompatibilité. Un changement dans ses sentiments. Un autre homme… Mais non, pas Megan. Elle semblait aussi bouleversée que lui et il y avait dans son attitude une réticence qui témoignait de ses propres regrets face à la situation.

- « Severus, » reprit sa jeune maîtresse tandis qu'elle jouait avec le pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou, comme si elle devait désespérément besoin de se raccrocher à un objet tangible, « il y a quelque chose… quelque chose que je dois te dire et crois-moi je… ce n'est pas facile et je voudrais que tu me laisses parler, jusqu'au bout » souffla t'elle, le teint pâle et les lèvres pincées dans une expression témoignant de sa nervosité.

Son ton suppliait Severus de ne pas l'interrompre comme si elle pensait ne pas avoir la force de continuer s'il le faisait. Il hocha donc doucement la tête et l'invita à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil alors qu'il prenait place dans celui qui lui faisait face. Il soupçonnait qu'il aurait besoin d'être assis pour cette conversation. Elle lui offrit en retour un fragile sourire mais sincère en se blottissant dans le confortable siège avant de ramener son étole sur ses épaules dans une tentative de se protéger du froid et du monde extérieur. Cette conversation à venir, qu'elle savait pourtant inévitable, anéantissait la jeune femme. Elle qui ne désirait rien de plus que de se lever contre le torse ferme et entre les bras puissants de son amant. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas et ne le pourrait plus jamais après ce soir.

Cela avait été une décision difficile à prendre, douloureuse mais nécessaire. Il lui coûtait plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'exprimer de rompre cette relation mais elle ne voyait pas d'autre alternative. Ce n'était tout simplement plus possible, ni pour elle, ni pour lui. Ils se torturaient dans une liaison stérile qui n'avait pas d'avenir – et n'en aurait peut-être jamais.

- « Il y a… j'ai… Enfin, tu ne peux pas… ignorer que… » bafouilla Megan, l'air plus fragile et plus perdue que jamais, se reprendre. « Tu dois reconnaître qu'il y a un… des problèmes entre nous. Des incompréhensions au moins. Nous ne… » Elle s'interrompit de nouveau, cherchant ses mots. « Ce qu'il y a c'est que… je ne peux pas continuer ainsi… Ce n'est pas à cause de toi ni de quelque chose que tu aurais fait… » s'empressa d'ajouter la descendante de Merlin avec une chaleur qui toucha Severus. « Je m'exprime mal, je crois, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que je pense qu'il serait plus sage si nous mettions un terme à notre relation » fit-elle d'un trait, un peu comme si elle craignait de ne plus en avoir le courage plus tard.

Severus eut l'impression que le monde s'effondrait autour de lui. Il s'était attendait à souffrir mais c'était pire que tout, pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu endurer auparavant. Bien sûr, c'était moins douloureux que si elle l'avait trahi, du moins il le supposait. Mais il souffrait parce que, même si il s'y attendait, la réalité des faits était bien plus cruelle… Sa tristesse, sa douleur dut se lire sur son visage puisque l'expression de Megan s'adoucit et se fit tendre. Elle sembla hésiter un instant puis se leva et vint s'agenouiller aux pieds de Severus avant de prendre sa main dans les siennes dans un geste qui prit l'ex-espion par surprise.

- « Je sais, Severus, je sais combien c'est dur… Et je suis désolée, tellement désolée… Mais je crois vraiment c'est mieux comme ça, tu comprends ? » reprit la jeune femme, ses mains fines et froides pressant celle de son amant avec affection, ses yeux dans le vague. « On… on ne parle quasiment plus, on se cache des choses, on se voit de plus en plus rarement et… On mène des vies parallèles sans jamais partager ce que l'on fait, ce que l'on ressent… J'ai conscience que je suis aussi responsable que toi, qu'on est deux à avoir laisser cette situation s'installer, s'envenimer… » poursuivit-elle en secouant doucement la tête, l'air désolée. « La vérité c'est que je ne pense pas être prête à… ça, à me donner complètement dans une relation, tant que je ne suis pas plus sûre de moi de moi, tant que je ne me suis pas prouver à moi-même que je vaux quelque chose et que je mérite d'être heureuse, que je _te_ mérite. J'ai besoin de croire que je te mérite » expliqua Megan avec un sourire triste.

Son aîné, le cœur en miette et l'estomac noué, voulu protester, crier que personne ne méritait davantage d'accéder au bonheur et que c'est lui qui ne la méritait pas, sa chère, chère petite peste… Mais il s'obligea à rester silencieux, respectant la toute première requête de la sorcière aux boucles ébène. Il se contenta d'enlacer ses doigts aux siens tandis que, de son autre main, il agrippait l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans un geste instinctif. Il se sentait presque étranger à cette scène, comme détaché, mais avait conscience que s'était un moyen de se protéger. C'était fini et, même si il le comprenait, il n'arrivait pas y croire. Ce n'était pourtant pas particulièrement soudain et Megan avait raison dans un sens ; ces deux derniers mois, ils s'étaient éloignés de façon dramatique mais il n'avait pas su voir à quel cela avait perturbé la jeune femme, à quel point elle en avait souffert…

- « Je ne peux pas réellement croire en quelqu'un tant que je ne crois pas en moi-même » fit la descendante de Merlin dans un murmure, l'air soudain distante. « Il y a eu un moment où je… J'ai cru que tu avais une… une aventure avec quelqu'un d'autre et… non, ne m'interromps pas » exigea t'elle en retenant sa main avec une douce fermeté alors que Severus s'apprêtait à se défendre de cette accusation. « Je sais et, au fond de moi, j'ai toujours su que ce n'était pas le cas. Je ne pense pas avoir réellement considéré cette éventualité mais le fait même que j'ai pu l'envisager tend à confirmer que nous avons de sérieux problèmes de communication. Et je crois aussi que tu devrais réfléchir à ce que tu veux parce que, aussi égoïste que ça puisse paraître, je ne supporterait pas d'être une doublure toute ma vie » ajouta Megan en posant sur lui un regard brûlant d'intensité. « Je ne veux pas être un second choix mais la femme de la vie de quelqu'un… »

Le maître des potions entendit le 'et si tu ne peux pas être cette personne nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble' sous-entendu dans cette dernière affirmation. Mais cela ne le troubla pas. Elle était définitivement la femme de sa vie, qu'elle le reconnaisse ou nom. En revanche, le fait d'apprendre qu'elle avait eu des doutes – aussi infimes fussent-ils – quant à sa fidélité, après la première vague d'outrage, le fit sérieusement réfléchir. Il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de la fragilité de sa cadette. Bien sûr, elle était loin d'être arrogante ou vaniteuse mais il n'avait pas compris à quel point elle se jugeait indigne du moindre témoignage d'affection et à quel point elle dépréciait ses propres qualités. L'homme au regard d'onyx observa un moment sa compagne qui, agenouillée devant lui, les yeux rouges et l'air désemparée, ne lui avait jamais paru aussi jeune.

Et il avait fait l'erreur de croire que tout irait de soi et de penser qu'elle comprenait à quel point il pouvait l'aimer. Severus avait eu peur de l'effrayer en lui offrant davantage de démonstrations de la tendresse et de l'admiration qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Combien de fois, un compliment sur les lèvres, s'était-il obligé à se taire ? Combien de fois, en public, s'était-il retenu de la toucher ? Il avait craint de la surprendre, après tout, n'était-il pas l'insensible et ténébreux professeur de potion ? Elle l'avait aimé irascible et maugréant alors il avait tenté de tempérer le côté romantique – dont lui-même ignorait l'existence jusqu'à présent – de son caractère pour adhérer au rôle qui avait été le sien ces vingt-cinq dernières années. Peut-être pourrait-il corriger son erreur dans l'avenir…

- « Je sais que ce n'est pas toi, tu as été parfait, et je ne veux surtout pas te changer mais je… j'ai besoin d'être rassurée, de sentir que je compte pour toi… Pas de grande démonstration d'affection, juste… Je m'en fiche que les autres soient au courant ou nom mais je voulais quelque chose… de différent, je ne sais pas » conclut la jeune femme, au bord des larmes.

- « Viens-là, trésor » l'invita Severus en l'attirant sur ses genoux quand il prit conscience qu'elle était incapable d'ajouter un mot et sanglotait en silence. « Ça va aller, tout va bien se passer… » murmura t'il, tout contre sa tempe, alors qu'il la berçait doucement.

- « Je ne comprends pas » souffla Megan au bout de quelques, le visage enfoui contre son torse, les bras noués autour de sa taille.

- « Quoi, trésor ? » fit son amant en caressant tendrement ses boucles ébène.

- « Toi, pourquoi… Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi es-tu si gentil alors que… Je croyais que tu allais crier, tempêter… » élabora la jeune sorcière en levant vers lui des yeux de jade brillant de reconnaissance et de curiosité.

Severus esquissa un léger sourire, soulagé qu'elle ne prenne pas – du moins, pas en apparence – son manque de réaction négative pour de l'indifférence. Malgré le fait qu'il avait le cœur brisé, il acceptait la décision de sa ravissante maîtresse parce qu'il l'aimait justement et parce qu'il nourrissait l'espoir que, peut-être, dans quelques années, ils auraient une autre chance. Une chance d'être heureux et de construire quelque chose, ensemble…

- « Je crois que tu as raison » répondit simplement le maître des potions en ancrant ses yeux dans les siens. « Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai de la peine et je suis un peu… contrarié que ne pense pas que l'on puisse arranger les choses. Mais je ne veux pas t'imposer une relation à laquelle tu ne crois plus » ajouta t'il, un brin agacé d'avoir à se justifier alors qu'il se montrait justement si compréhensif.

Il prit une grande inspiration, se jurant de conserver son calme. Se mettre en colère à présent serait définitivement une erreur mais, plus les minutes s'égrenaient plus il se sentait glisser sur une pente dangereuse. Il avait encore du mal à exprimer ses sentiments et, pour se préserver, il avait pris la mauvaise habitude d'attaquer. Et, alors que l'expression de Megan se faisait suspicieuse, il songea qu'il ne pouvait pas avouer la pathétique vérité, à avoir qu'il l'aimait tellement qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement rien lui refuser. De plus, il était vrai qu'il pensait qu'elle renonçait un peu vite, comme si leur relation ne méritait pas qu'ils fassent des efforts et y travaillent ensemble. Ainsi son visage se ferma et ses doigts cessèrent leur caresse. Sa compagne, soudain tendue, se redressa et quitta le cercle rassurant de ses bras.

- « A laquelle _je_ ne crois plus ? » répéta t'elle, l'air outrée et les poings sur les hanches, tandis qu'elle se tenait debout devant le feu, la lueur des flammes formant une sorte de halo autour de la jeune femme. « Non, j'ai toujours cru en nous, j'ai toujours voulu… toujours désiré un avenir avec toi et toi tu… tu… Il n'y que tes potions et ma mère, ma mère avec tes potions ! Je n'ai pas de place dans ta vie, Severus » conclut la jolie sorcière, l'air infiniment triste.

'Mais tu es ma vie !' voulut hurler l'ex-espion, gagner par l'impatience. Et puis qu'est-ce que sa mère venait faire là-dedans ? Sans compter que c'était un peu hypocrite de la part de Megan… Après tout, avec son poste à Poudlard, elle savait pertinemment où il se trouvait, ce qu'il faisait et avec qui. Tandis que, de son côté, ne savait absolument pas ce à quoi elle consacrait ses journées, si ce n'est que Narcissia y avait un rôle. Il soupçonnait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec des enfants – n'était-ce pas son métier après tout ? – et peut-être aussi avec ce projet dont elle lui avait parlé alors qu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard, avant même qu'ils entament une liaison. Manifestement, si sa famille ni ses amis n'étaient dans la confidence. Maigre consolation…

- « Je te trouves profondément injuste, » répliqua donc le sorcier, acerbe, « surtout considérant que je ne sais même pas ce que tu fais de ta vie » ajouta t'il avec mordant, un sourire narquois flottant au coin des lèvres. « Je ne passe sans doute pas mon temps à me confier à toi mais tu ne me dis rien ! » s'énerva Severus en se levant à son tour, la toisant de sa formidable hauteur avec de reprendre d'un ton dur. « A croire que tu ne tiens pas vraiment à ce que nous… ! »

- « Non, je t'en prie » l'interrompit Megan d'une voix suppliante, en posant une main légère sur son bras. « Ne fais pas ça, ne gâche pas tout… Je ne pense pas que tu réalise à quel point je suis désolée et à quel point je… »

La jeune femme s'interrompit brusquement, le 't'aime' qui concluait sa phrase comme suspendu dans l'air entre eux. Elle voulait qu'il sache. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir le lui dire, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Toutefois, elle le quittait et le moment était plutôt mal choisi. Mais son amant sembla comprendre le sentiment et son expression s'adoucit en partie.

- « Je vais y aller maintenant » reprit la descendante de Merlin en ôtant sa main du bras du beau brun ténébreux avant de reculer légèrement. « Je sais que c'est soudain, je sais que je ne t'aies pas vraiment laissé le choix mais je crois qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter, personne n'est en cause, on a été vraiment heureux mais nos chemins se sont… séparés » poursuivit-elle son regard émeraude voilé d'une profonde tristesse. « J'espère… j'espère sincèrement que ça ira, que _tu_ iras bien et que, malgré tout ce qui c'est passé, on pourra… Merlin, je ne peux pas croire que j'utilise un tel cliché mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on reste amis parce que tu comptes tellement pour moi et… »

Elle s'interrompit à nouveau, consciente que, malgré une réelle envie, elle ne reverrait pas Severus. Pas avant longtemps. Ce serait trop douloureux. Et puis, il ne pourrait jamais être un ami alors qu'il était l'homme de sa vie. Mais elle voulait croire qu'ils réussiraient à rester en bon terme et que, peut-être, dans quelques années, ils pourraient se retrouver. Enfin, si il n'avait pas tourné la page d'ici là… Elle se rapprocha à nouveau, déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Severus, lui effleura la joue avec tendresse et lui murmura 'au revoir' à l'oreille avant de disparaître sans un bruit. Le maître des potions n'eut pas le temps de réagir et il se retrouva seul au beau milieu du salon. Vidé, anéanti et éperdu. Un peu en colère aussi, de ne pas avoir eu son mot à dire concernant cette décision.

Et maintenant, Merlin seul savait quand ils se reverraient… C'est donc le cœur lourd qu'il rejoignit sa chambre. Elle semblait plus sombre qu'avant, plus triste aussi. Plus de peluche sur le lit, plus de livres éparpillés sur le sol, plus bijoux sur la commode… Toute la maison paraissait sans vie privée de la rayonnante présence de Megan. Une feuille de papier posée sur l'oreiller attira son attention. Il s'en saisit et ne put qu'esquisser un sourire en découvrant le croquis qui s'étalait au fusain sur la page blanche. Il s'agissait de lui, penché sur un chaudron, dans son laboratoire. Les détails du décor étaient exquis, le chaudron semblait littéralement fumer et l'expression de son propre visage, du subtil mouvement de ses cheveux jusqu'au trait de concentration qui barrait son front, était si exacte qu'il en était troublé.

Elle l'avait manifestement dessiné de mémoire et avec une remarquable dextérité. Il y avait tant d'intensité, d'intimité et de tendresse dans ces quelques traits qu'il fut soudain frappé de la certitude inébranlable qu'elle partageait ses sentiments et qu'ils avaient encore une chance. Il lui laisserait le temps dont elle avait besoin puis il lui prouverait qu'il tenait à elle plus tout et que c'était avec elle qu'il voulait partager son avenir…

- « Moi aussi, Megan » fit Severus donc, en écho à la phrase à demi formulée de la jeune femme, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit. « Moi aussi. »

De l'autre côté de la Manche, allongée sur un grand lit aux draps immaculés dans la chambre d'un manoir de pierres roses, une jeune femme aux boucles ébène sanglotait sous le regard désolé de l'aristocrate blonde assise à ses côtés. Après avoir quitté son amant, Megan avait transplané directement chez les Malfoy. Elle avait songé à passer chez Amber ou chez Grace – Chloé était bien assez occupée avec sa fille et Draco passait la soirée en tête à tête avec Blaise – mais la sérénité qu'offrait le maquis provençal était ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment. A peine arrivée, elle s'était jetée dans les bras de Narcissia et sans qu'elle ne dise en mot, son aînée avait paru comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Elle lui avait fait préparer une tisane puis l'avait conduite à ses appartements.

La descendante, submergée par de violentes émotions, s'était effondrée sur son lit, en larmes. Elle était à la fois désespérée d'avoir dû quitter Severus, rongée de culpabilité vis-à-vis de la peine qu'il devait certainement ressentir et étrangement soulagée que tout soit enfin terminé. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait réussir à vivre sans lui, elle s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir laissé le choix – de ne pas avoir essayer de lui parler plus tôt – et elle se félicitait d'avoir eu le courage d'affronter la réalité. Plutôt que de la nier et de fermer les yeux. Même si c'était extrêmement douloureux. Ils souffraient maintenant mais ils se seraient faits bien plus de mal si ils avaient continué sur cette voie… Il était très dur, surtout à vingt-cinq ans, de s'avouer que l'amour ne faisait pas tout, que cela ne suffisait pas.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, Megan avait trouvé refuge dans le jardin d'hiver, parmi les fleurs embaumantes, et c'est blottie dans une couette moelleuse qu'elle admirait les étoiles en écoutant la voix chaude de Dean Martin. Tandis que les premières notes de 'Marshmallow world' résonnaient dans la serre, la jeune femme se surprit à s'interroger sur ce que pouvait faire Severus à cet instant. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en l'imaginant aussi seul et aussi désemparée qu'elle, là-bas, en Ecosse. La jeune femme se plut à penser qu'il observait également les étoiles de son côté et esquissa un sourire avant de murmurer 'Bonne nuit, Severus'. Soudain plus sereine, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans le rocking-chair, Psyché roulée en boule sur ses genoux.

xxx

_Samedi 24 mars 2006_

- « Alors, princesse, tu es prête ? » s'enquit Théo depuis le bas de l'escalier qui menait au niveau supérieur de leur loft parisien, à l'attention de Megan qui finissait de se maquiller dans sa chambre.

- « Presque ! » lui répondit la jeune femme, un sourire dans la voix.

Le séduisant brun secoua la tête, amusé, avant de rejoindre le salon pour y attendre son amie. S'étant installé dans le canapé, il se saisit du grimoire qui trônait sur la table basse et haussa un sourcil perplexe devant son titre : '1001 potions du 20ème siècle et leurs créateurs'. Un marque-page invitait à s'arrêter sur la 567ème. Une potion, au nom imprononçable, qui lui était totalement inconnue mais dont l'inventeur, un certain Severus Snape, lui était davantage familier. L'ex-joueur de Quidditch – et tout nouveau directeur du département des jeux et sports magiques – reposa l'ouvrage, étonné de le trouver ici. Car si Megan avait effectivement une relation avec le maître des potions, cela n'avait pas fait d'elle une passionné de cet art et la présence d'un tel livre ici était pour le moins surprenante.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi avoir choisi cette page-là en particuliers quand elle pouvait voir son amant, en chair et en os, à loisir ? Ça n'avait pas de sens…

- « Voilà ! » lança l'ex-professeur de DCFM alors qu'elle dévalait l'escalier en colimaçon.

Théo se releva en souriant et la rejoignit afin de déposer, avec galanterie, un baiser aérien sur les phalanges de la jeune femme. Cette dernière rosit et, les yeux rieurs, attrapa son cardigan de velours noir et noua une écharpe en cachemire gris autour de son cou.

- « Mademoiselle, après-vous » déclara son compagnon, qui avait enfilé sa propre veste, en lui ouvrant la porte et en s'inclinant avec emphase.

- « Merci, monsieur » fit Megan tandis qu'elle passait devant lui avec un sourire espiègle.

Un court trajet en scooter et une demi-heure plus tard, les deux jeunes gens pénétraient sur la péniche-restaurant où ils devaient retrouver leurs amis pour dîner. Le bateau en question était amarré sur les quais de Seine, face à la cathédrale, et les hauts clochés de Notre-Dame se dressaient vers le ciel, majestueux, depuis la rive opposée. La soirée était douce pour la saison et le maître d'hôtel qui les accueillit les dirigea vers le pont supérieur où les tables avaient été dressées sous d'imposantes lampes chauffantes qui diffusaient une douce lumière orangée. C'est à une large table ronde, sur tribord, qu'ils retrouvèrent Antoine, Chloé, Aurore, Draco et Blaise qui discutaient autour d'un apéritif. Après de chaleureuses embrassades, les nouveaux venus prirent place de part et d'autre de la jolie rousse.

- « Alors, Chlo', qu'as-tu fait de ton bébé ? » s'enquit Megan, taquine, après avoir commandé son habituel coca light.

- « Oh, il ne convenait pas en fin de compte, on a préféré le rendre » plaisanta Antoine en passant affectueusement un bras autour des épaules de son épouse.

- « C'est ma mère qui la garde » expliqua la jeune irlandaise, plus sérieuse, après avoir gratifié son mari d'un léger coup de coude. « En fait, elle nous a quasiment supplier de lui laisser Elisabeth… » ajouta t'elle, mi-amusée mi-exaspérée.

La mère de Chloé, une blonde pétillante qui débordait de dynamisme, était l'opposé de son père, un cinquantenaire brun qui cultivait une attitude 'zen'. Si Chloé s'entendait bien avec ses deux parents, elle avait du mal à supporter la présence de sa mère passé un certain lapse de temps.

- « Je dois dire que ça fait du bien d'avoir une soirée de libre. J'adore Lizzie mais je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi depuis deux semaines » avoua la libraire aux boucles brunes.

Elle avait effectivement l'air fatiguée, avec ses cernes sous les yeux, mais il ne faisait pas de doute qu'elle était heureuse. Megan, qui l'avait eu au téléphone tous les jours depuis l'accouchement et était déjà passée la voir quatre fois en quinze jours, en avait régulièrement eu la preuve. Du reste, la jeune Elisabeth était un bébé adorable. Elle ne pleurait que très peu, mangeait bien et, d'une manière générale, faisait la joie de ses parents.

- « D'ailleurs, toi aussi tu as une petite mine, Meg' » fit remarquer Aurore à la jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier.

- « Et Severus a été d'une humeur de chien toute la semaine, impossible de lui dire un mot sans se faire aboyer dessus » pipa Draco, les sourcils froncés, comme si il cherchait un lien entre les deux informations.

- « Petite dispute de couple ? » suggéra Blaise, rieur, alors que la descendante de Merlin palissait de façon significative.

- « Non, il s'agit de… d'une rupture définitive » annonça t'elle avec émotion, après un instant de silence oppressant, les yeux baissés.

Les exclamations de surprise qui fusèrent à la table ne firent que renforcer le sentiment de culpabilité de la jeune femme et son malaise. Il lui manquait horriblement. Megan savait que se serait le cas mais elle n'avait pas imaginé être affecté à ce point. Elle avait envie de le voir, ou juste d'entendre sa voix, des dizaines de fois par jours. Elle se torturait l'esprit en songeant que, peut-être, elle avait fait une erreur – même si elle savait, au fond, que ce n'était pas le cas. Et elle avait passé les deux dernières nuits à pleurer dans son lit, le nez enfoui dans une des chemises que Severus avait oubliées à Paris et qu'elle avait libéralement aspergée de Cerruti Image. Les lèvres pincées, elle ferma les yeux pour lutter contre les larmes qu'elle sentait monter tandis que Draco l'attirait à lui, l'invitant à s'appuyer contre son épaule.

- « Oh, honey, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? » demanda le blond en caressant ses boucles ébène avec tendresse.

Le fait est que la sorcière aux yeux de jade n'en savait rien. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'en avait pas parlé. A personne. A part Narcissia. Enfin, sa mère devait être au courant – ne voyait-elle pas son ex-amant plus souvent qu'elle-même ? Albus aussi – il était toujours au courant de tout. Et puis Mattew soupçonnait sans doute quelque chose – il était relativement proche de Severus. D'ailleurs, elle attendait d'un jour à l'autre des nouvelles de son frère. Mais elle ne l'avait vraiment 'dit' à personne. Peut-être se sentait-elle trop coupable, trop vulnérable, trop perdue. Peut-être aussi n'avait-elle pas voulu gâcher la joie que causait l'arrivée de la petite Elisabeth. Ou peut-être que cela avait été une façon de nier la réalité. Si personne n'était au courant alors c'était un peu comme si rien n'était arrivé…

- « Je… c'est arrivé si vite et… et je ne savais pas comment… je ne savais pas comment » souffla t'elle donc d'un ton mi-hésitant mi-saccadé qui traduisait parfaitement sa tristesse et ses regrets.

- « Ça va aller, honey, je suis là, nous sommes tous là pour toi » la rassura Draco à mi-voix, alors qu'il la resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. « Est-ce que tu as envie d'en parler ? Tu n'y es pas obligée, bien sûr… » ajouta t'il avec un sourire tendre.

Megan pressa la main de Draco dans un geste de remerciement et essuya furtivement une larme qui lui avait échappé avant de relater les évènements de la semaine passée. Elle ne retraça que les grandes lignes de la soirée qui avait vu la fin de sa relation avec Severus ainsi que les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à prendre cette décision. Du moins, la plupart de ces raisons. Certaines ne regardait qu'elle – enfin, elle et Severus... Cela avait quelque chose de libérateur d'évoquer cet évènement ici. Même si la réalité des faits était douloureuse, elle se sentait presque soulagée d'avoir pu en parler avec ses amis. Ne serait-ce que brièvement. Elle s'en voulait un peu de ne pas le leur avoir dit plus tôt. Elle n'était pas prête alors. D'ailleurs elle n'était pas encore tout à fait sûre de l'être aujourd'hui mais elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix, pas vrai ?

- « … et je suis partie comme une voleuse » conclut la jeune femme avec un sourire amer.

- « Juste comme ça ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Chloé.

- « Crois-moi, je n'en suis pas fière mais c'était trop… dur de rester » confia l'éducatrice de jeunes enfants en jouant nerveusement avec la serviette qu'elle avait posée sur ses genoux.

- « Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » s'enquit Blaise, l'air sincèrement perplexe. « Je sais que tu as donné tes raisons, et je peux les comprendre mais il me semblait que vous vous aimiez alors pourquoi… » ajouta t'il alors que la descendante de Merlin allait protester.

- « L'amour ne suffit pas toujours » déclara t'elle, le regard profondément triste.

A ces mots, le futur Lord Malfoy lança un coup d'œil furtif en direction de Blaise, l'air coupable, songeant à son propre comportement, quelques mois plus tôt. Son amant lui sourit faiblement, une façon de lui dire que le passé était le passé et qu'il était pardonné. Ce qui n'empêchait pas le jeune professeur de ressentir un vif élan de sympathie vis-à-vis du maître des potions. Il pouvait comprendre ce que l'on ressortait lorsque la personne à laquelle on tenait le plus nous annonçait que c'était fini ou qu'elle avait besoin de temps. C'était à la fois humiliant et très douloureux. Il ne le souhaitait à personne. Et surtout pas à Severus qui, après avoir été un directeur de maison très présent, s'était révélé un excellent collègue et ami. Sans compter qu'il était clair que Megan l'aimait encore. Une jeune femme si pleine de vie et qui avait fait tant de sacrifice, si peu sûre d'elle-même. Quel gâchis…

- « Peut-être que, plus tard, nous pourrons… » reprit la sauveuse du monde sorcier, les yeux dans le vague. « Enfin, n'en parlons plus, je ne veux pas en parler, ni maintenant ni plus tard, je sujet est clos » ajouta t'elle fermement, l'air décidée. « De plus, je ne voudrais pas gâcher cette soirée. Allons, parlons de quelque chose de plus gai si vous voulez bien » lança t'elle avec un sourire quelque peu forcé.

Théo prit donc le relais et, changeant de sujet avec aisance, leur offrit de savoureuses anecdotes liées à son nouveau poste au ministère. Le jeune directeur du département des jeux et sports magiques tempêta à propos de responsabilités, d'employés incompétents, de manque de moyens et de ministres bornés mais il était évident, pour tous ses amis qu'il adorait ce qu'il faisait. C'est Aurore qui prit ensuite le relais en faisait des rapports croustillants à propos des dernières affaires qu'elle avait eu à traiter. La conversation dériva tout naturellement sur la campagne que menait James Potter puis sur l'expérience – éprouvante mais merveilleuse – de jeunes parents que vivaient Antoine et Chloé. Finalement, ils se séparèrent vers minuit, au pied de la Tour Eiffel, après un excellent repas et une agréable promenade dans Paris.

Théo et Draco regagnèrent le loft en compagnie de Blaise tandis que Megan retournait chez les Malfoy et que les autres rejoignaient leurs foyers. La jeune femme au regard de jade était soulagée que ses amis ne se soient pas montrés plus pressants, qu'ils aient respecté sa volonté de ne pas parler de Severus. Elle se douait qu'elle n'y échapperait pas. Draco et Chloé ne manqueraient pas de réclamer un récit plus détailler et de l'abreuver de tendres conseils et de douces paroles de réconfort. Elle en aurait sans doute besoin. Mais pas maintenant. Il était trop tôt, c'était encore trop douloureux pour pouvoir aborder le sujet de la rupture de manière rationnelle… Ainsi, à peine revenue au manoir, la descendante de Merlin s'isola dans la salle que Lucius avait spécialement aménagée afin de s'entraîner au maniement de l'épée.

La pièce était la parfaite réplique de celle que lui avait fournie la salle sur demande à Poudlard. Et pour cause, c'était à celle-là que Megan pensait lorsqu'elle était au château. C'est dans cette salle qu'elle avait débutée et elle aimait s'y retrouver… C'est d'ailleurs là qu'elle passa une bonne partie de la nuit, à se battre contre des ennemis imaginaire, fendant l'air de sa lame jusqu'à épuisement, alors que 'Love is a battlefield' résonnait en boucle dans la pièce. Elle ne voulait pas penser. Et surtout, elle ne voulait plus penser à ça, à lui. C'était beaucoup trop dur…

xxx

_Vendredi 30 mars 2006_

- « Jade va être ravie de vous voir » fit Charlotte, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en invitant la jeune femme aux boucles ébène à pénétrer dans l'orphelinat. Ils sont dans l'ancien jardin d'hiver » expliqua t'elle alors que Megan se débarrassait de son manteau et de son écharpe sur les crochets de fer forgé disposés à cet effet. « Anne leur a proposé de faire de la peinture ce matin et je dois dire que sa proposition a fait l'unanimité » continua la bienveillante directrice avant de précéder sa cadette dans le couloir qui s'ouvrait sur la droite du hall d'entrée. « Et puis vous allez pouvoir faire connaissance avec notre nouvelle pensionnaire » poursuivit-elle encore avec un sourire teinté de tristesse et d'amertume.

Il n'était jamais facile d'accueillir un nouvel enfant car si il était important, pour les enfants, d'essayer d'égayer l'atmosphère au possible, il fallait aussi tenir compte de la perte au combien douloureuse qui précédait chaque arrivée. La descendante de Merlin offrit un sourire peiné, mais réconfortant, à sa compagne alors que son propre cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Encore un enfant qui allait devoir grandir et vivre sans ses parents…

- « La petite Alisson, c'est cela ? » s'enquit la sorcière aux yeux émeraude, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

- « Oui, elle a juste cinq mois et est tout à fait adorable » répondit Charlotte, le regard brillant de cette affection toute maternelle qu'elle éprouvait pour chacun de ses petits pensionnaires.

Alisson Beckett si ses souvenirs étaient exacts songea Megan tandis que des rires et autres cris joyeux leur parvenaient depuis le bout du couloir. Elle se rappela les papiers que le ministère lui avait envoyés – elle était officiellement responsable de ces enfants maintenant, une idée profondément terrifiante, et était donc prévenue de chaque nouvelle arrivée. Le père, Duncan de son prénom et auror au service du ministère, avait perdu la vie avant même la naissance de sa fille, lors d'un raid contre un groupe de sorciers dissidents qui n'était pas sans rappeler les mangemorts. Sa mère, Georgia dépressive depuis la disparition de son époux, venait de se donner la mort en s'empoisonnant à la belladone trois jours auparavant. Un passé déjà si lourd pour de si frêles épaules…

Comment pouvait-on expliquer à un enfant que l'amour que sa mère pouvait lui porter n'était pas assez fort pour la retenir sur cette Terre ? Comment la fillette qu'Alisson deviendrait pourrait-elle jamais se sentir réellement aimée et désirée ? Si elle n'était adoptée par des parents aimants et compréhensifs, son avenir s'annonçait difficile. Mais peut-être que… Enfin, c'était sans doute un peu utopiste de sa part mais ses pensées se dirigèrent immédiatement vers son parrain, ce cher Rémus, et sa jeune compagne. Eux, sous le coup d'une loi barbare et cruelle, n'avait pas le droit de concevoir un enfant mais est-ce que cette interdiction s'étendait à l'adoption ? La jeune femme s'en voulu un peu de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt et se promit de faire les recherches nécessaires dès qu'elle le pourrait.

- « Narcissia ne devait pas venir avec vous ce matin ? » reprit la directrice de l'orphelinat alors qu'elles s'arrêtaient devant la porte d'où leur parvenaient les voix d'enfants.

- « Si mais elle a été retenue au manoir ce matin » fit Megan avec un sourire espiègle en se remémorant l'air passablement accablée de l'aristocrate aux boucles blondes lorsque Lucius lui avait demandé de l'accompagner au ministère pour assister au discours, suivi d'un buffet, que donnait le futur ex-ministre.

Narcissia avait finalement capitulé, mais uniquement parce qu'il était judicieux, selon elle, de rester dans les bonnes grâces des 'pouvoirs supérieurs' tant qu'ils restaient en place. La jeune Potter avait bien évidemment été conviée à cette petite sauterie mais avait décliné l'offre des mois auparavant.

- « Elle en est désolée d'ailleurs » ajouta, plus sérieusement, la sauveuse du monde sorcier avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Il régnait y régnait une joyeuse pagaille et une bonne humeur manifeste. Une dizaine d'enfants – ressemblant à autant de petits lutins avec leurs tabliers blancs parsemés de tâches de couleur – s'y égayaient, un pinceau à la main ou, plus simplement, les doigts couverts de peinture qu'ils appliquaient sur divers supports. Une large bande de papier recouvrait la partie inférieure du mur de droite. Des boîtes aux formes les plus diverses attendaient d'être décorées dans un coin. Des toiles avaient été dressées sur une demi-douzaine de chevalet tandis que, plus conventionnellement, une myriade de feuilles de papier s'étalaient sur une large table à hauteur d'enfant. Les petits, souvent eux-mêmes peinturluré, s'en donnaient à cœur joie et leur enthousiasme faisait plaisir à voir.

L'arrivée des deux femmes ne passa cependant pas inaperçue et bientôt elles étaient submergées. Chacun voulait l'attention de l'une ou de l'autre afin de pouvoir lui montrer ses œuvres, lui donner son avis ou avoir un câlin. Megan fut immédiatement accaparée par Jade qui se jeta dans ses bras et s'accrocha à sa nuque avec une affection et une fougue touchantes, mais pris soin de saluer tous les jeunes pensionnaires une par un, faisant fis des traces de peintures qui ne manqueraient pas d'orner ses vêtements. Finalement, Jade toujours juchée sur sa hanche et Alexandre accroché à sa main libre, la jolie descendante de Merlin fit le tour de la pièce, admirant les ouvrages de chacun. Le petit garçon retourna ensuite à sa peinture mais la fillette au regard de geai refusa de quitter l'ex-professeur de DCFM.

L'éducatrice de jeunes enfants, consciente que la demande de Jade répondait à un réel besoin de ce contact et non à un simple caprice, rejoignit donc avec elle Charlotte et Elise qui discutaient près des baies vitrées tandis qu'Anne allait d'enfant en enfant. Marcia, elle, se trouvait dans une pièce adjacente, dont la porte avait été laissée ouverte, et lisait un livre aux enfants qui n'avaient pas désiré participer à l'activité.

- « Et voici Alysson, je suppose » fit la jeune femme aux boucles ébène en désignant le bébé qu'Elise portait sur ses genoux.

Le bébé en question était adorable avec son sourire édenté, ses joues rondes, sa peau café au lait, ses grands yeux chocolat et ses courts cheveux noirs qui bouclaient sur le sommet de son crâne. La sauveuse du monde sorcier se sentit fondre devant cette petite bouille innocente et ce regard curieux.

- « Bonjour mademoiselle, je m'appelle Megan » se présenta t'elle donc à l'enfant avec un sourire chaleureux.

La petite, l'air ravie, attrapa le doigt que la sorcière lui tendait et le serra avec délice. Megan, rieuse, la laissa jouer un moment puis dégagea doucement son doigt et se redressa.

- « Alors, Jade, tu as fais la connaissance d'Alisson ? Il faudra faire attention quand tu joueras avec elle parce qu'elle est plus petite que toi » expliqua t'elle à la fillette qu'elle tenait dans ses bras et qui acquiesça gravement. « Tu m'as manqué, tu sais » ne put s'empêcher de lui confier la jeune anglaise.

Jade ne répondit rien, elle ne parlait encore que très rarement et toujours très peu, mais enfouit son visage dans le cou de Megan, comme pour retourner le sentiment. La descendante de Merlin passa une main dans la chevelure sombre de l'enfant en songeant qu'elle aurait vraiment aimé faire plus pour elle, pour cette petite fille à qui elle s'attachait de plus en plus à mesure que le temps passait et avec laquelle elle entretenait une étrange complicité… Mais, malgré son désir de plus en plus marqué de la ramener à la maison, elle ne sentait pas prête à franchir ce pas et n'était pas sûre que se serait rendre service à la petite. Elle-même était trop instable émotionnellement parlant et bien trop débordée pour accorder à Jade toute l'attention qu'elle méritait et dont elle avait besoin, surtout en ce moment…

- « Il me semble que vous avez rendez-vous avec des personnes au sujet de la future crèche et du futur jardin d'enfant, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit Charlotte alors qu'elle et Megan prenaient place sur des poufs aux côtés d'Elise.

- « Effectivement » confirma sa cadette avec un hochement de tête tandis que jade se lovait sur ses genoux. « D'ailleurs si vous avez des propositions de dernière minute aussi bien sur l'équipement que sur l'organisation, n'hésitez pas » ajouta t'elle à l'attention des deux adultes qui l'entouraient.

- « Justement, je me demandais quels seraient les horaires du jardin d'enfant et de l'école, par rapport aux enfants en internat » intervint Elise après avoir déposer Alisson sur le tapis d'éveil à sa gauche.

- « C'est vrai que pendant l'année scolaire, vous n'aurez pas les enfants de l'orphelinat en journée… » avança Megan, pensive. « Maintenant, tout va dépendre de la façon dont vous voyez les choses, vous pourriez travailler à la crèche ou avec les plus grands et continuer après la classe mais vous pourriez également vous dégager la journée parce que ça ne veut peut-être rien dire dans le monde sorcier mais travailler vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre n'est pas quelque de vraiment courant chez les moldus » élabora t'elle devant l'air perplexe de ses collaboratrices. « On en reparlera de toutes façons mais c'est justement quelque chose dont nous allons discuter cet après-midi, les horaires… » déclara la jeune femme avec un léger sourire.

- « Et pour l'équipement de l'orphelinat ? Pourrons-nous utiliser le matériel de la crèche et du jardin d'enfants ou faudra t'il commander un équipement spécifique ? » demanda à son tour la directrice.

- « Bonne question, en fait je pensais que… » commença la sorcière aux yeux émeraude avant de se lancer sur une explication de son propre point de vue.

Elles discutèrent ensuite structures motrices, mobilier, accessoires et programme scolaire pendant une vingtaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que Jade montre des signes d'impatience et qu'elle n'aille chercher un livre dans l'intention manifeste de se le faire lire par son adulte préférée. Megan abdiqua bien volontiers et consacra le reste de la matinée à lire, à chanter et à jouer avec les enfants. Elle les accompagna au déjeuner puis borda Jade et Alexandre dans leur lit, pour la sieste, avant de transplaner jusqu'à Londres où elle devait retrouver Blaise. Le professeur d'arithmancie ne donnait jamais de cours le vendredi après-midi ainsi, puisqu'ils devaient de toutes façons se rendre chez les Weasley dans l'après-midi, ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à treize heures tapantes au pied de Big Ben.

A moins cinq, Megan était nonchalamment adossée à la grille noire qui bordait les longs bâtiments abritant le parlement et lorsque Blaise émergea d'une ruelle sur le trottoir d'en face, la grande aiguille de l'imposante horloge venait juste de se déplacer sur le douze. La sorcière aux boucles ébène se jeta littéralement dans les bras de son ami dès qu'il eut traversé Bridge Street, ravie de le revoir. La veille, leur cours de salsa avait été annulé et le séduisant brun était resté auprès de Draco... Une sensation étrangement titilla Megan à ce souvenir et elle dissimula l'éclat d'amertume qui obscurcit brièvement son regard en abaissant ses paupières, le visage enfoui dans la veste de cuir que portait le jeune Zambini. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, loin de là. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, leur en vouloir, pour ça.

Cela aurait parfaitement été ridicule. Sans compter très égoïste de sa part… D'ailleurs, elle avait passé une excellente soirée au manoir, initiant Lucius aux joies de 'Pickomino' autour d'un thé délicieux et d'une excellente fournée de brownies. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un mois plus tôt elle aurait également profité de l'opportunité pour passer une soirée avec son amant. Excepté qu'il n'était plus son amant à présent et, qu'apparemment, elle ne s'était pas aussi bien faite à l'idée qu'elle l'avait espéré. Non seulement Severus lui manquait atrocement mais elle s'imaginait les pires films – lui et sa mère tombant dans les bras l'un de l'autre par exemple – et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être douloureusement atteinte par toute les petites choses qui rendait leur rupture si… réelle.

Bien sûr, elle était réelle mais elle se surprenait encore à être prise de cours par l'absence d'un corps chaud à ses côtés, dans le lit, aux premières lueurs de l'aube ou par le besoin dans se blottir dans des bras puissant, bercée par l'odeur de la menthe poivrée et du feu de cheminée. Il y avait aussi tous ces petits moments où elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un baiser, une caresse, un mot tendre. Ces moments où les mots restaient inexorablement bloqués dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle croyait l'apercevoir au détour d'une rue ou d'un couloir. Leurs conversations lui manquaient, leurs éclats de rire et ces éternels instants de complicité qui hantaient son esprit, échos de souvenirs chéris. Mais plus que tout cela son âme réclamait sa présence, son affection, son amour…

Ce qui était particulièrement ironique quand on songeait qu'elle avait été l'instigatrice de leur rupture. Toutefois, personne n'était raisonnable lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments et elle ne prétendait pas faire exception. Elle avait choisi ce chemin et ne pouvait faire marche arrière… il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à poursuivre dans cette direction et voir où ces pas la mèneraient. Il n'y avait de bonne ou de mauvaise route, le voyage était ce qu'on en faisait et une impasse n'était jamais qu'une façon de reprendre son souffle avant de continuer. Il y avait des obstacles bien sûr, des carrefours trompeurs et des ombres menaçantes sur le bas-côté, mais Megan soupçonnait que l'élément le plus dangereux du parcours était le promeneur lui-même. Ce qui n'était, tout bien considéré, guère plus réjouissant… Elle espérait juste que sa route à elle rencontrerait à nouveau celle de Severus dans de meilleures circonstances.

- « Meg' ? Tu es avec moi ? »

La voix de Blaise, teinté d'inquiétude et d'affection, la sortit de ses pensées et elle leva les yeux vers son compagnon avec un sourire rassurant.

- « Bien sûr que je suis avec toi, où voudrais-tu que je sois ? Je n'ai pas le don d'ubiquité… enfin je crois » fit la jeune femme sur un ton taquin, en passant un bras sous le sien. « Est-ce que tu as faim ? Je mangerais bien un hot-dog » ajouta t'elle, le regard rieur, alors que le jeune professeur d'arithmancie la considérait d'un air amusé. « Quoi ? Je n'ai pas encore déjeuné et ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas pris de hot-dog » se défendit Megan avec un sourire mutin.

- « Tout ce que vous voudrez, chère mademoiselle, il n'y a qu'à demander » déclara le brun, espiègle, en esquissant une parodie de révérence.

Ainsi, les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers l'un des petits marchands ambulants qui bordaient le pont de Westminster où ils firent provision en hot-dog, donuts et soda avant d'aller déguster leur butin sur un banc dans Saint-James Park, face à l'étang. Il faisait encore frais en ce début de printemps et leurs seuls voisins de tables furent quelques oiseaux curieux et un petit écureuil particulièrement aventureux. Une fois rassasiés, ils flânèrent un moment dans la capitale britannique et firent un détour par Harrods pour finir dans les allées du jardin japonais d'Holland Park, à l'ouest de la ville. Il s'agissait de l'un des endroits préférés de la sorcière aux boucles ébène. Ce jardin, plus petit et plus sauvage que la plupart de ceux qui parsemaient Londres, passait pour le plus romantique d'entre eux.

On y croisait sans distinction faisans, lapins et sculptures contemporaines au cœur de ravissants bosquets de verdure. Le jardin zen, dissimulé par de grands arbres dont les feuilles bruissaient doucement sous la brise, abritait un bassin bordé de galets et alimenté par une petite cascade dans lequel évoluaient des poissons aux couleurs vives. Les arbustes alentours offraient une palette infinie de verts soulignée, ça et là, de touches de pourpre de jaune ou d'acajou. La douce mélodie de l'eau s'écoulant entre les pierres grises avait quelque chose de reposant et l'on pouvait presque oublié, un instant, qu'à quelques kilomètres la cité grouillait de moldus affairés tandis que, sous la terre, des milliers de sorciers arpentaient les couloirs du ministère de la magie.

L'idée lui rappela la scène qui avait eu lieu au manoir Malfoy le matin même et un sourire malicieux vint étirer ses lèvres. Blaise, qui jusqu'à présent distribuait les restes de son beignet aux poissons rouges, lui donna un petit coup de hanche pour lui rappeler sa présence et la jeune femme, amusée, secoua ses boucles ébène. Lui et Draco étaient tellement bien assortis que s'en était parfois effrayant…

- « J'aime bien ce coin de Londres » offrit le jeune homme, sans une one de repentance, alors qu'elle le fixait d'un regard faussement sévère. « C'est toujours la ville mais c'est… différent. On ne trouve pas ce genre de quartier à Paris » élabora t'il plus sérieusement, les mains dans les poches.

- « C'est vrai » admit Megan, soudain pensive. « J'adore Paris mais je pense que, plus tard, j'essaierais de trouver quelque chose par ici. Une petite maison dans le sud de Kensington ou un peu plus haut à Notting Hill » lui confia t'elle, le regard dans le vague, avant de se tourner vers lui, les yeux rieurs. « Je pense que nous allons tous déménager dans un futur plus ou moins proche, Théo, Draco et moi… On commence à être un peu vieux pour partager un appartement, aussi grand soit-il » poursuivit la jolie sorcière en étirant machinalement ses manches afin qu'elles lui couvrent les mains jusqu'aux phalanges. « Avec son nouveau poste, Théo ne voyagera plus autant, il aura besoin de davantage de place et de se rapprocher de son travail. Ne serait-ce que pour l'opinion publique, il serait plus judicieux qu'il habite sur le continent britannique. Certaines des raisons pour lesquelles nous avions choisi d'habiter dans un quartier moldu de Paris ne sont plus valables aujourd'hui. Nous sommes tous les trois assez âgés pour supporter notre 'célébrité', » fit-elle avec une légère grimace, « du reste, les gens nous ont presque oubliés à présent… »

Le soulagement qu'on lisait clairement dans son ton fit sourire Blaise et il passa un bras autour de la taille de son amie en songeant que cette affirmation n'était pas tout à fait aussi exacte que les trois jeunes héros l'auraient voulu. Si ils ne se déplaçaient pas toujours avec un sortilège de 'dissimulation d'identité', ils seraient sans cesse sollicités dans la rue et si leurs familles n'étaient pas aussi puissantes la presse serait beaucoup plus prolifique à leur sujet. Le séduisant brun s'abstint cependant de le lui faire remarquer et l'invita à continuer d'un geste du menton.

- « J'imagine aussi qu'un jour ou l'autre vous envisagerez de partager un appartement ou une maison, Draco et toi, et je pense donc que d'ici un ou deux ans, nous aurons chacun notre chez soit » reprit Megan, vaguement mélancolique. « Mais ça ne changera pas grand-chose en fait, Théo a passé la majorité de ces six dernières années dans des hôtels aux quatre coins du monde, Draco est à présent bien plus souvent à Poudlard qu'à Paris et ça fait plus d'un an que je vis entre quatre endroits à la fois… Sans compter que je suis presque installée au manoir ces temps-ci » conclut-elle avec espièglerie.

- « On n'en a pas encore vraiment abordé le sujet avec Draco » avoua l'aristocrate aux yeux noisette, les joues roses. « Mais oui, j'aimerais qu'on s'installe ensemble, un jour. C'est juste que… Je préfère y aller étape par étape maintenant. Je veux dire… On est bien tous les deux mais le passé m'a appris à ne rien prendre pour acquis. Si ça doit arriver alors ça arrivera… » ajouta t'il, philosophe.

- « Tu as raison, il ne faut rien prendre pour acquis » approuva son interlocutrice sans parvenir à masquer tout à fait la tristesse dans sa voix.

- « Tu sais, je respecte ta décision mais je crois que… Enfin, il est vraiment… » tenta Blaise, hésitant. « Severus… »

- « Non, s'il te plaît » le coupa brusquement la jeune femme en levant vers lui un regard suppliant. « Je sais que tu n'approuves pas, je sais que tu penses que je fais exactement comme Draco mais ce n'est pas ça… Il y a… Ce n'est pas juste un caprice et ça ne mettra pas quelques semaines à se résoudre » élabora t'elle d'un ton doux et ferme à la fois.

- « Okay, je n'en parlerais plus » céda le professeur d'arithmancie en affirmant légèrement la prise qu'il avait sur sa taille. « Mais si, _toi_, tu veux en parler… »

- « Merci » souffla seulement Megan avec reconnaissance.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à déambuler dans le parc en discutant de tout et de rien. Des sujets légers uniquement. Ils ne parlèrent ni de Severus, si de quoi que se soit en rapport avec le maître des potions ou quoi que se soit d'aussi délicat. Quand ils arrivèrent au Terrier, sur les coups de cinq heures, Narcissia était déjà là. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le fait de la voir ici. Avec ses boucles blondes relevées en un chignon impeccable, son élégant tailleur et sa grâce toute aristocratique, elle avait l'air complètement déplacée dans la simple et chaleureuse cuisine des Weasley. Pourtant, l'épouse de Lucius était en pleine conversation avec Fleur, les deux femmes de part et d'autre de la massive table de bois, tandis que Molly s'affairait aux fourneaux.

- « Megan, chérie » fit Narcissia alors qu'elle se levait pour enlacer chaleureusement la jeune femme aux boucles ébène. « Mon cher Blaise, comment allez-vous ? » s'enquit-elle ensuite en se tournant vers l'amant de son fils.

- « Très bien madam… Je veux dire, Narcissia » se reprit le professeur d'arithmancie devant le regard mi-sévère mi-taquin de l'aristocrate.

- « Megan, tu es de plus en plus ravissante ! » s'extasia la matriarche des Weasley après avoir déposé deux baisers sonores sur les joues la descendante de Merlin qui rosit délicatement sous le compliment.

- « Monsieur Zambini, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer » déclara à son tour Fleur, souriante, dans un anglais parfait.

- « Appelez-moi Blaise » répondit le jeune homme en déposant un galant baise-main sur les phalanges de la jolie française.

- « Megan, ça faisait trop longtemps… » reprit cette dernière à l'attention de sa cadette. « Je suis heureuse de te revoir et flattée que tu aies pensé à moi pour ça » ajouta la sorcière aux origines vélanes en enlaçant sa vieille amie.

- « J'en suis heureuse aussi » fit l'éducatrice de jeunes enfants alors qu'elle lui rendait son étreinte. « Et puis c'est normal, je sais que tu as fait un travail merveilleux à l'école, c'est moi qui suis flattée que tu acceptes de t'intéresser à mon projet » l'assura t'elle avant de prendre place à la table comme Molly les invitait à le faire.

- « Les scones vont être prêts dans une minutes et Ginny ne devrait plus tarder à présent, elle a été retenue à Sainte-Mangouste » expliqua la sorcière à la chevelure rousse.

- « On va peut-être commencer tout de suite » proposa Megan en sortant de son sac une liasse de dossiers et un ordinateur portable. « Elle n'est pas vraiment concernée par tout cela… Alors voilà, je vais vous faire passer un plan du manoir et les photos de l'avancée des derniers travaux » annonça t'elle tandis qu'elle joignait le geste à la parole.

- « Waow… » laissa échapper Fleur après avoir examiné le document qu'elle avait entre les mains. « C'est… waow » répéta t'elle, l'air incrédule.

- « C'est très généreux de la part de Lucius d'avoir mis son manoir à disposition » commenta simplement Molly qui observait le plan par-dessus l'épaule de sa belle-fille.

Narcissia esquissa un léger sourire en songeant que cela avait plus à voir avec le fait que Megan menait son mari par le bout du nez qu'avec une quelconque forme d'altruisme de la part de Lucius. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable par rapport à la famille Weasley… Les Black et les Malfoy avaient toujours été deux des familles les plus riches d'Europe, et Molly le savait. Mais qu'ils puissent se défaire d'un tel domaine sans en être affecté quand Arthur avait eu tant de mal à conserver sa propre maison était pour le moins injuste. L'aristocrate choisit donc de ne pas s'engager sur ce sujet et laissa à Megan le soin de donner une réponse à cette réflexion.

- « En effet, c'est une chance pour nous d'avoir une aussi grande propriété à notre disposition et… gratuitement » admit la sauveuse du monde sorcier avec un petit air mutin. « Je pense que le mieux est que je vous fasse un topo de la situation puis nous partirons de vos questions pour aller plus loin » suggéra t'elle en mettant son ordinateur en marche. « Ça ira ? »

Un murmure d'approbation lui parvint et la jeune femme pianota un instant sur les touches, ouvrant différentes fenêtres sur l'écran.

- « Voilà, j'avais pensé que Molly s'occuperait de la crèche, que Fleur aurait la direction du jardin d'enfant et Blaise celle de l'école primaire » exposa la charmante anglaise aux yeux de jade. « Je… 'superviserais' plus particulièrement la crèche et le jardin d'enfant tandis que Narcissia épaulerait Blaise avec les plus grands » continua t'elle, vaguement nerveuse. « Pour l'instant nous n'avons aucune idée du nombre d'enfants dont nous aurons la charge mais il y aura déjà les dix-sept enfants de l'orphelinat, et ceux de Rachel, donc vingt-et-un en tout. Dont quatre 'bébés', enfin trois à la rentrée prochaine, dix plus grands et sept en âge d'aller à l'école maternelle » expliqua Megan alors que tous l'écoutaient avec attention. Ainsi, même si nous avons déjà mis au point un programme de formation, il va falloir qu'on réfléchisse au nombre de personnes qu'il faudra employer… en plus des trois secrétaires, du comptable et de la cuisinière. Donc j'attends votre avis » conclut-elle, un brin taquine.

Blaise secoua la tête, amusé, tandis que Narcissia dissimulait un sourire derrière sa tasse de thé. Molly et Fleur paraissaient un peu perdues mais vivement intéressées. La jeune femme pouvait comprendre leur inquiétude, ou du moins leur préoccupation. Après tout, ce projet était… impressionnant. Il y avait tant à faire, tant à penser… Pour Molly en particuliers cela devait sembler un peu démesuré. L'excellente femme avait passé sa vie chez elle à élever ses enfants et à entretenir sa maison. Une tâche des plus prenantes avec sept enfants – dont six fils – mais toutefois très différente du poste qu'elle occuperait au sein du futur établissement. Le rôle de Megan serait donc de la rassurer, de l'informer et de la soutenir tout au long de leur parcours… Molly était quelqu'un d'admirable et, si ce n'était sa persistante manie de vouloir la marier avec Charly, la jeune sorcière aux boucles ébène l'adorait.

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Alors, que pensez-vous de la rupture ? Et de la manière dont la fic avance ? Je me pose des question en fait parce j'ai l'impression qu'à ce stade elle ne peut plus intéresser que moi... Je veux dire, j'aime beaucoup écrire et je suis attachée à mes personnages mais ce n'est pas un peu ennuyant pour vous ? Il n'y a plus franchement d'action et, bon, à part l'aspect 'romantique' des choses... Enfin, je ne sais pas mais j'aimerais avoir votre avis (mais pas de panique, je ne m'arrêterais pas avant de l'avoir terminée de toute façon ;-))_

_XXX_


	52. Chapter 52

_Bonne Saint-Valentin à tous (avec un peu de retard ;-))_

_Je suis désolée d'avoir encore dépasser les délais mais je crois pouvoir être plus régulière dans mes publications à partir du mois de mars (du moins je crois ;-)). Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira..._

_Un énorme merci à tous mes merveilleux revieweurs dont les messages m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir, Shaushka (de rien et ne te fais pas de soucis, je ne compte pas arrêter), Deubelyou (merci, ça me touche que tu penses ça), Caromadden (pas d'inquiétude, ils auront leur 'happy end'), Aelwing (il va falloir patienter un peu...), Doxy (tant mieux, ça m'aurait chagriné que tu sois déçue), Arwenn (merci, lire tes reflexions me fait toujours très plaisir et... tu verras), Zaika (voilà, voilà, ça vient ;-)), Nibo (je suis contente que ça te plaise autant), Lily (merci pour tout, puce) et Philae (tu m'en vois flattée et je comprends que ça puisse te paraître un peu abstrait, j'essaierais de me faire mieux comprendre :-))._

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_Mercredi 4 avril 2006_

- « Je suis désolé » fit Mattew depuis le seuil du laboratoire de potions.

Severus, qui corrigeait quelques copies avant de rejoindre la grande salle pour dîner, releva la tête alors que le jeune homme pénétrait dans la pièce et refermait la porte derrière lui. L'ex-espion posa sa plume avant d'écarter son fauteuil du bureau sur lequel il travaillait. Invitant son cadet à prendre place sur le siège qui faisait face au sien, le sombre professeur se prépara mentalement à la conversation qui n'allait pas manquer de suivre. A vrai dire, il s'y attendait depuis quelque temps déjà et s'étonnait même de ne pas y avoir été soumis plus tôt. Il avait eu le droit aux regards désolés de Draco, aux sourires compatissants de Blaise et même à un petit mot de la part d'Antoine et Chloé – '_gardez confiance. XXX_' au dos d'un adorable faire-part de naissance.

Mattew était resté étonnamment silencieux ces quinze derniers jours. Il n'avait pas fui son ami mais il avait soigneusement évité le sujet de sa sœur. Ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas plus mal parce qu'une semaine auparavant, Severus n'était pas encore prêt pour en parler. Leur rupture était alors trop récente et bien trop douloureuse pour qu'il puisse donner le change et prétendre que tout allait bien comme il se sentait à présent capable de le faire. Oh, c'était encore douloureux et il n'en était pas remis – ces deux derniers jours il avait encore raté trois potions et avait failli faire pleurer une jeune Poufsouffle ce matin même. Le fait est qu'il ne se surprenait plus à contenir des larmes ou des accès de colère et avait choisit de se perdre dans son travail en attendant de pouvoir retrouver Megan.

Car il la retrouverait. Ils se retrouveraient. Le maître des potions en était persuadé. Du reste c'était à peu près la seule chose qui le faisait tenir…

- « Je suis désolé » répéta le jeune professeur d'histoire de la magie en constatant que son aîné ne semblait pas vouloir entamer la discussion. « Je n'étais pas sûre mais Megan m'a dit que… Oh, Severus, je n'aurais jamais pensé… Vous étiez tellement… Enfin, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés mais Meg' m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas eu de dispute alors… » balbutia t'il, vaguement mal à l'aise.

- « En effet » confirma Severus, le regard fixé sur un point imaginaire au-delà de la salle de classe. « Nous nous sommes séparé… en bons termes si je puis dire. Nous avions un certain problème de communication qui ne pouvait pas se résoudre immédiatement. Ainsi il nous a semblé plus judicieux de rompre » élabora t'il avec sobriété, se gardant bien de faire part de ses espoirs de réconciliation.

- « Je suis désolé » répéta encore Mattew, sincère. « J'imagine que tu ne veux pas en parler mais je trouve cela… dommage. Juste… dommage » fit-il, l'air résigné. « Et je voulais que ça ne changeait rien pour moi. D'ailleurs, même Sirius est déçu » ajouta le séduisant brun avec un sourire taquin. « Quand Megan l'a annoncé, ce week-end, tout le monde a été surpris mais Sirius… Je crois qu'il s'était fait à l'idée » lui confia t'il, les yeux rieurs.

En réalité, quand la descendante de Merlin avait, suite à une réflexion de sa jumelle, avoué que Severus et elle ne formait plus un couple, les réactions avaient été étrangement véhémentes. Si Lily, James et Amber avaient été pris de court et choqués par la nouvelle, Grace s'était montrée totalement catastrophée. Seul Rémus était resté muet et avait fait preuve d'une saine dose de compréhension. Megan avait fait taire toutes les récriminations d'un geste de la main tandis que son regard teinté de douleur et d'amertume finissait de convaincre les plus récalcitrants. Le sujet avait été rapidement clos mais Mattew, particulièrement affecté par les tribulations de sa sœur préférée et de son meilleur ami avait passé les trois derniers jours à réfléchir à la meilleure manière de confronter le maître des potions à ce propos.

A présent, devant lui, le jeune brun ne savait pas quoi dire pour atténuer la souffrance – qu'il imaginait vive – de son ami. Que disait-on à un homme que sa sœur venait de quitter ? Que pouvait-il lui souhaiter ? De l'oublier ? De rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait… Megan et Severus étaient définitivement fait l'un pour l'autre. D'ailleurs, Mattew les soupçonnait d'en avoir parfaitement conscience, même s'ils ne se l'avouaient pas. Alors quoi ? La sorcière aux boucles ébène avait avancé des arguments qu'il jugeait bancales, à propos d'aboutissement personnel, de réalisation de projet, de mise en perspective… Il lui semblait qu'elle était surtout terrorisée par la force de ses sentiments et par autre chose. Une chose qu'elle n'avouait pas et qui, il en était sûre, était étroitement lié à leur mère.

Mais Mattew ne portait pas de jugement. Les relations amoureuses étaient toujours compliquées et ces deux-là avait eu une vie particulièrement difficile, il ne pouvait donc pas leur reprocher d'être prudent. Toutefois, il n'y avait qu'un pas entre prudence et stupidité. Il ne laisserait sûrement pas deux des personnes qui lui étaient le plus chères gâcher leurs vies sous prétexte qu'elles ne se jugeaient pas dignes l'une de l'autre… S'ils ne s'étaient pas réconciliés d'ici six mois – la date de son mariage, auquel ils seraient tous deux témoins – il prendrait les choses en main décida t'il finalement, l'esquisse d'un sourire aux lèvres.

- « Enfin, si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là » reprit le séduisant professeur d'histoire de la magie avec chaleur.

- « Merci, Mattew » fit Severus, réellement touché par la sollicitude de jeune ami et soulagé qu'il n'exige pas davantage de détails.

S'il n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise avec le fait que son ex-maîtresse ait parlé d'eux à un repas de famille, il admettait que c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Il n'y avait pas d'ambiguïté possible et les risques de quiproquos malheureux étaient limités. Mais qu'elle soit rendue publique rendait leur rupture douloureusement réelle et semblait encore accentué le manque qu'il ressentait depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés. La vérité c'est qu'elle lui manquait plus que jamais et qu'il se raccrochait assez pathétiquement aux petites choses qui la lui rappelaient. Plusieurs de ses croquis ornaient les étagères de ses quartiers. Un Sherlock Holmes occupait en permanence sa table de chevet. La bouteille de Cerruti Image avait une place d'honneur dans sa salle de bain.

La photo encadrée qu'elle lui avait offerte à Noël trônait toujours sur le manteau de la cheminée et la montre qu'il avait reçu d'elle pour son anniversaire ne quittait guère son poignet… A vrai dire, le maître des potions se sentait un peu ridicule de faire preuve d'un tel sentimentalisme mais toutes ses petites touches qui criaient 'Megan' avaient quelque chose d'étrangement apaisant. Peut-être était-ce un comportement malsain. Peut-être entretenait-il un vain espoir. Peut-être aussi en avait-il besoin… En attendant. En l'attendant.

- « Sinon, ça te dirait une partie d'échec après dîner ? » s'enquit nonchalamment le frère de Megan en s'adossant à l'un des pupitres du premier rang.

- « Avec plaisir » répondit Severus avec un sincère intérêt.

- « Parfait ! » s'exclama Mattew, souriant, alors qu'il se redressait, les mains dans les poches. « Je suis un peu rouillé maintenant mais je suis sûr que je me défends encore pas mal… » ajouta t'il, les yeux rieurs.

Son aîné arqua un élégant sourcil en signe de scepticisme et s'autorisa un demi-sourire sarcastique. Aussi doué que fusse le jeune homme, l'ex-espion finissait toujours par le battre à plat de couture.

- « Nous verrons » fit-il simplement le sombre professeur de potions, son amusement tangible tandis qu'il se levait et contournait de bureau afin d'accompagner son ami dans la grande salle. « Nous verrons… »

xxx

_Jeudi 12 avril 2006_

La salle à manger du Manoir Malfoy était baignée des doux rayons du soleil printanier en cette matinée d'avril. La pièce, comme le reste de la demeure présentait un subtil mélange d'élégance et de chaleur. Les murs, d'un doux parme invitaient à la sérénité. Les graciles moulures des meubles de bois peint d'un élégant gris perle rappelaient celles du plafond. Ici et là, des touches, définitivement féminines, de mauve et de blanc égayaient délicieusement l'ensemble. Un bouquet d'orchidées ornait une console entre deux baies vitrées encadrées de rideaux immaculés. Quelques portraits, moments de tendresse et de complicité immortalisés comme autant de précieux souvenirs, occupaient le manteau de la cheminée. Un épais tapis blanc s'étalait sous la longue table familiale…

Et lorsque Narcissia pénétra dans la pièce sur les coups de neuf heures, un sourire attendri vint étirer ses lèvres fines. La scène qui l'accueillait n'avait pourtant rien de très originale. Son époux, Lucius, était attablé à sa place habituelle, à l'extrémité droite de la table. Devant lui étaient disposés une tasse de thé, une assiette de d'œuf brouillés accompagnés de tranches de bacon délicatement grillées, quelques scones et une coupelle de marmelade. L'aristocrate, vêtu d'un élégant peignoir de velours noir brodé de fil d'argent, sirotait son thé tout en feuilletant un exemplaire de l'édition française de la Gazette du Sorcier. Jusque là, rien de très extraordinaire. Juste quelques elfes de maison particulièrement zélés et un mari qui se complaisait dans des habitudes rigoureuses.

A ses côtés, ravissante dans un charmant pyjama de soie émeraude surmonté d'un châle de lainage crème frappé du blason des Malfoy, Megan était installée en tailleur sur sa chaise. Devant elle, un verre de jus de pomme, un bol de chocolat chaud, une petite montagne de pancakes arrosés de sirop d'érable ; dont elle ne mangerait sans doute pas la moitié, et une poignée de cerises – où diable Dobby avait-il bien pu les dénicher ? Elle s'était rapprochée au maximum de la chaise aristocrate à la chevelure cendrée et lisait par-dessus son épaule tout en grignotant un fruit. De temps à autre, elle empruntait la fourchette de son aîné pour lui piquer quelques bouchées d'œufs brouillés. Et l'ex-mangemort, un sorcier formidable craint de tous, la laissait faire avec un vague sourire plein d'indulgence et d'affection.

Narcissia secoua ses boucles blondes, toujours amusée par le côté 'tonton gâteau' de son époux et vint s'asseoir face à la jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier, à la droite de Lucius, non sans avoir déposer un baiser sur le front de ses deux compagnons. Megan lui adressa en retour un radieux sourire puis retourna à ses occupations tandis que le maître de maison levait vers elle un regard tendre avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. Aussitôt, une elfe de maison apporta une tasse de café, trois toast finement beurrés et un petit pot de miel. L'aristocrate la remercia et entama son petit déjeuner avec appétit, tout en observant sa cadette du coin de l'œil. La sorcière aux yeux de jade habitait avec eux depuis près d'un mois maintenant et se remettait doucement de sa rupture avec Severus.

Mais, à vrai dire, la jolie anglaise n'avait guère eu l'occasion, ou le temps, de broyer du noir ces dernières semaines. Les choses s'accéléraient dans la mise en place du projet et, entre le choix de la décoration, de l'ameublement et des employés, l'écriture de protocoles d'actions et les allers-retours entre le ministère et le manoir écossais, Megan n'avait pas eu une minute à elle. Sans compter que la jeune femme s'efforçait de consacrer au moins quatre demi-journées par semaines à Jade. Aujourd'hui cependant, les deux sorcières s'accordaient une journée de repos. A dix heures et demi, elles iraient voir le défilé Chanel au Grand Palais, à Paris puis déjeuneraient sur place avant de faire un peu de shopping puis elles rejoindraient l'orphelinat pour le goûter des enfants.

- « Je vais m'acheter une maison » déclara soudainement la jeune Potter en reposant son bol sur la table avant de passer la langue sur ses lèvres pour en ôter la fine couche de chocolat qui s'y était déposée.

- « Ne sois pas ridicule, Megan, tu es plus que bienvenue ici… » fit Lucius d'un ton paternel et légèrement pacificateur, comme si il s'adressait à une adolescente rebelle.

- « Je sais, 'Cius » répondit la descendante de Merlin, le regard taquin. « Mais j'ai vraiment envie de m'acheter une maison qui ne serait qu'à moi » expliqua t'elle en jouant distraitement avec une moitié de scone. « Ça ne m'empêchera pas de venir vous voir souvent » ajouta Meg' avec espièglerie, ponctuant sa phrase d'un baiser papillon sur la joue du lord.

- « Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée, chérie » intervint gaiement Narcissia, faisant fit du regard trahi que lui lança son époux. « Alors, où voudrais-tu habiter ? » s'enquit-elle, mine de rien, en soulevant sa tasse avec élégance.

- « A Londres ou à Edimbourg » annonça la jeune sorcière sans hésiter, un sourire mutin flottant sur ses lèvres. « Mais j'aimerais garder un petit pied à terre à Paris. On ne va pas revendre le loft, pas tout de suite en tous cas. Je pense que Draco va y rester encore un moment. Théo aussi ira habiter à Londres, il prendra probablement un appartement dans la City » élabora t'elle, la tête penchée sur le côté, dans une pose pensive.

- « Pourquoi en Angleterre ? Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas en France ? » grommela Lucius, l'air boudeur, en attaquant ses œufs brouillés.

- « Parce que je veux être du même côté de la Manche que le 'Manoir' et puis mes racines sont là-bas, même si mon cœur est en France… Peut-être qu'un jour j'achèterais une petite maison dans le Pays Basque » fit Megan, les yeux rieurs, visiblement amusée et attendrie par la réaction de Lucius.

- « Humpff » maugréa le lord, sans toutefois parvenir à conserver une mine sévère alors que sa cadette lui souriait si adorablement.

- « Bon, allez, c'est pas tout ça mais il faut que j'aille me préparer, maintenant » déclara cette dernière, taquine, en repoussant son assiette à moitié pleine.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Lucius et adressa un petit salut malicieux à Narcissia et quitta la pièce d'une démarche souple et gracieuse. Le couple Malfoy échangea un sourire et poursuivit son petit déjeuner dans un silence complice. Une heure plus tard, les deux sorcières, vêtues avec une élégance toute particulière, se retrouvèrent dans le hall pour transplaner jusqu'à Paris. Elles gagnèrent le Grand Palais à pied, depuis une petite rue perpendiculaire à l'avenue des Champs-Elysées. C'était le tout premier défilé haute couture auquel Megan assistait et la jeune femme ne pouvait nier un certain enthousiasme à cette idée. Son aînée, elle, était une habituée, connaissait la plupart des plus grands noms de la mode et se faisait régulièrement invitée à ce genre de représentations. Après tout, elle devait être l'une des anglaises les plus riches d'Europe et sans doute l'une des plus belles aussi.

Subtil mélange de Nicole Kidman et de Grace Kelly, l'aristocrate était dans les petits papiers des couturiers. L'ex-professeur de DCFM prétendait souvent jalouse du physique de son amie, ce à quoi Narcissia répondait régulièrement que lorsqu'on possédait la silhouette de Meg Ryan et la fraîcheur d'Audrey Hepburn, on n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Ce à quoi sa cadette répliquait en riant qu'elle avait besoin de lunettes… Le défilé se déroula dans un somptueux tourbillon de taffetas et de mousseline qui fit le ravissement de la descendante de Merlin sous le regard indulgent de sa compagne. Les couleurs étaient classiques mais les coupes allaient modernisme, sensualité et élégance. Deux heures plus tard, Narcissia et Megan quittaient le Grand Palais pour une petite étape gourmande au Ladurée Champs-Elysées.

Elles se retrouvèrent confortablement installées dans le salon Castiglione, une pièce au charme certain, d'inspiration renaissance dans les tons de bleus et crème. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien devant des omelettes, à la crème de truffes pour Narcissia et aux morilles pour Megan, suivies par une religieuse griotte-amande et un Ispahan – divin macaron à la rose. Après un thé 'Marie-Antoinette', les deux amies traversèrent les tuileries pour gagner le Louvres où elles passèrent un moment avant de transplaner pour l'Angleterre.

xxx

- « Bonjour Jade » fit Megan, l'air radieuse, alors que la fillette venait de se précipiter dans ses bras. « Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? » l'interrogea t'elle en l'ajustant sur sa hanche avant de repousser une mèche noire qui obscurcissait le regard d'onyx pétillant de malice.

L'enfant lui sourit, vraisemblablement ravie de l'arrivée de son aînée, et hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle allait bien. Aujourd'hui, en raison du beau temps, les enfants goûtaient dehors, sur une épaisse couverture qui, étalée dans l'herbe, tenait lieu de table de pique-nique. C'est ainsi que Narcissia et sa cadette les avaient découverts après avoir contourné le bâtiment et aussitôt, une nuée d'enfants s'était précipitée vers elles. Les deux sorcières, chacune portant un petit pensionnaire dans ses bras, rejoignirent les adultes assises autour de verres de jus de citrouille et de tartines de beurrée. Les nouvelles venues saluèrent les quatre collègues et prirent place sur le sol à leurs côtés. Et tandis que l'épouse de Lucius faisait la connaissance d'Alisson, la descendante de Merlin discutait avec les petits qui l'entouraient.

- « Alors, Alexandre, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce matin ? » s'enquit la descendante de Merlin à l'attention de l'adorable garçonnet sur sa droite.

- « Un dagon ! » s'exclama triomphalement le petit bonhomme.

- « Un dragon ? Quelle bonne idée ! Tu aimes les dragons ? » demanda la jeune femme alors qu'Alexandre opinait vigoureusement du chef. « Je te montrerais un livre sur les dragons si tu veux, mais c'est un livre moldu, les images seront immobile » prévînt-elle gentiment, ce qui n'empêcha pas l'enfant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

- « Moi j'ai fait une princesse dans un château » intervint fièrement Violette, une charmante fillette aux boucles miel et aux yeux azur qui avait eu cinq ans peu de temps auparavant.

- « Et moi un bateau pirate » renchérit Dylan avec plus de calme, comme le petit garçon posé qu'il était.

- « Et moi, et moi, une licorne dans les bois ! » fit Audrey à son tour, du haut de ses sept ans, ses boucles brunes rassemblées en deux petite nattes de chaque côté de son visage.

- « Eh bien, on dirait que vous êtes tous de sacrés artistes » les félicita Megan, leur souriant avec chaleur. « Est-ce que vous voudriez voir une licorne maintenant ? » leur proposa t'elle sur un ton de conspirateur.

- « Une vraie ? » interrogea Dylan dans un murmure, les yeux écarquillés.

- « Je regrette, pas aujourd'hui, mais peut-être un jour. » admit la sorcière au regard émeraude en songeant à Antoine. « Par contre, je peux faire apparaître l'image à taille réelle, on appelle ça un patronus » expliqua t'elle le plus simplement possible.

- « Oh, oui, montre nous ! » la pria Audrey, trépignant de curiosité, tandis que Jade levait vers elle un regard mi-intrigué, mi-adorateur.

L'apparition de la licorne ailée au pelage argenté s'attira les exclamations admiratives des enfants présents et nombre d'entre eux rirent de bon cœur lorsque l'animal caracola un instant dans le jardin avant de disparaître. S'en suivi quelques comptines sur les licornes, la lecture d'une aventure d'Elanor et la proposition de monter un petit spectacle sur le sujet. Spectacle qui serait présenté et joué par les enfants dans quelques semaines… Ensuite, les petits pensionnaires s'éparpillèrent dans le jardin sous le regard attentif des adultes, qui à la recherche de papillons, qui à l'assaut du toboggan, qui à la conquête des balançoires.

- « La réunion de ce soir est maintenue ? » s'enquit Marcia, en gardant un œil sur Alisson qui, allongée sur la couverture, jouait avec un petit hochet en forme de tortue.

- « Bien sûr » répondit Megan, que Jade s'était enfin résolue à quitter pour aller faire des pâtés en compagnie d'Alexandre et d'Emma dans le bac à sable, quelques mètres plus loin. « J'ai revu quelques points en tenant compte des propositions que vous avez faites il y a quinze jours suite à la réunion avec Molly, Fleur et Blaise. Nous nous sommes revus la semaine dernière et nous avons réussi à tomber d'accord et je voudrais votre avis. Il y a également le règlement intérieur que nous devrons étudier. J'aimerai que les pensionnaires de l'orphelinat, les plus âgés en tous cas, puissent écrire le leur eux-mêmes » expliqua la jeune femme aux boucles ébène avec un sourire amical. « Enfin, nous verrons ça ce soir, quand les enfants seront couchés… »

Narcissia prit en main la suite de la conversation et la sauveuse du monde sorcier ne les écouta plus que d'une oreille distraite tandis qu'elle observait la fillette aux yeux d'onyx qui lui souriait régulièrement avant de reprendre son jeu. C'était étrange, vraiment, ce lien si profond qui s'était formé entre elles, si vite. Car même si elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour chacun des enfants présents, la complicité et cette tendresse réciproque qui l'unissait à Jade était réellement très particulières. Un peu comme si quelque chose l'appelait dans cette petite, comme si quelque chose la ramenait à elle-même et l'obligeait à s'investir personnellement dans sa vie. Et puis il y avait aussi le fait que Jade lui rappelait Severus dans un sens. Plus elle y pensait moins elle pouvait nier que la fillette aurait pu être la leur et cette constatation, au lieu d'être douloureuse, avait un 'je ne sais quoi' d'apaisant, de rassurant.

Loin de renforcer cette tristesse lancinante et ces amers regrets qu'elle éprouvait à l'évocation de son ex-amant, la présence de Jade était un baume sur sa mélancolie. Et si elle désespérait de former un jour une famille avec le professeur de potion, elle avait l'impression que la fillette faisait déjà partie de sa famille… Ce que était paradoxale parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir lui donner une famille justement. Mais l'idée faisait définitivement son chemin dans ses pensées. Il n'était pas question de remplacer le vide que Severus avait laissé dans sa vie, cette enfant était spéciale pour elle. Elles étaient 'connectées' sur un plan bien qui dépassait son entendement. Megan savait qu'elle n'était peut-être pas encore tout à fait prête, tout à fait stable, tout à fait réalisée mais elle ferait des efforts pour Jade.

- « Charlotte, » fit-elle soudainement, en se tournant vers ses aînées, « est-ce que je pourrais aller quelque part avec Jade ? Je veux dire, j'aimerais passer du temps avec elle, en dehors de l'orphelinat » expliqua la jeune femme aux boucles ébène.

C'était sans doute égoïste de sa part et la descendante de Merlin ne voulait surtout pas donner de faux espoirs à la petite fille mais elle avait besoin de savoir si elle pouvait le faire, si elle pouvait s'occuper d'elle, vraiment, toute seule. Et pour le savoir, elle devait 'essayer', faute de meilleur terme, pour être sûre que c'était ce dont Jade avait besoin. Enfin, elle devait prendre en considération l'avis de la fillette. Après tout, c'était ça le plus important, ce que Jade voulait, ce dont elle avait envie et besoin.

- « Je suis sûre qu'elle en serait ravie » répondit la directrice avec un sourire tout maternel, l'air emballée par la demande de sa cadette.

- « Mais est-ce que c'est une bonne idée ? » s'enquit Megan, soucieuse, alors que Narcissia et Anne échangeaient un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

- « Je crois que c'est une excellente idée, Megan » confirma Charlotte en pressant doucement la main de la jeune Potter. « Une excellente idée… »

xxx

_Samedi 21 avril 2006_

L'agent immobilier que leur avait recommandé Lucius – autant pour sa discrétion que pour sa conscience professionnel – était un élégant cinquantenaire d'une efficacité redoutable et à l'humour typiquement britannique. Megan l'avait tout de suite adoré et le sentiment semblait réciproque puisque le sorcier s'était montré son seulement très sincèrement amical mais également parfaitement neutre quant à son statut d'héroïne du monde sorcier. A choisir, la jeune femme aux boucles ébène aurait préféré avoir à faire à un moldu mais elle s'était finalement rangée à l'avis des Malfoy. Un moldu n'aurait pas pu saisir exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Ainsi, en cette belle après-midi d'avril, Draco et elle arpentaient les rues de Kensington et de Chelsea de Notting Hill au South Kensington en passant par Holland Park.

Ils avaient déjà visité plusieurs hôtels particuliers mais aucun n'avait trouvé grâce auprès de la future propriétaire. A présent, tous trois s'engageaient dans une adorable petite impasse, juste derrière Kensington Garden, bordée de charmantes maisons de pierres ocre et de briques, aux façades engageantes et aux jardins fleuris. Dans un style typiquement anglais, les habitations étaient étroites et profondes, s'élevant sur deux ou trois étages. Au rez-de-chaussée, les fameuses 'bow-windows', ses fenêtres en arc de cercle si chères aux anglais, semblaient bomber le torse et s'affronter silencieusement de part et d'autre de la rue. Draco dissimula un sourire en voyant l'air radieux de son amie. Banco songea t'il, amusé, tout en admettant volontiers que le quartier, si près du centre et à la fois si paisible, était idéal.

- « La maison que je vous propose de visiter à présent a une superficie de 600 mètres carrés, sur 3 étages » annonça Edward, l'agent immobilier, en se retournant vers ses clients. « Elle est non mitoyenne, ce qui est un atout non négligeable. De plus, le voisinage est exclusivement moldu mais les propriétaires précédents étaient des sorciers, vous n'aurez aucun de problème à mettre en place tous les sorts de protection que vous désirez » indiqua t'il d'un ton égal mais non pas monotone. « Le jardin, derrière la maison fait 400 mètres carrés, ce qui n'est pas très grand en soit mais déjà plus que spacieux pour le quartier » poursuivit l'homme en dressant un sourire complice aux jeunes gens qui l'accompagnaient.

- « Combien de chambres ? » s'enquit Draco, toujours pratique, tandis que Megan observait avec attention la maison devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Comme ses voisines, subtil mélange de pierres claires et de briques rouges, elle se dressait, majestueuse, derrière une élégante grille noire qui s'ouvrait sur un petit chemin de sable entre deux allées de rosiers. Son architecture victorienne lui donnait un certain cachet avec ses délicates colonnes qui gardaient l'entrée et les graciles chapiteaux qui surmontaient les baies vitrées. La maison ne manquait pas de charme et la descendante de Merlin la trouva d'emblée accueillante. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose…

- « Huit chambres en tout, dont une grande suite parentale au premier étage » répondit le professionnel sans sourciller. « Avec autant de salles de bain. Plus une bibliothèque, deux bureaux, un salon de 80 mètres carrées, une salle à manger et une cuisine séparée ainsi qu'une buanderie » ajouta t'il après avoir consulté son dossier.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » fit Megan, les yeux rieurs, visiblement impatiente.

L'agent immobilier sourit avec indulgence et leur ouvrit la grille puis la porte d'entrée et s'effaça alors que Draco passait son bras sous celui de la sorcière aux yeux de Jade pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur. Ils pénétrèrent tout d'abord dans un hall aux murs blanc et au parquet couleur miel, éclairé par une large fenêtre. Les plafonds hauts et les moulures qui courraient le long du couloir, en face, apportaient aux lieux chaleur et élégance. Un escalier d'acajou, un peu plus loin sur la droite menait à l'étage.

- « Alors, sur la gauche nous avons la bibliothèque » annonça Edward en ouvrant les deux battants de la porte de bois qui menait à la pièce en question.

Elle était spacieuse et particulièrement claire puisque sa façade est s'ouvrait sur une baie vitrée hexagonale qui faisait face à une imposante cheminée tandis que le reste des murs était recouvert d'étagères. Megan y imaginait déjà un ensemble de fauteuils en cuir sombre et un bureau d'ébène. Pensive, elle posa un doigt sur son menton et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- « Ça te plaît ? » l'interrogea le jeune Malfoy, à voix basse.

- « Je crois, oui… » lui souffla son amie avec un sourire mutin.

Ils passèrent ensuite dans le salon, une superbe pièce orientée plein sud, elle aussi dotée d'une belle cheminée et dans laquelle la descendante de Merlin voyait très bien son piano, des meubles de bois blanc et peut-être bien une touche de bordeaux pour réchauffer le tout… La salle à manger attenante donnait directement sur le jardin et une adorable petite terrasse de pierres. Megan songeait déjà à faire abattre le mur qui la séparait de la cuisine afin de créer une sorte de comptoir qui ouvrirait l'espace. L'agent immobilier leur montra encore la buanderie, les commodités et un vaste dressing avant de les conduire au premier.

- « C'est l'étage familial, si l'on peut dire » exposa M. Mayer, souriant. « Vous y trouverez la suite parentale, deux bureaux, un coin salon, des commodités séparés, un dressing et deux autres chambres avec leurs salles de bains adjacentes. Il me semble que la grande chambre vous plaira particulièrement, mademoiselle Potter, » reprit-il avec jovialité, « elle se trouve juste au-dessus de la bibliothèque et sa façade 'est' est elle également hexagonale, de plus la salle de bain est particulièrement spacieuse… » expliqua l'agent immobilier en les invitant à pénétrer dans la suite en question.

C'est une Megan plus que conquise qui gravit les marches menant au deuxième, une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle se voyait parfaitement dans cette chambre – au dressing délicieusement grand – ou dans ce charmant petit bureau où elle pourrait installer une table à dessin. Et la chambre verte serait parfaite pour Jade – même si elle en changerait la couleur. Avec un pincement au cœur, elle eut une pensée pour Severus avec lequel elle aurait adoré partager cette visite et, inconsciemment, elle examinait chaque pièce d'un œil différent, cherchant à savoir s'il pourrait se plaire ici, un jour… Il aurait son propre bureau et peut-être pourrait-on installer un laboratoire dans la cave. Que penserait-il de la suite, de la maison, du jardin, du quartier ?

Elle aimait à croire qu'il les trouverait à son goût. Elle aimait à l'imaginer en train de lire, dans la bibliothèque, ou de jouer sur le piano à queue du salon. Mais très vite la jeune femme redescendait sur terre et se morigénait de cette complaisance morbide à ressasser ce qui ne pouvait être. Elle l'avait quitté pour leur bien. Elle ne devait songer qu'à elle à présent, et à Jade bien sûr. Plus tard, peut-être…

- « Ici nous avons un petit salon de palier et cinq autres chambres, équipées de leurs salles de bain privatives » reprit Edward alors qu'ils parvenaient à l'étage. « L'une d'elle est un peu plus petite, nous pensons qu'elle a du servir à une bonne d'enfant ou à un elfe de maison. »

- « Dobby pourrait sans doute la prendre » remarqua Megan, songeuse, en se faufilant dans la pièce mentionnée. « Mais il faudrait l'agrandir un petit peu, nous ne sommes plus au Moyen-âge » reprit-elle tandis qu'elle la quittait, les sourcils froncés, l'air vaguement outragée.

- « Chef ! Oui, chef ! » se moqua la jolie sauveuse du monde sorcier, rieuse. « Celle-ci sera celle de Théo alors, en face se sera celle d'Aurore, et en face celle Chloé et Antoine » fit-elle en plaisantant. « Sérieusement, tu auras la tienne si tu veux mais les autres seront pour tous le monde, sinon, j'imagine bien la tête que ferais Mat' ou 'Cius… » plaisanta t'elle avec gaieté.

- « Evidemment, tu dois en réserver une pour mes parents » fit mine de s'indigner le blond, tu as eu un manoir, tu pourrais leur donner une petite chambre, non ? » la taquina t'il avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses boucles ébène. Non, sérieusement, honey, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » s'enquit-il avec une gravité non feinte tandis qu'il regagnaient le rez-de-chaussée.

- « Elle me plaît beaucoup » admit Megan, un sourire espiègle flottant sur ses lèvres, « mais j'aimerais d'abord en parler avec Narcissia, Chloé et mes sœurs avant de me décider. Peut-on voir le jardin ? » demanda t'elle à l'attention de l'agent immobilier.

- « Mais bien sûr, si vous voulez bien me suivre, mademoiselle, monsieur… » fit Edward, les invitant à le précéder.

Ils passèrent encore une bonne heure à flâner dans la maison, à s'imprégner de son atmosphère et à poser des milliers de questions à M. Mayer. Quand ils se séparèrent le soleil déclinait déjà sur la capitale anglaise et baignait d'une lumière dorée les toits des maisons et les hauts clochés qui semblaient percer le ciel. Megan souriait, radieuse, alors que Draco et elle traversaient Kensington Park pour rejoindre le point de transplanement, dissimulé dans un bosquet d'Hyde Park près du sanctuaire aux oiseaux. La jeune femme avait trouvé la maison de ses rêves. Un endroit rien qu'à elle. Un endroit qui serait vraiment 'chez elle'. N'était-ce pas le premier pas vers un avenir plus stable ?

xxx

_Vendredi 27 avril 2006_

- « Oh, c'est ravissant ! » s'extasia Grace alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la salle principale de la 'Casa Cuesta', derrière ses sœurs aînées.

Le restaurant en question était niché dans le quartier des potiers, face au vieux Séville médiéval. Charmant petit établissement au sol de marbre, aux plafonds hauts et à l'imposant bar du dix-neuvième siècle, il était décoré de vieilles affiches et de panneaux de mosaïques blanches et noires. Un serveur aux boucles sombres et à l'air avenant conduisit les trois jeunes femmes à une table carrée, au fond de la salle et leur présenta les menus.

- « Alors, Meg', qu'est-ce que tu nous conseilles ? » s'enquit Amber avec enthousiasme en parcourant la carte des yeux.

La jeune femme, charmante dans son tailleur blanc cassé, portait une superbe fleur rouge au dessus de l'oreille, à la mode espagnole, sa chevelure de feu ramassée en chignon sur sa nuque. Grace, elle, était vêtue d'une simple mais ravissante robe amande et ses cheveux retombait en délicates anglaises sur ses épaules nues. De son côté, Megan, habillée d'une salopette en jean clair et d'un chemisier de coton noir, avait relevé ses boucles ébène en une élégante queue de cheval d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches folles qui retombaient en un halo angélique autour de son visage diaphane.

- « Les tapas sont délicieux, bien sûr, mais tout est très bon… » répondit la descendante de Merlin, ses yeux émeraude pétillant d'espièglerie. « Peut-être que tu devrais essayer le menu 'Castilla', il me semble que tu aimes la friture, non ? En dessert, je recommande la tarte aux pignons, un délice » déclara t'elle en adressant un regard malicieux à sa jumelle.

- « Hum, hum… » fit cette dernière en examinant le menu que venait de lui conseiller Megan.

- « Je vais prendre un assortiment de tapas » reprit la sorcière au regard de jade, avant de refermer la carte. « Et toi, Gracy ? » demanda t'elle à sa cadette avec un sourire affectueux.

- « Je penche pour les calamars et la tarte 'forêt noire' » annonça la future guérisseuse, rieuse.

- « Très bon choix » approuva la jolie sauveuse du monde sorcier alors que le serveur revenait vers elles.

Une fois leur commande passée – par Grace, qui était la seule d'entre elles à avoir étudiée l'espagnol – les trois jeunes femmes reprirent la discussion là où elles l'avaient laissée en entrant dans le restaurant.

- « Alors comme ça ton Aurore a réussi à séduire le beau Olivier Wood ? » fit Amber, un léger sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'elle piochait allègrement dans la petite assiette de chips au milieu de la table.

- « En fait, elle il y a dix jours quand nous sommes allées déjeuner avec Théo au ministère » expliqua Megan, l'air secrètement ravie. « J'espère vraiment que ça marchera, ils sont parfaits l'un pour l'autre » ajouta t'elle, un brin rêveuse.

- « Olivier est quelqu'un de bien » approuva la professeur de runes anciennes alors que le serveur revenait avec un coca light, une sangria et un jus de tomate.

- « Et combien d'hommes bien reste t'il sur cette terre ? » maugréa la benjamine des Potter en faisant mine de soupirer bruyamment. « Sans rire, qu'est-ce qu'une jeune femme normale doit faire pour trouver un homme riche, beau, intelligent… ? »

- « En trouver trois ? » glissa Megan, mutine, se souvenant de la réflexion de Théo, quelques temps auparavant.

- « … tendre, drôle, créatif et passionné ? » continua Grace en jetant un regard mi-amusé, mi-meurtrier à sa sœur.

- « Créatif ? » répéta Amber non sans une pointe d'ironie. « Tu devrais sérieusement songer à arrêter les romans à l'eau de rose, ça commence à te monter au cerveau » la taquina t'elle entre deux gorgées de sangria.

Sa cadette, pas vexée pour un sou, lui tira la langue alors qu'elle jouait distraitement avec la branche de céleri qui décorait son verre.

- « En attendant, moi je ne regarde pas Jane Eyre en boucle… » fit la jeune médicomage en coulant un regard entendant vers l'éducatrice de jeunes enfants.

- « C'est un très bon film » se défendit cette dernière, rougissante, son petit nez froncé.

Sans compter que la jeune femme trouvait que M. de Rochester avait un petit quelque chose de Severus. Immédiatement ses pensées se tournèrent vers la maître des potions et son regard se voila sans qu'elle n'en eut conscience. Son absence se faisait sentir de plus en plus douloureusement, bien que par intermittence, et si l'expression ne lui avait pas semblée si surfaite, Megan aurait dit qu'elle se languissait de lui. Mais il y avait tant de choses qu'elle aurait voulues partager avec lui à propos de tout et de rien, il y avait tant de question qu'elle aurait voulu lui poser, tant de doutes… Souvent, lorsqu'elle était seule dans son lit, le soir, la sorcière aux boucles ébène rêvait de bras puissant et de tendres étreintes aux parfums de vieux cuir et de menthe poivrée.

Elle s'en réveillait en sursaut, éperdue, alors que Psyché gémissait piteusement auprès d'elle, comme pour la consoler. La jeune femme se sentait toujours un peu ridicule le matin suivant. Après tout, n'était-ce pas elle qui avait quitté Severus ? N'avait-elle pas voulu cette solitude qui semblait la ronger à présent ? Elle ne sentait pas le droit d'être malheureuse alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était seule responsable de la situation et que son ex-amant devait en souffrir autant qu'elle. Par sa faute. Parce qu'elle avait eu peur. Parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle voulait. Quelle idiote. Et ce cher Severus…

- « Enfin, heureusement que je suis là pour sauver l'honneur de la famille » intervint Amber en voyant que sa jumelle s'était égarée dans de sombres pensées.

- « C'est facile pour toi, » rétorqua Grace, taquine, « tu as un homme parfait, prêt à tout pour te satisfaire… »

- « … et d'un ennui infini » se moqua gentiment Megan en grignotant une chips.

- « Tu es jalouse, c'est tout » répliqua malicieusement la professeur de runes anciennes. « Cédric est quelqu'un de merveilleux et ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'ai pas de goût pour les sorciers sarcastiques, misanthropes, trop brillants pour leur propre bien et littéralement impossibles à supporter » ajouta t'elle avec humour.

- « Gnagnagna… » grommela la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, les yeux rieurs.

Elle savait que sa sœur essayait de diffuser sa morosité et y réussissait plutôt bien. En fait, ni Amber ni Grace ne lui avaient reparler de Severus – du moins pas directement – et elle leur en était reconnaissante. Du reste, elle savait que si lui venait le besoin d'en parler, elles seraient là… Tout comme Draco ou Chloé ou Rémus. A vrai dire, Megan avait été plutôt surprise de la façon dont ses proches avaient pris l'annonce de la rupture. Ils avaient tous été particulièrement compréhensifs et la majorité d'entre eux était apparue quelque peu déçue. Ce qui prouvait qu'ils appréciaient sincèrement Severus et cette idée ravissait la sorcière au plus haut point, bien qu'elle ait conscience que cela n'était plus aussi essentiel maintenant qu'ils étaient séparés. Toutefois, peut-être que dans le futur…

Le serveur qui arrivait avec leurs plats brisa le fil de ses réflexions et les jolies jeunes femmes poursuivirent leur repas en discutant avec animation de ce qui s'était passé depuis la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues. Les trois sœurs Potter dégustèrent donc leurs repas en entretenant une conversation légère et animée autour des sujets les plus divers. Elles aimaient à débattre des derniers vêtements qu'elles s'étaient achetées, des derniers films ou dernières expositions qu'elles avaient vus et des derniers livres qu'elles avaient lus.

- « Oui, moi aussi j'avais adoré 'Cherche prince charmant désespérément' » acquiesça Megan avec un sourire mutin, suite à une réflexion de Grace. « J'ai commencé 'Les thanatonautes' hier, c'est une amie moldu qui me l'a prêté » expliqua t'elle en fractionnant un morceau de sa – au combien délicieuse – tarte aux pignons.

- « J'aime bien Bernard Weber, j'ai lu 'Les fourmis' il y a quelques années » fit sa cadette qui savourait son dessert chocolaté.

- « Je dois dire que je ne suis pas fan de ce genre de fiction » déclara Amber, qui, pour sa part, s'en était tenue à un café serré.

- « Je te dirais ce que j'en ai pensé quand je l'aurais fini mais il est clair que cela ne vaudra jamais un bon vieux Jane Austen. Du reste, rien ne vaut Jane Austen » reprit l'ex-professeur de DCFM, les yeux rieurs. « A part, peut-être, Tolkien » admit-elle avec espièglerie.

- « Victor Hugo, lui savait vraiment écrire… » répliqua sa jumelle, amusée, en secouant ses boucles rousses.

- « Quel rabat-joie… » marmonna Grace, taquine avant de s'écarter vivement pour éviter la serviette de papier rouge que son aînée lançait vers elle.

- « Mince ! » s'exclama tout d'un coup Megan, interrompant Amber qui allait reprendre la parole pour lancer une pique bien sentie à sa cadette.

La jeune femme au regard de jade se mit à fouiller frénétiquement dans un charmant petit sac de cuir noir. Elle en sortit deux fines plaquettes d'où elle entreprit d'extraire trois pilules – deux bleus et une blanche – qu'elle avala promptement avec une gorgée de soda.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » l'interrogea la future médicomage, les sourcils froncés, en se saisissant des plaquettes.

- « Du magnésium et un anti-nauséeux, pour mon anémie » expliqua la sauveuse du monde sorcier, vaguement contrite. « J'ai fait quelques malaises la semaine dernière et mon docteur m'a fait faire une prise de sang, cette barbare… » maugréa t'elle avec une moue boudeuse. « Enfin, ce n'est rien de grave, j'ai juste un peu de mal à supporter les comprimés » conclut l'éducatrice de jeunes enfants en haussant les épaules.

- « Meg' ! » s'insurgea Grace, l'air outrée. « Ta mère et ta sœur sont médicomages mais tu t'obstines toujours à voir un médecin moldu ! Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? » fit-elle, les lèvres pincées tandis qu'Amber cachait un sourire derrière sa tasse.

- « Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter » répondit Megan d'un ton las. « Et puis les potions ont vraiment un goût infâme, au moins les médicaments moldus n'en ont aucun… » ajouta t'elle avec une grimace.

- « Gracy, laisse-la un peu tranquille » intervint la professeur de runes anciennes alors qu'elle lançait un regard d'avertissement à leur benjamine. « Meg' est majeure, elle fait ce qu'elle veut… Au fait, de quoi voulais-tu nous parler tout à l'heure ? » s'enquit-elle, pour changer de sujet, en se tournant vers la descendante de Merlin.

- « Oh, eh bien, je voulais vous dire que je vais déménager » annonça celle-ci avec une légère hésitation. « J'ai trouvé une maison, à Londres, près de Kensington, je l'adore et j'ai déjà signé la promesse de vente mais je voulais quand même votre avis » expliqua la sorcière aux yeux de jade, la tête penchée sur le côté.

- « Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée » pipa Grace, de nouveau souriante. « Tu as besoin d'avoir quelque chose à toi… »

- « D'autant que tu ne pouvais pas continuer éternellement de vivre dans ce loft avec Draco et Théo » renchérit Amber, définitivement amusée.

- « Vous allez voir, la maison, est géniale ! Il va falloir refaire la décoration bien sur mais je crois vraiment qu'elle est parfaite » s'enthousiasma Megan en se remettant à farfouiller dans son sac à la recherche de son appareil photo numérique qui devait contenir une vingtaine de prises de l'intérieur de sa future propriété.

Grace et Amber échangèrent un regard complice par-dessus la table, heureuses de la voir enfin si vivante, si radieuse… C'était peut-être la première fois qu'elles la voyaient ainsi depuis que leur sœur avait quitté Severus.

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

Si vous voulez voir les plans de la maison, c'est là : http://makeawish.myblog.fr/Maison-de-Megan-a-Londresalb57156.htlm

_XXX_


	53. Chapter 53

_Heya, j__e suis assez fière de mon peu de retard sur cette publication... quoique je ne sois plus très sûre d'avoir un véritable planning de publication mais enfin, j'essaie :-) En tous cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, on ne peut pas dire qu'il s'y passe grand chose mais je trouve que c'est quand même important pour la suite._

_Un grand merci à Caromadden (non, elle n'est pas enceinte mais c'est vrai que ça aurait pu être ça... et puis il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour la réconciliation mais j'essaierais de faire apparaître Severus de temps à autre), Lily (merci), Shaushka (il n'était pas si court mais ok, pas rapport au précédent il l'était ;-)), Philae (ah, ah, tu verras...) et Arwenn (eh bien la grandeur de la maison... c'est vrai que c'est peut-être un peu excessif mais n'oublions pas qu'ils viennent de familles aisées habitué à beaucoup d'espace et puis il y a tout juste assez de chambres :-)) pour leurs reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir._

_XXX_

_PS : pour le site, en fait il manquait des traits bas (la touche du 8) entre "make a wish" et après Londres : http://makeawish.myblog.fr/Maison-de-Megan-a-Londresalb57156.html_

* * *

oxoOoxo

_Mercredi 2 mai 2006_

Une petite hermine blanche grimpa avec agilité de hauts escaliers de pierres, traversa un long couloir tapissé de vieux portraits puis se faufila entre les battants d'une large porte de bois sculpté. Le curieux mammifère trotta ensuite, la tête haute, à travers une enfilade de pièces claires, ses griffes crissant sur le parquet. Pénétrant dans une salle légèrement moins vaste, l'animal au pelage immaculé se dirigea vers le long bureau qui en occupait le centre. Une jeune femme aux boucles ébène y était installée et pianotait sur le clavier d'un ordinateur portable tout en s'interrompant de temps à autre pour prendre une gorgée de la tasse fumante posée à sa droite. L'hermine passa sous le meuble pour venir se poster aux pieds de la sorcière aux yeux de jade qui fredonnait au rythme de la musique qui résonnait dans la pièce.

Megan, se sentant observée, quitta un instant l'écran du regard et sourit lorsqu'elle prit conscience de la présence de son familier. Soulevant Psyché d'une main et la caressant sous le menton, la descendante de Merlin s'étira avec délice. Elle travaillait sur la mise en forme du règlement intérieur du projet et de certains protocoles d'urgence depuis plus de deux heures maintenant et l'interruption était la bienvenue. Repoussant légèrement son fauteuil, la jeune femme se leva et rejoignit la terrasse sur laquelle s'ouvraient les doubles baies vitrées de son bureau. Elle savoura la douceur de cette matinée de mai, admirant le paysage qui s'étendait devant elle. Les rayons du soleil printanier baignaient les jardins du Manoir Malfoy d'une lumière dorée et auréolaient d'ambre les massifs rocheux qui entouraient la propriété.

Un tableau enchanteur que la jeune femme ne se lassait pas de contempler, ses boucles ébène dansant doucement sous la brise légère qui portait avec elle le parfum délicat des premières lavandes. Soupirant de satisfaction, Megan s'accouda au garde-fou de fer forgé, s'enivrant de la quiétude et de la beauté des lieux. Même si le manoir où elle avait passé son enfance aurait toujours sa préférence, ce petit coin de Provence – pas si petit que ça se serait récrié Lucius si il avait pu lire dans ses pensées – était devenu comme une seconde maison. Elle savait bien sûr que c'était moins le cadre que les personnes qui vivaient là qui l'attiraient indéniablement. Beaucoup ne pourraient pas comprendre, si elle venait à le leur avouer, qu'elle puisse se sentir davantage en sécurité – et même parfois davantage entourée – auprès des Malfoy qu'auprès de ses propres parents.

Ce n'était absolument pas de la faute de ces derniers. Elle les aimait profondément et se savait aimée par eux. Mais ici elle pouvait être elle-même, elle avait l'impression d'une plus grande liberté, d'une plus grande écoute. Narcissia et Lucius comprenaient qu'elle n'ait pas toujours envie de parler, ils respectaient ses secrets et acceptaient la part d'ombre en elle. Non pas que James ou Lily ne l'aient jamais repoussée ou critiquée mais… Ils savaient tous qu'elle était plus 'Serpentard' qu'aucun Potter ne l'avait jamais été et, quelques fois, il lui était difficile de se confier à eux.

- « Megan, chérie ? »

La voix de Narcissia la sortit brusquement de sa rêverie et la jolie sauveuse du monde sorcier, un léger sourire aux lèvres, regagna l'intérieur du bâtiment.

- « Dans le bureau ! » indiqua t'elle à son aîné tout en reposant Psyché sur le sol avec une dernière caresse.

L'hermine, manifestement satisfaite, s'éloigna en trottinant vers le salon où elle s'installerait sans nul doute sur son pouf préféré pour une petite sieste en attendant l'heure du déjeuner. Deux coups discrets frappés sur la porte l'avertirent de la présence de la maîtresse de maison et c'est avec un plaisir sincère qu'elle l'invita à entrer.

- « Alors, tu travailles dur ? » s'enquit Narcissia avec une pointe de malice et une évidente affection.

- « J'essaie » répondit Megan sur le même ton, les yeux rieurs. « Je vais te tirer les pages que j'ai modifiées » annonça t'elle avant de démarrer l'imprimante. « Au fait, Utah m'a apporté une part de moelleux aux noisettes avec mon thé, c'est délicieux… Tu veux goûter ? » fit la jeune femme, l'air mutin.

L'épouse de Lucius marmonna quelque chose comme 'corruption… elfe de maison… impossible…' en riant puis prit place sur la chaise qui faisait face au fauteuil de sa cadette.

- « Merci, chérie, mais je crois que vais plutôt attendre le déjeuner » répondit l'aristocrate aux boucles blonde avec humour

- « Ah, mais ce sera du crumble aux fruits rouges en dessert » l'informa sa jeune compagne, mi-espiègle mi-contrite.

A chacun de ses séjours au Manoir Malfoy les elfes se mettaient en quatre pour lui offrir ses plats préférés, notamment en matière de sucreries. Lucius, dont le penchant pour les mets sucrés était méconnu, s'en délectait alors que Narcissia subissait cet état de fait avec une bonne volonté sans faille. De toutes façons, comme le faisait régulièrement remarquer son mari avec un petit air supérieur, ce n'est pas comme si il avait besoin de faire attention à sa ligne. Et, effectivement, personne ne pouvait nier le fait que Lucius Malfoy était l'un des sorciers les plus séduisant de sa génération, voir de son siècle…

- « Et en plat ? » s'informa Narcissia, mine de rien, alors que sa cadette faisait apparaître une seconde tasse et y versait une généreuse rasade de thé fumant puis la poussait vers elle.

- « Filet de Saint-Pierre et fondue de poireaux à la crème » lança machinalement Megan avant de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de se dénoncer. « Bon, okay, il se peut que je fournisse des idées à Utah en ce qui concerne les repas, » avoua t'elle les pommettes roses, « mais elle n'est pas obligée de me prendre au pied de la lettre » ajouta la jeune femme, non sans une certaine pétulance.

Son aînée la considéra avec une affectueuse indulgence et jugea prudent de ne pas lui rappeler que la grande majorité des elfes de maison de Grande-Bretagne l'idolâtraient et bénissaient littéralement le sol qu'elle foulait. Narcissia savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'ex-professeur de DCFM appréciait… bien au contraire.

- « Les travaux avancent-ils bien à Kensington ? » l'interrogea donc l'aristocrate, préférant changer de sujet.

- « Oui, oui. Tout devrait être prêt d'ici un mois » répondit Megan, visiblement ravie. « Il ne me restera plus qu'à choisir les meubles, la déco et je pourrais m'installer » déclara t'elle avec un enthousiasme mêlé d'impatience.

- « Ce n'est pas pressé » la tempéra sa compagne en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Lucius et moi aimons beaucoup t'avoir ici, avec nous » lui rappela t'elle, sincère.

- « Je sais, 'Cissia. Et je vous en remercie » la rassura sa cadette avec un sourire affectueux.

- « Au fait, tu te souviens que nous avons rendez-vous au ministère cette après-midi ? » reprit Narcissia, souriant à son tour.

- « Ne m'en parle pas… » fit la ravissante descendante de Merlin, l'air faussement accablée, entre deux gorgées de thé. « En plus, il faut que j'y retourne demain soir pour un quelconque gala auquel papa tient absolument que je participe » maugréa t'elle avant de se lever pour aller chercher les feuilles que la machine avait fini d'imprimer. « Ma première apparition publique depuis… jamais » conclut la sauveuse du monde sorcier en secouant ses boucles ébène, un vague sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres.

- « Pauvre chérie » compatit la blonde, un brin taquine, alors qu'elle se saisissait des feuilles que sa cadette lui tendait. « Quelle robe vas-tu porter ? » s'enquit-elle, soudain curieuse.

- « Je souffre horriblement et toi tu me parles chiffon ? » fit mine de s'indigner Megan, les points sur les hanches et le regard pétillant de malice. « Je suis incomprise… » geignit-elle avec emphase avant de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme, démenti par le sourire taquin qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres.

Narcissia arqua un délicat sourcil et les deux sourcières se jaugèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Cette journée ne s'annonçait pas si mal après tout…

xxx

_Jeudi 10 mai 2006_

- « Tu es prête, Jade ? » demanda Megan avec une affection teintée d'inquiétude à la fillette blottie dans ses bras.

La jeune femme aux boucles ébène et l'enfant se tenaient dans le hall de l'orphelinat, sur le point de transplaner pour Paris. Jade, une main passée autour du cou de son aînée et l'autre agrippant fermement une licorne en peluche, semblait confiante mais son regard onyx trahissait une pointe d'appréhension. La descendante de Merlin, consciente de cette tension déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Jade et lui offrit un sourire tendre que la petite lui rendit volontiers.

- « On va retrouver Lucius et après on ira se promener dans un grand jardin tous les trois » lui rappela Megan d'un ton doux et rassurant. « Tu te souviens de Lucius ? C'est le monsieur avec les longs cheveux blond qui est venu la semaine dernière. C'est un ami à moi, un peu comme… comme un oncle » tenta t'elle d'expliquer sans trouver les mots adéquates.

En fait, c'est Narcissia qui devait les accompagner aujourd'hui, mais une urgence concernant le projet la retenait au ministère et Megan n'avait pas voulu reporter cette sortie. Depuis deux semaines, elle la promettait à Jade et la fillette lui avait transmis, à sa manière, le plaisir que lui procurait par avance l'idée de ce moment en dehors des murs de l'orphelinat. Par ailleurs, elle avait réussi à convaincre Lucius de rencontrer les petits pensionnaires à qui il avait fourni un toit et, quoiqu'en dise l'aristocrate, il était immédiatement tombé sous le charme de la petite fille aux yeux sombres. Cette dernière, sentant la confiance que Megan avait en l'homme, s'était montrée timide mais non pas sauvage et avait offert un véritable sourire au sorcier lorsqu'il avait transformé un cube de plastique en un magnifique papillon.

- « Uss ? » répéta Jade, observant son aînée avec attention, la tête penchée sur le côté.

- « C'est ça, Lucius » approuva Megan, rieuse, alors que l'enfant souriait avec une satisfaction toute innocente.

Depuis quelques temps Jade s'était mise à répéter des sons qu'elle reliait à des objets ou des personnes et l'ex-professeur de DCFM ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être terriblement fière. Ainsi sa licorne en peluche, Elanor, était devenue 'Nor'. Les ballons répondaient tous au nom de 'labon'. Charlotte était désignée par 'Lotte', Narcissia par 'Ssa' et Megan par 'Mane'. Il y avait aussi 'Feur' pour fleurs, le 'Mmm' réservé à la purée de carottes et à la compote pomme-abricot, l'inévitable 'Non', qu'elle maîtrisait toujours très bien, et diverses syllabes qui semblaient correspondre à une large variété d'actions.

- « Alors, on va transplaner maintenant, d'accord ? » reprit la sorcière aux yeux émeraude et Jade resserra sensiblement sa prise autour de sa nuque. « Il est possible que ça te fasse un peu peur parce que c'est impressionnant au début mais je suis là alors il ne t'arrivera rien » fit-elle en caressant doucement le dos de l'enfant pour la rassurer.

Deux secondes plus tard, elles apparaissait dans le salon du loft parisien où Draco seul vivait encore d'une façon plus ou moins constante. Lucius était déjà là, installé dans le canapé avec son élégance habituelle, et se leva prestement à leur arrivée dans la pièce. L'aristocrate embrassa Megan sur le front et sourit en observant Jade qui avait enfoui son visage contre l'épaule de la jeune femme durant le transplanement.

- « Bonjour mademoiselle » fit le séduisant sorcier à l'attention de la fillette.

L'enfant, toujours blottie contre la jolie anglaise, ouvrit précautionneusement un œil et le referma aussitôt. Megan et Lucius échangèrent un sourire et la descendante de Merlin passa doucement ses doigts dans les boucles noires de Jade. Peut-être aurait-il été plus judicieux de passer cette journée au manoir Malfoy plutôt que de venir ici puis de sortir dans Paris. Mais elle pensait que Jade avait besoin de voir d'autres gens, de 'sortir' réellement dans le monde moldu, qui lui était plus familier que celui des sorciers. Du reste, il lui semblait plus approprié qu'ils soient en plein air pour cette première journée à l'extérieur de l'orphelinat.

- « Dis, Jade, tu voudrais que je te montre ma chambre avant qu'on aille au parc ? » proposa Megan en pinçant gentiment le nez de la fillette qui avait momentanément relevé la tête.

La petite acquiesça et jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Lucius qui lui sourit avec douceur. Deux heures plus tard, le fier sorcier à la chevelure cendrée était assis sur l'un des bancs qui bordaient l'aire de jeux du petit jardin public parisien où Megan les avait conduits. La jeune femme, ravissante dans un bermuda gris et une chemise aubergine, était à présent auprès de Jade qui jouait à tirer une petite girafe de bois montée sur roulettes tout autour du bac à sable. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, l'enfant s'était notablement enhardie. Pendant la première demi-heure, elle était restée assise sur les genoux de la descendante de Merlin qui lui avait lu des histoires. Ensuite elle avait voulu faire le tour de l'aire de jeu en se tenant fermement à la main de son aînée.

Puis elle avait essayé toutes les balançoires, les unes après les autres ainsi que le bac à sable sous le regard bienveillant de Lucius. Celui-ci savait pertinemment que Megan n'avait besoin de personne pour l'aider à s'occuper de Jade. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée par une présence maternelle – ou plutôt paternelle dans ce cas précis – dans son rôle de futur parent. Il se prêtait d'ailleurs au jeu avec plaisir. Depuis ce premier été qu'elle avait passé avec eux, quelques douze ans auparavant, il la considérait quasiment comme sa propre fille et la petite était adorable. En fait, par certains points, elle ressemblait beaucoup à l'image qu'il se faisait de Megan lorsqu'elle était enfant…

- « Monsieur, si je peux me permettre, » pipa une vieille dame au visage ridé et avenant qui était assise sur le banc à la droite du sien, « vous avez une femme et une fille charmantes » fit-elle avec un sourire qui respirait la sincérité.

- « En fait, madame… » commença Lucius dans l'intention de la détromper, avant de changer d'avis, « en fait, je suis le grand-père » déclara t'il en souriant.

Techniquement c'était un mensonge mais personne n'était là pour le contredire, n'est-ce pas ?

- « Oh, pardonnez-moi, vous me semblez si jeune ! » s'excusa son interlocutrice, confuse.

- « Ce n'est rien » la rassura l'aristocrate, affable, tout en songeant que ses anciens camarades mangemort seraient atterrés de le voir converser – aimablement – avec une moldue.

La vieille femme ne s'attarda pas et Lucius reprit son observation. Megan et Jade se poursuivaient à présent à tour de rôle, leur course ponctuée d'éclats de rire. C'était bon de les voir ainsi. Toutes les deux. Heureuses. C'était rare de voir Megan ainsi. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait quitté Severus. Il pouvait prédire que la séparation serait douloureuse ce soir…

- « Uss ! » s'exclama Jade en riant, depuis les bras de la jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier.

- « Jade, je suis heureux de voir que tu t'amuses bien » répondit l'aristocrate aux yeux d'acier avant de tendre les bras en une invitation implicite. « Tu veux venir avec moi un moment ? Megan doit être fatiguée de porter cette grande fille, non ? » fit-il avec un sourire taquin.

La fillette sembla hésiter juste un moment, chercha le regard de Megan puis, semblant y trouver un encouragement, passa de ses bras à ceux de Lucius. Elle s'y tint raide les premières secondes puis se détendit progressivement, fasciné par les longs cheveux blond cendré du célèbre Lord Malfoy. L'éducatrice de jeunes enfants lui passa sa licorne en peluche et sourit lorsque l'enfant la serra contre elle et mit son pouce dans sa bouche. Une vague de culpabilité la toucha de plein fouet. Lucius et Jade formaient un tableau des plus attendrissants et elle était infiniment reconnaissante à son aîné d'être là pour elle aujourd'hui. Mais, d'un autre côté, elle s'en voulait par rapport à son propre père et à Lily. Ils étaient ses parents après tout et ils avaient toujours été là pour elle.

Si Jade devenait aussi importante qu'elle le souhaitait dans sa vie, ils méritaient d'être prévenus avant tout le monde, non ? Toutefois, il était également vrai que ces derniers temps c'étaient auprès de Narcissia et de Lucius qu'elle trouvait refuge. D'autant qu'ils étaient les seuls, avec Blaise à être au courant du projet… Et Severus. Elle aurait tant voulu partager ça avec lui. Parce que si Jade… Enfin, si 'ça' arrivait, ça changerait pas mal de choses. Ça les compliquerait en tous cas… Megan chassa ces pensées de son esprit. Si la situation devenait 'sérieuse' alors elle les préviendrait tous. En attendant…

- « Et si on allait goûter maintenant ? » proposa t'elle avec un enjouement forcé qui n'échappa à aucun de ses interlocuteurs. « Il est bientôt cinq heures et tu dois avoir faim, puce » fit la jeune femme aux boucles ébène en chatouillant Jade qui hocha vivement de la tête avant d'éclater de rire. « On pourrait passer chez Kayser pour leur prendre un financier au thé vert et une part de tarte Monge pour nous » ajouta t'elle à l'attention de l'aristocrate dont le regard s'était allumé à la mention de la première pâtisserie. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Jade ? Est-ce que Lucius l'a mérité ? » s'enquit-elle en faisant mine d'hésiter.

- « Vi ! » déclara Jade en battant des mains.

- « Très bien, alors c'est parti » déclara Megan, rieuse, avant de passer un bras sous celui de Lucius qui était libre.

- « Que dirait Rita Skeeter si elle nous voyait ainsi ? » plaisanta celui-ci, feignant l'horreur, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient entre les allées boisées.

- « Imbécile… » le gronda la descendante de Merlin, mi-amusée mi-exaspérée.

xxx Vendredi 18 mai 2006 

Draco, Théo, Aurore, Megan et Chloé étaient réunis dans le salon de cette dernière et discutaient tout en gardant une oreille à l'écoute de la petite Elisabeth qui dormait à l'étage. Les mélodies, aux accents gaéliques, des Corrs résonnaient dans ce grand appartement, près de la place d'Italie, que le couple Everett-Lépré avait acquis peu avant son mariage. Les deux jeunes gens l'avaient décoré avec goût et simplicité dans un esprit loft qui reflétait à merveille le caractère de ses propriétaires. L'espace inférieur du dupleix était totalement décloisonné et il s'en dégageait une harmonie qui mêlait élégance et modernité. Les placards de la cuisine américaine, d'un éclatant bordeaux métallisé, apportaient quelques touches de couleurs à l'atmosphère zen, soulignée par des murs crème, décidément zen de la pièce.

Du côté de la salle à manger trônait une immense table de bois clair, entourée de six chaises assorties, où avait été oublié un ordinateur portable et un hochet d'enfant. L'édition originale de 'Parce que je t'aime' de Guillaume Musso et un numéro de 'Cosmopolitan' datant du mois de février paressaient sur la console qui semblait soutenir un immense miroir à l'esprit très XVIIIème. Le mobilier du salon se composait, lui, d'un canapé d'angle et de trois fauteuils de velours bordeaux. Deux épais tapis de la même teinte recouvraient le parquet flottant et de lourds rideaux assortis encadraient les deux baies vitrées qui s'ouvraient sur une superbe terrasse. Un feu, joyeux mais sans chaleur, brûlait dans la cheminée de marbre noir reliée, en permanence, au réseau sorcier.

La table basse, de bois clair également, s'accordait aux étagères, croulant sous les DVD et les cadres aux tailles et aux formes les plus variées. Chloé, passionnée de cinéma possédait une collection impressionnante et éclectique de films en tous genre. De 'Cuirassé Potemkine' d'Eisenstein à 'Jules et Jim' de Truffaut en passant par 'Coup de Foudre à Notting Hill' de Roger Michell et les deux premières saisons de 'Stargate Atlantis'… La jeune maman semblait radieuse, toute trace de sa grossesse déjà effacée, excepté cet éclat de bonheur qui paraissait l'illuminer en permanence. Draco et Megan échangèrent un regard complice alors que le regard de la brunette se perdait dans le vague et qu'un sourire étirait rêveusement ses lèvres, se remémorant sans doute un souvenir heureux.

Ses amis étaient on ne peut plus heureux pour elle, même si la sorcière aux yeux de jade ne pouvait s'empêcher, parfois, d'éprouver une pointe de jalousie. Elle n'était pas jalouse de Chloé mais plutôt de cet équilibre et de cette sérénité qu'elle avait trouvée auprès d'Antoine et de, plus récemment, la petite Lizzie. Cela ne durait jamais et la ravissante jeune femme s'en voulait toujours énormément après l'un de ces rares instants qui la faisaient immédiatement penser à Severus et… Elle ne voulait pas aller par là, c'était encore trop douloureux. Souvent, dans ces moments de douloureuse mélancolie, c'est l'image de Jade et de son adorable petit air espiègle qui lui redonnait le sourire.

- « Je pense qu'elle est réveillée… » fit la propriétaire des lieux en reposant son verre de coca light alors que de légers bruits se faisaient entendre depuis le petit appareil sorcier, équivalent des 'baby phones' moldus.

D'un regard elle invita Megan à la suivre à l'étage et les deux jeunes femmes gravirent les escaliers dans un silence détendu. La libraire irlandaise savait que son amie, même si elle n'en disait rien, souffrait énormément de sa rupture avec le maître des potions. En particulier de l'effondrement brutal des rêves d'avenir et de famille qu'elle avait pu imaginer, sans doute inconsciemment, autour de lui. Ainsi, Chloé essayait de la faire sentir le plus possible comme faisant partie d'une famille. Elle soupçonnait que la sorcière aux boucles ébène l'avait plus ou moins démasquée mais, la jeune anglaise ne protestant pas, la brunette continuait d'agir de la même manière. D'autant plus que si elle pouvait confier sa fille à quelqu'un à qui elle pouvait faire pleinement confiance, c'était bien à Megan.

Evidemment, elle faisait confiance à ses parents, à ceux d'Antoine et à leurs amis en général. Mais la descendante de Merlin était la seule, parmi eux, dont s'occuper de petits enfants était précisément le métier et donc la seule, d'après Chloé, qui savait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait avec le bébé. D'ailleurs cela se voyait à sa façon de tenir Lizzie, avec naturel et assurance, et à la façon dont la petite réagissait avec elle, calme et confiante… Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur le seuil de la chambre d'enfant, la sauveuse du monde sorcier prit un instant pour embrasser la pièce du regard. De belles dimensions, elle était éclairée par une large fenêtre à présent obscurcie par des rideaux crème qui se mariaient à merveille avec les murs d'un tendre jaune-orangé.

'Abricot' si l'on en croyait l'appellation de la peinture qu'avait utilisé Antoine. Le couple ne connaissant pas, à l'époque, le sexe du futur bébé, avait choisi une teinte neutre et chaleureuse. A mi hauteur une frise assortie et décorée de petites licornes avait été dessinée par les soins de Megan. Sur les étagères étaient alignées d'adorables peluches dont certaines avaient appartenu à Chloé, qui avait tenu à transmettre cet héritage à sa fille. Un berceau de bois clair occupait le centre de la pièce et la jeune femme aux yeux émeraude eut un sourire en songeant à la 'guerre' qu'avait mené la jolie irlandaise pour bannir de la chambre tout item ayant trait, de près ou de loin, à 'Dora l'exploratrice'. Antoine trouvait le personnage amusant alors que sa femme l'abhorrait au plus haut point.

La jolie brunette avait gagné bien sûr – elle gagnait presque tout le temps – d'autant que, cette fois, Draco, Théo, Aurore et Megan avaient tous été de son côté… Il y avait encore un cheval de bois au pelage pêche, un confortable fauteuil à bascule, quelques jouets et une collection, déjà importante, de livres pour enfants.

- « Coucou ma puce… » murmura tendrement l'irlandaise aux boucles brunes alors qu'elle se penchait sur le bébé qui lui répondit par un adorable sourire.

Chloé prit sa fille dans ses bras avec une infinie délicatesse alors que l'enfant, les yeux grands ouverts, observait avec attention son environnement avant de se fixer sur le visage rieur de sa mère.

- « Tu as bien dormi mon cœur ? » l'interrogea tendrement cette dernière, tout en jouant avec ses petits doigts avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. « Tu peux la prendre pendant que je sors de quoi la changer ? » s'enquit-elle à l'intention de sa meilleure amie qui sourit en acquiesçant doucement.

Une fois la petite Lizzie confortablement installée contre sa poitrine, Megan la détailla avec affection. En toute objectivité – et non parce qu'il s'agissait de sa filleule – elle trouvait que la fille de Chloé était le plus beau bébé qu'elle n'ait jamais vu… mis à part Jade. Mais Jade n'était plus vraiment un bébé. La petite Elisabeth June Everett-Lepré possédait de fines boucles brunes aux reflets auburn. Un visage pâle aux traits harmonieux dans lequel ressortaient de grands yeux verts tirant sur le turquoise. Un petit nez que la jeune femme jugeait parfait et de petites lèvres roses délicatement dessinées… Elle était tout simplement adorable.

- « Bonjour jeune fille » souffla affectueusement la descendante de Merlin alors que le bébé attrapait une mèche ébène avec sa menotte. « Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? » fit-elle d'une voix douce en passant un doigt sur le nez de l'enfant.

La fillette la fixa avec curiosité puis esquissa un sourire qui fit fondre Megan. Elle ne doutait pas que la jeune Everett-Lepré briserait de nombreux cœurs lorsqu'elle serait en âge de le faire, tout comme sa maman l'avait fait avant elle – et avant de rencontrer Antoine… La sauveuse du monde sorcier avait encore parfois un peu de mal à réaliser que deux d'entre eux étaient déjà mariés et parents. C'était un peu effrayant quand on y songeait. Habitués pendant une vingtaine d'années à n'être que les enfants de quelqu'un, nos parents en l'occurrence, on devenait nous-même responsable d'un enfant. Cela signifiait-il qu'on arrêtait d'être un enfant pour de bon ? Elle n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti le passage de l'enfance à l'âge adulte. Elle avait eu trop de responsabilités trop tôt puis trop de liberté.

Elle s'était sentie terriblement vieille à seize ans et délicieusement jeune à vingt et un. Mais maintenant, quatre ans plus tard, une étrange sensation de manque pointait son nez. Un peu comme si quelque chose lui faisait défaut. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle ne s'était pas jugée prête à s'ouvrir totalement à Severus. Elle ne se sentait pas assez stable. Il lui semblait avoir besoin d'une sorte de port d'attache, au sens propre comme au figuré. Un endroit où se sentir chez elle – sa nouvelle maison donc – et une personne qui la rattacherait à cet endroit, une personne qui aurait besoin d'elle, vraiment. Peut-être que cette personne était Jade. Cette chère petite Jade. Ou peut-être pas. L'avenir le lui dirait… Une petite main agrippa son index, la tirant de ses réflexions et elle sourit tendrement à Elisabeth qui paraissait la contempler avec un air légèrement interrogatif.

- « Tu vas voir du monde aujourd'hui » la prévint l'ex-professeur de DCFM en posant sur elle un regard émeraude pétillant d'espièglerie. « Draco et Aurore sont venus exprès pour ça et Blaise nous rejoindra pour le dîner. Tu sais, c'est le jeune homme était venu ici avec moi jeudi dernier » expliqua t'elle à l'enfant tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers l'une des étagères. « Oh, je vois que maman t'a acheté une nouvelle boîte à musique » constata Megan avec une pointe de malice.

Il s'agissait en fait d'une boîte à musique magnétique. Sous la forme non d'un coffret mais d'une sorte de table miniature dans les tons de blancs et de rose sur laquelle avaient été posés deux figurines aux formes arrondies. Une lapine à robe parme et une étrange – mais néanmoins adorable – créature ailée. Chloé, qui les avait rejointes entre temps, marmonna quelque chose comme 'quoimaisnonmaispasdutout' avant de tourner la petite clef sur le côté de l'objet. Une douce mélodie s'éleva dans la pièce alors que les personnages se mouvaient sur leur socle. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent ainsi un moment à observer le mouvement quasiment hypnotique – quoiqu'un peu haché – des figurines, jusqu'à ce qu'un geste du bébé ne les ramène brusquement à la réalité.

- « Hey, Lizzie, tu vas venir avec maman maintenant, d'accord ? » fit la brunette en déposant un léger baiser sur la main de sa fille avant de la reprendre dans ses bras. « Je vais te changer puis on descendra pour retrouver les autres au salon » l'informa t'elle très sérieusement alors qu'elle l'allongeait avec délicatesse sur la table à langer.

La fillette commença à pleurnicher, n'appréciant sans doute pas d'avoir quitter des bras chauds et confortables pour un fin matelas de plastique. Chloé secoua doucement ses boucles brunes puis fredonna la berceuse préférée d'Elisabeth qui se calma progressivement et se mit à jouer avec ses propres mains. Megan sourit devant ce tableau de félicité familiale avec peut-être une petite pointe d'envie teintée d'espoir. La journée qu'elle avait passée avec Jade, à Paris, avait été parfaite. Même si la jeune femme s'était sentie nerveuse au début, les choses avaient rapidement pris leur place. Elle ne pouvait qu'être ravie de la facilité avec laquelle Jade et elle avaient trouvé leur équilibre. L'enfant avait paru enchanté de leur petite escapade, se montrant bien plus enjouée et exubérante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Le temps était passé bien trop vite, la séparation avait été plus douloureuse que jamais et l'ex-professeur de DCFM songeait déjà à leur prochaine sortie. Si tout se passait aussi bien alors peut-être que c'était un signe. Peut-être que le moment était enfin venu. Le moment de prendre des risques, de se donner une chance d'être heureuse…

xxx

_Mardi 30 mai 2006_

- « Darian, où est-ce qu'on va ? » s'enquit la charmante sorcière aux boucles ébène dans un murmure alors qu'ils suivaient un groom en costume sombre à travers une enfilade de pièces plus majestueuses les unes que les autres.

L'élégant vampire esquissa un sourire mystérieux et resserra légèrement le bras qu'il avait passé autour de sa taille fine sans dire un mot. Megan adopta une expression boudeuse mais consentit à continuer d'avancer tout en admirant au passage les sculptures et les tableaux qui ornaient les couloirs du Ritz parisien. Avec sa petite jupe noire et son haut de mousseline taupe, elle se sentait vaguement déplacée dans ce décor somptueux. Quand Darian était passé la chercher pour déjeuner, plus tôt dans la matinée, son petit air de comploteur satisfait aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Lorsque le taxi les avait déposés devant le perron du célèbre hôtel, sa curiosité avait définitivement été piquée mais il s'agissait Darian et elle pouvait raisonnablement s'attendre, avec lui, à une certaine mesure de luxe et… d'extravagance.

Ainsi, quand son compagnon avait donné son nom à l'accueil et qu'un groom les avait aussitôt invités à le suivre, dans la direction opposée à celle du restaurant, la jeune femme avait été surprise mais pas totalement prise de court. Du reste, elle avait confiance en son ex-amant et cette 'aventure' avait quelque chose d'euphorisant. Comme une sorte de répit, une brise bienfaisante dans la terrible tempête d'évènements qui caractérisait cette période de sa vie. Elle avait tellement de décisions à prendre, tellement de responsabilités sur ses frêles épaules qu'il lui semblait parfois qu'elle allait exploser…

- « Ça va, chaton ? » fit le séduisant brun, inquiet de l'air un peu absent de sa cadette.

- « Oui, oui » le rassura t'elle avec un léger sourire. « J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées » ajouta t'elle avec une touche d'espièglerie qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux de jade.

- « Tu as l'air fatiguée, chaton » poursuivit Darian, les sourcils froncés. « Tu avais l'air plus… enjouée la dernière fois que je t'ai vu » élabora t'il en la couvrant d'un regard tendre.

E pour cause, songea Megan avec mélancolie, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus remontait à six mois et, à l'époque, elle était parfaitement heureuse avec Severus et son projet n'avait pas encore pris toute l'ampleur qu'il avait aujourd'hui. A présent, elle était redevenue célibataire – mais toujours désespérément amoureuse de son maître de potions – et il y avait tant de choses à faire avant de pouvoir ouvrir le futur complexe pour enfants qu'elle se sentait littéralement submergée. Ses sorties avec Jade et ses visites à Chloé étaient ses seuls rayons de soleil. Ajoutez à cela qu'elle n'avait pas passée une bonne nuit depuis trois mois et…

- « Je suis un peu préoccupée en ce moment » finit par admettre, bien qu'à contre cœur, la jeune femme en repoussant une mèche ébène derrière son oreille.

C'était plutôt un euphémisme et le vampire ne parut absolument pas convaincu mais alors qu'il allait répondre, le groom s'arrêta devant une large porte de bois doré avant d'en pousser les battants dans un geste dramatique. Megan ne put retenir une exclamation étouffée en découvrant la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient sur le point de pénétrer. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait un saut dans le temps pour se retrouver à la cours de Louis XV. Les murs ocre étaient décorés d'exquises boiseries formant d'élégants médaillons ou s'ouvrant en boutons comme autant de fleurs délicates. Une cheminée de marbre gris surmonté de deux chandeliers de bronze et d'un superbe miroir faisait face à de hautes baies vitrées s'ouvrant sur le jardin d'été baigné de soleil.

Sur le sol, de marbre également, se dessinaient de ravissantes scènes champêtres et d'étranges arabesques dans lesquelles se mêlaient plantes exotiques et animaux mythiques. Une magnifique tapisserie, visiblement d'époque, occupait tout un pan de mur et ajoutait encore à l'atmosphère solennelle de l'ensemble. Au centre du salon, juste sous l'imposant lustre de cristal, une table ronde avait été dressée pour deux. Sur la nappe couleur d'or, on avait disposé des dizaines de pétales de roses écarlates assortis au velours des fauteuils. Une musique discrète flottait dans l'air ajoutant encore à la féerie de l'endroit et Megan crut reconnaître l'un des concertos pour piano de Mozart.

- « Bonjour, je m'appelle Michel et je serais votre maître d'hôtel aujourd'hui » se présenta un homme d'une quarantaine, habillé avec élégance à la mode de Louis XV, avec un sourire avenant. « J'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment dans le salon de Psyché. »

- « C'est magnifique… » souffla la descendante de Merlin en s'approchant de la tapisserie, émerveillée.

- « Je savais que ça te plairait » fit Darian à son oreille d'un ton sensuel, une main posée dans le creux de son dos.

La jeune femme secoua ses boucles ébène, amusée et légèrement rougissante. Elle se laissa aller un moment contre le torse de son aîné, savourant la sensation de confort et de sécurité que la présence de Darian réveillait toujours chez elle. Pourtant… Pourtant quelque chose manquait indéniablement. Un simple de détail, vraiment. Darian n'était pas Severus.

- « Viens, allons nous asseoir et tu pourras me raconter ce qui se passe dans la vie de Megan Potter » proposa t'il soudain, comme si il avait pu lire ses pensées. « Tu es plutôt concise dans tes lettres et ça fait longtemps qu'on se s'est pas vu » poursuivit-il avec un petit sourire en coin alors qu'il la guidait vers la table. « Mais peut-être devrais-tu faire quelque chose pour cette conversation ne soit pas entendue par une oreille indiscrète » suggéra le beau brun à voix basse en glissant un regard vers Michel qui revenait, les cartes à la main.

Une heure et demi plus tard, le maître d'hôtel débarrassait leurs plats et leur détaillait le choix de desserts.

- « Un cheese cake aux fruits rouges pour moi, s'il vous plaît. Le risotto de Saint-Jacques était réellement délicieux » déclara Megan, les yeux pétillant de malice.

- « Un millefeuille et deux coupes de Vouvray pétillant, je vous prie » renchérit Darian avec un vague air de condescendance qui lui attira un regard noir de la part de sa compagne.

Il attendit que l'homme qui les servait soit hors de vue pour se pencher vers la jeune anglaise qui lui faisait face et prendre sa main dans la sienne dans un geste tendre.

- « Ne t'imagine pas que je n'ai pas eu plaisir à entendre parler de Chloé, Draco, Théo et les autres, ni que je ne m'intéresse pas aux avancées du projet mais je sens qu'il y a autre chose. Quelque chose qui te perturbe et je n'aime pas te voir comme ça » exposa simplement le riche aristocrate en pressant doucement les doigts mêlés aux siens. « D'autre part, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de constater qu'il a un nom que tu n'as pas prononcé de toute la matinée et je voudrais savoir pourquoi » conclut-il d'un ton mi-grave mi-affectueux.

Evidemment, elle aurait du s'en douter. C'était Darian après tout et elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour lui cacher quoi que se soit. D'autant que, effectivement, refuser d'aborder un sujet particulier revenait pratiquement à le mettre en première ligne.

- « Je… C'est… Severus et moi… Nous avons rompu il y a deux mois » avoua Megan, les yeux baissés, tandis qu'elle triturait nerveusement sa serviette de tissu grenat. « Les choses étaient devenues… compliquées, ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça et nous avons trouvé plus sage de nous séparer… pour l'instant » ajouta t'elle après une légère hésitation.

C'était un sujet délicat, surtout vis-à-vis d'un ex-amant. Pourtant elle avait la sensation de lui devoir la vérité, justement parce qu'ils étaient par là eux aussi. Tout en lui faisant comprendre que c'était différent cette fois. C'était différent parce qu'elle avait vraiment aimé Severus et parce qu'elle l'aimait toujours.

- « Je vois » fit simplement le séduisant vampire, sans retirer sa main, l'air sincèrement peiné pour elle. « Tu l'aimes encore, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Oui, mais je crois que je n'étais… que je ne suis pas prête pour ce genre d'engagement. Je ne peux m'imaginer avec lui que 'pour toujours' et il y avait trop de choses, trop de secrets, trop d'incompréhensions pour que l'on puisse rester ensemble » expliqua la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, le regard voilé par la résignation et les regrets.

- « Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit avant ? » lui demanda Darian, la tête penchée sur le côté, après quelques minutes de silence.

- « Je ne savais pas comment et puis à chaque fois que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant cela rend les choses plus… réelles et c'est dur parce que… parce qu'il me manque » répondit Megan, un petit sourire triste flottant sur ses lèvres.

- « Ça ne te ressemble pas, chaton » remarqua Darian en l'observant avec attention. « Que t'a-t-il fait ? Qu'a-t-il fait pour que tu renonces à te battre pour lui ? »

Sa voix avait pris un accent dangereux et ses yeux flamboyaient de colère à l'idée que ce sorcier avait pu faire du mal à sa Megan. Cette dernière le sentit et posa son autre main sur celle du vampire.

- « Non, ce n'était pas comme ça » s'empressa t'elle de démentir. « Il n'a pas… Il n'a rien fait, c'est juste que… Ce n'était pas le bon moment, pour aucun de nous. Nous n'étions pas disponibles l'un pour l'autre à cette période là de notre vie et puis… Je ne suis pas sûre de mériter d'être heureuse avec lui alors… C'est compliqué » conclut finalement la jeune femme dans un soupir.

C'était affreusement compliqué et elle ne savait plus du tout où elle en était. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de – ou n'avait pas voulu – se poser et s'interroger sur les raisons profondes de cette rupture. Enfin, elle savait pourquoi elle avait rompu mais elle avait encore du mal à véritablement comprendre ce qui les avait conduit là. Ils étaient si bien au début… Tant qu'elle ne saurait pas exactement ce qui avait mal tourné ou du moins, tant qu'elle ne pourrait pas y remédier, ils ne pourraient pas se retrouver. Il y avait tant de choses à résoudre, tant de discussion à avoir, tant de secrets à avouer…

- « Madame, voici » intervint soudain Michel qui était réapparut avec leur dessert et qui posait une assiette devant elle avant d'aller poser l'autre devant son compagnon. « Voilà pour Monsieur et les coupes de Vouvray » indiqua t'il encore en déposant les verres en question sur la table avec dextérité. « J'espère que cela sera à votre goût, s'il y a autre chose, vous n'avez qu'à demander… »

- « Merci » fit Megan, souriante.

- « Il y a autre chose, non ? » insista Darian une fois que le maître d'hôtel se fut de nouveau éclipsé vers le fond de la salle.

- « C'est juste… C'est stupide mais je… j'ai entendu une conversation. Entre mes parents et Severus. Apparemment, il aurait été am… il aurait eu un faible pour ma mère, avant, quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Et je me demandais si… Enfin, ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble en ce moment et, eh bien, je ne ressemble pas vraiment à Lily mais… » tenta d'expliquer la jolie descendante de Merlin, la voix hachée et le teint pâle, visiblement encore bouleversée par cet épisode et par les doutes qu'il avait entraînés chez elle.

Son aîné eut une douloureuse impression de déjà vu et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine dose de culpabilité face à cette angoisse qu'il avait été le premier à semer dans l'esprit de Megan un an auparavant.

- « Je suis désolé, chaton, tellement désolé » souffla le ténébreux aristocrate, l'air défait. « Je n'aurais jamais du… »

- « Stop ! Darian, arrête » le coupa vivement la sauveuse du monde sorcier, comprenant où il voulait en venir. « Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, c'est entre moi et Severus » décréta t'elle avec fermeté avant de se lever et de contourner la table pour rejoindre son ex-amant.

Elle l'obligea à la regarder en plaçant une main sous son menton.

- « J'ai toujours eu ces doutes en moi » reprit la jeune femme au regard émeraude. « Ce qui c'est passé entre nous n'a rien à voir avec… avec ce qui s'est passé entre Severus et moi. J'avoue que j'ai moi aussi fait le rapprochement mais ça serait arrivé de toutes façons » l'assura t'elle avec un sourire triste. « Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si j'imaginais des choses… je ne crois pas que j'y aurais pensé si je n'avais pas… surpris cette conversation » ajouta Megan en secouant ses boucles ébène, l'air résignée.

- « Tu sais, tu devrais te méfier » fit Darian alors qu'il l'attirait à lui afin qu'elle s'asseye sur ses genoux. « On ne gagne rien à écouter aux portes… On ne surprend généralement que des fragments de phrase qui, pris hors contexte, sont souvent mal interprétées » la prévint-il très sérieusement, tout en passant une main autour de la taille de sa cadette.

- « C'était très clair pourtant » contrat cette dernière avec une petite moue d'autodérision.

Le vampire soupira, ne sachant pas très bien si il devait être attendri ou exaspéré par l'attitude de la jeune descendante de Merlin. C'était presque comme si elle avait envie de croire que le maître des potions se servait d'elle, comme si elle n'avait même pas envisagé qu'il ait pu y avoir une autre explication aux brides de conversation qu'elle avait surprises. Un peu comme si, avant même que cela ne se produise, elle s'attendait à ce que quelque chose tourne mal. C'était douloureux de voir quelqu'un de si jeune à ce point convaincue que, de toutes façons, elle allait souffrir.

- « Peut-être » concéda t'il tandis que la jolie sorcière posait sa tête sur son épaule dans un geste traduisant toute la confiance et toute l'affection qu'elle éprouvait envers son compagnon. « Ou peut-être que tu n'as eu qu'une seule version de l'histoire… Et même très probablement une version erronée » lui rappela t'il cependant avec justesse.

L'ex-professeur de DCFM resta silencieuse un moment, contemplant les paroles de son aîné. Il avait très certainement raison mais…

- « Ça ne change rien » finit-elle par murmurer, davantage pour elle-même que pour Darian, en se relevant avant de rejoindre l'une des baies vitrée. « C'est trop tard maintenant » souffla la sorcière aux yeux de jade, le front contre la vitre. « C'est trop tard… »

- « Chaton, » fit son compagnon en venant se placer à ses côtés, « tu réfléchis trop. Laisse les choses venir, n'essaye pas de tout contrôler et permets-toi de faire confiance aux gens qui t'aiment » lui conseilla t'il avant de l'obliger gentiment à se tourner vers lui. « Je serais toujours là pour toi. »

Megan ne put que sourire en songeant que son père lui avait tenu sensiblement le même discours quelques mois plus tôt. Elle releva la tête lorsque la main de Darian glissa tendrement sur sa joue et l'affection mêlée de désir qu'elle lut dans son regard orage réveilla en elle des sensations qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvées depuis… Severus. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le vampire se pencher vers elle avec un étrange détachement – comme si elle n'était qu'une simple spectatrice dans la pièce qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Pourtant, alors qu'elle sentait déjà le souffle de son aîné sur ses lèvres, elle sortit de sa torpeur et, réalisant ce qui se passait, elle détourna vivement le visage. Le baiser effleura sa joue pâle et Darian fit un pas en arrière, l'air contrit.

- « Ne fais pas ça » chuchota la jeune femme d'un ton peiné en posant une main tremblante sur l'avant bras de son compagnon. « Je ne veux pas te perdre mais… » articula t'elle avec difficulté, le regard brillant de larmes.

'Mais il n'y a que Severus' compléta mentalement l'aristocrate en se morigénant de s'être laissé emporter ainsi, sans tenir compte des sentiments de la sorcière aux boucles ébène. Il était pourtant évident qu'elle aimait encore cet homme. Il avait juste cru… Peu importe, c'était stupide et égoïste de sa part. A l'avenir il s'appliquerait à être un meilleur ami pour sa cadette et à ne pas ajouter encore à ses préoccupations. Il l'attira donc à lui, doucement, avec délicatesse, en s'efforçant de garder l'étreinte la plus platonique possible. Megan, tendue au début, se laissa progressivement aller dans les bras du vampire, les yeux clos, la respiration encore erratique. Elle l'adorait mais elle ne pouvait pas… Ce serait injuste envers Severus, qu'elle aurait l'impression de trahir, et injuste envers lui, qu'elle n'aimait pas de cette façon.

- « Tu ne me perdras pas » l'assura Darian à mi-voix alors qu'elle nichait son visage contre son épaule. « Tu ne me perdras jamais… »

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Voilà... Des commentaires ?_

_XXX_


	54. Chapter 54

_Joyeuses pâques à tous, je suis désolée pour le long délai mais je suis en stage en ce moment et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. A la base, ce chapitre devait être plus long mais je me suis dit que j'avais assez de retard comme ça et que j'allais le publier ce soir donc... voilà. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, le suivant devrait arriver bientôt (mais il ne sera pas très long puisqu'il devait à l'origine être englober dans celui-là)._

_Tous mes remerciements à Caromadden (désolée, toujours pas de Severus dans ce chapitre, il va falloir être patient), Zaika (voilà, tu es servie), Philae (moi aussi il me manque ;-) et, effectivement, ce serait un peu ennuyant) et Lily (je t'adore puce) pour leurs reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir._

_XXX_

_PS : j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me relire et je n'ai pas de bêta (manque de temps aussi) alors bon, si vous trouvez des atrocités, signalez-le moi..._

* * *

oxoOoxo

_Mercredi 6 juin 2006_

Lorsque Narcissia et Megan transplanèrent devant l'élégant perron du manoir écossais, deux hommes les attendaient sur les marches. Derrière eux, l'imposante bâtisse se détachait avec majesté sur un ciel turquoise. De superbes roses trémières encadraient la haute porte de bois sombre, s'élançant sur les pierres roses jusqu'aux balcons de fer forgé du premier étage. De part et d'autres de l'allée qui menait au manoir, s'élevaient de vigoureux cèdres du Liban et, plus loin, près des grilles, on distinguait les deux licornes de buis qui semblaient garder l'entrée. De petits bosquets de fushia et de glaïeuls parsemaient les pelouses comme autant de touches de couleurs sur leur écrin d'un vert profond. Et s'est avec ravissement que la jeune femme aux boucles ébène parcourut du regard la réalisation de plus de dix mois de travail…

L'architecte fut le premier à les rejoindre et les salua avec déférence tandis que le paysagiste les accueillait d'un sourire avenant et sincère.

- « Que voudriez-vous voir en premier ? » s'enquit Angus MacBayn avec son fameux accent écossais qui était devenu si familier aux jeunes femmes.

- « Je pense que nous devrions commencer par l'intérieur du manoir » suggéra Megan avec un sourire enthousiaste. « Je dois dresser des listes pour la décoration de chaque pièces » fit-elle en sortant de son sac une épaisse pochette de carton à l'effigie d'Audrey Hepburn et une plume à papote d'un joli mauve pailleté.

- « Alors, si vous voulez bien me suivre » les invita l'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel alors qu'il les précédait dans le hall. « Vos directives ont été suivi à la lettre en ce qui concerne les sorts de protection et mes hommes n'attendent plus que la visite du professeur Dumbledore pour finaliser les derniers boucliers » expliqua t'il avec une nonchalance mêlée de respect.

- « C'est parfait, merci » l'assura la descendante de Merlin, le regard pétillant de ravissement, en posant une main légère sur l'avant- bras de l'écossais.

L'architecte les escorta immédiatement jusqu'au premier étage, Megan, Narcissia et Charlotte s'étant occupés du rez-de-chaussée la semaine précédente.

- « On a déjà fait les bureaux, la salle des professeurs et les adultes aménageront eux-mêmes leurs appartements donc je propose qu'on s'occupe des chambres et des parties communes de l'orphelinat. On commence par les petits ? » fit la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, le sourire aux lèvres, en se tournant vers ses compagnons.

- « Nous te suivons, chérie » répondit l'épouse de Lucius, souriante, avant de passer un bras sous celui de sa cadette.

- « Okay, alors on a quatre petites suites comprenant chacune deux chambres, sauf la dernière qui est plus petite et n'en comprend qu'une, avec une salle de bain attenante pour dix-sept enfants à répartir » annonça Megan alors que la plume à papote commençait à noircir une feuille blanche qui flottait doucement à ces côtés. « J'avais dans l'idée de laisser les murs et les meubles blancs puis de donner à chaque chambre une touche de couleur différente de sorte que les enfants puissent afficher ce qu'ils veulent mais qu'il y ait une certaine harmonie. Les enfants ont approuvé la répartition et ce sont eux qui se sont mis d'accord sur les couleurs mais, s'ils venaient à changer d'avis, il ne sera pas très difficile d'en utiliser une autre. En fait, j'avais pensé personnaliser l'encadrement de la porte, ajouter une frise au milieu des murs et accorder la couleur des rideaux, des draps, des tapis et des autres objets de décoration. Ce sera plus pratique, ne serait-ce que pour le rangement… » expliqua t'elle avec entrain alors que les quatre compagnons rejoignaient l'une des suites en question.

Elles se présentaient toutes, exceptée la dernière qui était spécialement agencée pour les besoins des plus petits, de la même façon. On pénétrait d'abord dans une sorte de petite antichambre avec d'un côté la porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain et de l'autre un espace vide d'une dizaine de mètres carrés où la jeune femme prévoyait d'installer un petit salon. Deux autres portes, qui menaient aux chambres, faisaient face à l'entrée. Ces chambres, de vingt mètres carrés chacune donnaient sur le parc et, plus loin, sur la sauvage et verdoyante campagne écossaise.

- « Celle-ci sera celle des plus grands. Dans l'une des chambres nous aurons Julia et Marcus tandis qu'Erwan et Aurèle se partageront l'autre. Avec du turquoise dans celle des garçons et anis dans celle de Julia et Marcus. Nous avons déjà vu pour les meubles avec Charlotte. Chaque enfant aura un lit, une table de chevet, une commode et la moitié d'une armoire. Il y aura également une table et quelques fauteuils dans l'antichambre. Leurs bureaux individuels seront dans la salle d'étude » continua la sorcière au regard émeraude. « Le fait qu'ils aient à changer de chambres lorsqu'ils iront à Poudlard, puisque les appartements des plus grands sont de l'autre coté du palier, pourrait être un problème » remarqua t'elle, les sourcils froncés et l'air songeuse. « Mais je pense qu'étant donné qu'ils passeront alors la plupart de l'année au château, cela les gênera moins… » ajouta la jeune femme alors qu'ils quittaient la suite.

- « Sans doute » acquiesça Narcissia, attentive, tandis que messieurs MacBayn et Griecher suivaient les explications avec une certaine perplexité.

- « Dans la suite suivante, nous aurons d'un côté Dylan et Audrey, avec du rouge bordeaux et de l'autre Thomas et Aristide avec du vert d'eau. Puis il y aura Eliane et Violette, avec du vert pomme, ainsi que Léonore et Pauline, avec une touche de fushia. Ensuite ce sera Hugo et Alexandre d'un côté, avec du vert amande, et Emma et Jade de l'autre, avec un rose très pâle. Et enfin, Alisson, dans la petite chambre pêche » conclut Megan avec un sourire pas tout à fait assez vaillant pour tromper l'aristocrate aux boucles blondes.

La vérité étant que la jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier pensait, ou plutôt espérait que Jade n'aurait jamais à emménager ici. Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait sûre d'elle, sans compter que sa propre maison n'était pas encore habitable, qu'elle devait d'abord en parler avec sa famille, avec ses amis et surtout avec Jade elle-même. Et puis elle devait absolument présenter la fillette à ses proches. Compte tenu de la situation, cela devenait urgent. Elle avait déjà montré quelques photos de sa famille et de certains de ses amis à la fillette mais c'était plutôt la réciproque qui l'inquiétait. Non pas qu'ils ne seraient pas tous sous le charme de Jade, toutefois ils n'apprécieraient sans doute pas le fait qu'elle ne leur ait rien dit pendant aussi longtemps…

D'un autre côté, si elle s'était tue c'était pour préserver Jade et éviter de décevoir tout le monde au cas ou ce projet n'aurait pas abouti… De toutes façons, ce qui était fait était fait, cela ne servait à rien de revenir dessus.

- « On va passer à la salle de jeu » déclara t'elle donc soudainement avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la pièce en question.

Il s'agissait d'un vaste espace dont le côté droit, d'une soixantaine de mètres carrés, serait dédié aux jeux symboliques – tels que les petites voitures, les poupées, les peluches… Le côté gauche était, lui, séparé en deux parties par un mur à hauteur d'enfant. Il proposerait d'une part un espace 'bibliothèque' avec de nombreuses étagères de livres, des poufs colorés, quelques fauteuils confortables et une multitude de coussins. Et d'autre part, au-delà du mur, on mettrait en place un espace avec des tables et des chaises qui servirait de salle d'activité pour tout ce qui avait trait à l'artistique – comme le dessin, la peinture, la pâte à modeler… Le tout donnait sur une superbe terrasse d'une centaine de mètres carrés dont la vue sur les jardins était à couper le souffle.

Sur la gauche, au-delà des parterres de tulipes, d'azalées et de marguerites de toutes les couleurs, on pouvait apercevoir une immense aire de jeu qui apparaissait comme un îlot au milieu d'une mer de gazon. Et puis encore plus loin, entre les cimes de superbes bouleaux et de sapins majestueux, on distinguait le terrain de Quidditch dont les cercles de but semblaient minuscules. Sur la droite, de petits bosquets de cerisiers japonais et de pommiers en fleurs jouaient à cache-cache avec la surface miroitante d'une piscine tandis que, dans le lointain, on pouvait apercevoir la silhouette gracieuse d'un saule pleureur dont les feuilles effleuraient l'onde de rapide d'un cours d'eau serpentant entre de fiers roseaux.

- « Je pensais faire les murs dans une couleur neutre, comme de l'ocre par exemple ou un vert très pâle puis ajouter des bandes de couleurs vives dans les dégradés de rose » expliqua la jeune femme aux boucles ébène tandis que la plume à papote voulait sur le papier. « Mais je voudrais qu'on laisse les enfants décorer eux-mêmes le petit mur. Ils pourraient dessiner dessus où y afficher diverses choses » élabora t'elle en parcourant la pièce. « Je verrais bien du bois clair pour les meubles, mais pas peint, juste verni. Vous avez pensé aux sorts de protection à mettre autour de la cheminée ? » s'enquit-elle à l'attention de l'architecte.

- « Bien sûr, mademoiselle Potter. Ainsi qu'autour des escaliers, des fenêtres, des rambardes des terrasses et de la piscine et de l'étang également. Comme vous nous l'aviez précisés » répondit celui-ci avec un sourire entendu mais respectueux.

- « Merci, je ne voulais pas dire que vous le l'aviez pas fait, monsieur… » fit Megan, les yeux rieurs et les pommettes roses de confusion.

- « Angus, mademoiselle » la reprit l'homme avec une affection toute paternelle. « Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. »

- « Alors, il faut que vous m'appeliez Megan, Angus » lui suggéra la jolie descendante de Merlin, souriante. « Vous aussi Marc » ajouta t'elle pour le paysagiste.

- « Avec plaisir, mademois… Megan » fit monsieur Grietcher avec bonhomie.

- « Parfait, passons aux appartements des plus grands » proposa la sorcière aux yeux de jade.

Ils refirent le chemin en sens inverse, traversèrent de nouveau le palier et rejoignirent l'aile qui abriterait l'orphelinat des adolescents. Elle se présentait de façon un peu différente que celle des plus jeunes. Cinq suites doubles, deux appartements d'adultes, une cuisine, un salon, une bibliothèque, une salle de jeu, une salle d'informatique et une terrasse légèrement plus petite.

- « Il n'y aura qu'un enfant par chambre même si ils devront se partager une salle de bain à deux. Chacun aura un lit sur le modèle de ceux de Poudlard, une table de chevet, un bureau avec un fauteuil et une armoire » lista la jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier en consultant un petit bloc-notes à l'effigie de Winnie l'ourson. « On va se contenter d'une peinture crème pour les murs. Idem pour la couleur des rideaux et du linge de lit. Les jeunes choisiront eux-mêmes leur décoration, quitte à ce que l'on aide les moins expérimentés à personnaliser leur chambre » continua t'elle en passant devant les suites de sa démarche gracieuse.

Ils passèrent dans une grande pièce clair qui, comme la salle de jeux des plus petits, donnait sur une terrasse de belle dimension qui surplombait le parc.

- « Pour les pièces communes, on gardera la couleur crème avec des touches d'émeraude, de rubis et de saphir. Il y aura trois postes informatiques, une bonne collection de livres et des jeux que les enfants ont choisi. Pour le salon, on a commandé deux canapés et quatre fauteuils de cuir plus une télé. La cuisine sera en bois clair et en inox et… eh bien, je crois qu'on a fait le tour » conclut l'ex-professeur de DCFM en secouant ses boucles ébène, un petit sourire satisfait flottant sur ses lèvres.

- « En effet, il ne nous manque que l'emplacement des meubles et celui, exact, des touches de couleurs en peinture » commenta Narcissia, souriante.

- « Nous allons faire ça tout de suite » reprit Megan avant de se tourner vers l'architecte qui dirigeait tous les autres corps de métier travaillant sur le manoir. « Vous êtes prêt à prendre des mesures ? » s'enquit-elle, la tête penchée sur le côté.

- « Tout à fait » approuva Angus en sortant de sa poche un bloc-notes, un mètre magique, une plume et un appareil photo magique miniaturisés auxquels il rendit leur taille normal.

Les trois heures suivantes furent donc consacrées à la prise de notes, de mesure et de photos puis, laissant l'architecte à ses préparations, les trois autres partirent à la découverte des jardins. Megan, enchantée, se délecta des élégantes allées d'ardoise, des délicats buissons de roses blanches, des riches parterres de fleurs sauvages où se mariaient coquelicots, bleuets et boutons d'or. Ils arrivèrent aux écuries au soleil couchant et la jeune femme se promit d'y placer quelques poneys. Du reste, Eowin s'y plairait sûrement beaucoup…

xxx

_Mardi 12 juin 2006_

- « Et voilà, ces demoiselles sont arrivées à bon port ! » fit Théo, un large sourire aux lèvres et l'air décidément malicieux, tandis qu'il garait sa voiture dans une petite rue, à deux pas de l'impasse des enchanteurs.

Il s'agissait d'une élégante Peugeot 407 SW noir-métallisé que le tout jeune directeur du département des jeux et sports magiques avait acquit récemment. Megan, qui occupait la place du passager secoua ses boucles ébène et se retourna vers Jade qui les observait avec attention depuis l'arrière du véhicule, confortablement installée dans un siège bébé. La descendante du monde sorcier s'était finalement décidée à présenter la fillette à ses amis et avait donc organisé une rencontre le week-end précédant. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas évident pour la petite d'être entouré de tant de gens en même temps mais l'après-midi s'était très bien passé. Elle avait été cherchée Jade à l'orphelinat dans la matinée du dimanche – après avoir passé la journée du samedi avec elle.

Elles avaient déjeuné toutes les deux au loft puis l'enfant avait fait une courte sieste. En attendant son réveil, Megan avait préparé du thé et des scones en chantonnant sur des airs de Claude François, à la fois terriblement anxieuse et étrangement légère. Le soulagement de révéler son secret à ses proches se mêlait à l'appréhension face à leur réaction. Ce qui, avec du recul, était complètement ridicule. Elle aurait du le savoir avec le temps. Quoiqu'elle fasse ils seraient toujours là pour elle… De fait, ils ne lui en avait absolument pas voulu – le projet les avait d'ailleurs emballé, ce qui l'encourageait à en parler à sa famille – et avaient adoré la petite. Elle n'avait pas encore parlé d'adoption. Il n'y avait pas encore eu de 'déclic', quelque chose qui pourrait lui donner la certitude qu'elle faisait le bon choix…

De son côté, Jade avait été tout de suite très à l'aise avec Draco, sans doute parce qu'il ressemblait autant à Lucius, ainsi qu'avec Chloé, dont l'instinct maternel était sur le qui-vive. Elle semblait également apprécier Blaise, Antoine et Aurore, même si elle s'était montrée plus timide envers eux. Mais son champion était définitivement Théo. La fillette le regardait avec une grande admiration et son imitation d'un norvégien à crêtes l'avait faite éclater de rire. Elle avait passé le reste de l'après-midi sur les genoux de l'ex-joueur de Quidditch et Megan en était positivement ravie. Aujourd'hui, Théo était passé les chercher, Jade et elle, un peu plus tôt pour les conduire à la librairie de la jolie irlandaise aux boucles brunes.

- « Nous vous en remercions » déclara la jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier, les yeux rieurs, en descendant de la voiture avec grâce. « Viens-là ma puce » fit-elle d'un ton affectueux tandis qu'elle détachait la ceinture qui maintenait la fillette sur son siège.

- « Mane » gazouilla Jade en tendant ses petit bras vers la sorcière au regard émeraude.

- « Nous allons voir Chloé et Elisabeth maintenant » expliqua Megan, souriant avec affection, alors qu'elle la prenait dans ses bras.

- « Lo' ? » l'interrogea la fillette en penchant sa tête sur le côté, sa licorne à la main.

- « Oui, Chlo' » acquiesça la descendante de Merlin, rieuse. « Et Lizzie. Elle est beaucoup plus petite que toi tu sais » ajouta t'elle tandis que Théo verrouillait les portes du véhicule puis les rejoignait sur le trottoir.

- « On y va ? » s'enquit le séduisant brun en passant un bras autour de la taille de son amie.

- « On y va » déclara la jeune femme, les yeux pétillant d'espièglerie.

Une des choses qu'elle appréciait particulièrement lorsqu'elle était en France résidait dans le fait qu'elle pouvait se permettre de se promener sans être obliger de dissimuler son identité sous un sort. Bien sûr, elle le faisait en certaines circonstances. Quand elle dédicaçait ses livres par exemple ou qu'elle se baladait avec son père ou… Severus. Mais à présent que sa photo faisait la une des journaux aux côtés de James Potter – futur ministre de la magie ? – et du reste de sa famille, elle était obligée de se déguiser sous un sortilège dès qu'elle quittait le monde moldu. C'était extrêmement agaçant. Toutefois, aujourd'hui la situation l'exigeait car la Gazette du sorcier aurait tôt fait de la trouver mariée à Théo – qui était plus que jamais célèbre – et déjà mère d'une petite fille.

En théorie ce genre de rumeurs ne l'atteignait pas mais si certains membres de son entourage venaient à tomber sur un tel article… Non. Pas avant qu'elle ait eu l'occasion de s'expliquer avec sa famille.

- « Tout va bien, Princesse ? » fit Théo, vaguement inquiet par l'air soucieux de sa compagne.

- « Cesse ? » répéta Jade avec curiosité.

Megan sourit et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de la fillette qui observait avec attention ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Il fallait avouer que les vitrines des boutiques de l'impasse des enchanteurs étaient époustouflantes et regorgeaient d'objets insolites. Les sorciers français étaient, pour la plupart, habillés à la mode moldu – ou une sorte de compromis entre robes de sorcier et jeans moldus – même si quelques uns arboraient encore des chapeaux aux formes bizarres qui fascinaient Jade.

- « Ce n'est rien, Théo » affirma l'anglaise aux boucles ébène. « Il y a… Je trouve seulement que ce n'est pas juste que nous soyons obligés de nous cacher… Je veux dire, c'est ça notre récompense pour les avoir débarrassés de l'autre mégalomane ? Non pas que je voulais une récompense mais être punis de cette façon, c'est… injuste » conclut-elle, les sourcils froncés et une adorable moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

- « Je sais, Princesse. Je sais » répondit l'ex-joueur de Quidditch avec un petit sourire contrit alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la librairie de leur amie.

Dans la vitrine dédiée à la littérature enfantine, les deux héroïnes de Megan occupaient une place d'honneur. Un fait qui n'échappa pas à Jade.

- « Mane, Nor ! » s'exclama t'elle avec une innocente surprise alors que son regard allait de la peluche présentée derrière la vitre et celle qu'elle tenait à la main.

La sienne était plus grande et entièrement blanche alors que les autres présentaient des touches de mauve.

- « Tu as raison, ma puce, ce sont des peluches d'Elanor comme la tienne » confirma la jeune femme aux boucles ébène à sa petite protégée.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour elles, Jade. Elles vont bientôt être adoptées par d'adorables petites filles comme toi » lui confia Théo avec un clin d'œil. « Allez, Chloé nous attend… »

Le trio pénétra donc dans la librairie qui, en cette matinée de semaine, n'était investie que par deux trentenaires discutant autour de la dernière aventure de 'Martine' et d'un homme au cheveux grisonnant qui parcourrait les rayons dédiés à la littérature policière. Chloé, perchée derrière le comptoir, sa fille sur les genoux, les accueillit avec un grand sourire et s'empressa de se lever pour aller étreindre sa meilleure amie. Megan y répondit tout en faisant attention à ne pas gêner Jade et Lizzie, dans leurs bras respectifs. La jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier adorait être ici. L'atmosphère provençale de la boutique lui rappelait le manoir Malfoy et la présence rayonnante de la jolie irlandaise apportait une chaleur à l'endroit qui apaisait la descendante de Merlin.

- « Meg', ça fait du bien de te voir... Jade, tu es adorable dans cette robe » fit la brunette au regard turquoise, sincère et souriante, avant de se tourner vers Théo. « Salut, toi, ton nouveau poste de chauffeur te convient ? » s'enquit-elle, taquine.

- « Imbécile… » grommela le directeur, ses yeux chocolat pétillant de malice.

- « Venez, on va aller de l'autre côté, j'ai commandé des macarons chez Adam et je vais faire du thé. Emilie s'occupera de la boutique » déclara Chloé avec enthousiasme en remontant Elisabeth sur sa hanche. « Meg', tu n'as qu'à montrer la librairie à Jade, je suis sûre qu'elle va aimer le coin des enfants » ajouta t'elle avant de disparaître dans l'arrière boutique où son employée triait des cartons de livres.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Théo, Megan et Chloé étaient assis autour d'une ravissante table en fer forgée sur laquelle étaient disposés un service à thé en porcelaine de chine et un délicieux assortiment de macarons. La petite Lizzie jouait sur son tapis d'éveil tandis que Jade feuilletait des livres tout en s'assurant régulièrement de la présence de la sorcière aux boucles ébène. L'arrière boutique de la librairie était composée d'une première salle où trônaient deux bureaux, d'une seconde, qui servait d'entrepôt, et une troisième où Chloé avait aménagé un charmant petit salon aux accents provençaux. Quand Elisabeth se mit à pleurnicher, sa mère vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

- « Alors, mon cœur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » murmura l'irlandaise en présentant un petit hochet aux couleurs vives au bébé, installé sur le dos, qui battait l'air de ses pieds. « Viens par ici, chérie » fit-elle avant de la prendre délicatement dans ses bras. « Tu voulais juste que maman s'occupe de toi, c'est ça ? » l'interrogea Chloé, taquine.

- « Elle a beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois » remarqua Megan, un sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres, alors que Jade s'approchait d'elle. « Hey, tu veux grimper sur mes genoux, puce ? » s'enquit-elle, le regard doux.

La fillette hocha la tête tout en jetant des regards furtifs et intrigués au tableau que formaient la jolie libraire et son bébé. La descendante de Merlin hissa Jade sur ses genoux et Théo ébouriffa gentiment les boucles ébène de l'enfant qui avait amené un livre avec elle.

- « C'est fou comme elle te ressemble » souffla l'ex joueur de Quidditch, son regard noisette allant de Jade à Megan.

La charmante jeune femme hocha doucement la tête, l'estomac noué et la gorge sèche, puis déposa un baiser sur le front de la fillette blottie sur ses genoux. Il était vrai que Jade lui ressemblait étrangement. Non seulement de part son teint clair, ses traits aristocratiques ou sa chevelure sombre et délicatement ondulée mais aussi par certaines expressions du visage, par certaines mimiques, qu'elle avait vraisemblablement empruntées à son aînée. C'était à la fois attendrissant, parce que cela prouvait l'attachement de Jade, et terrifiant, parce que Megan n'était pas persuadée d'être un si bon exemple que ça…

- « Et Lizzie ressemble de plus en plus à sa maman » ajouta le séduisant brun, malicieux.

- « C'est vrai, ça, que tu ressembles à maman ? » fit Chloé, souriante, en effleurant de son nez celui de sa fille avec tendresse.

C'était indubitable. En fait, Elisabeth était un mélange stupéfiant de ses deux parents. Son regard, d'un profond turquoise, était la parfaite combinaison de celui de Chloé – d'un vert d'eau très particulier – et de celui d'Antoine – d'un bleu presque électrique. Ses cheveux d'un brun sombre éclairés par des touches auburn étaient une subtile combinaison de ceux de du couple Everett-Lepré. Mais s'il était vrai que si la fillette avait le nez de son père, sa bouche et son front étaient ceux de sa mère.

- « En réalité, elle ressemble surtout à mon père » reprit Chloé alors que Lizzie s'emparait d'une de ses boucles brunes. « C'est flagrant sur les vieilles photos que nous a ramené ma grand-mère… »

La brunette murmura quelques mot puis agita sa baguette et un vieil album photo à la couverture de cuir apparut sur la table. L'heure suivante fut consacrée à la contemplation de clichés – la fois anciens et récents – ainsi qu'au partage d'anecdotes divers. Au moment de l'encas de dix heures et demi, c'est Théo qui donna le biberon à Elisabeth tandis que Jade se régalait d'une cracotte.

- « Je ne l'allaite plus que le matin et le soir » répondit Chloé à une question que lui avait posé le jeune directeur du département des jeux et sports magiques. « Je vais bientôt reprendre le travail, au moins à temps partiel alors je préfère qu'elle commence à s'y habituer » expliqua t'elle avec un sourire affectueux.

- « Effectivement, mieux vaut l'y habituer pendant qu'elle est encore avec toi, si elle devait passer tout d'un coup au biberon et être séparé de toi en même temps, ce serait encore plus dur » approuva Megan alors que Jade, sur ses genoux, mâchouillait toujours son biscuit.

- « Enfin, maintenant je suis rassurée de savoir que Lizzie aurait une place dans la crèche de ma très estimée meilleure amie » se moqua gentiment l'irlandaise aux boucles brunes. « Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu l'aie dit à Rachel avant de me le dire à moi » la gronda t'elle en agitant un index sous le nez de la jolie sauveuse du monde sorcier.

- « Je ne voulais pas vous décevoir au cas ou ça ne marcherait pas » se défendit l'éducatrice de jeunes enfants, les yeux rieurs. « Et puis c'était quelque chose que j'avais besoin de faire seule… enfin, d'une certaine façon. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas encore mis mes parents au courant. Mat', Amber et Grace le savent, mais pas papa ni Lily, ni Rémus, ni Sirius… » ajouta t'elle encore avec un petit air coupable alors que Jade la fixait de son intense regard onyx.

- « Ni Severus » intervint très justement Théo avec une pointe d'hésitation.

Le jeune homme n'était pas sûr de la manière dont serait accueilli son commentaire car, depuis leur rupture, son amie avait soigneusement évité le sujet de son ex-amant. Il pouvait, sans se tromper, deviner qu'elle pensait souvent à lui et il était sûr qu'elle éprouvait toujours quelque chose pour lui. Toutefois, bien qu'il fût en faveur d'une réconciliation, il respectait son désir de ne pas en parler. Il la soutiendrait, quoiqu'elle décide et si jamais elle avait besoin d'un avis, il serait là…

- « C'est vrai » admit Megan, le regard dans le vague, en jouant distraitement avec sa petite cuillère. « Je n'aimerai pas qu'il l'apprenne par les journaux. Je pense que je vais lui envoyer une lettre » décida t'elle, l'air résolue et l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres.

Il lui était toujours douloureux de parler du maître des potions qui, encore aujourd'hui, occupait l'un des rôles principaux dans ses rêves d'avenir. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Actuellement, le projet, Jade et sa nouvelle maison lui prenaient tout son temps. Elle n'avait pas peint une seule toile en trois mois et il n'y avait guère que la nuit qu'elle se laissait aller à ressasser le passé. Du reste, même si il lui manquait énormément, elle ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait prête à affronter ces démons-ci. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait également conscience du fait que si elle voulait que Severus est une place dans sa vie – future – il fallait qu'elle lui en fasse une, qu'elle l'associe à certaines de ses décisions, ou au moins qu'elle l'en avertisse. Avant que le grand public ne soit au courant.

- « Ce serait une bonne chose » renchérit Chloé qui, elle aussi, ne doutait pas que sa meilleure amie et l'ex-espion fussent destinés l'un à l'autre. « En attendant, cette demoiselle va venir avec sa maman, » fit-elle en prenant Elisabeth dans ses bras, « parce qu'il me semble que sa couche à besoin d'être changée… On revient » lança t'elle à l'attention des deux autres avant de disparaître dans la petite pièce qui servait de cabinet de toilette.

- « Et toi, ma petite princesse, c'est bon ce que tu as là ? » demanda l'ex-joueur de Quidditch sur un ton de conspirateur alors qu'il se penchait vers Jade en souriant.

La fillette le considéra un moment avec attention, l'air vaguement suspicieuse, comme si elle le soupçonnait de vouloir lui prendre son biscuit.

- « Mmmm ! » lui répondit-elle finalement avec un grand sourire édenté, après avoir décidé que sa cracotte ne risquait rien.

Le brun éclata d'un rire franc et sincère avant de pincer affectueusement la joue de l'enfant puis celle de son aînée. Plus tard dans la matinée, alors que sonnaient les douze coups de minuit à la Cathédral de Notre-Dame, Théo, Megan et Jade prirent congé de Chloé et de Lizzie qui sommeillait dans son transat. Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la librairie, le sourire aux lèvres, ravis de ces quelques heures entre amis. Tous deux avaient prévu d'aller pique-niquer dans les jardins du Champs de Mars tandis que la brunette devait retrouver ses parents pour déjeuner. Jade, lovée dans les bras de la jeune descendante de Merlin, serrait dans ses petites mains sa licorne et le nouveau livre – à propos d'une petite coccinelle qui avait perdu son doudou – que l'irlandaise venait de lui offrir.

Alors que la jeune femme aux boucles ébène installait la fillette dans le siège auto, elle se rendit compte que Jade la fixait d'un regard intense, un étrange mélange entre adoration et appréhension.

- « Jade, qu'est-ce que… » commença Megan partagée entre l'inquiétude et la curiosité.

- « Maman ? » souffla la petite fille en tendant une main hésitante vers son aînée.

La crainte d'être rejetée se lisait clairement sur son visage et l'ex-professeur de DCFM en eut le souffle coupé. Sa vue se brouilla un instant et, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle se demanda si elle avait bien entendu. Repoussant son réflexe premier, qui aurait été de corriger Jade et qui aurait sans doute été fatal à leur relation, Megan lui sourit tendrement et se saisit de la petite main tendue. Maman. Elle l'avait appelé maman. Et la sensation de bonheur pur que ce tout petit mot avait fait naître en elle, ce sentiment de justesse… C'était ça. Le déclic qu'elle attendait. Maman. Elle serait une maman. Elle avait pris sa décision. Et c'est ainsi que, profondément émue, la sorcière aux boucles ébène se pencha pour l'enfant dans ses bras. Jade s'accrocha à la nuque de la descendante de Merlin, l'air infiniment soulagée.

- « Maman » répéta t'elle, rayonnante, comme si elle savourait le mot.

- « Je suis là ma puce, je suis là. Tout ira bien maintenant » fit l'anglaise aux yeux émeraude en serrant la fillette tout contre elle. « Tout ira bien… »

xxx

_Samedi 16 juin 2006_

Lady Malfoy, plus élégante que jamais dans une ravissante robe de mousseline crème, échangea avec son époux un regard interrogatif. Comme tous les matins, les occupants du manoir prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans la somptueuse salle à manger du rez-de-chaussée. Comme tous les jours, le maître de maison occupait sa place à l'extrémité de la table, sa tasse de thé dans une main, les pages financières de la Gazette dans l'autre. Narcissia, attablée à sa droite, faisait face à Megan et à Draco – qui passait le week-end avec eux tandis que Blaise visitait de la famille en Italie. Mais si leur fils dégustait ses muffins aux myrtilles avec appétit, sa voisine touillait son porridge – que Utah avait préparé tout spécialement pour elle afin qu'il soit sucré comme elle l'aimait et reste chaud – d'un air absent.

C'est précisément cette attitude qui avait interpellé ses hôtes. D'habitude la jolie jeune femme était pétillante d'entrain dès son deuxième verre de jus de pomme. Pourtant, ce matin, aussi charmante qu'elle fût dans son kimono de soie azur, elle semblait ailleurs et n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle avait pénétré dans la pièce. Ses boucles ébène relevées en un chignon brouillon sur sa nuque et ses yeux de jade perdu dans le vague, Megan avait distraitement avalé ses pilules, pris deux ou trois cuillérées de compote pomme-abricot puis avait passé les quinze dernières minutes à fixer le bouquet de délicats œillets blancs et roses qui trônait sur le manteau de la cheminée. Le séduisant professeur de sortilèges était lui aussi conscient de la situation, mais connaissant son amie, il attendait que le moment passe…

- « Megan, ma petite mésange, » fit soudain Lucius, cajoleur, en reposant son journal, « est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'enquit-il en posant sa main sur celle de la descendante de Merlin.

Moins habitué à ces moments 'd'évasion' que son fils, il était sincèrement inquiet pour sa cadette et n'avait pas pu en supporter davantage. Apparemment, son intervention eut l'effet escompté puisque la jeune sorcière sembla brusquement émerger de ses pensées et reporta sur le lord son lumineux regard. Elle lui offrit un doux sourire et pressa doucement la main qui avait saisi la sienne. Le fait est que, inconsciente du trouble qu'elle pouvait causer à ses amis, elle réfléchissait à la décision qu'elle avait prise quatre jours auparavant. Elle n'en avait parlé qu'à Charlotte pour l'instant, lorsqu'elle avait raccompagné Jade à l'orphelinat, et n'était pas sûre de savoir comment l'annoncer à ses proches. Alors laissa parler son côté Griffondor.

- « J'ai décidé d'adopter Jade » annonça donc de but en blanc la sauveuse du monde sorcier, un adorable sourire aux lèvres.

L'abrupte annonce produisit, après quelques secondes d'un silence total, des réactions diverses de la part de ses compagnons de table. Draco manqua de s'étrangler avec la gorgée de café qu'il venait de prendre et, par la même occasion, renversa ce qui restait dans sa tasse sur son tee-shirt. Celui-ci, d'un élégant vert émeraude, proclamait, en lettres argentées, 'Seuls les idiots sont brillant au petit-déjeuner' – un cadeau de Théo et Megan lorsqu'il avait passé son master plusieurs années auparavant. Lucius arqua un sourcil incrédule et fixa la jeune femme d'un regard stupéfait, ne sachant manifestement pas comment il devait réagir, partagé entre la satisfaction de voir sa cadette heureuse et la confusion bien naturelle qu'il devait ressentir. Quant à Narcissia…

- « Oh, mais chérie, c'est fantastique ! » s'exclama la maîtresse de maison, l'air positivement ravie de la nouvelle.

A dire vrai, l'aristocrate aux boucles blondes semblait tout juste se retenir de sautiller dans tous les sens et Megan s'attendait à la voir battre des mains à tout moment. L'éducatrice de jeunes enfants, profondément touchée par l'enthousiasme de son aînée lui accorda un sourire rayonnant avant de se tourner vers Draco. Le jeune homme, remis du premier choc, la contemplait avec un affectueux amusement et hocha la tête lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

- « Tu feras une mère merveilleuse, honey… et je ferais un fantastique tonton » fit-il, la mine espiègle, avant d'étreindre son amie qui venait de se jeter dans ses bras.

- « Merci » murmura t'elle, profondément reconnaissante.

- « Pas de problème, honey, je serais toujours là pour toi, tu te souviens ? » souffla le blond, tout contre sa tempe.

- « Oui » répondit Megan sur le même ton, le visage enfoui dans son cou. « J'ai juste… ça me fait peur… un peu » avoua t'elle, la voix tremblante.

- « C'est normal, honey, mais tu n'es pas toute seule, on est là, nous » répondit Draco alors qu'il caressait tendrement ses boucles ébène.

- « Jade est une enfant adorable, tu es une jeune femme remarquable et vous êtes, selon toutes évidences, parfaites l'une pour l'autre. Et puis, cela fait longtemps que le rire d'un enfant n'a pas résonné dans ces couloirs » intervint Lucius de ce ton posé, mais néanmoins chaleureux qu'il utilisait en famille, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel.

Narcissia le regarda avec fierté. Son mari, pouvait paraître froid, égoïste, revêche et hautain mais c'était un homme merveilleux, vraiment. Il la surprendrait toujours… Et voir le sourire de Megan éclairer son visage encore si pâle… La jeune quitta les bras de Draco pour étreindre Lucius avec gratitude. Elle rejoignit finalement Narcissia pour l'étreindre à son tour puis reprit sa place à la table et termina son repas avec un enthousiasme qui fit sourire ses compagnons.

xxx

Draco et Megan avait passé la matinée à arpenter les boutiques de meubles et de décoration puis s'étaient arrêtés dans un charmant petit pub londonien pour déjeuner. Et à présent ils se tenaient dans l'entrée de la nouvelle maison de la jeune femme, entourés d'une dizaine de cartons. En fait, chaque boîte correspondait à une pièce et contenait les meubles et les divers objets – miniaturisés – qui l'occuperaient dans le futur. Ils avaient passé pas mal de temps à répartir tapis, chaise, cadre et lampadaires mais leur travail allait être nettement simplifié maintenant.

- « On commence par la bibliothèque ? » proposa le jeune professeur de sortilèges en voyant que sa compagne semblait un peu perdue.

La descendante de Merlin hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et rassembla ses boucles ébène en un chignon artistique qu'elle fit tenir à l'aide de sa baguette. Pour l'occasion les deux jeunes gens s'étaient vêtus de jeans et de tee-shirts blanc qu'ils avaient customisé eux-mêmes à l'époque où ils étaient encore à Beauxbâtons. Sur celui de Megan, on pouvait lire : 'On devrait toujours être légèrement improbable', et sur celui de Draco : La logique est le dernier refuge des gens sans imagination'.

- « Dobby a fait un sacré travail » remarqua le blond, un brin admiratif, en embrassant la pièce du regard.

En effet, le dynamique elfe de maison était passé derrière les ouvriers et toute trace de poussière avait été bannie, le paquet avait été manifestement ciré et les délicates moulures de la cheminée avaient retrouvé une blancheur immaculée. Comme dans la plupart des pièces de la maison, la jolie propriétaire avait choisi de laisser les murs blancs. Dobby avait déjà installé les étagères de bois sombre qui courraient sur trois des murs – le quatrième étant constitué d'une baie vitrée – et y avait déjà entreposé une bonne centaine d'ouvrages. Ainsi, il ne restait plus qu'à agencer l'épais tapis de laine émeraude, les lourds rideaux de velours assortis, les deux fauteuils et la banquette de cuir, la table basse et la console d'ébène, les trois chandeliers et l'antique table rectangulaire qui servirait de desserte ou de bureau.

Un bouquet de glaïeuls, un cadre où figurait l'ensemble de la famille Potter, un autre dont la photo avait été prise lors du mariage d'Antoine et Chloé, un pot à crayon et une vieille pendule complétèrent le mobilier. Draco songea que l'ensemble, aussi chaleureux et élégant soit-il, rappelait beaucoup les quartiers du maître des potions à Poudlard, mais il se garda bien de faire le moindre commentaire… Ils passèrent donc au salon où le majestueux piano à queue de la jeune femme devait bientôt trouver sa place, face aux baies vitrées, et des étagères de bois blancs avaient déjà été fixées sur l'un des murs.. Ils rendirent leur taille normale à un canapé et deux fauteuils 'crapauds' rouges, une table basse faite de verre et de bois blanc, deux fauteuils Louis XVI garnis de tissu rayé et un tapis aux couleurs chaudes.

Deux consoles en demi-lune trouvèrent leur place de part et d'autre de la porte tandis qu'un meuble télé, de verre et d'acier, prit la sienne entre les deux baies vitrées. Un lustre de verre, au plafond, étincelait sous la caresse des rayons du soleil printanier et trois candélabres de métal blanc se répartirent sur les consoles et la cheminée. Les étagères accueillirent divers objets – dont la réplique de la statue de Canova 'Psyché ranimée par le baiser de l'amour' – et de nombreux cadres photo qui avaient décorés ses quartiers à Poudlard… Une photographie représentant des femmes et des enfants en costumes tibétains vivement colorés ornait le mur de gauche. Un superbe miroir surplombait la cheminée, donnant une dimension nouvelle à la pièce et un ravissant bouquet de roses blanches trouva rapidement sa place sur la table basse.

Dans la salle à manger, deux buffets de bois blanc flanquèrent la porte, un chariot assorti fut relégué dans le coin opposé tandis que douze chaises entourèrent la table de verre. L'un des tableaux de Megan – de sa période abstraite – et un nouveau bouquet de glaïeuls apportèrent une touche de couleur à la pièce qui n'était séparée de la cuisine que par un bar de bois clair. La cuisine en elle-même était déjà meublée d'un élégant mariage de bois et d'acier et décorée de petits carreaux de mosaïque dans les tons de prune. Dobby y avait déjà disposé les accessoires essentiels et nul doute que le réfrigérateur était plein… Pour l'entrée, ils se contentèrent de quelques portemanteaux de fer forgé, de trois miroirs en formes de cœurs et encadrés de couleurs vives.

A l'étage, ils commencèrent par la chambre de Megan. Un immense lit noir recouvert de draps blancs surmontés d'une multitude de coussins noirs et blanc. Deux délicates tables de nuits noires de style Louis XVI, une console, une table basse et une coiffeuse, surmontée d'un miroir ovale, assorties. Une méridienne et un fauteuil garnis de velours noir, de style Louis XVI également. Un épais tapis blanc devant la cheminée et de lourds rideaux noirs encadrant les baies vitrées en hexagone. Toute une série de photographies de Paris en noir et blanc. Une pendule à l'effigie d'Audrey Hepburn. Un imposant coffre de bois sur lequel trônaient quelques peluches. Un paravent en fer forgé sur lequel serpentait une guirlande de perles et de plumes blanches. Un bouquet de lys immaculé et toutes ses petites choses que la jeune femme avait accumulées au fil des ans : souvenirs, croquis, photos…

La salle de bain était déjà prête et n'attendait plus que les produits de beauté de la jolie propriétaire pour être totalement fonctionnelle. Dans les tons de noir et blanc, comme la chambres, elle comprenait une large douche, un double lavabo et une baignoire-jacuzzi d'une taille proprement décadente. Dans le bureau, Megan avait opté pour un style épuré. Quelques étagères noires, une table d'architecte blanche – pour écrire et dessiner – et un chevalet. La pièce suivante ressemblait suspicieusement à un second bureau mais, là encore, Draco s'abstint de tout commentaire lorsque son amie choisi d'en faire un petit salon dans le style de la bibliothèque du rez-de-chaussée.

- « Il y a encore deux autres chambres à cet étage, laquelle sera celle de Jade ? » s'enquit le blond alors que sa compagne finissait d'accrocher une large photo d'elle et de la fillette en question sur le palier.

- « Celle de gauche » répondit la jeune sorcière aux boucles ébène en reculant légèrement pour juger de l'effet du cadre qu'elle venait de fixer avant de se retourner vers Draco. « Celle de droite sera une chambre d'amis… pour l'instant. Et peut-être, plus tard… »

Elle ne poursuivit pas son idée à haute voix mais son compagnon comprit l'allusion à un éventuel futur enfant.

- « J'espère qu'elle lui plaira » reprit Megan, songeuse, tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la pièce qui deviendrait celle de la fillette. « De toutes façons, je pense que Jade préférera dormir dans ma chambre les premiers temps. Ensuite elle pourra essayer le lit 'de grande' » élabora t'elle, en doux sourire aux lèvres.

Le futur Lord Malfoy lui rendit son sourire et, ensemble, ils se mirent à sortir divers meubles du carton. Sur les quatre murs de la chambre de l'enfant, l'un était peint en rose pâle tandis qu'une frise dans les tons de rose et de vert anis, sur laquelle s'égayaient des fées et des licornes, courrait à mi-hauteur sur les trois autres. Les deux baies vitrées qui donnaient sur le jardin furent bientôt encadrées de rideaux vert anis tandis que de petits tapis assortis, en forme de nuages, vinrent recouvrir le parquet. La tête de lit rose rappelait la table de chevet tandis que les draps rose et vert reprenaient le thème général de la chambre. Une petite table blanche et des chaises roses et vertes trouvèrent leur place dans un coin alors que les étagères se chargeaient de livres et de figurines.

Un large coffre de bois blanc, prêt à accueillir une montagne de jouets, s'accordait avec une vaste penderie et une table à langer très fonctionnelle. Un grand pêle-mêle – où figuraient des photos de Jade avec Megan mais également avec ses 'premiers' parents – et plusieurs petits cadres, aux formes et aux couleurs diverses, trouvèrent leur place sur les murs. Les jeunes gens sortirent encore mille petites choses du carton : lampe de chevet, petit portemanteau, coussins, boîtes à trésor… Une guirlande de petites boules lumineuse dans leur cocon de tulle blanc vint s'enrouler autour d'un miroir à taille d'enfant et un gros ours blanc en peluche trouva sa place dans un petit fauteuil rose. Draco ajouta encore d'aériens rideaux blancs aux fenêtres avant d'y piquer quelques papillons de mousseline rose et verte.

En survolant l'ensemble, la jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier admit qu'elle avait peut-être été un peu trop loin mais, d'un autre côté, elle avait bien le droit de gâter sa fille. Sa fille.

- « Honey, c'est tout simplement superbe… » déclara le professeur de sortilèges, l'air très satisfait de lui-même, en reculant pour admirer leur travail.

Megan lui sourit avec espièglerie et lui donna un petit coup de hanche, une façon de lui dire 'merci pour tout. Le blond, taquin, lui rendit son coup avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille et de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

- « Je crois qu'on a bien mérité une pause et je sens d'ici les cookies de Dobby… » fit-il, les yeux rieurs et la mine gourmande. « On terminera la salle de bain et on attaquera le deuxième étage plus tard » déclara le jeune homme avec une autorité feinte.

- « Chef ! Oui, Chef ! » se moqua l'éducatrice de jeunes enfants avant d'éclater de rire et de se laisser entraîner vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient installés au bar de la cuisine devant une assiette de cookies et deux verres de lait glacé tandis que Dobby s'affairait autour d'eux, l'air radieux d'être enfin utile à sa jeune maîtresse et d'avoir a responsabilité exclusive de sa maison. De plus, Megan lui avait donné carte blanche pour décorer sa chambre, le petit salon et la salle de bain attenante – le tout facilement cinq fois plus vaste que ses quartiers à Poudlard. L'elfe de maison avait longuement remercié la jeune femme jusqu'à ce que celle-ci, gênée, l'oblige à se relever. Après quoi il avait entamé une danse joyeuse – hystérique aurait dit Lucius – dans toute la maison puis s'était remis au travail avec une ardeur redoublée.

- « Tu m'as l'air bien pensive… » remarqua Draco alors que Megan grignotait distraitement une pâtisserie, les yeux dans le vague.

- « C'est juste… Je ne pourrais pas avoir tout ça si je n'étais pas moi. Je veux dire, j'ai décidé la semaine dernière que j'allais adopter Jade, qu'elle allait vivre ici et ce matin j'achète une chambre d'enfant complète sans sourciller… » expliqua la sorcière aux yeux émeraude, l'air troublée, voir vaguement coupable. « Soyons honnêtes, nous sommes deux des sorciers les plus riches d'Europe sans avoir jamais rien fait pour ça et cette maison, c'est… enfin, dans le monde réel, des jeunes adultes de 25 ans n'achètent pas ce genre de choses… ils ne le peuvent tout simplement pas » poursuivit-elle, son petit nez froncé d'une manière que Draco trouvait tout à fait adorable.

- « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, honey » intervint ce dernier en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté. « Tes grands-parents étaient riches, tes parents le sont, tes frères et sœurs le sont aussi… Et tu n'as pas 'rien fait' » la contredit-il, les sourcils froncés. « Tu as quand même envoyé ad patres l'un des plus puissants mages noirs de tous les temps, évitant ainsi au monde sorcier d'être dirigé par un dictateur mégalomane dont la passion était de faire brûler une dizaine de moldus avant son petit déjeuner » élabora le blond, mi-sérieux mi-plaisantant.

- « Mais tout ça… Je ne travaille pas et je peux me payer tout ce dont j'ai envie, réaliser tous mes rêves. C'est injuste, non ? » s'interrogea son interlocutrice en repoussant machinalement une mèche noires derrière son oreille.

- « Tes rêves à toi aident les autres, ça ne compte pas pour rien. Et puis, si tu n'avais pas tout cet argent, tu n'aurais peut-être pas les mêmes envies… » ajouta l'aristocrate en agitant un cookies pour marquer ses paroles, une action qui fit sourire Megan.

- « Sans doute » concéda t'elle, l'air à moitié convaincue. « Bon, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous lamenter sur notre sort » reprit l'ex-professeur de DCFM avec un sourire mutin.

- « En effet » fit Draco en arquant un sourcil en une parfaite réplique de Teal'c – ce qui ne manquait jamais d'amuser son amie.

Quand ils se remirent au travail, Dobby proposa son aide pour ranger les vêtements de la descendante de Merlin dans son nouveau dressing ainsi que le linge de maison dans les penderies appropriées. Pendant ce temps, les deux jeunes gens finirent les appartements de Jade, meublèrent la chambre d'ami du premier étage puis passèrent à celles du second pour terminer par celle du blond lui-même. Ce n'est que vers vingt heures qu'ils s'écroulèrent dans le canapé du salon, fourbus mais pleinement satisfaits de leurs efforts. La maison était superbe en se sens ou elle était à la fois accueillante, chaleureuse, élégante et… vivante. Elle semblait attendre d'être proprement habitée pour s'éveiller tout à fait mais le résultat ravissait Megan. Elle était sûre qu'elle y trouverait ce qu'elle cherchait, avec Jade.

Elle et Draco passèrent le reste de la soirée à grignoter des oréos, gâteaux apéritifs – des Ritz exclusivement – et de litchis en regardant la première saison de 'Docteur House'. Plus tard dans la nuit, ils regagnèrent ensemble le sud de la France et, décidant de dormir à la belle étoile, ils se munirent de couvertures et d'oreillers avant de s'installer sur le vaste carré de pelouse qui s'étendait derrière le manoir.

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?_

_PS : j'imagineque tout le monde voit de qui je parle quand je fais référence à Teal'c, si ce n'est pas le cas... je ne sais pas quoi vous dire ;-), non sérieusement, c'est dans Stargate, le grand black extraterrestre._

_XXX_


	55. Chapter 55

_En tout premier lieu je voudrais m'excuser pour mon (très long) retard. J'ai eu deux mois un peu speed (avec notamment trois dossiers à rendre en cours, des vacances surchargées et quelques problèmes de santé sans compter une petite baisse de motivation...) et j'ai écrit ce chapitre en trois jours (les trois précédents). Je suis donc désolée pour le délai et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je trouve que mon Severus est un peu trop 'guimauve' pour être vrai mais je l'aime comme ça. _

_Affectueux remerciements à : Caromadden (il va falloir être encore un peu patiente), shaushka (lol, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir), zaika (voilà, voilà), Muirgheal (indeed, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu), Lyra Sullivan (la maison de Megan, la nouvelle, est située à Londres, près de Kensington Park), Alpo (je suis là pour ça) et Nibof (merci, je suis flattée)._

_XXX_

oxoOoxo

()

_Vendredi 22 juin 2005_

- « Maman ? 'Ciuss ? » s'enquit Jade, depuis les bras de Megan, la tête penchée sur le côté.

- « Non, ma puce, on ne va pas voir Lucius aujourd'hui » lui répondit la jeune femme en lui tendant sa licorne en peluche. « On va rencontrer mes parents, mon frère, mes sœurs et des amis de la famille » expliqua t'elle avec un tendre sourire. « C'est important tu sais, parce que quand l'adoption sera officielle, tu feras partie de cette famille, ma famille » conclut-elle en ajustant le poids de la fillette sur sa hanche.

La descendante de Merlin était arrivée à l'orphelinat quelques minutes auparavant et avait préparé Jade pour leur petit voyage jusqu'au manoir familial écossais où elle présenterait la fillette à ses proches. Pour l'instant, l'enfant passait encore ses nuits à l'orphelinat étant donné que le ministère n'avait pas encore préparé tous les papiers nécessaires à l'adoption. Mais d'ici une semaine ou deux ce serait fait et toutes les deux pourraient emménager dans leur nouvelle maison londonienne. En attendant, ce n'était pas sans une certaine appréhension que Megan s'apprêtait à présenter la fillette à ses parents. Elle ne doutait pas de l'accueil qu'ils lui feraient – après tout, il était des gens ouverts et chaleureux. D'autre part, ils avaient plutôt bien pris ses révélations sur le projet qu'elle finissait de monter – son père en semblait particulièrement fier.

Toutefois, le fait que Lucius et Narcissia aient pu rencontrer la petite avant eux… enfin, dire qu'ils n'en seraient pas 'enchantés' était un euphémisme.

- « 'Mille' ? » répéta Jade avec curiosité, son regard onyx pétillant d'intelligence.

- « Oui, c'est exact, notre famille » acquiesça l'anglaise aux boucles ébène avant de presser un baiser sur le front de l'enfant. « Cela va peut-être te paraître impressionnant… Le manoir est grand et il y aura beaucoup de gens… mais ils vont t'adorer » lui confia t'elle, les yeux rieurs.

- « 'Dorer' ? » répéta encore la petite, visiblement perplexe.

- « A-do-rer » articula Megan, attendrie. « Adorer signifie aimer énormément quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Dorer c'est devenir de la couleur de l'or, comme la grosse chaîne de Lucius, tu sais, sa montre qui fait tic-tac » élabora t'elle en souriant. « On va transplaner maintenant, ce n'est pas très loin mais ça secoue un peu alors il faut que tu t'accroches, d'accord ? » fit la sorcière au regard émeraude.

- « Vvvvzzzz ! » s'exclama Jade très sérieusement en serrant davantage sa licorne contre elle.

- « Oui, je suppose que c'est le bruit que cela fait pour toi » admit son aînée, amusée, avant de raffermir sa prise autour de la fillette. « Allons-y » déclara t'elle finalement en se concentrant sur leur destination.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elles apparaissaient sur le perron d'une bâtisse de pierres grises dont l'imposante silhouette auréolée d'or se découpait avec majesté dans un ciel sans nuage. Le doux bruissement des feuilles sous la brise, le mélodieux chant des oiseaux et le subtil parfum des roses, la légère caresse des rayons du soleil semblaient une invitation à la sérénité mais la jeune femme aux boucles ébène ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à un autre jour, un beau jour d'hiver, où elle s'était tenu ici avec Severus. C'était avant. Avant que leur relation ne tourne à l'orage, les emportant tous deux en une tempête de sentiments dont ils n'avaient pas pu sortir indemnes…

- « 'Teau ! » fit Jade, visiblement impressionnée par le manoir qui semblait sortir tout droit d'un conte de fée.

L'interjection pouvait tout aussi bien s'appliquer à 'gâteau' ou 'râteau' mais Megan supposa que la fillette l'utilisait ici comme faisant référence à ce que ses yeux d'enfant voyait comme un château et elle sourit tendrement en hochant de la tête.

- « C'est le manoir des Potter. Enfin, l'un des manoirs » expliqua la descendante de Merlin à la fillette dans ses bras. « Il ressemble à un château, je te l'accorde » ajouta t'elle en effleurant affectueusement la pommette de l'enfant du bout des doigts. « Tu es prête, puce ? » s'enquit la jeune femme tout en songeant que la question était davantage dirigée vers elle-même.

Etait-elle prête, elle, à 'affronter' sa famille ? Oh, 'affronter' n'était peut-être pas le terme approprié mais elle était affreusement nerveuse. Et ce n'était bon ni pour elle ni pour la petite, qui devait sans nul doute percevoir son stress. Le problème est qu'elle avait fait part de la situation – sa décision d'adopter Jade en particulier – à sa famille par lettre et qu'elle ne leur avait pas parlé depuis. Appeler cela de la lâcheté si vous voulez, elle préférait avancer un manque de temps… Bien sûr, les réponses de ses proches avaient été très favorables, même si leur surprise dessinait visiblement entre les lignes. Mais après sa décision de monter le projet, d'acheter une maison et maintenant 'ça'. Elle craignait que ses parents viennent à croire qu'elle s'éloignait d'eux et leur cachait des choses à dessein.

Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas. Elle avait juste eu besoin de faire quelque chose par elle-même, de se prouver qu'elle pouvait y arriver, seule. L'échec de sa relation avec Severus avait sans doute été le catalyseur de cette volonté de changement. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'à 25 ans, elle n'avait réalisé aucun de ses rêves, qu'elle n'avait même pas essayé. Et elle avait pris les choses en main pour regagner cette confiance en elle qu'elle n'avait peut-être jamais eu finalement et pour changer les choses. Quelque part, elle se sentait coupable de ce 'crime' qu'elle avait commis neuf ans auparavant. Il n'était pas question pour elle de se racheter mais d'aider, dans la mesure du possible, le monde sorcier à aller de l'avant. Cela semblait vaniteux sans doute mais c'est avec modestie qu'elle s'était lancée…

- « Vi ! » répondit pourtant la fillette, avec cet enthousiasme innocent caractéristique de son âge, en levant vers Megan des yeux où se mêlaient un amour infini et une certaine impatience.

Amusée malgré elle, la jeune femme secoua ses boucles ébène et jeta un dernier regard critique à sa tenue. Narcissia avait trouvé pertinent de les assortir, ainsi Jade portait un petit short chocolat et une tunique de coton rose tandis que Megan arborait un pantalon de lin brun foncé et un chemisier de soie 'vieux rose' à manches courtes qui retraçait avec élégance les lignes de sa poitrine et soulignait la finesse de sa taille. D'adorables barrettes roses en formes de licornes retenaient les mèches rebelles qui menaçaient de tomber dans les yeux de l'enfant.

Son aînée, en revanche, avait refusé tout net de mettre dans ses cheveux le ruban de satin rose pâle que l'aristocrate lui destinait. La perfection ne résidait pas dans l'excès. Lucius l'avait soutenu sur ce point-là…

Prenant une grande inspiration, l'ex-professeur de DCFM se résigna à l'inévitable et tourna la poignée avant de pousser la lourde porte de bois. A peine avait-elle fait un pas dans le hall qu'un petit chien noir sortait en trombe du salon et venait lui faire la fête, jappant et sautillant autour d'elle en quête d'attention et d'une caresse. Jade, surprise par l'apparition du petit – mais dynamique – quadrupède se tendit dans ses bras et cacha son visage contre l'épaule de la jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier.

- « Jade, ma puce, c'est bandit, le chien de ma sœur. Il est très gentil et ne te fera aucun mal si tu ne l'embêtes pas. Il est juste très content de nous voir » lui confia Megan en passant une main rassurante dans son dos. « Bandit, arrête ! Assis ! » ordonna t'elle à l'animal d'une voix ferme mais sans élever le ton.

Le terrier à poils courts s'immobilisa et s'assit, sa queue balayant vivement le sol de marbre, la langue pendante. La jolie anglaise aux yeux émeraude se pencha pour caresser brièvement la fourrure noire et drue de l'animal, tout en bénissant le dressage strict que lui avait fait suivre Grace. La fillette, quand à elle, eut l'air fort impressionnée par l'autorité de son aînée sur la 'chose' qui l'avait effrayée et lui sourit avec adoration avant de se tourner vers le petit chien.

- « 'Ssis ! » répéta t'elle avec délice.

Un rire cristallin attira l'attention de l'enfant et de la jeune femme qui se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers l'entrée du salon. La benjamine de la fratrie des Potter se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un large sourire aux lèvres, sa silhouette gracile enveloppée dans une légère robe amande et sa longue chevelure rousse rassemblée sur sa nuque. Bandit trotta vers elle, butta gentiment contre ses jambes nues puis disparut dans la pièce d'où il était sortit quelques instants plus tôt.

- « Gracy ! » s'exclama Megan avec ravissement en s'avançant vers sa sœur.

- « Meg', on ne t'attendait pas avant midi… tout le monde est dans le jardin » fit la rouquine en faisant de même. « Tu m'as manqué, Meg', ça fait trop longtemps… » ajouta avec sincérité t'elle alors qu'elle étreignait son aînée.

- « Je sais » concéda l'éducatrice de jeunes enfants, un petit sourire contrit au coin des lèvres.

- « Et cette jolie demoiselle doit être Jade » reprit Grace en se tournant vers la fillette. « Meg' m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, tu sais ? Moi je suis Grace, mais tu peux m'appeler 'tata' » offrit-elle, les yeux rieurs tandis que l'enfant l'observait avec curiosité.

La petite fille chercha le regard de Megan et, semblant y trouver l'approbation dont elle avait manifestement besoin, elle adressa un sourire timide à la médicomage.

- « Tata, tata » fit Jade en savourant le mot comme si elle en goûtait l'étrange consonance.

- « Tu es vraiment adorable… » s'émerveilla la jeune femme avec un radieux sourire. « Allez, venez, les autres vont être ravis de vous voir » ajouta t'elle en les précédant dans le salon puis sur la terrasse en passant par les larges baies vitrées.

Là se tenait la famille Potter au grand complet. Lily finissait de dresser la table – elle aimait à le faire elle-même quand ils étaient entre eux. Mattew et Amber se disputait une partie d'échec sur la pelouse et James lisait son journal un peu en retrait, installé dans une chaise en fer forgé. Mais dès que Megan passa le seuil à la suite de sa cadette, Jade dans ses bras, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Sa mère se figea, l'air profondément émue, et son père abandonna immédiatement sa lecture. Son frère et sa jumelle se désintéressèrent du plateau et jeu et se levèrent vivement.

- « Bonjour tout le monde » les salua la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, un brin nerveuse et les pommettes roses.

- « Oh, mon ange… » souffla Lily en étreignant sa fille avec affection. « Et voilà Jade… Oh, elle te ressemble tellement… Elle est si mignonne… » s'extasia t'elle, couvant la fillette d'un regard tendre.

- « Jade, c'est Lily, ma mère » indiqua Megan à l'enfant dont les yeux allaient d'elle à la femme devant elles. « Maman, voici Jade, ma fille » fit-elle, non sans fierté, avant de baiser le front de Jade qui, lovée dans ses bras, observait timidement les étrangers autour d'elle.

- « Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Jade, je suis, eh bien, ta grand-mère, ta mamie si tu veux » déclara la maîtresse de maison, souriante.

- « Mamie » répéta Jade, enchantée de la découverte d'un nouveau mot. « Maman » ajouta t'elle en levant les yeux vers Megan et en agrippant son chemisier de soie.

La jolie sauveuse du monde sorcier offrit à la fillette un chaleureux sourire puis passa une main dans ses cheveux avec affection. C'était merveilleux de voir Jade aussi ouverte, aussi à l'aise avec des étrangers. Le changement par rapport à la première fois qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées était stupéfiant et incroyablement réjouissant. L'enfant avait pris confiance en elle et commençait à faire confiance aux autres, aux adultes. Megan ne pouvait pas imaginer meilleure récompense, savoir que c'était un peu grâce à elle que Jade avait repris goût à la vie après le drame qui l'avait frappée… D'autre part, elle s'en voulait d'avoir douté de la réaction de sa mère, d'avoir osé croire que Lily pourrait ne pas accueillir Jade à bras ouverts, ne pas vouloir être appelée 'mamie'.

C'était idiot, vraiment, parce qu'elle l'avait soutenue tout au long de sa vie, depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Pourtant, Megan avait toujours eu l'impression de décevoir sa mère, de ne pas être une assez bonne fille pour elle, de ne pas répondre à ses critères, de ne pas être à la hauteur… Elle avait eu peur que Lily ne la juge pas assez forte, assez préparée pour devenir mère à son tour, comme elle ne l'avait pas jugé assez mûre pour Severus. Mais elle ne préférait pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain là. Pas aujourd'hui.

- « Je suis content de te voir, mon cœur » fit ensuite son père en venant déposer un affectueux baiser sur son front. « Et vous aussi, jeune mademoiselle, je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer » poursuivit-il à l'attention de la petite fille avec un sourire tendre.

Le charmant tableau que formaient sa fille et l'enfant dans ses bras ravissait James. Megan irradiait littéralement de bonheur lorsque son regard se posait sur la fillette – il ne lui semblait pas l'avoir vue aussi heureuse auparavant – et Jade rayonnait, un poing serré autour de la patte de sa peluche tandis que l'autre retenait toujours le chemisier de son aînée. Ses yeux, qui rappelaient étrangement ceux de Severus, observaient avec curiosité tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Mais ce qui frappa le plus le politicien, c'est cette ressemblance avec la petite fille qu'avait été Megan… Qui aurait cru que son petit démon serait la première à avoir un enfant ? Il était fier d'elle, vraiment fier. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il lui manquait encore quelque chose, quelqu'un. Un certain maître des potions peut-être…

Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il avait été plutôt satisfait quand il avait appris que sa fille était en couple avec l'ex-espion et déçu lorsqu'ils avaient rompu. Il n'aimait pas Severus, c'était un fait. Mais il pouvait au moins reconnaître qu'il était bien pour Megan. James n'était pas aveugle. Quand ils étaient venus à Noël, il avait bien vu combien ils s'aimaient, combien sa fille était heureuse auprès de Severus et combien celui-ci le lui rendait bien. Il avait vu le changement chez sa fille. Il avait vu ses rêves lui échapper doucement et n'avait pu se tenir qu'en spectateur alors que la vie Megan s'effondrait autour d'elle. Cela avait été douloureux de se sentir aussi… inutile. Mais à présent tout irait mieux, il en était persuadé.

- « C'est ton grand-père » ajouta Megan, mutine, en levant un regard rieur vers son père. « Tu peux l'appeler papi » proposa t'elle à Jade avec un sourire tendre.

- « Pa-piii ! » lança la fillette avant d'éclater de rire, appréciant manifestement le son produit et l'homme en face d'elle.

James, charmé, secoua la tête et pressa affectueusement la main de sa fille. Il ferait tout pour que tout aille mieux.

- « Voici Mattew et Amber, mon frère et mon autre sœur » reprit la descendante de Merlin alors que les deux Potter en question s'avançaient vers elles, un sourire aux lèvres.

- « Hello, sunshine » fit le séduisant brun en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de Megan, avant de se tourner vers Jade. « Et bonjour, little sunshine » la salua t'il avec un clin d'œil.

- « 'Jour » répondit timidement, son visage à moitié dissimulé contre l'épaule de l'éducatrice de jeunes enfants.

- « Bonjour, Jade. Je suis la jumelle de Megan, Amber » se présenta la jolie sorcière rousse.

L'enfant fronça son petit nez devant la difficulté que présentait pour elle ce prénom. Jade choisit finalement de se détourner et étouffa un bâillement dans le cou de Megan.

- « Elle est fatiguée et ça fait beaucoup de nouvelles personnes à rencontrer… » expliqua la jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier en caressant doucement les boucles noires de la fillette.

- « Evidemment » intervint Lily, compréhensive, en la conduisant vers le banc de fer forgé qui se dressait à l'extrémité de la terrasse. « Installez-vous là, est-ce que Jade a besoin de quelque chose ? Un morceau de pain ou peut-être un verre d'eau ? » s'enquit-elle avec une affectueuse sollicitude.

- « Ma puce, est-ce que tu as soif ? » fit doucement Megan tout en se penchant vers Jade qui secoua la tête contre son épaule. « Nous n'allons pas manger tout de suite, voudrais-tu une cracotte en attendant ? » demanda t'elle encore alors qu'elle repoussait une mèche ébène qui était tombée sur le front de l'enfant.

- « Vi » murmura Jade en se redressant avant de mettre son pouce dans sa bouche et de poser sa joue contre la poitrine de son aînée.

- « Est-ce que… ? » commença la descendante de Merlin en se tournant vers sa mère.

- « Bien sûr, mon ange, je vais lui trouver ça » s'empressa de répondre la maîtresse de maison puis elle disparut dans le manoir.

Megan sourit avec reconnaissance puis se laissa aller contre le dossier, les yeux clos. Elle savoura la douce brise qui faisait danser ses boucles ébène, l'odeur sucrée des fleurs et la chaleur réconfortante des rayons du soleil. Elle était heureuse d'être là, avec Jade, entourée des siens. Son père avait pris place à ses côtés tandis que Grace, Mattew et Amber s'étaient, pour leur part, installés dans des chaises qu'ils avaient rapprochées.

- « C'est bon de t'avoir à la maison » fit James en posant une main sur le genou de sa fille.

Son ton était un peu bourru mais l'affection qui animait ses traits était sincère et réchauffait le cœur de Megan.

- « C'est vrai ça, depuis que tu as quitté Poudlard et… enfin, depuis que tu as quitté Poudlard, on ne te voit presque plus » lui reprocha gentiment Mattew, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

- « C'est à peine si on entend parler de toi » renchérit Amber, également souriante.

- « Vous exagérez, on s'est vu au moins une fois par mois depuis Noël » se défendit la jeune femme au yeux émeraude et aux boucles ébène. « Et puis j'étais très occupée » ajouta t'elle, malicieuse.

- « Nous savons ça, sunshine, et ce projet c'est… waow, mais tu dois reconnaître que tu t'es faite rare ces derniers temps » pipa Mattew, le regard rieur.

- « Je sais » admit Megan alors que Jade, enhardie, babillait avec sa peluche. « Ça ira mieux à partir de l'année prochaine, quand tout sera bien mis en route » expliqua t'elle en jouant distraitement avec le pendentif en forme de licorne qu'elle portait au cou.

- « Et voilà une cracotte pour la jeune fille ! » lança Lily et réapparaissant, le fameux biscuit à la main.

- « 'Ci ! » fit la fillette en acceptant la cracotte que la femme lui tendait, mais seulement après avoir échangé un regard avec Megan qui l'encouragea d'un sourire.

- « De rien, chérie » répondit l'épouse de James, souriant avec attendrissement.

Alors que Jade mâchouillait son biscuit avec satisfaction, perchée sur les genoux de la descendante de Merlin, la conversation s'amorça sur le sujet de la campagne ministérielle de James. L'enfant, curieuse et se sentant en sécurité auprès de Megan, observait tranquillement les adultes inconnus qui évoluaient autour d'elle. De leur côté, les membres de la famille Potter découvraient avec attendrissement la fillette qui avait volé le cœur de la sorcière aux boucles ébène. Non seulement Jade était positivement adorable mais la jeune femme semblait rayonner en sa présence et pour sa jumelle en particulier, après des mois de dépression plus ou moins déclarée, c'était un véritable soulagement. Mattew et Grace en étaient également ravis tandis que Lily, aussi fière que son mari, se délectait de l'arrivée de ce premier 'petit enfant'.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une heure, jusqu'à ce que le déjeuner soit prêt. C'est la maîtresse de maison elle-même qui l'avait préparé, comme elle aimait à le faire quand il s'agissait de repas en famille, mais c'est un elfe de maison qui les servait. Tous s'installèrent donc autour de la table. Lily et James occupaient chacun une extrémité alors que Mattew et Megan faisaient face à Grace et Amber. La chaise haute de Jade avait été placée entre sa 'maman' et le frère aîné de celle-ci. C'est Dobby qui était venu apporter le déjeuner de sa petite maîtresse – qui l'avait salué d'un 'Byyy !' enthousiaste. Pour l'heure, la fillette attaquait ses petits morceaux de concombre avec appétit – et avec ses doigts – sous le regard affectueux et rieur de sa mère.

- « Peut-être que Jade voudra goûter le cake au saumon ? » proposa Lily alors que l'elfe de maison – la 'fle' comme l'avait désigné l'enfant en question – en déposait une part dans chaque assiette.

- « Je lui en donnerai un petit bout si elle en veut mais elle a encore ses pâtes et son poulet à manger » répondit Megan, souriante, avant de proposer à Jade de boire une gorgée d'eau.

La conversation reprit autour d'amusantes anecdotes de travail rapportées par les deux professeurs de Poudlard et se poursuivit, jusqu'au dessert, dans une bonne humeur ambiante. Alors que les adultes dégustaient le dessert – une délicieuse forêt noire – Jade avait regagné les genoux de Megan et, son pouce dans la bouche, elle somnolait. L'heure de la sieste était déjà largement dépassée, aussi l'éducatrice de jeunes enfants s'excusa un instant pour aller coucher la fillette dans un petit lit qu'elle avait fit apparaître sur l'herbe à quelques mètres de la terrasse, sous un grand parasol. Elle lança un sort autour de l'endroit pour en éloigner les insectes puis déposa un baiser sur le front de Jade qui fermait déjà les yeux, Elanor fermement serrée contre son cœur.

La jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier retourna à table lorsqu'elle fut sûre que la petite s'était endormie et reprit sa place aux côtés de Mattew qui sirotait son café. Isabelle, Cédric, Sirius, Rémus et Nymphadora devaient les rejoindre à l'heure du thé, les laissant profiter de ce déjeuner en famille. L'ex-professeur de DCFM avait jugé cette façon de procéder plus sage pour le confort de Jade. Cela faisait beaucoup de visages nouveaux pour la fillette…

- « C'est vraiment une adorable petite fille que tu as là, sunshine » déclara l'aîné de la fratrie Potter alors qu'il passait un bras sur le dossier de la chaise de sa cadette avant de presser affectueusement son épaule. « Et, au risque de te répéter, si je ne le savais pas, je penserais qu'elle est ta fille. Ta fille biologique je veux dire » se reprit-il, les yeux rieurs.

- « Sans compter que vous êtes assorties… c'est trop mignon ! » pipa Grace, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- « C'est de la faute à Narcissia » fit Megan, le nez froncé et le regard mutin.

Lily eut un pincement au cœur mais se garda de commenter cette information. Après tout, c'était un peu de sa faute si sa fille ne s'était pas d'abord tournée vers elle, que se soit au sujet de son projet de structure d'accueil pour enfant ou au sujet de Jade. Elles n'avaient pas ce genre de relation. Ou plutôt elles n'avaient plus ce genre de relation. Plus depuis… depuis que Megan était partie pour Beauxbâtons. Peut-être même avant. Peut-être que cela datait du jour où Voldemort avait marqué la jeune sorcière aux boucles ébène. Ce n'était pas conscient, elle aimait Megan tout autant que ses autres enfants. Mais il y avait quelque chose… Sa fille semblait croire que, quoiqu'elle fasse, Lily ne pourrait jamais l'approuver. Ce n'était pas le cas bien sûr. Elle savait par quoi Megan était passé et elle en était incroyablement fière.

Elle ne cherchait qu'à la protéger. Comme avec Severus. Ils étaient sans doute faits l'un pour l'autre mais elle avait senti que sa fille n'était pas encore prête pour ce genre de relation. Elle avait voulu la mettre en garde et d'après James Megan ne l'avait pas du tout compris de cette façon… Elle le regrettait d'autant plus qu'elle voyait que le maître des potions en souffrait aussi. Il semblait avoir perdu cet enthousiasme qui l'habitait lorsqu'il était avec Megan. Mais peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu. Pour elles et pour eux.

- « Comment ça se passe alors, tu as déjà rempli tout les papiers ? » s'enquit Amber, elle aussi conquise par sa future nièce mais plus terre-à-terre.

- « Oui » répondit sa jumelle avec un petit sourire taquin. « Charlotte m'a aidé et le ministère devrait avoir régler l'affaire d'ici une semaine, deux au maximum. Et Jade deviendra Jade Louise Potter » déclara t'elle, visiblement ravie de ce fait.

- « C'est merveilleux, je suis tellement contente de te voir aussi heureuse… et d'avoir ma première petite fille bien sûr » intervint Lily, sincère et souriante.

Le regard de James signifiait qu'il la secondait totalement sur ces points et l'homme adressa à Megan un sourire complice qui la fit sourire.

- « Qui aurait cru que c'est toi qui deviendrait maman la première ? » fit Grace en secouant la tête, malicieuse.

Mattew, se sentant visé en tant qu'aîné, lui envoya sa serviette au visage. La jeune femme l'évita gracieusement et lui tira la langue en retour. Les autres sourirent. C'était une belle après-midi… Jade se réveilla près de deux heures plus tard, un peu déboussolée, alors que la fratrie discutait, allongée sur l'herbe, et que les parents avaient disparu à l'intérieur du manoir. Megan alla lever la fillette qui, soudain redevenue timide, s'accrocha fermement à sa nuque et refusa de s'en détacher pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent. La jeune femme lui donna son biberon – que Dobby avait apporté sur les coups de seize heures tapantes – et une compote à la poire qu'elle savoura avec appétit. Jade s'enhardie peu à peu et, bientôt, elle jouait avec de petites figurines animées que Mattew avait transformé à partir de brindilles.

La fillette ne s'éloignait cependant pas de Megan et lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil comme lors des premiers temps de leur rencontre. La descendante de Merlin, à moitié affalée sur son grand frère, lui souriait à chaque fois avec tendresse et Jade, encouragée, retournait à son jeu. Grace lisait sur une chaise longue, Bandit à ses pieds, tandis qu'Amber corrigeait quelques copies sur la table de la terrasse. Bientôt James les rejoignit, la gazette du sorcier à la main, et s'installa dans une chaise changer en confortable fauteuil, à quelques mètres de Jade qu'il couvaient d'un regard attendri. Un bruit venant du salon fit soudain sursauter la petite fille qui se précipita vers Megan et se blottit dans ses bras, effrayée par les voix étrangères qui avaient brisé le silence ambiant.

La jeune femme au regard émeraude rassura la fillette en caressant affectueusement son dos et en lui expliquant à mi-voix qu'il s'agissait d'amis à elle qui ne présentaient aucun danger. Jade ne parut la croire qu'à moitié et agrippa fermement son chemisier alors que les voix se rapprochaient. Finalement, c'est Isabelle qui, la première, franchit le seuil du salon et posa le pied sur la terrasse. La souriante brunette, vêtue d'un ravissant bustier cacao et d'un long jupon rose pâle, se dirigea vers son futur mari et sa future belle-sœur d'un pas assuré. Elle embrassa longuement le premier et étreignit chaleureusement la seconde tout en prenant garde de ne pas déranger la fillette qui s'était réfugiée dans les bras de celle-ci.

- « Bonjour, Meg', ça faisait longtemps… et bonjour toi » fit la professeur de mathématiques en s'adressant à l'enfant. « Tu t'appelles Jade, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi et, tu vois, je suis même assortie avec toi » glissa t'elle, malicieuse, alors qu'elle désignait sa propre tenue. « Je m'appelle Isabelle » se présenta enfin la jeune femme, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

- « Bientôt Isabelle se mariera avec Mattew, mon frère, et elle deviendra ta tante » expliqua Megan à la fillette qui examinait à présent la nouvelle venue avec curiosité.

- « 'Bel » tenta Jade, toujours lovée dans les bras de la sorcière aux boucles ébène.

- « C'est tout à fait ça, ma puce » répondit cette dernière, les yeux rieurs, avant de déposer un baiser sur la tempe de l'enfant. « Et c'est quelqu'un de très gentil » ajouta t'elle sur le ton de la confidence.

L'arrivée – plutôt bruyante – de Rémus, Nymphadora et Sirius redirigea l'attention de tous vers les baies vitrées. Jade, qui s'était enhardie et souriait timidement à Isabelle, cacha de nouveau son visage contre l'épaule de Megan alors que Grace s'approchait, Bandit sur les talons. James, qui s'était levé pour saluer sa future bru, rejoignit ses amis à grandes enjambées et échangea de vigoureuses poignées de mains avec les ex-maraudeurs avant faire la bise à la compagne du lycanthrope. Tout ce petit monde s'installa dans le jardin, soit sur des chaises transformées par la maîtresse de maison soit à même la tendre pelouse. La jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier fit les présentations entre sa fille et les deux meilleurs amis de son père ainsi qu'à la jolie métamorphomage.

Jade, un peu dépassée, refusa de quitter les bras de sa mère pendant un long moment mais, alors que la soirée avançait, la fillette se détendit. Elle rit avec délice aux grimaces de Nymphadora, savoura sa promenade 'à cheval' sur le dos de son oncle Mattew et caressa les animaux de sa tante Grace avec délicatesse avant de décider que le fauteuil magique de Sirius était bien plus amusant que sa poussette. L'homme en question, visiblement sous le charme de l'enfant qui lui rappelait tant la petite fille qu'avait été Megan, se chargea même de lui faire prendre son dîner. La soirée se conclut donc dans la bonne humeur, tous les adultes étant conquis par le nouveau membre de leur petit 'clan'. C'est à regret que la descendante de Merlin quitta le manoir sur les coups de onze heures.

Jade dormait déjà et la jeune femme aux boucles ébène devait la déposer à l'orphelinat – pour l'une des dernières fois – avant minuit. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle quitta la chambre de la petite fille, un peu avant minuit, mais elle était ravie d'avoir pu passer du temps avec sa famille et terriblement soulagée par leur réaction à tous. Un rejet, ou même une réticence de leur part vis-à-vis de Jade ne l'aurait pas faite changer d'avis mais l'aurait déçu et… effrayée dans le sens où elle savait qu'élever un enfant n'était pas chose aisée et qu'elle aurait besoin de leur soutien plus que jamais pendant les seize prochaines années. Au minimum. Cette journée avait marqué un tournant important, et sans doute inconscient, dans la vie de l'ex-professeur de DCFM.

Une femme n'était pas vraiment 'mère' avant que ses propres parents lui reconnaissent cette place et la bénédiction des siens était particulièrement importante pour Megan, d'autant que dans quinze jours Jade emménagerait avec elle dans leur maison de Londres. Quoiqu'elle puisse dire et aussi prête qu'elle puisse se sentir, c'était une idée terrifiante…

xxx

_Jeudi 28 juin 2006_

Tout était calme dans le loft parisien en cette soirée d'été. Seules les flammes de la cheminée baignaient la pièce d'une clarté vacillante, tel un voile de poussière d'or qui se déposait ici ou là, se reflétant dans l'onde dormante d'un miroir ou auréolant de lumière la silhouette solitaire assise au piano. Une légère brise se faufilait par les fenêtres entrouvertes et faisait danser les lourds rideaux pourpres des baies vitrées et les légères boucles ébène de la jeune femme. Un doux murmure s'élevait de la rue, comme un écho étouffé de conversations, de voitures et des milliers de petites choses qui peuplaient les nuits parisiennes. La sorcière aux yeux de jade, l'air fragile dans sa trop grande chemise d'homme, semblait caresser les touches noires et blanches sous ses doigts.

Un son s'éleva, puis un autre et un autre. Ses sons, s'accélérèrent, se répondirent, se mêlèrent en une mélodie triste et envoûtante dont la note d'espoir habituelle était absente ce soir. Une larme roula sur la joue pâle de la soliste qui l'essuya rageusement d'un revers de manche avant de reprendre le morceau avec des mouvements brusques exprimant une colère mal contenue. Cette colère se transforma progressivement en résignation, en regrets, en pleurs avec des gestes plus lents, presque hésitants, suppliants. Un petit éléphant en peluche mauve, juché sur un fauteuil, paraissait observer la scène d'un air triste. Une hermine blanche, roulée en boule sur le tapis devant la cheminée suivait chacun des mouvements de sa maîtresse avec attention et semblait indécise quant à la conduite à tenir.

Finalement, la jeune femme au piano abandonna les touches, referma le panneau de bois et se releva avec une grâce féline avant de rejoindre le canapé, se saisissant au passage de la petite peluche et d'un livre qui traînait sur la table basse. Bientôt Psyché vint la rejoindre et se blottit contre son flanc. Megan, le regard dans le vague, joua un moment avec l'ouvrage dans ses mains avant de l'ouvrir et d'effleurer avec révérence les lettres d'imprimerie d'une page choisie au hasard. Le songe d'une nuit d'été… N'était-ce pas ironiquement approprié ? Le fait est que le livre ne la quittait plus ces derniers temps. Non pas parce qu'elle l'aimait – bien que ce fût le cas – mais parce qu'il s'agissait de la pièce que Severus et elle étaient allés voir le jour où ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser.

C'était étrange, vraiment, parce que ce n'était pas le genre de chose auxquelles elle attachait de l'importance, ordinairement. Elle préférait s'en remettre à ses souvenirs. Mais, maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, elle avait besoin de ça, d'éléments matériels qui la rassuraient en lui remémorant des instants passés si précieux qu'elle avait peur de les perdre. Parfois, elle passait des nuits entières à contempler la silhouette gracile de la statuette qui lui avait offerte pour Noël et elle avait toujours du mal à se s'endormir quand elle ne portait pas sa chemise de coton blanc. Souvent, elle se demandait si elle pouvait transplaner à Poudlard, s'introduire dans ses quartiers et se jeter dans ses bras en le conjurant de revenir. Mais c'était ridicule. Rien n'était réglé encore et ce serait une erreur.

D'autant qu'il y avait Jade à présent, elle ne pouvait plus penser qu'à elle, qu'à eux. Parce qu'elle avait un enfant maintenant et que le bonheur de Jade passait avant tout. Même si, dans une certaine mesure, il serait souhaitable d'offrir également un père à la fillette. Mais elle ne pouvait pas exiger ça de lui et, s'ils se retrouvaient, elle ne voulait pas que ce soit pour le bien-être de la fillette mais parce qu'ils en avaient envie. Elle savait qu'en adoptant un enfant, elle tirait peut-être un trait définitif sur Severus et cette pensée était la source d'une douleur intolérable. Elle n'avait aucune idée – d'ailleurs c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait eu besoin de prendre du recul – de l'opinion du maîtres des potions à ce sujet. Voulait-il seulement des enfants ? Et le cas échéant, accepterait-il un enfant qui ne serait pas le sien, le leur ?

Une interrogation terrible nouait l'estomac de Megan et lui donnait la nausée : serait-elle capable de ne pas en vouloir à Jade d'avoir du renoncer, pour elle, à l'homme de sa vie ? Elle ne voulait pas se poser cette question et la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle lui traversait l'esprit la rongeait mais les faits étaient là… Elle avait fait un choix, qu'elle ne regrettait pas. Mais dans vingt ans, quand Jade vivrait sa vie et qu'elle serait seule, incapable de nouer une relation durable avec qui que se soit, parce que son cœur ne lui appartenait plus depuis qu'elle l'avait abandonné à un sorcier au regard d'onyx et à l'aura mystérieuse, que lui resterait-il ? La jeune femme, défaite, secoua la tête alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue pour finir sa course sur la chemise dont elle était vêtue.

Elle fixa un instant sans la voir la tâche sombre qui se détachait sur le tissu bleu. Cela ne servait à rien de se torturer avec ce genre de pensée. Il arriverait ce qu'il arriverait. Elle serait forte. Pour Jade si ce n'était pour elle-même. L'avenir était incertain, oui, mais pas nécessairement sombre. Elle avait un métier qu'elle adorait, des projets passionnants plein la tête, une superbe maison et puis toutes ses personnes qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimaient. Jade, ses parents, son frère et ses sœurs, son parrain, Sirius, Narcissia, Lucius, Draco, Chloé, Théo, Antoine, Aurore, Blaise, Darian… Elle avait déjà beaucoup de chance alors si elle ne pouvait vivre avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, ce n'était peut-être pas si grave. Une part d'elle-même souffrirait toujours mais son existence ne se limitait pas à Severus, n'est-ce pas ?

La sorcière au regard émeraude essuya ses pommettes humides et redressa la tête. Oh, ça ne serait pas facile et parfois elle se sentirait dépassée, vulnérable et terriblement seule. Comme ce soir. Mais n'était-ce pas ça de vivre ? Si l'on n'était jamais malheureux, comment pourrait-on connaître le bonheur ? Rassérénée, malgré la douleur lancinante qui s'insinuait sous son crâne et celle, plus vive, qui semblait ronger son âme à chaque fois que ses pensées s'égaraient vers le maître des potions, elle fit venir à elle un cachet d'aspirine, une feuille de parchemin et un stylo. Elle avait une lettre à écrire…

Quand Théo, mu par une sorte d'inquiétude diffuse, passa plus tard dans la soirée il sourit tristement en découvrant Megan assoupit sur le canapé. La jeune femme frissonnait dans son sommeil et la télé, encore allumée, éclairait ses traits tirés d'une lueur fantomatique. Elle semblait si fragile qu'il hésita un moment avant de la soulever dans ses bras avec mille précautions. Psyché sur ses talons, il monta à l'étage et déposa son précieux fardeau dans sa propre chambre. Mieux valait ne pas la laisser seule cette nuit. Après avoir installé la sorcière assoupie dans son lit, il redescendit pour éteindre la télévision et ranger le DVD de Docteur House qu'elle avait du visionner un peu plus tôt et la boîte de somnifère qui traînait sur la table basse. C'était une mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait prise songea t'il en soupirant.

Avant de retourner à l'étage, l'ancien joueur de Quidditch s'empara du petit éléphant en peluche qui avait roulé sur le sol. Humphrey. Vingt minutes et une bonne douche plus tard, il se glissait sous la couette aux côtés de son amie. Presque aussitôt, Megan vint se blottir contre lui et il lui sembla qu'elle avait désespérément besoin de ce contact. Déposant un baiser sur ses boucles ébène, il passa un bras autour de sa taille fine et ferma les yeux. Elle pourrait tempêter autant qu'elle voudrait, il irait habiter avec elle et Jade à Londres. Au moins pour les premières semaines. En fait, il était presque tenté de contacter lui-même le professeur Snape mais, même si c'était pour son bien, il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Megan. Il ne pouvait pas trahir sa confiance de cette façon…

Ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'à ce moment même, Platon volait vers Poudlard, portant entre ses serres la missive que la jeune femme destinait à l'ex-espion.

xxx

_Severus,_

_Je ne sais pas de quelle façon commencer cette lettre. Je ne voudrais pas que tu puisses douter combien tu m'es cher mais je ne voudrais pas non plus prendre une place qui n'est plus la mienne. J'espère très sincèrement que tu vas bien, que tes potions sont toujours aussi passionnantes et tes élèves toujours aussi insupportables, tu t'ennuierais si ce n'était pas le cas…Mattew, Albus et Blaise me parlent souvent de toi, un peu comme si ils avaient peur que je t'oublie. Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier. Je ne le souhaite pas. J'ai été heureuse avec toi, vraiment heureuse, et j'ai peur de ne pas te l'avoir assez dit._

_C'est sans doute égoïste de ma part de te revenir là-dessus maintenant. Je ne veux pas t'obliger à revivre le passé, juste te remercier pour ce que nous avons vécu. Parce que je ne l'ai pas encore fait et parce que tu as été merveilleux pour moi. N'en doute jamais._

_Ces confessions viennent sans doute un peu tard et tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'envoie cette lettre aujourd'hui. Là encore, mon égoïsme est en jeu, la première lettre que je t'écris et je ne parlerais que de moi, mais aussi l'affection et le respect que j'ai pour toi. J'ai deux nouvelles à t'annoncer. Deux nouvelles qui vont bouleverser ma vie et que tu mérites d'apprendre de ma plume et non de celle d'un quelconque journaliste…_

_Sans vouloir remuer de douloureux souvenirs, je me souviens que tu m'avais reproché, à juste titre, de ne pas savoir à quoi mes journées étaient occupées. Alors voilà, avec l'aide de Narcissia et de quelques autres j'ai mis sur pied l'établissement dont je t'avais parlé alors que nous étions encore à Poudlard. Dans un manoir dont Lucius m'a donné la jouissance, j'ai aménagé un grand complexe comprenant une crèche, un jardin d'enfant, une école primaire et un orphelinat pour jeunes sorciers. Ce projet a mis du temps à aboutir mais après de longs mois de travaux, de réflexion et de négociation avec le ministère de la magie, nous pensons que nous serons prêt à ouvrir en septembre. Blaise mais aussi Molly, Ginny et Fleur Weasley y travailleront avec moi. C'est quelque chose qui me tenait vraiment à cœur mais que je tenais à réaliser seule. Du moins sans mes amis et ma famille. Ils ne sont au courant que depuis très peu de temps. Je ne voulais mettre personne dans la confidence tant que je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir mener à bien mon entreprise. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu me confier à toi, d'avoir partager cela avec toi, mais espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur. Enfin, pas trop._

_La deuxième nouvelle est plus délicate et plus importante encore. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer 'en douceur' et je sais que tu préfères la franchise alors voilà : j'ai adopter un enfant. Une adorable petite fille de presque deux ans. Jade. Elle a mes cheveux et tes yeux… Peut-être n'aurais-je pas du écrire ça. Je ne veux pas avoir d'insinuer certaines choses mais c'est vrai. Ses boucles ébène lui tombe sur la nuque et son regard onyx possède une intensité peu commune. Je l'ai rencontré il y a dix mois en visitant un orphelinat. La pauvre petite venait de perdre ses parents et elle n'allait pas bien. Elle restait muette et refusait de se mêler aux autres enfants. Aujourd'hui c'est une fillette pleine de vie et nous allons emménager toutes deux dans une maison de Londres que j'ai acheté il y a peu._

_Il était important pour moi que tu saches cela, au sujet de Jade en particulier, parce que ton avis compte énormément pour moi. Tout va être différent à présent que nous sommes deux mais je voulais te dire que cela ne change rien en ce qui concerne mes sentiments pour toi. Je suppose que je n'aurais peut-être pas du écrire ça non plus. Il est tard et mes pensées ne sont plus si claires alors je vais te laisser. Je n'attends pas de réponse mais si tu veux me contacter passes par Draco ou Mattew, ma nouvelle maison est sous fidelius et je reçois donc encore mon courrier à Paris._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Megan_

xxx

- « Merci, Platon » fit Severus à l'attention du majestueux faucon qui venait de se déposer un rouleau de parchemin sur son bureau.

L'oiseau de proie ébouriffa son plumage puis s'envola à nouveau. Le maître de potion intrigué défit le ruban bleu qui entoura la lettre et déroula le papier. Il s'apprêtait à aller se coucher lorsque le messager à plumes avait fait son apparition dans ses quartiers. Il avait immédiatement reconnu l'animal de son ex-amante et ce n'est donc pas sans curiosité qu'il entreprit de lire la missive. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et il s'en voulait d'être aussi ému par le simple fait de toucher quelque chose que la jeune femme avait tenu peu de temps auparavant. Il était à la fois exalté de recevoir de ses nouvelles et douloureusement affecté par le souvenir de leur rupture. Elle lui manquait tellement…

Sa présence rayonnante, la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts, son rire mélodieux, le soyeux de ses cheveux contre, ses arguments douteux, son odeur sur les draps, ses réflexions brillantes, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Tout cela à la fois. Il n'allait pas mal. Pas vraiment. Il l'attendait. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un fol espoir qu'il nourrissait mais il attendait simplement son retour en se concentrant sur son travail, ses potions et sa musique. Pas de tragique dépression, pas d'envie suicidaire, pas de refuge dans des substances illicites. Il n'était pas brisé, juste amoureux. Il n'était pas au bord du gouffre, juste impatient. Impatient de la retrouver. Impatient de se construire avec elle la vie dont il rêvait.

Trois minutes plus tard, après deux relectures, Severus laissa retomber la lettre sur le bureau de bois. Pâle et troublé, il fit venir à lui un verre de cristal et une bouteille de brandy. Il avait au moins besoin de ça, par Merlin... Il ne savait pas réellement à quoi il s'attendait en lisant cette lettre mais ce n'était pas cela. Le projet duquel elle parlait, eh bien, il n'était pas vraiment surpris. Il était même plutôt heureux pour elle. Mais la fillette… Bien sûr Megan aimait les enfants et elle était merveilleuse avec eux mais en adopter un… Surtout maintenant. Très franchement, il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Si elle était heureuse c'était l'essentiel mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait pour eux ? Comment cela influencerait-il l'avenir, leur avenir ? Est-ce que cela mettait en péril la possibilité d'une relation future ?

Sa jeune maîtresse semblait vouloir lui faire comprendre que ça ne changeait rien, mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il signifier ? Qu'elle partageait son désir de renouer des liens, plus tard ? Que la présence de sa fille ne poserait pas de problème le cas échéant ? Mais qu'est-ce que lui en pensait ? s'interrogea t'il en lissant distraitement le parchemin, son verre à la main. Il n'avait rien contre les enfants – après tout il enseignait dans une école – mais n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti le besoin de devenir père lui-même. Mais peut-être cela tenait-il davantage du fait qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré une femme avec laquelle il aurait voulu construire une famille. Jusqu'à Megan. Des enfants avec elle… il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y avait pensé.

Alors, non, le fait qu'elle ait adopté Jade ne lui posait pas de problème en soi. L'idée d'élever cette enfant, de donner une famille à cette orpheline, avec la jeune femme aux yeux émeraude lui plaisait. De toutes façons si c'était le choix de son ex-amante, il la soutiendrait, quoi qu'il se passe. La seule chose… Il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas être accepté par l'enfant et de les perdre toutes les deux. Si tant est qu'il ait une chance. Le ton de la lettre ne l'impliquait pas mais la pensée fugitive qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui, qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui… Non, il ne baissait pas les bras. Il était certes terrifié mais il n'était pas un lâche et il aimait trop Megan pour renoncer maintenant.

D'ailleurs il ne lui en voulait pas de lui avoir caché ses activités. Il comprenait ce par quoi elle était passée. Il comprenait son désir de se prouver – à elle-même et aux autres – qu'elle en était capable et sa peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de décevoir ses proches. Il avait vécu sensiblement la même chose une vingtaine d'années auparavant lorsqu'il avait proposé à Albus d'espionner pour lui dans les rangs de Voldemort. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Alors, comme il l'avait déjà prévu, il lui laisserait du temps, tout le temps qu'elle voudrait et, quand le moment viendrait, il la séduirait à nouveau. Seulement, cette fois c'est l'affection de deux personnes qu'il lui faudrait regagner.

Fort de cette décision et bien qu'un peu angoissé quant à l'avenir, le maître des potions se releva et gagna sa chambre en emportant la lettre avec lui. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui et les chandelles s'éteignirent d'elles-mêmes. A présent, seule la lune éclairait la pièce de ses doux rayons, baignant les meubles d'une faible lueur blanche. Sur le manteau de la cheminée, le reflet d'un cadre attirait le regard sur la photo des deux amants tendrement enlacés sur le même canapé que celui qui occupait le centre du salon. Cette image avait souvent servi de point d'encrage à Severus ces derniers mois…

xxx

_J'aimerais vous promettre que la suite arrivera vite mais je n'en suis vraiment pas sûre, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail pour les mois qui arrivent._

_Au fait, ça vous a plu ?_

_XXX_


	56. Chapter 56

_Voilà, mon délai est 'moins pire' que la dernière fois alors je pense que j'ai le droit à un bon point ;-) Sérieusement, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je viens de le boucler alors j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes._

_Je rermercie Zaika (ça vient, ça vient), Aelwing (non, pas 6 mois ;-) je suis contente que ça t'ai plu en tous cas), Shaushka (ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, désolée), Caromadden (tu m'en vois ravie), Dragonia (merci beaucoup), Kekenat (je suis flattée), Alpo (un seul mot: merci !) et Lyra (je ne sais pas quoi dire mais, vraiment, merci) pour leur reviews qui me font toujours énormément plaisir._

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

()

_Mercredi 4 juillet 2006_

- « Eh bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite » proclama Albus Dumbledore, les yeux pétillant de malice alors que, précédé de ses trois compagnes, la porte du bureau du ministre de la magie qu'ils venaient de quitter se refermait sans bruit derrière eux. « A présent vous voilà les co-directrices officielles du 'Manoir aux licornes', établissement unique en son genre… » fit-il en souriant à l'attention de Narcissia et Megan. « Je suis vraiment très fier de toi, **penneth** » ajouta le puissant sorcier alors qu'il enlaçait affectueusement la cadette du groupe.

- « Merci Albus » murmura la jeune femme aux boucles ébène en savourant l'étreinte de celui qu'elle était venue à considérer comme un grand-père.

- « Je dois regagner Poudlard à présent » déclara l'homme à la barbe blanche et aux lunettes en demi-lune. « Merlin seul sait ce que les autres professeurs seraient capable de faire avec l'école si je ne les surveillais pas pendant les vacances » confia t'il d'un ton espiègle.

- « A bientôt, Albus, et encore merci pour tout » répondit la jolie sauveuse du monde sorcier, les yeux rieurs.

- « Votre aide nous a été précieuse, Albus. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous parler rapidement » le remercia également Narcissia avec son élégance naturelle.

- « Professeur Dumbledore, ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir » ajouta Charlotte, sincère.

- « Mesdames » les salua galamment l'honorable directeur en inclinant de la tête avec respect avant d'adresser un dernier clin d'œil à Megan puis de se diriger vers les ascenseurs.

- « Alors, chérie, n'es-tu pas heureuse que tout soit enfin en ordre ? » s'enquit l'aristocrate aux boucles blondes en se tournant vers sa compagne au regard de jade.

- « Oh, si, bien sûr » confirma l'ex-professeur de DCFM, un léger sourire pensif flottant sur ses lèvres roses. « C'est juste que… c'est un peu effrayant la façon dont tout s'enchaîne… C'est… réel maintenant » expliqua t'elle en passant un bras sous celui de Narcissia.

En fait, elle était un peu noyée par toutes les émotions qui l'assaillaient. Elle était fière et heureuse que son projet aboutisse enfin, elle était terrifiée de penser à tout ce qu'il restait encore à faire, elle était excitée à l'idée de présenter l'établissement au monde sorcier et elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Ce n'était plus seulement un rêve. A présent le Manoir aux Licornes existait vraiment, il était répertorié sur des papiers officiels. Cet entretien et les signatures qu'ils avaient tous apposés au bas d'un parchemin lui avaient fait réaliser ce que des mois de travaux et de dures réflexions n'avaient pas pu. Elle était en effet la directrice d'un énorme complexe qu'il faudrait à présent gérer, Merlin soit loué avec l'aide de Narcissia et de Charlotte, sur le long terme.

Il ne s'agissait plus de choisir des peintures, de commander des jouets ou de recruter du personnel. Il faudrait faire marcher l'établissement. Il s'agissait certes de la concrétisation d'un rêve mais le temps n'était plus au rêve. Elle avait un peu l'impression d'être une enfant qui, après avoir installé une maison de poupée se retrouve à s'occuper d'un vrai bébé. En un mot comme en cent, elle était affolée, au bord de la crise d'angoisse. Elle n'était pas seule bien sûr mais si cela ne fonctionnait pas, si son établissement n'avait aucun succès, se serait _son_ échec… Comme si elle avait senti son malaise, l'épouse de Lucius pressa tendrement sa main et lui adressa un sourire rassurant qui trouva son écho sur le doux visage de Charlotte.

- « Tout ira bien chérie, tu verras » fit donc Narcissia d'un ton confiant avant de l'entraîner à sa suite vers un couloir adjacent. « A présent, allons officialiser l'adoption de Jade. Ensuite nous pourrons aller la chercher et lui faire découvrir sa nouvelle maison » poursuivit-elle non sans un certain enthousiasme.

- « Oui, la petite est impatiente de pouvoir partir avec toi. Son bonheur fait plaisir à voir et elle ne tenait pas en place ce matin » souligna Charlotte, une lueur mi-affectueuse mi-amusée dans le regard. « Hier soir elle était prête à aller se coucher à sept heures afin que le matin arrive plus vite. Je crois qu'Anne va avoir du mal à la faire tenir en place jusqu'à notre arrivée » ajouta t'elle en riant. « Ça me réchauffe le cœur de la voir aussi heureuse. Quand je pense à l'enfant qui nous avait été confié l'année dernière… »

La directrice de l'orphelinat, émue, essuya une larme et Megan, reconnaissante, lui prit également le bras alors qu'elles continuaient leur chemin vers le service de l'enfance et le bureau des adoptions. Aujourd'hui était également le jour où elle deviendrait officiellement la mère de Jade et cette idée la remplissait de joie. Elle était un peu anxieuse bien sûr. Est-ce que Jade aimerait leur nouvelle maison, s'y sentirait-elle à l'aise ? Avait-elle bien fait de ne pas la lui faire visiter avant ? Comment les nuits se passeraient-elles ? Arriverait-elle à s'organiser ? La question de savoir si elle était prête ou non pour cela était dépassée mais est-ce que Jade était prête ? Elle pensait que oui. La fillette avait déjà passé une nuit dans leur loft parisien et tout s'était bien passé mais la situation était différente…

La jeune descendante de Merlin était définitivement soulagée d'avoir accepté que Théo vive avec elles pour le moment. Malgré la présence de Dobby, et bientôt de Jade, elle se sentait un peu seule dans cette grande maison, surtout le soir. Et puis la petite adorait Théo. Sans compter qu'une présence masculine leur ferait du bien à toutes les deux.

- « Megan, chérie, nous sommes arrivées » l'informa Narcissia, coupant court à ses pensées, alors qu'elles s'arrêtaient devant une porte de bois sur laquelle une plaque dorée indiquait : 'Département de l'enfance et de l'éducation magique'.

Ce département là n'occupait qu'une toute petite partie du niveau où l'on trouvait toutes les instances administratives de la vie courante de la population sorcière britannique. Il se composait tout simplement d'une section 'éducation' dont faisait partie l'Académie des examinateurs magiques, et d'une section 'régulation des adoptions et administration des orphelinats magiques'. La justice des mineurs – qu'ils soient victimes ou coupables – était traitée par le département de la justice, la coopération entre écoles magiques était traitée par le département de la coopération magique internationale, tout ce qui concernait la santé et la prévention était directement mis en place par Sainte Mangouste, les enregistrement des naissances se faisaient automatiquement et tout ce qui concernait l'émancipation ou la gestion de l'héritage des mineurs était pris en charge par Gringotts.

De sorte que l'activité au département de l'enfance et de l'éducation magique était assez limitée. N'y travaillaient qu'une secrétaire et quatre employés fort sympathiques mais un peu désabusés. Seule l'Académie des examinateurs magiques avait une réelle importance mais ces membres ne se réunissaient que ponctuellement. D'ailleurs Griselda Marchebank, l'actuelle présidente, avait proposé à Megan de les rejoindre et si la jeune femme était assez tentée par l'idée, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps cette année ni la suivante, mais peut-être que plus tard…

- « Mademoiselle Potter, Lady Narcissia, Madame Rogers, vous voilà ! Bienvenue » les salua avec enthousiasme la sorcière derrière le bureau qui se trouvait sur la droite, juste après l'entrée qu'elles venaient de franchir.

Il s'agissait d'une petite femme replète d'une cinquantaine d'année, toujours souriante, dont les yeux n'étaient pas sans rappeler ceux d'Albus et dont l'abondante chevelure brune rappelait distinctement celle d'Hermione dans ses jeunes années. Magda Erstwhile semblait avoir pris en amitié ce trio de femmes qui avaient souvent arpenté ce couloir durant les mois précédents. D'une discrétion à toute épreuve, elle s'était montrée d'une aide précieuse en ce qui concernait le côté administratif du projet et son caractère sympathique avait illuminé bien des après-midi ternes passées à fouiller les archives du département. Elle semblait également avoir pris un plaisir personnel à faciliter l'adoption de Jade par Megan et, si elle n'avait pas été si attachée à son poste, la jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier l'aurait volontiers engagée.

- « Bonjour Magda » firent en chœur les nouvelles arrivantes.

- « Alors, tout c'est bien passé avec monsieur le ministre, tout est enfin réglé ? » s'enquit la secrétaire, sincèrement intéressée.

- « Tout est réglé, oui » répondit Narcissia avec chaleur. « Nous avons à présent légalement le droit d'accueillir des enfants et les petits protégés de Charlotte emménagerons d'ici quinze jours » précisa t'elle en se tournant vers la femme en question, souriante.

- « Ils sont ravis par la perspective… » pipa la directrice de l'orphelinat, les yeux rieurs. « Et les adultes aussi je dois dire, l'endroit est vraiment merveilleux » conclut-elle, visiblement tout aussi enthousiasmée par cette perspective. « Mais aujourd'hui nous ne sommes pas ici pour ça… »

- « Non, bien sûr » reprit Magda en se tournant vers Megan pour la couver d'un regard tout maternel. « C'est le grand jour n'est-ce pas ? C'est toujours merveilleux de voir une adoption aboutir » fit-elle avec un sourire affectueux. « Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, monsieur Lerbrought vous attend dans son bureau » leur indiqua l'aimable sorcière.

Cinq heures plus tard, la voiture de Théo se garait devant la ravissante maison de ville qu'il allait partager avec Jade et Megan. Entre temps, la jeune femme, accompagnée de ses deux aînées avait regagné l'orphelinat, elles avaient déjeuné là-bas puis Jade avait fait sa dernière sieste à l'orphelinat. La fillette avait ensuite dit au revoir à ses petits camarades ainsi qu'aux adultes qui avaient veillé sur elle depuis son arrivée. Il y avait eu quelques larmes mais, tout au long de ces émouvants 'au revoir', Jade était restée fermement accrochée à la main de Megan, comme si elle avait peur que sa 'maman' parte sans elle. Du reste, Jade reverrait souvent les autres pensionnaires et l'occasion avait davantage été joyeuse que triste. Même les plus jeunes comprenaient que le départ de leur compagne était une bonne chose.

Finalement, sur les coups de quinze heures, la jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier, Jade et Narcissia avaient transplané jusqu'à l'appartement londonien de Théo. Elles n'auraient pas pu transplaner directement dans la maison de Kensington puisque la signature magique de Jade n'avait pas encore été ajoutée aux protections qui l'entouraient. De plus, Megan tenait à ce que sa fille découvre son nouveau 'chez elle' normalement, depuis l'extérieur. C'était probablement un peu ridicule mais elle y tenait.

- « Madame, mesdemoiselles » fit l'ex-joueur de Quidditch en ouvrant successivement la portière avant et la portière arrière du véhicule.

Narcissia en émergea avec grâce, son ensemble de lin crème miraculeusement exempt de tout pli. Megan prit le temps de détacher Jade de son siège et sortit avec elle. Le soleil vint déposer des reflets or dans leurs chevelures de jais et la fillette leva les yeux vers la maison qui leur faisait face, l'air émerveillée.

- « Là, maman ? » souffla t'elle à son aînée alors qu'elles empruntaient la petite allée de graviers bordée de rosiers odorants.

- « Oui, c'est ici ma puce, ça te plaît ? » fit la descendante de Merlin en couvant sa fille d'un regard tendre.

- « Vi ! » s'exclama Jade en hochant vivement du chef. « 'Egarde 'Nor » intima t'elle ensuite à sa licorne en peluche.

Les trois adultes échangèrent discrètement un regard mi-attendri, mi-amusé tandis que l'enfant babillait avec son doudou. Megan s'approcha de la porte et murmura un sort en y apposant sa paume. Ainsi Jade pourrait entrer dans la maison sans qu'elle ne soit avec elle et aller et venir dans le jardin. A peine eut-elle retirée sa main que le battant de bois s'ouvrit sur un Dobby rayonnant qui les accueillit avec une profonde révérence. La jeune femme aux boucles ébène leva les yeux au ciel, amusée malgré elle, et les lèvres de Jade s'étirèrent en un sourire radieux.

- « Dobby ! » s'écria t'elle avec délice, visiblement ravie de retrouver l'elfe de maison.

- « Je t'ai expliqué que Dobby allait vivre avec nous à partir de maintenant, Théo aussi. Tu t'en souviens ? » intervint Megan en repoussant une mèche noire qui était retombée sur le front de la fillette.

- « Théo ! » déclara cette dernière en se tournant vers le jeune sorcier en question.

- « Je suis que tu ne m'aies pas oublié, pumpkin » répondit l'ex-joueur de Quidditch, taquin.

- « Théo, ne l'appelle pas comme ça, Jade n'est pas un légume… » le gronda Megan, la mine sévère mais le regard rieur.

- « Un problème, princesse ? » répliqua le séduisant brun avec un sourire charmeur alors qu'il passait un bras autour de la taille de son amie pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur.

L'éducatrice de jeunes enfants lui tira la langue et passa le seuil la tête haute. Théo lança un clin d'œil à Jade qui rigola tandis que Narcissia les suivait dignement, l'esquisse d'un sourire aux lèvres. La visite du rez-de-chaussée fut assez rapide. Il s'écoulerait des années avant que la fillette ait vraiment l'usage de la bibliothèque et la cuisine, ainsi que la salle à manger ne présentait pas un intérêt très concret pour elle. Le salon en revanche sembla beaucoup plaire à Jade qui dévora des yeux les étagères regorgeant de 'trésors' et passa un moment à savourer la douceur du tapis sous ses doigts. Depuis son emménagement, Megan avait encore ajouté deux petits fauteuils et une petite table à hauteur d'enfant dans les tons de la pièce ainsi qu'une protection invisible autour de la cheminée et de la télévision.

La petite fille exprima son admiration pour la chambre de sa mère à laquelle avait été rajouté un ravissant petit lit d'enfant qui serait le sien si elle préférait ne pas dormir seule dans sa propre chambre durant les premier temps. C'est la découverte de cette dernière qui ravit l'enfant. Narcissia, qui ne l'avait pas encore vue, ne put que reconnaître qu'elle était superbe, comme sortie d'une page de magasine mais en plus chaleureuse… Le thème rose pâle et anis de la pièce lui donnait une atmosphère enfantine, fraîche et tendre avec juste ce qu'il fallait de féerique. Le contenu des étagères avec ses cadres aux couleurs vives, ses délicates figurines à l'effigie des personnages de Winnie l'Ourson et ses boîtes à musiques enchanteresses aurait contenté le plus difficile des enfants.

Jade en resta bouche bée un moment, ne sachant pas où donner de la tête. Pourtant, dans un souci de ne pas la submergée, Megan avait limité l'apport en jeux. Il n'y avait que ceux que la fillette avait gardés de ses parents et ceux qu'elle avait reçus à Noël – deux livres, un ballon et la peluche qu'elle ne quittait plus. La jeune femme y avait ajouté une collection impressionnante de livres pour enfants, une licorne à bascule et un certain nombre de puzzles. Elle avait également acheté quelques jeux d'emboîtement et de construction, comme ceux avec lesquels Jade avait pu joué à l'orphelinat, une grosse boîte de kapla ainsi que la ferme de plastique avec ses petits personnages 'Little people', de Fisher Price, que Jade préférait.

Il avait semblé à l'ex-professeur de DCFM que se n'était pas un service à rendre à lui que de la noyer sous les jouets alors qu'elle découvrait tout juste sa nouvelle maison. De plus son anniversaire arriverait bientôt et, connaissant sa famille et ses amis, Megan se doutait que sa fille serait affreusement gâtée… Cela étant dit, le coffre de bois blanc à côté du petit bureau assorti contenait encore un petit train, des gros dominos et des instruments de musique pour enfants. Elle prévoyait également de monter un petit toboggan dans le jardin et, pourquoi pas, une petite cabane. La jolie sauveuse du monde sorcier sortit de ses réflexions lorsqu'elle sentit des petits bras venir encercler sa jambe. Elle passa une main dans les boucles ébène de sa fille et se baissa à sa hauteur.

- « Est-ce que ça va, ma puce ? » s'enquit Megan avec douceur alors que Jade se blottissait dans ses bras.

L'enfant acquiesça et se mit à sucer son pouce tout en continuant d'observer autour d'elle. Son aînée son redressa et ajusta avec précaution son poids sur sa hanche. Jusque là la fillette avait exploré sa chambre avec enthousiasme, déplacé quelques jeux, touché les rideaux et caressé la licorne à bascule mais elle semblait un peu perdue à présent.

- « Tu auras le temps de découvrir tout ça un peu plus tard avec moi si tu veux » la rassura la sorcière au regard d'émeraude en caressant la joue pâle de la petite. « On visitera le deuxième étage après, ce n'est pas grave. Est-ce que ça te plairait de goûter dans le jardin maintenant ? Tu as faim ? » l'interrogea t'elle d'un ton affectueux.

- « Vi » répondit Jade en retrouvant le sourire. « Maman… » murmura t'elle ensuite contre le cou de Megan alors qu'elle s'y accrochait comme si elle avait peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

- « Je suis là, ma puce. Je serais toujours là à partir de maintenant » lui promit sa mère avant de déposer un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

Après le goûter – ou le thé pour les adultes – Narcissia regagna le manoir Malfoy et les trois autres regagnèrent la chambre de Jade où ils jouèrent pendant un moment. Le reste de l'après-midi puis de la soirée se passèrent dans une atmosphère détendue et la fillette, fatiguée par sa longue journée, était endormie avant vingt heures. Après que sa fille eut définitivement gagné le pays des rêves, Elanor fermement serrée contre elle, Megan passa quelques minutes à l'observer. Elle ressemblait à un ange avec ses boucles sombres, ses traits délicats et son teint de porcelaine. La jeune femme sourit, penchée sur le petit lit de bois clair. Son ange… Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle était maman, pour de bon. Mais elle n'avait plus peur, elle se sentait juste… exaltée.

Elle était le monde pour ce petit être et elle ferait de son mieux pour être à la hauteur. La seule chose qu'elle ne serait peut-être pas en mesure de lui donner était un père. Mais d'un autre côté il n'y avait qu'un homme avec lequel elle voulait élever Jade et, éventuellement, d'autres enfants et cet homme là… Megan se releva sans un bruit et se dirigea avec grâce vers sa coiffeuse. La semi-obscurité de la pièce lui permettait de se mouvoir facilement et, une fois assise devant le charmant meuble de bois sculpté, elle ouvrit un tiroir qui ne se trouvait pas là quelques instants plus tôt. Elle en retira délicatement un morceau de parchemin qu'elle déplia avec soin. Elle effleura du bout des doigts les lignes qui courraient sur la page. L'élégante et familière écriture engageait en elle des émotions paradoxales.

D'abord un intense sentiment de manque puis de l'affection et du désir étroitement mêlés à des regrets et de l'amertume. De l'irritation et du respect. De la colère et de l'amour. Du découragement et de l'espoir. L'espoir était récent cependant. En fait, Megan n'en avait guère avant de recevoir cette lettre en réponse à la sienne. Elle l'avait lu tremblante et glacée d'appréhension, mais l'avait reposée sereine et plus en paix avec elle-même qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps… '_J'ai toujours eut la certitude que tu ferais une merveilleuse mère_'. '_Je ne peux exprimer la fierté que je ressens à présent …_'. _'… tu ne pourrais pas me décevoir_'. '_Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi_'. '_Severus_'. Cela avait du lui coûter d'écrire ça, lui qui répugnait à exprimer ses sentiments, et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

L'assurance de son affection, de son soutien, était quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas vraiment eu conscience d'avoir besoin avant de la recevoir. Elle aurait aimé le rejoindre sur le champ, se blottir dans ses bras et ne plus jamais les quitter… Mais tout n'était pas si simple. Après tout, il avait écrit qu'elle ferait une 'merveilleuse' mère mais cela ne sous-entendait pas forcément qu'il se proposait dans le rôle du père. Il avait écrit qu'il était fier d'elle, qu'elle ne pourrait pas le décevoir, mais ce pouvait tout aussi bien être les paroles d'un ami. D'ailleurs rien n'était résolu depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés et rien ne pourrait se résoudre avant un bon moment. Elle devait d'abord penser au bien-être de Jade et une nouvelle perturbation dans sa vie ne serait pas la bienvenue, même sous la forme d'un deuxième parent.

Et puis il y avait son projet qui, bien qu'officialisé, était loin d'être concrétisé. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas de temps à consacrer à quelqu'un d'autre. Une relation nécessitait beaucoup de travail. Ils avaient déjà échoué une fois et si ils devraient s'investir davantage si ils désiraient construire quelque chose de solide alors, même si ça lui brisait le cœur, elle ne contacterait plus Severus, pas avant d'être sûre… Jade bougea dans son sommeil et Megan sursauta. Elle rangea de nouveau la lettre et alla remonter les draps sur le ventre de sa fille. Une fois satisfaite, la jeune femme lança un sort qui la préviendrait si il se passait quoi que se soit et quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Arrivée sur le seuil du salon, elle sourit devant le tableau qu'offrait son ami, affalé sur le canapé, en train de feuilleter l'ouvrage qu'elle avait commencé quelques jours auparavant.

- « 'Anna Karénine', Théo ? » pipa t'elle d'un ton moqueur, le regard pétillant de malice.

L'ex-joueur de Quidditch lui adressa une grimace avant d'envoyer un coussin dans sa direction. Elle évita le projectile sans aucune difficulté et prit place à côté du brun, les jambes repliées sous elle.

- « Tout va bien ? » s'enquit Théo en se redressant légèrement, abandonnant le livre sur la table basse devant eux.

- « Oui, elle s'est endormie tout de suite » répondit la sorcière aux boucles ébène avec un petit sourire attendri. « C'est juste que… c'est un peu étrange de l'avoir enfin avec nous… » reprit-elle, pensive.

- « Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. C'est génial mais un peu… surréaliste » confirma le brun en pressant sa main dans un geste tendre et rassurant.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, bercés par la voix d'Eddie Brickell qui s'échappait des hauts parleurs, vibrante et envoûtante.

- « Allez, Dobby nous a préparé un délicieux poulet au curry et après dîner je te laminerais à la wii » finit par déclarer Théo, faussement sûr de lui, les yeux rieurs, en l'aidant à se relever.

- « Dans tes rêves, oui ! » répliqua Megan en le suivant dans la salle à manger, un sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres. « Tu es une quiche au bowling ! » lui rappela t'elle, taquine, alors que la porte se refermait derrière elle.

xxx

_Jeudi 19 juillet 2006_

Le soleil était haut dans un ciel sans nuage et dardait de ses rayons les promeneurs et baigneurs estivaux. Une légère brise venant de la mer rendait la chaleur ambiante supportable et les rires des enfants qui s'égayaient sur le sable ajoutaient encore à l'atmosphère joyeuse propre aux vacances. Jean clair parfaitement taillé, chemise blanche dont les manches étaient relevées au-dessus du coude, cheveux bruns en bataille et lunettes de soleil sur le nez, Théo était conscient des flatteurs regards féminins qui le suivaient alors qu'il déambulait sur les planches de bois qui bordaient la plage normande. Mais son regard à lui ne quittait pas les deux personnes qui marchaient – ou plutôt dansaient – devant lui. Megan et Jade formaient sans aucun doute un ravissant tableau.

La jeune femme était radieuse dans sa petite robe de mousseline imprimée aux ton violine qui virevoltait à chacun de ses pas et dévoilait de longues jambes délicatement dorées. Ses longues boucles ébène agrémentées d'un bandeau assorti retombaient souplement sur ses épaules et, relevé de quelques bracelets de bronze et de gracieuses sandales noires, le tout lui donnait un petit côté bohème. La petite fille fermement agrippée à sa main portait, dans des couleurs identiques, une tunique et un petit short en coton ainsi qu'un adorable chapeau. Elle avait insisté pour que Megan ajoute quelques pinces en forme de fleurs dans ses cheveux pour orner les deux petites tresses dans lesquelles ses cheveux avaient été rassemblés. Ainsi, la mère et la fille étaient délicieusement assorties.

Il était agréable à Théo de les voir sautiller en chantant par ce beau jour d'été. Tout se passait extraordinairement bien à la maison. L'enfant et la jeune maman s'entendaient à merveille. Jade semblait s'habituer très vite à son nouvel environnement et il semblait à l'ex-joueur de Quidditch qu'un bon équilibre avait été trouvé. Lui travaillait toute la journée au ministère mais Megan avait un peu ralenti son rythme. Deux matinées par semaines la petite rejoignait l'orphelinat, la sauveuse du monde sorcier estimant qu'il était bon pour elle de garder contact avec les autres enfants d'autant plus qu'à la rentrée, elle irait à la crèche avec eux. Les trois autres jours, Jade était gardée soit par Chloé, soit par Narcissia ou Lucius, soit par Lily ou Mattew ou Amber, soit par Draco et Blaise – en vacances en ce moment.

Enfin, les volontaires ne manquaient pas. L'après-midi, Megan tenait à rester avec sa fille et travaillait à la maison. Dobby était positivement ravi d'avoir sa jeune maîtresse auprès de lui et adorait Jade. Tout allait donc pour le mieux si on exceptait la lueur songeuse et triste qui habitait parfois son regard lorsqu'il se posait sur la statuette de bronze qui occupait une place d'honneur dans sa chambre où sur une photo bien particulière. Celle-ci se trouvait sur l'une des étagères de la bibliothèque du salon et les représentaient, Severus et elle, devant les ruines d'Olympie. Ils y avaient l'air heureux et terriblement amoureux. Théo savait que son amie avait longuement hésité avant d'exposer ce cliché mais rupture ou pas rupture, c'était l'un de ses plus beaux souvenirs alors…

Etrangement, Jade n'avait jamais demandé qui était l'homme aux côtés de sa mère sur la photo, un peu comme si elle sentait que cela mettrait Megan dans une position vulnérable. L'enfant était très perceptive pour son âge, très studieuse aussi, très posée. Elle ne manquait pas de joie de vivre mais il semblait à Théo qu'elle était souvent sur ses gardes. De moins en moins mais quand même. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait peur de perdre ce qu'elle avait. Cela se ressentait surtout dans la façon dont elle s'adressait à sa mère. Elle prononçait le mot 'maman' avec un mélange de ravissement et de révérence, d'une pointe d'étonnement et d'un brin d'appréhension. Et Megan faisait de son mieux pour la rassurer. C'était touchant. Pour l'heure, la petite babillait avec émerveillement et son aînée lui répondit.

Un sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme rejoignit le duo à petites foulées et, se plaçant de l'autre côté de la fillette, lui offrit sa main. L'enfant s'en saisit avec confiance et bientôt elle riait de plaisir alors que les deux adultes la soulevaient à intervalles réguliers. Ce petit interlude à Deauville avait été un acte impulsif. Hier, Megan avait soudainement demandé à Théo si il voulait les accompagner, Jade et elle, dans leur escapade sur les côtes normandes. Ils avaient décidé que les trois jours qu'ils s'offraient à Deauville seraient 'moldus' ainsi, c'est avec une voiture de location, prise à Paris, qu'ils avaient fait le trajet. Megan préférait actuellement Trouville à Deauville et un petit hôtel eut tout aussi bien fait l'affaire mais ils choisirent de descendre au Normandy Barrière, juste pour pouvoir taquiner Draco.

- « Oh, si on allait à l'aquarium ? » s'exclama la jeune sorcière aux boucles ébène, les yeux pétillant d'enthousiasme alors qu'ils passaient justement devant l'aquarium de la jolie ville côtière. « Ça te plairait, ma puce, d'aller voir les poissons ? » s'enquit-elle en s'accroupissant à la hauteur de Jade.

- « Poissons dans la mer » déclara très sérieusement l'adorable fillette, son petit nez froncé, en fixant sa mère d'un regard adorateur. « Dans les bras, maman ? » demanda t'elle en levant ses petites mains dans l'espoir d'être portée.

- « On a mis ceux-là dans des sortes de piscines pour que les gens puissent les voir » expliqua Megan, un malicieux sourire aux lèvres, après avoir hissé l'enfant sur sa hanche. « Peut-être y aura-t-il aussi des serpents… » continua t'elle, taquine, en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de sa fille.

- « Bérénice ? » l'interrogea Jade, curieuse, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

- « Non, ma puce, tu sais que Bérénice est retournée dans son pays, en Asie » lui rappela son aînée, un voile de tristesse passant dans ses beaux yeux émeraude.

A l'arrivée d'un nouvel été, le reptile avait en effet exprimé le souhait de rejoindre son pays d'origine afin de pouvoir s'accoupler avec l'un des siens. Elle avait atteint sa taille adulte – un bon mètre soixante – et, bien qu'elle ne soit pas venimeuse et que Megan ait confiance en elle, les proches de la descendante de Merlin avaient trouvé plus prudent de ne pas trop exposer Jade à la présence du serpent. Cacher Bérénice au cœur de Londres – protections magiques ou non – serait, de toutes façons, périlleux et la confiner dans un jardin aussi réduit serait cruel. Habituellement, le serpent passait la plupart de son temps au manoir Malfoy – les conditions y étaient plus favorables – mais puisqu'elle avait exprimé l'envie de regagner le Cambodge…

Son départ attristait profondément Megan. Le reptile avait joué un rôle essentiel dans la défaite de Voldemort et avait toujours été d'un grand support moral. Mais la jeune femme comprenait parfaitement le désir de Bérénice de se reproduire au moins une fois avant sa mort. Son familier avait déjà près de quatorze ans et ne vivrait plus qu'un an ou deux. Ainsi l'ex-professeur de DCFM s'était arrangée pour que son serpent puisse rejoindre le site d'Angkor. Elle ne la reverrait sans doute jamais mais se réconfortait en songeant que c'est ce que Bérénice voulait. Du reste Psyché non plus n'avait pas emménagé à Londres avec eux. L'hermine avait préféré établir ses quartiers d'été au manoir Malfoy et, même si elle manquait à sa jeune maîtresse, peut-être était-ce aussi bien.

Psyché ne se faisait plus toute jeune après tout et l'agitation qu'entraînait la présence d'un jeune enfant ne lui conviendrait pas… Pas plus que la vie urbaine.

- « Alors, tu as envie d'aller voir ces poissons ? » s'enquit de nouveau Megan en déposant Jade à terre.

La fillette se saisit automatiquement de sa main et sembla réfléchir un instant avec d'acquiescer avec enthousiasme. Sa mère échangea un regard avec Théo malicieux et tous trois se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'aquarium. La première pièce de l'établissement faisait à la fois office de caisse et de boutique souvenirs. Quelques familles y évoluaient déjà et, entre les rayonnages qui croulaient sous les figurines, les peluches multicolores qui débordaient de leurs paniers et les cavalcades d'enfants, Jade était un peu perdue. Lorsque leurs tickets furent payés, la fillette regagna donc les bras de Megan et la visite put commencer. De l'extérieur l'aquarium ne payait pas de mine – et il ne pouvait définitivement pas rivaliser avec la plupart de ceux que la jeune femme avait visité – mais il était relativement spacieux et contenait un certain nombre d'espèces intéressantes.

Jade apprécia particulièrement les tortues, les serpents et les iguanes, les minuscules grenouilles piquées d'or et les poissons mandarins aux couleurs vives. Les piranhas, murènes et autres requins ne l'attirèrent pas mais elle passa un long moment devant la cage des rats des moissons – qui ressemblaient davantage à d'adorables petites souris qu'à leurs homonymes des villes. Lorsqu'ils ressortirent, la fillette avait acquit un serpent rouge en peluche qu'elle s'était empressée de baptiser 'Bérénice'.

- « Il va bientôt être l'heure de manger » fit remarquer Théo alors qu'il réajustait ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, le sourire aux lèvres.

- « Hum, on devrait rejoindre l'hôtel pour déjeuner et cet après-midi on prendra la poussette pour se promener… ou alors on pourrait faire un tour à la piscine, » suggéra Megan, les yeux rieurs « l'eau de la Manche est beaucoup, beaucoup trop froide à mon goût » conclut-elle avec un frisson.

- « Si tu veux » accorda son compagnon, amusé. « Tu veux grimper sur mes épaules pour le chemin du retour, pumpkin ? » proposa t'il à Jade en se mettant à sa hauteur.

La fillette rigola, appréciant le petit surnom affectueux que lui avait donné le brun et consciente que sa mère – même si elle râlait pour la forme – l'appréciait aussi. Elle jeta un regard à Megan, qui l'encouragea d'un tendre sourire, puis se retourna vers Théo et lui tendit les bras. Le jeune homme la souleva sans difficulté dans ses bras et l'installa sur ses épaules où il la maintint en position.

- « C'est parti ! » fit-il en trottant le long de la plage pour le plus grand bonheur de sa petite passagère.

Megan les suivit d'un pas plus posé, un radieux sourire aux lèvres. Le rire clair de Jade lui parvenait comme la plus joyeuse des mélodies, la voix rassurante et chaleureuse de Théo lui faisait écho, les rayons du soleil caressaient doucement son visage, la brise marine dansait dans ses cheveux… C'était l'une de ses journées parfaites – même si la présence d'un autre brun ténébreux l'aurait rendu plus délicieuse encore – qui restaient gravées dans la mémoire.

xxx

_Lundi 23 juillet 2006_

- « Quelle bande de crétins » grommela Draco en reposant avec dédain le journal qu'il venait de feuilleter. « Vraiment, ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire… » persifla t'il avant de prendre une gorgée de café.

- « Meg' va les tuer » renchérit Mattew, à sa gauche, en fixant d'un air mauvais son propre exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier.

Le professeur de potions, situé de l'autre côté de l'héritier des Potter, arqua un sourcil devant la réaction, plutôt surprenante de ses deux jeunes collègues. Sa surprise grimpa encore d'un échelon lorsque le blond se tourna vers lui avec un air sévère.

- « J'espère que vous n'allez pas croire un mot de ce ramassis d'idioties… » l'interpella t'il, l'air suspicieux.

Severus, interloqué, lança un regard noir à l'impertinent professeur de sortilèges – ami de Megan ou nom, il n'avait pas à lui parler comme s'il s'adressait à un élève particulièrement obtus – puis se saisit du journal de son voisin afin de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Il n'eut pas à aller bien loin… Sur la première page s'étalait une photographie, en noir et blanc, de la jolie sauveuse du monde sorcier en compagnie de sa fille et de Théo. Ils étaient attablés à la terrasse d'une petite crêperie, Jade en train de babiller sur les genoux de Megan tandis que les adultes échangeaient un regard complice. Le photographe avait réussir à saisir l'ambiance intime et chaleureuse de la scène et, bien sûr, l'auteur de l'article s'en était donné à cœur joie en titrant : '_**Idylle naissante sur la côte normande ?**_'

L'article se poursuivait ainsi : '_Après l'adoption, dans le plus grand secret, de la petite Jade L. Potter, la ravissante descendante de Merlin aurait-elle finalement céder au désir, bien naturel, de fonder une famille ? Après avoir emménagé en Angleterre le moi dernier – la rédaction a été dans l'incapacité de découvrir l'endroit exact de sa nouvelle propriété – la jeune-femme-qui-a-vaincu-celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom a été vu à plusieurs reprises en compagnie de Théodore Nott, célèbre joueur de Quidditch récemment promu au poste de direction du département des jeux et sports magiques. Le séduisant brun est un ami proche de mademoiselle Potter depuis l'époque de leur scolarité à Beauxbâtons et participé à sa victoire face à celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom au côté de Draco Malfoy – héritier de Lucius Malfoy et aujourd'hui professeur à Poudlard. Il semblerait que la relation amicale qui unissait jusqu'à présent le jeune Nott et la sauveuse du monde sorcier ce soit finalement transformée._… _On les a notamment aperçu, il y a quelques jours, dans un grand hôtel moldu à Deauville, en France, où ils savouraient un week-end en famille._ …'

Il se poursuivait encore en pages deux et trois – enchaînant les suppositions à propos de la vie et des projets de la jeune femme – pour se conclure sur un intrusif '_Alors, à quand le mariage ?_' qui enragea Severus. Il ne s'agissait pas de jalousie, il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun sentiment de ce genre entre _sa_ petite peste et Théo. Non, le ténébreux sorcier était en colère contre ces journalistes qui se permettaient d'envahir la vie privée de Megan comme si, sous prétexte qu'elle les avait sauvé de la domination d'un mage noir mégalomane, son existence même était devenue du domaine public. C'était outrageant. Il avait conscience que cet état de fait perturbait énormément l'éducatrice de jeunes enfants et il aurait aimé pouvoir la protéger de cette brutale intrusion dans son quotidien.

Sa chère petite peste avait du penser que leurs sortilèges de dissimulation habituels n'étaient pas nécessaires dans une petite ville française… Le maître des potions caressa un instant l'idée d'envoyer ce photographe et ce journaliste rejoindre leurs collègues à Sainte-Mangouste mais renonça en songeant que ce n'était pas ce que Megan aurait voulu. Il y avait toutefois un côté positif à cet article, il lui donnait l'impression fugitive de partager un instant de la vie de la jeune sorcière au regard émeraude. Enfin, lui et tous les lecteurs de la Gazette... Mattew, l'air de ne pas y toucher, lui parlait souvent de Megan et lui avait donné quelques photos d'elle et de Jade. Lily, en grand-mère comblée, lui en avait montré d'autres. Toutefois cela ne faisait rien pour atténuer la douloureuse sensation de manque qui ne le quittait guère.

Il aurait tout donné pour être à la place de l'ex-joueur de Quidditch admit Severus en refermant le journal et en observant une nouvelle fois l'image qui l'illustrait mais il ne perdait pas espoir, cela viendrait…

- « Alors ? » fit Mattew, l'air vaguement inquiet.

- « Alors, quoi ? » lui répondit le beau brun ténébreux. « Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je prends à la lettre tout ce qui est rapporté dans ce torchon… Du reste, ça ne me concerne pas » conclut-il, un brin hypocritement.

Les lèvres de Draco s'étirèrent dans un sourire mi-moqueur mi-soulagé tandis que le jeune Potter, amusé, secouait ses boucles brunes.

- « Si tu le dis, Severus… » se contenta t'il de répliquer avec un air entendu.

xxx

_Mercredi 31 juillet 2006_

Cette année, Megan avait décidé de fêter son anniversaire – et donc celui de sa sœur – au manoir Malfoy. Lily avait d'abord été réticente mais, après lui avoir arraché la promesse que celui de Jade se déroulerait chez eux, en Angleterre, elle s'était résignée. C'est ainsi qu'en cette superbe après-midi d'été, la famille Potter au grand complet et leurs plus proches amis s'égayaient dans le magnifique jardin de la propriété provençale. Narcissia s'était donnée du mal pour que cette journée soit parfaite. Le fait que la jeune femme lui confie la responsabilité de cet 'évènement' l'avait ravi et c'est donc avec un goût sûr et beaucoup d'affection qu'elle avait organisé la réception. A l'intérieur, c'est le salon bleu – le préféré de Megan – qui avait été investit et décoré d'élégante gerbes d'azalées.

A l'extérieur, une longue table de fer forgé avait été dressée sur le côté droit de la terrasse. S'y côtoyaient de ravissants bouquets de digitales, d'appétissants plateaux de sandwichs et de gâteaux ainsi qu'un certain nombre de bouteilles – de boissons alcoolisées ou non. Des tables rondes, plus petites, étaient réparties sur le reste de l'esplanade de pierres plates. Les invités, qui s'y étaient installés pour se sustenter à l'heure du déjeuner, avaient à présents quitté leurs chaises. Blaise, Fleur et Narcissia discutaient ensemble près d'un bosquet de glaïeuls dont les larges fleurs roses et blanches se balançaient doucement sous la brise estivale. Molly, auparavant occupée avec Lily s'avançait vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres, manifestement enchantée par la beauté du paysage environnant.

Arthur, James, Bill, Lucius Cédric, et Albus étaient campés sur la terrasse, près du buffet. Ils échangeaient leurs opinions à propos du ministère de la magie et de la campagne politique en cours. La jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier sourit en secouant ses boucles ébène. Les hommes… Depuis le seuil du salon, Megan pouvait observer à sa guise les petits groupes qui s'étaient ainsi formés. Grace, Amber, Luna, Ginny et Isabelle entretenaient une discussion animée à propos du futur mariage de cette dernière. Charly, Rémus, et Antoine se tenaient sous un immense pin parasol, légèrement en retrait. Ron, Fred, Théo et George débattaient sur les chances de telle ou telle équipe de Quidditch de gagner la coupe du monde et parlaient d'improviser une partie sur le champ.

De l'autre côté de la pelouse, Draco, Aurore, Percy et Neville, qui travaillaient tous les deux au département de la coopération magique internationale, s'étaient lancés dans un débat à propos d'une loi qui était passée le mois précédent au ministère français de la magie. Enfin, Mattew, Hermione et Chloé paressaient sur l'herbe tout en gardant un œil vigilant sur Jade et Elisabeth qui jouaient sur une couverture à quelques pas, à l'ombre des cyprès. Jade faisait évoluer des petits animaux de bois – que son oncle avait enchantés pour elle. La petite Lizzie, elle, s'était endormie quelques minutes auparavant, son petit lapin mauve serré dans son point. Hermione, étant elle-même enceinte de cinq mois, quêtait auprès de Chloé des conseils quant à sa future maternité.

Bizarrement, Lily et Sirius étaient absents et si Megan se souvenait avoir vu sa mère peu de temps auparavant elle réalisa que le parrain de son frère n'était pas encore arrivé. Il l'avait prévenue par lettre qu'il ne pourrait pas assister au repas mais lui avait promis d'être là pour le café. Vaguement inquiète, la jolie descendante de Merlin s'apprêtait à interroger son père ou Rémus à ce propos lorsque l'arrivée d'un elfe de maison la coupa dans son élan.

- « Mademoiselle Megan ! » s'écria la petite créature, les bras chargés d'un superbe bouquet de lilas mauve mêlé de jasmin blanc et de jonc. « Ceci est arrivé pour vous, mademoiselle Megan, avec cette lettre » rapporta l'elfe en tendant à la jeune femme les fleurs et un rouleau de parchemin.

- « Merci, Utah » fit la sorcière au regard émeraude avec un doux sourire qui masquait à peine sa surprise.

Ce ne pouvait pas être de la part de Darian songea t'elle alors que le subtil parfum du jasmin chatouillait ses narines, il lui avait déjà envoyé vingt-six roses blanches et un délicat collier en or à son nom – comme son héroïne préférée de 'Sex and the City'. Megan voulut interroger Utah mais l'elfe avait déjà disparu, laissant derrière elle un vase remplit d'eau pour le bouquet. De plus en plus intrigué l'ex-professeur de DCFM déposa les fleurs dans le récipient de cristal et se focalisa sur la lettre. Elle déplia le rouleau de parchemin et son cœur fit une embardée lorsqu'elle reconnut l'écriture de Severus. Un coup d'œil aux alentours lui apprit que personne ne lui prêtait attention et que Jade jouait tranquillement avec Mattew. Elle entreprit donc sa lecture.

_Megan,_

_C'est à mon tout de t'écrire. C'est à mon tour de te faire un aveu. Mais auparavant, je voudrais te souhaiter un très joyeux anniversaire. Nous ne sommes pas au bord du Nil mais je me souviens de ma promesse et si cela ne tenait qu'à moi je… Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet de cette lettre. Sache seulement que je pense à toi et que j'espère que cette année à venir vous sera propice, à toi et à la petite Jade. _

_Ce dont je veux te parler aujourd'hui est quelque chose que nous avons mis du temps à mettre au point, ta mère et moi. Il s'agit de la raison pour laquelle nous avons passé tant de temps dans mon laboratoire. Je ne cherche pas par là à me trouver des excuses. Je sais que je t'ai déçu et blessé. Je sais que j'aurais pu agir autrement, que j'aurais du agir autrement. Mais cela, cette chose – cette potion vraiment – qui m'a bien souvent faite perdre toute notion de temps, je l'ai fait pour toi. Quand tu sauras, quand tu comprendras le but de cette potion, ne me prête pas de nobles sentiments. Je ne l'ai pas mise au point pour améliorer le sort de mes semblables et je ne l'ai certainement pas fait pour Black – même je me suis habitué à son existence. Comme le dirait un ami commun : 'Si vous tenez à me remercier, remerciez-moi pour vous seule'. Alors j'espère que mon cadeau te plaira._

_Tendrement,_

_Severus_

_PS : J'espère que tu aimeras les fleurs, je les ai choisis avec soin._

Profondément touchée par le geste et par le ton de la lettre, Megan sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire tendre. Severus… Il se souvenait. L'année précédente il l'avait surprise avec un voyage en Grèce et lui avait promis de l'emmener en Egypte pour son prochain anniversaire. Malheureusement, les circonstances étant ce qu'elles étaient… La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer et se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses larmes. A chaque fois ce sentiment de manque intense remontait à la surface et il ne s'estompait pas au fil du temps. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'elle relisait la missive. Mais de quoi pouvait-il bien parler ? Une potion ? Mais une potion pour faire quoi ? En quoi une potion pourrait lui faire plaisir. Et 'Black' ? Quel rapport cela avait-il avec Sirius ?

Des exclamations lui parvinrent du jardin et Megan releva la tête pour constater que, justement, Sirius venait d'arriver, en compagnie de Lily. Elle replia la lettre et la glissa dans la poche arrière de son jean et fit quelques pas en direction du parrain de son frère avant de se figer. Le séduisant quarantenaire, souriant avec malice, venait de quitter son fauteuil magique et avançait vers elle comme si de rien était. Un silence ébahi était tombé sur la réception et la jeune descendante de Merlin réprima une exclamation de surprise avant de s'élancer vers son aîné qui la réceptionna dans ses bras et la fit tourner en riant.

- « Sirius, qu'est-ce que… ? Comment… ? » s'enquit-elle dès qu'il l'eut reposé à terre.

Sirius passa nonchalamment un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, son regard bleu pétillant d'espièglerie. Les autres invités restaient silencieux, ils avaient l'air stupéfaits et Megan en déduit qu'aucun d'eux n'était dans la confidence.

- « Eh bien, je sais que j'ai souvent dis que Snape n'était bon à rien mais je dois avouer que j'avais commencé à le supporter quand… Enfin, j'en suis plus que convaincu aujourd'hui. Apparemment, il voulait te faire plaisir en trouvant une solution pour ça… » expliqua t'il en désignant vaguement ses jambes. « Et il l'a fait. On peut dire ce qu'on veut, mais c'est un crac en potion ! » s'exclama Sirius avant de déposer un baiser sur la tempe de sa cadette.

- « C'est…Je ne sais pas quoi dire… » bafouilla la sorcière aux boucles ébène, confuse.

'Et je me sens si stupide' ajouta t'elle mentalement en se laissant aller dans l'étreinte rassurante du meilleur ami de son père. Elle en avait tellement voulu à Severus. Elle lui avait tellement reproché – bien que silencieusement – de ne pas être présent. Pendant ce temps là il tentait de mettre au point une potion pour contrer le handicap de Sirius, d'un homme pour qui il n'avait aucun sentiment positif. Uniquement parce qu'il savait à quel point elle s'en sentait coupable. Et elle avait douté de l'attachement de cet homme là ? Bien sûr cela n'expliquait pas tout, cela n'excusait pas tout mais elle se sentait un peu honteuse d'avoir prêté à son ex-amant des intentions coupables. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, c'était… trop. Juste trop.

- « Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi Sirius, c'est merveilleux » souffla Megan contre le torse de son aîné, sincère mais la voix tremblante.

- « Maman ? » fit soudain une voix à ses pieds.

En se retournant, la jolie sorcière découvrit que sa fille l'avait rejointe et l'observait avec attention.

- « Jade, ma puce, tu es venue dire bonjour à Sirius ? » s'enquit la jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier en prenant la fillette dans ses bras.

- « Maman pleure, triste ? » demanda l'enfant, l'air inquiète.

Megan se rendit compte que quelques larmes avaient effectivement baignées ses joues et les essuya rapidement avant de déposer un baiser sur les boucles noires la petite fille.

- « Non, ma puce, au contraire. Je suis très contente pour Sirius parce qu'il peut marcher de nouveau » lui expliqua t'elle d'un ton rassurant.

Jade n'eut pas l'air totalement convaincue et se blottit dans les bras de sa mère en jetant un regard curieux à Sirius. Quelques heures plus tard, elle jouait de bon cœur avec le parrain de Mattew qui se faisait une joie de pouvoir se rouler dans l'herbe en compagnie de l'enfant. L'après-midi fut un succès et la guérison de Sirius ajouta encore à l'atmosphère enjouée de la réception. Beaucoup plus tard, alors que les derniers invités avaient quitté le manoir et que sa fille dormait paisiblement dans une chambre voisine, Megan ressortit la lettre de Severus. Elle se saisit d'un morceau de parchemin et d'une plume avant de s'asseoir à son secrétaire. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir clairement le somptueux bouquet qui ornait à présent la console de sa chambre.

Lilas mauve, jasmin blanc et jonc. 'Mon cœur est à vous', 'Notre amour sera doux' et 'Je suis tout à vous'. Elle avait vérifié dans son livre sur la symbolique des fleurs. '_Je les ai choisis avec soin_' avait-il dit. Et puis il y avait son '_Tendresse_' à la fin. Sans compter la masse de travail qu'avait du représenter ces recherches. Tout ça pour elle… Une vague d'espoir et d'affection la submergea. Peut-être auraient-ils une chance finalement. Pas tout de suite. Pas encore mais l'avenir s'annonçait prometteur. La jeune femme trempa la pointe de sa plume dans un encrier, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et fixa un instant sans la voir la flamme vacillante de la chandelle à ses côtés.

_Severus,_

_Je ne trouve pas les mots pour exprimer toute ma reconnaissance alors je me contenterais de te dire merci, de tout mon cœur. Merci. C'est un si petit mot, si vide de sens face au cadeau que tu m'as fait. Je ne le mérite pas, mais tu m'as rendu heureuse, réellement heureuse. Je crois que je n'avais pas vraiment pris conscience du poids que la culpabilité faisait peser sur mes épaules en ce qui concerne la tragédie dont Sirius avait été victime en nous défendant. Comment pourrais-je un jour te rendre ce que tu m'as donné aujourd'hui ? J'ai pleuré, tu sais, et Jade m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais triste. Je ne l'étais pas…Au contraire. Je crois que tu savais ce que cela représentait pour moi et que c'est pour cette raison que tu t'es attelé à cette tâche délicate. Si tu en doutais, sache que tu as plus que jamais tout mon respect, toute mon admiration et toute mon affection. Pour ça et pour le reste._

_Tendresse,_

_Megan_

oxoOoxo

_Alors ?_

_J'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu bâclé mais en même temps j'aime bien ces passages..._


	57. Chapter 57

_Pour une fois je ne suis pas (trop en retard) mais je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va durer... alors profitez-en ;-)_

_Un grand merci à Zaïka (tu es servie :-)), Cealya (je suis flattée, tu as raison sur les deux points et je vais t'envoyer un message où je pourrais plus 'm'étaler' ;-)), Shaushka (merci :-)), Lily (je t'adore puce !) et Thalys (bienvenue dans notre petit groupe...) pour leurs reviews._

_Bonne lecture_

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

()

_Lundi 11 août 2006_

- « … Donc, finalement, la réception d'inauguration aura lieu le trente ? » demanda Blaise pour confirmation, alors qu'il reposait son stylo sur le bloc qui lui avait servi à prendre des notes durant les deux dernières heures.

- « C'est ce qu'il y a de plus logique » déclara Narcissia en ajoutant un nuage de lait dans sa tasse de thé. « Il faut que tous ceux que nous voulons y convier soient rentré de vacances et que nous puissions ouvrir au premier septembre » poursuivit-elle avant de porter la tasse à ses lèvres et d'en boire une gorgée.

- « Mais de toutes façons, si on compte les délais d'inscriptions, les élèves n'arriveront sans doute pas avant octobre ou novembre » souligna Fleur avec son charmant accent français, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

- « Il y aura les enfants de l'orphelinat » lui rappela Charlotte qui était restée très silencieuse jusque là. « Je pense que c'est important que l'on ouvre à la rentrée, que les effectifs soient complets ou non. Ça a quelque chose de symbolique » fit-elle sagement.

- « Ce qui veut dire que nous avons un peu moins de quatre semaines pour tout organiser, publier des articles, envoyer des invitations, préparer la salle, prévoir les repas… » intervint Megan qui jouait distraitement avec son pendentif en forme de licorne.

L'aristocrate aux boucles blonde dut lire l'inquiétude dans le regard émeraude de sa cadette puisqu'elle pressa sa main dans un geste rassurant. Blaise, Fleur, Molly, Charlotte et elles s'étaient réunis ce matin-là afin de discuter de l'inauguration du Manoir aux Licornes. Ils avaient choisi de tenir cette réflexion collective sur les lieux même et étaient donc assis autour d'une table à l'ombre d'un bosquet de cerisiers du japon, au cœur des jardins du manoir. Sur les coups de dix heures et demi, une heure auparavant, Dobby leur avait servi du thé – qui était encore chaud – et de délicieux scones – qui avaient tous mystérieusement disparu. Albus, Minerva et Lucius devaient les rejoindre dans l'après-midi. Jade, elle, passait la journée avec Mattew et Grace au manoir Potter.

De temps à autres, des cris et des éclats de rires d'enfants parvenaient aux six adultes et les faisaient sourire. Les petits pensionnaires de Charlotte s'étaient rapidement habitués à leur nouvel environnement et les plus grands semblaient ravis d'être ici. Ils se disputaient actuellement une partie de Quidditch tandis que leurs cadets s'égayaient sur le terrain de jeux mais tous ne tarderaient pas à rentrer pour déjeuner. Madame Myers, qui dirigeait jusqu'à présent l'orphelinat accueillant les enfants en âge d'être scolarisés à Poudlard avait choisi de prendre sa retraite et c'est Minerva McGonagall qui assurerait sa suite. De fait, Filius quittant lui aussi le château, c'est Severus qui avait été nommé directeur adjoint et le professeur Dumbledore, le regard pétillant, avait confié à Megan que l'ex-espion boudait depuis lors.

Pour l'heure, Anne, Marcia et Elise s'occupaient encore des plus jeunes et bientôt elles seraient secondées, durant la journée, par douze autres personnes qui étaient en train d'être formé par d'anciennes collègues de Megan. Celles-ci opéreraient sous la direction de Molly et de Megan elle-même. Pour le jardin d'enfant, Fleur serait aidée par trois autres personnes, dont l'une – sorcière – était auparavant éducatrice de jeunes enfants dans le monde moldu tandis que les deux autres se formaient depuis le début de l'été. Quant à Blaise, il dirigerait une équipe composée de trois instituteurs, deux de formations moldus et un ancien précepteur pour jeunes sorciers. Toutes ces équipes s'étaient déjà réunies en présence de Narcissia et Megan afin d'établir des projets cohérents avec l'orientation de l'établissement.

Ginny occuperait le poste d'infirmière. Ceux de secrétaires et de comptable étaient déjà pourvus. La cuisinière avait deux elfes de maison sous ses ordres et trois autres étaient en charge de l'entretien des bâtiments. Un jardinier avait été conseillé par le paysagiste et engagé sur le champ. Tous ses salaires seraient subventionnés par des aides financières de la part du ministère de la magie, par des donations et par la participation des parents dont les enfants seraient accueillis dans les différentes structures du manoir. Cette participation serait calculée de façon proportionnelle aux revenus des parents sur le modèle moldu.

- « C'est pourquoi nous devons tous nous y mettre immédiatement » reprit Narcissia sans se départir de sa sérénité habituelle. « Toutefois je pense que nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter. Une fois la trame de l'invitation rédigée et la liste des invités établis, la magie fera le reste. La Gazette du sorcier sera ravie de te rendre une faveur et même si certains des invités avaient déjà quelque chose de prévu ce jour-là, ils s'empresseront d'annuler afin de pouvoir se rendre à une soirée donnée par 'la jeune femme qui vaincu celui dont on ne devait pas prononcer le nom'… » prophétisa l'aristocrate avec un petit sourire taquin alors que Megan levait les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

- « Je m'occuperais de la décoration si vous le voulez » offrit Fleur, son regard azur pétillant d'excitation à l'idée d'organiser une telle réception.

- « Je m'occuperais du menu pour le dîner avec la cuisinière » proposa Molly, sincère dans son désir de participer.

- « Ce serait parfait » approuva Narcissia en hochant la tête avec satisfaction. « Charlotte, peut-être pourriez-vous assister Fleur dans l'organisation de la soirée… » suggéra t'elle à la responsable de l'orphelinat qui acquiesça en souriant.

La sorcière aux boucles blondes se retourna ensuite vers Megan. Elle savait que sa cadette aux yeux de jade préférait, d'ordinaire, s'occuper elle-même de ce genre de chose mais en ce moment, avec le suivi des formations des futurs employés, le stress de l'ouverture prochaine, la finalisation des documents d'inscription, des livrets pour les enfants et du programme pour l'année à venir, la jeune femme était un peu dépassée. Sans compter le temps qu'elle voulait consacrer à Jade et celui que lui prenait la campagne de son père. Et si ses amis et sa famille la supportaient pleinement durant ces mois difficiles, Narcissia sentait bien que la descendante de Merlin aurait eu besoin du soutien inconditionnel d'une personne qui n'aurait été là que pour elle.

Malheureusement cette personne n'était plus là… Pour l'instant.

- « Meg, chérie » fit donc l'épouse de Lucius en couvant l'ex-professeur de DCFM d'un regard tendre. « Nous allons nous occuper de l'article et des invitations, il faudrait que tout soit parti demain matin au plus tard. Ce qui veut dire qu'il nous faut nous pencher sur la liste dès maintenant. Blaise, nous allons avoir besoin de votre assistance » ajouta t'elle à l'attention du jeune Zambini.

Elle appréciait énormément Blaise et peut-être davantage parce qu'il était l'ami de Megan que parce qu'il était l'amant de son fils. Sans doute cela était-il du au fait qu'en tant qu'amant il lui 'enlevait' son fils et risquait de lui briser le cœur alors qu'en tant qu'ami son soutien était réellement essentiel à Megan. Non qu'elle ne lui fasse pas confiance en ce qui concernait Draco. Elle avait eu des échos de ce qui s'était passé et savait que Blaise avait été blessé par son compagnon. Mais l'amitié que lui portait la descendante de Merlin était pour Narcissia la seule vraie preuve de la valeur du jeune homme. Après tout, ne disait-on pas que l'amour est aveugle ?

- « Avec plaisir Narcissia » répondit le séduisant brun, toujours très respectueux. « Nous en avons déjà ébauché une avec Meg et Draco » ajouta t'il en faisant apparaître sur la table un parchemin manuscrit.

- « Et nous avons déjà 183 noms » pipa son amie, l'air espiègle, en secouant gracieusement ses boucles ébène.

- « Il y en aura davantage d'ici ce soir » souligna Narcissia, pensive, alors qu'elle étudiait la liste en question.

- « Ce qui veut dire qu'il faudra tenir la réception dans les jardins et prier pour que le temps soit clément » fit remarquer Megan avec une pointe de malice.

- « Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions avec nous les sorciers les plus puissants de ce siècle » se moqua gentiment Blaise avant d'esquiver la main de la jeune femme qui menaçait de percuter son front.

Les autres adultes sourirent avec indulgence alors que leurs cadets échangeaient des grimaces très créatives et d'affectueuses insultes. Finalement, Narcissia se racla la gorge ce qui marqua la fin des hostilités.

- « Etablir cette liste est notre priorité. Sans elle on ne pourra pas envoyer les invitations ni prévoir le repas ni même les décorations… » déclara l'aristocrate, réorientant la conversation vers son sujet initial.

La liste comptait déjà tous les proches de Megan et de Narcissia, tous les professeurs de Poudlard, tous les membre du département de l'enfance et de l'éducation magique, le ministre de la magie et ses proches, tous les chefs de départements – la plupart faisant déjà partis des proches de Megan… ce qu'elle trouvait amusant, – des journalistes, des mécènes, les directeurs des grandes écoles de magie d'Europe, de célèbres joueurs de Quidditch, de fameux auteurs, de nombreuses figures populaires ainsi que de grandes et riches familles de la communauté sorcière européenne.

- « C'est déjà très complet » approuva l'épouse de Lucius, félicitant ainsi les trois jeunes gens qui l'avait établie. « Il faudrait arriver à deux cent personnes… cela peut sembler ridicule mais un nombre entier est souhaitable pour ce genre d'évènement. Ne serait-ce que dans l'article : 'deux cent invités' sonne mieux que 'cent quatre-vingt trois invités' » argumenta t'elle devant l'air perplexe de ses compagnons. « Croyez-moi. Je suggère d'ajouter les White, les Harlow, le ministre français de la magie et sa femme et puis peut-être aussi ces chanteurs à la mode dont je ne me souviens plus du nom… »

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'elle observait Jade se préparer à se coucher, Megan ne put que sourire en se remémorant le fou rire qui les avait saisi, Blaise et elle, à cet instant. Narcissia avait bien sûr fait référence aux 'Bizarr' Sisters'. La jeune femme soupçonnait que leur crise d'hilarité avait davantage été du à leur fatigue et à la nervosité qu'autre chose mais ils en avaient eu besoin… Après de longues discussions ils s'étaient donc mis d'accord sur une liste définitive et, après un excellent déjeuner, ils s'étaient mis au travail chacun de leur côté. Narcissia, Blaise, Lucius, Albus et Megan s'étaient concertés au sujet de l'article et les époux Malfoy avaient finalement convaincu la ravissante descendante du monde sorcier qu'il serait approprié d'accepter au moins une demande d'interview et une séance photo.

Inutile de préciser que la jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier n'avait absolument pas été enthousiasmée par l'idée mais elle avait fini par céder. Dans deux jours, Narcissia et elle recevraient l'heureux – à prononcer avec sarcasme – journaliste dans son bureau au manoir… Secouant ses boucles ébène, Megan tenta de chasser l'irritation qui montait en elle à la simple idée de devoir répondre à des questions impertinentes et de devoir poser devant un objectif.

- « Maman ? »

La voix, si chérie, de sa fille la sortit de ses pensées et, souriant tendrement, Megan prit Jade dans ses bras. L'enfant, adorable dans son petit pyjama de vichy blanc et rose, serrait sa licorne en peluche dans une main tandis que de l'autre elle jouait avec les longues mèches noires de sa mère. La sauveuse du monde sorcier adorait ces moments-là, ces moments de complicité mère-fille. C'était… magique. Plus encore que la magie elle-même. D'aimer et de se savoir aimé si complètement, si innocemment était enivrant. Peut-être y avait-il un certain égoïsme à apprécier l'idée que quelqu'un puisse avoir besoin de soit si pleinement mais elle n'hésitait pas à avouer qu'elle aussi avait besoin de Jade.

- « Tu veux que je te lise un livre avant de t'endormir ? » s'enquit affectueusement la jeune femme au regard émeraude.

- « Oui ! » répondit la fillette avec enthousiasme.

Elle avait l'air d'un petit elfe avec ses fins traits de porcelaine, ses longues boucles de jais qui paraissaient presque bleues dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce. Les rideaux avaient été tirés et la lumière du crépuscule qui rayonnait au travers diffusait une douce lumière verte dans la chambre d'enfant. Le délicat abat-jour rose de la lampe de chevet tamisait la lueur de l'unique ampoule allumée. Il y avait quelque chose de précieux et d'intemporelle dans cette atmosphère qui rappelait à Megan celle de ses propres soirées d'enfant au manoir Potter. Sauf qu'à l'époque elle partageait sa chambre – beaucoup plus vaste que celle-ci – avec Amber et que l'âme de la demeure, beaucoup plus ancienne, animait son esprit d'histoires fantastiques mais aussi d'une certaine mélancolie…

- « Très bien, va le choisir alors » fit l'éducatrice de jeune enfant, souriante, en reposant Jade sur le sol.

La petite sorcière s'empressa de rejoindre sa bibliothèque et la contempla un moment avant d'en sortir un livre puis de grimper sur son lit. La jolie descendante de Merlin sourit en découvrant l'ouvrage. Jade et elle partageaient une préférence assez marquée pour ce livre-là. 'Devine combien je t'aime'. Megan aida sa fille à s'installer confortablement sous son drap puis s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés. L'enfant vint se blottir contre elle et la jeune femme déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle aimait finir la journée ainsi, elle en ressentait un doux sentiment de sérénité et de bonheur tranquille. La seule ombre au tableau était que l'ex-professeur de DCFM aurait voulu partager cela avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ou plus précisément avec Severus. Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre qu'il le puisse le désirer également, qu'il puisse avoir envie de ce genre de moment avec elles, mais l'espoir ne la quittait pas.

- « 'C'est l'heure d'aller dormir.' » commença à lire Megan alors que Jade et elle admiraient la ravissante illustration à l'aquarelle qui ornait la première page de l'ouvrage. « 'Petit Lièvre Brun attrape les longues oreilles de Grand Lièvre Brun et ne les lâche plus. Il veut que Grand Lièvre Brun l'écoute vraiment. « Devine combien je t'aime », lui dit-il. « Comment veux-tu que je devine cela ? » demande Grand Lièvre Brun. « Je t'aime grand comme ça ! », dit Petit Lièvre Brun en écartant les bras le plus largement qu'il peut…' »

- « Comme ça » pipa Jade en écartant ses petits bras avant de se blottir à nouveau tout contre sa mère.

- « Exactement comme ça » acquiesça celle-ci, mi-amusée mi-attendrie, avant de poursuivre sa lecture. « '« Et moi je t'aime grand comme ceci » lui dit Grand Lièvre Brun en écartant ses très long bras. « Humm, c'est vraiment très grand » se dit Petit Lièvre Brun. « Je t'aime haut comme ça », dit alors Petit Lièvre Brun en s'étirant de toute ses forces… »

xxx

_Lundi 26 août 2006_

- « Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, Jade. Joyeux anniversaire » entonna avec entrain le petit groupe de sorciers et sorcières réunis autour de la fillette.

Les Malfoy, les Everett-Lepré ainsi que Sirius, Rémus, Nymph, Théo, Aurore, Olivier, Cédric, Albus avaient été invités dans le manoir familial des Potter afin de fêter les deux ans de Jade. L'enfant, qui s'était réveillée de sa sieste une petite heure auparavant, était assise à la place d'honneur devant un appétissant gâteau au chocolat décoré de fleurs en pâte d'amande et agrémenté de deux bougies. L'air ravie d'être ainsi le centre d'attention mais aussi un peu déboussolée, Jade fixait les petites flammes avec curiosité tout en reportant régulièrement le regard sur sa droite, comme pour s'assurer que sa mère était bien là.

- « Tu peux souffler sur les bougies maintenant, ma puce » fit justement cette dernière d'une voix douce avant d'aider à se redresser sur son siège.

Jade souffla de son mieux et les bougies s'éteignirent immédiatement – sans doute aidées par un discret sort silencieux lancé par Megan. Les adultes applaudirent la fillette qui sourit avec délice.

- « Tu préfères manger le cadeau maintenant ou ouvrir tes cadeaux en premier ? » s'enquit Lily en passant affectueusement une main dans les boucles ébène de sa petite fille.

L'enfant se tourna vers sa mère, incertaine. La jeune femme lui sourit avec tendresse en inclinant légèrement sa tête, une manière de lui indiquer que le choix était sien.

- « Cadeaux » finit donc par décréter Jade tout en jetant des coups d'œil intéressé au gâteau.

- « Très bien, sweety » acquiesça la maîtresse de maison, souriante.

Mattew aida sa nièce à descendre de la chaise et l'accompagna jusqu'à la montagne de paquets qui l'attendait dans un coin de la salle à manger. Le regard onyx de la fillette se fit brillant d'excitation alors qu'il parcourait les cadeaux. Megan, qui s'était approchée avec les autres s'assit au sol près de sa fille en songeant, amusée, que Jade ne devait pas savoir par quel bout commencer… Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de paquets et la descendante de Merlin se demandait si il n'y en avait pas trop. Elle aurait peut-être du demander à ses proches de faire preuve d'un peu plus de retenu mais elle comprenait aisément qu'ils aient voulu gâter la première 'enfant' de leur génération, celle de Matt', Amber, Grace, Draco… Jade, en plus d'être la première petite fille de ses parents, était un peu celle de Narcissia, Lucius, Sirius et Rémus. Quelque part, elle était également la nièce de Théo, Chloé, Antoine, Aurore, Draco et Blaise en plus d'être celle de son frère et de ses sœurs.

C'est donc ainsi qu'une demi-heure après le début de cette 'cérémonie', la fillette se retrouvait l'heureuse propriétaire d'un petit poupon et de tous les accessoires l'accompagnant – lit, poussette, sac à langer, coffret repas, baignoire, vêtements… – de la part de sa mère, son oncle et ses tantes. Chloé, sa marraine, et Antoine lui avaient apporté toute la collection 'Drôles de petites bêtes' – d'adorables ouvrages pour enfants. Draco, son parrain, et Blaise avaient choisi pour elle une adorable gourmette en or gravée au nom de l'enfant et une chaîne agrémenté d'un petit pendentif en forme de fleur dont les délicats pétales étaient faits de pierres de jade justement. Aurore et Olivier lui avaient acheté le 'château de la princesse' de la collection 'Little People', dans laquelle Jade avait déjà la ferme.

Narcissia et Lucius avaient opté pour des vêtements, trois ravissants petits ensembles Bonpoint. Lily et James s'étaient décidés pour un déguisement de coccinelle, un petit tricycle et un très joli ours en peluche. Sirius lui avait offert l'équivalent sorcier d'un coffret de duplo – le zoo des créatures magiques – et Albus avait emballée un jeu de société pour petits enfants sorciers. Il y avait encore un petit théâtre de marionnettes de la part de Rémus et Nymphadora, un adorable chien en peluche avec ses accessoires de la part de Théo et enfin une superbe boîte de crayons de couleur magiques de la part de tout l'orphelinat – où Jade irait goûter le lendemain. Megan n'avait pas jugé bon d'ajouter à cela les cadeaux qui étaient arrivés par la poste de parfaits inconnus.

Elle-même en recevait par milliers à son anniversaire et l'adoption de Jade étant publique, sa fille en avait également reçu. La joli sauveuse du monde sorcier s'était arrangé pour qu'ils arrivent tous dans un coffre spécial à Gringotts où ils étaient triés par un employé détaché pour cette tâche, le risque que certains puissent contenir des sorts dangereux était réel. Après, elle en faisait don à des associations caritatives alors qu'un autre employé se chargeait de charmer des lettres de remerciement. Ces cadeaux-là, ceux de Jade, iraient à l'orphelinat, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en âge de décider par elle-même de la manière dont elle voulait les gérer. Pour l'heure, la fillette passait d'un jouet à l'autre, émerveillée. Elle n'avait cependant pas quitté le poupon que sa mère lui avait offert, promptement baptisé 'bébé', et semblait particulièrement intéressée par le tricycle, cadeau de ses grands-parents.

Finalement, tout le monde se retrouva autour de la table pour se partager le gâteau, accompagné de jus de pomme pour Jade, de lait pour Lizzie et de coca light ou de champagne pour les adultes. La conversation allait bon train et, bientôt, la petite fille aux boucles ébène retourna jouer avec ses nouveaux cadeaux, que Dobby avait transportés dans le salon. Sirius, Mattew et Grace la rejoignirent rapidement tandis que le reste des invités se répartissait en petits groupes. Lily, James, Narcissia et Lucius s'étaient installés sur des fauteuils, à quelques pas de Jade, et discutaient – encore – de politique. Dans la salle à manger, Albus, Amber, Draco et Chloé conversaient autour de la prochaine rentrée à Poudlard et notamment des cours de littérature que la brunette enseignerait à partir de cette année.

Les autres 'jeunes', rassemblés sur la terrasse, échangeaient sur des sujets d'actualité. La descendante de Merlin, la petite Elisabeth dans ses bras, avait réussi à isoler Rémus et Nymphadora dans l'antichambre attenante au salon pour les entretenir d'un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. Son parrain et sa jeune compagne étaient ensemble depuis plus de sept ans et Megan savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne décident de se marier. La seule chose qui retenait le lycanthrope était la certitude qu'il ne pourrait pas donner d'enfants à sa maîtresse. Ainsi il semblait vouloir encore croire qu'elle le quitterait un jour pour un homme plus jeune que lui et capable de fonder une famille avec elle. Bien sûr, la métamorphomage n'était pas de cet avis…

- « De quoi voulais-tu nous parler, poussin ? » s'enquit Rémus avec curiosité après avoir pris place sur une méridienne de velours bleu, aux côté de Nymphadora.

La jeune femme au regard émeraude, assise dans un confortable fauteuil Louis XV, lui adressa un sourire rassurant alors que Lizzie, installée sur ses genoux, mâchouillait un anneau dentaire en forme de fleur.

- « C'est délicat » commença Megan, hésitante. « Je ne sais pas vraiment comment aborder la question alors je vais être directe » finit-elle par déclarer avec un sourire contrit. « Depuis que j'ai adopté Jade, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai fait quelques recherches. Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas avoir d'enfant vous-même et, non ne m'interrompez pas, j'en suis sincèrement désolée… » poursuivit la sorcière aux boucles ébène tandis que la fille de Chloé jouait avec le ruban de satin qui ornait sa robe de mousseline lie de vin. « Ce que je voudrais vous proposer aujourd'hui, c'est d'adopter un enfant » lança t'elle, on ne peut plus sérieusement.

- « Meg', je ne crois pas… » intervint Nymphadora, l'air éberluée.

- « Poussin, ce n'est pas… » fit Rémus, les sourcils.

- « Je sais, je sais » les interrompit la jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier, conciliante. « Je vous demande juste de m'écouter un moment, d'accord ? » demanda t'elle en levant vers le couple des yeux suppliant.

Le lycanthrope et la métamorphomage échangèrent un regard puis se tournèrent vers leur amie et acquiescèrent en souriant, tout en conservant un air perplexe.

- « Je sais que la loi n'interdit pas l'adoption d'un enfant sorcier par un couple dont l'un des deux membres est un loup-garou » expliqua Megan en caressant doucement les fines boucles brunes de la fillette qui gazouillait sur ses genoux. « Je pense que c'est surtout parce que le cas ne s'est jamais présenté auparavant mais autant profiter de la situation… » ajouta t'elle, un brin malicieuse. « Enfin, le plus important c'est que la possibilité existe bel et bien. Alors je voudrais que vous y réfléchissiez parce que je suis certaine que vous feriez de merveilleux parents et parce que je connais d'adorables enfants qui méritent de grandir au sein d'une vraie famille » affirma l'ex-professeur de DCFM. « Je pense que vous allez avoir besoin d'en parler tous les deux, ensemble mais si vous avez des questions n'hésitez surtout pas à me contacter. En théorie, les prochaines rencontres entre enfants et familles potentielles auront lieu, comme chaque année, en décembre. Toutefois, si vous voulez venir avant, vous serrez les bienvenus à l'orphelinat » conclut-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

- « Waow… C'est juste… woaw » souffla Nymphadora, interloquée, ses doigts noués à ceux de Rémus dans un geste criant de tendresse.

- « Je vais vous laisser maintenant » fit l'éducatrice de jeunes enfants en se relevant alors que la petite Lizzie commençait à ronchonner dans ses bras.

Megan fit apparaître le doudou de la fillette puis la berça un instant. Le bébé se calma et se mit à suçoter l'oreille du lapin en peluche avec un plaisir évident. La descendante de Merlin était sur le point de quitter la pièce lorsqu'une main sur son épaule la fit se retourner.

- « Merci. Merci de nous donner ce choix, poussin » murmura son parrain avant de caresser brièvement sa pommette puis de déposer un affectueux baiser sur son front.

La jeune femme sourit, ses yeux pétillant d'espièglerie, et inclina légèrement la tête. Laissant le couple derrière elle, elle rejoignit sa meilleure amie à laquelle elle rendit sa fille puis toutes deux sortirent dans le jardin où Jade étrennait son nouveau tricycle sous l'œil vigilent de Mattew et Sirius. Dès qu'elle vit sa mère, la fillette se précipita à sa rencontre et se jeta dans ses bras, l'air aux anges.

- « Maman ! Maman, 'egarde ! » s'exclama l'enfant au regard d'onyx en désignant le poupon, dûment couché dans son petit lit, le théâtre de marionnette monté sur le rebord de la terrasse et les duplos étalés sur une couverture étalée à même la pelouse.

- « Je vois, ma puce, tu as été vraiment gâtée » la taquina Megan, rieuse, tandis qu'elle la faisait tournoyer dans les airs.

- « Tu lis une histoire ? » demanda Jade, rayonnante, une fois confortablement calée dans les bras de sa mère.

- « Bien sûr, ma puce » lui accorda la sorcière aux boucles ébène en effleurant du bout de son nez celui de sa fille ce qui la fit éclater de rire.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut donc consacré aux jeux et à la lecture des nombreux livres que l'enfant avait reçus. Le bonheur évident que manifestait Jade ravissait la descendante de Merlin. Mais le plaisir que Sirius semblait prendre à s'occuper de la fillette – maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin courir et marcher – réchauffait son cœur et apaisait la culpabilité qui avait pesé sur son âme toutes ses années… Voir le parrain de son frère, celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme un oncle, faire mine de pourchasser Jade en poussant de grands cris sensés imiter ceux d'un yéti ne pouvait que la faire sourire. Croisant le regard émeraude de sa propre mère, Megan articula un 'merci' silencieux auquel Lily répondit par un doux sourire.

- « Le jour de l'inauguration se rapproche dangereusement, plus que quatre jours. Tu n'es pas trop stressée ? » fit soudain Chloé en s'asseyant sur l'herbe à ses côtés.

La jolie irlandaise venait de confier Elisabeth – assoupie – à son mari et, un malicieux sourire aux lèvres, lui tendait à présent un verre de coca light.

- « Non, ce n'est pas l'inauguration qui m'angoisse, ce serait plutôt le boulot de Fleur, ça » répliqua la ravissante sauveuse du monde sorcier, mutine. « C'est plutôt ce qui se passera après, quand on aurait ouvert… On a déjà quelques familles qui ont demandé des entretiens. Tu sais, pour savoir s'ils vont nous confier leurs enfants… et j'ai peur que personne ne veuille le faire » poursuivit-elle tandis qu'elle jouait distraitement avec l'un des ouvrages que Jade avait abandonné sur la couverture – Mireille l'abeille. « Pour l'instant nous avons Elisabeth, Jade, Sidney-Rose et Alisson à la crèche. Alexandre, Hugo, Emma, Arthur, Ryan, Léanore, Pauline, Eliane et Violette au jardin d'enfants. Jason, Thomas, Aristide, Dylan, Audrey, Julia, Erwan, Aurèle et Marcus à l'école primaire. Soit vingt-deux enfants. Mais vingt-deux enfants c'est à peine le quart de l'effectif que l'on peut recevoir au manoir, oui, j'ai peur qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autres » avoua Megan en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

- « Meg', même si vous étiez une équipe de trolls ils te confieraient leurs enfants, bientôt vous allez devoir refuser du monde » prophétisa la jeune libraire, mi-sérieuse mi-taquine.

- « Imbécile… » gronda Megan en lui lançant un faux regard noir.

Chloé éclata de rire et sa compagne secoua ses boucles ébène, amusée.

- « Maman ! Maman ! » cria Jade en arrivant en courant avant de se jeter dans les bras de sa mère, essoufflée mais radieuse.

- « Hey, coucou ma puce » fit la sorcière aux yeux de jade tandis qu'elle écartait quelques mèches humide du front pâle de la fillette.

Deux secondes plus tard, Sirius s'écroulait à leurs côtés, à peu près dans le même état que l'enfant. Puis Grace les rejoignit, Bandit sur les talons. Mattew, Isabelle, Blaise et Draco vinrent également se mêler à leur petit groupe alors que Jade, épuisée par sa folle après-midi, somnolait contre sa mère.

- « Alors, honey, pas trop anxieuse ? » s'enquit innocemment Draco avant de devoir éviter un livre qui volait dans sa direction. « Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

xxx

_30 août 2006_

La plupart des invités étaient déjà arrivés et s'étaient regroupés sous la tente de toile blanche installée entre l'aile gauche du manoir et la roseraie. La douce lumière dorée du soleil couchant et les milliers de chandelles qui avaient été réparties dans le jardin conféréait à la propriété une atmosphère de conte de fée, magique, romantique et surréaliste. Des bougies avaient également été placées derrière chacune des fenêtres du manoir et l'ensemble rappelait singulièrement les merveilleuses soirées aux chandelles que l'on donnait dans les châteaux de la Loire lors de la saison estivale. Un petit orchestre avait pris place sur le kiosque à musique et, sous la tente, la table du buffet était décorée de superbes bouquets de glaïeuls et de petites licornes de porcelaine qui galopaient entre les plats.

Fleur Weasley, époustouflante dans sa robe de satin azur, dirigeait les opérations d'une main de maître et accueillaient les nouveaux venus d'un sourire rayonnant. Blaise, très séduisant dans son costume noir et argent, jouait également le parfait hôte et distribuait avec aisance galantes révérences et vigoureuses poignées de mains. Charlotte, Albus et Molly les aidaient aussi dans cette tâche tandis que James, Draco, Sirius et Lord Darian charmaient les invités les plus récalcitrants. Cent soixante-treize des personnalités conviées à l'inauguration occupaient à présent l'espace qui leur avait été désigné. Les ministres française et anglais de la magie s'entretenaient avec James tandis que leurs femmes visitaient la roseraie avec Lily et que les professeurs de Poudlard se mêlaient à la foule avec entrain.

Les musiciens venaient juste d'entamer une nocturne de Chopin lorsque Narcissia et Megan firent leur apparition dans le jardin, respectivement aux bras de Lucius et Théo, s'attirant tous les regards des sorciers présents. Et notamment celui d'un certain maître des potions qui jusqu'à maintenant était resté dans l'ombre. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, Severus ne cessait de s'interroger sur le bien-fondé de sa présence à cette réception. Il avait longuement hésité avant de venir et, finalement, s'était laissé convaincre par Mattew. C'était sans doute ridicule de sa part – voire légèrement pathétique – mais il n'avait pas pu résister à l'idée de revoir son ancienne amante. Elle lui manquait toujours terriblement et l'espoir qui était né en lui, après leur échange de lettres, voulait se nourrir de sa proximité.

La jeune femme aux yeux de jade était resplendissante dans sa robe de mousseline noire vaporeuse à la coupe vestale qui dansait gracieusement autour de ses genoux à chaque pas. Sa silhouette simple et élégante, resserrée sous la poitrine par une bande de satin noir, dessinait avec perfection les formes harmonieuses de la ravissante sauveuse du monde sorcier. Elle portait des escarpins noirs dont les délicats rubans s'enroulaient autour de ses chevilles. Sa chevelure ébène, entremêlée de fils d'argent et de perles nacrées, avait été relevée en un chignon artistique d'où s'échappaient quelques anglaises. Ces boucles soyeuses retombaient souplement dans sa nuque et autour de son visage pâle, encadrant ses traits délicats. Théo, qui l'escortait fièrement, avait revêtu un élégant costume noir sur une chemise de soie émeraude.

Narcissia irradiait d'une beauté plus froide mais tout aussi intimidante dans une robe bustier de soie gris perle qui s'évasait gracieusement depuis ses fines hanches jusqu'au sol et révélait, de temps à autre, d'exquis escarpins de daim noir. Ses boucles blondes formaient un chignon tressé parfait duquel aucune mèche ne dépassait. Une délicate étole d'organza gris habillait ses épaules nues tandis que Lucius, à ses côtés ressemblait en tous points au riche aristocrate qu'il était, vêtu de velours noir et de satin gris moiré. Un voile de silence était tombé sur l'assemblée à l'arrivée des deux couples et les pommettes de Megan prirent une – adorable selon Severus – teinte rosée devant l'attention dont ils étaient la cible. Théo lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille et son beau regard de jade se fit espiègle.

- « Mesdames, messieurs, bonsoir » lança la jeune femme avec un calme apparent qui ne trompait pas ses proches. « Je voudrais tout d'abord vous remercier d'avoir répondu présent à notre invitation. Narcissia et moi-même sommes très fières d'inaugurer aujourd'hui le manoir aux licornes et répondrons avec plaisir à vos questions. En attendant, je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée » conclut-elle avec un sourire à faire fondre les plus récalcitrant.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit. Quelques flashs crépitèrent. Seulement trois journalistes et un photographe – Colin Creevey, ancien élève de Poudlard, – avaient été conviés à participer à la soirée à la condition expresse de rester discrets. Les deux couples eurent tôt fait de se mêler à la foule et le simple fait de saluer tous les invités les occupèrent pendant une bonne heure. Heure pendant laquelle l'ex-professeur de DCFM et le ténébreux maître des potions avaient pris soin – inconsciemment ou non – de s'éviter. Ils s'étaient suivis des yeux, quelques fois, lorsqu'ils étaient sûrs que l'autre ne s'en rendrait pas compte. Megan admirait la silhouette altière de Severus tout en songeant avec regret à un temps où ses bras puissants la réconfortaient et ses lèvres fermes la dévoraient de baisers.

Et, de son côté, le séduisant sorcier au regard sombre s'enivrait de la présence – même lointaine – de sa cadette. Il croyait parfois saisir l'effluve délicate et fruitée de son parfum et tout son corps réclamait la proximité de celle qui avait ravit son cœur. Ses doigts semblaient brûler de ne pas pouvoir glisser dans ses boucles soyeuses et parcourir à leur guise ces traits chéris. Les vins rares et les mets délicats lui paraissaient sans saveur alors que sa bouche se languissait de goûter de nouveau à ses lèvres vermeil. Le simple fait d'entendre sa voix claire et mélodieuse apaisait ce feu qui le consumait. Enfin tous deux étaient submergés d'émotions contradictoires et désiraient se voir autant qu'ils le redoutaient. Que pourraient-ils dirent à l'autre ? Comment l'autre réagirait-il ?

Finalement, le hasard – ou le destin – prit les choses en main. Megan venait de quitter un Lord quelconque et son insipide, mais richissime, femme. Un sourire vaguement exaspéré aux lèvres, les yeux fixés au sol, elle se faufilait entre les invités sans vraiment regarder où elle allait quand elle percuta une masse sombre et chaude qui s'avéra être le dos d'un invité.

- « Oh, je suis désolée ! » s'exclama la jeune femme, confuse, alors qu'elle tentait de regagner son équilibre.

Ce qui n'était pas sans mal étant donné cette récente collision, la fatigue, le stress, la foule, la musique et ses talons qui faisaient bien cinq centimètres de plus que ceux qu'elle portait habituellement. Une odeur délicieusement familière l'enveloppa sans qu'elle ne puisse définir où elle l'avait rencontré auparavant. Perdue dans ses pensées, Megan sentit deux mains se poser sur ses avant-bras pour l'aider à retrouver sa stabilité et elle allait remercier son 'sauveur' lorsque les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge.

- « Bonsoir Megan » fit la voix cultivé et incroyablement sensuelle de Severus Snape.

Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres et ses yeux d'onyx brillaient d'une intensité qui fit frissonner la jolie directrice du manoir.

- « Severus ! Je… C'est… Je suis heureuse de te voir. Ça fait… » balbutia t'elle, rougissante.

- « Cinq mois et quatorze jour » indiqua calmement l'ex-espion en la relâchant avec douceur.

Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement poignant dans la façon dont il avait énoncé ce fait et il lui avait terriblement manqué. Alors Megan fit la seule chose qui lui paraissait juste à cet instant. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son ex-amant et, les yeux clos, elle savoura ce subtil mélange d'épice, de vieux cuir, de parchemin et de feu de cheminée. Severus n'hésita pas à lui rendre son étreinte. Bientôt il sentit une goutte rouler dans sa nuque, puis une autre, et il comprit que la jeune femme s'était mise à pleurer en silence. Le plus discrètement possible, il l'entraîna donc dans la roseraie où ils seraient à l'abri des regard indiscrets. C'est donc sous une voûte de pâles boutons odorants et de délicates feuilles vertes qu'il se laissa aller à la joie de la sentir contre lui.

Hésitant, presque timide mais aussi possessif et protecteur, il effleura des doigts ses boucles ébène dont le contact familier raviva en lui toute l'adoration qu'il avait portée – et portait encore – à sa chère petite peste. Son parfum était légèrement différent mais c'était les mêmes courbes sous ses mains et le même cœur qui battait contre le sien. Et peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais rien d'autre mais il aurait ce moment. Ce moment parfait. Trop tôt, Megan se détacha de lui et, levant des yeux rouges brillant de reconnaissance et de tendresse, lui offrit un ravissant sourire. Elle était réellement étonnée qu'après tout ce temps l'étreinte de Severus puisse encore lui offrir cette sensation de sécurité et de plénitude qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Etait-ce normal qu'il lui semblât si naturel de retrouver les bras de son ex-amant, qu'elle s'y lassât aller comme si elle ne les avait jamais quittés ? Etait-il possible qu'elle n'ait jamais saisi, jusqu'à présent, à quel point Severus avait pu lui manquer ces derniers mois ? La jolie anglaise aux yeux de jade avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi, un instant plus tôt, elle avait éclaté en sanglots mais, étrangement, elle ne s'en sentait pas honteuse. Juste soulagée. Et puisqu'il semblait aussi avide de contact qu'elle-même, Megan sentait qu'elle pouvait se permettre de lui avouer certaines choses qu'elle lui aurait cachées dans l'éventualité où il se serait montré froid ou distant…

- « Merci » souffla t'elle, une main posée sur la manche de son aîné. « Tu m'as manqué. Pas seulement… Enfin, l'ami aussi m'a manqué. Et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir… De ne pas t'avoir contacté ni… mais c'était trop dur » tenta d'expliquer la jeune femme l'air soudain fragile et perdue.

Elle ne parvenait pas à exprimer combien les petites choses qu'ils avaient fait tous les deux, en dehors de leur chambre, lui avait manqué. Les longues discussions, les promenades à cheval, les visites dans les musées, les soirées passées à lire un livre au coin du feu… Elle avait été occupée bien sûr. Il y avait eu le projet et surtout sa fille. Mais la vérité était qu'elle aimait beaucoup trop Severus pour supporter de passer du temps avec lui alors que quelque chose était brisé entre eux. Et même maintenant… Il lui semblait pourtant qu'un poids avait quitté ses épaules dès qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans ses bras. Comme si elle avait enfin trouvé ce qui lui manquait depuis longtemps. Ce qui était, dans un certain sens, le cas. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été délivrée d'une partie de l'angoisse qu'elle portait toujours en elle…

- « Je comprends » l'assura Severus en pressant doucement ses doigts fins dont la pâleur contrastait singulièrement avec le tissu noir de sa veste. « Accepterais-tu que l'on marche un peu ? J'aimerais beaucoup visiter ces jardins » déclara t'il, le regard tendre.

Il comprenait réellement à quoi elle faisait allusion et si tout son être lui criait qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'ils soient séparés, il avait décidé de la laisser aller à son rythme. Elle n'était pas prête à être confrontée aux raisons de l'échec de leur relation. Elle n'était pas prête pour cette conversation. Il attendrait et quand le moment serait venu il répondrait à ses questions et réfléchirait avec elle sur ce qu'ils devraient changer pour se retrouver et avancer. A vrai dire, il s'étonnait lui-même de son calme mais il l'avait vu dans son regard émeraude. C'était là, exactement comme de le sien. Cette tendresse, ce respect, cette admiration. Leur amour… Il n'était pas mort. Juste voilé par des incompréhensions, des doutes, des regrets qu'il faudrait démanteler.

Ce soir le séduisant professeur de potions ne voulait pas y penser. Il voulait seulement profiter de cette soirée avec Megan. Une opportunité, pour eux, de se ré-apprivoiser après de longs mois de séparation. Elle aussi en avait conscience.

- « Avec plaisir, Severus » répondit donc la jeune sorcière aux boucles ébène, reconnaissante et radieuse sous la douce lumière des chandelles.

Elle savait Narcissia et les autres parfaitement capables de gérer les invités et ceux qui n'étaient venus que pour l'apercevoir pouvait bien rentrer chez eux. Etre là, avec _lui_, était bien plus important… C'est ainsi que les anciens amants passèrent les deux heures suivantes à arpenter les jardins de l'immense propriété. Megan, enthousiaste, fit découvrir à Severus l'aire de jeu, le terrain de football, le terrain de tennis et celui de Quidditch. Ils firent un détour par la piscine à la surface de laquelle se reflétait à présent l'image tremblante de l'astre nocturne. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le cours d'eau qui serpentait parmi les buissons d'azalées et les bosquets de chênes rouges et en franchirent le petit pont en riant. La jeune femme avait ôté ses escarpins depuis longtemps et les avaient abandonnés au bas de l'escalier de pierres qu'il fallait emprunté pour gagner la deuxième moitié des jardins.

Finalement, ils gagnèrent les écuries où Eowyn lui accueillit avec un hennissement amical. Severus souriait sereinement en observant sa cadette caresser l'échine de la jument en lui murmurant des mots doux. Ils avaient abordé de nombreux sujets lors de cette promenade. Il avait renouvelé ses félicitations quant à la mise en place de ce projet. Elle avait renouvelé ses remerciements quant au traitement de Sirius. Ils avaient parlé de la campagne de James, des livres de Megan et des potions de Severus, de la vie à Poudlard, de la vie à Londres, de Chloé et Antoine, de Théo et d'Aurore. Jamais du passé, du moins pas le leur. Il ne manquait qu'une chose dont le ténébreux sorcier aurait vraiment voulu parler…

- « Megan, où est Jade ce soir ? » s'enquit l'ex-espion mine de rien, alors qu'il s'approchait de sa charmante compagne.

- « Elle est avec Elisabeth. C'est la mère de Chloé qui les garde avec Dobby » répondit la jeune sorcière, son visage s'éclairant à la simple mention du nom de sa fille.

- « J'aurais aimé rencontrer ce petit être qui met tant d'étoiles dans tes yeux » fit Severus en effleurant de ses phalanges la joue pâle de Megan qui rougit adorablement.

- « Elle est merveilleuse » déclara t'elle en s'écartant légèrement. « On a fêté ses deux ans la semaine dernière. C'est une petite fille extraordinaire, si vive et si affectueuse ! » poursuivit la jolie sauveuse du monde sorcier tandis que sa jument, lassée d'être ignorée, la poussait d'un petit coup de museau. « Tu veux voir une photo d'elle ? » proposa t'elle au souriant maître des potions, ravie qu'il s'intéresse à Jade.

Après tout, si ils voulaient avoir un avenir, Severus allait devoir apprendre à connaître sa fille et à l'aimer. Apparemment l'idée qu'elle ait une fille ne lui posait pas de problème et puisqu'elle pouvait aisément lire dans ses yeux le même désir que dans les siens, celui d'être réunis à nouveau dans un futur plus ou moins proche.

- « Cela me plairait énormément » acquiesça le maître des potions avec le plus grand sérieux.

Megan fit apparaître un cliché que Mattew avait pris lors de l'anniversaire de Jade sur lequel la fillette, assise dans l'herbe, jouait avec le petit château miniature et ses personnages. Elle avait enfilé son déguisement de coccinelle et relevait régulièrement la tête pour adresser un rayonnant sourire au photographe. Bien sûr Severus avait vu, sur la Gazette du Sorcier, les clichés volés par les journalistes mais c'était différent. La photographie était de bien meilleure qualité et l'enfant était consciente de la prise de ce portrait. En examinant le cliché, l'homme aux yeux d'onyx reconnut en Jade la fillette dont l'esquisse avait orné la coiffeuse de Megan alors qu'ils étaient encore ensemble. Il repensa à la lettre de sa cadette, 'Elle a mes cheveux et tes yeux…' avait-elle écrit.

Et c'était vrai. Si il n'avait pas su que c'était impossible, il aurait presque pu croire qu'il s'agissait de leur fille. Ce qui, lorsqu'il y songeait, était une notion qui lui était agréable et qui lui apparaissait même comme souhaitable. Dans son avenir, il se voyait aisément faire partie de cette famille. Celle que formaient Megan et Jade. Il en avait vraiment envie. Il savait qu'il n'aimerait jamais une autre femme comme il aimait Megan et qu'il pourrait apprendre, facilement, à aimer Jade.

- « Elle est magnifique » fit Severus, avec sincérité. « Elle te ressemble beaucoup » ajouta t'il, un brin taquin, tandis que sa compagne rosissait de plaisir.

- « Nous devrions retourner à la réception maintenant » proposa cette dernière en repoussant une boucle ébène derrière son oreille, un peu gênée par le compliment détourné que son ex-amant venait de lui faire.

Le maître des potions, conscient qu'insister dans cette direction serait une erreur et que Megan n'était pas prête à entendre ce genre de déclaration, se contenta d'hocher la tête avant d'emboîter le pas à sa cadette. Ils regagnèrent les autres invités dans un silence confortable, accompagnés par le bruissement des feuilles dans les arbres, le ruissellement de l'eau sur les cailloux et la lointaine mélodie que jouait l'orchestre. Megan avait plus que jamais l'air d'une elfe, sa silhouette gracile moulée dans une robe aérienne, ses boucles ébène mêlées de fils d'argents dansant sous la brise, sa démarche gracieuse et ses pieds pâles qui semblaient à peine effleurer l'herbe sur laquelle ils marchaient… Severus secoua la tête un instant, comme pour sortir de sa rêverie.

- « Tr… Megan » l'interpella t'il alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de la tête et que le murmure des conversations leur parvenait dans un flot confus.

- « Oui ? » fit la jeune femme en se retournant, curieuse.

- « Je suis vraiment heureux que nous ayons pu discuter ce soir et je… j'aimerais que nous puissions recommencer » déclara l'ex-espion avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir. « En amis » ajouta t'il précipitamment alors que la jeune femme allait répondre. « Je pense que nous ne sommes pas près pour autre chose mais j'aimerais vraiment que l'on se revoit. »

- « Oh, Severus, je… » commença Megan, touché par ses paroles et ne sachant que répondre.

- « Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas » intervint Severus, un voile de déception passant dans son regard devant l'hésitation de sa cadette.

- « Non, ce n'est pas ça ! » s'empressa de le rassurer la descendante de Merlin en se saisissant vivement de sa main, l'emprisonnant dans les siennes. « J'aimerais beaucoup que l'on puisse se revoir mais la rentrée est dans deux jours, je vais être débordée ce mois-ci et je ne doute pas que toi aussi. Pourquoi… ? Tu es le témoin de Mattew, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas au… » suggéra t'elle avant d'être coupé par deux des doigts de Severus qui s'étaient délicatement sur ses lèvres.

- « Voudrais-tu être ma cavalière au mariage de ton frère ? » lui demanda le séduisant sorcier de sa voix sensuelle, une étincelle de malice dans le regard.

Megan secoua ses boucles ébène, amusée, avant d'acquiescer, les yeux rieurs. Le discret sourire de son aîné confirma à la jeune femme qu'il était ravi de cet arrangement et, se sentant téméraire, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue et glisser 'je t'écrirai' à son oreille. Le temps que Severus retrouve ses esprits, elle avait disparu dans la foule. Lui-même rejoignit Albus près du buffet et supporta avec vaillance l'exubérance du directeur de Poudlard car, pour la première fois depuis des mois il avait confiance en l'avenir.

oxoOoxo

_J'aimerais bien avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre parce que j'ai eu du mal à écrire la dernière partie et je ne suis pas sûre du résultat..._

XXX


	58. Chapter 58

_Je suis désolée pour ce retard et consciente d'avoir battu mon propre record. Je suis impardonnable, vraiment, j'avais juste beaucoup de travail et très peu d'inspiration... __C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai préféré arrêté ce chapitre là où je l'ai fait, pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre plus longtemps. Vous aurez la suite très rapidement puisque j'en ai déjà écrit 11 pages (celui-là en fait 14 pour info ;-)) mais après ça je quitte la France un moment puis j'aurais un certain nombre de dossiers à faire alors je pense que mes délais vont malheureusement s'espacer. Pas de panique cependant, je finis toujours les fics que je commence. Après celui-ci, j'ai prévu encore environ 17 chapitres..._

_Je voulais juste remercier Lyra, Aelwing, Kekenat, Zaika, Caromadden, Lily, Vicky et No-Drey pour leurs reviews qu me touchent beaucoup. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y répondre maintenant mais je tacherais de vous envoyer des messages personnels un peu plus tard._

_Bonne lecture :-)_

_XXX_

oxoOoxo

()

_Dimanche 7 septembre 2006_

- « Et voilà une délicieuse limonade faite maison ! » déclara Megan avec emphase, les yeux rieurs, alors qu'elle déposait un plateau sur la table en tek de son petit jardin londonien. « Du moins, faite par Dobby… et les cookies aussi » avoua t'elle, faussement contrite, en reprenant sa place sous l'une des chaises longues à l'ombre du marronnier.

Par cette agréable après-midi d'automne, Chloé et elle s'étaient accordées quelques heures de repos après une semaine éreinte, aussi bien pour l'une que pour l'autre. Ainsi, leurs filles respectives sagement endormies à l'étage, les deux jeunes femmes paressaient dans le jardin. Les températures, encore estivales, annonçaient une saison douce et les jolies sorcières étaient donc vêtues de légères robes de coton aux couleurs pastelles qui voletaient doucement sous la brise alors que d'élégantes lunettes de soleil complétaient leurs tenues.

- « Humm… c'est divin » approuva la jeune libraire, l'air extatique, après avoir bu une gorgée de limonade.

- « Dobby est génial, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui, vraiment » renchérit l'anglaise aux yeux émeraude. « Je sais qu'Hermione désapprouve mais, honnêtement, je n'aurais pas pu m'en sortir cette semaine sans lui… Avec tout ces dossiers d'inscription à trier, ces parents à recevoir, sans compter les horaires à revoir, les classes à organiser, les donateurs à flatter… je crois que j'ai du dormir quatre heures par nuit et j'ai eu à peine le temps de voir les enfants. Heureusement que j'ai tout de même pu en consacrer un minimum à Jade » ajouta t'elle avec un sourire tendre.

Megan avait effectivement réussi, tant bien que mal, à passer trois heures avec Jade, chaque soir, afin de pouvoir jouer un peu avec elle, lui donner son bain, discuter de la journée, dîner tranquillement et lui lire une ou deux histoires avant de la coucher. En revanche, dès que la fillette s'était endormie, sur les coups de vingt heures trente, la jeune femme se remettait au travail jusqu'à près de deux ou trois heures du matin. La journée commençait, pour la mère et la fille à sept heures. A la demie de huit heures, Megan déposait Jade à la crèche et revenait la chercher à dix-sept heures trente. Entre temps, la jeune directrice avait rejoint Narcissia pour un compte-rendu de la journée précédente, puis ouvert son courrier, répondu aux lettres les plus urgentes et aux questions de divers employés, résolu de potentiels conflits, parlementé avec leurs fournisseurs, déjeuné avec de généreux mécènes, trié des centaines de demandes d'inscriptions venant de toute l'Europe et reçu six ou sept familles.

Il n'était pas question pour la sorcière aux yeux de jade de songer au prochain livre qu'elle voulait écrire ou au prochain tableau qu'elle voulait peindre. Elle voulait consacrer ses week-ends à sa fille et à ses amis, c'est donc pourquoi elle sacrifiait ses nuits. Mais cela ne durerait pas éternellement. Dès que les inscriptions seraient terminées et que le manoir aux licornes aurait pris son rythme de croisière, tout irait mieux. En attendant, elle vivait sur des potions de régénération…

- « C'est pareil, entre la librairie, les cours à préparer, à donner et les réunions avec Albus, je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir si Elisabeth n'allait pas à la crèche. Comme l'adaptation s'est bien passée, à partir de la semaine prochaine, elle y sera huit heures par jours » expliqua Chloé en reposant son verre sur la table.

Elle aussi vivait un début d'année chargé. Non seulement la brunette continuait à tenir sa librairie de l'impasse des Enchanteurs mais elle devait également mettre en place les cours de littérature qu'il était prévu qu'elle donne à Poudlard tout en s'occupant de sa fille de six mois. Ce dernier point allait bientôt être réglé car, après une semaine d'adaptation – durant laquelle Elisabeth n'y avait passé que quelques heures par jour, – elle allait faire son entrée définitive à la crèche. Chloé l'y déposerait le matin à neuf heures et demi, la librairie ouvrant à dix heures, et c'est Antoine qui viendrait chercher la fillette à dix-sept heures trente étant donné qu'il commençait et finissait plus tôt que sa femme. De plus, la jolie irlandaise avait pu profiter de la fermeture de la librairie pendant deux semaines cet été pour s'avancer dans le choix des livres qu'elle présenterait aux élèves et la présence de son employée lui permettrait de se rendre à Poudlard une journée par semaine.

En effet ces cours, qui tenaient plus de l'éveil à la littérature sorcière et moldue, ne seraient donnés que très sporadiquement, à raison de deux cours par trimestre pour chaque année. Ce qui, dans les faits, ne facilitait pas leur préparation. De plus Megan n'avait pas pu l'aidé, bien trop prise par ses propres problème. Mais Dumbledore lui était d'une grande aide et la recevait régulièrement pour la conseiller dans ses préparations. Les cours en eux-mêmes ne commenceraient que mi-octobre et, si Chloé était naturellement nerveuse à l'idée de les donner, elle ne s'angoissait pas plus que ça…

- « Je suis ravie qu'elle s'y sente bien. Je n'ai pu passer à la crèche que très rapidement jeudi matin mais elle avait l'air très bien avec Molly et Claire » fit Megan alors qu'elle repoussait une mèche ébène, qui s'était échappée de son fichu parme, derrière son oreille. « A partir de la semaine prochaine Jade passera deux matinées par semaine au jardin d'enfants » reprit la jeune femme en jouant distraitement avec une feuille qui avait virevolté jusqu'à elle. « Elle est beaucoup plus âgée qu'Alisson ou Elisabeth et, même si Sidney-Rose est une parfaite petite compagne de jeu, Alexandre lui manque beaucoup. Elle le rejoindra donc le mardi et le jeudi matin. Je pense que c'est un bon compromis. Elle sera plus à l'aise avec ses anciens petits camarades et plus intéressée par les activités proposées par Fleur. Peut-être qu'elle retournera à la crèche à plein temps quand d'autres enfants y entreront et qu'on pourra leur proposer des activités plus variées. La première vague d'arrivées devrait avoir lieu d'ici une semaine » poursuivit-elle, l'air à la fois très fatiguée par la semaine passée et immensément fière du succès de son projet.

La libraire aux boucles brunes sourit devant l'enthousiasme de sa meilleure amie. A dire vrai, les retombées de la soirée d'inauguration avaient dépassé tout ce que l'équipe avait pu espérer. Les journalistes en avaient fait des critiques dithyrambiques, le public semblait y porter une incroyable attention et un enthousiasme qui dépassait presque celui dont il faisait preuve pour les élections à venir. D'autant qu'il ne faisait pas de doute que James Potter serait élu au premier tour. Pour le suspense, on repasserait…

- « Au fait, si tu me disais ce qui s'est passé quand tu as disparu la nuit de l'inauguration ? » s'enquit Chloé, l'air mutin, en levant un sourcil suggestif.

Elle eut le plaisir de voir les pommettes de sa compagne rosir délicatement avant que Megan ne lui tire la langue avec espièglerie.

- « J'étais avec Severus » avoua la sorcière aux yeux de jade, rougissante. « Mais j'imagine que tu t'en doutais… » fit-elle en jetant à son amie un regard mi-sévère mi-taquin.

- « Quoi ? Mais non ! » s'insurgea la jeune irlandaise, faussement outrée, un sourire malicieux flottant sur ses lèvres. « Tu admettras que tu as abandonné, assez cavalièrement, Narcissia à vos invités. Enfin, étant donné que Severus était présent et a disparu en même tant que toi, ce n'était pas vraiment bien difficile à deviner, Sherlock ! » plaisanta t'elle alors que Megan lui présentait un visage un peu trop innocent pour être parfaitement honnête. « Allez, dis-moi ce qui c'est passé, Meg', ne soit pas cruelle… » plaida la brunette en levant vers son amie un regard suppliant.

Finalement, la ravissante descendante de Merlin abdiqua et raconta à Chloé, dans les moindres, détails ce qui s'était passée entre Severus et elle lors de cette soirée. Elle-même y avait repensé ces derniers jours mais n'avait pas eu l'occasion de vraiment s'y attarder. Elle était soulagée d'avoir pu parler avec Severus, soulagée d'avoir constaté qu'il souhaitait autant qu'elle reprendre leur relation. Mais elle était aussi soucieuse quant à leur avenir. Tant qu'ils n'auraient pas sérieusement discuté, rien ne pouvait ses passer entre eux… Elle avait peur de cette discussion. Elle en était terrifiée. Et puis il y avait Jade. Pouvait-elle se permettre de s'engager avec lui au risque de la perturber encore davantage si cela devait échouer ? Bien sûr il s'agissait de quelque chose dont ils devraient parler à trois mais elle n'était guère rassurée.

- « Je ne comprends pas, qu'avez-vous décidé en fin compte ? » s'enquit la libraire au regard turquoise, un brin confuse.

- « Rien… » souffla Megan en secouant ses boucles ébène, l'air un peu perdue. « Rien pour l'instant. Juste que nous sommes toujours amis, que nous nous aimons toujours, que nous n'aurons pas le temps de nous voir ce mois-ci, que nous irons ensemble au mariage de mon frère et que je lui présenterais Jade » énuméra t'elle, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres.

- « Mais, c'est plutôt bien, non ? » fit Chloé, hésitante devant la mélancolique amertume qui semblait habiter sa compagne.

- « Comme point de départ, oui, sans doute. Mais ce ne sera pas facile » déclara l'éducatrice de jeunes enfants, le regard dans le vague. « C'est juste… J'imaginais… Je ne sais pas ce que j'imaginais mais j'ai l'impression de lutter contre quelque chose que je ne vois pas, que je ne peux pas mesurer et contre lequel je ne peux rien » expliqua t'elle, le nez froncé, en triturant nerveusement son pendentif.

- « Hey, je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer » la rassura affectueusement la brunette en posant une main sur son bras. « Evidemment, ça ne va pas être facile mais ce qui vaut le coup ne l'est jamais » ajouta t'elle avec une pointe d'humour.

Megan sourit presque malgré elle, reconnaissante.

- « Tu as raison » acquiesça la jeune femme, légèrement rassérénée. « Il faut garder espoir, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-elle, visiblement à moitié convaincue.

C'était une question rhétorique, ainsi Chloé ne répondit rien.

- « Comment vois-tu l'avenir maintenant ? » s'enquit-elle après quelques minutes d'un silence pensif mais confortable.

- « Flou » répondit la descendante de Merlin, ne plaisantant qu'à moitié. « Pour tout te dire, j'aimerais… Enfin, c'est sans doute très 'cliché' mais ce que j'aimerais c'est vivre ici avec Jade et Severus, avoir un autre enfant ou deux, faire marcher le manoir aux Licornes et passer nos vacances dans son cottage que l'on aurait agrandi » expliqua t'elle, le regard rêveur et l'esquisse d'un sourire aux lèvres. « Mais je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment réaliste compte tenu du contexte… » reprit Megan en fronçant ses sourcils, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

- « Je ne pense pas que ce soit hors de ta portée, Meg'. Cela prendra peut-être du temps mais je suis sûre que tu auras ton 'ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants', tu le mérites » fit la libraire aux boucles brunes, souriante.

- « Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on soit marié, ça ne change pas grand-chose dans le fond, et je ne sais pas pour le 'beaucoup', je veux juste que l'on soit une famille, tous les trois » lui confia la jolie sauveuse du monde sorcier, un brin mélancolique.

- « Alors vous en serez une parce que, crois-le ou non, ce maître des potions est prêt à tout pour te rendre heureuse » glissa Chloé avec espièglerie.

Megan leva les yeux au ciel, rieuse. Au fond, elle savait que son amie avait raison et que Severus serait prêt à lui accorder à peu près tout ce qu'elle demanderait – du moins elle en avait l'intuition – mais ce n'était pas ce que voulait la jeune femme. Elle voulait que cela vienne de lui, qu'il en ait envie lui aussi, envie de fonder une famille. Et puis, au-delà de leurs envies respectives, il y avait des obstacles à franchir pour lesquels ils n'étaient peut-être pas armés. Comme le fait que son ex-amant avait été amoureux de Lily lui souffla vicieusement sa conscience. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur cette réflexion puisqu'à cet instant le déclanchement d'une alarme prévint les deux mamans du réveil de leurs filles.

- « Allons chercher nos petits monstres » lança la brunette alors qu'elle se relevait avec grâce.

- « Hey, la mienne n'est pas un monstre ! » la taquina Megan en lui donnant un léger coup de hanche, le regard pétillant de malice.

Chloé lui tira la langue en réponse et toutes deux firent la course jusqu'à l'étage sous l'œil attendri de Dobby.

- « Tu crois que nous sommes de bonnes mères ? » s'enquit la sorcière aux yeux émeraude, plusieurs heures plus tard alors que Jade jouait avec 'bébé', son poupon, qu'elle promenait fièrement dans sa poussette et que la petite Lizzie, assise sur son tapis d'éveil, mâchouillait avec délice un hochet multicolore.

- « C'est une drôle de question » remarqua Chloé en se tournant vers son amie, surprise, avant de s'accorder un temps de réflexion. « Je dois avouer que je me la suis déjà posée… » fit-elle tandis que son regard se posait de nouveau sur Elisabeth. « C'est effrayant de devenir mère, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai toujours peur de mal faire, de ne pas la tenir correctement, de ne pas lui donner ce qu'il faut à manger, de ne pas assez jouer avec elle… et surtout peur de la manière dont on devra l'éduquer, plus tard » poursuivit la jeune irlandaise, pensive. « Mais j'essaye de ne pas trop y penser et de faire au mieux…. Je peux savoir d'où te vient cette interrogation ? »

- « Je ne sais pas trop… » avoua Megan après avoir adressé un sourire affectueux et un petit signe de sa main à sa fille. « C'est juste que… Il y a des fois où j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas être un bon modèle pour elle, de ne pas lui apporter ce dont elle a besoin et mes connaissances d'éducatrice se révolte contre ces idées » élabora t'elle, l'air soucieuse.

- « C'est normal de douter, Meg', mais tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant. Tu es géniale et en plus tu n'es pas seule » la rassura sa compagne avec un doux sourire. « Allez, arrête de t'en faire comme ça. Jade est heureuse et c'est l'essentiel. Maintenant, si tu t'occupais un peu plus de ton propre bonheur je suis sûre que tu te sentirais beaucoup mieux… Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de regarder tous ces films traumatisants comme 'Maurice' ou je vais finir par te les confisquer ! » la menaça t'elle en riant.

- « Ah oui ? Toi et quelle armée ? » répliqua la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, mutine.

xxx

_Jeudi 18 septembre 2006_

Leurs cours de danse du jeudi soir s'étant révélés très intéressants et très distrayants l'année précédente, Blaise et Megan avaient décidés de reproduire l'expérience. Ainsi, après quelques discussions, ils s'étaient décidés pour le tango. De part leurs origines aristocratiques ils maîtrisaient parfaitement la valse et, après la salsa, le tango argentin leur avait semblé un choix logique. Antoine et Chloé ne les accompagnaient pas cette fois, le couple étant un peu débordé, et les deux jeunes gens avaient décidé de ne pas partager ce rituel avec d'autres. Ils aimaient ce temps rien qu'à eux qui leur permettait de cimenter leur amitié et de souffler un peu. C'est Draco qui gardait Jade lors de ces soirées et le futur Lord Malfoy était plus que ravi de passer du temps avec sa filleule aux boucles ébène.

Parfois, Théo se joignait à eux et la fillette, ravie, menait ses deux aînés par le bout du nez. Et si d'aventure l'un et l'autre étaient indisponibles, la jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier savait qu'elle ne manquerait pas de volontaires pour garder Jade. Lily et Narcissia se battaient presque pour savoir chez qui Megan et sa fille iraient déjeuner le samedi. Chloé, qui passait la plupart de ses après-midi dominicales chez sa meilleure amie s'était également proposée pour jouer les baby-sitters tout comme Amber, Mattew et Aurore. Quoique ces temps-ci Mattew et Isa étaient un peu occupés par la préparation de leur mariage. L'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de la future mariée aurait lieu ce samedi et la cérémonie la semaine suivante. La première se déroulerait dans un grand hôtel londonien et la seconde au manoir Potter, dans le Périgord.

Aujourd'hui, après leur second cours de l'année, Blaise et Megan avaient décidés de dîner dans un petit restaurant chinois du quartier latin. La jeune femme se sentait vaguement coupable de ne pas être avec sa fille ce soir, quoique Jade n'ait pas présenté le moindre signe de détresse lorsqu'elle l'avait quittée et qu'elle soit probablement déjà endormie à cette heure-ci. Sa conscience tracassait également la sorcière aux boucles ébène vis-à-vis de Severus. Elle lui avait affirmé ne pas pouvoir le rencontrer avant le mois suivant et si ses excuses n'étaient pas fausses – elle était débordée, – elles ne justifiaient pas complètement cette décision. Le fait est qu'une soirée avec son ex-amant se révèlerait beaucoup plus problématique et plus 'prenante' que celles qu'elle pouvait passer avec ses amis.

Si elle avait effectivement du temps matériel – peu – à lui consacrer, c'est de temps de réflexion dont elle manquait. Revoir Severus signifiait faire des choix qui influenceraient non seulement leur futur mais aussi celui de Jade, aborder des sujets qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à aborder. Pas tout de suite… Un mouvement sur sa droite fit sursauter Megan et elle croisa le regard amusé de Blaise tandis qu'une serveuse déposait devant elle une assiette de poulet aux amandes et de riz cantonnais. Le séduisant brun installé en face d'elle, devant une petite montagne de nems, arqua un sourcil interrogateur à son attention.

- « Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées » s'excusa la jolie descendante de Merlin avec un sourire mi-contrit mi-taquin. « J'espère que tout c'est bien passé avec Jade et Dray » fit-elle en triturant distraitement sa serviette de papier.

- « Il n'y a pas de raison » la rassura l'ex-professeur d'arithmancie, ses yeux noisette pétillant d'espièglerie. « De toutes façons il a Dobby avec lui, il peut contacter Narcissia en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et s'il s'était passé quoi que ce soit il t'aurait appelé sur le portable » poursuivit-il avant de prendre une bouché de nem. « Maintenant, si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse vraiment ? » fit Blaise, mine de rien.

Megan lui jeta un faux regard noir, plus amusée qu'agacée par la perceptivité de son compagnon. Cela faisait à peine deux ans qu'elle le connaissait et il lui semblait qu'il pouvait lire en elle presque aussi bien que Draco ou Théo – pas aussi bien cependant, ses deux princes charmants, comme elle aimait à les appeler, et elle avaient partagé bien trop de choses… Elle espérait, très sincèrement que le beau blond ne mettrait pas tout par terre et que Blaise et lui finiraient par vivre ensemble dans un luxueux hôtel particulier d'une grande ville britannique, s'unir officiellement et adopter un ou deux charmants bambins. Un peu différent des contes de fées avec leur 'ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants' mais la société avait changée. D'ailleurs n'était-il pas temps qu'il existe des versions nouvelles de nos classiques ?

N'était-il pas un peu rétrograde, et même injuste, que la littérature enfantine ne tienne pas compte des nouveaux modèles familiaux tels que les couples homosexuels ou les familles monoparentales ? Si la jeune femme était tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, elle ne pouvait nier que de tels ouvrages commençaient effectivement à faire leur apparition sur les rayons des librairies. Mais il s'agissait d'albums 'terre à terre' et non de grandes histoires épiques ou romantiques. Même en considérant que l'équation 'maman + papa + enfants famille' était toujours majoritaire et devrait sans doute, logiquement, le rester ne signifiait pas l'interdiction d'idéaliser, aussi, les autres modèles. L'auteur qu'elle était nota cette idée dans un coin de son esprit puis la jeune femme retourna son attention vers Blaise.

- « Je pensais à Severus » avoua t'elle en posant son regard émeraude sur l'aristocrate aux boucles brunes. « J'ai, en quelque sorte, réussi à repousser toute discussion sérieuse jusqu'au mariage de Mattew mais il ne reste plus que deux semaines et je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de la manière d'aborder avec lui certains sujets… délicats » expliqua Megan, songeuse, alors qu'elle dessinait de la pointe de son doigt d'étranges arabesques sur la buée qui recouvrait sa canette de soda. « Je n'arrive pas à savoir où j'en suis, où nous en sommes et où nous allons. Cette situation me fait d'autant plus peur qu'il ne s'agit plus seulement de lui et moi, il y a le bien-être Jade à considérer » conclut-elle avec un soupir qui traduisait son exaspération vis-à-vis de son incapacité à trouver une réponse à ses interrogations.

- « C'est compliqué, oui, » admit son compagnon avec un sourire affectueux, « mais on en est malheureusement tous là. Votre situation est particulièrement complexe mais il y a une chose que tu devrais savoir : Severus va beaucoup mieux que l'année dernière. Après votre rupture, il était vraiment perdu et se montrait soit totalement odieux soit horriblement mélancolique. Il avait 'repris du poil de la bête', comme on dit, avant les vacances, mais Draco m'a confié qu'il semblait revivre depuis la soirée d'inauguration au manoir. Il tient vraiment à toi, de ça je n'ai jamais douté, et je pense qu'il fera tout pour te simplifier la tâche, pour que ça marche entre vous… »

- « Oh, je ne doute pas de sa 'bonne volonté', » l'interrompit la ravissante anglaise aux yeux de jade qui l'avait écouté avec attention, « mais il y a tellement de paramètres à considérer et tellement de points d'ombre à éclaircir que, parfois, cela me paraît insurmontable. En premier lieu il nous faudra retrouver confiance l'un en l'autre, revenir sur nos erreurs et échanger sur la manière dont nous voyons notre avenir… On ne peut pas régler tout cela en un coup de baguette magique » fit-elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés. « Je sais que la situation était complètement différente de la nôtre mais, comment avez-vous fait, Dray et toi ? » s'enquit la jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier, sincèrement curieuse.

Draco et Blaise étaient restés assez flous sur les circonstances de leur réconciliation même si les deux jeunes hommes avaient remercié Chloé et Megan pour leurs conseils en cette circonstance.

- « Eh bien, il s'est excusé puis il s'est expliqué. Nous avons discuté de notre passé, à tous les deux, de ce que nous ressentions… Ensuite, nous nous sommes simplement promis que si l'un de nous avait un jour des doutes, il devrait en parler à l'autre avant de prendre des décisions inconsidérées. Mais vraiment, Meg', nous n'avons pas parlé d'avenir. Du moins, pas plus loin que le fait que nous voulions être ensemble » élabora le jeune instituteur, soudain pensif. « En fait, je crois qu'il va bientôt falloir que nous ayons nous aussi cette conversation parce que, tant que j'étais à Poudlard, nous nous voyions tous les jours et occupions les appartements de l'un ou de l'autre, c'était facile. Mais maintenant, il va falloir qu'on réfléchisse sérieusement à une organisation… Tu sais que je me suis installé dans un appartement à Edimbourg et que, depuis la rentrée, nous passons nos week-ends soit là-bas soit à Paris. Ça ne me dérange pas mais je crois que j'aimerais qu'on achète quelque chose qui serait à nous deux… Qu'on en discute au moins, qu'on discute de ce que l'on attend de la suite » déclara t'il, non sans une certaine fermeté, avant qu'un léger sourire ne vienne étirer ses lèvres. « Tu as vu la nouvelle voiture qu'il s'est acheté ? »

- « Ne m'en parle pas… 'Une Jaguar XK-140 Roadster de 1955 en parfait état !' » fit Megan en imitant la voix et l'enthousiasme de Draco. « Mais je dois avouer qu'elle est jolie » ajouta t'elle avec espièglerie.

- « 'Jolie' ? Sacrilège ! » s'exclama Blaise en riant. « Non, c'est vrai le cuir rouge est sympa et la ligne est vraiment élégante mais ce n'est pas la voiture la plus discrète de tous les temps. Le pire c'est qu'il est obligé de la laisser chez ses parents puisque vous n'avez pas de parking à Paris » poursuivit-il, l'air franchement amusé.

- « Théo laisse sa voiture à la maison » reprit la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, entre deux bouchées de riz cantonnais. « A vrai dire, il ne s'en sert qu'avec Jade et moi… Si ça devient sérieux avec Katie, il retournera dans son appartement et, là, on verra comment on s'arrangera pour la 407. Etant donné que je ne conduis pas et que je ne compte pas m'y essayer de si tôt, elle ne me servira pas à grand chose » expliqua t'elle, les yeux rieurs, tout en songeant que Severus conduisait, lui.

Megan savait que la seule raison pour laquelle Théo n'avait pas encore déménagé était son souci de ne pas les 'abandonner', Jade et elle. Il faudrait qu'elle lui parle pour apaiser sa culpabilité. Le fait est que si elle appréciait sa présence, elle ne lui était plus si essentielle. Jade s'était parfaitement adaptée à leur nouvelle maison, elle aussi, et elles avaient Dobby. Une présence masculine était préférable pour la fillette mais non pas indispensable. Si elle avait moldue, la jolie descendante de Merlin avait volontiers qu'elle n'aurait pas été rassurée, seule dans une si grande maison. Mais, ici, avec toutes les barrières magiques qui avaient été placées autour de la propriété et l'étendue de ses propres pouvoirs, elle se savait en sécurité.

- « Enfin, pour revenir à ton problème, je pense que plus tôt vous mettrez les choses à plat, mieux cela vaudra. Il n'est pas nécessaire que vous sachiez précisément où vous allez, mais il faut que vous en parliez. Admettre que l'on ne sait pas comment on envisage l'avenir engage déjà une certaine réflexion personnelle et c'est le premier pas vers une relation saine » reprit Blaise avec sérieux. « Si on ne tient pas compte des deux mois pendant lesquels nous étions séparés, ça fait presque dix-huit mois que nous sommes ensemble, Draco et moi » poursuivit-il alors que la serveuse débarrassait son assiette vide pour la remplacer par une autre, chargée de porc au caramel et de nouilles chinoises. « Je suis conscient que, pour une espérance de vie de deux ans, ce n'est pas si long. Mais j'estime également, qu'à notre âge, à la lumière de ce que nous avons vécu, nous sommes en mesure de savoir ce que nous attendons de notre futur » fit le séduisant brun en s'emparant de ses couverts.

- « C'est d'autant plus vrai à quarante et un an » approuva Megan, l'air songeuse. « Mais d'un autre côté, c'est quasiment impossible, pour deux personnes, d'en être au même point de leur vie au même moment… En fait, j'ai longtemps cru que c'est Dray et toi qui aviez la bonne solution. Les hommes et les femmes sont trop différents pour pouvoir se comprendre et je pensais donc que c'était plus facile lorsqu'on avait une relation avec une personne du même sexe. Et puis, pas du tout, ça reste deux personnalités qui se rencontrent et c'est tout aussi compliqué » conclut-elle, mi-malicieuse mi-résignée.

- « Je ne te le fait pas dire… » renchérit Blaise, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- « Enfin, ne parlons plus de ça pour l'instant. Arrivera ce qu'il arrivera » fit la jeune femme aux yeux de jade avec philosophie. « Alors, tu te sens prêt à accueillir les nouveaux élèves, lundi prochain ? » s'enquit-il, changeant complètement de sujet.

- « Oui mon capitaine ! » répondit son compagnon, taquin.

A l'heure actuelle, le manoir aux licornes comptait cinq enfants à la crèche qui pouvait facilement en accueillir trente, neuf au jardin d'enfants qui pouvait également en accueillir une trentaine et neuf à l'école primaire dont la capacité atteignait les soixante. Lors des trois dernières semaines, ils avaient reçu plus de cent soixante-dix demandes d'inscription venant de toute l'Angleterre et des pays voisins. Narcissia et elle en avaient donc retenues quatre-vingt dix-sept, tout en prenant en considération la situation de chaque famille, ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire. A la crèche, les arrivées se feraient en douceur, étalées sur cinq semaines, et cinq nouveaux enfants y entreraient chaque lundi pendant ce lapse de temps. Les vingt-et-un enfants qui devaient entrer au jardin d'enfant le feraient en deux vagues. L'une ce lundi et l'autre le suivant.

Pour l'école primaire la situation était un peu différente et les quatre instituteurs avaient organisé une sorte de 'rentrée collective' la semaine suivante. Pour tous, une période d'essai de trois semaines avait été établie et les contrats définitifs ne seraient signés qu'après. Une classe supplémentaire serait mise en place en janvier et recevrait les enfants issus de familles moldues – dont Albus leur procurerait la liste – qui feraient leur entrée à Poudlard en septembre prochain. Il ne s'agirait en rien d'un passage obligatoire mais de la possibilité pour ces jeunes élèves de se familiariser avec le monde sorcier avant leur entrée au château. Megan espérait également mettre en place un système facilitant la conciliation entre études sorcières et études moldues afin que ceux qui le choisiraient puissent suivre le cursus anglais moldu en plus de leur scolarité à Poudlard et ainsi avoir l'opportunité d'embrasser une carrière moldue le cas échéant.

Certaine sorcières, enceinte aujourd'hui, réservaient déjà leur place en crèche pour l'année suivante et cette frénésie rappelait singulièrement à Megan celle qui s'emparait des futures mères moldues à la même époque. C'est avec une pointe d'amusement, mêlée de culpabilité, que la jolie descendante de Merlin songeait qu'ils venaient de créer un besoin auquel ils ne pourraient pas répondre. Pas complètement en tous cas…

- « Sérieusement, nous avons enfin peu nous partager les classes en différents niveaux et ça va définitivement être plus pratique au quotidien » reprit Blaise, entre deux bouchées tandis que Megan attaquait son dessert – une boule de coco encore fumante.

- « Je sais que cette année va être un peu erratique, du moins jusqu'en janvier, mais, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'aventure, je suis vraiment satisfaite de ce qu'on a créé » fit la jeune femme aux boucles ébène en aplatissant méticuleusement la petite sphère blanche du dos de sa cuillère.

- « Tu as de quoi l'être, Meg'. C'est ton bébé après tout… » déclara le séduisant instituteur avec un sourire sincère et une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

- « J'espère que la grossesse pour le suivant ne durera pas seize mois » répliqua la sauveuse du monde sorcier, rieuse.

Blaise éclata de rire et ne sembla plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Après une gorgée d'Ice-Tea, il s'éclaircit la gorge et c'est toujours en souriant qu'il réattaqua son plat.

- « Enfin, ce n'est pas d'actualité » poursuivit Megan avec un petit air mutin.

- « Quoi ? Tu refuses ma demande en mariage et tu dénies mon souhait d'avoir une grande famille ? » fit mine de s'offusquer l'ex-professeur d'arithmancie, une main sur le cœur, alors que l'ensemble des clients du restaurant se tournaient vers eux.

La sorcière au regard émeraude secoua ses boucles ébène, les pommettes roses.

- « Blaise… » souffla t'elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- « Meg', non, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, tu es ma raison de vivre ! » enchaîna le séduisant jeune homme avec un faux air désespéré.

- « Crétin » le gronda gentiment Megan, amusée. « Honnêtement, Blaise, si tu n'étais pas gay et totalement accro à mon meilleur ami et si je n'étais pas désespéramment amoureuse d'un grand brun ténébreux, professeur de potions de son état, je n'hésiterais même pas » lui confia t'elle, mi-sérieuse mi-plaisantant.

- « Si c'était le cas, je t'épouserais en un clin d'œil » renchérit Blaise sur le même ton.

- « Mais les choses ne sont jamais si simples » fit l'éducatrice de jeunes enfants, le nez froncé.

- « Ça ne serait pas drôle si c'était le cas » remarqua l'instituteur aux boucles brunes.

- « Non, en effet… » admit Megan en soupirant, avant de lui offrir un fragile sourire.

C'était sans doute un horrible cliché mais si les relations amoureuses étaient simples, cela se saurait. Et puis cela avait du sens, que les choses qui nous rendent heureux soient les plus dures à obtenir.

- « Au fait, c'est complètement hors sujet, mais plus je regarde Docteur House plus je pense que ce mec est le frère jumeaux de Severus, question humour je veux dire » lança Blaise après avoir commandé un expresso, un brin malicieux.

- « Oh, mais mon brun ténébreux est tellement plus sexy… » rétorqua Megan, taquine, en lui tirant la langue.

- « Pour ma part, je préfère les blonds » pipa le jeune Zambini, faussement dédaigneux.

- « Manque de goût évident » commenta sa jolie compagne en arquant un délicat sourcil.

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler sur le chemin qui les menait au loft parisien, jusque dans la cheminée et dans le salon londonien de la jeune anglaise. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Jade dormait déjà et ses deux gardiens se disputaient une course de voiture sur Wii. Après avoir embrassé ses amis, Megan se rendit dans la chambre de sa fille et passa de longues minutes à la regarder dormir, sa licorne en peluche serrée contre elle. Souriant tendrement, la sorcière aux boucles ébène caressa doucement le front de l'enfant avant d'y déposer un baiser. Oui, elle aimerait avoir un autre enfant, dans l'avenir. Mais pour l'instant, rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse que la perspective de voir le sourire de sa fille, le matin au réveil.

xxx

_Samedi 27 septembre 2006_

-« On dirait bien que maman a gagné, finalement » murmura Amber à sa jumelle, visiblement amusée. « Elle aura réussi à marier son aîné dans le parc du manoir Potter » enchaîna t'elle, un brin moqueuse, en venant se placer à la droite de Megan.

La jeune femme secoua ses boucles ébène, qui retombaient souplement sur ses épaules en une masse soyeuse dans laquelle les rayons du soleil faisaient jouer des reflets ambrés. Sa sœur n'avait pas fondamentalement tord, l'idée de conduire la cérémonie sous le ciel azur du Périgord français avait été l'idée de sa mère. Toutefois, elle estimait qu'Isabelle n'était pas perdante. Le décor était superbe et la ravissante professeur de mathématiques avait choisi tout le reste, depuis le menu du dîner jusqu'aux fleurs qui ornaient les tables en passant par les tenues des demoiselles d'honneur et par la couleur des cartons d'invitation. La cérémonie en elle-même ne débuterait que dans deux heures et les elfes de maisons mettaient la touche finale à l'arcade sous laquelle seraient prononcés les vœux.

Cette arcade, sur laquelle s'entremêlaient délicates feuilles de lierres et magnifiques roses en boutons, était située à l'extrême droite de la pelouse qui s'étendait derrière le manoir, tout près du labyrinthe de buis. Une allée bordée de rangées chaises en fer forgé menait à une petite esplanade de bois claire où le mage marieur discutait des derniers préparatifs avec le futur marié, Mattew, et la sœur cadette de la future mariée, Charline Bloom. Le repas aurait lieu sous une tente semblable à celle sous laquelle s'était déroulée l'inauguration du manoir aux Licornes et où Lily était en train d'arranger les bouquets de sauge, dans les tons parme, et de camélias blancs qui ornaient les tables. Sur les nappes ivoire avaient été disposées vaisselle de porcelaine parme, pétales de roses assortis et de bougeoirs décorés de mousseline parme et de perles nacrées. Une symphonie de couleurs pastelles alliant romantisme et élégance…

Quelques invités, les proches seulement, étaient déjà arrivés. Certains avaient rejoint Isabelle qui terminait de se préparer dans une chambre, d'autres prenaient un rafraîchissement sur la terrasse tandis que d'autre encore parcourraient les jardins. Un petit groupe d'enfants s'égayait sur la pelouse et jouaient en riant avec les familiers de Grace. Jade, pour sa part, faisait son premier tour de balai en compagnie de Sirius et Megan, vaguement angoissée, gardait un œil sur sa fille qui battait des mains avec délices à chaque manœuvre.

- « Belle journée pour un mariage » pipa une voix masculine derrière elles.

Cédric, car c'était lui, déposa un léger baiser sur la tempe de Megan avant d'embrasser langoureusement Amber et de passer un bras autour de sa taille.

- « Sans doute… Mais je suis toujours la première à avoir eu un enfant ! » s'exclama la jolie sauveuse du monde sorcier avec une pointe espièglerie.

- « Arg, comment allons-nous faire pour lutter contre ça, mon cœur ? » fit le jeune Diggory, rieur, à l'attention de sa compagne aux boucles rousses.

- « Impossible, vous ne pouvez pas lutter contre les esprits supérieurs… » déclara Megan, un petit sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

Amber, malicieuse, lui tira la langue et se blottit davantage contre son compagnon. Ils formaient un couple parfaitement assorti. Lui, très élégant, dans un costume de la plus pure tradition sorcière avec des robes de satin bleu azur et une cape assortie. Elle, resplendissante dans une vaporeuse robe vestale de la même teinte qui lui arrivait juste sous le genou et mettait en valeur son généreux décolleté. Megan, pour sa part, avait choisi une ravissante petite robe taille empire constituée d'un bustier de soie d'un sombre vert d'eau et d'une jupe de mousseline, un ton plus clair, qui voletait doucement autour de ses genoux délicats. Le tout rehaussait l'impression de grâce aérienne qui se dégageait de la jeune femme et conférait à sa silhouette quelque chose d'irréel.

- « Dis donc, où est ton chevalier servant ? Tu ne devais pas venir avec Severus ? » s'enquit soudain Amber en se retournant vers sa sœur.

- « Oh, je lui ai écrit pour lui dire que je préférais qu'on se retrouve ici. Ça aurait été ridicule qu'il passe me chercher à Londres alors que je suis ici depuis hier soir » répondit Megan avec un léger sourire. « Et puis, je suis assez nerveuse alors je préfère l'attendre ici. Sans compter que je pense que ce sera plus facile pour Jade de cette manière, elle n'aura pas à le rencontrer dans la précipitation » ajouta t'elle alors que son regard émeraude se posait sur sa fille.

- « Ce n'est pas très romantique tout ça… » commenta la rouquine, espiègle.

- « Idiote, ce n'est pas sensé être romantique » siffla la jolie sauveuse du monde sorcier, les sourcils froncés, mi-agacée mi-amusée. « Il s'agit juste de deux amis qui vont ensemble à un mariage comme j'ai pu le faire avec Théo auparavant pour celui de Chloé ou d'Hermione. En plus, nous sommes tous les deux les témoins de Mattew, c'était presque inévitable » fit-elle avec un petit air indifférent qui ne trompa pas sa jumelle. « Ça ne veut strictement rien dire du tout » ajouta la jeune femme pour bonne mesure alors que Sirius et Jade atterrissaient enfin à quelques mètres de là.

- « Maman ! Maman, tu as vu ? » s'écria la fillette en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère, l'air positivement ravie de son vol tandis que son aîné allait ranger le balai.

- « Oui, ma puce, je t'ai vu voler avec Sirius » répondit Megan, attendrie, en la hissant sur sa hanche. « C'était bien ? » s'enquit-elle alors qu'elle écartait une mèche ébène qui était tombée sur le front moite de l'enfant.

- « Fablueux ! » s'enthousiasma Jade, rayonnante.

- « Fabuleux, chérie, pas 'fablueux' » la corrigea gentiment l'ex-professeur de DCFM.

C'est Narcissia qui, quelques jours auparavant, l'avait initiée à cet adjectif et depuis la petite fille l'utilisait à tout bout de champ.

- « Tu nous en fait une vraie française, de ma petite chouquette » intervint Sirius, rieur, en les rejoignant à petite foulée. « Je suis sûr que c'est la mauvaise influence des Malfoy… » fit-il mine de ruminer alors qu'il passait un bras autour des épaules de Megan. « Tu vas la mettre à Poudlard au moins ? » demanda t'il soudain, faussement suspicieux.

- « Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas… Je lui laisserai le choix sachant que, d'un côté, j'ai passé mon adolescence à Beauxbâtons et que j'en ai de très bons souvenirs mais que, de l'autre, toute ma famille est allée à Poudlard et que les amis qu'elle se fera au Manoir aux Licornes y iront aussi » répondit très sérieusement la jeune femme aux yeux émeraude en se laissant aller contre le torse de son aîné.

- « Hmpfff… » souffla Sirius, l'air grognon mais le regard rieur. « Je suis sûr qu'elle ferait une excellente Griffondor » ajouta t'il en bombant le torse avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Jade avec affection. « N'est-ce pas, chouquette ? »

- « 'Cius dit que je serais une 'Ser-pen-tard' » intervint la fillette en articulant le dernier mot avec application, « et que, si j'étais à 'Gri-ffon-dor', ce serait vraiment du gâchis » poursuivit-elle, répétant consciencieusement les paroles de son oncle Lucius. « Dis, maman, c'est quoi du gâchis ? » s'enquit finalement Jade, curieuse.

- « Ça veut dire que c'est dommage » répondit Megan, amusée, tandis qu'elle la réajustait sur sa hanche. « Mais tu ne ferais bien de ne pas prêter trop d'attention à ce genre de réflexions de la part de Sirius ou de Lucius » lui conseilla t'elle, les yeux pétillant de malice.

- « Merci bien » grommela Sirius en faisant mine d'être offusqué.

- « Allons, ne fais pas ton grincheux… » le taquina Amber depuis les bras de son héroïque Poufsouffle.

- « Sirius ? Faire son 'grincheux' ? Qu'ouis-je, qu'entends-je ? Mes oreilles me tromperaient-elles ? Il ne doit pas s'agir du Sirius Black que je connais » fit Rémus d'une voix moqueuse alors qu'il faisait son apparition sur la terrasse, Nymphadora à son bras.

- « Ha, ha, ha… C'est ça, moquez-vous du pauvre invalide » lança Sirius, les bras croisés sur son torse dans une attitude sévère démenti par le sourire espiègle qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

- « Sirius, je m'en veux de casser ton petit fantasme mais tu n'es plus un invalide » intervint Mattew qui venait de les rejoindre.

Le jeune homme portait une robe de cérémonie, mêlant avec goût soie et velours, d'un riche marron-glacé qui se mariait parfaitement avec ses boucles brunes et son regard d'ambre.

- « Ce n'est pas le problème » répliqua son parrain, les sourcils froncés et les yeux rieurs. « Tu t'écartes du sujet… »

Alors que les deux hommes se lançaient dans l'un de ses débats puérils et sans fin dont ils avaient le secret, Rémus se tourna vers sa propre filleule.

- « Au fait, Severus est arrivé à peu près en même temps que nous. Il discute avec Lily en ce moment mais il ne devrait pas tarder » l'informa le lycanthrope avec un sourire complice qui disparut bien vite lorsqu'il constata que la nouvelle ne semblait pas réjouir Megan.

A sa déclaration, la jeune femme avait vivement embrassé le paysage du regard pour constater qu'effectivement sa mère n'était plus là. Des émotions très contradictoires s'étaient emparées d'elle, émotions qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher pour ne pas susciter la curiosité de ses proches, et plus particulièrement de Jade, ou leurs questions. Elle était heureuse à l'idée de le revoir – Severus lui avait indubitablement manqué – mais également appréhensive face à cette rencontre. De quoi allaient-ils bien pouvoir parler ? Qu'espérait-il en lui demandant d'être sa cavalière aujourd'hui ? Comment s'entendrait-il avec Jade ? Arriveraient-ils, dans le futur, à dépasser les doutes et les souffrances de leur passé commun ? Autant de questions qui hantait la jolie descendante de Merlin depuis quelques jours déjà et qui alimentaient son angoisse.

Elle avait déjà préparé le terrain avec sa fille, photos à l'appui, présentant le maître des potions comme un vieil ami mais comment expliquer à une enfant de deux ans la complexité des relations entre adultes ? Et puis aussi… Enfin, c'était sans doute idiot de sa part mais elle se sentait agacée, vexée et même blessée que Severus retarde leur rencontre, lui préférant une discussion avec sa mère, avec Lily. Lily, bien sûr. Elle détestait être jalouse et il lui semblait particulièrement malsain d'être jalouse de sa propre mère… Mais le sentiment était là, ancré en elle, faisant renaître dans son sillage toute la douleur des derniers mois de leur relation. Et tout d'un coup, pour la première fois depuis un mois, Megan regretta d'avoir accepter son invitation. Pour la première fois depuis un mois, elle douta du bien fondé de son désir de renouer avec l'ex-espion.

La tentation de transplaner sur le champ afin d'échapper à une confrontation effleura son esprit mais elle la repoussa vaillamment. La lâcheté n'était pas dans sa nature et elle ne pouvait définitivement pas abandonner son frère le jour de son mariage.

- « Maman ? » fit soudainement Jade, l'air anxieuse.

- « Meg' ? » l'interpella Amber au même moment, vaguement inquiète.

- « Ce n'est rien. Jade, ma puce, est-ce que tu aimerais qu'on aille voir Isabelle ? » proposa la sorcière aux boucles ébène à sa fille avec un entrain légèrement forcé.

- « Avec sa belle robe ? » s'enquit l'enfant, la tête penchée sur le côté et le sourire aux lèvres.

Megan acquiesça, les yeux rieurs, tout en se sentant un peu coupable de se 'servir' de Jade pour fuir. Pas indéfiniment, juste le temps de recouvrer une contenance. Si elle n'avait pas à parler avec Severus avant la cérémonie, il ne se rendrait pas compte de son désarroi.

- « On y va ? » fit Jade, non sans une certaine impatience.

- « Oui, ma puce, on y va dans une seconde » répondit la jeune femme, amusée, avant de se tourner vers ses compagnons. « On se revoit tout à l'heure, pour la cérémonie » déclara t'elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- « Mais, poussin, » protesta Rémus qui n'aimait guère la tournure des évènements, « tu ne devrais pas plutôt l'attendre i… ? »

Sa filleule le coupa d'un regard noir puis s'éloigna d'un pas gracieux tout en discutant avec Jade qui commentait tout ce qu'elle voyait et posait à sa mère des milliers de questions auxquelles Megan répondait patiemment.

- « Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? » fit Mattew, l'air un peu perdu, alors qu'il regardait sa sœur pénétrer dans le manoir.

- « Je ne sais pas trop… » avoua Rémus, perplexe.

Le lycanthrope avait un mauvais pressentiment et soupçonnait que la scène qui venait de se dérouler d'être beaucoup plus significative qu'il n'y paraissait. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui leur échappait.

- « Je croyais qu'elle avait envie de le voir » intervint Amber, les sourcils froncés.

- « C'est étrange… » confirma Sirius, pensif, tandis que Lily et Severus apparaissaient sur le seuil de la terrasse et semblaient chercher quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – du regard. « Je me rappelle quand on était à Poudlard, Sn-Severus suivait Lil' partout. A un moment je pensais même qu'il avait un petit faible pour elle, mais ce n'était qu'un gamin. Quand on est parti il avait à peine quatorze ans » conclut-il, un brin nostalgique.

Les regards des deux jeunes Potter se croisèrent, exprimant la même surprise puis la même compréhension ébahie.

- « Je vais voir Meg' » déclara tout à coup la rouquine avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Cédric et de se précipiter à la suite de sa sœur.

- « J'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose… » murmura Nymphadora à l'oreille de son compagnon.

Rémus ne répondit rien, sérieusement préoccupé par l'attitude de sa filleule.

- « Severus ! » s'exclama Mattew alors que le professeur de potions et la maîtresse de maison les rejoignaient. « Comment vas-tu ? » s'enquit-il avec un empressement suspect.

L'ex-espion, vêtu d'une robe de satin gris brodée de fils d'argent qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette altière en s'ouvrant sur une chemise blanche et un élégant pantalon noir, salua Cédric et Sirius d'un bref hochement de tête avant de répondre à son jeune collègue.

- « Je vais bien, Mattew, je te remercie. Et toi, es-tu enfin prêt à faire de mademoiselle Bloom une femme honnête ? » fit Severus, non sans humour.

Le jeune brun leva les yeux au ciel, amusé malgré le fait qu'il en voulait à son ami de l'état dans lequel sa manière d'agir avait mis sa sœur. Ce n'était sans doute ni volontaire ni même conscient de sa part mais si Severus faisait du mal à Megan, il paierait.

- « Mattew, chéri, tu ne saurais pas où est ta sœur ? » demanda Lily à son fils, souriante. « Son cavalier est là » ajouta t'elle, un brin taquine.

Mattew se rembrunit un instant, ce qui échappa à sa mère mais pas à Severus dont la posture se tendit imperceptiblement.

- « Elle a du aller voir Isa pour une histoire de voile ou quelque chose comme ça… » mentit le professeur d'histoire de la magie avec une aisance déconcertante.

Les regards interloqués de Cédric, Rémus et Nymphadora convergèrent vers Mattew mais se tinrent coi, choisissant de s'en remettre à lui.

- « Oh, je comprends… » fit simplement Lily, l'air dépitée, tandis que les traits de Severus se durcissaient brièvement et qu'un voile – déception, peine ? – assombrissait son regard. « Mais elle va redescendre bientôt ? »

- « Elle redescendra pour la cérémonie en tous cas » répondit le futur marié avec un soupçon d'insolence.

Cette fois-ci, même l'épouse de James Potter ne put ignorer l'hostilité dans le ton du jeune homme. Froissée, elle le fixa d'un regard interrogateur duquel il se détourna.

- « Je pense que Severus pourrait aller à sa rencontre » intervint Rémus sans se soucier de l'air vaguement outré de Mattew. « Elles sont dans la chambre jaune du troisième étage. Un elfe pourra t'y conduire » ajouta t'il à l'attention du professeur de potion.

- « Merci Rémus, je pense que je vais suivre ce conseil » approuva ce dernier, sincèrement reconnaissant pour la suggestion.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé avant son arrivée mais il sentait qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose qui allait le desservir. De plus, il brûlait d'impatience à l'idée de revoir Megan et, même si il appréhendait le moment, de rencontrer la petite Jade. Il en voulait un peu à Lily de l'avoir retenu à son arrivée mais savait que, ce faisant, il était injuste. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas oublier que, dans les derniers mois de leur relation, le temps passé avec son amie l'avait éloigné de la femme qu'il aimait. D'ailleurs, la simple mention de Lily avait provoqué certaines de leurs plus vives – quoique parfois silencieuses – disputes. C'était un sujet qu'il devrait aborder avec Megan avant de pouvoir réellement construire un avenir commun avec elle, mais pas tout de suite… Non, là, il voulait juste la voir.

- « Tulla va t'y conduire » décréta justement la maîtresse de maison, appelant une elfe, alors que Mattew s'éloignait à grand pas.

Severus choisit de ne pas s'appesantir sur le comportement étrange du jeune sorcier et suivi avec empressement son petit guide aux grands yeux globuleux et aux oreilles pointues.

oxoOoxo

_Alors ?_

_Je sais que c'est un peu méchant de s'arrêter ici mais c'était déjà assez long... La suite arrive bientôt ;-)_

_XXX_


	59. Chapter 59

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce long délai (d'autant que vu le travail qui m'attend, ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant) et j'espère que vous ne vous impatientez pas trop. J'ai finit ce chapitre en catastrophe et je n'ai même pas inclut la dernière scène (qui devait en faire partie mais que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire) pour ne pas encore rallonger votre attente. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même et j'en profite pour vous souhaiter une bonne rentrée :-)_

_Merci à Kekenat (et tu vas voir ça va être aussi inhumain aujourd'hui...), Zaika, Lyra (indeed, je crois que j'ai écrit ça parce que c'est une de mes grandes angoisses) et Elladora (je ne te le fais pas dire mais j'avais prévenue et je suis contente que ça te plaise) pour leurs reviews._

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

()

_Samedi 27 septembre 2006_

- « Meg', attend-moi ! » cria Amber alors que sa jumelle avait déjà atteint le deuxième palier de l'escalier monumental qui menait aux étages du manoir. « Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Severus ? Pourquoi as-tu réagi comme ça ? » s'enquit-elle, à bout de souffle, en arrivant au niveau de la jeune femme au regard émeraude.

- « Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire » fit Megan, le visage résolument fermé, tandis que Jade observait sa tante et sa mère avec curiosité.

- « Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec maman ? » suggéra la sorcière rousse, hésitante. « Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux ? » souffla t'elle, l'air horrifiée par l'idée qu'elle venait de formuler.

- « Non ! » s'empressa de la détromper sa sœur en secouant ses boucles ébène.

La jolie sauveuse du monde sorcier se sentit coupable d'avoir réagi aussi violemment devant ses proches. Manifestement, Amber envisageait à présent que leur mère ait pu tromper leur père avec Severus alors que celui-ci était engagé avec elle. Megan frissonna, plus touchée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu par cette image. Si elle-même avait pu y penser à plusieurs reprises, elle admettait aujourd'hui que cela ne pouvait être le cas. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être passablement énervée – jalouse, elle se l'avouait – à l'évocation de l'amitié qui liait Lily et le maître des potions. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas assurer à sa jumelle que rien ne s'était passé entre eux dans le passé parce qu'elle n'en avait sincèrement aucune idée, toutefois elle ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça, à imaginer le pire.

- « Amber, ce n'est pas… » commença l'ex-professeur de DCFM avant de s'interrompre, les mots lui échappant. « Il ne s'est rien passé de ce genre quand nous étions ensemble. J'ai juste… Je ne sais pas. Ça m'agace parce que c'est toujours à propos d'elle. Il passait tellement de temps avec elle que je ne le voyais presque plus à la fin et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir mais ce n'est pas de la faute de maman » expliqua t'elle, le regard assombri par de douloureux souvenirs.

A sa grande surprise, Amber, bien que sincèrement compatissante, affichait un petit sourire espiègle à la fin de sa tirade. Jade, dans ses bras, paraissait particulièrement attentive aux paroles de ses aînées et la descendante de Merlin s'en voulut d'avoir abordé un tel sujet devant elle.

- « Je suis désolée que tu l'aies vécu comme ça… et soulagée aussi » avoua la rouquine avant de poursuivre, plus taquine. « Ce qui m'amuse c'est que maman pense probablement la même chose. Je veux dire, c'est elle la femme du futur premier ministre anglais de la magie mais c'est toujours ton nom qu'on associe à celui de papa, c'est toujours une photo de toi à son bras que l'on publie dans la Gazette… » élabora t'elle, les yeux pétillant de malice. « C'est un peu comme lorsque nous avions discuté avec Grace de la peur que nous avions vis-à-vis l'une de l'autre et de nos 'petits amis'. Je crois très franchement que Severus n'a jamais aimé qu'une seule femme dans sa vie et que cette femme là, c'est toi » conclut Amber en souriant.

Cette fois, Megan lui rendit son sourire. Sa sœur avait certainement raison, mais si son esprit cartésien en avait – presque – pleinement conscience, sa nature romanesque et peu confiante en doutait encore.

- « Puisque nous sommes là, allons voir comment se porte la future mariée ! » reprit la jeune professeur de runes anciennes d'un ton enjoué, avant de passer un bras sous celui de Megan pour l'entraîner vers l'étage supérieur. « N'est-ce pas Jade ? »

- « Oui ! » s'exclama la fillette avec enthousiasme, confortablement installée sur la hanche de sa mère. « On va voir 'Belle ! »

Quelques minutes et une cinquantaine de marches plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes et l'enfant pénétrèrent dans la chambre jaune, transformée pour l'occasion en salon d'habillage, de coiffure et de maquillage. Il s'agissait d'une vaste pièce éclairée par trois grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur le côté ouest de la propriété et notamment le petit cours d'eau qui serpentait sur la plaine s'étendant au-delà du potager. Les murs étaient recouverts de lambris de bois clair sur un mètre de hauteur puis d'un papier peint jaune tendre jusqu'aux moulures du plafond blanc. Un lit à baldaquin tendu de voilages jaunes et blancs, flanqué de deux élégantes tables de chevet, s'adossait au mur de droite. Une élégante coiffeuse surmontée d'un miroir ovale lui faisait face.

Entre les deux, une méridienne, tendue de toile de jouy aux délicats motifs beiges sur fond blanc, et deux petits fauteuils Louis XV entouraient une table basse. Sur la droite de la porte, une console en demi-lune supportait un magnifique bouquet composé de roses jaunes, tandis qu'un autre, d'arums blancs, s'épanouissait à même le parquet près des hautes fenêtres. Le bouquet de la mariée, lui, reposait sur une chaise, près de la coiffeuse, élégant mélange de roses carmines et de tiges de lierre. Pour l'heure, la coiffeuse servait de table de maquillage et un miroir en pied avait été placé au milieu de la pièce. Au milieu de ce décor de conte de fées, l'héroïne du jour avait tout d'une princesse.

Isabelle portait une robe bustier de soie crème, drapée d'un voile de mousseline et de délicates broderies écrues, qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine et moulait sa taille fine avant de s'évaser doucement jusqu'au sol. Elle se tenait devant le miroir en question, stoïque, alors qu'une demi-douzaine de femmes tournaient autour d'elle telles un essaim d'abeilles. L'une ajustait sa traîne, l'autre arrangeait des boutons de roses rouges dans l'entremêlement de boucles brunes qui avaient été remontés en chignon, une troisième ajustait son maquillage, armée d'un plumeau et d'un pot de poudre nacrée. Des escarpins crème attendaient sagement d'être portés, à quelques pas de là. Après, il resterait encore le fin voile de tulle et le collier de perles que sa mère lui avait confié pour l'occasion.

Dès qu'elle remarqua l'arrivée des jumelles et de Jade, la future mariée, ignorant les protestations de ses 'petites mains', se précipita vers elles, les joues roses et les yeux brillants de plaisir. Radieuse en somme.

- « Meg' ! Amber ! Et la petite Jade ! » fit-elle en les serrant dans ses bras un bref moment, visiblement partagé entre le bonheur et la nervosité.

- « Isa, tu es fabuleuse ! » la complimenta Megan avec sincérité alors qu'elle admirait la tenue de sa future belle-sœur.

- « Merci » souffla la jeune femme, rougissante. « Je crois que vous connaissez déjà Mélanie et Elodie, mes demoiselles d'honneur… » fit-elle en désignant ses deux amies, assises sur la méridienne et vêtues de ravissantes robes de soie parme quasiment identiques.

- « Bien sûr, nous les avons vues la semaine dernière, pour ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille » répondit Amber avec un sourire amical.

Après avoir salué le reste du groupe – la plupart étant des amies ou des membres de la famille d'Isabelle, – les nouvelles arrivantes se mêlèrent à la conversation. Jade, ravie, eut le droit d'essayer le voile et les rires allaient bon train lorsque Tulla fit son apparition dans la pièce. L'elfe de maison se courba respectueusement devant ses jeunes maîtresses.

- « Mademoiselle Megan, Tulla a amené Monsieur le professeur Snape jusqu'ici sur l'ordre de madame Lily, mademoiselle Potter. Il attend derrière la porte » les informa la frêle créature.

Megan se crispa alors que tous les regards convergeaient vers elle. Jade avait cessé son jeu et posait sur sa mère un regard curieux. La jeune femme, surprise et légèrement agacée que l'un de ses proches ait pu suggérer à Severus de venir la chercher dans sa 'retraite'. Très partagée sur la conduite à tenir, elle avait pourtant conscience que, à ce stage, ignorer son ex-amant n'était définitivement pas la solution. La sorcière aux boucles ébène acquiesça donc et se releva lentement. Empreinte d'une nervosité croissante, elle se dirigea vers la porte alors que les conversations reprenaient autour d'elle. Arrivée devant le panneau de bois, elle prit une grande inspiration et abaissa la poignée.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la porte une tornade de boucles ébène se jeta dans ses jambes et deux petits bras encerclèrent ses genoux. Légèrement surprise, la jeune femme posa son regard sur la fillette qui s'accrochait à elle, l'air anxieuse. C'était de sa faute si Jade avait peur de ce qui se trouvait au-delà de cette pièce. Elle n'aurait pas du montrer autant d'hésitation, autant d'appréhension. Avec un sourire tendre, elle souleva l'enfant dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front pâle.

- « Hey, tout va bien, ma puce » murmura t'elle d'un ton rassurant. « Tu va voir, Severus est quelqu'un de très… gentil » poursuivit-elle en grimaçant mentalement devant l'inéquation de l'adjectif. « Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dis ? C'est un ami d'oncle Mattew et il travaille dans l'école d'Albus. Je suis sûre que tu vas beaucoup l'apprécier » conclut Megan, souriante, alors qu'elle ajoutait en pensée : 'du moins, je l'espère.'

- « D'accord » fit Jade, visiblement rassérénée. « Je lui présenterais 'Nor » déclara t'elle avec sérieux, l'air pensive. « Et puis il pourra visiter notre maison, oui maman ? Je lui montrerais mon nouveau livre, celui qui fait peur, avec le loup… » extrapola la fillette à voix basse.

- « Nous verrons, puce » déclara simplement la jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier, attendrie et amusée par la réaction de sa fille mais désireuse de ne pas s'engager sur cette voix.

Se sentant soudain pleine de courage – à la fois grâce à la présence de sa fille et à l'agréable souvenir de sa dernière rencontre avec Severus – elle ouvrit la porte d'un geste ferme et confiant. Il était là, à quelques pas, dans l'embrasure d'une fenêtre, plus élégant et plus séduisant que jamais. Il se retourna brusquement et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Megan sentit son cœur s'emballer. C'était idiot, vraiment. Elle l'avait vu, lui avait parlé moins d'un mois auparavant. Pourtant sa proximité ravivait ses sens avec une intensité paralysante. Elle se sentait irrésistiblement attirée par son port fier et altier, sa silhouette athlétique, son regard sombre et envoûtant, ses traits aristocratiques, ses courts cheveux noirs dans lesquelles elle adorait passer ses doigts, son odeur délicate et si masculine qu'elle sentait ses genoux s'affaiblir, ses élégantes mains qu'elle savait si habiles et enfin son charisme, indéniable.

Il semblait à la descendante de Merlin qu'il n'était pas juste qu'elle soit ainsi sous son emprise alors que lui-même paraissait si calme et si serein. Elle ajusta le poids de Jade sur sa hanche pour se donner une contenance et s'éloigna de la porte, qui s'était refermée derrière elle. Un coup d'œil à sa fille lui appris que le regard de cette dernière fixait le maître des potions avec un intérêt non dissimulé tandis que ce dernier les fixait alternativement, comme si il ne pouvait pas décider laquelle qui méritait le plus son attention, la femme qu'il aimait et qui lui manquait amèrement ou l'enfant de cette femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il semblait plutôt évident que son ex-amant ne ferait le premier pas – était-il trop intimidé, trop mal à l'aise, trop incertain de sa réception ? – et Megan décida qu'en la circonstance, elle se devait d'être l'adulte.

- « Severus » fit donc la jeune femme avec ce qu'elle espérait être de l'amabilité mais qui ressemblait davantage à de la nervosité mal dissimulée. « Je suis heureuse de te voir » ajouta t'elle en songeant que ce n'était pas 'techniquement' un mensonge, un sourire plutôt fragile mais néanmoins sincère au bord des lèvres.

Le ténébreux professeur était totalement subjugué. Ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens de penser qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle à ses yeux. Elle l'avait sans doute été. Mais son esprit troublé qui avait été si longtemps privé de sa présence ne pouvait qu'encenser la vision qu'elle lui offrait aujourd'hui. Bien sûr le fait de pouvoir enfin observer Jade 'en chair et en os', cette fillette qui avait tant d'importance aux yeux de la femme de ses pensées, occupait une bonne partie de son attention mais Megan… Une chose était certaine, elle n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à une nymphe, l'un de ses êtres radieux, graciles et intemporels. Le bustier de soie de sa robe avait la couleur de l'eau sombre et mystérieuse des lacs écossais tandis que la jupe de mousseline avait celle de l'eau claire et tumultueuse des torrents de montagnes.

Un ruban de satin, de la teinte de cette dernière, serpentait dans ses boucles ébène telle une branche souple de roseau. Ajouter à ça la délicate touche d'ombre à paupière qui mettait en valeur l'éclat émeraude de ses yeux, celle de blush qui rehaussait la courbe élégante de ses pommettes et celle de gloss framboise qui illuminait ses lèvres pleines… Elle n'était pas seulement ravissante mais aussi rayonnante, envoûtante. En un mot, et aux yeux amoureux de Severus, elle était parfaite.

- « Moi aussi » fit finalement l'ex-espion, considérant qu'il était temps de répondre à la jeune femme si il ne voulait pas passer pour un idiot ou un mufle. « Je suis vraiment très heureux de vous voir, toi et Jade » ajouta t'il avec un sourire timide mais sincère.

- « Oui, bien sûr… » reprit la jolie sorcière, consciente de sa propre distraction. « Severus, je te présente Jade, ma fille. Jade, voici Severus, l'homme dont je t'ai parlé » conclut-elle en se tournant vers l'enfant.

- « Se… Se-ve-rus » répéta Jade avec beaucoup d'application et une pointe de difficulté avant d'offrir au maître des potions un adorable sourire. « Sev'rus » déclara finalement la fillette, l'air contente d'elle et du monde autour d'elle.

- « Jade, je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance » fit formellement Severus en s'approchant, sous le charme de l'enfant.

Il était, tout comme Megan, profondément soulagé de la réaction de Jade qui se saisit de sa main tendue sans aucune hésitation, le regard pétillant de malice et de curiosité. Le séduisant professeur n'osa pas, comme il en avait envie, embrasser son ancienne maîtresse, ni sur les lèvres, ni sur la tempe, mais s'enhardit à lui faire un baise-main qui sembla beaucoup amuser la fillette et, à sa grande satisfaction, teinta de roses les pommettes de sa mère.

- « Aura-t-on encore besoin de vous auprès de la future mariée ? » s'enquit-il ensuite dans l'espoir d'une réponse négative qui lui offrirait la possibilité de passer davantage de temps avec la jeune descendante de Merlin et sa fille.

Megan hésita une fraction de seconde mais l'irritation qu'elle avait ressenti auparavant s'était plus ou moins envolée et l'envie de passer du temps avec son ex-amant, de le voir faire connaissance avec Jade, l'emporta.

- « Non, je pense que ça ira » fit-elle donc avec un petit sourire nerveux que Severus jugea adorable.

- « Scheisse ! » s'écria soudain Isabelle depuis la chambre voisine.

Le juron, en allemand, fut suivit de quelques éclats de voix féminines et les anciens amants échangèrent un regard amusé, écho de leur délicieuse complicité passée. La future mariée n'avait absolument aucune origine germanique mais depuis qu'elle avait découvert les 'Tokio Hotel' et qu'elle était tombée sous le charme, elle avait pris l'habitude d'utiliser, ça et là, des expressions allemandes. Son enthousiasme pour les quatre adolescents du groupe – et en particuliers le jeune chanteur – ne ravissait pas Mattew mais, sachant qu'il serait toujours le seul homme dans la vie de sa compagne, il prenait les choses avec humour.

- « Ou peut-être pas… » se reprit la jolie descendante de Merlin, les yeux rieurs. « Peut-être pourrions-nous aller dans le jardin d'hiver » proposa t'elle après un instant de réflexion avant de s'adresser à Jade. « Qu'en dis-tu ma puce ? Est-ce que tu aimerais dire bonjour à Félicie ? C'est le nouveau cochon d'Inde de Grace » ajouta Megan à l'attention de Severus.

- « Oui ! » s'exclama la fillette, l'air ravie, depuis les bras de sa mère.

- « Severus ? » fit la jeune femme aux boucles ébène en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

- « Je vous suis » répondit le séduisant professeur de potion avec un sourire sincère.

Megan rougit sans bien savoir pourquoi et s'en admonesta mentalement alors qu'ils empruntaient les escaliers pour rejoindre le jardin d'hiver. C'était ridicule. Elle connaissait Severus depuis presque deux ans, avait été sa maîtresse pendant plus de dix mois… Elle ne pouvait pas en être réduite au point de _rougir_ dès qu'il lui adressait la parole ! Peut-être était-ce seulement une conséquence de sa nervosité mais l'effet était mortifiant. Préférant ne plus y songer, la descendante de Merlin dirigea le fil de ses pensées dans une autre direction. Grace. Où avait pu disparaître sa cadette ? Le fait de ne pas l'avoir rencontré aujourd'hui l'inquiétait. Jason, cet imbécile, avait rompu avec la future guérisseuse une petite semaine auparavant et si Megan avait eu la jolie rouquine au téléphone quelques jours plus tôt, son silence actuel ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle comprenait également le désir de solitude de Grace mais se promit d'avoir une conversation avec sa cadette d'ici la fin de la journée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le trio avait rejoint le jardin d'hiver, large pièce claire au plafond de verre où s'épanouissaient orchidées, palmiers, bougainvillées, oiseaux du paradis et autres plantes exotiques. Une véritable forêt vierge recréée pour enchanter les sens avec ses explosions de couleurs vives au cœur d'écrins de verdure et ses effluves sucrées émanant de fleurs aux courbes mystérieuses. Quand elle était petite, le jardin d'hiver était la pièce favorite de la jeune anglaise au regard émeraude. Elle y passait des heures en compagnie de Psyché et d'un bon livre. Elle s'allongeait sur l'herbe – le sol en était tapissée – et laissait libre cours à son imagination. Selon l'ouvrage choisi, elle devenait tour à tour 'Mathilda', 'Ella', 'Aurore', 'Anastasia' 'Martine' ou 'Lyra'…

Un jour, peut-être, Jade ferait de même, partageant ses rêves avec le familier qu'elle aurait choisi. Megan envisageait cet avenir, pour sa fille et elle, avec plus de sérénité qu'elle n'en avait jamais ressenti depuis l'adoption. Quand l'enfant gigota pour exprimer son désir de quitter les bras de sa mère, cette dernière la déposa à terre et la regarda avec attendrissement se précipiter vers l'imposante cage dans lequel somnolait un petit mammifère aux longs poils noisette. Jade ouvrit la porte avec précaution et tendit la main vers le cochon d'Inde qui la renifla avec méfiance avant de venir s'y frotter pour la plus grande joie de la fillette. Tournant momentanément son attention vers Severus, elle l'étudia discrètement. Le sombre – mais oh combien sexy – maître des potions observait avec curiosité le petit coin de paradis dans lequel ils avaient pénétré.

Megan prit brutalement conscience qu'elle ne l'avait jamais emmené ici, qu'elle ne lui avait jamais fait partager ce secret lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble. Et pour cause, le jour où elle avait eu l'idée de l'inviter dans le manoir de son enfance, dans son sanctuaire, était le jour où elle avait appris… Enfin, après ça, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à le lui proposer, ne voulant pas teinter la chaleureuse demeure française du vent glacial qui soufflait sur leur couple, et ils n'étaient jamais venus ici. L'estomac de la jeune femme se contracta douloureusement. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Pas maintenant. Elle croisa brièvement le regard onyx de son ex-amant mais ne put se résoudre à le soutenir. Il y avait trop de chaleur dans ce regard, trop de compréhension, trop de regrets et trop d'espoirs aussi. Elle ne savait pas si c'était là ou pas, si c'était réel, si elle voulait que se soit réel…

Severus ne manqua pas la lueur d'amertume qui voila un instant les yeux de la jeune femme aux boucles ébène. Il esquissa un geste dans la direction de Megan mais l'avorta à mi-chemin. Il n'était pas persuadé qu'elle accepterait son réconfort ou ses excuses alors que lui-même ne savait pas ce qui la troublait. Détestant ce sentiment d'impuissance à présent familier, l'ex-espion choisit de reporter son attention sur l'enfant qui babillait gaiement avec 'Félicie', quelques mètres plus loin. A chaque fois que son regard se posait sur la fillette aux boucles ébène et au regard sombre, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir la petite elfe qui l'avait charmé plus de vingt ans auparavant. Jade était effectivement la parfaite association des traits elfiques de Megan, chef d'œuvre de délicatesse, et des siens, plus aristocratiques, légèrement plus marqués.

Une question, qu'il ne s'était jusque là pas posé, s'insinua soudain dans son esprit alors qu'il s'éloignait à regret de la jeune femme. Pourquoi avait-elle adopté la fillette ? Il s'agissait d'une interrogation on ne peut plus naturelle songea t'il en passant un hibiscus dont les corolles carmines semblaient chercher le soleil. Pourquoi avait-elle adopté la fillette ? Il pouvait aisément comprendre qu'elle veuille donner aux orphelins sorciers la possibilité de grandir dans les meilleures conditions, qu'elle veuille leur apporté un environnement stable et accueillant, qu'elle veuille être sûre que l'on prendra bien soin d'eux… Il pouvait également comprendre qu'elle puisse s'attacher à un ou deux enfants en particuliers, comme elle avait pu le faire lorsqu'elle travaillait dans le monde moldu… Mais pourquoi en adopter un ?

Elle était encore très jeune et en bonne santé, elle avait la vie devant elle. N'étant pas touchée par la lycanthropie, rien ne l'empêchait d'avoir son propre enfant. Et même en imaginant – ce que Severus ne préférait pas faire – que leur séparation avait pu la convaincre qu'elle n'aurait pas d'enfant avec lui, elle ne manquait pas de prétendants prêts à tout pour exaucer le moindre de ses souhaits. Le sorcier grimaça, il ne voulait vraiment pas y penser… Et même, dans le pire des cas, si il l'avait dégoûté de toute relation – ce n'était, Merlin soit loué, apparemment pas le cas – et si elle était réellement 'pressée', elle aurait très bien pu demander à l'un de ses amis, Draco par exemple, de se prêter avec elle à un rituel afin de concevoir. Alors pourquoi l'adoption ?

Serait-il possible que… ? Ne lui aurait-elle pas dit si… ? Avait-elle adopté Jade parce qu'elle-même ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant ? Venait-elle ne le découvrir lorsqu'elle avait mis fin à leur relation ? Est-ce l'une des raisons qui l'avaient poussée à rompre ? Avait-elle craint la réaction de Severus ? Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle avait davantage confiance en lui que cette possibilité le laissait supposer mais si il était honnête avec lui-même, il n'était pas très 'doué' pour communiquer ses sentiments et puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'avenir… Mais sa lettre suggérait plutôt une appréhension dans l'autre sens. Il lui avait semblé, lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé son désir d'adopter, qu'elle craignait qu'il réagisse mal parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas avoir d'enfant et non le contraire…

Le fait est qu'il désirait fonder une famille avec sa ravissante sorcière aux yeux de Jade mais que si pour cela ils devaient adopter, cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Il aimait Megan. Il savait qu'elle voulait des enfants. Qu'ils soient de leurs sangs ou non ne changeait rien pour lui tant qu'ils les élevaient ensemble. Il voulait juste être avec elle, partager sa vie. Peut-être ne lui avait-il pas convenablement faite comprendre. Il faudrait définitivement qu'ils abordent ce sujet. Encore un à ajouter à une liste déjà longue… Ils devaient se parler. Le plus rapidement serait le mieux. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient là pour Mattew et pour renouer un contact fragile. Le fait même qu'elle l'ait introduit si volontiers à sa fille était un bon signe. Du moins, Severus l'espérait.

Il redoutait le moment où ils auraient leur 'conversation' autant qu'il l'attendait. Il le redoutait car il avait conscience qu'il s'agirait d'une expérience douloureuse aussi bien pour elle que pour lui. Il l'attendait car, une fois qu'il aurait eu lieu, ils auraient enfin une chance de repartir à zéro. Après, si Salazar le voulait, il pourrait la prendre dans ses bras, parler avec elle, rire avec elle, voyager avec elle, lui faire l'amour… Et rien, rien, ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux que cette perspective. Retenant un soupir face aux délicieuses images mentales que ses idées avaient faites germer dans son esprit, il détourna son regard de la superbe fleur de magnolia, d'un blanc immaculé, qu'il fixait sans voir et le posa sur l'adorable tableau que formaient ses deux compagnes.

- « Doucement, Jade » murmurait Megan, agenouillée auprès de sa fille, en l'aidant à sortir la petite boule de poils de sa cage.

Le jeune cochon d'Inde, une fois confortablement calé dans les bras de la fillette, se mit à roucouler de contentement et l'enfant leva vers sa mère un regard radieux.

- « Fais bien attention, ma puce » reprit la jeune femme alors qu'elle caressait délicatement le petit animal. « Il ne faut pas trop la serrer mais il ne faut pas non plus qu'elle s'échappe » fit-elle avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur le front de Jade qui acquiesça gravement.

Comme si elle avait senti le regard de Severus, Megan se releva ensuite et leva vers lui ses yeux émeraude. Elle soupçonnait qu'il attendait qu'elle prenne la parole et, n'était-ce pas logique ? Après tout, _elle_ l'avait invité à les suivre… Seulement voilà, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Elle avait souvent imaginé cet instant bien sûr et était soulagée de la réaction de Jade face à Severus – et réciproquement – mais elle ne savait absolument pas comment réagir à présent. Il était là, sa présence à la fois oppressante et rassurante. Son regard n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi intense, enveloppant, hypnotisant… Réprimant un frisson, la jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à Jade qui discutait calmement avec le cochon d'Inde. Elle sourit, autant amusée par le manège de sa fille que par sa propre nervosité.

- « Alors, la rentrée c'est bien passée ? » s'enquit-elle avec une nonchalance feinte avant de réaliser que c'était une question d'autant plus stupide que son meilleur ami ainsi que deux de ses frères et sœurs travaillaient également à Poudlard.

Mais Severus ne parut pas s'alarmer et sembla, en fait, plutôt soulagé.

- « Eh bien, mes Serpentards se comportent plutôt bien, comme d'habitude » répondit Severus avec humour. « Mais un Poufsouffle a déjà réussi à faire fondre deux chaudrons et désintégrer un bureau en un mois de temps. Je crains qu'il ne se révèle encore plus incompétent que cette menace blonde de Griffondor qui a été diplômée l'année dernière. Je prends donc mon mal en patiente » conclut-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser cette question, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez beaucoup de succès » fit le grand brun ténébreux mi-sérieux mi-malicieux, en couvant son ex-maîtresse d'un regard empli de fierté.

- « Oh, c'est très… prenant comme travail et je dois dire que nous sommes tous un peu… exténués. Il y a beaucoup de demandes et pas tant de places que ça. C'est assez compliqué à organiser, d'autant que nous sommes tous des débutants pour ainsi dire. Le premier semestre va être dur mais ça en vaut la peine » déclara Megan avec enthousiasme, le regard pétillant.

Son aîné ne put que sourire. Elle était vraiment adorable.

- « Je suis heureux que tout se passe comme vous le vouliez. C'est un beau projet que vous avez mené à bien » reprit-il, sincère, tandis que sa compagne rougissait. « Draco m'a dit que tu t'étais mise au tango avec Blaise » enchaîna t'il, changeant totalement de sujet.

- « Oui, nous avions besoin de quelque chose pour nous changer les idées. C'est très amusant et très intéressant. Nous n'avons eu que trois cours jusqu'à présent mais peut-être qu'à la fin de l'année nous serons capable de nous débrouiller… » fit la jeune descendante de Merlin, les yeux rieurs. « L'année prochaine, ce sera sans doute la danse indienne » indiqua t'elle encore avec un petit air ravi qui conférait à ses traits quelque chose d'enfantin.

Severus sourit encore, ses traits s'adoucissants. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cela faisait déjà six mois qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Il avait impression que l'éclat de ses yeux émeraude, la courbe délicate de ses lèvres et le son mélodieux de sa voix ne l'avaient pas quitté. Mais en même temps, ils lui avaient terriblement manqué. Comme si ils étaient toujours là, juste à porté de sa main mais qu'ils s'échappaient dès qu'il essayait de s'en saisir. Ses rêves, en tous cas, en avaient été peuplés. Six mois ne représentait quasiment rien dans la vie d'un sorcier et pourtant s'était une si longue période à traverser en solitaire, en cherchant les erreurs qu'on avait pu faire, en regrettant chaque faux pas, en se nourrissant de tendres souvenirs qui ne nous rassasiaient jamais…

Mais peu importait, elle était là à présent et il ferait tout pour ne pas la perdre une deuxième fois. Il était juste un peu douloureux pour Severus de se tenir si près d'elle et de ne pas pouvoir lui dire, lui montrer à quel point elle comptait pour lui, à quel point il l'aimait… Le bonheur que lui apportait sa simple présence était teinté de la gêne qui s'insinuait entre eux. Où était leur complicité passée ? Où étaient ces discussions faciles, ces débats animés et ces silences si doux ? Lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus, le mois dernier, les choses étaient différentes, ils avaient abordés tous les sujets légers, tous les sujets 'politiquement corrects'. Mais, aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient plus tout à fait des étrangers – l'avaient-ils jamais été ? – et il n'existait plus entre eux cette intimité si propice aux confidences et aux éclats de rire.

Ils étaient, pour ainsi dire, revenus à ce stade compliqué de leur relation où ils ne savaient pas trop ce qui leur était permis. Ils n'étaient plus des amants ni tout à fait des amis et hésitaient à risquer le fragile équilibre qu'ils avaient atteint un mois plus tôt. Chacun craignait de dépasser des limites implicites qu'ils s'étaient fixés, de donner à l'autre des impressions erronées. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils pouvaient se permettre, jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller et ce que l'autre attendait d'eux. C'était nouveau, un peu déroutant et vraiment frustrant.

- « Et tout se passe bien pour Jade, à la crèche ? » s'enquit Severus, réellement intéressé et supposant que la fillette était un sujet de conversation assez 'neutre'.

- « Plutôt, oui. Elle a vécu presque un an en collectivité avec les mêmes enfants avant ça alors elle n'a pas vraiment eu de problèmes d'adaptation… Je crois que j'étais beaucoup plus anxieuse qu'elle, en fait » répondit Megan en se tournant vers l'enfant qui avait relevé la tête en entendant son nom.

- « Il me semble que c'est naturel, pour une jeune mère » intervint le sombre professeur de potions, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

La jolie sauveuse du monde sorcier arqua un sourcil surpris. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que son ex-amant soit allé jusqu'à creuser la question. Elle resta silencieuse un moment et Jade la rejoignit, agrippant un pan de la robe de sa mère dans son petit point.

- « Maman, Félicie veut manger » fit l'enfant avec ce petit sourire innocent auquel Megan ne pouvait résister.

- « Eh bien, nous allons lui donner à manger, n'est-ce pas Severus ? » lança la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, taquine, en direction de son compagnon.

- « Certainement » répondit celui-ci, ravi d'être ainsi intégré au jeu de la fillette.

Jade leva vers lui un regard timide mais néanmoins engageant alors qu'elle glissait sa main dans celle de sa mère. Elle laissa même à Severus l'honneur de verser une infime partie du sac de graines dans la petite coupelle prévue à cet effet. Il eut même le droit de caresser le fameux cochon d'Inde – ce qu'il fit avec une bonne volonté qui troubla et ravit Megan.

- « Je crois qu'il est tant que nous rejoignons le jardin » intervint-elle en consultant sa montre.

- « En effet, le mariage ne peut pas commencer sans nous » remarqua son aîné avec humour avant de se rendre compte de la manière dont pouvait être interprétées ses paroles. « Nous sommes les témoins du marié après tout » ajouta t'il, non sans une certaine précipitation, en se relevant avec élégance.

- « En effet » confirma l'éducatrice de jeunes enfants, le regard pétillant de malice. « Allons, Jade, remet Félicie dans sa cage, elle a bien mérité une petite sieste, tu pourras revenir la voir plus tard » fit-elle à l'attention de sa fille.

L'enfant s'exécuta de bonne grâce avant de réclamer les bras de sa mère à mi-voix. Le trio rejoignit ensuite l'endroit où devait se dérouler la cérémonie dans un silence agréable. Déjà les invités s'installaient sur les chaises de part et d'autre de l'allée que la mariée foulerait bientôt de ses escarpins crème. Jade fut confiée à sa grand-mère tandis que Megan et Severus venaient prendre place aux côtés du marié qui les accueillit avec un sourire nerveux.

- « Tout va bien ? » demanda t'il à sa sœur alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras, tout en jetant un regard suspicieux à son ami.

- « Tout va très bien, Mat'. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi » fit la jeune femme à voix basse alors qu'elle lui rendait son étreinte. « Pas trop nerveux ? » s'enquit-elle ensuite en s'écartant de lui, un brin espiègle.

- « Pourquoi donc serais-je nerveux ? » répliqua le séduisant brun avec malice. « J'ai enfin convaincu Isa que 'In die natch' n'était pas la chanson idéale pour son entrée et maman que les personnages animés sur la pièce montée n'étaient pas essentiels. Je vais me marier, la vie est belle ! » s'exclama t'il avec entrain, attirant l'attention des premiers rangs.

Megan lui lança un regard clairement incrédule et Severus arqua un sourcil dans une expression narquoise.

- « D'accord, peut-être que je suis un peu, un tout petit peu terrifié » admit le jeune professeur d'histoire de la magie.

- « C'est normal, tu aurais du voir Antoine, le jour de son mariage… » le réconforta Megan, un sourire mutin flottant sur ses lèvres.

- « Mais moi je n'épouse pas une furie » plaisanta Mattew avant d'esquiver le léger coup que lui destinait sa sœur.

Il ne l'esquiva pas deux fois.

- « Aïe ! » gémit le futur marié alors que la main de Megan rencontrait brutalement son avant bras. « Severus, je suis martyrisé » se plaignit-il en prenant son ami à témoin.

Prudemment, l'ex-espion choisit de ne pas prendre parti et croisa ses bras sur son torse avec un sourire amusé.

- « Humpff… Je vois où va ta loyauté » grogna Mattew, faussement vexé.

Il s'apprêtait à poursuivre ses récriminations lorsque les premières notes de la marche nuptiale – en l'occurrence le thème romantique de l'un des dessins animés Disney – se firent entendre. Le futur marié se redressa fièrement et lissa discrètement sa robe de cérémonie. Son visage se fit sérieux et son regard s'illumina quand il se posa sur la gracieuse silhouette de sa fiancée qui se détachait derrière celles de ses demoiselles d'honneur.

- « J'ai oublié de te le dire plus tôt mais tu es superbe » glissa Severus à l'oreille de Megan alors qu'Isabelle, radieuse au bras de son père, s'approchait de l'autel.

La descendante de Merlin rougit, plus flattée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais refusa de perdre son sérieux et fit mine d'ignorer son compagnon en faveur du déroulement de l'union. Le ténébreux maître des potions ne s'en offusqua pas. Il tenait juste à ce qu'elle le sache et ne s'attendait honnêtement pas à ce qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras. De plus, leur rôle de témoins était essentiel et ils allaient avoir besoin de toute leur concentration... Cependant, avec Megan à ses côtés, il n'avait guère de soucis à se faire. Elle possédait sans nul doute assez de pouvoir brut pour légaliser l'union sans l'assistance des trois autres témoins songea Severus en jetant un coup d'œil discret à la délicieuse nymphette qui se tenait à sa droite. C'était étrange d'être là avec elle, sous cette arcade de fleurs, face au mage marieur.

Et c'était si facile d'imaginer qu'il s'agissait de leur cérémonie… Le sorcier aux yeux d'onyx se reprit, secouant légèrement la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient là pour Mattew. Rien ne devait changer ça. Fort de cette conviction et de l'espoir qu'un jour peut-être sa vision se réaliserait, Severus reporta toute son attention sur l'enchaînement de la cérémonie. Le mariage se déroula comme un charme. Les vœux prononcés furent émouvants, les mères des mariés eurent la larme à l'œil et ceux-ci rayonnèrent du début à la fin. Le baiser traditionnel eut lieu sous les applaudissements et, sans trop savoir comment, l'ex-espion se retrouva bientôt attablé entre Megan, qui était à la droite de son frère, et Jane Elliot. Cette dernière, la sœur aînée d'Isabelle, se révélait être une jeune femme tout à fait charmante dont le mari, Daniel Elliot travaillait justement à Gringotts aux côtés de Bill Weasley.

Il menait avec le couple une discussion réellement intéressante tandis que Megan, Jade sur ses genoux, plaisantait avec les jeunes mariés. Son rire clair lui parvenait à intervalles irréguliers et semblait suffire à le détendre, lui qui n'appréciait guère ce genre de festivité… Alors que Jane et Dan – comme il lui avait demandé de l'appeler – s'attaquait aux entrées, il écouta d'une oreille discrète la conversation qui allait bon train sur sa gauche.

- « Alors, sunshine, c'est toi la prochaine ? » suggérait Mattew, les yeux rieurs, pour taquiner sa cadette.

- « Dummkopf ! » répliqua Megan avant de lui tirer la langue avec effronterie.

- « Dumm… quoi ? » répéta le jeune brun, l'air perplexe.

- « C'est de l'allemand » l'informa charitablement sa ravissante épouse. « Ça veut dire 'idiot' ou quelque chose dans ce goût là » ajouta t'elle, malicieuse.

- « Merci pour l'information… » grommela Mattew, feignant d'être outragé. « Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui l'a contaminée avec ta musique ! » accusa t'il tandis qu'il agitait son index sous le nez d'Isabelle.

La jeune femme se contenta de lui adresser un sourire innocent avant de déposer un baiser papillon sur son nez. Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa sœur cadette qui l'engagea dans un débat passionné autour d'une quelconque série télévisée dont le nom était vaguement familier aux oreilles de Severus. Sans doute parce que Megan l'avait mentionnée, à un moment ou à un autre, lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble.

- « Chronologiquement, c'est Amber qui devrait se marier avant moi, elle est mon aînée de quatre minutes » déclara, mine de rien, l'ex-professeur de DCFM alors que Jade picorait dans l'assiette de sa mère avec appétit.

Severus, que ce sujet mettait vaguement mal à l'aise, se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise et fit mine de se concentrer sur la nourriture – on ne peut plus délicieuse – qui occupait présentement son assiette.

- « Pas faux » admit Mattew, l'air vaguement pensif. « Et puis ça fait quoi… presque sept ans qu'ils sont ensemble ! » ajouta t'il en coulant un regard vers leur sœur, assise un peu plus loin.

- « Tu exagères » intervint Megan, son petit nez froncé. « Ils ont été ensemble à Poudlard mais ils ne se sont pas retrouvés avant qu'Amber ne prenne son poste à Poudlard il y a quatre ans » poursuivit-elle en aidant Jade à boire un peu d'eau au verre.

- « Certes… » fit le jeune brun, comme si il étudiait sérieusement la question. « Qu'en penses-tu, Severus ? Tu crois qu'Amber se mariera avant Meg' ? » s'enquit-il avec un petit sourire innocent.

Megan se tendit, stupéfaite par l'audace de son frère, et le darda d'un regard meurtrier. Que faisait cet imbécile ?

- « Eh bien, ce sera à elle de le décider, je pense » avança prudemment Severus, partagé entre l'envie d'étrangler son jeune collègue et celle d'assurer à sa jolie voisine qu'il l'épouserait sur le champ si il était sûr qu'elle le voulait.

Ni l'un ni l'autre de ses souhaits n'étant réalisables, le sorcier opta pour la neutralité. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Mattew s'était lancé dans cette discussion maintenant mais il sentait que son cadet se livrait à un jeu risqué et que Megan ne se laisserait pas faire longtemps si cela la mettait mal à l'aise.

- « Mais elle ne décidera rien si elle n'a pas de proposition, » insinua Mattew en lui coulant un regard en coin, « n'est… aïe ! » s'exclama t'il brusquement avant de passer la main sous la table pour masser son mollet dans lequel sa sœur venait d'envoyer un violent coup de pied.

Severus compatit en silence. Megan portait des escarpins à bouts pointus, très seyants mais sans doute très efficaces et très douloureux comme arme de précision.

- « Oh, tu n'as pas besoin d'être violente ! » grogna Mattew, l'air boudeur.

- « Je t'em… t'ennuie » répliqua la jeune femme aux boucles ébène d'un ton sec, se rattrapant juste à temps alors que Jade levait vers elle un regard adorateur. « Et si tu ne veux pas que je révèle certaines choses 'délicates' lors de mon discours, tu as plutôt intérêt à te taire » ajouta t'elle avec un sourire plutôt menaçant.

Comprenant qu'il avait été trop loin malgré l'apparente – et relative – indifférence de sa sœur, le professeur d'histoire de la magie retrouva son sérieux.

- « Désolé, sunshine. C'était déplacé de ma part » fit-il, sincère, avant de se tourner vers sa nièce. « Alors, little sunshine, qu'est-ce que tu manges, là ? Est-ce que c'est bon ? » s'enquit affectueusement le tout jeune marié.

- « Du me-lon » répondit la fillette alors qu'une petite goûte de jus orange glissait sur son menton et tombait sur son bavoir. « C'est bon le me-lon » déclara t'elle fermement en offrant à son oncle un sourire radieux.

Mattew lui caressa légèrement la joue, les yeux rieurs.

- « Tant mieux, je suis heureux que ça te plaise » décréta t'il avant de lui proposer de goûter un morceau d'avocat de sa propre assiette sous le regard attendri de Megan.

Severus observa leur manège, pensif. Il ne connaissait pas suffisamment le français pour savoir exactement en quoi avait consisté l'échange entre le frère et la sœur mais il avait compris à leurs tons respectifs qu'il avait été houleux. Vraiment, à quoi pensait Mattew ? Le maître des potions avait la sensation que son ami l'avait visé, lui, à travers ces suggestions. Mais pour quelle obscure raison ? Ses réflexions s'interrompirent lorsqu'Isabelle se leva d'un geste vif, attirant Mattew avec elle, alors que résonnaient dans l'air les premières notes d'un nouveau morceau… Les jeunes mariés, radieux, entamèrent une valse sous les regards surpris mais attendris de l'assemblée. Le maître des potions ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les yeux de Megan brillaient de malice et que ses lèvres roses mimaient les paroles de la chanson.

- « C'est dans la belle et la bête » indiquait justement la ravissante sauveuse du monde sorcier à la sœur cadette de la mariée qui lui avait posé la question.

L'ex-espion sourit, reporta son attention sur le couple qui valsait toujours et, quand la danse prit fin, applaudit de bon cœur avec le reste des convives. Bientôt, sans que Severus ne sache vraiment comment, le gâteau avait été coupé et les invités s'égayaient dans les jardins ou sur la piste de danse. La petite Jade riait aux éclats dans les bras de son grand-père qui la faisait tournoyer dans les airs tandis que Mattew entraînait sa mère dans une nouvelle valse. Constatant que Megan et lui étaient quasiment les seuls à être encore assis à table, dans un silence un peu tendu bien que plutôt confortable étant donné les circonstances, le grand brun ténébreux prit son courage à deux mains.

- « Est-ce… Humm, est-ce que tu veux danser ? » lança t'il à sa voisine, mine de rien.

Ce n'était certes pas très formel comme demande mais Severus savait qu'elle ne s'en formaliserait pas. En effet Megan se tourna vers lui le sourire aux lèvres et le regard rieur en secouant délicatement ses boucles ébène.

- « Non, merci » répondit-elle simplement, touchée par l'offre. « Peut-être que… Enfin, peut-être pourrions-nous discuter… » suggéra la jeune femme avec hésitation.

Le rythme cardiaque de Severus s'emballa brusquement. Cette idée le terrifiait mais il savait qu'ils devaient le faire s'ils voulaient avancer, ensemble.

- « Oui, ce serait… bien » approuva t'il en posant sa main sur celle, fine et pâle, de la jolie descendante de Merlin.

Megan rosit mais enlaça ses doigts aux siens. Elle aussi était terriblement nerveuse mais bien décidée à 'mettre les choses au point' – ou, en tous cas, à essayer – tout en ayant conscience qu'il leur faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps.

- « Je vais demander à papa s'il peut veiller sur Jade » déclara soudainement la jeune femme avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la piste. « Retrouve-moi dans le jardin d'hiver » lança t'elle à Severus, par-dessus son épaule, avant de rejoindre son père et sa fille.

Son compagnon acquiesça, bien qu'elle ne le regardait déjà plus, et la suivit des yeux un moment, admirant sa démarche gracieuse avec une tendre fierté. Il l'observa encore alors que Jade sautait dans les bras de sa mère en riant puis se décida à quitter la table pour gagner leur lieu de rendez-vous. Partagé entre impatience et appréhension, il rejoignit la pièce en question à grands pas et s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils de rotin qui avaient été disposés dans la petite oasis d'exotisme. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre…

oxoOoxo

_Cruelle, moi ? _


	60. Chapter 60

_Un chapitre plus court (parce qu'il s'agit seulement de la fin de la journée du mariage) mais qui, je l'espère, vous plaira et vous surprendra peut-être un peu..._

_Je crois qu'à partir de maintenant, ça va être comme ça, une publication tous les mois. Je sais que c'est long mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail et donc peu de temps à consacrer à l'écriture._

_Je remercie vivi (j'espère bien que je vais être pardonnée !), shaushka (cruelle, moi ? non... ;-)), zaika (voilà, ça arrive), lyra (bonne chance pour tes exercices :-)) et no-drey (non, plus de morts, plus de drames... avant ma prochaine histoire et je ne suis assurément pas un robot !) pour leurs reviews et vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture._

_XXX_

oxoOoxo

()

_Samedi 27 septembre 2006 (suite II)_

- « Désolée, » fit Megan alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le jardin d'hiver, scellant la porte derrière elle, les pommettes roses et l'air réellement contrite, « j'ai croisé Grace en chemin et… Enfin, j'espère que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps » s'excusa t'elle en venant rejoindre Severus.

- « Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis c'est un lieu très agréable » la rassura le maître des potions avec une expression adoucie.

Cela ne faisait jamais que vingt minutes et le cadre était vraiment idyllique. Il en avait profité pour réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait dire, ce qu'il allait dire, à envisager divers scénarios, certains utopiques, certains catastrophique. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment lesquels il redoutait le plus… Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle était là, en face de lui, plus rien d'autre ne comptait… Il avait toujours peur bien sûr, peur de ce qui pourrait arriver, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur qu'elle ne partage pas sa vision de l'avenir, mais il souhaitait juste qu'elle soit heureuse, de préférence grâce à lui. La jeune femme aux boucles ébène acquiesça lentement puis, après une seconde d'hésitation s'assit sur un fauteuil à ses côtés, ses mains agrippant nerveusement les accoudoirs de rotin.

- « Peut-être, » commença Megan avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieur dans un geste que son ex-amant trouvait tout à fait adorable, « peut-être que le mariage de Mat' n'est pas l'occasion idéale pour avoir cette conversation mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux d'attendre encore un mois » poursuivit-elle, son regard rivé sur une orchidée aux élégants pétales pourpres.

La jolie sorcière aux yeux émeraude regretta presque immédiatement d'avoir prononcé ces paroles, ayant la désagréable impression d'agir en enfant capricieuse. Mais, même si elle ne se sentait effectivement pas prête à l'avoir, elle ne voulait pas repousser cette conversation. Le fait est qu'elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais vraiment prête à l'avoir alors autant se jeter à l'eau le plus tôt possible…

- « Je suis d'accord avec toi » approuva Severus d'un ton encourageant dans l'espoir d'apaiser sa jeune compagne. « Seulement je ne sais pas comment… » avoua t'il dans un soupir.

Il y avait tant de choses à dire, une seule conversation ne suffirait jamais. Chacun des sujets qu'ils devraient abordés était délicat. Et par où commencer ? Megan semblait tout aussi perplexe que lui, voire perdue.

- « Je crois que ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous pouvons aborder 'logiquement' » finit par déclarer cette dernière, un fragile sourire aux lèvres.

- « Non, ce serait trop facile » fit le ténébreux professeur avec une pointe d'humour.

- « En effet » répliqua sa cadette, réellement amusée cette fois. « Le truc c'est que… eh bien, 'ça' devrait venir naturellement mais c'est rarement le cas, pour diverses raisons, alors on doit faire avec » ajouta t'elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés. « Moi non plus, je ne sais pas de quelle manière… Le plus important c'est d'être honnête et de s'écouter… Mon Dieu, je parle comme un livre de développement personnel sur la vie en couple… » se lamenta t'elle, les yeux rieurs.

Severus ne put que sourire à son tour, attendri, une partie de sa nervosité envolée.

- « Il y a quand même une chose, plusieurs en fait, que je voudrais mettre au clair, avant que l'on commence » intervint-il dans un élan de bravoure. « Et je voudrais que tu me laisses les dire sans m'interrompre et que tu n'y vois aucun reproche, d'accord ? »

Megan acquiesça, l'air vaguement appréhensive, et l'ex-espion se risqua à reprendre sa main, retenant un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle entrelaça de nouveau leurs doigts. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, à avouer, ne lui ressemblait pas du tout mais peu importait puisqu'il le faisait pour elle…

- « Premièrement, tu m'as manqué. Deuxièmement, j'ai vraiment envie qu'on se donne une autre chance parce que, quoique tu en penses, tu comptes plus pour moi que n'importe quoi au monde. Enfin, troisièmement, Jade a l'air d'une petite fille adorable et j'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à la connaître » conclut Severus, le rouge aux joues.

Il n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes de se révéler ainsi. C'était trop dangereux. Mais il savait qu'il ne risquait rien avec elle, qu'elle n'utiliserait jamais ses faiblesses contre lui. Ce n'est pourtant pas sans une certaine hésitation qu'il releva les yeux vers elle après son intervention. Elle le fixait de ses beaux yeux de jade, partagée entre surprise, tristesse et ravissement, son regard brillant de larmes à peine contenues. Une demi-seconde plus tard, elle se jetait dans ses bras puis se blottissait sur ses genoux, les jambes repliées de chaque côté de ses cuisses, le visage enfoui contre son cou, une main passée derrière sa nuque et l'autre fermement agrippée à sa chemise. Les bras de Severus avaient tout naturellement retrouvé leur chemin autour de la taille de Megan et c'est les yeux clos qu'il posa sa propre joue contre la chevelure soyeuse de la jeune femme, s'enivrant avec délice de son odeur fraîche et sucrée.

Ce n'est qu'après s'être laissée aller dans la tendre étreinte de son compagnon que la jolie descendante de Merlin réalisa qu'elle n'attendait que ce moment depuis l'instant où elle avait posé les yeux sur son ex-amant et ses révélations… C'était un peu comme s'il avait pu lire dans son esprit et avait entreprit d'éradiquer ses doutes les plus douloureux, comme par magie. Son nez effleura la peau pâle de son compagnon, se délectant des effluves musquées qui s'en dégageait. La sensation à la fois familière et étrange de papillons s'égayant dans son estomac la prit de court et une envie irrépressible fit taire les protestions vigoureuses de sa raison. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur la peau douce et chaude de l'homme au regard d'onyx qui se tendit brièvement – signe de sa surprise plutôt que d'une quelconque contestation.

Megan se morigéna brusquement. Ce n'était pas le moment. Ils n'avaient même pas commencé à parler. Ce serait une erreur monumentale de faire 'ça' maintenant. Quel genre de signal cela enverrait-il à Severus ? Quel genre de femme était-elle si elle ne pouvait pas tenir ne serait-ce que deux heures après six – longs – mois d'abstinence ? Une femme amoureuse sans doute… Et Jade ? Il fallait qu'elle pense à Jade. Elle ne pouvait pas se lancer la tête la première dans cette relation, elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Elle avait eu des raisons valable de rompre à l'époque et… Oh, et comment voulait-on qu'elle réfléchisse quand les doigts agiles de Severus caressaient doucement sa jambe avant de se glisser sous sa robe.

Les doigts s'arrêtèrent à mi-cuisse comme s'ils attendaient une quelconque permission et la jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier se recula légèrement afin de pouvoir scruter le visage de son – ex/futur ? – amant. Ses yeux sombres étincelaient d'admiration, de tendresse et de désir et le simple fait de savoir qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour allumer un tel 'besoin' chez lui envoya Megan dans un tourbillon d'émotions si intenses qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Elle retraça du bout des doigts les traits aristocratiques de son compagnon, comme hypnotisée, alors que Severus, levant une main tremblante, faisait de même avec une révérence palpable. Elle ne sut jamais exactement ce qu'il lut dans ses yeux mais soudain ses mains se firent plus assurées et tandis que l'une venait redécouvrir sa chute de rein, l'autre passait derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui.

La jeune femme se laissa volontiers faire et ses paupières papillonnèrent avant de se refermer totalement alors que ses lèvres se posaient délicatement sur les siennes. Il n'y eu pas de feu d'artifice mais une sensation de justesse infinie comme si le monde venait de retrouver un équilibre qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir perdu. Non, ce baiser était chaste, incroyablement tendre et riche de promesses d'éternité. Parfait. Lorsque leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent et que leurs langues se rencontrèrent, Megan s'arqua dans l'étreinte de Severus et répondit avec fougue. La frénésie des retrouvailles dura quelques instants avant qu'ils ne retrouvent leur rythme familier – mais non moins passionné – qui ne manquait jamais de les transporter en dehors du temps, dans un endroit qui n'appartenait qu'à eux…

Sur une pensée de la ravissante anglaise, un carré de tissu vint recouvrir la cage de Félicie et le siège sur lequel ils étaient assis se transforma en un lit sommaire – un simple matelas sur un sommier bas – mais confortable recouvert de draps de coton vert forêt. L'ex-espion se laissa aller en arrière, un sourire espiègle flottant au coin des lèvres, entraînant sa cadette avec lui. D'un élégant mouvement de hanche, il inversa leurs positions et plongea son regard dans celui de sa jeune maîtresse qui passa sa langue sur ses lèvres dans un geste très séducteur et un brin malicieux.

- « Tu es sûre ? » se sentit-il obliger de demander.

Le premier geste de Megan l'avait surpris. Agréablement, cela s'entend. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas nier qu'il la désirait, son corps et son regard le trahissait. Cela faisait si longtemps, cela lui avait tellement manqué que la simple idée de s'arrêter maintenant lui semblait terriblement douloureuse. Cependant, il ne voulait pas que Megan ait des regrets plus tard. Il savait qu'il était vraiment important pour elle, pour eux, qu'ils parlent et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher par des désirs bassement physiques – bien que, avec elle, faire l'amour n'était pas uniquement une satisfaction physique mais aussi une communion spirituelle… et il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait de penser quelque chose d'aussi mièvre.

- « Oui, je le suis » confirma sa jeune maîtresse avant de passer ses bras autour de sa nuque et d'emprisonner ses lèvres dans un baiser qui lui coupa le souffle. « Toi ? » fit-elle en retour alors qu'ils se séparaient, le souffle court.

- « Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose depuis six mois » susurra t'il à son oreille avant d'un mordiller tendrement le lobe.

Megan émit un son qui ressemblait à un ronronnement alors qu'elle commençait à déboutonner la chemise de son amant et Severus sut qu'il était irrémédiablement perdu.

- « Petite peste… » gronda t'il, le regard mi-tendre mi-prédateur, avant de fondre sur elle.

xxx

Depuis quelques minutes déjà, Megan, confortablement lovée contre le flanc de son amant, observait les dessins que les ombres des larges feuilles de palmiers dessinaient sur son torse tandis que le pouce de celui-ci faisait de petits vas et viens sur sa hanche nue. Les doux rayons du soleil automnal dardaient à travers le plafond de verre et venait se perdre dans la végétation luxuriante qui s'élançait de part et d'autre du lit de fortune. De l'extérieur personne ne pouvait voir ni entendre ce qui se passait dans le jardin d'hiver mais l'inverse n'était pas vraie et, de temps à autres, un éclat de rire ou le chant d'un oiseau parvenait aux oreilles du couple enlacé. Après les instants magiques qu'ils venaient de vivre, les deux sorciers, se prélassant encore dans un nuage de satisfaction et de torpeur, n'avaient guère envie de quitter le cocon qu'ils s'étaient forgés.

Tous deux avaient pourtant conscience qu'ils ne pouvaient rester éternellement ainsi et, qu'un jour ou l'autre, il devrait évoquer ce qui venait de se passer et ce que cela signifiait pour eux, pour l'avenir de leur relation… Megan savait qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'était pas prête à passer à cette étape-là de leur relation. Pour l'amour de Merlin, techniquement parlant, ils n'étaient même pas ensemble ! Un peu comme si il avait saisi son trouble, Severus passa une main dans ses boucles ébène et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- « Tu regrettes ? » s'enquit-il d'un ton où perçait l'inquiétude.

Personnellement, il ne regrettait rien parce qu'elle était clairement la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée et qu'il chérissait chaque moment passé avec elle. Un poids désagréable se logea dans son estomac quand Megan choisit de ne pas répondre immédiatement et sa gorge devint étrangement sèche quand elle s'éloigna de lui pour se redresser, pressant le drap contre sa poitrine. Elle se retourna ensuite vers lui, réalisant ce que son comportement semblait impliquer, et posa ses lèvres sur le front de son amant avant de passer la main sur sa joue rugueuse dans un geste tendre.

- « Non, je ne regrette pas ce qui vient d'arriver » le rassura t'elle alors qu'elle se levait pour se rhabiller.

- « Mais… ? » fit Severus, soucieux, tandis qu'il faisait de même.

- « Mais ça n'aurait pas du arriver » admit Megan, mélancolique. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne regrette pas, » se reprit-elle rapidement devant l'air blessée de son compagnon « parce que j'en avais envie et que c'était vraiment magique mais ça n'aurait pas du arriver maintenant. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? On le voulait tous les deux mais nous ne sommes pas prêts pour ça, nous n'en sommes pas là » élabora la jeune femme sous le regard attentif du maître des potions. « Je voudrais qu'on… pas qu'on oublie mais qu'on occulte ce qui vient de se passer pendant qu'on réapprend à ce connaître. Je ne regrette pas mais je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. Pas avant que l'on soit sûr de ce qu'on veut, pas avant que l'on sache où on va » continua t'elle en faisant disparaître le lit qui avait abrité leurs ébats. « Peut-être que ça serra dans trois jours, dans deux mois ou dans un an… Mais en attendant ça ne doit plus arriver. C'est égoïste de ma part et c'est sans doute une décision qu'on devrait prendre ensemble mais je ne peux pas… Je suis confuse et… Enfin, j'aimerais que l'on parte sur des bases claires parce que la vérité c'est que nous ne sommes plus ensemble » conclut l'ex-professeur de DCFM, contente que Severus l'ait laissée finir.

Elle avait conscience qu'elle lui faisait du mal en agissant et c'était tout aussi dur pour elle mais ils avaient besoin de règles. Elle en avait besoin en tous cas. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de ne pas réfléchir à l'avenir. Il y avait Jade et, pour sa fille, pour elle, et pour Severus, elle voulait construire quelque chose de stable. Si ils se contentaient de reprendre où ils s'étaient arrêtés, ils en souffriraient forcément lorsqu'ils seraient rattrapée par leurs erreurs et leurs incompréhensions passées. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir rassurer Severus, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, que tout irait bien… Mais la vérité était qu'elle n'était pas sûre que 'tout irait bien'. La tendresse, l'admiration, le désir et la bonne volonté ne suffisaient pas toujours dans une relation, ils en avaient déjà fait la douloureuse expérience.

- « Je comprends » fit le sorcier aux yeux d'onyx après de longues secondes, les bras croisés sur son torse. « Je ne peux pas dire que je sois totalement d'accord avec ça mais je comprends ton raisonnement et je respecterais ton choix » déclara t'il solennellement.

Il était sincère, il ferait tout pour la reconquérir et il comprenait parfaitement son point de vue. Ça avait du sens, vraiment, mais après avoir de nouveau goûté à la perfection, il lui était difficile de devoir s'en passer à nouveau – pour une durée indéterminée – alors qu'elle était à portée de main. Mais il tiendrait, pour eux, et ferait en sorte que ce jour, celui où ils seraient de nouveau ensemble, arrive le plus tôt possible.

- « Peut-être devrions-nous remettre cette conversation au mois prochain » reprit Megan en rectifiant son maquillage avant de se tourner vers Severus avec une mine contrite. « On n'était peut-être pas assez préparé. Je sais que ça paraît ridicule de 'planifier' ce genre de chose mais je ne pense pas que… Enfin, je ne pense pas que nous puissions vraiment nous 'concentrer' aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? » lança t'elle avec un sourire mutin, mi-sérieuse, mi-plaisantant.

- « En effet » admit son aîné, amusé malgré lui. « Meg', je… Merci » finit-il par murmurer en posant un regard tendre sur la jeune femme.

- « Merci à toi » répliqua celle-ci avant de venir déposer un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres. « Je veux danser maintenant » lança Megan, espiègle.

- « A vos ordres, mademoiselle » fit l'ex-espion en lui tendant le bras.

Sa cadette s'en empara en souriant et c'est ainsi qu'ils regagnèrent le jardin sous les regards vaguement suspicieux de Mattew, Rémus et Amber. Jade, confortablement installée sur les genoux d'Albus, adressa un grand sourire à sa mère avant de reporter son attention sur les petites figurines de verre que l'homme à la barbe blanche avait enchantées. Cela faisait plaisir à Megan de voir sa fille aussi à l'aise parmi ses proches car s'était la preuve de son épanouissement et, quelque part, la preuve qu'elle-même ne s'était pas complètement trompée dans son rôle de mère… Sans plus attendre, les amants rejoignirent la piste de danse et prirent place aux côtés d'Isa et Sirius qui entamaient la prochaine valse. Severus, bien que cela ne soit pas son activité préférée, se laissa volontiers prendre au jeu.

Profitant de pouvoir tenir la jeune femme contre lui, en toute impunité, et prolongeant ainsi la féérie du moment qu'ils avaient partagé un peu plus tôt, il accepta d'enchaîner trois danses et c'est en fait à regret qu'il abandonna la main de Megan à son frère. Sur un dernier sourire de sa jeune maîtresse, il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers sa table, bien décidé à s'isoler un peu pour réfléchir aux évènements de ses dernières heures. Cependant, il n'alla pas très loin. Un léger tiraillement au niveau de la jambe droite de son pantalon lui fit baisser la tête et Severus eut l'étrange impression d'être transporté vingt ans en arrière. La ressemblance entre Megan, à l'époque, et sa fille, aujourd'hui, était vraiment frappante.

- « Tu danses ? » s'enquit l'enfant alors qu'elle levait vers lui de grands yeux innocent et une petite bouille irrésistible et tendait ses petits bras dans l'espoir évident d'être portée.

- « Jade, c'est avec moi que tu veux danser ? » préféra tout de même s'assurer le maître des potions, pour le moins surpris.

- « Oui ! » s'exclama la fillette, rayonnante. « Up, Sev'rus ! »

Severus la considéra un instant avec perplexité avant de sourire à son tour, flatté que la petite l'ait approché spontanément et ravi de la signification de ce geste. Il la hissa donc dans ses bras et la fit tourner au milieu des autres danseurs. Croisant le regard radieux de Megan, il eut l'impression d'avoir gagné une importante bataille sans même avoir eu à se battre, c'était plaisant et surtout rassérénant après la marche arrière de sa jeune maîtresse… Soudain, Jade éclata de rire et, charmé, l'ex-espion ne prêta pas attention aux sourires entendus de James, Albus, Isabelle et Rémus. Lorsque la danse prit fin, il reposa Jade sur le sol et la petite fille se précipita dans les bras de Megan, à quelques pas de là, tandis qu'il restait sur place, attendri par l'adorable tableau qu'elles formaient.

- « Alors, ma puce, tu t'es bien amusée ? » s'enquit la jeune femme aux boucles ébène.

- « Oui, j'ai dansé avec Sev'rus » répondit l'enfant en posant sa joue contre l'épaule de sa mère, l'air fatiguée. « L'est plus grand que papi, je l'aime bien… » commenta t'elle avant de prendre son pouce dans sa bouche et de clore ses paupières.

- « J'en suis heureuse, puce » murmura Megan tout contre le front de la fillette. « Peut-être pourrais-tu lui dire au revoir avant d'aller faire la sieste… » lui suggéra t'elle, taquine, alors que Jade rouvrait les yeux et fronçait son petit nez.

- « Pas envie de dormiiir » fit-elle en réprimant un bâillement, l'air grognon.

- « Tu as l'air fatiguée, j'aimerais que tu t'allonges un petit peu sur ton lit. Tu pourras même prendre un livre avec toi, si tu veux » proposa la jolie sauveuse du monde sorcier en remettant une mèche sombre derrière l'oreille de sa fille qui acquiesça.

- « Au revoir, Sev'rus » fit Jade en se frottant les yeux.

- « Au revoir, Jade. J'espère avoir le plaisir de te revoir très bientôt » répondit le maître des potions avant d'être pris de court par le baiser sonore que l'enfant déposa sur sa joue.

Il échangea un regard avec Megan, qui lui sourit avec tendresse et approbation, puis déposa à son tour un baiser sur le front de l'enfant qui somnolait déjà, blottie contre sa mère. Après tout, il était dix-huit heures passées et la fillette, qui avait fêté ses deux ans un mois plus tôt, n'avait pas faite de sieste… Sans compter que la journée avait été riche en émotions.

- « Attend-moi » articula silencieusement la jeune femme à l'attention de Severus avant de se diriger vers le manoir de sa démarche gracieuse, bientôt rejointe par Lily avec laquelle elle eut une brève conversation.

Severus les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent dans la demeure.

- « On dirait que Jade t'apprécie » lança Mattew, mine de rien, alors qu'il venait se poster sur la droite de son ami.

- « En effet, c'est une enfant vive et très attachante qui ne semble pas farouche » commenta simplement le maître des potions avant de se tourner vers le jeune marié.

- « Oh, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Severus… » fit Mattew en secouant légèrement sa tête, l'air amusé. « Tu l'adores déjà et cela semble réciproque. Une bonne chose, si tu veux mon avis » ajouta t'il, plus sérieusement, avant que son regard ne s'anime d'une étincelle malicieuse. « Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? 'L'absence est à l'amour ce que le vent est au feu, il éteint le petit et allume le grand'. Qu'en penses-tu ? » s'enquit le séduisant professeur d'histoire de la magie, un sourire mutin flottant sur ses lèvres.

- « Je pense que tu es bien trop curieux pour ton propre bien… » répliqua Severus en arquant un élégant sourcil avec ironie. « Et que ce feu là brûlera toujours » ajouta t'il pour lui-même avant de s'éloigner à grande enjambées vers le buffet, laissant derrière lui un Mattew stupéfait mais satisfait par leur courte conversation.

Quand Megan revint, après avoir couché Jade et avoir placé un sort qui la préviendrait au moindre mouvement, le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière les bosquets d'ifs, teintant le paysage d'une douce lueur rose-orangée, et une fraîcheur agréable commençait à descendre sur le jardin. Quelques invités courageux dansaient encore sur la piste tandis que la plupart d'entre eux avaient rejoint les tables sous la tente pour une collation tardive. Le regard de la jeune femme aux boucles ébène se posa bien vite sur l'homme qui occupait ses pensées et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres malgré elle. Le maître des potions discutait tranquillement avec Albus autour d'une tasse de thé, un peu en retrait des autres groupes. Le directeur de Poudlard releva la tête alors qu'elle approchait et ses yeux bleus pétillèrent d'une malicieuse affection.

- « Ah, **penneth**, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te parler aujourd'hui » fit-il en souriant tandis que Severus avançait galamment une chaise pour la nouvelle venue.

- « Oui, ça été un peu chaotique aujourd'hui mais tout c'est bien passé et les jeunes mariés semblent très heureux » répondit la jolie anglaise en acceptant avec reconnaissance la tasse de thé que son amant lui préparait juste comme elle l'aimait. « Merci Severus » ajouta t'elle avec un adorable sourire qui fit fondre l'ex-espion.

- « En effet, Mattew et Isabelle ont l'air très satisfaits de cette journée. Ils partiront ce soir pour l'Ile Maurice, n'est-ce pas ? » reprit Albus, faisant mine d'ignorer les regards complices, mêlant gêne, désir et tendresse, que s'échangeaient ses deux compagnons de table.

- « Dans un hôtel de luxe, pour leur lune de miel » acquiesça Megan, rieuse, alors qu'elle se penchait inconsciemment vers son amant, une manière de s'assurer de sa présence. « Ils vont y rester dix jours. C'est Lucius qui va le remplacer à Poudlard pour les cours d'histoire de la magie, n'est-ce pas ? Pauvres élèves… » fit-elle, sincèrement amusée par l'idée.

- « Je me demande encore comment tu as fait pour le convaincre » commenta Severus entre deux gorgées de thé au jasmin.

- « En fait, c'est plutôt Narcissia qui l'a convaincu » rectifia sa cadette, mutine. « On ne dirait pas comme ça mais elle le mène à la baguette… » ajouta t'elle avec espièglerie.

- « Je n'en ai jamais douté » glissa le beau brun ténébreux, non sans humour.

- « La petite Jade va-t-elle dormir jusqu'à demain ? » intervint Albus, curieux.

- « Oh non, une ou deux heures tout au plus, il faut qu'elle puisse dormir cette nuit. Mais elle était trop fatiguée et aurait été grognon toute la soirée. Nous allons certainement veiller tard ce soir et je sais qu'elle voudra profiter de son oncle le plus possible… » expliqua la sauveuse du monde sorcier, souriante.

- « Je comprends » fit Severus en hochant de la tête. « Nous, nous allons bientôt rentrer, n'est-ce pas Albus ? » ajouta t'il à l'attention de son employeur et ami.

Megan était partagée. D'un côté elle voulait leur demander de rester, lui demander de rester, mais de l'autre, après ce qui s'était passé entre eux, elle préférait ne pas passer trop de temps avec lui avant d'avoir mis les choses au clair dans son esprit.

- « Oui, nous allons y aller après avoir salué nos hôtes ainsi que les jeunes mariés. J'ai bien peur que Minerva soit assez nerveuse de rester seule à la tête du château si tôt dans l'année. Et puis tes jeunes Serpentards vont se languir de toi, Severus. C'est encore un peu difficile pour les premières années » conclut le puissant sorcier à la barbe blanche.

- « Bien sûr, » intervint la jeune femme aux yeux de jade, « j'espère que nos enfants, ceux de l'orphelinat je veux dire, ne vous donneront pas trop de fil à retordre. Deux ont été placés à Serpentard et ne tarissent pas d'éloges sur toi » fit-elle en s'adressant à Severus, malicieuse.

Le maître des potions rougit imperceptiblement et Megan dut se retenir pour ne pas prendre sa main dans la sienne.

- « Je vais aller chercher Filius puis nous prendrons congé » annonça soudainement Albus, se sentant de trop, avant de quitter ses jeunes compagnons.

- « Megan, je… »

- « Severus… »

- « Désolé, vas-y » fit le professeur au regard d'onyx, mal à l'aise.

- « Merci. Je voulais juste… Enfin, je ne veux pas que 'ça' soit entre nous mais je ne regrette vraiment rien de ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui. Et j'aimerais que l'on se revoie bientôt. Je… Enfin, je ne pourrais pas avant mais on pourrait peut-être dîner ensemble le vendredi dix, si tu veux bien ? » demanda Megan, les yeux fixés sur la nappe, en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

- « Trésor, regarde-moi » exigea Severus en plaçant deux doigts sous le menton de sa cadette.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir regagné le droit de l'appeler ainsi mais, devant sa détresse, il avait choisi de ne pas s'en préoccuper.

- « Tu pourrais me demander n'importe quoi alors même si j'avais quelque chose ça n'aurait pas d'importance parce que je serais toujours là pour toi, d'accord ? » fit le maître des potions en caressant doucement la pommette de la jeune femme de son pouce.

Megan soupira, rassurée, et se laissa aller contre le torse de son amant qui l'avait attiré à lui avec délicatesse.

- « Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses comme ça. Je te fais souffrir, je te fais attendre et puis toi tu es si… Je me sens tellement coupable » murmura t'elle, le front contre l'épaule de son aîné.

- « Non, trésor, non. Ne pense pas ça. Tu as besoin de temps et je peux te le donner alors je le fais. Rien dont tu puisses te sentir coupable » l'assura Severus avant de poser ses lèvres sur la tempe de sa ravissante maîtresse.

- « Severus ! » l'interpella Abus depuis la terrasse.

- « Je dois y aller » fit l'ex-espion avec un sourire mi-mélancolique mi-malicieux.

- « On se voit le dix ? » chercha à confirmer Megan, encore hésitante.

- « J'attends ton faucon avec impatience pour me donner le lieu et l'heure » déclara Severus avant de se lever pour rejoindre ses collègues.

La jeune femme le suivit du regard et envoya un baiser à Albus avant d'aller s'isoler dans la roseraie. Elle n'avait pas menti, elle ne regrettait pas, elle se sentait juste… coupable. Elle avait la désagréable impression de jouer avec lui, avec ses sentiments, et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Le voir si compréhensif avait quelque chose d'irritant dans le sens où elle ne s'en jugeait pas digne. Par contre, Megan était ravie de la complicité qui semblait d'ores et déjà se nouer entre Jade et lui. Et puis, soyons honnête, elle avait craint un moment que la passion qui les habitait auparavant se soit détériorée durant leur séparation et elle avait pu vérifier que ce n'était pas le cas. Non, ils n'avaient définitivement rien perdu en passion… Elle ne put que rougit en songeant à leurs ébats et un doux sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle caressait distraitement les pétales carmin d'un bouton de rose.

- « Que nous vaut cet air rêveur ? » fit une voix familière aux accents espiègles depuis l'autre côté du parterre.

Megan leva les yeux et sourit à la vue de sa sœur cadette, ravissante dans sa robe bustier en crêpe ivoire, ses boucles rousses retombant souplement sur ses épaules pâles. Parmi un certains nombre de points communs, les deux jeunes femmes adoraient les collections d'Elie Saab dont leurs robes actuelles étaient clairement inspirées – quand il ne s'agissait pas réellement de celles du créateur en question.

- « Gracy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'enquit Megan, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté alors que sa sœur la rejoignait.

- « Comme toi je suppose, envie d'un peu de calme » fit Grace, l'air mélancolique.

- « Tu veux qu'on en parle toutes les deux ? » proposa la jeune femme au regard émeraude en passant affectueusement un bras autour de la taille de sa cadette. « On a jusqu'à ce que Jade se réveille… » ajouta t'elle en plaisantant, heureuse de voir Grace sourire à son tour.

oxoOoxo

_Alors ?_

_Je suis sûre que vous ne vous y attendiez pas et que certaines vont râler de la décision de Meg'. Et non, ils ne seront pas réellement ensemble avant trois ou quatre chapitres..._

XXX


	61. Chapter 61

_Un (très) long chapitre pour compenser mon léger retard (et surtout le fait que je ne publie qu'une fois par mois). Je l'ai coupé en deux (mais pas à un moment cruel, ce que j'ai été tentée de faire ;-)) parce que sinon vous auriez du attendre encore un bon moment. Les publications ne vont pas s'accélérer, au contraire, puisque j'ai de plus en plus de travail et ça va durer jusqu'au mois de juin... Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je viens de le finir donc je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de faire une relecture 'intense' mais sinon vous ne l'auriez pas eu avant le week-end prochain._

_Un grand merci à shaushka (moi aussi je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, mais souvent nos persos nous échappent, j'espère que tu aimeras cette rencontre-ci), tigrou (merci, j'espère que tu es patiente parce que du chapitre 2 pour arriver au chapitre 61... enfin, prends ton temps :-)), zaika (voilà, presque dans les temps), vivi (je me doute qu'il t'a fallu bien du courage, plus que 19 après celui-ci, normalement ;-)) et Lyra (qui, moi ? non, je n'ai pas honte... et de rien :-)) pour leurs reviews qui me font toujours très très plaisirs._

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

()

_Samedi 4 octobre 2006_

D'aucun se plaignent que le temps londonien n'est, par toutes saisons, guère clément ou propice aux promenades. Les habitants et les amoureux de la capitale britannique, eux, ne semblent pas s'en formaliser. Ainsi, à toute heure du jour, que BigBen s'élance avec élégance vers un canevas gris orage ou bleu turquoise, les rues grises fourmillent d'une foule hétéroclite. En cette matinée d'automne, faisant fi du ciel menaçant, honnête reflet des eaux troubles de la Tamise, le brouhaha confus mais entraînant des passants a déjà envahi la métropole. Parmi ceux-ci, un séduisant jeune homme attire les regards alors qu'il avance d'un pas pressé sur Piccadilly. Sa silhouette fine et athlétique se dessinant sous un élégant costume gris, sa longue chevelure d'un surprenant blond cendré et ses traits aristocratiques sont autant de délicieuses distractions pour ses brefs compagnons de trottoirs.

A la frontière de Mayfair et de Saint-James, à mi-chemin entre Hyde Park et Piccadilly Circus, il s'engouffre dans un petit restaurant dont la devanture se détache en chaleureux tons de rouge et or. Un léger sourire vint étirer ses lèvres roses et il salua l'homme derrière le bar d'un hochement de tête. Pénétrant dans l'une des arrière-salles, il répondit distraitement aux bonjours de deux serveurs avant d'embrasser la pièce du regard. Là aussi les couleurs chaudes faisaient loi, l'accent ayant été mis sur le côté intimes des lieux en privilégiant les boiseries sombres, les lustres anciens ainsi que les dégradés de rouge et vert. Le bruit des conversations se mêlait joyeusement à celui des couverts et la délicieuse odeur du café fraîchement moulu, du bacon grillé et des pâtisseries sortant du four taquinait les narines du nouvel arrivant.

Un rire familier attira l'attention du jeune homme qui repéra rapidement ses amis, déjà installés à leur table habituelle. Celle-ci offrait le triple avantage d'être en retrait dans un coin, offrant une certaine mesure d'intimité, d'être assez grande pour qu'ils y tiennent à huit, bien qu'ils soient tout de même un peu serrés, et d'être bordée, sur deux côtés, par une confortable banquette tendue de velours gris. Richoux était devenu l'un de leurs lieux de rendez-vous préféré pour leur rencontre mensuelle. Bien sûr, ils se voyaient davantage qu'une fois par mois mais rarement tous ensemble. Avec leurs métiers prenants et leurs obligations familiales ou sociales, il n'était pas aisé de trouver des dates qui puissent convenir à tous. Mais une fois par mois, ils s'obligeaient à se retrouver tous pour ne pas se perdre de vue.

S'avançant doucement, il prit le temps d'observer les six sorciers qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre. De gauche à droite, en partant de l'extrémité gauche de la banquette, il y avait Antoine, Chloé, Megan, Aurore puis Théo et Blaise sur des chaises de bois sombre. Antoine, un bras passé autour des épaules de sa femme était vêtu d'un jean clair et d'une chemise bleue qui complimentait à ravir son regard pétillant de malice. Chloé, elle, portait une courte jupe de lainage chocolat et un petit pull turquoise qui déclarait en lettres marron : 'I'd give up chocolate but I'm no quitter'. Ses boucles brunes étaient remontées en un chignon brouillon et piquées d'une fleur de tissu turquoise. A ses côtés, Megan était ravissante dans son petit short de velours gris perle et son pull de cachemire noir à col cheminé. Un bandeau de soie grise retenait sa chevelure ébène tandis que sa franche semblait souligner encore l'éclat émeraude de ses yeux et la finesse de ses traits de porcelaine.

Aurore avait choisi une robe de taffetas prune surmontée d'un boléro assorti ourlé de satin noir. Ses courts cheveux auburn retombaient souplement autour de son visage mettant l'accent sur les délicates tâches de rousseur qui parsemaient ses pommettes d'ivoire. Venait ensuite Théo, son perpétuel air charmeur se mariant parfaitement avec son jean foncé et son fin pull gris qui mettait en valeur les lignes déliées de sa musculature. Draco ne put s'empêcher de songer que si son meilleur ami n'était pas définitivement hétéro et si lui-même n'était pas désespérément amoureux de Blaise, eh bien… Secouant légèrement la tête, il remarqua avec amusement que, comme à leur habitude et bien que n'habitant plus ensemble depuis une semaine, Théo et Meg' étaient parfaitement assortis.

Son regard se posa enfin sur Blaise, qu'il avait quitté quelques heures auparavant, tout simplement divin dans son pantalon de cuir noir et sa chemise blanche qui rehaussait le hâle doré de sa peau. Ses courts cheveux châtains avaient été savamment domptés et Draco aurait pu écrire des poèmes sur la fossette, terriblement sexy, qui lui creusait le menton quand il riait – comme c'était actuellement le cas.

- « Hey, Dray ! » l'interpella justement son amant, les yeux brillant de tendresse et un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Le professeur de sortilèges accéléra le pas et déposa un chaste baiser sur ce sourire avant de saluer ses amis.

- « Quand Katie, Olivier et Severus se joindrons à nous, il faudra qu'on trouve quelque chose de plus grand » fit-il remarquer en s'asseyant, l'air mutin.

Théo leva les yeux au ciel, Aurore rougit et Megan le darda d'un regard noir.

- « Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » se défendit le jeune blond, pas intimidé pour un sou.

- « Rien, commandons, j'ai une faim de loup » répondit la sorcière aux boucles ébène d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de réplique tandis que Chloé et Théo échangeait un regard amusé.

- « J'ai loupé un épisode ? » articula silencieusement Draco à l'attention du jeune directeur du département des jeux et sports magiques.

Celui-ci secoua la tête et le futur Lord Malfoy n'insista pas, se promettant toutefois de revenir ultérieurement sur le sujet, peut-être en tête à tête avec sa meilleure amie. Une fois la commande passée, la discussion reprit, survolant divers sujet tels que les futures élections du ministre de la magie anglais qui arrivaient à grands pas, les nouvelles lois promulguées par le ministère français, la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch qui aurait lieu dans deux ans, le nouveau professeur d'arithmancie à Poudlard – un sympathique cinquantenaire irlandais – ou les dernières tendances de la mode française et le marché de l'immobilier. Lorsqu'Aurore aborda ce dernier sujet, commentant la hausse du prix des appartements parisiens durant les dix dernières années, Draco se tourna vers Blaise qui acquiesça imperceptiblement.

- « Blaise et moi allons nous installer ensemble » intervint l'aristocrate à la fin de la tirade de la jeune femme. « Ça fait un moment que nous y pensons et nous pensons acheter quelque chose à Edimbourg, du côté moldu » élabora t'il en souriant à son compagnon.

Aucun de leurs amis n'eut l'air vraiment surpris par la nouvelle et, au petit air entendu qu'affichait Megan, Draco soupçonna que son amant avait déjà vendu la mèche à sa collègue, très probablement lors de leur soirée 'tango' hebdomadaire. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, lui-même lui en avait touché deux mots lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus le week-end précédent. Les regards des autres ne semblaient porter qu'un message : 'C'est pas trop tôt'.

- « Nous voulons que cela aille assez vite et prévoyions de nous installer d'ici la fin du mois. L'argent n'est évidemment pas un problème mais puisque j'étais le dernier à 'habiter' dans le loft, eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? » s'enquit le séduisant blond, la tête légèrement penché sur le côté.

La question s'adressait bien évidemment à Théo et Megan, les autres propriétaires de leur pied à terre parisien.

- « Je ne sais pas trop, » avoua la jolie anglaise en repoussant son assiette de gaufres, « on a de super souvenirs là-bas mais étant donné la configuration, ce n'est pratique pour aucun d'entre nous… » poursuivit-elle, pensive.

- « C'est vrai que ça fait un peu garçonnière collective » ne put s'empêcher de commenter Théo, les yeux rieurs.

- « Intéressant… » commenta Antoine, plaisantant, avant de baisser la tête afin d'esquiver la légère tape que sa femme lui destinait. « J'ai rien dit ! » s'écria t'il en levant les mains en l'air dans un signe de soumission.

- « T'as plutôt intérêt » le menaça Chloé, faisant mine d'être outrée.

- « Tu sais que je n'aime que toi » la cajola le spécialiste des licornes après avoir déposé un baiser sur la tempe de la jeune femme qui lui adressa un regard faussement suspicieux.

- « On le vend, alors ? » s'enquit Draco, ignorant le couple à sa gauche.

- « C'est probablement ce qu'on a de mieux à faire » répondit Megan tandis que Théo hochait la tête en signe d'acquiescement. « Mais ce n'est pas pressé… Je pense que je reprendrais quand même un petit appart' à Paris, après. Peut-être un trois pièces du coté de la rue Saint-Placide ou de la rue Bonaparte » confia t'elle avec un léger sourire en coin.

- « Je vois, on ne se refuse rien… » fit son copropriétaire aux boucles brunes, le regard espiègle.

La jeune femme lui tira la langue et regretta un instant de ne pas s'être placée à côté de lui. Elle adorait Chloé et Aurore, vraiment, mais là elle avait sérieusement besoin d'un câlin et de l'un de ses deux meilleurs amis pour le lui donner. Depuis le mariage de Mattew, où plus exactement ce qui s'était passé après, une petite semaine auparavant, elle se sentait à la fois terriblement soulagée et totalement perdue. Elle avait envie d'être réconfortée sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et puis Severus lui manquait…

- « Meg' ? Tu boudes ? » remarqua Aurore, au bord de l'éclat de rire.

- « Non, je ne boude pas » répliqua Megan avec une adorable petite moue… boudeuse.

Se rendant compte de son erreur, elle gratifia sa voisine d'un regard noir et prit une gorgée de chocolat chaud pour se donner une contenance. Les premières notes de 'My Way' résonnèrent dans la pièce alors que le silence tombait sur la tablée. La voix de Franck Sinatra, envoûtante, le combla aisément. Chloé et Megan se mirent à fredonner doucement tandis que les autres finissaient leurs assiettes, perdus dans leurs propres pensées. Aurore et Théo avaient entamé une conversation à mi-voix à propos d'Olivier Wood, après que le serveur ait resservi tout le monde en boisson chaude, lorsque Draco reprit la parole.

- « Au fait, Meg', tu ne nous a pas dit comment cela c'est passé avec Severus le week-end dernier ? Bien, apparemment, car il est beaucoup plus aimable qu'en début d'année… » fit-il, mine de rien alors que la jeune femme manquait de s'étrangler avec une gorgée de chocolat.

- « Oui, tu as pu lui parler ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez décidé ? » renchérit Chloé, curieuse.

La jolie sauveuse du monde sorcier prit un instant pour réfléchir à une réponse qui ne serait pas tout à fait un mensonge mais qui lui épargnerait tout aveu délicat concernant cette 'discussion'. Elle avait, bêtement sans doute, cru pouvoir s'accorder un autre petit délai avant d'aborder le sujet, mais c'était compter sans la persistance de ses amis. Elle ne refusait pas d'en parler, bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore fait, et ne se sentait pas coupable, pas envers eux en tous cas, mais elle ne pensait pas avoir le recul nécessaire pour revenir sur l'incident et redoutait un peu la réaction de actuels voisins de table. Enfin, quelque part, elle aurait voulu garder ce précieux moment pour elle, juste un peu plus longtemps… Megan aimait l'idée de partager quelque chose, un souvenir, avec Severus et seulement lui.

D'un autre côté, elle savait qu'elle finirait par en parler à tous ceux qui l'entouraient aujourd'hui et une part d'elle avait terriblement besoin de leurs avis sur la question, de leurs conseils, de leur soutien.

- « En fait, nous… Humm, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de… discuter » avoua donc la sorcière aux boucles, les pommettes roses, alors qu'elle triturait les manches de son pull en évitant soigneusement les regards de ses amis.

- « Comment ça ? Mattew m'a dit que vous vous étiez éclipsés presqu'une heure » argumenta Draco, l'air perplexe. « Si vous n'avez pas discuté, qu'est-ce que… Oh ! » souffla t'il soudain en réalisant ce que cela pouvait signifier.

- « Merlin, Meg' ! » s'exclama Chloé, mi-atterrée mi-amusée.

- « Eh bien, eh bien… » se moqua gentiment Théo tandis que Blaise secouait la tête dans une certaine forme de résignation et qu'Aurore dissimulait un sourire derrière sa tasse de café.

Seul Antoine avait adopté une mine proprement compatissante et Megan elle-même dut admettre que la situation était plutôt ironique.

- « Désolée, honey, tu comprendras qu'on ne s'y attendait pas vraiment… » reprit Draco, l'air vaguement contrit. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » s'enquit-il plus sérieusement.

- « Tu veux tous les détails ? » rétorqua la descendante de Merlin, taquine.

- « Non ! » se récria le blond alors que Chloé lançait un « Oui ! » retentissant.

Megan sourit et entreprit de leur raconter dans les grandes lignes – et en promettant les détails, plus tard, à la jeune libraire – le déroulement des évènements du samedi précédent. Elle reçut les encouragements dont elle avait besoin et la conversation se poursuivit, ponctuée d'éclats de rires, sur de nouveaux sujets… Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le restaurant, sur les coups de dix heures et demie, le petit groupe se sépara en deux. Les jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers Monmouth Street pour faire un peu de shopping, tandis que leurs compagnons préférèrent se rendre directement à l'appartement de Théo pour se disputer quelques parties de jeux vidéo. Ils se retrouveraient chez le brun pour un déjeuner tardif vers quatorze heures. Vers dix-sept heures, Aurore, Chloé et Antoine rejoindraient Paris tandis que Draco retournerait à Poudlard en compagnie de Blaise.

Megan, elle, passerait chercher Jade chez Amber et Cédric avant de regagner sa propre maison. Sa jumelle avait proposé de prendre la fillette vendredi soir et de la garder jusqu'à lors, déclarant que cela leur ferait un très bon entraînement. L'enfant s'étant montrée très enthousiaste à l'idée de passer une nuit chez sa tante, l'ex-professeur de DCFM n'avait pas hésité. Mais Jade lui avait manqué durant cette journée et elle se faisait une joie de passer toute celle du dimanche avec sa fille qu'elle voyait relativement peu en semaine. Amber avait héritée de la maison de Godric's Hollow et y habitait avec son compagnon lorsqu'elle n'était pas à Poudlard. Mattew et Megan avaient du mal à comprendre comment leur sœur pouvait supporter de vivre dans un endroit qui leur rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs mais la jeune rousse semblait s'y sentir confortable.

Pour l'heure, marchant d'un pas gracieux entre deux de ses meilleures amies sous les timides rayons du soleil londonien, la ravissante sauveuse du monde sorcier se sentait bien et pouvait songer sereinement à son prochain rendez-vous avec Severus…

xxx

_Vendredi 10 octobre 2006_

- « Non ! 'Veux pas mettre le manteau ! » lança fermement Jade, les bras croisés sur son petit torse, lui-même recouvert d'une adorable robe de lainage taupe grise et prune.

Megan, accroupie face à la fillette, se mordit la langue et compta jusqu'à cinq dans sa tête afin de ne pas répliquer quelque chose qu'elle regretterait sûrement. La jeune femme, elle-même vêtue d'un jean foncé et d'un élégant chemisier de soie émeraude sous une veste cintrée de velours noire était arrivée à la crèche sur les coups de cinq heures, légèrement plus tôt qu'à l'habitude et accompagner de Lily. A présent dans le vestiaire qui bordait la crèche des 'grand', elle tentait de faire comprendre à sa fille qu'elle devait mettre son manteau avant d'aller faire un tour à l'aire de jeu, située un peu plus loin dans le parc du manoir. Il était plutôt rare que Jade agisse de la sorte. Si elle aimait dire 'non' par principe, comme tous les enfants de son âge, sa mère n'avait que très rarement eu à subir de vraies colères.

En fait, ce n'était le caprice en lui-même qui agaçait le plus Megan, tous les enfants faisaient des caprices, mais la semaine avait été longue, elle était fatiguée, elle appréhendait sa soirée avec Severus… et sa propre mère ne lui était d'aucun secours. Elle essayait toutefois de ne pas faire rejaillir son angoisse et son impatience sur Jade.

- « Il fait froid dehors, ma puce. Tu vois, moi je vais mettre mon écharpe en plus de ma veste et Louis avait un gros pull sous sa cape. C'est normal, on a besoin d'être couvert pour ne pas prendre froid et ne pas être obligé de rester à la maison avec un rhume. Je ne dis pas ça pour t'embêter mais parce que je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade. Alors, si tu veux qu'on sorte, il faut que tu mettes ce manteau » argumenta la descendante de Merlin en tendant à l'enfant son petit caban de laine blanche.

La fillette s'en saisit et le jeta de côté avec un 'Nan !' retentissant.

- « Jade ça suffit ! » déclara Megan sans hausser le ton mais d'une voix ferme. « Quoique tu puisses en penser, ce ne sont pas les petites filles qui décident, ça n'a jamais été le cas, alors tu vas ramasser ton manteau et le mettre ou nous rentrons directement à la maison. Et on ne jette pas ses affaires par terre, c'est un manque de respect envers Narcissia qui t'a offert ce manteau et Dobby qui devra le laver » ajouta t'elle en fixant sa fille d'un air sévère.

Peut-être que la dernière partie n'était pas essentiel et peut-être que Jade ne mesurait pas encore ce genre de répercutions mais la jolie sauveuse du monde sorcier considérait qu'il s'agissait de notions importantes.

- « Maman fâchée ? » fit l'enfant avec hésitation, les yeux brillants et les lèvres tremblantes, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était allée un peu trop loin et que son aînée ne plaisantait pas.

- « Oui, Jade, je suis vraiment fâchée cette fois. Tu agis comme une petite fille capricieuse alors que je te demande de faire quelque chose dans ton propre intérêt » répondit Megan en arrêtant d'un geste Lily qui allait prendre la parole, sans nul doute pour défendre la petite. « Je voudrais que tu mettes ton manteau maintenant puis nous pourrons aller faire un peu de balançoires et de toboggan, » poursuivit-elle plus doucement, « d'accord, Jade ? »

- « D'accord » acquiesça la fillette, l'air grave, avant de ramasser son caban et de le porter diligemment à sa mère.

Elle l'enfila ensuite sans protester et s'appliqua à enfoncer le bonnet assorti sur ses boucles ébène. Il faisait vraiment froid pour un mois d'octobre, à tel point que le chauffage avait été mis en route à l'orphelinat ainsi que dans leur maison londonienne et que tous les feux de cheminée avait été allumés au manoir Potter. Ce soir cependant Lily ne resterait avec Jade, à Londres, que pendant quelques heures puisque Megan ne pensait pas rentrer après minuit et voulait passer le week-end avec sa fille.

- « Maman encore fâchée ? » s'enquit l'enfant en passant sa main dans celle de sa mère, l'air bouleversée, alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la sortie en compagnie de l'épouse de James.

- « Oh, ma puce… » souffla la jeune femme en soulevant Jade dans ses bras.

La fillette s'y blottit avec force, un peu comme si elle avait pensé être privée de câlins pendant un temps illimité.

- « Je ne suis plus fâchée et même quand je le suis, Jade, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime plus. Ce sont deux choses différentes. Parois, je peux être en colère parce que tu as fais une bêtise ou que tu n'écoutes pas mais tu seras toujours ma petite fille et tu auras toujours mon amour, quoiqu'il arrive » la rassura Megan avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Lily et sa fille échangèrent un sourire attendri avant de saluer un sorcier qui venait sans nul doute chercher son enfant puis de gagner le parc du manoir. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Jade s'en donnait à cœur joie sur l'aire de jeux sous le regard attentif de ses deux aînés.

- « Tu sais, pour tout à l'heure, je trouve que tu as été un peu dure avec la petite » fit Lily en se tournant vers Megan qui fronça légèrement ses sourcils.

La jeune femme aux boucles ébène s'obligea à ne pas intervenir immédiatement tout en sachant que cette conversation ne serait pas de son goût. Elle adorait sa mère, vraiment, mais elle avait parfois – souvent – du mal à supporter sa présence plus de quelques minutes. Ses doutes quand à sa relation avec Severus devaient y être pour quelque chose, même à un niveau inconscient, mais en ce moment c'était surtout l'attitude de Lily envers Jade qui lui portait sur les nerfs. Le fait est qu'en cette période d'élection ses parents n'avaient pas la possibilité de consacrer à leur petite fille autant de temps qu'ils l'auraient souhaité. Ils s'en sentaient coupables et, dans un souci d'équilibrer la balance, gâtaient donc la fillette plus que de raison. A tel point que Megan refusait de la leur confier plus d'une journée…

- « Nous sommes des sorciers après tout, si elle ne veut pas mettre son manteau, il y a des sorts pour la protéger du froid » poursuivait la rouquine alors qu'elle suivait des yeux la progression de Jade sur le petit toboggan de plastique rouge.

- « Et il y a des sorts pour l'empêcher de se faire mal en tombant ou de se noyer, » répliqua la descendante de Merlin, agacée, « mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais la laisser marcher sur une corniche ou plonger dans un lac alors qu'elle ne sait pas nager » conclut-elle d'un ton un peu plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « De toutes façons la vraie question n'est pas là. Les enfants ont besoin de limites, c'est bon pour leur développement psychologique, pour leur construction mentale. Ils sont plus heureux lorsqu'on leur fixe un cadre, des repères, et un enfant n'aimera pas davantage quelqu'un qui lui cède tout que quelqu'un qui sait lui donner des limites tant qu'elles sont justes » ajouta la jeune sorcière en consultant l'écran de son téléphone portable après avoir farfouillé un moment dans l'élégant sac à main noir suspendu à son épaule. « Jade, ma puce, nous allons devoir y aller bientôt. Le prochain sera ton dernier tour de toboggan, d'accord » lança t'elle ensuite à l'attention de sa fille qui fit la moue. « Je vais bientôt devoir y aller alors si tu veux que se soi main qui te donne le bain, il faut qu'on parte maintenant » expliqua Megan à l'enfant.

Cette dernière acquiesça et poursuivit sa montée des marches avant l'ultime descente.

- « Meg', je ne voulais pas… » intervint Lily, l'air un peu perturbée.

- « Je sais maman, tu ne voulais pas me donner de leçon mais moi je t'en ai donné une et je ne plaisante pas. Jade est ma fille » siffla t'elle à voix basse avant d'offrir un sourire et un geste de la main rassurant à la fillette qui suivait leur échange avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- « Vraiment, je ne… » commença l'épouse de James, plus vexée que réellement offensée.

- « Pas maintenant, maman. Si tu veux partir, je connais au moins trois personnes qui seraient ravies de passer cette soirée avec Jade, mais je ne suis pas prête à entrer dans une quelconque sorte de controverse avec toi, pas ce soir » fit la jolie sauveuse du monde sorcier tandis que la fillette les rejoignaient aussi vite que lui permettait ses petites jambes.

Lily les fixa un moment alors Jade se précipitait dans les bras de sa mère en riant. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment Megan. Elle l'aimait de son mieux mais avait conscience de la barrière invisible qui semblait s'être dressée entre elles au fil du temps. C'était douloureux mais pas inattendu. Ce qui l'inquiétait davantage, c'était le sentiment que sa fille semblait toujours redouter de ne pas être à la hauteur devant elle. L'épouse de James ne pensait pas pourtant l'avoir jamais jugée ou avoir sous-entendu quoi que se soit de ce genre. Peut-être ne lui avait-elle pas assez répétée à quel point elle était fière d'elle. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas accueilli avec assez d'enthousiasme sa relation avec Severus. Peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas assez rassurée dans son rôle de mère…

- « Bien sûr que je ne veux pas partir, mon petit ange, je vais rester avec ma petite fille et toi tu vas passer une excellente soirée avec ton maître des potions » répondit la sorcière aux boucles rousses, souriante, en utilisant délibérément le surnom affectueux qu'elle avait donné à Megan lorsqu'elle était encore enfant. « N'est-ce pas Jade ? »

- « Maman va voir Sev'rus, oui ? » s'enquit la fillette depuis les bras de sa mère.

- « Oui, ma puce. Severus et moi allons dîner dehors ce soir. Je rentrerais tard mais je serais à la maison demain matin quand tu te réveilleras et nous pourrons même faire des pancakes pour le petit-déjeuner » lui promit Megan en la couvant d'un regard doux.

« 'Kay » fit Jade avec un sourire radieux.

xxx

- « A quelle heure as-tu rendez-vous avec Severus ? » s'enquit Lily depuis le plan de travail auquel elle était adossée dans la cuisine de la maison londonienne de Megan.

La jeune femme, qui aidait Jade à faire grimper des petits pois rebelles sur sa cuillère, releva la tête vers sa mère, un sourire nerveux flottant sur ses lèvres. Elle repoussa une mèche ébène derrière son oreille avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la pendule.

- « A vingt-heures trente. Soit dans un peu plus d'une heure » répondit-elle finalement, mi-angoissée, mi-impatiente.

- « Alors va te préparer, je vais finir d'aider Jade avec son dîner » proposa en prenant place sur la chaise de l'autre côté de la fillette.

Megan hésita un instant puis se décida. Elle aurait besoin d'une bonne heure pour se préparer… et choisir sa tenue.

- « Très bien. Jade, ma puce, tu vas terminer ton repas avec mamie et puis c'est elle qui te lira une histoire. Je viendrais t'embrasser dès que je serais prête » expliqua t'elle à l'enfant avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de s'éclipser pour regagner sa chambre.

Une fois la porte close, la descendante de Merlin prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux un instant. La voix de la raison, quelque part dans son esprit, l'assurait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, qu'il était peu probable que la soirée se passe mal et qu'elle était en fait ravie de revoir Severus. Cependant, si cette dernière affirmation était vraie, les deux précédentes avaient du mal à se frayer un chemin parmi le nuage de doutes qui encombrait ses pensées. Agissant presque par automatisme, la jeune femme passa dans son dressing puis dans la salle de bain. Une petite heure plus tard, elle en ressortait lavée, coiffée et maquillée mais toujours aussi nerveuse.

Dobby – elle devrait songer à lui acheter de nouvelles chaussettes dès demain – avait préparé pour elle trois tenues qu'il avait ensuite consciencieusement placées sur le lit. Et si les goûts vestimentaires du petit elfe pouvaient paraître douteux au regard de ses propres habits, ses dix années au service des Malfoy lui avaient au moins appris à coordonner les couleurs et les matières. Choisissant au hasard – 'Un petit cochon pendu au plafond…' – l'une des tenues et l'enfilant sans trop réfléchir, Megan ne put s'empêcher de songer à la manière dont était susceptible de se dérouler la soirée qui se profilait. Cette fois-ci, pas d'échappatoire, aussi agréable qu'il fût, ils devraient vraiment parler. En fait, elle soupçonnait que la majorité de la conversation serait monopolisée par elle-même.

Elle l'avait quitté. Elle ne s'en était que très vaguement expliqué et elle n'avait même pas répondu à la dernière déclaration de son ex-amant. Parler avec Severus n'avait jamais été un problème en soi, sauf à la fin de leur relation – mais à l'époque c'était elle qui avait refusé de partager ses inquiétudes. Lui avouer tout ce qui lui était par la tête s'avérerait sûrement plus compliqué. Elle se sentait déjà tellement coupable d'avoir pu croire que… Enfin, elle ne pouvait sincèrement pas dire regrettait d'avoir rompu avec le ténébreux et séduisant sorcier. Si c'était à refaire elle agirait probablement de même. Au point où ils en étaient arrivés, étant données les circonstances, elle ne voyait pas d'autres issues. De plus, s'ils étaient restés en couple, elle n'aurait certainement pas adopté Jade et elle ne préférait même pas l'imaginer.

- « Maman ? » fit une petite voix depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte alors que Megan ajustait son pendentif fétiche, toujours perdue dans ses pensées.

- « Ne devriez-vous pas être au lit mademoiselle Jade ? » la gronda gentiment l'ex professeur de DCFM avant de lui faire signe qu'elle pouvait entrer.

La fillette se précipita dans la pièce et grimpa sur le grand lit, adorable dans son petit pyjama de coton vert pomme, sa licorne en peluche à la main.

- « Maman est belle » déclara t'elle très sérieusement après avoir observé son aînée pendant un petit moment.

Lily, qui venait d'arriver et se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre, ne put qu'approuver silencieusement. Sa fille était ravissante dans sa jupe de crêpe noire surmontée d'un élégant pull de cachemire vieux-rose. Une courte mais chaude cape noire, une écharpe vieux-rose et une paire de bottes en daim noir attendaient encore d'être enfilées.

- « Oh, merci, ma puce » souffla Megan, touchée, s'asseyant à côté de Jade qui s'empressa de venir se blottir dans ses bras.

- « Moi j'aime bien Sev'rus. Il est gentil et grand et fort » déclara l'enfant, son regard onyx timidement fixé à celui de sa mère.

- « Moi aussi je l'aime bien. Je l'aime même beaucoup » avoua la jeune femme, mi-amusée mi-rêveuse. « Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, ma puce ? » insista t'elle en repoussant une mèche ébène qui était tombée sur le front de Jade.

Elle ne voulait pas s'avancer avant d'être sûre de savoir où sa relation avec Severus allait les mener et ne voulait pas trop y mêler la fillette de peur qu'elle ne s'attache à lui et soit déçue mais elle ne voulait pas non plus lui cacher des choses.

- « Beaucoup comme tonton et 'Belle ? » s'enquit la petite sorcière, la tête penchée sur le côté dans une expression curieuse.

- « Eh bien pas tout à fait, nous n'allons certainement pas nous marier tout de suite et peut-être même jamais mais Severus n'est pas non plus un ami comme Draco » tenta d'expliquer Megan, consciente de la présence de sa propre mère dans la pièce. « C'est un peu compliqué pour l'instant mais peut-être qu'on le verra plus souvent dans l'avenir » conclut-elle avec un doux sourire.

- « D'accord, maman » acquiesça Jade, songeuse.

- « Ça ne changera rien entre nous, tu seras toujours ma petite puce et je t'aimerais toujours autant » ajouta encore le jolie sauveuse du monde sorcier à l'attention de sa fille qui parut soulagée et se lova davantage contre elle.

Megan lui rendit l'étreinte avant de se relever, l'enfant dans ses bras.

- « Tu vas devoir aller avec mamie à présent parce qu'il est l'heure que je parte. Je viendrais t'embrasser dans ton lit quand je rentrerais mais tu devras dormir » rappela t'elle à Jade avant de l'embrasser sur le front puis de la déposer à terre. « Allez, oust ! File dans ta chambre » fit la jeune femme aux boucles ébène avec tendresse.

La fillette l'étreignit une dernière fois puis se précipita hors de la pièce en riant.

- « J'espère que tu vas passer une bonne soirée » intervint doucement Lily tandis que Megan enfilait ses bottes, l'air décidément nerveuse.

La descendante de Merlin ne put s'empêcher de se demander dans quelle mesure son aînée était sincère et s'en voulut immédiatement.

- « Je l'espère aussi » se contenta t'elle donc de répondre en passant l'écharpe autour de son cou avant de jeter pêle-mêle dans son sac de cuir noir un parapluie de poche, son téléphone portable, un baume à lèvres, un flacon de gloss, son filofax fushia, un eye-liner noir, une boîte de poudre compacte, un stylo à l'effigie de winnie l'ourson, une petite brosse à cheveux, son portefeuille, son portemonnaie et une boîte de chewing-gum à la pomme.

- « Tout ira bien, je suis persuadée que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre » insista Lily, d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant, n'ayant manifestement pas conscience que ses paroles avaient l'effet inverse.

Megan choisit de rester silencieuse alors qu'elle se saisissait de sa veste et jetait un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir. Se jugeant satisfaite, elle invita sa mère à sortir et fit de même, refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle tourna ensuite vers son aînée.

- « Je te remercie d'avoir accepté de garder Jade ce soir. Je ne devrais pas rentrer après minuit mais tu peux prendre une chambre d'ami si tu veux, Dobby les tient prête en permanence. Il y a une part de quiche aux Saint-Jacques et aux asperges dans le réfrigérateur, de la salade, du fromage et il reste quelques parts de brownies » énuméra la sorcière aux yeux émeraude sous le regard mi-affectueux mi-amusé de sa mère. « Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, demande à Dobby. Normalement, Jade ne se réveille pas la nuit et quoiqu'elle, dise, à neuf heures il faut qu'elle soit couchée. Laisse juste la lumière du couloir allumée. Elle s'est lavée les dents ? »

- « Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je l'ai avec moi » répondit Lily en venant déposer un baiser sur la tempe de sa fille. « Allez, vas-y, tu vas être en retard… »

Megan lui adressa un sourire contrit et lança un nerveux 'A tout à l'heure' par-dessus son épaule avant de descendre les escaliers. L'entrée était le seul endroit de la maison où l'on pouvait transplaner – du moins où pouvait transplaner la poignée de personnes autorisées – et c'est le cœur battant que la jeune femme posa le pied sur la dernière marche. Agrippant la rampe, elle prit une grande inspiration dans une tentative infructueuse de maîtriser son anxiété croissante. Elle morigéna intérieurement, elle était celle qui abusait de la patience de Severus, pas le contraire. Elle n'avait aucune raison de redouter cette soirée. Il avait été très clair la dernière fois sur son désir de renouer avec elle et sur la constance de son affection. La jeune femme savait tout ça mais… ce soir ce serait à elle de parler et l'idée la paniquait.

Ils avaient rendez-vous dans un petit restaurant parisien que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait encore essayé mais qu'Antoine avait conseillé au séduisant maître des potions et, vraiment, Megan ne pouvait que se réjouir de la complicité qui semblait lier les deux hommes. Elle avait dissuadé Severus de passer la chercher, s'accordant un cours délai avant le moment de vérité, et se félicitait de ce choix. Le fait qu'ils se retrouvent dans un lieu public était, de son point de vue, une excellente chose pour plusieurs raisons. Cela évitait toute tentation de 'déviation'. Ils seraient obligés de parler et ne serait pas distraits par la possibilité de, eh bien, d'autre chose. Cela les obligeraient également à s'écouter, à ne pas s'emporter car pas question de faire une 'scène' en public.

Puisqu'il s'agissait d'un terrain neutre, nul souvenir – heureux ou non – ne viendrait les distraire. De plus, avec un bon sort de discrétion, nul ne les dérangerait. Evidemment, le revers de la médaille, car il y en avait toujours un, était qu'ils agiraient sans doute de façon moins 'naturelle' et qu'il leur faudrait sérieusement régner sur leurs émotions. Ils n'auraient pas la possibilité d'élever la voix ou de se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre… L'image amena un sourire mutin sur les lèvres roses de la jeune anglaise avant que celui-ci ne se fonde dans un soupir de frustration. Il ne serait pas question de cela. Ils allaient juste parler cette fois. Et dîner bien entendu. A dire vrai, Megan ne savait même pas de quel genre de restaurant il s'agissait et soupçonnait qu'elle serait bien trop angoissée pour savourer quoi que se soit.

Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour une soirée romantique, blottie dans les bras de Severus, sur le canapé de son cottage écossais avec un verre de listel – pour elle et de vin rouge pour lui – et un paquet de Curly, songea t'elle avant de transplaner.

xxx

- « Bonsoir, mademoiselle, puis-je vous aider ? » s'enquit une avenante quarantenaire dès que Megan eut poussé la porte de l'établissement.

La jeune femme supposa qu'il s'agissait de la patronne qui faisait également office de serveuse puisque la pièce principale du restaurant ne comptait pas plus d'une dizaine de tables et Megan doutait qu'il y eut une arrière salle quelque part…

- « Humm, oui, je pense. J'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un » expliqua la jolie descendante de Merlin, savourant la chaleur qui régnait à l'intérieur après avoir affronté la fraîcheur de cette soirée d'automne. « Severus Snape. Un anglais, je ne… »

- « Oh, bien sûr ! » intervint l'affable hôtesse. « Il est arrivé, je vais vous conduire à lui » fit-elle en l'invitant à la suivre vers le fond de la pièce.

Sentant de nouveau l'angoisse monter en elle, Megan la suivit docilement. L'ambiance de l'établissement lui plaisait. C'était élégant, sobre et intime. Les murs clairs compensaient la lumière tamisée et le mobilier moderne, tables et chaises d'acier chromé, se mariaient à merveille avec les quelques touches 'rétro' qui parsemaient la salle, les vieux pots à épices sur les étagères, la vieille horloge qui trônait au-dessus du comptoir de bois foncé et les ardoises d'un autre temps… Sur chaque table étaient disposés un photophore et un petit bouquet de fleurs des champs. Les plats servis, présentés avec beaucoup de soin, avaient l'air délicieux et sentaient bons la cuisine française. Elle avait presque oublié sa propre anxiété lorsque son guide s'arrêta devant une petite table carrée, invisible depuis l'entrée.

- « Megan » souffla Severus d'une voix tendre alors qu'il se levait pour la saluer.

- « Severus… » répondit-elle timidement, luttant pour ne pas rougir alors qu'il prenait sa main pour déposer sur ses phalanges un galant baiser.

- « Voulez-vous que je prenne votre manteau ? » proposa l'hôtesse, qui les observait avec un certain attendrissement, au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence figé.

- « Oui, merci » fit la jeune femme aux boucles ébène avant de dégrafer habilement sa cape et de la lui donner.

La patronne s'en empara en souriant et s'éclipsa sans un bruit. Severus, qui jusqu'à présent était resté immobile, charmé par l'apparence sa ravissante cadette, s'éclaircit la gorge puis tira l'une des chaises à son attention. Megan y prit place en le remerciant d'un sourire, constatant avec plaisir que les couverts avaient été disposés perpendiculairement. S'asseyant à son tour, le sombre professeur s'empara d'un objet dont sa compagne n'avait pas remarqué la présence et le lui tendit. La jeune femme constata avec délice qu'il s'agissait d'une superbe rose aux pétales d'un délicat rose-poudré, ourlés de gris et doux comme du velours. Touchée par le geste, elle leva vers son amant un regard émeraude débordant d'émotion. C'était un peu injuste, songea t'elle avec pétulance, qu'il soit si sexy et si prévenant en même temps…

C'était également déstabilisant et, si il ne s'était pas agit de Severus, Megan aurait pu croire qu'il faisait en sorte qu'elle se sente coupable. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez le cas… Mais c'était Severus et, peut-être pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient 'liés', elle réalisait qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne laisserait pas, qu'il ne partirait pas. C'était étrange, et sans doute un peu ridicule, parce qu'elle aurait pu avoir cette révélations à dizaines, des centaines d'occasions différentes ces quinze derniers mois. Même si ils ne se parlaient pas assez, même si elle ne lui faisait pas assez confiance, elle aurait du savoir. Peut-être n'était-elle pas, à l'époque, prête à l'entendre, à le comprendre. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de 'ça'.

Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise et le choc n'avait pas été brutal… Plus une sorte de petit 'clic', inaudible si l'on n'y prête pas attention, comme un mécanisme qui se met enfin en place. En fait, elle se sentait juste un peu stupide et un peu coupable. Même lorsqu'il avait consacré des mois à trouver un remède pour Sirius, elle n'en avait pas été sûre. Même deux semaines auparavant, alors qu'ils avaient partagé un moment d'intimité particulièrement intense, elle n'en avait pas été sûre. Il lui avait fallu autre chose, encore. Une simple fleur en l'occurrence. Ça avait quelque chose de paradoxal mais il lui avait toujours semblé que les petits gestes demandaient davantage d'une personne que les grands… Ainsi, c'était plus de six mois après leur rupture qu'elle se rendait compte qu'il l'aimait.

Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas uniquement de sa faute. Les circonstances n'avaient pas été très favorables, Severus n'était pas quelqu'un d'expansif par nature et il y avait toujours cette conversation qu'elle avait surprise et qui alimentait régulièrement ses doutes… Peut-être que Darian avait raison, peut-être n'avait-elle pas bien compris, n'avait-elle pas tout entendu se surpris à penser la jeune femme en caressant distraitement les tendres pétales de la rose.

- « Pomona m'a laissé en cueillir une dans la roseraie de Poudlard » expliqua le sorcier aux yeux d'onyx, l'air vaguement hésitant, comme s'il n'était pas sûr que son cadeau soit apprécié ou même approprié.

Mais Megan le rassura d'un nouveau sourire. Pour elle, le fait qu'il ait été lui-même choisir et cueillir la fleur rendait le geste mille fois plus romantique que s'il l'avait achetée chez un quelconque fleuriste.

- « Elle est parfaite. Je te remercie » lui offrit-elle, avec sincérité, en pressant brièvement sa main qui était posée sur la table à sa droite.

Sa jeune compagne était, du point de vue de Severus, la seule chose parfaite à cette table mais il s'abstint d'en faire la remarque, préférant savourer sa présence à ses côtés. Il ne se lassait pas de l'admirer, avec une discrétion toute relative, s'enivrant de la vue de son doux regard émeraude, de ses hautes pommettes rosées, de ses lèvres pleine, de la courbe élégante de sa nuque, de la masse soyeuse de ses boucles ébène et des formes sensuelles qu'il devinait en pensées. La perspective de cette soirée l'avait rendu nerveux, insupportable si on en croyait ses collègues, toute la semaine. Il voulait que tout soit parfait… Il ne se berçait certes pas de l'illusion que cette soirée à elle seule allait permettre de mander toutes les plaies que les malentendus passés avaient pu causer, chez l'un ou chez l'autre, mais il espérait une réponse à certaines de ses questions et une idée de ce que leur réservait le futur.

- « Peut-être devrions-nous commander avant de… enfin, avant d'entamer 'cette' discussion » suggéra Megan en se dissimulant derrière son menu, flattée par l'attention que lui portait son aînée mais légèrement gênée.

- « Sans doute » approuva Severus avec un petit sourire m-tendre mi-moqueur.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard courroucé dont l'effet fut un peu mis à mal par la lueur malicieuse qui pétillait dans ses yeux. Le maître des potions lui répondit par un de ces haussements de sourcils dont il avait le secret. Megan, rieuse, secoua ses boucles ébène avant de replonger le nez dans le menu, ravie de constater que leur vieille complicité était toujours là… et pas seulement entre les draps.

- « Avez-vous choisi ? » s'enquit leur hôtesse, en revenant vers leur table, un carnet à la main, une poignée de minutes plus tard, alors que les premières notes de 'C'est écrit' s'élevaient dans la pièce.

La sorcière aux boucles ébène sourit en écoutant distraitement la voix Francis Cabrel, ses doigts marquant le rythme de la mélodie sur la nappe.

- « Je crois que oui » répondit donc Severus, amusé par l'attitude de sa cadette. « Pour moi ce sera le mille-feuille à l'italienne puis le suprême de volaille. Avec un verre de chinon rouge. Pour mademoiselle ce sera sans doute un coca-light puis le chèvre chaud et… »

- « … le suprême de volaille ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau » compléta Megan, mutine, avant de rendre son menu à la patronne qui s'éclipsa en souriant. « C'est étrange, un peu comme s'il ne s'était pas écoulé six mois depuis… enfin, tu vois » fit-elle avec un vague geste de la main.

- « Je vois » acquiesça son compagnon, le regard adouci. « Je comprends ce que tu veux dire et j'en suis heureux. C'est… un bon signe, du moins je l'espère » conclut-il en ajustant la manche de son élégante chemise noire sur son poignet.

- « C'en est un » assura la jolie descendante de Merlin, rougissante. « C'est… Ce que tu as préparé, c'est parfait. Tu n'as jamais… » commença t'elle en jouant nerveusement avec son pendentif, les mots restant bloqués dans sa gorge. « Ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que tu n'as jamais fait quelque chose de 'mal'. Il n'y a pas… Je crois qu'il ne faut pas nous remettre en question. C'est juste que notre relation… Il ne manquait pas grand-chose, peut-être n'étions pas totalement nous même et peut-être que tu avais raison, peut-être que je ne nous ai pas vraiment laissé une chance… »

- « Non, Meg'. J'ai dit ça sous le coup de la colère, ne… » intervint Severus en se saisissant de la main de sa cadette avec ferveur, un pli soucieux barrant son front altier.

- « Attends. Laisse-moi finir ça… » exigea doucement Megan, lui laissant sa main. « Peut-être que je ne nous ai pas vraiment laissé une chance mais je pense que j'ai eu raison. Nous n'aurions pas pu continuer ainsi, ça se serait très mal fini. Ce n'est pas une question de sentiment, je crois que nous savons ça tout les deux » poursuivit-elle avec sincérité alors que son amant hochait la tête en signe d'accord. « Mais au niveau communication, nous étions assez mauvais » reprit la jeune femme non sans une pointe d'humour. « Je n'ose imaginer le nombre de malentendus que nous avons accumulé à cette période… Et surtout, je crois que je n'étais pas prête à m'engager ou, en tous cas, à me faire assez confiance pour m'engager. Ce n'est sans doute pas juste pour toi mais ça a quelque chose de logique. Notre différence d'âge, si je la juge positive, existe bel et bien. Tu as eu une vie avant moi et j'avais l'impression… Je ne sais pas, qu'il me manquait quelque chose, face à toi. Je n'étais pas encore fixé, je n'avais pas d'emploi stable, pas de but, pas de vrai possession. Maintenant j'ai une maison, une fille, une association à gérer et, maintenant, je me sens davantage comme ton égal, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? » s'enquit-elle finalement, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Elle se sentait vulnérable après une telle confession mais également fière d'avoir su mettre des mots sur ses sentiments et d'avoir eu le courage de se lancer.

- « Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu n'étais pas mon égal » déclara Severus, l'air un peu blessé.

- « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Sev'. Je ne me sentais pas ton égal et ce n'était absolument pas de ta faute » le corrigea gentiment Megan en pressant les longs doigts qui entouraient toujours les siens.

Le séduisant professeur de potions, manifestement soulagé par cette réponse, sembla réfléchir pendant un moment puis il sourit de ces sourires empli de tendresse et de mélancolie.

- « Non, » intervint la jeune anglaise, devançant ses pensées, « tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Même si tu m'avais assuré du contraire, je ne t'aurais pas cru. Je ne… pouvais pas. Crois-moi » fit-elle, touchée par l'empathie dont il faisait preuve.

- « Je me sens tout de même coupable. Je n'ai pas su voir que tu souffrais de ça » regretta le sorcier au regard d'onyx.

- « C'était le but, que tu ne t'en rendes pas compte. Je suis assez forte à ce jeu-là. Fierté mal placée, manque de confiance en soi ou instinct de préservation… Sans doute un peu des trois en fait » lui confia sa cadette, un brin amère.

- « Je peux comprendre ce besoin de ne pas afficher sa vulnérabilité, peu importe la confiance que l'on a placée en quelqu'un… » répondit simplement Severus après l'avoir considérée un long moment avec respect et affection. « Je suis heureux que tu aies choisi de m'en parler » ajouta t'il, reconnaissant.

- « C'est juste… Je te faisais confiance, je te fais confiance, mais je ne pouvais pas… » reprit Megan, hésitante, avant d'être coupée par le retour de leur hôtesse.

- « Voilà le coca light et le verre de chinon rouge » annonça celle-ci en plaçant les items susmentionnés devant le couple ainsi qu'une corbeille d'osier de laquelle quatre petits pains dorés dégageait une délicieuse odeur.

- « Merci » firent les deux sorciers d'une même voix avant d'échanger un regard complice.

- « Je vous amène vos entrées dans un instant » indiqua l'hôtesse, souriante, avant de repartir vers les cuisines, s'arrêtant au passage pour enlever les assiettes vides d'une famille attablée un peu plus loin.

Severus servit sa jeune maîtresse, remplissant à moitié son verre de soda, puis reposa la fine bouteille pour lever son propre verre.

- « A quoi trinquons-nous ? » s'enquit Megan, taquine, tandis qu'elle faisait tinter ses glaçons.

- « A nous » proposa l'ex-espion avec un sourire mi-tendre mi-malicieux.

- « A nous » confirma la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, le regard irradiant d'espoir.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de boire une gorgée que déjà l'hôtesse revenait avec deux appétissantes assiettes qu'elle déposa devant eux.

- « Le mille-feuilles et le chèvre chaud… Vous faudra t'il autre chose ? » demanda t'elle avec déférence.

- « Non, merci. C'est parfait » répondit la descendante de Merlin en souriant chaleureusement.

- « Bon appétit, tréso… Megan » fit Severus alors qu'il disposait sa serviette sur ses genoux, se corrigeant au dernier moment.

- « Bon appétit. Tu peux… Tu peux m'appeler trésor… Enfin, si tu veux. Ça ne me dérange pas. En fait j'aime ça » avoua sa cadette, les pommettes roses, sa fourchette à la main. « Ce n'est pas comme si… Je voudrais qu'on soit clair sur un point. J'ai vraiment envie que cette relation, nous deux, marche. Je n'ai jamais… » commença t'elle avant de s'interrompre, le nez froncé, puis de reprendre, son regard de jade fixé sur son interlocuteur. « Je vais être franche, il n'y a personne d'autre avec qui je pourrais ne serait-ce qu'imaginer passer ma vie. Pour moi, il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas 'ensembles' pour l'instant, pas dans le sens où tout le monde l'entend mais, de mon côté, c'est seulement parce que je préfère y aller doucement, mettre tout à plat, ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé » conclut-elle en détournant des yeux suspicieusement brillants.

- « Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part 'moi aussi' » déclara Severus, sa voix trahissant une forte émotion. « Je l'ai déjà dit la dernière fois et je pourrais le répéter autant de fois que tu en auras besoin : rien au monde ne m'est plus précieux que toi et j'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour avoir une autre chance avec toi. Savoir que tu nous accordes cette autre chance… Je ne suis pas doué pour ces choses mais le fait que tu sois là donne simplement un sens à mon existence » souffla t'il, visiblement sincère mais définitivement mal à l'aise avec ce genre de déclaration.

Megan eut, un bref instant, l'impression de cesser de respirer. Ce n'était… Elle n'en demandait pas tant et ne s'attendait pas à 'ça'. C'était une chose qu'elle aurait aimé entendre il y a quelques mois. Elle en était bouleversée et heureuse aujourd'hui mais, à l'époque, elle en aurait eu besoin. Elle se rendait compte à présent que ce n'était Severus qui était en cause, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment cru d'ailleurs. Il pouvait le faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas deviner qu'elle voulait entendre ça, parce qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit, pas demandé. La jeune femme songea que, peut-être, son prochain détour par la Fnac ou Virgin comprendrait l'achat de deux exemplaires du best seller 'Les hommes viennent de Mars, les femmes viennent de Vénus'. C'était risible mais aussi un peu dramatique…

- « Merci, Severus. Vraiment, merci » murmura t'elle finalement, ne trouvant pas les mots adéquats pour exprimer ses émotions. « Tu vas me faire pleurer » ajouta la jolie anglaise, mi-rieuse mi-embarrassée par les larmes qui menaçaient de franchir la barrière de ses cils.

- « Tu as failli me faire pleurer ! » répliqua Severus, mi-sérieux mi-plaisantant, comme s'il s'agissait d'un crime fédéral.

- « Eh bien, nous sommes quittes alors… » remarqua Megan, malicieuse, avant de retourner son attention sur son plat – principalement pour s'empêcher de fixer les lèvres de son amant qu'elle rêvait d'embrasser. « Peut-être devrions-nous prendre des forces pour la suite de cette conversation » suggéra t'elle, mine de rien, consciente que son manège n'avait pas échappé au ténébreux maître des potions.

- « Tu as raison, trésor. J'ai faim » déclara simplement celui-ci, son regard sombre et intense appuyant le double sens de sa phrase.

L'ex-professeur de DCFM leva les yeux au ciel, amusée – et sérieusement déstabilisée par la voix sensuelle de son amant. Elle prit une gorgée de coca pour dissimuler son embarras tandis que Severus feignait l'innocence.

- « Mange et tais-toi » gronda Megan d'un ton qui se voulait sévère mais n'était que troublé.

Son aîné la gratifia d'un petit sourire charmeur avant de découper un morceau de son mille-feuille et de l'ingérer avec une langueur ce qu'elle soupçonna feinte. Enfin, elle l'avait cherché, c'était un Serpentard après tout, se réconforta t'elle mentalement. Toute son angoisse semblait s'être envolée alors qu'elle entamait avec entrain sa propre entrée mais quand elle reposa sa fourchette après une dernière, délicieuse, bouchée et songea au sujet qu'elle devait encore aborder ce soir, son estomac se contracta douloureusement.

- « Tout va bien? » s'inquiéta Severus en reposant le verre de vin rouge dont il venait de boire une gorgée.

Tous deux étaient restés silencieux depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à manger et le séduisant sorcier savait qu'ils avaient eu besoin de ces quelques minutes pour se remettre de cette conversation – en toute honnêteté, il aurait sans doute besoin d'une semaine de plus… Mais à présent, Megan lui semblait vraiment pâle et il avait peur qu'elle ne se sente mal.

- « Oui, oui. Ça va. Je pensais juste à… quelque chose de désagréable » répondit la jeune femme, désireuse de ne pas lui mentir mais préférant ne pas entrer dans les détails.

Le maître des potions hocha de la tête, pas tout à fait satisfait par cette réponse mais conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de sa jeune maîtresse tant qu'elle n'était pas décidée à se confier. C'était quelque peu blessant d'être ainsi écarté alors qu'il ne souhaitait que l'aider. Toutefois, Severus savait que ce n'était pas le but de sa jeune maîtresse et songeait, non sans une certaine part de culpabilité, qu'elle avait du, elle-aussi, par le passé, se sentir très écartée de sa propre vie.

- « Les entrées étaient-elles à votre goût ? » s'enquit l'hôtesse, revenue à leur niveau, en les débarrassant de leurs assiettes à présent vides.

- « Oui, merci. C'était très bon, nous n'en avons d'ailleurs pas laissé une miette… » plaisanta Megan avec une sourire un peu forcé.

- « J'en suis ravie » fit l'hôtesse avant de retourner en cuisine.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, le silence s'installa à la table. Pas vraiment inconfortable, il n'était tout de même pas tout à fait détendu et Severus se sentit obligé de le briser.

- « Au fait, comment va la petite Jade ? » lança t'il donc, sincèrement intéressé.

Il lui était toujours un peu étrange de songer que Megan était à présent une 'maman' mais il trouvait que cela lui allait bien. Dès qu'elle évoquait la fillette, ses dernières bêtises, ses dernières trouvailles, ses yeux s'illuminaient d'une lueur très particulière et son visage irradiait d'une sorte de sérénité qu'il ne lui avait jamais connue auparavant. D'ailleurs il la retrouvait encore maintenant, alors que la jeune descendante de Merlin, radieuse, lui décrivait leur récente visite à l'aquarium tropical de la Porte Dorée, à Paris, et la réaction émerveillée de Jade devant les requins et les crocodiles. La conversation se poursuivit, animée et fluide, tout au long du repas, passant par divers sujets tel que les tribulations de Théo au ministère, la librairie de Chloé, le dernier article paru sur les améliorations apportées au véritasérum, le déroulement des classes de primaire au Manoir aux Licornes, la campagne politique de James, les nouvelles toiles que Megan avaient peintes et les dernières inventions machiavéliques de Severus en matière de punitions en direction des petits imbéciles qui lui servaient d'élèves…

- « Et voilà un moelleux au chocolat pour madame et une tarte Tatin pour monsieur. Il y aura-t-il des cafés par la suite ? » demanda la patronne du restaurant en déposant leurs desserts respectifs devant le couple.

- « Pas de café, non, merci » répondit la jeune sorcière aux boucles ébène, souriante. « Un thé Severus ? » proposa t'elle à son aîné.

- « Pourquoi pas… » fit celui-ci en hochant de la tête.

- « Deux thés, au jasmin si possible » commanda Megan avant d'échanger un regard complice avec son compagnon.

- « Mais très certainement » acquiesça l'hôtesse en notant la commande sur son calepin. « Je vous apporte ça dans quelques instants… »

- « Humm, ça m'a l'air terriblement délicieux… » murmura la jolie anglaise, une fois celle-ci partie, tandis qu'elle lorgnait sur son gâteau.

Severus esquissa un sourire taquin en attaquant sa propre part de tarte, encore fumante.

- « Ça l'est » confirma le maître des potions après avoir savouré sa première bouchée. « Tu veux goûter ? » proposa t'il d'une voix chaude et un peu trop sensuelle pour être naturelle.

Megan arqua un sourcil, dans une parfaite imitation de son amant.

- « Est-ce que je veux goûter ta… tarte ? » fit-elle sur le même ton, constatant avec délice que les yeux de Severus, qui s'étaient brusquement assombris, ne semblaient plus vouloir quitter ses propres lèvres.

Mutine, elle les humidifia légèrement en y passant sa langue rose. Le souffle de l'ex-espion s'accéléra notablement et Megan ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en songeant à la chanson de la petite sirène 'Embrasse-la' qui semblait si bien correspondre à cet instant. Son aîné cligna des yeux, comme s'il reprenait ses esprits et lui jeta un regard mi-vexé mi-amusé. Il était perplexe quand à la raison de l'hilarité de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas nier qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser et que cela devant être assez évident mais elle ne semblait pas se moquer de lui.

- « Puis-je partager ton hilarité ? » s'enquit-il, mine de rien, se concentrant sur son dessert afin de ne pas être tenter d'observer sa jeune maîtresse déguster son moelleux d'un air un peu trop extatique pour être honnête.

Megan sourit autour de sa cuillère, les yeux rieurs.

- « Un jour nous regarderons 'La petite sirène' de Disney et tu comprendras… » se contenta t'elle de répondre, mystérieuse.

- « D'accord » concéda le séduisant sorcier, amusé et attendri. « Alors, est-ce que tu veux y goûter ? » reprit-il avec hésitation, conscient de ce que sous-entendait sa demande.

Est-ce que tu veux m'embrasser ?

- « J'en ai envie mais, je regrette, pas ce soir. Ce ne serait pas raisonnable » répondit Megan, tout aussi consciente qu'ils ne parlaient plus de tarte Tatin. « Il y a encore une chose ou deux dont je voudrais parler et… Enfin, disons que je ne pense pas que l'atmosphère s'y prêtera vraiment après ça » lui confia t'elle, l'air vaguement inquiète.

Severus reposa sa fourchette et prit la main de sa cadette dans la sienne alors que l'hôtesse revenait pour leur servir le thé. Ne pouvant ignorer la tension qui régnait à la table, elle agit rapidement et en silence, repartant presque aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Dès son départ, la sauveuse du monde sorcier secoua ses boucles ébène, les yeux voilés par l'anxiété, et retira doucement sa main de l'étreinte.

- « Meg', trésor ? » fit le sombre professeur, soucieux.

La jeune femme, qui aurait adoré laisser sa main à son amant et qui se détestait de le faire souffrir de cette façon, rassembla tout son courage. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle ne le souhaitait pas non plus. Plus vite le sujet serait aborder, plus vite ils pourraient passer à autre chose.

- « Si… Je veux dire, lorsque nous serons ensemble, il faudra que nous fassions tous les deux des efforts pour être ouverts, pour être honnêtes » commença Megan avec gravité. « Nous ne l'avons pas suffisamment été par le passé. Nous avions nos raisons, la tienne sans doute plus altruiste que la mienne… » accorda t'elle tandis que Severus l'écoutait avec attention. « Tu voulais me faire une surprise et je voulais me prouver que je pouvais construire quelque chose d'utile mais nous avons surtout réussi à nous faire du mal. Le fait de cacher ces choses nous a amené à en dissimuler d'autres, plus insignifiantes, sans s'en sentir coupable et après ça… c'est une sorte de spirale infernale. Je crois aussi que nous aurions du, à l'époque, et que nous devrions exprimer nos désirs, nos attentes mais aussi nos désaccords plus franchement. Je ne dis pas ça pour toi, je suis aussi coupable, mais céder à tout ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est de la lâcheté. Les fois ou j'aurais voulu hurler, te dire que non, ça n'allait pas bien, que non, je ne supportais pas ci ou ça, j'aurais du le faire et il en va de même pour toi. Ne pas savoir ce qui ne plaisait pas à l'autre, nous a empêché de rajuster notre propre comportement » poursuivit la descendante de Merlin d'un ton qui n'accusait pas mais affirmait, regrettait. « Il y a… Il y a une chose dont je ne t'ai jamais parlée et, rétrospectivement, je sais que ça a été une erreur. Je n'ai pas davantage envie d'en parler maintenant mais c'est important que je le fasse. C'était… A Noël dernier, j'ai… Je vous ai entendu parler, toi et papa, et… »

Megan s'interrompit, momentanément incapable de continuer, et battit des cils, la tête penchée, tentant rageusement de retenir ses larmes. Severus lui était partagé entre le désir de réconforter sa jeune maîtresse et celui de retrouver le souvenir auquel elle faisait allusion. Il se tendit en comprenant qu'elle les avait surpris alors qu'ils évoquaient leurs années passées à Poudlard et que Potter, cet imbécile, suggérait que sa relation avec sa fille ne découlait que d'un désir d'être avec sa femme. Mais Severus l'avait détrompé et il ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi cette conversation pouvait avoir perturbée sa cadette. Sûrement elle ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir confié ses sentiments à ses parents ? Se repassant la scène en mémoire, il songea que la première partie de cette conversation pouvait être…

Non, se pourrait-il qu'elle n'ait écoutée que cette première partie ? En y réfléchissant, si lui-même avait surpris un tel échange, il serait certainement resté pour entendre la suite. Mais pas Megan. Megan était différente. Et Megan, depuis près de dix mois, pensait qu'il avait été amoureux de sa mère et que c'était, en partie du moins, pour cette raison qu'il était avec elle. A présent, certaines phrases malheureuses, de sa part, lui revenaient – 'j'ai eu un faible pour une élève plus âgée', 'il y a juste eu cette femme… elle était plus âgée' – et une autre, d'elle, qu'il n'avait pas comprise jusqu'à présent. 'Je ne veux pas être un second choix mais la femme de la vie de quelqu'un'. Merlin, et tout le temps qu'il avait passé avec Lily… 'Il n'y a que tes potions et ma mère, ma mère avec tes potions !'.

Il comprenait mieux à présent certaines de ses accusations à demi-voilées. Et s'il était quelque peu blessé qu'elle ne lui ait pas assez fait confiance pour aborder le sujet avant, pour y avoir cru, il devait admettre qu'il n'aurait pas agi autrement, pas avec les renseignements qu'elle croyait avoir. Et surtout, il se rendait compte à quel point elle avait du, douter, souffrir à chaque fois qu'il rejoignait Lily, à chaque fois qu'il était en retard à l'un de leur rendez-vous parce qu'il était avec Lily… Quel poids horrible à supporter…

- « Tu sais, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Megan, le teint dangereusement pâle, alors qu'elle fixait sans la voir la glace qui fondait au sommet de son gâteau et se répandait lentement dans l'assiette.

- « Oui, je crois » acquiesça Severus, encore trop ébranler par cette révélation pour tenir un discours cohérent.

Une autre phrase lui revint en mémoire et son sang se glaça. 'J'ai cru que tu avais une aventure'. Elle lui avait affirmé, par la suite, qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de crédit à cette idée mais si, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes elle avait imaginé qu'il la trompait avec sa propre mère ? Il ne voulait même pas imaginer la douleur qu'il aurait ressentie à sa place. La colère aussi. Il aurait du se sentir vexé qu'elle puisse lui attribuer, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, une si odieuse trahison mais il se sentait juste coupable.

- « Tu aurais du rester jusqu'au bout » reprit-il, luttant contre l'envie impérieuse de la prendre dans ses bras, de la couvrir de caresses et de baisers et lui promettant que tout irait mieux à partir de maintenant, qu'il serait toujours là, pour elle.

Megan releva la tête, presque timidement, et eut un mouvement de surprise en lisant dans le regard de son aîné une tendresse si… intense. Elle était curieuse aussi, que voulait-il dire par là ?

- « Tu aurais entendu le reste de la conversation. Tu m'aurais entendu répondre à ton père que je n'avais jamais eu de tels sentiments pour Lily et que… et que je t'aimais toi, uniquement toi » poursuivit-il d'une voix ferme et sincère.

Dès le début de la conversation, il avait sentit sa cadette monter un sort de discrétion autour d'eux. Il ne savait pas si elle avait agit consciemment ou pas mais le fait qu'il pouvait se permettre de parler tout haut et d'avouer, certaines choses, qu'il ne se serait pas permis d'admettre en public. En fait, il aurait voulu que cela ne se passe pas comme ça. Leur premier 'Je t'aime'. Ça aurait du être romantique avec des chandelles, des draps fins et une coupe de fraises. Mais c'est maintenant que Megan en avait besoin, alors peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi, plus sincère, plus spontané… Il étendit sa jeune maîtresse étouffer un sanglot et son cœur se serra. Il n'hésita qu'un quart de seconde puis rapprocha sa chaise de la sienne avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille.

La position n'était guère confortable, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, et bien qu'ils soient relativement isolés, ils n'étaient pas seuls mais cela ne sembla pas déranger la sorcière aux yeux émeraude puisqu'elle se tourna vers lui et enfouit son visage dans le creux de la nuque de Severus. Celui-ci déposa un baiser sur ses boucles ébène avant de caresser doucement son dos à travers le pull de cachemire.

- « Je suis désolée, tellement désolée… » souffla Megan dans son cou, entre deux sanglots.

Elle se sentait ridicule. Elle avait cru… Et c'était tout le contraire. Elle s'était torturée des mois pour rien. Elle avait douté de lui, de sa mère, de tout. Elle avait… Et il l'aimait. Et tout ça était tellement ridicule qu'elle ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter de pleurer.

- « Chhh, trésor, ne t'inquiète pas » la rassura tendrement son aîné. « Oui, tu aurais du m'en parlé et j'aurais pu te détromper des mois auparavant mais, honnêtement, je n'aurais pas agi différemment à ta place. Je suis désolé que tu aies souffert à cause d'un tel malentendu mais je ne t'en veux pas, trésor. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Juste… peut-être n'écouteras-tu plus aux portes à partir de maintenant » glissa t'il à son oreille avec une pointe d'humour.

Il sentit Megan sourire contre son cou et renifler.

- « Je suis stupide » décréta t'elle en s'éloignant légèrement de lui.

- « Tu es magnifique » répliqua Severus, sincère, en lui tendant un mouchoir qu'elle accepta, rougissante, avec reconnaissance pour essuyer ses joues.

Tous deux regrettèrent le contact lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour de bon. Megan réajusta son maquillage d'un sort discret et Severus lissa consciencieusement sa chemise puis tous deux échangèrent un petit sourire amusé.

- « Je suis sincèrement désolée » répéta la jeune descendante de Merlin en constatant que la glace qui ornait son moelleux avait totalement fondue.

- « Tu es désolée d'avoir douté de moi ou désolée pour ton dessert ? » l'interrogea son amant avec humour.

Megan lui tira la langue, soulagée d'avoir pu partager ça avec lui, aujourd'hui, et de savoir qu'elle avait eu tout faux. Si elle n'était pas déjà totalement amoureuse de Severus, elle le serait sans doute maintenant. Parce qu'il était vraiment… parfait. Il aurait pu s'énerver, se mettre en colère ou n'importe quoi et il l'avait consolé, comme si c'était de sa faute à lui alors que, vraiment, elle savait qu'on allait toujours au devant des ennuies en écoutant aux portes.

- « Eh bien, les deux » répondit Megan, l'air mutin. « Un peu plus le premier parce que ça aurait pu se finir très mal et que je peux toujours commander un autre moelleux » ajouta t'elle en riant de l'air faussement outré que venait d'adopter son aîné.

- « Honnêtement, trésor, » reprit plus sérieusement ce dernier, « je suis heureux qu'on ait pu en parler, que tu te sois confié à moi. J'imagine très bien que ça n'a pas du être facile… »

- « Mais si je n'avais pas agit aussi… impulsivement en premier lieu, nous n'aurions même pas à en parler » intervint la jeune femme, contrite.

- « C'est vrai » reconnu Severus, légèrement moqueur.

- « Hey ! Tu ne devrais pas dire ça mais plutôt quelque chose comme 'mais non, pas du tout, tu es parfaite… blablabla, blablabla » le morigéna Megan, le regard pétillant de malice.

- « Autant pour moi » s'excusa l'ex-espion, souriant. « Tu es parfaite » déclara t'il avec un mélange d'espièglerie et de sincérité.

- « Je sais » répliqua sa compagne, faussement hautaine.

Ce soir là, quand elle rentra chez elle, ses escarpins à la main et le cœur léger, Megan passa par la chambre de sa fille et la regarda dormir un moment, savourant l'instant présent. La fin de soirée s'était déroulée à merveille et, même si ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés, elle se sentait plus proche de Severus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Ils s'étaient quittés devant la Tour Eiffel, après une promenade d'une trentaine de minutes dans les rues de Paris, se promettant de se revoir bientôt. Elle savait qu'ils n'en auraient probablement pas l'occasion avant le mois prochain et devraient se contenter de lettres mais rien ne pouvait entamer la bonne humeur de la jeune femme. Pas ce soir. Caressant des yeux le pâle visage de Jade, elle songea avec espoir à un futur, pas si lointain que ça, où Severus et elle observeraient leur fille dormir.

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Alors ? C'est presque un happy-end, hein ?_


	62. Chapter 62

_D'accord, non seulement ce chapitre est très en retard mais il est particulièrement cours et il ne s'y passe rien... vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous aurais pas prévenu. Le fait est que se sont des scènes qui ne m'ont pas inspirée. Pourquoi les écrire me direz-vous ? Eh bien parce qu'elles étaient prévues, commencées depuis un bon moment et qu'écrire les suivantes aurait demandé encore plus de temps. J'espère avoir fini le chapitre suivant avant le premier janvier pour me faire pardonner mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail, j'en ai toujours autant et Noël approche... J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus._

_Un immense merci (tout particulièrement parce que vous êtes peu nombreux et particulièrement fidèles, du moins pour certain) à Shaushka (je suis sincèrement heureuse que ça t'ait plu, un tel enthousiasme est vraiment motivant), Lyra (merci, en effet elle la prend bien, heureusement ;-)), Zaika (désolée pour l'attente) et Précy (j'espère que le reste t'a également plu...) pour leurs reviews._

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

()

_Samedi 18 octobre 2006_

Draco et Blaise avaient choisi de s'installer dans un petit quartier résidentiel – de haut standing sorcier – du nord d'Edimbourg, sur la route d'Inverleith. Leur maison était située à deux pas du 'Royal Botanical Garden' et à quelques minutes du centre d'Edimbourg en bus ou en voiture. Il s'agissait d'une bâtisse en pierres grises de 300 mètres carrés sur trois étages, dessinée à peu près sur le même modèle que celle de Megan avec une large 'bow-window' sur le devant et un jardinet à l'arrière. Après quelques semaines de travaux d'aménagement et de décoration, le jeune couple pendait sa crémaillère en cette douce soirée d'automne. Ayant reçu l'ordre stricte de ne pas arriver avant dix-huit heures, Théo, Katie, Megan et Jade, quelque peu en avance, avaient optés pour une promenade dans le jardin botanique.

L'endroit était particulièrement enchanteur en cette saison où les feuilles des arbres se déclinaient en incroyables camaïeux de rouges et de jaunes. Le soleil couchant baignant le paysage d'une lueur dorée ajoutait encore à la magie des lieux. On pouvait se perdre dans les hautes terres d'Ecosse en traversant le 'Scottish Heath Garden', voyager jusqu'aux confins de la Chine en passant par le 'Chinese Hillside' ou flâner dans le jardin de rocailles. Tout cela était loin d'être inconnu pour Théo ou Megan mais Katie et, surtout, Jade étaient subjuguées. La jeune femme, ancienne Griffondor de la promotion de Mattew, après sept années au poste de poursuiveuse dans une équipe professionnelle de Quidditch et trois années au département des jeux et sports magiques, avait repris à la rentrée le poste de Rolanda Bibine à Poudlard.

Aujourd'hui, Katie serait introduite à leur groupe d'amis pour la première fois en tant que petite amie officielle de Théo. Ce dernier, quitterait définitivement la maison londonienne de Megan pour regagner son appartement début novembre, notamment parce que sa relation avec Katie se solidifiant, il aurait davantage besoin d'intimité. La descendante de Merlin n'y voyait aucune objection, d'autant que, depuis huit jours, son désir de voir Severus partager leur vie, à Jade et elle, ne semblait plus si inaccessible… Toujours est-il que Katie Bell, une ravissante brune aux doux yeux marron, allait bientôt faire partie de leur petite bande. Elle semblait un peu angoissée à l'idée de rencontrer tout le monde mais Megan, qui avait déjà eu l'occasion de passer du temps avec elle, était persuadée que les autres allaient l'adorer.

Pour être honnête, l'idée de n'être plus la seule 'femme' dans la vie de Théo était un peu… étrange. Bien sûr Draco avait Blaise, mais Blaise n'était pas une femme alors c'était différent. En fait, Megan soupçonnait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas dissemblables de ceux d'un enfant qui grandit et à qui on annonce qu'il va falloir qu'il apprenne à partager ses jouets – non pas qu'elle pensât à Draco ou Théo comme à des possessions. Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre d'aimer ça, mais reconnaissait volontiers que Théo était heureux avec Katie et qu'elle-même, avec Jade, avait beaucoup moins de temps à consacrer à ses amis qu'auparavant.

- « A quoi tu penses, princesse ? » s'enquit justement l'ex-joueur de Quidditch en passant un bras autour de sa taille dans un geste affectueux.

- « On grandit » répondit simplement Megan, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

- « Il était peut-être temps, tu ne crois pas ? » fit le séduisant brun, mi-sérieux mi-plaisantant.

- « Sans doute… » admit la jeune femme en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son compagnon et la petite jambe de Jade qui l'occupait déjà.

La fillette était juchée sur les épaules de Théo, une position qui comptait parmi ses préférées après les bras de sa mère, le balaie de Sirius et le petit poney que Lucius lui avait offert, 'juste comme ça' lors de leur dernière visite au manoir Malfoy. Katie, un peu plus loin, étudiait avec attention les petites pancartes qui indiquaient le nom des espèces présentées dans l'arboretum.

- « Maman ? » interpella Jade, depuis son perchoir.

- « Oui, ma puce ? » fit Megan en levant vers elle son regard émeraude.

- « On va voir Dwaco et Blaise ? » s'enquit l'enfant, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

Elle était adorable, emmitouflée dans son épais manteau de lainage prune avec un petit bonnet et une écharpe assortis. Megan lui sourit tendrement puis consulta sa montre. Dix-sept heures cinquante-huit.

- « On y va » lui confirma la jeune femme aux boucles ébène. « Katie, c'est l'heure ! » lança t'elle ensuite à l'attention de la compagne de Théo qui les rejoignit en souriant.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils passaient un petit portail blanc alors que la magie dégagée par les sorts de protection semblait pulser doucement tout autour d'eux. Ils étaient à peine arrivés à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrait à la volée, révélant un Draco Malfoy à l'air radieux.

- « Dwaco ! » s'exclama Jade alors que celui-ci étreignait Megan avec chaleur.

- « Hey, mais c'est mon petit écureuil préféré… » l'accueillit le jeune aristocrate en prenant la fillette dans ses bras.

- « Moi pas un éc'reuil ! » le corrigea t'elle avant d'éclater de rire quand le blond entreprit de la chatouiller.

- « Bien sûre que non, ma petite mouflette » la taquina Draco en déposant un tendre baiser sur son front.

- « Allons, viens miss mouflette et laisse Draco saluer ses autres invités » intervint Megan, les yeux pétillants de malice alors qu'elle prenait Jade dans ses bras.

- « Maman, c'est quoi 'mouflette' ? » s'enquit la fillette, blottie contre sa mère.

- « Une mouflette, c'est un petit animal noir et blanc » lui expliqua cette dernière en entrant dans la maison. « Je te montrerais une image » promit-elle avant de déposer sa fille sur le sol et de l'aider à se déshabiller.

Cette première pièce, aux mûrs blancs et au parquet ciré, était simplement meublée d'une console de bois sombre, surmontée d'un miroir ovale, sur laquelle trônaient quelques cadres photos, un chandelier d'argent et un élégant vide-poche de porcelaine où reposaient clefs, cartes de visite et stylos en tous genres. Deux porte-manteaux de fer forgé, de part et d'autre de la porte d'entrée, une vieille horloge en zinc un peu rétro et une superbe peinture à l'huile représentant le palais d'Holyrood complétaient l'atmosphère. L'entrée s'ouvrait sur les escaliers, à son extrémité, et sur le salon, par une haute porte de bois sur la droite.

- « Meg', Jade, bienvenue chez nous ! » fit Blaise en émergeant de celle-ci, souriant.

Le jeune homme étreignit Megan et embrassa Jade sur le nez avant de prendre leurs manteaux pour les suspendre.

- « Théo ! » lança encore Blaise en accueillant l'ex-joueur de Quidditch d'une ferme poignée de main avant de se tourner vers sa compagne. « Bienvenue, Katie. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de nous connaître du temps de nos études à Poudlard mais Draco et Théo surtout m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi » poursuivit-il en baisant délicatement la main qu'elle lui tendait.

- « Ils m'ont également beaucoup parlé de v… toi, surtout Draco » répliqua la jeune femme avec un sourire sincère. « Je suis désolée de ne pas être arrivée à Poudlard pour y enseigner une ou deux années plus tôt » ajouta t'elle avec humour à l'attention de Blaise et de Megan.

- « Deux, là on s'est vraiment bien amusé » pipa Draco en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- « Merci, dis tout de suite que je suis ennuyant » gronda son amant, l'air faussement outré.

- « Oh, non, je ne dirais pas ennuyant… » répliqua le blond avec un regard suggestif.

- « Imbécile ! » fit Blaise, rougissant. « Allez, passez à côté avant que cet idiot ne s'enfonce encore plus » proposa t'il tandis que Jade les regardait d'un air curieux, en serrant 'bébé', son poupon, dans ses bras.

Le salon se voulait, à l'image de ces propriétaires, élégant et résolument moderne. Il témoignait d'une aisance certaine par sa taille, impressionnante, et son mobilier, luxueux, mais restait d'une sobriété de bon goût. Les murs blancs, aux élégantes moulures, étaient rehaussés par endroit de toiles chatoyantes – dont plusieurs étaient signées de Megan. Un immense miroir avait été placé au-dessus de la cheminée. Deux imposants vases de terre cuite aux couleurs sombres et aux formes arrondies encadraient la double porte qui menait à la salle à manger. Dans la partie rectangulaire de la pièce deux canapés de cuir noir et quelques poufs de la même teinte bordaient un épais tapis de couleur crème au milieu duquel trônait une table basse de verre surmontée d'un bouquet de glaïeuls écarlates.

Entre deux baies vitrées, avait été disposée une console de verre basse, supportant une télévision à écran plat, flanquée de deux tours à CD et DVD assorties. Le parquet, dans les tons de miel, et les quelques coussins crème qui parsemaient les fauteuils apportaient une touche de chaleur à la pièce. L'absence de rideaux aux fenêtres qui donnaient sur le côté de la maison pouvait surprendre mais s'expliquait par l'absence de vis-à-vis. Du côté de la 'bow-window', en revanche, des stores blancs masquait l'intimité des habitants à la curiosité des passants. Deux fauteuils de cuir noirs également étaient disposés face à la lumière et entre eux se dressait une élégante table de marquèterie sur laquelle était disposé un jeu d'échec en ivoire délicatement ouvragé.

- « Je crois que Toinou, Chlo' et la petite miss sont arrivés » fit soudainement le jeune blond en sentant les barrières magiques fluctuer. « J'y vais ! » annonça t'il avant de dévaler les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée.

- « On montre au troisième ? » suggéra Blaise, l'air vaguement amusé, à ces quatre invités.

- « Bien entendu, » répliqua Megan avec espièglerie, « je veux voir ma chambre… »

Trois heures plus tard, Jade s'était assoupie sur les genoux d'Antoine tandis que la petite Elisabeth dormait dans un lit parapluie entouré d'un sort de silence dans un coin du salon. Draco, Aurore et Adam – un avenant new-yorkais que Draco avait rencontré alors qu'il étudiait les sortilèges – discutaient politique autour du buffet de la salle à manger. Pansy et Samuel – un couple d'amis d'enfance de Blaise – avaient engagé Katie dans un débat sur l'art contemporain. Théo et Olivier s'étaient éclipsés dans le jardin pour parler Quidditch, au grand damne de leurs compagnes. Blaise et Antoine, installés sur le canapé, s'entretenaient à mi-voix d'un projet que le jeune instituteur aurait voulu monter à l'école avec l'aide de son ami sur le thème des différentes espèces d'animaux magiques.

Chloé et Megan en profitèrent donc pour aller s'asseoir sur les marches de l'escalier en compagnie de deux flûtes à champagne, d'une bouteille de coca light et d'un bol de tomates-cerises, et d'un autre de monster munch.

- « Alors ? » s'enquit la jolie irlandaise en les servant en soda.

- « Alors quoi ? » fit Megan, mutine, alors qu'elle caressait distraitement la petite boule de poile qui se frottait à sa cheville.

Plume, l'adorable chaton blanc qu'Aurore avait offert à leurs hôtes quelques heures auparavant, ronronna doucement avant de venir se lover contre sa cuisse. Megan et Chloé, quand à elles avaient fait encadrer un immense montage photo qui retraçait la vie de Draco et de Blaise depuis leur enfance – les parents des deux jeunes gens avaient été d'une grande aide en la circonstance. Elles leur avaient également acheté quelques petits objets de décoration et d'ustensiles du quotidien à connotation humoristique.

- « Ta soirée avec Severus, comment ça c'est passé ? » élabora la jeune libraire avec un faux air exaspéré.

- « Oh, ça… » répondit la sorcière aux boucles ébène, les yeux pétillant de malice. « Eh bien, c'était très instructif et magique. Mis à part un moment où je me suis sentie très bête » confia t'elle, contrite.

D'un regard, Chloé l'invita à continuer.

- « Il… Severus. Il a dit qu'il m'aimait. Que c'était ça qu'il avait répondu à mes parents. Il a dit plein d'autres choses, vraiment, mais ça… Il a dit qu'il m'aimait toujours. Et j'ai éclaté en sanglots » rapporta Megan, un léger sourire aux lèvres mais le regard mélancolique. « Tu sais, c'est bizarre parce que, même sachant ça, je ne peux pas regretter. De l'avoir quitter. Je veux dire, je regrette de lui avoir fait du mal, je regrette d'avoir douté de lui, de m'être fait du mal mais je crois que j'en avais besoin » admit-elle avec une pointe de mélancolie. « Etre séparée de lui m'a permis de réaliser à quel point il comptait pour moi, ça nous a permis de remettre les choses au point, d'évoquer des sujets qui seraient peut-être restés enterrés pendant des années et qui auraient fini par nous détruire. Et puis je n'aurais peut-être pas adopté Jade si j'étais restée avec lui. Je ne pense pas que notre relation était assez stable à l'époque pour prendre cette décision en commun. Bon, maintenant il est en quelque sorte devant un fait accompli mais ça ne semble pas lui poser de problème » conclut la jeune femme en fronçant délicatement son nez.

- « Severus est quelqu'un de bien et en vous voyant ensemble il m'a toujours semblé évident qu'il t'aimait » intervint la jolie libraire. « Honnêtement, j'ai trouvé votre séparation un peu… disons, précipitée. Toutefois, je comprends ton point de vue. Peut-être était-ce mieux que les choses se passent ainsi au final » continua t'elle avant de croquer dans une petite tomate. « Le fait est que j'ai tendance à ramener toutes les relations à celle que j'ai avec Antoine et, bien sûr, ça ne marche pas parce qu'il faut bien avouer que notre histoire a des allures de conte de fée. Je ne devrais peut-être pas dire ça, et garde bien en tête que j'adore ma vie aujourd'hui, mais parfois je regrette un peu que tout se soit si bien passé… c'est mon côté 'grande héroïne' je suppose » conclut Chloé avec une pointe d'espièglerie. « Enfin, je suis heureuse pour toi et tu as plutôt intérêt à me choisir comme demoiselle d'honneur quand l'occasion se présentera » conclut-elle, malicieuse, alors qu'elle donnait un petit coup d'épaule à Megan.

Cette dernière lui rendit son sourire et son geste, les yeux rieurs, tout en continuant de caresser Plume d'une main et de capturer des gâteaux secs de l'autre. Les deux jolies sorcières restèrent ainsi, sans dire un mot, savourant la quiétude du moment. Le silence qui régnait, à peine perturbé par les filets de voix et les distants éclats de rires qui leur parvenaient depuis le salon ne fut brisé qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

- « Les filles, le dîner est presque prêt » annonça Draco en passant sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Jade s'est endormie, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être la coucher avant qu'on passe à table » ajouta t'il, à l'attention de Megan, tandis qu'il s'avançait vers ses amies en souriant.

- « Merci Dray » fit la jeune femme aux boucles ébène d'un ton affectueux avant de se relever et de tendre le chaton somnolant à son propriétaire.

- « Et toi tu devrais coucher plume » pipa Chloé, le regard rieur alors que le blond caressait distraitement la tête du petit animal.

- « Ah, ah, ah… » répliqua sarcastiquement Draco en lui tirant la langue.

La jolie irlandaise lui rendit sa grimace puis s'élança dans le salon d'un pas léger.

- « Cette maison est vraiment superbe, Dray. Tu as de la chance de l'avoir trouvée. Et d'avoir trouvé Blaise » souffla Megan en passant son bras sous celui du jeune professeur de sortilège tandis qu'eux-mêmes rejoignaient l'autres pièce.

- « Je sais, hon', je sais » répondit très sérieusement Draco avant de presser la main de sa compagne dans un geste tendre. « Et toi alors, comment ça va avec tu-sais-qui ? » poursuivit-il avec espièglerie, toujours sur le ton de la confidence. « Je dois dire que je l'ai rarement vu d'aussi bonne humeur que cette semaine depuis… eh bien, depuis plus de six mois je suppose si mes calculs sont exacts » conclut le séduisant sorcier, le sourire aux lèvres.

- « Je crois qu'on va vraiment y arriver » lui répondit la jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier, les pommettes roses et les yeux pétillant de joie de vivre.

- « Très bien » fit son hôte, l'air réellement ravi de cette nouvelle. « Mais s'il te fait du mal, je le tuerai. Tu sais que j'en ai le pouvoir » ajouta t'il, mine de rien.

Megan secoua ses boucles ébène, mi-touchée mi-amusée, avant de reporter son regard sur Jade qui dormait paisiblement sur le canapé. La question ne se posait pas, il ne lui – leur – ferait pas de mal. Pas volontairement du moins. Mais, le cas échéant, il n'en réchapperait effectivement pas – si on en croyait Draco, Théo, Darian ou Sirius – songea t'elle sans trop savoir si cette idée morbide devait la faire rire ou l'horrifier…

xxx

_Dimanche 26 octobre 2006_

- « … et dans quelques minutes maintenant, nous aurons les résultats du vote mais selon les premières estimations James Potter devance largement Rufus Scrimgeour. Il est amusant de noter que ces candidats ont tous deux été chef des Aurors avant de se lancer dans la politique. Alors… »

La voix du journaliste qui commentait sur les ondes de la radio magique l'élection du futur ministre anglais de la magie se perdit dans les exclamations qui régnaient dans la pièce. La salle de bal du manoir Potter avait en effet était temporairement transformée en QG de campagne et, outre la famille Potter et ses proches, s'y trouvaient également les membres de l'équipe qui avait organisé la campagne, les futurs collaborateurs de James – s'il était élu – et une vingtaine de sympathisants ainsi qu'une poignée de journalistes triés sur le volet. S'il n'avait pas été entouré de puissants boucliers magiques, nul doute que le manoir en lui-même aurait été pris d'assauts par une foule de scribouillards et de paparazzi sans scrupules…

- « Ouais, ce suspens me tue… » fit Sirius, non sans ironie, ses yeux bleus pétillant de malice.

Le séduisant sorcier quitta la fenêtre à laquelle il était adossé et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil à la droite de James. Ce dernier le gratifia d'un regard sévère mais le sourire amusé qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres ne donnait pas beaucoup de crédit à sa réprimande silencieuse.

- « Honnêtement, Jamy-boy, on sait tous que tu vas gagner. La seule raison pour lesquels ces journalistes sont venus ici c'est parce qu'ils en sont persuadés » reprit Sirius, nonchalant. « Et aussi parce qu'ils espèrent apercevoir Meg' et la petite… » ajouta t'il avec un air taquin.

- « Jade est chez les Malfoy pour la soirée et Megan a du se rendre en urgence à l'orphelinat pour accueillir un nouvel enfant. Elle ne m'a pas dit grand-chose mais j'ai compris que c'était une histoire assez sombre » intervint Lily, assise aux côtés de son mari, l'air préoccupée par l'absence de sa fille.

- « Molly et Ginny sont avec elle, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème » lui assura Mattew dont les genoux était occupés par une Isa somnolente.

- « Oui mais j'aimerais juste qu'elle puisse être là pour la victoire de votre père » répliqua la maîtresse de maison avant d'appeler une elfe de maison pour lui demander du thé et des petits sandwichs pour tout le monde.

- « Lil', nous ne savons pas si... » protesta faiblement James, rougissant, tandis qu'Amber et Rémus échangeaient un sourire amusé.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel puis se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil avant de faire apparaître un masque de nuit rouge Griffondor et de l'enfiler sur ses yeux.

- « Réveillez-moi quand vous déboucherez le champagne » grommela t'il finalement sous les regards incrédules des journalistes présents.

- « Qui se sent d'attaque pour une partie d'échec ? » lança Mattew à la ronde alors que Grace se jetait littéralement sur les canapés au concombre qu'Utah venait de déposer sur la table et que Nymphadora, imperturbable, restait concentrée sur son livre, 'Twilight', dans lequel elle avait plongé son nez une bonne heure auparavant.

Arthur Weasley et Kingsley Shacklebolt discutaient avec Noah Tamevise – un brillant juriste anglais, sorcier de son état, qui deviendrait sans nul doute le bras droit de James dans son gouvernement – du dernier match de Quidditch entre les Tapesouafles de Quiberon et les Gargouilles de Gorodok. Certains journalistes avaient entamés une partie de poker magique et une partie de l'équipe de campagne jouait aux fléchettes sur photo de l'adversaire de James – auquel ils avaient préalablement ajouté des cornes et des moustaches au feutre rouge. Lily, l'air particulièrement affrontée par ces comportements se mura dans un silence réprobateur, le regard rivé sur l'horloge centenaire qui trônait sur le manteau de la cheminée. Lorsque les neufs coups tant attendus retentirent, le bruit ambiant retomba et toute l'attention se concentra sur la voix du journaliste radiophonique.

James monta le son d'une main tremblante. Ils avaient bien sûr des représentants sur place, dans les locaux même du ministère où étaient dépouillés les bulletins de vote, mais les réseaux de cheminettes étaient surchargés et les nouvelles circulaient bien plus vite sur les ondes de la Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique. Le chef du clan Potter ne pouvait nier une certaine appréhension mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir déterminer s'il était inquiet de perdre où s'il était inquiet de gagner. Il voulait évidemment gagner, il avait construit un solide programme, qui lui tenait à cœur, il avait de grands espoirs pour la population sorcière anglaise et il savait que le ministère avait cruellement besoin d'être réformé. Il pensait être capable d'aider, de faire avancer les choses dans la bonne direction mais s'était également une immense responsabilité…

- « Et c'est James Potter qui est élu avec 78,3 % des voix ! Victoire écrasante pour le père de la jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier, qui… » annonça le présentateur d'une voix où perçait clairement un enthousiasme personnel.

Les cris de victoires, les rires et les applaudissements étouffèrent bientôt le discours du journaliste. On se félicitait, on échangeait poignées de main et chaleureuses accolades dans un joyeux brouhaha. Lily, radieuse, s'était jetée dans les bras de son époux tandis que Sirius, bel et bien réveillé, ébouriffait affectueusement les cheveux de son ami, et que les journalistes s'avançaient à la quête d'une première déclaration officielle. L'arrivée de Megan, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, comme celle d'un soldat après la bataille, passa relativement inaperçue. Elle se glissa discrètement aux côtés de son parrain, l'air fatiguée mais satisfaite et adressa un petit sourire à son père par-dessus la marée d'amis, de collaborateurs et de journalistes qui l'entourait. James y répondit avec un plaisir manifeste avant que son attention soit détournée par une nouvelle question.

- « Est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'enquit Rémus à mi-voix.

- « Eh bien, ça pourrait aller mieux mais je ne peux plus rien faire ce soir… à part fêter la victoire de mon père » répondit la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, avec une sourire sincère mais fragile, en ôtant son écharpe. « Demain va être une longue journée… »

Le fait est qu'elle avait reçu, plusieurs heures auparavant, un message du département de l'Enfance et de l'Education Magique, à propos d'une situation urgente. A la suite d'un témoignage alarmant, des aurors s'étaient rendus chez une famille sorcière et avait découvert un jeune garçon, d'à peine quatre ans, en mauvais état. La maltraitance ne faisait pas de doute et un examen médical avait révélé qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un fait isolé. Le département de l'EEM avait donc décidé de faire appel à la jeune directrice du manoir aux Licornes pour gérer la prise en charge de l'enfant à l'orphelinat. Au bout de quatre heures, et avec l'aide de Charlotte, Molly, Ginny et d'une psychomage, Megan avait réussi à régler un certain nombre de choses, d'un point de vue matériel, et avait fait de son mieux pour rassurer l'enfant, lui expliquer la situation – dans une certaine mesure – et échanger avec lui.

Cependant, cette situation exigerait la mise en place de tout un projet autour de l'accueil et du suivi de ce petit garçon, le tout dans le respect du bien-être des autres enfants de l'orphelinat et la descendante de Merlin prévoyait déjà de repousser les rendez-vous de cette semaine à la semaine suivante afin de pouvoir se consacrer au petit Liam. Mais c'est ce qu'elle aimait vraiment faire, aider les enfants, les accompagner dans les moments difficiles de leur vie… et la victoire de son père était définitivement une bonne nouvelle.

- « Je vais dire quelques mots, sourire pour quelques photos puis je m'éclipserais pour aller embrasser Jade. J'ai encore quelques détails à régler d'ici demain et il va falloir que je sois en forme » reprit la jeune femme avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue du lycanthrope et de se frayer un chemin vers sa mère.

- « Prends soin de toi » souffla Rémus, en suivant Megan d'un regard tendre. « Maintenant, où a bien pu passée 'Dora ? » fit-il pour lui-même, mi-plaisantant mi-sérieux.

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu. Dites-moi quand même ce que vous en penser._

_A bientôt :-)_

XXX


	63. Chapter 63

_Une sorte de cadeau de Noël un peu en retard : un long chapitre :-) Le fait est que je me sentais coupable pour la dernière fois, que je voulais poster ce chapitre avant l'année prochaine et que je ne sais pas trop quand j'aurais de nouveau du temps pour écrire. Donc, voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;-) Il en reste 8 après celui là (y compris l'épisode) donc c'est bientôt la fin... vous me direz c'est pas trop tôt, ça fait deux ans !!! J'ai une autre histoire de prévue sur HP (assez différente), j'ai déjà sa trame et quelques bouts, elle sera certainement aussi longue mais beaucoup moins guimauve. Il y aura de l'action (du moins j'essaierais) et puis nous ne serons pas au pays des bisounours (dans le sens ou des gentils vont mourir, il y aura des traitres...). Juste pour vous prévenir, vous pouvez déjà jeter un coup d'oeil là : .com/_

_Merci à Shaushka (moi aussi j'aime beaucoup et non, notamment pour des raisons expliquées dans ce chapitre), Lyra (merci et non plus, ce n'était pas une fausse piste, je ne pensais pas que vous vous attacheriez à lui comme ça, désolée), zaika (voilà et avec de l'avance en plus) et Moony N Prongs (merci, c'est super, je suis vraiment très flattée et contente que ça t'inspire, je vais le mettre sur le blog :-)) pour leur reviews (qui sont un peu la nourriture spirituelle de l'auteur, non ?) et à tous les lecteurs anonymes ;-)_

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

()

_Samedi 8 novembre 2006_

Le charmant appartement que Megan avait acheté à la suite de la vente du loft qu'elle partageait avec Draco et Blaise occupait une partie du dernier étage d'un élégant immeuble haussmannien de la rue Saint-Placide, au cœur du sixième arrondissement de Paris. Il était composé d'un double séjour-salle à manger, d'une cuisine américaine, de deux chambres et d'une salle de bain. Le tout d'une taille très raisonnable pour le petit pied à terre qu'il était. Sa jeune propriétaire et sa fillette en étaient, en tous cas, tout à fait satisfaites. Elles avaient choisi conjointement la décoration du salon. Jade avait décidé de la couleur – pourpre – du canapé et de la méridienne, avait et des coussins qui auraient l'infime honneur d'occuper ces derniers – dans des tons de rose, violine et taupe.

Un large tapis crème, surmonté d'une table basse de bois clair, recouvrait le parquet devant la cheminée. Les délicates aquarelles qui animaient les murs blancs, les cadres photos qui ornaient le manteau de la cheminée, les poutres apparentes et les bouquets de clématites rose tendre disséminés dans la pièce complétaient cette atmosphère intime, chaleureuse et définitivement féminine, rappelant celle des boudoirs d'un autre temps. Quelques jouets avaient été oubliés ça et là, un collier de perles, un filofax fushia, et un biberon à l'effigie d'Elmer se partageaient une console, un exemplaire de 'Popi' du mois d'octobre côtoyait celui de 'Vogue' sur la table basse tandis que d'élégants escarpins de daim noir côtoyaient des petites bottines rouges le long du mur de l'entrée.

Pour l'heure, Megan, ravissante dans sa robe chasuble de lainage rouge, fouillait dans un large sac de cuir perle, l'air vaguement nerveuse, tandis que sa fille, vêtue d'un pull blanc et d'un kilt dans les tons rouges sur un épais collant blanc, jouait avec une boîte à formes, près de l'une des deux baies vitrées donnant sur la rue.

- « Le papa tortue et la maman tortue et les enfants… » chantonnait Jade, les yeux rieurs, en vidant puis remplissant consciencieusement la boîte jaune des petites formes de différentes couleurs dont elle disposait.

- « Ma puce, tu ne saurais pas où maman a mis son agenda par hasard ? » s'enquit Megan en passant une main dans ses boucles ébène, désolée de devoir déranger la fillette dans son jeu mais légèrement débordée par les évènements.

Aujourd'hui, Severus, Jade et elle allaient passer la journée ensemble pour la première fois et la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer. Ils avaient rendez-vous dans un peu moins de vingt-minutes Place Vendôme, elle ne retrouvait plus son filofax et depuis hier soir des questions comme 'Jade et Severus vont-ils bien s'entendre ?', 'Où va-t-on aller ?', 'Que va-t-on faire ?' ne cessaient de la tourmenter.

- « Là, maman » pointa très justement l'enfant en désignant la console sur laquelle reposait l'objet incriminé.

- « Merci chérie, tu es un ange » fit Megan, soulagée, avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur le front de sa fille et d'aller récupérer son agenda afin de le mettre dans son sac à main.

Elle en profita également pour y enfourner le biberon Elmer et le tube de gloss rose parme qui se dissimulait sur une étagère entre 'Tristes tropiques' de Lévi-Strauss et 'Nom d'un champignon !' d'Edouard Manceau.

- « Il va falloir se préparer ma puce » annonça finalement l'ex-professeur de DCFM en venant s'accroupir auprès de Jade.

- « Maintenant ? » demanda la fillette, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

- « Oui, sinon nous allons être en retard. Ça ne serait pas très gentil pour Severus… » élabora Megan, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- « Je ne veux pas que Sev'rus soit triste » déclara très sérieusement l'enfant au regard onyx.

- « Moi non plus, puce » approuva sa mère en tapotant doucement le nez de Jade qui se mit à rire. « Allez, va vite chercher Nor sinon on va l'oublier » fit-elle avec espièglerie.

La fillette eut l'air affrontée par cette idée et s'empressa d'aller récupérer sa licorne en peluche dans sa chambre. Dix minutes plus tard, Megan refermait l'appartement derrière elles et attendait que Jade appuie sur le bouton qui permettait d'appeler l'ascenseur. Toutes deux étaient chaudement vêtues et prêtes à affronter la fraîcheur de cette matinée de novembre. Une courte course en taxi plus tard, la jeune femme et la fillette arrivaient sur la place Vendôme. Les dix coups sonnaient depuis une église voisine lorsque la jolie anglaise repéra Severus, près de l'entrée du Ritz. Son cœur s'accéléra légèrement et un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Le séduisant sorcier aux yeux d'onyx n'avait pas l'air tout à fait à l'aise dans cet environnement moldu mais, ainsi vêtu d'un pantalon noir, de son pull de cachemire gris et d'une élégante veste de velours noir, il dégageait un charisme fou et attirait définitivement le regard…

- « Maman, il est là, regarde ! » s'exclama Jade en tirant sur la main de sa mère à laquelle elle était fermement agrippée.

- « Je l'ai vu, ma puce… » répondit Megan avec une tendresse amusée. « Doucement, tu vas tomber » fit-elle alors que l'enfant pressait le pas avec une stabilité incertaine.

- « Sev'rus ! » lança la fillette, enthousiaste, lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au niveau du sorcier.

- « Jade, Megan, je suis heureux de vous voir » les salua le maître des potions.

Il étreignit maladroitement Jade qui tendait les bras puis déposa un chaste baiser sur le dos de la main de sa jeune maîtresse.

- « Comment allez-vous mesdemoiselles ? » s'enquit Severus, non sans humour.

Il s'agissait davantage de dissimuler sa propre nervosité mais son intervention eut au moins le mérite de faire rire Jade et sourire sa mère.

- « Nous allons bien Severus, merci » fit la jolie descendante de Merlin en pressant doucement la main qui tenait toujours la sienne. « Et toi ? » poursuivit-elle alors qu'elle gardait un œil sur Jade qui jouait à slalomer entre des petits poteaux de pierres.

- « Je vais de mieux en mieux » répondit le séduisant professeur, une lueur taquine éclairant son regard sombre.

Megan rougit légèrement avant de gratifier son amant d'un air sévère.

- « Où nous emmènes-tu ? » l'interrogea t'elle tandis que Jade revenait vers eux et glissait sa petite main dans celle de sa mère.

- « C'est un secret » lui confia Severus, mystérieux. « Il va falloir y aller, d'ailleurs » ajouta t'il en consultant sa montre – celle qu'elle lui avait offert à l'occasion de son anniversaire l'année précédente nota Megan avec plaisir.

Le fait est que l'homme ne savait pas si l'idée qu'il avait eu plairait à ses compagnes. Il l'espérait bien sûr et avait préparé cette journée avec soin mais il avait terriblement peur de faire un faux pas, de se tromper quelque part. Il avait peur de ne pas savoir comment agir avec Jade. La fillette avait semblé l'apprécier et il l'aimait beaucoup mais cela ne suffisait pas… Il adorait Megan et ne désirait rien de plus que de finir sa vie à ses côtés mais il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'elle à présent. Jade faisait entièrement partie de la vie de la jeune femme et c'est en fait deux personnes qu'il lui fallait 'séduire'. Il n'avait pas de problème avec ça. Il était tout prêt à devenir le père de cette adorable petite fille – même si cette pensée était un peu effrayante. Mais c'est à Jade qui reviendrait ce choix. Celui de l'accepter, ou non.

- « La main, Sev'rus ? » fit justement la fillette en tendant sa menotte – celle qui ne tenait pas la main de sa mère – à l'ex-espion.

Severus croisa le regard de Megan et, y trouvant approbation et affection, il offrit sa propre main à l'enfant qui s'en saisit. Ils ne mirent que quelques minutes à rejoindre l'Opéra Garnier qui se dressait, magnifique et imposant, face à la rue de la Paix. C'est Jade surtout qui avait agrémenté le chemin du récit de la journée qu'elle avait passé la veille à la crèche en compagnie de Louis qui venait seulement d'y entrer.

- « Est-ce que nous allons visiter l'Opéra ou quelque chose comme ça ? » s'enquit la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, curieuse, alors qu'ils gravissaient la volée de marches qui menaient à l'entrée de l'élégant bâtiment.

Megan trouvait l'idée plutôt bonne car malgré les années qu'elle avait passées à Paris et les nombreux ballets qu'elle était venue voir ici même, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de visiter les lieux. Et puis elle était sûr qu'une telle 'aventure' ravirait Jade.

- « Ou quelque chose comme ça » répondit Severus avant de les inviter à attendre tandis qu'il s'adressait à l'homme qui se tenait à l'entrée.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis un autre homme, un sympathique cinquantenaire en costume noir, les rejoignit. Une minute plus tard le professeur de potion faisait signe à ses compagnes de le rejoindre.

- « Enchanté de faire votre connaissance mesdemoiselles Potter » les salua le cinquantenaire en s'inclinant légèrement.

Megan lui répondit par un sourire timide mais sincère avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils et d'envoyer un regard interrogatif à Severus qui lui répondit par un léger sourire de son cru.

- « Si vous voulez bien me suivre » reprit l'homme en empruntant l'escalier monumental alors que Jade, émerveillée, observait ce nouvel environnement depuis les bras de sa mère.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au premier palier et se dirigèrent vers ce que la jeune femme savait être les places d'orchestre. Une mélodie lointaine leur parvint et se fit de plus en plus claire et de plus en plus envoûtante à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la salle de représentation. L'homme qui les précédait ouvrit les battants de bois de la dernière porte du couloir et les invita à passer le seuil d'un geste de la main. Perplexe, Megan réajusta le poids de la fillette sur sa hanche et s'avança. Elle ne fit que quelques pas avant de s'arrêter net au bord de la ranger de fauteuils. La salle en elle-même, au somptueux plafond et aux ornements féériques, était plongée dans une semi- pénombre révélant que le nombre de spectateurs pouvait se compter sur les doigts d'une main…

Mais ce n'était pas la salle, ou ces occupants, qui avait attirée l'attention de la sorcière aux yeux d'émeraude. Non, c'était le spectacle qui se déroulait sur la scène. Des dizaines de danseuses et de danseurs, portés par la musique, évoluaient avec une grâce presque irréelle sublimée par de riches costumes dans un merveilleux ballet de soie blanche, taffetas pourpre et dentelles dorées. Le décor rappelait les palais russes du temps de l'empire avec les longs drapés de velours aux couleurs chaudes, ces centaines de bougies et son mobilier d'ébène… La mélodie se fit murmure et les danseurs s'écartèrent dans un léger bruissement. Une jeune femme gracile et altière, au costume mêlant tulle ivoire, satin crème et paillettes dorée, fit son entrée puis se lança, aérienne, dans une chorégraphie délicieuse au regard que l'on devinait complexe mais qu'elle paraissait accomplir avec une facilité déconcertante.

- « Assied-toi, trésor » souffla Severus à l'oreille de Megan après avoir constaté que la jolie sauveuse du monde sorcier, tout comme sa fille, semblait fascinée par le ballet.

Elle obéit mécaniquement, prenant place dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Jade se cala confortablement sur ses genoux sans lâcher l'Etoile des yeux. L'ex-espion, un tendre sourire aux lèvres, s'assit juste derrière elles. A priori sa surprise leur avait plu… Vingt minutes et de merveilleux mouvements plus tard, les danseurs saluaient le public et, si les applaudissements ne résonnaient pas beaucoup en raison du petit nombre de mains, ils n'en étaient pas moins enthousiastes.

- « Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? » s'enquit le sorcier au regard onyx qui, il faut l'avouer, avait davantage pris plaisir à observer le visage de sa jeune maîtresse plutôt que le ballet.

- « C'était beau ! » s'exclama Jade en se tournant vers lui, à la fois charmée et excitée. « Les dames étaient comme des princesses… et elles volaient ! » confia t'elle, les yeux débordant d'admiration et d'émerveillement, tandis que Megan lui ôtait son manteau.

Dès que cela fut fait, la fillette descendit des genoux de sa mère pour aller regarder les musiciens, dans la fosse, qui remballaient leurs instruments tout en écoutant les remarques du chef d'orchestre.

- « C'était réellement splendide » fit Megan, l'air mi-amusée mi-attendrie par la réaction de sa fille. « Mais, comment… ? Pourquoi… ? » poursuivit-elle en levant vers son amant un regard mêlant reconnaissance et interrogation.

- « Eh bien, il se trouve que j'ai retenu deux places pour Raymonda, pour nous, dans deux semaines, » expliqua Severus, l'air assez fier de lui, « mais je me suis dit que Jade aimerait peut- être, elle aussi, découvrir ce ballet. Et puisqu'elle est trop jeune pour nous accompagner à un spectacle de trois heures, je me suis arrangé pour qu'ils nous laissent assister à l'une de leurs répétitions générales en costumes » conclut avec un sourire qui ne dissimulait pas tout à fait la nervosité qui le rongeait encore à l'attente du 'verdict'.

Dire qu'elle était bouleversée aurait été un euphémisme pour la jeune femme aux boucles ébène. Severus se montrait si prévenant, si attentif et si… parfait qu'elle avait parfois du mal à se rappeler pourquoi elle voulait faire avancer les choses 'lentement'. Puis elle se rappelait. C'était le manque de communication manque de communication, de confiance – en eux-mêmes et non en l'autre – qui les avait séparés la première fois. Ils devaient parler. C'est pourquoi ils se voyaient chaque semaine – décidant une fois sur deux de la manière dont se déroulerait ce rendez-vous hebdomadaire. Et puis il y avait Jade. Il était important que son amant et sa fille apprennent à se connaître… En tout état de cause, aujourd'hui, la journée s'annonçait parfaite.

- « C'était une merveilleuse idée Sev' et je n'ai pas vraiment de moyen de te montrer à quel point ça compte pour moi que tu penses à Jade de cette façon alors… Merci » souffla Megan avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son amant dans un baiser chaste, bref, mais si riche d'émotion que tous deux en eurent le souffle coupé.

Ils restèrent un moment front contre front, avant de sourire et de s'écarter. C'était en quelque sorte leur premier baiser depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de donner une seconde chance à leur histoire – si l'on exceptait le 'dérapage' lors du mariage de Mattew et Isa. C'était donc un geste lourd de significations, ils le savaient tous les deux. Et le fait qu'il est eu lieu en public et en présence de Jade rendait Severus pathétiquement heureux. D'autant que Megan était vraiment adorable quand elle rougissait…

xxx

_Vendredi 24 novembre 2006_

- « … Et après nous sommes allés dans les coulisses » racontait Megan tout en découpant des carottes crues tandis que Rachel, son interlocutrice, les disposait dans un plat entre les tomates cerises et les concombres. « Jade était tellement contente… Tu aurais vu son sourire et son regard qui ne pouvait pas se poser… » continua t'elle avant de déposer son couteau et de se laver les mains. « Elle a pu toucher des costumes et même porter une petite tiare et une cape. L'une des danseuses nous a accompagnés sur la scène. A partir de là, pendant toute la journée, et même tout le week-end, Jade n'a parlé que de ça » avoua la jeune femme, un tendre sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Repenser à cette journée ne manquait jamais de faire sourire l'ex-professeur de DCFM et la photo de Severus, Jade et elle-même, sur scène, qu'avait prise la ballerine était accrochée sur le réfrigérateur. Après l'Opéra ils avaient été déjeunes dans un restaurant italien puis ils étaient rentrés à l'appartement pour la sieste de Jade. Là, les adultes avaient eu l'occasion de discuter puis, après le goûter, ils s'étaient rendus au Champs de Mars où la fillette avait fait quelques tours en poney. Severus était reparti vers dix-neuf heures, avant le dîner de Jade tandis que la mère et la fille restait à Paris pour un week-end de détente. En théorie, sur un mois et donc quatre rendez-vous, deux étaient consacrés exclusivement aux adultes et les deux autres à Jade – souvent les deux premiers.

En pratique, ça faisait moins d'un mois et demi qu'ils avaient adopté cette manière de fonctionner alors Megan n'était pas sûr qu'elle pouvait d'ores et déjà la qualifier d'habitude. C'était une expérience assez étrange. Severus et elle n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de vivre quelque chose comme ça la première fois. Ils avaient de fréquents rendez-vous, entre amis, totalement platoniques, puis, du jour au lendemain, ils étaient devenus un couple. Là ils agissaient un peu à contre-courant. Ils étaient un couple, enfin presque, mais leurs escapades avaient des allures de premiers rendez-vous qu'elles n'avaient pas eu avant. Pas de cette façon en tous cas… Cela venait peut-être du fait qu'ils ne se côtoyaient pas tous les jours comme lorsqu'ils enseignaient tous les deux à Poudlard.

Et puis, c'était bête à dire mais ils ne se touchaient pas. Juste quelques effleurements – de mains et d'épaules – et de rares – et trop chastes – baisers. Megan soupçonnait Severus d'avoir autant envie qu'elle de contacts plus… poussés mais il semblait se retenir, un peu comme s'il ne sentait plus le droit d'aller plus loin. Elle ne savait pas comment lui signifier qu'il pouvait sans faire le premier pas. Evidemment, elle aurait pu faire ce pas. Toutefois, elle voulait que ce soit lui. Elle avait besoin que ce soit lui. Le fait est que la jeune descendante de Merlin n'était pas sûre de pouvoir continuer ainsi très longtemps. Severus lui manquait et pas seulement au sens biblique du terme. Le voir seulement une fois par semaine ressemblait un peu trop au supplice de Tantale. Elle attendrait après Noël pour en parler avec lui… et avec Jade, mais il faudrait qu'ils en parlent.

- « Et la semaine dernière, vous y êtes allés tous les deux ? » s'enquit la sœur de Chloé en se saisissant du plat de légumes crus pour l'emporter dans la salle à manger alors que Megan, perdue dans ses pensées, chargeait distraitement sur un plateau les bols de sauces destinées à les accompagner ainsi qu'une bouteille de coca light et la corbeille de pain.

- « Oui, c'était vraiment magique » répondit la jeune anglaise aux boucles ébène, ses traits délicats s'animant à ce souvenir. « J'adore l'opéra Garnier en temps normal mais là, avec les costumes, le décor, la musique et ces incroyables mouvements d'ensemble… C'était irréel. Et parfait » élabora t'elle, les yeux brillants. « Après nous sommes rentré rue Saint-Placide et nous avons pique-niqué sur le tapis du salon qu'il avait momentanément rendu vert. C'était très romantique » conclut Megan, les pommettes roses tout en se gardant de mentionner le fait qu'ils s'étaient juste embrassés chastement avant que Severus ne reparte par cheminette.

- « Oh, c'est tellement excitant ! » gloussa Rachel tandis qu'elle déposait son plat sur la table et attirait à elle sa compagne afin de pouvoir parler sur le ton de la confidence. « Ce n'est pas Nicolas qui m'organiserait ce genre de soirée » grommela t'elle, le regard pétillant de malice.

- « Idiote… » fit la jolie sauveuse du monde sorcier, les yeux rieurs. « Tu sais, je crois que sa visite à l'opéra a fait naître une vocation chez Jade. Elle est intarissable sur le sujet. Du coup, je lui ai acheté 'Martine ballerine' et 'Je découvre la danse classique'. Elle peut passer des heures entières à les feuilleter » ajouta t'elle en souriant alors qu'elle arrangeait la disposition des couverts sur la table.

- « Ma Rosie, en ce moment, c'est les chevaux » répondit Rachel, avec un air complice. « Des chevaux en peluches, des histoires de chevaux, des chevaux sur ses draps, sur ses tee-shirts. »

La petite Sydney-Rose et Jade n'avaient en effet qu'un mois d'écart et s'appréciaient mutuellement en tant que compagnes de jeu mais étaient encore un peu jeunes pour pouvoir être qualifiées d'amies. Mis à part leurs tailles relativement semblables – elles étaient toutes deux plutôt grandes pour leur âge et menues – les fillettes avaient peu de traits en commun. Si Jade possédait de belles boucles ébène, Rosie était blonde comme les blés et si les yeux de Jade avaient la couleur des pierres d'onyx, ceux de Rosie reflétaient le turquoise des lagons tropicaux. Cependant elles s'entendaient bien et il n'était pas rare, en week-end, que la petite Scott passe une après-midi à Londres ou que la petite Potter en passe une à Cork.

- « Enfin, mieux vaut les chevaux que les dragons. La nouvelle passion de Jayson » reprit la jeune irlandaise en faisant référence à son fils aîné. « Je veux dire, papa et maman ont des poneys au cottage, Rosie est aux anges, mais des dragons… Le pire c'est que depuis qu'il a appris que son oncle à l'occasion de travailler avec eux, il ne lâche plus Antoine… »

- « Tu sais bien que Toinou adore Jay et discuter avec lui de 'bébêtes' » intervint Chloé, qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, en piquant un bâtonnet de carotte.

- « Hey, pas touche ! » la réprimanda Megan, le nez froncé.

Chloé adopta une mine de chien battu et ses compagnes éclatèrent de rires.

- « Va chercher les autres au lieu de t'empiffrer » suggéra Rachel, taquine.

La jolie brunette prit un air particulièrement outré et Megan contempla les deux sœurs se chamailler, le sourire aux lèvres. Le tee-shirt de Chloé portait l'inscription 'Je suis brune, parlez normalement' et celui de Rachel 'Je suis blonde, parlez lentement'. Nul doute que la jeune libraire était à l'origine de cet ensemble et avait persuadé son aîné de l'étrenner lors de cette soirée entre filles. Ce genre de soirées avait lieu trois à quatre fois par an et réunissait Aurore, Megan, Grace, Amber, Chloé, Rachel, Hermione, Isabelle et Katie – pour la première fois. Parfois Morgane et Laura se joignaient à elles mais l'éloignement géographique rendait les choses plus compliquées… Toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui leur rendez-vous trimestriel se déroulait chez la jeune descendante de Merlin.

Les enfants des 'participantes', de plus en plus nombreux au fur et à mesure que les années passaient, étaient souvent confiés à leurs pères ou leurs grands-parents respectifs pour la nuit afin qu'elles puissent se confier leurs déboires – ou victoires – amoureux, parler de leurs derniers achats, échanger sur les dernières rumeurs, se maquiller mutuellement – et de façon tout à fait extravagante – ou pleurer devant une comédie romantique. Le tout en s'empiffrant de légumes crus, pour se donner bonne conscience, accompagnés de pots entiers de nutella ou de Ben & Jerry's. Ce soir c'était la mère de Rachel et Chloé qui gardait Sidney-Rose, Elisabeth et Jade tandis que Nicolas et Antoine avaient la charge de Jayson, Arthur et Ryan. Hermione, actuellement enceinte de six mois, n'avait pas encore d'enfants, quant à Grace et Amber… ce n'était définitivement pas dans leurs projets.

Finalement, Megan laissa ses amies poursuivre leur joute verbale et alla elle-même chercher les autres qui discutaient dans le salon. Après un dîner plus ou moins équilibré, un bon nombre de fous rires et le visionnage de '27 robes', les jeunes femmes s'étaient séparées en petits groupes. Amber et Katie débattaient à propos du dernier livre d'Anne Perry – Half Moon Street – autour d'un thé. Hermione, Rachel et Chloé, confortablement installées sur le canapé, échangeaient sur leurs grossesses respectives. Grace, Isabelle et Megan discutaient des derniers évènements survenus au sein du Manoir aux Licornes.

- « Et pour Liam ? Comment ça se passe ? » s'enquit Grace, assise au piano, en levant vers sa sœur un regard concerné.

- « C'est… délicat » répondit la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, perchée sur une console de bois blanc, son expression douce et triste à la fois. « Il est adorable comme enfant et brillant pour son âge mais il n'arrive pas à faire confiance aux adultes autour de lui. Ce qui, contenu de son histoire, n'est pas très étonnant. Il accepte difficilement, voire pas du tout, les marques d'affection et il n'est pas seulement obéissant ou poli, il est… docile, un peu comme un animal qu'on aurait dressé. Ça fait mal au cœur de le voir se rendre malade pour finir son assiette et trembler de peur parce qu'il n'a pas réussi à attacher ses lacets tout seul » confia t'elle, les yeux brillants. « On essaie de faire le maximum mais… C'est compliqué parce qu'il refuse de voir que ses parents sont en tord, qu'ils n'ont pas agit normalement. Il les aime et si c'est compréhensible, c'est difficilement acceptable quand on sait de quelle manière ils l'ont traité » continua Megan en jouant distraitement avec une petite girafe en plastique que Jade avait du oublier. « Nous allons organiser une rencontre la semaine prochaine, avant le début du procès, et j'appréhende un peu… Enfin, il faut juste que je ne lui montre pas » conclut-elle avec un sourire qui ne gagna pas son regard d'émeraude.

C'était vraiment dur. Liam et sa bouille d'ange avec ses boucles blondes et ses grands yeux verts… Megan savait qu'il était important qu'il garde contact avec ses parents, ne serait-ce que pour qu'il ne les idéalise pas, et elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas les juger mais parfois elle avait tellement envie de les jeter en pâture à une colonie d'acromantulas… De plus, ses parents étant vivants, Liam ne pourrait jamais être adopté. Il n'y était pas prêt bien sûr et ne le serait certainement pas avant des années mais, quand bien même, il ne pourrait pas l'être. Jamais. Il y avait évidemment de pires choses que de grandir à l'orphelinat de Charlotte mais c'était vraiment injuste pour Liam. Dans le monde moldu, on aurait pu envisager une famille d'accueil mais, dans le monde sorcier, un tel concept n'existait pas.

- « Je suis désolée » fit Isabelle, sincèrement compatissante. « Je ne comprendrais jamais que quelqu'un puisse faire du mal à un enfant » ajouta t'elle en secouant la tête.

- « Moi non plus… » souffla Megan, le regard dans le vague, avant de se redresser. « N'en parlons plus ce soir. Ça ne l'aidera pas et nous sommes là pour nous distraire, n'est-ce pas ? » reprit-elle en descendant de son perchoir avec agilité.

- «Je suis d'accord » acquiesça Grace alors que ses doigts courraient sur les touches du piano faisant s'élever une fugue joyeuse dans la pièce. « Et si on se faisait une petite partie de Brouhaha ? » proposa t'elle à la ronde en souriant.

Une vague de murmure d'approbation lui répondit immédiatement et six des jeunes femmes prirent place autour de la table basse tandis que Grace faisait apparaître le jeu et que Megan allait chercher des bouteilles de listel et une fournée de brownies dans la cuisine. Puis tout fut prêt et à la cacophonie commença… Après près d'une heure de jeu, le souffle court, le sourire aux lèvres et les larmes aux yeux, les jeunes femmes décidèrent de ne pas se lancer dans une nouvelle partie et s'offrir un léger répit en regardant 'Coup de foudre à Bollywood'. Bientôt, Chloé, Megan et Amber dansaient, ou plutôt sautillaient, dans le salon en chantant dans des micros imaginaires.

- « I just want a man who loves romance, who'll clear the floor and ask me to dance » fit l'ex-professeur de DCFM alors qu'elle tournoyait gracieusement, les yeux rieurs.

- « I just want a man who gives some back, who talk to me and not my rack! » enchaîna la jeune libraire en se déhanchant avec dextérité.

- « I just want a man whose spirit is free, to hold my hand, walk the world with me… » s'époumona à son tour la rouquine, souriante.

- « No life, without wife… Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah ! Oh, yeah, yeah! » reprirent-elles en chœur à l'image des actrices sur l'écran. « No life, without wife…. Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah ! Oh, yeah, yeah! »

_Dimanche 2 décembre 2006_

La voix grave et enveloppante de Tino Rossi résonnait dans le salon londonien lorsque Jade, sur les épaules de Théo, fixa l'étoile dorée sur la pointe du sapin. Le jeune homme fit descendre la fillette et c'est Draco qui eut l'honneur d'allumer la guirlande lumineuse qui serpentait parmi les branches vertes, se glissant entre les cheveux d'anges, les boules délicates et les petits personnages – lutins, fées et pères Noël miniatures – qui occupaient le conifère. Cette année les décorations étaient exclusivement rouges et or. Le choix de Jade avait sans nul doute été inspiré par son grand-père mais Megan devait reconnaître que l'effet était des plus plaisants. Outre le sapin, qui mesurait plus de deux mètres, Blaise, Draco et Théo avaient aidé les deux jeunes occupantes de la maison à fixer une grosse guirlande verte ornée de rubans de velours rouge sur la rampe de l'escalier.

Une couronne dans les mêmes tons avait été clouée sur la porte, les chandeliers avaient été décorés de ravissante boules de verres, de longues branches dorées et rouges avaient été disposées dans différents vases, un bonhomme de neige en peluche accueillait les visiteurs sur la console de l'entrée, de petits sapins stylisés jouaient à cache-cache dans les étagères de la bibliothèque et des bas de laine multicolore avaient été suspendus au manteau de la cheminée. Ce Noël était celui de tous les changements pour les quatre jeunes sorciers. C'était la première fois, en dix ans, qu'ils ne décoreraient pas leur loft, c'était la première fois que Blaise serait avec Draco, puisque l'idiot l'avait quitté l'année passée à cette époque, et c'était la première fois que Jade serait avec eux… Cette journée avait donc un petit goût de première fois, de renouveau, de mélancolie et de magie.

- « Oh ! » s'exclama Jade, les yeux pétillant de délice lorsque l'arbre s'illumina. « Maman, maman tu as vu ? » fit-elle en se tournant vers Megan, dont les boucles ébène étaient ornées d'une guirlande rouge.

- « Oui, ma puce, c'est vraiment très beau » répondit la jeune femme d'un ton affectueux. « Je crois que le père Noël sera très satisfait. Veux-tu lui faire la lettre maintenant ? » s'enquit-elle avec un sourire tendre en s'agenouillant aux côtés de la fillette.

- « Oui, oui ! » approuva Jade, toute excitée, le pompon de son bonnet de Noël bondissant alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la table basse sur laquelle étaient préparés feuilles de couleur, enveloppes, feutres et gommettes.

- « Très bien, je crois alors que les grands ont bien mérité une petite pause après cette longue matinée » déclara Megan, taquine, en invitant ses trois amis à prendre place sur le canapé.

Théo, son propre bonnet, décoré d'étoiles clignotantes, sur la tête, choisit de s'asseoir près de Jade en accompagnant à mi-voix Claude François qui entamait 'En rêvant à Noël'. Le feu ronronnant dans la cheminée, l'odeur du pin et des cookies que préparaient Dobby, les lumières du sapin qui jetait des étoiles dans les regards donnaient à la scène un air de fête et à la pièce une atmosphère chaleureuse. Megan n'avait jamais autant eu l'impression d'être chez elle depuis qu'elle avait emménagé. La jeune femme eut un pincement au cœur en songeant qu'elle aurait aimé que Severus partage ce moment avec eux… L'année prochaine peut-être.

- « Voici les cookies et le chocolat chaud, mademoiselle Megan » fit Dobby en entrant dans la pièce, l'air plus enthousiaste que jamais.

- « Merci Dobby, mais je tiens à ce que tu les manges avec nous, d'accord ? » lui demanda la jolie anglaise avec une petite moue suppliante.

L'elfe de maison bafouilla un instant, jeta un regard à Draco, qui lui sourit en retour, et acquiesça timidement.

- « Parfait ! » se réjouit Megan, l'air ravie. « Jade, veux-tu un cookie ? Juste un, ma puce, nous allons déjeuner avec mamie et papi dans peu de temps » précisa t'elle lorsque la fillette hocha vigoureusement de la tête.

Elle avait déjà décoré une feuille – rouge – de gommettes dorées en formes de sapins, de bougie et d'étoiles filantes sous le regard attendri de Théo.

- « Si tu veux et si tu as fini, je vais écrire la lettre pour toi. Tu n'as qu'à me dicter » proposa le séduisant brun, souriant, alors que Draco et Blaise échangeait un regard amusé.

Megan prit place à la droite du blond, se blottit contre lui et replia ses jambes, sa tasse de chocolat à la main. Le jeune Malfoy passa un bras autour de sa taille avant de lier son autre main à celle de son amant sans un mot.

- « Je voudrais… » commença Jade, le nez froncé tandis qu'elle réfléchissait gravement. « Je voudrais… Je ne sais pas… Une belle robe de danseuse » décida t'elle triomphalement. « Et des nouveaux habits pour 'bébé'. Et une couronne de princesse. Et une cuisine. Et des livres. Il faut aussi un nouveau patalong et des josettes pour Dobby » poursuivit l'enfant, perdue dans ses pensées.

- « Un pantalon et des chaussettes » souffla Megan à Théo qui semblait perplexe.

- « Merci » articula t'il silencieusement en retour.

- « Je voudrais aussi que Severus vienne plus à la maison. Maman est heureuse quand il est là. Il peut faire ça, papa Noël ? » s'enquit Jade avec une innocence désarmante.

Megan manqua de s'étrangler avec sa boisson à cette question et Draco lui tapota le dos avec un sourire espiègle.

- « Je crois que ça doit pouvoir s'arranger… » lui assura le jeune directeur du département des jeux et sports magiques en lançant un regard malicieux à son amie.

Quand la lettre fut achevée, Théo eut la lourde tâche de la mettre dans l'enveloppe, décorée par les soins de la fillette, et de la poster. Peu de temps après Blaise et Draco retournèrent à Edimbourg – non sans avoir fait promettre à Megan et Jade de venir les aider à décorer leur propre maison la semaine suivante – et Théo rejoignit Katie pour déjeuner en ville. Leurs hôtesses, elles, étaient attendues au manoir Potter. Jade y resterait l'après-midi tandis que Megan se rendrait ensuite à l'orphelinat afin d'être présente lors de la première rencontre entre Alexandre et Rémus et Nymphadora. La jeune femme devinait aisément l'état de nervosité dans lequel son parrain et sa compagne devaient se trouver. D'ailleurs, la situation n'était pas moins effrayante pour Alexandre qui, du haut de ses quatre ans comprenait tout à fait que c'était son avenir qui se jouait ici.

D'ailleurs, quand la jeune femme aux boucles ébène pénétra dans la salle de jeu de l'orphelinat, juste après seize heures, le petit garçon était assis un peu à l'écart, feuilletant un livre sans vraiment y prêter attention, son doudou – un adorable petit hibou bleu – serré dans son poing. Il ne régnait pas dans la pièce le bruit habituel. Pas de cris, pas d'éclat de rire, pas de chansons… Il flottait dans l'air une sorte de tension, comme si tous les enfants avaient conscience du fait que cet après-midi serait décisive pour certains d'entre eux. Dès qu'ils se rendirent compte de sa présence tous vinrent la saluer, sauf Alexandre. Megan échangea quelques mots avec Marcia, qui faisait une partie d'Halli Galli avec un petit groupe d'enfants, et Elise, qui finissait juste de faire goûter Alisson.

Charlotte était dans son bureau tandis qu'Anne et Lucy – une nouvelle employée au Manoir – surveillaient les enfants qui avaient choisi de jouer dehors. Après admiré la marche hésitante, et nouvellement acquise, de la benjamine des pensionnaires, Megan vint s'asseoir aux côtés d'Alexandre.

- « Bonjour jeune homme » fit-elle en s'agenouillant souplement à même la moquette. « Jade m'a demandé de te dire bonjour de sa part et de faire un bisou… » ajouta la descendante de Merlin avec un doux sourire. « Puis-je ? » s'enquit-elle, un brin espiègle.

L'enfant ne put retenir un sourire et leva vers elle son adorable regard noisette.

- « Oui » souffla t'il timidement avant de rougir lorsqu'elle déposa un baiser sur son front.

- « As-tu passé une bonne journée ? » demanda Megan en pinçant affectueusement le nez d'Alexandre.

Il hocha de la tête et glissa sa petite main dans celle de la jeune femme.

- « Tu sais, c'est normal que tu sois un peu nerveux maintenant mais tu n'as pas de raison d'avoir peur. Rémus et Nymphadora sont très gentils et si jamais tu n'as quand même pas envie de les revoir, tu n'y seras pas obligé » poursuivit-elle d'une voix douce.

- « Vraiment ? » fit le petit garçon, songeur. « Je voudrais bien avoir un papa et une maman à moi mais… j'ai pas très envie de partir quand même » avoua t'il timidement. « Et peut-être qu'ils ne m'aimeront pas » souffla Alexandre, les yeux brillant de larmes.

Megan, elle-même bouleversée, pressa affectueusement la main de l'enfant et déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses boucles brunes.

- « C'est normal que tu penses ça et je suis heureuse que tu te sentes chez toi au manoir. Je sais que Charlotte, Anne, Marcia et Elise et tous les enfants considèrent que tu fais partie de leur famille. Ce n'est pas une punition d'être ici. Tu n'as rien fait de mal… Et surtout, tu es un petit garçon merveilleux, on ne peut que t'aimer » le rassura t'elle avec une tendre sincérité tandis qu'Alexandre l'écoutait attentivement. « Alors même si le destin veut que ta place ne soit pas auprès de Rémus et Nymphadora, ça ne sera pas de ta faute » ajouta la jolie sorcière en le prenant sur ses genoux.

Le fait est que, malgré son désir de voir Alexandre heureux dans le foyer de ses amis, Megan savait que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Alexandre cherchait une famille. Son parrain et sa compagne cherchait un enfant. Soit. Mais cela ne signifiait pas forcément qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Lorsqu'on adoptait un nouveau né, souvent, on ne le choisissait pas. Mais lorsqu'on adoptait un enfant plus grand, il ne suffisait pas de le vouloir. Comme dans toutes les histoires d'amour, il y avait besoin d'une étincelle, d'un 'coup de foudre'… Elle avait toujours plus ou moins su, dès l'instant où elle avait rencontré Jade que la fillette aurait une place importante dans sa vie, il y avait eu une connexion entre elles, tout de suite. Dans l'idéal, la descendante de Merlin aurait bien adoptée Alexandre elle-même.

Mais, d'une part, Jade avait eu besoin de toute son attention et, d'autre part, il n'y avait pas ce petit quelque chose qui faisait qu'elle ce sentait 'mère' à ses côtés. A présent, elle espérait juste qu'il y aurait ce déclic avec Rémus et Nymphadora… Elle pensait sincèrement qu'Alexandre était l'enfant qui leur 'conviendrait' le mieux et réciproquement. Peut-être était-ce seulement parce qu'il était celui avec lequel elle-même avait le plus d'affinités et peut-être était-ce injuste pour les autres, pour Hugo, Léa, Violette ou Thomas qui étaient tous adorables et méritaient d'avoir une famille… Il y avait aussi les jumelles que Narcissia aurait sans doute adoptée elle-même si ça n'avait pas été à l'encontre de tout ce qu'on leur avait inculqué, à elle et à Lucius. Il y avait Marcus qui rentrerait à Poudlard l'année prochaine et puis Alisson, avec son lourd passé.

Megan se laissait parfois aller à imaginer que, plus tard, Draco et Blaise viendraient à adopter, eux-aussi mais elle n'était pas sûr qu'ils soient un jour prêts à sauter le pas. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se perdre en conjectures ou offrir de faux espoirs aux enfants…

- « Je crois que ça va bientôt être l'heure, bonhomme » fit la jeune femme à l'oreille du petit garçon blotti dans ses bras.

Il se tendit imperceptiblement et elle frotta doucement son dos pour le réconforter.

- « Je resterai avec vous si tu préfères et Charlotte sera là aussi » reprit Megan tandis qu'elle se relevait, Alexandre toujours dans ses bras.

- « Oui, je veux que tu restes » affirma l'enfant en s'accrochant à son doudou d'une main et à la nuque de la sorcière aux boucles ébène de l'autre.

- « Tu es prêt ? » s'enquit cette dernière d'un ton affectueux.

Le petit garçon hésita un instant puis acquiesça.

- « Alors on y va, petit prince » déclara l'ex-professeur de DCFM, souriante.

Ils mirent à peine une minute pour rejoindre le bureau de Charlotte qui se situait au bout du couloir. C'était un lieu qui n'était pas inconnu aux enfants qui y avaient libre accès et Alexandre ne serait donc pas trop déstabilisé, du moins c'était l'objectif. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Rémus et Nymphadora étaient déjà là. Ils se levèrent, leurs gestes rendus maladroits par une nervosité bien naturelle. Le moment de vérité était arrivé…

xxx

_Vendredi 25 décembre 2006_

- « Maman ! Debout, maman ! » fit Jade en tentant de grimper sur le lit de sa mère.

Si la fillette était au Manoir Potter depuis quatre jours, Megan ne l'avait rejointe que la veille et Jade était bien décidée à profiter de sa mère le plus longtemps possible. C'est avec beaucoup de courage, qu'elle était descendue de son lit, avait traversé sa chambre puis passé la porte menant directement à celle de sa mère. Arrivée là, elle avait profité de la douce lueur des frileux rayons du soleil hivernal qui perçaient entre les lourds rideaux de velours mauve pour se diriger vers le lit à baldaquin où la jeune femme dormait encore. Monter sur le lit en question se révélait une étape plus délicate et, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Psyché n'était guère à même de l'aider.

- « Maman ! » appela l'enfant en tirant sur la couette immaculée qui recouvrait la descendante de Merlin dans le but d'attirer son attention.

- « Jade, ma puce, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'enquit la sorcière aux boucles ébène, le regard encore voilé des dernières brumes du sommeil, en se redressant.

- « C'est le matin maman » lui annonça la fillette tandis que sa mère l'aidait à s'installer à ses côtés sur les confortables oreillers recouverts de coton blanc.

- « Je vois ça, chérie » acquiesça Megan, rieuse, avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de sa fille. « Tu veux qu'on aille voir si les autres sont déjà levés et si le père Noël a laissé un petit quelque chose pour toi sous le sapin ? » proposa t'elle en constatant qu'il était presque neuf heures et que ses parents, au moins, devaient être débout.

- « Oui ! » s'exclama Jade avec enthousiasme.

- « D'accord, mais il faut que tu mettes tes chaussons et un pull par-dessus ton pyjama sinon tu vas avoir froid » lui rappela sa mère, souriante.

Elle portait actuellement un adorable ensemble de coton rouge sur lequel galopaient de petits rennes qui lui avait été offert par Lily peu de temps auparavant mais qui, de l'avis de Megan, n'était suffisamment chaud pour la saison.

- « Mon pull rouge ? Avec le vif d'or ? » l'interrogea Jade, pleine d'espoir.

- « Oui, ma puce, si tu veux » répondit la jeune femme, amusée.

Lorsqu'elle était ici sa fille semblait préférer les couleurs 'Griffondoriennes' mais, chez Lucius et Narcissia, elle adoptait davantage les couleurs de Serpentard tandis qu'à la maison, son choix se portait souvent sur le turquoise ou le rose. La descendante de Merlin supposait que cela venait d'un désir inconscient de plaire, d'un moyen de se faire accepter. Jade, enfant chérie par les deux familles, n'avait certainement pas besoin d'agir ainsi mais il ne lui serait pas aisé de se débarrasser pas des peurs latentes qu'avaient fait naître son douloureux passé. Megan espérait juste qu'avec du temps et beaucoup d'amour elle parviendrait à les surmonter. Ce qui était assez hypocrite de sa part songea t'elle en quittant son lit, Jade dans les bras. Elle n'avait certes pas réussi à faire taire tous les démons de sa propre histoire.

- « Va vite le chercher et mets tes chaussons s'il te plaît » fit la sorcière aux yeux d'émeraude tandis qu'elle posait sa fille à terre. « Il faudra aussi vous coiffer avant de descendre, jeune demoiselle » ajouta t'elle, malicieuse.

- « Oui maman ! » lança l'enfant, déjà à mi-chemin.

Megan sourit en secouant ses boucles ébène puis enfila en long et épais gilet de laine rouge sur son pyjama de soie assorti à son regard avant de passer ses chaussons – des énormes choses blanches et poilues. Le matin de Noël semblait moins formel maintenant que Jade était là… sans compter qu'aujourd'hui Alexandre se joindrait à eux. Après six rendez-vous et deux journées entières passées ensemble, Rémus et Nymphadora avaient décidé, avec son accord, d'adopter le petit garçon. Les choses avaient été rendues officielles une semaine auparavant et la descendante de Merlin n'aurait pas pu rêver d'un plus beau cadeau que de savoir ces trois-là heureux, ensemble. La nouvelle famille avait été conviée à venir au manoir ce matin et à rester manger.

Cette année, les Weasley ne déjeuneraient pas au Manoir, de manière à ne pas affoler Alexandre pour qui tout était encore très nouveau. Il avait déjà rencontré le clan Potter et était familier avec Jade et sa mère mais en cette période de transition, chaque évènement inhabituel pouvait déboussoler le petit garçon.

- « Voilà, maman ! » s'annonça Jade en faisant irruption dans la pièce, son pull à la main et ses chaussons aux pieds.

- « C'est très bien, ma puce » la félicita Megan, attendrie par son exubérance. « Viens ici, s'il te plaît, je vais t'aider à mettre ça et à discipliner un peu ces cheveux » fit-elle en s'asseyant devant sa coiffeuse, le sourire aux lèvres.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elles pénétraient dans le salon où le sapin avait été dressé et s'élançait, majestueux, sur près de trois mètres de haut. Il était décoré avec beaucoup de goût dans les tons d'or et de blanc, de ravissantes petites figurines ailées papillonnaient entre ses branches et les boules dorées scintillaient à la lueur des chandelles. Jade s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil de la pièce, muette de surprise. James et Sirius, installés sur le canapé, une tasse de café à la main, suspendirent leur conversation afin de saluer les nouvelles venues.

- « Bonjours mes petits anges et joyeux Noël » fit le maître de maison avec chaleur avant de déposer un affectueux baiser sur le front de sa fille puis de sa petite fille.

- « Joyeux Noël papi ! » répondit Jade, souriante, en lâchant la main de Megan.

- « Joyeux Noël, papa, Sirius » intervint la jeune femme, les yeux rieurs, tandis que le parrain de son frère, de fausse cornes de rennes sur la tête, l'étreignait.

- « Viens-là, petit monstre ! » grogna ce dernier, espiègle, en attrapant Jade qui éclata de rire.

Il la fit tournoyer puis attira son attention sur les paquets cadeaux amassés au pied de l'arbre. Megan sourit puis se tourna vers le spectacle féérique qu'offrait le jardin du manoir, recouvert d'un délicat tapis blanc, à travers les vitres mangées par le givre.

- « Ta mère est déjà en train de donner des ordres en cuisine » reprit James, un brin moqueur, tandis qu'il venait se placer auprès de la jolie sauveuse du monde sorcier. « Ton frère et tes sœurs ne devraient pas tarder à nous rejoindre. Rémus, Nymphadora et Alexandre ne seront là que vers onze heures et demie. Je pense que nous serons prêts d'ici là » conclut-il, le regard pétillant de malice.

- « Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que je mets du temps à me préparer ? » s'enquit Megan en arquant un élégant sourcil, faussement froissée.

- « Mais pas du tout » mentit son père avec aplomb tandis qu'il passait un bras autour de la taille de la jeune sorcière aux boucles ébène.

- « J'espère bien » le menaça celle-ci en agitant son index sous le nez du ministre de la magie.

- « Je suis heureux que tu sois là cette année, que vous soyez là toutes les deux » lui confia James alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui.

- « Moi aussi, papa » murmura Megan contre son torse. « Mais, de toutes façons, où veux-tu qu'on soit ? » ajouta t'elle en relevant la tête, mutine.

- « Nulle part ! » s'indigna son aîné avant de redevenir sérieux. « C'est juste que… Je pense à l'année dernière et… Non, ne m'interromps pas » fit-il en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de sa fille qui allait protester. « Je suis heureux que tu revois Severus parce même si je râle, même si Sirius râle, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Et l'année dernière j'ai compris que… que c'était vrai. Alors, voilà, je voulais que tu saches qu'il sera le bienvenu, l'année prochaine, si l'occasion se présente » déclara t'il avec sincérité.

Pendant un moment la jeune femme ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle était très touchée par cette déclaration et soulagée de savoir que sa famille était toute prête à accueillir Severus une nouvelle fois. Mais cela lui rappelait aussi que son amant – même si le terme n'était pas encore tout à fait exact – n'était pas là aujourd'hui et il lui manquait terriblement. Cette sorte de mélancolie provoquée par son absence dressait une ombre sur ce jour de fête qu'elle aurait voulu pleinement savourer. Megan se rasséréna en se rappelant qu'elle le verrait le lendemain et de délicieux petits papillons s'égaillèrent dans son estomac à cette idée. Elle savait qu'il avait prévu d'offrir à Jade, de la part du père Noël bien entendu, une boîte à bijoux musicale avec une ballerine. Elle trouvait l'attention merveilleuse et se demandait s'il était possible de tomber encore plus amoureuse de quelqu'un quand on l'était déjà totalement.

- « Merci papa » offrit donc Megan en réponse, le cœur gonflé de reconnaissance.

James ne dit rien mais déposa un baiser sur ses boucles ébène avant d'aller retrouver Sirius et Jade qui triaient consciencieusement les paquets cadeaux selon la personne à laquelle ils étaient destinés. La descendante de Merlin en profita pour appeler un elfe de maison et lui commander du chocolat chaud, un pancake et une clémentine pour Jade ainsi que du thé et un scone pour elle-même. Confortablement lovée dans le fauteuil qu'avait occupé le maître de potion un an auparavant, elle s'amusa de voir sa fille tenter de deviner ce que contenait tel ou tel paquet. Comme l'enfant l'avait souhaité, le 'père Noël' lui avait apporté un déguisement de ballerine, une couronne, une petite cuisine, divers livres, quelques habits pour son poupon ainsi qu'une chaise haute et une table à langer, un chevalet à sa taille, des vêtements et sans doute beaucoup – trop – d'autres choses…

Pour Alexandre, qui adorait les dragons, Megan avait choisi plusieurs petits livres tournant autour du sujet et une grosse peluche aux délicieuses couleurs vive représentant le gentil dragon 'Dragobert', héros de la gamme du même nom chez Moulin Roty. Gamme dans laquelle elle avait également pris la lampe de chevet, le tapis et le porte-photo assortis pour la nouvelle chambre du petit garçon, chez Rémus et Nymphadora. Sirius lui avait acheté un petit château magique avec ses occupants – dragon, magicien, roi, princesse et chevaliers. James et Lily avaient contribué à sa garde-robe. Andromeda, sa nouvelle grand-mère, et Narcissia, sa nouvelle grand-tante, ne manquerait pas non plus de gâter le petit garçon. Non, sur ce point, la jeune femme ne se faisait pas de souci.

- « Meg', chérie, tu es déjà levée ? » fit Lily en posant un plateau chargé de victuailles sur la table basse.

Megan ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et, brutalement tirée de ses pensées, elle sursauta avant d'accorder un sourire à sa mère et de l'embrasser avec affection.

- « J'ai un petit réveil sur pattes à présent » plaisanta t'elle tandis que son regard se portait sur Jade qui faisait du cheval sur le dos de son grand-père en riant aux éclats.

- « Tu en étais un, toi aussi » la taquina Lily, souriante. « Ce sont les meilleurs… »

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Alors ?_


	64. Chapter 64

_Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, encore un nouveau chapitre... En fait vous le devez au fait que je l'avais fini depuis quelques jours (les suivants arriveront... quand ils arriveront) à une review (la 400ième, je ne pensais pas arriver jusque là) à laquelle je voulais répondre immédiatement. Donc voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je m'étais trompée la dernière fois, il en reste quatre après celui. On touche au bout et pour tout vous dire, même si ça va me faire un peu bizarre, je ne suis pas mécontente. J'en profite aussi pour vous souhaiter une bonne année 2009 (ce que j'avais oublié de faire dans le chapitre précédent._

_Merci à Lyra (merci beaucoup, tes reviews me font toujours très plaisir et à toi aussi :-)), Zaika (je parie que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que ça arrive si vite...), Zarakynel (heureuse qu'il t'ait plu et merci pour tes voeux ;-)) et Tozi (j'ai répondu à la tienne après le chapitre pour ne pas gêner les lecteurs, je sais que ça m'agace un peu quand il y a un trop paragraphe de réponses avant l'histoire) pour leurs reviews._

_XXX_

_PS : désolée pour les fautes (car je ne doute pas qu'il y en ait) et pour la fausse manip'_

* * *

oxoOoxo

()

_Samedi 9 janvier 2007_

Une fois qu'elle eut gravi les quelques marches du perron, Megan se retourna sur le seuil de la porte de sa maison londonienne et offrit un sourire à Severus qui se tenait à ses côtés. A vingt-trois heures passées, il faisait nuit noire dans la capitale britannique et seuls les quelques réverbères qui parsemaient la rue offrait un semblant de clarté, baignant les traits aristocratiques du maître des potions d'une lueur blafarde. Une délicieuse aura de mystère semblait émaner de lui et la jeune femme menait une lutte de tous les instants pour se retenir de lui sauter dessus. La soirée, en l'honneur de l'anniversaire du ténébreux maître des potions, s'était déroulée à merveille, mais quelque chose d'un peu différent flottait dans l'air, quelque chose d'électrique. Megan soupçonnait qu'il s'agissait de la frustration accumulée du désir inassouvi qui avait teinté chacun de leurs rendez-vous – particulièrement les trois derniers – jusqu'à maintenant.

Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, la descendante de Merlin n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de faire part à Severus de son envie, de son besoin de contact. Et comme elle était tombée sur ce qui semblait être le dernier gentleman de cette planète…

- « J'ai passé une excellente soirée » fit justement le gentleman en question avant de se saisir de sa main et de déposer un doux baiser sur ses phalanges.

- « Merci de m'avoir raccompagné » répondit la jolie sorcière aux boucles ébène, rougissant sous son regard de braise.

- « C'était la moindre des choses » l'assura Severus, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. « A présent que je te sais saine et sauve, je vais regagner mes quartiers à Poudlard » conclut-il, un brin malicieux.

Megan hocha la tête et tendit ses lèvres au séduisant sorcier qui, inconscient de la lutte qui prenait place dans l'esprit de sa jeune compagne, s'en empara délicatement dans un trop chaste baiser.

- « A la semaine prochaine, trésor » souffla t'il contre ses lèvres avant de s'écarter d'elle.

L'ex-professeur de DCFM le regarda descendre les marches puis s'éloigner sur l'allée de graviers – on ne pouvait pas transplaner à l'intérieur de sa propriété. Elle hésita un instant puis se décida et le rejoignit aussi vite que lui permettaient ses talons. Perplexe, Severus se retourna et posa sur sa compagne un regard mi-interrogatif mi-inquiet.

- « Reste » murmura la jeune femme aux boucles ébène en posant une main sur la manche de sa veste. « S'il te plaît » ajouta t'elle en levant vers lui son regard émeraude, à demi voilé par de longs cils noirs.

Il fallut quelque secondes à son aîné pour réaliser la portée de ces paroles. Quand il comprit ce qu'elle lui demandait, les premières émotions qui se bousculèrent aux portes de son cœur furent la surprise, puis la joie, l'amour, le plaisir. Bien sûr il lui était douloureux de quitter Megan soir après soir, de s'éloigner de la femme qui l'aimait pour regagner ses quartiers solitaires. Bien sûr il lui était difficile de rester maître du désir qu'elle faisait immanquablement naître en lui. Bien sûr qu'il se languissait de pouvoir la toucher, de pouvoir embrasser chaque centimètre de sa peau, de pouvoir ne fait qu'un avec elle, à nouveau. Bien sûr qu'il voulait rester… Mais il voulait aussi faire les choses bien cette fois. Et, peut-être était-ce égoïste de sa part, mais il ne voulait pas, le matin venu s'entendre dire que c'était une erreur, qu'il leur fallait une nouvelle fois revenir en arrière.

Il comprenait pourquoi sa jeune maîtresse avait fait ce choix quatre mois auparavant et il l'avait même approuvé, pourtant il en avait souffert. Megan du lire le doute dans son regard de braise car elle pâlit et eut un mouvement de recul. Elle avait l'air tellement fragile, tellement vulnérable, tellement perdue et tellement belle que Severus n'hésita plus et la prit tendrement dans ses bras.

- « Je veux rester, trésor, n'en doute jamais » lui confia t'il à mi-voix en caressant ses boucles ébène tandis qu'elle se laissait aller à son étreinte. « Je veux juste que tu sois sûre de ce que tu veux, toi » expliqua Severus avant d'obliger doucement Megan à relever la tête.

- « Je suis sûre et je serais toujours sûre demain et après-demain et après après-demain… » lui assura la jeune femme avec un sourire tremblant mais sincère.

Pendant une seconde, le temps sembla s'être arrêté puis, soudainement, des flammes identiques s'allumèrent dans leurs regards, leurs mains s'égarèrent leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, se joignirent et s'entrouvrirent dans un baiser fougueux brûlant de cette passion qu'ils avaient trop longtemps refoulée. Ils ne surent jamais vraiment comment ils avaient rejoint, ouvert puis passé la porte mais, quelques instants plus tard, Severus avait déjà plaqué Megan contre celle-ci et attaquait sa nuque de baisers ardents tandis que la jeune femme nouait ses jambes autour des hanches de l'ex-espion, la tête rejetée en arrière. Le chemin de la chambre fut bientôt jonché de vêtements plus ou moins arrachés à la hâte et quand ils tombèrent sur le lit de la jolie sorcière, seuls leurs sous-vêtements faisaient encore barrage.

La question fut réglée par un sort à demi-prononcé et, cette nuit là, la lune, dont les rayons perçaient à peine à travers les volets, fut le seul témoin de leurs ébats, tour à tour lents et langoureux, sensuels et sauvages, tendres et tumultueux… L'astre diaphane n'en soufflera mot et, caressant de ses froids rayons les corps enlacés des deux amants, gardienne du secret de leurs serments d'amour et de leurs étreintes, elle les veillera jusqu'au matin.

xxx

_Dimanche 10 janvier 2007_

Quand il émergea des bras de Morphée, Severus n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux, préférant savourer le sentiment de plénitude qui l'enveloppait et le poids délicieux du corps lové contre le sien. Il ne s'interrogea pas un instant sur l'endroit où il était. Ses souvenirs de la veille étaient parfaitement clairs et rien ne pouvait se comparer à la sensation merveilleuse qu'il éprouvait toujours en s'éveillant aux côtés de Megan. Sa peau douce sous ses doigts, son souffle sur sa nuque, son odeur douce et sucrée si divinement familière… La pièce où ils se trouvaient n'était, en revanche, pas familière au maître de potion mais, puisqu'elle était celle de sa jeune maîtresse, il ne s'y sentait pas étranger. Se décidant à ouvrir les yeux, il laissa le sourire, qui menaçait depuis son réveil, prendre le contrôle de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'enivrait du délicieux tableau que peignait la créature reposant sur son torse.

Il repoussa une mèche ébène du front pâle de sa cadette et y déposa un baiser avant de l'effleurer de la pointe de son nez dans un geste affectueux. Il vit avec amusement Megan froncer son propre nez et murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles contre la peau sensible de son cou tout en resserrant la prise qu'elle avait sur sa taille. Severus déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses boucles ébène puis jeta un coup d'œil au réveil sur la table de chevet de l'autre côté du lit. Il était près de dix heures et demi – il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais dormi aussi tard – et le ténébreux sorcier avait que Megan était attendue pour déjeuner au manoir Malfoy où Jade avait passé la journée d'hier et la nuit. Il s'étonna que Dobby ne les ait pas déjà réveillés puis se rappela qu'il était à Poudlard ce week-end.

- « Megan, trésor, il va falloir que tu te lèves » souffla t'il contre l'oreille de la jeune femme qui émit un petit son de protestation avant d'enfouir son visage contre l'épaule du sorcier au regard d'onyx. « Trésor, tu vas être en retard » insista Severus en déposant une nuée de petits baisers dans sa nuque.

Il allait reprendre la parole lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres mutines picorer sa propre épaule et une main tracer de langoureux cercles sur sa hanche. Il grogna alors que le désir latent qui l'habitait depuis son réveil se fit plus pressant. L'ex-espion eut tôt fait de renverser Megan sur son dos et de venir se positionner au-dessus d'elle. La descendante de Merlin arqua un sourcil et, la mine espiègle, le darda d'un regard sulfureux.

- « Petite peste… » gronda Severus avant de mordiller tendrement le lobe de son oreille.

- « J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça » intervint la ravissante anglaise, rieuse.

- « Et pour quelle raison, ma petite peste ? » susurra le maître des potions, curieux.

- « Parce que cela signifie souvent que tu as très envie de moi » lança Megan, mine de rien, en observant ses ongles, l'air blasé.

- « Ah vraiment ? » fit Severus d'une voix particulièrement sensuelle tandis qu'il passait une main sous le genou de la jeune femme afin de relever sa jambe.

- « Oh, oui. Et c'est très, très plaisant… » ronronna sa cadette, mutine, en glissant ses doigts sur le torse musclé de son amant.

- « Je vis pour te servir » répliqua celui-ci, plutôt fier de lui, avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Une heure plus tard, Severus parfaitement satisfait et confortablement installé contre la tête de lit, observait avec amusement sa jolie maîtresse papillonner dans la pièce. Elle avait pris une douche, seule, arguant qu'ils mettraient deux fois plus de temps s'ils y allaient tous les deux, et finissait de se maquiller tout en choisissant sa tenue, ses cheveux déjà lissés, son tube de gloss dans une main et son tube d'eyeliner dans l'autre.

- « Je vais être en retard, je vais être en retard… » marmonna t'elle devant son miroir.

Le ténébreux professeur de potion ne fit pas de commentaire et retint le 'je te l'avais bien dit' qui trépignait sur le bout de sa langue mais son air goguenard en disait long.

- « Ce n'est pas la peine de faire ton malin » le prévint Megan en pointant vers lui un tube de mascara. « Tu devrais te préparer aussi » déclara t'elle, le regard pétillant de malice.

- « Et pourquoi cela ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'être à Poudlard avant ce soir… Est-ce que tu me chasse de chez toi ? » s'enquit l'ex-espion, en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

- « Non, mais tu viens avec moi chez Cissia et Lucius » lança sa cadette sans se retourner.

- « Quoi ?!? » s'exclama Severus, pris de cours. « Mais non. Pourquoi est-ce que je… »

- « S'il te plaît, pour moi » fit Megan en délaissant son maquillage pour grimper sur le lit avec une adorable petite moue. « Et puis Jade sera tellement contente de te voir » le cajola t'elle tandis qu'elle se glissait sur ses genoux, vêtue en tout en pour tout d'un petit peignoir de soie.

L'idée de voir la fillette combinée à celle de sa ravissante à demi-nue tout contre lui l'avait presque convaincue lorsqu'un détail l'interpella.

- « Mais Lucius et Narcissia ne sont pas prévenus » objecta donc Severus en passant un bras autour de la fine taille de sa jeune maîtresse.

- « C'est pas grave, Opty en fait toujours deux fois trop… » répondit la jeune femme avant de joindre son front à celui de son aîné.

- « Tu es née dans l'une des plus anciennes et des plus puissantes familles de l'aristocratie, tu côtoies les Malfoy depuis quinze ans et aujourd'hui encore il me semble que tu n'as aucune notion de bienséance » remarqua le professeur de potion, manifestement amusé.

- « Hey ! C'est pas vrai » se renfrogna Megan en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, boudeuse.

- « D'accord, je viens » concéda Severus avant de déposer un baiser sur son nez. « Mais il faut d'abord que tu te pousses… » fit-il, le sourire aux lèvres, en reversant sa compagne sur le lit, puis il se leva pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

La sorcière aux boucles ébène admira la vue jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme derrière lui puis décida d'envoyer tout de même un mot au Manoir Malfoy avant de se concentrer sur le choix de sa tenue. Elle tournoya au rythme d'une mélodie que lui soufflait son esprit, tout simplement heureuse d'avoir enfin retrouvé Severus, d'être de nouveau pleinement avec lui. Elle avait hâte de l'annoncer à tous ses proches, surtout à Jade, et le fait qu'il accepte de venir avec elle chez les Malfoy la ravissait. De plus, elle n'avait vraiment pas avant de le quitter. Pas maintenant, alors qu'ils avaient passé leur nuit la plus magique depuis la première…

xxx

Severus resserra inconsciemment sa main sur celle de Megan alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le hall du manoir provençal. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur de Lucius, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il était nerveux à l'idée de l'affronter aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas menti à James l'hiver dernier. Lord Malfoy était au moins aussi protecteur que lui envers sa fille et le maître des potions ne savait pas comment il serait accueilli cette fois-ci.

- « Megan, Severus ! » les salua Narcissia, le sourire aux lèvres, en franchissant le seuil du salon pour venir à leur rencontre.

- « Narcissia » fit l'ex-espion en déposant un galant baiser sur la main qu'elle lui tendait.

- « Chérie, tu es radieuse » glissa l'aristocrate à l'oreille de Megan alors qu'elle l'étreignait.

La jeune femme rougit et Severus, amusé, plaça une main dans son dos pour la guider.

- « Jade et Lucius sont dans le jardin d'hiver mais je les ai fait chercher et ils ne devraient pas tarder » indiqua Narcissia en les précédant dans le salon.

A peine avait-elle prononcé qu'une petite tornade aux boucles ébène se jetait dans les bras de Megan.

- « Maman, tu es là ! » se réjouit l'enfant en se blottissant contre sa mère.

- « Bien sûr, ma puce, je t'avais dis que je viendrais au manoir pour le déjeuner » lui rappela la descendante de Merlin avant de déposer un bisou sur sa joue rose. « Tu as vu qui es venu avec moi ? » fit-elle ensuite en se tournant vers le ténébreux professeur qui était en train de subir un interrogatoire en règle de la part de Lucius.

- « Sev'rus ! » s'exclama Jade, l'air ravie.

Megan la déposa à terre et la fillette se précipita vers Severus qui la réceptionna en souriant. Lucius en profita pour venir saluer la jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier.

- « Alors ma petite mésange, pourquoi nous as-tu amené cet animal aujourd'hui ? » s'enquit-il avec nonchalance, après l'avoir chaleureusement étreinte.

- « 'Cius ! » le morigéna la jeune femme en lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

- « Quoi ? » fit innocemment l'élégant sorcier.

- « Severus est là, aujourd'hui parce que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble et il va falloir que tu t'y habitues » déclara Megan en agitant son index sous le nez de Lucius.

- « Ciel » soupira ce dernier, l'air faussement désespéré.

Sa cadette sourit en secouant ses boucles ébène.

- « Idiot » lui lança t'elle, les yeux rieurs.

- « Mais, je ne vous permets pas mademoiselle… » fit mine de s'offusquer l'aristocrate en passant en bras autour de sa taille.

- « Maman ! » appela Jade en tirant sur la jupe de sa mère.

- « Oui, ma puce ? » répondit Megan en se penchant vers elle.

- « J'ai fait un dessin pour toi ce matin » lui annonça l'enfant, souriante. « Et je pourrais en faire un pour Sev'rus aussi… Plus, c'était son niversaire hier » argumenta t'elle adorablement.

- « Bien sûr, Jade. C'est très gentils à toi et je suis sûre que cela lui fera très plaisir, mais après déjeuner, d'accord ? » lui proposa descendante de Merlin d'un ton affectueux. « Severus va rester avec nous toute l'après-midi et, après la sieste, nous pourrons aller nous promener tous les trois. Tu pourras lui faire visiter le parc » poursuivit-elle avec un sourire tendre.

La fillette acquiesça, l'air satisfaite, embrassa sa mère et retourna s'asseoir sur les genoux du professeur de potions. Megan vint prendre place à leurs côtés et ne put que sourire lorsque Severus glissa sa main dans la sienne tandis que Jade s'étalait sur eux. Elle croisa le regard attendri de Narcissia et songea que, quelque part, c'était ça le bonheur…

xxx

_Dimanche 15 février 2007_

- « A quelle heure a-t-on rendez-vous avec les autres ? » s'enquit Severus, assis sur le lit de sa jeune maîtresse, en boutonnant sa chemise de lin blanc.

- « A treize heures, chez Théo et Katie » lui répondit Megan depuis la salle de bain avant de passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. « Il faudrait qu'on parte dans vingt minutes, maximum » ajouta t'elle, souriante, alors qu'elle enfilait ses boucles d'oreilles.

- « Y allons-nous à pied ? » se renfrogna le maître des potions.

- « Très certainement, mon cher. Enfin, à pied et en bus » précisa la jeune femme, taquine, en s'avançant vers lui d'une démarche féline.

- « Pourquoi nous pourrions-nous pas transplaner ou emprunter la cheminée ? » l'interrogea son aîné alors qu'il posait ses mains sur les hanches fines de Megan afin de l'attirer à lui.

Elle était tout à fait délicieuse dans son petit short de velours noir et son long pull de cachemire crème, ses boucles ébène relevées en un élégant chignon, quelques mèches folles encadrant son visage angélique.

- « Parce que je n'aime pas ça » répondit la jolie sorcière en se penchant pour voler un baiser à son amant. « Et parce que nous sommes restés enfermés toute la journée d'hier et que sortir un peu nous fera le plus grand bien » ajouta t'elle avant de s'échapper à son emprise, le regard rieur, et d'aller choisir une paire de bottes dans son dressing.

Severus ne put que sourire en songeant au jour précédant et à la manière dont il s'était déroulé. Fort de son expérience – assez désastreuse – de l'an passé, il avait décidé d'offrir à sa jeune maîtresse une Saint-Valentin digne de ce nom. Tout d'abord, il s'était assuré auprès de la rédaction de la Gazette du sorcier qu'aucun article ne concernerait la ravissante sauveuse du monde sorcier. Ensuite, il avait demandé à Lily si elle pouvait prendre Jade, à qui il avait expliqué qu'il désirait faire une surprise à sa maman, pour la soirée et le reste du week-end. Après avoir acheté un large bouquet d'iris jaunes et avoir vérifié leur signification, il avait demandé à Dobby de préparer les desserts préférés de Megan. Enfin, il avait enchanté le piano afin qu'il joue du Chopin, allumé vingt-six bougies et bandé les yeux de sa cadette pour la conduire au salon.

Il n'avait pas décoré la pièce de rose et avait banni touts cœurs et autres cupidons en tous genres mais la jeune femme avait été plus que ravie. Ils avaient dîné de friandises puis somnolé devant le feu, enlacés sous une couverture, en se lisant des passages de leurs poètes préférés avant de gagner l'étage. Après un délicieux bain moussant accompagné d'une coupe de champagne pour lui et de listel à la pêche pour elle, ils avaient finalement rejoint la chambre. Nul besoin de préciser qu'ils ne s'étaient pas endormis avant de longues – et très plaisantes – heures. Le réveil les avaient tiré du lit sur les coups de onze heures et Megan avait témoigné sa reconnaissance à son amant en l'autorisant à partager sa douche…

- « Tu es prête ? » s'enquit le maître des potions alors que la jeune femme revenait dans la pièce, une paire de bottines basses en daim crème dans une main et une paire de hautes bottes de cuir dans l'autre.

- « Presque… Lesquelles tu préfères ? » fit Megan, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

- « C'est une question rhétorique ou tu espères sincèrement que je te conseille en matière de chaussures ? » répondit Severus en la fixant d'un regard qui signifiait clairement 'as-tu perdu l'esprit ?'.

- « Oublie-ça » lança la sorcière aux boucles ébène avant de se détourner en riant.

Quand elle revint, elle portait une paire, tout à fait différente et l'ex-espion leva les yeux au ciel, amusé malgré lui.

- « On y va ? » proposa la jeune anglaise en attrapant une veste noire, une écharpe crème et son sac à main, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir.

- « Trésor, tu es parfaite… » la sermonna gentiment Severus avant de se lever et de venir lui voler à son tour un baiser.

- « Merci » souffla Megan contre ses lèvres, les pommettes roses, puis elle s'échappa de son étreinte pour rejoindre les escaliers.

- « Je croyais qu'on avait encore au moins un quart d'heure » souligna son aîné alors qu'il la suivait jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

- « J'ai pensé qu'il fallait qu'on achète des fleurs sur le chemin, pour Katie » expliqua la jolie anglaise en ouvrant la porte.

Une petite brise fraîche lui fouetta le visage et elle ferma les yeux pour en savourer la sensation. Elle ne les rouvrit que lorsque Severus la poussa doucement vers l'extérieur. Elle lui tira la langue avec un petit air effronté et referma la porte derrière eux avant de glisser sa main dans celle de son amant et de descendre l'allée de graviers d'un pas léger.

- « Vous être les premiers » remarqua Théo, tout sourire, en les accueillant sur le seuil de son appartement, une petite demi-heure plus tard.

- « La ponctualité est une grande qualité » souligna Severus d'un ton qui aurait paru hautain si il n'avait pas accompagné de cette lueur amusée qui éclairait son regard sombre.

Le professeur de potion était étrangement détendu et s'étonnait lui-même de se sentir aussi à l'aise. C'était pourtant la première fois qu'il revoyait les amis de Megan depuis qu'ils étaient de nouveau un couple et il aurait pu, aurait du, éprouver une certaine nervosité à cette perspective, d'autant que les deux nouveaux 'membres' du groupe, Olivier et Katie, avaient été ses élèves autrefois… Mais non, il était simplement fier d'être auprès de sa compagne et reconnaissant envers ses amis de l'accepter à nouveau si facilement. Peut-être la nuit passée dans les bras de sa jeune maîtresse avait contribué à renforcer son courage, peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il s'était toujours senti plus à l'aise avec Théo qu'avec Draco ou Aurore… Ou alors il avait pris de la maturité – à quarante-trois ans, il était temps.

- « Bien sûr, Severus, bien sûr » répondit le jeune brun, rieur, après avoir enlacé Megan. « Je suis heureux de te revoir parmi nous » le salua t'il avec une chaleureuse poignée de main que l'ex-espion lui rendit bien volontiers.

- « Les fleurs sont pour Katie » indiqua la sorcière aux boucles ébène en tendant à Théo un impressionnant bouquet de camélias rouges.

- « C'est très gentil à vous, je vais lui apporter, elle est occupée à la cuisine pour l'instant » fit son ami, souriant. « Entrez et installez-vous dans le salon » leur proposa t'il en les précédant dans la pièce avant de prendre leurs manteaux. « Faites comme chez vous, je reviens vite… »

Severus et Megan suivirent les directives de leur hôte. Le maître des potions pris place dans le canapé d'angle et sa compagne rejoignit la baie vitrée qui occupait tout un pan de mur, offrant une vue magnifique sur tout le quartier des affaires. L'appartement de Théo était situé au dernier étage d'un immeuble de bon standing. Il s'agissait d'un grand loft agrémenté d'une mezzanine, un peu comme celui qu'ils possédaient à Paris mais dans un style très différent. La pièce principale possédait une hauteur sous plafond impressionnante puisque la mezzanine ne couvrait qu'une partie de la superficie. Le sol était en béton ciré et les murs d'une blancheur immaculée. La première partie de la pièce était meublée d'un canapé d'angle composé de blocs dans les tons d'orange et de kaki rehaussés de bandes roses, rouges, blanches ou noires et agrémentés de coussins assortis.

Plusieurs poufs et fauteuils finissaient d'entourer un tapis crème surmonté d'une table basse en métal. Sur le mur face au canapé, une bibliothèque, elle-aussi en métal, renfermait une télévision, quelques livres, des CD et des DVD ainsi que des objets du monde entiers que l'un ou l'autre des joueurs de Quidditch occupant l'appartement avait du rapporter de leurs voyages. Cette touche d'exotisme tranchait agréablement avec l'ambiance chaleureuse mais définitivement moderne de l'ensemble. Une étagère basse courait sur le mur opposé à la baie vitrée – ne s'interrompant au niveau de la porte qui menait à l'entrée, celle qui menait à la cuisine et de l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à l'étage. On y trouvait plusieurs trophées de Quidditch, quelques vases un peu kitch, dont un orange vif, ainsi que plusieurs souaffles dédicacées par diverses équipes probablement très célèbres.

La deuxième partie de la pièce était, pour sa part, meublée d'une longue table, mêlant métal et verre, entourée de dix chaises aux couleurs vives et de deux étagères de métal qui entourait une élégante cheminée, elle-même surmonté d'une reproduction grandeur nature du 'Circus' de Chagall. La superbe peinture aux tons chatoyants apportait un brin de chaleur aux murs blancs et rappelait les couleurs du canapé.

- « Megan, Profes-Severus, bonjour ! » fit Katie en pénétrant dans la pièce par la porte de la cuisine, un tablier autour de la taille. « Excusez-moi, je devais surveiller la cuisson des cuisses de canard » poursuivit-elle, contrite, avant d'enlacer Megan puis de serrer la main de Severus.

- « Ce n'est rien, vraiment » la rassura la jeune femme aux boucles ébène. « J'aime beaucoup ce que vous avez fait de cet appartement » commenta t'elle, sincère, en venant prendre place tout contre son compagnon qui s'était rassis lorsque leur hôtesse avait fait de même.

- « Merci… Et merci pour les fleurs, elles sont superbes. Théo est un train de chercher le vase parfait » expliqua la brunette avec une pointe d'espièglerie.

- « Ah, ah, ah, c'est ça, moque-toi » intervint l'individu en question en passant la porte à son tour, un vase blanc à points rouges – contenant les fameuses fleurs – dans les mains. « Je suis un artiste moi, je vise la perfection ! » se vanta t'il en déposant son fardeau sur le manteau de la cheminée avant de l'arranger à sa façon. « Voilà, parfait, juste comme moi » fit Théo avec une autosatisfaction légèrement exagérée.

Katie lui envoya un coussin à la figure mais l'ancien joueur de Quidditch l'attrapa au vol et le lui renvoya. La jeune femme l'esquiva en riant et tira la langue à son amant quand il vint la rejoindre sur le canapé.

- « Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles, princesse ? » s'enquit le jeune directeur des jeux et sports magiques avec un sourire espiègle.

- « Hum, pas grand-chose » répondit Megan en se laissant aller contre Severus qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules. « Oh, si, Isa est enceinte, de presque quatre mois. Elle nous l'a annoncé à Noël, je suppose que Mattew ne tardera pas à mettre au courant les professeurs de Poudlard mais en attendant, motus et bouche cousue » insista t'elle, mutine, à l'attention de Katie, tandis qu'elle posait un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Et Hermione a accouché d'un petit Hugo. Mais vous deviez le savoir bien sûr. Je suis passée le voir la semaine dernière. Molly est aux anges, d'autant que le bébé de Fleur est prévu pour juillet. Ses premiers petits enfants… » fit la jolie sorcière, l'air ravie.

- « Plus de travail pour toi » remarqua Théo, taquin.

- « Oh, je ne sais même pas si on pourra prendre Hugo à la rentrée prochaine, on a tellement de demandes… Et pas de favoritisme ! » déclara la jeune femme, mi-plaisantant mi-sérieuse, avant de se redresser légèrement. « Mais je crois que ça ira, on a surtout beaucoup d'enfants de plus de trois ans » poursuivit-elle en jouant distraitement avec les doigts de son amant.

- « Hermione ne reprend pas le travail avant septembre ? » s'étonna l'héritier des Nott.

- « Non, elle veut profiter un peu de son petit garçon » l'informa Katie en secouant ses boucles brunes. « Puisque le professeur McGonagall ne travaille plus à Poudlard, Albus a fait appel à Susan Bones, elle était à Poufsouffle, dans la même promotion qu'Amber » finit-elle d'expliquer, le sourire aux lèvres.

- « Il a demandé a Sirius d'abord mais sans grand succès » ajouta Megan, les yeux rieurs.

- « Salazar soit loué… » murmura Severus entre ses dents.

Sa jeune maîtresse lui lança un regard sévère, qui n'eut strictement aucun effet sur le sombre professeur de potion. Le sorcier arqua un sourcil en réponse et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se calant davantage contre lui.

- « Je fais un bien piètre hôte » se morigéna Théo avant de se lever. « Je ne vous ai même pas proposé à boire… Alors, que puis-je vous offrir ? » s'enquit-il, mi-amusé mi-embarrassé.

- « Un coca light, avec plein de glaçons et une rondelle de citron » pipa Megan, la tête contre l'épaule de Severus.

- « Un martini blanc, sans glaçon, pour moi » fit l'ex-espion en caressant du bout des doigts la nuque de sa cadette.

- « Très bien. Manzana pour toi, Kate ? » chercha à confirmer Théo avant de passer le seuil de la cuisine.

- « Bien sûr… » répondit la jeune femme avant d'être interrompue par une sonnerie assez stridente. « J'y vais ! » prévint-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- « Tu vois, personne ne passe plus par les réseaux de cheminette » en profita pour glisser la descendante de Merlin à l'oreille de son amant qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- « Je dois être réactionnaire » grogna t'il, non sans une pointe de sarcasme.

- « Je t'aime quand même » répliqua Megan, mutine, en lui volant un baiser tandis que la voix de Chloé leur parvenait depuis la pièce voisine.

- « Tu peux croire ça ? Antoine m'a obligé à transplaner depuis Paris jusqu'à la gare de King Cross puis à venir à pieds jusqu'ici » rouspétait la jeune libraire. « Il a du être contaminé à Beauxbâtons On pourrait être là en deux secondes, sans s'encombrer de manteaux mais non… La poudre de cheminette n'a pas été inventée pour les chouettes ! »

Severus jeta un regard lourd de sens à sa jeune maîtresse qui rougit, la mine boudeuse.

- « Je t'aime quand même, trésor » répéta t'il, un brin moqueur.

- « Idiot… » gronda Megan, le nez froncé, avant de se lever gracieusement pour accueillir sa meilleure amie et son mari.

xxx

_Samedi 8 mars 2007_

Le temps était un peu frais en cette fin d'hiver mais il régnait un délicieux soleil sur ce petit coin de l'ouest irlandais. Le cottage qu'avaient acquis Antoine et Chloé était blotti dans l'une des verdoyantes vallées de l'anneau du Kerry, à des kilomètres de toute autre habitation. Il s'agissait d'une charmante maison, de plein pied, composé d'un large séjour dont les bow-windows ouvraient sur un ravissant petit jardin à l'horizon duquel se dessinait l'Atlantique, d'une cuisine, d'une salle à manger, de deux chambres et d'une salle de bain. Le pied à terre idéal en somme… Aujourd'hui, les Hewlett-Lepré fêtaient l'anniversaire d'Elisabeth qui avait eu un an la veille. Pour l'occasion, une vingtaine de personnes s'étaient réunies et, après un délicieux goûter, une partie d'entre elles avait gagné le jardin pour profiter du beau temps.

Seuls les grands-parents de la petite Lizzie avaient choisi de rester dans le salon autour d'une tasse de thé. Théo, Nicolas, Blaise ainsi que les jeunes Arthur et Ryan faisaient une partie de football en contrebas. Jayson et Alexandre, partageant la même passion pour les dragons, écoutaient religieusement Antoine qui leur relataient l'une de ces dernières mésaventures avec ces animaux. Louis, qui était venu avec son oncle Olivier, Jade et Sidney-Rose s'amusaient avec un jeu de construction, montant des tours en cubes multicolores avant de les détruire en riant. Chacun des couples présents partageaient une chaise longue : Chloé et Antoine, Théo et Katie, Blaise et Draco, Rémus et Nymphadora, Morgane et Thomas, Laura et Zacharie, Megan et Severus, Aurore et Olivier et, enfin, Rachel et Nicolas.

Elisabeth, l'héroïne de la fête, s'essayait à la marche en faisant de courts – et vacillants – allers et retours entre sa mère et sa tante, l'air aux anges et vivement encouragée par les adultes autour d'elle. Rémus et Nymphadora ne semblaient pas tout à fait à l'aise mais étaient très reconnaissant envers leurs hôtes car Alexandre était manifestement ravi de cette sortie. Megan et Severus, à leurs côtés profitaient en silence d'un rare moment de quiétude. Le fait de ne pouvoir être ensemble que lors des week-ends, et encore lorsque Severus n'avait pas d'obligation à Poudlard, était difficile à vivre pour le jeune couple. Les vacances de printemps qui approchaient leur offriraient un maigre répit et ils attendaient avec une certaine impatience les vacances d'été, même si alors Megan travaillerait au moins quelques temps.

Pour l'heure, Severus, confortablement installé sur sa chaise longue, paraissait satisfait de converser à mi-voix avec le lycanthrope tandis que sa jeune maîtresse, adossé à son torse, gardait un œil sur Jade. D'un commun accord, le couple avait décidé de ne pas rendre leur relation publique avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Après juin, ils se rendraient ensemble à un quelconque gala ministériel et, avec un peu de chance, à la rentrée suivante la nouvelle aurait perdu de son importance…

- « Nous devrions rentrer, il va bientôt pleuvoir » fit soudain Rémus, interrompant son propre monologue à propos des effets de la nouvelle version de la potion tue-loup.

- « Vous croyez ? » demanda Chloé tandis qu'elle scrutait le ciel, le nez froncé. « C'est très probable en fait, les joies du climat irlandais… » lança t'elle avec humour.

Au moment où elle prononçait ces mots, un nuage passa devant le soleil, en bloquant les rayons, et l'air se chargea d'humidité. Quelques secondes plus tard, une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur la vallée. Il y eut quelques cris – chez les adultes – et quelques éclats de rire – chez les enfants puis un mouvement de foule vers le cottage. Bientôt il ne resta dehors que Chloé, Laura, Megan, Jade et Severus, ce dernier attendant avec impatience que sa compagne et la fille de celle-ci veuille bien le suivre à l'intérieur. Ce qui n'était apparemment pas dans leurs projets immédiat. La jeune femme aux boucles ébène détrempées et la fillette courraient sous la pluie en riant alors que Chloé et Laura se poursuivaient tour à tour entre les bosquets. Finalement, Megan attrapa Jade dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer quelques instants avant de se diriger vers les baies vitrées.

- « Inconsciente, petite peste… » souffla Severus lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à son niveau.

La chaleureuse affection dans son regard démentait la sévérité de ses paroles et la jolie sauveuse du monde sorcier se tourna vers lui, les yeux pétillant de malice.

- « Tu sais, ça me rappelle cette fois-là, quand nous étions à Florence » lui confia t'elle tandis qu'il passait un bras autour de sa taille.

- « Hum, délicieux souvenir… » accorda le maître des potions avant de presser délicatement ses lèvres contre celles, pleines et humides, de sa cadette.

Jade, toujours dans les bras de sa mère, battit des mains avec délice puis éclata de rire lorsque Severus lui pinça doucement le nez. Chloé et Laura, juste derrière eux, échangèrent un regard attendri puis se raclèrent la gorge en tandem. Megan rougit, son amant les toisa d'un air peu amène et Jade sourit, fatiguée, dégoulinante mais heureuse.

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Alors ? Ils sont de nouveau 'vraiment' ensemble, ça ne vous fait pas plaisir :-) ?_

_Maintenant, pour Tozi (puisque je ne pouvais pas te répondre directement). D'abord merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire une si longue review (même si elle n'est pas particulièrement flatteuse pour moi, je suis consciente que tu as du y passer du temps). Ensuite, je m'excuse de te causer des souci de sommeil, ce n'était certes pas mon attention. Enfin, avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, je voulais juste te rappeler que ce n'est qu'une histoire. Entendons-nous, j'adore mes personnages et je tiens beaucoup à eux mais ce qui se passe dans cette fic n'a aucune inscidence sur la vie réelle de qui que se soit... Maintenant, les points que tu as souligné sont pertinents et je vais tenter d'y répondre. La seule chose qui me gêne c'est que j'ai l'impression d'essayer de me défendre et je pense que je ne devrais pas à faire ça, mais bon... D'abord, Megan est loin d'être parfaite mais je crois saisir ce que tu veux dire et, même si je ne suis pas d'accord, je peux voir d'où te viens cette idée. Le fait est qu'elle est beaucoup moins... disons spontanée que dans les premiers chapitres et ça peut se comprendre, elle grandit après tout. Je crois que cette idée te viens surtout du fait que je passe maintenant beaucoup plus vite sur leurs sentiments (à tous les deux). Je ne devrais sans doute pas le dire mais j'ai hâte de mettre le point final à cette histoire (dans moins de cinq chapitre maintenant) et que ça va continuer sur la même lancée, en allant un peu vite, je m'en excuse. Je te trouve injuste concernant les autres sujets. Elle se met vraiment dans sa relation et ne lui laisse pas faire 'tout le travail (même si ok, plus le temps passe plus Severus est OCC... ça sera très différent dans la fiction suivante). Peut-être que le souci réside plutôt en moi, je n'ai pas vécu de 'grande histoire d'amour' et j'extrapôle donc beaucoup. Pour Jade, non, je ne fais pas de grande conversation mais, crois-moi, je travaille avec les enfants (je suis en école d'éducatrice de jeunes enfants... ok, vous avez déjà lu ça quelque part, j'avoue ;-)) et je sais combien c'est important, essentiel, de leur parler. En fait, c'est sans doute tellement acquis pour moi que cela va de soi et que, du coup, ça ne transparaît pas dans l'histoire. Pour mes autres perso (que, oui, j'adore tout autant), je suis désolée mais ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant puisqu'on touche la fin de la fic et que je n'ai pas spécialement prévu d'en parler (mais, je peux faire divorcer Rachel et Nicolas, ça me semble en fait une bonne idée...). En fait, j'avais peur de l'inverse, que si j'en parle trop, les gens se désintéresse de mon histoire (personnellement je n'aime pas lire des fics AU avec plein de nouveau personnages venus d'on ne sait où... comme dans la mienne d'ailleurs). Soyons franc, cette histoire n'est pas réaliste (des sorciers, des vampires, de la magies, des couples qui dures...), c'est un peu le monde des Bisounours, j'en suis consciente, j'assume. D'autre part, je peux admettre que les derniers chapitres ont été un peu bâclés, je commence un peu à m'ennuyer avec cette histoire même si je l'adore et que c'est mon 'bébé'. Sérieusement, j'arrive à 650 pages word, si je devais vraiment tout développer, parler des disputes et des drames qui ne manqueront pas de secouer leur vie dans les 50 prochaines année, il m'en faudrait encore au moins autant. Je crois que j'ai donné ce que je pouvais pour cette fic et que je sature, si tu es déçue, j'en suis désolée, ce n'est en effet pas si facile d'écrire. Il me semble que la prochaine histoire, sur laquelle je travaille sera plus à ton goût (en tout cas SEverus sera très différent, plus comme dans le livre et les relations sentimentales seront pour le moins compliquées). Voilà, je crois avoir dit ce que je voulais. Juste une dernière chose (et corrige-moi si je me trompe) mais j'ai un tout petit peu de mal avec les gens qui n'écrivent des reviews qu'au moment où ils ont une critique à faire. C'est bien qu'ils le fassent, quand c'est constructif (et je ne dis pas que la tienne ne l'était pas), mais je crois parler au nom de pas mal d'auteur en disant que ces critiques auraient peut-être plus de poids venant de quelqu'un qui a l'habitude de nous laisser des messages, qui nous suit et qu'on sent impliquer (on ne peut définitivement pas te reprocher cer dernier point...). _

_XXX_


	65. Chapter 65

_Un nouveau chapitre assez long (même si je n'est sans doute pas assez exploité la dernière scène), que j'aurais pu vous poster il y a une semaine mais je voulais rajouter encore une scène à sa suite et puis j'ai renoncé faute d'inspiration et de temps (elle sera dans le suivant qui arrivera... quand il arrivera mais pas après les vacances de février en tous cas). Donc voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. je sais que je change tout le temps mais, à priori, après celui-ci il n'en reste que deux plus l'épilogue ou juste deux si je mets l'épilogue dans le deuxième, selon la longueur..._

_Un très gand merci à Zaika (toujours fidèle au poste, ça fait chaud au coeur), Lyra Sullivan (merci beaucoup, ça me rassure que tu penses ça), Tylia-sama (déjà bravo parce qu'effectivement ça a du te prendre un long moment, ensuite je suis contente que ça t'ai plu et touché, enfin on ne verra pas Liam ici mais il reviendra un peu plus tard) et Gwladys Evans (gavage intensif, comme tu dis... enfin merci d'avoir pris le temps de la lire et de ne pas t'être découragée, effectivement, j'adore décrire en détail les décors et vêtements, c'est un style qui plaît... ou pas ;-))_

_Bonne lecture_

_XXX_

* * *

oxoOoxo

()

_Jeudi 9 juillet 2007_

- « C'est le dernier ? » s'enquit Mattew en se saisissant de l'unique carton qui reposait encore devant la cheminée du salon de sa sœur.

- « C'est le dernier » confirma Severus alors qu'il toisait son cadet d'un air narquois.

- « Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça… » grommela le jeune Potter, légèrement affronté par le fait que son ami ait conservé toute sa distinction et son flegme tandis que lui-même était essoufflé et transpirant.

- « On dirait que tu n'as jamais entendu de parler de magie » remarqua le maître des potions en arquant un élégant sourcil.

- « Mais tu m'as dit que je ne pouvais pas lancer de sort sur ses cartons » répliqua Mattew, le nez froncé.

- « Ah, vraiment ? » fit Severus, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres. « C'est possible, oui. Mais je ne parlais que des deux premiers » précisa t'il avec nonchalance.

- « Severus, j'espère que tu n'es pas en train d'embêter mon frère » lança Megan, mi-amusée mi-suspicieuse, en pénétrant dans la pièce.

- « Moi ? Non » répondit son amant, angélique, avant de la prendre par la taille et de lui voler un baiser papillon.

- « Je suis fière de toi » le félicita la jeune femme, les yeux rieurs, ignorant complètement l'air outré de son grand-frère.

Aujourd'hui était un jour important. Severus emménageait à Londres avec Jade et elle. Ils avaient longuement étudié la question, en avaient discuté avec la fillette et cette décision s'était imposée d'elle-même. Après tout, l'ex-espion passait pratiquement tous ces week-ends et toutes ses vacances à Londres… De plus, la symbolique de cette action ravissait Megan et, de fait, son amant. Ce ne serait plus chez elles mais chez eux. Il ne viendrait plus en visiteur mais leur maison deviendrait également sa maison. Cela faisait d'eux une famille et ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait nier que cela représentait, pour eux, la réalisation d'un désir profond. D'un point de vue plus pratique, avoir ses affaires ici lui épargnerait les allers-retours entre la maison et Poudlard.

Enfin, Severus répugnait à quitter Megan et Jade pour des semaines entières lorsqu'il reprendrait les cours. Ainsi il pourrait passer deux ou trois soirées par semaines avec elles. Evidemment, il serait parfois obligé de rester à Poudlard, surtout en début d'année, mais ça ne serait pas pareil… Aujourd'hui était donc le grand jour et Mattew était venu pour les aider à transporter des cartons, accompagné d'Isabelle. Et pendant que son mari travaillait, la jeune femme, enceinte de près de sept mois, se reposait dans le jardin, profitant des rayons du soleil. Jade lui tenait compagnie en dessinant à l'ombre d'un parasol. La fillette, aussi enchantée soit-elle par les évènements, avait passé une petite heure à suivre les adultes puis son intérêt avait décliné, se dirigeant vers des activités plus artistiques.

- « Je propose qu'on fasse une pause. Dobby a préparé du thé glacé et je suis passée prendre des macarons chez Harrod's ce matin » reprit Megan, radieuse, alors que Severus l'enlaçait tendrement par derrière.

- « Excellente idée » approuva son amant en la dirigeant vers la cuisine avant de se retourner brièvement vers Mattew, le sourire aux lèvres. « Celui là va dans la bibliothèque… »

Le jeune professeur d'histoire de la magie grogna mais se résolut à déplacer le carton avant de rejoindre les autres dans le jardin. Au moins il n'avait pas à le monter à l'étage où Severus avait pris possession du second bureau. Même si elle en avait fait, provisoirement, un petit salon, Mattew était persuadé que Megan avait toujours eu cette idée-là derrière la tête…

- « J'ai fait un dessin pour les bébés dans le ventre d'Isa » expliqua Jade en grignotant un bout de macaron à la vanille.

- « C'est très gentil, little sunshine, je suis sûr qu'ils vont beaucoup l'aimer » répondit Mattew avant d'ébouriffer affectueusement les boucles ébène de la fillette.

- « Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous allons avoir des jumelles… » commenta Isa, l'air rêveuse.

- « Le fait d'enfanter des faux jumeaux est un trait génétique qui a sans doute été passé par leur côté paternel » intervint Severus, toujours très terre à terre.

Megan secoua la tête, amusée par son intervention complètement non-romantique, et vint poser son front sur l'épaule du ténébreux sorcier pour dissimuler un fou rire.

- « Quand je serais grande, je me 'mariera' avec Alexandre » déclara soudain Jade entre deux gorgées de jus de pomme.

- « Je me marierai » la corrigea distraitement sa mère, attendrie.

- « Ah oui, pas avec Severus ? » pipa Mattew avec espièglerie.

L'enfant le regarda comme si il avait perdu la tête et Severus comme si il allait bientôt la perdre de manière peu naturelle…

- « N'importe 'poi', Sev'rus c'est l'amoureux de maman » rétorqua Jade avant de retourner à son macaron.

- « On dit, n'importe 'quoi', chérie » l'informa Isabelle, le plus sérieusement du monde tandis que son époux s'étranglait avec une bouchée de son propre macaron et que les pommettes de Megan se teintaient de rose.

- « Et si on allait finir d'aménager le bureau ? » proposa Severus, comme si de rien n'était.

- « Bonne idée » approuva sa jeune maîtresse avec un sourire taquin. « Allons-y. Jade, tu veux venir ou tu préfères rester jouer dans le jardin ? » s'enquit-elle alors qu'elle se levait.

- « Je reste avec Isa » décida la fillette après un instant de réflexion.

- « Très bien, ma puce » fit Megan en déposant un baiser sur le front de l'enfant. « Tu n'as pas besoin de venir, Matt', tu nous as déjà bien aidé. Faites comme chez vous, on ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps » ajouta t'elle à l'attention de ses deux invités.

- « Hum, hum, n'en profitez pas pour… vous savez quoi » glissa Mattew avec un regard des plus suggestifs.

- « Mattew Potter ! » s'écria sa petite sœur, les mains sur ses hanches, rougissante et indignée, tandis qu'Isabelle donnait à son mari une légère tape sur le crâne.

Severus devait avouer que l'idée de profiter d'un moment de solitude avec Megan lui avait traversé l'esprit et préféra donc rester muet sur le sujet. Il entraîna sa compagne à l'étage qu'elle menaçait Mattew de lui teindre les cheveux en bleu. Au premier, la pièce qui lui était dévolue était presque prête. Il y avait apporté son épais tapis vert émeraude, deux des fauteuils en cuir qui occupaient auparavant ses quartiers, un bureau de bois sombre, quelques étagères et la quasi-totalité des livres qu'il possédait à Poudlard. Le fauteuil préféré de Megan avait trouvé sa place dans la bibliothèque au rez-de-chaussée et le piano qui était encore dans ses quartiers, à l'école, rejoindrait son cottage dès que les travaux seraient finis. Parce qu'il avait décidé d'apporter quelques changements devenus nécessaires à la petite maison des Highlands afin de pouvoir y accueillir confortablement Megan et Jade au mois d'août…

Il ne lui restait donc qu'à investir la chambre, le dressing et la salle de bain. Ce qui se révèlerait sûrement un peu plus compliqué étant donné que sa jeune maîtresse, aussi pleine de bonne volonté soit-elle, aurait du mal à lui trouver de la place entre ses jeans, ses bandeaux, ses robes de grands couturiers et ses palettes de maquillage… Pour qu'il se sente davantage chez lui la jolie sorcière avait mis l'une de ses parures de draps, à lui, sur le lit qui était le leur à présent. Elle avait rajouté une console et une chaise en face de sa coiffeuse et libéré la table de chevet de droite. Alors qu'elle se tenait, perplexe, au milieu de son dressing, Megan ne put s'empêcher de songer que même si l'idée de vivre avec Severus la ravissait, il lui faudrait sans doute un temps d'acclimatation pour se faire à l'idée.

Elle avait toujours été très indépendante. Même lorsqu'elle vivait avec Draco et Théo, elle avait toujours eu son espace privé. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours son bureau et partager une chambre avec Severus était très plaisant mais voir d'autres vêtements à côté des siens… Non, ça n'allait pas être possible. Peut-être pourraient-ils ajouter un deuxième dressing ? Ils étaient des sorciers après tout… Ou alors, ils pourraient modifier légèrement l'apparence de l'armoire du professeur de potions puis lui trouver une place dans la chambre, Merlin savait qu'ils n'y manquaient pas d'espace.

- « Un problème, trésor ? » s'enquit Severus en la rejoignant dans la petite pièce.

- « Je réfléchissais » fit sa cadette tandis qu'elle venait se blottir contre lui et passait ses bras autour de sa taille. « Que penserais-tu si on rapatriait ta veille armoire à Londres ? » proposa t'elle en levant vers lui un regard mutin.

- « Je penserai que c'est une idée qui mérite réflexion mais je penserai aussi que tu me caches quelque chose » lui répondit l'ex-espion d'un ton affectueux teinté d'une pincée de méfiance.

- « Eh bien il faudrait un peu… l'arranger » avoua Megan, le nez contre son cou. « Mais cela pourrait être juste une illusion » suggéra t'elle avec un petit sourire innocent.

- « Mais si c'est juste une illusion, où en est l'utilité ? » remarqua son compagnon en glissant une main sur la chute de ses reins. « Personne ne la verra, à part nous » argumenta t'il alors qu'il dirigea lentement la jeune femme vers leur chambre.

- « Moi je le verrai » contra Megan, réprimant avec difficulté un gémissement lorsque Severus attaqua sa nuque de baisers enflammés. « Et ça… Oh… Ça choquerait mon sens de l'esth… de l'esthétisme » souffla t'elle tandis que son amant la faisait basculer sur le lit. « Sev', on ne peut pas faire ça » protesta la sauveuse du monde sorcier sans grande conviction, fondant sous ses caresses. « On a promis à Matt', il pourrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre et nous n'avons même pas fini de… de tout ranger » fit-elle avant que le séduisant sorcier ne s'empare de sa bouche dans un baiser passionné.

- « Tu es encore trop cohérente, je ne dois pas faire ce qu'il faut… » gronda t'il de sa voix chaude alors que ses mains s'égaraient sous le débardeur de sa cadette qui rendit les armes.

Quand ils rejoignirent les autres, une demi-heure plus tard, Megan eut la désagréable impression que son frère pouvait lire sur son visage ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Elle était sûre qu'il l'avait deviné… mais certainement pas juste en la regardant. Quoiqu'elle devait rougir. Et sourire d'une façon tout à fait idiote. Il était d'ailleurs parfaitement injuste que Severus ne présente aucune de ces caractéristiques. Enfin, le coin de ses lèvres remontait vers le haut et son regard était un peu plus brillant que d'habitude mais cela ne constituait pas vraiment une preuve incriminante… Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait craint, le fait de vivre ensemble, et avec Jade, n'avait absolument pas freiné leur goût pour le sport en chambre.

Il avait juste fallu expliquer à la fillette que le matin, elle pouvait jouer un peu seule dans sa chambre pendant un moment avant d'aller réveiller sa mère et son compagnon mais que, si elle en avait vraiment envie, la porte lui serait toujours ouverte. Jade l'avait d'autant mieux accepté que, chaque jour, avant son coucher, ils passaient tous les trois près d'une heure à jouer à un jeu de société ou à une quelconque activité ou tout simplement à discuter. Ensuite venait le moment, encore réservé à la mère et sa fille, de lire deux livres puis les deux adultes embrassaient la fillette dans son lit en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Pendant les vacances, Jade passait une à deux journées par semaine chez ses grands-parents, chez les Malfoy, chez l'une de ses tantes, chez Chloé ou chez Rachel.

Elle passait également une journée seule avec Severus – car sa mère ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre toutes les vacances – et une journée seule avec Megan – car le maître de potions avait lui aussi quelques obligations. Les autres journées, en famille, étaient consacrées à des sorties, des jeux ou de calmes moments que tous trois savouraient à leur juste valeur. La jolie sauveuse du monde sorcier voyait toujours Blaise le jeudi soir – en dehors des vacances – et s'offrait des soirées avec ses amis, avec ou sans Severus. Le maître des potions, pour sa part, profitait des vacances pour écrire des articles, donner des conférences, passer du temps dans son laboratoire à inventer de nouvelles concoctions et disputer des parties d'échec avec Albus ou Mattew. De l'avis de leurs proches, le ténébreux professeur n'avait jamais été plus aimable, la descendante du monde sorcier n'avait jamais été plus radieuse et Jade n'avait jamais été aussi épanouie…

Une des choses qu'ils avaient en commun était le désir de faire partie d'une famille, d'aimer et d'être aimés en retour, d'être compris et soutenus. Les liens qui existaient entre la mère et la fille étaient peut-être plus évidents aux yeux des observateurs extérieurs mais ils n'étaient pas plus forts que ceux qui les unissaient à Severus. L'ex-espion régalait la fillette d'histoires de potions et, en retour, elle lui témoignait toute l'admiration qui lui avait manqué de la part de ses pairs. L'affection qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre était une source d'eau claire à leurs cœurs assoiffés et Megan ne se lassait jamais du spectacle qu'ils formaient, tous deux penchés sur un insecte, une fleur ou un simple caillou, Jade écoutant avec de grands yeux le récit de leurs propriétés magiques et des mythes qui les concernaient.

D'un autre côté, la passion amoureuse, la tendresse, la complicité et le respect la qui teintaient tous les échanges de Severus et de sa jeune maîtresse nourrissait leur confiance en eux-mêmes. Ils se montraient plus assurés, plus sûr d'eux et de leur valeur, plus à même de se séparer un moment pour mieux se retrouver ensuite. L'aisance que manifestait à présent le ténébreux professeur auprès des Potter et des proches de Megan en général, ne le surprenait plus et ravissait sa cadette. La peur de se perdre s'était dissipée et chacun de permettait d'envoyer piques ou remarques sarcastiques à l'autre, sachant que, le soir venu, à la belle étoile, attablés devant un bon plat, blottis devant le feu, lovés dans un fauteuil ou lancés dans une fugue à quatre-mains, ils renouvelleraient à mi-voix leurs promesses d'un 'ensemble' et d'un 'toujours' qui ne leur échappait plus…

Enfin, dans l'intimité de leur chambre, ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots pour exprimer l'intensité de leurs sentiments. Et c'est pour cette raison que la jeune femme remerciait Merlin pour les sorts de silence et d'alerte tout en plaignant les moldus qui devaient s'en passer.

- « Ce n'est pas trop tôt, j'ai bien cru qu'on allait devoir aller vous chercher… » fit Mattew, un sourire espiègle flottant sur les lèvres, alors qu'il relevait les yeux de la partie de 'Mémo des petits' qu'il disputait avec Jade, sur la table basse.

Megan lui tira la langue puis vint s'asseoir près de sa fille tandis que Severus prenait place de l'autre côté de l'enfant.

- « Alors, qui gagne ? » s'enquit le maître des potions, l'air sincèrement intéressé.

- « C'est moi ! » déclara Jade en souriant, fière de ce fait, tandis qu'Isabelle, qui feuilletait un magazine sur le canapé, confirmait sa déclaration d'un hochement de tête.

- « Ça ne m'étonne pas » fit Severus en contemplant les petites pièces de bois que la fillette lui tendait. « Tu es une petite fille brillante » la complimenta t'il tandis qu'elle reformait une tour avec ses gains. « Quant à ton oncle… Le pauvre a du recevoir un mauvais coup quand il était jeune » insinua l'ex-espion en gratifiant Mattew d'un regard goguenard.

- « C'est vrai ? » fit Jade, l'air concerné, alors que son oncle semblait osciller entre l'outrage et l'amusement.

- « Non, ma puce, Severus est juste…facétieux » la rassura Megan en réprimant un fou-rire.

- « Comme oncle 'Cius quand il dit que Sirius n'a pas tout ses 'reunones' ? » l'interrogea sa fille, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

- « Neurones, ma puce. Et oui, effectivement » concéda la jeune femme au boucle ébène avant de déposer un baiser sur la tempe de l'enfant. « Les Serpentards sont très facétieux » ajouta t'elle, les yeux rieurs.

- « Un peu trop… » bougonna Mattew en fixant Severus d'un air torve tandis que son épouse dissimulait un sourire derrière le dernier numéro de 'She'.

- « Au fait, les préparatifs de la cérémonie de Draco et Blaise avancent bien ? » s'enquit celle-ci en se tournant vers Megan, délaissant son magazine.

Le joli visage de la descendante de Merlin s'illumina à la mention du 'mariage' de son meilleur ami tandis que Mattew et Severus échangeait un regard qui signifiait quelque chose comme 'Oh, non, elles sont reparties sur ce sujet…'.

- « Viens avec moi dans la bibliothèque, je vais te montrer ce qu'on a fait » suggéra Megan à Isabelle, consciente que leurs compagnons, bien qu'heureux pour les deux hommes, n'étaient que moyennement intéressé par les détails techniques de l'évènement. « Jade, ma puce, Isa et moi allons à côté pour discuter si tu nous cherches, d'accord ? Sinon tu peux rester ici et voir si Severus n'aurait pas envie de jouer avec vous puisqu'il se croit si malin ? » fit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

- « Oui, Sev'rus, tu veux bien ? » s'exclama la fillette, l'air ravie.

- « Bien sûr, Jade » répondit Severus, à la fois désireux de faire plaisir à la fillette et amusé, si ce n'est un peu affronté, par le sous-entendu de sa jeune maîtresse.

Cette dernière sourit, déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Jade et un autre sur le front de son amant avant d'entraîner sa belle-sœur à sa suite. Un peu moins de deux mois plus tôt et plus de six mois après avoir emménagé à Edimbourg, Draco avait pris son courage à deux mains et proposer à Blaise de se lier à lui selon la tradition sorcière. Le séduisant blond avait soigneusement détaillé le plan de la soirée durant laquelle il voulait faire sa demande, avec l'aide de Chloé et Megan, toutes deux aux anges. Mais Blaise était rentré plus tôt que prévu et avait trouvé son compagnon complètement hystérique, presque au bord des larmes, devant une tentative de gâteau carbonisé. Draco avait égaré la bague, définitivement mis en trait sur ses talents de cuisinier raté et n'était même pas coiffé.

Il était donc plus que catastrophé lorsque Théo débarqua sans crier garde en disant qu'il avait retrouvé les alliances de la famille Malfoy sous un coussin de son canapé. Blaise n'en avait pas manqué une miette et Draco s'était effondré. Finalement, c'est devant une pizza surgelé que le jeune instituteur avait assuré son amant, aux yeux bouffis, que c'était avec le plus grand plaisir qu'il acceptait sa demande. Ils avaient fini la soirée dans un hôtel à Venise et, depuis lors, rien ne pouvait entamer la bonne humeur de l'aristocrate aux boucles blondes. La cérémonie en elle-même était fixée pour le 22 juillet et se tiendrait dans le parc du manoir Malfoy, Blaise ayant lui-même insisté sur ce point. Il n'y aurait qu'une cinquantaine d'invités, Narcissia et Victoire se chargeaient de la logistique et les fiancés avaient déjà choisi, le menu, les fleurs ainsi que leurs tenues.

Il n'y aurait pas d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille mais Draco emmenait Aurore, Chloé et Megan dans un luxueux hôtel-spa le week-end précédent l'évènement et les garçons emmenaient Blaise voler avec des dragons en Roumanie… C'est qu'expliqua la descendante de Merlin à Isabelle, à grand renfort de gestes, de croquis et de photos.

- « C'est là qu'on voit l'influence de Blaise » commenta la jeune femme au regard émeraude, malicieuse. « Draco aurait déjà fait trois crises de nerfs sinon. Tu penses, organiser le mariage parfait en moins de trois mois… » poursuivit-elle en secouant ses boucles ébène. « Mais je crois que ça n'a plus tellement d'importance pour Draco, la perfection, du moment que c'est Blaise qui est à ses côtés » conclut Megan avec tendresse.

xxx

_Mercredi 26 août 2007_

Finalement c'est une aile entière qui avait été rajoutée au cottage de Severus. Deux chambres et une salle de bain y avaient été ajoutées, le laboratoire avait été déplacé au sous-sol, le salon ainsi que la salle à manger et la cuisine avaient été agrandis et le potager s'était vu entouré d'une barrière magique afin que les enfants ne puissent pas y accéder – certaines des herbes y poussant étant toxiques. Megan avait été vraiment touchée du geste de son amant mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter le petit cottage qui avait abrité nombre de délicieux souvenir. Toutefois, après dix jours passés au cœur des Highlands, elle ne pouvait que féliciter Severus de son initiative. Jade était aux anges, ne se lassant ni de sa nouvelle chambre – dont elle avait choisi la décoration – ni du merveilleux paysage ni du jardin verdoyant si propice aux découvertes…

Aujourd'hui, pour les trois ans de la fillette, le maître des potions avait ouvert les portes de son domaine à leurs proches malgré le fait que Megan l'ait assuré qu'ils pouvaient tout à fait organiser cette fête dans l'un des manoirs Potter ou Malfoy. La jeune femme s'en voulait un peu d'amener tant de changements à la vie de son aîné. Severus lui avait assuré que ces changements étaient les bienvenus et, quand bien même, un faible prix à payer pour le bonheur que la présence de ses deux compagnes lui apportait. Elle avait donc capitulé et pas moins d'une bonne vingtaine d'adultes et d'une petite dizaine d'enfants s'égayaient dans le jardin en cette belle après-midi d'été après un copieux goûter/pique-nique. Logan et Sarah Wood, les parents de Louis étaient présents ainsi que Rachel Scott et ses enfants, Bill et Fleur Weasley, Albus, Minerva et tous les proches de Jade

A la demande expresse de Megan la petite fille n'avait pas été inondée de cadeaux cette année. Elle avait reçu toute la collection des 'Winnie' en DVD, chose qui l'avait intrigué puisque la descendante de Merlin avait refusé de la mettre devant la télé avant ses trois ans et était encore réticente. Elle avait reçu des habits pour sa poupée, des habits pour elle-même, deux ou trois peluches, encore beaucoup de livres et quelques jeux de société. Mais cela sans compter les cadeaux d'inconnus – des admirateurs de la sauveuse du monde sorcier pour la plupart. Isabelle, qui devait rester couchée à l'approche de son accouchement, lui avait offert, trois jours auparavant, un ravissant petit sac à main Lilliputiens avec tous les accessoires de 'grande' – portable, poudrier, clef et portefeuilles – en tissu ainsi qu'un album photo de la même collection.

Il s'agissait d'un petit album rose à la couverture toute douce sous laquelle on pouvait glisser une photo qui apparaissait dans un petit cercle transparent surmonté de deux adorables antennes et deux petites ailes brillantes ornaient le dos de l'ouvrage. Les photos à l'intérieur avaient été choisies par Jade. Il y en avait deux d'elle, bébé, avant l'accident, en compagnie de ses parents biologiques. Il y en avait deux prises à l'orphelinat, quatre ou cinq avec Megan ainsi que trois autres Severus. Il y en avait également avec chacun des proches de la fillette, avec ses compagnons de la crèche et quelques unes avec ses peluches. Jade était ravie et ne le lâchait plus depuis qu'elle l'avait garni. A présent, les enfants jouaient autour et dans la petite piscine gonflable qu'Antoine avait disposé à l'ombre d'un parasol tandis que les adultes, sur la terrasse, gardaient un œil sur eux tout en discutant.

- « Cette année, Jade, Rosie et Louis vont entrer au jardin d'enfants » remarqua Chloé alors qu'elle suivait des yeux les trois enfants en question. « C'est un grand changement pour eux et pour vous » fit la jeune libraire en se tournant vers les parents des petits.

- « Effectivement » acquiesça Rachel, un sourire aux lèvres. « Mais je suis déjà passée par là trois fois et ils resteront ensemble… » ajouta t'elle, les yeux rieurs.

Megan ne s'inquiétait pas non plus. L'année précédente, Jade passait déjà deux demi-journées au jardin d'enfant et elle était propre depuis plus de huit mois. Elle s'entendait très bien avec Fleur et était ravie à l'idée de pouvoir continuer à chahuter avec ses deux amis, Louis et Rosie. Severus et elle-même lui avait déjà expliqué la façon dont les choses allaient se dérouler à la rentrée et la fillette semblait plus impatiente qu'anxieuse.

- « Tout va bien se passer » assura Fleur en se mêlant à la conversation. « Je connais bien ces trois loustics-là et il n'y aura aucun problème » conclut la jeune institutrice, souriante. « C'est plutôt pour toi, Meg', que ça va être compliqué… »

- « Eh bien, toutes les inscriptions ont été bouclées mi-juillet mais on va devoir commencer les périodes d'adaptation et les plannings me donnent déjà des insomnies » avoua la sorcière aux boucles ébène, l'air vaguement dépassée. « Mais c'est pareil partout, à Poudlard ce n'est pas la période la plus aisée de l'année » fit-elle, mi-compatissante mi-espiègle, en pressant la main de Severus qui entourait la sienne.

- « En effet » approuva le maître des potions, vaguement amusé, tandis que Draco hochait de la tête avec vigueur.

La conversation se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que la fraîcheur tombe sur la vallée et que les enfants soient séchés et rhabillés. Les invités prirent congés un à un, sauf Chloé et Antoine, qui restaient pour la nuit avec Elisabeth, ainsi que la petite Rosie qui passerait deux jours au cottage. Plus tard, alors que les trois fillettes dormaient à poings fermés, Chloé et Megan en profitèrent pour discuter du prochain livre de cette dernière qui sortirait aux environs de Noël tout en préparant le repas. De leur côté, les hommes mettaient la table en débattant à propos de la dernière potion désinfectante qui avait été nouvellement créée pour les Licornes… Plus tard encore, alors que les deux couples paressaient devant un film, Severus déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Megan, lovée tout contre lui. Il échangea un regard complice avec Antoine, ni l'un ni l'autre n'appréciant tout particulièrement 'Quand Harry rencontre Sally' mais tous deux se sacrifiant valeureusement pour leur compagne, et songea que s'ouvrir aux autres avait aussi ses avantages.

xxx

_Jeudi 17 septembre 2007_

- « Professeur Snape, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? » fit Fleur en accueillant le maître des potions dans sa salle de classe.

- « Très bien, merci » répondit aimablement Severus. « Et vous-même ? »

Il ne pouvait pas prétendre connaître personnellement la jeune institutrice mais elle semblait sincère lorsqu'elle le saluait avec un sourire, Megan l'appréciait beaucoup et Jade l'adorait. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que la fillette était entrée au jardin d'enfant et le brun ténébreux avait donc déjà eu l'occasion de discuter plusieurs fois avec la jolie française. En effet, il venait chercher Jade à seize-heures quarante-cinq les mardis et jeudis, jours où ses propres cours se terminaient plus tôt. Les autres jours, il n'était pas à la maison avant dix-neuf heures et la petite rentrait avec Megan vers dix-sept heures trente. Il est vrai que ses horaires ne lui laissaient guère le temps de profiter de ses deux compagnes en semaine et il profitait au maximum de ces moments privilégiés qu'il passait avec Jade.

Ces soirs-là la descendante de Merlin ne les rejoignait pas avant dix-heures trente, voire vingt heures lorsqu'elle suivait son cours de danse en compagnie de Blaise, et la fillette était toujours très fière de lui raconter ce qu'elle avait fait à l'école, avec Fleur, puis à la maison, avec 'Sev'rus'…

- « Bien, bien » déclara Fleur, souriante. « Les enfants demandent beaucoup d'énergie mais ils donnent aussi beaucoup… Jade est dans la cour avec les autres, suivez-moi » ajouta t'elle en se dirigeant vers les grandes baies vitrées qui donnait sur un petit jardin d'où leurs parvenaient cris et rires.

- « Tout s'est bien passé ? » s'enquit Severus tandis qu'il la suivait.

- « Oui, Jade est très vive et un peu en avance pour son âge » le rassura la jeune femme avec un petit air amusé. « Elle n'a donc aucun problème pour suivre et, même si elle ne participe pas tellement à l'oral, il est aisé de voir qu'elle comprend parfaitement ce qu'on attend d'elle. De plus, elle s'entend très bien avec les autres enfants. Rosie, Louis et elle sont inséparables. Le trio angélique comme les a surnommés Andrea, ma collègue » poursuivit-elle alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la cour.

Quelques parents étaient déjà présents et discutaient ensemble dans un coin du jardin. L'un d'entre eux, un ancien élève se souvint Severus, lui adressa un timide signe de la main – comme s'il avait peur de se faire retirer des points pour outrage – et, se sentant magnanime, il le lui rendit. Embrassant du regard le jardin qui tenait lieu de cour de récréation, l'ex-espion ne tarda pas à repérer Jade. La fillette était en train de grimper derrière Sidney-Rose sur un toboggan aux couleurs vives. Severus s'accorda un moment afin de savourer la joie que lui procurait la simple vue de la fillette, adorable dans son jean et sa chemise rouge, ses boucles ébène relevées en deux petites couettes de chaque côté de son visage. Sa ressemblance avec Megan au même âge était d'autant plus frappante qu'elle était fortuite.

Jade remarqua sa présence peu après être descendue du toboggan et se précipita vers lui aussi vite que lui permettait ses petites jambes.

- « Papa, tu es là ! » s'exclama t'elle, rayonnante, alors qu'il la soulevait dans ses bras.

Sa déclaration prit Severus par surprise et, profondément bouleversé, il ne dut qu'à ses vifs réflexes de ne pas lâcher la fillette. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle l'appelait ainsi. Papa. Et s'il en était ivre de bonheur, le choc était brutal. Emu, heureux et un peu perdu, le sombre professeur songea un instant qu'il ne méritait pas ça. Il ne méritait pas d'être aimé par ses deux merveilleuses personnes, d'être accepté ainsi dans leur vie… Puis il se rappela que Megan l'avait réprimandé pour avoir eu ce genre de réflexion. 'Tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde pour avoir aidé autant de gens, tu mérites d'avoir des rêves pour avoir participé à la construction d'un avenir meilleur et tu mérites qu'ils se réalisent parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien'. Il se souvenait de ses paroles exactes car elles ne manquaient jamais de faire naître en lui un délicieux sentiment de chaleur, de sécurité, de tendresse. Il savait déjà qu'elle serait comblée par ce nouveau développement.

Sortant de sa torpeur, il posa son regard sur l'enfant dans ses bras et senti son cœur se briser devant l'air vulnérable, coupable et craintif de Jade qui semblait avoir interprété son silence comme un rejet.

- « Oui, papa est là, mon cœur » souffla t'il contre la tempe de la fillette avant d'y déposer un baiser et de resserrer ses bras autour de son petit corps.

Jade sourit, visiblement soulagée, et noua ses petits bras autour du cou de son aîné.

- « Va dire au revoir à tes petits camarades, nous devons vite aller retrouver ta maman » fit Severus alors qu'elle se détachait légèrement de lui.

- « On va chercher maman ? » s'enquit la fillette, l'air extatique.

- « Oui et ensuite nous irons tous les trois voir Isabelle qui a accouché ce matin » expliqua le maître des potions, le regard tendre, en la déposant à terre.

Jade battit des mains puis s'empressa d'aller embrasser Sidney-Rose et Alexandre – Louis étant déjà parti – avant de revenir vers Severus.

- « Je suis prête, papa » déclara t'elle en glissant sa petite main dans celle de son aîné.

- « Parfait » approuva l'ex-espion, attendri.

Ils saluèrent Fleur et se dirigèrent d'un pas tranquille vers l'aile principale du manoir, au premier étage de laquelle se situait le bureau de Megan. La jeune femme était en pleine discussion avec Narcissia quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

- « Maman, maman ! » fit Jade en se précipitant vers sa mère qui la réceptionna avec aisance, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

- « Hey, ma puce… Je suis contente de te voir » répondit la jolie descendante de Merlin avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue rose. « Comment s'est passée ta journée ? » poursuivit-elle alors que Severus saluait Narcissia.

- « C'était bien. On a chanté des chansons, j'ai fait des dessins et des co-lla-ges… et papa m'a apporté une brioche » ajouta t'elle triomphalement en levant la main qui tenait les vestiges de la brioche en question.

Megan, qui était en train de se baisser afin de reposer Jade sur le sol, marqua un temps d'arrêt tandis que la fillette allait embrasser Narcissia. Son regard croisa celui de Severus et, sentant la fierté, la joie mais aussi tension qui habitaient le maître des potions, elle lui offrit un sourire chaleureux et sincère en tendant une main vers lui. Redevenu confiant, voire un brin sarcastique, il vint l'embrasser.

- « Alors, papa ? » murmura t'elle, mi-tendre mi-moqueuse.

- « Eh bien quoi ? » répliqua Severus, un sourcil élégamment arqué, en passant une main autour de la taille de sa cadette.

- « Jade a beaucoup de chance, je parie qu'aucun des autres papas au jardin d'enfants n'a ta prestance ni ton charisme… » lui glissa Megan à l'oreille, les yeux pétillant de malice mais le ton sincère.

- « En effet » pavoisa son amant, facétieux.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser puis Jade réclama l'attention de sa mère qui la lui accorda bien volontiers. Une heure et un transplanement plus tard, ils étaient rassemblés dans la chambre d'Isabelle en compagnie d'Amber, Lily et de deux adorables bébés. Mattew s'était momentanément absenté pour aller les jumelles, Lilah et Keira, et James n'ayant pas pu rester très longtemps. Severus, Jade et Megan étaient arrivées avec un bouquet de roses blanches pour la maman et deux ravissants coffrets de naissance que la jeune femme aux boucles ébène avait composé elle-même près de quinze jours auparavant.

- « Oh, elles sont toutes petites ! » s'extasia Jade tandis qu'elle se penchait sur le berceau des nouveau-nés depuis les bras de Severus. « On peut avoir les mêmes à la maison ? » s'enquit-elle innocemment à l'attention de sa mère.

L'espace d'un instant, les regards d'Isabelle, Amber et Lily se fixèrent sur le couple avec un amusement certain. Severus, pris de cours et ne sachant pas réellement quoi répondre, resta muet. C'est donc Megan qui, confuse et rougissante répondit à la fillette.

- « Pas dans l'immédiat, ma puce. Mais tu as 'bébé' à la maison » lui rappela t'elle, tendant de dévier légèrement l'attention de Jade.

L'enfant parut réfléchir quelques secondes puis hocha solennellement de la tête.

- « 'Bébé' est à moi » fit-elle remarquer, pensive. « Je te le prêterai si tu veux » proposa t'elle très sérieusement à sa mère.

- « Oh, c'est adorable, ma puce » souffla Megan, touchée, en caressant brièvement les boucles sombres de Jade sous les regards attendris de ses proches.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que sa fille était déjà couchée et que Severus lisait l'un des quelques ouvrages que Sirius lui avait prêté, la librairie des Black était particulièrement bien fournie en matière de potion, la jeune femme aux yeux d'émeraude s'attarda sur le seuil de la troisième chambre du premier étage. Il n'était pas surnommé l'étage 'familial' pour rien et la pièce avait clairement été destinée à un autre enfant dans l'esprit du propriétaire initial… et dans celui de Megan, qu'elle se l'avoue ou non. Toutefois, c'était un sujet qu'elle n'avait pas encore directement abordé avec Severus. Ils voulaient fonder une famille ensemble, de ça elle était sûre. Et ils en étaient déjà une, Jade n'avait fait qu'officialiser ce fait en appelant le maître des potions 'papa'.

Mais désirait-il un autre enfant ? Si oui, quand ? Et si non, pourrait-elle le supporter ? La réponse à la seconde proposition était évidente. Elle ne renoncerait pas à lui, à leur relation et à celle qu'il avait bâtie avec Jade à cause de ça, elle tenait trop à lui. Si elle n'avait pas eu de fille et si Severus avait été catégorique dans son refus de devenir père alors, elle n'avait pas honte de l'avouer, elle l'aurait certainement quitté. Elle en aurait eu le cœur brisé mais elle l'aurait quitté. Du moins elle le pensait, mais elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre et, Merlin soit loué, elle n'aurait pas à faire ce choix. Quant à la première proposition… Elle voulait avoir un enfant de lui, une petite sœur ou petit frère pour Jade, mais pas tout de suite. Elle ne se sentait pas prête et préférait accorder toute son attention maternelle à Jade pendant encore au moins deux ans. Elles en avaient toutes les deux besoin.

Et puis, sommes toutes, sa relation avec Severus était encore jeune. Cela ne faisait que huit mois qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble. Cela semblait une éternité – dans le bon sens du terme – mais Megan ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que leur précédente 'liaison' avait duré presque dix mois avant qu'elle n'y mette un terme… Elle ne doutait plus de Severus ni d'elle-même et, si elle savait qu'ils seraient amenés à se chamailler dans l'avenir, elle avait tout à fait confiance en 'eux'. Toutefois, prendre la décision de donner naissance à un enfant n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Ils devaient en discuter conclut Megan avant de rejoindre son amant au rez-de-chaussée, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Jade qui dormait paisiblement à la douce lueur de sa veilleuse.

- « Alors, c'est intéressant ce que tu lis ? » s'enquit la jolie sauveuse du monde sorcier en se glissant tout contre Severus, sur le canapé.

- « Assez oui » répondit son aîné avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules afin de l'attirer à lui et de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. « Veux-tu que nous dinions maintenant ? » fit l'ex-espion, délaissant son livre.

- « Hum… Non, je n'ai pas vraiment faim alors nous mangerons quand tu voudras. Tu peux continuer à lire » suggéra Megan tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre lui et survolait des yeux les gros titres de la Gazette des Sorciers.

- « Tu es sûre que ça va ? » s'assura Severus, légèrement inquiet de l'état, trop passif pour être honnête, de la jeune femme aux boucles ébène.

- « Oui, c'est juste que… » commença cette dernière avant de se tourner vers son amant et de décider qu'elle ferait mieux d'aborder le sujet tout de suite. « Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on ait un autre enfant ? » l'interrogea t'elle donc de but en blanc, une pointe d'appréhension perçant dans son ton.

- « Tu veux dire… Maintenant ? » fit le maître des potions, clairement interloqué. « Est-ce une manière de m'annoncer que tu es enceinte ? » ajouta t'il en cherchant une réponse dans le regard de sa compagne.

- « Non ! Non, pas du tout. Ce n'est pas… Je ne suis définitivement pas enceinte » s'empressa t'elle de le corriger, les pommettes roses et l'air contrit. « J'aurais choisi une manière plus… subtile ou plus directe pour te le dire » poursuivit-elle, un brin mutine.

Severus ne savait pas trop s'il se sentait soulagé ou déçu, sans doute un mélange des deux, mais il se détendit notablement à cette déclaration et, après avoir écarté l'ouvrage qu'il venait de commencer, il invita sa cadette à grimper sur ces genoux, ce qu'elle fit volontiers. Sentant l'angoisse la gagner, elle, il l'enlaça tendrement et attendit patiemment que Megan se décide à éclaircir son propos.

- « Ma question serait plutôt 'est-ce que tu voudrais, un jour, dans l'avenir, que nous ayons un autre enfant, ensemble ?' » reprit la descendante de Merlin, anxieuse.

Le ténébreux sorcier s'accorda une demi-seconde de réflexion.

- « Oui, bien sûr. Un jour, dans l'avenir, j'aimerais beaucoup cela » répondit-il avec sincérité.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'élaborer car Megan, radieuse, posait ses lèvres sur les siennes puis, nouant ses bras autour de sa nuque, l'embrassait fougueusement. Severus participa au baiser avec enthousiasme parce que les baiser de sa jeune maîtresse étaient toujours délicieux et parce que la question le travaillait également depuis que Jade avait lancé le sujet. Il était soulagé que Megan partage son souhait d'avoir un deuxième enfant… dans le futur. Si elle avait été enceinte, il en aurait été heureux et si elle avait souhaité en avoir un rapidement, il aurait donné son accord et se serait pleinement investi. Mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt. Il apprenait tout juste à être un père pour Jade.

- « J'ai faim, maintenant » souffla la jolie anglaise, les yeux rieurs, à son oreille alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle.

Severus sourit, amusé et attendri.

- « Allons-voir ce que Dobby nous a préparé de bon… » proposa t'il en effleurant la tempe de Megan avec la pointe de son nez.

- « Mmmm… » murmura la jeune femme en acquiesçant contre son torse avant de se lever et de s'étirer gracieusement sous le regard appréciateur de son amant. « Tu viens ? » fit-elle en lui tendant la main, un sourire espiègle étirant ses lèvres roses.

- « Je te suis, trésor » répondit Severus tandis qu'il se levait à son tour.

Il se saisit alors de la main de sa cadette et l'attira prestement à lui avant de la soulever dans ses bras. Elle protesta pour la forme mais se laissa porter jusqu'à la cuisine, ses yeux brillant de plaisir.

- « Je t'aime » lui glissa t'elle, tendre et sincère, alors qu'il la reposait à terre.

- « Je t'aime » répondit-il simplement, rayonnant d'une sérénité que Megan lui avait rarement vue. « Mais pas au point de te laisser ma part de strudel… » ajouta t'il, malicieux.

- « Imbécile » gronda la sorcière aux boucles ébène en lui lançant un torchon à la figure tandis que Dobby, intrigué et heureux de la bonne humeur de ses 'maîtres', pénétrait dans la pièce.

xxx

_Samedi 17 novembre 2007_

A l'occasion de la venue officielle en Angleterre du Ministre français de la Magie, un dîner de gala avait été organisé au manoir. La maîtresse de maison l'avait voulu intime et la tablée ne comptait en effet que vingt-six couverts parmi lesquels Hugues Brouger, le ministre français, sa femme et quelques uns de ses conseillers, les membres famille Potter ainsi que leurs conjoints, les directeurs des sept départements du Ministère anglais de la Magie, Amélia Bones, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks. Trois tables rectangulaires avaient été disposées en U dans la grande salle à manger puis décorées aux couleurs de la France avec des nappes et serviettes blanches, des chemins de tables rouges et d'élégants bouquets d'iris bleus, de lys blancs et de tulipes rouges. La table du milieu était occupée par Hugues et Claire Brouger, trois membres du gouvernement français, deux hommes et une femme, James, Lily, Megan, Amber et Grace Potter.

Y siégeaient également Lucius Malfoy, directeur du département de la Coopération magique international, et Narcissia Malfoy, Maggie Moore du département des Mystères, Lauren Cooper de celui des Transports magiques et Kingsley Shacklebolt de celui de la Justice magique. Sur la table de droite, avaient été placés Noah Regan du département des Accidents et catastrophes magiques, Amos Diggory du département de Contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, Amélia Bones, à la tête du Magenmagot, Rémus, Nymphadora et Sirius. Sur la table de gauche, on retrouvait Théodore Nott, le directeur du département des Jeux et sports magiques, Katie Bell, Mattew et Isabelle Potter, Cédric Diggory, présent en tant que cavalier d'Amber, et Severus Snape, en tant que cavalier de Megan.

C'était une notion que le maître des potions trouvait assez ridicule mais Megan avait eu l'air d'y tenir et il avait accepté, soupçonnant que, même si la soirée ne serait pas tout à fait à son goût, elle pourrait se révéler une expérience intéressante. De fait, l'ironie de se trouver à un dîner officiel avec le statut de 'compagnon de la fille du ministre', alors qu'il avait été un mangemort – bien qu'espion – ne manquait pas de l'amuser. La vie vous réservait parfois de drôle de tours… Quelques années plus tôt, il était le professeur le moins aimé de Poudlard, un homme peu fréquentable et au passé sombre de l'avis général. Aujourd'hui, la jolie sauveuse du monde sorcier à son bras, le ministre de la Magie comme beau-père, une adorable fillette l'appelant 'papa', il avait gagné, bien malgré lui, la sympathie d'une partie de la population sorcière tandis que l'autre partie était trop occupée à le jalouser…

Enfin, James n'était pas tout à fait son beau-père. Pas encore en tous cas se surprit-il à penser. Cette réflexion fit remonter à la surface le souvenir d'une question que Jade lui avait posée quelques jours auparavant… Il ne se souvenait pas des circonstances exactes, peut-être parlaient-ils de Louis et de ses parents, mais il se souvenait distinctement des paroles de Jade. 'Pourquoi toi tu n'es pas marié à maman ?' lui avait-elle demandé, très innocemment. Sur le coup, il avait seulement sourit et détourné son attention mais à présent la question lui trottait dans la tête. Pourquoi n'était-il pas marié à Megan ? Pourquoi les gens se mariaient-ils ? Pas pour se prouver leur amour ou pour fonder une famille, nul besoin d'être officiellement marié pour cela. En tous cas, Severus n'avait pas besoin de lui être mariée pour aimer Megan et pour considérer sa fille comme la sienne.

Toutefois, après y avoir longuement réfléchi, il s'était rendu à l'évidence qu'il voulait épouser sa jeune maîtresse. Vraiment. Non pas afin de gagner l'approbation des autres ou le droit de s'asseoir à ses côtés aux dîner officiels. Non pas pour faire plaisir Jade, car la fillette semblait ne pas vraiment s'en soucier du moment qu'ils habitaient ensemble. Non pas pour faire plaisir à Megan, d'ailleurs il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle partage ce désir. Il voulait lui demander sa main, se lier à elle lors d'une cérémonie qui réunirait leurs amis, parce qu'il en avait envie. Il lui semblait qu'après l'adoption de Jade, qui serait officiellement conjointe à partir du vingt-trois de ce mois, le mariage était le lien qui unirait définitivement la famille qu'ils formaient tous les trois. Il en avait besoin. Besoin de témoigner de son amour à Megan, besoin du symbole derrière la cérémonie, besoin du 'pour toujours' qu'elle promettait.

Au fond, il savait que c'était déjà 'pour toujours' et que le mariage n'était pas un gage de relation éternelle mais il sentait confusément que Megan et lui – tous deux encore fragiles de douloureuses expériences passées – avaient besoin. Oui, décida soudainement Severus en reposant le verre de vin dont il venait de prendre une gorgée, il voulait l'épouser et il n'avait plus qu'à le lui proposer… Conscient que s'il attendait, les doutes, la peur de se voir dire non et celle du ridicule ne tarderaient pas à surgir, il ne perdit pas de temps. Il fit venir à lui une serviette de papier, propre, et sortant de sa poche un stylo à bille, ingénieux ces moldus, il y griffonna quelques mots puis la replia avant de lui lancer un sort de confidentialité de sorte que personne d'autre que Megan ne puisse prendre connaissance du message qu'il avait écrit.

Ce n'était peut-être pas la demande en mariage la plus romantique au monde, mais elle était sincère et spontanée, deux choses que sa jeune maîtresse appréciait par-dessus tout.

- « Isabelle, pouvez-v… peux-tu faire passer ça à Megan, s'il te plaît ? » s'enquit Severus en tendant l'étrange missive à la jeune femme qui était assise à sa droite, tout en s'efforçant de dissimuler sa gêne et sa nervosité.

- « Mais certainement, Severus » fit la brunette avec un sourire mi-amusé mi-attendri, avant de la confier à Mattew, à sa propre droite.

- « Alors, Severus, on fait passer des petits mots à sa copine ? Retour à l'adolescence peut-être ? » le taquina gentiment Théo, assis en face de Mattew.

Severus arqua un sourcil faussement sévère en direction du jeune homme mais reporta bien vite son attention sur le trajet de son message, qu'il suivit avec anxiété. La serviette passa entre les mains de Narcissia et Lucius avant d'arriver à Megan qui discutait avec Amber.

- « De la part de Severus » fit l'aristocrate, un brin narquois, en la remettant à sa cadette, après avoir attiré son attention.

La jeune femme, curieuse, accepta la serviette avec un léger froncement de sourcil avant de lever la tête et de chercher le regard de son amant. Le maître des potions lui fit signe de lire ce qu'il avait écrit puis, appréhendant la réaction de Megan, reporta son attention sur son assiette. De plus en plus perplexe et vaguement inquiète, la sorcière aux boucles ébène rassembla son courage – il n'allait tout de même pas rompre avec elle par écrit et en public – et déplia la serviette. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi elle s'attendait en l'ouvrant, mais ce n'était certain pas à ça. 'Epouse-moi ?'. Elle reconnut aisément l'écriture de Severus mais son esprit refusa pendant quelques secondes d'accepter le sens de la phrase dévoilée à ses yeux. C'était juste… impossible. Il n'avait pas pu écrire ça, il n'avait pas voulu écrire ça…

- « Tout va bien, chérie ? » s'inquiéta James, à sa droite, en la voyant pâlir dramatiquement.

- « Oui, je crois… » répondit sa fille sans détacher son regard du message.

Elle était prise de court, le moment était tellement… surréaliste. Mais il y avait une chose dont elle était sûre, elle allait bien. Peut-être qu'elle allait perdre connaissance dans peu de temps mais cette phrase, cette phrase… Elle allait bien parce que même si elle ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu pousser Severus à choisir cet instant pour poser cette question, la réponse était définitivement oui. Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas envie d'épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait, le père de son enfant ? Elle n'y pensait pas vraiment parce qu'elle était heureuse avec ce qu'elle avait : un amant tendre et passionné, une enfant adorable et brillante ainsi qu'une maison pour abriter leur famille. Mais, comme toutes les petites filles, elle avait rêvé de se marier avec son preux chevalier. Et Severus était ce chevalier, quoique les gens puissent en dire.

Elle ne perdit pas davantage de temps, transforma sa fourchette en feutre noir, écrivit sa réponse puis la fit repasser dans l'autre sens sous le regard goguenard de Lucius. Elle tira la langue à son aîné et prit une gorgée de coca light tout en suivant du coin de l'œil le trajet de sa réponse. Elle faisait de son mieux pour contenir, son excitation, sa nervosité et son bonheur, supposant qu'elle n'y parvenait à peu près que parce qu'elle ne réalisait pas encore ce qui venait de se passer.

- « Ah, serais-tu chanceux ? » pipa de nouveau Théo, espiègle, alors qu'Isabelle passait la serviette de papier au professeur de potion qui fit taire le jeune Nott d'un regard sombre.

N'ayant pas osé se tourner dans la direction de sa jeune maîtresse depuis qu'elle avait reçu son mot, c'est plein d'appréhension que Severus contempla la serviette de papier encore pliée. Bien sûr, Megan l'aimait et voulait passer le reste de sa avec lui, et même avoir un autre enfant avec lui, mais ils n'avaient jamais encore parlé mariage. Elle n'avait jamais indiqué la moindre inclination en se sens et s'il savait qu'une réponse négative ne signifierait pas la fin de leur relation, il serait difficile de passer outre. Enfin, attendre ne changerait pas la réponse, quelle qu'elle soit. D'une main légèrement tremblante, l'ex-espion déplia la serviette et retint son souffle avant de pousser un soupire de soulagement, entre le rire et le sanglot. Sous sa question, elle n'avait dessiné que deux grosses lettre. OK.

Amusé et ému, il leva son regard sombre et le posa sur Megan qui, rougissante, lui répondit d'un sourire mutin, ses yeux émeraude pétillant de malice et d'affection.

oxoOoxo

* * *

_J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus de la demande en mariage mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit conventionnelle et même si j'aurais pu continuer la scène avec une discussion ultérieure.... je ne sais pas, j'aimais bien comme ça._

_XXX_


	66. Chapter 66

_Voilà, j'espère ne pas vous avoir faits trop attendre... Ce chapitre aurait du être plus long (deux scènes de plus) mais il fait déjà 11 pages word et si j'avais attendu d'avoir écrit le reste, je n'ai aucune idée de la date à laquelle vous l'auriez eu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je l'aime bien :-)_

_Merci à Shaushka (je suis contente que ça t'aie plu, la scène de la demande en mariage, je l'avais dans la tête depuis longtemps et, vraiment, je ne la voyais pas autrement), Lyra (merci, tu ne pouvais pas me faire un plus beau compliment), Gwladys (ne t'inquiète pas, ce chapitre - les deux premières scène en tous cas - était écrit depuis un bon moment, c'est juste une coïncidence, tu verras dans celui là...), Zarakynel (merci beaucoup), Tylia-Sama (là je vais parler de Liam mais certainement pas autant que tu l'espérais, je m'en excuse) et Zaika (j'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue ;-)) pour leurs reviews qui sont toujours source de courage._

_xxx_

_PS : excusez-moi à l'avance pour les fautes d'ortographe et de frappe, j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas trop quand même..._

_PPS : rappelez-vous que les passages soulignés marquent l'utilisation du français_

* * *

oxoOoxo

()

_Lundi 24 décembre 2007_

- « Travis est un idiot si tu veux mon avis » déclara Severus, comme si cela coulait de source, en réponse au récit de son compagnon.

Rémus esquissa un sourire devant l'air vaguement hautain qu'arborait le professeur de potion et hocha de la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Les deux hommes étaient adossés à la rambarde de bois qui courrait autour de la terrasse de pierre bordant l'un des salons du Manoir Potter. Devant eux s'étendait une vaste pelouse qui, verdoyante au printemps, était à présent recouverte d'un doux manteau blanc, telle une mer immaculée d'où immergeait par endroits buissons de buis et bosquets en berne, comme autant de pics rocheux s'élevant au-dessus des flots. Les arbres, délicatement ourlés de givre, scintillaient tandis qu'une brume mystérieuse voilait l'horizon.

Le pépiement des rares moineaux que les timides rayons du soleil avaient sortis de leur torpeur était couvert par les cris et les rires de la joyeuse troupe qui s'égayaient dans le jardin, soulevant par leurs jeux de légers nuages de poudre blanche. Car si Severus et Rémus avaient choisi de braver les rigueurs de l'hiver et de conduire leur discussion à l'extérieur, ce n'était que par indulgence envers leurs compagnes et enfants respectifs. En effet, après leur sieste et émerveillés par le paysage féérique que leur avait offert la météo, Jade et Alexandre avaient manifesté leur envie d'aller jouer dehors. Megan et Nymphadora s'étaient révélées aussi enthousiastes qu'eux, d'où la présence de leurs aînés qui, s'ils se refusaient à se rouler dans la neige, avaient participé à la confection de bonhommes de neige.

Mais lorsque Sirius, Grace et Mattew avaient annoncé une bataille de boules de neige imminente, l'ex-espion et le lycanthrope avaient, prudemment, préféré s'écarter de la zone de combat pour converser. Ils auraient pu rejoindre Amber, Lily et Isabelle qui s'extasiaient sur les jumelles à l'intérieur ou bien se retrancher dans la bibliothèque avec un bon livre et un bon cognac. Cependant, tous deux préféraient profiter de leur famille et savourer le son délicieux des éclats de rires de ceux qu'ils aimaient. Severus n'était certes pas prêt à l'avouer au maître de maison mais il se sentait désormais presque chez lui ici, dans la demeure ancestrale des Potter, et il ne se souvenait pas d'un Noël aussi heureux depuis… depuis qu'il avait l'âge de s'en souvenir.

- « Il n'est certes pas brillant mais il a encore beaucoup d'influence dans la sphère politique » fit remarquer Rémus, reprenant leur conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée quelques instants auparavant.

Severus se tourna vers lui avec un air incrédule puis leva les yeux au ciel comme pour s'adresser à une puissance divine.

- « Par Salazar, Lu-Rémus, tu es un héro de l'Ordre du Phénix, le parrain de la Sauveuse du monde sorcier et l'un des meilleurs amis du Ministre de la Magie » énuméra le professeur de potions, exaspéré. « Tu ne pourrais pas être plus influent si tu le faisais exprès ! » déclara t'il en passant une main dans sa chevelure sombre.

- « Mais je suis un loup-garou » rappela le lycanthrope, amusé malgré lui.

- « Oh, et c'est le moment où je dois pleurer ? » s'enquit Severus, un brin sarcastique. « Cette fausse modestie griffondorienne n'est pas une qualité contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser » poursuivit-il, sans méchanceté. « Travis, en plus d'être un idiot est un incompétent et je suis persuadé que Diggory t'aurait déjà donné son poste depuis longtemps s'il pensait que tu étais intéressé » conclut l'ex-espion en chassant de sa cape noire les légers flocons qui s'y accrochaient.

- « Tu crois ? » fit Rémus, sincèrement surpris.

- « Non, je n'ai dit ça que parce que j'aime entendre le son de ma voix » répliqua le maître des potions en arquant élégamment son sourcil gauche dans une expression narquoise.

Son compagnon rougit légèrement sous la moquerie, lui lança un regard offensé puis grommela quelque chose comme 'stupide humour de Serpentard…'. Un peu plus loin, Jade et Alexandre attaquaient Sirius à grand renfort de poignées de neige et d'éclats de rire tandis que Nymphadora, Megan, Grace et Mattew se lançaient des boules si parfaitement formées qu'il était difficile de ne pas soupçonner un usage illicite de magie. Severus ne put s'empêcher de songer que sa jeune fiancée était tout à fait adorable les pommettes roses et l'air passablement échevelée.

- « Et à Poudlard, comment vont les choses ? » reprit Rémus, un léger sourire aux lèvres, sans quitter son fils des yeux.

- « Plutôt bien, je suppose. Le niveau des petits imbéciles est toujours aussi exécrable mais je n'attends plus de miracle » offrit son compagnon d'un ton à mi-chemin entre le sarcasme et la résignation. « En tout état de cause je pense que mon départ ne causera pas de déchirement du côté des élèves… ni de celui des professeurs » conclut-il avec humour avant de répondre au petit signe de la main que lui adressait Jade.

- « Alors, tu es décidé ? Tu ne retourneras pas là-bas l'année prochaine ? » fit le lycanthrope en se tournant vers lui.

- « Non, Megan et moi en avons beaucoup discuté ces derniers temps. Elle pense, et je suis d'accord, que je devrais faire quelque chose qui me plaise vraiment, entreprendre un projet qui me tienne à cœur. Je n'ai jamais eu de goût pour l'enseignement » déclara Severus, mi-sérieux mi-ironique. « Au début, je n'ai pas eu le choix, je suis resté par amitié pour Albus et puis l'idée de faire passer des connaissances, de faire naître des passions, de découvrir des talents en potions… » commença t'il avant de secouer la tête. « Mais enfin, je n'ai jamais été pédagogue, je n'ai aucune patience pour les idiots » déclara l'ex-espion, une lueur malicieuse dansant dans son regard sombre. « Je suis en train de voir mes plus grands désirs se réaliser, auprès de Megan et de Jade, alors il est temps que je prenne en main ma vie professionnelle. Je songe à me consacrer à la recherche, à travailler en collaboration avec Sainte-Mangouste ou avec le ministère, à donner des conférences, à écrire un livre… » poursuivit-il, l'air ravi de ces perspectives.

Rémus l'avait écouté sans rien dire, conscient, et touché, de la confiance que son cadet lui témoignait en partageant ses projets avec lui.

- « Je pense que tu vas sans doute être plus regretté que tu ne le crois mais je pense aussi que tu as pris la bonne décision » intervint-il donc avec une sincère amitié.

- « Merci, Lupin, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu continuer sans ta bénédiction… » railla le professeur aux yeux d'onyx d'un ton qui trahissait tout de même sa reconnaissance. « Pas un mot à qui que se soit, nous l'annoncerons nous-mêmes aux autres. Ce soir ou demain » ajouta t'il rapidement alors que sa fille s'approchait d'eux en trottinant, Alexandre sur les talons.

La neige tombait plus drue à présent et les bonnets des deux enfants étaient recouverts d'une fine couche de cristaux blancs. Les quatre adultes qui avaient participé à la bataille les suivaient d'un pas plus posé, le froid ayant sans doute eut raison de leur enthousiasme. De plus, constata Severus en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, c'était presque l'heure du thé… Rémus et lui-même avaient lancé des sorts de chaleur et d'imperméabilité sur leur cape mais cela n'empêchait pas le vent glacé de fouetter leurs visages et il ne comprenait pas comment leurs compagnons n'étaient pas gelés avec leurs vêtements humides. Black n'avait pas intérêt à venir quêter une potion contre la grippe dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures… Il ferait, éventuellement, une exception pour ses pestes – la grande et la petite – ainsi que pour le jeune Alexandre mais rien de plus.

D'ailleurs, les lèvres de ce dernier, étirées en un large sourire, bleuissaient légèrement et le petit nez de Jade avait prit une teinte rose vif constata le maître des potions, non sans une pointe d'inquiétude.

- « Papa, la neige me fait clignoter des yeux… » se plaignit la fillette, battant des cils contre les flocons qui obscurcissaient sa vue, alors qu'elle arrivait à la hauteur de Severus.

Celui-ci s'accroupit à sa hauteur et lui sourit tendrement.

- « Je vois ça, mon cœur. Ça veut dire qu'il est temps de rentrer » déclara t'il en la soulevant dans ses bras.

- « Maman a dit qu'on fera des sa-blés pour le thé » reprit Jade, les yeux rieurs. « Tu vas faire les sa-blés avec nous, papa ? » s'enquit-elle innocemment.

Rémus dissimula un sourire derrière une quinte de toux alors qu'il hissait Alexandre sur sa hanche.

- « Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas, mon cœur. Mais je les mangerai avec plaisir et tu pourras me surprendre avec les formes » répondit Severus avec diplomatie, vaguement inquiet à l'idée de devoir revivre l'expérience – agréable au demeurant mais périlleuse – des brownies.

- « Beau rattrapage » souffla Megan à son oreille, taquine, en se glissant derrière lui.

Le maître des potions lui lança un regard noir qui fondit rapidement lorsque sa jeune fiancée, peu impressionnée déposa un baiser papillon sur la joue froide de son aîné, un sourire charmeur flottant sur ses lèvres roses.

- « On va faire des sapins et des pères Noyel et des étoiles ! » pipa Alexandre avec un vif enthousiaste, en passant dans les bras de sa mère. « Et des messieurs neige et des boules de Noyel et… » continua t'il alors que tous se dirigeaient vers le manoir.

Après s'être débarrassés de leurs manteaux, bottes, écharpes, bonnets et gants, et s'être séchés, Jade, Megan et Alexandre disparurent dans la cuisine en compagnie d'Isabelle et de Lily. Les autres s'installèrent au salon pour profiter de la douce chaleur générée par le feu qui ronronnait dans la cheminée et du superbe arbre de Noël que les enfants avaient décoré, trois jours auparavant, de pourpre et d'or. Ils y retrouvèrent Amber, qui veillait sur les jumelles, et furent rejoints par James, qui avait du passer au ministère, quelques minutes plus tard. Il ne fallut qu'une petite demi-heure aux pâtissiers en herbes pour pénétrer dans la pièce, portant triomphalement le résultat de leurs efforts. Les deux enfants tenaient chacun une assiette d'appétissants sablés délicatement dorés.

Jade, adorable dans sa petite robe de velours perle, un nœud assorti ornant la queue de cheval dans laquelle ses boucles ébène avaient été rassemblées, et Alexandre, à croquer avec son pantalon de laine noire et sa petite chemise bleue ciel, semblaient prendre leur tâche très au sérieux mais leurs yeux étaient rieurs lorsqu'ils déposèrent leur fardeau sur la table basse. Lily les suivaient en souriant tandis que le plateau contenant le service à thé flottait derrière elle. Isabelle et Megan ne tardèrent pas à apparaître également. La descendante de Merlin se percha sur l'un des larges accoudoirs du fauteuil de son amant, sur les genoux duquel Jade venait de grimper. Severus passa un bras autour de la fine taille de la jeune femme et sourit de contentement lorsque celle-ci noua leurs doigts ensemble.

Elle était ravissante dans son short de velours vieux-rose, son épais collant noir et son pull en mohair noir à manches chauve-souris et col roulé, le tout rehaussé d'une longue chaîne d'argent à laquelle pendaient quelques breloques dans les tons de roses et une jolie plume rose tachetée de gris. Mais, selon l'ex-espion, il y avait une chose qui lui allait bien mieux encore. Le délicat anneau d'or blanc serti de minuscules éclats de diamants qui ornait son annulaire gauche et qu'elle faisait tourner distraitement tout en discutant avec son père. Puisqu'il avait agi sur une impulsion, Severus n'avait pas encore acheté de bague lorsqu'il avait demandé sa cadette en mariage. Elle ne lui en avait pas réclamé par la suite, semblant tout à fait satisfaite de la situation.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir entendu pour la huitième fois 'Et la bague ?' de la part d'un de ses collègues bien pensant que le sombre professeur avait songé que sa propre mère l'aurait sans doute morigéné pour cet intolérable manquement aux traditions. De plus, l'idée que tous puisse savoir que Megan était engagée en regardant sa main plaisait à l'amant possessif – et même jaloux – qu'il pouvait parfois être.

- « Alors, on les mange, ces gâteaux ? » suggéra finalement Sirius avec un air gourmand alors que la maîtresse de maison servait le thé et que Nymphadora préparait des verres de lait pour les enfants.

L'intervention de Sirius déclencha quelques et bientôt chacun croquait dans un sablé, complimentant Jade et Alexandre sur leurs talents. Plus tard dans la soirée, Severus se mit au piano et sa fille grimpa près de lui, le fixant d'un regard brillant d'admiration, tandis qu'il lui apprenait les premières notes d'un air familier. Megan les observait depuis le fauteuil que son amant avait laissé vacant, un doux sourire aux lèvres, tout en berçant la petite Lilah dans ses bras. Le bébé, qui allait sur ses trois mois et demi, tenait fermement l'index de la jeune femme dans son poing et souriait, ses grands yeux clairs suivant chaque mouvement de son aînée. Keira, elle, était confortablement installée dans les bras d'Amber et Alexandre somnolait sur les genoux de Rémus qui conversait avec James.

Sirius s'était éclipsé pour passer un coup de fil à l'homme qu'il fréquentait depuis un peu plus de deux mois à présent. Nathan Trust était un sorcier plein de charme et d'humour, cultivé, généreux, d'origine moldu, grand fan de Quidditch et complètement épris de Sirius. Il venait de fêter ses quarante-huit ans et, après avoir travaillé pendant une dizaine d'année chez Gringotts à la tête de l'équipe des conjureurs de sorts, avait ouvert une galerie de peinture sur le chemine de Traverse. Sirius et lui s'étaient rencontrés à l'occasion d'un gala au ministère. Et si tout le monde avait été surpris, Sirius n'ayant jamais montré aucune inclination envers son propre sexe auparavant, la joie de vivre dont rayonnait le parrain de Mattew depuis le début de cette relation les avait ravis.

Grace et Isabelle débattaient avec animation sur l'adaptation cinématographique du premier tome de la trilogie 'A la croisée des mondes'. Lily et Nympahdora s'échangeaient les derniers potins du Londres sorcier tandis que Cédric et Mattew se disputait une partie d'échec. Le regard de Megan revint finalement sur Severus et Jade puis sur l'anneau à son doigt qui scintillait à la lueur des chandelles. Elle ne put s'empêcher de comparer cette soirée au Noël précédent. Si elle était satisfaite à l'époque, elle était pleinement heureuse à présent, plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru possible…

- « Tout va bien, chérie ? » s'enquit son père, la sortant de ses pensées, en s'agenouillant près d'elle, sa main chaude pressant affectueusement l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- « Tout va très bien, papa » l'assura celle-ci, un brin mutine en levant son regard émeraude vers James.

- « Alors c'est parfait » fit le ministre de la Magie, souriant, avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur son front et de s'éloigner.

- « Parfait… » répéta Megan dans un murmure alors qu'elle rencontrait les yeux sombres de son amant.

xxx

_Vendredi 16 mars 2008_

Megan grimaça en s'engouffrant sous le porche de pierre qui marquait l'entrée du musée Jaquemart-André, ses hauts talons claquant sur les petits pavés tapissant le sol jusqu'à la cours intérieure. Un coup d'œil à sa montre – qui affichait quinze heures vingt-cinq passé – confirma ses craintes, elle était définitivement en retard. Offrant un sourire au gardien qui lui maintint la porte ouverte, elle s'engouffra dans la petite boutique du musée, laissa le comptoir à se droite et emprunta l'allée de gravier qui menait à l'élégant hôtel particulier. Elle rattrapa de justesse son sac à main qui glissait de son épaule, remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête, le temps était décidément trop clément pour un mois de mars, et passa une main dans ses boucles ébène dans l'espoir de les discipliner... sans succès.

Elle prit un moment pour admirer la façade du bâtiment de pierres ocre puis gravit les cinq marches du perron d'un pas vif. Elle marqua un deuxième arrêt devant la porte de verre menant au vestibule et observa sa tenue d'un œil critique. Le temps printanier, en avance sur la saison, l'avait incitée à ressortir de son placard une courte robe d'organza crème qu'elle avait assortie d'une veste de costume noire. La jeune femme, légèrement nerveuse, lissa sa robe et replaça une mèche noire derrière son oreille avant de se morigéné intérieurement. Ce n'était que Darian, elle ne passait pas une audition ou un entretien… Le fait est qu'elle n'avait pas vu le vampire depuis près d'un an et demi. Ils s'étaient échangés des lettres, deux fois par mois, mais ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se rencontrer en personne.

Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, Megan savait qu'ils auraient pu s'ils l'avaient vraiment voulu. Alors pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas fait ? Peut-être était-elle mal à l'aise après lui avoir signifié que même si elle n'était pas avec Severus, il ne pourrait plus rien avoir entre eux. Peut-être était-il douloureux pour lui de la revoir pour cette raison. Toujours est-il qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et que, à la veille de son mariage, la jolie sorcière pensait qu'il était tant d'y remédier. Elle avait proposé à Darian de le rejoindre, un jour de semaine qu'elle s'était miraculeusement libérée, dans le salon de thé du musée Jaquemart-André, un ravissant hôtel particulier niché dans le huitième arrondissement de Paris. Son aîné avait immédiatement accepté et elle devait avouer qu'elle était impatiente de le retrouver.

Après avoir poussé la porte qui donnait sur le vestibule, Megan tourna à droite pour entrer dans le salon de thé en lui-même. Ancienne salle à manger du couple Jaquemart-André, il passait pour le plus beau de Paris. Boiseries finement travaillées, chandeliers dorés, chaises tapissées de velours pourpre, consoles Louis XV, superbes tapisseries du XVIIème … il alliait avec élégance luxe et histoire. Mais la jeune descendante de Merlin avait déjà rencontré des atmosphères plus intimes, plus dépaysantes et plus chaleureuses. Non, pour saisir la vraie beauté de cette pièce, il fallait lever les yeux sur la superbe fresque de Tiepolo qui recouvrait le plafond. Elle ne s'y attarda pourtant pas et chercha des yeux la haute silhouette de son ami. Elle n'eut aucun mal à repérer le séduisant aristocrate qui se levait déjà pour l'accueillir.

- « Megan… » fit-il en souriant avant de se saisir délicatement de sa main et d'y déposer un baiser.

Il sembla hésita un moment puis étreignit affectueusement sa cadette.

- « Darian… Ça fait du bien de te voir » lui confia la jeune femme, sincère, tandis qu'elle lui rendait son étreinte.

- « Tu m'as manqué » répondit le vampire en pressant ses lèvres contre la tempe de Megan.

- « Je suis désolée du retard » s'excusa t'elle avec un petit air contrit alors qu'ils se séparaient.

- « Ce n'est rien. On avait dit au quart, il est la demie, j'ai survécu » la taquina son aîné en tirant une chaise afin qu'elle prenne place à la table qu'il occupait.

- « Quand même, je suis désolée, je sors juste d'un essayage pour la robe de mariée et celles des demoiselles d'honneur » expliqua la descendante de Merlin, les yeux rieurs, tandis qu'une serveuse lui tendait un menu. « C'est un peu compliqué avec Chlo' qui en est à son septième mois de grossesse... Elle n'aura plus exactement le même tour de taille en juin. Du moins, elle l'espère » commenta t'elle, mutine, en étudiant la carte.

- « J'imagine » fit Darian, le sourire aux lèvres. « Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle en était déjà au septième mois, le temps passe si vite » remarqua t'il, pensif.

En effet, le temps passait vite. La jeune libraire avait annoncé sa grossesse en janvier et Megan avait du mal à croire qu'on était déjà mi-mars. Bientôt le petit Julian Chris Everett-Lepré viendrait au monde et elle serait mariée à Severus. C'était presque Inconcevable. Son enterrement de vie de jeune fille aurait lieu d'ici deux semaines – elle n'en savait pas plus – et ils avaient déjà procédé au choix des fleurs, du linge de table et du menu pour le repas qui suivrait la cérémonie. Parfois il lui semblait être un peu dépassée par les évènements mais, la plupart du temps, elle était aux anges…

- « Oui, plus que deux mois » reprit Megan, vaguement mélancolique, en secouant ses boucles ébène. « Ce sera un garçon. Chloé voulait l'appeler Chris, parce qu'elle est totalement sous le charme du chanteur de Cold Play mais Antoine a posé son véto. Alors ce sera Julian et Chris en deuxième prénom » rapporta t'elle, le regard pétillant de malice.

- « Etonnante concession, je me souviens qu'elle le menait par le bout du nez » se remémora Darian, visiblement amusé.

- « C'est le cas mais je dirais que ça va dans les deux sens… » répondit sa compagne avec un petit air espiègle après avoir fait signe à une serveuse.

- « Vous avez fait votre choix ? » s'enquit la jeune femme en sortant un bloc-notes et un stylo de son tablier noir.

- « Un thé courtisane et une part de tarte aux myrtilles pour moi, merci » indiqua Megan avant de se tourner vers le vampire.

- « Un Earl Grey et une part de tarte au citron meringuée, s'il vous plaît » commanda Darian, souriant à la grimace qu'afficha sa cadette. « Qu'y a-t-il, chaton ? » s'enquit-il, rieur, lorsque la serveuse fut repartie.

- « De la tarte au citron. Comment peux-tu aimer ça ? Juste, erk » conclut la jeune femme en fronçant son joli nez.

- « Idiote… » la gronda gentiment le vampire avant de prendre de la main gauche de son ex-maîtresse dans les siennes. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas te marier » murmura t'il en contemplant l'anneau qui scintillait à son doigt, un voile de mélancolie mêlée de fierté et de regret passant dans ses yeux orage. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies réussi à le convaincre, lui » ajouta t'il, non sans humour.

- « Je ne te permets pas… » se renfrogna la jolie sorcière, choisissant de se concentrer sur la plaisanterie et d'ignorer l'amertume dans le ton de son interlocuteur. « Je n'ai pas eu besoin de le convaincre de quoi que ce soit. Pense-tu qu'il soit impossible qu'un homme puisse avoir envie de m'épouser ? » s'enquit-elle en arquant élégamment un sourcil.

- « Au contraire » fit Darian tandis qu'il relâchait sa main et détournait le regard.

- « 'Rian, je ne voulais pas dire que… J'ai juste… Entre nous… » balbutia Megan, en colère contre elle-même pour avoir causé de la peine à son ami. « N'en parlons plus d'accord ? » fit-elle, confuse et incapable de traduire ses pensées en mots.

- « Meg', si tu veux en parler, il n'y a pas de problème. Te voir heureuse, c'est merveilleux, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu et que je n'ai pas réussi à faire. Ne me laisse pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je n'ai pas le cœur brisé et j'ai toujours su que ce jour arriverait, même lorsque l'on était encore ensemble » lui expliqua Darian, un fragile sourire aux lèvres.

- « Tu es injuste avec toi-même » intervint la jeune femme, en secouant doucement sa tête, ses boucles ébène dansant ses épaules. « J'ai été heureuse avec toi. Seulement, nous n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre » le corrigea t'elle tandis qu'elle pressait affectueusement la main froide de son compagnon.

Le vampire acquiesça en silence et, pendant quelques minutes, ils n'échangèrent plus un mot. La serveuse revint et les servit sans un bruit, comme si elle avait saisit le caractère solennel du moment.

- « Et comment va la petite Jade ? » s'enquit Darian, sincèrement intéressé, préférant laisser le précédent, et délicat, sujet derrière eux.

- « Bien, Jade va très bien » répondit Megan, l'air radieuse, en reposant sa tasse de thé dans la soucoupe. « Elle adore aller au jardin d'enfants et Fleur dit qu'elle pourrait directement passer en grande section l'année prochaine mais nous n'y tenons pas pour l'instant. Si elle s'ennuie, nous aviserons… » élabora t'elle tandis qu'elle ajoutait distraitement un peu de sucre dans sa boisson chaude. « Elle est vraiment adorable et nous avons beaucoup de chance de l'avoir… Au fait, elle m'a donné un dessin pour toi » se rappela la jolie anglaise, souriante, avant de se mettre à fouiller dans le large sac de cuir noir qu'elle avait déposé à ses pieds.

Elle en sorti un petit ours en peluche turquoise, un filofax fushia, un élégant portable gris métallisé, un catalogue immobilier de la région Basse Normandie, une boîte de tic-tac, le tome deux de l'autobiographie de Gorge Sand et un poudrier avant de pousser un petit cri de victoire et de brandir une feuille de papier pliée en quatre. Elle la déplia soigneusement et lui lança un sort discret afin de la lisser.

- « Voilà, ça représente 'Nor, son doudou, en train de lire le livre que tu lui as envoyé pour Noël. Et le personnage en haut à droite, c'est toi » précisa Megan, un brin espiègle en faisant glisser le papier vers son aîné.

- « C'est très joli, très coloré. Elle a clairement ton sens artistique » commenta le vampire, mi-sérieux mi-plaisantant.

- « Eh bien, je suppose que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle a hérité de Severus » répliqua la jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier, rieuse.

- « En tous cas tu la remercieras de ma part » insista Darian, touché par le geste de la fillette.

- « Je n'y manquerai pas. Tu sais, elle a vraiment beaucoup aimé 'Cache-lune', elle a voulu le lire tous les soirs pendant plus de deux semaines » l'assura sa compagne, un sourire tendre flottant sur ses lèvres, avant d'entreprendre de ranger ce qu'elle avait éparpillé sur la table.

- « Pourquoi, diable, as-tu ceci avec toi ? » s'enquit l'aristocrate en se saisissant du catalogue immobilier, curieux.

- « Oh, ça c'est juste… C'est idiot mais je regardais les maisons à vendre dans les environs de Deauville parce que j'aimerais bien qu'on achète quelque chose en France avec Severus. Un endroit où on pourrait passer nos vacances » fit la jolie descendante de Merlin, pensive, alors qu'elle continuait à remettre de l'ordre dans son sac. « Il y a son cottage en Ecosse que j'adore mais je voudrais qu'on trouve quelque chose ensemble. Quelque chose qui nous rapproche de Lucius et Narcissia. L'appartement que j'ai à Paris ne sera pas assez grand si nous avons un autre enfant » ajouta t'elle en rosissant.

- « Tu… Tu es enceinte ? » hasarda Darian, l'air perturbé par la nouvelle, alors qu'il feuilletait le catalogue d'où dépassaient quelques post-it.

- « Non ! Non, absolument pas » s'empressa de le détromper Megan, contrite. « Mais il faut penser à l'avenir… » poursuivit t'elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres, en se resservant une tasse de thé avant d'y ajouter un sucre et de touiller.

- « Je vois » fit le vampire tandis qu'il hochait de la tête. « Et tu… »

Il fut interrompu par une mélodie émanant du portable de Megan qui s'était également mis à vibrer. Il reconnut vaguement le thème d'une valse de Tchaïkovski mais les paroles…

- « Désolée… » souffla la jeune femme, les pommettes roses, avant de prendre l'appel. « Oui, Sev', qu'y a-t-il ? » fit-elle, l'air un peu inquiète. « Oui, tout c'est bien passé. Chloé a un peu râlé mais la robe est parfaite… Elle sera prête d'ici une semaine… Non, je n'ai pas oublié que nous dînons chez les Malfoy ce soir et que c'est ma mère qui s'occupe de Jade… Je ferais un saut à la maison pour la voir avant d'aller au manoir… D'accord, je t'attendrais mais tu sais, tu n'as plus besoin d'avoir peur de Luci… Non, tu me connais, je n'oserais jamais insinuer une chose pareille » répondit-elle à son interlocuteur invisible, le regard pétillant de malice et d'affection. « Moi aussi. Allez, ne traumatise pas trop tes élèves… Oui, à tout à l'heure… Je t'aime… Bye » conclut Megan avec un sourire tendre.

Elle raccrocha ensuite en secouant ses boucles ébène et rangea son téléphone, amusée par la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son amant.

- « Il a un portable ? » s'enquit Darian, sans dissimuler son étonnement.

- « Oui, depuis peu. En fait, il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix… » glissa Megan avec un petit air machiavélique. «Finalement, ça n'a pas été le plus dur. J'ai choisi la chanson de la Belle au bois dormant de Disney en sonnerie pour son numéro. Tu sais 'J'en ai rêvé', et il ne trouvait pas ça assez… viril ou sérieux je suppose » continua t'elle, les yeux rieurs. « Mais la plupart de mes contacts ont hérité de chansons de dessins animés. Par exemple, pour Chloé c'est 'Je ne savais pas' de La belle et la bête, pour Draco c'est 'Higitus Figitus' de Merlin l'enchanteur et pour Théo c'est 'Tu t'envoles' dans Peter Pan… » élabora la jeune femme avec un vague geste de la main.

- « Oui, je veux bien imaginer que ce genre de chanson puisse casser son image de terreur des cachots » se moqua gentiment le vampire.

Sa cadette prit un air offusqué et lui envoya un sachet de sucre Canderel à la figure.

- « Imbécile » le gronda t'elle en souriant avant de prendre une bouchée de tarte. « Au lieu de dire des bêtises, parle-moi plutôt de toi » exigea la jolie descendante de Merlin alors qu'elle le menaçait de sa fourchette.

- « Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, comme tu l'as lu dans mes lettres, je voyage beaucoup ces derniers temps… » fit Darian avec un élégant haussement d'épaule. « En fait, je pense que je vais m'installer en Australie, définitivement. J'y ai acquis une grande villa, je pourrais tout gérer de là-bas et j'aimerais, du moins pour un temps, me consacrer à la musique, en écrire, en jouer, faire des recherches » continua t'il, le regard perdu dans sa tasse de thé, avant de lever la tête et de fixer ses yeux orage sur Megan. « J'ai… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, une vampire en fait, qui a également perdu son compagnon il y a longtemps mais qui, elle a abandonné l'idée de retomber amoureuse » avoua le séduisant brun, l'air gêné. « Je ne dis pas que nous allons passer le reste de notre éternité ensemble… Notre relation est exclusivement amicale, platonique, pour l'instant mais nous nous entendons très bien et nous partageons un grand nombre d'intérêts. Etant donné nos expériences similaires, nous sommes plus à même de comprendre ce que l'autre peut ressentir et d'éviter de douloureux malentendus » conclut-il d'une voix éraillée. « Je préférais t'en parler en personne… »

- « Oh, Darian, c'est fantastique ! » s'exclama la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, sincèrement ravie pour son ami. « Je suis heureuse que tu es trouvé quelqu'un. J'avais peur… Je ne voulais pas que tu sois seule. D'une part parce que j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi et que tu es quelqu'un de formidable qui mérite de trouver le bonheur, autant que faire se peut étant donné les circonstances. Et d'autre part parce que je me sentais un peu coupable. J'ai eu l'impression de t'abandonner quand tu as perdu contact avec tout le monde avec notre rupture » lui confia t'elle en baissant son regard émeraude vers la table.

- « Chaton, ce n'est pas… » commença le vampire, désolé, alors qu'il prenait de nouveau la main de sa cadette entre les siennes. « Tu n'as absolument pas à te sentir coupable. J'ai aimé passer du temps avec tes amis uniquement parce qu'il s'agissait des tiens. J'ai toujours été un solitaire. C'est dans ma fiche de poste » plaisanta t'il en pressant doucement ses doigts. « Les vampires ne sont pas, en règle générale, des créatures sociables et, sans vouloir t'offenser, si j'ai savouré chaque instant passé à tes côtés, la lecture, l'écriture, la recherche scientifique et les excursions en solitaire sont, en fait, mes passe-temps préférés. Je n'ai ressenti ma solitude que parce qu'elle excluait ta présence et ça n'a duré qu'un temps. Je compte sur les doigts d'une main les individus avec lesquels j'apprécie de passer du temps et ce depuis des siècles. Je n'ai pas de problème avec état des choses » l'assura le ténébreux aristocrate avec un sourire sincère et chaleureux.

- « D'accord, si c'est ainsi alors d'accord » fit Megan, véritablement soulagée, en lui offrant en retour un timide sourire.

- « Allons, chaton, n'y pense plus et donne-moi un indice sur ce qui te ferais plaisir comme cadeau de mariage » la taquina Darian tandis qu'il la couvait d'un regard affectueux.

- « Utilise ton imagination… » rétorqua sa compagne, taquine, avant de déguster la dernière bouchée de sa tarte et de finir son thé. « Hum, c'était délicieux » déclara t'elle avec un sourire satisfait. « Dis-moi que tu as pris des tickets pour le musée, j'ai terriblement envie de revoir leur Nattier et leurs Fragonard » plaida la jeune sauveuse du monde sorcier, ses lèvres étirées en une adorable petite moue suppliante.

- « Je n'ai pas de ticket mais des pass permanents, je suis un de leurs mécènes » lui rappela le vampire, faussement hautain, alors qu'il déposait un billet de vingt euros sur l'addition que la serveuse avait amenée en même temps que les pâtisseries.

- « Exact, maintenant je me souviens pourquoi je suis restée en contact avec toi… » déclara la jolie anglaise avec espièglerie, après avoir quitté sa chaise.

- « Petite ingrate » siffla Darian, rieur, en se levant à son tour. « Au fait, » reprit-il alors qu'ils quittaient le salon de thé et passaient dans le vestibule pour y leurs tickets et accéder au musée proprement dit, « est-ce que Severus sait que tu es avec moi ? »

- « Bien sûr que non, je lui cache toutes mes escapes avec mes nombreux amants… J'espère que c'est une question rhétorique » fit Megan, un brin moqueuse, en glissant un bras sous le sien. « Oui, Evidemment qu'il le sait » ajouta t'elle plus sérieusement. « Pourquoi, tu as peur des éventuelles représailles ? » suggéra la jeune femme, taquine, avant de saluer l'homme qui vérifiait leurs tickets.

Son compagnon bomba le torse, faisant mine d'être outré par sa suggestion.

- « Pas du tout. Je suis un vampire après tout, je n'ai peur de rien » déclara t'il en la suivant dans le 'Salon des peintres'. « Je m'interrogeais simplement… »

- « Il n'a aucun problème avec ça » l'assura Megan tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait devant le portrait de la Marquise d'Antin. « Severus était certes un peu… réservé à ton égard dans les premiers temps et peut-être même jaloux, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Mais, nonobstant la confiance que nous avons l'un en autre, nous vivons ensemble à présent, nous avons une fille et nous allons nous marier dans trois mois… Les choses ne pourraient pas être plus sérieuses entre nous. Je ne crois pas que quoi que se soit puisse nous séparer à présent » conclut-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres, en se penchant sur 'La place Saint-Marc' par Canaletto.

Darian ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hocher de la tête, l'air pensif. Il était encore difficile au vampire d'être confronter à cette réalité, au fait que leur liaison appartenait bel et bien au passé. Il ne s'était jamais bercé de l'illusion qu'ils pourraient, un jour, reconstruire quelque chose d'autre qu'une solide amitié sur les ruines de leur relation. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment désiré non plus, conscient qu'il ne serait jamais à même de lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin. Et s'il n'était pas heureux, – l'avait-il été un jour depuis la mort d'Aliénor ? – il était satisfait de la vie qu'il menait à présent. Il y avait juste ce regret latent, cet éternel 'Et si' qui hantait parfois ses nuits. Non, il n'était plus amoureux de Megan, mais l'imaginer avec un autre homme n'était définitivement pas une expérience agréable.

Il valait mieux orienter la conversation vers un autre sujet songea le vampire alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le 'Grand salon', magnifique pièce semi-circulaire, riche de dorures, de bustes de marbre, de boiseries et de luxueuses consoles d'époque régence. En foulant le somptueux parquet d'époque, le regard irrémédiablement attiré par les fresques féériques et les délicates tapisseries, et le nez charmé par l'effluve des bouquets de glaïeuls, le visiteur semblait invité à rêver d'un autre temps et à s'imaginer, le son du piano et des conversations, le léger froissement des jupons de tulle et l'éclat des perles sur un bustier de soie sombre. On s'attendait presque à voir apparaître le valet en livrée qui nous autoriserait à franchir le seuil du Salon des tapisseries…

Finalement, quand Megan reprit la parole, se fut pour commenter une toile et, pour le plus grand plaisir de Darian, la conversation s'en tînt à des remarques sur les œuvres d'arts devant lesquelles ils passaient avant de dévier sur les derniers évènements qui rythmait la vie des proches de la descendante de Merlin.

- « … et on ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça » poursuivait la jeune femme aux boucles ébène en appuyant ses dires de large geste de la main. « Je veux dire, leur couple n'allait pas bien et ils devaient faire quelque chose à propos de ça. Nicolas était toujours à droite à gauche, un peu comme s'il ne revenait à la maison que pour faire un autre enfant. D'ailleurs, même pour eux ce n'était pas juste, ils ne voyaient leur père qu'une semaine par mois. Mais, c'est sans doute un préjugé féminin, si on m'avait dit que l'un des deux avait une liaison, j'aurais parié sur Nicolas. Quand Rachel m'a avoué qu'elle avait un amant… Je ne sais pas, c'était tellement inattendu de sa part… » fit-elle en secouant doucement sa tête comme si elle avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée. « En réalité, elle voulait qu'ils se séparent étant donné qu'on ne peut pas vraiment 'divorcer' chez nous, mais Nicolas l'a persuadé d'attendre pour qu'ils essaient de se retrouver et de ressouder leur famille. Il a abandonné son poste d'entraîneur national et a choisi de s'occuper d'une petite équipe irlandaise locale afin de pouvoir être plus présent. Ils vont aller voir l'équivalent d'un conseiller conjugal et j'espère sincèrement, pour eux et pour les enfants, qu'ils réussiront à repartir sur des bonnes bases. Ils s'aiment toujours et je ne peux pas comprendre comment Rachel a pu… Enfin, il a aussi ses torts, mais à la place de Nicolas je ne pourrais pas lui pardonner quelque chose comme ça » déclara Megan, l'air bouleversé par cette pensée. « Chloé était consternée, tu t'en doutes. Pour elle, le mariage de sa sœur, le couple qu'elle formait avec Nicolas était immuable. Elle n'est pas en colère contre Rachel ou quoi que se soit mais ça a été un choc » conclut-elle en tournant son regard émeraude vers son aîné qui l'écoutait avec attention.

- « J'imagine… » acquiesça le vampire, l'air à la fois surpris et compatissant. « Et pour Sirius et son vendeur de tableau ? » s'enquit-il avec espièglerie.

- « Ce n'est pas seulement un vendeur de tableau mais un artiste très talentueux » le morigéna la jolie sorcière en lui donnant une légère tape sur le bras. « Et, pour ta gouverne, ils vont très bien. D'ailleurs, je parie qu'ils emménageront ensemble avant l'été. C'est merveilleux de voir Sirius aussi… vivant » confia t'elle, radieuse. « Au fait, tu te souviens de Liam, le petit garçon dont je t'avais parlé en novembre ? Eh bien j'ai réussi à convaincre le ministère qu'un accueil collectif n'était pas des plus approprié dans son cas et que même si il fallait maintenir le lien familial ses parents ne devraient jamais avoir le droit de le reprendre avec eux après ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir. Donc, ils ont accordé la garde à Molly et Arthur. La période d'essai débutera en avril et si tout se passe bien, ils pourront le garder avec eux. Liam adore Molly et c'est une des seuls adultes en qui il a confiance. Bien sût il continuera de voir un psychomage mais il entrera au jardin d'enfant l'année prochaine et je pense sincèrement, du moins je l'espère, que tout se passera bien » avança la jeune femme, les yeux brillant d'espoir.

- « Je l'espère aussi, chaton, et je suis sûr que vous avez fait votre possible pour lui venir en aide » fit son compagnon en passant un bras autour de ses épaules en un geste affectueux.

Megan lui sourit avec reconnaissance alors qu'ils gagnaient l'étonnant – et magnifique – escalier de marbre à double révolution qui menait à l'étage. Ils poursuivirent leur visite en débattant sur des sujets plus légers, savourant confortables moments de silence et éclats de rire. A dix-sept heures trente, ils arpentaient les rayons de la boutique. La jeune femme choisit d'acheter deux livres, 'L'imagerie des arts' et 'Les princesses racontées par les peintres', pour Jade, un livre sur l'œuvre de Rembrandt plus une reproduction de Chardin, 'Les Attributs des sciences', pour Severus ainsi qu'un livre sur les fresques de Tiepolo pour elle-même. Dans la foulée, en prévision du dîner chez Lucius et Narcissia, elle prit également un beau livre sur Canaletto pour le maître de maison et 'Les salons au XIXème siècle : Paris, capitale des arts' pour son épouse.

Darian accompagna encore sa cadette chez Fauchon, dans le huitième arrondissement, où elle acquit une sélection des chocolats préférés de Narcissia. Ils se quittèrent un peu avant dix-neuf heures devant l'église de la Madeleine, ravis d'avoir pu se consacrer une après-midi et se promettant de se revoir avant le mariage. Le vampire regagna le Meurice où il séjournait tandis que Megan transplanait à Londres pour embrasser Jade, se changer et attendre le retour de son amant avant de rejoindre le manoir Malfoy pour vingt-heures trente. Le timing était un peu juste…

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Alors, le retour de Darian ?_

_Désolée pour les fan de Sirius (Isa, je parle pour toi notamment, ne me tue pas) mais je ne le voyais vraiment pas avec une femme..._

_XXX_


	67. Chapter 67

_Ce n'est pas sans une certaine mélancolie que je vous annonce que ce chapitre sera le dernier avant l'épilogue (qui sera lui-même un court et unique chapitre). Je n'en suis pas tout à fait satisfaite (surtout les deux dernières scènes) et je dois avouer que c'est sans doute parce que je ne lui ai pas consacré autant de temps que j'aurais du... Le fait est que je suis aussi heureuse que voir la fin approcher parce que que je crois que je ne peux plus écrire sur Make a Wish, j'ai tout donné si l'on peut dire, et même si j'aurais aimé quitter cette histoire avec panache, eh bien je voulais en finir avec elle. Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Il n'a pas été relu (en fait depuis le dixième aucun ne l'a été) alors pardonnez-moi pour les fautes de frappe ou d'orthographe..._

_Un grand merci à Zarakynel (contente qu'il t'ait plu), Gwladys (merci, je suis flattée et j'espère que tu ne vas pas être déçue cette fois), Zaika (voilà, tu n'auras plus vraiment l'occasion de redire ça...), Lyra (je suis heureuse que tu partage mon point de vue ;-)) et Tylia (j'ai pensé que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Liam et que je ne pouvais pas laisser Darian comme ça... merci :-)) pour leurs reviews qui me font d'autant plus plaisir à ce stade de l'histoire._

_xxx_

* * *

oxoOoxo

()

_Jeudi 21 juin 2008_

- « Alors, c'est le grand jour ? Pas trop stressé ? » lança Sirius, un large sourire aux lèvres, en faisant irruption dans la pièce où Severus finissait de se préparer en compagnie de Mattew, Théo, James et Rémus.

Les futurs mariés avaient décidé de couper court à la tradition et de célébrer leur union en dehors des propriétés de la famille Potter. Ils avaient loué, pour quelques jours, un hôtel en pleine campagne, à une heure de route d'Edimbourg. Une ravissante petite forteresse, datant du 13ème siècle, bâtie de pierres ocre qui se teintaient de rose au soleil couchant. Un véritable château de conte de fées avec son donjon, ses tours, ses tourelles et ses créneaux, mangé ça et là par des voiles de lierre et entouré d'un parc boisé à la lisière duquel serpentait une rivière. Seuls une quarantaine de proches avaient été invités, le reste de la population sorcière ignorait tout de la localisation de la cérémonie au plus grand damne des journalistes. Et à moins d'une heure du mariage, le maître de potion se trouvait encore dans la bibliothèque du château.

Il s'agissait d'une superbe pièce au mobilier de bois et de cuir sombre, aux luxurieux tapis persans, à la cheminée de marbre et aux murs lambrissés où courraient de nombreuses étagères regorgeant de livres à l'allure ancienne que Severus se serait fait un plaisir d'explorer si les circonstances avaient été différentes. Lorsque Sirius fit son entrée, le futur marié était en train d'ajuster sa tenue avec l'aide de Mattew et de Théo tandis que leurs aînés savouraient un verre de Scotch, confortablement installés dans le canapé. Tous avaient abandonné les vestes de leurs costumes sur le dossier des fauteuils et seul James portait une cravate. Le costume de Severus était d'une élégante simplicité, un pantalon et une veste de laine noire ainsi qu'une chemise de soie ivoire. Sa propre cravate serait ivoire elle-aussi et assortie d'une épingle en diamant et émeraude, cadeau de Lucius.

- « Je ne l'étais pas avant que tu n'arrives, Black » répliqua le maître des potions, avec une pointe de sarcasme mais sans réel venin.

- « Tu n'as pas à l'être, tout se passera bien » l'assura Théo, les yeux rieurs.

- « Ah non ? Tu n'as pas peur que Meg' reprenne ses esprits et s'enfuie en courant ? » taquina Sirius en venant se percher sur l'un des accoudoirs du canapé.

- « Bien sûr que non… » fit Severus, son regard signifiant clairement 'tu es un parfait idiot et c'est malheureux que tu n'en aies pas conscience'. « Si elle s'enfuit se sera en transplanant. Es-tu un sorcier ou un boursouf ? » se moqua t'il d'un air hautain.

Rémus et Théo éclatèrent de rire, alors que James et Mattew faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas les imiter, et Sirius se renfrogna un court instant mais retrouva bien vite sa bonne humeur naturelle. Ils discutèrent pendant une vingtaine de minutes puis James déclara qu'il voulait passer voir sa fille avant la cérémonie. Lorsqu'il se leva, Sirius, ayant promis à Nathan de le retrouver pour aller visiter la fauconnerie, en fit de même.

- « Hey, Severus ? » fit Sirius en se retournant alors qu'il avait déjà une main sur la poignée.

- « Oui ? » répondit le futur marié, un sourcil élégamment arqué en une expression curieuse.

- « Je suis content que se soit toi » déclara le parrain de Mattew avec un sourire sincère avant d'ouvrir la porte et de quitter la pièce.

Severus resta un instant interdit puis haussa les épaules. James ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'ex-espion semblait tout de même soulagé par cette déclaration et, avant de quitter la pièce à son tour, il pressa l'épaule de son futur gendre dans un geste de soutien. Le ministre de la Magie du monter quelques escalier avant d'arriver devant la Chambre 'Robert the Bruce' qui avait été réquisitionnée par la future mariée et ses compagnes. Il frappa à la porte et attendit un 'entrer' avant de la pousser et de s'engager dans la pièce. Il pénétra d'abord dans un petit salon dans les tons de bleus et de pourpres, au mobilier d'inspiration médiévale. Isabelle et Nymphadora discutaient devant une fenêtre tandis que Jade, Alexandre et Lizzie jouaient tranquillement devant la cheminée, éteinte en cette époque de l'année.

Grace, dont il avait reconnu la voix derrière la porte, était vraisemblablement repartie dans l'autre pièce d'où lui parvenaient chuchotement et éclats de rire. Il salua sa belle-fille et la compagne de Rémus d'un sourire qu'elles lui rendirent, déposa un baiser sur le front des deux enfants puis avança dans la chambre. Dans les mêmes tons que la pièce précédente, elle était dominée par un immense lit à canopée, un large banc de bois sculpté et un superbe miroir en pied devant lequel se tenait la jeune fiancée, entourée de Grace et Chloé tandis que Lily rassemblait des accessoires – trois bouquets ronds, de courts gants de satin ivoire et un fin bracelet d'or blanc – sur une console. Le cœur de James se serra douloureusement lorsqu'il contempla avec fierté la fille qu'il mènerait aujourd'hui à l'autel.

Elle n'était pas simplement ravissante, ou même belle, mais angélique dans sa longue robe de mousseline ivoire dont la coupe vestale, le décolleté plongeant et l'harmonieux drapé retenu sous la poitrine par un élégant galon perlé, et formant une petite traîne derrière elle, donnaient quelque chose de majestueux et d'aérien à sa silhouette. Ses boucles ébène, ornées d'un simple ruban de satin ivoire retombaient souplement sur ses épaules. Son regard reflétait un mélange d'impatience, de joie et de nervosité. Elle sourit néanmoins en découvrant la présence de son père et se tourna vers lui, l'air intimidée.

- « Oh, mon ange, tu es magnifique… » souffla t'il en s'avançant pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

- « Merci, papa » répondit Megan, les pommettes roses. « Tu as vu Severus ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » s'enquit-elle en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

- « Il va très bien, presque aussi nerveux que toi et au moins aussi impatient » l'assura James, taquin, avant de l'attirer dans une chaleureuse étreinte.

- « Nous sommes presque prêtes » pipa Chloé, souriante et très séduisante dans sa longue robe de soie bleu pâle. « Draco et Blaise vont bientôt commencer à placer les invités, Aurore et Antoine supervisent l'agencement et la décoration des tables… Tout est parfait » conclut-elle en couvant sa meilleure amie d'un regard affectueux. « Il n'y aura aucun problème, Meg', tu auras juste à te tenir là et à être admirée » fit la jeune femme, rieuse.

La jolie descendante de Merlin lui tira la langue, mutine, et allait répliquer lorsque Jade fit irruption dans la pièce pour se précipiter dans les bras de sa mère. La fillette était tout à fait charmante dans sa petite robe chasuble de coton ivoire, ses longs cheveux rassemblées en deux nattes de chaque côté de son visage.

- « Maman, tu es une princesse… » murmura l'enfant, le regard débordant d'admiration.

- « Je te remercie, ma puce » répondit Megan en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

- « Aurore est revenue, elle dit que ça va être l'heure » reprit Jade tandis que sa mère la posait à terre. « Il faut descendre » ajouta t'elle très sérieusement.

Une fébrilité palpable s'empara de toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce. Lily aida sa fille, qui avait significativement pâli, à enfiler ses gants ainsi que son bracelet avant de lui tendre son bouquet mêlant roses blanches, fougères et nœuds d'organdi. Chloé se saisit de son propre bouquet d'arums blancs et de celui d'Aurore.

- « C'est le moment » déclara James après avoir réajusté sa cravate. « Je suis fier de toi, mon ange, et je suis heureux de ton choix. Severus est quelqu'un de bien » fit-il en offrant son bras à Megan.

La jeune femme lui sourit et prit une grande inspiration.

- « C'est parti ! » lança joyeusement Amber en précédant les autres dans le couloir.

xxx

La chapelle du château, simple pièce aux murs crème, au plafond voûté et aux bancs de bois sombre, avait été décorée de superbes gerbes de delphiniums blancs mêlés de lierre. Les rayons du soleil qui infusaient les vitraux de lumière dessinaient sur le sol d'étranges tâches de couleurs et semblaient illuminer les boucles ébène de la mariée d'un halo divin… Severus ne la quittait pas des yeux alors qu'elle avançait le long de la nef au bras de James. Elle était merveilleuse et son cœur s'emballait à l'idée qu'elle était, en un sens, à lui, qu'elle l'avait choisi, lui. Le regard de l'ex-espion se porta un moment sur Jade qui sautillait devant sa mère en semant des pétales de roses. Il lui lança un clin d'œil et l'enfant lui sourit en retour avant de prendre place près de sa grand-mère au premier rang.

Megan suivit l'échange avec attendrissement puis ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Severus et tous ses doutes s'envolèrent. Il y avait tellement d'amour, de dévotion et de désir dans ces iris sombre… Peu lui importait le reste, à cet instant il n'y avait que lui et elle sut qu'il n'y aurait jamais que lui. Ce mariage était un geste symbolique, né du souhait d'officialiser leur relation, de se prouver leur attachement et de passer un moment riche en émotion auprès de leurs proches. Elle aimait l'idée d'être liée à son amant de cette façon et c'est sereine qu'elle le rejoignit devant l'autel. Elle sentit vaguement que son père déposait un baiser sur son front mais il n'y avait plus que Severus, sa main dans la sienne et la chaleur de sa présence. La voix du mage s'éleva dans la chapelle et elle sourit.

xxx

- « Je ne vous l'ai pas encore dit mais je le pense, vous êtes sublime dans cette robe, madame Snape » glissa Severus à l'oreille de sa femme qui rosit délicatement alors qu'ils prenaient place à la table principale.

Le dîner se déroulait dans le jardin d'hiver du château, également appelé L'orangerie. La pièce, dont trois des murs et le plafond étaient de verre, offrait une vue magnifique sur le parc que le soleil couchant baignait d'une douce lumière dorée. Après le – délicieux – baiser et les – longues – félicitations d'usage, les jeunes mariés et les invités avaient donc gagné la salle de repas, décorée dans les tons ivoire et argent. Les nappes et les serviettes se déclinant dans le premier tandis que les chandeliers et les couverts soutenaient le second. Des bouquets d'arums blancs, des pétales de roses et des photophores de la même couleur parsemaient les tables. La place de chacun était marquée par des petits papillons, en papier de soie, enchantés pour voleter au dessus des assiettes.

- « Merci » fit Megan, les pommettes roses et le regard rieur. « Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, monsieur Snape… » minauda t'elle, taquine, avant de se pencher pour lui voler un baiser qui s'éternisa lorsqu'il y répondit.

- « Un peu de tenue, les enfants » intervint Mattew, facétieux, en se levant. « C'est le moment de mon discours ! » déclara t'il fièrement, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- « Merlin, je crains le pire... » grimaça Severus à mi-voix, mi-plaisantant mi-sérieux, alors que son témoin utilisait le manche d'une fourchette pour faire teinter son verre, réclamant ainsi l'attention des convives.

xxx

Severus n'avait rien contre les moldus, vraiment. Cela aurait été assez hypocrite de sa part étant donné que son père était moldu – de la pire espèce, certes, mais ce n'était pas la question – et que la femme qu'il aimait était elle-même de sang-mêlé. Il avait énormément de respect pour Lily, Antoine ou même madame Granger-Weasley – même s'il n'était pas prêt de l'admettre. Les moldus avaient mis au point des inventions utiles, voire intéressantes – ou du moins distrayantes, – telles que la télévision, le téléphone, les avions ou les stylos bic et avait fait preuve d'une ingénuité certaine lors de la construction de leurs bâtiments. Mais vraiment, cette coutume-là le dépassait complètement…

- « Sev', on te demande juste de couper un gâteau, pas de résoudre une équation de physique quantique à six inconnues » s'impatienta Megan, l'air mi-amusée mi-exaspérée, en repoussant une bouche ébène derrière son oreille.

- « Mais pourquoi ? » s'enquit son époux qui fixait l'impressionnante pâtisserie trônant sur le buffet avec perplexité.

La jeune femme soupira, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres roses, avant d'échanger un regard complice avec son frère qui lui adressa un clin d'œil espiègle.

- « Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir pourquoi, c'est une vieille tradition moldue que maman tient à honorer » fit la jolie sorcière en posant une main légère sur l'avant bras de son compagnon et en levant vers lui ses yeux de biche.

Severus pinça ses lèvres en un air sévère mais son regard onyx pétillait d'une tendre affection et Megan esquissa une petite moue qui le fit fondre. Le maître des potions s'empara résolument du large couteau disposé au côté du gâteau, attendit que Megan joigne sa main à la sienne puis découpa une tranche dans l'appétissante forêt noire. Les flashs crépitèrent.

- « On ne m'avait pas parlé de photos ! » s'insurgea Severus, les sourcils froncés. « C'est tout à fait ridicule. Pourquoi voudrais-je une photo où nous sommes en train de découper quoi que se soit ? Enfin, c'est d'une banalité affligeante et si… »

Sa cadette, qui avait entreprit de goûter le dessert, le fit taire d'un long baiser teinté de chocolat et, cette fois, lorsque les flashs crépitèrent de nouveau, l'ex-espion ne protesta pas.

xxx

- « Papa, vous n'allez pas oublier de revenir ? » s'inquiéta Jade alors que Severus ramenait le drap sous son menton et se préparait à déposer un baiser sur son front, comme chaque soir.

Au rez-de-chaussée la fête battait encore son plein mais les plus jeunes – Jade, Lizzie et Alexandre – avaient du mal à rester éveillés en cette heure tardive et leurs parents avaient préféré les coucher. Ce soir, Jade partageait la chambre de Grace. Megan et Severus avaient longtemps hésité car il ne voulait pas que la fillette se sente mise à l'écart mais il s'agissait tout de même de leur nuit de noce… Ils avaient donc prévenu Jade plusieurs jours à l'avance de ces disposition et avaient décidé de passer le week-end avec elle au château avant de partir en lune de miel afin qu'elle n'ait pas l'impression d'être abandonné. L'ex-espion fronça les sourcils, manifestement ça n'était pas le cas.

- « Bien sûr que non, mon cœur. Tu es la chose la plus précieuse au monde pour ta maman et moi, nous ne pourrons jamais t'oublier » la rassura t'il en caressant tendrement ses boucles ébène. « Tu te rappelles de ce que nous avons dit ? Demain nous serons là, avec toi et après demain aussi… Nous pourrons même aller à la piscine si tu veux » promit le sorcier aux yeux sombre, un brin malicieux. « Nous partirons demain, juste pour une semaine. Ce qui veut dire que tu dormiras sept nuits chez James et Lily puis nous reviendrons et, tous les trois, nous irons au cottage » expliqua t'il avec patience. « Tu te souviens que nous allons en Egypte ? Maman t'a montré où c'était sur la carte mais tu pourras redemander à Lily ou James si tu veux. Et puis nous te ramènerons plein de photos et sans doute quelques petites surprises » lui confia Severus, souriant, en lui pinçant affectueusement le nez.

En effet, Megan et lui s'envolerait bientôt pour l'Egypte afin d'y passer leur 'lune de miel'. Le terme était plutôt idiot mais, comme sa jeune épouse, l'ex-espion voyait plutôt ce voyage comme un temps pour se retrouver à deux, pour savourer leur nouveau statut marital, pour prendre un repos bien mérité et pour découvrir les merveilles que ce pays avait à offrir… C'est Severus qui avait eu l'idée de la destination en se souvenant qu'il avait autrefois promis à sa compagne de l'y emmener mais que les circonstances l'en avaient empêché. La jeune femme avait adopté cette idée avec enthousiasme et avait acheté une demi-douzaine de guides touristiques sur ce pays.

- « Quand tu seras plus grande, nous retournerons là-bas, tous les trois, d'accord ? » proposa très sérieusement le maître des potions.

Jade sembla réfléchir un instant pour hocha de la tête, l'air satisfaite.

- « D'accord… Je t'aime papa » souffla t'elle en serrant 'Nor dans ses bras.

- « Je t'aime, mon cœur » fit Severus, ému, avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur sa tempe.

- « Où est maman ? » s'enquit la fillette, les paupières lourdes de sommeil.

- « Juste à côté, je vais la chercher » indiqua son père en se redressant.

Il passa dans l'autre pièce où Grace et Megan discutaient à voix basse. Les deux jolies jeunes femmes s'interrompirent et lui sourirent alors qu'il s'approchait de son épouse pour passer un bras autour de sa taille.

- « Jade t'attend » glissa t'il à son oreille.

- « Très bien, j'y vais » fit la ravissante descendante de Merlin, mutine, en lui volant en baiser avant de disparaître dans la chambre.

- « Meg' a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir » déclara la rouquine avec sincérité, la tête penchée sur le côté, une fois qu'il furent seuls.

- « Je pense que c'est moi qui ai de la chance de l'avoir, de les avoir toutes les deux » répliqua Severus, un sourire heureux mais pensif étirant ses lèvres.

- « C'est vrai aussi » acquiesça celle qui était à présent sa belle sœur, rieuse.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'au retour de Megan. Grace fixait rêveusement le bouquet que son aînée avait abandonné sur la table basse, perdue dans ses pensées. Severus, quant à lui, songeait qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé, cinq ans auparavant, vivre un jour comme celui-là, se sentir si complet, si comblé… Il ne s'en sentait pas digne mais en était profondément reconnaissant et savait qu'il ferait tout pour chérir les deux anges qui lui avaient été envoyés. Il se sentait si fier de pouvoir se dire leur époux et leur père… Il s'était sentit si fier en ouvrant le bal avec Megan puis en offrant la seconde danse à Jade tandis que sa jeune femme passait dans les bras de son propre père. Il était également touché de la sincérité de toutes ses personnes qui l'avaient félicité.

Le maître des potions sourit en se remémorant les commentaires suggestifs de Mattew et ne put empêcher son esprit de vagabonder sur la deuxième partie de la soirée, celle qui se déroulerait dans leur chambre dont ne serait témoins que les meubles centenaires et les draps de coton. Il s'interrogea un moment sur la manière dont pouvait bien se détacher la robe de sa compagne. Non pas qu'elle ne fut pas délicieuse sur Megan… L'arrivée de la jeune femme en question coupa le fil de ses pensées mais il lui sembla qu'elle n'était pas dupe et qu'elle savait exactement ce qui lui trottait dans la tête.

- « La petite puce s'est endormie » fit Megan en frôlant délibérément son époux, l'air taquin et le regard plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire. « J'ai jeté un sort de surveillance qui nous alertera au moindre mouvement, nous pouvons redescendre » indiqua t'elle tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, attrapant son bouquet au passage. « Je vais procéder au lancé maintenant puis je voudrais qu'on danse sur 'Witchcraft' de Sinatra avant de nous… retirer » ajouta t'elle avec un regard langoureux en direction de Severus.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » lança ce dernier, une main sur le bas de son dos, manifestant un empressement exagéré destinée à amuser ses interlocutrice.

Megan sourit et déposa un baiser papillon sur sa joue alors qu'il la poussait doucement vers l'escalier.

- « N'oublie pas de le lancer vers moi » pipa Grace, l'air mutin, en précédant sa grande sœur.

- « Mais, Gracie, on ne peut pas forcer le destin… » répondit celle-ci, facétieuse, comme si elle était outrée par la suggestion.

- « Trésor, soit gentille avec ta petite sœur » intervint Severus, faussement paternaliste, avant de faire de son mieux – et d'échouer – pour éviter un coup de bouquet.

- « J'en connais un qui a envie de dormir sur le canapé, cette nuit » suggéra Grace en riant.

- « S'il n'était pas homosexuel, je m'enfuirais avec mon témoin » déclara Megan, boudeuse.

- « Je ne suis pas sûr que Blaise serait d'accord pour te le prêter » souligna sa cadette tandis que l'ex-professeur de potion arquait un sourcil moqueur.

La jeune mariée écarta ce détail d'un vague geste de la main avant de pousser un petit cri lorsque Severus la souleva dans ses bras.

- « Sev' ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama t'elle en rougissant délicatement, appréciant la situation plus qu'elle ne le laissais paraître.

- « Je préviens toute tentative de fuite » gronda Severus, son regard onyx pétillant de malice.

- « Mais non, amour, je ne te quitterais jamais… pour un blond » l'assura sa compagne, un brin taquine.

Le maître des potions parut contempler sa réponse pendant quelques secondes, la posa à terre puis l'attira à lui afin de s'emparer de ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Megan, tout d'abord surprise, y répondit avec beaucoup de bonne volonté, nouant ses bras autour de la nuque de son aîné. Grace gloussa et Sirius, qui était vraisemblablement venu voir ce qui se passait, grimaça, plus amusé que perturbé par l'étreinte.

- « Je sais que je vous ai donné ma bénédiction mais suis-je vraiment obligé de subir ça… ? » geignit le nouveau venu, les yeux rieurs.

xxx

_Dimanche 11 janvier 2009_

La pluie battait doucement les larges baies-vitrées et, tandis que dehors le vent faisait plier les arbres et le froid faisait accélérer le pas aux promeneurs tardifs, le salon de la maison londonienne était baigné d'une agréable chaleur. Le feu ronronnait dans la cheminée et, en cette sombre soirée de janvier, toutes les lumières avaient été allumées dans la pièce, diffusant leur clarté jusque sur la pelouse humide qui bordait les fenêtres dont les lourds rideaux rouges n'avaient pas encore été tirés. Assise à une petite table, une fillette aux boucles ébène était penchée sur une feuille blanche et, sous la mine de différents crayons de couleur, un paysage commençait à prendre forme. A ses pieds, un chaton gris au pelage tigré somnolait, roulé en boule sur l'épais tapis aux couleurs chaudes.

Le canapé était occupé par deux adultes. Un homme, au regard sombre et doux, un livre à la main, caressait de l'autre la chevelure de jais de la jeune femme dont la tête reposait sur ses genoux. Le murmure contant de sa voix grave semblait bercer sa compagne dont les yeux étaient tournés vers l'écran de télévision où évoluaient des personnages appartenant au 19ème siècle et auxquels l'on avait ôté la parole. Les genoux relevés et une main délicatement placée au sommet d'un ventre proéminent, un sourire angélique illuminait son visage tandis qu'elle piquait, de temps à autre, dans un petit bol, placé par terre, contenant des grappes de raisins verts sans pépin. Son expression se fit rieuse lorsque le petit chat ouvrit un œil et se redressa maladroitement avant de tenter de faire quelques pas et de s'emmêler les pattes.

- « Berlioz » le gronda gentiment Jade, délaissant son dessin, pour venir s'agenouiller auprès de l'adorable animal et le prendre dans ses bras. « Peut-être qu'il a faim, maman ? » s'enquit-elle, le nez froncé, alors qu'elle se redressait gracieusement.

- « C'est possible, ma puce » acquiesça Megan en souriant tendrement, avant d'essayer de se relever en position assise.

Severus l'en empêcha d'une main ferme mais affectueuse.

- « Vous, madame, restez allongée » exigea t'il, l'air sérieux mais le regard espiègle. « Quand à cet animal, il a bu il y a à peine une heure. Il a simplement envie de se dégourdir les jambes, mon cœur. Apporte-lui plutôt l'un de ses jouets… mais pas cette chose infernale qui ne cesse d'émettre un horrible tintement » poursuivit-il à l'attention de sa fille.

Le regard de Jade s'éclaira et, après avoir déposé son petit compagnon à terre, elle se précipita à l'étage.

- « Je n'aurais jamais du permettre à Théo de lui offrir cet animal » reprit le maître des potions en toisant la boule de poils titubante d'un regard torve.

Car c'était effectivement le jeune homme qui avait décidé que cette année le père Noël apporterait à Jade un véritable chaton plutôt qu'une 'banale' peluche. La fillette, extatique, l'avait immédiatement baptisé du nom de l'un des petits héros des Aristochats.

- « Oh, avoue que tu le trouve craquant, toi aussi » le taquina son épouse avant de caresser le tout jeune chat qui était parvenu à rejoindre le canapé et donnait de petits coups de langue à sa main qui pendait dans le vide.

Severus haussa les épaules en adoptant une expression outrée mais, au fond, il savait que Megan n'avait pas tort et que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il n'aurait jamais pu dire non à sa fille ou à sa compagne. Et puis au moins ce n'était pas un chien songea t'il en réprimant un frisson d'appréhension, tandis qu'il traçait de légers arabesques sur le ventre de sa cadette. Il s'arrêta brusquement en sentant un mouvement sous ses doigts et échangea un regard plein d'émerveillement avec la jolie descendante de Merlin. Ce n'était évidement pas la première fois que leur fils manifestait ainsi sa présence mais l'ex-espion ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être bouleversé à chaque fois… La décision d'avoir un deuxième enfant avait été prise peu après leur mariage et Megan était rapidement tombée enceinte.

La jeune femme avait prévenu Severus en laissant sur son bureau une liste de prénoms sur laquelle elle avait entouré ses préférés. Jade avait été mise au courant avant tous les autres, dès le troisième mois, et semblait impatiente de voir arriver son petit frère dont la naissance était prévue pour mi-avril. Jusque là, Megan ne travaillerait plus qu'à trois-quarts temps et les nouveaux horaires de Severus, maintenant qu'il avait cessé d'enseigner et se consacrait pour un temps à la recherche, lui permettaient d'être plus présent pour sa fille, pour son épouse et pour leur futur enfant. Il avait d'ailleurs pris l'habitude de lire des ouvrages sur les potions au bébé et cela amusait beaucoup leurs proches. Sirius avait d'ailleurs répliqué en lui lisant des manuels de Quidditch à la moindre occasion…

Lily, James, Mattew, Amber et Grace étaient très enthousiastes à l'idée de rencontrer leur premier petit fils ou neveu. Narcissia et Lucius avaient déjà re-décoré une chambre de leur manoir à son attention. Quant aux amis de Megan, devenus ceux de Severus, ils étaient également ravis de la nouvelle. Le couple avait déjeuné avec eux plus tôt dans la journée et les attentions empressées dont Draco, Théo et Blaise entouraient une Megan légèrement exaspérée ne manquaient jamais d'amuser Severus.

- « Je ne comprends pas quel intérêt peut-il y avoir à regarder un film sans les dialogues » fit le sorcier aux yeux d'onyx en jetant un coup d'œil curieux à l'écran de télévision, alors qu'il reprenait ses caresses.

- « C'est 'Orgueil et préjugés' » répondit simplement Megan, malicieuse, après avoir croqué un nouveau grain de raisin.

Severus arqua un sourcil circonspect. 'C'est 'Orgueil et préjugés'' semblait être, dans le monde de sa compagne et dans celui de Chloé, une sorte d'excuse universelle s'appliquant à diverses occasion que le sorcier jugeaient sans lien. 'C'est Colin Firth' ou 'C'est du nutella' étaient également deux justifications récurrentes. Chloé utilisait aussi 'C'est Coldplay' mais il semblait que Megan était insensible à celle-ci…

- « Je connais déjà les répliques par cœur, elles sont dans ma tête… » élabora la jeune femme, les yeux rieurs. « Et puis comme ça, je ne t'embête pas » ajouta t'elle, mutine.

- « Tu ne m'embêtes jamais » lui certifia son aîné en se penchant pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. « Enfin, pas souvent… » s'amenda t'il avec un petit sourire taquin avant de se baisser pour éviter le coussin qui volait dans sa direction.

- « Crétin » grommela Megan, boudeuse.

- « Moi aussi je t'aime, trésor » souffla Severus, un brin moqueur, en repoussant tendrement une boucle ébène qui était tombée sur le front de sa compagne, tandis que Jade revenait dans la pièce en portant une petite boîte bleue.

La fillette s'assit en tailleurs sur le tapis, la boîte auprès d'elle, et invita Berlioz à venir la rejoindre. Ils jouèrent un moment sous le regard attendri des adultes puis, lorsque le chaton commença à se lasser, il retourna à sa sieste et Jade retourna à ses dessins. Severus reprit sa lecture et Megan, enveloppé dans un délicieux sentiment de satisfaction, reporta son attention sur les tribulations d'Elisabeth et de monsieur Darcy.

xxx

_Vendredi 17 avril 2009_

- « Oh, chérie, il est adorable » s'extasia Lily en se penchant sur le nouveau né qui dormait du sommeil du juste dans les bras de Megan.

La jeune maman était confortablement assise sur le lit, le dos maintenu par une dizaine de coussins. Elle avait accouché un peu moins de vingt-quatre heures auparavant et, malgré la fatigue, arborait un air serein qui devenait radieux lorsque son regard émeraude se posait sur son mari, sa fille ou son tout jeune fils. La chambre individuelle qu'on lui avait octroyée à Sainte-Mangouste semblait un peu petite à présent mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à chasser ses proches. Severus était assis à sa droite, Jade sur les genoux, aux côtés de Théo, Draco, Chloé et Aurore. A sa gauche, Lily, James, Narcissia et Lucius tendaient le cou pour apercevoir le bébé. Molly, Blaise, Minerva, Albus, Antoine et Charlotte étaient déjà passés mais n'avaient pas pu rester, ils devaient travailler. Sirius, Rémus et Nymphadora viendraient plus tard.

- « Lucas. Lucas Alexander » fit James, tout sourire et un brin pensif, comme si il testait la consonance de ces prénoms.

- « C'est parfait » intervint Théo, les yeux rieurs. « Lucas, c'est mon deuxième prénom » pipa t'il fièrement.

- « Mais c'est injuste ! » s'insurgea Draco, la mine boudeuse. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas choisi le mien ? » s'enquit-il auprès de Megan, l'air faussement renfrogné.

- « Tu veux dire 'Lucius' ? » l'interrogea la jeune femme, le regard pétillant d'espièglerie.

- « Jamais un Potter ne s'appellera Lucius ! » s'exclama James en plaisantant.

- « Eh bien alors, ce n'est pas un problème puisque c'est un Snape » glissa Severus d'un ton mielleux, l'air goguenard.

Lucius sourit, Chloé pouffa et James manqua de s'étouffer.

- « Potter-Snape » le corrigea Megan, amusée, en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de son époux. « Lucas Alexander Potter-Snape… » souffla t'elle tendrement tandis qu'elle caressait du bout des doigts la joue rose de son fils.

Narcissia, sentant que la famille nouvellement agrandie avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour elle-même, engagea les visiteurs à sortir sans un bruit et, bientôt, le couple Potter-Snape et leurs deux enfants furent seuls dans la pièce. Severus vint s'asseoir sur le lit, Jade toujours dans les bras, et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Megan alors que la fillette venait se blottir contre sa mère, observant son petit frère d'un regard curieux.

- « Tu sais qu'on a du ouvrir une pièce uniquement pour stocker les fleurs que tu as reçu ? Je crois bien que toute la population sorcière s'est donnée le mot… » fit Severus, un affectueux sourire aux lèvres, en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa cadette.

La jeune femme secoua ses boucles ébène en souriant et se laissa aller contre lui avant de raffermir son étreinte autour de Jade en portant Lucas de l'autre bras. L'unique bouquet de la pièce – roses parme et tulipes blanches – se dressait sur la console blanche face au lit, au milieu des divers cadeaux que Lucas et elle avaient reçu de ses proches.

- « Il faudra penser à les distribuer dans les autres étages » déclara Megan, encore troublée par les intenses émotions nées de son accouchement.

Tout était encore un peu irréel et elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle tenait enfin son fils dans ses bras, qu'il était là. Le fait est que les circonstances étaient très différentes quand elle avait eu Jade et, si sa joie n'était pas plus grande, c'était une autre expérience sur laquelle elle ne pouvait pas mettre de mots.

- « Merci, trésor » murmura Severus à son oreille, un tremblement dans la voix. « Merci de m'avoir donné ton amour et ces deux merveilleux enfants. Je n'aurai jamais pu espérer… Je n'aurai jamais cru être aussi heureux un jour » articula t'il avec émotion.

Ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent ceux de Megan et le couple échangea un long baiser avant de se sourire, front contre front.

- « Merci à toi » lui glissa t'elle en effleurant tendrement son nez du sien.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et Severus l'effaça de son pouce.

- « Maman, tu pleures ? » intervint Jade, l'air inquiète.

- « Oui mais pas parce que je suis malheureuse. Parfois les gens pleurent aussi quand ils sont vraiment très heureux. Et je le suis » l'assura Megan avec un sourire rayonnant. « Je le suis parce que je t'ai toi, ma petite fille que j'adore, ton papa et ton petit frère… » lui confia t'elle avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

- « D'accord » déclara l'enfant après avoir réfléchi quelques instants. « Quand est-ce qu'il va se réveiller pour jouer ? » s'enquit-elle ensuite, impatiente.

- « Eh bien, il va sans doute se réveiller bientôt parce qu'il aura faim mais pour ce qui est de jouer avec lui, il va falloir attendre un peu, mademoiselle » lui expliqua son père, souriant.

- « Oh » souffla Jade, l'air un peu déçue. « Comme avec Julian ? Mais on peut jouer avec lui maintenant parce qu'il sait presque marcher » fit-elle remarquer, la tête penchée sur le côté.

- « En effet » acquiesça Severus, amusé, avant d'ébouriffer légèrement ses boucles ébène.

oxoOoxo

* * *

_Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'avoue être un peu inquiète..._

_XXX_


	68. Epilogue

_En fait, je vous ai mis l'épilogue dans la foulée alors..._

_Bonne lecture ;-)_

* * *

oxoOoxo

()

**Epilogue**

_2 juillet 2015_

Un soleil radieux baignait de ses rayons la magnifique propriété des Potter en ce jour d'été. L'imposant manoir de pierres claires se dressait avec élégance dans un immense parc aux parterres colorés. Sur la pelouse, derrière le bâtiment principal, une très longue table de bois avait été dressée. Elle croulait littéralement sous les gâteaux appétissants, les sucreries variées, la multitude de cadeaux et les bouquets de fleurs odorantes. Une foule joyeuse se pressait autour de la nourriture par petits groupes. Le brouhaha continu des conversations animées était, ça et là, ponctué d'éclats de rire. La dizaine d'enfants jouant un peu plus loin à se courir après, égayait encore l'atmosphère de leurs joyeuses exclamations. Au centre de cette agitation, un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche et aux yeux bleus rieurs semblait présider la fête, allant de groupe en groupe avec un air bienveillant. Albus Dumbledore, 150 ans et toutes ses dents, était aux anges, une part de tarte au citron dans la main et tous ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille réunis autour de lui.

Un séduisant cinquantenaire, tout de noir vêtu, à la chevelure d'ébène et au port altier observait cette scène avec ce qui se voulait être un rictus aux lèvres. Il ne pouvait cependant pas se résoudre à être trop sarcastique parce qu'il considérait cet honorable sorcier comme son père et que Megan le sermonnerait sans fin si une seule remarque acerbe sortait encore de sa bouche. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de s'éclipser, il n'imaginait que trop bien l'air moqueur de sa cadette si elle le surprenait à se cacher derrière un bosquet d'arbre… L'idée amena un sourire sur ses lèvres fines et, pour la énième fois, il remercia Merlin pour n'avoir pas accordé à Lucas le don des fourchelangue. Le petit démon était bien assez turbulent – ou créatif comme disait Megan – sans cela.

- « Papa ! Papa ! » s'époumona un petit garçon aux boucles ébène et aux yeux émeraude en se dirigeant vers Severus après s'être détaché d'un groupe d'enfant.

Quand on parlait du loup…

- « Lucas, nul besoin de te donner ainsi en spectacle, je ne suis ni sourd, ni aveugle » fit le maître de potion, l'air sévère, alors que son fils arrivait à sa hauteur.

L'enfant ne fut pas dupe et lui accorda un large sourire avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Severus l'étreignit avec affection tout en songeant que Lucas avait du hériter de sa mère son amour des démonstrations publiques d'affection. Non pas qu'il s'en plaignait, mais il aimait beaucoup taquiner son épouse et leur progéniture à ce sujet.

- « Maman te cherche » lui rapporta Lucas, les yeux rieurs.

Severus traduisit : 'Maman a envie de te parler et voudrait que tu la rejoignes parce qu'elle n'a aucunement l'intention de venir de dénicher ici'. Il acquiesça donc, amusé, et le petit garçon repartit en courant vers la troupe qu'il avait quittée. Son père n'avait pas besoin de s'y pencher pour savoir qu'elle était constituée de Julian et June Everett-Lepré qui avaient respectivement atteints leur septième et cinquième anniversaire, de Joshua Nott, cinq ans, de Rose Granger-Weasley, cinq ans également, et de Victoire Delacour-Weasley. Lizzie Everett-Lepré, Lilah et Keira Bloom-Potter, Liam Weasley, Alexandre Lupin, Hugo Granger-Weasley et Jade étaient sans doute réunis dans les parages et jouaient ensemble en ignorant leurs cadets. Parfois les deux groupes se mêlaient mais, souvent, les 'grands' et les 'petits' restaient entre eux.

Toutefois, Jade, qui attendait avec impatience sa rentrée à Poudlard en septembre, et Lucas s'entendaient à merveille. Bien sûr ils se chamaillaient, comme tout frère et sœur se respectant, mais Severus et Megan étaient heureux de les voir si proches. Ils avaient craint un moment que Jade, n'étant pas leur fille biologique, se sente mise de côté et se montre jalouse de Lucas. Elle avait été jalouse, s'était après tout une réaction normale, mais cela n'avait duré qu'un temps et elle avait pris son rôle de grande sœur très au sérieux. Et s'il trouvait que James, Lily et Sirius avaient tendance à davantage gâter Lucas, Jade était incontestablement la préférée de Lucius, Narcissia et Rémus… D'ailleurs Severus était presque sûr qu'elle irait à Serpentard, comme son père et son oncle 'Cius, ou à Serdaigle, comme son oncle Mattew.

Jade était brillante, vive et très rusée, elle adorait la lecture, les potions et la peinture, enfin, tout comme sa mère, elle n'avait pas de goût pour le Quidditch. Lucas, en revanche, deviendrait sans nul doute un petit Griffondor à l'image de son grand-père. Mais, pour le plus grand étonnement de Severus, il en était plutôt content. Nonobstant son goût certain pour les farces et les courses de balais, son fils se passionnait également pour l'herbologie et le piano, disciplines avec lesquels l'ex-espion était familier.

- « J'espère que tu n'essayais pas de t'échapper… » fit une voix espiègle sur sa droite.

- « Non, pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareil, trésor ? » répliqua Severus, taquin, tandis que deux fins bras se glissaient autour de sa taille et qu'un menton venait se caler sur son épaule.

- « Je ne sais pas… Mais il me semble que Lucas t'a transmis mon message, non ? » s'enquit Megan, un brin mutine, en frottant doucement son nez contre la nuque de son mari.

Le maître des potions se retourna en souriant et posa ses propres mains sur les hanches de sa cadette. Comme à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur elle, Severus prit un instant pour admirer les traits gracieux de son visage de porcelaine, l'éclat de son regard de jade, les reflets d'or qui jouaient dans ses boucles ébène et la courbe délicieuse de sa silhouette. Et comme à chaque fois une vague de tendresse et de désir mêlés l'envahit. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait pas changé depuis le jour de leur troisième rencontre, à Poudlard, vingt ans auparavant. Elle était toujours aussi ravissante, irradiant l'intelligence, la grâce, la bonté et la joie de vivre. Dire qu'il en était encore plus amoureux chaque jour aurait été mentir, il l'aimait de tout son être et ne pouvait pas l'aimer davantage. Mais ils se redécouvraient chaque jour et c'est avec beaucoup de plaisir qu'ils constataient qu'ils pouvaient encore se surprendre.

- « Et j'allais venir » répondit le sorcier aux yeux d'onyx de sa voix chaude avant de déposer un baiser sur la pommette de sa compagne.

- « Mais quand ? Je comptais sur toi pour me secourir des griffes de ma mère… » geignit celle-ci avec un adorable moue boudeuse.

- « Toujours cette histoire de troisième enfant ? » l'interrogea Severus en caressant le bas de son dos alors que Megan pressait son front pâle contre son épaule.

Tous deux avaient décidé, un an après la naissance de Lucas, que celui-ci n'aurait pas de petit frère ou de petite sœur. Ils estimaient, ayant tous deux un travail assez prenant, qu'ils ne seraient pas en mesure de consacrer assez de temps 'individuel' à chacun de leurs enfants si leur nombre augmentait. Ils étaient parfaitement heureux ainsi. Jade et Lucas étaient heureux ainsi. De plus Severus pensait qu'il commençait à se faire vieux pour crapahuter de nouveau après un bébé… Seulement voilà, Lily, qui avait eu quatre enfants, ne comprenait pas que sa fille ou sa belle-fille, Isabelle, n'envisagent d'élargir leurs familles. Et parfois l'ex-espion avait envie d'étrangler sa belle-mère.

- « N'a-t-elle pas assez de petits enfants ? Jade, Lilah, Keira, Lucas et Amber qui est enceinte à présent… » souffla Megan, agacée, en se blottissant davantage contre son époux.

- « N'y pense plus, trésor, elle va finir par se laisser » fit Severus tandis qu'il caressait ses boucles ébène. « Que dirais-tu si nous nous éclipsions discrètement pour quelques heures ? » suggéra t'il avec un sourire malicieux.

- « Oh, monsieur Snape, vous n'y pensez pas, je suis une femme mariée… » minauda la jeune femme, les yeux rieurs. « Où allons-nous ? » reprit-elle avec un petit air effronté.

- « Fais-moi confiance » murmura son aîné en resserrant son étreinte.

Il les fit transplaner dans une petite crique de la Côte Basque, qu'ils avaient découvert par hasard six ans plus tôt, où ils passèrent une partie de l'après-midi – en ayant pris soin de faire parvenir un message à Albus et leurs enfants pour les informer de leur départ – à se tremper les pieds et à paresser au soleil entre discussion, éclats de rire et baisers volés. Ils rejoignirent le Manoir Potter pour l'heure du thé, sous le regard amusé de Sirius et complice du directeur de Poudlard. La fête se prolongea encore tard dans la soirée et il était près de minuit lorsque, après avoir couché Jade et Lucas dans leurs chambres respectives, Severus et Megan se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter, échangeant un simple regard, pour se diriger ensemble vers le parc qui, à la lueur de la pleine lune avait revêtu une allure féérique.

Et, alors qu'elle se lovait contre le torse de son mari, lui-même assis sur l'herbe, confortablement calée entre ses deux jambes, la jolie sorcière aux boucles ébène songea à une autre nuit, à Poudlard, il y avait si longtemps… Elle savait que Severus songeait également à ce moment et elle ne put que soupirer de satisfaction lorsqu'il l'enveloppa de ses bras avant de poser ses lèvres contre sa tempe. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans dire un mot, pendant ce qui leur sembla une éternité, une délicieuse éternité, jusqu'à ce que le calme de la nuit soit perturbé par une pluie d'étoiles filantes.

- « Fais un vœux » glissa Severus à l'oreille de Megan.

- « Je n'en ai pas besoin » chuchota la jeune femme en retour avant de se tourner vers lui, rayonnante de sérénité. « J'ai tout ce j'aurais pu souhaiter » ajouta t'elle en observant les traits nobles et chéris de son compagnon.

Et c'était vrai songea t'elle alors que leurs lèvres se joignaient dans un tendre baiser.

**FIN**

* * *

_Eh bien voilà, ça fait vraiment bizarre d'écrire ça mais je voulais juste vous dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire et que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle remporte autant de succès (400 et quelques reviews ce n'est peut-être pas grand chose par rapport à d'autre mais je trouve ça génial ;-)). Je ne suis pas ravie de cet épilogue mais honnêtement, j'étais un peu à court d'idées..._

_A la prochaine... (c'est déjà en route ;-))_

_XXX_

_PS : ceux qui trouvent le lien avec le titre (oui, je sais, ce n'est pas bien compliqué) gagnent... je ne sais pas, un cookie imaginaire ?_

_PPS : je n'arrive pas à faire en sorte que le texte s'aligne à droite donc je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, désolée_


End file.
